Requiem of Fate
by Laviente
Summary: A novel tale of how incidentally, the ever devote and loyal Kurapika and the lawless, cold and criminal mastermind, Chrollo Lucifer come to realize just how intertwined and linked their lives really are.
1. Extirpating Shadows

**A/N** : _This is actually my second attempt at a novel - the first one was a complete and total travesty, so I am trying an entirely different route for fanfiction writing. This story is part of a series that has two other connecting fics and will eventually come with a series of drabbles as well. For now, there is no defined chapter limit as I am really unsure of how long this will take to complete. Originally, I had contrived the idea of doing a 'living fic' which is a story based off a Role Play with no immediate predetermined ending and will continue until the ending is reached. So for now, there is no definite chapter limit and will be complete once the end goal is achieved via RP and converted to fic format._

 _On another note - the direction I am taking this story is based on the differences in personality type with RoF Kurapika to his anime/manga counterpart. So expect the plot flow to be happening for a very specific reason._

 _Chapter updated and revised - 5/6/19._

 **Summary** : _Kurapika's dreams continue to haunt him, leaving him feeling less and less at peace then he did after the harrowing incident that took place at Yorknew. Now he seeks the answers as to why he feels like a phantom of his past keeps plaguing his very existence._

* * *

 _It's that dream again. Cold and callous eyes, a chafing and caustic laugh, along with swirling shadows twisting in hideous tendrils form a treacherous and morbid scene, leaving elongated, merciless fingers to grip deep into one's being. A silent scream grips the heart, and it leaves only a breathless remnant. It's always the same vision. Repetitive, despairing, the coiling darkness like elongated shadows that seem to reach consistently, and its dismal call forever haunting one nearly into the depths of eternity._

 _The experience is suffocating, which causes the throat to cinch and burn, leaving that sense of paralysis, and unable to move as those calculating, burning eyes dig abyssal into the very soul._

 _It always starts out the same with someone standing just outside the entrance to a grand archway, though its surface had long since cracked and chipped away by the wicked hands of time. Crawling vines and ivy had long since overtaken its intricate surface, a proclamation of its initiation into the surrounding lush forest. A lone figure surveys its remnants, observing what had degraded so long ago while bathed in the slowly setting sun looking taken aback. For a moment, the person is hesitant and appears reluctant to proceed forth past the beckoning archway, seemingly terrified of what lies beyond._

 _A whisper echoes through the canopy of trees, its gentle caress like that of the frigid wind as it whisked through short, aurulent locks and swept them back to reveal vibrant cerulean eyes that harbored uncertainty, almost as if they caught within the budding throes of utter dread._

 _Moments tick to what feels like an eternity and soon the figure motions forth, though the canter is unhurried, steps slow and indecisive while moving towards a destination the person knows will most surely cause an upsurge of more suppressed and unforgotten pain._

 _Still, onward they press, traversing the winding path of a marble stairway which had collapsed through the years, the luster fading away and leaving behind only but a distant memory. The figure clutched their chest as a heavy laden sensation caused them to seize momentarily before sharply exhaling while gripping to the trunk of a tree for support. A soft whimper faltered into the silence as if life had ceased to exist and it took moments before the person was stable enough to progress forward, finally reaching the apex of what destiny seemed to have proclaimed so long ago._

 _Shells. So many of them, empty and charred, hollow foundations with jutted and broken timber, corrosion and decay having staked its claim, leaving nothing but washed away dilapidated remains in its wake. The vision of despair was clear in within the imagery which painted a scene of something horrific, something maligned, the ending disaster only wove a tale of the catastrophic event that took place._

 _Slowly the figure was treading forward, eyes seeming to harbor a baleful sadness as revisions of unwanted and torturous memories came flooding back to mind, and their fists clenched in an almost white-knuckled grip while crystalline droplets threatened to fall unbidden from now sheltered eyes. Almost as if in mirrored connection, the sky turned a sudden ashen gray, covering up the once vibrant beauty of the setting sun to deploy angry thunderheads, as the earth appears to feel the figures growing dolor. Its outcry almost matched the emotion displayed as a soft deluge began to tumble down upon the person who had collapsed to the ground, seeming to have lost all strength and composure._

 _Soft cries and weeping could be heard echoing throughout the surrounding foliage, and the mournful din was a constant reminder of the pain and suffering long since endured. Even the remembrances of that one fateful night when the revelation had finally come to pass where realization struck like a mallet to an anvil brought an understanding that coming back only reopened so many old wounds. It was then, however, the person found the strength to move on._

 _Even as the wracking sobs tore through the intemperate figure as they remained crumbled upon the ground, shoulders trembling with each shaky breath taken; there was no denying the aspect of unrequited lament that they were forced to endure. Everything around them was a constant reminder of just what had been ripped away and so callously taken without so much as remorse or care. Even as their head arose, blond tresses swaying within the chilled breeze, it was apparent that there was no happiness or solace to be found, only shattered memories of what could have been. Slowly the figure stood up on shaky legs and progressed forward, though albeit erratic, and stopped just short of a large building decorated in gaudy appearing colors, its thatched roofing had given in and caved so long ago._

 _It was almost insufferable, even as the flashbacks replayed to happier times of a lush and vibrant garden where bountiful varieties of food had begun to grow while a gentle and pretty woman with a tranquil aura about her was tending to the plants as if they were her very own children. She had fathomless and loving eyes with a tender smile adorning pure lips, the vision of utter grace while she hummed a familiar tune. It was almost as if it was yesterday when those eyes had landed upon them, though her attention was on a small child who ran about the field while giggling and jaunting around happily. Large sapphire blue eyes regarded the woman with complete and utter joy._

 _It was a forlorn memory, even as the very essence of it seemed to bring back nothing but remembrances of exactly what could have been. Every notion of that vital knowledge seemed to entice only seething rage and trepidation, bordering again on the verge of total relapse as so many years of pent up hostility and disgust came raging to the surface and one of the figure's hands balled into a fist._

 _The thunderheads clapped in the sky above causing the brew to become more prevalent, and the sound of melancholy reverberated through the area. It was a dismal portrayal of something so far gone, so lost, that such was gone forever._

 _Even as the figure kneeled, tension and reluctance evaporating long enough to permit one hand to ghost over the once desecrated garden with trembling fingers, those vibrant and beautiful flowers long extinguished, it was the one thing of which would always be a constant reminder. It was an etching forever bound eternally within the mind of why they harbored so much desire for revenge and held an eschew for any semblance of a normal life. The fires burned so strong, realization long since delivering its decisive blow, and leaving behind a reality that nothing was left._

 _Shedding so many tears, wallowing in grief, feeling lost and torn asunder, to simper within an endless assault of indescribable loneliness only did nothing but to serve as a conduit for despondency._

 _It seemed endless to know you were all alone in the world and the last of your kind. Such was painful to bear, even while the figure retracted and another pitiful sob rose dismally into the air, a sudden directional shift in the wind which invoked a change in pressure jolted the person upright and snagged their attention. The whispering of voices swept through the swaying trees, and an ominous feeling hung in the air. Worry clutched at the figure as their head shifted from left to right while attentively surveying the area around them. Their hackles quickly arose as something foreboding had forced their guard to raise and become highly alert, while another voice, this time more menacing in nature wafted around the figure, the chuckle taunting and mocking._

 _Instinctively, their right hand rose as something silvery materialized out of thin air around slender digits as it glinted off the fading sun, darkness invoking as it descended, and encapsulated the forest around them. For a moment time seemed to stand still, everything going pin-drop quiet and the figure breathed heavily, pants laden within their ears, though a sense of dread clung adamantly to their heart._

 _Silence ensued as nothing appeared to move, then something nefarious crept forward as piceous tendrils slunk across the floor, their intimidating presence wandering towards the oblivious figure, rising almost viciously towards them. It wavered like monstrous, gnarled fingers, disgusting and horrific, coiling viperously at the person's sides, taking them by surprise. Long, elongated chains suddenly lashed out, attacking the encroaching mass, only temporarily dissipating it before the inky blackness returned, and resumed its assault._

 _Quickly, the appendages began to curl around the figure's legs as they rose up around the person's body and in their panicked state, they began attacking blindly, though every attempt to ward off the malevolent entity from trapping them within its nightmarish grasp was in vain._

 _Fear elicited a vibrant, piercing shade of red to the figure's eyes and desperation became the focal point of their survival. The chains whipped erratically around them, clashing and lunging in a fruitless attempt, though the valiant effort hadn't gone unnoticed._

 _Little by little the tendrils crawled over them, twisting and clutching, almost entirely amassing as the things eventually reached the figure's shoulders, and a deep voice rang out amiss the din, its heartless tone criticizing the person's useless attempt at saving themselves. Their eyes widened in sheer apprehension which deepened the vibrancy of the figure's eyes as realization seemed to strike once again and fear washed over their once steeled visage._

 _Dismay soon laced those defiant and endless red depths as the somber creature constricted further around them, almost encasing the person in complete darkness. That odious voice was inevitably crushing their will, ending all hope and just before unconsciousness claimed them, two loathsome gray eyes bored impishly down into their own, laughter trailing them into eternity._

* * *

Kurapika jolted awake and sat up ramrod straight in bed while breathing hard as thick beads of sweat rolled off his slender flame. His clothes clung tightly to his body, and the bedding was completely disheveled. It had been that dream again, the _very_ same one he had the unfortunate encounter with on an almost nightly basis. Each and every time it occurred, he would always find himself back within the forests of Lusko and the village he was once raised in but had also abandoned.

He had returned after learning of his family's massacre, looking over the remains of his home and weeping for what was lost. Though while he grieved, something horrific would clutch to him, practically _suffocating_ as a thick and twining mass would encircle his body that threatened to kill him each time. Right before he would wake in a raging sweat, shock and fear would grip his soul as an incorrigible laugh tore through his heart, and he would find himself staring up into two cold and emotionless gray eyes.

Each and every time it was exactly the same; the remembrance of it seemed to burn deep into his very being. For months the dream had been recurring, and to where he was getting very little sleep anymore. The repercussions had started taking its toll, affecting him during his daily processes; even his friends had noticed the changes and had expressed their concerns.

Slowly Kurapika lifted a hand to clutch his chest as he tried to calm down. His golden locks had become matted and tousled and stuck to his face, almost concealing the fact that his eyes had turned briefly scarlet before resuming their normal chilling blue.

When his breathing finally evened out, the Kurta disentangled himself from the sheets and climbed out of bed, realizing it wasn't yet dawn outside and headed towards the restroom, deciding a nice warm shower would be the remedy to his nerve-wracking experience. After plodding into the small room and standing before the vanity, the reflection that stared back was _startling._

Dark circles had accentuated his usually vibrant cerulean eyes and were rimmed slightly in red with puffy spots beneath. It was clear to tell he hadn't slept properly in days. Sighing dejectedly, Kurapika went over to the large porcelain basin and stepped into it after doffing his damp clothes upon the tiled flooring. He turned the knobs and then stood beneath the warm spray which soon washed his bare, lithe form in a soothing caress.

For some time he had been trying to analyze the meaning behind the dream as each event always occurred the _same_ way, though he felt it had to be something significant. Whatever it was though, Kurapika wasn't entirely sure of.

One thing was for certain – every time he closed his eyes, he was transported back to that night, and to the same tragic scene that haunted him for so long. His entire village had been plundered, everything burned, all his memories, everyone he knew, it had all vanished in the wisps of smoke that arose from the still smoldering shells that had been left behind. Even the home he had grown up in was nothing but shattered remains. It brought him to his knees, and Kurapika _knew_ that deep within his own heart, he was weak, despite all his vows and convictions. Constantly reliving the tragedy was slowly causing him to crumble and come undone.

Kurapika felt tears threaten to break the dams that so desperately tried to forbade their release, and he fell against the cold tile of the shower wall. The water that soaked his tresses ran off the silky tips while rivulets drew sinuous patterns down his fame as his shoulders quaked with ebbing control.

He couldn't do this; every part of him was just so tired of dealing with the constant pain. He had long since made peace with himself, and with his past ever since he entrapped the leader of the Genei Ryodan and sealed his Nen, leaving him upon that barren plateau. That was the very moment he decided it was time to let go, and move on to find a different path in life.

 _Or was it?_

For so long he had walked a path laden with thorns that only led into the bowels of destruction and the desecration of his very soul. It was something Kurapika didn't like to think of, much less dwell on. For him, it was a chained reality, much like the binding his own Nen chains created, even when he contrived them, their sole reasoning for existence was the extraction of _vengeance._ Yet, when he gazed down upon them now, there was a sense of listlessness when he tried to feel their connection and their silvery presence offered _no_ semblance of comfort.

Now all the chains seemed to hold was a _constant_ reminder of the painful life he led.

Would he ever be able to extricate himself from the desolate path that fate has so cruelly chosen for him, or what it had destined for him?

It was difficult, almost _unbearable._ Although Kurapika had settled on just finding the remaining missing pairs of Scarlet Eyes so he could give his brethren eternal rest, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried or how far the distance, he simply couldn't evade his past. Its ever-present hold on him perpetually reinforced just how dismal his life had become and was always a constant reminder that he may never escape it. The solace he had always sought always seemed so far out of reach.

Sighing in abjuration, Kurapika exhaled sharply and banished the very notion of his thoughts to the furthest depths of his mind as he was wasting too much energy wallowing in it. He straightened within the warm spray as it continued to pour over him, and Kurapika took the opportunity to thoroughly wash as his focus deviated towards his current agenda for the day. He had plans to meet up with Gon, and the rest of his friends for a long, overdue get together they had long since neglected to do or had just been too ridiculously busy to find the time for.

In any regard, Kurapika didn't have the time to waste on such frivolities. If one could really call it that? Perhaps it wasn't entirely _nonsensical;_ but for now, he would have to push the feelings aside, as much as the lulling pull to seek answers retained strong, it wasn't really priority.

Though it would eventually prove just how _wrong_ he really was.

"There has to be some meaning or an answer for what it means. But at the moment…" Kurapika's train of thought was cut off when he stepped out of the shower to dry off, and the blond caught a fleeting glimpse of himself in the adjacent mirror. For the breadth of a moment, his eyes must have attempted their legendary change – flecks of garnet hue graced the vibrancy of wistful ceruleans, although the flash was gone as quickly as it appeared, and left Kurapika pondering _exactly_ why such an abrupt transformation took place. There was just so much colliding upon him all at once; it was overwhelming.

Life sure has a funny way of doling out punishment, doesn't it?

Once Kurapika finished, he exited the bathroom and returned to the bedroom of the little apartment he lived alone in – which he preferred to be that way despite his friends insisted on residing together. Having the privacy was nice. Especially considering just how hyperactive Gon and Killua could be, and Leorio's snoring which resembled way too much of a freight train ramming through any dwelling, putting up with that daily would have practically driven him _crazy._ He chuckled at the thought; it was one of many fond memories he had of his friends, and even though he had vowed so long ago never to get too close to anyone, they had quickly wormed their way into his once steel imbued heart. The fond reminiscing only furthered the excitement to see them, especially after so long; he was epinephrine to learn about their most recent exploits since the last time together.

Completely ignoring the still disheveled bed that only seemed to incite the emergence of those superfluous memories, the blond padded over towards the large cherry oak dresser to find something to wear, and opted for something casual, but comfortable. For a while, Kurapika had been donning crisp business suits due to his job as a bodyguard while in Nostrade's employ. Throughout that time, he had been coaxed into aiding the audacious man with his ploys to regain his lost fortune or during his own objectives as he used the connections Nostrade had with the Mafia to track down the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Both aspects were _taxing,_ and the Kurta was quite frankly just mentally exhausted. It was nice for a chance to take a break and simply _breathe._

Or what he could be classified as being able to breathe.

Opening up one of the topmost drawers, he pulled out a plain, soft red t-shirt and khaki shorts, noting how long it had been since he was able to wear something that didn't feel like it was bathed in about fifty gallons of starch. Kurapika quickly changed, then quietly exited the bedroom and wasted no time slipping through the quaint living room with its mediocre décor and furnishings, which the blond had always been modest and never really delved into the more posh things in life. Everything was _simplistic,_ just as Kurapika liked it and for him, it was enough to remain in contentment.

All his life he had been taught to enjoy the basics and to cherish the value of the little things, that nothing should _ever_ be taken for granted. Though such standards weren't exactly the easiest things to uphold, he had managed quite well, and never attempted to go above his means as his living space clearly denoted.

Modesty was something the Kurta refused to let go of while trying to retain his sense of a moral compass, but during the most trying times, it was something that got tested. There we even times where those limits revealed that his resolve, determination, and tenacity would waver or crumble and open doorways to places Kurapika never wished to venture. Some of those instances he wanted to forget where he caught himself faltering past the boundaries of what he considered acceptable in favor of more heinous crimes, or indulging in random acts of thievery to ascertain his personal goals. It was that part of himself Kurapika _hated_ the most.

Was it possible, however, that he could be seen as superficial?

Pushing his way into the kitchen, the blond wasted no time making a beeline towards the coffee maker to get his much-needed dose of caffeine. Since he knew what kind of events he was going to be dealing with, friends or no, he was going to need something to kick start with, as it was plain as the day was long that sleep deprivation was catching up and beginning to make itself known. Kurapika made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and noticed the faint auric glow streaming through the alabaster curtains that adorned the wall next to the kitchen, and the warmth of its placating allure gave him a welcoming sense of comfort.

Sighing contentedly, Kurapika retreated long enough to pour himself a hot cup of java, sweetening it mildly before returning to bask within the inviting rays of the sun as it washed over his lithe frame. The glow flourished around him, and it made his skin seem to shine as the vibrancy of his golden which appeared to be reflective, formed a halo around his head, making him appear _angelic._

It was hard to believe that something as simple as the presence of the morning sun and its the caress of its rays could prompt such an invocating calm and diminish his tension. Kurapika felt himself slowly loosen up, his muscles growing somewhat lax, as the Kurta found he wasn't as stiff as he was before. It was nice for a change, especially considering the current events of the morning. Shaking his head, the blond grunted and finished off the remaining fluid within his cup then deposited it in the sink. He took note of the time on the small wall clock that sat next to the fridge. _Seven am._

Kurapika paused a moment, remembering that he agreed to meet his friends in town for breakfast. Deciding he'd rather not deal with any lip service in regards to punctuality – _especially_ from Leorio, the blond decided it was time to exit his abode, and headed towards his rendezvous point. Besides, he needed to enjoy himself a little.

After putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys from the writing desk by the front door, he exited his apartment, then quickly locked up.

* * *

"KURAPIKA!" The resonance of the familiar voice rang clearly in his ears, and the blond turned around to be nearly toppled over by a spiky-haired youth barreling at him as large, amber eyes stared up at him in sheer delight. As usual, the boy had a daffy grin spread upon his face.

"Gon," Kurapika responded as he attempted to pry himself from the boy's vice-like grip, though he wasn't completely opposed to Gon's rather crushing hugs. "It's been a while."

"Yo." Another boy, about the same age as Gon with silver-hued locks styled in the same motif as the other boy came forth, hands resting casually behind his head. "Long time no see." He continued as those steel blue eyes hard focused upon the blond.

"It's good to see you both." Kurapika let his own lips curl into one of those scarce, infinitive smiles, always finding that being in the presence of the two energetic youths had a rather _lenitive_ effect upon him. "You two have been rather well I see?"

"Of course. Unless you want to count the numerous times Gon has decided to push his limits during his skill tests while training. A few times he passed out from sheer exhaustion." Killua mused, a whimsical expression crossing his usually stoic features.

"Hey! I don't always expect things like that to happen!" Gon retorted and pouted.

Kurapika couldn't help but be enthralled by the two's antics, just like the days when they were traveling during their time at the Hunter Exam, how their banter would eventually liven the mood of any adverse effects, giving the group a reason to dissuade from retaining anger or distress – especially Gon. He had such a bright, _infectious_ personality and knew how to diffuse almost any terrible situation while turning it on its head to bring about the best from generally the worst. Then there was Killua, the former assassin who had a relative dark history. Although it was bloodstained and the fact he was a Zoldyck mattered not to the weighing prospect of what he meant to their wayward group of misfits. Killua was more the brawn of their group, though it was not far from the truth the silver-haired boy also retained his own substance when it came to smart decision making, more often than not, analyzing situations thoroughly and devising a plan before pushing forth, which held its own advantages. Such a ragtag bunch they were, and it was of no mystery why Kurapika felt such an _affinity_ for them.

Though someone he realized was missing.

"Where is Leorio? Is he with you guys?"

Gon looked up to face Kurapika, a cheery expression upon his subtle features, "Of course he is! He insisted on coming! Kept mumbling on how he figured you'd be angry with him if he didn't."

The blond couldn't help but laugh; he knew Leorio's hot, explosive temper was something which had gotten the bewildered man into more trouble than not. Though one thing that held the oldest of their group in high renown was his generosity as he strove to become a doctor to help those who were considered less fortunate. The drive was so instilled, so strong and impellent, Kurapika knew one day his friend _would_ succeed.

"Don't tell me you honestly thought I wouldn't be here." A sudden loud and boisterous voice nearly chided from behind him, and Kurapika turned to see a tall man wearing a crisp blue suit with a tie, small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose along with short, cropped hair staring at him, a mischievous grin upon his lips. "There is no way I would have missed this for the world!" It wasn't long before Leorio had gathered them all up into a ruthless, strangulating hug to which the Kurta found himself wasting no time extricating himself from.

"It's good to see you too, Leorio." Kurapika choked out as he stood watching the older man with a slightly aggravated stare, hands sweeping almost flawlessly over his clothing to eliminate any further wrinkling.

"Yeah, you don't need to suffocate us, old man." Killua blurted out as he had also wriggled away from Leorio's grasp, huffing in exasperation. "Not like we really want you crushing us to death."

The older man couldn't help but continue to smirk as he enjoyed rousing his friends just as much as they tried to differ from his jabbing and ribbing. The expressions on their visages were _priceless,_ but he was sure that if he continued to push his luck any further, they might decide to drop him on his head.

Leorio let the idealism fade away, and his expression turned more serious as his eyes landed almost harshly on the blond, "And what is with the silence all the sudden, Kurapika? It's been at least a month since we left Yorknew City, and yet, you hadn't said so much as boo to really any of us." The rigid tone of the older man's voice almost struck hard, and the Kurta's eyes turned downcast, refusing to meet Leorio's accusatory stare. Of course, Kurapika had a good reason for the extended radio silence, and the fact remained that since he had been working on his own agendas while continuing his job for the Nostrade family, it left _little_ room for recreational activities.

Still, couldn't help but feel that wavering pull of guilt which rolled through his gut and the notion that he had been willfully neglecting those who meant the most to him within the dastardly and unforgiving world only reinforced that feeling. Kurapika sighed, eyes falling closed briefly before reopening and the young man rose to face his friend, glittering sapphires returning with their own resolution. "I've had my reasons. Not that I wished to refrain from any form of contact, Leorio, it's just my job keeps me away and immorally busy, though you most of all I figured would understand that." Kurapika blinked at the abrasive, stoic undertones crossing his own voice and let the features of his countenance soften while retaining some of his lost composure. "It is most unfortunate I lack the time necessary for indulging in relaxation and fun. Light Nostrade makes damn sure he keeps all of us as busy as possible, and I for one don't mind the deterrence." The blond cut his words off, realizing that none of them had actually ordered anything; he inconspicuously plucked the menu off the table, and attempted to immerse himself amidst its contents to avoid any further heated conversation with Leorio, knowing in the long run, it was really just going _nowhere._ The Kurta had long since made his choices, and as harsh a reality as that was, he just inwardly wished that his friends would be able to come to grips with that and understand.

Knowing his luck recently that would be about as farfetched as the Genei Ryodan showing up and professing their retribution to him.

"Guys, let's not fight." Gon whined as he shifted his worried look between Kurapika and Leorio as he attempted to appease them, "Besides, everything will work out in the end, won't it?" The boy continued, though his tone resumed its cheeriness almost seamlessly, "It always does."

Kurapika had to admit it, but Gon was right. _He usually was._

"Alright, alright." Leorio relented easily, holding his hands up defensively. "It's not like I don't realize that Kurapika has a job to do. Of course, he can't always just up and leave whenever he pleases, but it would be nice if he attempted to at least keep in better contact with us then he has been. I mean… Sometimes I wonder if he is dead or alive!" Leorio quickly balked at the abrupt attempt, but a chilly stare delivered by Killua ceased his tirade and he slid back in his chair petulantly.

"Don't worry Kurapika, he doesn't mean anything by it." The silver-haired boy concluded, hoping to keep the blond from getting anymore frustrated than he already was.

Truthfully, Kurta had already become unexpectedly detached, his expression going practically _blank,_ and void, his mind wandering back upon a phrasing that he used just moments before Leorio's submission. For some reason, a single word stuck out in his mind. Genei Ryodan. Why of all things, would the Spiders suddenly become the forefront of his thought processes? As far as he was concerned, he had deviated from his prior conviction of extracting complete and total revenge against the Genei Ryodan the day he sealed their leader's Nen away and concluded that with their head severed, the rest of the group would be pushed into eventual dispersion.

So what purpose would it serve by mulling over what was happening with them at the current?

For some odd reason, however, Kurapika's mind was _defecting,_ and those visions shimmered through his mind in near clarity as he saw himself once again standing encompassed by the crumbling and charred ruins of his village. That ubiquitous voice drove hard into his skull, into his being, and down to his very soul as that vicious, nefarious mass of ink-like threads sinuated around him, and nearly cinched the breath in his chest. And just like before, as his consciousness began to face, he saw two emotionless, bitter gray eyes that seemed to hunger for his demise before falling into nothingness.

Even as the images replayed over and over within his mind like a broken record, Kurapika started to believe he was reliving his nightmares and was vaguely aware that someone had been tugging hard on his sleeve while concerned voices tried in _desperation_ to reach him.

Kurapika clutched his head as he attempted to stave off a bout of nausea, his head feeling like it was in a vice and his eyes closed in sheer attempt to keep his wavering stability.

"Huh? What happened?" The blond managed to blurt out, eyes slowly opening once he was confident the dizziness he was experiencing had begun to subside and his gaze landed on three sets of eyes all staring in concern at him. It took him a moment to realize something happened and it became _conclusive_ he temporarily blacked out for he only remembered all of them talking while listening to Leorio's fussing before everything became a wild blur, the fragments of what transpired after that flitted about his mind. Images came flooding back of black, sinister coils wrapping around his body, and the ungodly sense of dread as the air was being torn from his lungs while those eyes… _Always those eyes_ filled with malice and mirth that bore into his own along with bone-chilling familiarity of it – he knew those eyes, but from where?

"What the hell? Are you suddenly going all cationic on us, Kurapika?" Leorio blurted out after a long, awkward silence before Killua clobbered him on the head, the silver-haired boy muttering something about insensitivity before returning his concerned focus back on the troubled blond. "I was only curious if that was the case, sheesh."

Killua shot Leorio another warning look before sighing; something was _definitely_ going on, and he could tell that Kurapika wasn't telling them something, though he was quite aware the blond had his reasons for generally being closed in. Whatever was causing their friend unease was definitely not something he would have considered keeping as a formal secret.

"You suddenly went all weird on us, as if your mind had lapsed or something…" Killua spoke after realizing no one else had decided to answer Kurapika's question. It was evident the young blond man had no idea what had happened to him; he could see it in the other's eyes. They were almost glassy as if he had been drunk. "You also began muttering. Something about being watched and that you thought you knew who it was."

Gon who was curious by Killua's statement, tilted his head as he attempted to process the information, though wasn't exactly sure what the reference to. Something was definitely off, and well, he couldn't sit back and let his friend deal with whatever it was all on his own. The black-haired boy sidled closer the blond as his large eyes focused on Kurapika's distraught visage.

"Something is definitely wrong. You can tell us." Gon tried to encourage, knowing Kurapika was definitely distressed. "We're your friends and always here for you. There is no need to suffer from this alone." However, the Kurta sighed, almost in _exasperation_ and his shoulders slouched. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; quite to the contrary. He was just saddled with the paranoia of involving them with things he felt wasn't _necessary._

If anything, Kurapika struggled with himself, and always pondered over what if's, while constantly torn between wanting to rely on them, and not wanting to burden them. These were his problems and his _alone._

Yet, he could tell that so long as he bottled up his plights, it would _continue_ to plague him until he relented.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you – I do trust you guys, but it's something I wanted to try and handle on my own. " Kurapika admitted, albeit ruefully, his depthless eyes landing on Gon's pleading ones and all the young blond could do was groan abjectly. It burned him down to the core to tell them about those inexorable dreams, as Kurapika feared if they ever discovered the meaning – which he _intended_ to do, it could set them off onto a downward spiral of dangers that could end up haunting them for the rest of his life.

He knew just how reckless Gon could be, which sounded very akin to how he was and unfortunately, Killua and Leorio would just follow by default. Kurapika couldn't _live_ with the knowledge of being responsible for placing them into unnecessary danger. It was quite the conundrum. Either he would be perpetually hounded to divulge the things he had been plagued with or inevitably put them down a dubious path he didn't want to think about.

The blond Kurta drew in a much-needed breath, his lungs were agonizing for what he realized was him withholding from breathing. "I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Leorio cut in immediately, _shock_ instantly mirroring over his features.

"Yes, dreams. Well. More like nightmares. It's been the same one." He began as everyone stilled, only the soft conversation of the other restaurant patrons seemed to penetrate the heavy silence. It was _unsettling,_ and it caused Kurapika to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He could almost feel the barrage of questions that were being concocted to fire in his direction and the Kurta winced.

There was just no way he was entirely ready for was about to happen. Another sigh expelled from his throat as Kurapika released a long, laden breath, his chest having felt tight for quite some time now. "The problem is," The blond continued before any of them had the chance to react, mentally steeling himself for the incoming onslaught, "This dream, I've had it almost nightly, and it pretty much happens the exact same way. Starts the same and ends the same."

Kurapika could sense their weighted stares, almost as if they were attempting to bore down into his very soul, their auras slightly flaring and then dissipating. Again the actions _pricked_ at his awareness, heightening his perception and the young blond seized another sharp breath as he attempted to brace himself. If anything, the one person who concerned him the most was Leorio. Just the amount of pressure the other young man was generating made him flinch. He knew his friend was worried for him, but he had a tendency to get carried away and very quickly. The blond sighed again.

"What kind of dream is it?" This time it was Killua who spoke, his icy blue eyes focused inquisitively on Kurapika.

"Honestly… I don't know. Though what I do remember about it is that I end up back at my village each time, though everyone is gone." It was plain as day the recounting of such painful memories was definitely _problematic_ for their friend, and Gon laid a consoling hand on Kurapika's arm, his expression soft and caring. Nodding from the reassurance he continued, "The place, it had been ransacked. Everything had been burned and left to be buried under years of flora growth. However, the one thing I remember more than anything is this twisted, black mass of hatred and iniquity wrapping itself around my body, almost as if it was trying to drag me under, and preventing me from fighting back. Though right before I'd wake up," Kurapika breathed in harshly, shaking almost visibly. Then he realized it was all Leorio could do not to leap to his side, but he held up a placating hand, "I am fine." Of course, reliving the horrors one experienced without any cessation only provoked a higher form of anxiety, and for once, Kurapika could have sworn it was like _suffocating._ Still, he didn't want to worry the others much, especially Leorio. That man had liked to leap too quickly, often working himself up needlessly.

"It's okay, Kurapika, we are here for you. Don't have to continue if you don't want to." Gon affirmed, his hand patting the young blond's arm consolingly. "If it is too painful for you to talk about it we understand."

"No, it's quite alright. I can continue." Kurapika closed his eyes momentarily and slowly calmed himself as he invoked placidity back into his mind, finding his composure once more. "As I was saying, the one thing that I noticed right before I'd wake up would be these fathomless gray eyes that seemed to stare endlessly at me, and even though I never realize them right away, each time the dream starts, I would always see them right before waking. What is more disturbing is the familiarity of those eyes."

Kurapika felt _haunted,_ even as he delved back into the aspects of describing those eyes once more. He wasn't able to shake the odd feeling that he knew more than his mind would let on as if his subconscious had _repressed_ a specific aspect as a type of safety mechanism. For the life of him, Kurapika couldn't place a finger on what meaning those eyes had or just who they belonged to, but one thing was for sure, aside the wicked entity that would constantly coil around him with its desperation to end his life, those eyes were the only other thing of _importance_ to those dreams. There was significance behind them Kurapika was sure. As to what? Well, that was something he _intended_ to find out.

"Eyes, huh?" The silver-haired boy chimed in, expression thoughtful, "Sounds like someone either has or had been watching you. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary, lately?"

Kurapika thought back and really couldn't pinpoint anything of relative significance. The only thing that had any real connective point was the fact it had to do with his village and kin. It was upsetting and troubling all rolled into one since he was no close to the answers now as he was when the visions first started.

"There isn't anything that I have noticed to be quite honest. As I've said, the only thing I can see any relation to is the fact that it may have something to do with my clan, but aside that, nothing."

The prudent look which seemed to cross Killua's face brought about a sense of shock almost _instantaneously_ for Kurapika knew the young boy was relatively astute and could find the meaning behind nearly anything and without a second thought. It was hard to believe that Killua held such a high intelligence at his age, but he was really about as smart and profound as Kurapika was himself. Not that his other two friends weren't. But he had to admit, out of them all, Gon appeared to be the most coalesced.

Regardless of circumstance or reason, the spiky-haired boy always managed to retain the _affinity_ they had for one another.

Killua held up one finger as he looked thoughtful, "There is definitely significance behind it, that much I am certain. It's just finding out exactly what." Whatever it was, Killua was sure it would become apparent with time. For now, all they could do was analyze the information they had so far. "One thing I will ask though is when did these dreams start? I think that is where we need to start looking."

That was definitely one thing Kurapika _hadn't_ taken into consideration. It wasn't something he had figured would hold any relevance. Obviously, despite the minor oversight, the silver-haired boy was on the right track it seemed. Though he wasn't exactly sure on the date specifically of when the dreams had begun, one thing he was confident on was the fact that he had been experiencing them for roughly a little over a month. It had just come out of the blue, for no reason in particular and each night he'd awake from the dream in a cold sweat and shaking. Kurapika wasn't sure why or what triggered such a nerve-wracking dream sequence, but it was _something_ that he hoped would end soon. The Kurta wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

Placing a hand on his chin, he tried to wander back to an exact starting point, "If anything I'd have to say the dream started about a month or so ago. I believe not too long after I moved into the current place I am staying at." Surely that had to mean something, right? Nothing else Kurapika could think of seemed to house any pertinence to his current predicament. "From what I can remember it seemed to initiate a few nights after I had settled in. But I have no idea what would have caused it in the first place." Kurapika was indeed frustrated as he felt no close to finding out the constant nagging questions that held no answers. If anything, they were right back at the beginning where they started. He raked his fingers through his golden locks, the chains on his right hand melodiously clinking as he did so. "Honestly, I don't even know where to begin." The blond added, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"I say that actually helps." Killua blurted out suddenly, much to Kurapika's dismay and Leorio and Gon's surprise.

"Do you actually have an idea of what it may be?" Gon questioned, his inquisitive nature easily piqued as his focus snapped towards the other boy. "I honestly don't know what to make of it."

"That's because," two slender fingers nearly as pale as snow rose before Killua, the young boy's lips seeming to curl into a knowing smile, "the significance resides within the relevance of one of the most important aspects of the dream." He continued, almost _seamlessly_ and quickly provided Leorio a look of warning in case the tall man decided to interject since he looked as if he was preparing to fire back with a retort, though he quickly deflated and slunk back into his chair, a smoldering gaze flickering inside brown eyes. "Kurapika, you said that one of the things you remember vividly more than anything else was these inky like creatures restraining you, which in hindsight was more than likely not being done to drag you into unconsciousness or force you to wake up, but to ensure you witnessed something that would put a persuasive hold on you. Or should I say something which would remain encumbering and influential?"

"You don't mean…?" Shock instantly hit Leorio as _realization_ sunk in. Most times, he wasn't even remotely astute as the others, but he seemed to grasp what Killua was trying to convey. Though if what the young boy was trying to say was true… He _didn't_ want to think about it. The thought of it was horrific enough that it was the last thing he would have even wanted to entertain.

How something like that could even possibly be the case… He thought they were past that situation, and that Kurapika had long since laid the entire fiasco to rest. Now that it was resurfacing again, Leorio couldn't help but feel troubled, and a shiver rolled up his spine.

"That is what I mean exactly," Killua confirmed.

Silence descended around them, and no one made a move to talk. They sat there staring in contemplation, the awkwardness of it only ambled on, leaving the laden heaviness hanging in the air.

"But what exactly are you saying?" Gon was beyond curious at this point, he felt more lost than ever, his gaze flicking from between Leorio to Killua as he wracked his mind for an answer.

"Think back, Gon. Think back to Yorknew only about a month and a half ago. You do remember what transpired then, right?" Killua furthered.

It was almost as if the spiky-haired youth had been suddenly hit with an _epiphany,_ amber-hued eyes going wide with realization and all three of them regarded Kurapika again with an equal amalgam of uneasiness and dread.

The blond simply blinked, startled by their quick and abrupt motions and cocked his head askance, "What? Don't tell me…" He began, letting his even gaze fall on Killua, knowing his friend obviously had his suspicions, but judging from the conversation and subsequently their collective reactions, it was obvious they had reached a conclusion. "You think you know what it means, then?"

"The eyes." The silver headed boy answered coolly, not missing a heartbeat, though he kept his focus on their blond friend, gauging his reaction, weighing in to see if recognition would hit. "You mentioned seeing eyes right before waking up. The color too is what had me really thinking and to be frank, where do we remember those eyes from? Or should I say who?"

It only took a span of a moment before the _magnitude_ of what Killua said struck him hard as it weighed on him like a ton of bricks. Kurapika cursed beneath his breath; never had he thought in a lifetime that his past would just _continue_ to haunt him and drive him deeper into anguish and lament.

The very thing which had dogged him for the majority of his life and made him constantly miserable was the very same thing he thought had finally been put behind him, yet, his was coming back to wreak havoc upon his life once again. The very notion brought about an instant surge of disgust and vexation. Kurapika's right hand balled instantaneously into a white-knuckled fist, the chains biting into his blanched flesh. He hissed vehemently between his teeth, causing his friends to jump at the sudden action. Without hesitation or warning, his eyes flashed a deadly, incandescent scarlet.

It was as if sin came looking for him, trying to reclaim his soul once again. It left a bitter, vile taste in his mouth and on his tongue.

For a split moment, Kurapika felt like his life was beginning to come _undone._ That everything he had worked so hard for, that all his sacrifices and resignation would have been enough to taper the continuation of his suffering. He had made peace with himself, appealed to a different path and amended his convictions. This he thought was the conclusion after he succeeded in cinching the very source of all his pain and malaise so he could _finally_ move on.

But here he was, facing his own demons, facing that monster once again. The Kurta could still feel that his Nen binding on the man remained intact, and was keeping the suppression in place. How that phantom was still able to harrow him, Kurapika intended to find out. It had gone so far that this hateful person was now invading his dreams. It was utter _blasphemy._

After everything, and all he endured, the blond was beginning to wonder exactly _why_ he was being forced to face such a plaguing entity again.

No, he would not let everything he had worked so hard for to be for naught.

"I am going to put an end to this once and for all."

* * *

 **A/N** : _This was probably the most emotional chapter I have written so far out of what I have done regarding this fic. Though I really wanted to see what it would be like to take Kurapika's emotional state through a different kind of method, especially when he had attempted to come to terms with his current life and tries to move on. It's definitely a different twist I am taking, but considering the ideas I have in mind, it will only get better._


	2. Rememberances

**A/N** : _Not as much action happens yet as the story is set to develop and slowly. Things will pick up relatively quickly when these two start to interact more. But sit back and strap in because you guys are in for a long ride as this is set to be one hell of a monster fic.  
_

 _Chapter updated and revised - 5/6/19._

 **Summary** : _Kurapika stipulates his reasons for wishing to seek out the Genei Ryodan leader; Gon, Leorio and Killua are not entirely convinced the idea is well thought out and dangerous. Meanwhile, Chrollo muses over his current predicament._

* * *

Dry. It was so dry. Chrollo slowly licked his lips; dealing with the arid city which was strikingly in the middle of the Gordeau Desert that he had taken refuge in wasn't something he considered easy to contend with. The daily biting winds and unbearable heat and without his Nen as a buffer, just the aspect of the thick sweat clinging to his skin had caused his clothing to practically stick to his body, which was becoming more than annoying.

He pulled the sable hued coat that hung upon his frame tight against himself; the arctic fur lining around his neck had long since become matted and damp. Another bout of wind rustled through the streets and whisked swiftly between the stone and clay buildings, the jagged shards of the desert heavy within its currents. It was like sandpaper across the skin; another aspect of the city of which he came to hate.

Chrollo grumbled and raked his fingers through his raven locks which had become disheveled, long since loose of the gel that was used at one point to hold it back. Specks of sand and dust coated the strands, falling away as his hand retracted, causing him to sigh in exasperation. For weeks now he had dealt with the growing difficulties of his current situation, quickly realizing that regardless of the fact he had placed so much confidence in rectifying the predicament he was forced into, the waiting process for the solution was starting to become less tolerable.

It wasn't quite what he expected. Granted, he had people practically toiling away night and day searching for the one solution that would allow him to return to his former glory, but in the meantime, Chrollo saw each day in essence pass while he did absolutely nothing.

Sitting around playing the waiting game wasn't something that made him any more pleased with his circumstance.

How Chrollo Lucifer had come to this, he had really no idea.

Another round of fierce wind raged violently through the city, kicking up coarse sand in its wake and the Spider leader hissed in annoyance; dealing with the storms on practically a daily basis was becoming quite problematic.

He hissed between his teeth as the sharp particles raked abrasively over the exposed parts of his body and chaffing his skin. The howling sound of the desert storm echoed in his ears; the warning had come quickly, just as every other resident who had decided to brave the harsh conditions instead sought shelter, the streets becoming devoid of any signs of life. Chrollo wasted no time ducking into the nearest building of which he happened to be astride. As luck had it, he found himself inside a dimly lit bar.

So many energies all coalesced into one area. A few were even Nen users. Just the amount of aura – Chrollo had to ignore the bombardment of the ebb and flow that washed over his masculine frame and strode casually to an empty seat at the bar.

Dark eyes regarded a burly fellow in dusty hued clothing as he was wiping a glass clean with a tinged washcloth and thick eyebrows furrowed in the Spider head's direction as he settled in. "Don't see many outsiders in these parts. Suppose you're just passing through?" The man drawled as hazel eyes creased with age regarded Chrollo questioningly. He readily surmised his choice of attire made him stand out to the locals like a sore thumb. Not that he had any choice really.

"You could say that." He responded smoothly, that ever-present charming smile crossing his lips. Of course, he didn't intend to reside longer in Ti'alma then necessary; he already had his fill of the place. For now, he simply would deal.

"So, can I get you anything?" In all retrospect, the Spider head felt he could actually use something to quiet his twitching nerves. Normally he didn't feel the necessity to delve into such simplicities, but for the moment, Chrollo was stuck where he was while waiting for the dreadful storm outside to eventually break.

At the moment he could have gone for a glass of sweet red wine. But judging from the type of establishment and available commodities, he severely doubted wine would have been one considered a popular enough item to warrant selling. Chrollo settled for Ale instead.

It wasn't long before he was nursing a glass of dark amber liquid, the taste was rather delightful and sharp, its flavor pliable enough that the leader of the Spider regarded the alcoholic beverage was worthy of his regard. Of course, Chrollo wasted no time relishing in the finer things in life and anything that even remotely piqued his attention he felt was deemed worthy as part of his rather particular tastes. This was no exception. Yet his thoughts wandered once again, back towards his current predicament.

The thrum of conversations in the room started to dim, and he became vaguely aware of what was transpiring around him. Even the watchful gaze of the wizened old man who stood close by and cast fleeting glances in his direction was something Chrollo wasn't completely unaware of.

He swirled the liquid within the glass and stared contemplatively into its depths.

Again his mind wallowed over every event that led up to the exact moment in time which had brought him to where he was now.

No, he definitely had an idea. Chrollo knew his cause for the current standing he was in. It wasn't something that he particularly liked thinking about. How he was so simply bested the way he was, tricked and fooled due to his imprudence, then trussed up like a holiday turkey and the blow it had dealt his pride wasn't something he had taken very lightly. Every aspect of that entire scenario gripped at him down to his very soul, Chrollo's mind falling back on the events that had lead up to his inexorable capture.

However, the one thing that stood out the most within that folly was the one thing he had thought was long since defunct from the world but had returned in karmic form.

The Chain User.

He was like the wind, expeditious and decisive, each precious second was down to the most accurate detail and exceptionally cunning, which had effectively given him the upper hand. In a split second, Chrollo had fallen into the hands of the very person he learned had wanted him dead with an unabated passion. The look in those eyes – even after that ridiculous disguise had been removed, he remembered burned with such an ethereal glow, they were like scintillating embers within heated depths.

Something about the resolution which seemed to flash beneath the animosity the blond man held quickly had caught Chrollo's attention. Despite the fact he had stared down a possibility of facing his own death, those eyes lingered invariably in his mind, even if they held such aberrant disgust when they focused on him, the burning desire that sought his own demise and held such conviction and obstinacy was only befitting of someone as elegant and steadfast as the blond was.

It was the same one of whom he learned was the last of a civilization he and his spiders had eliminated with their own hands. The Kurta.

Such beauty and grace, delicate and radiant, the young man was perfection at its finest. Just like a living relic, a walking piece of history, the magnificence and the ferocity, such a being Chrollo found was indeed, a rarity, like fine art that was meant to be savored and admired. Those golden tresses and transfixing eyes in their sapphire allure, Chrollo couldn't get it out of his mind. He knew the blond was a capable fighter and had the strength of will, though he was far from his full potential, yet, there was room for advancement.

However, one thing the Spider leader wanted to be sure of was just how much the Kurta could take before he would inevitably crack beneath induced pressure.

Kurapika. The name had so easily rolled off his tongue. So many times he found himself repeating it, determined to memorize it, ingrain it into his mind, and affix it into permanent knowledge as he fully intended to capture such an exceptional creature. His hand gripped tighter around the glass, the strain nearly casing the fragile material to shatter. Chrollo snorted; the prospect seemed almost too perfect, just the very thought of having something so prized, so unique, it was superlative, and the Genei Ryodan leader wasn't about to let something so opportune slip past his fingers. Not this time.

"You look troubled." The statement broke him from his reverie, and Chrollo's focus landed on the old man who was watching him quizzically. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing I can't handle, however." Chrollo returned his attention back to his drink, though he was pretty sure his answer hadn't convinced the old man. He simply let the edges of his lips curl into a smile; regardless this was something he decided he would assuage on his own.

The bartender had shaken his head; either way, he figured whatever the young man was dealing with, he didn't want to harass him over it and simply returned to the task of watching over the patronage which attended his tavern, leaving the dark-eyed customer to his thoughts.

For a moment, Chrollo drifted, wrapped up in the calm the alcohol was providing him with before settling again. He would make sure to see his little problem was handled and without any interference. It was a promise. One he made silently to himself and would accomplish once he managed to get the Chain User's accursed Nen binding off his heart.

Yes, it would be a reckoning indeed.

* * *

"It's something I have to do," Kurapika responded vehemently as he stood at the edge of his kitchen with his back to his friends as they had been arguing with him for practically the last hour. "There are answers I need to exactly why I have been constantly plagued as I have and I believe that there is only one way to find out."

The blond rubbed his temples – he was tired. For weeks now he had been tapped, running on practical fumes from the lack of sleep and the exhaustion from dealing with from his workload constantly pilling up. Between the two outlets, he was left with little reprieve. Now that they had finally made some headway as to what may be the source of his unwanted dreams, Kurapika felt the only solution to his ongoing plight would be to seek out the one person whom he was certain was the cause of it all.

Not that he was keen on meeting the older man. Quite to the contrary, Chrollo Lucifer was one of the last people he ever wanted to see again. But Kurapika had since settled with the fact that if he wanted to find out exactly why he was going through the suffering he had, the best recourse was to track down the Spider head and at least question him. Or beat him utterly senseless.

"Still, I don't think you should do this alone!" A man with small glasses and cropped hair blurted out angrily, "Who knows what possible traps that maniac could have waiting for you! I just don't trust it!"

"Don't you think I am not already aware of those facts, Leorio?!" Kurapika retorted as he rounded, eyes flashing briefly crimson before returning to their normal state. "I know what I could be potentially walking into. It's still something I cannot avoid; no matter how much we discuss it."

"Doesn't mean I like it! I mean come on Kurapika! For all that we know Lucifer could have planned this out all along. At least I think that would be a reason for caution."

The blond sighed – this was becoming tiresome. Of course, Kurapika understood the reasoning for his friend's concerns, but it was unavoidable. The dreams had been growing in intensity, and the toll they were waging upon him wasn't something he wished to allow to continue. He had pondered over so many other probabilities of handling the situation without resorting to the very last one he didn't want to do, but no matter what other circumstances they entertained as a potential solution, it became null before it even started.

There was just no other way of dealing with his rather ambiguous problem.

"He is right Kurapika, this could be a trap." A younger voice broke in; dark honey colored eyes landing on the distraught blond with worry, "At least let us come with you. We can help!"

The Kurta sighed in exasperation; he had expected no less from them, especially Gon. Still, he had already placed them onto the pathway of danger before, and the idealism of doing it again only wrenched painfully in his gut. Shaking his head, he closed the gap between him and the young boy, placing the cup he had been drinking from down on the dark Formica countertop.

Lithe digits came to rest upon short, brunette tresses, mussing them gently. "Gallant as ever," Kurapika smiled, head tilting slightly angular, "You never cease to amaze me, Gon. Still," The blond trailed off, his once faded serious look having returned, "I cannot live with myself should something happen to you," The surprised looks returned to greet the obdurate blond; Leorio's jaw had slackened, falling open as if he wanted to say something, but he raised a hand to silence whatever it was. "Any of you."

A deafening silence befell the room, lingering on for what felt like an eternity as Kurapika settled within himself the basis for his decisions. Too many times had he endured the repercussions of his disordered actions, being too brash and quick to react which would ultimately incite grave consequences he wasn't comfortable with allowing to happen again. Almost each and every time someone he cared about would end up the victim as was proven just recently when he allowed Gon and Killua to go after the Genei Ryodan which very well could have cost them their lives. No. He wouldn't let someone else suffer for his own impertinence. This was his fight and his alone.

"I just simply cannot live with myself if something were to happen to either of you. Not after... Not after last time." Kurapika finalized, tone firm.

This time it was Leorio's turn to express sympathy and compassion – the older man's hand clasped Kurapika's shoulder consolingly, "You understand we are here for you, right?" For a moment, shock laced the blond's eyes, slightly becoming wider at the epiphany, "Even if we don't agree with the decisions you make, we will support you regardless. That doesn't mean we have to like it, though."

It was in moments like these was where he appreciated his friends. Even if he had considered so many times in the past that relationships such as these were nothing but a setback. There were just times where he needed the mental support and stability, which could only be given by those who were there for him unconditionally and regardless of the points when he was rough and stubborn. They saw past his outward flaws and shortcomings. In a way, it was nice to know that they appreciated him enough to stick with him through thick and thin and sometimes he questioned where he would have ended up if it were not for them.

Even in light of such alluring facts, the end result remained the same. It was something he had to do alone. Kurapika couldn't afford any outside interference.

"I am not comfortable with it, either. Something doesn't seem right with the entire situation. But…" This time another voice rang out, clear eyes like that of liquid blue with indiscrete intensity landing on the Kurta, drawing the other's attention without hesitation. Kurapika flinched slightly at the zeal in the young Zoldyck's stare. He held one slender finger up, "I believe you know what you are doing and thus I feel you should be alright. However, to ease the tension and concern I know we will have over you doing this, I think it's for the best you at least keep us updated regularly on your status."

It was good to know at least they had faith in his capabilities. While the blond wouldn't have put it past them to still come after him at any given time, Kurapika felt that at least they wouldn't jump the instant he left to try and track him down. The last thing he wanted was for them to get involved in his plans. He knew what he was going to do the moment he tracked Chrollo Lucifer down, and them getting involved would only serve to complicate matters or lest, put them into unnecessary danger.

The insight was good, however. Keeping them informed of his status was something that was at least feasible. "Don't worry. I will check in regularly if that helps you guys feel any better." At least the situation was beginning to look positive despite the fact he was about to track down one of the most dangerous people in the world. But he dealt a heavy blow once, which was to say he couldn't again? Kurapika could feel his Judgment Chain still held steadfast around the Spider leader's heart; the presence was unchanged, so the man was still within forced Zetsu. In his current state, he shouldn't be that difficult to handle. Right?

He expelled a long, withheld breath and faltered back into the rising, calming waves of his resolve. The comfort it exuded helped him retain a form of quietude; something Kurapika surely needed. Mentally the Kurta braced himself, serene waves enveloping him once again after such a long withstanding interlude – the void had left such an empty feeling, and it allowed him to feel some sort of normalcy once again.

A grin peeled over the blond's lips, replacing the indeterminate frown he held and soon Kurapika found that he was being felled as three bodies landed on top of him in a clumsy, rough hug.

* * *

It was quiet. Finally, silence had descended around the room as moonlight filtered in, washing over the area in a phantasmal glow. The soft, resonating sounds of the night had echoed through the surrounding area, filtering in through the open window, the curtains billowing with each gust of wind. Such peace, the tranquility, the ever presence of stillness, Kurapika found such in its lull was a way for him actually to relax, and reach a level of beatitude where he could finally exude all the stresses and negativity he had been holding for so long. Even if it was temporary, it was a welcome change.

He closed the book he had been reading, the enriching material was enough of a distraction from the days earlier events, which gave him peace of mind. How easily the blond was able to immerse himself within the confines of literature, and become transfixed by the pages of scripture that held so much valuable information and just how intriguing a lot of the writing was. Reading became a calling of his, finding that it was one of the few indulgences he had within his chaotic life that he could readily enjoy. How easy it was to get lost with each and every book he delved into.

Kurapika set it aside, and vibrant ceruleans focused almost absently at the ceiling above him as the bland staccato lining its surface somehow held his idle attention. Ths soft tinkling of his chains seemed to ring melodiously with his unconscious movements and intoned his mood. Kurapika sighed heavily. With the distraction now gone; all he was able to do was focus on his upcoming objective.

So many scenarios ran through his mind, so many outcomes. All the plans he had derived for when he finally encountered Lucifer, and what would be done when such happens, it seemed so overwhelming. Kurapika's breath hitched in his throat, and a momentary lapse in thoughts drove him back to those events that lead up to that fateful night in Yorknew City. The very one that seemed to change everything and where he felt that his life got upended for the second time. It was somehow, instigated continuously by the very same source.

The Genei Ryodan. Somehow it always led back to them and its leader.

Just the very thought caused Kurapika to clench his right hand, almost knuckle white, the chains rattling in melancholy, reflective of his sudden change in mood. Why were they, this murderous band of notorious thieves always being a fixture – and a horrible one at that – in his life? It felt as if no matter what he did, the Kurta seemed as if he just could not escape it. Escape them. He even attempted to acquiescence in making peace with himself after he realized what damage the radical blow he dealt the Spiders had caused by killing two of their members and sealing their leader's Nen. But even then he found no armistice. All that was left behind was mental anguish and an indescribable emptiness.

No matter how far, how long, whatever the circumstance, or the change, the end result always concluded the same. Kurapika had been chained, dragged down by some cruel hand of fate and interlocked with the one thing he wished he could permanently remove from his life.

How long his mental acuity would be able to hold out, was something Kurapika definitely wasn't sure on. One thing was for certain; he had to put an end to it, and soon.

"Whatever it is you have done to me, or what hold you think you have, I intend to sever it. I will not allow this to continue." Kurapika thought as his mind ran over the turmoil of emotions that raged through him, feeling all the anxiety and disquietness at once, which left him feeling more confused and depressed.

"I will find you, and I will put an end to the constant suffering you have put me through. I will finish what I started. This I swear."

No more games. No more mercy. He was tired of running, tired of enduring. Every aspect of his life had been entirely encompassed and controlled by his past, by the current which he had come to loathe, and the fret that such would follow into the future.

A hiss tore from between Kurapika's clenched teeth, unconscious of the fact that his lithe hands had balled themselves within the silken sheets of his bed. His slender frame shook from the wracking tremors of disgust, of scorn. The once placid and amiable nature the blond had so desperately clung to was now becoming evanescent as anger and contempt, disdain and hatred began to crawl to the surface. Its hold, its grip was growing strong and almost crushing.

It was only a matter of time.

He would be free, Kurapika was sure of it. No matter what it took, or the price he had to pay to ensure his freedom. No longer would he continue to remain tethered to the dictating flow fate had so easily laid out for him. For once Kurapika would decide for himself on how he wished to live and not by any set of standards but his own. Enough was enough.

Such a thought wavered at the edges of his consciousness as his eyes became heavy, the bidding of sleep slowly drawing him toward its gentle caress. Even after the revelation suddenly hit and the Kurta fell into that moment of grandeur, he knew. For so long he had walked such a fine line. But no more. Finally, he would see ablation and no longer be rendered or torn asunder. The final notations peaked, and he made his silent promise before fading into rejoiced slumber.

Kurapika would take everything back that had been so horrendously taken from him and seek the retribution he so justly deserved.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I had long since settled on forcing the idea of a chase as the prelude to slowly driving these two, together. It's more like a game of cat and mouse though despite Kurapika makes the brash decision to track Chrollo down and try to stalk him, it inadvertently takes the control of the situation out of Kurapika's hand. Right now there is a complete imbalance of power, but that will eventually change._


	3. The Wolf and Dagger

**A/N** : _Here it slowly becomes evident of the darkness that Kurapika harbors deep within his heart. Having dealt with so many debilitating blows has taken a far greater toll on his mentality where fantasy and reality begin to slowly bleed. Losing sight of the one thing most important to him ends up being Kurapika's greatest fear. Gon and friends worry about their friend's mental stability and debate on going after him._

 **Summary** : _Here it slowly becomes evident of the darkness that Kurapika harbors deep within his heart. Having dealt with so many debilitating blows has taken a far greater toll on his mentality where fantasy and reality begin to slowly bleed. Losing sight of the one thing most important to him ends up being Kurapika's greatest fear. Gon and friends worry about their friend's mental stability and debate on going after him._

 _Chapter revamped on 6/1/19._

* * *

The early morning wind whipped his golden locks around and rumpled his clothing as he stood on the platform clutching his ticket. Kurapika lifted a hand to shield half-lidded blue eyes from the blinding light that had shone brightly with its warm illumination, highlighting the many airships that dotted the horizon. It had been a few hours since he left his home on the outskirts of Yorknew, following the vague direction towards his destination, towards where his _quarry_ would be. Earlier that day, Kurapika had consulted his Dowsing Chain; its prominence had that indicated his search would lead him out of the province and towards the northeast just a few scant hours away. From his observation and knowledge of the surrounding country, he would be heading into the Gordeau Desert.

Why there of all places remained a _mystery._ The desert had very _little_ to offer with its treacherous and dangerous terrain, fierce winds and daily storms that anyone not diverse with handling the unpredictable conditions would most like either suffer being led astray by its mystifying mirages or even worse, never to return alive. Only the longtime locals who resided within the city of Ti'alma were bold enough to venture across its desolate sands and brave its harsh conditions.

Kurapika had, indeed, come prepared. One thing for him was the blond had long since been conditioned to handle rough terrain and unforgivable weather conditions. For so long, he had traversed many different lands and crossed through so many countries and cities. He was even used to living it rough. In reality, it would only be a test towards his physical integrity and stability, which Kurapika was _confident_ it wouldn't be a problem. Though dealing with the constant shifting sands and the high-velocity winds was something the blond wasn't looking forward to.

Mentally. Kurapika ground himself. If he wanted to ascertain the answers he sought and put to cessation his plaguing nightmares, then he had to do regardless of the awaiting dangers.

Sighing resolutely, Kurapika checked the time and noted he had a few hours before departure and settled on getting something to eat as a late breakfast. After settling down at a local café with a much-needed cup of coffee and a warm plate of food, the Kurta began running over his course of action for when he would finally encounter the head of the Genei Ryodan.

One thing was certain; even _now,_ his Judgment Chain remained active and unabated. At that very moment, he could sense that its conditions had been preserved and unaltered.

That would mean the man wouldn't be as hefty a threat like before his capture and binding. Still, that didn't mean there wasn't a warrant for caution. It was a delicate situation that required a precise way of addressing it. Being rash and brazen _definitely_ wouldn't be a proper recourse. Even with the prospect of the entire thing being a trap.

Kurapika shook his head and took a long draw from his mug, welcoming the caffeine into his veins. The entire scenario was becoming more or less convoluted. Kurapika knew what he wanted to do. Or at least he _had_ an idea. The seething choler that wrestled within his gut was always there, and the threat of it pushed on a desire just to deliver swift justice and end it all within one blow. Seeing his longtime adversary lying defeated on the ground, felled and broken, prepared for deliverance in comeuppance for every wrong, every atrocity, and every painful hand Kurapika was delivered was nearly enough to pull him into a maniacal state of mind. The very _idealism_ made Kurapika want just to toss aside any hints of warning and practically choke the man once he saw him until he turned blue. It was the very least he deserved, at least to Kurapika.

For all the hellish nightmares and damnation of which he had suffered, and his clan had suffered, the remembrance of their broken and battered bodies, eyes gouged and long gone, their final resting place desecrated by the very evils that still roamed the earth, it brought more turmoil to the young man than any other. One thing Kurapika couldn't ever suppress, even in his dreams was the perpetual wails, the tormented screams of those he had lost while in the throes of their final moments.

He stifled a sob as his shoulders trembled, and Kurapika managed to choke down the last of his drink, having lost his appetite while struggling to regain his composure. He couldn't continue on like this. _It was too much._ Just the burden alone, the trials of carrying such weight, and the toll it took on his mentality along with the void it left, Kurapika wasn't even sure anymore where he gathered the strength to carry on. Granted, he had wonderful friends who were always supportive and caring, but even then, it wasn't enough to entirely quell the rage that burned deep. _Oh, so deep._ The fine line he walked, continually teetering on the razor's edge, it wasn't something that anyone could ever save him from. Kurapika had his own demons to battle, and it was something he had to do _alone._

Bearing the weight of being the last of his clan, of the Kurtas wasn't an easy one to carry.

He wasn't even sure when it happened, or how it did, but the next thing Kurapika knew was he had found himself within a bathroom staring into a mirror, the vision looking back at him was filled with utter grief and sorrow, the edges of pure ceruleans had become tainted by crimson. Kurapika's body trembled, and shivers rolled down over his lithe frame as he was vaguely aware of the white-knuckled vice-like grip he had upon the porcelain basin. His heart palpitated roughly in his chest, thudding against his rib cage as every emotion, every _feeling,_ all his pent up frustrations finally ambled to the surface.

"No more. Just… No more." He murmured to no one in particular, crystalline white droplets had lined the corners of his lids, rolling in thin rivulets down his flushed cheeks to pool on the porcelain surface beneath. Kurapika stifled another sob; every ounce of strength was gathered in an attempt to push back the welling force, not wanting to break down. Not here, _not now._ "I won't… I can't give in. Not this time. I will see it through. I won't be swayed."

With silent resolution, Kurapika straightened his back and faced his reflection once more; ferocity replacing the once gripping dolor that had lined stricken features, and suddenly a flash brought him back to his senses as he caught a twinkle of bright red, the ruby from his earring was swinging from its long, elongated chain. Gingerly, Kurapika's fingers came to rest against it, and he smiled affectionately at the memory of the day when he had received it. The small amount of comfort it gave him, it was enough to fortify his stature. He would press forth and absolve his current predicament.

Exiting the bathroom, Kurapika breathed in sharply and decidedly made his way back to the airport, knowing it was time to prepare and face his choices while facing his _destiny._

* * *

The storm had finally died down as sand and debris littered the streets, cobblestoned pathways sat cluttered and disrupted, making it was easy to tell that the desert had recently assaulted the city. Though navigating its strewn paths wasn't all that difficult for the tall man who swept along them with graceful ease, his long, ebony coat swaying behind him in the gentle breeze. Aimless he trudged, delving further into the heart of the city, surveying everything that occurred around him while mapping it out despite nothing of great interest captivated his attention. For the place had been unfortunately a border town, mostly dealing in basic necessities and the wares were limited. It made him disgruntled that he was forced to reside in such a drab place, but the current circumstances decreed _otherwise._

It was _unbelievable._ The days brought about endless droves of locals going about their usual routines while milling about or hurrying on in an unaided rush to whatever destination they had. For Chrollo, it was merely an ample luxury – or what one could call luxury amiss a city surrounded by desert and terrible storms. Such a ridiculous idea; he snorted at the thought. This wasn't _exactly_ something he would consider a getaway point. Only someone not in their right mind would have ever thought the place was a point of potential prospect – wait, was he really _that_ crazy to be there himself?

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather-bound trench, Chrollo descended towards the main promenade, the Arabian style motif that nearly outfitted everything in something grandiose was almost _outlandish,_ through the intricacies such displayed was amicable for the type of city that Ti'alma was. In truth, it could have been seen as gaudy despite its charming appeal.

As he passed by the countless stalls in the marketplace, Chrollo simply observed the hawkers with mild interest. So many of them tried fruitlessly to garner his attention as he swept along the crowd, though very little could pique his interests with particular tastes such as his. Most he considered were either useless or unprofitable. There was simply not much there for a master thief to designate a reaction for. It was pretty much a waste of his time.

 _"What the fuck am I still doing here?"_ He inwardly chided himself, still irritated with the fact that the entire farce he had to conglomerate with while sitting there waiting for his comrades to locate a Nen exorcist was becoming quite distressing. Of course, maintaining a regal air while being level-headed was something that generally came with ease as it was a trait he possessed from early on. But now, that very same patience was starting to _wane._ Living without Nen while being left with half of what he used to be – nay, more like an empty shell of his former self, was beginning to take its toll. Living like a normal human being, or what could be _considered_ normal, it was something he was far from used to.

Chrollo felt everything and was sensitive to everything which quite frankly left him a victim of his surroundings. Even the elements had wracked their fury upon him. It was downright _despicable._ One could also say the comparison was quite _laughable._ Here he was, someone who had done rather atrocious, rueful things and was scathing about being a _victim,_ one that was ultimately done by his own hand.

It was downright hypocritical, even ludicrous, and yet, the end result still remained the _same._

Foolish, indeed. A mistake Chrollo would not make a second time. It was a reticent dictum, contrived and unleashed. Next time he came across that _man,_ the Chain User, things would be different.

Much, _much_ different.

Almost instinctively, one of his hands lashed out, quickly, and viperously to snatch an apple off the cart of a fruit vendor he casually went past, the spindly man barely aware he had been stolen from. Bringing the sweet fruit to his lips, Chrollo paused, and its gleaming surface brought a sudden cognizance - _red._ It was gleaming while covered in condensation despite the dry air and lush with a tantalizing sweetness that tickled his senses, yet the entirety of it beheld a different meaning. Just the color alone brought about a separate analysis altogether. It only served as a reminder, and he carefully studied it.

Such a vibrant hue, it was almost like a ruby. The word flitted across his mind, and Chrollo grinned. The contrast was nearly _striking,_ and he wavered, finding himself musing over one thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts as of late, drawing him, even if it was considered unhealthy to near obsession. Turning the apple over in his hand, Chrollo licked the seam of his lips, moistening them almost idly. Yes, that is what it reminded him of. _Rubies._ Yet, it was not of the inanimate kind, but the living kind, the very same which was held by a very special blond.

This time, his thoughts seemed to take an entirely _different_ turn.

For a brief moment, Chrollo was perturbed, having almost forgotten the apple that he held and found himself staring forward, grey eyes nearly falling into a blank expression before returning to their dark, haunting, and fathomless glamour. Sadistic, perverse ideas began to edge at the corners of his mind, taking over the once maniacal, diabolical plans he had initially laid out. Those lips upturned into more of a conniving smile – oh yes, things have _definitely_ changed now, the concept was just too perfect, the opportunity too great to even consider passing up.

Taking a bite out of the momentarily abandoned fruit, he savored the delectable flavor, the juices rolling down his tongue, just as the honeyed visions of a beautiful, tapered creature standing before him, broken and subdued, forcing away every last ounce of will and becoming attached to him permanently crept into his mind.

As the idealism sunk further into his thoughts, Chrollo grew eager, waiting to drink in every aspect, every sinewy of perfection, golden locks framing an unblemished countenance that beheld the most captivating thing which still held a burning, seething hatred. It was the very same thing of which shone brighter than anything else he had ever seen, even against the very those of which he and his Spiders had mercilessly slaughtered to obtain. To have a living specimen, a practical a relic of the past would be so much better than the dull, lifeless orbs that floated within the preservation fluid they were kept in as they hung within their glass canisters. Yes, he wouldn't kill the blond now. Doing so would be such an enormous waste. The boy was too pretty, too valuable, and capable of having falter by the wayside. Chrollo would tame the wild beast, make him heal, and eternally bind him.

He took a few more bites off the apple, finishing it and discarding the remains, becoming so complacent within his own thoughts that he practically ignored the flow of life around him. Those translucent images which ran through his mind only seemed to draw Chrollo in deeper as more devious, lecherous intentions began to form.

Such lustrous sensations and feelings, of his fingers trailing down along milky white skin that was satiny and oh so soft, just the very notion caused Chrollo to shiver amply. Slowly, he began exploring the darker corners of his mind. Images of how that lithe, yet redefined body would look beneath him as his hands trailed along the plains of each muscle, each cord while inciting gasps from every sweep over those shoulders and neck, then down the young man's back while the look of humiliation flowed beneath succulent, flaring rubies made Chrollo smile.

It was a beautiful, delectable vision, and Chrollo couldn't get enough. How he had never thought of something so enticing, so tempting and provocative was utterly elusive to him. But one thing remained for certain; he now had even more reason to reel the blond in. Chrollo would do more now than just forcibly bind the young man to him. More and more, it became evident that his little prize held more value above the surface level, garnering an even deeper meaning. He would make full use of the blond's abilities, but not just so, he also wanted to consecrate and defile him, exacerbate that repose then completely shatter his will. Eventually, the young man would submit _everything_ to him, _all_ of him and without contest.

Disappearing nearly elusive into the thickening crowd, Chrollo patiently decided to wait for the now fated meeting he was sure would transpire. Once he managed to lift the current restraints, he would be sure to seek out the blond first, and from there, everything would fall conveniently into place, wherein the tides would finally shift and tip in his favor. Now it was just a matter of time.

"I _will_ make you mine, Kurapika." The utterance flowed along with the wind like a nondescript pledge, certain and prophetic, "That is a promise."

* * *

The air was hot and stifling as it nearly knocked the wind from his lungs the moment he stepped off the airship platform. With the lack of humidity, dry and practically desiccant, it was plain to see why only certain people ever chose to live in a location like this. There was no way he wouldn't ever be able to commit or adapt to such an exhausting type of lifestyle. However, the choice was non-existent as it was where his tracking had led him to. A place where very little traveled to. It was a perfect place to lay low and avoid detection on a mass scale. At least, if you considered such a city as T'alma the last place to look for someone in.

After he exited through the arrival gate and got through security, Kurapika swept a hand through his bangs, pushing the stray ends from his eyes as he departed through the entrance to the airport and into the blinding sunlight. His eyes narrowed, and he lifted a hand to shield them from the abnormal brightness before deciding to find a secluded place; he needed to consult his Dowsing Chain once again.

Once he found sanctuary beneath one of the very few trees that were scattered throughout the barren landscape, Kurapika exhaled slowly as a long an elongated trail of silver dropped from his ring finger, snaking and twisting, the small metallic ball at the end moving like a pendulum before rising and pointing almost directly forward in front of him. "North." It was a simplistic, and practically impassive response to slip past his lips. The blond resigned and gathered up what meager belongings he had decided to bring along and began his intrepid crossing through the imposing desert.

* * *

The gates to Ti'alma were ornate, almost gilded with their elegant stone archways; the mason work clearly showed that a lot of delicate and intricate thought went into their construct. It was awe inspiring for such a minor city that sat practically in the middle of a vast desert. It was the last location of civilization for miles, cast so far that supply runs were virtually limited, even the weather conditions played a significant part on the city's functionality. All considering, however, the place seemed to flourish, which was in stark contrast to so many other sites.

Letting the magnificent sight pass over his head, Kurapika slipped into the bustle within the streets, watching as so many people pushed and wove through the promenade and around each other, like a vast sea moving with purpose, with unity. The low rumbling of the din was a proclamation of hawkers with their wares, while storefronts sat open while awaiting customers. It was almost unbelievable how lively and harmonious the atmosphere seemed to ring all around him; the concept was nearly lost to his mind, and yet, he still remained genuinely amazed. Gathering his remaining moxie, Kurapika pushed through the milling crowd, finally ready to face the one reason for venturing to such a remote location.

* * *

A beep indicated the ending of a call as the LED screen faded to black, the object being slipped haphazardly into a pants pocket. Straightening, the tall man squared his jaw as dark eyes fell over his two younger companions, though a slight frown adorned his lips. "Well. He arrived safely. Said he was en route towards the city of Ti'alma, though had to double check his Dowsing Chain to be sure."

"At least that is a plus." The flat response came, though stormy blue eyes betrayed any overt proclamation of confidence. One thing that Killua was always sure on was his instincts. This was no exception. "Now we can be certain he isn't dead at least."

"Killua!" The snap came, and Leorio practically bolted out of the chair he had been sitting upon, fists clenched. "You damn well know Kurapika wouldn't allow himself to be so easily killed! We should have more faith in him than that."

"You don't think I do old man? I am simply stating that at least we know for certain he's alive." The young boy shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slumping, "Though I will still admit I am not entirely pleased with this scenario – I just get a bad feeling about the whole thing."

Silence descended between, the tension building to almost a clear boiling point, neither of them sure how they wished to proceed in handling their current predicament although they knew Kurapika had instructed explicitly that none of them were to interfere regardless of circumstance or outcome.

Leorio hated it and was confident it was the same for Gon and Killua. The younger boys were twitching to do something, clearly wanting to go after their friend, but they knew it would simply be going against the blond's wishes. Plus it would be an affirmation that they didn't believe in Kurapika's skills or abilities, something else they wished not to invoke wrath over. The older man ground his teeth – it was inconceivable that Kurapika would want to do something so dangerous, so incorrigible on his own, especially knowing who exactly his target was. It was so damned difficult holding resistance against ultimately saying fuck it and going after the blond, but in reality, such just wasn't the case, nor was it in their right to do so.

Grunting, he reclined back in his chair with reluctance, hands clasping each other on his lap. "As much as I know we want to go after him, we need to have faith. It's the most we can do for now."

Gon looked down at his own hands which seemed to slightly tremble on his own lap, as much as the boy had always kept positive and optimistic, he couldn't help but feel a slight semblance of uselessness. Sitting there doing nothing while they all thought their friend was practically walking into a viper's den, was almost too much to handle. "Do… Do you really think he will be okay?"

It was one of those rare moments where the young, spiky-haired boy had his doubts, all the conflicting emotions embroiling within his mind and causing him to have trouble placing that faith. Despite all the numerous times where Kurapika had easily proven he was capable, it was still inexplicable that the current situation was anything but. Especially knowing how delicate and fragile his mentality was, more so when it came down to the Genei Ryodan, specifically _Chrollo Lucifer._

Would Kurapika really be able to handle himself without actually breaking?

"I know it's difficult, but it's about as much as we can expect. At this point, we just have to believe that Kurapika knows what he is doing and can handle himself." Leorio closed his eyes, inhaling, through the breath was sharp, sending a pang down into his chest. As much as he refused to admit, he was worried, scared, fretting beneath all those layers of calm that the worst was going to happen. But he wished not to show that kind of emotion in front of the two boys. The last thing he wanted to do was heighten their already budding concerns. _"Man, I really, really hate this."_ He thought.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think you're right. But if there is any inkling at any time that things are taking a turn for the worst, then that promise becomes nullified." Killua interjected, voice low and steady.

"I agree, if it looks like at any time Kurapika is in serious danger, then we will go after him, whether he likes it or not." Leorio conceded fist clutched and drawing through the air, "If he thinks we will abandon him in a time of need, he has another thing coming."

"You guys are right; I think we are worrying too much. We should at least believe in Kurapika and that he can handle the situation on his own. If things get too bad, then we will be there to help him." The cheery tone had returned to Gon's voice, a smile crossing his young, tender face. Never for too long was the boy able to keep his usually jovial nature suppressed. He had been wrong and should have placed more faith then he did in their friend. Kurapika was far from weak – he could take care of himself and didn't need them to hold his hand through everything. "I think it will all work out."

"Yeah, you just may be right, Gon." In an attempt to share the other boy's enthusiasm, the young Zoldyck's expression changed from annoyance to confidence, his stature becoming less stiff in the process, "For now, we need to wait and see what happens, or for any indication from Kurapika that he is in trouble."

In aphonic conclusion, it was decided they wouldn't interfere, not now at least, lest their efforts could turn out disastrous or adverse. The last thing any of them wished to do was cause more trouble or make anything more problematic for their friend, even if the decision was less than inadmissible. It was all they could do aside from that was sit back and just wait.

Kurapika would prevail. He wouldn't break and would come out on top.

* * *

It was around midday, and the heat was slowly becoming less temperate, the air seemed stifling as the dust carried along the currents was growing thicker, more prominent, which nearly choked the wind right from his lungs. Kurapika raised a scarf to wind around his nose and mouth, the protective barrier between him and the sand was a welcomed sensation. Inwardly he was glad he had worn his Tribal clothing – it was something he concluded would be the best garb to handle the type of weather conditions the city was plagued with almost daily, praising how it guarded him against the continuous onslaught.

However, he had managed to obtain something called a cloak – the fabric was airy yet silken with a dull array of browns and tans and efficiently helped ward off the elements. He situated the new article along his shoulders which was in stark contrast to the color of his current attire as another gust surged through the narrow alleyway and whipped his golden hair wildly around his head while he pressed his way forward. Grunting, he pulled the cloak tighter around him and continued following the trajectory of which his Dowsing Chain had pointed in.

For hours he had been tracking down his mark, and so far there was no sign of him. With his Nen sealed, locking onto his signature was proving to be difficult, on top of the fact that it seemed the other was on the move. How utterly infuriating it was trying to locate the one person who was the last thing he wanted to see, but doing so while threading through an endless sea of people, it was proving to be stressful. Not only that but relying solely on his chains which could only pinpoint to a certain extent wasn't exactly helping, either. Since the Spider's leader was not exuding a constant flow of aura or potentially had left behind any residue to follow, it was becoming increasingly difficult to track the man down. Kurapika could only hope that Lady Luck would smile upon him.

Exiting the alleyway he pushed into the main concourse, falling into the very heart of the city. At the center there was a marble statue surrounded by a ring, the structure looked to be of horses with mermaid tails twining upwards, streams of water flowing from their open muzzles and down into the basin. His eyes wandered over the delicate surface, taking in each and every detail, admiring the grandeur of such a thing which sat amid such a dull place. It was magnificent, just the chisel work alone – Hippocampus he thought as he remembered reading something about them in mythology textbooks, but seeing something replicated, it was marvelous. Kurapika had always appreciated things that were done with great effort.

Tearing his eyes away from the great statue, he resumed scanning the crowd, watching each passerby with intense scrutiny, his lips had tipped into a frown. Surely his objective wasn't becoming tedious, was it? He was having a rather arduous time considering his current situation but was presently mulling over taking a break for the time being in favor of scrounging up some lunch when a flash of movement suddenly caught his attention.

Pulling the hood of the cloak up over his head, he threaded through the moving crowd towards the source of the disruption. At the edge of an adjacent alleyway across the concourse, he spotted that unmistakably obsidian coat with its ivory fur lining, and a head full of raven-hued hair. Kurapika clenched his teeth and balled his fists, the chains tinkling somberly in mimic of his mood.

Wasting no time, he shrouded himself within a cloud of _In_ and completely concealing his presence before slowly stalking forth, his movement becoming precise and calculating, moving with almost feline-like grace. Slowly he closed the gap, though only retaining enough distance to keep from getting too close but also to keep the other man clearly within his sights, not wanting to lose him within the horde. Anxiety began to swell within his gut, the intensity boding only caused him to resist wanting to rush after the Spider head and pummel him right then and there. But he couldn't. _He wouldn't._ Time was of the essence, and he had to handle the matter fastidiously; being bullheaded and not following his plan inevitably would cause this entire escapade to unravel and fall apart.

 _But damn it was difficult._

Conceding, Kurapika pulled out his cell phone and quickly typed, _'I found him'_ before hitting the send button and placing the phone away once more.

For the time being, he would keep tabs on the older man; watch his every move, his every action and figure out what he was up to. Granted, Kurapika wanted answers as he had many questions but now was not the time. He had a distinct feeling the Spider's leader was up to _something,_ and he intended to find out what exactly.

Quickly he dipped behind a stack of crates next to an unmanned stall just as the raven-haired man rounded a corner and slipped out of the main promenade. The blond stiffened and followed, staying only within the other's shadow. No, he would not fail, not this time.

 _"You will not get away from me, not again. I will be sure of that."_

* * *

Chrollo hated large gatherings of people. Something about the congestion, the constant daunting buzz of voices and combined noises tended to get to him, even give him a headache at times. It wasn't hard to decipher the conversations between people, but without his Nen to aid him, the cacophony was only an uneven reverberating of noises, and the dissonance only aggravated him. Such proved to be the case when he swept into the vast barrio where the density of people only thickened, making it harder to traverse. He attempted to tune out as much of the clamor as possible, shouldering his way through without much care of consideration. Swiftly he passed by a rather elegant looking statue – a fountain he surmised, though barely paying much attention to it despite the rather impressive art and opting to cross through the heart of the city as expeditiously as possible. The wail of the daily activities was enough to drive him into near _madness._

As he neared a line of stalls that sat at the far corner of the barrio, he felt a rather strange twinge crawl over his skin, like the sensation that he was being watched. His head tilted slightly, inconspicuously gazing over his shoulder, dark, unblinking eyes running over the sea of bodies and looking for anything out of place, out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he funneled into a nearby alley that his attention was finally perked. At first, he thought it was a mere illusion, or what they call in the desert, a mirage. But he saw it in his peripheral vision a figure that appeared clad in rugged, dark colors, though the face was hooded, and something about the figure spoke it was no mirage. The movements were too concise, to _deliberate._

He was being followed, no _doubt_ about it.

Chrollo relaxed, keeping the tension out of his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the person that he was aware of them tailing him.

So he kept on his current trek, rounding the corner and into another thoroughfare, this time much narrower and harboring fewer people. Shoveling his hands casually into the pockets of his trench, he kept up his farce, reminding himself that sooner or later his pursuer would eventually slip up and their identity would be revealed. It was only a matter of time.

For hours it seemed that his stalker continued to relentlessly follow him, staying just far away enough that Chrollo couldn't get a good look at their face beneath the hood, but just close enough to mirror his steps move for move.

Though, it wasn't until he found himself driving into another large area of the city that his diligence finally paid off. Just when he was about to stop to perfidiously admire a stall keeper's assortment of old appearing artifacts did a rather unexpected burst of wind cascade through the area, sand whisking riotously over everything and _instantaneously_ caught his pursuer off guard. The momentary lapse in focus caused the rim of the other's hood to be swept back, even if for a split second and Chrollo caught a glimpse of golden strands of hair along with the shimmer of a garnet like-gem swinging from the tip of an earring before the hood was quickly replaced.

It was in that moment Chrollo's lips formed into a sardonic grin.

Everything became so much easier, so much more convenient, and how fate had so cruelly, so derisively; yet so favorably bore her fortune upon him. Not only was he able to now nix the need to track down his quarry, but the blond had also come seeking him out. It was just too _perfect_ an opportunity to pass up. Whatever the young man's reasoning was for tracking him down was something he didn't quite know or understand, but at that point, it wasn't something he found necessary to facilitate. In all due time would he find out, but he decided to let this particular situation play out. For now, he would allow the young man to follow him. The pretense behind it only furthered to solidify his decision. If Kurapika wanted to play this little game of cat and mouse, Chrollo saw no reason to not give the blond what he wanted, though they would play by his terms and by his rules. However, he would not allow his guard to slip and give Kurapika the upper hand a second time.

Satisfied with his ploy, he resumed his aimless excursion, a smile never wavering from his lips as the blond dutifully and expectantly mirrored his _every_ move.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _The emotions in this chapter I know brood a bit strong since its clear that Kurapika is really caught into a mental displacement with his continuously growing negative situation. But again, he really thinks that he has a full grip on his situation when he really doesn't. Writing this up was interesting as I got to toy with how Chrollo feels and slowly the change of watching the blond affecting his decisions on how to handle it._


	4. Errant Intentions

**A/N:** _It's getting a little heated between our two boys. Warning: There is a bit of porn towards the end._

 **Summery:** _Things begin to escalate between Kurapika and Chrollo as the Spider head decides to put the blond to the test. Kurapika is torn with his emotions and begins to start doubting himself._

* * *

For what seemed like unfathomable minutes, he stared at the lit screen, its backdrop almost mocking as the message continued to reside across the front, though his gaze seemed to look right through the phone. Moments later he sighed, letting the light fade and the screen turned to black before setting it aside. Apprehension rolled heavily through the young man, though it was difficult not to feel a foreboding sense of dread. Still, he managed to suppress the bubbling nausea that rolled around in his gut and rose off the couch, sauntering into the connective bedroom where his two companions resided, disrupting their moment of antics once he slid through the doorway.

"So what's new, old man?" The boy with white hair questioned as he looked up from the game that was spread out between him and the boy across from him, "Any word from Kurapika?"

"Yeah. Apparently he managed to locate _him_. But he hasn't said much else aside that." The taller man, Leorio felt his shoulders slump; it was clear he was concerned. "Still cannot help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Even if we think Kurapika can handle himself."

"I agree with you," Dark, amber hued eyes adamantly regarded Leorio, yet the positive tone in the boy's voice instantly drew his attention, "But we have to keep believing that everything will work out." Gon reminded, his expression beheld nothing but ferocity and yet, the zeal was as strong as ever. He tended to be the one with the greatest and most faithful outlook of the four of them. There was something about the young boy who spent most of his life in the wood around animals with a penchant for nature and animals, yet the same was said when it came to defusing negative situations between people. Gon truly was a prodigy by his own right.

The boy arose from his placement upon the floor, facing their older friend with firm confidence, "We have to keep in mind that Kurapika is strong enough to handle this on his own! I believe he will be fine. Besides, isn't the leader's Nen still sealed by Kurapika's chains?"

For a moment they looked at each other, remembering that the blond had confirmed that his Judgment Chain hadn't differed and remained firmly intact. Luckily, that also confirmed the fact of which the rest of the Roydan had not managed to locate a Nen exorcist in order to expunge the chains of which were curled and bound around the Spider head's heart.

"Kurapika did mention that he could feel his chain was still in place, so I believe it's safe to say that is still the case." Killua inputted gaze landing on the other two in the small room with him, though his own confidence in the situation retained nearly the same level as Gon's. "That isn't to say the Roydan's leader isn't still dangerous, but at least that notion gives Kurapika an edge." Without access to his Nen, the head of the Spider would be at a severe disadvantage when came to a battle of skill. However, in a battle of whit, well that was an entirely different matter.

"That could mean Kurapika should be able to take him down without much a problem." Of course that still meant handling the situation in a judicious and concise manner, hopefully of which the young blond Kurta would be able to do without letting his temperament get the better of him.

Leorio thought for a minute, analyzing their current predicament and the options they had; so many pointed to a relative conclusive outcome, though it was the uncertainty that lend to debacle on whether to act or continue to wait and see how Kurapika faired on his own. The one thing that was of the highest concern was how easily the blond was goaded and exploited and aside his friends, one thing that easily exasperated him more than anything else was the mention of the Geneiryodan. Especially if that name was used in conjunction with any mention of his clan.

It was hard to be very confident knowing those facts, especially with the knowledge that Kurapika was temperamental to begin with.

"It does seem if that would be the most likely scenario, but the one thing I question is would Kurapika be able to maintain composure while under pressure?" It was a question that ran through Leorio's mind, as he was one of the most knowledgeable of the three of them regarding their blond friend's temperament. Granted they were all equally aware of how naturally hotheaded Kurapika was, but under the right conditions, he could easily be controlled. Knowing that, the tables could be turned and at a moment's notice.

The three of them pondered the new facts of which were presented to them as they decided on a current course of action. Between curiosity and concern, they stood at a crossroads, purely ambivalent between doing nothing and taking matters into their own hands, promise be damned.

"There is that chance. Since we know how treacherous and diabolical the Spider's leader can really be, we can't put it past him that he may try some sneaky or underhanded tactics to get at Kurapika. Or even really try and get beneath his skin." Killua's hand had come to rest upon his chin as he paused in thought, taking into deliberation that there are unforeseen circumstances that could potentially arise. Being a trained assassin for most of his young life, he knew to never leave any stone unturned and always be wary of any possible threats. To let one's guard down could spell instant death. "I wouldn't put it past the bastard to try something like that, but in reality, Kurapika has to know when to not let someone antagonize him. Doing so only shifts the tides in a delicate situation."

The seriousness of Killua's voice although elicited frowns from his two companions, the energy that wavered off of them seemed to emulate in a way that they all felt the same. "That makes sense." Gon finally said, ambivalence still heavy in his expression, though he was trying to keep the positive outlook that everything will turn out for the greater good, "So long as Kurapika can keep his cool I think he should have no problem keeping everything going in his favor."

Both Killua and Leorio turned to the young boy, realizing yet again, he had another good point. As always, Gon had the best rationale to counterbalance their little motley crew. "You may be right. Hopefully Kurapika knows that and doesn't allow the man to try and control his emotions, well then he shouldn't have a problem. It just worries me that the bastard will know how to push Kurapika's buttons and do anything to make him crack." Leorio added, though he tried not to show his skepticism.

A soft hum resonated between them, each quietly hoping that the Kurapika wouldn't falter, that he would do what it was necessary to ensure that in no way would the Geneiryodan leader ever be able to surpass him and that Kurapika would be strong enough mentally to withstand any assault the man could possibly try to use against him.

"Well, I suppose it's decided then. We continue to wait."

 **§§§§§§§**

It had been a few days since he had began taking charge; diligently following his target, staying nearly glued to the man's every move as he went about his daily activities within the desert city. So far, the young man had witnessed nothing out of the ordinary, if you count spending the time either reading a book or sitting at the local tavern and drinking, the older man was confounding! Kurapika couldn't understand it, couldn't digest it. Everything about the man, the fact that he was acting so normal tended to infuriate the blond. He had to be up to s _omething_. _Anything_. It was hard to believe he was just taking leisurely strolls on a warm afternoon as if he was just any regular person going about their daily lives. He tugged irritably on the hood of his cloak and sighed heavily as he watched the Spider head just sitting at fountain in the city square as he casually drank a cup of coffee with a book in hand.

He spent the last hour he had sat there watching the man, the anxiety, the anticipation, just the very edge to his impatience that his target was going to enact, make a move or actually do something worth of the blond's attention only caused him to hiss – how much longer did he actually plan on _sitting_ there?

For a bandit that was so indifferent, so caustic and far from impeccable, had slaughtered countless, pilfered anything not nailed down, watching him walk so casually among the general innocents as if this was simply a normal day for him only added to the blond's confusion and chagrin.

 _Unbelievable! It is as if it is nothing to him. Like it's so simple that he can meander as if he lacks a care in the world! How can he be so nonchalant about it? Like this is nothing but a game to him! It's just… Just so outlandish!_

Kurapika couldn't abscond despite things were looking rather pointless; the Roydan leader was blatantly refusing to do anything even remotely questionable and his current actions were nothing but placid, but he didn't want to renitent, not after he had come so far and had placed so much of his time already into an effort to seek the truth. This man knew something about the nightmares which were plaguing him on a nightly basis and he wouldn't rescind until he knew for certain the answers he sought. Moreover, an added boon would be he could extract the _revenge_ he had once started but failed to complete in favor of a binding deal to save his friends. Now that they were completely out of harm's way, he could settle his full focus on completing what he had started.

Unfortunately he had to bid his time. Even if that meant following this heartless, mass murderer for however long was necessary to achieve his goals. Going back now was no option, and he would see this through, even if it meant sacrificing his own _pride_ to do so.

 **§§§§§§§**

Chrollo sat poised at the rim of the basin of the fountain which sat at the heart of the city, causally indulging in an old book he had recently acquired that beheld his interest. The weather was actually pleasant for once, considering his location and that Ti'alma was practically surrounded by desert, but it was easy to discount the heat considering the air was rather dry. At best the lack of sand in the atmosphere made it at the very least, _tolerable_. Raising the mug that sat beside him he took a generous pull from the caffeinated liquid that swirled within before setting the cup aside to briefly set his gaze out over the flow of people as they strode past.

For days now he had been just ambling around the city – it wasn't something he was precisely keen on doing, but he knew he had a rather persistent shadow constantly tailing him and even though he was still practically waiting to make his general move, to give the little Kurta any reason to jump at him willy-nilly wasn't something he found of too high an interest.

In fact, he was having fun indirectly compelling the blond to dog him. The more and more he consternates the boy, watching the look of haggard disquietude cross his features with continued uncertainty, the easier it was becoming to wrap control around the situation. He wanted to keep Kurapika second guessing his own judgment. The more he toyed with the boy's emotions, the easier it would be for him to make the last surviving Kurta easily fall to his every whim.

Playing this game, watching his opponent as they begin to slowly _lose their mind_ , it was enthralling. No matter what it took, he would bring the blond under his command, regardless of how long it would take. The youth was just too valuable to continue to allow running loose and sooner or later, he would find the sanctuary in the very thing he so desperately loathes. These beautiful eyes, the very same with so much vibrancy, so much luster that were constantly filled with disgust and yet life, would become one of the most valued treasures Chrollo had ever had. Those that he had proffered so ago had long since lost their appeal, having become dull and stagnant. But Kurapika's… Chrollo shuddered at the thought of just how magnificent they looked when at their brightest. Nothing was better than a pair of living rubies that he could permanently conserve and admire. He would nix the root of the problem, excavate every shred of will and dignity the boy had left until all that remained was a battered and broken soul he would personally nurture and mold. Slowly, ever so _slowly_ he would liquidate all that hate from the blond that he resolutely held for the Geneiryodan and turn him into a powerful asset and if he was successful, perhaps, just perhaps he could find a further use for the boy besides just the benefit he could provide his gang. The Kurta was indeed, _very_ beautiful.

Perhaps, Chrollo had thought, he could even make the boy into something of a potential lover. Though the abrupt notion of such a lavish, erotic idea brought a fugacious moment of shock, slight bewilderment on where such a thought had come from. But a miniscule pang of desire welled deep inside his gut and the very concept of such a prospect didn't seem entirely farfetched. Though clearly, he didn't understand why all of the sudden his mind had wandered to such a notion.

For now, he dismissed it. In the here and now, Chrollo was more focused on quelling the blond's rampage and laying siege to him before anything could get out of hand. Later he would focus on his random, errant emotions. Settling on his current objective, he closed the book that had come to rest in his lap and stowed it away within the pocket of his coat and lifted off the basin's rim. Discarding the plastic mug in a nearby receptacle, he decided it was time to put Kurapika to the test and see just how far and willing the blond would go.

Kurapika blinked and he slid around the corner of the dust colored building he had resided behind, taking note of the many stalls that lined the walls, yet none one was manned as most were out in the main promenade or in the city square. Snorting, he scanned the crowed as each passerby shuttled through the dust covered streets, those intent blue eyes retaining a semblance of hold on his quarry as the man had suddenly closed his book and arose from his perch on the statue's rim. _About time. I was about to pass out from boredom standing here watching you do nothing_. The blond clutched the edges of the cloak and pulled its silken fabric around him to conceal him better from view. He watched as the older man had started to shoulder his way through the waves of people and soon mix into the continuous flow. Breathing in deeply despite the arid composition of the air had strained his lungs for the last few days; he readied himself and ducked out into the street, following the leader of the Spider into the throng.

Following the older man's movements, he ducked into the alleyway after him, taking note of the faint scent of spice and cologne that lingered on the wind. That was something he hadn't noticed before.

Every aspect of the city was like a bloody labyrinth which made navigation excessively difficult. Pressing into another connecting alleyway he found himself exiting into a rather dank, poor and rundown section of the city. Cautiously he tread past the broken down carts and stalls, people in bedraggled clothing formed in small groups off to the sides, their eyes scrutinizing him as he slowly walked past despite his feelings of sympathy and pity for those less fortunate had excreted from him amply. As much as his heart went out to people, he knew there was nothing he could do and pressed on with his objective.

The amount of people that riddled the pathways made it difficult to tell which direction the man was going in; his energy signature was faint and almost non-existent. Holding a firm lock was proving to be difficult as the blond had noticed over the last few days he had been following the other. Pushing his way past a group of people who appeared to be loitering during a round of gossip, his eyes had landed across a brief flick of ebony as it rounded a corner into another alleyway, though it quickly disappeared from view. How tedious this was becoming. Kurapika was really finding it difficult to keep and maintain focus as he just simply felt that by some off chance, he was being led astray, as if he was being placed on a wild goose chase. He uttered a few unsavory colorful words and made another silent vow to his deceased kin that he would follow through with what he started. Letting those of who had been so unjustly ripped away deserved to find their own peace in the afterlife and thus as such, Kurapika would not yield.

Fires burned in makeshift braziers, offering what little light was available to him, though he had to use _Gyo_ to enhance his eyes, giving him a sort of edge in the dim, caliginous pathways. The twinge of that spice and cologne wafted to his nose again and it captivated his senses, drawing him in as he followed the trail it seemed to have left behind. With uncertainty, he followed the convenient trail and slowly, gradually he shifted his way through the tattered and rundown area before reaching a section where light was filtering through.

The walls started to part and soon the area opened up slowly, almost cavernous as light was beginning to stream through, bathing the area in its life giving glow into a sort of ancient promenade, though it was easy to tell that wasn't exactly what it was.

It was a large area had once been a trading market. Old, broken down carts and dismantled stalls littered the area. There were even crates and boxes of many kinds along with wooden barrels that had been unceremoniously tossed about the area. At the far end was another alleyway that wound its way back into the main parts of the city.

The scent of the cologne started to fade as he entered and Kurapika moved through the area uneasily; something about the location struck a chord and unsettled him. A sharp wind blew through the area and jostled his cloak, causing it to billow around him, allowing the sand to bite at his skin. The pain was minute, but it left a few superficial cuts along what little exposed skin he had; a small trickle of blood slipped down his cheek.

 _What the hell is he doing_? The area was vast and so far there was no sign of his quarry. Carefully he made his way into the center of the area, gaze intent and profusely scanning the area. It was almost as if the Spider's leader had suddenly vanished, but then his attention was instantly piqued when a strange, bemused laugh resounded through the area and off the walls.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Kurapika's demand went unanswered as a still, nearly dead silence filled the area. Again that sense of foreboding gripped the blond's heart and he enhanced the _Gyo_ within his eyes, using its revealing power to see if any Nen was involved and yet, _nothing_.

The young Kurta couldn't understand what exactly was transpiring. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Inch by inch he pressed forward, scanning the area with complete and indiscriminate scrutiny, knowing that _somewhere_ there someone was behind the anomalies going on.

This time, he felt something cold, frigid, like ice across his back, up his spine and for a split second, fear nearly exploded in his mind. Abruptly, the blond turned with precision on his heal to face the area behind him, eyes fusing without conscious into their scarlet state. Another echoing laugh resounded, mocking, jeering and belittling him. Grinding his teeth, the blond materialized his silver chains, the metallic clinking making it prominently known as his patience was beginning to wane.

"I said who is there? Come out and face me!"

A hum greeted him, though nothing aide that made itself known, "I really didn't think you'd actually come all this way, Kurta."

The voice seemed to practically reverberate off the very walls in the massive area, keeping the blond from being able to tell exactly where it was originating. He turned left and right without thought, quickly and concisely surveying every inch of his environment as he persisted in locating the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Kurapika demanded, though the prickling, cringing feeling of being watched caused a shiver to work its way down his spine. Whoever it was obviously had a vantage point. It bothered him since he knew they could see him but he couldn't in turn, see them.

"Well. I must say you are in no real position to make demands. Let's just say that I find it rather interesting for you to be this far out. If I was to wager a guess, you came here because you are after someone?" The voice continued to heckle, easily poking at the blond's buttons, as the aura around that lithe body infused and rose, the power and intensity becoming suffocating.

 _Whoever this, it seems they have a rather large amount of information on me. However I will not grant them the satisfaction._

"And why should I answer you? Coming from someone who prepositions from the shadows but in cowardice then expects concession, I don't think you are the one who should be questioning just who is in the appropriate position for making demands."

Evidently the young Kurta's patience was wearing thin. For a moment silence ensued before the voice answered, though this time the jovial, derisive tone was changed to a more sneering, outraged and dangerous upheaval. That snapping, cruel and bitter cold raked at his back once more, causing Kurapika to spin around once again to face absolutely nothing.

"You should really watch your tongue; it could very well land you in way more trouble then you really anticipated." For a second the voice faltered into reticence and Kurapika couldn't help but become more agitated, his chains now having extended into elegant, metallic coils like vipers as they snaked around the Kurta's body, ready to lash out at any given moment, "But I must say my dear Kurta, I am thoroughly intrigued by your persistence and diligence. Can't say I anticipated you coming all this way on a whim but I must admit I am impressed."

The words took moments to sink in before reality hit him nearly like a ton of bricks. The fury within his eyes appeared as if they were glowing, burning like furnaces as Kurapika suspected that his cover may have been blown and _he_ knew. If such was the case, then all his careful planning would have been for naught and the blond would have to facilitate a change in plans. The chains felt his mood and were continuously whipping around him in volatile motion, the level of his own temperament becoming stronger then Kurapika was able to handle.

There was no other answer – he had to get himself under control. Regardless of exactly who the actual source of the voice was, he couldn't let them get to him, lest he would be to lose control.

 _I won't let you get to me. There is no way I will submit in any way. That is a bloody promise_!

Eyes slipped close as he focused in wordless resolute, energy focusing in a collective, unified stance, each ounce poured into his chains as his aura still beckoned but the rage that was there before it quieted into the flow of an unobstructed river. When his vision returned to his surroundings, the confidence was clear upon Kurapika's visage. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I highly advise you to remember I am not one so easily manipulated, nor will I allow you to jockey me. Either you come here and face me or we are done here."

This time it was the mysterious person's turn to be shocked. Indubitably this was a shocking and twisted turn of events. The situation was undoubtedly turning into an impasse and weighing the options on whether to push one's luck this early in the game was certainly questionable. This just wasn't the time to take events to the next level, "It seems kitty has claws, hm? Currently, I do not think it is approbate to allow you any further knowledge then you already have. It's too fun watching as you spin your wheels and fluster so easily at the uncertainty you have generated for yourself. I find it rather amusing to watch you push yourself practically to your limits. No, I don't think I will reveal myself to you just yet. Perhaps when things have gotten more interesting, don't you think?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, obviously not pleased with the answer he received. Moments passed by and everything became dismal before stunting off into utter silence. The wavering scent of that cologne also completely faded and disappeared as if it hadn't ever been there in the first place. "Where are you? Come back here and stand before me you coward!" He looked around as he shifted around the area with determination to cinch off the person's escape before they could get out of the area, or at least find them before they could get too far. But by the time he was able to perform a thorough search of the area, whoever it had been was long gone. The conclusion only caused Kurapika's anger to resurface. "Goddamnit!" He hissed, not happy with how his situation had turned out. Not only had he lost sight of the Geneiryodan leader, he was intervened by someone unknown who seemed to know too much. Either he was being toyed with or there was someone else out here aside his quarry that had it out for him.

One way or the other he would find out.

 **§§§§§§§**

He sat poised, concealed in shadows and watched bemusedly. Oh how simple it was to work up the young blond and watch him seethe. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Chrollo smiled; even as he knew the boy was almost practically on the right trail, he was so easily thwarted. Throw the dog a bone and how quickly it's snatched up. However, he had thought better of the sharp and intuitive Kurta. But as he watched him there within his confliction with those chains winding and snapping around him, he was as radiant as ever. It left a pang in Chrollo's heart and for a few moments while he sat there and watched the situation unfurl, something crawled deep inside of him, something he didn't quite understand. He knew that there was still a bit of malicious intent that he held towards the blond, but something else so foreign laid just beneath his skin.

It rolled through his gut, low and electrified. The impulses briefly surged through him and he had a compulsion that he didn't realize was there before. As the boy moved around and threatened him, as his body poised with its prominence, from what curves and shapes Chrollo was able to see or make out through the cloak that covered him and about the splendid way he looked had brought a strange level of emotions fluctuating through him. For something so unknown to him caused his mind to settle a bit uneasy once again. Chrollo realized the same experience he was going through now was the same exact one he felt prior to this encounter and the pull that Kurapika was inadvertently having on him made him concerned. Yet by the same token, he was also enthralled. Was he experiencing… _Attraction_? Could it even be possible? It was unbelievable even to him. Yet, he couldn't totally dismiss the idea.

There was just something about the blond that for some reason was reeling him in. That body, the way he moved with such grace and accuracy, the golden crop of hair that splayed about his head like a halo and those fascinating rubies. Kurapika was oh so _beautiful_ and Chrollo just couldn't help himself. It seemed anytime he was in close proximity to the Kurta his emotions ran rampant and awry.

For now, however, he decided he would let this continue to play out and see where it took him. If he was truly developing an attraction – albeit physical, then he would have to change the course of his plans. This was an entirely new development and as disconcerting as it seemed, he was implored enough to want to see exactly how far he could go with it. For the young blond to retain such a hold on him in that particular mannerism was definitely something he did not wish to let go unexplored. Perhaps there was something truly special about the boy after all.

An impish grin formed over Chrollo's lips as he had slipped away from the area to leave Kurapika with his vexation and he made his way back towards the business district of the city to find an inn with a room he could stay in for the night. He had a lot to ponder over.

 **§§§§§§**

Grumbling, Kurapika threw what scant amount of his belongings that he came with upon the single chair that resided in the room aside the loveseat that sat adjacent from it. Untying the cloak from around his neck, he peeled it away and placed it on the bed and shook out what little sand had managed to get into his hair during his _expedition_. Disgusted, he sat on the edge of the single bed that sat in the center of the room and began removing his shoes. He needed a shower after all that. Everything ached. His muscles were tired and he was mentally exhausted. That little escapade proved to end up in failure and Kurapika was agitated with himself. Of all things he managed to lose sight of his target which only served to further his unprecedented self berating. How he could have been so _foolish_ to allow himself to be so easily distracted to the point his focus was practically skewered he couldn't entirely understand.

Expelling a sigh, he ambled over to the bathroom and began disrobing, gingerly peeling off his dusty tabard and training suit, letting the articles pool on the tiled floor beneath his feet and he stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain to close off the area. Turning the knobs, he adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped beneath it.

Falling back against the cool tiling, he let the gentle caress of the warm water cascade over his sore and tired body, eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the lull the spray was giving him. Time seemed to ebb away as he stood there lost within his own thoughts, mulling over everything that happened as he tried to figure out exactly what went wrong and where. Groaning from the stiffness inside his right arm, he reached over and grabbed the shampoo then applied it, generously raking it through his hair and lathering it thoroughly. Then he reached over and picked up the soap and the shower puff – it was a something new he found while shopping one day, a blue thing made of mesh that was supposed to be good at exfoliating and cleansing. For a moment he eyed it and took note of the apparent girly nature of the object but decided to give it a shot, anyway. He upturned the soap and poured a fair amount upon the surface and started rolling it over his screaming shoulders, letting the surface of the puff glide along his skin, slowly coating his body in suds as he worked lower, down over his chest, abdomen and towards his bottom half.

When he reached his waist, going below his belly button his hand slipped a little too casually between his legs, the puff gliding over his groin, lingering hesitantly before stilling as a shudder abruptly raced through him. His eyes slipped closed without him realizing it, and the puff dropped from his hands as they trekked inward, dusting over his inner thighs, the sensation electing a moan to lift past his now parted lips. Images of a dark haired man with equally dark eyes flittered through his mind and he found his hand curling around himself, the pressure only adding to the strange, mounting sensations that was encapsulating him. Little by little his fingers slid along the length of his now growing need, mind becoming addled as those visions continued to play over and over in his head, the very same ones that were of the one person whom had stemmed all his animosity and dolor was now the image of fixation, his body now betraying him. Kurapika had lost all control and every action preformed was not of his own accord as his hand continued its unrestrained stroking, breathes quickening as heat began to pool in his groin. Another moan tore from his throat and he suffused crimson in embarrassment at himself, feeling downright besmirched, completely stupefied at how he could allow himself to be corrupted as he was.

Before he knew it, his body had tensed up, groin tightening as every ounce of electricity and calescence surged to the very center of his being and his head tossed back against the wall while his hand jerked roughly along himself one last time as those dark and gorgeous eyes bore down into his very soul. Stars exploded before his own eyes and thick ropes of warmth started to spill over his fingers, body trembling harshly and then his knees caved beneath him as he found himself collapsed at the bottom of the tub, breath coming in ragged pace.

It felt like he had lain there motionless for a long time before he mustered the strength to pull himself up so he could finish washing and get out of the tub. Wrapping up in one of the downy towels that the inn provided, he placed himself on the side of bed, staring practically absent and listless, not wanting to move. Kurapika was completely lost, his mind wallowing in near misery at what had just happened, fully shell-shocked and disgusted that he had actually let himself be sexually pleasured by the very thoughts of that _man_ , the same one of which had caused him so much pain and grief to become the object of fantasy was appalling!

The magnitude of his current situation hit hard and heavy, and in horror he placed his face into his hands and just sobbed, unable to contend with the notion.

Once the stricken blond was able to gather his thoughts, he walked numbly over to his duffle bag and pulled out a change of clothes, slipping on a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt. In his current state, Kurapika figured the best thing for him now was to try and forget the burning, insufferable memories running through his mind and try to sleep.

Slipping beneath the sheets, he curled in on himself and slowly fell into a restless, fitful slumber.

* * *

 **Afterthoughts:** _Honestly, I really wanted to see what the dynamics would be like between PoV swaps and instituting the gradual change in emotions between unrelenting hatred to overtures of desire. I also had a lot of fun with this chapter during the 'mysterious' encounter. It was fun writing Chrollo's parts for that. Also how Kurapika 'deals' with his own emotional distress in the radical way he does._


	5. Revelations

**A/N:** _From here, we get to see the gradual develop of relationship - albeit with negativity early on, but it only picks up from here._

 **Summery:** _In the middle of the night, Chrollo decides to exit the desert city to instigate another chase between he and the blond. Kurapika is still attempting to contend with his wayward feelings as he realizes that his quarry has escaped and has to track him down again._

* * *

A gentle stream of light poured through the slightly parted curtains that resided against the window as its warm rays washed over the small room and across the face of the sleeping figure that remained bundled beneath the blankets of the bed that sat at the very center. Softly the figure groaned and shifted, hand coming up to shield eyes that were being assaulted by the offending sun. After a few minutes, the blankets were pushed back to reveal a crop of golden hair and the figure sat up, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Kurapika felt as if he had been in a collision with a train; his head was pounding and a heavy wave of grogginess along with a bout of nausea hit, causing him to clutch his head in a desperate attempt to steady himself. Bile rose within his throat, the taste bitter and vile as he felt like he was close to disgorging, the rolling in his tormented gut only a profession of his indisposed state. The upended Kurta remained there; completely ectopic as he tried to recollect himself, body revolting as his thoughts were plagued by harrowing memories as the previous night's events was still fresh in his mind. Even sleep had not brought about any sense of relief – what he endured continued to remain a product of his distress, his situation only becoming more and more troubled.

When the simmering ebullition finally began to seep away, releasing the seize it had upon his stomach, Kurapika managed to force himself out from the sanctity of the bed and made his way wobbly over into the bathroom to relieve himself.

He was still stricken; unable to process or discern exactly what had transpired the night before, every part of it was still a blur, and had came in a rush, making it excessively onerous and nerve wracking.

Again he found himself at the mirror, just as he had once prior and as his own eyes looked back at him, it was almost impossible to tell that the reflection was of his own – somehow those virile blues had become dull, lackluster, faltering into an overcast with grey tingeing their edges. It was almost as if he didn't even recognize the person staring back and the image on the other side was a completely different person. It was nonplusing and it perturbed the blond to the point of any recognition.

Silence descended and Kurapika stilled as if he had become completely frozen, paralyzed, and unable to move while the anomalous reflection seemed to watch him with intense scrutiny. He flinched sensing the heat swell and amplify with deep, vehement red glowing back almost apathetic and the sudden realization jolted him from his temporary entrance. The shock luxated down to the very core, his breathing coming in strained and laborious. For unrequited moments, where confusion and disparaging thoughts bled into his unfortunate reality, it was all Kurapika could do to keep for nearly loosing every stable part of his mind, incapable of coming to grips with the recent odium he felt. Just the notion was beyond fathomable, inconceivable, and it left him in complete disgust with himself. The fact in lieu only burned into the very essence of his being, leaving him hollow.

A few stray tears managed to sneak from their barriers and down almost pallid cheeks as he tore his gaze from the calculating and weighing stare that only wanted to burn him alive and eat him whole, managing to draw away from the small room and into the kitchenette, arm snaking across his face to oust the offending tears adorning his skin. He needed a drink. Alcohol would have been sufficient if it wasn't so early and he didn't relish the idea of getting inebriated before he even had a chance to begin the day. Settling before the small coffee maker, he decided on a cup of hot java to get him through this rather trying time.

Waiting for the brew to finalize its completion, he settled on attempting to enshroud his conflictions over his poignant situation and tried to replace it with a new sense of vigor and determination – if anything, the blond's own resentment revitalized his enmity. He _would_ make Chrollo Lucifer pay for sure for whatever spell was cast upon him and remove at least one pawn from the board if it meant getting back some form of his dignity, or at the very least, a simple peace of mind.

No, he would not let go of something so arduous, so heinous and pernicious. It was a huge injustice to him and such he couldn't just simply ignore. In due time, he would dish out multiple counts of retribution for every dastardly act that had been bestowed upon him.

Enough was definitely enough and after how much those wicked, cruel and malignant criminals had gouged and ripped away from him it was time to put an end to it. Kurapika was being turned into a mockery, a plaything at the behest of the one who was harbinger behind it all. Darker intentions, more sinister and impudent wandered into his thoughts as he grabbed the full cup of heated liquid and after sweetening it minutely, took a long swig from its contents before letting his mind wander back to his furtive ideas, finding that his psyche had gone from intrepid and accusatory to perverse and nefarious. But beneath the surface, just underneath the layers of tumult emotions pricked something more primal, more venereal that remained almost completely ignored though its creeping persistence was still there. _Always there_. However, Kurapika was unaware of its significance, even as he waged war with himself.

One thing that was apparent; he was going to confront Chrollo Lucifer when the time was right, at the _exact_ moment when conditions were favorable and force the answers out of the man even if it meant Kurapika would have to practically pummel him to do so. Whatever it took, he would see to it that he would get the results he was so determined to receive.

Draining the last bits of the coffee, he figured today would be the day he would find the man and take it a step further. Kurapika needed to raise the stakes, increase his chances and take some risks. Granted, it wasn't the exact idea he had in mind, but with the sudden and new change in events, it was becoming unavoidable. The longer he did nothing, the worse the situation would become. If he was to find any ease or solace in life, if he was to ever move on, he had to tie up these few loose ends before doing so. Leaving it unattended would only allow it to fester.

Quickly he got dressed, grabbed his cloak, placing it around his shoulders and exited the room and leaving the inn, finding himself back in the desert city's streets once more. With newfound vigor, he set off to find the leader of the incorrigible Geniroydan leader.

 **§§§§§§§**

It was unbelievable; the trail had practically gone cold. Faint traces lingered, but the main presence had long since faded, leaving behind only a vague direction of where it had gone. Kurapika stood nearly aghast as he watched the conjectural direction his Dowsing Chain was pointing in. It fluctuated, shifting in unstable motion although it did seem to gravitate towards one destination in general. The blond's eyes narrowed – how the man could have so easily have fled the city in such an ignoble way only irked him further. Such an egregious inconvenience; now he was going to have to go through the painstaking trouble of tracking him down again. Why did he feel as if this was done intentionally?

The Kurta sighed in exasperation; if that bastard was indeed trying to run him on a wild goose chase he would be sure to make him suffer for that one as well. Just what else was the incogitable head of the Spider going to do to him, now?

For a fleeting moment his knew his eyes flashed scarlet before he willed them back to their normal state, right hand steadying itself and settling on following his chains for now. Losing control would not bode well, even considering everything he had been so erroneously put through.

Straightening the cloak around him, and replacing its hood, he followed the direction his Dowsing Chain was pulling him in, making his way through the winding flows of people and streets before finding himself back at the platform leading towards the Airport. _Great, just great_. So not only did the insufferable man's trail practically dissolve into nothing, leaving Kurapika nearly second guessing as to where he went, the fucker up and practically left the city altogether. He seethed. It just couldn't get any better as the entire scenario was only dragging him further into loathing. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had made the decision to seek the Geneiryodan leader out and he had practically hoped for a swift end to the entire escapade, but at the current rate things were going, Kurapika realized that unfortunately, such wasn't going to end up being the case.

Trying to get a better pinpoint from the direction his acute chain was shivering in as its general direction seemed to focus north with no predetermined destination, Kurapika expelled a heavily laden breath and settled on the fact that he was just going to have to meander his way practically blind if he had any hopes of locating his quarry. Though this time, he vowed that he wouldn't let the damnable man escape his grasp a second time.

Squaring his shoulders, lips pursed into a rather fine line, Kurapika amassed himself, mentally steeling in preparation for his long and laborious journey, though albeit his second one, and returned back to the inn to gather his belongings before returning to purchase his ticket and leave the city of Ti'alma behind.

 **§§§§§§§**

He hated to do it; just the very aspect that he deviated from his plans to start anew, even if the prospect would more than likely garner a much different much more opulent outcome, it was still a difficult decision he had to conclude in doing. In the middle of the night he left, ever so prudently, taking special, deliberate care to ensure that no trail, no warning, no evidence was left behind as he wanted to set the gambit much higher and give his shadow a much needed task in finding him. Surely it was a game he was prospecting using subterfuge, but the end results would bring about something so much bigger, more auspicious which to him, was something too good to really pass up.

The change in pace and creating a little strife along the way, he was confident in his abilities and in his snap decisions.

Chrollo was never one for keeping things in the exact same context as always, thoroughly reveling in the aspect of the thrill, as living on the edge was an ever present thing he was used to in his precarious life. To which, such could be said not only about him, but the entire Geniroydan.

Every day was a constant fight, living on the streets, endeavoring to survive, toiling away through whatever meager things they could scrounge or steal, never really indulging in the lavish unless it was a heist worth putting the effort in for, there was nothing grand about the lives each and everyone one of them chose.

The leader of their little maundering organization was _no_ different.

It was something Chrollo had long since come to accept. One he _did_ accept with graciously open arms.

He was a merciless criminal, pilfering and extorting anything he could get his hands on, glorifying with ease how tactile he was with his abilities, yet never hiding that he was comfortable with his chosen path, making it wildly known of the strength and sovereignty that they held, and that the very name of the Spider would always be a prevalent whisper on the wind.

So many sacrifices, so much had he elicited by unsavory, abominable means and then there were those that had to be done just in the sake of ensuring their survival, preserving the Spider as a whole, even at the expense of one.

Everything had always gone as on normal, or what one could designate as normal for a group of maniacal, impious and aberrant wolves clandestine in sheep's clothing. For Chrollo, it was an impeccable prelude to any anarchic situation. Sowing calamity and ruination was something that they propagated, while everything else they _never_ held any regard or remorse for.

Or so he had thought. For Chrollo was unaware that things in what he always thought was his foreordained life would eventually come to a head and change.

For hours he sat within his room that he rented at a rather luxurious hotel trying to engross himself with one of the many books he happened to carry with him. Skill Hunter had always come in handy, especially one of the many skills he managed to _procure_ over his time traveling the world and collecting anything he deemed worth of interest or having. There were quite a few Hatsu techniques that he eagerly and impenitently took, never paying a second thought to those he so ruthlessly stole from. Whenever Chrollo Lucifer saw something he wanted, he inexorably took it, irregardless of the damage done.

This wasn't going to be any different. At least, in the bigger scheme of things that he had planned out. Still, those wavering doubts caused Chrollo to question his own affairs when it came down to his involvement with a certain temperamental bond Kurta that he seemed to have generated a recent obsession with, still trying to understand the salacious feelings he had been having towards the young man.

Now it was like every thought no matter how minute it was, came laced with debauched visions of the blond standing exposed before him, submissive expression upon his crippled and defeated visage with those blue eyes transfixed on his own as Chrollo would let his fingers trail possessively over each and every muscle and cord that lined the Kurta's lithe, yet powerful body, slowly drawing them over those shoulders, down the boy's sides and along those girlish like hips. The very idea caused him to shiver and the way it made him feel, the stirring it gave, those very reasons were making it definitely hard to ignore. Understanding the basis behind these strange notions was nearly unexplainable, but the more Chrollo sat and thought on it, the longer he dwelled on every possible aspect of it, the greater he felt the allure. Curiosity started to prove it was a more dominate part of his raging indecision and for him, he was beginning to like this new sensation.

Down to his core, Chrollo was a thief and he took whatever it was he desired. Kurapika would be no exception.

The only question remained was the fact of exactly the depth of his feelings. He began to ruminate again over the prospect of turning the beautiful Kurta into viable lover, even if the boy was unwilling, Chrollo would ensure that there was no other way and compel the blond into it. One way or another.

A hubristic grin crossed his lips and it was then the finalization to his plans had been set into stone. He was indeed more than interested in the blond then before and whether or not they were for his own selfish, twisted ways, the end result stayed the same. He wanted Kurapika and with a passion that seemed to burn brighter then the sun itself. However, it was a delicate process and would take time to concoct. Getting the blond to come to him willfully, if by choice or not was his preferred method for addressing the situation. The last thing Chrollo wanted to do was cause Kurapika to run off and then he would have to hunt the boy down again and by that point things could be far worse than when he started. Earning the blond's trust was at the forefront of his mind. He was too valuable for Chrollo to allow slip away, so keeping the precious Kurta close was top priority.

Picking his book back up, Chrollo reopened it to resume his reading, succumbing back to its calming pages as all he could was wait now for the predisposed blond to find him.

 **§§§§§§§**

Kurapika stretched his legs, every muscle was relatively stiff, unfortunately having spent the better part of six hours cooped up and confined in the inadequate seat he had to remain in for the duration of his trip to the Arukan Convenient, which was an absurdly long distance from Ti'alma. Exiting the landing pad and gathering his belongings , the blond heaved a pent up sigh – these trips were becoming rather tedious and he wasn't sure exactly how much his patience would hold out if Chrollo Lucifer really thought he was going to continue to impel him on this ridiculous chase.

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly tapped up a message that was primed to be sent to Leorio, and sending it before wandering off into a secluded corner, taking a moment to collect himself and finally breathe.

"So where the in the hell are you now, damn bastard?" He questioned spitefully, though he expected no answer as he materialized his chains once again, relying on their ability to establish a feasible direction that he could consequently work with and locate his elusive target. Dowsing Chain this time had a better read on which way Kurapika should proceed in as the length of silver with its metallic ball on the end held a steady position that pointed in the direction of east, which was where the city of Patalor resided, the one that from what memory he had of it, was a place renowned in its vast array of trade and high class civilization. Truly, if that was where the man had gone off to, Kurapika wasn't surprised. Just like someone who gasconades everything they proffered through unjust means and then embellish on it. The man really was preposterous and the blond just could not get his brain around it, no matter the presentation.

Shaking his head, he started towards the bustling lot where people were arriving and departing to hail a cab, knowing that the distance between here and Patalor was longer then he cared to walk and after duration of time he spent pent up on that airship, he did not relish the idea of placing more stress on his legs the need be. Kurapika was really beginning to execrate the entire circumstance.

It was a rather warm summer afternoon, especially for a city that resided so close to the tropical region of the map and the humidity Kurapika surmised was already elevated for the early time of the day. Brushing his hand deftly over his forehead he removed the sweat that was beginning to bloom upon his brow and flagged down a nearby cab, and after sliding into the back seat, he spent pretty much the entire trip in silence.

His thoughts aberrated, falling back over the distressing plight of his current situation, especially the abstract interests that his body seemed to be having towards his inimical enemy, which Kurapika could still not even begin to fathom why he'd be having. He hated being conflicted and unsure, hated the fact that he was being torn from nearly the inside out and that the unpleasantries were only stemming his further confusion. Slowly it was defining him, trying to controvert against his own morals and ideals, corralling him into swaggering to a completely different point of view. It was an incessant stream of frivolities raging like a tempest within his mind and the longer such continued to happen, the more and more Kurapika was finding it difficult to contend. The knots in his shoulders had returned and the tension that assaulted his body only served to prove that the inward struggle was very real. His fingers came up to rub attentively at his temples; the minute respite granted him a temporary moment to at least complete the taxi ride without wanting to practically rip his head off.

Once he reached the downtown area of Patalor, he kindly thanked the driver and paid the man before returning his focus to the imposing sights of the flashy and glamorous city. There was so much activity, easily triple to the populace of Ti'alma and the flowing throng of people moved with definitive purpose. Kurapika tightened the cloak around his effeminate form – he had grown rather found of the velvety piece of fabric which had made him feel so secure aside the sentimentality of his tribal clothing, and continued his trek in the direction his chains were once again, guiding him towards, using _In_ once more to veil his presence.

Hours ticked by, the light of the day had began its descent into that of late afternoon and it seemed like he was not getting any closer to finding the man amiss such a enormous place that was filled with long, streamlined buildings which stretched into the vast and rapacious sky. There was so much area to cover and only so many hours left in the day; the Kurta was beginning to grow weary. If his situation did not alter, the chance of locating his target while it was still light out was becoming slim to nil. Close to resigning, he trudged through the winding streets which were filled with the low humming tenor generated by the hustle of city life; even the lights accentuated the majesty that Patalor certainly held. There was nothing insipid about the place; quite to the contrary, it was quite boisterous, flamboyant and ostentatious as he expected as such. Even the people that milled through the streets made no attempt to even conceal that fact. Kurapika was sure he stood out in stark contrast to the attire that most of the locals wore.

The sound of low rumbling snapped his partially dazed attention and he realized that he had not eaten in hours – to be frank, not since before he boarded the airship to leave Ti'alma. Groaning irascibility, he settled on trying to assuage his growing hunger and started searching for an interesting place to grab a meal. Kurapika didn't even know where to begin and just settled into an aimless canter until he ran across something that came off as eye appealing. It didn't take long before a quaint little curbside café came into view and relinquished into entering the place, taking in the soothing and relaxing atmosphere that it at least offered. Finding a table relatively far enough to place a comfortable distance between himself and the other patrons, the blond lowered the hood of his cloak and picked up the menu which rested on top of a red tablecloth.

He was just about to look over its contents when a familiar voice captivated his attention, the tenor and depth of it held way more familiarity then it should and he glanced over to his immediate left, catching the sight of a dark, raven-haired man sitting just a few feet away with his back towards him, an upside golden cross adorning the back of his midnight hued coat.

Instantly the blond Kurta hissed between his teeth and jerked up the hood of his cloak, hoping that he hadn't been noticed.

Unconsciously his hands curled into fists, the chains upon his right hand tinkled in acrimony, his blood starting to boil.

It took every ounce of self-control and determination not to practically leap up from his seat and assail the man. Kurapika closed his eyes in regret, but he could tell that the immediate fluctuation in his emotions instigated the change their color and the last thing he needed was for that to give him away. Calm, he had to remain _calm_ and taper his emotions; enacting now would only instill adverse repercussions that he simply did not need.

Being so close to the older man and the ignominy he generated only provoked at his restrained anguish, and the one thing that affrighted Kurapika down to the center of his very being was losing his hatred and animosity. Which the lack there of in its usual intensity worried him. Grated, he still harbored languish over wanting to extract his insatiable revenge against the other, but the height of its fervency wasn't really there like it was.

It was a realization that _petrified_ him. Never had he ever envisioned slacking on bringing about desistance of the very thing that had haunted him for most of his life.

 _What in the hell is happening to me_?

Kurapika stiffened and maintained his focus on retaining hold on _In_ ; one slipup and his entire cover up could be blown.

Quietly he sat and observed the man with intense scrutiny, the menu had returned to his hands as he tried to deviate his focus enough to scan its contents while trying to feign the appearance he was just any other regular patron and to secure the chances of not being detected, Kurapika pulled the hood over his face a little more, making sure a good portion of his face was shrouded.

Such an attempt was futile, however. Just as the blond was about to resume his browsing of the list of food choices, the sensation of being observed washed over him and Kurapika lifted his gaze to come nearly head on with unblinking, dark and mesmerizing eyes, the abyssal pull they instantly had caused the Kurta's breath to hitch in his throat and suddenly his heart went to palpitating in his chest. Without any warning, a squall of heat rode its way through his abdomen and the hue of his skin turned to a defining shade of pink.

Kurapika swiftly averted his eyes, having noticed that the Spider's leader was staring over his shoulder back at him, the weight in those eyes was judging and calculating, drawing and beckoning and Kurapika was finding it almost impossible to sever the hold it was having. He began to breathe rapidly, lungs straining and chest constricting as his entire world obfuscated like it was caving in on him.

Whatever was happening to him it was dragging him down into a besetting storm, like a raging sea engulfing him and pulling him under which left Kurapika feeling like he was drowning. Every part of him twisted and harried the longer he remained close to the bewitching man. The very thought of those eyes watching over him, burning into him, eating him alive and the humiliation he was suffering from his own emotions bidding towards the allure and enticement of those eyes only made he feel like he was losing a part of himself. This wasn't right, _nothing about it was_ , and yet, something kept nagging at the back of Kurapika's mind to walk over to the dark-haired man, grab him by the shoulders and as opposed to delivering a series of laden punches to that gorgeous face, instead, capture those ample lips with his own and draw the other into a passionate kiss.

All the fury, the paroxysm and the despondency he had been carrying for the majority of his life coalesced into one flooding rush of emotions and Kurapika just couldn't take it anymore. For so long he had endured, and endured and endured just to end up like this? Clutching his head in a poor attempt to steady himself he bit back the welling tears, knowing that he was on the verge of complete and utter, collapse.

Why was he being continuously tortured like this?

 **§§§§§§§**

Patalor held a vast promise that could nearly be offered to anyone, but its greater semblance of prospect were held towards those of vast wealth, though wasn't such to say that the less fortunate couldn't find their niche within the grand city.

But for someone like Chrollo, it was abundant with riches and treasures beyond comprehension. One of the landmarks he had planned on eventually visiting during his group's many places to rapine was Patalor, itself. For a city filled with so much glamour and so glorified, it was hard to resist the temptation of descending chaos and despoil upon the magnificent city. Such wasn't the case, now. The Geneiryodan leader had other plans, other _prospects_ and invoking a raid upon the land of fame and gold would have to come later; for now, Chrollo had set his sights elsewhere.

The tall, encapsulating man found himself seated at a rather eccentric café, though the furnishings weren't gaudy as they were quite lavish for such a city as Patalor, but oddly enough, the ambient music and atmosphere that arouse from around the building was enough to importune a sense of relaxation and calm. Even the low resound of the chatter around him wasn't enough of a distraction to procure him away from his involvement with the cup of tea – Chrollo usually never wavered from his daily habitual activities, but the difference in pace was actually nice for a change. The herbal blend of rose and honey added to the smooth taste and aroma that the tea held. It certainly was different from coffee, but the deliverance of caffeine wasn't completely absent from the brew, so he indulged in the luxuriant sensation the liquid had to offer.

Everything around the city slowly started to come even more alive as the sun had begun to lower in the horizon, falling into late afternoon. People rushed about their own daily routines without hesitation, flowing almost concurrently like ants moving through a hive and it was amazing to watch as the cogs in the machine continued to turn and tenaciously. Chrollo also had simplistic tastes as well; watching people and observing their habits was not unusual.

Fingers clasped around the handle of the tea cup and he brought the rim to his lips when a intermittent flux in pressure captivated his attention and he gazed back over his shoulder to catch sight of someone sitting at a table behind him, that same dusty colored cloak he so remembered a certain _blond_ was wearing back in Ti'alma had miraculously – and finally made his way to Patalor. Now Chrollo was thoroughly amused. The man was beginning to have his doubts after the third day had passed uneventfully but as luck beholden, there was the very person whom had been dogging him for weeks now. He could sense the young blond's eyes upon him despite he was attempting conceal his presence – inadequately at that, even though Chrollo felt no aura emanating off of him. Apparently, which made sense, the witty Kurta was veiling his presence behind _In_ , the same he did back in Ti'alma as well. Difference was; Chrollo was already aware of Kurapika's propinquity just by his sheer disguise alone which he was sure the boy hadn't realized was blown back in the desert city. The other reason was due to the Kurta being excessively _obvious_.

How the boy really had concluded that he wasn't drawing any attention was not only bewildering but highly gratifying.

It wasn't long before Kurapika's avaricious curiosity got to the better of him and for eternal moments, their eyes locked and Chrollo could instantly see the inner turmoil the pretty Kurta was wallowing through.

Every barrier that his advantageous and studious blond thought he had carefully enacted was slowly starting to deteriorate. He could clearly see that the young hunter was gravely conflicted, torn and haunted by his own emotions, and the beginnings of his own requiem was starting to form.

Adamantly, Chrollo surveyed the war torn blond, even as the indisposed hunter tried to temperate the desperation that flickered over his beautiful face. It was the very same he could tell was clutching the boy so tightly, so mercilessly, even amiss the faint recognition of desire and need, such wasn't annulled from the Kurta's eyes as Chrollo saw the flash of prurience beneath those captivating blues before the boy unfortunately averted his eyes.

How intriguing it was. Indeed, the tides were turning and Chrollo could see that his precious blond was beginning to feel the same pull of attraction that he himself had already begin to experience. Oddly enough, it was like the two of them were connected, intertwined and perhaps fate was playing some rather cruel and perplexing game with them. Not that the notorious criminal minded, quite to the contrary.

Things were going over rather well, despite it was still quandary. He would have to continue to extract caution if he wished to keep nurturing and goading the blond into the exact situation he wanted him in. Chrollo was sure the Kurta was still going to blatantly keep following him no matter the circumstance as such has already been proven due to the boy's continuous persistence, which the reason for the initiation he still had yet to learn. But considering the recent outcome of events, Chrollo figured the time to find out was getting close.

Indeed it appeared as if everything was ready to advance it again to the next level. For everything was efficiently coming together, practically all wrapped up in a neat little package. Such a delicious endeavor and Chrollo had complete and total control. It was titillating, and the thrill of being oh so close to ensnaring that unique and prodigious butterfly didn't seem to satiate his growing appetite. In fact, it only encouraged it.

Just a little bit longer and the overzealous Kurta would fall easily and willingly right into his open arms, leaving the blond so malleable in changing that quixotic nature of his Chrollo could almost taste it. All he had to do was quench that derisive and burning hate the blond clutched so ferociously to if he was to make complete progress. So long as that remained, it would eventually end at an impasse. Something Chrollo wasn't going to allow.

Kurapika just need a little more nudging and once he started to see that his current ways were only eliciting more grief then not, everything else Chrollo noted, should fall readily into place. Consequently it was just merely a matter of time before he would reach the desired outcome with his Kurta.

* * *

 **Aferthoughts:** _Expect to see the changes in Chrollo's personality to actually manifest a little sooner then Kurapika's, but the changes will happen in relative close proximity of one another. It was a bit difficult writing this chapter due to the perception changes I had to write for Kurapika. Though I have a few ideas in the running for the next installment._

 _From here, I hope to be releasing one chapter per week, pertaining I don't run into real life hitchups. Chapter six should be loaded soon._


	6. Troubled Waters

**A/N:** _Oh man please excuse the few days delay in getting this chapter loaded. It has been a stressful week and half with work and things going on in life so I've had a hard time sitting down with enough time to write. For a few days I was so physically drained I was struggling to stay awake long enough to focus. I have also realized my chapters have been increasing, though I may be a glutton considering the base minimum I have set for myself. It's crazy, but then again, I have decided on this massive undertaking._

 _To note, this chapter is the longest thus far._

 _Also, this fic up to this point is heavily un-beta'd and honestly, I am actually seeking one if anyone is up to the task of doing so._

 **Summary:** _Gon, Killua continue their search for the notorious game, Greed Island while Leorio gets a call from Kurapika. Chrollo decides to accept and explore the continued change in his emotions while trying to anonymously appeal to Kurapika's own while the blond struggles to contend with his own conflicts._

* * *

There was so little leads. So minuscule the information had been on the one thing of which was considered elusive and scarce, it was becoming rigorous, yet incumbent to track down a copy of what was said to be one most valuable items to ever exist. It was also one thing that the highly exuberant and ingenious youth, Gon Freecs was adamantly seeking - the game his father created, Greed Island.

For weeks they had been searching, turning up only the most vague amounts of knowledge on the game had left Gon and his friends with the most painstaking task of using more offhanded and speculative theories and methods to obtain such a elusory item. Yet, at the current even as they poured over the copious amounts of websites that claimed to house copies for purchase, most were disingenuous and too fluctuant to warrant the justification in placing too much attention onto them. It was definitely a tedious and distressing situation.

For hours it felt, they had sat pouring over the material they had managed to gather, weighing and calculating their options, scrutinizing and measuring every outlet they had managed to upturn or what had been proffered to them. It had been attenuating, especially after the crushing blow of the Yorknew auctions, it felt as if they were no closer to prevailing then they had when they initially started.

"Aw, I am really beginning to wonder if we will ever locate an actual copy." For a moment the emblematic youth focused over a few equivocal advertisements for the game, though he wasn't entirely confident in placing much trust in them, "The amount of Jenny that most of these sellers want is astronomical." He whined, the clicking of keys reverberated beside him as he knew Killua was furiously working away at his own computer, conscientious of the information being presented in front of him.

"So many of these people seem faulty." Killua chided finally, a bit disparaged by the fact that a good amount of the results they managed to churn out looked nothing remotely trustworthy, which in reality, were only getting them practically _nowhere_. Only one viable outlet they had which looked promising, which only fueled their invariable training to prove their worth of entering the game was becoming more like their sole recourse. "It continues to look like our best bet would be going with Battera's offer." The young Zoldyck exhaled; not that he was objectionable as their only stress would be infusing depth and tenacity into their abilities with Nen, which was a plus in its own right. Since practically every other offer was looking exhausted, they were going to have to settle for playing at someone else's game.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Gon conceded and pulling away from the computer to inadvertently stretch his constringed muscles, the cramp he had in his legs from sitting for the extensive length of time he had was rather anent and he groaned at the ache from of pulling the ligaments back to their normal positions. "Besides, I don't think we will ever be able to gather enough Jenny to even come close to buying a copy. Everything elise we have already tried really only got us nowhere."

For so long, Gon had been tracking down every lead, every clue and breadcrumb possible in his undaunted goal to find his father, Ging, which has drawn the young, energetic youth down a rather amassed and dangerous exodus. Though such isn't to say he didn't find so much benefit along the way. He had encountered so many stupendous people along his path, and forged what few friendships he held that were of the utmost valuable to him. All his adventures certainly retained their perks that he wasn't _ever_ in repentance of.

Forgetting the aspect of their current task at hand, he nudged Killua, his friend having long since cast aside any notion of continuing their ineffectual search.

"Say, shall we go check on Leorio? Perhaps he has gotten an update from Kurapika or something."

Grinning, an underlying flash and a hint of slyness crossed beneath the surface of his electric blue eyes, and the ever adroit Zoldyck nodded in agreement, feeling rather confident they would obtain some positive news on their Kurta friend. Considerably it had been some time since they had heard from the blond - the last known status was his arrival at Ti'alma and that he had managed to track Chrollo Lucifer down. Other than that, aside the fact that Kurapika had been strenuous about trailing the impulsive man who was far from trustworthy, not much else was known about the blond's circumstance.

It was difficult to hide their intrinsic apprehension at the entirety of the situation; especially for Gon who always had the tendency to see the worst in scenarios when it came down to either impulse or what looked grim, causing him to sometimes react rather tumultuously then rationally. Sometimes it was worrisome, especially for Killua who more often than not, would have to pull Gon's 'fat from the fire' per se, lest the young boy would have more than likely gotten himself killed.

Killua exhaled shallowly; it was relatively the same story here. Even though he had repressed his already growing qualms in regards to Kurapika's decisions, he was more hard pressed on the fact that all of them had long since been vacillated in their collective decision on what to do, but deep down, he was still feeling something really was going to unfortunately go amiss.

Meeting up with Leorio for their afternoon get together, the two of them sat reposed lackadaisically upon a ramshackle bench within the park down in central Yorknew as they awaited their current meeting time, knowing that sometimes the older man could be what was considered _'fashionably late'_. Killua had to remind himself that at some point, he would need to chide the would be doctor about punctuality himself. As much as their oldest friend like to caw and grouse about efficiency and productivity, he didn't exactly always practice what he preached.

Such was proven when Killua noticed that of course, as he surmised, their friend was over ten minutes late.

"Sorry!" The strained voice game laden with heavy panting, assertion clear in the man's obvious posture. "There was just so much traffic. I swear it's like everyone crawls out of the wormwood at this time of the day!" It didn't take long for Leorio to regain his composure, but not without extensive effort. "Didn't think I was ever going to make it."

Of course for Killua, he knew the more reasonable riposte towards the man's statement would have been more of a gesture to _heckle_ the other for his lack concentration. But, rather than falter towards that likely outcome, he simply regarded Leorio with a droll smile and hopped off the bench, the sound of plodding not long after professed that Gon mimicked his movements.

"Sure, sure old man. We believe you. It is around midday of course, tends to get busy around this time."

"Jeeze Killua, you don't have to so blunt about it." Leorio grumbled, obviously chasten by the laconic response the younger boy gave him. As always, such always caused him to feel depreciated to a fault. He simply muttered beneath his breath about Killua always being on his case worse the Kurapika ever was as he shoved his hands into his pockets out of irritation. For a moment the heavy silence ensued between them before Gon chimed in, as always in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey Leorio, any word from Kurapika? It's been a while since we last heard from him, and we're a bit worried."

For a moment, the taller man looked considerably dejected as a frown crawled over his inadmissible expression, designating their answer was practically cut and dry.

"Unfortunately, I know about as much as you, guys. Honestly, I expected better of Kurapika as he knows how we already feel about this little escapade of his, but to go this long without contact, well it's inexcusable!" The sudden outburst exhibited by Leorio summarily caused both boys to flinch as their collective stares transfixed upon their friend with impart scrutiny, though it was the young Zoldyck who made emphasis on inducing a glare to further add the point. Without hesitation the taller man suddenly backed down at the extremity of the situation, realizing he had gotten worked up again needlessly. "Still… It isn't good he hasn't let us know of his recent circumstances. He knows we worry."

"This may be true, but you need to calm down Leorio. This isn't a time for losing your head." Didn't take long for Gon to intervene, knowing how strenuous both his friends could get, especially when it came to Kurapika's welfare. But now wasn't such a time for imprudence or frivolities.

Leorio simply huffed his discontent and slunk onto the bench the two young boys had claimed as a perch early, looking absolutely acidulated. For a breadth of a moment, Leorio looked lost in thought - a thousand questions racing through his haggard mind as he practically fermented in his own stewing emotions, nearly forgetting that two concerned faces were boring down into his own when an abrupt chime broke him from his distrait and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, checking the caller ID before shock temporarily bewildered his expression, "It's from Kurapika…" Leorio responded without hesitation, promptly answering the call, "Kurapika…" The man breathed, not bothering to hide the slight acerbity in his tone, though suppressed it thereafter, "What has taken you so long to call us?" He wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Before anything, I do apologize for the discrepancies in my attentiveness and being forwith in checking in, but I had… Some rather unexpected delays…"

"Delays?!" The older man's voice cut in nearly like a viper, though he wasted no time lowering the baritone of his voice down to a dull roar at the admonishing look Killua reinforced with, "Seriously Kurapika, what is going on?"

There was an intermediate pause that seemed to stem for an extensive amount of time before the voice on the other line drew the energy to continue, "Unfortunately I was forced to relocate to the Arukan Continent. That damn bastard managed to slip away during the night recently and I consequently had to track him down again. Which turned out to be an utter _inconvenience_." The besetment in his voice caused Leorio to blink for a moment; such venom and animus, never had he remembered the blond being so heated, the vehemence nearly seethed through the phone. But the one thing stood which out was the sheer dissidence that seemed to underline in his voice, something he didn't recollect ever hearing before.

Something was definitely… _Different_ , but he wasn't sure exactly what.

"I have just made it to the city of Patalor. The place is indeed huge as I've heard, so I am quite confident it will take some time to find him again." Kurapika's voice continued over the phone, though more monotone this time.

"Are you sure this is still wise? I mean c'mon Kurapika! It seems like this monster is doing nothing but leading you around, and by the nose I might add!" Leorio's aura suddenly flared.

Immediately Gon and Killua exchanged looks in bewilderment, privy to only part of the conversation, curious by Leorio's sudden conniption. "Uh Leorio," The honey-eyed youth began though was swiftly cut off as their older friend continued to prattle on as if he never heard the voice call to him in the first place.

"I still say something isn't entirely right with this whole thing! You know we've been worried about you and we don't want you just going off and getting yourself killed!"

"Leorio...I," The taciturnity that ensued thereafter seemed to strewn on, neither of them talking, causing Gon and Killua to shuffle uncomfortably. For some reason, to the two young boys, this unusual banter was something completely _inverse_ from anything they were used to. Such astriction was nearly suffocating.

"Hey old man, no need to be so cocky!" The silver-haired youth hissed, depth of his electric blue eyes practically boring holes into the older man. "We are all concerned for Kurapika but no need to practically rip his head off over it!"

Clicking his tongue in outward discomfiture, aura starting to dissipate as it returned to its normal swelling, Leorio amended, "I am sorry, Kurapika. Didn't mean to get so extraneous."

"No, it's quite alright, I understand. Your concern is justified, but I cannot just simply turn back now, Leorio. I have to see this through. I promise to be more considerate with keeping you updated on my condition, however."

"So I assume there is no way we can dissuade you from this mission of yours, then?" There was a hopeful undertone lacing within Leorio's voice, though underneath the rising upheaval that was growing ostentatiously between them, he pretty much already _knew_ the answer. He just couldn't help but hold onto a shred of credence that Kurapika would turn away from this little folly and actually return back home and back to some similarity of normalcy. Or what one could even designate as _normal_. Though for Leorio, the realization was very, _very_ real. Once their blond-headed friend got his mind set, there was just no coaxing him to do otherwise, which only furthered the older man's malcontent.

"I have told you, this is something I feel I must do for myself. I am sorry, but there is just no changing my mind." There was a brief interlude before Kurapika spoke up once again, "Also because I know you are thinking it, _don't_. Please do not interfere, Leorio. I know how badly you, Gon and Killua - especially Gon, want to come after me, as bullheaded as that is thinking you are rescuing me from some catastrophic situation, but it will only complicate things and make matters worse."

Instantly all the air funneled from his lungs and Leorio sighed in abject defeat. He could feel the heavily weighted stares boring into him by his two companions, choosing to inwardly chide himself for being so humbled and irresolute, that suffocating feeling of uselessness only a gateway into baleful insignificance. It burned him down to the very _core_.

"I understand, despite I still don't like this. Something really isn't right. Just… Promise me you will be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

It was all that filtered through the line before the call was ceased and for a moment, Leorio felt hollow.

"There will just be no changing his mind." The words came, lugubrious and contused, facing towards the two boys who stood impatiently beside him, the phone sliding back almost aimlessly into his pocket, "He will just have none of it."

"What happened?" Gon chimed in, trepidation clear in the kid's honey-hued eyes. "You sounded awfully angry. Tell us what Kurapika had to say."

For the span of what felt like an eternity, Leorio struggled to amass his squalling emotions and was nearly beside himself from the foregone conclusion, still unable to settle with the outward circumstances. No matter how much Kurapika beseeched and requisitioned him into just standing on the sidelines doing absolutely _nothing_ he would never come to full terms with such a fact. For the Kurta to be so brazen and stolid only succeeded in infuriating him. It was taking all he had managed to muster to not go after Kurapika and nearly beat the blond, _senseless_.

"Apparently the Ryodan head managed to escape Kurapika not long ago and skipped town. But he managed to track him down again… But…" Leorio paused mid sentence, obviously still choleric about what had transpired - through the lack in continuation only earned him another heated gaze from Killua.

"Out with it old man!" The boy rebuked, flaring hues warning of lack of patience.

"Okay, okay, I am getting to it, alright? He grumbled before adding, "The trail led him to the Arukan Continent. To a city called Patalor."

"The Arukan Continent?" Both younger boys enunciated simultaneously, shock riddling their faces, "But isn't that across the Great Barren Sea? Back relatively towards where we took the Hunter Exam?"

"Apparently so. As to why that crazy fool ran there in the first place, even I don't understand. It just seems as if the head of the Ryodan is just messing around with Kurapika at this point." Leorio concluded as all three of them look positively expended and _beyond_ any comprehension to the conundrum that was presented before them. From their standpoint, this was turning out to be nothing but a game of cat and mouse, one that Kurapika was easily playing right into, the manipulation clear which only demonstrated that the witty, yet ingenious leader of the Geneiryodan had their blond friend practically wound around his finger and being lead astray. The outcome appeared somber and unfortunately, _absolute_.

"This… This isn't good." The amber-eyed boy spoke, dread edging the tone in his voice, "I think we should go after him."

"I agree," Leorio added, though he knew what the end result would ultimately be. The words Kurapika spoke echoed on virtual replay over and over through his mind, "But, as much as I want to - as _we_ want to, Kurapika practically _insisted_ that we don't. The tenor he initiated when it was spoken; he sounded pretty damn serious about it."

It was a tough, enervating decision, one that left them unfounded from when they began. Deep down they knew of the insurrection that raged in an unremitting war within their friend's own rattled mind. His mental barriers were unstable, emotions in havoc and his pride preventing him from seeing clearly. It was indeed, a very dangerous path Kurapika was walking and for them, for those who really cared about him the most within this horrific, dark and tenebrous world were left feeling as if they could do only the very least.

As unpropitious, forlorn and futile the situation seemed, as much as they were plagued with incertitude and mistrust, they knew that regrettably, there was nothing they could do. Kurapika was adamant on finishing what he stated, on seeing an ending to his own plights and bringing about denouement to everything he had so long suffered and all they could do, was sit back and watch it all _unfold_.

 **§§§§§§§§**

For so long, Chrollo had never imagined that such life changing event would actually be the very thing which had come in the form of something he had thought was long since gone from the world. Like a phantom, something so bygone yet ethereal, a physical manifestation of the very entities that had long since followed his mind into eternity had appeared to him on that fateful day, back when he had let slip his own guard in a moment of impertinence. It was almost like a dream, a surreal image formed from something considered a mere delusion, and yet, every aspect only evoked the very real culmination such a being wasn't any fabrication at all, but an actual personification of revanche, like an _angel of deliverance._

He remembered it as if it was yesterday, the way the person looked, those effervescent eyes, so deep, so blue, the way those golden locks swayed nearly in time to the wind's coercive gusts, almost a perfect echo to those inexplicable emotions that raged unbridled, and the breathtaking way that body moved – such a memory only imbued deep within, fueling remembrances almost long forgotten.

But no, he would never forget, for that very same person of whom had captivated his attention back then, had done so now and at the moment, was constantly watching his every move, his every action, mirroring him nearly perfectly like that of a replica; his constant shadow. It brought about a pleased smile to pale lips. Even now as he had sat bathed in the afternoon sun, its caressing rays washing over him while he had situated himself at a rather eloquent restaurant with a cup of coffee and a plate of food that sat upon the pristine white table cloth upon the round table he was situated at, he could still feel that ever present energy of _him_ , those eyes lade and practically boring down into what he thought was his very soul.

It had been nearly a month since his arrival at Patalor and on an almost daily basis – despite the few days of absence he had realized the boy had taken, it was a constant supervening, never once wavering in remaining just close enough to maintain observation, but held the distance necessary that he couldn't ever really catch the sight of other's face. He was always wondering what was going through that pretty little head since that night when their paths crossed again within the magnificent city of fame and gold.

Though one thing was for certain – the amplification of current circumstance regarding his decision on handling such a rather troublesome, yet wondrous situation had slowly continued to change its outcome over the passing days. To which even he had noticed within himself, that his own mindset was altering its once harried state into something more pensive, more contemplative. Even for him, just the very aspect of something so enthralling, so resplendent and so compelling was able to implore him as it had was enough be a continuous push in furthering the very idea of seeing exactly where it would lead him. The very fact that the pull was so great – albeit the drastic change in his emotions, only seemed to further add the fuel into his perspicuous exploits.

It as one of the very reasons _why_ he allowed the circumstances to drag on as long as it had.

Chrollo could sense it – no he practically _knew_ exactly why things were playing to the very song and dance that it was. But for him, it was merely another way to explore the newly developed sensations that he was experiencing, which were the very same ones he had been undergoing for weeks now. For him, being ambitious was the way to ensure things paid off. There was no way he would allow something this opportune, and indefectible to escape his grasp. Especially with the way circumstances were developing.

He wasted no time allowing a fleeting glance to draw over towards where he knew the blond was still intermingled as he attempted to look casual while the great flowing sea of people ebbed and moved around him. Though as usual, that state of obviousness caused by the obstinate hunter only further served as a distraction for him as Chrollo had long since realized that being in such close proximity to that fastidious Kurta only initiated a stirring within him that he had found on so many counts terribly difficult to resist. Even the faint scents of sandalwood mixed with the airy hints of a forest only gnawed at his senses, the perennial hold it had upon him only frustrated him further as the desire to enact on his feelings brewed strong. But no, he wouldn't, he _couldn't_. Such a delicate thing would need time to cultivate, time to prepare and cure and being too impetuous could easily unravel everything he had carefully and meticulously planned out thus far.

 _No_. He would take more time to place careful thought into everything he was working towards. So far Chrollo had not allowed himself to go beyond any set limitations that could possibly give the blond more reason to suspect his cover had long since been blown and kept the illusionary pretense that he was blissfully unaware of the Kurta's striddling advances. Casually, he took another draw of the remaining liquid which was in the cup he dexterously held and finished its contents, deciding to consume the last of the meal sitting on his plate and feeling it was time to actually move on. Perhaps he would give his little alluring kitty something else as an incentive. Maybe Kurapika needed another nudge to coax him even more down the pathway Chrollo wanted him on. Since The raven-head's unrelenting emotions were only steadily intensifying; the attraction he noticed had only become even more apparent over the last few weeks since his arrival in Patalor. His growing need and the ever present wave of something more, something superlative resided just beneath the surface. For him, the reality of it was even if such was in question, he suspected his attention towards the Kurta shifted from being predominate to a covet interest.

Or perhaps, just perhaps he was experiencing something more akin to that of a _romantic_ desire.

As strange as that even sounded to him, judging from his current range of erratic feelings and the dramatic shift of thoughts that wound through his mind, such wasn't to be so easily dismissed. The blond _definitely_ had some kind of hold on him, even if it Chrollo didn't quite understand its exact meaning or the dialectic behind it. Though one thing remained certain; he was still exigent on the fact that the ultimate outcome of all his efforts was to see the beautiful little Kurta finally become his.

Whatever Chrollo had to do in order to accomplish this, he wouldn't stop until he saw his plans reach fruition.

Resolute, the infamous leader of the renowned Geneiryodan pushed his chair away from the table and arose, sparing one last fleeting glance behind him to ensure that his shadow was still milling about before leaving discreetly once satisfied that the blond hadn't budged from his observation spot.

Chrollo strode into the swelling throng, easily blending in with the rivers of people as they hustled about towards their destinations, keeping just enough pace to guarantee that he wouldn't lose his pursuer amiss the growing waves of passerby as he thread his way down one of the main, busy streets. The clamor of voices intertwining with one another along with the bustling of the city itself began to reach its pinnacle as it started to fall into the busiest part of the day. So much activity occurring around him and it only reminded Chrollo of why he was so adverse to extended stays in such superfluous places like Patalor. But he repressed his nagging irritation in favor of holding his focus on that the one person who remained the most important. Letting his attention deviate now would only serve no real purpose and end up causing the current situation to become problematic. Things were adjusting and slowly falling into place, there was no need for him to generate any upset now.

In a split decision when he was confident in those undaunted footfalls echoing deftly behind him did he duck into a nearby side street, expeditiously rounding another corner that fell instantly before him, trekking the short length of pathway before finding himself facing a dead end of the alleyway of which he had chosen to make his way through. Knowing that the blond was only mere kilometers behind him, Chrollo decided to enact on the plan he had recently concocted, wasting no time to elicit his momentum and nearly vaulted up the planate brick walls of the buildings which resided around him, making sure to leave his _incentive_ behind. Letting the object fall inconspicuously onto the stone ground, he rounded with exactitude towards the roof, clamoring over the edge just as he heard the blond enter the alleyway. Silently, he poised himself at the edge of what he assumed was a clothing store and sat, waiting with intrigue for when the boy would finally realize that he lost his quarry once again and become distraught with the notion that Chrollo was seamlessly giving him the slip.

Of course, he knew such actions even as ridiculous and incommodious as his decisions may seem, he continued to bet that regardless of process or transition, the outcome would end the same as he predicted. He only hoped that his young objective was astute enough to connect the dots that were being laid out for him. One thing though that Chrollo was most assured of was the fact that he was certain Kurapika hadn't noticed the gradual shifting in positions and who the blond thought he was stalking was certainly turning out to not be the case. Such was an amusing notion how the initial predator was now becoming the prey. Chrollo chuckled inwardly to himself - oh how he was enjoying this little game that his valorous Kurta was conforming to. Such vitality and fortitude, the magnetism was unbelievable. He knew the the blond had quite an affluent flow of spunk, but this, _this_ was beyond his expectations. Yes indeed, he could envision the potential of making an apt partner out of the young hunter, there was no reason to doubt that, now. Again he felt that latent sense of longing pang inside of his heart once more and slowly he licked his lips, nugatory in withstanding the effects it had on him as he continued to descend further and further into the unknown.

In essence it was _maddening_.

Excited. Chrollo felt riveted just by the mere idea alone, every aspect was another nail driving itself firmly in place as he revealed in the undulating waves of his own surging passion. Even as extrinsic such was to him, he couldn't deny its rapt calling. So many thoughts crossed through his mind, so many avenues of contingency, the possibilities he concluded were endless.

It certainly was turning out to be something he deemed highly worthy of his time and efforts. Even in light of the probability this was in part for his own avaricious needs.

Chrollo knew he was eccentric, but this took on an entirely different meaning.

Exhaling sharply, unblinking gray eyes watched with unscrupulous ambition as his mental preparation wound over the next steps he planned in making towards his goal. Such an implication and the very idealism of exactly what he had in mind only furthered that coy grin which spread eagerly over his lips.

A grunt made in exasperation broke Chrollo from his reverie as he gazed down at the blond on the ground below him. Kurapika's back was facing his direction as he appeared hunched over, the boy looking as if was examining something. This piqued Chrollo's interest and a flickering surge of energy pricked at his skin, which he assumed the boy's aura had abruptly amassed. _Good_. The tactile Kurta had found his little item. Finally his plot ensued as he would implant the seed that would subsequently germinate perplexity and doubt, hopefully driving the boy deep enough into a state of inner conflict that he would soon enough start to question his own precessions. If Chrollo could just instill enough diffidence towards Kurapika's convictions…

Leaving the distraught hunter behind, the raven-haired man slunk away, a soft, amused snicker was left fading in his wake, another foretelling of what he now felt was the beginning of something preordained.

 **§§§§§§§§**

Hours. That is what it had felt like. The eternal movement of time, though consequently decelerated, the amount expended was something more than what was really cared to actually lose. However, remaining at his perch, sitting astride a rather hectic street; the cacophony of people as they ran about their daily productivity was enough to distract him from his current engagement.

It was like practically observing a stone statue. Immotile, becalm, the placidity in his composure, just how placid he looked, even from the distance Kurapika stood at, just the air of confidence the man exerted, such only arose the his own state of perturbation. The Kurta exhaled a strained sigh; he was beginning to wonder just how much longer Chrollo Lucifer planned on superficially dragging him around the city as if he was some dog on a leash? Everything the man had done aside having him practically taking a leisurely stroll through one of the most lavish cities in existence left him questioning what the exact motives were. Something felt incongruous about the entire scenario; for weeks he had been relentlessly tailing the man and for the same length of time with no such corollary. Everything appeared _normal_ , quintessential, as if this was his usual standard of life.

That kind of knowledge along with the fact that his entire scheme was practically getting Kurapika nowhere only increased his agitation. The insipidity of it left the blond feeling as if his entire desideratum was becoming merely nil.

Kurapika breathed as he gently pulled habitually at the rim of his cloak, the hood vastly obscuring his vision, and yet, his line of sight wasn't hindered in any way as he could clearly see his quarry positioned at a small restaurant across the street as the man indulged in an afternoon meal. Just the due process, how the act tarried on, as if the delay was _intentional_ , made Kurapika begin to feel as if he was being deliberately made to wait, that the man was taking his time only to ensure that he would become frustrated from having to stand there for the ludicrous length that he was.

Abstractedly, he clutched his right hand into a fist – it was _unbelievable_! Which the worst part; somehow, in a way that Kurapika couldn't remotely comprehend or understand, the man was indirectly – or perhaps directly, effecting him emotionally. Ever since the night before he left Ti'alma, when he had that execrable loss of control over himself, over his own body and committed to a grave act of sin, he had been experiencing forthcoming continuations of wayward sensations being inflicted upon his mindset, libertine thoughts that invaded his conscious and dreams, ones that had started to make him feel enfeebled only added to the vast swell of contention that he was caught within. Every aspect only made him start to question his own sanity and made him petrified down to his very _being_.

He didn't want to lose his hate, his resolution or his way. The fear that such may be starting to slip made Kurapika worry beyond rationale, for it was his execration that gave him incentive to carry on, to progress, to _breathe_. Losing that now, forgetting his real reason for why he existed would be giving in and reneging on the promise and vows he made to his kin. It wasn't something he was willing to so easily let go of.

Keeping the flame alive was a constant reminder of what he had suffered all his life and for what he will eventually take _back_.

Still… Something else burned deep within and just the inclination it gave him, how twisted and stricken it left him, it was within these embroiling innervations, Kurapika just didn't know how to deal. He felt like he was caught in an ambiguous pull between holding onto what he forged in the depths of his heart, the moral axioms he committed to and letting go of everything that made him who he was. The verity of it only reinforced his wracked state of mine that much more.

Something about him was _changing_ and it was in that very change that left him terrified beyond prehension.

Without realizing it, his chains had materialized, the links glittering under the vibrant glow of the warming sun, their melodious tinkling chimed in tintinnabulation before they dissipated and the Kurta's attention suddenly perked as he noticed his target had stood up and was proceeding towards the restaurant's exit.

Suppressing his bidding emotions for now, he slid around the edge of a street corner, attempting to easily conceal himself along with the unhindered flow of people, shrouding himself as quickly and efficiently as possible to avoid detection.

Kurapika waited with ambition as the raven-haired man meshed into the throng in front of him, waiting for just the right moment to supervene after him, keeping just enough distance so the other wouldn't be able to sense his presence. Though for a while, the blond had started to wonder if for some insane reason that the older man somehow knew he was there.

No, it was preposterous! There was no way that his enemy could possibly know he was nearby. He had been meticulous, precise, and attentive to each and every thing he had done thus far. It wasn't likely that his nemesis was aware of his presence, was it?

But then again, considering the recent turn of events, all the strange and disconcerting things that had been taking place lately; there was definitely something _strange_ going on.

Staving off his connotations, Kurapika wove through the milling throng, maintaining pace with the criminal mastermind, retaining hope that perhaps this time the man would actually lead him towards something worthwhile of his attention and warrant illation for him to finally act. Drawing unwanted attention at this point wasn't something the blond was thrilled to do, especially while surrounded by a vast collective of innocents. But the moment he was given a practical or logical reason to attack…

Eyes widened at the sudden sharp turn the raven-haired man had taken, ducking into a nearby alleyway as it seemed his target was attempting to lose him. The concise turnabout aroused his suspicions once again, but as such, he couldn't afford to be circumvented.

Gritting his teeth, he rounded the corner and retained his pursuing, enforcing _Gyo_ into his ears, aggrandizing them. Instantaneously he captured the filtering, echoing footfalls of his target and followed in the direction of which they were coming from.

He panted, his stamina becoming taxed the longer their chase took place, his chest constricting with his labored breaths, his physique straining. During his escapade he had not realized that his scarlet eyes were impelled, the enervation of their use only added to the slowly waning energy flow. The exerting of his aura was taking its toll and for Kurapika, there embodiment worse than that of hewing weakness.

The Kurta pooled on his reserves, suffusing every conduit of aura flow possible into the necessitating his ability to continue maintaining his strength – if he was to even consider facing what potentially may lie in wait, doing so in an impaired state would only prove detrimental to his entire cause.

Down another narrow alleyway the sound of movement reverberated and the blond hastily followed as a dank and malodorous _odor_ wafted into the air causing Kurapika to suddenly recoil in revulsion, the pugnancy of it enough to make him feel as if he wanted to retch. Where ever that bastard was leading him surely didn't seem to be affecting the man worse than it was affecting _him_.

"W _hat the hell is that smell_?" He uttered in pure disgust, left hand coming up to clasp over his nose in a feeble attempt to ward off the offending stench. Even the walls looked as if they had become stained by years of mildew and mold, thick piceous blotches clung to the surface, adding to the rather begrimed scene before him. Kurapika growled and pushed his way through the filthy stretch before emerging into a wide area which appeared to be a dead end.

Empty, the entire area was practically devoid of any signs of life, nothing was left in existence aside the vast amounts of discarded offscourings; litter, old articles, piles of lumber offset by piles of debris, it was obvious that the alleyway was practically used as a partial dumpsite. Why that infernal man would have decided to pass through here was practically incomprehensible. Then it literally dawned on him – _inanition_ , there was no one else in the blind alley but him.

His gaze inherently darted around the dimmed area as he slowly traversed inward, breaths coming in shallow pace, the heat copiously arising around him and the educing flow of his aura reminded him that his Scarlet Eyes were still in use.

Vexation boiled to the surface and without thought as his right hand curled into a fist and slammed against the closest wall, recognition began to sink in that once again, he had somehow managed to lose the bastard a _second_ time. How this kept happening was something beyond even his apperception.

"I swear to God I am going to kill that asshole the next time I see him," Kurapika growled, the emotional squall hammering through him was enough to defuse any inessential feelings from before. At the moment, his primary focus fell on the fact that again for the second time since he had began trailing the Geneiryodan leader that he _somehow_ managed to evade the stalwart Kurta. "And put an end to whatever game he's trying to execute."

Just as he was about to turn, something brushed against his foot and the blond bent down to reconnoiter a rather small, colorful stone laying fornent to all the filth and putrescence, its beauty almost being insulted due to its awful surroundings. Fingers curled around it as Kurapika salvaged it from a rather despicable fate, turning the smooth object around his palm. Flecks of gold sat inlaid within splashes of red and yellow, a hue of underlying green accented its surface. He scrutinized the object momentarily, digits absently stroking the stone, exploring every inch, taking note after mere moments that it was shaped like a heart.

Inquisitive by finding such a rather pure item surrounded by dirt and grime which seemed so out of place, he couldn't help but find his situation even more startling then it was prior. Hand fully encompassing the stone, the blond reluctantly withdrew from his chevying, disgruntled by the fact that he had been abdicated by the very man he sought and ceded to the fact that it was practically inutile to continue on in his efforts. _For now._

Even as much as it unnerved him that this new outcome was essentially a repeat of history once again, it was also a rather moot point – that damnable monster managed to dissuade him and, left him behind to stew in his own failure.

Something to this caliber surely didn't sit too well with the blond; it was just another added strike against his enemy that Kurapika would seek reparation for.

He decided it was best to reconvene on his current matters after he had the time to collect himself for there was much to ruminate over. So much had transpired in the last month since arriving in Patalor – really since he gone on this undertaking, and it was just too obvious to ignore. There was just too many conjectural incidents and encounters that had taken place which only yielded more questions than he had in answers. Then there was the matter regarding the rather strange and troublesome influx of emotions he had been subjected to, which in his mind's eye, had taken more precedence above anything else he could have merely attributed to simple _happenstance_ , but the sudden change in his emotional state was definitely a cause for concern. Especially after the mental sway had caused some rather unwanted thoughts regarding the very _last_ person he should ever have romantic feelings about.

The last word left a vitriolic taste in his mouth. There was just _no_ way. None that he could even rationalize. It was appalling that even such a thing would dare cross his mind. The hatred he held for his clan's executioners was ingrained so deep, so meshed with is entire being that entertaining something so blasphemous only caused him to grunt in sheer disgust. Especially for that stoic, heartless bastard who lead them all.

It was the very last thing in the world he would ever allow to happen to himself and Kurapika took comfort in knowing that the vein of his anger continued to pulsate within his very being. He would see this to the very end even if it _killed_ him.

However, beneath the surface, just underneath the outer layers of the carefully concocted barriers Kurapika had erected, the very he had so obstinately woven as a cage from reality, something stirred inner, something currently minuscule, but perpetuating. One that awareness has not yet acknowledged, but would eventually and lead the blond towards something more tangible, more _eliciting_.

The tides were turning indeed. Just not in a way Kurapika realized quite yet.

 **§§§§§§§§**

Grousing, he unceremoniously flung the door open to his hotel room, still ectopic by the lack of success the day held. Each and every turn of events ended negatively and it only served as another reason to goad the blond further with his ventures. He wouldn't allow himself to be divagated, quite to the contrary; his determination only flared. In light of everything that occurred, all that he endured, just the fact that he was still suffering, now in more ways than one, was enough to instill his insatiable fervor.

Kurapika ambled into the room, quickly flicking on the light switch to illuminate the area and balk the darkness that had claimed it in his absence. Hissing at the brightness, his hand reflexively came up to shield his tired eyes as they slowly adjusted, the execution of the day's cavort had claimed its price; every part of him ached, the burning in his legs only added to the cognizance that he was beyond fatigued, and was coming under the influence of exhaustion. He hadn't slept properly in weeks, it was longer than he could even remember. Even the weight of his eyes felt like lead, the swelling he could easily tell was affecting him; how long he held onto the state of his Scarlet Eyes while in that blind alley only piled on the stress that was causing affliction to his body. Perhaps he _should_ rest. He knew it was something he desperately needed.

He had been avoiding sleep due to the conflicting and haunting dreams he had been experiencing. First the despairing nightmare which plagued him, the very one that prompted his current excursion had bled away into other dreams that caused him to question his own sanity. There were so many variations, but each one was about the very same _thing._ All his emotions, sentimentality, conscious and awareness faltered back to the very same thing he had dedicated his entire life to seeing surceased from existence. Yet, all those visions, all the outcomes from each one found him not extracting revenge, but entertaining the idea of a different propriety all together. _Happiness_. It was one thing that had been devoid from his life for so long, yet it was not in the facet of completion of his goals or the joyous times with friends, but something much deeper, something more frightening. Each time in those dreams he established the prospect of a different life, such without sorrow, without pain, and most of all, without _hate_. That happiness was exponential, encouraging, proffering and offered him the peace he had so longed for. Yet, it was found astride the very same person that Kurapika harbored such a burning contempt for. How that man, the one bore of such a wicked and hiemal nature could ever show him happiness was beyond even his ability to rationalize.

It was those very same dreams; declarations of compassion, love and understanding followed by tranquility that abolished all the darkness from his life which granted such a strong allure, and by the same token, made him also feel it was mere illusion.

Kurapika was torn.

Constantly he remained disharmonious, battling an internal war that only razed his mind and influenced his judgement. Each incident only descended him further into inner conflict, adding to his already polarized emotions. He hated it. Hated being tormented. Hated being at odds with himself. The uncertainty only inflicted depression, and the very aspect, the very thought he could foster sensations like that for his enemy sicked him. There was just no way possible. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. In the end, he would rather terminate his own life then allow something like that ever see the light of day.

He just couldn't handle it.

Capitulating, he walked towards the bed, deciding that sleep would be needed to facilitate proper judgement, dreams or no, as his mind was beginning to addle from the deprivation he was starting to suffer from. Fumbling with the strings to his cloak, Kurapika was just about to set the velvety article aside when something caught his eye. At first he speculated he was seeing things, looking again to be certain that what he saw wasn't a mere figment of his imagination.

There on the nightstand was a glass vase encasing about a dozen blood red colored roses, freshly cut and fully bloomed. It took mere moments before he was struck.

Numbly, he strode around the bed and placed himself before the flowers, one hand coming up to stroke over the blooms to ensure that they were real. How something like this got into his room only perturbed him further, though it wasn't until he realized the small square box sitting upon the pillows that really had the blond on the verge of unhinging completely.

Slender fingers shakily converged on the object, pulling it to towards him as he lifted it, scrutinizing what he held before positioning himself on the side of the bed, stripping the paper surrounding the box and dispensing with its lid. Warily, he reached inside, fingers curling around something only to remove a length of fabric infused in deep blue. Running his hand over it, he realized the surface was silken and soft, thin and practically sheer, making it appear dainty. Removing it completely from the box, Kurapika gave it a once over, recognizing it as a rather elegant scarf. The lace work done in vines and leaves was impressive, even as his fingertips caressed the material, he couldn't help but wonder where such a lavish and beautiful piece came from.

Briefly setting the garment aside, reflexively his hand plunged into the box again to retrieve another item, a _book_.

That caught the Kurta completely unawares.

Turning the book over between his shaky palms, his eyes roved over the cover, digits stroking along the leather bound cover and its inscriptions as he realized the book was rather old and one he didn't recall physically ever coming across. Gingerly he opened the cover and began leafing through the pages, taking in the contents with expect grace as intrigue started to settle in. After skimming through the contents he recognized the works as something he had heard of, but never seen. It was a documentary on the histories of past civilizations that were said to have been existent long before their current time, one of which was a recordings of several vast empires and cultures that had once been embroiled in war, where creatures of terrible and abominable likeness roved the lands, consuming souls and slaughtering innocents by the droves. It was also noted that at the center of it all was a maligned force that sought to control and destroy the world, where it was also said magic had existed and despite it was rumored to have been tainted, it was believed to have become the very catalyst for Nen usage today.

Kurapika was utterly enthralled by what he had found. Never in his lifetime did he think he would ever come by such a prized piece of literature. He had only heard whispers of its construct and that there were very few copies in circulation, but to actually _hold_ one… The blond Kurt had to pinch himself to remind him he wasn't really dreaming this.

Speculative, he gingerly put the book aside on the nightstand next to the vase containing the roses and canvassed the box once again, noticing a white envelope at the bottom. Extracting it, he carefully pulled the slip of paper from its encasing and unfolded it, reading over the nondescript words that seemed done in rather elegant handwriting.

' _I know this may come off as a rather strange surprise, and you may be questioning exactly where these items came from, but worry not, for let's just say they are from and admirer that finds you rather interesting. Please accept these gifts and I do hope you enjoy them_.'

There was no signature nor was there any indication of who wrote the letter or sent him the _gifts_ he now possessed. One thing was for certain, or at least he cogitated was the fact that this was someone who obviously knew him, or impartially considering the book and how it appealed to his tastes in particular literature. The roses however, in conjunction with the letter saying that someone held interest in him spoke more of a personal level that clearly arose a little concern in him.

The entirety of occurrences that have happened to him that day left feeling slightly narcotized; every part of him felt the weight of emotional disturbance and just the aspect of how confused and solicitous he was, only brood deeper into his already neurotic state of mind. Kurapika didn't know what to do or in reality, how to really go about his more than strange situation. First, all his contretemps involving Chrollo Lucifer, down to the most recent occurrence in that lead him into that blind alley where he consequently found that mysterious stone, to the wracking and conglomerate surging of his emotions and feelings which have left him conflicted and disturbed, down to finding a strange package on his bed along with roses with no indication of their origin have certainly caused him to feel less than sufficient in his own self confidence. He didn't know what to do, how to handle everything that has barraged him much less manage his own mentality. It was as if he was slowly coming apart at the seams and was slowly losing grip on sanity.

The very notion only rose trepidation further to the surface, causing his own nerves to flux within his body and he realized that his own hands were shaking. "What the hell is happening to me?" The words trembled off his lips as he struggled in every route possible to parse exactly why he was enduring all the atrocities that it seemed the world – nay, that _fate_ seemed to enjoy forcing him to go through. So much pain lay within his heart, constricting and delivering crushing blow after crushing blow and he wondered how much longer, even after six long years of vile hell, would have have to go through before he could finally put all his sorrow and despair to rest. Even as the very thought of being consistently tortured by his own instability, unable to even retain his own acumen was enough to throw Kurapika into a downward spiral.

Practically forgetting the book, scarf even the roses, he managed to change clothes - albeit awkwardly, legs trembling as they attempted to carry his weight around the room before returning to the bed, where he grabbed the small leather pouch he had toted around with him and plucked out the small, colorful stone, fingers wrapping around it. He didn't know why or comprehend, but for reasons unknown he found some sort of comfort from it.

Releasing a withheld breath, one that caused an ache in his lungs, Kurapika reluctantly capitulated to finally getting the rest he so desperately needed. He was under way too much duress and if he continued on as is, eventually he would inadvertently be called to pay the piper.

Suppressing the urge to cry, the threat of tears extravasating through the barriers that tried so feebly to hold them back, watery blues fell behind their curtain of darkness and Kurapika woefully slid between the sheets, head slumping into the downy pillows. Small, clear beads soon formed and leaked unbidden down blanched cheeks as he closed in on himself, finding inability to contend at the moment.

For so long he laid there, trembling as his silent sobs left him feeling empty as his energy just ebbed away. Eventually he fell under as he cried himself to sleep, lithe fingers still clutching tightly to that heart shaped stone.

* * *

 **After thoughts:** _Well it seems our advantageous blond is really having a difficult time comprehending the slow and gradual changes to his emotional state, though I will admit, this wouldn't be abnormal for Kurapika since this version of him is more prone to influence and manipulation. It's that dark nature, ya know? But honestly, the outcome for all this little torment will be so worthwhile in the long run._

 _Also the stone that he finds that Chrollo left behind will play significance later on. There is a reason for it which has already started to make its presence known. The rest of the items were definitely gifts left by Chrollo, just Kurapika hasn't realized that just yet. :)_


	7. What Lies Beneath

**Author's Notes:** _Man, it has been a struggle making my deadlines due to how strenuous life has been and recently my allergies have kicked in and been hitting me like a bloody wrecking ball. But I wasn't too late this time, thankfully. I actually managed to crunch half this chapter in relatively within two days._

 _As usual, RoF is still one hundred percent un-beta'd. Still seeking someone willing to take on the challenge, but meeting crunch times isn't exactly expected._

 **Summery:** _Kurapika rescinds into his own thoughts over everything that has happened, though has found solace where he has least expected it. Gon, Killua and Leorio have an emotional call with their blond friend. Chrollo makes an unexpected visit._

* * *

A soft, caressing wind aerated through the nearby open window, its gentle brush dusting over the sleeping figure that lay surrounded by the copious bundles of blankets he had interwoven around him, shifting slightly to the assonance of the birds that were perched just outside which indicated it was morning. Groaning in turbulence, he extricated himself from the protective cocoon which he had sought comfort in and found himself sitting on the side of the bed soon thereafter. Eyes were heavily lidded, riddled with dark, puffy splotches, indicating the lack of proper sleep for an extended length of time, though the vibrancy of serene ceruleans still retained their semblance of life energy. Attempting to steady himself, Kurapika poised both hands at his temples, attempting to dispel the slight growing ache he was still feeling. For him, the sensation as if he had been _tromped_ did not aid in how he was currently feeling.

Far too long he hadn't gotten the proper rest he needed; even though his slumber last night was virtually idyll with a lack of distressing dreams, the amount wasn't sufficient enough for a full recovery. Yet, he was far better off than he had been in weeks.

Breathing in deeply and steadying himself, the bond lifted and ambled into the bathroom, clearly predisposed for a long, and needed to shower. He cast a perusing glance at the roses which sat elegantly within their glass vase as he went past, snorting cynically then closing the door to the small room.

After relieving himself and denuding his sleepwear, he carefully slipped into the porcelain basin, circumventing the mirror in attempt to forego seeing his own reflection. Just the very idealism of seeing his own constrained features, especially his eyes, just the way they would return with a heated, heavy arbitrary gaze wasn't something he needed, nor wanted. To see himself in the current state he was in, the very notion only caused him to twitch in dysphoria.

Shaking his head he inclined over and flipped the water on, expelling a laden sign and revealing in the temporary appeal of the water brushing over his delicate, pale skin as rivulets fell off his golden tresses and trailed down his lithe body. The blond groaned again, letting the water massage into his still tired and expended muscles. Melting into the sensation, his mind began to meander.

Kurapika still couldn't quite comprehend everything he had been forced to endure the last few grueling weeks, his mind reeling from the continued, unrelenting onslaught of his errant and shifting emotions. None of which made any sense to him. His dreams. His failures. His mixed, flummoxed feelings. Then there were the mysterious gifts. Their sudden appearance and how consequential they were on a more personal level. Ones that seemed to appeal to his nature. The blond Kurta had his suspicions on their origin - for _him_ of all people; it was just too unlikely to be fortuitous that some complete stranger had taken a liking to him. But the very aspect of said items is what lead him towards the fusillading questions that he was unfortunately, riddled with.

The biggest thing which stood out eminently was the roses. The remembrance of the ruby colored blooms flitted through his mind and Kurapika sniffed in disdain; such a thing was only given to someone as a profession of love, often handed to those who felt strongly for one another that would silently speak their affirmation of devotion and loyalty. How such an idea could even be a feasible thing in regards to himself, that someone - or rather, a particular person who had seemed to rather enjoy dodging him rather habitually lately could harbor feelings of that caliber for him only made Kurapika more afflicted. It just wasn't possible that someone as cold and callous such as _him_ was capable of expressing that level of emotions.

Or was it?

"There is just no way!" The Kurta suddenly blurted out, hissing indignantly through bared teeth. "Just what the fuck is that bastard doing to me?"

Leaning back against the wall, he felt no closer to achieving his goals and left with more questions than he had in answers.

It was poignant, making him grief stricken with his current circumstance, unable to sort out everything he had been made to wallow through, leaving him devoid and hollow. Especially with the notion that if his suspicions bade true, then the absolute _worst_ person in the world was harboring the very _last_ thing for him that Kurapika wanted to think about.

Envisioning that monster ever exhibiting love and compassion for another human being was so implausible it made the blond laugh bitterly; whatever that man was playing at, Kurapika wasn't going to allow the most notorious thief ever to have the repletion of reeling him in.

Briefly rescinding in his thoughts, the young Kurta finished washing when he realized his extended time in the shower while lost within himself allowed the water to turn frigid and he fleetly got out.

After toweling off, he schlepped back into the bedroom to retrieve his luggage, delving into the modest sized suitcase and retrieved a simple, unadorned white t-shirt and a pair faded, etiolated blue jeans.

Kurapika grunted as he tugged the shirt on over his head, the strain in his arms still apparent from the exertion of his previous night's caper, the stiffness that riddled his frame only reminded him of what he had grievously suffered through. The blond hadn't realized exactly the ambit of his situation. He had been so caught up in all his presages that he neglected to heed his own personal needs.

Resigning, the guileful Kurta decided that he should scrounge up something to eat, deciding that the nourishment would help abade his slowly ailing health. Closing his eyes momentarily in attempt to still the slight nausea he was experiencing, the blond readily composed himself and exited the small bedroom, emerging out into a decorous sitting room and reached over to pluck the room service menu off its surface.

After excogitating over the vast amounts of items and options to choose from, Kurapika settled on Chicken Florentine with a small salad on the side for lunch. After calling the order in, the Kurta wasted time dragging himself into the bantam sized kitchenette to where the coffee maker sat and prepared himself a cup of much needed caffeine. Perhaps the influx of that in conjunction with a decent meal would allow the blond to actually cerebrate properly.

Once the maker finished brewing and he filled his cup with the steaming liquid, he added cream and mild sugar, and then made his way back into the bedroom to grab the book he had found as one of the _gifts_ left behind for him. Taking a sip from the mug, he reached over to pick up the book when something glossy and colorful caught his attention.

Letting a slender hand linger over the object, Kurapika drew it into his fist, blue eyes wasting no time looking the item over. He frowned, realizing it was that stone he had found, the very same one of which had given him a sense of amenity which subsequently allowed him to find peace and sanctity while in slumber. He didn't quite understand exactly want the allure about the stone was, but every time he held it - as he was now, for reasons unknown all his emotional turbulence began to wane, leaving him feel more complacent then he had felt prior. Kurapika sighed heavily, still in complete disbelief to anything that he was dealing with but didn't refute the stone as it kept him from feeling all the pain and misery that he had been harrowed by. Coiling his fingers tightly around the stone, the young blond snapped up the book and resided in the living room, settling into one of the soft armchairs that sat in the center of the room and across from an oak wood coffee table.

Reading, he figured, may add some reprieve from his daunting circumstances, allowing him to forget - even if only momentarily, from all the enormities wreaking havoc in his life. One thing Kurapika wanted was to _escape_.

He knew that he had to keep diligence with his objective regarding Chrollo Lucifer, but for now, just for this very moment, he wanted to relax. Kurapika's mind had been forced to endure so much and he really had no clue how much more abuse he could really take.

There had been lapses in his pursuits before; this wouldn't be the first time over the course of the last month since he had been dealing with his problem while in Patalor that he had deferred from his exploits to rest and recoup. Such wouldn't be any _different_ now.

Licking his lips thoughtfully, his hand traced over the etchings within the leather cover once more, taking in the wording and images that were crafted so elegantly into the volume, though the edges were worn which definitely indicated that it was very, _very_ old. Kurapika still mused over how he was inevitably this lucky to come into possession a book this rare, all considering the lack of resources to see one, much less hold it.

He began to thumb carefully along its pages, yellow tingeing its once white, pristine surface as he found himself starting to get immersed into the content which it beheld, slowly losing himself within its vast wealth of knowledge before a robust knock came at the door.

Respiring, Kurapika charily put the book aside and lifted up from his seat and over to the door, answering it without hesitation.

Immediately he realized that the meal he had ordered was sitting outside his door ferried by hotel staff and he instantly bid the person thank you before promptly pulling the cart inside.

"Suppose I should really attempt to eat something." He murmured concurringly, lifting the rather heavily polished tray off the cart to place it on the small table that sat off to the right side of the room. Settling the intricate dishes onto the thick, wooden table, Kurapika reposed into the seat after pulling it out from beneath.

Almost adroitly, slender fingers encircled the handle which resided upon the top of the silver domed lid and removed it, setting it aside. Once his eyes lay upon the succulent looking meal which sat before him, he reluctantly had to agree that this was something he really needed. For so long prior he hadn't taken the necessary recourse, constantly eating perfunctorily, usually skipping meals or just _eating on the go_ , which he attributed were more than likely adding to the cause of his recently debilitating health. Kurapika had been so hard pressed on retaining his abiding focusing on keeping a firm lock on the leader of the Geneiryodan that practically everything else was falling below the line of becoming secondary.

In retrospect, his attention towards the man who had left him with so little left of value in the world was becoming the focal point of unmitigated obsession.

It wasn't good on any account, though it was the forefront of Kurapika's mind which only furthered to solidify the fact that he was _beyond_ invested. But the blond didn't have anyone around him to help keep him in check or to gauge and maintain his level of acuity, which was only adverse to his situation. Wistfully, he knew such was the path he chose, and did so without contrition.

Casting aside his rather circuitous thoughts, the blond Kurta focused on the meal before him but was finicky as he picked at it, finding that he wasn't as indulgent with the fact that even though the food tasted rather amazing, he just didn't house the mindset to enjoy something as delicious as it was despite the circumstances. He practically ate out of necessity, not on account that having a good meal should have been a welcomed distraction from the predicaments that had become the center of his entire life.

After wheedling himself to down about three quarters of the plate, Kurapika found he just couldn't endure another bite, the taste which began dedicate, became vapid. Dismayed, he arose to clean up, storing what little was left within the small refrigerator that the room held, opting to make himself a cup of warm tea and deplane into the armchair for a few hours of reading.

Once the weary blond fixed the warm brew into an inordinate cup and seized the leather bound book, his small body descended haphazardly upon the velvety cushions, feeling the slight dull throb that still lambasted his muscles, though Kurapika grunted instantly from the lancination that flared then dulled, just barely registering the tenderness that the entirety of his body was experiencing. He sighed, steeling his being just long enough to repatriation himself before laying the book upon his lap and opening its cover, letting himself soon get immersed inside its mesmerizing lexicon.

It was profound and intriguing; the enriching material gave him such a vast source of knowledge as he learned of the extent of histories that lay shrouded in mystery regarding the societies and civilizations that existed long before his own time. Especially the myth of how exactly Nen transubstantiated from an ancient source of energy that it was said humans were able to draw from that could be used to bend and control at will. What even captivated Kurapika's attention further was the chronicle of gruesome, twisted creatures' bore of shade and penumbra, filled with vile and wicked malevolence, often depicting hideous abominations derived of human likeness with animal heads or gruesome, sinister winged beasts that would haunt the skies. He was even taken aback by the depictions of large hounds that were said to be so deadly and infernal their saliva was considered so potent; it was able to kill a fully grown person in mere hours.

Kurapika was fixated - it was beyond comprehension that such a vast world such as this, one so sophisticated, so intricate, yet was laid completely enmeshed in perdurable conflict, warring factions that ravished and brought destruction to so many nations while fending off an invariable iniquitous force that was pestilent, riddling chaos, disease and corruption in its wake even existed. The blond Kurta couldn't believe what his eyes beheld; even as his lissome fingers gingerly slid over the pages, it was undoubted that he was benetted, not realizing he had spent nearly the last few hours completely lost within the enamoring material that for so long, gripped his attention.

It was those very same eyes that had become unfocused from practically ogling the pages for the lengthy consecutive amount of time he had and morosely set the book aside, deciding to stretch his stiff legs.

Even as he had realized once the long shadows cast within the room had indicated, hours had crept by; the sky had began to slowly turn an opulent shade of purple mixed with splashes of oranges, yellows and reds, Kurapika settled on relinquishing to getting himself dinner before calling his magnanimous friends, the very same who have always been there for him, even when the young Kurta had not always been at his best. Why he ever thought such wonderful people ever deserved an _ingrate_ such as himself, he didn't think he'd ever know.

So much he had done - the impertinent acts committed; refractory, flagitious, nonsensical and downright cretinous, it was a true wonder that they had stuck by him for so long. There were times he knew he definitely wasn't in the correct state of mind and more often than not, settled on doing things he knew was not in the best interests of his friends, much less, _himself_. It was even during those moments where situations escalated in becoming internecine on such a grand scale, Kurapika had really thought that he was the sole proprietor in sealing all their fates. It was always the reason why he had swore he would never allow anyone close to him, for it was only seen as a rudimentary weakness. Everyone who ever entered his life it seemed became nothing but intermediate while he waged war with his own demons, with himself. They always became collateral damage. Yet, he couldn't ever bring himself, or even find the _heart_ to sever the bonds, even if they were truly considered a setback. When it boiled down to the nitty gritty, they were all he really had left within this ruthless world.

A sharp jab that reverberated through caused him jolted him back to his senses and the young blond Kurta realized he had been retaining a breath that only agonized his lungs before releasing the air that was causing his chest to constrict, feeling that his own mind had began reeling once again.

Murmuring to himself, Kurapika ratiocinated that he had been thinking too hard, his mind wandering as he just continuously spun his wheels and was ending up in the same rut over and over again. How he kept ending up in these types of deplorable situations the blond figured was relatively done by his own hand. The more and more he pushed to keep walking down the same dangerous path that he so inherently chose, the greater the residuum would be. Yet, in spite of such bifurcations, Kurapika couldn't seem to change is course of action.

 _Or was it just indisposition_?

Change. It was one of his greatest fears that caused him to practically shun anything that imperiled the chances of altering his own profligate standards. In reality, he only propagated within the same vicious cycle.

In the end, if such wasn't going to change, it would ultimately be his downfall.

It was a very precarious gambit indeed, one that the Kurta placed way too much trust in, and with an outcome that would become absolute. Irreparable and irreversible.

Apathy was really a very strong and powerful emotion. One that if Kurapika didn't break the bonds on would only cause him to see the world and everything in it through phlegmatic eyes.

Without much discernment, that small stone he had found such an affinity towards he realized was betwixt his fingers again, that same veneer of comfort making him feel a little less luxated. Still unable to capiche the reasons for why the stone brought about such a sensation, he still couldn't help but feel some sort of alluring pull by it. Even with as mysterious as its origins much less its purpose for the time being, mattered not. His eyes drew over the surface, in taking such pulchritude, still enthralled by how elegant it really was.

 _Where exactly did you come from?_

Kurapika had asked himself a few times that very same question, yet he was no closer to the answer then when he originally started at. As much as the stone did in diminishing his careworn mind, it wasn't exactly enough to stop the squall that constantly plagued his thoughts. Though as much as he wasn't sure why, he did even without fully admitting it that he was grateful for the stone, for at least he had some peace of mind when he kept it with him. For a few seconds, his hand clasped around the smooth object, eyes slipping shut as the Kurta breathed in deeply, letting the wash of calm bid over him before gently sliding the stone back into the pocket of his pants.

Temporarily abrogating his dissension in favor of finally scrounging up some food, Kurapika plucked the menu up off the coffee table and quickly scanned the contents. After a few lingering minutes, he settled on something as simple as a nice leafy salad and a hearty bowl of soup. In the same fluid motion, he picked up the hotel phone and called in room service before deciding to retire back to the living room once more. But this time, as opposed to settling on the huge armchair he was sitting in prior, the blond decidedly sprawled out on the plush sofa, book back in his delicate hands once more.

He would inundate himself once again within the enthralling descriptions of the book's alluring pages. It was at the moment where Kurapika found the greatest form of solace. At least while he read, he didn't have to think about his inconclusive emotions, which for him if such was only interim it was still a welcomed reprieve.

 **§§§§§§**

Serene. That was the one word which transversed through his mind as he sat cross-legged upon the chair which was poised at one of the grand bay windows within his suite, strong fingers curled around a ceramic cup that held dark, heated liquid as he graciously took a sip. For quite some time he sat there, observing the one thing that had been the quintessence of his attention, watching as the very object of his desires was flitting studiously about the spacious hotel room they were staying at, obvious from the posture and body language, it was safe to assume the person in question was in part, unsettled.

Chrollo had his suspicions on exactly _why_ the blond was acting practically erratic - he knew for certain that his gifts had indeed, been received and that such as far as he can tell, hadn't entirely been refuted. But such was only mere conjecture as he was only able to see so far into the young hunter's room from his standpoint, having been lucky enough to procure a room from the grand hotel just across the street from where the blond was staying, the suite he was renting aligned perfectly, which gave a direct line of sight right into the Kurta's own room.

The older man sat at such a angle that he could espy the boy without interception, even once the younger had capitulated to the plush chair with a book in hand; the very same Chrollo had realized was the one he had left behind for the boy to find, he couldn't help but relish in just how radiant he looked. Just the way the reflective glow of the midday sun held against that golden crop of hair, it made him appear as something palatial, something akin to heavenly. Even while the sun continued to slowly dip as the hours progressed, that resplendence the younger man exuded around him formed the appearance of a halo. The Ryodan head bit his lip; something on such an illustrious scale as which the blond held only seemed to choate the raven-head that much more. For him, the slowly arising attraction day by day was becoming great, even while he sat back straining with patience to little by little evoke the reactions and outcomes he was hoping for, it still wasn't to say such was easy to _manage_.

However, Chrollo didn't controvert that he did indeed, rather luxuriate in watching the blond move about his hotel room; it was intriguing, yet bewitching watching as the boy went about his daily activities, even in light of the fact it was one of those infrequent occurrences where the pertinacious hunter didn't actually take the time to seek the older man out. Such didn't nettle him, quite to the contrary, the thief knew rest was essential, even if it was satiating knowing that blond was so desperate in staying close to him, that the oppugnancy he generated caused the boy some formal distress, Chrollo still harbored some concern for the boy's health.

While he didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of his concern, at the basic level the man knew that if Kurapika's welfare was to debilitate, the younger would only dilute, and further mar the worth he held. Not only that, the thought of the Kurta faltering to avertable illness disquieted him. From his observation spot, he was able to tell that at least the boy was taking time to see to his basic needs, something that had sat in the back of Chrollo's mind for some time. Though, he was glad to note that such was being done.

It was definitely atypical of him to exhibit care for anyone outside his Spiders, but the ever present lingering pull that the Kurta had upon him had stirred some relative changes in him as of late. One's that the raven-haired man never thought he would ever find himself _ever_ conforming to.

As difficult as such was to openly confess to, one thing Chrollo easily regarded was the fact that, even if the reasons weren't as clear as he would have liked them to be, one thing he knew was for certain was that his feelings towards the prestigious hunter, the that very special blond who, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it straight forward, was causing him to become further and further inveigled by. It was by that very notion alone that Chrollo knew he was slowly becoming entangled inside of his very own web and being held captive by the very same person of whom he had long since in essence, captured himself. This in reality he didn't try to expostulate against.

 _By God, Kurapika was beautiful._

Even as the thought flicked through his mind, it didn't warrant a change in his heart. There was a time, practically at the beginning of this little excursion he would have never envisaged or even considered something like this, much less enacted on it, but his once baleful outlook had bled into something much more tangible, some more emotive. The expectation of such a notion only assured that all his efforts were in part, for his benefit, but where the oddity arose which danced slowly through his conscious, such became evident, even contrived that it too, was also for the blond's benefit as well.

He raised an eyebrow at the notion, questioning the words as they echoed in his mind, but as strange as it seemed, thinking of someone else for once aside himself only felt like the right thing to do. Moreover, if he really wanted to continue instituting that connection of trust, then being selfish would only in the end, be counterproductive. Undermining everything he had accomplished thus far, well perish the thought. It most definitely wasn't something that Chrollo wanted to even _think_ of.

Those dark eyes once again returned to the window as the light had started to wane, paving its way into evening. Colors splashed in intermingled and hybridized variants of flowing oranges, reds and yellows canvassed the sky, the introspective array gripping and appealing, as if an artist's paintbrush had swept across the clouds in a fantastical display. Such encompassed the seraphic blond and the luminosity only made him look that much more graceful and elegant. Once again just the refined nature of something so innate the boy held caused Chrollo's heart to stop for nearly a beat.

Damn his emotions were running rampant once again and he was finding that he didn't really care anymore.

Something caught his attention that struck him suddenly and inclining forward, Chrollo realized that the young Kurta held something glossy within his spindly fingers, flecks of gold twinned with yellow and gold in the shape of a heart and he soon found himself grinning.

It seemed that the hunter had taken a liking to more than just one of his precious gifts - this completely grasped the older man's focus as he caught the momentary turn of the boy's head and the contemplative look in those invigorating blue eyes of his. For the ephemeral amount of time he was able to get a good look at the Kurta's flawless visage was enough for him to conclude that the little stone was falling completely into play as it was supposed to. What infinitesimal energy he was able to permeate into the object it seemed was just enough to induce an effect upon the blond's mentality. This thoroughly _pleased_ him.

Its primary function, well he surmised that Kurapika had yet to decipher that. Judging from the way he toyed and clutched the stone, how punctilious it sat within that slender hand and the way it appeared his eyes swept over its smooth and sheen surface only spoke of a fondness that the boy held for it. This was something that furthered Chrollo's faith that all his plans were moving forward according to how constructed them, allowing him little room for error, though he was disbelieving that such would even end up being the case. So far, all he had carefully articulated was going over impeccably and to him, there wasn't a cause for very much concern. Just as his feelings were altering the longer this played out, he was confident such was practically the same for the Kurta. Even if the boy would more than likely need more coaxing and assurance that the direction he was being guided down would be the envoy to something cogent, something prosperous, Chrollo was a patient man. As difficult as it was retaining hold on his dissolute emotions, the constant reminder that something _good_ was surely to come of all his efforts was enough to keep him tied down in his place. Once he was sure that Kurapika had shifted enough from his inveterate pedestal would be the moment when he would act, commencing the final steps of his project and draw the very thing he had been avid on for so long.

Chrollo had settled on with continuing operations as he had been normally doing. Bit by bit he let his ambitions grow, adding new and lively incentives for his pretty little Kurta, each one another step down the path he now walked that soon, with the right amount of cogency, would find the blond following right behind him on. The only thing that stood obstruent was the boy's displaced hate, which was an entirely separate matter altogether. However, given enough time and with the right nurturing, even that could be liberated. Nothing was perduring.

 _Trust_. The one factor of which would could make or break everything. Yes, he would continue to found that bridge; to prove his worth and that the blond could safely entrust his faith in the older man was at the top of his list of goals. Without any of that, well, he knew exactly where this would go.

Those dark, rooted eyes found their way back to the boy once more, having noticed he resumed immersing himself within the confines of the book, his face obscured by his curtain of golden tresses, the only other thing visible besides the tanned parchment pages that were being leafed through.

Inwardly, Chrollo felt confident enough that he could proceed forward with the next step in his course of action. One of which he hoped would be enough to impel the blond to question his motives, further. So far he had been successful in instilling enough ambiguity, now it was time to engender curiosity, give cause to the young hunter reason to seek him out further, to evince on the interests Chrollo had made physically known. He was ready to show Kurapika just how deeply invested he was, no matter the cost. He had already conceded to the fact he was becoming increasingly attracted to the Kurta, and in more ways than one, the very which had him in a vice almost on a daily basis. Now was the time to show just how committed he really was.

Motioning away from the window and from the view of the boy, the Geneiryodan leader strode over to the plush chair which sat astride a rather sizable couch and sat, broad hand sweeping over a large, yet, thin red box that housed the next instrument in his quest to win the blond's heart. Tips dusted the edges of the cover, knowing that what was encased inside would more than likely find itself on par with a deeper, emotional connection with the intractable young man, something he was sure would instantly profess his intentions once the Kurta realized exactly what was inside. Setting the box carefully back down upon the small table which sat astride his perch, Chrollo picked back up the mug he had been drinking from and drained the remaining contents of which it held, finding that he was becoming more lost within his own nomadic thoughts. For days now to a fault he had been restless, his mind constantly preoccupied on the very thing that gripped him so tightly now. Even his sleep had been invaded by visions of a future where things were much, much different; ones that involved an entire scenario of which he had only believed would be achieved in some absurd fantasy. But now, _now_ things were panning out to be much different. What felt so distant, so impassable and dubious was becoming legitimate. It gave Chrollo the reliance he needed, and the necessary fortification to assemble the exact motive in his advancement. He just had to be patient, regardless of how crucial or onerous the situation may seem. Backing down was _not_ an option.

Content with his next recourse, the raven-haired man decided it was best to go get a rather nice meal, considering that after all that things were proceeding on and quite nicely. It was the least he deserved for all his efforts. Perhaps tonight he would sleep soundly, knowing that tomorrow may very well, bring about a much anticipated and radical _change_.

 **§§§§§§**

Once he finished his dinner and cleaned up the dishes, Kurapika had taken up residence in the armchair once again, his cell phone sitting between twitching fingers as he had sat for extensive minutes debating on calling Leorio - he knew that it had been a while since his last update and he had strenuously promised to retain a regular check in schedule, but with everything that had transpired lately, it made for keeping updates rather difficult. Such wasn't to say he didn't feel censurable for not being more adamant as he had, but there was always something trammel him with maintaining punctuality, which wasn't to say Leorio wasn't practically guilty of himself. But that relatively was no excuse.

There was no avoiding the issue that much the blond was aware of - he was going to have to call them sooner or later. It was just the fact that Kurapika didn't want to have to deal with arguing with his aspiring doctor friend and the fact remained that he couldn't simply abdicate in being the responsible party; as well as a respectable friend and checking in with the older man, even if it meant dealing with Leorio's boisterous and contentious nature.

He flipped the phone around between his hands once more before tapping the address book and scrolling through the short list of contacts, finding Leorio's number. Thumb hung steadily over the send button before finally hitting it after several long, drawn out moments. It rang for what felt like an eternity before that versant voice came over the speaker. "Kurapika?" For a moment the blond sighed; it was still good to hear his friend's voice.

"Yeah, how is it going?" He finally added, feeling a bit tepid.

"You know it has been a while again Kurapika, what gives? You swore the last time you would be more attentive with checking in."

The austral note to rise off Leorio's voice was enough to cause Kurapika to blink, "Yes, I know I did Leorio, but this mission has been relatively... Taxing to say the least and there have been far too many times where daily tracking has become rather... Cumbersome."

"Cumbersome? You still haven't handled the situation to the fullest extent? Seriously Kurapika, we were beginning to think you wouldn't ever call!"

The young Kurta fell into a momentary lapse of silence; the chiding in the other man's tone caused him to chasten knowing that his actions again as of late had been less than optimal, falling into the category of errable, something that the blond knew he couldn't entirely fault his friend on. As much as it pained the young hunter to distress those whom shown so much care for him, to be acting as if it beheld no value, it made Kurapika feel culpable. "It's a rather... Delicate situation. One that cannot be rushed. I have my reasons for why it is taking the extensive amount of time that it has."

He could hear the exasperation resound through the line and knew that Leorio was indeed, stymied. It was just something that as much as it pained him to admit, just couldn't be bolstered. "Kurapika..." The other man's words came practically strained - it was easy to tell his friend wasn't contending very well, if at all, "You do realize that we are all still highly uncertain of this? As much as we support you, it still is enervating that you are still chasing after _him_ of all people. I still think that bastard is just leading you around by the nose!"

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to feel inherent antipathy; just like he had always done maltreatment of anyone and everyone whom he had ever allowed to slip into his life and here he was the process of history ingeminating itself. _Why did this always seem to happen to him?_ "Leorio I understand your concern, I really do, but as I have stated this countless times I need to do this for myself. No matter the circumstances or the amount of time it takes." The Kurta cringed at the sound of the treble of his own voice - just the fractious response he gave was enough to make Kurapika think twice, "I am sorry." He quickly atoned.

"Don't be." The lambasted and aggrieved words hit the blond and hard, just knowing that it was all invoked by his own doing, by _his own_ megalomania was enough to bring about a sense of self castigation. He hated this, hated feeling this way and committing to such inattentive acts left that left him feeling cold. Just the way his friend was acting...

Loud, vociferous sounds broke Kurapika from his listless trance, "Hey old man! What did we tell you about being so crass?" Killua. Of course it wasn't beyond the ingenious youth to step in when things got disorderly. "Hand that over!" There was a quick sound of static over the line before a much younger voice echoed into the blond's ears, "Kurapika?" The question came, though along with relief despite he could still hear Leorio's blustering in the background. "Also don't worry about him; he's been crowing about you chasing after the Spider's leader since he last spoke to you. He's just being a hothead as usual."

He had to suppress a slight chuckle at the convivial jabbing by the young Zoldyck before his ethos returned to his previous state, "It's good to hear your voice." Kurapika finally exhaled sharply, not realizing that his chest had constricted in the process, "How are you and Gon?"

He had to suppress a slight chuckle at the convivial jabbing by young Zoldyck before his ethos returned to his previous state, "It's good to hear your voice." Kurapika finally exhaled sharply, not realizing that his chest had constricted in the process, "How are you and Gon?"

There was an instant of laconism before Killua's speech came over the phone, "The same as usual, though we had continued our search for a copy of Greed Island in case Bretta decides to not wait for us before pushing the candidate players into entering the game."

The matter-of-fact tone in the young boy's tone was enough bring a flash of acknowledgement through the blond's effete mind, "I see." Kurapika started out slowly; aptly curious as to why they would delay in their pursuits for the Kurta's own sake. That was always something else that weighted in the back of his mind - being the hinge that would serve as nothing but a driving spike to wedge into everyone else's aspirations, _including his friends_. The very sentiment only made him feel even more embittered. "Is Gon with you?" Of course he would be; Kurapika knew it was a rather discernible fact as the cheerful and vivacious boy was never far from Killua. The two were just highly _inseparable_.

"Yeah he's here. Been waiting to talk to you as well." The static resumed over the line for a second time before that buoyant, jaunty voice of the most zealous person he had ever known finally called to his ears, which in itself, aside from just hearing from his other two friends, was a welcomed abeyance from everything he had recently been through. As much as it stung down into the reaches of his heart that his decisions had to a fault, adversely affected and strained the boundaries of their friendship with him, how allegiant they have been through all his exploits only made the blond hunter smile.

"Kurapika!" Gon's clamorous yet titillated voice was the next to come over the line, which only piqued the Kurta's slightly circuitous attention, "It's been a long time! How have you been! You okay, right?" It didn't take long for the spiky-haired youth's tone to waste no time faltering to one that was more serious, more unambiguous; clearly Gon was just as concerned for their friend's health as the other two were. "We've been worried about you, especially knowing you've been chasing the leader of the Spiders around."

It was indeed, questions that he knew were ones in coming - all three of them had not been thrilled with his decisions or too ebullient in his indefatigability regarding the maintaining of his pursuing of Chrollo Lucifer. Against even his own better judgment, Kurapika committed to this very act of aberration. Still, there was simply no turning back now. He had way too much invested in his mission and so many questions he lacked answers to. Then there was the problem regarding his abrupt change in emotions as of late. The fact that he had been having a physical and now a mental attraction to the one being in this world that he would he could never objectify such a situation with. And yet...

Everything he had concocted around his own heart to ward off such intendments were beginning to crumble and leaving behind the effectuation of pacifying his own ire.

Kurapika was terrified, but by the same token, emboldened. How he could even feel this way only added to the causatums he was dealing with.

Sighing, he snapped from his musings, not wishing to cause further worry to his friends who were still on the phone, "Yes it has, please forgive me for my continued lapses in communication. I've been well," The blond was always amicable, especially around Gon. The boy's light hearted nature never ceased to jaunt away, even if momentarily, any negativity. Kurapika never understood how he was ever so lucky, "I do apologize for making you worry; things have been going decently on my end. I have maintained my pursuits of the Geneiryodan leader. Though I do understand such has been occuring over a rather extensive period, but I cannot be hasty with such a thing. Also, he has not given me any reason to enact... Yet."

"Really? Someone as terrible as he is hasn't done anything crazy enough for you to enact?" The perplexity in the boy's words accentuated the fact that he seemed more in wonderment. Or was it incogitability? Kurapika wasn't certain. But Gon sounded almost disappointed. "I would have thought you would have confronted him by now."

Even if the young, energetic hunter was encouraging, there was still a very set of particular steps the blond had delineated that he would follow in order of handling the situation as efficiently and precisely as possible. Granted it was starting to draw out, much to Kurapika's dismay, but one thing he had started to learn was patience. Without it he would only become derelict.

"So far, no. Which I am just as amazed by. Aside the few times the bastard managed to evade me, nothing much else that is eventful is noteworthy."

Mendacity. It was so easy to do, yet the mental repercussions; it was another thing that Kurapika hated doing. It was against his moral character, but the last thing he wanted to do was engraft worry. If he divulged the full extent of what he had been enduring, more than likely it would only spur them to come after him, which would only complicate matters more than they already were.

He would chide himself later for such an _atrocity_ \- for now he had to keep the veil of simplicity if they were to remain as nonpartisan as possible.

"However," The Kurta decided to tout de suite on the subject, knowing it would only lead to more questions should it be allowed to continue, "How is your search in locating your father coming along? Also, Killua mentioned that you had continued scouring for a copy of the game apparently Ging created?"

"Yeah, Killua and I decided that we should concoct a backup plan just in case the one we have set up with Bretta were to fall through. But he seemed understanding when we told him that we had to hold off until we were certain you were okay."

It was exactly what he didn't want to here. While he eulogized their efforts and was eternally beholden for all their compassion and concern, the last thing he wanted was for Gon, for any of them to circumlocute from their own personal goals. Especially for his sake. "Don't worry Gon, I am perfectly fine. It would make me happy if you would actually focus on finding your father. Don't stop just because of me."

The young Kurta could hear the click of Gon's tongue as the boy prepared to retort, which he instantly defused, "I will also have none of it Gon, and believe me. I really want you and Killua to resume your search. Trust me, I will be alright." Kurapika knew that one way to interject his impetuous friend from just rushing in headlong after him was to lay it all down, simply and firmly. The honey-eyed hunter was one that would always precipitate into a situation without planning. Which the blond noted sounded uncannily similar.

"Aw, but I am worried that if we leave now something may happen to you while we are away." Kurapika should have known Gon would attempt to push the envelope, but withal, he wasn't surprised. He could hear the disappointment edge the boy's tense voice.

Again there was a bit of ruckus in the background; obvious by the caterwauling from Leorio, it caused him wince, pulling the phone away from his ear. The amalgamating of their voices was boisterous enough that he could hear them clearly without the phone close to his face. Kurapika groaned at the puerile act; just like his friends to do something as ridiculous as this. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at their bewilderment. Killua's voice returning to the line after everything finally settled brought back the blond's attention, "Kurapika, Gon told me what you had relayed to him - just being certain in your confidence that you will be fine. It's not like we don't have faith in your abilities or anything, but just want to make sure that you can get along without us. Even as much as I dislike saying that."

"Don't worry Killua; I am very confident I will be just fine."

There was another intermission before the silver-haired boy spoke up again, "Leorio wants to talk to you one more time. I'm going to hand him the phone before he continues repining."

Kurapika mentally steeled himself against the incoming onslaught.

"What the hell, Kurapika?! You can't just go and send us away like that! What if you need us?" Yes, he knew it; the barrage was expected, moreover knowing Leorio's temperament.

"Calm down Leorio! I will be just fine. Do you not have any faith in my abilities? I would have thought you had more confidence in me then that." Loud rumbling indicated that Kurapika had struck a nerve, countering exactly the implications which the older man was presupposing, "Besides, you have your own pursuits that you should be focused on. You should really go back to med school, Leorio, and I won't take no for an answer," For the auspicious blond, placing priorities where they needed to be was the at the top of his list, even if such came off as contradicting wherein his own circumstances lie, "The next time I see you, I hope that is after you've officially become a doctor."

Reinforcing the vocation of others as opposed to seeing those worry about his own was something that Kurapika always found equanimity in. Such was his nature to want others to persevere whereupon; his own life was constantly brewing in entropy. Regardless, it's was something he took comfort in.

"Kurapika," The oldest of their group began, but the blond was quick to cut him off. "I said no, Leorio! Please. Take care of yourself and continue to aspire. The next time we see each other things will be much different."

"Alright," Leorio conceded, not bothering to conceal his dejection, "Just please take care of yourself as well. Don't go dying on us!"

"Don't worry, I won't give in so easily," He resuscitated, instilling consolation once again. "Till we meet again." Was the last thing he spoke before letting the line go dead and he stared at the blank screen of the phone before abjuring for the night. Kurapika was mentally exhausted and had practically enough for one day.

 **§§§§§§**

Cast within the moon's opalescent glow, he strode forward towards the sleeping figure, a gentle wind flourishing the curtains of the window of which he made entrance from as his dark, cinereal eyes swept over the peaceful countenance of the boy. Shadows had cast heavily over his face, yet that didn't stop Chrollo from admiring the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Even as the blond slumbered on, looking so angelic, so transcendent, the renowned thief couldn't tear his gaze away. Just the way the pearl light cast its own stretch over those aurulent tresses, how it emphasized the effulgence, the perfect luster that it held, such caused the breath to hitch in Chrollo's throat. Something calcined deep within and that ache he had felt so long ago, recrudesced.

Perfect, pronounced lips, soft looking, pale and immaculate skin framed by those that gorgeous crop of hair; the older man itched to card his fingers through the delicate locks, but refrained. Everything about the succulent Kurta, all his beauty, the purity he held, the frangible shape to his effeminate body that was still powerful, just the way his eyes would focus with that indeterminate gaze, but would become oh so refined and splendiferous when they turned that incandescent scarlet, just the mere thought of it made Chrollo become even more enticed then he had been before.

Everything that made the boy who he was, from the first time he encountered this phantom of his past to the present as he stood over the slumbering embodiment of the very avenger that sought his own demise was now the focal point of his desires. Never had Chrollo ever thought that such like this would come to pass. Yet, here he was, yearning for the one thing he that was akin to the forbidden fruit. Kurapika was everything he could have ever wanted, the very last in the world that was just as precious as that of fragile glass, and despite being a practical living artifact, the blond was unique in his own way. But it went beyond even that. The clutch it had on him, just the indirect way the precious Kurta caused his heart to palpitate from his sheer alacrity alone was enough to enamor the capacitated leader of the Geneiryodan.

It was surreal. So hypnotic. So calmative. Chrollo still didn't quite contemplate exactly what it was about the blond that drew him in the way he had, but one thing's for certain, the feeling it gave, the change in pace it held was something he wasn't appetent in letting go of. He quite enjoyed these newfound sensations.

Letting his attention wander over the boy's concealed frame, eyes landed on something shining beneath the moonlight as it washed over the other and took notice that within his open hand sat that very same stone of which Chrollo had attributed the blond had taken a relative shining to. Instantly the remembrance of it caused a smile to spawn upon his lips. Circumspectly, he gently and imperceptibly closed the Kurta's lithe fingers around the stone before stepping back and agilely sweeping the bangs away from the boy's face. A breath hitched again within Chrollo's throat and he had to occlude himself. Just touching the young hunter rose sentiments in him that wasn't as profound as before. It was difficult as is resisting the urge just to pull the blond into his arms and never let go. Snorting, the older man stepped back towards the open window, allowing one last glance at the beautiful Kurta before bracing himself upon the sill of the window frame, "Soon Kurapika, soon." He whispered and was gone as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

 **After Thoughts:** _As you can see, there are subtleties that are beginning to become more apparent as the story progresses. Of course, Chrollo's feelings are altering a little more seamlessly then Kurapika's but his are changing, just a little more coarsely. However, the next chapter will have some events that will give the story a little more of a jolt._


	8. Predications

**A/N** : _Well I am back! Sorry for the week delay - I had so much happen in the week prior with ongoing medical issues on top of dealing with a lingering bout of insomnia that inadvertently caused me to fall into sleep deprivation that I wasn't able to get much done during that time due to being too tired. I also found some difficulty writing this chapter, especially the first part so this one ended up being delayed longer then I expected._

 _However, a spark of good news is I have secured a beta reader. One of my IRL friends who has done professional editorial work in the past has offered to beta for this fic so hopefully all subsequent chapters from here on out should be put through that source. This in turn could potentially delay chapter releases depending on how fast I get them back but that could also mean multiple chapters are put out at one time, however._

 **Summary** : _During the night, Kurapika has a very profound, yet emotional visit. Chrollo muses over initiating the next step in his plans during his pursuit of Kurapika while the blond finds something left behind that sparks his determination in finally addressing his current situation._

* * *

 _Vapors. Twisted and coiling tendrils erratically wisped around the area and into the very reaches of the sky like a tremulant beast. Its thin transparent filaments began creeping along in a ominous, flagrant warning, slowly filtered their way towards him like a thick fog, shrouding his vision momentarily and encapsulated him within the curtain of darkness as he was kneeling on the ground. Consternation ensued, and he felt every muscle and nerve inevitably cinch, chest becoming bound and constrained, lungs frozen as they labored for air. Hackles rose; he could feel it, the kinesthesia, just the way the brume swelled around him, almost as if he was asphyxiating and his eyes grew wide, the avoirdupois in the atmosphere suddenly caused an abrupt change in the barometric pressure, inducing his awareness to soon became elevated and fortuitously he became hyper sensitive._

 _Such had proliferated the only reaction he knew; apprehension. It was because of this, of the unknown that it was intrinsic, boring abyssal down to his very soul, even when he felt that all hope, all sanctity had been lost. That everything was finally coming to stake its claim upon his soul and the end was falling nigh, every ounce of credence evanesced, leaving him feeling nothing but forlorn._

 _It wasn't until after an incipient warmth had environed his visage that he soon came to raise up, crystalline white now adorning blanched flesh. Through blurred vision, amiss the rising effluvium and interminable pother that raged around him, his sole focus was on that feeling, its ataractic state making him forget the malignancy that only seemed to howl upon the winds in its affirmation to consume him whole. Though something vibrated within its dismal call..._

 _Slender, gentle and loving fingers slowly began to materialize, the ethereal glow which surrounded them had cupped his cheeks within its incandescence and brought about a sense of serenity that soon conciliated all his fears and for a moment, he became rapt just by their tender nature alone. Something so familiar, so perceptible had pricked at his awareness, drawing his eyes to those hands which connected to something tangible yet pellucid, apparitional image comprised into form and soon his eyes met with those of equal facsimile. The cognizance caused a near fanatical reaction._

 _"Kurapika..."_

 _That voice... He knew exactly who it belonged to._

 _It was implausible, not concedable or just some duplicity of the mind, just a mere figment generated to instill doubt and madness. He just couldn't... There was no way..._

 _"Kurapika..."_

 _He lifted up further, eyes now shrouded by a curtain of salty liquid that had long since defied the odds and began streaking down his face, its limpid movements drawing rivulets along his cool flesh and off his jaw. How... Could this be...? He searched for the source of the voice that sounded to clarion_.

 _The imagery, it was so hypnagogic, as if his mind was playing tricks upon him. Yet, the very same picturesque likeness that he remembered so well encapsulated his entire vision. It was like staring into an almost perfect reflection of himself._

 _Yet, those dark, enchanting eyes, those that beheld so much adoration and benevolence was staring back into his own, and for unrequited moments all he could do was remain locked, unable to move as all his memories, everything that had haunted him for so long came back in a turbulent alluvium. What he was seeing, the very effigy of who he had long since accepted as defunct from the world, was the very thing who practically gripped his very soul. That smile, how could he have ever forgotten that?_

 _"Mother..."_

 _The words glissaded off his lips before he was even aware, every part of him aching from the pain. From the bereavement he endured, his own arms reaching out for the very thing he had so suspired to touch._

 _"Is it really you?"_

 _Every part of him burned, as if he was on fire, but a lingering coolness was retained on his flesh, even as those amorous hands continued to cup his face and kept a hold on him that seemed to extend through the variants of time. Though for him, just being in close proximity, even if such was excessively hard to presuppose that the very imagery before him was that of his long deceased mother, just to see her again, even if such was pseudo, for once it eased the tempest in his heart just to hear that melodious voice once more._

 _"Yes my son, it is really me. I have missed you."_

 _So hard it was, knowing that in reality, the person before him wasn't explicitly corporeal, but seeing the embodiment of the one whom had meant the most to him in his life only brought back a complete sense of paucity, that the emptiness he had felt for a good portion of his existence came rushing back, leaving him in a state of nearly faltering. Slowly he breathed and those ambiguous blue eyes resided on those browns he remembered oh so vividly, just the lucidity of it nearly startled him and he was taken aback, left to construe the meaning of the sight which stood before him. Oh how she seemed to glow with a metaphysical light. Faster those tears came; it was as if everything from his past was catching up to him and slowly, he was breaking._

 _"I have missed you too, mother. It's so good to see your face, oh how I have longed for this day."_

 _Like waves crashing upon the shore, everything came upon him at all once, the instant crash of emotions, the castigation he had long since felt levy to had all come down in a puissant tempest and as such, his life was finding its conclusion. But yet, the being before him could sense this, which caused him to withhold the objection he was feeling and divert his wayward mind as it transitioned to that of perspicuity which left him with a better sense of understanding under the current circumstances. It was just so hard to parse everything that he was going through._

 _"As have I my sweet boy, you look almost the same as I last remember."_

 _Those phantasmal fingers never left his face, their warmth only pullulating fondness and altruism, the permeation of it into his very being bolstered a sense of allay to his underlying torment. He could see that smile only broaden on the ghost's translucent lips, though she was prominent to his mind's eye. Instinctively, as if her touch was indeed, real, he leaned into it, the small rivers evident upon his skin._

 _"You are as I remember you too, mother. Just like the very last time I saw you, right before everything that happened."_

 _It was in that moment where the figure's awareness perked his own and his gaze met the eidolon's own, though only that softness to her expression fostered in abiding his mitigation and repose. Though he was unable to retract, the pull too prodigious for him to avulse himself from, his focus retained on that of the efferent being, the words knelling in the air around him. It was so ambrosial._

 _"Kurapika..."_

 _The words echoed, soothing his crucified spirit, bringing attention towards the manifestation of his mother._

 _"Kurapika my son, you are anguished, I can see it in your eyes, even your soul, it's not at somnolence. Why are you allowing yourself to remain so afflicted?"_

 _For a moment he fell into reticence, trying to find the will to compose himself, to formulate an explanation. He didn't easily comprise an answer; the catechism in her eyes was enough to seize his own heart. The fear of making her feel disappointed and penitent sat in the back of his mind. His auroral eyes soon dulled, becoming lackluster as his buoyancy waned._

 _"Because I cannot seem to let go of all the pain in my heart, nor all the misery and purgatory I've been forced to endure. The knowledge of your death, our clan's slaughter has left me hollow. I... I can't move on. I have to see you and everyone else avenged."_

 _As the words left his lips, the affable hue to her eyes spoke only of sadness and those fingers slipped beneath his chin, gently lifting his head up to meet completely at eye level, though the comity in those pacifying eyes; he couldn't help but feel mollified._

 _"Oh Kurapika, how it pains me to watch you so as you have lost your way and have found yourself astray in the darkness. This is definitely not what has been destined for you."_

 _The affirmation only soon brought him about from his jaundiced state of mind, his expression becoming that of stupefaction; the very thought that his own mother who was murdered in cold blood could have such a equitable outlook on what happened to her, to everyone he had ever loved. Such only mystified him, left him struck with the contemplation of her own words and practically inquisitive on how such could have ever been considered. For him, it was beyond any illation._

 _"But mother, how can I simply ignore the fact that you and everyone else had been so callously taken away from me and that I have to live with the images, the horrification and atrocities which have been forever incised into my mind? Just the very aspect of how I found you... Found everyone else... Your eyes missing... Oh mother... I just don't have it in me to forgive..."_

 _Faster the tears came; pools of crystalline began to form along the ridges of achromatic fingers as the thumbs gingerly swiping away at the falling droplets that were leaving rivers down his pale cheeks. Without vacillation, he tilted into the touches, eyes having since fallen shut and become obscured from the world. Just the predilection and loving touches drew him down into a sort of vacuous stupor despite the apparition of his mother was determinate in soothing his interminable plights. It was just so hard knowing that even though she was currently there, it was for the interim and he would inescapably lose her again._

 _Fear of that wove deep into his heart - he didn't want to have to endure that all over again._

 _"My son, I know that resentment and bitterness laces your heart, but it worries me that you are allowing it to completely consume you and inexorably you will succumb the tenebrosity, which I fear will cause you to meet your own demise."_

 _The air around them began to drop in temperature, slowly becoming hyperborean and he opened his eyes, though vision was blurred by the sheen of tears that assailed them, and allowed a vague glimpse at her. Soon he was met with anguish and distress, the revenant's expression having drastically changed and the sudden realization struck him down to the very core, feeling the culpability and stigma weave its way into his mind and he couldn't help but fluctuate beneath its burdens and weight._

 _"Still... How am I supposed to be able to do that knowing those who murdered you... And everyone else is still out there? Tell me how can I go on with my life with that kind of discernment?"_

 _Saturninity descended around them and for that moment, he found the aptitude to notice the subjacent look in the spirit's eyes and were abyssal into the very core, finding that the same emotional turmoil of which wracked him did the same for her, though such was not due to her extirpation from the world, but for that of his own martyrdom. He could practically hear her pleas, their pleas, and those combined voices suddenly entreating him to stop in his vocation, in his condemnation. All the pain and lamenting and waves of sorrow emanated into the air around them and struck him again. But this time, he felt as he may crumble, body growing feeble from just the sounds of heartache alone. Was his clan really trying to convince him obviate?_

 _"Kurapika, do you really think you can continue on like this and expect to still preside when it's all said and done? Do you really believe this is what I want for you? What the rest of us want for you? It's never what we had wanted. I understand your pain and grief at having us taken away so suddenly from you and the burden of subjection you must feel because of it. But we don't want you to seek retribution for our deaths; we just want you to live."_

 _Her very words, just the pronouncement which echoed like chimes upon the wind carried tried and true, though such was paramount, he found the notion hard to believe. Though the urgency of their will and their wish was stringent, he couldn't help but wonder why they would feel as such and why they wouldn't seek to aid his fortitude towards finding them peace through requital. It was disconcerting. And yet..._

 _"After all that happened, especially knowing the very cause for your nihility still walks the face of the Earth, everyone one of you would find it acceptable of me to just let go of everything without seeking any form of justice? I mean... How can any of you be simply complacent with the fact that ultimately nothing is being recalibrated as a result?"_

 _Those eyes, though diaphanous with their ever present altruism seemed to harbor a softness that he couldn't quite describe, though it was the same he remembered seeing in her express when she was... Alive. For a breadth of a moment, he was drawn in by her harmonious state, finding his mind abating from the amalgamated sensations that he was enduring. Something about her countenance, the look upon it spoke of a silent invocation, one he surmised was in hope of swaying his mindset, to innervate him onto a different path, one that he knew would be polar opposite of which he has long since now, traveled on. Though the intensity of such a lugubrious gaze caused his own heart to twinge; how he could remain so selfish, the very idea caused him to be sullen with himself. He already blamed himself for the probability of his clan's demise, for not being there when he made his iniquitous decision to leave the village, and now to permeate such again when they were practically imploring him to alter his ways, and not just for his sake, how could he simply ignore it?_

 _"My son, we never wanted nor expected you to avenge our deaths. Granted, the circumstances that lead up to such events, or even thereafter, I took consolation in knowing you survived. To be honest, we all did and knowing that you were alive, that regardless of you being the sole survivor, you are the last of our people. If you was to die now and forego everything just for one moment of satiety in sake of extracting the very same that was done to us, then all will be lost. It is a dark and desolate path you now walk, and I fear for your soul. What you propose is a great sin, done in the very same light by the very same means. You truly have so much to hope for. So much to live for."_

 _The limpidity of the situation, the efficacy of her words, just how true the meaning and coherence they held, it bore deep into his very being and he couldn't help but feel coercion behind it. The cacophony which arose around him had piqued his attention and caused him to feel an abrupt sense of infirmity, his mind reeling once again from his lack of concentration and all the bile started to rise in his throat. Once again he allowed his eyes to lock with the specter's own, and this time, he couldn't help but feel abashed._

 _"I... Am sorry mother. I never meant to make you think of me as such. All I ever wanted was to give you... All of you peace after everything that had happened. Never had I thought of what you would have wanted or desired, for all I sought was just a means to an end. But..." He began, practically choking on his own speech, his weeping only growing in severity, "There is still the fact of my... Feelings. These strange and errable sensations I have been experiencing. They are ones that I have been erroneously harboring for the very one who led the group which committed that heinous act against you. I... Don't know what to do anymore... I have been so flummoxed by it."_

 _Those perspicuous digits, after clearing a majority of the glassy trails from the surface of his cheeks, now swept beneath his chin, raising his head up to be more level with her own gaze, those piercing browns now seemed to perforate down into his very soul. For a moment he was taken aback, his golden tresses being swept back by her other hand, though the admission was nothing but tender. Everything about the way his mother looked, just her seraphic nature alone; nothing had changed from what he once knew and remembered her as. The simple gesture made him propitiate and he quietly abdicated._

 _"Let me ask you this; do you believe what you may be feeling could be for any particular reason? That maybe, just maybe Moirai may be trying to acquaint for all the infelicity and misery you have suffered? It's pained all of us to watch you as you have, and yet, perhaps divinity may be presenting a different outcome for you that would prove to be much greater and constructive than ever before? As much as those sentiment and feelings may be foreign and or idiosyncratic, we will never renounce or disown you, should you enact upon them. So long as you're happy, that is all I could ever want for you Kurapika. All any of us could ever want."_

 _It was so much information to process, so much to take in and accede to. Though his mother had never once led him astray, just hearing the confession that she would support him in all his endeavors, down to the very one of which he had nothing but asperity towards, not only stunned him, but left him divaricated from belief such was the case. Still, was it possible that, not only did they wish for him to live, but to find happiness wherever possible? Even if that meant doing so in the one thing he had despised for so long?_

 _"But... How can you say that? After all that has been done, and continues to be done, can someone like him even be capable of fostering sympathy, compassion and or love for anyone aside himself? Do you realize what you are saying?"_

 _The clamor of his own voice and the underlying rancor etching his words caused him to wince and he instantly retracted under her still loving gaze. "I... I am sorry mother; I didn't mean to be so harsh towards you."_

 _Again, those genial fingers of hers continued to remain almost feather light beneath his chin, keeping his leveled position so that he could see down into the very depths of her alluring eyes. One thumb began to stroke delicately along the side of his jaw, its sweeping motion doing nothing but appease his growing fears._

 _"You do not have to worry. I understand your fears, your concerns and your reluctance. Such is normal and I could never fault you for it. At the current, from the look in your eyes to what I feel what resides down in your soul, to which you cannot hide from me my son, I am your mother after all," Such a jovial smile graced her lips, her translucid frame, though incorporeal, came close to his own and her embodiment brought him to her and_ e _mbraced him, one hand now carding through his blond locks, "I can tell there has been a recent surge of emotions within you. Despite you are in contest with it, from what I can sense, you have began to question if what you have been experiencing is indeed, potentially real or tangible. Again as I have stated, perchance what you could be going through, all those innervations and experiences could just very well be divine intervention. Just as such could be said about me."_

 _As she allowed her words to process, such was the same for her as she took in the very real distinction that her son was struggling with the notion of her asseverations. But, decidedly it was time to intercede, revealing the truths to him for hope of impeding from following down his current path which would surely lead him towards nothing but death and destruction. The insight as such would be the case if he wasn't culled from persisting with his uncouth decisions. This inlaid not only apt concern, but unease with the fact that it was only a matter of time before the prediction would come to pass. Surely the last thing she or the rest of the deceased Kurtas wished was for their last of their kind to egress from the world and repudiate their legacy. If saving his life meant committing him to the one thing which she knew currently went against his standards, then so be it. So long as his survival and happiness was ensured, everything else was irrelevant._

 _Utilizing his taciturnity, she pressed on, "Don't refute what you are experiencing just yet my son. Let things unfurl as they may and the winds guide you upon your journey. Mourn not for us as we have already found our peace, but you still have yet to find that ataraxia in your life, and until you do, you will never find the solace you so deserve. The very thing which may give you that outlet may just be right before you and ask yourself; are you able to hold esteem for that which you value if you cannot envision clearly? I have seen his recent proclamations towards my son; such isn't as execrable as it may seem."_

 _Even as he stood, practically leaning listless against her chiffon frame despite her cadaverous like appearance, there was something concretizing about her touch, about her embodiment. It felt so palpable, so genuine. Just like the words spoken. He apperceived no deception or farce from what she had spoke and the emotions perceived also felt forthright, as if he was standing before her for real and not a mere simulacrum projecting her likeness, emotions and mindset. Still something about it... About her... Could it be possible that perhaps she had indeed, come back from the grave just to see him one last time? That her love was so strong, so infused with vivacity and esprit that it gave her enough verve to be able and materialize before him in hopes of saving his life, his soul? So many possibilities and yet, the only thing he could rely on was the fact that even if such was mimeo or authentic, one thing was for certain - his mother was here and now. It was an indubitable fact that gave him a semblance of comfort._

 _Despite being weakened, filled with dejection at her loss while he stood in her presence, the latent meaning that it conveyed was enough to garner insouciance in his own state of mind and soon he found himself becoming quixotic._

 _"It's just hard, so hard to comprehend, to understand, and even accept that such is permissible, even by your standards. I know the path I have chosen is a desolate and tragic one; but if such is your wish and the wish of our people that I... I find a way to move on then, I will. I just don't know if I can really allow myself to find happiness in the root of the cause, however. I just... Really do not know if that is something I can ever learn to accede to."_

 _Fingers swept so imperturbably through his tresses, pushing them back and away from his blue eyes, her own searching intently within his, militating the authenticity of her merit, only wanting what she knew was best for him. It was almost as if he could sense this just by the gesture alone, and as such, he easily capitulated._

 _"Do not rush things my precious boy; things will happen in their own time if you allow it. Given the chance, everything will work itself out and for your mind to calm and achieve that level of resolution; it can only be ascertained within empathy and tranquility. Forcing things will only create a negative backlash that will not extrapolate the desired results."_

 _It was hard to resist. Nay, he couldn't and didn't want to resist. As much as it petrified him that he could or would lose all his volition and tenacity, the very aspect of everything finally coming about full circle, of conciliating and ending his perpetually demoralizing situation left a bit of an inveigling pull that he was finding was slowly winning him over. Just the nature of the situation, the constant behest of his mother's own voice and how she wanted to intercession in hopes of stopping the vicious cycle of which he was recurring in was enough to warrant the justification of potential change. Regardless of the fact that such terms was still something he was finding it rather difficult to accede, knowing that she and the rest of his clan were in joint ratification of his survival had began to lead him towards the same sentiment. Perhaps this was what he really needed and that maybe it really was time to put his weary mind to rest._

 _"I wish I could formulate a complete understanding for this request, but I won't deny as such and because I don't want you or the rest of our clan to be incensed with me and or my choices, I will accept renunciation. For once, it will be nice to not have to live in constant entropy."_

 _Her smile broadened, obviously ameliorated by his words. Slowly she backed away, her head tilted as she admired the vision of her son, taking in all his grace and valor, noting that he was still growing into a rather fine young man. Lucent digits unraveled from his frame and pulled away and her form began to gradually evanesce as her light started to fade, leaving him surrounded by shadows once more, though the angelus sound of her voice echoed through the night._

 _"I am glad to hear. Never forget what I have told you and know that I will always love you. Always face toward the future and never look back. Live, my son. Just... Live and be happy."_

 _With the finality of her words, she was gone. For what felt like an eternity, he stood amid the ebonized scene were nothing existed, not even the vapors he remembered that surrounded him before his mother materialized. Silently, the tears fell as her voice rang clear and loud within his mind. It was at that point when adumbration had struck._

His heart had began to pestle within the confines of his chest; even his lungs agonized for air as the vividness of his dream came back in a unconstrained flood, leaving him nearly in complete distress. Kurapika sat completely buckram straight, the forced awakening from midst his slumber only caused him to reel, mind nearly neurotic from the practical catalepsy of the dream. Lithe hands came up and obscured his visage, leaving him almost wracked as the thought of his mother drifted through his mind. It was a lot to take in, so much to process and just the very notion of what was bestowed, the very _prospect_ \- the thought of potentially allowing the reception of his emotions, especially the ones he had been contrarian with in actually letting go of everything he had long since committed and vowed to see reach its culmination nearly broke his mentality. But at the beckon of his mother... And of his clan, all those voices and how they clamored for his will to live, to carry on and de novo within a new life, a new standing, he couldn't help but want to dedition to it.

For so long he sat there and ruminated over the very words of which his mother had spoken to him, remembering the perspicuity of her professions along with her pleas for him to dissuade from his current choices; never had he ever experienced such a vision that left him feeling so rattled so disabused and for once, just perhaps for once, he had finally began to see the portent outcome of the path he now traveled.

Even if such could be said was done amid a moment of clarity, for him, it would take time to be able to come to terms with, for he knew that the current tasks he had taken on, the very same of which had given him so much reason to live would now be the ultimate cause for his _downfall._

How it had come to this, Kurapika wasn't certain.

However the Kurta didn't want to refute or impinge on the wishes by both his mother and his clan. Just having heard their desires for him to simply surmount their passing and his own dogma gave him the reasoning he do desperately needed.

Moving on and finding a different walk in life, tossing away all he had ever come to know or learn would not be easy. For so long all he had known was the choler in his heart, which had been ingrained so deep, it would take time to negate. Change was good, change was necessary, but for one of this caliber, of this magnitude wouldn't come without patience and diligence, one he knew he had to foment if he was to succeed.

Reaching that point, well that was the key. The blond knew he needed the presidio if he was to even place the idealism into effect, which on the opposing side, would prove to be the most difficult as he was still perplexed with exactly on how to proceed, and on his own. He was nearly terrified at the notion, not only of the fact it was an insurmountable change, but also of garnering disappointment from his mother and his clan.

Then there was the fact that, even as much as he didn't wish to admit to it, but the admission she had made towards his recent erratic emotions, ones that harbored an entirely different meaning towards the one person of whom he had devoted to seeing condemned into purgatory like he was, had taken him aback. Her confession as well as her encouragement in him to see if anything developed between him and Chrollo Lucifer aside the nagging dissention left him feeling oddly conjectural.

 _Was it even possible that he was able to find love and or happiness in a person such as the leader of the Geneiryodan, himself?_

It really was just so much to take in that Kurapika couldn't deal. Not at the moment. The world around him seemed to sway and for the time being, while he was attempting to allow everything he had just experienced to sink into his unsettled mind, the blond concluded it'd be best to sleep on it. Due to his current state, he was just in no real state to try and assess everything that had happened. There was just too much at the current to even attempt to really try and focus.

For how could he do so with knowing what could potentially end up becoming the inevitable?

With that notion, Kurapika settled on postponing his deliberation until he was in a better mindset to better rationalize and process all the information he had before settling on a final decision. There was a lot to think over, and considering all he had recently gone through and with how tense he had been, now was not the time for him to make a judgment call, that much he knew. For now, it would have to wait until knew for certain he could come to a proper conclusion without being completely inveigled.

 **§§§§§§**

He knew couldn't help the contention that flowed around him. Even for Chrollo it was a source of inner disunity, knowing that there was so much presumption of events turning sour that the raven-haired man couldn't think of anything astride the fact that protecting his own ventures was top priority. Granted he didn't want to sacrifice integrity just for the same of his own gratification. _No_. It was beyond that. Seeing all he's striven for, everything he worked so hard towards and that his current standpoint was becoming that of near absolution, the only thing that mattered most was seeing all his efforts come to fruition and succession.

For him, it was a matter of continuing to construct that foundation and enhancing the believability of connecting trust, even if the ultimate goal was to win the boy's heart despite a master thief such as himself he could have easily stolen it. But such was fornenst to the actual point; even if he wished to display a semblance of honesty, substantiating that idea would only further solidify the fact that he was only seeking to integrate the young Kurta into his life with earnest, while attempting to provide him with another more viable reason to come into the fold and find another more satisfying life then which he currently held. This was something Chrollo had long since noted had only filled with sorrow and despair. Not only would it be an insurmountable loss and a great pity if the last remaining Kurta in the world was to perish and by his own hand, but also to lose such great potential as well as a likely valuable partner, such was to say it was something the Geneiryodan leader wasn't willing to risk.

Then there was the prospect of his emotional attachment and romantic feelings which was beginning to manifest. Such was to say he was finding himself becoming more and more entrenched with the blond by the day. Granted he had more than one reason for his objective in attempting to persuade the blond into coming to his side - it wasn't just for the sake of his own benefit or for the Geneiryodan, but also for that of the boy's own welfare. At the current, Kurapika was parlous, not only to himself but to his Spiders as well. Though such didn't even end there; for some reason unbeknownst to him, Chrollo felt the compulsion to protect the blond as a strong budding sensation to prevent any calamitous effects from bestowing itself upon the boy seemed to reign strong. Perhaps it had to do with his recent emotional sway, as he had noticed the alteration with his outlook towards the Kurta had been a drastic innovation.

Not that such a change nonplussed him in any way. Quite to the contrary it only heightened his determination.

Considering who he was and how most of his entire life had been laid out, the good, the bad, though widely accepted this was a newfound sensation that Chrollo thoroughly enjoyed. Sure, he had partners in the past, though none of which were ever worth mentioning or held their merit to him in any way and the one thing that he had never found with any of them was a latent connection of any kind. Because of that, he had become contented in his own idiosyncrasy, which was satiating at the time. But now, with this new development between him and Kurapika, he couldn't vouch such was the case. For Chrollo was beginning to realize the novelty behind the new transpiration, which was something he only wanted to see the _ontogenesis_ of.

It was in laconic resolution which Chrollo had made the certitude of his decision; he would see his plans through, there was no turning back. Something inside himself clawed with determinate fervency, the voice too assonant for him to simply ignore, even as the notion of his own heart fluttering in conjunction with the impetus drive such a voice was concussing him into and the fanatical need that soon followed was enough to enforce the raven-haired man to push forward in his endeavor. He simply couldn't get the beautiful young Kurta out of his mind.

Never had he felt this way before - even considering the fact of what partners he had in the past, none of which amounted to much of anything or even held a candle to the very transcendence that the blond possessed. The boy was truly blessed in more ways than one, though Chrollo was certain it was something that he was sure Kurapika was completely oblivious towards. No matter, one way or another, he would open up the blond's eyes and show the boy just how serious, how _intent_ he was, even if it meant sacrificing the means necessary to reach such a consummation.

Even now as he knew that the precarious Kurta was close by, his presence not entirely well esoteric, the resolute man continued on as if he was still unawares, and enjoying the thrill of this hunt that the bond had initiated what seemed so long ago. It had been quite a few months since this grandiose venture had started and in the measured amount of time the two had spent engaged within this game of cat and mouse had given enough time that was prerequisite for Chrollo to have adequately changed his entire perspective on the given situation and for his desires to vastly change towards the Kurta.

It was like night and day, just was the same between them. Even as he watched the robust young hunter out of his peripheral vision, calculating and excogitating, those eyes focused so intently on him as he sat quietly upon a park bench amid a flourished and palatial garden, the blooms having attracted an astronomic gathering of people who had more than likely came to see the luscious efflorescent display had gone almost unnoticed by the Geneiryodan leader, as he was too immersed in the book of which rested in his lap and that the fact the decisive blond he so eagerly sought was only a few mere kilometers away.

Despite the milling crowd around him, the feeling of how the Kurta's eyes roved over his body, the heat and temerity, yet a thin vein of venereal astriction which left an overtone just beneath had caused a faint grin to evince over the older man's lips. _Good_. It seemed that Kurapika was beginning to feel the same dynamic pull that he was. Just a few more steps and Chrollo was fairly confident he would be able to convince the Kurta to his side. Just the rewards, the predilection of it, the very notion that the most ravishing and seductive creature he had ever laid his eyes on could very well be his was enough that the older man could almost taste it.

With that in mind and the simple fact that he was so close to implementing the last steps towards his objective was enough to facilitate his adjudicature in proceeding with that sooner than expected. The results of his past attempts were already strumming along and quite nicely. Chrollo had noted he was making sufficient and eminent progress with the blond, such that was seen currently as satisfactory. It was enough in his mind to advance the next step in his objective.

He had already mapped out in great detail the outline of his progress and design long ago, having since predicted in rough estimation exactly on how and where this was going to play out. Considering how smoothly and efficiently the situation was progressing and at a faster rate than was expected, Chrollo noted that his plan had been turning out better than he expected. The idea only added to his confidence that the inevitable would occur where he would find the boy willfully coming to his side and with hopefully the desire to be something more than just a comrade. But such didn't worry the raven-head as much as he thought it would for he was fairly confident that despite the ongoing dissonance the boy was going through, there was an overture, an exordium beginning to facilitate something more passionate, more physical, and possibly _emotional_ in the young Kurta. Chrollo was able to sense it just recently and even now as the blond was relatively close enough that he could feel the boy's presence, such continued to reign true. Despite there was that slight possible backlash his acts as of late may have produced, it was still countervail to which again, seemed to prompt a more positive response to his implications then not.

This only furthered Chrollo's drive, for as fortuitous as the situation was presenting, he knew there was still a need to be meticulous and breviloquent but it was still promising. He just knew to keep the situation from becoming too convoluted as such could put a strain on all his efforts and axiomatically drive Kurapika away.

Chrollo abstractedly stroked his digits over the long, but thin box which sat beside him, cogitating over the many possible outcomes his next step could conceivably bring. He knew it was in part, risky with his next chosen gift to present to the blond, considering the nature of item in question. But at this point, with how incomparably far he had come, well, there was just no going back. Not that Chrollo actually wanted to as the kismet of his desired outcome was just too monumental. If he didn't place any faith in his own wagers then he would have lost from the get go. Gambling as such like he was now was most definitely something that the master thief was not new to and this was just another venture like any other, but with way more invested.

Thoroughly satiated and finally growing narcoleptic of dealing with the increasing crowd of people that were still proliferating around him, Chrollo firmly closed the book that peculiarly enough, he had deviated from reading when he had succumbed to his musings and expeditiously glanced off to his side to see that the blond was still studiously watching him. Though still superimposed with that strange dusty hooded article he had seen the blond wearing nearly constantly since finding him in Ti'alma, which as usual was meretricious, it didn't conceal the boy as well as he thought it did, but no matter. He simply stowed away his book and stood, though his eyes never wavered from the blond's figure as to track his reactions and of course as predicted, the Kurta bristled, posture having changed from being more reposed to taunt and rigid.

Smiling confidently, the Geneiryodan leader casually picked up the red lipped box and turned, waiting for the crowd to inspissate, knowing that yet again, he was going to have to ditch his stalker if he was going to be able to acquire the time necessary to make the delivery he needed to without being detected, lest he wished to add direct confrontation to the list of things he didn't want to occur. At least, not at this point, anyway. Still, it was safe to say it would be a fair assessment that such an outcome could happen if he allowed any of his actions to become fallible from negligence. It was _definitely_ a position he had to consider avoiding.

Imperceptibly, the flow of people continued to swell and increase, giving Chrollo the aril necessary to merge into the throng, but the amplitude needed to maneuver around without the threat of being trampled. As he backed into the overflow, he could see the blond try to decussate the distance needed to stay in close enough proximity, but the raven-head was faster and more nimble then his precious Kurta was and easily surpassed the other. As he slowly faded into the masses, the older man watched in amusement as the boy's face became constrained with frustration as he realized that he was losing his quarry again. Chrollo just simply _evanished_ without a trace, leaving the boy behind to vacillate on what happened and for the criminal mastermind to proceed with his plan unhindered.

 **§§§§§§§**

Kurapika grunted - the midday sun alongside the barometric pressure and the high temperature had caused him some incommodiousness, and he shifted awkwardly within the spot which he stood. It also didn't help that he had eaten not long prior to taking his vantage point and the torridity of the day was making him a bit nauseous. Though gratefully, it wasn't enough to make him throw up the contents of his stomach, but the swelter certainly didn't help. There was just too much amassed moisture in the air for him to simply ignore the humidity.

But like any other day, he had to embark on what was becoming or rather had become a practical daily routine for him to seek out and supervene his mark, Chrollo Lucifer, who was leisurely mitigating on a bench within a park designated to showcasing a rather lush garden, one that the Kurta had acknowledged was uncannily evocative of back home in the Lusko Province. There were so many flora that he recognized which was unequivocal to those that grew in the forests he remembered from when he was a child, and seeing the landscape was almost _analeptic_. Though as much as the young Kurta wished to reveal in past anamneses, there was still his objective at hand, one of which, even if being here now held now more than one reason, he still had to retain some form of focus. However, it was hard by its own right to not peregrinate, his thoughts still revolving over the events of the prior night and the emotional dream where his own mother came to visit him and just how much of an impact it left on him.

Everything she had spoken, through a lot of what was intoned had been uplifting, even down to the very fact that she had interceded that not just her, but with the rest of his clan there was a collective desire for him to continue on living. However, such meant annulling everything that he had long since resolutely committed to in order to find his niche in the world wherein he could pursue happiness. It was something he still fluctuated on, but how beset her prayer was, just the desperation and fear she held for his own wellbeing and the fact that he really was traveling down a path towards ultimate destruction was enough for him to severely consider her words, for it had been her wish as well as the wish of his kin for him to not expire and leave their existence to _fade_ into a shadow of a memory.

Although, one thing he found prominent was the fact that his mother had alluded towards that of his wavering emotional discordance he was having towards the one person of which had been the focal point for all his troubles. Though as of late, that very same opinion had become questionable despite the fact that the implication was becoming worrisome. He was still having a difficult time processing the fact that his mother had more than just implied his connectivity to the older man, but it seemed as if there was adumbration _behind_ the meaning, almost as if such an outcome had long since been delineated for him. Whether or not it was verity was an entirely separate matter. In any regard, he was still having a hard time processing the very notion despite his mother's reassuring wisdom. How she believed he would be able to find happiness with someone like Chrollo Lucifer was something he still found incomprehensible. But there was a small part of him to discept over the idea, not completely rebutting it.

Kurapika shivered at the thought, in _both_ adversity and curiosity.

Ever since he experienced that vision, his mind had been itinerant over exactly what kind of life could be attained with someone like the raven-haired man he had been so expectantly stalking for practically three months now. Thinking back on it, just the type of person Chrollo Lucifer was and the kind of lifestyle the man led as he requisitioned a group of thieves to marauder, pilferage, ransack and murder only made the idealism that much more _insane_. What he didn't realize was the darker voices that had recently hypostatized within his mental state had become impelling, one again trying to invoke a fracas amid his thoughts. Both his subconscious and awareness once again began to quarrel and Kurapika was finding it difficult once again to concentrate. While he tried to focus on maintaining attentiveness to the head Spider's actions, he also found himself embroiled in conflict, the more nefarious aspects of his mentality indulging on the very concept that there very well may be a prospect to be had by becoming involved with the older man and that regardless of the erratic lifestyle he chose, the boons could certainly outweighed any cons.

 _"It doesn't matter what his status is, he could offer you so much more than anyone else can! Can't you see that?"_

 _"Of course there may be blood stained on his hands, but you could potentially change that. Your influence should be enough along with your determination."_

 _"You've got to let go! You will die otherwise! Don't you want to live like your clan wants you to?"_

 _"He has offered so many incentives and given so many reasons to be considerate of the fact he may potentially has a genuine interest in you."_

 _"His gorgeous eyes and that alluring smile, by the Gods don't you feel the pull he has upon you?"_

 _"You wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. Granted your friends have given you their camaraderie, but I know that hasn't been enough. You still want more, so much more. There is a yearning in your heart and you crave for his love, don't you?"_

Kurapika closed his eyes, his body becoming tremulous as the voices continued their clamor, the vociferation echoed in his ears and the upended Kurta was finding himself becoming less and less cohesive, every part of him feeling as if he was coming undone at the seams. For some time now he had been battling with his own subconscious and he was at the point of becoming totally unsure of what to do _anymore_.

For Kurapika, he felt as if he was becoming lost amid a sea of consternation and tribulation.

Clutching at his chest once he realized that his lungs had begun to agonize for air as he panted heavily, the Kurta attempted to push back all the arduous thoughts plaguing his mind along with the persistent voices as he once again attempted to regain his lost composure. For now, he concluded that perhaps it was best to reconstitute his objective and resume his efforts at a later time, conceding to the fact he probably needed rest when suddenly realization struck and he caught sight of the older man having already stood from his perch and began merging into the amassed throng of people that had converged on the beautiful and verdant garden.

In the time it took the blond to hew through the confluence, the other man was gone. He had just simply evanesced and Kurapika found himself placing his face into his own hands in exasperation.

 **§§§§§§§**

Ambling into his hotel room, Kurapika was still distraught over the events that had just taken place. Such left him rattled, enervated. First it was dealing with the aspect of enciphering exactly what his mother had been trying to entail him with her reassurance in finding happiness and will to live, yet insinuated that she nor the rest of his clan would renounce him if he actually found said happiness with the very one he considered his enemy. Something about what she had stated which hit the young blond considerably hard was her cognition on his recent interplay with the head Spider and the fact that her mention of the man's possible care for him may have been something he had actually been exhibiting towards Kurapika. Especially in the notation of the gifts that had been left for him not long ago. But even in light of such plausibility, the blond was still unable to come fully to terms with the revelation.

The very aspect had left him vertiginous; most of him had fallen completely _anesthetized_ , finding it very difficult to cope with the most recent turn of events. Frankly, he had been struggling with the entirety of his situation and all subsequent outcomes since he began this little escapade, just not realizing that it felt as if his situation was just progressively getting worse. There were times - such could even be said now, where he questioned why he continued on with this fatuity of his, almost deciding that this entire endeavor was nothing but a farce and was turning out to be more trouble then it seemed to be worth. He was almost to the point of considering seceding from the entire mess and just being done with it so he could just go back to his normal stature and daily capering with his friends. It was also the very same thing that he had begun to realize was an aspect he really start to miss from his life.

Those very aspects were just another strike against his reasoning for just gallivanting off on a farcical exploit that he had really no true idea of exactly what he was getting himself into. This in the end had entailed much more than he actually _bargained_ for.

Each time however, when he tried to rationalize that continuing to proceed on with his objectives was offering no restitution, each and every time his conscious would awaken with nothing but rebuttal, constantly giving him confutation that only ended up staying his hand. Such was the same now, even as he still pondered over why he continued to remain.

The more and more he thought on it, the further Kurapika delved into believing that underneath it all that _Chrollo Lucifer_ had something to do with it. Every time the situation came back full circle it always seemed like that infernal man was always the one who intercepted it. How this went from the blond who when he began this little venture as the predator, the challenger was now an accessory, the _prey_.

Kurapika shivered at the notion. The very aspect that the stalker had become the stalked, and how every idea, every thought, every sensation, just the outlook of it had nearly brought the young blond to his knees. Yet as always, something continuously staunched his ability to abandon his position.

As such, he stayed and persisted on in hopes of a peripety where things would finally tip in his favor. All he could do was hope.

Sighing ingloriously, he meandered through the moderately sized living room and into the bedroom, settling on a warm shower to clear his head before turning in. The aridity he was experiencing, especially from the lack of proper rest had began to catch up and left Kurapika feeling unstable. For a moment, through unfocused eyes, he managed to come abreast the bed and began loosening the cords to his cloak, casually tossing the favored item upon the sole chair within the room and settled down upon the mattress when he caught sight of something out of the outermost range of his vision, it having easily grasped his attention.

What he saw caused him to esprit descalier because it was almost unbelievable, even for him.

There upon his meticulously made bed sat another gift, though this time it was just a single, square and unadorned box with a red lid. With trembling hands, Kurapika picked up the box and hesitantly removed the lid, though what soon followed caused all the air to expend from his lungs, his eyes going wide with complete shock and for a fleeting moment, the blond felt benumbed.

"It... Cannot be..." Was all the stupefied blond was able to utter.

A tremulous hand slipped down inside and what ended up sitting betwixt digits was one thing that had sent such a violent spasm through him and leaving him virtually breathless was one object that he would have never expected to ever see again, much less _possess_. But what struck him with such ferocity was the meaning behind the very item which he now held.

Kurapika's mind just seized as he brought the object close, instantly recognizing its authenticity. Breathing heavily, chest tight and constrictive, fingers curled around an intricately woven gold necklace that coiled and twisted with knots separating from a few inset red crystals, the very same which sat in the sole earring he wore. They were lined within spaced portions amid one section of the necklace while three hung from delicate gold chains between. The lone Kurta stared at the piece of jewelry for an indeterminate amount of time as he tried to process the situation before him, turning the fragile item from his past, his heritage over in his quivery hands, unable to desistance the now raging emotions he was experiencing. Not only was he disconcerted, Kurapika also felt a stab of anguish at just the very proposition he received the necklace – which was obviously stolen but was a clear profession of one reason and _one_ alone. Not only was it an artifact from his clan, but it was also given between people in his village as a declaration of love.

How something like this could be happening to him, the blond was unable to parse or comprehend in any way. At the point which he was transfixed in, all that he was able to differentiate between was the simple fact that Chrollo Lucifer was behind this newest ontogeny, and just like he knew the very same recidivist criminal that caused him to battle incessantly with his emotions over was definitely the source of the last gifts he had received. Though the prior ones were more mundane, this... This was completely _staggering_.

Whatever optimism the egregious man was trying to incur, Kurapika would have none of it. At first he passed off the thought of the bastard's intentions as mere infatuation. But now it was becoming borderline obsessive and lubricous.

Although, within the back of his mind, the voices raised in clangor once again, astringent in their biting denigration. Between his consciousness and awareness, the dissension on whether or not the Geneiryodan leader's intentions were true, that his incentives weren't laced with prevarication and he was simply relaying an expression of romantic desire was still left for deliberation. Once again, the words of his mother echoed through his mind and Kurapika was simply at a loss for words. He was just too afflicted and drained to even process his circumstances anymore.

Expelling a laden sigh, the blond replaced the one piece he had left from his past aside his tribal clothing carefully back in the box and placed it gently on the nightstand. Though as he backed away, preparing to turn and recrudesce in his attempt to finally shower and wash away everything that had interminably plagued him, deep ceruleans landed on the vase of roses that the young Kurta hadn't been able to bring himself to dispose of. For a long moment and what seemed like a ticking to eternity, he stared at those vibrant and beautiful blooms, almost ensorcelled by them and for a split second all his cynicism and indignation succinctly abated where the blond soon found himself reaching out towards those flowers, stroking them almost reminiscently, fondly as a few streaks of crystalline began to leak from the corners of his eyes. Moments later, Kurapika retracted, though collected once more and with salience, he stood, only glancing back momentarily at the vibrant red roses before finally making his way into the bathroom.

At this point and in aphonic obstinacy, Kurapika _knew_ what he had to do.

* * *

 **After thoughts** : First thing to note, not only did I have a difficult time with the dream sequence since I really had to keep it cohesive between Kurapika and his mother while he was having his vision, but also with trying to maintain structure regarding their reactions between action and dialogue, which wasn't something I found as quiet easy to do. But I also got a bit carried away with that part as I was thoroughly enjoying writing it so that subsequently took up more then half of the chapter's page and word count. To note, is the longest chapter thus far having broken slightly past 10k.


	9. Confessions

**A/N** : _So I am back dear readers, after unfortunately a month long wait to finally have something to update with. But I come bearing two chapters to read. Currently, I have been having slowness in getting things done due being constantly busy in life along with my amassing medical issues, so it is quite possible that chapters could be coming in slower then I really would like them to.  
_

 _Also I have been having trouble collaborating with my beta reader and consequently, due to the need to take care of her sick, bed bound father on top of working full time, it's just been difficult to make the time in getting my chapters looked over, so for now, this chapter and the next have not be beta read aside the sheer amount of times I have edited it, myself._

 **Summery** : _Kurapika finally confronts the one person who had been a constant presence in both his life and his dreams, finally coming to realize exactly what lies in the meaning regarding the true nature of his feelings._

* * *

He knew this would be a day he'd remember well. It had been a rather quiescent day, the tranquil air had made for wonderful pleasantries, and such was indulgent as the lack of fervor from the city's usual hustle and bustle made the place seem more subdued then it was considered quotidian, finding that for once, the atmosphere wasn't as stifling as it had been for him as of late.

For a few days Kurapika had taken time to pounder, spending nearly every waking moment possible thinking about his current situation, controverting over everything that he had been experiencing, down to the night when that projected dream he experienced, so vivid, so emotive and propelling, it had practically startled him, to receiving one thing that the blond never thought would become another of his greatest reasons for pushing him nearly past the breaking point. At the beginning of his excursion, his only intention was seeking out a form of desistance to all his predicaments and to form a sense of rapport with the one person of whom he had designated as the reason for all his suffering and misfortunes. It was in that very idea Kurapika held onto hope of driving away the remnants of his misery, even if the very aspect of the idea brought about a clear feeling of repugnance.

Still, Kurapika wasn't entirely assured with his current objective or that of his increasingly perplexing and incommodious situation. What had started out as something that was supposed to be relatively guileless, univocal, turned out to be more convoluted, deplorable and exasperating. What was worse was the fact that when the Kurta began this little impolitic excursion, he had only planned on confronting Chrollo Lucifer in hopes of detaining the man and interrogating him into finally and adjunctly getting what he had been so desperately seeking to fixing his shattered existence.

However, such wasn't what the blond had expected and now he found himself enwrapped in a game of a painful and enrooted war that Kurapika wasn't too keen or pleased to be participating in.

He snorted; just the idea of where this was potentially going, the very direction of whatever impellent force was attempting to rowel him in was enough to rouse a greater infusion of verdure and preservation. Although the clarity of his mother's words and the very etchings of his clan's indignation over all his inequitable actions which continued to ring loudly within his mind, the blond was still unable to find sanctity within their calls, their pleas. As much as it pained him that all their beckoning and prayers for him to concede from his estranged way of life and all his unethical choices, the immotile Kurta had settled on his denouement so long ago. Just the recent events that transpired in his life was the biggest driving spike needed to finally induce what should have happened so long ago.

There was no further need to bandy or harbor general discourse considering his stance in regards to the focal point of all his contention. Kurapika had concluded that he should have finished what he started back in Yorknew.

The longer he cogitated over the aspect of the new and enrooting mentality that was trying to implant itself in order to extrude his old way of life, his only way of life he had long since accepted and grown acclimatized to only made it that much more frustrating and agonizing. It wasn't something that Kurapika had been too ebullient or admissible on, even if there were points where certain prospects were indeed, tempting.

One thing that he was stringent on was the fact that for Kurapika, he had a hard time letting go of the fact that deep down, his heart was still scared from all he was forced to endure over the last seven years of his young life, making it rather difficult as well as complex, which caused the blond more skepticism then not when it came to fully deciding on actually changing his concurrent way of mind.

Such was to say he wasn't entirely opposed to the notion as the Kurta couldn't breathe, sleep or even eat lately without his mother's words unremittingly reiterating inside his mind. It was just the idealism of renouncing everything he's lived by in favor of seeking understanding and equanimity in his most intolerable adversary was enough to keep Kurapika from entirely embracing the idea.

As much as he wanted to, even though with how pressing the notion really was, he just couldn't seem to accede to it.

 _Was he really letting his own selfishness occlude his ability from actually moving forward with living in the present as opposed to his past_?

No matter. There was just no way he could allow something so preposterous to actually occur or come to fruition. As much as the voices from beyond of his beloved clan - even that of his loving mother who had been privy to the head Spider's actions, even as genuine or legitimate as those acts may seem, had tried to dissuade him from his vengeful pursuits of the older man, for Kurapika, there was just too much of a odium left behind for the Kurta to simply ignore.

 _If only such enormities could be erased_...

Never! Kurapika found himself breathing hard, his panting came in at a rapid, labored pace, eyes having long since gone wide, irises momentarily flashing scarlet before returning to their natal state. A sudden bout of nausea arose the bile to the back of his throat and the blond found himself nearly appalled by the very thought that he had nearly been swayed. Was his thought processes and mental acuity actually changing? Had his entire perspective really began to alter itself in favor of acceding in dispelling everything he held of value? That he held so dear?

The very inclination left the blond pell-mell and completely mortified that his creed was wavering, molding and conforming into an entirely new, diacritic mindset. The whole thing left him unsettled and apprehensive.

With unsteady hands, he proceeded in tying the straps of his cloak around his shoulders, situating it properly before the tips of those adept, lithe fingers brushed across something cold, absently tracing idle patterns along its smooth, chatoyant surface. For a moment his mind lulled as his thoughts began to drift, finding himself ideating once again over everything that had happened over the course of his little expenditure, each and every little detail now becoming the theorem behind his rationale. Now all his decisions, negative or positive were finally coming under full scrutiny.

Perhaps it was in that very moment when everything cohered in one instance of _distinctness_ that left Kurapika rattled to the sense of the sudden stimulation he was being forced into.

He froze, body stilling as every part of him went completely numb, paralytic in time.

It was a premonition of the highest form; definitive, rudiment and unmitigated. Everything that had occurred up to this point had paved way for what he was experiencing, now. The predilection, the occurrences, just how every event that ensued, each and every carefully and meticulously laid out plan had incipiently led him to his current position. Whether or not such was methodically and deliberately concocted by his adversary or if it had been precogitated by fate herself, Kurapika could only surmise as such. The current knowledge however, only created a juncture that he found himself hesitantly deciding on.

For so long he had only been led to believe that for the better part of his life, that the majority of every experience he faced was all premeditated by his own hand, his own will. Never had it once occurred that he had been puppeteered by an outside source, regardless of exactly which one that was, the Kurta intended to find out.

Finding the capability to regain his awareness and focus, those dexterous digits swept one last time along the one cherished object which was now but a remnant of his origins and he finished tying the straps of the cloak. He grunted in chagrin knowing in great detail what he was about to do.

Stolidly, the young Kurta sighed in exaggeration, nimbly making a few last minute adjustments before turning to exit the room. However, he glanced back over his shoulder one last time, eyes landing on the vase with those ever present, lambent roses that retained their ample luster, almost illuminated by the morning rays of which had come to wash over them. He closed his eyes as he mustered all his nerve and exited the room, emerging into the commodious living room of the hotel he was staying at. Finding his way into the kitchen, he snatched up a cup of coffee to induce a much needed dosage of caffeine and a quick bite to eat before departing, the finality of his motions an acknowledgement in his meeting with what was surely imminent.

 **§§§§§§§**

Although the city of Patalor was tremendous and vast, it didn't take Kurapika long to find his quarry, though this time, the boy kept a modicum amount of distance, having pulled the hood of his cloak up to obscure his face. He found a small niche beside the corner of a shop which had made as his vantage point, easily slipping into its concave opening that sustained in persevering his cover. This time, he had emphatically decided to stay within a different position, yet remain equidistant to the person he was targeting, taking into account all the other times when he wasted too much time trying to reach the man before the other was able to successfully give him the slip. Not this time, however. Kurapika had an intransigent amount of self-confidence in finally confronting the one person that he had unfortunately been dogging for so long now.

It had felt like such has been an eternity. For the extent of time that he had spent interlocked amid an encroaching battle of practical mental wit with the older man, Kurapika had finally conformed to the necessity of confronting and integrating the Spider's leader into to finally getting the closure he was so deserving of.

Perhaps it was supposed for why it had been so painstaking due to the indefinite amount of time he had spent there dealing with the intemperate and rising heat of the day, even though the mediocre amount of shading he had been lucky enough get while perilously remaining crunched within the alcove he had pushed himself into, helped in keeping him from actually overheating. He waited expectantly for the other man to leave the establishment he had taken residence up within as it appeared the raven-head was enjoying a rather late meal so the blond could finally make his move. Kurapika ground his teeth in frustration; just how easy the bastard made it in grating his nerves from standing around like a loafer had only successfully alienated the aggrieved Kurta.

The persistence paid off however, as during one beat of a moment when Kurapika had decisively looked away to gander at something which had stolen his attention and in that span of the time he had become distracted, his target had left his seat and ambled out of the building without so much as a missed beat. The abrupt connotation suddenly jarred the blond back to his current objective as he slipped from his hiding spot to glissade among the throng, managing to easily keep pace with the older man, passively waiting for the instant he deviated from the sea of innocents for the exact point of opportunity when the blond would finally be able to seize the moment and announce his presence. From there he would make it _exactly_ known what he wanted from the raven-head.

 **§§§§§§§**

Chrollo had always enjoyed theorizing. Speculating and contemplating over the changes in the world was a forte of his, which he had used in the past as a method to pass the time. However now, he was even more interested in the speculation over more recent events and how he had - and quite obviously, noticed that the one person which had been a constant intendance since this little junket began had for some odd reason, or for a more notoriously predictable reason, altered his positioning and changed his strategies. He could sense the presence of the blond as he was of course, still proximal to Chrollo's own location, though the biggest notion was the fact that the Kurta wasn't even remotely visible. _Interesting_. Generally the young hunter would have chosen his vantage point somewhere the older man would have easily espied him, since Chrollo had to admit, as impudent as the blond was, he never seemed to extract much practicality when it came to facilitating a solid and well calculated plan. But this time it seemed his precious Kurta decided to transpose things a bit, which had efficiently spurred the older man's attention.

The sensation of impatience and ardency was almost enough to practically innerve the raven-head - just feeling the rising tension oozing off the tempestuous Kurta had brought about a sense of regalement that Chrollo readily indulged in. For as long as he and the boy been partaking in this little game of theirs, not once had such earnestness and vehemence emanated from the blond with such a fanatical display before. It was so intense and regardless of wherever he was hiding, Chrollo couldn't help but sense it. The ponderosity of it the older man surmised had to be practically dripping from each and every pore, considering just how garroting the air was becoming.

He closed his eyes and a pleased grin formed across ample lips. So the boy was upping the ante eh? Chrollo hadn't anticipated such a change to happen within the Kurta this soon, but such had meant that all his predilections and incentives had begun to pay off.

Indeed, it appeared that everything was continuing to proceed forward as he had anticipated, though much more quickly and efficiently as the blond became more malleable and was falling readily into place as his mindset was more liken to Chrollo's own. Even if his methods were considered more unorthodox and radical, the blond was already beginning to accept espousing the conception of his own changing ideals, and was slowly becoming mollified. It seemed the boy was finally realizing the problems of his own indisposition and how it was staunching his ability to see the benefits of just letting go. The undertones of romantic desire still remained amid all the rage and clamor Kurapika outwardly projected within his elaborate façade, yet Chrollo hoped to ease all the reluctance by offering encouragement in seeking the prospect of forming an exordium within a much more enriching and prosperous life. Even if such was difficult to perceive, he did exhibit a fair amount of concern and empathy towards the boy's wellbeing.

As much as it had once been strange, even perplexing for him to find himself deviating from his normal cognition and ideology, now the formidable leader of the Geneiryodan was finding that his entire perspective was changing, as well as his outlook. The very same he was nurturing within the brooding young Kurta; he was doing so with himself and welcoming the facilitating changes within his own mindset.

Perhaps for Chrollo, even though it may still have been considered possible conjecture that the older man was finally allowing himself the admission to partake in an aspect of his life which he never really had.

One could say the raven-head was indulgent, and maybe so, but this new, uncharted territory was producing such dissimilar sensations that he was finding it rather inexplicably beneficial.

Efficaciously, Chrollo vacated from his seat within the small restaurant he had chosen to have a late meal at and slipped casually from the establishment and into the thinning wave of people milling through the streets. It wasn't long until he felt that conventional wave of pressure aerating around him and he was certain that like always, the blond had fallen in step behind him, practically emulating his every move, through the designation of energy had altered, and to one the raven-head was speculative on. The usual sensation of anger and contempt still edged the boy's emotions, but something else intermingled within the Sturm und Drang, one that even he didn't realize had been as prevalent as it was now.

This unexpected change in the Kurta's behavior had Chrollo wondering if the scrimmage he was dealing with had become so intensated that the youth was finally giving in, realizing that what he had been feeling, and the outcome from all his past experiences were convincing him into just letting go of everything in favor of a greater propriety. The thought intrigued the older man and he was debating on confirming his theories, but was more inclined to ascertain if his speculation was the case as opposed to just settling on mere conjecture. Finding the answer to satisfy his curiosity in retrospect was vital to his future decisions on his proceedings regarding his current stance with the blond.

One thing he had never taken seriously in the entirety of his life was the concept of having an affinity or proclivity towards any particular relationship. Sure he had his comrades, but this was entirely different. Now he was finding himself intent on trying to court the blond, the desire to earn his heart reigned strong.

This became all the more reason Chrollo was _obstinate_ with his inclinations and why he was fixed in his decisions. Knowing for certain how successful his efforts were he realized garnered top priority.

It was at this point with his newest revelation he wondered if he should once again, take things to the next level. Now was the time for finding the perfect, opportune moment to enact, for he still had to be circumspect with his motives and actions, for one wrong move and all his efforts could end up being in vain.

Nonchalantly, the raven-haired man shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, insouciantly turning down a much smaller street as he rebudgeted from the bustle and attention of the main street which was something considerably much more discreet. However, this time he had no intention on averting the blond, for it was at this moment he wanted to see what the young hunter intended to do.

 **§§§§§§§**

For so long it felt as if he had been exhaustingly trailing the older man. The unbidden saunter the other had taken to only sparked Kurapika's ire that much more. As studiously he attempted to keep his emotions under control, such was hard when dealing with the fact that his quarry kept at a leisurely pace, seemingly content with practically dragging the blond around the pythonic city. Patalor was vast, enormous and easily would take days to circumnavigate, something that the Kurta wasn't keen on enduring. As much as he would have enjoyed partaking in the city's benefits and propoundments, he had to stick to his main objective, for the current state of affairs was becoming too convoluted and drawn out.

There was so much Kurapika had undergone since taking on this little venture and so many times the discomfited Kurta had been left to deal with the increasing burdens that were so abrupt, yet flawless when it came altering his current standpoint. The positions between them was shifting and it left Kurapika's mental acumen to follow in the process. As much as he had been tenaciously trying to retain hold on his own faculties, weary of any change that would alter his mindset enough to sway him from his chosen path along with the only way of thinking he had ever known, the very fear that he would eventually lose control of what he so desperately wanted to hold onto was in fact, coming to pass.

This very aspect practically unnerved him and Kurapika was already beginning to assume that he had already been deprived all his abilities that kept himself sane as he continued to descend further into delirium.

One of the most frightening aspects was the empirical aspect of being willing to embrace that very darkness.

Though for Kurapika, he was in too deep to turn back now, even with the prospect of the situation possibly continuing to alter his own mentality from the norm.

During his personal deliberation, the blond almost didn't notice that the raven-haired man had taken a subito down into a rather cloistered bystreet, which the young hunter had realized was prominently off the main road and away from the main promenade.

Without reservation, Kurapika increased his pace and rounded the same junction the other had, slipping into the thruway supinely, the motions however, caused him to experience déjà vu due to a prior encounter with Chrollo Lucifer where he was left facing the empty end of a blind alley. It was then he had found the troglodytic, jilted stone that was left amid the crud and filth.

It was in that moment when unconsciously his fingers had found said object, curling around it as he retrieved it from the satchel he carried in perpetuum. During the brief interlude, his eyes roved over the one thing that seemed to harbor an unearthly feel, always keeping him from growing too capricious and keeping him sated enough that he had lost his fettle. There was still a fair amount of mystery surrounding such a beautiful and remarkable stone, from its origins to exactly how as Kurapika had noticed it seemed to have an effect on him, his own subversive emotions instantly becoming lenitive when he held it. Even now, despite the squall he felt which was beginning to rise within his own intemperate mind had quickly dispersed the moment he came into contact with the stone.

Kurapika sighed, though slightly dejected by the continued farce he had to participate in - the fact that it was just becoming awkward, was leaving the blond feeling less than _adequate_. It had seemed far too long; _how long has it been now_? that he had become so enmeshed with the entire thing that it was now only furthering his skepticism in exactly what facilitated his priorities regarding this irrational excursion he so adamantly decided to get himself involved in. For this is what had the blond really questioning in regards to his own stability when make proper or wise decisions.

Or perhaps he had just allowed himself to once again, be so easily manipulated by his unbridled and injudicious hated that had done nothing but constantly lead him down a path of ultimate grief and misery.

It was the very same rationale that the phantasm of his own mother had felt so poignant towards and _crucial_ in swaying his decisions from following the very path that she knew - or had always known would surely see him to his own demise.

Why was he finding it so difficult to accept change? Had he really become so closed off that he was inept in adapting anymore? Did his life really mean nothing? Or the wishes of his deceased brethren?

He had been constantly plagued. Even the voices that were relentless in their insurrection, in their stridency, had resumed their banter, the very tremor of their incessant prattling only furthered in agitating Kurapika. For days now, ever since his lucid vision, he had been hearing the onslaught of random murmurs inside his head.

It had gotten to the point that the blond had began to wonder if he was losing his mind and started going insane.

The sound of movement, of asymmetrical shuffling ahead of him had snapped his attention back to the present, having noticed that while he ambled inconscient within his own musings and reflections, that he had found himself standing within a large opening where crates, wooden boxes and other multifarious things were lining the cold, stone walls with no exit in sight. Again something niggled at the back of his mind despite the voices had dimmed to a simmering roar. The sound of shuffling continued and it drew his eyes towards the source, thought it was practically obscure, with what little light was present, but Kurapika was able to make out the silhouette of a figure standing amid some of the remaining sundries that had been discarded. Subduing his own incensed aura, he quickly and hastily shrouded himself with _In_ , the lithe hunter then proceeded to crouch behind a cluster of boxes, letting his unfocused eyes to adjust to the low light in order to decipher exactly _who_ was meandering around the area he was in.

His answer came in a cursory response when said figure had turned towards his general direction and those indefinite eyes flicked over to where he was positioned, and for a moment Kurapika felt every nerve within him seethe, yet he was unable to move, almost rheumatic just by that haunting gaze alone. What was worse was the fact that it appeared as if the older man had known he was there. The Kurta ground his teeth in vexation, cursing at himself for allowing the detestable man to encumber him and the vainglorious smile that soon followed upon his lips only enraged the hackneyed blond further.

Clutching his fists, Kurapika debated within himself for the span of a heartbeat with actually confronting his long time adversary before resolutely concluding that the time for pretexts was over and without hesitation, the blond stood, coming fully upright, those eyes meeting equally and coolly with the other man's own.

"Chrollo Lucifer." The hunter breathed, the lid upon his emotions just like the incessant voices which arose in clamor once again inside his head was starting to become difficult to control and could have easily burst at any given moment. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The sound of his name being called so easily instigated a rather flatulent grin to crawl across the raven-head's lips, "Well if it isn't the ever pertinacious Kurta. I will say I could have said the same thing, but the fact being, I do believe you are the one who sought me out. Or am I not correct on this assumption?"

Kurapika stopped dead in his tracks, eyes practically growing wide from the immediate shock that hit him, jaw almost slacked and dropping open, "You... Knew?" _How is that even possible_? The blond had been particular and so methodic with his choices, even with his motives and acts and somehow the bastard had known all along he was being tailed?

"It's quite easy; in fact I will say I have always known you had been following me since before I left Ti'alma. Or I could say from practically day one." Instantly, the leader of the Geneiryoden had taken a few steps forward towards the flustered blond, and in response, Kurapika retroceded, expanding the gap between them once more. _Damnit_! Those voices grew in pitch, and the Kurta tried to detrude them. Now wasn't the time for any redundant distractions as he was now face to face with the one person that had caused him so many problems and he didn't need extramural interferences.

A soft tinkling sound announced the materialization of his chains, the reverberation echoing off the walls of the extensive space they were in and Kurapika poised, looking the older man dead in the eye, "How?" The youth began slowly; the draw to his words amplified the fact that he was just as baffled as he was irked. "How could you have known?" However, the thunderous sound in the distance, along with the emergence and rise in those voices, and the dismay in the realization that he hadn't been as prudent as he thought had all weighed on his conscious, leaving him in pure astonishment with the lack of his abilities and skills. In retrospect, he had inevitably left himself _wide_ open.

 _How could I have been so obtuse_?

Chrollo snickered at the Kurta's bewilderment, taking note that obviously the young hunter really had no clue exactly how he had become so easily fooled or explicitly exposed, but one thing was clear, it was obvious the boy was still suffering within his own personal contention, the very same he had noticed had been slowly amassing the further the boy sunk into their little affair.

He took a few more steps towards the blond, his advancement equable, determinate, those unblinking eyes transfixed on the boy's own scintillating blues, and just how gorgeous they seemed, especially when they turned into that virulent scarlet, like the rubies he attributed them towards. Even though he had long since felt the pang of want and need harboring deep within his own heart, he still couldn't contravene the simple fact that he was beyond entranced by the gorgeous Kurta. He had long since admitted that those haunting eyes which shone so deep in their garnet hue looked much better attached to a living person, and one that was more beautiful than words could ever express.

As if on cue and in perfect unison to his motions, Kurapika had taken a few steps backwards again, his back coming closer to the implacable stone wall, and reflexively, the boy suddenly unleashed his aura, the active response incited his eyes to flash that indescribable scarlet.

"Well if you must know," Chrollo began, those steps continuing, both he and the young hunter ambulating with such precision it could have been considered daedal, like a balletic dance, though Kurapika made no bones about ensuring the distance between them remained equal as possible. However, he never realized just how limited his room was becoming as he was mere inches from the inauspicious stone, "You really allow yourself to be quite obvious. I must say though, for a brief moment that little guise of yours," The raven-head remarked, hand extending almost as if he wanted to reach out and run those digits over the boy's velvety cloak, "Almost worked. But that little mishap back in the desert city, that one momentary lapse was enough to easily and thoroughly blow your cover and give you away."

The sardonic expression that soon followed Chrollo's words caused Kurapika to become instantly stunned; the revelation was enough to force the knowledge of precisely where the boy's dissimulation was unfortunately laid bare. Just the notion that he was so easily found out did nothing but add to Kurapika's growing dismay.

"Damnit!" The blond imprecated, fists tightening and becoming almost white knuckled. "You knew all along and yet you led me to believe that I still had the upper hand? Then gave me a false pretense that I still had the chance of finishing what I started and to finally be free of this damnation that I have been eternally tormented with?!" The rage that undulated through the hunter's lithe body was enough to cause a disturbance in the air, suddenly afflicting the surrounding area as shards of brick and gypsum sprayed into a flurry around them, Kurapika's eyes suffusing crimson in its wake.

The older man took what was occurring before him in stride, the scene that Kurapika was presenting not only did it arride him, but just watching the brilliance that emanated off the radiant Kurta was enough to enamor Chrollo, his breath nearly taken away as he felt the ever present attraction only heightening between them, "What can I say," He whispered again and the temperate thief stepped forward, hands casually coming to rest within the pockets of his brunet hued coat, the thrumming of his footfalls amid Kurapika's whisking aura field generated dissonance, "I was rather enjoying the chase, not to mention," Chrollo paused, those eyes searching the blond's angelic visage, reveling in just how empyrean he looked, "I cannot help just how truly beautiful you really are."

Kurapika couldn't believe what he was hearing; the words caused an precipitating flush of shock to accentuate his countenance, jaw nearly hitting the ground as a result, "Wha-what?!" The Kurta stammered as he was finding himself in complete and utter incredulity, the bile rising up in the back of his throat at the very notion. Yet, something else writhed just beneath all the outward and ominous bedlam, something more persuading, appeasing... _enticing._ The very presence was enough to instill conflict that much more, even as the Kurta started to feel a budding attraction pulling from deep within when those heated scarlets started to bore subaqueously into Chrollo's own. It was that moment Kurapika found himself realizing just how magnificent they were, almost as if he could sense their gaze viewing down into his very soul. For a moment the boy seized, rived by just how gorgeous the older man actually was.

 _How had he never noticed this before_?

 _No_! He howled; the boy jarred himself back to his senses, shattering the beguiling hold that was thrust upon him, those irises flaring to their most relucent shade as elongated silver began to manifest, coils of metallic chains emerged around him, snapping around viperously and Kurapika's lips contorted into a malicious scowl, "There is no way I could ever love a monster like you!" The feral growl that proceeded enounced the Kurta's will to strike, those chains ready to finalize the job they should have so long ago.

" _Kurapika..._ "

The hum was almost feather light, its call enough to startle the blond. However, the interlude was instantly abolished and Kurapika readied his Chain Jail, perfectly capable of using its savage potency to finally send the raven-haired man straight to purgatory.

" _Kurapika..._ "

Again, it was like chimes on the wind and he heard his name called once more, its mellifluous sound captivating his attention; he knew that voice. It wasn't like the others that began to recently haunt him. The cognition of it…

" _My son, please do not continue on like this_."

That awareness, the stirring in his consciousness, the recurrence, it pricked at his senses and the familiarity bled into effectuation…

" _You still have so much to live for, so much reason to carry on._ "

Kurapika stilled, almost statuesque, his chains continued to whip and churn around him, lashing about like virulent tendrils, the rattling orotund in their violent frenzy. Scarlet eyes burned with the fervor that had once ignited them, yet, they were twinged with the undertone of prehension, of sorrow. "Mother..." He uttered, tone impeded by his own dolor.

" _Don't toss your life away for the sake of finding us justice, for there will be no peace for us if you were to only die_."

Shock gripped his heart and a few tears had broken free from their confinement, falling down over his cheeks as they were accented in red. Right hand abstractedly lowered towards his side, those volatile chains mimicking the movement and slowly began to allay, though they remained evinced despite their rampancy had began to subside. "You've returned..."

" _Only for the moment, but you must stop this. For your sake. For all our sakes. I just want you to live. Please. Move on, find your happiness._ "

For an ephemeral moment, that warmth he remembered from what again seemed so long ago washed over him and Kurapika found himself instantly surrendering, mind calming as his indignation receded and those genial fingers tenderly motioned over his cheeks, aiding him in the release he so desperately needed. The perfection, allure, the feeling of benevolence drew him beneath its welcoming blanket and for once, the Kurta felt at ease.

" _Please_."

Kurapika closed his eyes as he submersed himself into the placidly his mother was bequeathing him. "I will." He relented, capitulating to his mother's wishes, "I just want you to be proud of me."

" _I will always be proud of you. That will never change. Now go and find your real purpose in life. Where you really belong, and remember, I will always love you_."

Just as quickly as it had happened, such found its denouement and the visitant was gone, leaving the young hunter behind in the cold alleyway.

Though the spectacle hadn't gone unnoticed and Chrollo had tilted his head in inquisitiveness, noticing that there was an abrupt hesitation to the boy's unfiltered actions, his chains having since quelled in their aggression and came to rest around his feet. Though what struck the older man the most was the fact that for a few seconds, the blond seemed to be muttering to himself, one that Chrollo wasn't quite sure what the boy was speaking of. However, the contention seen in the other's eyes gave the time necessary to facilitate the raven-head's next move.

Even as Kurapika had been trying to contend with the throes of his own dissension, he had been mortally unaware of the sudden momentum forcing him astern until his back was shoved against the wall behind him and a firm hand had clinched his wrists, cogently pinning them above his head as a taunt body pressed intently against the blond's own lithe physique, "The hell... What do you think you are doing? Let me go!"

He couldn't believe it! How could he have been so _imprudent_? For one fugacious moment where he ultimately suffered a brief lapse in defenses, the damn bastard used it to his advantage. Now he was under siege, practically at the mercy of the very monster that he wished he could promptly and swiftly immolate. Kurapika ground his teeth as the older man's face was now mere inches from his own, the foray of his own personal space was enough to rise the bile to the back of his throat again at just the proximity the Kurta was to his most despised enemy. Unable to bear such an affront, Kurapika hastily turned his head, averting his gaze to keep from looking at those eyes that only seemed to weaken him. Though his demand was only met by reticence as fingers stolidly - but tepidly, cupped the boy's chin and drew his attention back towards Chrollo, "Look at me." He said sedately as he found himself once again fixed on those vibrant scarlet eyes.

Kurapika hissed as he was impelled to look at the man's face once again, the look in his eyes only smoldered, gaze judging and calculating, fulminating the older man's audacity to violate him as he had. Being this close to his enemy, feeling the stirring within as beneath the inner choler and indignation, were waves of something extraneous, strange, sensations that were becoming roused, and the closeness of their bodies only aggrandized these responses. Once again the Kurta was becoming aware of the physical pull he had experienced several times before, though the extremity such leverage had on him had been significantly elevated now that he was this close to the other.

"Why?!" He practically spat, the boy's effeminate frame twisting harshly within the older man's grasp, "Like I should ever give you the satisfaction of anything!" Chrollo inched closer, though just before speaking, he had noticed something glint from beneath the edges of Kurapika's garments, the sabulous cloak had long since raised up and off his shoulders, having exposed the one thing that Chrollo had to admit he was astounded to see.

"Because," Chrollo's voice was practically a purr, tips of his free hand had come to rest along the boy's right side and slowly began to glide upwards, "I want to look at you, I want to see into your eyes. Also because you have to admit," Further those digits crawled and Kurapika had to cinch an impinging groan that was threatening to break past his lips, though such parted as he merely gasped instead. The older man smiled at the elicited sound, "You have been feeling it, too. That very same pull I have, which has been incessantly drawing us together."

 _What the hell was he getting at_? The Kurta was practically appalled that this murderer, the very entity that had brought about the extinction of an entire clan had the chutzpah to make such a ridiculous comparison. How he could have ever felt attracted to this horrible person was beyond any formation of words. "There is no way I could ever desire someone like you! After all you have done and you expect me to just abjure like that?" _The nerve_! Kurapika growled again, but it looked as if the Spider's leader was only fueled by his ongoing discomfiture.

Chrollo's hand continued its entrada as they caressed the Kurta's features through his clothing, each pass, touch, fondle, the way those digits delineated over the intermediate amount of muscles and sinews which resided beneath caused the young hunter to practically wither against him, tips steadily making their way up cast, but none too hurried as he was thoroughly enjoying watching the blond succumb to his advancements, "Are you so sure about that? Because your lies cannot betray what I see in your eyes. You may say you are not feeling any semblance of attraction, but," His unblinking, cinereal eyes fixed attentively to Kurapika's own and he was sure he felt the boy's beating heart flutter against his own chest, "I'd like to beg to differ." He would make the blond see for he was just in practical self-denial.

Regardless, if the young hunter believed him or not, his intent, his interests, all of them were nothing but genuine. There was nothing more than the desire to earn Kurapika's heart for the feared leader of the Geneirydon had never found himself ever wanting something this deep and in earnest, even though he was conditioned and accustomed to stealing whatever it was he wanted. But for now, as indurating as it may have sounded, Chrollo was content with just convincing the boy into admitting there was a physical attraction between them. The rest would come over time. His smile only broadened as digits finally slid over the golden, roped necklace with its clinquant ruby teardrops, "I see you are wearing this." He wasted no time enunciating on.

Kurapika couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he lost his leverage, having found himself completely at the mercy of a virtual harbinger of death, then the allegations of there being some form of connectivity between them, down to averring there was an attraction - albeit it being physical, not only did it make him feel scandalized, but there was no way he was able to conventionalize himself allowing that man so close to him, down to touching him in an intimate way.

Still, amid it all monocracy, there was one undeniable fact, one that Kurapika had fought against so perilously was that even as inscrutable the notion seemed, he couldn't circumvent the actuality that he was indeed, feeling a draw towards the older man, or had been for quite some time, which was something the blond couldn't fathom or define.

"Why wouldn't I?" The blond retorted, eyes flashing dangerously, "And what would you know of it, anyway?" He already had a pretty good idea however, but to hear the concession straight from the man's mouth would only solidify his suspicions.

Though it was the only vindication Chrollo needed; he was enthralled by how much more emblazoned those contumacious eyes had gotten, as they were so stunning, which only served to bolster his drive. His assenting he had hoped would be enough to strike the blond with just how _authentic_ his intentions are.

God he couldn't help but feel emasculated being this close to the prepossessing blond.

"Because," Chrollo's finger tips glossed over the surface of the golden adornment, lips hauntingly close to the boy's own, "Where do you think you got it from? Moreover, the reason you received it, anyway?" The raven-head smiled at the reaction such words earned, the blond's eyes going indescribably wide, as if he was suddenly hit by an epiphany, "There is a very particular reason it was given to you. Which I will assure you was done by genuine intent." Chrollo continued, but allowing his statement to sink in.

"You couldn't... Didn't... It's special to my people, which I am sure you stole... But, why?" Before Kurapika could speak any further, his elocution was cut off as the older man's lips suddenly crashed against his own. The shock at the adumbration caused his stomach to churn, a bitter taste rising from the back of his throat as he began to twitch against the older man, the urgency to break free apexing strong. The instant he tried to resist, those driving voices once again arose in demurral, the symphonic dissention annexed the blond, halting in his intransigence and all those sensations which he had been barraged by came back in a flood, weakening his mindset, yet, it was strangely placating. He found himself instantly growing lax, the feeling of those lips against his own, the taste of Chrollo, it was all unbeknownst to Kurapika, pleasing and he soon found himself returning the gesture. Before long he found himself kissing the older man back in earnest as his tongue prodded against his lips which the blond willingly accepted, his own instantly meeting the older man's appendage.

Something still caviled in the back of his mind, quipping at how wrong this was and that he was allowing himself to fraternize with the enemy. Though Kurapika suppressed the besieging litigant and banished that lone, forswearing voice into the furthest reaches of his consciousness, sole focus only on the current moment.

Even if he was still unsure how he managed to get himself tangled within something so dastardly and possibly controversial, for the moment, all he could react on was the growing conflagration that swept over him, slowly scorching and enveloping him, drawing him further into the ardent passion that soon began to replace the once gutless feeling. Kurapika couldn't rationalize; all ability to reason or contemplate had ebbed away, right along with his enmity. In a practical flash, all the emotions, all the proscribed feelings he had been so adamant to seal away had resurfaced, corresponding with the frenetic voices that chided and beckoned him, though the distant litany of his mother's own voice broke through the tumult, calling to him.

It was as melodious as ever, the carillon which vibrated through his very being and trembled on the wind, the concord it formed and the remembrance it brought about, every part of him simply gave way, those intercessions he so deeply memorized had so intently ceased any recessions he may had been having. His own body, even as rebellious as it could have been seen, easily melded into those passionate touches, hips languidly grinding against the older man's own. Chrollo was able to sense the same; the contention that the pretty blond was in a skirmish against seemed to dissipate, his body language suggested he had easily accepted what was happening, but moreover the boy seemed to be enjoying it. The way the younger man's hips began to slowly, yet intently gyrate against his own only furthered to suggest that his sweet angel had simply folded and Chrollo reciprocated as he ground back against the blond. The raven-head smiled in satisfaction against their shared lock, only pulling away from the Kurta long enough to draw in a few breaths before diving back in. His free hand had continued its trek to soon find itself winding within flaxen tresses, gently cupping the back of Kurapika's head, holding them firmly together.

Both of them soon became lost and abandoned within one another, and the time they spent interdigitated with the moment was another tick towards their combined undoing. Even Kurapika was realizing that he was no longer attempting to refute the older man, having embellished in the desire it was giving him, and for what had been so long devoid from his life was the sensation of feeling good. The notion of the entire situation being morally wrong was only repressed by the very declarations of his own mother and clan - his survival, prosperity and need to flourish, all were the very reasons for their own pertinacity in swaying the blond's stance, having sought to deviate the last Kurta from his volitional failure to thrive. Now, all that dissention bleed into elation, one Kurapika wasn't sure how he managed to falter into, but the feeling was something beyond comparison. Sure he wasn't used to it, but it was better in contrast to the pain and misery he had been dealing with.

It was like a dream. One built around vibrant, dynamic images, all were so lucid, so real, though as such it was actually being lived out, despite it felt like it was nothing more than a panoramic vision out of a fool's mind. Kurapika synthesized more into the sensation, as neoteric as the feelings were, having not been used to the caliber of what he was experiencing and folded without resistance. Both he and Chrollo were finding symmetry between them as the movement of their lips against one another fell into a near perfect unison.

For the capacious span of time they spent leisurely and wantonly enwrapped together, neither of them attempted to stop the other, the world having long since faded around them and the only thing either of them cared about was the rapture of the moment, both Chrollo and Kurapika only thinking about what could be derived from each other. It was like a treat, a grand reward, as both of them had never felt something so stimulating, commoving and invigorating, which left Kurapika innervated. All his nerves became strangely hypersensitive; even those fingertips as they caressed the back of his head tenderly only seemed to incite another soft moan to escape from the depths of his throat.

Once they separated, both of them flushed and panting heavily, it was then Chrollo realized just the exact magnitude regarding the weight of his own feelings towards Kurapika. As their eyes locked once more and beneath the half-lidded, lust glazed hues of the Kurta was the perforating view of scarlet, which caused the raven-head's breath to get nearly taken away. Just the awe inspiring and resplendent view of the boy's own eyes as ruby as ever caused Chrollo's own breath to hitch in his throat; never had the blond looked so angelic, so luminous, so beautiful, like a sensual butterfly caught within a shimmering web and the leader of the Geneiryodan found himself magnified by the Kurta's radiance.

"Damn you." Kurapika finally exhaled, still inebriated from the after effects of the intoxicating kiss and he could only see the faint grin cross over the older man's lips.

"You know you liked it." The sarcastic tone caused the blond to huff in recourse, but he couldn't rebuff the fact that the leader of the Spider was right. Even the taste of the older man lingered upon the blond's own lips, "Because it felt like you was getting awfully excited there, Kurapika." Chrollo leaned in to place a series of soft kisses along the blond's exposed neck, emphasizing the truth within the fact and causing Kurapika to gasp again, though this time, the raven-head trailed his lips all the way to the boy's ear before breathing huskily into it, "I could also say it seems very likely that you really want me as well."

Chrollo fell into reticence again, allowing time for the revelation to sink in, and his mouth continued to ghost over the shell of Kurapika's right ear, the sensation caused shivers to race up the blond's spine. He barely had time to register the fact that the older man had actually articulated his name, much less the sly remark about him being practically hung up and lusting after the raven-head, which was something again, he questioned if such was actually true. Could it have been possible that his own emotions were running awry, yet, he really had no inclination of putting a restrain upon? Kurapika was still bewildered by everything that had transpired, but he couldn't entirely repudiate the idea that perhaps, just _perhaps_ everything the older man was saying and that the admissions of his own mother's words were ringing true. After all, it was foreign, unexplored territory and he still had to contend with the underlying hatred which nonetheless, crawled beneath the surface. As palpable as this new prospect seems, changing from who he was to who he could now become, and the simple fact that he still held some adversity to the man before him - but by God how lovely those eyes are and the skill of those lips, just how right they felt against his own, as much as the pull was upon him, Kurapika _still_ struggled with his unrequiting morals.

Once again, Kurapika realized just how torn he was. But he wasn't about to allow that to stop him in progressing with exploring these new feelings and sensations.

Even as Chrollo's hand had slackened its hold on the blond's wrists and with no inclination of being threatened or _possibly_ being threatened, he released his hold fully, though his own gaze remained firmly locked with those of the boy's own scarlets. There was no displeasure hinted within their depths, only genuine curiosity and desire. For seconds only stillness supervened between them, the sound of their breathing the only thing heard as they just look fixedly at one another before Kurapika abruptly and precipitously fisted the Spider leader's coat, drawing the older man close, "Perhaps you are right and I really do want you." Was the blond's only utterance before bringing Chrollo downward forcefully and seizing the older man's mouth with his own, riotously kissing the other as his tongue pushed adamantly against the raven-head's lips as it attempted to drive itself between. The very act caught Chrollo completely unawares as he wasn't expecting the Kurta to be so straightforward, yet instinctively his muscular arms encircled the blond's waist, pressing them both together as he reciprocated the act, kissing back eagerly.

Chrollo parted his own supple mounds, allowing the once timid boy to explore the inside of his cavern with alacrity, his own tongue darting out to dance and twine with Kurapika's, the sapidity between them made the Ryoden leader feel soused, his nostrils flaring as he drank in the redolence of the blond, such a blend of spice and floral only made the other that much more enticing. Though what solidified his reception of the idea were the proceeding gasps and soft moans that emanated from the boy and against their lock, the vibrations foretold of the sheer passion Kurapika must have been feeling. For Chrollo it was an incentive for him to deepen the kiss, his own chiseled physique leaning solidly against the Kurta's own lithe frame as he pressed the young hunter tighter against the wall. The blond reacted with tightening his own hold on the older man's coat, the execution caused the gap between them to close further and Kurapika could feel the Spider's heartbeat resounding against his own chest.

However, the struggle between them - the waging clash for _dominance_ , both of them tussling against one another, Kurapika unrelenting in his onslaught, mouth aggressively working against the raven-head's own, and Chrollo pushing himself vivaciously against the Kurta, one knee slipping between the younger's legs and parting them, was primal, almost animalistic.

Kurapika was almost unable to control himself, part of him becoming lost amid the tempest and furor, the rudimentary functions within his instincts having since kicked in, letting him only become inconscient once again, the older man's guidance and interplay only staunching any potential reasoning there may have been. It was so facile for him despite his inexperience, and Chrollo's incentives didn't serve any further reason for either of them to consider stopping.

Until the need to breathe came once again and in reluctance, they severed their contact, Kurapika's chest straining as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen while Chrollo simply drew into the moment, his own breathing labored. Both were suffused in crimson from the squalling heat flowing around them. "Damn you." Kurapika reiterated again, _still_ flabbergasted by what just happened, but reveling in the euphoric sensation it gave him.

"Wasn't expecting that," Chrollo countered, cutting off the Kurta before he had a chance to continue, "But it solidifies what I had said earlier." He continued in a coy tone, though he retained his proximity to the boy, "I knew damn well you wanted me." Yes, he definitely wished to push his luck and stance with the now imbalanced hunter.

The blond's eyes narrowed; he knew for certain the older man was pushing his luck, as this little fracas between them gave him the incentive to necessitate in usurping control between them. There was no way, Kurapika thought, he would allow the older man to retain power in their newly formed communion, even if it was bordering on physical or intimate. The idealism of retaining prepotency between them would ensure that he wouldn't ever find himself coming to heel at Chrollo's own potential exertion. The blond wouldn't put it past the Spider's leader to try and repress him, "What if I do?" Kurapika replied coolly, as his eyes were not transposing back to their normal blue state and remained scarlet, the lingering effects of their ardent kiss hanging in the back of his mind, "Doesn't mean I am giving you the satisfaction, nor control of the situation between us. Perhaps it was something we both enjoyed, but that doesn't change the fact that you have not won or earned my heart," Kurapika inclined up and his right hand came to firmly cup the older man's chin, his chains still present as they rattled in typify to the blond's current disposition. "Even if perhaps I am willing to explore this new venue due to your persistent efforts, but also at the behest of those who I deeply care about that implored me seek a different path in life and to give you a chance, at the current, you haven't proven yourself worthy yet of my love."

Kurapika released his hold on the older man's chin, though his intense gaze never wavered. Chrollo still was bemused by the young Kurta's words and those beautiful eyes only instilled his own dedication and obstinacy in his pursuits of the boy. He made significant progress in getting Kurapika this far and to the point where now he avowed his own attraction towards him and the fact that during the course of their little physical excursion, he managed to convince the blond into exploring a potential romantic relationship between them. No matter what it took, he would do what he must, because in the end, he wanted to earn the boy's full trust and his _heart_.

"Oh I don't doubt that," Chrollo began, his voice low and sultry, "But I am not giving up on you. I want you to be mine, and I will prove it to you however I must. I will show you, convince you that I am worth it in the long run. I understand what happened between us isn't exactly favorable and that our pasts are not exactly unsullied, but if it means demonstrating to you that I can be trusted, that being with me is both beneficial and rewarding, then I will." The last words spoken, Chrollo affirmed with sincerity and laced with candidness. He watched attentively for the blond's reactions to his proclamation.

To his relief, the next thing to release from the boy's mouth settled his growing concerns in having lost his chance with Kurapika stating he would consider his prospect. Though only if Chrollo could prove his worth to Kurapika through sheer diligence, perseverance and humility. He was so close, _so very close_ to incorporating the young blond into his life and finally earning his love. Chrollo had come too far to see it surcease now.

"Well, then we shall see." Kurapika concluded interested to see where this would go and if the proclamations by his mother and of his clan stand correct. But moreover, he was inclined to see if the one person who had caused him so much misery and grief, who had turned his life completely everted and managed to allay his hate, who also caused him to feel attraction and desire, the very same person who was now standing before him in adamant pursuit of his own heart, would live up to Kurapika's standards and provide his value and worth.

If not, if it turns out to be a farce or a fool's errand, then he will return to his committal in finishing what he started and end the older man's life. Which deep down, he hoped such wouldn't come to pass, because as how hard it was for Kurapika to admit it, he wanted this to work and find something permissible and worthwhile between them. But ultimately, he was tired and just so sick of the dejection in his life. For so long he had only been miserable and wary, constantly in perpetual dissonance and never at peace. Lingering in the same state he had been in for so long had finally taken its toll.

If moving forward and finding happiness in his war torn life meant doing so with the one person he never would have considered giving a second look at, then he would take it into consideration and give him the chance. Not only would he do anything necessary in sake of himself and for that of his deceased kin, in the end, Kurapika had developed feelings for Chrollo, the very same he now wished to meliorate on and see grow, but no longer wanting to see abolished.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _From this point on, things will continue to progress at a steady pace as interaction between these two will increasingly become more direct as opposed to the latter of indirect in prior chapters._


	10. Dust in the wind

**A/N** : _This chapter is in part, slightly NSFW due to content towards the end. Also things get heated once again between our boys as it seems Chrollo can't resist is urges anymore while Kurapika realizes he is starting to loose himself._

 **Summery** : _During a surprising visit with the leader of the Geneiryodan, Kurapika learns more about his connection towards Chrollo and just exactly how prevalent the raven-haired man has been ever since their fateful encounter in the city of Yorknew. While in turn, Chrollo sees how much he truly has come to care for the blond while reasoning his own feelings towards the young hunter._

* * *

The sound of footfalls echoed through the narrow hallway, the vibration resonating off the walls as he traveled through the length of passage that was oddly, devoid of life. The silence was hauntingly strange, giving him the sense of being perturbed and he shivered slightly. As he shuffled along the ludicrously drab carpet, the same kind of tacky furnishing that would adorn those types of cheap places despite the hotel being rather upscale, Kurapika took note of the sublime paintings and trinkets that bedecked the walls, many fancy enough to found inside posh homes and grandiose manors, but stood in stark contrast to the subfuscous material lining the flooring.

Kurapika still could not fathom why or for what reason that possessed him in coming here; his eyes flicked down to the piece of paper which sat betwixt his thumb and index of his right hand, the address and room number clearly written in elegant handwriting, symbolism of his own traitorous acceptance. Beneath it sat a brief message: _Knock three times_. He sighed. For unrequited moments he dwelled on everything that had occurred recently, down to the encounter and brief altercation he had in that alleyway with Chrollo Lucifer.

He still couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to be cornered and influenced, casting aside all his ethics and ideals in the spur of the moment just for the sake of possibly achieving reparation along with the prospect of garnering peace in life that he had long since, desired. But it was also in the piety of the moment, where the voices rang, both in dudgeon and sorrow where his morality swayed. Between the conflict of being rebuked along with the supplication of stress the faceless voices produced, even though one side of that mental altercation was from his worried clan and of his mother, he just wasn't sure how much more he could endure. Then there was the actual physical contact between him and the older man, how that sordid kiss left him bewildered, nonplussed and… _Inveigled_.

Without thinking, the fingertips of his other hand had come up and ghosted over those very same lips of which the striking man's own had come into contact with, and the remembrance of it left him feeling weakened. Just the intensity of it, how soft and warm, yet desperate, hungry and skillful it was; Kurapika exhaled. The feeling was just so strange and he was still unable to reason why he was willing to keep putting himself into situations like this.

But here he was, finally standing outside Chrollo's hotel room, hands now perspiring from just how nervous he was. For a moment, he hesitated and considered going back. The notion of being alone again with the criminal mastermind, the one who had torn his entire life asunder, the very same person that now encompassed his every thought, even into his dreams – he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Chrollo's gorgeous visage and those haunting, burning yet captivating grays had staunched his ability to even move. The very aspect was enough to practically _seize_ his heart. Just how motivating the situation really was made it seem the Kurta couldn't further resist.

Inhaling, Kurapika squared his shoulders and his finally raised his fist to deliver the series of three knocks that was described in the note Chrollo had given him. It didn't take long for it to be answered as the door to the room was immediately opened and the tall, encapsulating man stood in the doorway, eyes intent and boring down into the blond's own, "Well if this isn't surprising." He spoke in a mordant tone, though not terribly astonished to see the Kurta standing in front of his hotel room, "I thought your pride would have kept you from ever considering in visiting with me, but it seems I was mistaken."

The intended jest only caused the young hunter to frown, though for a moment, that sensation of turning around and reneging on his mental concession in actually visiting with Chrollo had flitted through his mind again. Of course his main intention in coming here was to delve into the reasons for what was happening to him and how he became so influenced by the older man, but to just be _heckled_ like that? It didn't sit too well with Kurapika. "I didn't come here for simple jokes Chrollo Lucifer. But if that is going to be your only focal point, I might as well-"

Chrollo's trouncing grin instantly subsided and faltered into a brief grimace, lips soon pursing into a thin line. It was one thing that he enjoyed prodding and teasing the Kurta casually, but not enough that would incidentally cause the boy to turn around and abjectly leave, "Wait." Chrollo cut him off and the blond turned back, looking at him sternly, "Why don't you come inside? We can at least talk."

As much as Kurapika wasn't entirely certain where this little venture would consequently end up, he shook his head in disbelief, but didn't refute the older man's offer. Though he simply slipped past the raven-head and into the spacious living area of the room he was staying in.

The area was quite large, decked out in varying lavish and posh items; even the furniture was ornate, down to the carpets being plush with Arabic patterning. The older man came up from behind him and gestured for Kurapika to take a seat while Chrollo prostrated himself upon the couch which appeared to be intricately woven with crushed velvet in a dark purple hue. Snorting, the blond cautiously lowered himself into the chair that sat adjacent from the older man as he kept his attention circumspect, though he couldn't help but analyze the surroundings of room the Geneiryodan head had easily garnered. Just like a criminal, and one of Chrollo Lucifer's panache to be so embellishing.

But from what Kurapika knew of the older man was the fact that something of this magnitude was rather typical for him, as he was known for enjoying and reveling in spoils with grand flagrancy, often boasting or evincing his constantly building acquisitions. The very idea that someone like this was so prodigal only baffled him that much more. One thing the Kurta had learned from a very young age was to be conservative, just like the rest of his village where commodities weren't an ample thing and squandering was frowned upon. When you come from a world where supplies are not abundant, you quickly learn to ration what isn't so easily replaceable.

Seeing someone being so grandiose, careless and not frugal only seemed to baffle Kurapika as to be wasteful was one thing that would more often than not, make him feel a sense of pity. But then again, this was Chrollo Lucifer and someone like him had a tendency to be flamboyant.

How droll. Then again, the Kurta wagered he shouldn't have been anywhere near surprised all considering. Even as he eyed the man from across the heavy oaken coffee table that sat inlaid with baroque carvings, it was easy to tell that he was comfortable with his own surroundings. Kurapika readily noticed the substantial amount of confidence the other held, even with the knowledge that he was rendered _Nenless_ , his current state still within Zetsu.

That didn't assure the blond, because as even without access to his Nen, it didn't make Lucifer any less dangerous. Still, the rational part of his mind told him to exude caution, while the other part of him cried to be more mollescent. Even amid that, in the furthest reaches of his consciousness were those ever unremitting voices. The very same that seemed to be constantly attempting to guide him, yet _controlling_ him and every time any thought that was contrary or opposite of the new demeanor he'd been importuned into taking caused them to become more prominent. Kurapika briefly closed his eyes, returning his focus back to that of the other man in the room.

For now, he needed to focus on the main reason for him coming to visit the one person he now cannot seem to rouse his hatred towards.

"So," Kurapika's attention was fully captivated once he heard the older man's voice ring out amid the silence, those haunting, ashen eyes peered at him from practically beneath ebony lashes, something else that made the blond hunter squirm beneath Chrollo's gaze, but at the same time his breath seemed to hitch. Kurapika swallowed hard. "I assume this visit wasn't meant for just idle chit chat," Chrollo began as he reposed, leaning back against the couch, hands lacing on his lap, "and that you came to discuss what happened a few days ago?"

It took a moment for Kurapika to compose himself. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the outward, projected calm the older man exuded or the weighing gaze along with the manifested and overconfident air that spoke of Chrollo's own certainty regarding the circumstances between them was enough to slightly disconcert the blond. Even knowing he had access to his own Nen and the pressure that squalled deep within him, the fact Kurapika couldn't seem to – or perhaps he didn't want to, transmit the will to even unlock its presence was something he couldn't fathom why, "Don't play coy with me; of course you know damn well why I am here," Kurapika quipped, his mood slightly shifting to a more aggressive state, posture becoming a hint more defensive, "I still want to know exactly what the hell happened between us back in the alleyway. Moreover, I want to know what kind of hold you have cast over me because ever since our little fracas back in Yorknew, I haven't been able to move on as I have not found any peace since you have been haunting my very existence."

For over five months the Kurta had been forced to essentially face the weighing notion that even when he committed to his decision of abandoning all his past convictions in favor of moving forward and towards a more propitious way of life, such was only wrenched away the moment those plaguing _dreams_ began to haunt him. Ever since, he hadn't been able to get the older man out from inside his mind.

Hell, from what Kurapika could remember, the leader of the Geneiryodan had been a constant fixture in his life for as long as he had known the man. Or, at least for how long he had known _of_ the man. But, ever since their deadlock in Yorknew, it seems that even then, Chrollo Lucifer had something of which had been an extrusive part of the Kurta's very existence.

The blond clicked his tongue in exasperation. It was one thing he had neglected to even think about. Even before those intrusive dreams started, back to just mere days after delivering Chrollo upon that vacuous plateau, the older man had pervaded his mind, his thoughts, almost taking over him. That was, until the _nightmares_ started.

So it seemed that Chrollo Lucifer had an even greater, more substantial hold on Kurapika then he really cared to realize. Much less, admit to.

Chrollo leaned forward, intrigued. So it appeared that his predictions had far exceeded his expectations. This was indeed a new development. He didn't expected to hear that he had long since, even before the boy had decided to seek him out, had become the center point of the blond's practical existence. Chrollo hummed at the notion and a faint smile crossed his lips as the realization of this addition to the circumstance between them could also prove to be beneficial. It demonstrated that the Geneiryodan head had influence over the Kurta, and for quite some time now. Or, he had for longer than he originally anticipated.

"Well first things first," Chrollo had casually reached over towards two, long stemmed wine glasses that resided upon the elegant surface of the table, his other hand clasping the wine bottle that sat beside them and poured some of the contents into them. He then gently pushed one of the fragile glasses towards Kurapika, "This is a Pahlmeyer Merlot, a finely aged wine that is said to taste like berries. Personally, I find the contents smooth, pliable and enjoyable." Raising his own glass to his lips, Chrollo regarded the Kurta from over the rim, the expression that soon crossed over the younger man's immaculate visage spoke of true scrutiny. Such was to be expected, however. Yet, a small part of him held onto a perennial hope that Kurapika would actually fall into respite for once. The younger man was always perpetually on edge, "I am sure you may find it just as enjoyable as I do. Perhaps it will even help you relax for once."

The slowly deteriorating and unreadable mask that Kurapika tried to use in attempt to conceal his emotions soon fell away, replaced by a blatant, aghast expression, his eyes growing virtually wide. How the hell could he even consider allowing himself to let his guard down much less grow too complacent around the older man? It was something that the blond couldn't even so much as _entertain_. Granted, he had conceded in actually allowing himself to visit Chrollo, down to being alone with the man in his hotel room of his own accord. But Kurapika wasn't about to give him too much credit even though he had begun to feel differently towards him.

Once again the studious hunter regained his lost composure, concluding in not allowing the older man to rile him and regained his cacographic mask. Though in attempt to give off some impression that he was remotely mellowing, his lithe digits curled around the stem of the glass which was proffered to him earlier and decided to take a sip of its contents, "Don't go and get too gratuitous, you just may find it backfiring." Kurapika warned, his own eyes narrowing as he watch the man coolly, "There are still matters of business to attend to and any frivolous pretenses will result in a nullifying of my visit. I surely didn't come here to have my time wasted."

"Right." Setting the glass down, Chrollo instantly began his explanation. Of course he had to keep the blond entertained enough to at least prevent him from attempting to leave, or at least wanting to leave. He had way too much at stake to lose. Small, flicking threads of emotion whisked off the younger man and indeed, Chrollo was able to tell that there was still an infinitesimal connection between them.

In the back of his awareness, Chrollo was certain that the Kurta's emotional standpoint had changed in regards to him. Though Kurapika attempted to contravene the fact that his mindset had indeed, began to alter, there was at least an iota of emotional connection between them. Even though the the majority of what had them linked was more physical, there was no denying the slowly forming mental connection germinating between them.

"Well, if you must know, I will say this; I know nothing of what had been occurring with you prior to your arrival in T'alma. Honestly, I am just as surprised as you by your little admission. I could say that I am flattered you thought of me so much after our initial meeting, but aside that, I have no knowledge of anything else. Also I genuinely have not _cast_ any spell over you as you can see," In demonstration, Chrollo's arms extended wide in a mock, yet grand flourishing display, a smile crossing over his lips, "I still have no access to my Nen as I am quite sure you can easily confirm. So it's safe to assume that I in no way, have any direct control over your own motives or what has been happening to you."

Chrollo knew his own concessions weren't entirely accurate, as he had omitted the more prevalent portions he knew would have surely agitated the Kurta and unraveled everything he had so poignantly worked towards. But moreover, to lose what fair amount of trust he was gaining with Kurapika would be a great misfortune.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kurapika inclined forward, arms coming to rest upon his knees as his incrementally weighing gaze which was like liquescent fire, sat levelly on the older man, knowing damn well that he wasn't being completely honest with him. There was still that underlying deceit, as if Chrollo was indeed, holding something back.

"You're terrible at lying, you know? While you may be mostly correct in your assumptions, I know for a fact you have had a vast and very heavy influence in my own emotional change as of late. One of which I want to know why. As for the other," He took another sip of the deep red contents within the glass – strangely enough, he found himself agreeing with the older man as he had become rather fond of the taste himself, and returned his attention back towards his adversary, "Is the fact that after our encounter at Yorknew, I began having dreams, which were equivalent and recrudescent, always beginning and ending the same. What is more, or as I should say, the rather interesting part," Kurapika reclined back again, eyes still firmly locked with Chrollo's own, though briefly, the young man found himself mesmerized by their visual allure, taking in their wondrous beauty before realizing he was fixated too deeply and returned his focus back on his speech, "Is how it ends. After being bitterly reminded of what happened to my clan, the last thing I would see is two haunting grey eyes, the very same that was later concluded which had to represent you."

For a moment, Chrollo was astonished. So the blond had openly admitted to having dreams about him? But moreover, he hadn't mentioned anything regarding a prompt that started all this. It didn't entirely faze him as he figured that because of the kind of life the Kurta led, it was enough to have incited many traumatizing effects, down to potentially pervading dreams. He knew that Kurapika had suffered a lot – which was in part by his own hand, and was something that Chrollo felt contrition for. All the insurmountable pain from everything the younger man endured surely had caused him a lot of adverse effects. So it was of no surprise to Chrollo that the other was probably suffering some form of PTSD. But then he ruminated over the fact that Kurapika noted he visualized his eyes boring into him at the end of his dream. Could that have been the prompt? Or to be more accurate, that _he_ was the actual prompt?

It was something Chrollo then realized was just how much more connectivity he had to Kurapika than was originally perceived.

The raven-haired man stroked his chin thoughtfully; he attempted to approach this as diplomatically as possible, "Have you considered the fact that perhaps, you hadn't entirely let go of your convictions despite that I clearly remember you stating you would no longer peruse us? Or the possibility that you have not been able to move on because you had not made peace with your past, or to be more precise, not made peace with yourself because of it?"

He took another draw off his wine; it was still rich and fine, which aided in keeping his own nerves calm, and focused his attention on Kurapika. The shock or perhaps the achieved epiphany that seemed to flood to the surface of the blond's countenance was enough to bring about a small, faint smile and Chrollo believed that he had struck a chord considering the bewildering expression that soon followed.

However, as difficult as it was to - even if hesitantly, concur that Chrollo was more than likely correct, Kurapika was forced to accede to the truth. Slipping back to that day, the fateful one five months ago where he encountered the Ryoden member, Uvogin and their impending battle which had lead to the Spider's death at the Kurta's own hand and the soon, empty, impassive and ineffable feelings that was left in its wake, Kurapika realized he truly had never come to any sort of concession. Even then, he had continued to wallow in misery and loneliness, which had always been a part of his life and bringing about the cessation to even one of the people he swore vengeance against for all his tribulation hadn't garnered him any sort of release. It was then Kurapika concluded, was where he failed himself and his clan.

Everything his mother had spoken to him finally rang throughout his mind in utter clarity, for it was in those very averments that Kurapika realized _exactly_ what she had meant.

"As much as I don't want to state you are right, you are. But this doesn't mean I am entirely accepting of everything else occurring between us. I am still perturbed by the fact that you... Had exploited a momentary weakness I had, which again, as much as I'd like to admit even less, was something I did not find totally detestable," Kurapika breathed slowly, his chest still feeling constricted as if he had been placed within a vice, heart beating at a rapid pace, "and something else I would like to admit the least, but won't, is the fact that," Once again he strained, voice cracking from the chaffing that seemed to be ensuing from the arid sensation which coated his mouth, "You are a good kisser."

 _Good kisser, indeed_. For Kurapika, the older man had actually been his first kiss, one thing that the Kurta didn't let on but Chrollo possibly suspected was the case. A flush of crimson soon effloresced over the younger man's pallid cheeks, tinting them in a nearly deep color. Such didn't go completely unnoticed as the subito of Kurapika's accession caused the Geneiryodan leader to set down his glass and the look that accented within those unblinking eyes spoke of a predatory gaze. Yet, beneath the outer layer was something more enticing, more _rakish_. "So, you are at least accepting of the fact, or perhaps admitting to the fact," His back came to rest lackadaisical against the soft, downy cushions of the couch, posture speaking to the blacklist hunter that the older man was definitely hubristic which evoked a vein of irritation to well within the blond, "that you came here for reasons aside just seeking answers. For you to openly avow that you realize there is at least a physical attraction between us speaks for itself."

Chrollo let his demeanor soon betray the truth behind his words, putting up an easy front in attempt to convince the other man before him. Truth be told, he only wanted Kurapika to finally understand, or at least see that what had been transpiring between them now wasn't being done by his violation, alone. Granted, Chrollo had given the Kurta the tools necessary to derive is own conclusions and with enough incentives, was able to help in delivering the push and guidance necessary into him accepting the veracity of their current situation.

As strong as these facts were, Kurapika was still having difficulty coming to terms with the conception of his recently developed feelings for Chrollo. Something burned down within, almost drawing him like a moth to a flame and it frightened the young blond, but a part of him, the side which was stronger, wanted to explore this new venue and maturate on those feelings.

It was this very reason that Kurapika was now finding it extremely difficult to formulate a response to Chrollo's rather pragmatic response. On one hand, he still was unable to fully come to terms with just how nonchalant the older man was being in regards to this entire spiel, as the Kurta was finding out that he wasn't entirely certain on the circumstances between them. Especially considering that Kurapika was realizing it was becoming more and more prevalent that he was no longer able to conjure hatred towards him, even after all he and his Spiders had done, but he found himself becoming more receptive, more unbiased. On the other hand, Chrollo's ministrations and attentions which were so methodical and structured, yet extremely attentive towards his needs, was something that Kurapika found rather surprising, yet backed the theory that perhaps, the most notorious, ruthless, indifferent murderer and thief actually had some humanity to him. Or one could say, actually _possessed_ a heart.

Kurapika however, was still conflicted. But the notion of actually giving this man a chance, just like his mother had so desperately beseeched of him and the fact of his newly manifested feelings towards the other was beginning to win him over.

However, he regarded Chrollo levelly, still working the nerve to actually attest just how right the bastard really was, "As much as I'd like to say you are completely wrong – as doing so would have been the perfect response to your rather emblematic gloating, I have decided to refrain as it would actually prove nothing. With that in mind, I will state that, yes you are correct," Kurapika swallowed thickly, though he didn't show his inquietude outright. Decisively he kept his composure, not wanting to give older man any edge over him despite that down in his consciousness, something was tugging at him and he had to resist the urge to actually allow himself to come any closer to Chrollo, "I am indeed, here for more than just answers. But I am not about to allow you to think that you will have control in this situation, Chrollo Lucifer."

So there you have it. Chrollo was literally delighted to have this mitigation, as the Kurta's concession was enough to alert him to the younger man's finality in accepting what was actually growing between them. How long the he awaited this day, "Oh do not worry for I have no intention of trying to force you into doing anything you wish not to do. I can say however, I am relieved to hear that you at least have come to terms, or at the very least, an agreement that you acknowledge the connection we both share." Adjusting his positioning, Chrollo turned his head away from the blond and towards the empty seat beside him, hand gingerly patting the vacant cushion. It was then he returned his attention to the restive youth across from him.

He felt his body become almost completely rigid, mind practically stupefied at the sudden revelation, and despite finding himself nearly going comatose, Kurapika's aura surged, rising around him and becoming ubiquitous as he had for the moment, lost control of his emotions. The air around them became menacing and the blond's stare grew in intensity. The luminosity of the boy's eyes flickered as scarlet permeated the once virulent blue and he tightly pursed his lips, "Just remember one thing; should you allow yourself to step out of bounds, I will not hesitate to retaliate." The Kurta warned, and just as quickly, as it happened, his aura seamlessly retreated, going back to its placid, dormant state. It was in that moment that Kurapika rose from his seat, still filled with ambiguity and skepticism, but ambled over to the empty spot on the couch and sat down, eyeing the older man warily

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at Kurapika's intransigent threat, though his hands came up in a pacifying, yet defensive manner, "You do not have to worry, as I don't plan on doing anything you do not approve of." The raven-haired man began, though he couldn't help but allow a fleeting smile of exultation to cross over his visage, "However, I will not _bite_ Kurapika. Rest assured by that as well. You can come closer."

The sound of his name rolling off the lips of the older man caused Kurapika to bristle, but it quickly abated and he inched closer to Chrollo, though agonizingly slow before he was sitting practically against the man, and the moment their bodies actually brushed, the breath seized within the blond's throat as he struggled to retain hold on the gasp that imperiled to escape. It was then he felt two fingers slip beneath his chin, decisively lifting his head up to meet at eye level with the raven-head, "There, was that so bad?" The man practically cooed in a mollifying tone. He could see the ephemeral pause in Kurapika's calm demeanor and the sudden flash of ruby that tinged the edges of his eyes, but it instantly receded. Even then, Chrollo realized just how magnificent the Kurta really was. Kurapika was truly _exquisite_ , but even there it did not stop.

Being in such close proximity to the younger man made his heart palpitate in his chest and that pull he felt so many times, the very same he knew the blond was sensing himself, tugged again at the back of his mind. Every time he was around Kurapika, he felt enervated and as much as that fact concerned him, Chrollo had no desire to change the effect it had on him. Quite to the contrary, he was beginning to realize just how much he enjoyed the blond's own hold on him as he knew it was going beyond just rudimentary physical attraction.

Chrollo found himself fixated on the young Kurta's eyes as he just drank in the artistry that composed the brilliant man before him, "You truly are beautiful."

 _Damn him_. Even as the blond found that he was utterly allured by the older man's affectionate gaze, just the state Chrollo had him in had Kurapika's head pendulating and feeling as if he was within a drunken stupor, which left him completely entranced by the other's presence alone. His nostrils flared and the scent of spice mixed with expensive cologne enlivened his senses, causing the beating of his own heart to steadily increase. Without cognizance, Kurapika slowly and wordlessly climbed onto Chrollo's lap, straddling the older man as lithe, fragile appearing hands came up to clasp upon both of his shoulders. He exhaled sharply, looking Chrollo dead in the eye.

The alteration in their positions had Chrollo instantly surprised, his eyebrow raising again curiously, "Well, this was unexpected-" He began in an amused tone as his own arms came to encircle the younger man now positioned on his lap, tips pressing into the skin through the Kurta's clothing. However, his affirmations were abruptly cut off.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kurapika snapped, daring the older man to speak any further, and with a knowing grin, as if he was silently professing a _yes sir_ at the blond's command, Chrollo inclined forward and captured the blond's lips with his own, instantly drawing them into a passionate kiss. Wasting no time, the raven-head let his tongue dart out to immediately delve inside Kurapika's mouth as it sought out the boy's own and began twining with it, the two appendages gliding along one another in an intricate, rhythmic dance.

It was like molten fire, temperate, yet soft and appealing. As Chrollo's lips crushed against Kurapika's own in hunger and wanting, the sensation only fomented the blond further, his own motions starting to match in practical equivalence while the symmetry between them grew as he was slowly finding his own balance. Despite it was briefly overwhelming, the natural sensation it produced easily coaxed him deeper into the sin he knew that at one time, he never would have allowed himself to become a part of. But just the way Chrollo's lips felt against his own, the proficiency of his movements and just how fervent, passionate and adamant the older man was as their kiss only served to deepen, was the same exact sensation he felt the first time they experienced something this intimate.

For Kurapika, this felt so perfect, _so right_.

Even as they both soon became lost and abandoned within the moment, Kurapika's mind had completely seized, all rationale submersing into the deepest reaches of his mind from the driving intoxication which was slowly consuming him. Languidly, his slender hands made their way up and into the crop of short raven colored hair, fingers twining amid the downy tresses. Time seemed to stand still, and for a breadth of a moment Kurapika faltered to the pleasure from the touches and motions of the older man, his mind going numb as he struggled to focus on the one person who was now the most important thing to him. Chrollo easily perceived this and his grip on the blond tightened due to it.

Seamlessly and without missing a beat, Chrollo gradually altered their positioning while he began to lower them down upon the couch, Kurapika's back soon resting against the cushions as Chrollo came to lay on top the younger man that was now beneath him. Severing the kiss, both of them flushed and impassioned from the vitality of the moment, Kurapika's eyes opened to find dark, impenetrable ones staring back at him, his own reflection cast within them and he was able to catch the glimpse of red that shone upon their surfaces. During their exchange, his eyes had shifted into scarlet which caused a breathless gasp to accent the silence. Chrollo had become nearly mesmerized by their luxuriance, the vibrancy he noted was so much more alive than those he remembered floating lifeless in their canisters, "Such beauty." He whispered huskily, mouth starting to trail warm kisses along the blond's shoulder, causing Kurapika to gasp haltingly in response.

"You really are amazing," He continued, lips deftly working their way over the expanse of Kurapika's delicate skin as Chrollo reached the base of his neck and instantly bit down knowing that his actions would surely leave a visible mark behind. But by God he couldn't help himself; the blond was just too enticing, too intoxicating and the way the Kurta below him panted and groaned, the heaviness to his breathing and the strained rising and falling of his chest, it was all Chrollo could do to resist the temptation to ravage Kurapika.

 _No_ , he would take it slow, let the blond set the pace, for lest he could unbalance the situation and fluster the younger man, which was the last thing Chrollo wanted to do. He simply suckled gently as he listened to Kurapika's intermittent gasps and felt the articulation of his unbidden motions, the blond's hands having shifted again during their alteration and came to rest against the planes of Chrollo's back, tips mindlessly kneading the flesh beneath the fabric of his sable top.

"Just... Keep going," Kurapika articulated almost breathlessly, back arching up and against Chrollo's muscular chest in sheer response to the adrenaline that surged through his much smaller body, "Don't talk so much."

He grinned against Kurapika's skin at the admission, having then lifted himself up to peer into those half-mast, lust glazed eyes that shone so brightly amongst the dimly lit room, "Are you so sure? Because I thought you'd love to hear my praises on just how perfect you really are." Chrollo didn't give the younger man any time to respond as he adroitly reclaimed those tender, soft lips, drawing Kurapika back into another prurient, but this time, much rougher kiss. Once again, their tongues instantly wrapped around one another as Chrollo had briskly invaded the blond's torrid mouth, wasting no time partaking in the honey and flavor that was being offered to him, and the very combination alone gripped Chrollo down to his very soul.

There was a possessive feeling to the impulsive nature in Chrollo's deportment; just the way Kurapika felt his lips swell and bruise with how fiercely the older man was kissing him and the way his tongue forced itself into his mouth – it had taken the young blond by surprise. His eyes had opened and the verve that spun deep beneath the surface had captivated the raven-head's attention, catching a brief glimpse of those opulent scarlet hues before the blond fell into an even rhythm and finding unison with Chrollo's own movements.

Kurapika's body trembled as the older man above him let his hands come to rest along his sides, fingers trailing the etches of his clothing in aimless patterns and causing the fabric to slowly ride up. Soon those tips had come into contact with bare skin as Chrollo let them slip beneath the hem, partaking in the contact that soon produced such an invigorating sensation.

Once again Kurapika gasped from the soft and gentle touches as every nerve and vein inside him seemed to thrum, making him feel alight from the way his skin seemed to grow in warmth along with the electrified impulses that sluiced through him. The mixture of emotions that instantly flourished between them coalesced into something so passionate and highly sensuous. It was as if he was getting carried away and was allowing himself to be liberated. He became wanton and lost in the moment, falling into abandon, giving into corruption as a victim of his own descent into delirium and sin.

Kurapika could barely think, much less discern exactly what was happening as his own instincts seemed to have strangely dominated. His body was acting of its own accord, and was becoming highly receptive to Chrollo's attention and touches. Just the way his hands slid and caressed over Kurapika's bare skin, the calescence of his breath and the ardency of their kiss that was hungry and fierce, and the way Chrollo moved against him only made it that much more difficult to retain hold of his own emotions. Slowly the young hunter was losing control of himself and in conjunction with the ebbing of his will to resist – not that he wanted to or cared to along with the empowering flow of desire and need, it had easily kept him steady while he remained comfortable and content within Chrollo's loving charm.

Now Kurapika couldn't let go and he didn't _want_ to let go. Even though there was something in the furthest reaches of his subconscious screaming at him, it demanded that he cease this little folly, for he would surely find repercussions later on. However, the young man pushed the dissidence as far back as he could and discounted it. The outcome caused those darker much more pervasive voices to rise in triumph, clamoring loudly in his mind and the abrupt uprising momentary startled the blond.

Sensing this, Chrollo broke the kiss, gazing down into Kurapika's now startled eyes, though their ruby chroma remained. He hummed, "Are you alright? Did you want to stop?" He spoke, concern edging his tonality and words, one hand slipping away from the pretty blond's side and he gently cupped his chin, "I completely understand if you want to." As much as the very idea of suspending their little performance made Chrollo feel disappointed, he wasn't about to force Kurapika into continuing. He wanted to keep forging that binding of trust, and doing anything that could profusely violate that was something the older man adamantly repudiated against.

"No-no, I am fine. I just... Had a momentary lapse in focus. You don't have to stop." He exhaled discernibly and Kurapika tried to pull much needed oxygen into his agonizing lungs. Chrollo had watched him intently and the shaken Kurta wanted to pull away, to advert his eyes, to look at anything else aside the piercing gaze of the older man and the genuine concern housed within. But, he couldn't look away as he remained benumbed by the other and just how profound, yet somehow gentle expression that was upon Chrollo's countenance.

The older man simply hummed again in response and leaned in closer, "Are you sure?" This time the timbre of his voice was more sensual, more covetous. Kurapika simply nodded. Smiling once again, Chrollo dipped down to place a couple of much more tender kisses to the blond's now deep pink, but tumescent lips, "If at any time," he murmured, slowly trailing the younger man's skin once again, motioning intermittently over the Kurta's jaw line, paying attention to Kurapika's body language and the once again, irregularity of his breathing, "You want to stop, let me know."

So Chrollo wanted to be alerted if he wished to stop? Something made him think that the older man wouldn't allow that happen regardless if he was to permutate that decision or not. But the candor of his words kept Kurapika from completely settling upon that notion. Still, he was tightly wound within the moment and the pleasurable sensations that were being garnered off their little escapade had Kurapika in reluctance of stopping just by that alone.

"Don't worry, I will." Even through the admission was relatively truthful; Kurapika saw no reason to cause this moment, one that the blond was finding himself becoming more engrossed by, to a see a premature end. Instead, Kurapika let his eyes falter, lids partially covering the lustre of those bewitching rubies and he canted his head angular, exposing his neck further and giving Chrollo easier access to him. The younger man felt the warmth, the wetness, the torrid swell of hungry kisses and bites as the older man assaulted the exposed, tender flesh and left visible marks in his wake.

Chrollo grinned against porcelain hued skin as he kept trailing the planes of Kurapika's neck with his tongue while placing soft kisses and intermittent bites along the way, each motion causing heavy, laden gasps to expel from Kurapika's throat. Though much to the older man's dismay, nothing was too deep or sonorous.

The sensation was great, _enticing_ and it drew the Kurta further, as he cascaded down into the tempest that was passion and yearning. Such carnal need and animalistic desire, though beneath the surface wavered the vein of tenderness, love and softness. The amalgamation of these sensations, the synthesis it produced and what affect it ultimately had on Kurapika's own besotted mind left him feeling necrotic as Chrollo's own web spun tighter and tighter around him. Kurapika struggled to breath, each intake caused his chest to burn and it was like liquid heat burning through him as it surged down to his core, to the very center of his nucleus.

Just the way Chrollo's body meshed with his own, fitting against one another almost perfectly as his hands were once again, firmly at the younger man's sides and tracing the mezzotint of Kurapika's muscles and sinews incited another soft gasp and he inclined into the touches. Slowly, Chrollo's palms motioned upward, gliding effortlessly beneath the loose clothing which hung over the blond's slender frame, exploring and memorizing the expanse of his body and the way Kurapika's breaths hitched in his throat as he did so.

The Kurta's own hands had glissaded down and over the amplitude of Chrollo's biceps, taking his own time to marvel and admire at just how strong and chiseled the darker-haired man was, and the simple fact that even though he was inexperienced, having very rudimentary knowledge of the human body, just having explored what he could of Chrollo's own physique only enmeshed him further. The knowledge and revelation of exactly what was transpiring between them and the significance of what Kurapika was truly feeling, or exactly how Chrollo was making him feel only solidified further just how right this really was. A small part of him struggled with warming up to the fact that he really liked Chrollo, but it had definitely gone beyond anything that could have been considered merely superficial.

Because of this, the boy continued on without hesitation, even as once again, Chrollo's sweltering mouth hovered just over his parted, inviting lips, while Kurapika's lithe hands trailed back upwards and soon found their way back into the man's soft and silken tresses, "Gods, I just cannot get enough of you." Chrollo murmured huskily against the delicate blush of those supple mounds, and an expression of embarrassment caused the Kurta's cheeks to flush profusely. From this alone though, he had already suspected that the younger man who lay beneath him was still innocent. "I assume you have never been with anyone before?"

How unequivocal, wasting no time getting to the point. Once again, the allegation only caused the color along his neck to just deepen.

"I have not been with anyone, man or woman, prior to this as I still have my purity." The simple declaration evoked a brief look of surprise upon Chrollo's visage, but it soon melted into something much more mischievous and indecorous.

" _I will definitely have to correct that sometime in the near future._ " It was such a perverse thought to cross his mind, though as much as he wanted to enact on those ravenous, carnal desires, once again he held back in favor of keeping the impression of control in Kurapika's hands. Well... As much as he hated to admit, he wasn't about to usurp the blond from such a position. Quite frankly, he was enjoying the pace the younger man had set, for granted, Chrollo wasn't inexperienced and had partners in the past, but _none_ held a candle to the vitality and beauty of Kurapika.

The Kurta not only was a relic, but was unique in his own right and that alone made Chrollo cherish what he had that much more.

Strong fingers slipped beneath Kurapika's chin and gently elevated his face to be more level as he looked abyssal into those incandescent rubies he reveled in so much, "Well for me," Chrollo began, longing and yearning dripping off the edge of every word, "I am far from pure, as I am sure you have already guessed. However," Closer those lips came to Kurapika's and he could feel the older man's irriguous breath while the look in his eyes only intensified, making him shiver beneath their alloyed stare. The blond's grip slightly tightened within those raven locks, "I would love to be your first."

It took everything up to this point to keep from completely falling bidden to those much more innate and primal instincts; the sudden look of incredulity along with an overtone of interest and curiosity wavering just underneath the surface of those glowing eyes and the stillness of that alluring body - Chrollo swallowed hard, breathing in deeply. God he hated holding back, but he would for Kurapika's sake for he wouldn't defile the boy, because what was really important was for the fact of the blond to share his sentiment and desire, and he was only prepared to enact if Kurapika expressed the same want in going all the way with him as well.

Chrollo's thumb gingerly stroked at the corner of Kurapika's lips, hoping to ease any tension and or reservations the younger man may've been having, as his own body remained stationary despite being rightly positioned between the Kurta's parted legs. Much of their anatomies were already pressed tightly against one another, the warmth and pulsation that vibrated through them felt like pure heaven, and even Kurapika had to admit that the sensation was strangely placating. Something stirred within, like an unremitting yearning that only continued to seize him amid its sweet and honeyed call and even though he basked in the splendor it produced, there was still a little vein of uncertainty.

However, considering the circumstances had started to change between them and to the point where Kurapika no longer felt the compulsion to eliminate the Spider from existence, he readily admitted that being this close to Chrollo no longer angered him, or did he thoroughly wish to resist the man any longer. Hell, he even was enjoying their osculation as he still conceded that the raven-head was a _damn good kisser_.

But the prospect of going that far in such a short amount of time, especially with the one person he was still gradually coming to accept while trying to sort out his own emotional standpoint regarding his newly formed feelings left him completely tentative. Despite this along with his own instincts and desires urging him in continuing on at such a fervent pace, Kurapika let a soft smile cross his pallid lips and one of his hands slipped from its perch amid Chrollo's hair and cupped the man's cheek, "As much as I'd like to, I don't feel now is the time. I just... Want to take it slow." The blond intoned, cooing softly before lifting up to place a chaste kiss to Chrollo's own lips, "For now... I just want to enjoy the moment we have."

Chrollo retained his cacographic mask, not showing Kurapika his disgruntlement as he simply nodded, though he had surreptitiously hoped his precious blond would had been accepting in the partaking of something so much greater, exciting and for the chance to make the younger man feel good. But in the back of his mind, he knew Kurapika would eventually come around.

So for now he would wait and continue to cultivate the growing bond between them, the pad of his thumb making a general sweep over those plump lips before letting an affectionate smile finally cross over his face, "I understand." He whispered, just noticing that Kurapika's eyes had shifted back to their natural state. Those cherished blues looked up into his own with attrition and Chrollo could tell the Kurta either felt bad or was worried about disappointing him and it only solidified his reasons in hiding his consternation regarding the boy's decisions. He cared enough for the younger man that he didn't want to make him feel any worse about his decision. "Then we will just go slow and at your pace." Yes, slow and steady, for he wanted to make Kurapika feel as comfortable as possible.

Slowly, Chrollo breathed, through the essence of desire still hung in the air, he momentarily drew in on the special aroma that only Kurapika produced, indulging in the unique scent. The fact that even though things didn't go as he had hoped, Chrollo was still content with the notion that he had been able to experience what physical contact he could, while minimal, it was a major advancement between them. He just stared admiringly into those eyes, drinking in all he could for what time he had, "Do you wish to cease our little venture, then?" The older man questioned, though he had a more lucubratory expression on his face, "We can continue when you feel more comfortable."

The proclamation was enough to affright Kurapika, for he never expected the older man to be so veracious. He remained thoughtful, though a bit circumspect in the Geneiryodan leader's abrupt and sudden change of heart. Not that it was a bad thing, quite to the contrary, but the celerity in Chrollo's pace did make him retain some caution.

Regardless of circumstance, Kurapika wasn't going to easily let go of what little enjoyment he was allowing for himself, austerity be damned.

The blond's lips curled into a coquettish smile as his arms came up to encompass Chrollo's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind the man's neck. A soft hum vibrated from inside the blond's throat, "Oh, I see no need in stopping completely," Kurapika cantillated, pulling that much stronger body down and closer to his own while tightening his grip, "As I won't deny I have been at least been enjoying your proficiency in using those lips." This time Kurapika grinned and the raven-head could see the impish gleam reflective in those eyes. He _really_ did like kissing Chrollo.

"Then your wish is my command." Chrollo whispered airily, capturing Kurapika's mouth once again, drawing the beautiful young blond into a swell of passion, ecstasy and ardency as he pulled their bodies even closer then the Kurta once had. His powerful hands had slid up and cupped the back of his head, gently twining his fingers within the golden strands as he slowly deepened the kiss, which Kurapika readily accepted as Chrollo's tongue met with his, the two appendages instantly curling around one another in a battle for dominance.

The eminence of his admission incited Chrollo's focus to fall solely on Kurapika's own whims and desires as those soft gasps and heavy panting only served as confirmation of the younger man's approval of his current ministrations. Such affirmations added to the reason for him to continue on and, only wishing to keep evoking the sensation of feeling good for the Kurta, wanting nothing more than to take him into the grandeur of paradise.

 **§§§§§§§**

The cool night breeze whisked through the open window, its feather light caress rustled over the soft, niveous features of almost youthful imperfection and was like cradling fingers that whisked through the golden crop of hair which sat splayed against the arctic hued pillow. Light, quick breaths could be heard as slightly rosy lips sat parted, chest rising and falling beneath the velvety sheets from hampered, laborious breathing. Though eyes were not fully closed, their rutilant hue was practically haunting, yet mesmerizing beneath the pale, opalescent glow of the moon, the blue reflective in an almost glassy appearance. For a moment stillness enveloped the room, as if time had executed a vast end into nothingness, only the night's sounds proof that anything existed before a soft gasp, an almost exult sigh broke the silence.

Even as he lay there, lost between contemplative reasoning and riveting passion, the remembrance of the day's earlier events still lingered heavy in his mind. The variegated flow of images that slid into his consciousness only added to the building obsession of one particular object – or person that completely occupied his thoughts. He couldn't seem to relegate the appearances from invading inside his head, the very memories of what transpired, of those precious moments spent embraced within the arms of his enemy, _his former enemy,_ and the calidity of their kiss, of those lips upon his own, made Kurapika gasp again. His own body seemed to tremor, nerves alight and pulsating as the gripping throes of elation slowly began to seize control even though the resistive part of him found his descent into sin and debauchery rather perturbing.

He couldn't fathom nor concoct any reasoning for how he had become so enraptured by the gorgeous raven-haired man. But somehow, just _somehow_ , that bastard, that magnetic, provocative bastard managed to coax and entice him, effortlessly abolishing his once raging sea of hate and animus. The resentment and loathing which had been his primary reason for living was now ebbing away and becoming nothing but a faded memory. The very idealism that Kurapika would forget, that he would no longer hold fear towards the very man who was the anathema of his own existence had the wavering blond caught in the throes of dismay and surrender. It was a difficult choice, because the titillating feelings that he experienced when with Chrollo still clashed with his protracting convictions. God he hated being torn.

Such was the same now despite his body screamed otherwise. Like those bewitching grey eyes in their vast, captivating allure, just the way they would bore into Kurpaika's very soul and draw the enfeebled Kurta beneath their compelling gaze; the very thought of it caused his to breath hitched again as his lithe frame jerked roughly along with his unhindered motions. The fluidity of his actions while those fingers of his free hand trailed along bare skin as the other remained fixed in position, it was these very reasons that Kurapika realized just how captivated he really was. Chrollo had him thoroughly entrenched and he was finding more and more he didn't mind his current situation. In fact, he was realizing just how much more enjoyable his life was becoming.

 _Perhaps this was the significance of what his mother meant_?

 _Or, the purport behind the need in finding that greater propriety in life_?

 _Was this the correct path towards true happiness_?

It was within these very sensations, and just the way everything integrated from all the varying sources, both positive and negative had become the embodiment of something beautiful and majestic. It was a wondrous and enigmatic creation that formed despite the variance of ugliness and wretchedness, which spoke of true succession within the power of harmony and love.

Even though achieving this level of serenity was vast and eminently distant as the ascension towards ataraxia was a long and onerous one, it was at times like this which made Kurapika feel as if he was just dust in the wind.

Kurapika didn't want to struggle – he had done so all his life, always living while dancing upon the razor's edge, never knowing from one minute to the next whether or not he would continue to breathe or cease to exist.

But now, things had taken a turn for the better. Not that he quite understood the actual meaning behind why he was being led up to this point, but slowly, _ever so slowly_ it convinced Kurapika to let go. The reason for everything occurring as it had, remained shrouded in mystery. However, he wasn't concerned with finding the answer. Never had he thought that such a day would ever come or that he would have been so willful in actually exonerating from everything he so adamantly vowed to see completed. Granted, what had been done could not be changed and the pain still lingered down in the very corners of his being, but the alleviation to his tribulation resided in the one thing that was now persistent in being the focal point of his attention. For Kurapika, Chrollo's intentions seemed genuine and sincere. Every action, every attempt was benign and nothing he sensed was remotely malicious in the man's energy.

Of course the head Spider was without his Nen, but something in his motives only reinforced the will to remain at ease, even while in the older man's presence.

Like he how felt now, even though he was currently alone as he laid on the bed within his hotel room, Kurapika remained enwrapped amid the continuously fluctuating river of desire which had caused his emotions to run ramped as his need flowed vigorously through him. Tighter that hand gripped, cinching off the potential surge, delaying his impending completion as he indulged in the sensation just a little longer while his opposing hand continuing to wander over his bare skin as the combined touches precipitated another ample jerk from his body and he released a vocal cry. Kurapika knew he was close. _Oh so close_.

How the raven-haired man was able to do this to him was something that perhaps he'd never fully understand. But the more he thought on it, maybe it was something he really didn't care to understand, for he was content with the current way his life was turning out. Kurapika would perpetuate his stance at his own pace, letting things develop as they may and in essence, be able to definitively conclude if he was truly meant to have a future with _him_ , with Chrollo.

For now, he locked into the phantasms that played through his mind, each vision another that firmly bound and enamored him as the intensity of his growing want and need only proceeded with imploring the attraction that he was continuing to have towards Chrollo. The palpitating of his own heart fell into a rhythmic pace, nearly beating to the uttered impetuosity of the older man's name as it rolled off like honey from his supple lips. It was like saccharine, just how it sounded when he chanted it amid the sonority of his laden panting along with the soft gasps and moans that escaped the depth of his throat, its concession just another admission of the longing in which Kurapika harbored. Each stroke, each caress, the way his hand slid practically flawless along his swollen, and agonizing erection, just the way his back arched each time he crowned, how the imagery of those tantalizing eyes and that devious smile which he found had its own tempting charm; Kurapika was losing himself into wild abandon, and it was in those very moments when realization fully struck.

 _Kurapika was falling, and falling hard_.

This time there was no adversity, no resistance, no bitterness, all that was left was the sheer compulsion to achieve something better, something greater and the dynamic pull it had on him as it sustained the connection he shared with Chrollo made him feel invigorated. Just the elation alone that was invoked from the indirect contact made it all the sweeter. Every thought made in regards to the tall, gloriously handsome man succeeded in him becoming more, and more hooked and without reservation as he allowed himself to keep descending into madness, one where Kurapika knew he was becoming submissive to the darker tendencies of his corrupted personality.

Such was said even now. The same lack of restraint he had as his pulse raced and his groin burned, the pressure continued to mount as he knew that soon, his need for release would be eminent. He heard the whispers that echoed in his ears as he delved back to the very words Chrollo uttered during their last moments of passion and the promises made, the momentum of his actions finally threatening to make Kurapika come completely undone. It was in this, upon the remembrance of those wondrous memories and the way the older man made him feel that was the final sonata as his body trembled, hips forcing upward and against that hand which constricted himself as waves of heat caused his skin to ripple and beads of sweat to form and roll off the surface. All his boundaries soon fell away and he heard himself call out the name of the very person that he was now bound to as he gave one final thrust and the molten warmth that spilled forth a the final proclamation that Kurapika was indeed, lost as he surrendered to the darkness.

His back came down and hard against the bed, breathing labored while he reveled in the aftermath of the bliss and rapture that gripped him, his entire body completely sensitized, limp and unable to move as he slowly started to descend from his euphoric high

For what felt like boundless moments as he lay there, mind and body spent, crumbling from exhaustion, it took every last ounce of his fading energy to at least, be able to impel himself from the sweat soaked sheets and into the bathroom to wash up. The entire time his mind remained within an encumbering haze, movements minimal and precise and he barely avoided the possibility of meeting his own scrutinizing gaze that was reflective in the mirror as his glazed over eyes averted away, not wishing to deal with his own weighing stare at the moment. Doing so would evoke the odds of that tiny voice which he kept repressed from lashing out to judge him.

Sighing resolutely, he ambled back into the bedroom and slipped once again between the sheets, deciding it was best to think over and sort through everything he had been going through after some proper rest, as he has been through a lot over the last four months since leaving Yorknew.

But then again, even during his slumber, which was the one place he sought the refuge and sanctity of his dreams, the invasion of what relentlessly haunted and pursued him made Kurapika feel as if he could never escape what fate had truly wanted from him. Perhaps it was just his jaded perspective talking, but at the current, he wasn't completely at rest, even with the shifting of the tides. He hoped that over time, and with the reassurance of his mother's own testimony, he would no longer find the need to continue battling against his own inner demons, because for at once, Kurapika longed for that peace and tranquility which had been absent from his life. It was because of this he just wanted the happiness he so rightly deserved.

Before settling down, he reached for that precious, jilted stone which he now found that he cherished as much the precious relic which he wore constantly around his neck. As his digits closed around the yellow and red hued object, its smooth and cool surface pressing invitingly against his palm, a perfunctory thought on the stone's origin suddenly came to mind. Kurapika hummed, and a smile crossed his lips as he settled fully, eyes landing fleetingly on the vase of roses that seemed to glitter beneath the pale moon glow before finally slipping contentedly to sleep.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _This chapter actually is now the longest one and took the most time to critique due to how much I wasn't satisfied with some of the narrative and dialogue, which is another reason why it took me so long to get these last two chapters loaded. I suppose us readers are our own worst critiques, eh?_

 _Also I am sure you guys were expecting something more - laughs, despite the sudden turn of events. But rest assured, there will be much more deeper romance and contact between these two as the chapters progress. ;)_


	11. Wings of Change

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! This time we are gearing up for a little drama as well as tension. But I promise that it won't end up causing too much disappointment as I am sure everyone may find this installment rather, interesting. ;)_

 _Once again, this is unbeated._

 **Summery** : _Kurapika finds himself at the ends of an inexplicable offer that leaves the Kurta questioning the true motives of the man he had been slowly coming to have feelings for_.

* * *

Kurapika breathed in the heavy salty air as the gentle caress of the evening breeze whisked through his crop of aurulent locks, sweeping aside a few golden strands across his slightly pale visage. For a moment he closed his eyes, roistering in the calm, the serene and tranquil sounds of the night adding to the natural pacifying atmosphere that made him feel at ease. It had been quite a long time since he had been able to enjoy the relaxing sensation that the stillness of evening had offered, because for so long all the night had ever only brought about was painful and execrable memories. At least for once he thought this was a time where he could simply forget about everything he had endured and finally give in, allowing himself to actually _lighten up and live a little_.

He stepped purposely into the harbor that resided in the eastern quadrant of Patalor, the low and quiet resound of ships rocking in the bay drew his attention, many of the vessels were tied or anchored next to their respective docks and were accented in various colors, hues and designs. Briefly, he observed them, obviously fascinated by their structures and the architecture that went into each construct. Of course it wasn't the first time Kurapika had been on a ship as he had done so manifold, but none of what he had seen during his past ventures amounted up to the intricacy and complexity of what bobbed and rocked within the waters of the bay.

Stepping closer, he took a moment to appraise the ships which sat almost saliently amid the sublimity of the darkness, each one nearly basked within the cadaverous glow of the moon, awash the reflective and flickering lights that illuminated the surrounding area of the docks. It made the ships look almost hauntingly beautiful, as if ghostly and faux, giving him a sense of feeling dazed.

It had been rare that Kurapika had taken the time to admire things of artistry and elegance – last he remembered anything this breathtaking was the Hippogriff statue in T'alma, but even now, this was a sight to behold. For the blond simply had to focus on something other than the ever weighing abnormalities that hampered his rather mercurial life. Even then, amid the serenity of the moment, it was still difficult to process the fact that things had taken such a drastic turn, one that led him completely off the beaten path then what he was accustomed to. Kurapika was definitely still attempting to cope with the knowledge that his mentality was slowly falling to emendation.

He sighed; the expelling of air from his lungs caused the slight chill of the night to tighten his chest, his emotions still disarrayed, even though he was becoming much more certain on which direction he finally wished to proceed on. Or rather, which direction he was being compelled to take.

But then Kurapika realized just how capacious events in his life were becoming, drawing him further and further away from his own nomadic lifestyle where nothing was stable and every day was a roll of the dice. Each and every step taken was just another towards the finality of a more cataclysmal ending, one where there was no salvation and only perdition. Had he continued on as he was so predisposed in doing, then such may have very well been supervened.

It was due to that very result which began Kurapika's trail down his darkened and suicidal path that those he had cherished the most in his life arose from the grave in clamor and had desperately endeavored against his dangerous choices.

Over the last few days since his latest encounter with Chrollo, the very one that importuned more nefarious thoughts and reactions out of him – the very same that within nearly dismayed reasoning which Kurapika had noticed he had not even attempted to refute or desist from, is where his mind had began to deviate from harboring any hate or animosity. Why he wasn't able to feel this way? Having grown so numb to martyrdom which had been his only way to live, to breathe since the day everything had been ruthlessly taken from him was something beyond his comprehension. However, yet again, it was something else Kurapika was finding that was beyond perplexing, completely at a loss in rationale for such a prodigious change. Even then, the darker, more iniquitous side of him, which continued to grow in intensity, had easily kept the decorous and principled opposition at bay and little by little it was ebbing away.

As much as it frightened him, as hard as it was in accepting these new found changes, Kurapika was slowly, _ever so slowly_ embracing the new adaptations to his once, perilous life.

Once again, the assonance of the night with its clement and relaxing sounds, crickets echoing the gentleness and quietude of the moment brought him back from his brief interlude, finally coming to his senses of exactly where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He experienced a flush of embarrassment for becoming so easily engrossed with something that readily left him spontaneous and imprudent which forced him to mentally castigate himself as he slipped back into his previously lost composure. It was then the blond realized the time.

Due to the distraction he had neglected the fact that he had an established meeting or more like a _date_ to have dinner with Chrollo, one that he now realized which he was going to be late for.

"Oh great, that is all I need. Now I am going to get heckled for my lack of attendance. I can just see that smug bastard's face now."

Grumbling, the Kurta left the docks and made his way to the shopping district within the harbor, still distraught with himself for becoming so easily oblivious. It had gotten past the point where he was losing considerable amounts of time during his momentary lapse.

It didn't take him long – thankfully at least, to find the restaurant that Chrollo had designated for their rendezvous. It was a swanky, epicurean type of place, of which Kurapika knew he, much to his dismay, had to dress in much finer clothing for which was polar opposite of the _normal attire_ that he was generally used to.

He adjusted the tie that resided around his neck, making sure the suit he wore which consisted of three pieces, was neat and readily in place. Even though in reality, the blond wasn't entirely prepared for this as he was still coming to grips with everything that had ensued between them, he found that his emotions were in a constant turbulent flurry. For so long he had been trying to reason and rationalize exactly what was transpiring between he and Chrollo. But that one part of him, the very same one that was recalcitrant and oppressive kept him from relapsing into his previous mindset.

Even in the grand scheme of things, there was no denying that Kurapika was facing one of his greatest challenges, of which would truly test his mettle, fortitude and heart.

In the back of his mind, though he was trying to, or was just afraid to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Chrollo again. Just the sound of his name made the blond's heart flutter within his chest. The sensation wasn't the first time he had experienced it – such only seemed to manifest anytime the older man embodied his thoughts. This had made things more incumbent recently, down to where it left him with perverse and physical desires. Despite Kurapika's last visit with the raven-haired man which had easily turned frisky, he had even found himself partaking in things that months ago, he would have never considered, much less, delved into.

The worst part? Kurapika was finding himself rather taken with these new, developing sensations. To the point he was actually _enjoying_ it.

One thing Kurapika had noticed was how effortlessly Chrollo was in making him feel good. Every touch, every kiss, just the way the older man's hands would glide across his skin when they caressed him with expert precision; the very remembrance of it caused the blond to shiver.

How was it that the one person he had considered the bane of his existence was now able to invoke such wondrous and pleasing sensations within him?

No matter. Kurapika resolutely concluded he would deal with everything – including his feelings, when the time would come. For now, he had an engagement he had to uphold, or rather, an obligation to fulfill and he would rather not leave an everlasting bad impression on his unlikely date.

Inhaling, the apprehensive Kurta stepped into the establishment, instantly becoming enveloped within an atmosphere full of opulent furnishings, rich, fine music and embellishing dignitaries. All of which instantly became overwhelming. Kurapika tried not to allow his physical imbalance show as the Maître d had caught sight of him and quickly came over to address Kurapika's presence. "Do you have a reservation?" The young man with light brown hair and firm, hard eyes quickly asked, though it took the bond a second to regain his lost equanimity, "I am actually here to meet with Chrollo Lucifer." He quickly responded, cerulean eyes roving over the sea of patrons seated around the enormous restaurant before spotting a familiar head of dark, ebony hair.

"Ah. Mr. Lucifer is it? He has told us he was expecting someone." The man responded, beckoning for Kurapika to follow, "Please, follow me if you will." Of course it didn't take long for the blond Kurta to be led through the maze of tables and chatting crowd to where the raven-haired man was actually seated, before the thin and wiry man finally bid his leave. It was then Kurapika turned his full attention onto the older man as Chrollo was intently watching him.

"I am pleased that you could make it." Chrollo intoned his voice smooth and collected. For a breadth of a moment, his eyes roved over the expanse of the blond's form, utterly taken by – like now, with how gorgeous he actually looked. The younger man was finely dressed in clean cut, formal attire, which made him look just as stunning and breathtaking as ever, "Please, won't you join me?" One hand gestured as he bid for Kurapika to take a seat across from him.

Without riving eye contact with the older man, Kurapika pulled the chair out from beneath the table and casually took a seat. Though just the intense, hungry look that was emanating from the depths of Chrollo's piercing gaze caused a shiver to race up the blond's spine, making him feel almost as if he was an animal caught within the sights of a predator. Yet, the sensation he got from the man's gaze didn't enervate him - much to his surprise, with the way those dark, abyssal eyes practically drank him in as he made himself comfortable in the chair. Even as Kurapika felt practically pinned by the weight of the older man's presence, once again, just being near Chrollo caused his mind and body to react in strange, anarchistic ways. As drastic the effect had in altering Kurapika's own mindset when it came to his regard towards Chrollo, it still sent a pang down into his heart and a vein excitement to trickle through him.

It was only worsening. Becoming stronger, more _imminent_.

The sea was raging, its tempest howling and as the waters were squalling with its unbridled savagery, coalescing into the torrent which bled down into whirlpools of calamity, Kurapika struggled to breathe, as if he was drowning and becoming consumed by the very storm, itself. He was trapped. Impeded. _Chained_. Just the way his heart throbbed against his ribcage and the way his breath would hitch in his throat as it became arid and words lost on his tongue - Kurapika was still miffed by how Chrollo retained such a tight grip on him and yet, by the same token, it made him feel captivated.

By reasons unknown, Kurapika was realizing his fate had been sealed, and perhaps it had been so long ago for as one thing he was starting to believe was by some twisted and maybe cruel sense of judgment, he and Chrollo had been fated, that their paths were destined to cross, and they were meant to be together. It was still a hard pill to swallow and one Kurapika was struggling with to accept – letting go was something he was doing slowly, even if it wasn't entirely by his own admission. So much had transpired between them, so many answers left unspoken and Kurapika still wondered how far Chrollo had really gotten when it came down to actual human emotion. He was aware the older man was feeling attraction and desire, but surely he felt empathy, remorse or even sadness? Maybe regret? Kurapika had to know.

Reticence settled between he and Chrollo, the soft prattling of the clientele easily carried on around them as the people were so immersed with their own lives, their own trivialities, no one paid them a second look. Kurapika used the intermittent stagnancy of the moment to spare a glance at the menu, though he could feel the calculated questions which seemed to boil down in Chrollo's chest and he knew the older man was waiting for him to speak. The Kurta sighed.

However, deep down as much as he hasn't expressed as such, being here and around the gorgeous raven-head, the sinner and the sin only subjugated him further. Even as that little, rebellious voice tried to create dissension, it was easily dismissible. He was sinking further and further past the point of no return and perhaps, just _perhaps_ , Kurapika really didn't care.

"I never renege on my promises." The younger man said simply, the menu resting firmly within his adamant grip, lithe fingers twitching against the lamination. Even as it appeared that Kurapika wasn't completely insured, Chrollo's immediate responses took over, the look upon his countenance spoke in clarity the man's perceptible concern as seeing the blond in any form of distress or ataxia readily troubled him, and his hand waved in the air as a response. The figure of a stout, professionally dressed host appeared beside their table.

"Bring me a bottle of one of your finest wines. Perhaps Chateau Cos d'Estournel." Chrollo requested, voice sturdy, though charming. His eyes never left Kurapika's own, even as the inequality still resided beneath the waves of blue that tried with desperation to hold onto cohesion. Without hesitation, the thin host nodded, "Coming right up, sir." and turned to leave, a questioning look suddenly crawling over Kurapika's features.

"You seem a little distressed, so I figured you could use something to relax." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow before reclining back in his chair ever so slightly, though the connection wasn't as prevalent back then as it was now, Chrollo was surely able to tell when his pretty blond wasn't completely up to par, and just like now certainly was no exception. Of course, he expected the reaction from Kurapika in kind, but he didn't entirely refute the man's comment.

Kurapika snorted, "So improvident. But then again, I shouldn't have expected any less, especially from you, Chrollo." One thing that Kurapika had come to recognize was the simple fact that not everyone in the world was as frugal as he was, especially those who so readily embellished in whatever spoils were pilfered or requisitioned, falling almost without fail into the awaiting jaws of greed. Chrollo was _no_ exception.

The grin which slid over that handsome face once again made Kurapika's heart nearly sing – _damn_ _him and his infernal grip_ , but the feeling was too amazing to ignore, and the blond simply shook his head incredulously. He was starting to question if he'd ever completely understand the older man, "You know me so well." The suavity of Chrollo's tone to the general posture that spoke of quality appeal pledged genuineness when it came down to the sincerity of his words. Nothing seemed inconspicuous by his statements, which to a fault, surprised Kurapika. For one of Chrollo's stature and renown, he half expected otherwise considering who the older man really was but, it something else the Kurta was slowly acclimating to. However, to see such outward concern; it definitely had him almost suspicious and thinking that there may have been some hidden agenda considering he had never known of Chrollo to be truly compassionate.

Or perhaps Kurapika was just thinking too hard.

"You're too kind. But don't be such a braggart; it just may make that nose on your face gain a few extra inches." Kurapika allowed his own lips to pull into smug grin at the response, figuring it'd be just as easy to match Chrollo at his own guile. One thing that the younger man wasn't about to do was become out witted by the impish raven-head. If he wanted to test a game of wits with him, well, then it was most assuredly that Chrollo would have met his match.

However, it didn't take long for Chrollo to be cognizant of exactly where the blond was going with this, finding it adorable of the younger man's current behavior. It was just another quality that he found rather attractive, "Oh I don't think that would precisely keep me from being expressive of myself. Besides, flaunting my acquisitions is something I rather enjoy doing. Especially," He leaned forward, a flash of esurience behind dark, grey eyes, "When I have the most beautiful person ever beside me."

The sudden adoration which dripped off the older man's every word had Kurapika jolting to reality. Of course, he had been thoroughly enjoying the older man's company – even those warm, malleable lips as their kissing sessions were just as irresistible. But moreover, something about Chrollo's very presence, as ridiculous as it seemed, was strangely abating. The older man was intelligent, philosophical and above all else, as the blond had found out, also enjoyed books as much as he did, finding literature just as fascinating. It was one quality that Kurapika could easily relate to. However, one problematic incidence he still tackled with was the circumstantial and general consensus regarding his standpoint with _exactly_ how he felt for the older man.

On one hand, being in the other's company no longer seemed to rouse his anger or ire, which was one of the incidents in his life that raised the stringent beckon of his mother's imploration for change, despite the notion was still foreign to him. On the other, having been subjected - or rather conscripted into abdicating from everything he had vowed to, in heart and soul see culminated, left that tiny vein of resentment behind. That ever present, dissenting part of him was raising hell with his own indecision.

Kurapika couldn't contradict one thing; he was beginning to really like Chrollo – as much as his own fear for losing his hate was still an issue, there was undeniable attraction there. Even if he loathed admitting it, the man was physically stunning and those eyes – he had to remind himself to breath. One simple fact Kurapika was struggling with was amassing some form or semblance of an emotional connection with Chrollo as the Kurta was still at odds with the fact that the older man was in part, responsible for the decimation of his entire clan. Humanity or no, it still weighed on the back of his mind whether or not the bandit leader harbored any remorse or even regret for what had been done.

Forgiveness was one thing Kurapika was having a hard time contending with. Though deep down, the other part of him hoped that the older man truly felt sorrow for everything the unfortunate blond had ultimately suffered.

It was one reason Kurapika was reluctant or tentative in opening up his heart for him.

Crimson spread along the collar of the Kurta's clothing, rising arrantly over the planes of his neck as he found the comment rather _dulcet_ , even for Chrollo. It was clear the older man was attempting to butter him up per se, and as laudatory as the comment seemed, he felt the older man was going out on a limb, "Vaunting as ever, eh Chrollo? Perhaps at another time, this would have been considered commendable, but flattery won't always get you everywhere." Kurapika quipped, a grin forming across blush lips in practical jest. As embarrassing as Chrollo's sentiments were – mainly due to public display, he didn't entirely rescind the older man's advancements, "Besides, you are making a grand spectacle of yourself."

The Kurta couldn't help but chuckle lightly – despite his earlier reservations, as he was becoming more relaxed and comfortable with the jaunty banter between them, he was almost nescient of their host returning with the wine Chrollo had ordered which seemed so long ago. It was something the older man had wasted no time distributing between them, a delicate wine glass sitting firmly betwixt Kurapika's lithe fingers as he was already sipping its ripe, smooth texture, the contents warming his body. For someone who had found an adversity to anything alcoholic in nature, the blond was adapting a penchant for wine. He would firmly indict Chrollo later for instilling such behavior in him.

"Are you so certain?" The raven-head followed in seamless pursuit; of course seeing Kurapika flustered and rutilant was quite delectable, the blond looking even more alluring while trying to retain his unwavering innocence. For a moment the color deepened around the edges of Kurapika's clothing and the older man couldn't help but smirk. This was just oh so easy as the younger man was effectively rattled and the demeanor that washed over his immaculate visage was enough to enliven Chrollo. It was something which he was beginning to find a slant for as watching the blond become nonplussed was rather _fetching_.

As always, the raven-head continued to push his luck. For some reason, even if the risk seemed high, there was an underlying feeling that no matter how much he toed the line, it wouldn't be enough to completely alienate the Kurta into leaving. Something about the younger man's current demeanor spoke of someone who had readily fallen into the lion's den and was apathetic towards ever escaping, even if that meant becoming ultimately consumed.

Chrollo was definitely in favor of these changes, intensively advocating for it to continue. The Kurta was coming around, even if such was being done gradually.

Kurapika huffed at the verbiage, knowing damn well that the older man was purposely avoiding a direct answer, choosing to circumvent speaking by using roundabout responses. Again, as the blond suspected, it was going to become another grandiose game of wits. As usual however, the blond planned on matching the raven-head's every move as it appeared he was indeed, attempting to make the other totter. The blond's lips pursed, a thin line forming upon their rosy exterior before casting upward into a nearly faint grin.

"Oh of course I am certain. It is definitive that you are indeed, trying to impress someone. Though," Kurapika paused, one hand having come to rest beneath his chin as he used it to support his head, the other curling almost daintily around the stem of the fragile wine glass as pulled the rim of it to his lips. Blue eyes regarded the older man over the rim almost derisively, "Who it is you are actually trying to impress, well that is what I am not quite sure of."

Touché. Once again, the ball was thrown back into Chrollo's court. He drew auspiciously on his wine, waiting for the next – though surely impeccable comment to flow from the older man's mouth.

This time it was Chrollo's turn. But once again, he knew it would be easy to corner the advantageous Kurta, for as casual as the younger man was and equivalent with his retorts during their little badinage, he was prepared to up the ante. Just like now. Damn Kurapika was just so _precious_ , "Honestly I think I am making quite the impression," Chrollo practically responded nearly sing song, that cocksure smirk only widening, "Because it sure seems you have become pretty fascinated by our little topic. Not to mention," He leaned forward, partaking in his own wine as his dark, mesmerizing eyes bored down into Kurapika's own, "Judging from your reaction, and well, the physical denouement which has consequently followed, I'd have to say it speaks for itself."

Kurapika was nearly flabbergasted. Had he really become so absorbed by Chrollo's charm that he was unable to see the cleverly and perfectly laid out trap he so wistfully allowed himself to walk into? Once again he was being so facilely coerced by the man's own guile that he still couldn't seem to rouse his indignation. The Kurta simply frowned, practically disjointed he lost once again to the older man, and as much as he didn't want to admit, he was marginally admiring of Chrollo's prodigious skills.

It seemed that Kurapika was continuously becoming enwrapped within the older man's bewitching web. Such a beautiful butterfly, easily finding himself walking into the spider's welcoming parlor as he was falling to the threads of darkness, each move only furthering his entrapment. As those threads were slowly being spun tighter, little by little, it was cinching off any hope of ever escaping. Not that Kurapika really cared to cleave any path towards liberation, because he was already _liberated_.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Kurapika spoke softly, "You got me there." He definitely had sunk down to new levels, all considering. But even now, despite Chrollo may have won their current exchange, the younger man was far from admitting defeat to the raven-head. That wonderful, conniving bastard may have pegged him this time, but Kurapika was indeed, prepared for the next moment Chrollo would expectantly try and attenuate him. He wouldn't let the man off so quickly or easily.

However, the notion was quickly rescinded when those hauntingly pale lips curled into a serpentine smile and the facet behind Chrollo's sudden change in demeanor promptly arose Kurapika's attention – which jaunted him out of his momentary reverie, as his eyes locked once again intently with those abyssal depths. The swell in the air forced the blond to swallow hard; something seemed out of place and yet, it as if nothing malicious was present. Still, it appeared Chrollo had unspoken words eagerly hanging practically off the tip of his tongue, something of which spoke to the Kurta he may or may not be keen on what he was about to hear.

What in the hell was the older man actually planning? Instantly the Kurta's hackles rose, not sure if he should be perturbed or not.

Chrollo hummed, his posture altering as he leaned forward adequately over the small expanse of their table, closing in part, the gap which resided between them and he could practically inhale the mixture of spices and forest scents that seemed to always commingle around the blond, "But you haven't given in, have you?" The older man questioned, his voice almost a practical purr, "In the back of your mind, or I should say, what lies beneath your eyes is a vivacity that burns deep within. Your tenacity, your strength and raw power along with your abiding will, not to mention your own innate beauty which I personally adore," Chrollo paused, taking note of the perplexity to intermittently crawl over Kurapika's features; though he was sure realization would eventually strike, "Is something I find highly valuable," Without a second thought, the older man out stretched his arm, hand extending to let his broad fingers slip beneath the blond's chin – oh how he enjoyed the feel of the younger man's skin against his own, the touch was unlike any other, and lifted the Kurta's face to meet fully with his penetrating eyes, Chrollo finding those swirling depths everlasting, "But also as something I'd like to acquisition."

Reality crashed down upon the unsuspecting blond as the magnitude of Chrollo's statement had struck like a hammer to an anvil. Those vibrant ceruleans widened to practical saucers and the blond's jaw nearly hit the table as a result, "A-are you..." The Kurta stammered, almost completely losing the ability to communicate. It just wasn't remotely possible, _was it_? Just the very idealism of it, the prospect, and the mere thought. Chrollo couldn't really even begin to postulate something like this, could he? Especially after everything, even down to the point that what was flourishing between was still new and embryonic but to even fathom that the younger man would potentially consider such a thing... Once again that frown returned to adorn the Kurta's pallid features, the temperance fighting in desperation to remain in place, "Propositioning me, Chrollo? Because if you think..."

The older man raised a placating hand, instantly cinching off the blond's errant spiel, "I know how it may seem and of course I am firmly aware of how fragile things are still between us because I do not wish to render what we currently have as invalid nor wish to evoke any harm but," His thumb idly swept along the Kurta's jaw line, hoping the touch would be at least be remotely soothing, "What I want you to understand is that, even though you may not fully trust me yet and are still be trying to accept the changes occurring between you and I, one way I am hoping to improve our relations is not only by proving my own worth through action, but also hoping that you will return the gesture in kind and perhaps join us? Because yes, I am in fact, offering you a position amongst the Spiders." Chrollo paused, searching the blonds deep, hollowed appearing gaze, though his thumb never ceased in its trek along the blond's soft, velvety skin, "However, before you decide to lose your composure and belittle me, consider this. If we are truly wishing to be accepting of one another in favor of setting aside differences, this would just be another step towards that."

With the finality of his words, Chrollo retained his own stature, completely prepared should the Kurta decide to bluster and annul everything up to this point. There was a poignancy that had always seemed to plague the younger man, those blue eyes squalling with all the pain he held and of all the atrocities he had seen, which caused Chrollo to feel a pang of sadness within his own heart. As the fires arose amid the tumult which remained down underneath the layers, the embroilment which Kurapika had struggled with so long in vanquishing arose to the surface and a few tears abruptly poured over the blond's blush hued cheeks.

"H-how could you even propose such a thing...?" Was his immediate response, the consternation he felt was becoming almost overwhelming. It was relatively a practical insult and one that rose to the brim full of unbelievably, leaving Kurapika feeling flounced, his insides inflating like hot air balloons. If his jaw didn't hit the table prior, it did now, "I-I mean... Granted I do like you and quite a lot as I've been waging war with my own emotions in hopes of elucidating over a possibility of something actually forming between us – despite I've given you a chance due to the bidding from people I love." For a moment, Kurapika fell into a deafening, nerve wracking silence, the continued prattle humming about the room was the only thing to keep the unspoken words between them from becoming too afflictive, "But to ask me to join the very same group who had taken and quite literally everything away from me, it's just... How can you even conceive such a thing? Are you truly willing to subvert _everything_ for the sake of that?"

Kurapika thought if his lungs could tighten anymore they would have collapsed entirely. The air grew dense, thick, stagnant as his chest burned, constricted from lack of being able to _breathe_. It had hit him, fast and hard, his mind sibilating just from the sheer blow the very aspect of it had delivered. Every part of him was seared down to the core; the fluctuating pulses surging through his veins had flared alight and its blistering touch made his insides all the way to his skin feel as if he was completely on fire.

Those voices arose once more, screaming, howling, ululating, their skirmish making Kurapika flinch again, the motion forcing him to instantly pull from Chrollo's grasp, and the cold air that accented his flesh left a faint sensation of compunction. The blond felt as if he could literally shrivel away, crumble and _fade._ Yet, there was a trickle of tenacity which kept that from coming fully to pass, even as those crystalline streaks rolled off the surface of his cheeks, their expunging was a sign of the ever present light he held firmly within, which kept him from complete and total surrender.

Again, Kurapika was torn, caught between his desires and the beckon for justice. The strum of his mother's own intercession still weighted heavily upon him, adding to the indecisiveness that was wavering through him. His feelings for Chrollo hadn't altered or changed; there was still that definitive pull which had connected him to the older man, tugging on him like an imperceptible chain, though closer and closer he was becoming towards who had ultimately been the reason for his entire life nearly falling apart. But in turn, it was also the very same that founded his reasoning for deciding against the continuation down his once forsworn and destructive path.

Chrollo looked thoughtful, the older man caught between wanting to show empathy towards the Kurta, who was the last in the world that he felt strongly for and the urge to impel the younger man as an opportunity like this was _too good_ to pass up.

Still, pushing too hard could upset Kurapika enough that in ultimatum may see Chrollo losing out. Just the mere thought of it and with how far he had already come was enough to grant him pause, "Wait," his thoughts were staunched as his full attention centered on trying to quell the already rising fire, knowing quite well the blond was definitely not in the best disposition, "I understand your hesitation despite I think you may be reacting too quickly," He winced as soon as the words left his lips and his dark eyes searched Kurapika's own for any sort of immediate response, but the younger man was as stoic as ever and he continued on, "But you have yet to hear everything I am actually proposing." _There_. Now that he made clear there was further reason behind his current offer, Chrollo hoped it would tempt the blond and upon hearing exactly what he was offering, that the other would reconsider.

It was definitely a long shot, but it was a chance Chrollo was willing to take.

"O-Offer? Are you actually trying to use ulterior motives in hopes of changing my mind?" Kurapika was suspicious and his blue eyes narrowed, the calculating stare he gave Chrollo made him freeze inwardly, yet something else was awoken, something bordering along admiration. If looks could actually kill... "Because if so, then this is a complete waste of time," The sound of scrapping echoed so loud, louder than it should have as Kurapika had pushed his chair backwards, prepared to stand when something interrupted his movement in doing so.

"I wouldn't call it an ulterior motive when I think what I am about to suggest is something I believe would not only benefit us both, but would also be a show towards good faith or further building of trust." The leader of the Spider let his words trail, falling into a momentary lull with intention of allowing Kurapika the time to parse everything he just said. Sure, it was a lot to take in, but perhaps spoon feeding the information was necessary. Encumbering the blond now surely would only end with both of them losing out. However, his suspicions were cast aside when he saw no overt changes and he exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto.

Treading carefully, as if he was walking on eggshells was definitely _exhausting_. But in reality, he had no other choice.

Kurapika canted his head askance at the sudden proclamation, though his attention had been perked, there was still that underlying suspicion. It was hard not to think that this some sort of stratagem, especially coming from someone such as Chrollo. Crossing his arms, he reclined back, deciding to hear what the older man had to say, "Alright. You have me interested in this proposal. I am listening."

Yes, he would hear the older man out, giving him the chance to explain himself and exactly what type of idea he concluded would ultimately be beneficial to them both. If it turned out to be something that would aid in the completion of his goals, then perhaps it may be worth considering. If not, and it was some sort of nonsensical tomfoolery, well then he would be finding himself the exit. As much as he was enjoying Chrollo's company, such became fordone the moment the topic of him becoming a _Spider_ was brought up.

He hoped the latter wasn't the case.

For a moment, the raven-haired man composed himself, knowing he was treading into dangerous territory and that at any given time it could potentially set the blond off. The Kurta was a capricious variable, one that was steadfast and immotile. Yet was also powerful and adept. It was those very same qualities he wanted to bring into the Geneiryodan for not only did he see the blond's potential, but such would provide a valuable asset to the Spider as a whole. However, there was also the thought of keeping the younger man close, for which he felt would aid in their slowly developing relationship. If he was to foment the desired results and see what little they now had between them grow, expand and mature into something more, _so much more_ , than keeping Kurapika close where he could retain better hold on circumstances seemed the best recourse. And what better way to accomplish that then inducting him into the Spider?

It seemed farfetched, like a fairy tale. Yet he still retained hope.

"To be perfectly honest and I will say this, I am well aware of what you have been searching for, and of the fact that reaching this particular goal hasn't been going rather well for you. Because of this," Chrollo paused as he reached beneath the table to produce a leather bound briefcase, placing it flat upon the pristine table cloth before Kurapika and pushing it towards the younger man after moving aside the wine glasses for him to inspect. "I feel it should provide enough reason in its own right. Also consider it yours as a demonstration of faith and hopefully as a sign of trust."

He stared at the ebony case for fleeting moments before with shaking hands, flipped the latches and with a creak of the hinges that seemed to pierce into his ears, lifted the lid. The sudden gasp that resounded into the air nearly shattered the ensuing silence and Kurapika's lithe hands suddenly shot up to clasp over his nearly dry mouth, "It-It cannot be," He stammered, staring down at the unadorned container with two ruby-hued eyes floating in the fluids that contained it, though their luster had worn away over time, "How?"

Chrollo wasn't surprised at the Kurta's reaction – he expected it to be perfectly honest, and kept his gaze intently on the younger man's visage, carefully observing his demeanor, "Let's just say I had acquired this pair some time ago. Not with the intention of keeping it out of your hands, mind you, but more so with the intent of using it as one avenue to convey my honesty. As I've stressed, one of my goals is to earn your trust and I am willing to go the length to prove that."

He let silence ensue between them while his admissions were slowly absorbed. Chrollo's gray eyes, though firmly locked on Kurapika's own, held an intermittence of his prior compassion and understanding as he tried to keep his gaze soft, refraining from appearing interposing, "With that in mind, I also want to extend that offer to include helping you in retrieving the remainder of the missing Scarlet Eyes which I also hope will be symbolic of my honesty as well."

Chrollo knew though that such would be a much harder goal to achieve knowing that Kurapika was fully aware of the kind of person he really was. Being equitable and commendable were definitely not the traits for someone who lived the life as a murderer and thief. But, this was _different_. Ever since his outlook and stance had changed in regards to the Kurta, he couldn't help but feel the need to alter his disposition, even if it was just for the idea of showing the younger man that he was adaptable and subject to change. That he was... _Human_. Also of course there was the fact of his feelings towards the younger man which Chrollo had realized were starting to go beyond just the superficial.

Something always seemed to tug heavily at his heart when he was around the blond, one of which he couldn't explain in simple words. The very idea of envisioning Kurapika in such a way had been constantly pervading his thoughts. Just like how he would reminisce of that night back to their first actual encounter in that alleyway since Yorknew and the eventual kisses that ensued thereafter. How those soft, velvety lips had felt against his and the taste that still seems to linger upon his tongue. Or the way the Kurta had become easily pliable as he nearly melted into his arms. Then there was the unexpectant turn of events where Kurapika took his own liberties and caught Chrollo completely unawares when their lips met the second time. Each of these visuals constantly flashed through his mind, sending traces of desire and hunger, but also yearning and need through his entire being. Even the following encounter within his hotel room didn't seem to exit his consciousness, either.

Even though he could still sense the wavering contention that seemed to persist within the younger man and his struggle to find stable ground, there was that ever present draw that kept Kurapika close to the older man. He knew that, with given enough time and incentive, eventually Kurapika would be able to completely set aside his own indifference and see the benefits that could be incurred between them. Especially given the fact that Chrollo's ultimate goal was to win the younger man's heart.

"You are actually willing to give these to me, without expecting anything in return?" Kurapika finally responded as he tore his eyes away from the canister which sat before him – as difficult as that was, to face the older man, though there was still a bit of scrutiny in his gaze, "Even though you are claiming they are mine to keep, I am still having a hard time believing that this is coming without a price." Kurapika wasn't one to consider most _charitable_ gifts as something without strings attached, especially from a man like Chrollo. However, something in the back of his mind tried to reason with the more rational part of his brain that he was looking too deep into this and that perhaps, what the older man was saying was actually truthful for once.

"I especially find it rather perplexing, yet concerning by your willingness to aid me in my search of retrieving the rest of the eyes. Something even to that context has me feeling reluctant. Why would you be so eager in seeing me complete that goal knowing that the chances you are only going to commit to it if there is something in it for you will make me less likely to agree?" For once, Kurapika found himself in a difficult position. Granted he was wary – as he very well should be, but the notion that he couldn't find all the eyes on his own weighed heavily on his mind, but he knew Chrollo had the resources which he _definitely_ could use.

Once again, those past experiences from everything that Kurapika had endured since being forcibly and staggeringly thrown into such a cruel, impenitent and heartless world came flooding back to the surface. All those times where he had to learn trust wasn't – or rather shouldn't be such a gracious commodity made him painfully aware that even in a circumstance such as this, scrutiny made for caution, and exuding caution saved from horrible regret later on. It was because of this, his gaze turned almost icy, those deep-set ceruleans like sapphires became almost glacial, "Because for some reason – or I should say that I already should expect nothing coming from you would ever be free. It wouldn't surprise me if this was just your horrible attempt in trying to procure me into joining the very same group of thieves and murders you damn well know I wouldn't ever consider becoming a part of."

It was one thing when he trying to be teasing, jiving and playful. But to invoke the ire of a one pissed off Kurta was something that Chrollo was beginning to have second thoughts on.

This definitely was such a time.

"If you will just give me the chance to explain, I believe things will become quite clear," He began, the tone of his voice was meek and subdued, which he hated hearing the sound of. Just about as much as he hated feeling enfeebled, suppressed and infringed upon by the oppressive blond. More and more Chrollo was realizing just how occluding he was becoming the further he fell into those incensed waters, falling victim to the very person that he had for so long, wished to possess. Now, he couldn't help how far or _how deep_ he had gone, and it had gotten to the point that he never wanted to look back, although he hated it.

Even now, Kurapika was as beautiful as ever, even when enmeshed by his own temperament and though quelling such a vivacious creature would indeed, take time; he had to handle the situation delicately like drinking a fine wine. His goals were ever present, unchanging and ones he would see through if it indeed, killed him. Not only were the interests of the Spider in his mind, he had his own personal investments as well. Making Kurapika his – though the idealism of the Kurta willfully giving himself over only made Chrollo crave for it in practical hunger. For having the younger man eternally bound to him, even as a potential lover or even a life partner inflamed his desires that much more.

His eyes matched the near intensity of the blond's own, though he retained his patience as rousing his own acrimony would only succeed in exacerbating the situation more than it already was, "What I have presented to you is merely a peace offering if you will. The offer I had made in conjunction was only done in hopes of your consideration of becoming a part of us because in retrospect – even though I would like you to stay close to me due our recent circumstance, your skills, mettle, and obstinacy make you a fine candidate. I have witnessed your potential and feel you would be a perfect addition. Also, you have earned the right for defeating Uvogin, after all." Chrollo let his voice trail, carefully planning out his exact phrasing, "However, in regards to my willingness to help you retrieve the Scarlet Eyes isn't due to any _secret strings_ attached, Kurapika, but just another affirmation towards showing you that I am willing to prove to you just how far I am willing to go with proving my worth to you."

It was at this point all Kurapika could do to keep his indignation from literally exploding from the depths of his very core. Not only was it the fact that he felt the older man was using the Scarlet Eyes - which was the very same thing he and the rest of the Spiders had avulsed upon the eradication of his clan as potential collateral in his plan to coax him into joining that very same group, but also the fact he couldn't seem to look past Chrollo's apparent honesty to see the truth behind his words. Even though his feelings for the older man were still present and strong, and that he really wanted to give Chrollo the chance, not just because of how he felt, but also at very behest of those they surceased from the world had raised the contention within him once again. For him, this was like a practical slap to the proverbial face. One that saw his cheeks heating to the point of nearly suffusing completely crimson and not from embarrassment.

At this point, Kurapika wasn't sure if he really cared to wait around and continue listening to this ineffectual drivel that was only succeeding in upsetting him or actually waiting to see if this was all possibly some kind of twisted joke.

"You never just _give_ anything away, Chrollo Lucifer. Especially when the benefits outweigh any potential opportunity there may be for someone else," Kurapika rounded on him full force this time, having stood completely from his seat and drawing the attention of the other customers around them. He completely ignored them, his sole focus was that on the older man who had remained seated still across from him, those eyes ephemerally flashing scarlet, his ominous gaze just daring Chrollo to continue on with this little potential farce, "And here you had me believing that you was indeed, capable of change. But I suppose I was wrong in that as well? Just like everything else I had in regards to you." Kurapika breathed, the strain to his lungs only added to the mounting pain and pressure he was dealing with, every part of him practically burning with urgency to just be done with this entire scenario. Perhaps his mother had been wrong about the Geneiryodan leader? The blond ground his teeth in frustration.

Now, it seemed the weight of the world was crashing upon him once again, just like it had when he lost _everything_. At the very moment Kurapika felt as if he was suffocating, his lungs on fire, body acting as if it was inundating. His legs moved of their own accord, and he backed up. One step, two steps. His mind was whirring from the clashing of sudden emotions, his thoughts racing and confusion gripping him as the memories of gentle touches and sweet kisses flashed through his mind, echoed by the confessions of his mother placing all her faith in the one chance Kurapika had which would be the answer to finally stopping all his pain and torment. To believe it could all potentially be nothing but deception – Kurapika choked back a sob, tears streaming off now cold cheeks, his heart beating to the same rhythm as his undulating sorrow.

Even when he found himself outside, completely unaware that he had exited the establishment and inadvertently left Chrollo behind, the thrumming inside his chest caused his ribs to agonize as the outcome of everything which had occurred seemed to leave an acetic taste in his mouth. He shuddered, not realizing it had started to rain and despite his clothes was becoming drenched, even then he couldn't seem invoke his will, much less _think_. He still tried to cope with that stretch of reality, and that perhaps he really had been a fool to believe something truly good could have actually come from rescinding his vows in seeking revenge as opposed to vying for peace and happiness, instead.

It was a cold and bitter reality, one that Kurapika was just not ready for. But unfortunately, much to his dismay, he may have to become accepting of.

In his haste, Kurapika realized that he had left behind the only other pair of Scarlet Eyes which he had managed to fortunately get his hands on. The lament of such a causatum only left him feeling distressed that much more.

"Goddamnit!" He howled, and stopped beside an alleyway, damp tresses clinging to his hampered visage as the rain trickled off the short, blond tips, "How could I have been such a fool!? Once again I am at the mercy of fate's own whims. I just..." Kurapika felt as if his knees could have buckled at any time, his shoulders trembling from his unbidden sobs and he tried to support himself on the nearest wall, tears now mixing with the water from the rain. The world felt as if it began to wane, life evanescing into disparagement and his entire being went completely numb, dulling his senses which left him completely unaware of the environment around him; even when a broad, firm hand had finally gripped his arm.

Eyes blurry, unfocused, uncertainty swimming just beneath the surface and even then, realization didn't completely strike when he was spun around and brought to face who he knew that even in his abjection, had come after him. Though he couldn't bring himself to confront him, much less meet the man's penetrating gaze. So Kurapika simply stood there, eyes looking downcast.

"Why did you run like that?" The question was soft, tender... _Compassionate_. Despite clearly the reaction to exude from Kurapika may have been considered less then commendable, Chrollo still exhibited patience. The gap between them was instantly closed as the older man pulled him close, their bodies instantly being pressed together as protective arms came around his slender waist. For a moment, as the warmth and closeness of each other seemed to – even if temporarily, quell his wildly beating heart, Kurapika allowed his head to rest against Chrollo's chest and the feel of the man's own rhythmic beating heart added to the welcoming lull along with the sensation of being able to touch. Kurapika exhaled, sighing heavily, _contentedly_.

"I was... Frightened." He said simply, burying his face into Chrollo's clothed torso, mind still wandering as his own thoughts lingered and were permeated by the confusion and distress. The older man's scent offered him a sense of calm, the mild aroma of spice mixed with cologne drew the Kurta down into a relaxed state even though his nerves still seemed to burn with an electrified charge, "I had really begun to believe that you had only cared for me so you could just persuade me into becoming a Spider and that the Scarlet Eyes were just being used as a bargaining chip."

The sudden admission nearly knocked Chrollo off kilter as he didn't expect to have become the sole reason for the Kurta's sudden outburst before absconding to leave him practically high and dry. Slipping two fingers beneath the young hunter's chin, he lifted it up until the blond's eyes met with his own, "That... Was never my intention. Yes I did offer you a position within the Spider because I deemed you worthy, but I never planned on ever attempting to force you. Like I told you before," Chrollo leaned in closer, his lips hovering distractingly close to Kurapika's own, "I would never make you do anything you were not comfortable with, and I meant it."

He could feel the man's breath dusting over his tender flesh, prickling at his skin and the desire that he had felt so many times before suddenly welled to the surface. It made him nearly forgot his anger from before, "I... Believe you." The blond stammered, his eyes becoming transfixed by Chrollo's own deep and familiar grays, "I just... Cannot accept your offer. It would go against all of my principals." One of his own lithe hands lifted up to find its way to reside along Chrollo's jaw line, tips barely touching the skin beneath, "But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

For once, as much as Chrollo failed to admit, this was one time when the blond, his precious and enigmatic blond looked so _angelic_. Just like a heavenly angel, "I understand." He whispered before inclining in to kiss the Kurta softly, the warmth of their breaths now mingling, "But the Scarlet Eyes are still yours and without any strings attached. I want you to have them." He spoke against the younger man's lips, his hand now cupping the blond's cheek, thumbs swiping away the offending tears. It really did bother him when Kurapika was like this – even if he wasn't quite certain _why_. Something about seeing the blond like this flummoxed and distressed only roused concern within him. The look which stirred within Kurapika's eyes only invoked these feelings that much more.

It was from seeing this that motivated Chrollo in ensuring that, even if it took an eternity, he would one day one day abolish all the pain and malaise from Kurapika's life. For now, even in the midst of his devotion and admission, he swore an oath, one that he vowed to see through and ultimately, give the blond what he justly deserved – _peace,_ "However, I still want to see you achieve your goal, Kurapika. Please, let me help you." He sighed; God how he loved being this close to the younger man. For Chrollo, despite Hell was truly on Earth, he found some beauty within the ugliness and excavated that diamond in the rough. Kurapika was truly the epitome of purity and radiance.

"I am relieved, and glad to hear that because," This time it was Kurapika's turn to take the lead as he tipped upward, closing the gap between them as his mouth met Chrollo's fully, "I don't want to... Have to hate you." He murmured into the slowly deepening kiss that soon followed, and almost instinctively, he pressed tighter against the older man, practically feeling every muscle and sinew through the suit he wore. Neither the moisture nor the heavily falling deluge that seemed to dampen the sensation Kurapika was being rewarded with, had affected his ministrations. Even as he was slowly being guided while Chrollo's tongue pervaded his mouth which he readily accepted only engulfed him further into the very etchings of his own sinful, yet, inescapable destiny. "I also suppose I could… Accept your help then." Kurapika exhaled, though the breathless gasp which soon followed only pledged his loss of control as he let himself fall completely to surrender.

"And I don't want you to hate me." Was the intrinsic response, Kurapika soon finding himself pressed up against a nearby damp wall which was conveniently tucked away, the soft caress of the rain continuing to soak their bodies as Chrollo now firmly against him, their passions rising while need and hunger only burned. The older man growled against their lock, the kiss deepening further as he drew the blond into a frenzied onslaught, tongues gliding and twisting in equivalence as wandering hands in swift, precipitating caresses, only made the desire continue to grow stronger.

Perhaps, just perhaps Kurapika was finally ready to be accepting of exactly what Moirai had in store for him. After so long of living on the proverbial razors edge where his life would have surely concluded and sent him into the depths of eternal sleep, the Kurta had finally seen precisely the reason to carry on. Even amid the torrid swell of passionate kisses, fervent hands as they explored one another with the blond locking a leg around the older man's waist, such was the very incentive for Kurapika to find his true purpose, even if that meant extruding his past in favor of adopting a new, greater state of being. Because Kurapika knew in the end, he simply just needed to, _live_.

"Don't ever leave me, or stray from my side." It was in abeyance that Kurapika was bequeathed the finality of acceptance, Chrollo's own body settling into its perfect niche against his own and between the hearty gasps, pants and ardent moans; the older man gave into the Kurta's need for validation, their lips working against each other vehemently as a result.

"I won't, I promise."

Even as they remained there, locked within their prurience, the rain pummeling them with its cold, yet gentle embrace as they kissed, it was then, in the very moment when everything rang with sheer clarity that Kurapika realized he truly didn't ever want to let go.

* * *

 **After Thoughts:** W _elp it seems that our boys had a little altercation, but at least it didn't end up causing a rift to dive them apart. However, Kurapika is slowly beginning to realize that what he is experiencing is coinciding with that his mother had been trying to make him see for a little while now. Hopefully he realizes just what good can come of it, no? ;)_

 _As always, comments, criticism, all of it is welcomed! Your opinions and views matter, guys!_


	12. A Long Winding Road

**A/N** : _Oh man, do forgive me for being a bit behind in updating - I had a few incidents occur that tossed me off kilter and caused me to not to be able to fully focus on getting this chapter out. But, here it is! Hopefully I can get back on track more after this. Life has just become so complicated lately. :c_

 _Also I have a new and wonderful beta-reader since my last one just wasn't able to take on the challenge. Thank you Piyo-Nii for betaing this chapter! I really appreciate you for doing this. 3_

 _To note, I also have a KuraKuro one shot up called Breathe No More. Its very dark and angst centric. If any of you enjoy those kinds of fics, please check it out! It isn't connected to the RoF realm or it's storyline. BNM is a complete standalone fic._

 **Summery** : _Kurapika begins his unprecedented journey with Chrollo to find the missing Scarlet Eyes. Meanwhile, the blond begins to realize exactly what the raven-haired man just may mean to him._

* * *

It had been in the early hours when Kurapika stirred from his slumber. Thankfully, it had been one of the few nights he recalled actually getting decent sleep. For most nights he had been contending with restlessness or indescribable dreams which often pervaded his mind, but for once, the blond felt equitably rested.

After extricating himself from the bedding which was now rumpled from the length of time he spent wrapped up within the silken fabric, he ambled into the bathroom to shower and wash up. However, he did not remember a time he felt so animated. Perhaps this was due to the fact was actually able to face himself in the mirror without feeling vindicated or scrutinized.

But then again, Kurapika realized so much had changed in the last four months since he left Yorknew City to begin this little junket. To be quite honest, the Kurta didn't really expect things to have taken the unlikely turn it had but who was always completely aware of life and its vast, erratic changes? As Kurapika gazed at himself in the mirror, reflection staring right back, he mused over how easily he managed to end up in this position.

So many predictable outcomes, so many opportunities. Yet, the one he least expected to occur was the one that ultimately happened.

Kurapika sighed. For a moment he closed his eyes, obviously still perplexed that his life had taken the dramatic turn it had. But still, though the outcome was one he would have never considered at a different point in time, he now found himself accepting it with open, welcoming arms.

The Kurta, who was the very last of his kind, always devoted his entire life to ascertaining revenge, vowing to bring forth justice to those who had been unjustly taken from this world. It was now finding his heart beating to that of a completely different tune. It was one that seemed to come in almost abject fear, yet it also made the blond feel positively _elated_. The question seemed to burn like acid on his tongue, dripping off the very tip as if it had the taste of poison upon it, yet its honeyed flavor left a tingling sensation that also invoked a more salutary reaction. For him, it was something unbelievable, nearly inconceivable, yet in reality, he couldn't help but wonder was he actually falling _in love_?

For a moment it seemed to burn, the idea of it slipped across his mind in fetid aversion and Kurapika found that he was almost completely aghast at the notion. " _There is just no way it could possible. Could I really be harboring feelings of love... Towards him_ "? Yet something deeper, something foreign, something much more novel tugged at his awareness, enlivening his senses, and it caused Kurapika to nearly flinch at the realization.

Even within his memories he began to slip back to those moments, reminiscing of those few times where splendor held strong and the sensation of being embraced coddled his slowly agonizing heart. The feeling of gentle touches and soft kisses, when their lips met in undulating passion as hands roved in exploration upon their bodies – something in those very recollection of thoughts brought back a sense of assuagement, and the young Kurta was instantly reminded of just how desirous the connection between them really was. Or, what it was truly becoming.

He sighed and slipped back into pacification. It really was what his family had wanted. But was it what _he_ really wanted? Kurapika searched within himself for the correct answer, one that he could feel completely satisfied with and could be the very reasoning he found himself now on this new and current trek of his. It was not only because of the pleas by those who had long since departed, yet wished to see him live, but also of his own changing morality. Kurapika was coming to reason with himself that finally it was time to stop living in the past and to continue living in the present.

It was a resolution, one that was so long in coming, and in the end, Kurapika ended up coming to accept it. There was just no escaping fate was there?

But then again, did he really _want_ to?

As easy as it was to invariably question the very reasoning for why he was were exactly where he was, nothing was changing the fact that there was just no going back. There was just was no option. But yet, his _feelings_ were changing gradually, which was undeniable, and the building attraction kept him coming back. However it wasn't even just that. There was the connection that had inevitably formed between them, the very one that had conclusively brought them together.

So then what exactly was Chrollo to him? Companion? Boyfriend? Lover?

There was still no ability to rouse the anger and enmity which seemed to remain buried so deep beneath the layers, the gates having long since been slammed shut on those very emotions.

" _Kurapika, do you really think you can continue on like this and expect to still preside when it's all said and done? Do you really believe this is what I want for you? What the rest of us want for you? It's never what we had wanted. I understand your pain and grief at having us taken away so suddenly from you and the burden of subjection you must feel because of it. But we don't want you to seek retribution for our deaths; we just want you to live_."

His mother's voice once again reiterated loud and with clarity within his mind, the tone he remembered as it was laced with concern and imploration finally struck hard and true, giving Kurapika the ability to fully see the implication which resided within those very words she had spoken.

Yet he was slowly warming up to the idea, even though for Kurapika, the finality in acceptance of his current situation without any hesitation was in one simple fact: _Did Chrollo truly house any contrition or regret for what he had done_? It was something that at this point, Kurapika now had wanted to know.

It was then and only then he would completely accede to his emotions. As strong as they were becoming, the desire, the want, just with how Chrollo made him _feel_ , it was something he simply could not ignore. Or, did not want to ignore. But if he was to truly allow himself to see this through, to give the older man that chance he so desperately wished to see happen and nurture this budding relationship to long term, then there was no getting around the unquenchable need for the truth.

Kurapika legitimately just wanted to feel validated.

He dressed, albeit lost partially in thought, and began pulling on a powder blue tank top along with black pants that conformed to his frame before threading a belt through the loops. Once done, the Kurta peered at himself in the full length mirror that made up the closet doors within his hotel room, his fingers ghosting over the etchings of the necklace that resided beneath his clothing. Once satisfied, he turned away from his image, focusing on the suitcase that rested upon the mattress. Today he was leaving and meeting with Chrollo as the both of them had agreed to begin their search for the Scarlet Eyes, which was one of the promises the raven-haired man vowed to fulfill. As the last pieces of his possessions filtered into his luggage, something caught his eye.

Instinctively, his hand dipped into the corner of the suitcase, brushing over something silken, tips sweeping over its delicate surface before curling around it and extracting it from beneath his clothing. His eyes soon roved over the intricate patterns which were interwoven within its light blue surface. For a moment, his thumb stroked over the flowers which sat etched in lace. Holding it caused him to remember the day he originally laid eyes upon this beautiful piece. Kurapika was taken aback; as he remembered this day, his hands first clutched around the scarf which now lay upon his palm, and the very thought strangely calmed him.

Without much thought, he wrapped it around his neck, securing the tails amid the neckline of his shirt and smiled. He hadn't worn it of course since receiving it, and figured it was time he should. Once again, he glanced at himself in the mirror not perturbed by the slightly girly appearance the elaborate article gave and ran his hand once move over its smooth texture before resuming his task of packing.

Once he finished packing all essentials, Kurapika found himself double checking his efforts, assuring that nothing had been missed or, forgotten. How simple it was to miss things, getting passed over, often or cursory without noticing. Getting left behind or being abandoned was a feeling the blond had known all too well. Having been subjected so many times to rejection or being shunned left a long lasting acrid taste in his mouth which only gave him such a jaded perspective on his life. This played a conducive in part for why he had such a poor outlook as he did. But slowly, that mindset was altering the longer he remained within Chrollo Lucifer's company.

Kurapika snorted; before too long, and at the rate he was going, he was sure the man would be successful in rewriting his entire way of thinking. It was still something that he found nonplussing just as equally as he found it admiring. " _Whatever Chrollo has been doing definitely held a substantial amount of influence on my own mentality._ _Half the time it seems like I cannot even think straight because of it._ " But then again, such an impression only continued to leave Kurapika astounded - it was of no wonder why he was successively taken with the head of the Genei Ryodan.

It was confounding, but now things didn't seem as bad as he originally perceived them as. Still... Kurapika knew that in verity, the older man was attempting to court him. He was determined to win his heart to which the Kurta felt a plethora of emotions towards, especially considering his recent developing attraction to the other.

Whatever mess he knew he had gotten himself into, there was one thing he was certain of, and that he was going to see this through to the very end, regardless of outcome. Though deep down, Kurapika wasn't entirely opposed to a relationship with Chrollo as he had been considering the idea.

" _Don't refute what you are experiencing just yet my son. Let things unfurl as they may and the winds guide you upon your journey._ "

Once again, his mother's words whispered in his ears, making him realize the exactitude behind the very meaning she was trying to convey. For so long he had lived just believing that there was nothing beyond the pain and loss, that his destiny had been foreordained to conclude by falling to oblivion. Now with unclouded eyes, with full clarion, Kurapika could see the truth and reason to his actual purpose and that there was more to life than what he had been led to believe. No longer did he wish to see out requital, burying his title as a crimson avenger in favor of just continuing on and seeing where life takes him. Even if that meant involving the one person in his life who at one time whom was seen as his worst enemy that desired to slay. But now, he viewed Chrollo almost as an equal. As strange as it sounded, Kurapika was finding this particular type of conformity, one not instigated but guided and fused by his own hand, as something he could grow to get used to. Kurapika just needed vindication. Or he really already had.

He meandered into the small kitchen despite his wandering thoughts and retrieved himself a warm cup of coffee, feeling the need to consume a bit of caffeine to jumpstart his brain before completely checking out of the hotel and meeting up with Chrollo. At least one thing the blond had full confidence in and that was the fact that the older man had been determinate in assisting him with his search in retrieving the remainder of the Scarlet Eyes. As much as it dug into Kurapika's craw in regards to accepting help, he in the end, acquiesced and accepted Chrollo's offer. At least with the older man's cooperation it would make the searches much easier. Aside the pair that had been consequently given to him by Chrollo, it had been nearly impossible to track down any of the other pairs, which in turn, frustrated the Kurta profusely. He just didn't house the resources, or the proper funding to fundamentally support his search which meant falling back on Chrollo and replying on the man.

As much as he wasn't keen on the idea, there was no other choice. The thought of potentially owing the raven-head anything from such a junket caused the blond to frown as it was one of the last things he wanted for keeping him connected to Chrollo - even though they were intertwined in so many other ways, this was one thing he didn't want linking him to the other. Last thing Kurapika wanted was any prospect of the older man using the charity against him, even if that outcome may not ever happen. As much as the blond tried to keep himself from descending into that mindset, his best bet was to focus on the immediate task at hand, and that was collecting the rest of the eyes.

After downing the last of the dregs from his mug, Kurapika strode back towards his luggage, making sure everything was secure – his hand stroking gingerly over the surface of the clear canisters which contained the only pair he had thus far and made sure it was anchored down before sealing the lid and pulling it off the bed. It landed with a rather dramatic thud before coming to rest completely on the dull carpeting, Kurapika groaning at how much in superfluous items he brought with him which ended up only weighing him down. For someone who was frugal, he even amazed himself.

Perhaps next time, Kurapika thought, he would learn go consolidate and be less indulgent. He chuckled at the idea and exited the room for the final time.

 **§§§§§§§**

They were standing in the lobby of the hotel Chrollo had been staying at, bags packed and preparations already made for their upcoming trip. Around them, people milled about like the calm flow of a river. Not one person paid them a second glance as they passed by. No one could have suspected the leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan was among them; the bandana he had tied around his forehead to conceal his cross tattoo ensured that.

Turning his attention away from his blond companion, the raven-head dug into the pocket of the jacket he wore – both of them had opted for casual clothes to remain discrete, limiting their chances of detection – and pulled out his cell phone, tapping at it as he brought information onto its screen.

"I had actually had Shalnark track down the location of the closest pair to our current position. Apparently there is a pair not too far from here to the north in a small town called Bathas, which will take about a day to reach." Chrollo paused, gauging Kurapika's reaction, then continued, "Yes he is aware of our circumstance and the fact that we are co-oping in finding the Scarlet Eyes."

Bathas, definitely a place Kurapika recalled not being particular knowledgeable about. But if it meant finally ascertaining his goal of collecting another set of the Scarlet Eyes, then so be it. As much to his dismay it was about constant travel, he was used to roughing it, especially after spending many years living on the streets following the decimation of his home. Though, the memories weren't exactly... _pleasant,_ and there were times Kurapika wished he could erase them from existence. Needless to say, he was no stranger to a lack of amenities. This would definitely be no exception.

More so, Kurapika had been forced into learning to fight for practical survival for the better part of his life, and in light of that, the very notion that he would be without the standards for conventional living – even if the time was undetermined, it wasn't something that perturbed the Kurta very much. He grew up around nature, was a child of the wood and was more than accustomed to the lack of modern living. Even if he had grown a penchant for its bonuses; a warm bed and a roof over his head was nice, but if it meant sacrificing that for the sake of what little was left of his goals, then that was what must be done. He had already given up so much already, what were a few extra commodities?

"You actually told one of your Spiders about us?" Kurapika suddenly felt astonished, but a thread of worry bubbled in pit of his stomach, invoking a semblance of trepidation to quietly well to the surface, "I mean... Was that wise? Don't they still want to kill me?" Would the wonders never cease? For Kurapika, he even questioned Chrollo's methods at this point as it came off completely outlandish, which had him believing that the raven-head wasn't really thinking this situation through entirely.

Granted, he needed every resource currently at the older man's disposal, but letting the rest of the Ryodan know that the Chain User was teaming up with their leader seemed quite foolhardy. Also, it wasn't as if he and Chrollo were a couple. Were they? Of course they had partaken in a few torrid kisses and erotic caresses, but it never went beyond that. It wasn't as if they had been intimate, or allowed it to go as far as actual sex even though Chrollo had once asked him if they could. But such didn't make them lovers, did it? Kurapika frowned.

One thing Kurapika did have to admit - he enjoyed every modicum of time he spent with Chrollo, even down to the more licentious moments they both seemed to indulge in, even if the very notion of it still in part, challenged his still lingering morals. For whatever reason Kurapika had yet to decipher, the pull remained strong and he lacked any will in bringing about a cessation to it. Just the very thought of Chrollo's lips against his own seemed to be enough to keep him coming back for more. It was like a drug, a high, the honey so strong and he was too far gone, even if he waged war within, questioned his own standards, Kurapika was still like a moth drawn to a flame.

In the end, Kurapika really was a butterfly caught within the spider's web.

It was all so confusing and yet, here he was, with his - _former_? enemy, ready to embark on a journey to find the rest of the Scarlet Eyes while Kurapika was still trying to ponder over his feelings in regards to the older man. But every time Chrollo looked at him with those dark, illimitable appearing eyes, he couldn't help the hitch of his breath or the rapid beating of his heart. The older man was truly attractive.

"Don't worry; I made sure he was not to repeat the fact of our arrangement to the rest of my Spiders. He knows of the agreement we made regarding the eyes, but does not know of our more... Personal relations." He reached out and carded his fingers through the younger man's golden crop of hair, stroking the silken tresses gingerly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the side of Kurapika's lips, "There shouldn't be any complications, so don't stress yourself over it."

For some reason, Kurapika was struggling with presuming that nothing adverse could come out of their current situation since someone else inside the Genei Ryodan was privy to their circumstances now. It made the Kurta leery, but he attempted to place trust and faith Chrollo's judgment. "I sincerely hope you are right about this. I know you are not out for my blood anymore – the same goes for me as well, but I know that I cannot speak for the rest of the Ryodan, however." For the first time, Kurapika actually was able to finally admit that his desires no longer included seeing the older man's head on a pike. As strange as the admission seemed, vocalizing it was... rather easy, he had to admit, and in a bizarre way it was oddly comforting.

Chrollo couldn't help but allow those lips to curl into a rather pleased smile at the confession – it wasn't often that Kurapika was quit to admit, or rather, admit at all when he was wrong, but actually hearing the words spill from the blond's lips was enough to prove to the older man that indeed, the Kurta was changing. Even if it took practically an _eternity_ , he would surely win the younger man over.

However, he was pleasantly surprised when the blond leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips, which he graciously accepted. The depths of his blues were gentle, nearly luminous as his expression briefly mitigated and for once Chrollo was thoroughly reminded why he wanted Kurapika in his life, "I won't. Even though I feel it wasn't the wisest of decisions, but if you feel you can trust him not to relay the information to the other Spiders, then I won't allow myself to be bothered by it."

It may have been against Kurapika's intuition, but letting it bother him now would only make matters worse and possibly inhibit progress. For now he had to focus on his goals.

With that settled, the older man looked down at his phone once more, noting the time, "Considering the location of Bathas which is three hundred miles north east of here, I think its best we drive. If we leave now we should get there by tonight." He placed the phone back into his pocket and produced a set of keys; the sound of its rattling seemed to resound loudly in the cavernous room despite the high activity inside the hotel. Chrollo instantly noticed the raise in Kurapika's eyebrow and immediately knew exactly what the blond was thinking.

"You stole that, didn't you?"

Just as predicted; the younger man was indeed astute. Something else that easily drew Chrollo's attention. Once again, that habitual smirk tugged at his lips, "You know me so well." He practically crooned, fingers curling around the handle to his suitcase and pulling it close, "We best get going, however, before we waste too much time."

Kurapika grumbled – of course stealing things for the sake of necessity or just stealing in general still caused him to feel legitimately irritated. Never had he been keen on the idea of breaking the law for whatever reason, and here Chrollo was, stealing cars just so they could travel. He could have just bought one. But even then, Kurapika surmised, that would have probably been done with stolen money, "Why didn't you just get us a legal method of travel like normal people?" Kurapika crossed his arms, obviously not amused.

"It wouldn't be fun then."

Chrollo turned away from the flustered blond and proceeded to exit the hotel, not giving time for the other man to finalize a retort, as he knew by his nature that such would happen and instead, went to finish the last of their preparations.

Once out in the parking lot, he popped the trunk of the stolen black car and began loading his belongings, and once the last item was secured into place, he glanced over his shoulder to see an exasperated blond practically stalking up to him. "Just don't go making a habit out of it, alright?" And without another word, Kurapika opened the door to the passenger side and slid into the seat. It was one of those moments because Chrollo couldn't help it when the Kurta pouted to feel anything else other then amused. Even the way the crinkles that lined beneath Kurapika's eyes when emotional was enough to bring about a sense of enjoyment, because for the raven-head, the Kurta's self-righteous act was too ridiculous, _too calculable_.

But he just took the moment to place Kurapika's things into the trunk before closing its lid and slid into the driver's side, himself. Chrollo spared one single glance at the younger man before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the vehicle.

They dove in relative silence for the majority of the trip. The downward twist to Kurapika's lips remained as if he had been content with allowing his indisposition to show, obviously still churlish over the fact that they were currently riding in a stolen car. Chrollo averted his eyes transiently, noticing that the blond's gaze remained fixed towards the road ahead, "You know," He broke the silence and Kurapika turned towards him, though those usually soft blue eyes were icy, hard, "there really was no choice in the matter. We needed a way to reach our next destination and I provided that means."

If the temperature inside the car could have risen a few degrees, it would have because Kurapika's expression turned into that of a dangerous thunderhead. "You didn't have to steal it! Instead, you could have brought it like any _normal_ person would have."

One thing Chrollo knew was that aside the blond's tendency to remain on the side of virtue and honor, he wasn't quite the most observant, always quick to assume and jump the gun. He was half-cocked, brash, often losing sight of his objectives. Just hearing Kurapika's spiel added to his incredulity, "You realize we are trying to keep a low profile, right?" He simply said, eyes having returned to the road as to not potentially flip their car right into the ocean that shimmered off their right.

"It's called cash, Chrollo. It doesn't leave a paper trail, you know."

Kurapika didn't think he'd ever quite understand the older man, as much as he struggled determinate in doing so, Chrollo was just an enigma that did nothing but baffle the mind. Each and every time he believed himself one step closer to unlocking other piece to the puzzle, the mystery just became more and more convoluted, leaving the Kurta feeling as if he was no better off then when he started. Deep down, Kurapika knew of the raven-head's true nature – he was still a thief and murderer, the executioner of his entire clan, the very same clan who had exonerated Chrollo from that horrific deed that led a villainous group just like him. But Kurapika also realized there were some parts of the older man's character that he couldn't alter or change. It would be something that perhaps, he'd have to come to accept.

However, Chrollo knew that the blond had him pinned. Of course he could have used his Jenny – which was also stolen, to provide them with the mode of transportation he decisively settled on them using to reach Bathas. He wasn't about to tell him that, though. There was no way the older man was about to hand down victory in this game of wits to the devious blond; it was beyond conceivable, and in attempt to simply placate the other, one hand reached over to stroke through Kurapika's golden locks thoughtfully. Chrollo felt the Kurta stiffen beneath his touches but made no attempt to refute him, "You worry too much. It's going to give you wrinkles and mar your immaculate beauty," He could hear the Kurta's jaw snap closed as if he was going to offer Chrollo a retort, but again, he settled on vocalizing nothing and it caused the older man to smile, "And it's also bad for your health."

Letting a few of the silky flaxen strands fall away from his fingertips, he let silence descent between them in order to allow time for his companion to meditate and calm down. Though before leaving Kurapika completely to his thoughts, Chrollo reached behind him and pulled out a specific leather tome, one that he was sure the younger man would recognize, "I took the liberty of retrieving this from your things; figured you'd want it to occupy your time before we reach Bathas." He placed the rare book gingerly on the blond's lap and said nothing more.

Kurapika stared at the book which Chrollo had plunked down upon his knees and for a moment, he looked abashed. Maybe he wasn't too thrilled that the older man had taken it upon himself to delve through his things – he'd have to check later to make sure the other hadn't heisted anything else from his luggage, but he was no ingrate, nonetheless, "Thanks you." He pulled back the cover, thumbing through a book he hadn't touched in what seemed so long and getting immersed into its memorizing pages.

For what felt like an eternity, he read up on the once ancient civilization that was denoted to have existed long before theirs and of unspeakable creatures, magic and items that were said to enhance a person's ability to channel. Angreals, they were called, which were as old as time itself that were very special, powerful and rare. He held insurmountable force, granting its wielder untold abilities. The greater the item the more it was said it could draw on the source that magic emanated from. There were even different versions of Angreals - Ter'Angreals and Sa'Angreals, each foretold to hold various and different abilities. Such a nature of these items fascinated and riveted him. It was all so enriching and he wanted to learn more.

He read until his eyes grew tired and the sky became painted in a palatial splash of oranges, purples and reds. The setting sun indicated it was getting late and reluctantly, Kurapika closed the cover of the book and settled on resting until they reached their destination.

A gentle shake to his shoulder along with the soft calling of his name brought him out of his premature slumber and he realized just who had been vying for his attention. "Kurapika, wake up." Somnolent eyes met with dark grey, a lock of concern crossing the older man's visage, "We have arrived. You might want to begin stirring. I am going to find us a room for the night."

Nodding, Kurapika yawned and slid out of the seat, feet touching asphalt as he began to stretch. Every muscle was stiff, tense, the sensation of having been crammed into a set confined space was drawing hard on his resources, and the relief which soon followed lessened his intolerable mood. Still clutching the book, the tired Kurta motioned languidly over to where Chrollo had positioned himself at the trunk of the car, where he was presently extracting their things before making his way towards the entrance of the cheap little motel. Kurapika followed suit as he fetched his own suitcase and fell in step behind Chrollo.

Quietly, they both entered the small, yet bucolic lobby, the evening behind them had fallen into hues of violet, indigo and ebon, twinkling dots of sparkling white peppering the sky. A wiry young girl with glasses and a bored look sat behind the receptionist counter. Her dull blue eyes landed on the pair as they approached, though her small lips pursed into a smile once she noticed Chrollo. Without fail, the older man had put on his own most charismatic smile with a dazzling look that evoked an allure behind those penetrating eyes, and for a moment, Kurapika felt a pang of jealousy stir deep within, his own lips twisting in revulsion at the sight.

He attempted to ignore it. As absurd as it was, Chrollo had always attempted to be ostentatious with that ever-present facade and Kurapika had to inwardly laugh. Though, there was something in the way he looked at the young lady that caused Kurapika to feel almost emulous. Perhaps it was because Chrollo was looking at the woman with a smoldering gaze that should have been reserved for _him_.

Unbelievable! Kurapika could not even presuppose how he could be feeling this way – it wasn't as if Chrollo was actually hitting on the girl. It was all mere show. A farce. An act. But still... That conflict burned almost like a raging flame, causing Kurapika to swallow hard, his throat arid and course as the pain he felt was drawing on his senses which caused him to struggle with getting himself back under control. To add insult to injury, Chrollo had appeared not be privy to how the pretense was making Kurapika _feel,_ and as a result, he balled one of his hands into a fist as he bit back the urge to simply interfere.

"We need a room for the night." Chrollo finally spoke in the most saccharine of voices he could muster, and Kurapika was sure the girl nearly had her feet come out from beneath her. Groaning, he tapped his foot impatiently for dealing with this little performance much longer made the Kurta think it would end causing him to retch.

"No problem sir!" She said cheerily, punching the keys on the computer before her, "We have rooms available." Suddenly her eyes befell on Kurapika and his growing annoyance turned instantly to consternation at the way she was letting her gaze rove over his slender frame. The sensation it produced made him slightly discomfited with the way the corners of her lips upturned like she had just had an epiphany. "Would you like a room with just one bed for you and your lovely girlfriend?"

One thing was definitely certain; Kurapika hated it with an intense passion when he was blatantly misgendered, "Wh-what? G-girlfriend?" He couldn't help stammering for the blond was utterly aghast. He could feel Chrollo's eyes upon him, and the younger man's own deep, glacial ones bored down into them as if daring him to say another word.

It was bad enough Kurapika suspected that Chrollo was going to attempt to circumvent his feelings or make decisions without so much as his input. The very idea made Kurapika much more sullen. Surely the older man knew his boundaries, right? But then again, he did recall that not once had Chrollo attempted to coerce him into anything. Still, his current actions didn't remotely placate Kurapika's growing ire. Though, something about his attention towards the bewildered clerk, stuck a cord deep within the blond's very being.

Was he truly experiencing jealousy?

"I am sorry, I thought-" A sudden hand being raised cut off the poor flustered girl's words, Chrollo working adamantly to remedy the issue before the situation got any further out of control.

"No need to apologize, my companion and I will be fine with a room containing double beds. He is just tired as we have been traveling for some time."

Chrollo could easily feel the weighted stare which was level upon his own back, but he simply ignored it. If he acknowledged the younger man's irritability now, it would only successfully exacerbate the situation as Kurapika was definitely one, from his experience, to not so easily let go of a situation. He just simply let the blond stew as the receptionist nodded and handed him the keys to their room, before turning and heading towards the elevators without responding.

The doors opened with a ding, and once the older man stepped inside, he turned to find Kurapika stalking into the small space behind him. Once they sealed closed and the two of them were isolated, it was then the furious blond rounded on him. "You really enjoy making a show out of everything, don't you?" He really couldn't believe just how superfluous Chrollo really could be, as if making a spectacle out of them really was the most entertaining thing for the older man. The heat hadn't ever left his cheeks. He knew damn well what the head of the Spider's true intention was, and as enticing as the notion was, he still wasn't quite ready for that type of closeness yet. Moreover, the way he acted towards that young girl only agitated the situation further. Kurapika was still trying to sort out the trammel regarding his emotions, but he couldn't help how it ultimately made him _feel_.

But that damned smile which only broadened on those supple lips twisted the Kurta's gut just as much as it made him feel weak. Kurapika definitely hated feeling this way.

"Oh, I don't think it was so much a grand spectacle as you say. Besides, the poor girl really was mistaken," Chrollo began, attention turned towards the affronted blond. "You probably need a haircut. I can see why she was confused the way she was."

Kurapika's jaw opened as if he was about to retaliate and snapped closed without as much as a word. Absentmindedly, his lithe fingers raked through his refined tresses and as he reached the lustrous tips, it was then he considered that perhaps it really was time to tame his wild hair. It really had been months since he had been able to maintain it properly and it had gotten ludicrously overgrown.

Still, each and every time someone failed to correctly apply his gender only added to the compounding stresses he had been dealing with for what felt like such a long time. Granted, he had long since acknowledged that how his body was built made him appear effeminate, which made him indecipherable at times. But, such a fact caused him to be often misgendered due to it. However, for Kurapika, it was a sensitive topic and was something he didn't think that he'd ever get used to.

"You know how much I hate it when people misjudge me for a female, and as your girlfriend of all things! You really didn't have to feed into it either."

He breathed in slowly in an attempt to retain his composure. Losing it here would definitely not bode well for either of them. Chrollo simply raised his eyebrow at the stymied blond, but said nothing. Instead, another ding broke the awkward silence, indicating they had reached their floor. As the doors slid open, the two of them exited in relative silence.

One that seemed quite loud and deafened within their ears.

It didn't take the odd duo long to find their room and Chrollo swept the keycard seamlessly through the slot and the door opened with a resounding click.

The space was quite small. On one side of the room sat a writing desk with a single chair in front of it, while another larger, plushe- looking chair sat catty-cornered across from it. Opposite of that was a small kitchenette with a fridge, stove, and a two-seater table just adjacent to it. In the center sat two double beds that had a night stand between. Across from there was a door that lead to a modest sized bathroom.

Kurapika walked past Chrollo and headed towards one of the beds, dumping his luggage upon the mattress before settling down upon the edge. Rubbing at his temples, he knew he was past tired and more than likely needed rest considering the kind of day he just had, which was most certainly was something long in coming.

Chrollo had practically mirrored his moves, having sat his own suitcase up on the other bed, though his eyes had landed on the blond who was perched across from him. On closer inspection and beside the fact his companion being rather irascible, Kurapika looked simply exhausted, "You really look as if you had gone several rounds with someone," The raven-head began as he straightened, closing the gap between he and the Kurta as hand came to rest upon the younger man's shoulder, "Would you like to shower first? Maybe after you've washed up, I can get us something for dinner before we retire for the night. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

It was then Kurapika decisively pulled himself from his partially exasperated state to allow those indefinite eyes to meet with the older man's stare. The blond could tell there was genuine and legitimate concern within their alluring depths, but something still squalled deep within the pit of his gut, something indescribable. Yet he simply nodded, acknowledging that perhaps Chrollo was right, and a shower was what he needed to take away the edge he so desperately needed.

"I won't be long then,"Kurapika said simply, voice slightly banal as he arose from the bed and began digging through his suitcase, fetching a change of clothes before striding into the bathroom and closing the door.

The space wasn't very optimal and left only a meager amount of room, though it didn't stop Kurapika from divesting himself of his clothing and stepping into the austere shaped tub. Once he turned the knobs, the warm spray that soon graced his tired, aching muscles was a welcomed feeling and he dipped completely beneath it, letting the soothing flush permeate into his golden tresses as the water thoroughly soaked it. Kurapika sighed and just stood there indulgent in the water's caress, taking the time to allow the pulse from the spray to quell the ache in his body before finally taking the time to wash. It was then he utilized the time as well as the quiet of the moment to delve back onto the most recent events to occur in his life thus far. From his final decision to confront Chrollo Lucifer, to now becoming his travel companion as they searched for the remainder of the Scarlet Eyes. Also, the prospect of how close he and the older man had slowly become also pervaded his thoughts, bringing Kurapika back to the one point in time where everything had so drastically changed.

For some reason which was still unbeknownst to him, there was still that vehement part of him which kept continually gravitating towards the raven-head, an invisible force that was tugging on him incessantly. The whispers in his ear and the voices that constantly prattled on in his head seemed to retain a perdurable hold on him, thus keeping Kurapika almost enduringly linked to the older man. As much as the idealism to a fault irked Kurapika, something that still motioned within the ongoing trammel kept the Kurta from too distressed by the situation. Chrollo was Chrollo and even though he was slowly attempting to try and accept the man, faltering back onto those fine words which were spoken in such perfect clarity, the very that was entreated by his very own deceased mother kept him from losing sight of that very perspective and never straying too far from that essential mindset.

Bare skin came into contact with the cold wall as his back rested against the tile, his face was lifted up and cast towards the flowing water as he allowed it to drizzle down through his hair and over his body; it was in these few scant moments where the blond felt as if he could liberate himself from the shackles of life. He still pondered over his current situation and how each and every event led to this on point in his life. But for Kurapika, there was no escaping the grips of destiny, and as he had questioned so many times before, perhaps this is truly what fate had in store for him.

It was probably best he come to accept these terms, for it felt as if everything he had done prior was nothing but futile.

Expelling a heavy laden sigh, Kurapika bolstered his confidence and resolve once more, realizing that his situation wasn't going to change and that dwelling upon it was offering no gain. He concluded that his time spent with Chrollo was of no real loss. Able fingers reached for the shampoo bottle that sat at one corner of the tub, and after dispensing some of its contents onto his palm, he generously lathered his hair, working the suds through the baby fine locks. Once satisfied, he reached for the soap and began to wash himself thoroughly with a rag, firmly washing away all the impurities that had collected on his skin. Realizing he had spent a considerable amount of time holed up within the small room, the blond figured he'd best finish before Chrollo started to think something happened to him and come barging through the door. The very same Kurapika realized he did forget to lock.

Though as is, his timing couldn't be any less uncanny. A robust knock sent the Kurta spiraling from his thoughts as Chrollo's voice resounded from the other side. "Are you alright in there? You've been in the bathroom for a considerable amount of time and I -"

Almost as if on cue, the suddenly annoyed blond paused in his ministrations because of the accuracy of his prediction regarding the older man coming to check on him, "I am fine. Just taking my time. I will be out soon." He eventually responded, trying to keep the concision from his voice. Though in the back of his mind, that one tiny voice spoke freely, acknowledging that at least Chrollo must have had enough care and concern to at least ensure he was alright. Which, even if he'd never admit it out loud, Kurapika found was a rather sweet gesture.

"I understand. Just wanted to be certain you were okay in there. Didn't want to have to come and rescue you because you decided to slip and fall in the tub."

Kurapika could hear the hint of jesting in the older man's voice, which only made him exhale sharply. "I definitely don't need your help, and even if I had fallen, I most certainly could have easily gotten myself back up." The Kurta couldn't help the audacious response that exited past his own lips, but _the nerve_! How dare he think that Kurapika was feeble and impotent when it came to caring for himself.

"Oh, I most certainly believe you there." Came the response and the raven-head chuckled again, "I will leave you to finish." And he strode away, leaving a disquieted blond to himself.

Once again, he huffed in indignation and finished rinsing himself off. He turned the water off and exited the porcelain basin with ease. Reaching over and snatching a towel a little more artlessly then he should have, he began drying himself off, making sure he was devoid of any lingering traces of water and put on the clothes he had taken into the room with him earlier. Retrieving the towel he was using, Kurapika exited the bathroom and made his way back into the common area, using it to dry the remainder of the water from his hair as he sat on the side of the bed. He could instantly feel Chrollo's eyes upon him.

"I think I will take my shower now." Kurapika watched as the older man walked into the bathroom, door shutting behind him. He sat stiffly as he listened to Chrollo's movements within the small room, and once he heard the water being turned on, it was then he automatically relaxed.

Abjectly, he crossed the room, foot falls nearly feather light as he went to pluck the menu off the small table. For a moment he stared at the laminated object, scanning its contents before deciding on something for a decent meal. Knowing Chrollo, it was more than likely the insufferable man would ensure that he took the time to eat, as the blond knew he hadn't been exactly attentive to his needs as of late. After spending a few minutes reading over the options, Kurapika found something that seemed appealing and settled on his choice.

Situations like these didn't happen daily. Even though Kurapika struggled with his continued choices, it wasn't something he didn't entirely deny that despite his situation had become quite labyrinthine, the desire to explore its confines still reigned strong. Perhaps there was that probability that the end result could indeed outweigh the pros, but if anything, Kurapika held onto the fact that despite all the potential negative outcomes, one thing that rang true was the sincerity garnered off Chrollo's affirmations. For one such as he, that had always lived a constant life of tenebrosity and degradation, to be capable of any form of honesty or empathy was definitely a significant shift, or change. For Kurapika, it was something he still struggled with in understanding for the older man's character and left some awful lasting impressions. But something hidden beneath the layers still intrigued the blond enough that he was determinate in figuring out exactly the _enigma that was Chrollo Lucifer_.

Moreover, that he could also perchance, decipher his own circuitous life in the process.

The sound of the shower ceasing its operation instantly jerked Kurapika from his reverie and he turned in time to see Chrollo emerging from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, the sight instantly causing a flutter of scarlet to flush across his cheeks.

The Kurta wasn't going to deny that the older man was indeed, magnificent and that he _definitely_ liked what he saw.

Though honesty be damned if he was going to admit to it.

"Jeez, do you always go prancing around people half naked like that?" Kurapika blurted in a quick attempt to conceal the heat that was adamantly rising along his face, the sensation of it easily radiating off his smooth skin. Though when his dark gaze landed on him, it was in that very moment the blond thought his heart had completely stopped within his chest.

"Not usually," The older man held Kurapika's gaze intently, instantly noticing the younger man's embarrassment. He let a small upturn of his lips form into a pleasing smirk. "But it's just the two of us so I didn't see a problem with it." And he turned away from the obviously vexed blond to rummage through his luggage in attempt to find a decent set of clothes to wear. Once he settled on a dark blue shirt and black shorts, Chrollo turned his back towards the younger man, and the achromic hued article slipped away, crumbling to the ground, and if the heat could have risen any higher in Kurapika's cheeks, he would have been thoroughly convinced that he had suddenly incited a fever. Hissing, he quickly averted his eyes, completely dumbstruck that Chrollo had allowed himself to bare his form like that in front of the Kurta as he did, which only successfully riled him up even further.

"Fuck, Chrollo, did you have to do that out here?!" Kurapika was about ready to exit the hotel room all together when the sound of elastic snapping had staunched him from rising off the bed and hastening for the door so he didn't have to to deal with such a mortifying scene. However, that damned grin plastered on Chrollo's face only seemed to widen in amusement, which directly told Kurapika the older man _knew_ how riotous it made him, fomented the desire to walk over and punch him directly in the face. But the blond made no motion to rise, and Chrollo simply chuckled at him.

"Of course," he replied, and that titillating voice! Chrollo knew just how to inhibit him, which only _infuriated_ Kurapika further, as just listening to the raven-head continuously speak made his entire body feel awfully weak. "Why the objection? Did you not like what you saw?"

What audacity, what nerve! How could that bastard become convinced that he was even remotely interested in seeing him like that? Kurapika wasn't perverted, nor was he so unconservative that he actively sought out to see someone naked, even if Chrollo's body was indeed, gorgeous and impressive.

For a moment Kurapika stilled, his jaw tightening at the bold question though he had turned away to look at something else, _anything else_ to get from staring at that purely ridiculous, pompous, flirtatious, smug grin that Chrollo was insistent on keeping across his lips. "And what if I did?" He finally responded sarcastically, barely glancing over his shoulder to see that Chrollo had left what few buttons were on his shirt undone, leaving his chest partially exposed. Damnit, what an infuriating man.

"If you had said otherwise, I'd say you were a horrible liar." Striding past the aggrieved blond, Chrollo went towards the table that sat across the room and picked up the laminated menu which sat conveniently in place. "However, while I was cleaning up, did you happen to decide on what you want for dinner?"

Such a swift altering in conversation made Kurapika frown, but the mention of food alerted him to the need to eat, especially since the last time he had anything noteworthy was a muffin and a cup of coffee before leaving his hotel room in Patalor. "Uh, yeah. I did glance over the menu while you were in the restroom. It's something called salmon? Fish from the sound of it. Not something I remember from Lusko, but the description sounds good, so I think I will try that."

Chrollo quickly skimmed the menu looking for the item Kurapika had selected, "You mean the salmon with lemon, capers and rosemary?" He questioned, and the younger man nodded. "Sounds delightful. I may just try this Smokey Beef Brisket. Not something I've actually tried before."

Placing down the menu, Chrollo elegantly picked up the hotel phone and called in the order through room service, to which didn't take long to be delivered. Chrollo volunteered to answer the door, much to Kurapika's relief, but all the while the older man held that ever present charming smile while he retrieved the food cart from the hotel staff who was standing just on the other side of the door. "Thank you." He uttered, voice smooth as he pulled the cart inside, closing the door thereafter.

For some reason, it seemed to moderately exacerbate the blond with just how nonchalant the raven-head could be with almost any situation, even though Chrollo had an equitably good grasp on his temperament, unlike Kurapika. But that didn't stop the younger man from snorting as he quietly set the table, watching his companion with coextensive intrigue as he began placing the silver covered dishes upon the unadorned table.

Even after they both sat down to eat, Kurapika picked at his food absentmindedly, his thoughts aberrant. It was even then the blond refrained from conversation as if he felt like he had drifted to another place and time. Even when Chrollo had noticed the relative blank stare and his slow eating process, Kurapika barely registered the older man's voice calling to him as if his mind had lapsed completely.

"Kurapika." The concern lacing Chrollo's words didn't strike hard the first time, it was as if he had become last within deafening void, the sea of interstice had completely encompassed him, "Kurapika." Once again the older man called to him, though a little more strenuous and intent then before, practically causing the chair to scuff along the floor as he began pushing it away from the table.

Blue eyes befell upon him once Chrollo actually stood, the abrupt altering of movement snapped Kurapika from his startling trance.

"Are you alright? You seemed very distant there for a moment." The older man spoke with relief edging his words, though had circumvented the girth of the table to stand beside the blond, concerned that something underlying may be wrong. "Weren't responsive, either."

A slender hand came to poise two fingers alongside his temple and for a moment, Kurapika closed his eyes. "Yeah, I am alright. I was just... Deep in thought." The simple response came, though Chrollo wasn't really convinced with the younger man's rather vacant answer. "Forgive me, just got a lot on my mind. Especially with our upcoming mission to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes that were located in this town."

"Anything you care to talk about?" Chrollo placed a consoling hand upon the blond's shoulder hoping that such a gesture would convey the concern he housed towards the other.

One thing that Kurapika was appreciative was indeed the care that his unlikely companion was out rightly exhibiting, but part of his plights had to do with that very same companion, and the last thing the Kurta wanted to do was generate any upheaval between he and Chrollo. Especially considering their arrangement, as well as his current feelings towards the raven-head.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Though I do want to focus on the details regarding the eyes location, however."

If anything was important, even above his own mentality, the eyes were certainly it. For now, he would endure the hardships and pain if it meant ascertaining his current goals. He felt Chrollo's hand squeeze his shoulder consolingly before moving away and striding over to the bed he chose to sleep in before sitting at the foot of it. "I understand and I wish not to pry into your personal thoughts. Since I have finished my dinner, perhaps you'd mind cleaning up? I can give you a brief rundown on the plan while doing so."

Nodding, Kurapika rose from the table, despite having not completely finished the remainder of the food left on his plate. He wasted no time removing the dishes from the table, striding into the kitchen to stow dispose of the leftovers and clean off the plates they had used. "So what's the status of the eyes then? During my last searches I lacked any results of finding any pairs in this region."

Producing his phone, Chrollo delved into the stored information Shalnark had sent to him, bringing up all noted intel the computer whiz had dredged up on their current target. "Well, Shalnark managed to track a pair down that is currently owned by a wealthy, rare items collector by the name of Consta Frendenz. Apparently she owns a large manor in the northern, more expensive part of Bathas. Aside from an intricate security system and moderate guards placed throughout the premise, infiltrating the place shouldn't be too difficult. However, apparently Consta plans on having a viewing of her rare collection of items and artifacts in two days time so I figured that would be the best time for us to strike and retrieve the eyes."

Kurapika was astounded. Though there were so many questions he had in regards towards their plan of exactly how they were planning on getting their hands on the eyes themselves. One thing he was convinced of was the fact Chrollo had no intention on obtaining the eyes through legal methods. "So I assume you plan on us stealing the eyes, then?" Kurapika asked sternly, though his back was still towards the older man as he was finishing washing the last dish.

"Yes. I highly doubt she'd be willing to just hand over the eyes considering their value. The plan is that during the time of the viewing, I will have Shalnark disable the security system and cameras, but well will only have a short time to grab the eyes and avoid detection. The viewing is planned to he held in the main auditorium to other wealthy proprietors who are in town seeking items of high value. With a lot of luck and pulling a few strings, I managed to procure us two invitations. We will just need disguises."

Drying off the last dish, Kurapika placed it aside and exited the kitchen, rounding the table that sat just off to the side to join Chrollo in the common area, "And by pulling strings, you mean with threats and ultimatums," he said matter-of-factly, coming to stand just before the older man as his piercing blue eyes looked down upon the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Once again, Chrollo's lips coiled into a amused smirk - how astute his precious blond was. He let his own dark eyes lock with the Kurta's own. "You know me so well don't you?" For brief moment, Chrollo wanted to reach up and run his hand along the unblemished, creamy skin of the younger man's visage, but instantly decided against it, for the indurated gaze held within those vibrant depths told the older man that even as amazing as Kurapika was, he was still capricious and could turn instantly on a dime.

But then again, Chrollo was just one person who simply could not help himself.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kurapika grunted, not entirely shocked by the older man's answer, "Why am I not surprised?"

This time, however, Chrollo risked chance and raised his hand, tips coming to rest amid golden locks as they lifting a few strands and he let them fall betwixt his fingers, their silken texture making him almost silver, "But for now, perhaps you should rest. We do have a long day ahead of us."

Retracting his hand, Chrollo let his hand fall, though as he brought it down, his fingertips brushed along Kurapika's side, lingering around the younger man's hip before completely falling away.

Much to the raven-head's surprise, the blond climbed into his lap, hands draping across his broad shoulders. The sudden movement caused Chrollo's expression to dramatically change, "Well, this was un-" and his speech was abruptly cut off as Kurapika's lips softly, tenderly brushed against Chrollo's own. The touch was feather light, causing an ample shiver to race up the older man's spine.

"I am not tired." Was the simple response, and for passing moments they just stared at each other before decisively, adamantly and without compunction. Chrollo leaned in and captured Kurapika's lips with his own, drawing the younger man against him. The pressure between them caused Kurapika to groan slightly against their now passionate lock.

His head was instantly filled by the lingering scents of spice and cologne, though beneath the surface was a lingering aroma of patchouli. The combination was heavenly; every part was drawing him once again down into the very flow of desire and need, his own mind slowly hazing over as he breathed in deeply, even the very taste that bloomed against his lips was enough to anesthetize him.

Chrollo's tongue swept along Kurapika's bottom lip, the act simple, yet so intent, so purposeful, and so desperate that Kurapika easily answered, his own mouth parting to welcome in the pervading appendage. His own slowly swept out to curl and twine with it as if they were forming some intricate dance and amid the beck and call, he felt himself being slowly lowered down, his body coming to rest fully against the older man's own taunt frame.

Their movements didn't stop. Even as their kiss deepened, Chrollo's mouth grew fervent and hungry, hands finding their way along the blond's sides, fingers seeking out the hem of Kurapika's shirt, easily and effortlessly slipping beneath the hem, palms contacting skin as he began to explore the younger man's slender physique without hesitation. It invoked another throaty gasp to lift from the depths of Kurapika's chest, his heart rhythmically beating in his chest as Chrollo severed their kiss and drove down to latch upon the flesh upon the base of the blond's neck, wasting no time biting down to partake in the taste, an animalistic groan incited by the Kurta's own vocalizations driving the yearning that burned down in the older man's very core.

It was so hard. So difficult. Just the way Kurapika moved above him, the ample shiver that his body gave as Chrollo sucked upon that pale flesh, feeling the blond's pulse race just beneath and the intensity within the air around them, just the elation Kurapika felt as the older man caressed the planes of his slender frame; it was a sensation unlike any other. His own hands had soon made their way to twine within raven locks as Chrollo began a slow trek now up along the cord in Kurapika's neck, each slow pass he delivered a series of nips in his wake, lips finding purchase just beneath the Kurta's chin, lingering there, the man's breath warm, profound. "Perhaps I shall wear you out so you can sleep then, hm?"

Kurapika could practically feel the other man smirking against his skin, though he let his own lips curl deviously upward, "I might just take you up on your challenge then." Came the taunting reply as those hands which continuously roved along the surface of his body had begun distractingly pulling the article upwards, the intent quite clear as the blond instinctively lifted his arms up, allowing the enrapturing man beneath him to divest him of it before fingers once again found their way back into dark, satiny tresses once more.

By God, Kurapika was truly irresistible.

Without uttering a single word, Chrollo pulled the younger man down and firmly against him, his mouth melding with the Kurta's once more as the passion and fire arose around them, drawing them deeper and deeper into the moment. Even as they fit perfectly together, moving against one another in near perfect unison, Chrollo's hands gliding fluently along the expanse of Kurapika's back.

Despite their little _challenge_ , and the fact that of course, there was still the partial restriction in place, Chrollo indeed had no intention of being the one to lose, even now seeing just how easy Kurapika was falling, that lithe body reacting to every touch, every sensation, every pulse that invoked obligatory responses. Each and every one he knew would gradually and effortlessly bring Kurapika closer and closer to giving in, the bliss already beginning to engulf the blond as another moan tore effortlessly from the depths of his throat, the fervency, the mania, the desperation in their torrid kiss only sealed that very idealism. The look that accented the younger man's eyes; red starting to bleed within those deep sapphires, yearning burning underneath their radiant glow only spoke of Kurapika's willful descent into sin. Regardless, if their descent may not take them far into sin, it didn't stop Chrollo from pushing as far as he was allowed to go.

Such was learned once he severed their kiss once more to find purchase along Kurapika's ear, trailing down along its shell before passing over that treasured earring to give it a slight tug. The effort garnered an ample shiver from the Kurta's body, Chrollo pausing long enough to grin before slowly descending along Kurapika's neck once more and leaving nipping bites along the way before stopping at his clavicle, Chrollo biting down once more, applying just enough pressure to ensure such would leave a mark. However, he would definitely be sure to leave so many more along his precious blond's perfectly immaculate body, the creamy white skin the perfect canvas for proving _exactly_ who Kurapika belonged to.

Not only would Chrollo prove to the world that the last remaining Kurta was his, but he would also show Kurapika just how far he was willing to go in order to bring the younger man to his side. "Kurapika," Chrollo whispered, getting close to the other's ear once more, "ready to give up yet?" Hands trekked up and over Kurapika's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting those fingers brush lightly over the flesh along his sides.

But the gesture was met by the blond letting a devious smile cross over his lips, the surface of them just barely coming into contact with Chrollo's own as he moved to look down into the older man's hazed eyes. "In your dreams," Kurapika uttered headily and dipped down, taking the raven-head's mouth with his own once more, growling deeply to profess his fate. Kurapika would not lose.

Although he may not be ready for the biggest leap in being with the man fully yet, he was certain that he could give the leader of the Genei Ryodan a run for his money. Chrollo may have the upper hand, but Kurapika wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well here we have it! Kurapika has - even if albeit a bit reluctantly, began searching for the missing eyes with Chrollo, and along the way, things are beginning to heat up between our boys here. I'd have to say I had a lot of fun with this chapter and writing Kurapika's reactions to Chrollo's racy behavior. Especially when Chrollo got bold enough to show the more intimate side of him, it was something I found highly interesting. I also had fun depicting a jealous Kurapika. We don't see enough of that, no? Think Kurapika doesn't realize just how into Chrollo he really is. I guess our blondie needs to start realizing his own feelings. Well soon enough!_


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N** : _Honestly this chapter is a little more mundane and not as action packed. Though a deeper meaning is expressed between Kurapika and Chrollo where we see them interacting more in an analytical level then in previous chapters. I promise the next chapter will feature the action I am sure you lovely people have been waiting for. :D_

 **Summary** : _After having a revelation in regards to their previous night's escapade, Kurapika and Chrollo begin to finalize their plans to go after the Scarlet Eyes, all the while Kurapika continues to question his own feelings as well as Chrollo's own. But has he really started to realize just how close he and the master thief really have become?_

* * *

As the morning sun peeked through barely parted curtains, a thin trickle of sunlight washed the room and over the sleeping figure wrapped snugly within the comfort of downy sheets. An arm suddenly rose up to ward off the offending light.

Soft groans emanated from past slightly parted lips. The idealism of waking early didn't sit well with him, but Kurapika knew that there was much to be done, and sleeping it was _no_ option.

He groaned again, this time due to the dull ache which accented his muscles. He tried to turn over in an attempt to get comfortable, but when he motioned onto his side, he was stopped by something warm draped over him and solid against his back. Though it didn't take long for the Kurta to register exactly what the object was, for when he managed to tilt his head after extracting the sleep from his eyes, they landed on the figure of someone sleeping firmly pressed behind him.

Chrollo.

Kurapika stilled; it was almost as if he had become completely frozen. He couldn't move his limbs, much less extricate himself from the spot in which he lay, for as soon as he attempted to remove the older man's arm from around his waist so he could slide free, said arm _tightened_ its hold around him. He felt Chrollo's nose burrow into the gap between his neck and shoulder, warm breath tickling his exposed flesh, and Kurapika felt a shiver climb up his spine.

"Stay with me just a little longer."

Of course, a million thoughts began to cross through Kurapika's sleep-addled mind. The events from the night prior were a bit hazy, almost as if they were nothing more than a dream, a fading memory. But then, something struck, and he was suddenly reminded of their little folly, of the vagary which was instigated from Kurapika's own crazed addiction that he had _somehow_ formed towards the older man. There was something provocative and enticing about it, the very energy that Chrollo exuded fascinated him and kept him from fully resisting. It was also something that Kurapika hated, and yet, didn't want to completely refute.

"Why are you and I in the same bed?" Kurapika began, still trying to extract himself from the older man's grip, but each time he attempted, Chrollo's hold just tightened, and the obnoxious grin which annoyed him, yet in the same turn, made him wilt, remained plastered on those enticing lips. "I thought we got separate beds for a reason?"

It didn't take long for the anamnesis to come flooding back, the events of the past night thoroughly reminding Kurapika exactly what had transpired, and a sudden wave of embarrassment crawled up and along his cheeks. The suffusion of crimson began accenting the skin around his neck and rising slowly higher.

"You don't remember?" Chrollo's voice suddenly cut through the silence, breaking Kurapika out of his temporary reverie. His focus fell onto the raven-head once more.

The images were like flashes, a lucid kaleidoscope of visions that raced through his mind. With each and every one another piece to the puzzle came together and formed one perfect story that foretold of what transpired in those moments when Kurapika had easily and _willfully_ given in.

It didn't take him long to put the pieces together - the memory of him coming to settle on Chrollo's lap, the feel of warm hands caressing up and down his body, insistent lips upon his own, slowly being guided to lay on top of that taunt and sturdy frame, the heat was rising again in his cheeks, and Kurapika felt himself grow more and more embarrassed. Even the memory of Chrollo intentionally divesting him of his shirt - which Kurapika readily allowed - only added to the twinge of color that continued to bloom along his skin.

The notion of such an aspect made Kurapika feel uneasy. As much as he enjoyed the older man's company (and damn it if he didn't find himself indulging in his touches as well), the prospect that they may had done something more concerned Kurapika. Of course, this thought had only crossed his mind due to the fact that Chrollo had once asked if they could be intimate.

But still, he just wasn't quite ready for that type of leap yet, and dealing with his conflicted, problematic emotions surely didn't help circumstances. There was still the matter of building trust between them, and the fact that despite all the affirmations from his departed mother, Kurapika was still finding that the crux of his reluctance was lying in the fact Chrollo was still a thief and murderer.

" _But isn't your family, your clan, the reason you are trying to find to find a way to move on_?" A voice called out within his mind.

Kurapika sighed, and forcefully – more then he cared to – dislodged himself from the older man's embrace, easily sliding to the side of the bed before motioning to stand. "No, I don't."

If Chrollo was astonished by the blond's declaration, then he didn't outright show it. However, the grin that slid across his lips made Kurapika snort in annoyance. "If you are wondering if we did anything sexual, no, it never got that far." Lifting himself up to get a full view of the blond since he had been standing aside the bed, Chrollo's breath hitched in his throat momentarily as he gazed up and down Kurapika's slender, yet refined figure. The younger man was still topless and radiant as ever – the sun's rays played off his pale skin, making him practically glow. Even his hair looked to have a hue as it was awash with the light which gave Kurapika that pure, angelic look he always seemed to harbor.

God, but Kurapika was always so damn _beautiful_.

"Aside a few heated kisses and heavy petting, if it eases your mind, you fell asleep before that idea could even become possible."

For a moment, Kurapika stood there studying the older man's demeanor. Something about it told him that Chrollo was speaking the truth, but it didn't mask the heavy, scrutinizing gaze that he levelly gave him, anyway. However, the way the playful grin kept tugging at the other man's lips led the blond to believe that there may be more then what Chrollo had willfully divulged. It had crossed his mind that if he had not fallen asleep – which, damn him for losing their challenge – things most certainly could have progressed further then he anticipated. _Or had wanted to_.

It was true Kurapika had realized long ago that he was beginning to fall, and _fast_. All the idealisms, beliefs, and convictions he ever had were slowly fading into memory. Little by little the concept of leading a very different life, one in stark contrast to the one he led, was slowly beginning to alter his mindset.

His mentality, outlook and vision on the world, on those around him and on life were slowly beginning to change. Sometimes the thought frightened, even dismayed him. But one thing the Kurapika was beginning to realize was, he hadn't been this happy, free, or more alive in _so long_.

"For some reason, I feel as if you are not telling me the entire story, Chrollo. But I do not sense any deception from you, either." Though Kurapika's voice was laced with a succinct tone, it didn't stop the blond from allowing the faintest of smiles to cross his lips.

Of course, he wasn't entirely keen on the notion that he apparently lost their little rivalry, as Kurapika hated being second best in literally anything to Chrollo. However, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that nothing escalated past what limits he had set between them for physical contact. Otherwise, Kurapika would have considered stringing Chrollo up by his balls as a result.

At least the older man was proving to have _some_ self-restraint.

"I am thoroughly pleased that you did not attempt to take advantage of me while I was asleep or I may have been given the reason to kill you."

Kurapika coughed, but the look of solemnity that instantly crawled over his features was enough to show that he indeed, might have carried out the very notion if events had radically turned for the worse. Chrollo retained his ever present and vexatious smirk, but there was also a semblance of understanding that, at least, even if it was miniscule, was enough in placating the blond.

Chrollo's hands came up in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry; I stopped once I realized I had worn you out enough to sleep. I didn't do anything to you while you were unaware." He added, though the slight hint of amusement in his voice caused Kurapika to huff in indignation and cross his arms over his chest. "Though I will admit, you look cute when you are resting."

He couldn't believe just how nonchalant Chrollo was being about the situation. Granted, Kurapika was the one that initiated their little exploit the night before, and it was by his own doing that lead in the direction it had gone. Which to a fault, made the Kurta wonder if he was being too lax or too unrestricted when it came to the times he had been spending with Chrollo.

"You really are unbelievable." This time, Kurapika rounded on him, but not with as much heat as he had originally intended. It wasn't to say that the younger man wasn't flustered and he was slightly exasperated by Chrollo's indifference. He was just finding it rather difficult to retain any petulance against the older man, for something deep down within his own mindset kept him from losing his temperance.

However, even though Kurapika's rather curt response only furthered to draw on Chrollo's amusement, he simply allowed the Kurta to stew in his own surliness. It didn't matter how adorable he was or petty he was being, for the older man knew that once Kurapika practically got into this type of mood, it was best not to poke the hornet's nest. "In any regard," Chrollo emoted in a more serious tone this time, changing the subject much to Kurapika's chagrin, "since we are both up, I think it's best we shower and grab some breakfast. We have much to discuss regarding our current mission."

With this, Chrollo easily dislodged himself from the sheets and got up from the bed, his dull grey eyes never leaving Kurapika's as he did so. "Would you like to shower first?"

The idea of a nice warm shower suddenly pervaded his mind as it was one of the few times where Kurapika got to spend time alone with his thoughts, considering his recent accord with Chrollo. But then something else crossed his mind, something that reminded him of the promise he made to himself upon arriving in Bathas. Which, of course, got neglected during his little cavort with his unlikely companion. "You go first. I got something I need to do."

Chrollo eyed him suspiciously at the strange proclamation, but decided against cornering the blond on it. "Alright then." He simply plucked through his luggage for a change of clothes and proceeded towards the bathroom, deciding that he would fully dress within the small space and save Kurapika a second round of embarrassment. It wasn't to say that Chrollo was above showing off; quite to the contrary. He would not have minded flustering Kurapika again as he did the night before. The blush that rose over his pretty face and his reaction was enough for him to savor the moment and burn it eternally into his memory. But with their upcoming heist and the necessity to plan for it, the raven-head refrained from inveigling the blond further.

There would always be other times for that, and Chrollo would most _definitely_ be sure to see it come to pass.

"I promise not to be too long." He added before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Kurapika waited with baited breath for the water to begin running before he retrieved his cell phone off the nightstand. Instantly, the screen lit up.

Scrolling through the short list of contacts, he found the particular number he had been seeking and hovered his thumb dubiously over the send key. Kurapika knew making that call would more than likely incite a tirade he really wasn't keen on dealing with, but it had been so long since he last checked in. Of course, one thing he was well aware of was the fact that his friends had probably long since been solicitous of his _current_ circumstance. Not that they knew of his recent involvement – or level of involvement with Chrollo – but checking in, he felt, was definitely in order. Since it was possible Gon and Killua were still playing Greed Island, Kurapika settled on contacting Leorio instead.

The younger man mentally steeled himself for the upcoming onslaught that would surely be enough to try the patience of even the greatest of saints.

It rang for what felt like an eternity before a surprised voice echoed through the line. Kurapika was sure he could feel the other man's energy surge over the connection. "Kurapika?" It didn't take long for the blond to ready himself for what was about to transpire, as he knew Leorio wouldn't take the news very well.

"Hello, Leorio." he began, though Kurapika attempted to keep his voice steady and equanimous. "It's been awhile." For a moment, an extensive pause shifted through the line, and oddly enough, he felt himself shift uncomfortably, as if he could feel his friend's eyes piercing him through the phone itself.

"Damn it, Kurapika! What gives?! I haven't heard from you in nearly two months!" The terse intonation that wavered off of Leorio's voice was enough to cause Kurapika to flinch. He had been prepared for his friend's reaction, but with how strenuous Leorio was starting off, it was surprising that Kurapika managed to keep from _crumbling_ beneath the other man's pressure. "I thought you promised you wouldn't go for extensive periods without contacting us."

Kurapika sighed. Finding the right words to string, the right way to convey his professions with the least amount of damage possible was proving to be rather arduous. Surely the moment Kurapika revealed that he was traveling with Chrollo Lucifer to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes his friend would more than likely descend into a rampage, screaming how he would drop everything to come and drag him out of his current arrangement. It was definitely something he wanted to _avoid_.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me for continuing to be negligent in my commitments." He carefully chose his words for he knew the predicament his friend was in. Since the other man was still in med school and needed to continue with his education uninterrupted, it was on Kurapika's behalf to ensure that went on without change. "Things have continued to remain complicated on my end."

Leorio fell into silence; the ineptitude that crept between them caused Kurapika to shift, though not quite uncomfortably, but more in anxiety. One, his time was limited as he dared not remain on the phone once Chrollo exited the bathroom, and second, Kurapika wished not to drag this out longer than need be.

For a moment, the younger man thought the line had suddenly went dead when Leorio started to grouse. "What do you mean things have remained complicated?! What exactly is going on, Kurapika?"

Once again, the blond found himself searching for his resolve because damn it, this wasn't going to be easy as Leorio made things challenging. "Before anything, I wish to inform you that I have left Patalor and have arrived in a town called Bathas." Exhaling, Kurapika realized that his lungs had been straining, and there was a twinge of pain in his chest, yet he ignored it. "The reason I have traveled here is I have a lead on another pair of Scarlet Eyes."

The line seemed to go still again before the voice on the other end came out sounding rigid, but less furious. "I see," The other man began, almost thoughtful, yet there was an unsettling amount of scrutiny to his tone. "Since I won't deny that I am happy for you in finally managing to track down the eyes after months of dead ends, judging from your tonality and the hesitation I am sensing, is there something you are not telling me?"

Kurapika _annealed_ ; so he wasn't as good at concealing his emotions after all. But then again, this was Leorio they were talking about. After having spent so long around one another and with the fact of how close they had become, it was apparent that it was practically futile to hide anything from his close friend. "Before I say anything, I must ask you to please not get too upset at what I am about to tell you for I am sure you may not find it to your liking." Kurapika began, his own mentality attempting to erect a personal barrier of solemnity before proceeding.

"As much as I am feeling that I shouldn't, I will do my best to not get too upset."

Leorio's affiance to the matter, though how _flimsy_ it was, Kurapika noted was more than likely the best he was going to get at that point so he simply conceded to getting the other man fully up to speed.

"Well, suffice to say, things between Lucifer and I have changed significantly, and in a way you might not be able to understand. As such, I know my last update was of my pursuit of him, but since then, the situation between us has definitely altered from what you last knew it was." Kurapika paused, though the intermittent silence that ensued only added to the awkwardness of the situation. He cleared his throat and continued before Leorio could interject.

"To make this easy, I will get straight to the point. Ever since I made my decision to finally confront Lucifer and get some closure to my plaguing nightmares, something in Lucifer's actions altered my perception." There was another brief interruption in speech, but this time, before Kurapika could resume with his explanation, the sound of discontent echoed over the line, followed by what sounded like something being dropped and _shattering_ upon tiled flooring.

"Don't tell me you've decided not to kill the guy!" Leorio's voice boomed over the phone's speaker, causing Kurapika pull it away from his ear. "I mean, look at what he's done. Not only to your clan, but even towards Gon and Killua. You cannot simply dismiss that!"

The other man's words seemed to hit Kurapika like a battering ram, the realization that if he divulged too much, at a stage where even he wasn't certain exactly of his standpoint when it came to Chrollo, the blond feared it could potentially drive a rift between them. As much as Leorio was a hothead, he valued their friendship.

Kurapika closed his eyes; dealing with something to this context was literally _exhausting,_ and how easily Leorio went over the proverbial wall only added to the list of stresses he was dealing with. With his current circumstance, having his friend practically chide him wasn't something he needed. "Leorio." He cut in in before another wave of unpalatable ranting could hammer through the line. "If you will actually give me the time to explain, I think then you will be able to fully understand why the circumstances have come to the head they have."

A slight clicking sound told Kurapika that his friend had chose otherwise and abstained from further comment. The blond rubbed at his temples – doing this was proving to be more cumbersome then he originally perceived. "To answer your question; yes I've decided not to kill him. For now. After our little fracas, there was something he said that stayed my hand and I have reason to believe that with his assets, it makes a great opportunity for me to track down the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Simply put, he and I have a mutual understanding."

Some details however, were left omitted. One thing Kurapika didn't quite know how to explain was the simple fact of his current standpoint regarding Chrollo. The more he thought on it, the more Kurapika was uncertain on how he would even go about explaining the situation between him and the older man.

It was something the blond couldn't even fathom disclosing much less confessing to. In plain terms, telling his best friend that he was – no had, developed feelings towards his current enemy, or _former_ enemy was something Kurapika just could not bring himself to profess.

A million and one ways crawled through his mind on exactly how to even think about trying to explain it, and none sounded remotely feasible or comprehending the more and more he thought about it.

What was he supposed to say? 'Leorio. The reason why I haven't killed him yet is not only because he can help me find the rest of the eyes, but I also think I am falling in love.'

Preposterous! It sounded _nonsensical_ no matter how appealing he tried to make it seem, and the more Kurapika delved into it, the more senile he started to believe himself to be. No. It was best that certain things definitely be left unsaid. For now at least. Especially while he was trying to figure out his own emotions.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Leorio began, shock seeming to lace his tonality, "You and that bastard actually have some kind of agreement?" If the dark-haired man could have leapt through the phone, Kurapika was sure he would have. Leorio's reaction wasn't unjustified, but the very notion of putting up with his discontent the longer this drug on only wore heavily on Kurapika's nerves.

"Yes, Leorio. That is pretty much it. I cannot readily explain how this situation actually happened, but currently I am traveling in Lucifer's company as we are proceeding to collect the eyes. He located our first pair here in Bathas and we will be going soon to retrieve them."

If Kurapika's chest could have tightened any further, he was sure all the air would have been expelled from his lungs. Surely he could keep the situation from blowing out of proportion more than it had, but the Kurta suspected that Leorio was already suspicious of his ambiguous answers.

"How can you be so sure he may not be leading you into a trap?! I mean, he could be ready to spring one the moment it's convenient and then you'd end up dead!"

This just kept on getting better and better, and the more Leorio groused, the less and less Kurapika wanted to _continue_ on with their discourse.

"Trust me, I long since took the initiative to check into that. He has already proven to me that he has no intention on harming me or attempting to kill me. If I feel threatened in any way, then I will dispose of him. Currently, my chain still resides around his heart despite I've slightly laxed the conditions on it."

It was just like Leorio, for Kurapika had expected the other man to question him on such a thing. However, he continued on before his friend was even given the chance. "Everything I had originally put into place still remains in effect. Only difference; I knew he would need to use any resource expendable to him and as such, I have allowed him very limited contact with his Spiders. Or I should say, only one in particular."

"Are you really sure about this? Because I thought it was in the best interest to keep the Genei Ryodan's leader severed from the rest of them and for various reasons."

What had driven Kurapika all that time ago, the very force which had pushed him to the point he was at – no, the point he had reached when attempting to extract his unwavering revenge had, indeed, housed many reasons. But now, with the conditions unremittingly changing between them, those very reasons Kurapika was realizing were no longer wanted. _Or valid_.

"The contact is very limited, but unfortunately, it was needed if we were to even use the means necessary to track down the remainder of the eyes." Kurapika continued voice even, steady. "Apparently one of his spiders is tech savvy and adept with computers. Granted, the only contact he is allowed is with that particular person in his group, and even if said person was to divulge the information to the other spiders, the conditions on his chain will still kill him." This time, Kurapika drew air in slowly; his chest felt excessively tight and it was then he realized just how _shallowly_ he had been actually breathing.

"For some reason I don't trust this nor do I feel too comfortable with it." Leorio's words broke Kurapika from his momentary reverie, and he sighed as he was incensed. "I still think there could be some ultimatum or hidden agenda. Something doesn't feel right about this. I just hope you know what you are doing, Kurapika."

Sometimes, Kurapika wondered if even he was in total understanding with his own priorities. It was something he had been in a constant _catechism_ with.

Knobs being turned and the sound of water ceasing its rhythmic flow alerted the younger man to the sounds emanating from the bathroom. Figuring it was best to not let Chrollo know he was remaining in touch with his friends – the less complications the better – Kurapika made the painful decision to cut his conversation short with Leorio, "Unfortunately I have to go. I promise to remain careful. Try and not worry about me too much and finish your studies. We will be in touch."

"Kurapika wait–"

Just as he looked up from the now black screen, Chrollo had exited the small room, partially dressed. Though his shirt had remained open and exposed what parts of his chest Kurapika could see from his position on the bed. The image caused a faint hint of rouge to crawl along the base of his cheeks. Immediately, Chrollo had noticed the phone in the blond's hands and a brow raised, but said nothing, "Do you always have to do that?" Kurapika quipped, rising off the bed without hesitation and brusquely walked towards the now unoccupied room, "I am going to shower now." and closed the door without another word.

Stepping into the basin and flipping on the water, Kurapika let it permeate into his golden locks, the spray seeming to wash away his worries, even if such was temporary. Still, he allotted himself a few minutes of much needed seclusion. As much as he still failed to _admit_ it, Kurapika enjoyed the older man's company, but it was nice to be able to just sit and listen to his own thoughts for a change.

But he knew his time was fleeting, even as much as he was content with the silence of the closed space, he finished his shower after washing off and stepped back onto the tiled flooring once more. Kurapika toweled himself dry and changed into the clothes he had placed in the room the night before, which was a pair of form fitting denim pants and a navy blue tank top. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, which was after he brushed his teeth and combed his locks – damn he _desperately_ needed a haircut, he then exited the small space.

"Feeling better now?" The immediate response came once Kurapika returned to the common room. Chrollo stood before him with two mugs in hand, one being proffered towards him. Rigidly taking the cup, Kurapika huffed, though his soft blue eyes landed on the other.

The usual bemused or complacent look no longer accented his fathomless grays. What Kurapika saw _perturbed_ him, but not in a negative way. He felt something stir within and he had to instantly hide his bewildered expression by focusing on the mug between his fingers before he took a copious swig of its contents.

"I suppose." Kurapika finally responded to the older man's question as he allowed the caffeine from the hot coffee to draw his mind away from its current rumination to that of the day's agenda. There was still the matter of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow's mission?" The blond questioned, taking another draw from the liquid within his mug.

"Well for one, as I mentioned, we are going to need disguises. Consta is a wealthy heiress that is known for her elaborate balls and gatherings. She normally attracts only the most prestige, so naturally we are going to need formal attire."

Watching Kurapika over the rim of his own mug, he weighted and calculated the younger man's response, which so far, had showed little alteration to his demeanor. Keeping his eyes fixedly on those luscious blues, Chrollo continued, his own expression remaining consistent. "I have also arranged for us to attend as a couple. Which means we will need to find the approbate clothing to suit the circumstance."

It took time for Chrollo's words to process as his brain didn't immediately comprehend the original concept until the magnitude of what the older man spoke had finally sunk in and it was then Kurapika thought his knees were going to cave beneath him. "Are you insane?" He spit, the idealism of dressing up in feminine clothing _appalled_ him.

Kurapika knew he had done it once, back in Yorknew during his half cocked plan when he captured the man now before him, but _damn him_ if he was about to do it again. "You are expecting me to wear a frilly dress just so we can get into some high class lady's exorbitant function?"

This time, the corners of Chrollo's lips curled up and Kurapika thought he could have punched him straight in the face right then and there. "Pervert." But he settled for turning his attention away from that coy little smile and consumed the last of his coffee, trying with difficulty not to think of just how ridiculous he felt.

A finger came beneath his chin and without comment, guided his face back towards the older man's own and lifted his head up to gaze down into the Kurta's penetrating eyes, "Try to not stress about it too much, hm? Besides, I think you will look stunning in a dress."

Kurapika growled, but did not move; though he was certain a thin vein of scarlet bled into his cerulean irises. "Don't play around, Chrollo. Honestly, I am not very keen on this foolish junket you have planned, and even less on the idea of donning any sort of female clothing. As much as I hate the notion, I will do it only because it's to help us ascertain the Scarlet Eyes. Otherwise, I'd not condone to it."

As much as it _enthralled_ Chrollo with envisioning the blond wrapped up in silk and lace, he wasn't about to push the issue knowing with how uncomfortable Kurapika was on the subject. Besides, the younger man was astonishing and gorgeous by his own right and definitely didn't need intricate attire to eulogize that.

Retracting his hand from the blond's chin, he leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss to those pouty lips, letting his tongue trail over the bottom one before drawing away. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. If there are any condolences I can offer you, I will say that we will make this as quick and as painless as possible. Once we have the eyes in our possession, you can instantly do away with the clothing if it helps make you feel more comfortable and ease your mind."

For a moment, Kurapika began to falter. The memoir of Chrollo's kiss and of those strong fingers beneath his chin left him feeling fragmentary. Once again, something _kindled_ within him, and he struggled with retaining control. There was just something about the way the raven-head touched him, kissed him, that seemed to cause him to plummet, to _collapse_. Every ounce of restraint suddenly, gone. It was like Kurapika was losing a part of himself and constantly becoming entwined in the moment.

But such was _intermittent_ as he severed contact, not wishing to allow his head to become too hazed. _Too clouded_. At least not right now.

Even if Chrollo was like a drug, transfixing and intoxicating, Kurapika couldn't – no didn't want to refrain from luxuriating in the sensations it offered him. There would be time to become indulgent in such a thing. But for now, his main focus had to be getting his hands on the _eyes_.

Finger tips dusted over his surface of his lips were the remnants of the kiss remained, and for a moment Kurapika looked thoughtful before deciding on letting his attention fall back onto the current task at hand. "I am still not completely enthralled with this idea. But nonetheless, if it means acquiring the Scarlet Eyes, then I will commit to doing it. Even with as much as I despise it."

The older man eyed him; as honest and concise his statement was, he couldn't help the small amount of regalement from Kurapika's reaction alone. His adversity towards adapting to certain situations, regardless of necessity made Chrollo wonder just how malleable the Kurta really was.

Considering for so long Kurapika had lived on the streets, suffered through many harsh environments and unmerciful situations just like he had, made Chrollo believe that the other man could easily survive any condition tossed at him. Hell, the blond practically grew up in the wood, so of course it was hard to think of Kurapika as otherwise and that he wouldn't find any one position too difficult or problematic.

Nevertheless, if their goal was to be achieved, then it required equal cooperation. This was where the true test of Kurapika's alacrity would really _prove_ itself.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave the younger man one last critical look – they were wasting too much time pressing over formalities when there was a lot of preparation to be done. Tomorrow, they will need to be fully equipped for whatever may come their way, for any miscalculations in their plans could prove to have inimical consequences.

"Your concerns are duly noted as I do understand your sentiments towards having to be placed in a situation such as this. But for now, it's best we do not focus on the negatives as we have a lot ahead to plan for," Chrollo paused, this time, he allowed one of his hands to come to rest against Kurapika's cheek as he cupped it, the thumb stroking soothingly along the blond's pale skin, "so try to not think too hard on it. Considering it's still morning, perhaps we should go get something to eat then go shopping. We need the proper disguises if we are going to attend Mrs's Frendenz's function tomorrow."

Once the word shopping exited Chrollo's lips, it caused Kurapika's head to instantly tilt, his own analytical look conforming over his pristine features, "I assume by going _shopping_ you don't actually intend to do it the honest way and plan to rob the stores blind?" The look that shone in Kurapika's eyes foretold of just how utterly astute the blond really was. Not only was he skillful and adept, he was also intelligent and assiduous which made for the perfect set of criteria in Chrollo's own eyes. Kurapika would, indeed, make a _fantastic_ spider _._

"Once again, you know me so well, don't you?" The raven-head couldn't help the tug at his lips as he grinned again. Kurapika never ceased to amaze him to say the least. "However, I was considering paying for our entire outing with money. Figured that it would be best for us to keep a low profile and not draw attention to ourselves while we are here. So rest assured you need not worry about that, either."

If Chrollo's words could have offered Kurapika any semblance of reassurance to his rather, scrutinizing point of view, then he most certainly neglected to do so. Chrollo's intrinsic nature made it extremely difficult to take the other man's words at anything less than face value. Once a thief, _always_ a thief.

This was despite the fact that Kurapika was fully aware that Chrollo – and likely the rest of the spiders, were in possession of large sums of Jenny. But regardless of the assets his companion possessed it didn't prove that Chrollo thought he was above the bounds of empathy and honesty.

"For some reason I am not fully inclined to believe that. So I guess we shall see."

Kurapika just stood there watching the older man attentively for if he knew anything about Chrollo it was the other man didn't always say _exactly_ what he meant.

"Well in that case," Out of his peripheral vision, Chrollo caught a slight frown to accentuate Kurapika's lips as he fully buttoned up the shirt he was wearing which caused him to smile. "I say we should probably get going. Standing around here all day isn't helping us get anything done."

Without another word, the Kurta simply nodded and walked over to where his luggage resided to fish out a light jacket, easily putting it on before rejoining Chrollo who was now standing by the hotel door. "Ready?" He asked, eyeing the younger man over once more.

"Yeah."

With that the door closed behind them with a resonate click.

 **§§§§§§§**

The late morning air was cool – which was in stark contrast to the weather of places like Ti'alma, but Kurapika closed his eyes and marveled in it nonetheless. Compared to the usual hustle and bustle he was accustomed to in cities like Patalor and Yorknew, the serene atmosphere of Bathas was something considered calm and peaceful. There was still the aristocratic portion which resided just along the outskirts on the northern side of town. But aside that, it was nice to not having to deal with the wax and wane cities seemed to produce.

Chrollo had led them to a small, antiquated restaurant where he thought the food sounded good, and soon they found themselves sitting at a table in a quiet little nook within the place, menus in hands as they each scanned over the list of itemized contents.

They sat in relative silence as they picked through their options before Kurapika finally spoke up, having settled on an option that had piqued his interest. "This sounds good." He looked up from the varnished coated item betwixt his fingers and let his eyes fall on the man across from him. Chrollo tore his eyes from his own menu to meet Kurapika's gaze. "It's apparently called Eggs Benedict and is made with something called hollandaise sauce. I have never had this before, but I suppose I'll give it a try."

The leader of the Genei Ryodan had been too many places and had plenty of opportunity to try a great number of things. From staying in exquisite reserves to tasting the grandest of delicacies, Chrollo had many experiences. If one thing was certain, there weren't too many types of food staples he hadn't tried. What Kurapika described was definitely _not_ one of them.

"A good choice. I have tried that before. The flavor is subtle, yet significant. It consists of eggs on top of ham and English muffins. I am sure you will enjoy it."

Looking back down at his own menu once more, he scanned it over before settling on his own option. "For me, I am going to order the steak and eggs. It's simple, yet robust and abundant with protein." Laying the object down upon the table, he resumed his focus upon his blond companion once more. "After we finish our meals here, I noticed there is a small shopping district just a few blocks from here. We will head there and find the outfits necessary for tomorrow night's event."

After a few moments, a petite girl who could not have been older then Kurapika's age appeared at their table, a timid look upon her young countenance. For a moment she looked circumspect, her large, doe appearing eyes shifting between them before settling on Chrollo. Once again and much to Kurapika's dismay, the older man put on that infuriating smile he always seemed to when in the presence of other people and the blond felt that pang of jealousy rise in him. "Is there anything I can get you and your lovely companion?"

If anything, the vein that suddenly began to throb within Kurapika's temple could have prompted him in allowing his temperament to show, but he settled for just grinding his teeth in silent agitation. Why Chrollo felt the need to instigate situations like this, he may never know. But at the moment, the Kurta was veritably ready to _choke_ the man.

The raven-head snickered at the girl's comment, but said nothing else and he kept his voice dripping with saccharine as he continued to address her. "Yes there is. We have settled on our options. My girlfriend will have the Eggs Benedict," He paused, watching Kurapika out of corner of his eye while retaining focus on their waitress, and of course as predicted, the blond looked simply _aghast_. Kurapika's expression was priceless and it caused Chrollo to be unable to hold back. He simply kept smiling as a result, "and I will have the steak and eggs. Medium well please."

After jotting down their orders, she gave a quick, partial bow and promptly sped off, leaving them alone once more. Still, in the span of a few moments, Kurapika's expression turned from looking repelled to sullen, "Why do you always enjoy tormenting me as you have? I hate it when people mistake me for being female, and you just seem to gloat every time it happens."

The inflection of Kurapika's words definitely validated that he was growing rather tired of Chrollo's injurious ways. It was always at his expense that the older man seemed to find his entertainment, going even as far as to invoke his jealousy. Damn Chrollo if it didn't anger him when the older man seemed to flirt or give other people more attention than _necessary_. But also taking it to such extremes as encouraging the portrayal of him as the opposite gender to what he really was just equally vexed him as Chrollo's coquetry did.

His expression darkened the more he realized just how slick the raven-head thought he was being. It didn't sway his current feelings towards the older man but using him as a virtual toy wasn't something Kurapika was keen on in any way.

"Oh, I don't think I was stepping too far out of bounds. I did tell you for one, you need a haircut as it is probably one reason you are being constantly mistaken for a girl, which I advise you do after we complete our mission tomorrow." Chrollo trailed off and the blond's demeanor remained negative, so he decided to carefully construct his words for Kurapika was one that definitely took things more _stringently_ then he should, "Besides, you are cute when you pout. Not that I am complaining or anything. Still, you need to relax. Don't take everything I do so seriously."

He almost couldn't believe what Chrollo was saying, it was almost as if he was speaking a foreign language. The very thought that he wanted Kurapika to be passive and accept his injunction like that only _infuriated_ him more. "How do you expect me to do that when you are intent on constantly provoking me? Seriously Chrollo, it's become asinine."

Chrollo leaned forward; eyes fixed intently on the younger man's own icy blues and something within reminded him of why he adored those eyes so much. Yet, seeing Kurapika so flummoxed only added to his mirth.

"Kurapika," he drawled slowly, the sound of his voice becoming more seductive, more hypnotic, "you worry too much. Honestly it's only going to add blemishes to your impeccant skin. But if it makes you feel better, I will lay off the sideline commentary from now on."

How _insolent_. Now Chrollo portrayed him as weak minded? He sighed in exasperation but refused to comment further for he knew the older man would counter him move for move. "Fine." Kurapika uttered just as the slender, young girl returned with their orders.

They sat in relative silence for the majority of their meal, Kurapika lost in thought as he ate, Chrollo being rather indulgent in his. When they went to leave, the blond was indeed, surprised when the older man actually paid for their meal. Then his thought processes changed to the fact that more than likely the money used was stolen. Kurapika frowned at the notion. Nonetheless, there was no use gripping about it, anyway.

A short time later, they found themselves meandering down the shopping district of Bathas, passing a great number of stores. Many were centered on home goods, souvenirs, food shops and fashion. The better part of Bathas relied on tourism as it heavily sustained their economy, which was clearly evident by the abundance of merchandise geared towards it.

They spent the better part of an hour canvassing the stores before finally settling on a boutique that catered to upper class and wealthy, Chrollo practically dragging Kurapika into the shop as the blond looked positively _repulsed_.

Instantly a sales associate came out to greet them as Chrollo let his eyes rove over the copious suits, dresses and other formal attire. It took him a moment to register the other man's presence before those dark grey eyes fell upon him.

"What can I help you with today?" The worker had a low, gruff tone to his voice, which caused Kurapika to blink as he was still slightly affronted. He motioned over towards one of the racks and began thumbing one of the suits, which the fabric he could tell was exquisite and refined, but upon closer inspection, revealed the cost and his eyes nearly bulged. Half the clothes in the store must have cost more than he made in a _month_ while working for Light Nostrade!

"Yes," Kurapika heard Chrollo addressing the associate as he continued surveying the merchandise while listening to their conversation, "my companion and I need clothes to addend Mrs Frendanz's upcoming viewing which unfortunately has come on such short notice."

Instantly the other man clapped, a broad smile crossing over his slightly gaunt features, "So I assume monsieur is seeking a suit while your lovely girlfriend here needs a dress?"

Again, the very aspect of being misgendered caused Kurapika to feel disgusted. As Chrollo realized the abrupt change in the Kurta's demeanor, he leaned in close and nudged the younger man in the side. "Just go with it for now. We have to play the part." He whispered before nodding to the wiry man who stood in front of him, that charming smile once again appearing on the raven-head's lips.

"We do," Chrollo confirmed as he started to lay their ploy on thick, "of course, my companion isn't sure what she needs for such an extravagant event. I however, would prefer one of your best suits."

He could hear the gears practically _turning_ over and over in Kurapika's head as he was probably beyond exacerbated by this point and Chrollo snickered in spite of himself. The raven-head flinched when the blond elbowed him back and he could see the furnaces roaring behind those lurid blue eyes.

"Of course! Right this way, then monsieur."

Ignoring his companion's thunderous disposition, Chrollo proceeded to follow the associate further into the store, mentally prepared to handle Kurapika's paroxysm that he would more than likely be faced with, later on. For the time being he kept focus on their current task at hand and that was retaining their current farce and finalizing preparations.

No matter how inflamed Kurapika got, he had little to no choice but to suck down his pride and deal with it. Yet, he would be sure to compensate the blond later for everything he made the younger man, endure.

After about an hour and ludicrous amount of fittings later, they were both heading back to their hotel room with their purchases. Which again, astonished Kurapika that Chrollo paid for. Most of their trek was done in silence as the younger man remained petulant and Chrollo dared not _disturb_ him.

If anything, the older man remembered all too well how easily the blond could be instigated, and he would probably retaliate on the spot, which was the last thing he wanted and specifically while in public. Chrollo wanted to avoid anything that could be detrimental to their cover. But he really didn't want to rile Kurapika up anymore then he already was.

So he kept the peace until they made it back to the sanctity of their hotel room. Much to his surprise, Kurapika said nothing until Chrollo took the chance to actually address him. "Would you like to get some dinner?"

There was an immediate chill amiss the room, and the stolid expression that crossed Kurapika's visage directly made Chrollo feel strangely off set. Something about the Kurta's current demeanor _warned_ him not to impinge on him. "Sure, why not?"

With how thick the air got, it felt like he was literally suffocating, the younger man's aura had become exceedingly threatening and this made the raven-head continue in remaining cautious.

After deciding on room service for dinner, they ate in awkward saturninity. Every now and then, Chrollo would glace at Kurapika but the blond seemed to thoroughly ignore him and focused on his own food. It wasn't until after their meal concluded and Kurapika had positioned himself on the side of the bed he chose to sleep in that he acknowledged the Chrollo's presence.

Profound eyes watched him curiously as the older man slipped seamlessly, but adroitly behind him, Kurapika sensing the bed dip as Chrollo came to kneel behind him. The Kurta attempted to look behind him, completely unsure as to what his companion's intentions were until strong fingers finally came to rest along his shoulders. The gentle, yet motioning pressure that he soon felt gave Kurapika the answer he needed.

Allowing his eyes to slip closed for a moment he forgot about his umbrage and leaned against the man's touches, Chrollo slowly massaging the blond's shoulders in a firm, but pleasant motion. "You are tense." The statement could have easily been considered obvious, for Kurapika sighed at the notion – it this was Chrollo's attempt to placate him, it wouldn't work. "Such stiff muscles."

Keeping his eyes closed, Kurapika took in the meaning behind the older man's statement. It was of no mystery _why_ he was as tense he was – Chrollo had insisted on fomenting him and it had put the blond in a rather foul mindset. So why was he thinking his attention would so easily cull him now?

"There is a very good reason why I am like this as you should already know." Kurapika finally spoke after a brief pause between them. Despite his predicament, the blond made no motion to move, instead, he leaned a little more into Chrollo's ministrations. "Had you not been so emphatic earlier, I probably wouldn't be feeling the way I am, now."

Chrollo added slightly more pressure, hands repeatedly working over the stiff and taunt muscles along the ridge of Kurapika's shoulders and back. He simply hummed in response, though his focus remained fixed on the blond before him. "To be honest, I wouldn't say I had been too ambitious. Well, perhaps in the beginning, but as you understand, we have a profile to maintain if we are going to pull this job off effectively."

Little by little, Chrollo's hands moved, working along the younger man's shoulder blades, tips kneading the muscles beneath attentively, "I am sorry if I have made you feel demoralized, and it truly wasn't my intention. But for now, with as much it is to your distaste, I ask for your cooperation, Kurapika. You want to retrieve the eyes, correct?"

Again Kurapika exhaled; he still wasn't mentally _prepared_ for this, but unfortunately Chrollo was right. The prospect of ascertaining his clan's eyes indeed, outweighed any discomfort he felt and if that meant portraying the role of a prominent and wealthy woman, then so be it. He would don that _god forsaken_ dress and play the part. But if Chrollo had any inclination that he would allow him to continue on with such a notion after the fact, well, then the older man had another thing coming.

"I do." For a moment, Kurapika reveled in the sensation of Chrollo's hands along his back. The touch felt wonderful and soothing. But after mere moments, he canted his head angular to catch a glimpse of the man residing behind him. "Just this once I will continue on with this act, Chrollo Lucifer. But if you honestly think I will allow you to keep on promoting this little act hereafter, then consider the fact I just may have to kill you."

Chrollo smiled at the affirmation, even though there was a crucial undertone to the blond's stern words. He chuckled. "I don't think it's something you need to worry about. You have made your point pretty clear."

He gazed once again into those vast, ensorcelling eyes and Chrollo felt himself captivated by them as he always had. The compulsion was _substantial_ , as substantial as it had always been and he found himself leaning down, lips connecting with Kurapika's own pale ones as he drew the younger man into a tender, yet, deep kiss.

Everything etiolated around them and Kurapika eagerly melded into it, readily accepting Chrollo's tongue as it pervaded into his mouth, his own slipping and curling around the welcomed appendage. Time seemed to lapse and Kurapika began to feel as if he was buoyant, airy, the sensation of being _euphoric_ starting to envelope him. Their lips worked against one another with unmatched fervency, the older man's breath warm against his flesh.

Perhaps his companion's actions were meant to deflect him. Alter and preclude him. But as Kurapika partook in the satiety of the moment, everything else became naught for nothing else held any importance but the man beside him and their torrid kiss.

Slender hands lifted and slipped amid soft, raven locks, twining almost firmly within them as he pulled Chrollo closer to him, ensuring that their contact remained.

How or why Kurapika always seemed in allowing himself to become this enfeebled by the older man was something he surely did not understand – and may never understand. But one thing he did know was Chrollo made him feel _elated_.

A soft groan echoed against their shared contact as the feeling was soft and gentle. With the lack of roughness present despite the zeal and ardor of their embrace, Kurapika only remained pliant, his lips easily working against Chrollo's own as the taste of the older man actively dulled his senses.

Every part of him was becoming lost, transfixed, mind intoxicated as he drew in on the older man's permeating scent. The combination of spice and patchouli penetrated his senses and Kurapika thought he was going to become utterly _adrift_ to its enticing allure.

He barely registered Chrollo's mouth pressing more securely against his own before the vacant feeling amid a sudden chill brought him back to awareness and a faint whine of regret exited his mouth, eyes opening to land questioningly on the man who still leaned over him.

"I think that is enough for now." Chrollo spoke in a teasing, yet smooth tone, one hand cupping the blond's cheek as his thumb stroked over the corner of his lips, "After what happened last time, I think I won't indulge you too much. You need rest as tomorrow we have a lot to prepare for."

Rising off the bed, Chrollo ambled over to his luggage to gather a set of clothing comfortable for sleeping in and proceeded to the bathroom to change, "I would utilize the time I am in there to change yourself." and disappeared into the small room, letting the door close behind him. Kurapika continued to look at where the older man had been just moments before with a thoughtful expression before following Chrollo's example and rose off the bed to rummage through his own luggage for a suitable set of nightwear.

He was fully dressed when Chrollo joined him in the common room again.

"Good. At least you are ready," casually the raven-head sashayed between the two beds, eyes locking with Kurapika's own as those parted lips spoke of words wanting to be said, but not uttered, "for it is already late and we both need sleep."

As much as Kurapika wanted to admit, Chrollo was right about him needing rest, but the remnants of their kiss not only moments before still lingered _heavily_ in his mind, "Thank you." The blond simply said before lying down on the mattress and slipping beneath the welcoming covers, falling into silence soon after.

For a while Chrollo just idled where he was, watching Kurapika as his breathing soon feel into an even rhythm, confident after so long, the younger man had fallen asleep.

Kurapika truly was an angel, and looked more the part as he remained still, those golden tresses framing his perfect, unblemished face with slightly parted rosy lips. He couldn't help but finally realize why he was falling for the blond as he was. Just the look of him made his heart beat rapidly in his chest and generated a pull he could not decipher. Chrollo was confident that longer he remained in the Kurta's presence, he would sooner or later become completely attached to the other and find that perhaps what he was feeling was indeed, _love_.

Satisfied with the outcome of the day's events as well as his current musings, Chrollo slipped beneath the sheets of his own bed, eyes closing as he, too, prepared to sleep. Indeed, he liked the way things were going, and he promised himself that he would see it come to fruition no matter what.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Yes lots of introspection in this chapter where Kurapika is really beginning to realize just how intertwined his life is becoming with Chrollo's and just how deep and meaningful his feelings really are. Perhaps blondie will soon come to terms with his emotions. :o At the rate he is going, he will end up exhausting himself trying to figure himself out before figuring out Chrollo. lol_


	14. Moonlit Sonata

**A/N** : _then usual - I've been dealing with ongoing health issues and now I am working more as I prepare for an upcoming con next month. But I should have no issues with giving you guys at least two chapters a month. Was hoping to maintain a four chapter minimum per month for this fic but unfortunately, it's not possible. :(_

 _Hey at least content in future chapters will well enough make up for it. :D_

 _This time, the lovely Sweets Dreamer has beta'd this chapter in place of Piyo-nii since Piyo is out of town. :_

 **Summery** : _Kurapika and Chrollo finally make their move to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes, but not everything always goes according to plan._

* * *

Kurapika expelled a heavy laden sigh, eyes focused upon the lurid reflection that seemed to stare back, judging, scrutinizing. His golden locks were disheveled and tousled; a few strands fell in front of his piercing blues. Almost instinctively, he reached to tuck the errant strands behind his ear.

Something within the phantasmal image inside the mirror had captivated his attention. So many times in the past, Kurapika regarded the always seemingly present apparition with acuity, but there was also an overt vein of perusal. Every time those eyes would look back, he felt as if he was looking down into his very own soul. At times it was harrowing, almost _crushing,_ knowing that beneath it all, he could see the hollow shades of his own forsaken morality.

Losing one's way and forgetting who you are, what you are, it was as rebarbative as it was in letting go. Even as Kurapika was once again attempting to find himself by rediscovering who he is, and what purpose he has, well, it was also something he needed to learn to accept, and learn to construct. Being at odds with yourself was suffice it to say, a bit strange and paradoxical, if at the very least, daunting.

But Kurapika wasn't above the challenge, nor was he determined to resist the will in seeking change. Granted, he was still fighting that internal war while struggling with the facilitating innovation that was slowly and steadily progressing in the rewrite of his ideals along with the progressive transformation to his chaotic life in general.

Of course this didn't come without a price. One that would eventually instigate a huge cost. But in the long-run, would also glean a greater payout.

Kurapika had long since mentally prepared for whatever may come his way, but had since stagnated as a result due to multiple reasons. One being Chrollo's strange, yet alluring behavior. For so long all the Kurta could do was stew in his own self-loathing. Constantly whittling his life away as he had progressed down the path of total annihilation, where the end would only be anything but eternal peace. It was not what was destined for him, nor was it the story he was supposed to forge. So many cold and interminable nights he had spent cleverly plotting how to derive the best way in extracting his own impellent revenge. But never realizing or perhaps just not caring that such decisions had _shackled_ him.

However, times were changing and it was a slow mind altering process that was repeatedly drawing him further away from his dangerous ways, from the only life he ever knew. It couldn't be said Kurapika wasn't accepting or welcoming to such idealisms, but the simple fact of learning to completely vindicate himself, and from there to let _go._

For another moment he gazed at himself in the mirror, fingers raking through his golden crop of hair. As he reached the tips, it was then he snorted in mirth.

Falling back from his introspection did those spirited blue eyes land once more on the image staring back at him, but this time, an entirely different thought crossed his mind.

 _"_ _I did tell you for one, you need a haircut as it is probably one reason you are being constantly mistaken for a girl, which I advise you do after we complete our mission tomorrow."_

Chrollo´s words replayed over and over inside his head, constantly reminding him of just how incorrigible, yet right the older man really was.

Swiping his fingers through his tresses once more, Kurapika faltered to silent resolution. Damn that bastard. Why is he always so persistent? It was something Kurapika had always wondered, but never completely understood. He felt no closer to comprehending Chrollo's motives, even as he stared down at the article before him which was spread out intricately over the bathroom countertop.

For a moment Kurapika scrutinized the item before him which seemed to be at the moment, _the bane of his existence._ Reaching forward, fingertips went to touch its delicate surface, though he nearly recoiled as if it was constructed of fire and yet, the vibrancy of its sequined surface instantly drew him back. With a grunt, he allowed his hands to clutch into the fabric, raising the elegant dress off the surface and examined it. Waves of navy blue cascaded to the floor, pooling at his feet as he lifted it up, causing it to glint beneath the lights within the room, as if thousands of diamonds had been woven into its intricate patterning.

One thing Kurapika noticed aside it had a halter top was the shockingly low cut in the back, which practically ended above where his ass would be. Just thinking about it made Kurapika feel instantly nonplussed and a bit bewildered. When he committed to being stuck wearing a dress in order to disguise himself and pass as a wealthy woman to get into Consta's high class function, he didn't expect it to be something so scandalous! Intermittingly, Kurapika's hands balled into fists, nearly tearing into the fancy dress, silently cursing that he would see Chrollo pay for his treacherous act.

At the moment, he knew that unfortunately there was no turning back. Regardless of how discomfited he felt, his clan's indemnity was at stake. He had to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes, no matter the cost or the consequence. Whatever reservations he may have been experiencing, he had no other choice but to cast aside his own personal bias.

Kurapika sighed, relaxing his grip on the dress and concluded that the sooner they got this over with, the _better._

What annoyed Kurapika the most was the ineffable amount of time it took for him to actually get the thing on. It seemed to hug him in _all_ the right places, even around the hips which only conformed to his effeminate frame, giving him the appearance of having an hourglass shape. Rippling bolts of blue draped from his legs, falling to the tiled floor only to trail around him, which strangely enough, resembled the image of a mermaid's tail. The blond scoffed and wondered how anyone would even be able to walk around in such a thing, especially with that much silk pooling around the feet. But it was the least of his concerns as he glanced over at the type of shoes that was picked to go with the dress. Kurapika practically _cringed._

They were of the same color and sequined, but with a heel so thin and high, it made Kurapika wonder if anyone had fallen while wearing them. Fearing that his own ankles would fall victim to such an outcome, Kurapika continued to send a mental prayer that he wouldn't end up with a broken neck by the end of the night as he took the time to finally slip them on, once again stringing together a collection of silent curses as he attempted to steady himself while wearing the infernal things.

Looking himself over in the mirror, it was startling just how easily he transitioned from having any plausible appearance of being male in any way to that of solely female. Aside from the lack of any breasts, Kurapika looked picturesque as a very prominent and high class lady, even down to his shape as the dress made damn _certain_ to be form fitting and snug.

It definitely wasn't something he was keen on; quite to the contrary as it caused a slight feel of dysphoria to waver within the blond's mind. Nevertheless, he steeled his resolve and committed to finishing off his little disguise before Chrollo decided to come busting the door down wondering why he was taking as long as he was.

Remembering that there was one last detail to add to his little masquerade, he reached over to a small cosmetic bag that Chrollo had _conveniently_ gotten for him and opened it up. Fishing out a few items – something else Kurapika wasn't too thrilled with putting on, and laid them out on the surface of the counter. In no way was he an expert in putting on makeup and was already sickened by the notion of actually having to put the cursed stuff on his skin.

But he swallowed his pride and started out with accenting his eyes with mascara, making sure to give his lashes a lush, full look. After completing that, he moved to putting on foundation, which after spending a few frustrating moments trying to figure how to apply it without leaving crease marks along his cheeks, Kurapika managed to finally get it to appear smooth. His features were now looking more accented.

Finally, he dabbed on a little eyeshadow to make the color of his eyes pop and then added lip gloss before completing his little farce. Though upon seeing himself once again in the mirror only added to the rising bile in the back of his throat which he had to keep suppressed.

Once he put everything away and took a few steps around the meager space in an attempt to learn how to balance while walking in what were practically stilettos, Kurapika felt he was ready to join Chrollo in the main room. Yet, something in the back of his mind left him still feeling perturbed for once the older man would lay eyes on him, the blond was convinced he would have some informal, or _lecherous_ comment. Kurapika readied himself with silent resolution that if such were to happen, he would have no provisions with punching Chrollo directly in the face.

With another exhale and mental preparation, Kurapika exited the bathroom.

A brief clicking of heels captured Chrollo's attention and he turned just in time to see Kurapika enter into the room he had been waiting in. Looking up from his cell phone, instantly his eyes began to rove over the curvatures of the Kurta's body, realizing that his choices had indeed, been good. Waves of dark, oceanic blue appeared to flow in rivulets from Kurapika's hips and down into pools upon the floor, the trail behind it gave the image of it being one of those mythological creatures he read about only in books. Mermaids, he remembered them being called. Kurapika seemed to shift beneath his weighing, lingering - and as expected, _hungry_ \- gaze, causing him to instantly bring his arms up around himself, suddenly feeling exposed.

To a fault, it made Kurapika uneasy, out of place, just the way Chrollo eyed him reminded him of a shark circling its prey. Mentally, he had to remind himself that Chrollo was an enigma, who was peculiar and half the time he did things that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Like he was doing now. Which only furthered to incite Kurapika's over powering discomfort.

"What are you staring at?" Kurapika snapped as a somber look crossed over his visage. "You've been watching me since I've come out of the bathroom." Kurapika tightened his arms around himself, believing that if he held onto his slender body long enough, and concealed what bare skin he had, he could virtually disappear at any given moment. But he couldn't help the feeling of being stripped naked by the other man's eyes, those taunting, compelling grays practically drinking him in with each passing moment.

"Well, I simply cannot help myself," Chrollo lifted up from the sole arm chair residing within the space they were occupying and closed the space between them, coming to stop just before Kurapika. Two fingers soon found roost beneath his chin as they proceeded to lift his head up, eyes locking with the older man's. "as you are rather stunning. Not to mention, quite beautiful. Blue definitely suits you."

Leaning down, Chrollo came mere inches from Kurapika's face; the man's breath was warm and pleasant against the surface of his skin. "Besides, you shouldn't worry too much. Before you know it this will all be over, we will have the eyes and you can forget this little folly ever happened." Even if there was truth to Chrollo's words, it didn't help abate the trepidation Kurapika was sensing.

There was still the matter of them going out in public to stand before the wealthy and prestigious. While the older man knew he wasn't a woman and behind all the lace, jewels and makeup, Kurapika was still as equally stressed as he was prepared, it still made him feel uneasy. Granted, he was no stranger to cross-dressing and had readily done so out of necessity. But to commit to it again, especially while in the presence of his strange companion; Kurapika shivered. The sudden feel of soft lips brushing against his own brought him out of his idle thoughts.

He stared at Chrollo wide-eyed, almost completely taken aback by the composed, but assured action. Without thinking, Kurapika leaned in, letting their contact only become firm, palpable, the older man's palms cupping his cheeks as for a few spare moments they indulged into a light, chaste kiss. Once they broke apart, Kurapika let his intense gaze fall on the older man once more, though the Kurta wasn't as agitated as he had been prior.

"Just don't go and get any ideas. I am not wearing this thing for your benefit." He added, his voice stern as he reiterated his profession from the night before. Surely Chrollo had at least enough decency and restraint to not allow himself get overcome by his own desires while Kurapika was stuck wearing the bloody thing that now encased his lithe body. Even if he found the dress comfortable and velvety against his skin, it didn't render him from wanting to remove it as soon as he was able to. Continuing to be displayed in it only served to further his apprehension.

Still, despite the rather blatant warning, Chrollo couldn't help but snicker, though more to himself then directly at Kurapika. Stern blue eyes cast a judgmental look towards him that could have been considered enough to practically kill.

Even as Chrollo dared not over step his boundaries lest he incite the wrath of one irate blond, he let his own gaze drop towards the extravagant three piece suit he wore. Idly, but needlessly, he began smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in the blazer before adjusting his tie. He could feel Kurapika's eyes watching him levelly, cuttingly.

Again Kurapika huffed, finding it rather awkward to walk around in those ridiculous heels he was wearing. He mentally berated himself for being so easily jockeyed into doing something as unbelievable as going on this fatuous endeavor of theirs as he felt corralled into something outrageous and shameful. Assuredly this would be the very last time he'd commit to something like this again, "So, how much longer until this little reception starts? I am definitely eager to get this show under way. But are there any final details to go over beforehand?"

So far, Chrollo had discussed the finer details of their course of action needed in order to retain the Scarlet Eyes. Though the main part of their plan was already heavily constructed, thought out and strategized, Kurapika wanted to be methodical by making the procedure as infallible as possible. One could never be too careful, which was a thought constantly in the back of his mind. If they were to complete this mission with as little obstacles as possible, then Kurapika knew they had to be fully sure of every step necessary to complete the task at hand.

Checking the time, Chrollo knew they had just a few scant hours left until Consta's grant viewing. Even though he had been fairly confident in the decisive maneuver that he had thoroughly planned out between himself, Kurapika and Shalnark, it seemed that his companion had become quite distressed, showing a level of anxiety that Chrollo wasn't quiet used to seeing the blond exhibit.

He had figured the original reasoning was due to the incommodious situation Kurapika was being put through, which the older man was feeling sympathetic about, but the sensation that wavered off the younger man's aura, spoke of underlying anxiety. One hand came to rest on the blond's bare shoulder as he gave it a light squeeze in hopeful reassurance.

"It will be alright. We got about two hours before Consta begins accepting guests. For now, I agree we should go over the plan once more with a fine tooth comb before proceeding, at least to ensure that we complete this mission successfully." Thinking back on it, Chrollo had thought that in reality, one could never be too careful and making sure this mission was completed as smoothly as possible was top on his priority list.

He gave the younger man's shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

"Before anything, to aid in concealing our identities, I have set up fake last names. I made sure to pick something that would be commonly used by someone in a position of wealth and power. I finally settled on the Allencort last name. It was actually a name used by a line of royals during ancient times." Chrollo knew he had taken a huge risk when he delved into famous bloodlines of the past. But he was fairly certain the Allencort name had died out a very long time ago.

Pulling his hand back and letting it fall to his side, he let it slip into the pocket of the trousers he wore, extracting his cell phone from its confines. "I also have everything set up already with Shalnark in regards to the security system. At seven pm sharp, Consta will begin the event with a speech, followed by a reveal exactly thirty minutes later. A social gathering will then follow the viewing, which we will utilize as our time to strike."

The screen lit up as Chrollo tapped a few buttons, sending off a quick text message before returning the phone to the pocket of which he had gotten it from, "At promptly eight pm after everyone has moved out of the main stateroom, Shalnark has been instructed to disengage the cameras and lights. It will be from there we will make our way from the antechamber back to where the eyes are and retrieve them. We will have exactly ten minutes to get to the eyes before the security system reactivates."

Chrollo knew that there was a lot at stake in regards to enacting each step with exact precision and timing, for one false move could easily jeopardize their entire mission. "I am going to need you to follow my every instruction Kurapika. Down to the letter. Regardless of how you may feel, it's imperative that we work together with full cooperation. If not, I foresee a critical outcome that very well may cost us the entire operation."

It wasn't that Chrollo didn't trust Kurapika, he knew he could put every ounce of faith into the blond's wits and skills without question. But with his temperament, it definitely brought cause for concern into Chrollo's mind.

Those penetrating blue eyes and that indomitable spirit; Chrollo was able to adeptly sense it, feel it down to the very core of his being and Kurapika's aura was as profound as ever. The resonating pull only invoked a sense of attraction, but also rose a thread of concern. Chrollo liked it when the pretty blond - his pretty blond exuded his own level of control. Yet, with a force as vehement and defined as Kurapika's own inner passion, it made the blond all the more desirable. It was just one of many reasons that made the leader of the Genei Ryodan continue to house an affinity for Kurapika. Perhaps in reality, Kurapika was really Chrollo's greatest weakness.

Not that it really mattered when he was determined to keep Kurapika in his life and at his side.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Kurapika responded in a flat tone, "I do not like the idea of you telling me what to do, but I will not give you any further qualms with following your instructions. My main concern is just getting our hands on the eyes." In retrospect, for so long, Kurapika had been used to being his own person. To living how he saw fit and by his own free will. Being doled out orders aside anyone but his boss, like Light Nostrade, never sat too well with him. Especially when said orders were coming from the man before him he had sworn to vanquish, but no longer felt the drive to do so.

So Kurapika suppressed the urges and welling inclination to resist. Doing so would conclusively get them nowhere. Also it wasn't as if Chrollo didn't know what he was doing; Kurapika knew just how cunning and tactful the older man really was. An S-Class criminal with a bounty on his head that no one had ever been able to fulfill, even Kurapika himself. It was enough to garner respect from the blond. Chrollo was capricious, proficient and sometimes ostentatious, but he was also a paradox, the simple analogy of the perfect illusion, like the wind. There one minute, gone the next.

It was just another nail to the coffin that invocated Kurapika's need and attraction towards Chrollo. Even though he neglected to admit to it. Kurapika huffed again when that damned smile he seemed to love so much crossed over Chrollo's plush lips. "That's good to hear. Though, I do have faith in your abilities. The skills you possess along with your capability and intelligence precedes you. Together with my own knowledge, integrity and abilities, I have confidence that we will pull this off without much of a hitch." He inclined forward, one hand coming to rest along Kurapika's cheek as he cupped it, thumb tenderly stroking the skin beneath. "You truly are something special."

Chrollo could hardly contain his own praises, even after Kurapika expressed shock at the notion. It was something the younger man wasn't used to, but he had been slowly becoming accustomed to and was growing a fondness for. Once his initial consternation disappeared, he fell into a brief silence, instinctively nuzzling into that soft, inviting palm. Perhaps Kurapika was starting to have an epiphany of his own. One with the very realization that maybe, _just maybe,_ everything that was happening to him was occurring for a reason and that conceivably, he and Chrollo were meant to be.

Just like his mother had projected. Just like she had wished.

Each and every day was a constant reminder of why he was in the situation he was, and along with each new day it seemed to gradually bring him and Chrollo closer together.

 _"_ _Don't continue to oppose, just let go."_

The voices which constantly buzzed about in his mind never seemed to cease. Always there. Always present. But they spoke nothing but the truth. Even if they were only in part, what was guiding him towards a destiny that had been mapped out for him, Kurapika could only watch it inevitably, unfold.

Cold washed over the surface of his flesh once Chrollo's hand retracted and his diverted focus went inquisitively back to the older man's countenance. "It's about time we get going. We don't want to be late and good attendance is best for helping to maintain our projected appearance."

As Chrollo began to draw away, the expanse between them starting to grow from a fissure to cavernous, Kurapika's expression transitioned from miffed and perplexed, to wistful and crestfallen. For reasons unknown, the younger man looked almost as if he had been disheartened by the premise of Chrollo's actions not but moments before, as if he had been expecting... Something more. A frown crept along Kurapika's visage, though it was something that didn't totally go unnoticed.

He was resolute, quickly succumbing to the fact that even if he had wished to spare a little more time, just a few moments where he could rest inside the boundaries of contentment, such was not the case. Even as appealing as it may be, time had inadvertently ran out. Kurapika couldn't rationalize why he was feeling the way he was, but something made him want to stay with Chrollo just a while longer.

Still, he had a duty to uphold and a mission to complete. This was no time for frivolities and committing to mortal permissiveness would only cause him to stagnate and deviate from his actual goal. He needed to get it together, get his mind collected and on track...

Something resided beneath his chin, lifting his head, grey eyes meeting his own, "There is no need to look so dejected." Chrollo purred, though there was tenderness to his voice. "Once it's all over, you can have me all to yourself."

Kurapika couldn't believe him. What was Chrollo thinking? Did the older man consider him so weak, so unconstrained so... Depraved that he was practically drinking on the older man's presence? But then again, he was hit with a sudden wash of awareness and Kurapika stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, everything became so clear. It was something he didn't realize before, but now wished he had.

The Kurta looked thoughtful, not a hint of adversity among his pristine features, "Actually, I would like that." He said simply, a scant smile crossing over his slightly pink lips.

This time, it was Chrollo who was surprised. Such a dramatic change, almost vast in comparison to Kurapika's usual demeanor. Whatever had brought on such a huge change of heart made Chrollo even more curious.

However, he said nothing as he simply nodded and smiled as a response to the younger man. As astonishing as it was; and yes he was indeed, pleased with the positive changes by his pretty companion, Chrollo didn't become too eager or flagrant with Kurapika's shift in pace. Even with as tempting as the idea was, his true goal was still to win the blond's heart.

For now, they had to focus on their current objective. "Good." Looking over the younger man and his attire once more, Chrollo turned to leave, this time without hindrance, "It's time to go." He continued, taking Kurapika's hand, gently pulling the other to him. "Best not to dawdle."

Agreeing for once with the older man, he allowed himself to be guided out the door of their hotel room.

It was larger than expected. Grander than anyone has ever seen. Finer than one could have hoped for. So many people dressed in their best livery milled about the well manicured courtyard as a sinfonietta played elegant, classical music.

The drone of voices could be heard as those of prestige; lords, ladies, and high-class status prattled on about either their grandiose exploits, acquisitions or to boast of their accomplishments. So much vainglory was in the air and it was all Kurapika could do not to choke. Even as they had arrived at the gate, his hand resting like a proper lady on Chrollo's arm, though the idea of it was much to his dismay, Kurapika had a hard time retaining composure.

They had easily secured their first task - getting past the checkpoint where a guard was inspecting invitations to the guest list, and making sure no one of erroneous intent made it into the private function. Which was laughable as Chrollo knew they had infiltrated with barely any hitches. Though the guard had given them a rather strange look as he compared their invitation to the list of guests, but let them pass without so much as a word.

Inside the soirée appeared to have long since been underway. Women in exquisite, delicate gowns roamed about in a majestic sway, while men in recherché appearing suits held long stem wine glasses and talked casually amongst one another. It was clear to Kurapika that that most of the people here were either vintage or relic collectors and seeking the rarest items, or hoping to catch a glimpse of some of the more elusive and legendary things ever rumored or known to exist. Seeing this many people congregated in one place with practically the same common goal - all in the practical name of greed, simply astonished Kurapika.

As he and Chrollo strode through the grand, ordinate doors, the soft, resonate clicking of his heels echoed loudly in his ears and enhanced the deafening sensation of his own apprehension.

The lump which formed in the back of his throat was painful to swallow, even as Chrollo guided him into the grand ballroom where everyone was presently amassed and the feeling of being lead into a virtual lion's den reigned supreme. But it ebbed away little by little as he felt the older man's unmitigated reassurance as a constant and comforting presence.

The grand ballroom was filled with a sea of bodies in a constant sway of motion, their voices filling the air. Though it was much more refined being this close, the collection of sounds had instantly drew his eyes.

Even the amount of people who had joined the affair was in a sense, overwhelming and Kurapika glanced quickly towards Chrollo whose eyes were intently focused forward. But after mere minutes of acute observation, Kurapika felt the older man's fingers gently tapping the back of his hand and he looked up to meet Chrollo's stern gaze before those grays shifted in the direction ahead of them. "There, standing within that gaggle of ladies, the one with the white and grey dress is Consta Fernandez."

His own attention drew ahead to where Chrollo had motioned towards and his eyes landed fixedly upon a woman adorned in an arctic, silken dress that seemed to house layers of petticoats atop delicate lace. The pattern was filigree in appearance, decorated in a mosaic of design. Flowers and leaves coalesced into an appliqué setting that wrapped around the rim of the dress, flourishing upwards into a setting of sequins, which trailed up to a patterned corset that was hinted in a golden design.

Of course, it wasn't unexpected to see the rather stereotypical fan wealthy women tended to carry resting between her white gloved fingers, which wavered every time she spoke to one of the matrons that surrounded her.

Instantly, it seemed her eyes, which were a piercing shade of green, landed on his slender figure and a sudden compulsive sensation of criticism and judgmentalism washed over him. Her gaze was weighing, calculating, like a cat stalking its prey and Kurapika felt a shiver race up his spine at the very thought.

As if Chrollo sensed it too, Kurapika's own attention turned back towards him, though a serious look was painted across his masked countenance. "Perhaps you should attempt to mingle. Get a feel of the area and its surroundings."

Kurapika knew the risks and was willing to play his gambit. But something in Consta's icy stare just spoke of a predatory hunger that completely unnerved him. Something about it was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Even Chrollo's past advances were never that disquieting. "We will meet back here in thirty minutes in time for the viewing." Kurapika simply nodded.

Silently, he cursed his choices, for as soon as Chrollo had blended into the flowing masses, a slender woman who couldn't have been much older then he was had approached him, her snowy white gown appearing to flutter behind her. The confident gait she carried only spoke of a true hubristic nature, though something else resided within the depths of those green eyes, ones that seemed to bore down into his very soul.

"Greetings, pleased to make your acquaintance," The woman began as she curtisied, her gown sweeping about her as it appeared to glitter beneath the lighting of the room. It was almost gossamer appearing. "My name is Consta. Consta Frendenz. Who might you be?"

Kurapika remained still, almost as if he had become completely inert, though his blue eyes watched her dubiously. The way she stared at him, how that gaze was heavy, laden, practically scrutinizing, as if she was always judgmental of everyone around her regardless of status, it made him inwardly shiver. "Kurapika Allencourt." He responded slowly, mimicking Consta's posture and falling - albeit awkwardly, into a near proper curtsy himself. Damn. He would make sure to thoroughly berate Chrollo later for this harebrained idea of his. "What do I owe the honor of your presence, m'lady?"

One thing he had made sure to do was research on the formalities and appropriate etiquette used by upper-class socialites. Not once had he taken on the idea in the past of associating with anyone from the beau monde of society, (unless you count his time dealing with the elite inside the Mafia) but now he was being forced to deal with those who have swollen egos and corpulent sized wallets. The very notion of it sickened Kurapika, but he kept his farce unwavering.

"You are a new face around here, aren't you?" The resounding click of the fan she held as it was being snapped open caused him to flinch, part of her visage now hidden behind it. Her eyes watched him intently above the rim, "I do not believe I have seen you before at any functions prior to this one."

There was a despotic tone to her voice, one that spoke of someone used to being in charge and just the way her aura emanated around her was enough to give pause. This was one lady Kurapika definitely wanted to give a wide berth. "Yes, I am definitely not from around here. Personally myself, I have been traveling lately, seeing what the world has to offer and what treasures can be found."

"I see." Consta responded cautiously. It wasn't hard to tell that the woman was being overly skeptical. "Also, who is the dashing young man that was with you? Your husband perhaps?"

Kurapika's throat suddenly seized. The very mention of _husband_ made Kurapika's mind whirl in a myriad of emotions. How she ever was able to come to such a conclusion not only astounded him, but made him feel as if his stomach was going to knot up as a result.

Unfortunately, to keep the illusion to their current guise, Kurapika had to continue on with the notion of Chrollo being his husband. Inevitably, he continued on, his fist flexing and unflexing unconsciously at his side as he attempted to keep up with this little fancy of theirs, "Yes he is. My husband and I have arrived in Bathas as we heard about the substantiality and prosperity it holds. It is here we also had learned about your fine collection and wanted to partake in seeing the grandeur of what you have acquired."

The air never seemed to change, even by a degree, but the rigidness to Consta's posture had abated, even if by a fraction, which only served to ease Kurapika's own mounting tension. It appeared that perhaps, she had taken the bait of his little factitious story, making him feel slightly more confident in seeing this mission through. But it didn't keep him from proceeding with extended caution.

She lowered her fan, though a strange smile crossed her ruby painted lips, "Well yes, that makes perfect sense," and she laughed, though to Kurapika it felt more like amusement then not, "as to why I have never seen you or your handsome husband before. Getting out and seeing the world is always fun, though it has been something I unfortunately, have not had much time for."

Kurapika almost felt a minute amount of pity for the woman. Most of his life all he did was keep on the move, constantly viewing the world around him, even if the circumstances for why were less than amiable. It was one thing he had the fortuity in seeing, despite in retrospect, he dearly missed the forests of Lusko.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" A voice called from Kurapika's left, alerting the blond to a familiar presence. Turning his attention away from Consta, it landed on a tall man coming up beside them, his grey eyes watching them inquisitively.

Once beside them, Chrollo bowed elegantly in Consta's direction, though that provocative smile crossed over his lips and Kurapika felt his gut clench again. "You must be Consta Frendenz I presume?" The sudden change in pace and the older man's presence definitely altered the weight in the atmosphere. But the now perturbed Kurta felt himself slightly bristle. What was once a cold and precarious situation suddenly shifted to something more flirtatious and salacious.

The woman blushed. Literally _Blushed!_ and it was all Kurapika could do in order to restrain his slowly rising anger. "Why yes, that is me. How did you know?"

What transpired next would have completely set Kurapika off had he not found his inner strength and composition of will to not completely and utterly, strangle the man beside him. If the coercion been any stronger, he was quite sure he would have hauled off and decked Chrollo where he stood, "Well it's quite obvious. For one who harbors such beauty and grace as you only speaks of someone with high status." Chrollo added smoothly and lifted her hand up to kiss the back of it, causing the blush on the woman's cheeks to only deepen.

Kurapika felt his own fury intensify.

"Your husband certainly has very well placed mannerisms, Kurapika. He is quite flattering. You must consider yourself very lucky, indeed."

She reopened her fan, letting it once again come before her countenance as she waved it gently, "Well, if you will excuse me, I must get going. It's almost time for the viewing and I must prepare my speech. I do hope you both enjoy yourselves." And just like that, she walked off, her elaborate dress rippling behind her.

Once she was out of earshot, it was then Kurapika turned to face Chrollo as he wobbled a bit (he couldn't wait to get those cursed heels off), his expression becoming incensed. He raised one finger and pointed it at the older man, "I swear one of these days I am going to kill you Chrollo Lucifer. You and I will have words once this is all over."

Turning away, Kurapika silently affirmed he would let Chrollo have it once they were back in the safety of their hotel room. Despite the last few times his companion vowed to stop nettling him, it seemed that Chrollo indeed, enjoyed toeing the line. It was one habit - and a bad one at that - which Kurapika would have to break out of the older man.

Before Chrollo could respond, a voice echoed throughout the vast room and their attention was abruptly deflected from their current discourse towards the front where Consta had positioned herself. Looking towards the massive, ornate clock that hung on a far wall, Kurapika knew that soon, they would be able to finally enact on their little plan, which he started mentally preparing for as their hostess began her formal speech.

Which seemed to drone on, even Chrollo looked eager to get their job underway. Before too long, the moment they had been waiting for, finally came to pass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The time has come for what you have all been eagerly waiting for. If you will follow me into the exhibition room, in there you will finally be able to behold the beauty of many rare items and exquisite artifacts I have managed to collect over the years."

A low hum encompassed the room as everyone filled into the area where Consta's collection awaited, and Kurapika balanced on practical pins and needles. Chrollo offered his arm for a second time and Kurapika instantly slid his hands around it, fingers clutching tightly as the older man glanced down at him. The tension between them fomented and it was then Kurapika knew he was close to completing part of his goal, "Shall we?" He heard the older man beckon to him and they followed everyone else into the room where he knew the eyes would be.

The collection was vast and impressive for one prominent women to acquisition on her own. There were several rare and unusual looking items that were all on display behind cases of glass. Each and every one was either valuable, rare or a relic from an ancient time.

As Kurapika began flitting around the different displays, something caught his eye. Inside a smaller looking case sat something silvery and sinuous and he slowly moved to stand before it. There was a familiarity about it, something he recognized. It was two circles, one large, one small. Both adorned in an ornate design and connected by a unfathomable silver chain. The more he looked at it, the more his cognizance of what it was came to light.

Never once had he thought anything to this context or caliber existed. Or did he believe he'd get to see anything this archaic. It was rumored there was a civilization which had existed before their own, but seeing something from that era in person? Then everything he read about in it the book Chrollo had given him must be true.

A firm hand on his shoulder snapped his attention from his momentary thoughts, "Found something of interest to you?" Chrollo had come to stand next to him, his own eyes now focused on the object before them.

"Not really. It's just something I remember reading about in a book once."

The older man smiled and Kurapika let his eyes land on him, "Then you may want to come see this; I believe I have found what we had come here for." Tilting his head angular, his unbound locks fell in a flourish to the side of his pristine face as Chrollo motioned for him to follow. Kurapika tried to keep pace behind the older man while trotting in bloody heels with a dress that swept copiously around his concealed feet.

He inwardly swore he would rip the forsaken thing off once they got back to their hotel room.

In the center of the room amid a few observers, sat an oval case harboring a canister which enclosed two floating red eyes. Kurapika felt his breath hitch in his throat and Chrollo's arm came around him in an instant response. The older man shook his head and detained the blond from doing anything imprudent or brash. He felt the younger man inspissate, but made no motion to exit the spot he was in. "It won't be much longer now, Kurapika. In another ten minutes everyone will be prompted to head into the stateroom for socializing and that will be when Shalnark severs the power and security systems. We must be prepared as we cannot be imprecise for our time will be vastly limited."

Their objective was a tricky situation as is, and Kurapika didn't want to be the cause for its downfall. Swallowing his anxiety, Kurapika waited with as much patience and fortitude as possible, even if he was finding it difficult to resist the urges and enact without cue.

"I know. It is just very challenging for me to see them in the state they are and not do something about it while I simply just stand here."

There were moments when Kurapika had wanted to outline the blame for his struggles in retrieving the eyes at being the fault of Chrollo and his Spiders. Which to a point, he was correct on and actively did lay the blame on them for his current, onerous journey. However, it was the older man's willingness and cooperation in helping him retrieve the eyes which the Spiders stole in the first place that was making it hard on Kurapika to solely continue in faulting them. Especially Chrollo.

His feelings, those emotions were _constantly_ getting in the way. More and more he was finding himself emotionally attached to the older man.

Sighing, he knew at this point he had gone too far and was in too deep to turn his back on it now. All Kurapika wanted to do was find the closure he needed as to _why_ things happened as they did. He needed to know if Chrollo truly felt sorry or had any form of remorse for his actions. It was something Kurapika _had_ to know for he was finding himself growing closer and closer to the man and if he was even to consider letting Chrollo into his life, much less bear his heart to the other, he would only be able to do so after knowing if Chrollo did harbor any regrets.

"Try to not worry so much. I know how much the eyes mean to you and we will get them. Just be patient. I did say I would see this through and I plan to stick to my word."

As the words slipped past Chrollo's lips, the announcement for them to move into the stateroom was aired and Kurapika mentally steeled himself. It wouldn't be much longer now.

As the last person entered the room designated for the night's social affair, Kurapika looked towards the exit they stood nearby and waited for the moment when everything would fall into shadow. Once everyone settled and a gentle, even flow of conversation rose into the air, the lights flickered out and everything descended into utter chaos.

Kurapika didn't even remember how they managed to fight their way out of the stateroom unscathed, but both he and Chrollo had nearly gotten trampled several times by people running in sheer panic as they pushed and shoved at anything nearby. A few times he almost tripped due to the fabric of the dress which had gotten caught beneath his heels as they tried to escape the bedlam.

They were now leaning against the far wall just outside the viewing room as they attempted to catch their breaths, Kurapika looking more worse for wear then Chrollo did. "The room where the eyes are is just down this hall. Let's get moving."

Acknowledging the older man, Kurapika gathered parts of his dress and hiked it up, which made it easier to maneuver despite the heels still being a setback. He was amazed that he hadn't managed to fall and break his neck yet.

Racing down the hall, he whipped into the smaller room right behind Chrollo, both of them using the cover of darkness to conceal their presence, though it made it harder for them to locate the eyes as a result. Frantically, Kurapika motioned between the cases, quickly and desperately searching their contents in order to find the right one, Chrollo right behind him inspecting the cases opposite of his position. For what felt like eternal minutes of probing and just when he was about to believe they had run out of time, Chrollo's voice called amid the stillness and it was then Kurapika realized his misgivings.

"Over here! I found them." Eagerly following the sound of the older man's voice, he found Chrollo standing just over a pedestal with a something clutched betwixt his hands and in a flurry, Kurapika was immediately at the other's side.

"How did you manage to get them out of there? I didn't think the cases slipped off easily." Kurapika questioned, completely bewildered by Chrollo's results.

A lopsided grin crawled over Chrollo's lips and it was then Kurapika knew he would more than likely give a presumptions answer. "Simple. I am a thief and am always prepared. Since I do not have access to my Nen, I just merely improvised and cut a hole in the glass big enough for the canister to slip through."

Kurapika shook his head. It was as he predicted, but nonetheless, they had accomplished their goal and now all they needed to do was get out before either of them were detected.

"In any regard, I highly recommend leaving now and save the celebratory fun for later."

He was about to offer Chrollo a retort when the abrupt sound of voices coming from the hallway jerked both of them alert - guards Kurapika thought, and realized they were now definitely out of time. Fingers suddenly twined with his own, not really perceiving just how _intricately_ Chrollo was holding his hand and felt himself being pulled upright, those infernal heels clicking as he was then guided towards the door.

"We may need to go out through the back way since the front entrances are probably swarming with guards by now."

Shoving the canister as best as he could beneath the blazer he wore, Chrollo slipped prudently into the dimly lit hallway, the bluster of urgent and terrified voices resonated in the air as the hysteria continued from people struggling to escape.

Quietly, he guided Kurapika down the corridor, remembering the layout of the mansion from the blueprints he had received days earlier and where the closest exit was, which lead out to the gardens. It was their best chance of evading any guards along the way and avoid being detected. Chrollo also knew if they lingered too long, the power and security systems would be restored, virtually blowing their cover. So far, no one appeared to be in the immediate vicinity.

"This hallway leads towards a grand sitting room which has an exit that leads to the gardens at the back of the mansion. Since everyone was participating in the festivities, I assume no one should be in the back rooms at this time."

Kurapika raised a brow at Chrollo's affirmations, keeping pace without so much as missing a beat with the older man, "You assume? Didn't you have that one Spider of yours at least track the positioning of most of the people here to at least keep some sort of tabs on them?"

Of course Chrollo was conversant with Shalnark's abilities and skills when it came down to hacking and breaking codes, but even he wasn't able to give Chrollo a definitive answer when it came to the exact location of everyone's whereabouts in the mansion. Especially once he terminated the security cameras, "All he was able to give me was a rough estimation of how many guards Consta has. Which is about a dozen. From what I saw when we were all gathered in the main ballroom, it appeared most of them were present at the time. Considering that, it's a safe bet that the majority of them are still there attempting to quell a frightened crowd. Nothing yet makes me suspect that they realized the eyes have gone missing."

Risky. The entire thing was _completely_ risky. Now they were going on the happenstance that they didn't run into anyone as they attempted to make their way out of a building which had become a tempestuous scene.

Silently, Kurapika held his breath as he continued to follow Chrollo, the corridor they were in looked endless and seemed to stretch into the realm of infinity, making him wonder if they would manage to escape in time. Finally they managed to come across a set of inlaid doors that held brass, gilded knobs. "Here. This should he the Grand Sitting Room. Going through here we can exit into the gardens and finally out of the area."

Shoving one of the doors aside, it opened up into a vast room with two massive bay doors just on the opposite side, a steady stream of moonlight flowing through the glass. Sliding just meters within the room, Chrollo observed the surrounding area for any signs of life and when none were found he looked back to the younger man behind him, "Coast is clear."

They began crossing the area towards the final barrier between them and freedom when shouts being called from behind them alerted Chrollo. He suspected someone had noticed the eyes were no longer in their case and they were now being pursued.

"Time to go!" Without warning, Chrollo shoved the canister into Kurapika's hands, giving the blond no time to react as he instantly scooped the younger man up into his arms and began hastening towards their exit, not wanting to waste any more time in their current location.

The sudden change in position to where he now was being cradled in Chrollo's arms caused Kurapika to jerk, his mind slowly releasing from the initial shock. Soon awareness struck and even though he was abashed by what was happening, the younger man just curled around the canister without thought, wanting nothing more then to protect the eyes at any cost.

"You better not drop me!" Was all he could muster as the sensation of cold air finally enveloped them, leaving Kurapika to Chrollo's mercy as they vanished into the night. The last thing he remembered was them trampling through a pretty garden filled with vibrant and lush flowers. Kurapika kept his eyes shut as the older man dashed madly in an attempt to put as much distance between them and the mansion they were leaving behind, everything from then becoming nothing but a blur.

Kurapika was sullen again, though this time, it wasn't for the usual reasons.

They had both made it back safely to their hotel room. The aristocratic sector was in a massive uproar, causing them to spend hours using side streets and alternate routes to make it there without being caught. Chrollo figured that by now people may be looking for them, but at most they would have a day or two before they would need to leave Bathas to ensure they were not found. But, that wasn't exactly why the Kurta was frustrated.

Once the eyes were secured within his luggage, Kurapika looked up from where he sat positioned on the bed, finally divesting himself of those bloody heels he started to loathe. But, he was just as eager to be rid of the dress as the fabric had become uncomfortable. "Next time you go to do something like that at least warn me!" He hissed as the pain in his feet made him more irritable. "I could have easily dropped the canister you know."

Chrollo, who had been standing at the end of the other bed had began removing his tie, though his eyes had remained firmly locked with Kurapika's startling blues, "What can I say? We were out of options and time. I had to think quickly and that ended up being the best option."

Snorting, the younger man focused on massaging his feet, they hurt like hell - one thing he would not forgive Chrollo for and regarded the other man simplistically, "You still could have warned me."

Before he knew it, Chrollo had ended up sitting at the edge of the bed across from his, the foot he had been tending to now in the older man's hands, "Here, let me help you." and placed his thumbs against the ball of Kurapika's heel.

The unexpected act caused Kurapika to flinch and he tried to jerk his foot away as a result, but Chrollo retained his grip, keeping him stationary. "Damnit Chrollo! I can do this on my own."

"No, you can't. Besides, I am the reason you are in your current predicament, so the least I can do is assist you in feeling better and alleviating your pain." Almost as if Kurapika hadn't moved, nor spoke, he continued on in his ministrations, fingers working at the tired, inflamed muscles of his feet, eyes watching the younger man's reactions, intently. Without reservation, he saw Kurapika relent as his back came to rest flat upon the bed, his body slightly trembling from the sensation.

"See? It's what you needed. Besides, I did promise you would get me all to yourself after we got the eyes."

Aside the fact that Kurapika failed to admit or just didn't care to admit that Chrollo's attentions were not unwarranted nor undesired, he still felt the same heat rise up his cheeks when he was close to the older man or being touched by him.

Something about Chrollo enlivened him and in spite of the fact that he apparently held such a powerful hold over Kurapika, just the way the older man paid special care, though with retained caution to his needs was enough to keep the blond from completely rejecting Chrollo's advancements. Kurapika knew the other's stance and the fact that ultimately, it was his heart the master thief was after. But just the way Chrollo made him feel kept Kurapika interested enough in seeing exactly how this would play out.

Even if there were still answers Kurapika sought in order to achieve an understanding regarding exactly what was germinating between them, for now, he felt contentment in just the little things they both shared in.

The feeling was quite nice and Kurapika found himself relaxing as Chrollo's hands worked attentively at his feet. Each sweep sent a tingling sensation up his spine and he gasped, his own body reacting without thought to the attention it was receiving.

It was like magic, _bliss,_ just the very way his mind fell into the lull of the moment, even after Chrollo's lips were suddenly trailing tender, delicate kisses up the expanse of one leg, Kurapika couldn't find the will or desire to stop. Fingers became entwined within raven-locks, clutching almost tightly as he felt the hem of the dress being pushed up as a wash of cold over his skin foretold of just how much of his body Chrollo was willing to expose.

Kurapika started panting, the older man's breath was warm against his skin as those moist lips delivered kiss after sweltering kiss in a seamless trek as he continued up, while the palm of Chrollo's hand rubbed idly against Kurapika's creamy thigh.

It was almost too much. His mind was becoming a flurry of emotions, his nerves growing alight. Every part of him was slowly succumbing to a craving from within and it was gradually leading him down a path towards what would be considered his greatest sin. Yet, Kurapika was almost compelled to just let himself fall.

He wanted to give in. He wanted to let go. To dismiss every conviction along with his restraint, and just indulge in the repletion of the moment. Everything Chrollo was doing, the way the older man touched him, caressed him, how it made him _feel,_ Kurapika couldn't help himself. Each kiss Chrollo delivered was like another chain tying him down, and Kurapika never wanted this to end.

Chrollo smirked, clearly aware of how his actions was affecting his precious blond, never ceasing his conveyance of loving kisses until he reached Kurapika's inner thigh and it was only then did he bite down. The abrupt action caused Kurapika to groan, his fingers winding tighter into his tresses, but it only instigated Chrollo further. The older man suckled harder on the delicate flesh until he was satisfied a mark would be left behind, then kissed the surrounding area tenderly a few more times before reluctantly pulling away.

As the absence of warmth finally hit Kurapika, he opened his eyes to see Chrollo hoovering right above him, the look in the older man's eyes only spoke of pure desire. "What are you-" Lips seized his own as his words were instantly cut off, drawing him down into a hungry, yet passionate kiss, Chrollo's tongue licking along Kurapika's lower lip, asking to be let in. Chrollo's own hands caressed reassuringly along his sides, carefully focusing on suppressing Kurapika's reluctance and replacing it with comfort, instead. The younger man gasped again, but this time, with the intent of giving that pervading appendage access to explore the inside of his warm mouth, Kurapika's own darting instantly to meet it.

Moments ticked on for hours, and hours ticked on for what felt like forever, their bodies locked within a fervid, heated dance, neither making the motion to stop the other until they only parted out of the necessity for air.

It was then Chrollo envisioned the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Drawing away, he let his eyes rove over the entirety of Kurapika's body as he laid there, flush and vulnerable, though the dress he still wore was now disheveled from their little cavort, "Truly exquisite," he breathed and Kurapika could only stare at the older man in wonderment, "and such a delicacy that should be savored, yet cherished."

The look in Kurapika's eyes was enough to grip Chrollo to his very core. But even then, he didn't want to push his boundaries too far until Kurapika was fully ready to give himself up. One hand reached down to stroke the blond's rosy hued cheek. "Why… Did you stop?" Was the response Kurapika gave once he was able to speak.

As much as Chrollo wanted to continue, he felt now wasn't quite the time. Especially after their earlier engagement and the fact they were probably being searched for. It was at this point they more than likely needed rest so they could prepare to leave Bathas as soon as possible. "Because we both need rest and I think I have given you enough of a treat for today. Besides if I recall correctly you wanted to get that dress off as soon as we got back?"

Grinning, Chrollo extended his hand to aid in Kurapika getting off the bed, which the younger man took without hesitation, "Right." Was the plain answer he gave, though Kurapika knew what Chrollo spoke of was undeniably right.

Turning towards the bathroom, Kurapika glanced over his shoulder, "Also, thank you helping me out earlier... Or I should say, for just helping me in general. You have my eternal gratitude." Of course, Kurapika wasn't keen on the idea of owing Chrollo anything. In fact the very notion made him question if it would possibly be held against him later. But it wasn't something he would concern himself with now and would focus on it if the time came. In truth, he really did appreciate - also enjoyed, everything Chrollo did for him.

With that in mind, Kurapika disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Chrollo to analyze his statement and for him to be alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _This chapter was honesty not easy to construct considering the type of perspective I had to write for Kurapika for most of the chapter. Especially when he was interacting with Consta._

 _I felt it was also a fun challenge describing a lot of the scenery during their visit to Consta's manor, as well as writing the scenes for their grand heist and escape. It was also new for me to write Kurapika in a dress. :P_

 _But expect things to keep on getting more interesting as it's only going to get better from here. :_


	15. To Live To Grow

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers. I have finally returned to deliver the next installment in the RoF storyline. Once again updates are rolling in slow due to persistent health issues and stresses at work. But nonetheless, I haven't given up on this! :_

 _Chapter Sixteen may take a little longer to be released due to a con I am going to this weekend and not sure how much time I may have for writing, but it should not come out too much longer past this update._

 _Beta credit goes to the wonderful Sweets Dreamer who has been so kind in looking over this chapter. :D_

 **Summary** : _After learning of the next location where a pair of Scarlet Eyes is said to reside, Chrollo and Kurapika leave Bathas to prepare for their next heist._

* * *

The next morning, Kurapika had found himself before his suitcase and checking its contents in order to be sure everything was in place and secure. Though his demeanor was practically expressionless, something inside him had begun to stir. It was a little more prevalent than anything else he had experienced recently, and that was triumph. Even if his outward features betrayed what he was feeling within, nothing changed the fact that for once in his life, he felt as if he was actually _getting somewhere._

Rising up from the kneeling position he had been in, Kurapika let the lid of the suitcase fall closed, hiding the contents from view, two of which were canisters containing a duel set of Scarlet Eyes. So far, they were his own acquisitions, but for him, it was a start.

Never in the past and up to this point had he believed he would have been successful in finally seeing his goals completed. For so long, it had felt more of a pipe dream then anything.

But now, he was making headway, getting closer to seeing his kin receiving the last bits of peace he knew they so deserved and being permanently laid to rest. In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew that his clan had stopped suffering - their affirmation of that came in with clarity the moment he encountered his mother through that lurid vision. But it did not sway him from his attempts to at least see them receive the proper burial he knew would at least give him the closure he so _desperately_ needed.

Satisfied with his task, Kurapika had wandered into the small kitchenette their hotel room conveniently had. He decided that a dose of caffeine was needed for him to at least be prepared to handle the day and prepped the coffee maker. The ambience in the air was rather peaceful, even if for the moment it was just him alone within the common room. Chrollo had gone into the bathroom earlier to take a shower - which Kurapika had noticed the older man had been taking a long time in doing, and he utilized the stillness to relax and think before they would need to make preparations to leave Bathas. Neither of them wanted to risk being found and Chrollo had decided the sooner they exited the small city, the better.

It was something Kurapika had never considered, or would have if this had been his past self talking, and the thought of being on the run or risking the potential of becoming a criminal ran heavily in his mind. He knew the dangers and of the challenges he may face with attempting to take on such a precarious and monumental task, which could easily lead him into situations he may later find were less than savory. Of course, the very thought left him feeling slightly repulsed at the idea that he could just as well be heading down the same path which Chrollo had chosen long ago.

Then again, had he not he already committed to acts which could have been considered heinous or unethical?

Kurapika had prepared to do whatever it took to get the eyes, even if it meant delving into the much darker reaches of immorality. For him, it was all that mattered, regardless that his own integrity may be compromised as a result.

Everything he did, it would become another strike against him later, which left him wondering just how far into sin he was willing to _descend._

Kurapika returned his attention back towards the coffee maker. The brew had finished and he reached for a cup to dispense himself some of the dark liquid, taking a sip from its piping hot contents after adding some cream.

"I hope you saved some for me as well."

He looked over the rim of his cup at the source of the cheery voice to notice Chrollo standing before him, penetrating gray eyes fixated and weighing as they watched him inquisitively. Water still dripped from his short crop, the tresses splayed and out of place upon his head. Kurapika stood there seemingly forgetting to breathe as he allowed his gaze to rove over the expanse of Chrollo's toned frame, the tank top the man wore left almost _nothing_ to the imagination. Every sinew, cord and what muscle he had was glaringly obvious from beneath the fabric as he moved, causing Kurapika's mind to practically seize from just Chrollo's raw power alone.

Dammit he was extremely _gorgeous._

In a literal sense, Kurapika nearly choked on his coffee, "Of course I saved you some. I am not that inconsiderate you know? There is plenty left." He exhaled and tried to focus again on the porcelain mug balanced betwixt his fingers "Also, will you put some clothes on?" Once again, Kurapika felt the heat slowly crawling up along his flesh, and blooming around his ears that was surely visible to the other man's sight.

Much to Kurapika's dismay, that damnable smile which he knew Chrollo all too well for had instantly crept over those firm lips - the very same ones he found himself growing addicted to and enjoyed more than he should left him feeling embarrassed. He huffed as a result.

Turning away, Kurapika diverted his attention to anything but Chrollo's amused smile, snatching up a second mug which sat beside the sink and filled it, then handed it to his companion without looking at him. "Well, here then."

Chuckling, Chrollo pulled the shirt he had been intending to wear over his head, and then took the proffered item without question, wasting no time in taking a draw off its contents. "Thank you." He said smoothly and lowered the mug, expression becoming more soft than Kurapika had ever remembered it, though his eyes lingered on the younger man. There were just too many times where Chrollo thought he couldn't help but admire Kurapika. Not only was he adept and skilled, but he was beautiful and enticing. It only stood to reason that this man, this angel would be Chrollo's own _weakness._ His vice.

The older man sat the mug down upon the counter which he stood beside and this time his attention turned more serious, "I hope you are prepared since we are leaving today." He added smoothly and Kurapika instantly leveled his gaze upon him. "Also, I have a lead on the next pair of eyes."

Their next lead. Kurapika took the time to parse exactly what Chrollo had just spoken. He didn't doubt the older man's resources. Quite to the contrary, he was confident in Chrollo´s skills. Nothing about his resources perturbed Kurapika despite he was certain some of those outlets were more than likely of a nefarious nature and not every avenue used to ascertain their goal would be done with honesty. It furthered the reason for Kurapika´s introspection on just how far into sin was he willing to descend.

It troubled Kurapika with how willful he was becoming, and with how easily he was succumbing to it. Everything about Chrollo left him wanting more. _Craving._ It was like a drug, an addiction, and the allure was great. Far too great for him to even find the will in _stopping._

Taking another sip of the liquid within his mug, Kurapika eyed Chrollo thoughtfully, "So, where are we headed then?" He questioned, eager to hear the details.

"A small seaside village on the Mimbo continent. From what I found out from Shalnark, the people there rely on the sea for their livelihood as well as their survival. Also, they worship a God that has been said to bestow them with bountiful harvests. Apparently, there is also small shrine within the village that they use for worship where he stated there is an item the villagers use as a medium." Just hearing the details make Kurapika breathe, the exhale slow and sharp. "I am sure you can guess what that item is." He knows Kurapika is astute and recognition sinks in.

"The Scarlet Eyes."

"Yes. From what research I was able to do on the information provided, the village is called Sorbia, where the people were born by the sea to live for the sea. They market in seafood trade and ocean based trinkets to support their economy. To ensure they glean harvests abundant enough to sustain their people as well as their trade, they worship their sea God to earn his favor. From my understanding, they believe the Scarlet Eyes is a gateway to communicating with this God."

For long moments Kurapika remained still, the cup he held now remaining untouched. Something in the reality of Chrollo's statement brought him into a momentary stupor, and it was in that moment which had instigated dormant memories the younger man had long since, tried to keep buried and forget. The resurgence only caused Kurapika's pent up anger to swell once more, its very idealism only reminded him of his curse, and his regret. One of the reasons that drove the blond as it had was because all his life, and for the end result of his now deceased clan was how _they_ were always treated because of their eyes.

What was a mere phenomenon, a simple genetic anomaly, he and his clan had to conceal in fear of social ostracization. They had been once as labeled freaks, demons. Hated and shunned for something they had never _wanted._ Now, to see the very same thing which had been deemed as evil was now being used to convey as prayer to a God which Kurapika found beyond ironic. Beneath the surface it made him feel dumbstruck, but it also sparked his ire.

How this could have happened, Kurapika did not know. It most certainly however, did not aid in suppressing his disgust.

Aside that glaring fact, one thing he knew for certain was that ascertaining all the eyes would be no easy task. In reality, he figured it would have been nearly, if not, completely impossible. But the drive to fully recover all his clan's missing eyes, as derelict as may make him, was strong. He had to lay them to rest. He _had to._ It was the least he owed them, even if they had reassured him that such wasn't necessary.

If that meant he would have to commit to acts that were deemed wrong, unethical or impertinent, then so _be it._ Lawful be damned.

Oh how he hated himself for thinking that way. For thinking just like Chrollo.

Chrollo. The same man who threw his life into ruination was now helping him recover the one thing Kurapika had sought for so long in finally ending all his pain, all his suffering. He was also the very same man that Kurapika was now finding himself growing closer, and more attracted to.

Or who he was slowly falling in _love_ with.

Yes, he would finally seek happiness once this was all over. Even if that happiness was inevitably with Chrollo.

Kurapika swallowed thickly, "Thinking about my brethren's eyes being used in such a mannerism not only unnerves me," he paused, the coffee growing cold in his still untouched mug, "but for them to be used in rituals…" How could anyone violate the body parts of the deceased Kurapika knew he would never understand or be able to rationalize. All he knew was he had to recover them. "As much as I sympathize with the people of Sorbia and their spirituality, I just…"

His words died off in his throat as strong, yet gentle fingers came to rest beneath his chin and brought him to focus on Chrollo´s concerned face. They stared at each other in sheer silence before the older man lowered to brush his lips across Kurapika´s own, "Don't worry, we will recover them." He whispered reassuringly against them.

Maybe it was the look in those pretty eyes that spoke of Kurapika's faith in him.

He simply nodded, trusting that Chrollo had a plan, and he knew what he was doing. "Alright." He said quietly, the fingers of his right hand carding through silky raven tresses, a soft tinkling echoing from the chains that had unconsciously materialized on his hand. "I believe that we will see this through."

Grinning, Chrollo closed the gap between them, fully capturing the younger man's lips, drawing him into a passionate, yet, loving kiss. "I wouldn't be a thief if I didn't." Yes, he most definitely would see that Kurapika achieves his goals. He had to if he was to prove his worth and win the blond's heart. For Chrollo had begun to realize that he was starting to love. A love that was profound and for the last living Kurta.

Kurapika easily melded into the kiss, folding within the embrace that had soon enveloped him and his mind blanked as the warmth of Chrollo´s body soothed him. His own arms snaked around the older man's neck, meshing them together and Kurapika breathed heavily against the lock, a throaty groan ensuing once the older man nipped at his lip. "I had almost forgotten," Chrollo spoke, the tonality of his voice growing deeper, more sultry, "that I had never asked you about a good morning kiss."

What was Chrollo doing to him? Why was he giving in so?

 _"Because you are falling. Because you realize."_

 _"You know what is truth. Where you belong."_

 _"It was our wish. Be happy. Live."_

Live. The word echoed through his mind like the clarion of a bell. It was the very same proclamation his mother had delivered to him the night she came to him and the same that his clan was now continuing to remind him of.

He would _live_. He _would_ honor their memory.

They lingered like that, captivated in the moment, Chrollo kissing him slowly, exhibiting his decisiveness as he slipped his tongue between the blond's parted lips to taste him and Kurapika welcoming the older man's touch. Their appendages began to tangle as Kurapika leaned into those firm hands while they stroked up along his back.

He would _not_ sully their memory, nor would he _rebuke_ their will.

Severing their kiss, Chrollo bit down gently on Kurapika´s bottom lip, tugging on it before drawing his tongue along its surface and pulling away. "We should get going. The Mimbo continent is only accessible by airship, which will take us six hours to reach." Sliding his arms reluctantly away the blond, he reached for his abandoned mug and instantly drained the remainder of its contents. "Also the sooner we get out of Bathas, the better."

Kurapika looked stunned, his body nearly paralyzed as he slowly returned to reality, the remembrance of their kiss still heavily within his mind. "Right. Of course." He uttered slowly, that rosy hue only deepening along his skin. "I am ready to go. We can leave at any time." He was truly embarrassed, but by the same token, he had enjoyed _every_ moment of it. Just like he enjoyed every other kiss they shared prior to this.

"Well then," Chrollo swept a thumb along the younger man's cheek, the pad caressing over the area where the flush was most prominent, "if that is the case, then I see no further reason to delay." Sliding his fingers up, he brushed a few errant stands from Kurapika's eyes. Those blues were as magnificent as ever. He smiled and backed away. No. If he lingered any longer, he may not be able to hold himself back from ravaging the Kurta. Or at least, from going as far as Kurapika would _allow_.

Dispensing of the porcelain cup he used, he went to fetch his luggage, wanting to finally get moving. Kurapika watched his every move. "Shall we?"

Realizing that he had been staring - dammit he was so fixated - Kurapika snapped from his riveted state to retrieve his own belongings. He knew at some point he was going to have to contemplate the more recent sway in his emotions. There was still much he didn't quite understand. At this point, he was more than ready to find out.

The time had come for him to learn exactly how far Chrollo´s own morality went.

Taking hold of his suitcase, Kurapika wordlessly returned to his companion's side. "Yes. Let's go." In silent affirmation, he decided he would find the conclusion on just exactly what Chrollo meant to him and how worthy the man was to hold his heart. He needed to find out if Chrollo honestly felt remorse and for him to learn to forgive.

Kurapika shielded his eyes from the offending sun, the position of its early morning presence was enough for it to bear down on his eyes, and its blinding light had caused him to hiss in discontent.

They were standing on the platform of the airport, Kurapika surveying the milling crowd as they funneled in and out of the small building. "I assume you are buying our tickets?" He questioned as he kept his attention diverted from the older man, focus remaining heavy on anything aside the one who stood beside him. For some reason, as Kurapika surmised, he was unable to look at Chrollo without feeling himself becoming more enthralled, and each time it was as if he felt the temperature of his own body rise. The mere thought alone invoked a splash of rouge to accent the skin around his neck.

Chrollo espied Kurapika only briefly from his peripheral vision, though a faint smile crept over his lips as he caught a momentary glimpse of the heat that had suddenly began rising over the collar of the blond's shirt. So just being around him seemed to now affect Kurapika in such an intense way? _Interesting._ "That was the idea. Unless you have any objections?"

Kurapika snorted, but did not retaliate with stating how there was no way he should be the one expected to cover their travel expenses when Chrollo had long since offered to be the one to use what he called were his _limitless_ sources for funding. Which were no doubt, more than likely gleaned from illegal methods. It was something that left an underlying vein of discontent within the younger man. But considering their circumstances and the fact that his own finances had been sorely depleted since he took an absence from his job with Nostrade, it mired him with that glaringly _obvious_ fact.

Beggars really couldn't be choosers.

"None all considering. Last I remember you had agreed to use your abundant resources in order to see all expenses covered while we are on this little mission of ours. As much as I don't condone your methods of attaining Jenny, it doesn't appear I have any choice." Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest, this time, actually facing the older man. "Besides, I also remember you wanted us both to leave this town quickly, which is another reason I see no further need to debate this." The curt tone to accentuate Kurapika's voice caused Chrollo to tilt his head inquisitively. Of course he knew the blond was temperate, but to see him this stringent and vehement wasn't something he was quite used to.

The look in Kurapika's stern blue eyes spoke of someone who danced with deadly precision, but also with grace. Not that the boy wasn't known for either of these, but the level of acuity being shown only spoke otherwise, and Chrollo was aware that the blond was definitely someone he believed would not be hesitant to kill. It was something he regarded as laudable and Kurapika definitely had potential. Not only that, he held raw, undeveloped power. In retrospect, if harnessed correctly, the Kurta could indeed be someone highly formidable. Chrollo still thought Kurapika would make an _amazing_ Spider.

Again, he could only be pleased with himself at the other's astute nature. Kurapika was too informative, and slipping anything past him would only end up being for naught. "Yes. I did agree to that, back when we were at that restaurant the night when I made you my offer. Which I haven't seen any reason to change even now." Chrollo kept his voice calm, level, the smoothness to his words only spoke of his ever composed control. But it wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it when Kurapika got flustered or temperamental. The younger man was fiery, which was something he found enthralling.

Even now, watching as Kurapika became perplexed just by the inherent nature of the situation alone was enough to make Chrollo amused. He refrained from commentary just on the basis of not instigating the younger man's ire any further and instead, turned his attention to the ticket counter, "Then it's settled. We should go get our tickets." Without waiting on Kurapika to answer, he stepped away, leaving the blond behind him, not intent on continuing their debacle any longer.

Watching his companion stride away from him casually, Kurapika couldn't help the simmering temper growing within. He wasn't quite done addressing Chrollo despite it had been by his volition alone in wanting to proceed forth with this little junket of theirs, while also wishing to expedite their embarkment. How Chrollo seemed to dismiss him so easily only made Kurapika more _frustrated._ Still, he swallowed down his pride, letting himself fume inwardly by the older man's behavior and proceeded after him. Later on, he would be sure to let Chrollo know exactly how his actions made him feel.

By the time he caught up to the raven-haired man, he was already chatting up a rather slender looking woman who appeared in her middle years with long brown hair. Kurapika eyed them critically as he approached, though the woman looked as if she had a light blooming flush already working its way up along the sides of her neck. A frown crept over his features for he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Chrollo must have decided on invoking his charms once again to manipulate in order to get what he wanted. Still, it was something that never sat too well with the blond, and each time only annoyed him _more._

What added insult to injury, was the way he looked at her with just his expression alone. Kurapika could feel himself grinding his teeth at the notion, but this time, decided to wait until they were far enough away from earshot of anyone before speaking up.

As the lady handed him two tickets, Chrollo turned to notice a rather disquieted blond Kurta standing beside him, though he only raised an eyebrow at Kurapika's demeanor. "What? Is anything wrong? You look rather troubled." He questioned the younger man. Kurapika looked thunderous, and remained quiet until they had cleared the closest throng of people in their immediate vicinity before turning his attention fully on Chrollo.

"I will never understand you. Why does it seem like you enjoy doing things that either you know alienate me or are oblivious to the fact that it does? Sometimes I just think you do the majority on purpose." Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika eyed the older man, practically daring him to speak. Like all the previous incidents, this was no less of an infraction and it miffed the younger man to no end. This time, however, Kurapika was more interested to see just how far Chrollo was willing to go.

Chrollo raised a hand in his own defense, "I swear I didn't do anything on the pretenses of upsetting you. I know what it may look like, but it most definitely isn't what you think." He smiled, hoping his affirmations would be enough to at least in part, plactate his young companion.

As much as he enjoyed toeing the line and testing his boundaries with Kurapika, the last thing he was about to do was anger Kurapika enough into making him seethe. Sure, he was cute when he pouted, but at the current, Kurapika was anything but.

For Kurapika, it was nearly impossible to completely embargo Chrollo from toying around, but by the same token, he absolutely _hated_ the fact of how Chrollo looked, even _smiled_ at others, especially women which only seemed to ferment him, and make him jealous. It was something else he didn't quite understand about his changing mindset and behavior, but nonetheless, it rattled him when the older man did it.

Perhaps he was becoming more attracted to Chrollo than he realized. Or perhaps, it was the fact that they seemed to be growing closer to one another. Or it very well may be that Kurapika was forming a mental connection with the man. Whatever the case may be, he still hated the way Chrollo completely dismissed how his superfluous acts ultimately affected him. Regardless if it was intentional or not.

"I know what I see and it just feels like you cannot help yourself no matter how much reassurance you offer or promises you give me. Damnit Chrollo is there really no limits to what you'll do?"

A broad hand came to rest firmly on the younger man's shoulder and Chrollo just softened his gaze, giving the area a gentle squeeze. "If I said I did, then I would be lying. I don't believe in restrictions or limitations as I have lived my entire life where boundaries were simply a formality. I know it sounds bad, but there isn't any reason to take what I do so seriously, Kurapika. You really worry too much." He squeezed the Kurta's shoulder once again but grinned this time, knowing damn well his precious blond was jealous of him. Or, of the attention he gave others. It was a suspicion Chrollo had for a while, but now he had every reason to believe it.

Watching it first hand only made him utterly _satisfied._

Leaning down, he gave the bemused Kurapika a quick, affectionate kiss to his cheek, and watched as the color rose along his porcelain hued skin. "Besides, you are the only one I want. Or, ever want." Turning his back, Chrollo´s eyes scanned the various gates which lead to boarding lanes for the different aircraft, and wondered just how far away the were from their own blimp. He looked partially over his shoulder, "We should go. Don't want to miss out flight." With that, he turned completely in the direction of the boarding area.

Chrollo had insisted on a private cabin, preferring that they had remained separate from the rest of the passengers under the pretenses of _limiting being detected,_ but Kurapika knew better. They could have easily rode coach with the majority of the people on their flight, but the older man had simply smiled at him saying that they were better off apart from the masses as there was no telling who may potentially recognize them. Something about the entire scenario didn't sit very well with him.

Damnit if the bastard wasn't infuriating as is.

He had settled on one of the small seats located about the small cabin, his eyes fixed on the pages of the book resting on his lap. It had been a while since he was able to sit down in any semblance of peace to read; even if Chrollo was in the room stealing glances at him every so often, and actually focus on something other than his rather peculiar situation.

The tips of his fingers stroked over its worn pages, and the texture felt amazing as he ran them over the surface, the ancient scriptures almost feeling real as he did so.

Forgetting about reality around him, Kurapika became immersed within the stories that seemed so mythical to be real. This time he read about powerful magic that was the life source for this bygone era where people born with innate channeling abilities were able to draw from its spring. It was said that there were two flowing rivers, one for men to tap and one for women. Saidar and Saidin.

There was even documentation of an omnipresent force that was foretold to have planted corruption into the flow for men where those who drew from its well would eventually go mad. He even read about a group of women channelers that were tasked with combating the world's evil called Aes'Sedai.

There was so much information, and learning about a vast world full of creatures and people that were about as legendary as those told in myths was not only intriguing, but awe inspiring. Kurapika wanted to learn more.

There was so much within the texts that it was a slow process in absorbing, but the further he delved into its scriptures, the more immersed, and the more believable it became. As fabled as it seemed, there was too much that pointed more into the direction of this now extinct culture having once existed.

Then was also that mysterious silver item he happened to capture a glimpse of back when he and Chrollo infiltrated Lady Consta's viewing. It was all too clear, all too coincidental on how its likeness matched near perfectly to a description of a similar item he read about in the very same book he held. Something about it was just too remarkable to pass up, and for him, dismissing the probability of that society having once existed now seemed absurd.

Stifling a yawn, Kurapika set the book aside after having spent a few hours preoccupied with its pages - he would definitely need to do more research on this ancient civilization - and set the heavy tome aside, lifting off the chair to stretch and allow much needed blood to flow through his joints.

He let his eyes drift around the cabin and had realized that Chrollo, who was seated in the small lounge chair across the cabin had apparently drifted off to sleep. Shaking his head, Kurapika crept gradually across the expanse of the room to stand just before where the older man sat partially hunched with his cheek resting firmly within the palm of his hand. It would not have surprised the younger man if his odd companion was feigning slumber, but he couldn't resist the urge anyway to pick around and prove if his suspicions were correct.

When he suddenly felt something press against his hip and the gentle imprint of it through his clothing. Eyes snapped instantly to Chrollo's visage where he was met by two stormy grey eyes boring attentively into his own, and a toothy grin tugging at the older man's lips. Kurapika stopped abruptly in his movement. "What are you doing?" The blond started to question, but he was suddenly being pulled into Chrollo's lap, his other hand now coming to grip along Kurapika's other hip.

He stilled, body going completely erect as those hands began to stroke idly along his sides, the tips of those fingers played teasingly as they gently massaged the flesh underneath. Kurapika shivered as Chrollo's touches were making him practically forget his vexation and shock, eyes closing as he lulled into the lingering caress. His breathing started to slow, the rhythmic beating of his heart upping the pace as just being in Chrollo's very presence was enough to enervate him. Kurapika inhaled deeply, and the combination of wine and honey flooded into his senses causing him to sigh. Never had being so close to the older man been as delightful and he was readily finding himself growing more appetent.

Even when he allowed his eyes to open once more and they landed on Chrollo's greys that seemed so eager, ambitious, and _hungry,_ it was then Kurapika was losing the will to hold back.

Finally he snaked his arms around the base of Chrollo's neck, elbows coming to rest upon his broad shoulders and Kurapika tilted his head, demeanor playful but also inquisitive. Chrollo couldn't help but smile as a result. Not only had Kurapika willingly relented to his whims, but was also appearing to be enjoying himself. Whatever maelstrom the younger man had prepared to unleash at him was now just a gentle rain shower.

"I just wanted you to sit with me. Besides, I was getting kind of lonely while you had your nose buried within that book. Which I am still glad you are enjoying, nonetheless." Further up those digits trekked, their leisurely pace only adding to Kurapika's slight disconcertion, yet, his own body leaned needily into those touches. Lips parted and he breathed heavily, the sound of a airy moan echoed from the depths of his throat, which only furthered to incite Chrollo's ministrations. Though he paused once those hands reached the base of Kurapika's neck, the index of his right hand trailing up and along the Kurta's exposed throat teasingly. "But it seems as if that doesn't matter now, does it? Not when you're like this."

Kurapika swallowed hard, every part of him practically screaming for Chrollo's attention, the finger that was trailing seductively along the length of his neck had finally come to rest upon his cheek, and the palm of the man's other hand had soon cupped the unoccupied one. Lowering his head, Kurapika opened his eyes, though lips were slightly parted as he was breathing raggedly, his gaze, which was filled with yearning, landed once again on the man before him, and he slid his own arms more around Chrollo's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind the other's neck.

They sat in silence, staring at each other, practically drinking one another in and Kurapika finally released a breath he had been holding, his body inching a little closer to Chrollo's. "Don't go and get too cocky," Kurapika whispered, lips now close to the older man's ear, "because, you may just be surprised on what happens if you do." before pulling the shell of it between his teeth, tugging on it playfully then backed away, a grin now playing across his pale features.

It took moments before Chrollo was able to regain his senses, for he never expected the blond to continue being so straightforward, the actions being done were in earnest and it only made him that much more satisfied with his proficiency. Indeed, Kurapika was coming along, as each day the younger man was growing more comfortable and secure around him, which lead Chrollo to believe that Kurta was probably becoming more trusting of him. _Good_. This was just another step towards ascertaining his goal, and finally collecting the one thing he had been after for so long.

Granted, he was a thief and took whatever it was he wanted or desired. But this; Kurapika was like a fine wine, the perfect treasure or a delicacy that was to be savored and cherished. Reaching his goal would definitely take time and could not be rushed. _Patience._ It was something Chrollo had always been adept at and even now, he was able to wait for however long it took if it meant reaping the rewards at the end. Once he was able to prove his value and worth to Kurapika, show him that he could give him so much more, give Kurapika his love, and his vitality, only then would he truly say he stole the greatest thing of all time.

But Chrollo realized his own shock when Kurapika had abruptly taken the initiative to place those soft lips against his own, the feel of them was amazing. _Warm._ He wasted no time accepting the kiss, taking the time to memorize the contours of those supple, plush mounds, savoring Kurapika´s softness while enjoying the boy's unique flavor. There was still that taste of sweetness - despite Kurapika´s reversion to desserts with a hint of coffee, and Chrollo drank in on every bit of it.

A mixture of sandalwood with traces of lavender and forest still lingered in the younger man's scene, just like the smells of the forests of Lusko when he was there last. Kurapika was in every way a Kurta, and Chrollo was lucky to be courting the very last one, for he knew it was by his own hand alone that caused Kurapika to be their sole survivor and it was also because of him that Kurapika had suffered. But underneath it all, it was also those very reasons he was finding himself starting to love Kurapika, and by the same token, now also desiring to erase all of the younger man's pain.

For now, Chrollo settled for winding his arms around Kurapika´s slender waist, mind focusing on the moment and the kiss they were sharing. Yes, he would show the blond just how important he was to him. That Kurapika meant the world to him and that by his belief; which Chrollo also hoped was a sentiment Kurapika shared, they were meant to be together.

Letting his tongue slip past, Chrollo dragged it along Kurapika´s lower lip, lapping at it gently before nipping at the tender flesh. Instantly, the younger man granted admittance to that pervading appendage as Chrollo swept it into his warm mouth, seeking Kurapika's own and twining with it, successfully deepening the kiss.

Such an act was rewarded by Kurapika groaning adamantly against the lock, the vibrations which echoed from within his chest sent chills racing along his spine, causing him to tremble. Chrollo´s arms tightened around him in response and Kurapika felt himself being pulled snugly against the older man's firm chest. The contact alone was enough to make him exhale sharply, and every contour, every muscle that framed Chrollo´s body Kurapika was able to feel through the clothes that were between them.

Once again, Kurapika was lost within himself, within the moment and the world around him only appeared to dim, every part of himself hypersensitive to the pleasure which Chrollo was bestowing upon him.

And he couldn't get enough. It was like honey, an addiction, one that only drew him in like a moth to a flame, and as undeniable as the notion was, Kurapika knew at this point there was no point in resisting, or in going back. Despite that he still adamantly refused to admit how he felt, there was no hiding it, no concealing of the fact that Chrollo was reeling him in, luring him closer and closer into that tantalizing web and Kurapika was becoming willful in _letting it happen._ As flagrant as it seemed, as irrational as it may be, one thing remained certain, and that was the verity of Chrollo's behavior. The older man wasn't exactly the same as Kurapika remembered him during their encounter in Yorknew. This version, how the feared leader of the group of murderous bandits was acting around him appeared sincere, _genuine._

It only stood to reason with every admission his mother had made in her analysis of his companion's current mindset. Everything she had predicted, her visions, her averment, none of it was in any part, wrong and each time, it challenged Kurapika's brooding suspicions. His reluctance was slowly ebbing away and regardless of how he originally felt about the older man, it was becoming safe to assume that how he was feeling now, the Kurta wasn't entirely objectionable towards.

But Kurapika cast his introspection aside; he knew it was something that needed to be wagered on as the younger man needed _certainty_ regarding his feelings. There was so much bad history between them, and memories that Kurapika so desperately wanted to _forget._ Yet, even if history couldn't be rewritten, couldn't the future? Things change, people change, and one epiphany Kurapika had was the simple notion that no one always stayed the same. There was always room and ability to _forgive._

He would learn. Only, that one undeniable fact still remained - did Chrollo really feel regret or hold grief for what he had done?

In so many ways, Kurapika hoped he did.

All he could do now, _wanted_ to do now was focus on those attentive, possessive lips against his own and just how Chrollo held him firmly, but protectively in those powerful arms. The older man always made him feel safe when in his embrace and it was another thing that Kurapika was finding himself liking more and more.

Chrollo had noticed the consternation bleed across Kurapika´s features and he instantly broke from their kiss, one hand coming to stroke comfortingly through his golden locks. "Anything wrong?" He questioned, tone soft and gentle. "You blanked out for a moment there. Almost thought that perhaps I was being too rough."

Kurapika stilled, eyes locked with the older man's. "No. I am fine." He lied, attempting to smile sweetly at his companion. "I just… Got lightheaded for some reason is all." Kurapika didn't want to let on to what he had been thinking, afraid of how Chrollo would react or how it may make him feel. Would the raven-head think any differently if he knew?

The Spider head wasn't entirely convinced. There was something to Kurapika´s admission that told him the boy wasn't being quite honest, but with as distressed as his precious blond looked, Chrollo decided not to press the issue.

"Alright." His fingers continued to card through those silky tresses hoping to at least soothe and abate the young hunter's worries. There was something behind his bright cerulean eyes that spoke of worry, of contention. Chrollo could see the anguish suffused deep within and it struck him, sending a pang to his chest. Seeing Kurapika that way, watching as his beautiful features were marred by the malaise which plagued him only made Chrollo _regret_ that much more.

"We should he arriving in Sorbia in just a few hours. Perhaps you should rest."

Nodding, Kurapika started to slip from Chrollo´s lap, but abruptly stopped, his body stilling. The older man frowned but noticed the look of indecisiveness that crawled over Kurapika´s visage and Chrollo knew. "You can stay with me if it would make you feel better?"

He swallowed thickly but nodded again in acknowledgement and repositioned himself against Chrollo´s side, his nose coming to bury itself in the junction of the older man's neck and shoulder. Slowly Kurapika´s breathing evened out and Chrollo let one of his arms slip around the sweet blond's waist, tugging that slender frame snugly against him, instantly feeling Kurapika´s warmth. Tracing idle, but light patterns along his side, Chrollo continued to comfort Kurapika as much as possible, trying to ease his afflictions. Little by little the Kurta tapered, his body relaxing as he drifted off. Chrollo smiled as he held Kurapika, placing soft kisses to the boy's crown.

Such a perfect angel. Kurapika was just as beautiful and radiant when he slept.

When he was certain the other had indeed, fallen to slumber, Chrollo whispered, "I don't believe you know it yet, but I think I am falling in love with you." Such a confession even astounded him and for once in his life, Chrollo had felt a semblance of empathy and compassion, the idealism that he cared for someone other than himself or his spiders was something entirely new. How he was able to accept someone so, precious, so tender, so _wonderful,_ Chrollo didn't feel deserving. Not after all he had done and what he put Kurapika through.

How Kurapika was able to stand being around a monster like him, the Spider head did not know, but he intended to make it up to the to younger man _somehow._ Even if it took him a lifetime, he would see to it that Kurapika no longer had to carry the burdens of his past. He _deserved_ better, and so much more.

Chrollo avowed for what he knew he must do. Which he feared that ultimately if he didn't, Kurapika would never be his.

Kissing the top of that blond head one more time, he spent the rest of their trip in silent contemplation as he listed to Kurapika breathe.

Once they landed and managed to gather up their luggage, Kurapika had taken the momentary lapse in movement to stretch, his muscles were stiff from their extensive trip. As they exited the loading dock and onto the platform, a chilly wind washed over him and he shivered a little. The Mimbo continent was definitely much cooler than Yorknew or even Patalor.

"Not used to the weather I see." A voice called from behind and Kurapika turned to see Chrollo approaching him, both their suitcases in tow. When he was close enough, Kurapika took his gratefully.

"Yeah. This is definitively nothing like I am used to. Even the winters in Yorknew are never this cold." Kurapika wound his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to stave off the chill. "Even the forests of Lusko were always warm. Would be another reason I've always been adverse to cooler climates." Kurapika was sure he would never get used to the weather in Sorbia, much less the Mimbo continent.

Surprise crawled over his face when felt something thick lined with fur being draped over his shoulders. Kurapika knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You're obviously freezing and the shirt and pants you are wearing are definitely not optimal for this type of weather. So I am loaning you my coat for now." Stepping back, he took hold of the handle to his luggage. "We should get going." Chrollo added dismissively, not wanting to give the chance for Kurapika to protest at his show of kindness.

A frown crossed along Kurapika's lips, watching as Chrollo wasted no time in cutting him off once again. Silently, he was grateful for the older man's coat - he really was cold - as one thing that he hadn't prepared for when he originally began this journey with Chrollo was visiting places where the temperature was much colder. Thus, he now reaped the consequences for being improvident.

Still, Chrollo had done something that was well out of character and it caught Kurapika totally unawares. That frown only deepened, but he proceeded to slip his arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket and wind it tightly around himself. He sighed. It was warm, and _soft._ Kurapika wondered how the older man was able to keep it so meticulous and immaculate, but there was a bit of comfort in wearing it. His face brushed against the fur which lined the collar, and its feathery feel caused Kurapika to close his eyes, nose wrinkling from Chrollo's scent which lingered amid the fabric. Musk, spice with traces of cologne permeated the coat and Kurapika couldn't help but breathe it in thoroughly. Reveling in the aroma for moments longer, and sensing himself relaxing once again, his shoulders dipped and Kurapika had become contented, wondering just how the older man was able to make him feel so _complacent._

Gathering himself, he tugged at the jacket one more time and raced to catch up to his companion, coming astride the other. "Thank you." He said intelligibly, eyes focused forward. As usual, Kurapika hid his emotions, the mask once again, unreadable on his features.

Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo glanced over at him, but only regarded him inquisitively. "Don't mention it." Why was Kurapika so intent on hiding his feelings? "It isn't far from here to the closest inn. The village doesn't have many, but the one I had looked into prior will suffice for our needs for the duration of our stay."

Kurapika turned towards him, facing Chrollo completely and crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you plan to steal another car?"

Chrollo had to admit, Kurapika still looked rather cute when he was angry or flustered. Tilting his head, he pursed his lips, but they soon contorted into a smile, "Whatever gave you that idea? You wound me, Kurapika. Do you not trust my judgement?" He paused, watching the blond for his reaction, especially with the critical look that had long since accented his visage. What resulted came exactly as Chrollo had expected.

The smoldering look in the Kurta's eyes and the clear twist to his mouth was enough to provide his disgust and the fact that there was no way Kurapika would have let the idea pass without a fight. So far, the younger man had been tolerant of Chrollo's criminal behavior, but the persistence he had in it was slowly whittling away at Kurapika´s nerves. It was bad enough that he had allowed himself to get mingled up in illegal activities to procure the eyes, but everything in between?

"You are not stealing another car, I won't allow it." Those blues seemed to darken and Chrollo could have sworn they briefly flashed scarlet. "We can find another way there."

One hand came up before him, "I knew that would be your answer. Relax. I really didn't intend to steal a car. Not this time, anyway at least. I figured we could just walk there."

Kurapika sniffed, not wholly convinced. "No. No more stealing. Either you get it legitimately or don't get it at all."

 _Classic reaction_. It was something to be expected, which came as no surprise to Chrollo, but for him, appeasing the blond in any way possible, even in the most minute form was better than flaring his temper. Kurapika surely wasn't one to let go of things easily. "Alright. You have nothing to worry about from me in that regard, then." Chrollo's grin remained over his features despite his concession. Perhaps he wasn't being fully honest or yielding when it came to Kurapika's demands; he was still a thief at heart and there would be no changing that, Chrollo was aware of this. But he considered that perhaps, he could be swayed in altering some of his habits, even if it would be enough to ease Kurapika's unrelenting principals.

Then again, a rather casuistic thought crossed his mind and his smile only broadened. One day, Chrollo thought, he would have to convert Kurapika's psyche and reshape the way he thinks. Maybe he can convince the blond that the type of lifestyle he leads isn't really as bad as it seems and to just _live_ a little.

"For some reason, I find that a bit hard to believe. Nevertheless, I will take you at your word." Kurapika began, tone flat as he was suspicious. He wasn't entirely convinced, but settled on seeing how things panned out. They still had their primary focus, and that was retrieving the eyes which resided in Sorbia. There was much planning to be done and dwelling on frivolities would only successful waste their time and lead them nowhere. "In any regard, lead the way." Waving a hand dismissively, he pulled impatiently at the handle to his suitcase, not wishing to wait any longer. Damn he still hated being out in the chill air, even though the coat around him was warm and secure.

Never one to dawdle; Chrollo was only further amused. Well, no time like the present as they say.

"This way." And Chrollo started off in the direction towards where he knew the inn resided.

Their accommodations weren't exactly lavish and Kurapika was grateful that even though the room was modest, there was at least two beds present. He picked the one furthest from the door and after settling his suitcase against the wall closest to where he stood, proceeded to flop on top of the mattress. Every part of him felt the pull of exhaustion and he grumbled to himself about why he despised traveling. Kurapika was no stranger to roughing it, but the constant moving and relocating got tiresome from time to time.

It would be one of many instances where he would subjected to the weariness of traveling. Such came with the territory and was the nature of his mission. Deep down it was worth all the pain to ensure he retrieved all of his clan's missing eyes. Some mild discomfort was well worth the cost.

Lifting his head, the blond let his eyes train on the sound of where his companion had come to reside. Chrollo had been settling his own luggage on the other bed, but those infinite grey eyes honed in on Kurapika and never wavered as the he moved about.

"What?" Kurapika questioned, his cheeks heating slightly from the way Chrollo was watching him; something about his gaze had an ambiguous meaning to it. "You're staring."

Chrollo smiled. Why was he always smiling? Kurapika grunted, not completely understanding the older man and constantly bewildered by his unusual behavior. "Oh nothing in particular. Just thinking of how attractive you look laying there while wearing my coat."

The heat rose further along his skin, blooming up to just beneath his ears, and he felt himself grow slightly embarrassed. He forgot he was still wearing the older man's coat, the damnable thing was so comfortable and he looked down to see it flourished around him. The clothes he wore somehow where pulled tight over him and suddenly, Kurapika felt exposed. Swiftly, the blond tugged the ebony thing around him, instantly concealing his lithe figure from Chrollo's prying eyes. The ensuing snicker only added to his dismay.

"Pervert."

Turning his head, Kurapika focused elsewhere, not wanting to look at the twisted, hungry, and enticing stare that had washed over Chrollo's features. " _Look anywhere. Don't look at him. Don't focus on how it's making you feel, or how gorgeous those eyes are beneath the dim light of the room."_ But he couldn't help himself, and as much as Kurapika hated it, at the behest of his own traitorous body, he turned back only to realize Chrollo was standing over him. Despite the predatory look in the older man's eyes, there was also an underlying vein of restraint, even adoration within them.

Kurapika didn't move, even when Chrollo lowered his hand to stroke his fingers along the pale skin of his cheek, the touch gentle, tender. He didn't even move when Chrollo settled on the side of the bed, the closeness of their bodies only making Kurapika quiver. All he could do, _wanted to do_ was lean into the touches, the softness of that palm despite the mild calluses that lined Chrollo's skin, easily mollified him. Much to his wonderment, Kurapika found himself not wishing to pull away from the older man.

Even when he grabbed Chrollo's wrist as those fingers had began to trail down along the side of his neck and shoulders, aiming to stroke down over his chest, Kurapika remained firm where he was. Their eyes locked and for a few tense moments, both just staring at one another, neither making a move, while the sound of their combined breathing echoed into the stillness of the room. Kurapika's own lips parted as he searched those alluring greys, his instincts awakening and the pull of carnal desire becoming stronger, _compelling_. Every part of him grew rigid, heat slowly welling through him, and racing down to the very nucleus of his being.

Part of him screamed this was _wrong,_ that he was getting too close, that he was transgressing into acts that he should not be allowed to indulge in, and every sensation was poison, toxic. While the other part of him craved and languished over the other, desiring those touches, wanting to feel Chrollo against him, feel those hands along his body, caressing his skin. Again, he trembled, caught in the rift of his emotions, almost like he was suffocating and having Chrollo so close only made him feel as if he was drowning. The older man's gaze was so hungry it could have devoured Kurapika whole and all he could do was fall beneath its intensive persuasion.

Convictions be damned and in the heat of the moment, Kurapika made his decision. Hands gently curled within Chrollo's navy blue, silken button up shirt and without warning, pulled the older man to him, a barely audible growl rumbling in the blond's throat.

"Impatient, are we?" Chrollo exclaimed as he was forced down upon that succulent frame, their physiques contacting and he couldn't help but groan in satisfaction. The blond was full of surprises and he couldn't help but feel elated. Kurapika was surely assertive, taking every initiative thus far since they had been traveling together to formulate contact between them and Chrollo wondered if this was a sign that Kurapika was starting to come around?

Now, the very same blond was chasing after his lips, vigorously persistent in capturing them, those hands strenuously holding Chrollo against him while the look in those eyes shifted from ambiguity to decisive. He was really liking this gradual change in Kurapika's behavior. The once equitable and noble Kurta was changing, becoming more malleable, more venal and for Chrollo, for the leader of the Genei Ryodan, it was the greatest thing he could have ever hoped for. Not only would this type of transition benefit his Spiders, practically guaranteeing that the vengeful boy would no longer wish to seek them out, but would also give that essential push in convincing Kurapika to finally let go.

Chrollo was close. _Oh so close_ in winning the boy's heart. The concept of them being together as a couple only made the raven-head that much more ecstatic. Kurapika was beautiful, adept, successful, _perfect._ And he couldn't help just how compelling that allure really was.

"Don't speak." Was the only thing to slip past those pertinent, rosy lips before Chrollo felt them encompass his own, drawing him instantly into a rough, demanding kiss. He was barely aware of how flush they were becoming against one another, their chests pressed together as he came to rest fixedly between Kurapika's legs. The animalistic nature rising within the younger man's aura fed into Chrollo's own intuition and he grinned against those lips, resolute in giving Kurapika _exactly_ what he wanted.

This time, his own hands had found their way to the Kurta's sides, tips stroking aimlessly as they explored that muscled torso, feeling every cord and thew that composed Kurapika' body. Though as he did so, his hands had crept lower, finding the hem of the blond's shirt, slipping it up along with his movements. Chrollo broke the kiss long enough to divest Kurapika of the restrictive article, along with his coat. When the younger man's arms came up without hesitation or complaint, the raven-head smiled.

"There." Chrollo whispered, admiring the beautiful young man beneath him. One of his hands drew teasingly down over Kurapika´s bare chest, enjoying the feel of that tender skin beneath his fingertips, "However," he drawled, looking deep into those lovely blue eyes, "I prefer you wearing my coat while like this." Chrollo only smiled at the bewildered expression which took over his features, but Kurapika slid his arms back through the leather sleeves.

Wasting no time, Chrollo dove back in, this time capturing the other's lips and drawing the younger man into a passionate kiss. Growling, he shoved his tongue without care into Kurapika's warm mouth and sought out that moist appendage, curling possessively around it. Just the way Chrollo moved, the hunger, the appetite, and _need,_ Kurapika became covenant to it, _bound_ and unable to resist - not that he wanted to resist, easily falling to the allure, the seduction.

Every part of him followed suit, body twitching, desiring, _wanting,_ arms now coming around to circle Chrollo's back. Kurapika tugged fervently at his shirt, wanting the same done, and no barriers left between them.

Chrollo could only feel utterly pleased, their fierce kiss becoming more potent, teeth nearly grazing and scraping the skin of each other's lips before he sighed, briefly pulling away. Hastily, Chrollo worked at discarding his own shirt, casting it aside without much thought or care, letting the article fall where it may and this time, focused his attention on Kurapika's delectable neck. Running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, he left tender kisses in his wake.

Each deliverance, the bloom of sultriness, how his skin prickled each time Chrollo contacted it, Kurapika couldn't hold back the throaty groan that exited his mouth.

Kurapika slid his arms up to coil around Chrollo's now bare back, hands coming to rest along those shoulder blades, fingertips pressing so firmly, they threatened to penetrate the skin. The act solely let Kurapika pull them flush against one another, his back arching to ensure closeness was maintained between them.

The sensation, the emotion, just how impassioned Kurapika started to feel, it made him dizzy, impelled, completely _mesmerized._

It was as if Kurapika had become fully possessed, and yet, he tossed caution to the wind, not concerned with how entrenched he was becoming and that he only wanted this, _needed_ this. Nothing else mattered. The world around them, its sounds, all the people residing within, his objectives, all of that he cast aside for this one moment, just this very moment in time where he could finally release and be _free._ All his ambitions, every intention, his _drive,_ Kurapika succumbed to it, letting it take over him.

Yet, Chrollo played on each reaction, each reverberation, those lovely waves that seized control over Kurapika as he was entirely at his whims only made it that much more enticing. Chrollo's mouth worked meticulously, but _gingerly_ along the pulse that raced just beneath, his tongue trailing over its rapid movement. The soft pants which echoed from the depths of Kurapika's throat was like music to his ears and once he reached the base where collar met shoulder, it was then Chrollo bit down eagerly, drawing hard on the tender area without mercy.

Another laden pant tore from Kurapika's parted lips, but soon turned into an animalistic groan, head instantly lulling as the younger man's back arced to crush against Chrollo in a feverish attempt to connect them, the movement almost wild, _untamed._

He could barely breathe. Barely contain himself. Every nerve was alight with the electrified impulses that raged through him, and it was like molten fire, burning him nearly from within. Tighter he gripped to Chrollo's back, nails piercing that tanned skin, invoking small rivulets of blood towards the surface. The craving, the urge, it was almost too potent, and Kurapika found himself wanting more. So much _more._

"Oh God." He uttered, voice strained, heart palpitating in his chest as he felt it painfully constrict. The sensation wavered through him in its entirety and he was certain his eyes had began to shift, the scarlet color blazing within. "Please…"

When Chrollo was certain his attention to that delicate area would surely leave a mark, one that would show his true intent, that Kurapika would belong to no other but him, only then did he release and pull away to begin anew. He shifted in his motions as he drug his tongue over the expanse of Kurapika's chest, listening closely to each sound the one beneath him made. Though Kurapika's pleas had not gone unnoticed, and Chrollo found it so hard to _resist._ Every part of him wanted to pin the Kurta to the bed and take him right there. To ravage that heavenly body and taste everything that was Kurapika. Everything that he would ever be.

But when he reached Kurapika's navel, Chrollo breathed in deeply of the scent the younger man emanated, delivering a few sweltering, loving kisses to the skin just above the hem of his pants before reluctantly, pulling away.

The absence of contact soon brought Kurapika from his trance like state, those bright, scarlet eyes landing on Chrollo, disappointment clouding their depths. "What is wrong? Why did you stop? You seem to keep doing this-"

A finger coming to lay against his lips cut him off and Kurapika instantly fell into reticence, though the hint of a pout marred his features. "Shh. I still don't think the time is quite right, Kurapika. I may be ready to cross that line, but are you? Is this what you really want, and not just out of lust?" The formality to Chrollo's voice caused Kurapika to be taken aback and a frown soon made its way over his lips.

It was hard, beyond _difficult,_ and Chrollo struggled with himself not fall into his own sinful desires. Granted, he needed Kurapika as much as he needed food and water, but the last thing he wanted was for Kurapika to do something he may regret later on.

Chrollo would only be ready once he was certain it was something Kurapika truly wanted and without question.

He was at a loss for words, but Chrollo's statements rang clear and true. Kurapika wondered if indeed, he did only want the older man out of carnal desire as opposed to attachment or love.

 _Love._

Was it possible he was feeling something _more_ for Chrollo? That there could be an emotional connection forming between them? Kurapika could only surmise, but without doubt, he had felt differently towards the older man, and that something… Was indeed, changing between them. All he could do however, was let it unfold.

A hand carded through his golden crop, the movement gentle and calming. "You should probably get some rest. We both have much to discuss tomorrow regarding our plan to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes in this area. It's best you regain some of your strength." With that, Chrollo pulled away completely and off the bed, leaving Kurapika alone, the feel of the older man's touches still fresh in his mind and on his skin.

"Perhaps you are right and in more ways than one." Kurapika responded simply and extricated himself from the bed long enough to pull down the blankets, slipping cozily between thereafter. Instantly, he burrowed into the softness of arctic fur, Chrollo´s coat wrapped snugly around him.

As his eyes started to slip closed, he felt something brush against him and he looked up long enough to see Chrollo standing over him once more as the other leaned down to plant a chaste kiss to his plush lips. He smiled once he noticed the blond had curled up within his coat. "Good night, Kurapika." Chrollo then turned back to his own bed in order to prepare for sleep himself.

"Good night." Was the last thing Kurapika said before allowing himself to slip into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : Not as action packed as prior chapters, but considering the location and circumstance of the current pair of eyes they are going after, expect sixteen to be full of surprises and excitement. :) I definitely don't aim to disappoint.


	16. The Wrath of a God

**A/N** : _Hello again dear readers, I have managed to return again with the next installment. It's been a difficult run so far, but I am managing to at least keep this fic alive. :D However, due to my current medical issues and now with all the procedures I have to do this month, updates may or may not be slow. I am pushing for two more chapter releases this month, but uncertain if that may happen or not. But fear not! One way or the other, I will keep the updates coming. That much is a given. 3_

 _I had a lot of fun, but also difficulty with this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. :D_

 _Also to date, now this chapter is the longest one for RoF. God help me. D:_

 **Summery** : _Chrollo looks back on his past. Realizing their object, Kurapika and Chrollo plot and execute their objective to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes from Sorbia's temple. Kurapika once again struggles with his own inner demons from the pain of his own past, but comes to a very stunning conclusion._

* * *

Not once had Chrollo ever thought he'd find himself looking back upon his past for enlightenment, or that he would be questioning anything he had previously done. For much of his life, Chrollo had just been used to doing things his way and living how he saw fit by doing whatever it took in order to survive. It made getting through each day tolerable, and every time he had been successful, the outcome seemed so much more rewarding.

Of course, it wasn't a grandiose or lavish way of existing; far from it. But for the man who had spent nearly every waking moment labeled as a nobody from a city where people had no name, he had been pretty satisfied with how things had turned out.

It was all Chrollo had ever known and emotional luxuries were not something that he readily indulged in or relatively cared about. Things of that context were considered a setback, a _weakness,_ something that only made people lose focus or forget who they were. The idealism of it only caused him to harbor a stronger adversity to it and thus, Chrollo became more and more emotionally detached.

Which was equally the same when it came down to practically anything, including murder.

Chrollo had never found himself harboring regrets. Even when he stood over those he targeted, watching as their existence faded and the light slowly dimmed from their eyes while they would wither and die, he felt neither sorrow or remorse. It was his way of handling the mental and physical suffering he faced during his childhood years and for how easily society willfully cast away those who were seen as nothing more than rejects.

For him, this was his way of responding to that type of hellish mentality - of how humanity as a whole did not care, nor was compassion something comparatively shared or given.

So he, just like his Spiders only plundered and marauded, took what they wanted without thought or care, lavishing in their spoils and of the anguish and misfortune they caused. Never once stopping or desiring to show any inkling of compunction for any of the acts or crimes they committed. The same could be said when Chrollo and his infamous group had participated in one of the biggest mass slaughters of all time.

He remembered it almost like it was yesterday. The smell of burning wood. Of blood and death. Fires blazing almost majestically around him as he oversaw the process. Chrollo watched as each one fell, how their eyes seemed to flare with hatred, shock or hopelessness. The passion so great, the desperation so high that behind the emotions it only seemed to fuel their brightest shade. Each set of eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Of a grand scarlet that only made them so much more magnificent and just how spectacular they were, like a most beautiful and rare gem. _Just like the color of rubies._

Back then, it elated him. Made him feel almost like _God._ And yet, he indulged in just how powerful and superior it made him and his Spiders feel. How they became feared, revered, and even praised.

But now, looking back on it, on everything he had done, especially the extinction of the Kurta Clan, Chrollo couldn't help but feel… Different. Something inside of him stirred. Even awoken and the more his mentality began to alter towards Kurapika, the more his mindset continued to change. Seeing the younger man who was so tenacious, so strong and determined, with a passion that smoldered so deep, _so intense,_ it only made Chrollo wonder just how he really felt. Or, how he really should _feel._

At one time, he had thought what he was doing had been the greatest and most satisfying thing. That it gave him the ultimate gratification.

Now, seeing the outcome of his own selfishness, it was then Chrollo had begun to wonder if it was all really worth it?

Spending time around the last remaining Kurta had given him so much more time to think. To reevaluate himself and look back on his life as a whole. Perhaps he didn't regret all his decisions, but how he felt about the massacre now…

If there was one thing he could change, it would have easily been that.

Maybe he didn't fully comprehend or understand the magnitude of why he was feeling the way he was, but he knew he had been slowly falling for Kurapika. At one time he wanted to kill the boy. Now, Chrollo was only wondering if he was actually falling in _love_ with him.

Listening to how Kurapika felt as he learned of how his clan's eyes were being used - especially for rituals after they had always been labeled as demons - only made his heart swell for the younger man.

It pained Chrollo to see Kurapika this way. To see him suffer and continue to endure. To watch as he tried to carry on, despite the sorrow in those eyes. The very same ones of which Kurapika now searched for that Chrollo himself, helped harvest and unleash upon the world. Because of that, because of his decisions and of his greed, now the one person the leader of the Genei Ryodan had found himself actually caring for, only continued to be stricken while he attempted to find his own salvation.

The very same salvation he now tried to find within Kurapika.

Perhaps he was changing and experiencing a metamorphosis. Or maybe he really was only feeling remorse for Kurapika. But whatever the case may be, the desire to make things right between he and the blond was definitely strong. Chrollo wanted to erase Kurapika's pain _so Goddamn bad._

This was now his drive and reasoning to do what he must in order to win the boy's heart, and at any cost.

He would see that Kurapika retrieved the eyes, and he would help regain the ones which resided in Sorbia to ease the blond's worries. For he knew that until Kurapika completed his goal, the younger man would _not_ rest.

Chrollo watched as Kurapika continued to make the final preparations for their mission. Delicate, pale fingers worked dexterously at the straps which he used to tie the multi-hued brown cloak that he remembered the blond wearing back in the desert city of Ti'alma. Silken fabric which flowed in mass abundance nearly obscured the blond's lithe features, hiding away the body that the older man himself, enjoyed viewing. But he knew it was a necessary cover, as Kurapika had been the one to volunteer for infiltrating the inner sanctum of the temple where the eyes were held.

It would be no easy mission; dealing with a religious culture Chrollo knew would only prove to be a challenge, especially when those people were heavily relying on worship as a way of sustaining themselves

They both had remained in relative silence as Kurapika continued to finalize his own preparations. Chrollo himself had long since, readied things on his end, both of them fully aware of what their roles were to be in this mission of theirs. Of course, the changes in pressure within the air around them spoke of frustration; yet there was also an underlying vein of nervousness. It was apparent even in Kurapika´s own aura, which shimmered and flowed erratically around the younger man.

As such, it made Chrollo feel concern for Kurapika, something he had been harboring towards the Kurta when it seemed he was out of sorts. Once the blond was done affixing his cloak and turned to face Chrollo, it was then he arose from his position of where he had been sitting. "It really does suit you, Kurapika." He spoke in a soft tone, and strode over to where Kurapika had been standing before a mirror the younger man had been looking at himself in.

Blue eyes soon met grays as Kurapika turned at the sound of Chrollo´s voice, and faced the taller man. Though before he could speak, strong arms encircled his slender waist and pulled him against the other's strong chest. One of Chrollo´s hands slipped beneath his chin, lifting it so Kurapika could completely see his face.

For a moment, Kurapika just stood there, practically frozen as Chrollo held him firmly, while looking into the older man's eyes. He didn't resist, much less attempt to thwart Chrollo from doing so as the contact, like so many other times before had incited Kurapika in feeling more passive than not. His breathing slowed, almost to an even, steady pace that he soon realized, had begun to match Chrollo's own. The cadence of it alone was enough to cause Kurapika to slip into contentment.

They just stood there in silence, neither bothering to speak as Chrollo just kept Kurapika close, gazes locked upon one another as if they were trying to wordlessly convey their thoughts without physically vocalizing them.

It was pleasant to say the least and even then, Kurapika couldn't find any reason to sever the embrace Chrollo held him within. Instead, he was about to close his eyes when the feel of warm, soft lips soon meshed with his own, and it was then that the Kurta truly gave in. Each time, he became more pacified, thoroughly enjoying every session in earnest, his own hands making their way to slip up and against the older man's cheeks, cupping them gently. Chrollo didn't even have to demand or request to be allowed entrance into Kurapika's mouth; the blond did it willingly as those ample mounds parted and soon, their appendages were curled around one another avidly.

Coffee with a hint of mint suddenly flooded on his tongue, the taste unlike any other and Kurapika couldn't help but relish in the flavor, having practically memorized the makeup of Chrollo's own essence. He simply purred against the older man's lips as they worked adamantly against his own despite it seemed like Chrollo fancied kissing him slowly as he did rough and possessive.

Kurapika breathed in, nostrils flaring from the same scents which lingered around them as Chrollo tightened those arms more firmly around him, practically seizing his lithe frame against the other's more powerful one. Not that he complained. _No._ The blond readily accepted the touches as he leaned into them wantonly, his concerns and fears from prior were slowly ebbing away. Each stroke of Chrollo's palm up and along his spine successfully left him thoroughly reminded of exactly _why_ he was beginning to see less and less reason to rebuke the raven-head. There was just something tempering in the aura Chrollo exuded, despite the older man still lacked access to his Nen.

It was something that still to this day Kurapika didn't quite understand, but gradually over the time he spent around Chrollo, the more convinced he was becoming that indeed, the older man was retaining his honesty and keeping to his word. Even though for the Kurta, it was still something relatively hard to _believe._

Down at its core, Chrollo was still a thief who had committed heinous crimes and lead a band of criminals guilty of the same thing. But at the brunt of it all, wasn't he, like his group just merely human after all? The longer he spent around Chrollo, it became easier for Kurapika to be convinced that perhaps, the older man was really capable of compassion and empathy. But, there was still that need for clarity as Kurapika wasn't completely certain of Chrollo's true stance.

But the man's intentions seemed quite evident in just his recent actions alone. One thing Kurapika was good at was in lie detection. Several times he entertained the idea of using Dowsing Chain on the older man, but something in Chrollo's own energy spoke of no reason to do so. Whatever it was, the man Kurapika remembered from his first encounter at Yorknew to the one he knew now was _vastly_ different in contrast. As vast as it was from night to day.

Kurapika attempted to press himself even more securely along Chrollo's body, fitting almost perfectly against his sculpted curvatures, feeling the other man's heartbeat against his chest. Its lull was almost enough to pull the younger man into a languid state, nearly forgetting the world around him.

Deeper their kiss became as Chrollo tasted with fervency for all his blond had to offer, his own mind wanting to go blank from the swell of emotions he was experiencing. The longer he remained with Kurapika like this, the more urgent and hungry he became.

Like every time before, Chrollo knew not to allow things to proceed too far, the concern for jeopardizing his rapport with the younger man was a constant reminder.

Not that he did so out of selfishness. Quite to the contrary, it was for honest concern of violating his trust with Kurapika. What Chrollo had started to realize that his feelings had began to surpass the superfluous, becoming stronger for the young Kurta each day. Which had him wondering if he was truly experiencing love for the one person who had sought nothing but a way to cease his existence.

All of that didn't matter anymore for Chrollo had seen the changes slowly developing within Kurapika. The need to remain cautious hung in the back of his mind as he still considered all possibilities. However, with Kurapika´s changing mindset, Chrollo felt less likely the younger man would continue to enact on his earlier convictions, making him harbor no fear towards the blond.

Not that he had any fear to begin with.

Drawing his hand up from its position along Kurapika´s spine, he placed it on the back of that blond head, holding the younger man in place as he allowed the kiss to briefly grow more demanding, more voracious. The onset invoked a squeak of shock to exit from Kurapika's throat, but was soon replaced by a submissive moan. Chrollo couldn't help but smile at the response.

Still, he felt that Kurapika wasn't ready yet to bridge the gap into the territory Chrollo wanted to explore _oh so bad_ with the boy. So, he settled on giving those now rosy and kiss bruised lips a prominent lick before pulling away to let his attention fall upon the young man in his arms.

Of course, that questioning look Chrollo knew all too well adorned Kurapika´s features, but he placed a finger before him in attempt to sate his concerns.

"Try not to worry. I believe you will do just fine. I have plenty of faith in your abilities."

A frown crossed over Kurapika´s lips. Not only was he disappointed in Chrollo´s abrupt cessation of their torrid kiss - which much to his surprise, had inadvertently calmed him at the time - but now his nervousness had resurfaced regarding his job with their current mission.

It wasn't that he had lack in his confidence, but rather faith in his ability from becoming too _enraged._ The notion of a cult using his brethren's eyes in such a mannerism only unsettled him even more. His clan had suffered so much to be defiled as they had.

"It's not that," Kurapika began, his hands now finding placement along Chrollo´s chest as he idly traced patterns along its clothed surface, "but the simple fact that I am not certain if I can trust in myself to not get personal if I see the eyes being used in such a disgraceful way. My clan has already endured so much…"

The words suddenly died in the back of his throat, and Chrollo lifted his chin again to meet at eye level, "You have every right to feel the way you do, Kurapika. But, don't let it hinder you or stifle your thinking. If you allow yourself to become too focused on your disdain, then you may lose sight and possibly jeopardize the mission."

One thing that concerned Chrollo was the simple fact that he knew of Kurapika's temper and that the younger man could very well forget what was most important. It could ultimately cause everything they had so meticulously planned to come crashing down around them. There were many variables which precipitated Chrollo into retaining a contingency plan should something like that, arise.

However, in the back of his mind, Chrollo understood the reasoning for Kurapika's contempt. It was something he had always been privy of, but until he became so closely involved with the young Kurta, it had not affected his perspective or how it made him feel. That is, _until now._

Something in Kurapika's demeanor, or maybe it was the words he spoke that caused Chrollo to feel taken aback. Not once had he ever remembered or regarded himself as a person who held concern or benevolence for most of his life, Chrollo had simply learned the world was cruel and unforgiving.

To survive was to steal, often taking from whoever had something to offer or profit from. People were nothing but sources for retaining substance, and Chrollo had never seen reason to feel regret towards his callous or apathetic outlook. He had been dealt an inequitable hand, and for that, the world had become indentured to him.

For so long, this was how he lived and never once did he ever think that would change. Now, something deep within had began to stir and he felt a pang of guilt towards everything he had forced Kurapika to endure. Just seeing the blond so distressed, especially over the prospect of his clan's eyes being used in heinous ways was enough to make the older man begin to wonder if he had done things differently, if he had not committed to taking away everything Kurapika had loved, would the boy have been better of then he was now?

 _"But, then would we have ever met?"_

Chrollo was torn, ripped asunder by his own emotions. He hated seeing Kurapika suffer, and the welling need to show remorse was something that had begun to manifest within him. Even the anguish that seemed to burn in the back of Kurapika's eyes was enough to make Chrollo start to question his own integrity.

 _It was his fault for everything that happened to Kurapika. All he had was himself to blame._

"What do you know?" The sudden question had snapped Chrollo from his contemplation, only to face Kurapika once more, vehemence evident in his eyes. "It's not as if you completely understand what it's like to lose someone or have someone taken from you." For so long, all Kurapika had ever known was his own misery and despair, everything he had gone through had only twisted his sense of perception regarding people and the world around him.

Slowly, Kurapika had become bitter and indifferent, easily losing his faith and morality in the process. It was just so simple to believe that he was the only one who experienced the pain of loss, and that everyone else was oblivious to how he felt or that no one understood his grief. He had convinced himself of this, and became isolated from human companionship, finding that remaining in solitude was better than risking the chance of hurting someone and dragging them down into his own weak stability and mental faultiness.

Such possibilities always weighed heavily in the back of his mind, leaving him questioning his own acuity and if he was able to entrust that he wouldn't just run headlong into situations without becoming reckless or hasty. These were attributes that became symptomatic with his own shortcomings, leaving Kurapika less willing to open up to those who showed him genuine concern or friendship.

Everything to him was always a setback and for Kurapika, his goals were all that _mattered._

But now, his current mindset really had started to change. Though it did make the blond wonder if the way he once perceived things had really been what was ultimately affecting him in the negative way it had.

There was only going forward, no going back.

If he was to surpass his own limits, and finally get to the point of actually being _liberated,_ then one thing Kurapika knew must be done was he had let go of his hate and prejudice completely _._ There was no peace to be found if he continued on as he had, despite reaching such an objective would prove to be difficult. Kurapika struggled with acceptance, as learning to forgive was definitely not a quality he found as a strong suit or that he was willing to just concede to.

But something about Chrollo's more recent behaviors and just how closely connected he was becoming with the older man had him now questioning his own resistance in actually trying to understand Chrollo more than he really did.

It was just so hard to think about completely losing his adversity to the one person who in the end, was responsible for all his suffering. But the more he remained around Chrollo, the less he was able to hold onto those feelings.

He was afraid of getting too close, but now that same closeness was something he wanted more of. He _needed_ Chrollo and couldn't understand _why._ All he knew was that every touch, every word, just being around the older man somehow made him feel calm, and strangely, content.

"I know more then I let on. Trust me you are not the only one to experience loss." Chrollo spoke softly, and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss to the top of Kurapika´s head. "I too, have lost people and know what it feels like to suffer such an outcome. We are both guilty of doing things out of apathy and callousness. But," slowly, the older man stroked his hands up along Kurapika´s back again, the silken feeling of his cloak smooth beneath his palms. "I really want to make it up to you."

He could sense the blond's heightened and growing upset, causing him to slightly grimace. In reality, Chrollo hated seeing Kurapika this way. "However I have to."

 _Love_. It was the only real explanation for why he was behaving the way he was. Chrollo was certain he was falling for Kurapika, and he had no desire to stop his descent.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the sudden, but rather bizarre statement to exit the older man's lips. As vague as the remark was, he couldn't understand exactly what Chrollo meant. "Make it up to me? Aside helping me recover what you originally caused to become lost in the first place," the younger man's focus became intent, gaze heated and Kurapika sounded way more embittered then he intended, "what else could you possibly offer me?"

Why was he so cold? Was he really _that_ unable of learning to accept or being able to understand?

But Chrollo knew that Kurapika was only behaving out of instinct and because of a natural reaction that was caused by his own caustic nature.

Seeing the blond as skeptical as he was only incited Chrollo to be more _determined_ in proving to Kurapika that even if he wasn't fully redeemable, at least he was salvageable.

"Just trust me. I will prove it to you as I've said. You have my word."

Once again, Kurapika struggled with trying to find the gumption to believe Chrollo regardless of what he said. But so far, the older man had been loyal to every oath made to him, so Kurapika took Chrollo´s word for it.

It didn't completely abate the nervousness that Kurapika felt overall, but he would wait to pass full judgement once he found out for sure exactly what Chrollo had planned. Even if up to this point, the older man had yet to do anything that made the Kurta feel suspicious of. He still wanted to be sure his companion continued to remain truthful to everything he has professed to thus far.

Kurapika let his arms rest against the older man's chest, "Alright. I will refrain from further comment then and let this play out." Still, his skepticism didn't stop him from finding momentary enjoyment in the times they shared. Just like now where he lavished from being in the sanctity of Chrollo's powerful arms.

The warmth was inviting and the way the older man held him was tender and affectionate, almost as if Kurapika himself was delicate and fragile. The idea slightly perturbed him as he was anything but, it didn't quell the fact that he wasn't ready to sever contact anytime soon. Nevertheless, they still had their mission to complete and as such, this moment would unfortunately have to come to an end. Regardless, Kurapika savored every last minute until such came to pass.

Chrollo simply tilted his head and smiled, letting his eyes rove over as much of the blond's frame as he could, taking in the magnificent sight before reluctantly, unfurling Kurapika from his protective embrace and taking a step back from the younger man. "Thank you. I swear I will show you that you can always trust me. It may not seem like much now, all considering. But I want to change that."

He could only remain hopeful that Kurapika would eventually be able to fully understand the magnitude of the feelings he was now experiencing. Back when they first began this little journey of theirs, Chrollo had not once dreamed of ever finding himself desiring Kurapika the way he did now. It still _astonished_ him. But he couldn't help the way the beautiful young Kurta actually made him _feel._

Noting how late it was, Chrollo realized that they had extinguished more time than necessary. Backing away completely and leaving Kurapika's warmth behind - which caused him to grunt in displeasure - his expression turned more serious, knowing that they had no more time to spare. "We really should get going. Not only have we dallied longer then we should, but we only have a small window of opportunity to complete this mission. Best not to waste that."

Kurapika nodded in response, leaving his ruminative thoughts behind as he prepared mentally for the job ahead. There definitely was much to be done. "I am ready." The sooner they completed their objective, the better.

The afternoon sun had offered what little warmth it could. Kurapika pulled the dusty brown hued fabric tightly around himself in a poor attempt to stave off the offending wind.

They had both decided on trekking to the temple on foot, opting for the least obvious method as they wanted to avoid detection or attention as much as possible.

One thing they both wanted to prevent from occurring was a repeat of what happened at Bathas. He was certain they would still need to leave the village once they acquired the eyes, but if they could do so without the possibility of becoming suspects, then they both would do whatever was necessary to ensure this.

"It's not much further." Chrollo´s voice echoed over the chilling wind, its velocity had picked up since they had exited the rustic inn. Kurapika silently prayed that their excursion to the village's temple wouldn't take much longer.

Very few people seemed to traverse the dirt paved roads considering the time of day and less paid them any mind. Even less spared them a second glance. Kurapika had kept his face obscured by the hood of his cloak while Chrollo seemed to rely on the arctic wrappings around his forehead to conceal his odd shaped purple cross tattoo. As peculiar as they were, neither appearing endemic, they were strangely lucky none of the locals gave them much thought.

When they were but a few blocks away from the temple's location, it was then Chrollo stopped. "You remember what you have to do?" He eyed the young blond critically, his gray eyes carefully observing Kurapika.

They had spent hours pouring over notes and blueprints, outlining the details of Sorbia's layout, as well as the temple's schematics. Kurapika was confident in his own skills. Even if he was still feeling uneasy.

"Of course. It's not as if we didn't go over the plan several times. I think I can handle my part."

If Chrollo wasn't entirely convinced by his statement, well, the older man didn't show it. Still, the objective was clear and there was no going back now. They had to complete their mission and retrieve the eyes.

Kurapika will _not_ leave Sorbia without them.

"I believe you. The reputation you earned precedes yourself, Kurapika, and I have personally witnessed how resourceful you can be. I do trust in you to be able to see this through to the fullest extent." He reached forward and brushed his fingertips over the Kurta's soft cheek. "You can definitely hold your own."

Kurapika didn't know why, but Chrollo´s reassuring words - even if they were rather obvious - touched him in a way that seemed to soothe his growing worries. Silently, he leaned into the warm touch, despite that he still huffed a little. "You are always so flattering." He finally added sarcastically, though a hint of amusement laced the words.

"I know." Chrollo couldn't help but smile.

Not wishing to delay any further, he retracted his hand and returned his focus towards the now visible foliage that was becoming less and less sparse, the flora growing in density. The canopy of trees, even the shrubby was getting thicker and thicker the closer they got to the temple, which they learned had oddly enough, sat atop a rather steep hill.

The breeze whisked through the leaves, causing branches to sway as it had been coming off the sea which was not too far away, salt heavy in the air around them. It was such a distinct scent which Kurapika remembered _all too well_ from his time in Patalor. Hell, from back to his time on ships during the Hunter Exam. There was no forgetting that smell, and yet, he enjoyed the uniqueness of it and the fact that the sea itself had its own allaying effect.

As they reached the base of a rather long, marble staircase, Kurapika gazed at it in exasperation, not thrilled in having to climb its reaches to enter the temple, itself. One thing he noticed aside the daunting staircase were the lines of arctic strips of what appeared to be thin paper hanging from ropes of different shapes and sizes. They were positioned everywhere; around the trunks of trees, from strategically erected wooden poles that were placed around the pathway in intervals, and even from the massive archway that sat at the base of the stairs. It was as awe inspiring as it was nonplussing.

"Those are called paper talismans. Or Ofuda. They are used to ward off evil spirits and misfortune." Kurapika turned to see Chrollo had come astride him, though his attention had deviated to survey the various talismans that were swaying in the breeze. "It is something customarily found at temples."

For a moment, Kurapika stood in wonderment, and not just at Chrollo's obvious insight. He knew these people to a fault were spiritual, but, down to the point that they went as far to attempt placing wards in hopes of averting evil was strangely, impeccable.

Not that it was dissuading him from proceeding with their mission. He had to retrieve the eyes no matter the cost. But to see something so _elaborate_ constructed in a place that seemed so far from anomalistic definitely caught him unawares. "So, essentially these are used to rebuff anything of malicious intent?"

Chrollo smiled at Kurapika's rather sharp intuition, "On a fundamental level. But it's more for the intangible then the tangible. Don't worry, it won't affect us in any way. We are still going to proceed according to plan."

Kurapika was still a bit wary considering his lack of experience around such a thing - he wasn't completely oblivious - but still, seeing it up close didn't entirely ease his concerns.

He merely nodded to Chrollo's statement, affirming his ability to continue. "I understand," gaze shifted to the protracted staircase once more, and his heartbeat seemed to increase in pace. "as I am ready to enact at any time. Just tell me when."

This time, the older man's attention turned a bit more serious, his eyes looking less soft than Kurapika had remembered from before. Indeed, their undertaking wasn't going to be easy. Such was pretty much evident. However, there was no turning back.

Neither of them wanted to.

"Then we will follow the mission outlines as we have discussed. You are to proceed into the temple and engage in their daily worship by stating you are seeking a blessing from their God in hopes of receiving a good harvest. After you are able to infiltrate the main sanctum where the eyes are kept, I will then create a diversion in order to disrupt the ritual long enough to give you the time necessary so you can retrieve the eyes." Chrollo breathed, retaining a firm hold on his own composure. He knew what must be done on his part, but it was also the fact of being certain that Kurapika too, would remain on his. "Once I am confident you have cleared the temple, then we will meet at our agreed rendezvous point."

Kurapika allowed all the information to sink in once more and slowly processed it to ensure that he had every detail down accurately. The last thing he wished to do was compromise their mission.

"Duly noted. The only other question I have is, what strategy do you have in place if our mission were to fail? Do you have a contingency plan?"

The smile returned upon Chrollo's lips, and he couldn't help but allow it to broaden. It seemed that his precious blond continued to surprise him and for that, it only attracted him that much more. "As a matter of fact, I do. Either way, we will be leaving here with the eyes."

Every ounce of air exited his lungs as Kurapika sighed; whereas he may have been full of confidence regarding this entire scenario, a part of him still felt ambivalence when it came to the succession of this entire mission. Not really because of Chrollo, but because of faith in himself. Still, he couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. _Not now._

"Alright. Then let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Kurapika was eager of course. The sooner they completed this operation, the better.

"I couldn't agree more."

With that, the Kurta took to the massive, elongated staircase, slowly beginning to traverse its marble steps as Chrollo vanished into the foliage behind him.

So many smells assaulted Kurapika's nose once he entered through the main gates of the temple. He ambled behind a brown haired male dressed in dark blue robes. The person was relatively quiet, only addressing him at first sight of his presence, and again when questioning his reasoning for visiting the temple. Which he answered without hesitation. After that, the man simply nodded and beckoned for Kurapika to follow him.

Tapestries depicting various scenes or symbols, lined the walls in intervals, though all were strangely intricate. Accompanying them were different objects from delicate, porcelain vases lined with carvings, to some looking like weapons of ancient composition. Candles sitting within sconces hung from the walls, adding to the slightly eerie, yet, unearthly scene. Further they descended toward the innermost room of the temple, the area only growing dimmer as they went.

Kurapika's hackles arose from just the need in caution as he was already overly suspicious as is. But something in the atmosphere made him feel _unsettled._

From original observation, the people of Sorbia appeared average, ordinary. Nothing seemed even remotely out of place or abnormal, especially the people that roamed the streets or meandered before storefronts. Now, as he slipped deeper into a temple filled with weird, symbolic, yet suggestive objects that appeared more occultist then not, where its people dressed in concealing robes decorated with strange symbols, and an air that felt stifling, Kurapika couldn't help but sense that something seemed very wrong.

However, his breath completely hitched in his throat once they reached the inner sanctum, passing underneath a chiseled archway decorated with mysterious carvings. As he surveyed the antechamber, Kurapika finally saw the one thing he had come to Sorbia in search of.

There positioned on a tall, marble pedestal in the center sat what was the focal point of all his troubles. _The Scarlet Eyes._

Fists clenched and unclenched and his breathing seemed to increase manifold. He had to resist every urge there was to simply go after the eyes and snatch them from where they stood. Yet, doing so would be brash and easily make their mission become a fool's errand, which was the last thing Kurapika knew he wanted to do.

 _But it was oh so hard._

" _Keep focus. Stay on task. Chrollo is relying on you to keep your cool and stay with the plan."_

"You have come to seek audience with our Priestess so you can pray to our sea God in hopes of being granted a blessing?" A voice called from his left and instantly Kurapika turned his head, blue eyes straining to focus amid the dim lighting of the room. A tall figure strode out of the shadows, positioning themselves before the seemingly perturbed blond, though the person's face was obscured by the hood of their dark blue robes.

A sudden sensation of apprehension washed over him and the younger man couldn't help but unconsciously take a step back from the encroaching figure. Something in their aura felt pervading, almost as if it made his innards, twist. The air grew heavy, thick, making it feel as if it was hard to breathe. And yet, Kurapika remained firmly in place, keeping hold on his composure and fortitude.

"Yes. I have come seeking a blessing in hopes of having a bountiful harvest for my crops. I am but a simple farmer looking to increase my trade." He kept his voice low, concise, pushing down the impulse to tremble, hiding the affliction he was experiencing.

The pause that ensued between them was long and perturbing, though he kept peering from beneath the rim of his hood towards where the eyes sat.

The figure remained before him, almost as if they were studying him. Weighing. Calculating. Like a predator sizing its prey. Kurapika shifted beneath their fixated stare, though he still could not see their face. But their energy spoke otherwise and it was everything Kurapika could do to not lash out. "Lower your own hood so we can see your face."

At that moment, Kurapika's heart went to beating rhythmically in his own chest, his mind now swirling with a myriad of emotions, thinking quickly on exactly how to handle such a change in his now uncertain situation. One factor he and Chrollo never took into account was the possibility of him needing to expose himself at any time and risk not being recognized as a local. Now he was being impelled to reveal his face, which only added to the blond's growing list of worries.

As he lifted his hands to curl his fingers around the hood to his cloak, a soft voice almost like melodious chimes beckoned from the stillness, bringing a halt to everyone in the room. "It appears we have a guest." Another figure emerged from the darkness, though this time, the person was slender and wiry, their robes were a mix of white and dark red hues with dark blue patterns in the form of symbols Kurapika didn't recognize along hemming and sleeves. Slowly, the hood was pushed back to reveal a young woman with long, black hair in various braids with hauntingly dark eyes.

He was instantly taken aback, body nearly frozen in place as he took a few deep breaths, putting a leash once more on his composure which threatened to ebb away. One thing he noticed was her vernal features, which made her appear childlike, though she couldn't have been much younger then he was. Her lips were a ruby red, which glinted in the darkness, appearing like two dazzling gems as she smiled.

"Let's get a better look at you." She purred, voice like silk as she approached Kurapika, eyes boring into him as if she was looking into the very reaches of his soul. He could sense her gaze over his body, regarding him in an intimate way and without warning, he felt vulnerable.

Swallowing hard, pushing down the urgency to retaliate, he grasped his hood and lowered it, allowing the woman and those around her to finally see his visage.

"You certainly are pretty," Soundlessly, she closed the gap between them, hand coming to rest against his cheek. Her skin was cool to the touch and he had to resist the instinct to flinch, "but not someone who appears suspicious or duplicitous. You may proceed forth." Retracting her fingers from his skin, she beckoned him forth, walking over to where their most divine treasure, resided. Kurapika hesitated, but only scantly, and went to stand just before the dais where the marble pedestal was.

"Since you have been accepted in joining our most sacred prayer, we ask that you kneel before thine eyes, and join us in offering thanks to our most holy one who has bestowed us with a great many blessings. Have you brought something for an offering?"

Reaching into the pouch which he had kept at his waist, fingers dug numbly into its contents searching for the object Chrollo had advised he bring, after telling him that before he would be allowed to partake in their prayer ceremony, he would need to provide an offering for their God. As he searched for the trinket of importance, he grazed over something smooth, something mitigating. For a moment, his hand lingered there as he felt its shape and texture, wanting to curl those digits around it, but reluctantly pulled away and resumed his inspection until he found the object of desire.

In the back of his mind, he settled on later retrieving the special object that was usually shaped like a heart with its delicate colors. The very same one with its mysterious origins that seemed to always relax him. But, he curled his fingers around what he had dug into his pouch for and pulled out a string of various shells, then held it out before the young Priestess.

"Ah yes, that will be sufficient." She spoke approvingly and reached out to take the proffered trinket from Kurapika´s hand, leaning over to place it at the base of the pedestal. "Now, if you will please, kneel before the dais."

The entire situation still felt wrong. _Very, very wrong._ But, he wasted no time and got to his knees, coming to rest on the dull looking carpeting that lined the ground beneath him. Simultaneously, everyone else in the room lowered to the ground around him, heads bowed in the process.

In a graceful, eloquent motion, the young woman slid up onto the dais and came to reside next to the carved pedestal.

She raised her arms, hands in the air with fingers splayed. "My brothers and sisters, we have gathered today to offer our prayers and to worship the God who has watched over us and protected us for generations. Today, we give that thanks through the precious treasure which our savior has graciously bestowed upon us."

Like that of a graceful swan, she turned seamlessly around, her robes flowing unhindered about her as she came to face the ornately carved pedestal, hands now just above the canister housing the eyes. Their vibrant like color appeared to glow preternaturally underneath the shade of the room.

"Eyes. Something that is said to be a gateway into the soul, but also as a gateway to see beyond the veil." Lower the woman's digits came, descending towards the top of the canister until they came into contact with it. Then, she curled them almost possessively around it. "However," she breathed, her gaze which seemed dark, maniacal, landed upon those who had remained prostrated and the look alone made Kurapika shiver, "these eyes, the very ones of a ethereal red hue are neither human or animal, but that of infernal creation." Lower the woman's hands went, now grasping the sides of the canister almost gleefully. "But our God has graciously accepted these otherworldly eyes as link for us to commune with him."

The words which the Priestess spoke didn't take long to sink in and Kurapika found himself trembling, struggling to contend with his waning temperance. He felt his own blood thrumming within his ears, each word an utterance that only evoked long, painful memories.

All the lone Kurta could think of was how his clan was persecuted for their differences. For being accursed by a simple genetic oddity that granted them the ability to change their eyes to a bright red, and how they lived _forsaken_ because of it. Now, to hear something so ironic, so impertinent, so contemptible, it was all he could do from simply lashing out.

Unconsciously, he felt his hands curl into the moth eaten carpet beneath him as he ground his teeth, finding it nearly impossible to suppress the savage rage growing within. He wasn't sure if any of them had noticed the changes with him, but he didn't care. It was like something else was completely taking over him.

"How can you be so despicable?" When he had obtained the gall to speak, Kurapika did not know. All he could focus on was how outraged he felt. "How can you casually desecrate the dead? Then not even feel compunction for it?" As the words left past his lips, the blond rose, becoming erect and letting his vision fall upon them, his eyes now glowing scarlet and inflamed amidst the shadow. It was now he let his true nature show. "Unforgivable."

Silence deadened the flow within the room before a sudden cacophony of voices resonated in the air and soon, chaos descended around them.

Chrollo breathed in slowly; everything around him had fallen into silence and he remained stationary within one of the less traveled corridors of the temple. The penumbra grew heavy, seeming to thicken the air around him, making him proceed with caution, and keep his defenses profoundly raised. He had lost sight of Kurapika the moment he and those hooded figures had disappeared into the passageway that lead into the inner sanctum. But, he could just barely feel the boy's heightened energy despite the lack of access to his Nen through his own innate abilities. It was faint, but it _was_ there.

Keeping to the shadows was easy, especially for someone like him. He moved soundlessly, not even an echo of his footsteps to profess his ubiety and followed in the direction Kurapika went earlier, preparing to position himself as according to plan.

Once he got close enough to sense the presence of those who resided within the chamber, Chrollo waited patiently, devising the right time to enact, and thrust everything into pandemonium.

Everything had gone pin drop quiet aside the hushed voices that arose from within the chamber before him, when the atmosphere suddenly fluctuated and the hairs on the back of his neck, arose. It didn't take long as the soft, barely audible conversation suddenly changed into a emphatic uproar and instantly drew the Spider Head's attention. Right away he suspected what had happened as the plans he concocted evaporated in a matter of minutes, realizing that now, their mission had ultimately been compromised.

 _Dammit Kurapika._

How did he know this was going to happen?

Closer he inched towards the barely parted doors that separated him from the chamber where the blond now was, attuning his hearing as much as possible to listen to the commotion from within.

"Unforgivable."

Kurapika. He could tell the anger in his voice was a simmering thunderstorm waiting to be unleashed. The other had lost his composure and somehow, Chrollo had nearly bet that an incident like that was going to occur even though he placed his faith in the younger man. Still, he made no motion to intervene. _Not yet._ Instead, he continued on listening to see how the situation played out.

A soft gasp ensued followed by the voice of a woman. Chrollo stiffened.

"You're one of them. I heard the Kurta clan was extinct. Never thought one of them still existed."

"Well, you were definitely misinformed. While my clan may be gone, I am very much alive."

"That I can very well see. But perhaps, this changes things. We may not need this after all."

A sound of shifting told Chrollo there was an altering in positions and he allowed himself to reside closer to the entrance, giving him the vantage of being able to view the inside of the chamber while remaining hidden.

He noticed Kurapika was standing, surrounded by several hooded figures, while a woman who looked young wearing white and red robes was watching the Kurta with perverse interest.

For a moment he could see the young blond tense beneath the woman's accusatory stare, though the hint of seduction wavered just beneath the surface. Though once her delicate fingers came up and cupped his cheeks, lowering her face close to his did Chrollo feel himself stiffen. The act of someone touching his precious angel did _not_ sit well with him. _At all._

Again, the raven-head made no step to cull the events from occurring, only waiting to see how far this would go before he finally had enough.

"D-Don't touch me!" Kurapika hissed, attempting to shy away from the woman's hands on him. His own hands tried to grapple at her arms and sever their contact. "Stay away!"

"You really are quite pretty. For a male anyway." Her voice became more sultry, and filled with heat. The way she moved made Chrollo twitch, but he was still interested to see how Kurapika was going to react.

Further down they traveled, index finger trailing over Kurapika´s clothes, the smile which inched over her dark painted lips spoke of hidden desire. Yet, she tilted her head, watching him thoughtfully as he seemed to be repulsed by her unwanted caress. Then, she focused back on his flaring eyes, and abruptly, she snatched his face again harshly. Closing the gap, she came within mere inches of him. "But that doesn't change a thing. You are a fine specimen. One which is alive and better than those lifeless eyes floating in that jar."

Out of nowhere, the reflection of something metallic caught his attention and it didn't take long for Kurapika to realize that the young woman had produced a long, ceremonial dagger, its tip aimed straight at his throat. Swallowing hard, he attempted to step backwards and out of her grasp, but she held to him firmly, her nails biting into his pale skin.

"What do you plan to do? Kill me and gouge out my eyes?" He spit venomously, the sarcasm to his words mocking her every advancement.

Her smile only grew more malicious, the tip of the dagger pressing roughly against his flesh. "So long as you don't give me a reason to, then you shall remain here, aiding in our cause." And without much thought, she closed the meager space between them, her lips roughly encompassing Kurapika´s as she forced him into a unwanted kiss. The blond's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as the loud resonance of metal clinking announced the materializing of his chains. Several of them began snaking behind her in response.

This time, there was no belaying in action for the moment that wench touched her foul lips to Kurapika´s own, Chrollo felt his own disgust, swell. Granted he was a thief, but no one stole from him what he already planned to steal or had already acquired. Kurapika was his and his, _alone._ No one put their hands on his precious angel.

Slipping a hand beneath the sable hued coat he wore, Chrollo retrieved his Benz knife and ducked fluidly into the room without a sound. The first dropped in a crumpled heap, creating a dull thud as the figure went down. One by one, they were felled before the rest took notice of his presence, the Priestess taking on a look more of shock then surprise.

"We have an intruder in our midst." She slurred this time, her nails sinking dangerously close to piercing the flesh of Kurapika´s cheek, eyes flashing wickedly. "It seems someone has come for you, precious."

Chrollo stood erect this time as Kurapika's eyes found his own, though the younger man seemed more relieved then not. "Your assumptions are correct." Hand flexed around the hilt of the knife, realizing that the remaining hooded figures had started to surround him, forming a ring. "But I wouldn't go as far to say he belongs to you."

"Oh?" She barely registered Kurapika's chains snaking around her wrist, coiling tightly around it. "Is this pretty boy your paramour?" Little by little he made them taut, ring finger ensuring the one attached to it remained inflexible, holding his wrist in place as his gaze locked with Chrollo´s once more.

Like he understood, and just from the older man's demeanor alone, Kurapika nodded just barely, knowing what he must do. He was thoroughly prepared to fight his way out.

"Perhaps." Chrollo spoke simply and lunged forward like a viper, aiming for the nearest person to him while Kurapika simultaneously pulled his right arm back, turning in the process to jerk his chains. The momentum caused the woman to twist and falter to the ground face first, the sound of the impact echoing into the air.

Breathing heavily, he peeked over his shoulder, attention drawing from the crumpled shape of the Priestess to land on Chrollo as he was casting one of the hooded people aside, "No killing." Kurapika called over the din, and Chrollo faced him nonchalantly. "I'm almost certain that knife is poisoned."

"It is." He confirmed as he jerked his left fist this time, cold cocking the next challenger in the jaw, dropping them instantly.

"Still! Don't kill anyone! Just knock them out."

The older man raised his eyebrow at the statement, but said nothing. Rather, his focus lingered on the remaining cultists, bringing a denouement to their assault one by one.

However, the distraction caused a momentary lapse in Kurapika's judgement, not realizing that the Priestess had regained her kinesthesia once more, and returned to her feet. He only had moments to spare in dodging the cold steel that came readily at his face again, this time with more precision, the tip scraping over the surface of pale skin, leaving a superficial wound on his cheek.

Once realization of his position finally hit, Kurapika rounded on the woman, lashing out once again with his chains, though either by sheer luck or will, the young woman dodged easily, this time, hurling forward, the dagger aimed at puncturing his shoulder. How she was able to maneuver so easily, only frustrated Kurapika. She was quick, nimble, and gliding effortlessly around him.

Taking a few steps back, the Kurta hissed, raising up his arm as one of his chains came to ward off another attack by the woman's dagger. The delirious look in her eyes spoke of true mania and Kurapika knew this woman was definitely not someone to trifle with. "You aren't going to win this one, precious. Give it up."

As the words left the Priestess's dark lips, Kurapika barely had time to react for the woman lashed with deadly accuracy, springing behind him despite her thick robes and quickly placed the dagger's blade against his throat again. _Damnit, how did she do that?_ He could practically feel the satisfaction emanating off the woman as she smiled against his ear. "Now don't move, precious. You wouldn't want anything to happen now, would you?"

Kurapika hissed, but did not move, knowing that one slip would cause the blade against his skin to easily sink in. Slowly, he lowered his chains, the woman watching him closely, ready for any signs of retaliation. At that point, it seemed relatively futile, his situation only growing worse when he felt the woman's hold on him abruptly loosen and fall away as she collapsed to the ground once more.

"I would have to say that was a pretty close call." Kurapika turned to see Chrollo standing there, flexing his hand before leaving his side to dispatch the remaining cultists.

When the last of the sect was brought to their knees with the sounds of heavy grunting and moaning filling the air did the odd pair stop to survey the final effect the onslaught had invoked. Kurapika took a step back, catching his breath and prepared to collect the eyes, their radiance still gleaming within the haze that now drifted in the air.

It felt like so long and with quivering fingers, the Kurta took a shaky step towards the dais, arms outstretched when something halted his movement. Looking down, he noticed a hand clutched to the hem of his cloak. Kurapika frowned discontentedly.

"You're a demon. There is no possibility you're human." Her voice rang out through the stillness of the room, eyes flickering with hatred. "But your eyes, we need them! There is no way I will let you abandon us now!"

The woman's confession and severity of her words was enough to cause anger to swell within Kurapika, his lips contorting in disgust. "You are the one who should not be talking. If you think I will subject myself to your morbid ideals, then you are deluding yourself." Jerking his leg forward, he attempted to dislodge her grip from his clothing, ready to just collect the eyes and be gone from the damn accursed temple.

But she did not retract nor let go, fingers only coiling tighter, "Such insolence! You will rue! Death follows you! A scourge of the Earth and will wrought nothing but destruction!"

Every ounce of incrimination in her voice was enough to beget Kurapika's own abhorrence, and it took every ounce of his own resistance to keep from unleashing his own savage anger upon the woman. Brighter his eyes flashed in their scarlet hue; deadly, _threatening._

"The only one here who is a demon is you who cruelly defiles the bodies of the dead for their own sick, and twisted benefit." Again he attempted to shake the her off of him, this time more riotously then before. "Now, let go of me!" He growled, completely pulling from her hold and ascended the steps to the dais, coming to stand just before the pedestal. Eagerly, he plucked the canister from its surface and sighed, then turned his attention to Chrollo who watched him, still partially obscured by the darkness.

He could see the pain that still wavered beneath the younger man's eyes. The burdens of his past were as present as ever.

It was then Chrollo _truly_ felt regret. He despised what he had done to Kurapika.

"Can we get the hell out of here? This place is just giving me the creeps."

Coming closer to Kurapika, he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, eyes flickering with concern. "I have mapped out all exits from within the temple. The closest one to this room will bring us to the forest surrounding this place."

Kurapika nodded, "Then lets go. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

Leading them from the room, Chrollo beckoned for his companion to follow, ignoring the unconscious or dead bodies that littered the room. As they passed beneath the archway that lead out of the massive chamber, a voice bellowed out, "You will pay for this! Mark my words! Sorrow is all you will find!" Kurapika blotted the woman from her mind, not wanting her to afflict him anymore then she had and continued walking, staying behind the older man. "Come back damn you! Come back!" Her voice trailing behind them as they tracked back through the corridors, leaving her behind.

Finally the darkness bid to light as they came towards the back of the temple and Kurapika had to shield his eyes, arm clutching tighter to the canister that he held protectively underneath it. Chrollo came up beside him. "Not quite as I had planned, but at least we did recover the eyes, nonetheless."

"Yes." He kept his attention forward, not looking at the man beside him. The sky had turned an ashen grey, obscuring the sun that was now sitting low on the horizon. Everything he had endured remained fresh in his mind, making it so difficult to forget. Never had he thought his past would continue to haunt him, but his ghosts were still there. _Always there._ Even if his clan had long since moved on.

"We should probably get going. Best not to linger. Like last time, we will need to leave Sorbia as soon as we are able." Looking down, Chrollo briefly tightened his grip on the blond's shoulder.

"Agreed." Came the quiet response, wrapping the cloak more around his lithe frame, hiding the eyes from view. "I just want to be far away from here."

Kurapika sat on the side of the bed, slender fingers gripping onto a solid object that was in the shape of a heart, tips idly stroking over its glossy surface as he seemed deep in thought. He had focused on the depth of the colors, taking note of the golden flecks and how embedded they were into its green and red swirls, still musing over how he managed to find such an arcane like object.

The food Chrollo had ordered them for dinner remained unfinished, finding that his appetite just wasn't there. Ever since they had returned to the inn with the eyes, Kurapika didn't really feel himself, almost as if he was experiencing a complete disconnect. Chrollo had attempted on several occasions to make conversation with him, and the blond all but ignored him. For the most part, the older man left him to his rumination.

Never had he thought his journey to recover the rest of his clan's missing eyes would have brought him so close to the shadows of his past, and that it could easily reopen old wounds. But the more he thought on it, more it seemed that could very well be the case. Even as much as he wanted to abolish the horrors he once endured, the imprint always remained. Something held him back, and kept him tied to a life that was long since, gone. It prevented him from moving forward, always there shadowing him and he just couldn't seem to erase it from his existence.

How he _hated_ it. Being tied down by the echoes of the past as it always seemed inescapable.

It was a weight he no longer wanted nor desired to carry.

There was so much blame, and yet, none of it eased his wearied mind.

"Are you going to be okay? You really do have me concerned, Kurapika."

The older man's voice was enough to tug him from his contemplation, and Kurapika looked up to see Chrollo had come to stand beside him before taking a seat on the mattress. He pouted, but said nothing.

There was just nothing to say. No way to express his emotions for in the back of his mind, he still attributed Chrollo for the reason he was still in the position he was. Everything that occurred since that fateful night, and for all the misery he suffered was because of the very person who now sat beside him. The struggle to erase that very aspect from his mindset was still so difficult, even though his mother's vision had been polar opposite of his own. He wanted to believe, he _needed_ to.

But how could he when all he could do was see Chrollo as a monster?

 _"Because you haven't let go. You still cling to something that you cannot change."_

Change. Just like the seasons, so did people. Was he able to do this? Was it even possible for someone like Chrollo?

"Kurapika." The older man called again, this time, he felt a hand along his back, slowly stroking it, the sensation, consoling.

Blue eyes turned in the other's direction and once again, they were laced by anguish and grief. Chrollo couldn't help the pang that abruptly hit him right in the chest.

The silence between them stretched on for agonizing minutes before Kurapika breathed in sharply, and Chrollo prepared for the tempest the blond would surely unleash.

"There is something I have to know. Something I _must_ know. Because I can't even sleep without it pervading my dreams." It was now or never. He had to find out exactly what the older man was thinking. If he was to find the ability to move on, if he was to lay everything to rest, to bury his demons, this would be the way. _The only way._ Kurapika knew he felt something for Chrollo, that his heart fluttered every time he was in the man's presence and every time they touched. There was just so much holding him back from forming the connection he was sure was growing between them. "But do you ever feel remorse for anything you have done? Or care about those you have hurt by your actions?"

Chrollo knew this day would come. He had been certain of it for a long time now. It was a redemption that he had to face. There was no escaping it. Not that he wanted to. At one time, he would have simply balked at the notion.

Now that Kurapika had altered something within him and caused him to feel emotions that he never once thought he'd ever experience, all he wanted to do was give the young man every reason to trust him. Chrollo wanted Kurapika see that he was more than a monster that didn't care for life and that he was just a simple man, a human beneath all the blood that coated his hands.

Retracting his hand, the corners of his lips downturned, and it was then Chrollo's gaze landed on the canister which sat on the small table across the room. The eyes that he had once harvested, floated inertly amid the liquid which held them. "To say I did would be a lie," he paused, watching the eyes languidly, "for I do not regret every decision I have made. Many people I have crossed, many lives I had taken. But there is one thing I will admit that I do regret."

He could feel Kurapika's eyes upon him. Intent. Severe. The boy's aura heightened and there was both eagerness and bewilderment in the air around him. Yet, Chrollo could tell that the younger man wasn't satisfied. "What exactly do you feel regret for, then?" He asked slowly.

"For everything I have done to you."

Again silence ensued between them before Kurapika was actually find the will to speak, "For everything you have done to me? Are you saying you regret killing my clan, my parents and taking everything away from me?" Though his response was more caustic than not.

This time, Chrollo returned his focus to him and, Kurapika was shocked by what he saw. "I regret what my decision has done to you. While I may not go back and change what I have done, I do hate the fact that I ultimately caused you so much sorrow and pain. There isn't a day that goes by now where I feel bad for everything I have put your through." One hand came up and cupped the blond's cheek, thumb stroking tenderly over the pale flesh where the cut once was before it was healed. "I am sorry, Kurapika."

Every ounce of oxygen evaporated from his lungs as Kurapika had thought someone literally punched him in the chest. There was definitely so much to digest and hearing Chrollo's confession only made it that much more difficult to parse. Tears began to well in the back of his eyes, fighting back the myriad of emotions that now began to swell within. "Do you really understand the magnitude of what you just said? You have done so much to me, so much that I don't even know how I manage anymore. I hated you for so long and wanted to see you die because of it. Now to hear this -"

Chrollo placed his thumb before the blond's lips, ceasing his growing rage, willing him to stop, "You may not believe me now, and I am not expecting you to forgive either, but I cannot sit back and do nothing. I have done more damage to you that does not justify it. What I can say is, I want you to know how I feel and that that I wish I could erase all your pain. It hurts me to see you like this, Kurapika."

With his other hand, he reached for Kurapika´s own hand that held the one object the younger man seemed to hold dear and closed his fingers around those slender digits, bringing it up between them. Kurapika watched as he did so, confusion working its way over his features. "I don't understand."

This time, Chrollo covered his hand completely over Kurapika's.

"What you hold is called a heart stone. They are given to those by a person who is professing how they feel about someone. Like love," he paused, gauging Kurapika's reactions as the younger man's eyes seemed to go wide with the realization, "I gave it to you imbued with my energy in hopes it would help you find peace. Because," this time Chrollo breathed in slowly, looking directly into the Kurta's eyes, "I am falling for you, Kurapika. Because… I love you."

Unconsciously, he trailed his fingers down over Kurapika's chest, stroking over the object that resided just beneath. He could feel the ornate chain and its dangling crystals before slowly pulling away. "I have long since… Felt this way." Chrollo turned away, now unable to face the man before him, the scrutiny heavy in his own mind.

But his suspicions were proven wrong when Kurapika cupped his face and forced him to look at the blond once more, crystalline rivers streaking down those beautiful cheeks, "That is all I needed to hear." Before he knew it, Kurapika's lips had covered his own, pulling him into a slow, affectionate kiss, the taste of salt upon them.

Not caring to disrupt the moment, Chrollo simply let Kurapika do as he willed, relieved at least, the young blond didn't hate him. Or at least, he wasn't being rejected. For inestimable moments, they remained that way, just kissing each other, finding comfort in each other's company and Chrollo was just glad Kurapika didn't run.

"Maybe now I can finally let go and say I just may feel the same way." Kurapika whispered against Chrollo's lips and for once, he didn't feel as if he was lying to himself. His mother was right. She had _always_ been right.

Perhaps now he would be able to move on. Perhaps it was finally time to lay the ghosts of the past to rest.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Actually I have to say, the biggest struggle for me was writing Chrollo's introspection. Normally, since writing AiC (my side fic told from Chrollo's PoV that connects with this one) I had been finding that writing from Chrollo's perspective wasn't as difficult as I had anticipated. But this one, literally gave me fits. The entire chapter itself was hard to write for, but basically trying to convey how Chrollo was starting to see that his decisions in the past was ultimately what was still afflicting Kurapika and for him to feel regret towards that wasn't something I found easy to type up, especially with trying to keep it sounding honest or legitimate._

 _But we are finally making some headway! Things are only going to get more interesting in the upcoming chapters. ;D_


	17. Walk the Line

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers. I have come with yet another installment. Currently, I have manged to return to a semblance of releasing at normal intervals despite I am still dealing with a barrage of continuous health issues. But I really had a lot of fun writing this, especially now that I am beginning to get these two where I want them. It's only going to get better from here. :)_

 _As always, thanks to Sweets Dreamer for beta'ing this fic! She has been a big help. :3  
_

 **Summary** : _Chrollo and Kurapika prepare to leave Sorbia and head towards their next destination where a pair of Scarlet Eyes is said to be. However, as they try to leave, they are waylayed. Meanwhile, Kurapika is still trying to sort out his feelings regarding Chrollo despite the older man's confession, uncertain on exactly *why* he wants his former enemy_

* * *

"Wake up, Kurapika."

It was like a dream, the shifting of visions and the softness of touch. There was something beautiful about the scenery, something enticing that kept him from wishing to answer the gentle calling of someone that seemed so distant, so far away. Yet, he stirred slowly, finding that his head, hurt. _A possible headache, perhaps?_ But, one eye opened to the blur of light within the room and it took him more moments than he dared to count, finally able to adjust to the sun that had inevitably been washing over him. Soon, those vibrant blues landed on a silhouette and a figure came into view.

 _Chrollo._

The man's deep greys were staring at him, almost as if they were intentionally boring into him, but there was a look within that spoke more of amusement as opposed to being crucial. Then again, it was possible the older man was being urgent about something.

Kurapika groaned and lifted himself up off the bed shakily, one hand had came to rest against his temple as he tried to steady himself. "I feel like I've been hit by a car." He murmured as he lifted his head to look directly at the older man who had thankfully, been holding a cup of coffee and was handing it to him. The weary blond took the mug without hesitation. "What time is it?"

He looked at Kurapika thoughtfully as the mug was accepted and taken from his hand, the younger man not wasting time to draw off of its contents. "Its nine am. You seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply."

Though the events from the night before were a little hazy, what that did stick out prominently was Chrollo´s confession. It had been the one thing that he had long since - and desperately - been wanting to hear.

As unexpected the notion was - Kurapika had not thoroughly believed Chrollo would have ever admitted his shame - it was something he was trying still to adjust to. The aspect of it had now changed things between them, but for the young blond, it was relieving.

For so long, Kurapika carried the burdens of his past, held down by the weight of his pain and chained by his hate. To lose that had frightened and nonplussed him for so long. But now, even as he gazed deep into Chrollo´s eyes, he couldn't muster the ability to do so.

 _He just didn't have it in him, anymore._

There were other feelings amid the negative that suppressed his desire. His _convictions._ No longer had Kurapika found the will or incentive to kill the older man, but found himself growing more attracted. More _attached._ There was an emotional connection forming, a link which he had not seen before. But now, he had begun to _feel_ it.

Not once had he ever envisioned this happening or that he would have come to share a mutual understanding, much less harbor emotions towards the man. All he could remember was how much he had come to loathe Chrollo, that he had long since blamed the man for everything which had come to pass in his life, including all his misery and tribulation. Even then, it was still hard to conceive that in such a relative short amount of time being around the raven-head was enough to sway his mindset.

Still, there was that underlying vein magnetism which kept him from completely enacting on dismissing the fact things were indeed, changing between them. That simply put, Kurapika was finding himself falling more and more into Chrollo's web then he cared to admit. But the further he fell, the less he wanted to break free. There was just no relenting and the young Kurta knew this. As execrable as it may seem, the lack of disgust did not upset him in any way. Quite to the contrary, Kurapika began to find himself only becoming more _accepting_ of how his situation had become.

He was indeed, enraptured by Chrollo. The older man easily fascinated him, enjoying the other's company with relative ease. Nothing in his aura gave Kurapika anymore reason to increase his wards and remain wary of him. Even if he was still taken aback by how willing he was in allowing Chrollo to get so close to him. So many times he had convinced himself that he would never allow himself to ever come to trust, or harbor anything other than indifference when it came down to the time they spent while on this little journey of theirs.

But now, the situation had developed into something different. Into one where Kurapika had found his now former enemy showing feelings towards him. The very same person who had practically convinced him of finally extricating from all he had ever known in favor of acceptance. Too long he had held onto his hate and contempt, which only prevented him from seeing the truth, and from seeing exactly what was keeping him from ever finding the solace he had been seeking for so, so long.

Now that radiance, that peace he so desperately needed, stared back at him, those eyes not only were filled with urgency, but also concern. This time, Kurapika straightened himself completely, having felt the ache in his head slowly beginning to dull and brought himself closer to Chrollo, though he never severed eye contact with the older man.

"The hell…? I can't believe I had slept so long. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Kurapika was a bit sullen at being allowed to sleep as long as he did. Perhaps he needed the rest, but he did remember that after the events that transpired at Sorbia's temple the night before, it wouldn't be long before he and Chrollo would need to move and quickly, neither of them wanting to deal with the cultists anymore then they had.

That woman's face, her sickening aura and how she touched him, her foul lips upon his own, it was almost impossible to erase the imagery from his mind. He remembered washing his face, showering and brushing his teeth so many times after they had returned, but he couldn't seem to abolish the feel of her hands on him and her taste from his mouth. Even now, the memory of it left him feeling cold and repulsed, finding that only being in the sanctity of Chrollo's presence gave him the ability to even remotely ease the encroaching sensations.

"You looked so peaceful while you slumbered, I didn't want to wake you," Chrollo watched the blond carefully, noticing the gap between them had slightly decreased as the younger man had inadvertently, moved closer, causing him to smile at the gesture, "and besides, you needed the rest. Especially after everything you have endured, recently." He lifted a hand to let his broad fingers brush aside a few errant lockes from Kurapika's visage, admiring his stunning, lurid blue eyes. Kurapika was as beautiful as ever, the faint rays of the sun making his hair reflective, giving that illusion of a golden halo surrounding his head. Indeed, Kurapika was breathtaking and Chrollo simply could not help himself.

Slowly, his hand slid its way along the boy's cheek, and came to rest there as Kurapika instantly tilted his head, leaning into the touch, eyes closing. They sat in respective silence, Chrollo's fingertips gently caressing his pale skin. It was tender moments like these that kept Kurapika from being elusive. The blond still didn't know why though he tried to rationalize it, but Chrollo had a way of placating him and he was grateful. He didn't vocalize it - maybe he should - but his actions alone said so much already.

"I bet you were staring, weren't you?" Kurapika was unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice, almost certain that Chrollo had watched him while he slept. But the thought soon brought heat to his cheeks, the color of fuchsia rising along his pallid skin and despite he wanted to hide it, he neglected to do so. He could feel the older man ogling him, and the Kurta could only fidget beneath the weighted stare. "And don't you dare try to tell me that you was only merely observing. I have noticed the way you look at me, Chrollo Lucifer. It would not surprise me if you contemplated doing things to me as I slept."

Shock with feigned dismay adorned Chrollo's features, his hand only moving just so slightly to allow his thumb to stroke over those rosy, plush lips. Kurapika really _was_ soft. "If I said I didn't, you wouldn't believe me, anyway." The older man paused, fingers lingering over the his delicate skin. "Whereas, I do respect your boundaries, Kurapika. I am not going to say I haven't thought about it. But, that doesn't necessarily mean I am going to enact on it."

Blinking, the blond merely sat there, digesting the explanation Chrollo had given him, once again his suspicions only being laid bare as he found no reason to contradict the man. Averting his eyes, the flush to his cheeks only broadened, Kurapika feeling as if he had been stripped of his dignity. Yet, he sighed at the warm feeling of Chrollo´s hand against him. "Smartass." He uttered, nuzzling against that palm.

Chrollo chuckled, thoroughly amused by Kurapika´s flustered state, but only turned the younger man's head slightly and lowered to whisper sweetly in his ear. "I guess I am." Then placed his mouth on the lobe just above that prized earring of his, tugging on it playfully. "But it doesn't change how you feel about me, or how we feel about each other." He breathed.

A shiver raced up his spine and he tried to suppress a soft moan that managed to escape past his lips. The warmth of Chrollo´s own body soothed him and he absently moved closer to the other man, Kurapika´s own hands coming to rest along the other's lap.

Vaguely he heard it, and wasn't quite sure when it happened, but the sound of tinkling resonated around them as his chains had materialized, metal adorning his right fingers as it glinted beneath the sunlight. It startled Kurapika as he hadn't expected such a thing to occur. But what really caught him unawares was how warm it felt to its usual chill.

They had been concocted out of despair. From hatred and vindictiveness. Their sole purpose to dish out a vigilante's justice. Never once did they reside within the purity that was once in his soul, but the darkness that lingered in his heart.

It was what had bound him. Or, _one_ thing that did. Kurapika had never known peace; something that was relatively forgotten amid the torrential downpour which had encompassed him, its negativity only adding to the weight of which had influenced him. Slowly, the blond had forgotten himself, consumed by his own hate by a driving compulsion for vengeance. Every waking moment Kurapika had spent living his life walking the razor's edge, ready to die just for the sake of deliverance, and not just for his own quintessence, but for those who had been the ultimate reason in forsaking _everything_ he had ever known.

Letting go had truly been the hardest thing he had to learn to do. There was nothing simple about it. Long ago, Kurapika had convinced himself there was nothing left. No going forward, or going back. That once he completed his task, saw to his objective, he could quietly slip away. But, such wasn't the case, nor was it the will of those who had been taken away from him for that outcome to be the destiny for the last Kurta. Things do change, and it was in that, Kurapika had started to see his new purpose and been given the understanding on why he needed to _live._

Not only was it a necessity, it was desire as well. One that was founded in him by the very person who had been his ruination, but also his salvation.

It was an epiphany long in coming.

Even as Chrollo uttered the words, along with the connotation of affection which hinted in the back of those eyes, Kurapika couldn't help but see that very reason and allow himself to be guided towards finding a new propriety.

Maybe Chrollo would be the one to make him _whole_ again.

"Perhaps," Kurapika began, inching closer still to the older man until he was practically in the other's lap, arms sliding around Chrollo´s broad shoulders and hands clutching to his back, "but you are not wrong on the aspect of how we feel." For once it was nice to be open, to be honest and no longer feel suffocated… _Conflicted._ Although Kurapika was still finding himself getting used to the newfound idea and dramatic change to his life, accepting Chrollo was something he would eventually have to do. Or, that _wanted_ to. "I have also harbored the same feeling, although I denied it, unwilling to believe. But now," Kurapika lifted himself up, lips brushing against Chrollo´s own, "I don't have to lie to myself, anymore."

With that he completely seized Chrollo's mouth and drew him into a tantalizing kiss, leaving no hesitation in deepening it as soon, both their tongues were sliding along one another, the flavor of Chrollo filling into his senses.

Silence descended around them as they fell into each other's welcoming embrace, the sound of quiet, soft pants and heavy breathing the only thing heard.

Chrollo was still astounded by the Kurta's unbridled will in being straightforward, and how he found Kurapika so determined, so intent, so _hungry_ for his touches and the contact they shared. The younger man was adorable in almost every scenario Chrollo was able to witness him in. But to see him like this, so vulnerable, so _exposed,_ it made the older man feel elated. Closer he was becoming in fully winning the blond's heart and for Kurapika to freely become his.

Broad fingers carded gently through silken, golden locks, parting the strands purposely before he lightly gripped the back of Kurapika´s head as the younger man deepened the kiss further, causing Chrollo to instinctively partake in the satiety of it.

One thing that was easy to see was Kurapika was slowly opening up, becoming more and more comfortable each day that they spent together and thus, the older man knew that now, it was only a matter of time before he and Kurapika would become unified. No longer would they see a need to contest one another or repress the sentiments they shared.

The older man took the opportunity of Kurapika's velleity, using it as a sign of his concession in them proceeding further with their contact, finding that his other hand had made its way to the blond's hip, clutching to it firmly, the fingers involuntarily flexing and squeezing the skin through the clothing he wore.

A soft groan was invoked from the depths of the blond's throat as a result, the vibration humming against their ardent kiss as Kurapika himself, allowed his own body to lean in against Chrollo´s own frame without resistance or inhibition. He felt the raven-haired man's chest heave against him, their breaths mingling with each moment they remained locked together.

Only when the need for oxygen began to strain their lungs did they separate, but transiently, Kurapika saw the burning desire gleaming behind grey eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Chrollo could virtually hear the incitement in his own voice, how his mind was sibilating with countless fluctuating emotions, his own poise becoming weak, fleeting. Yet, he knew that still, allowing things to become forced and not invoked by free will could still prove to be detrimental. He had made progress. So much _advancement._ To go back now… "I remember telling you so long ago that I would prove to you I am worthy of your trust. Of… Your heart." Yes, Kurapika was special. As strenuous it seemed, he had come too far to send it all into ruination now. His precious Kurta would come around completely, even if he was more yielding now then he was before.

So he stilled his hand, even if those fingers continued to knead Kurapika's thigh against the fabric of his pants. The arctic white tank top which he wore had become briefly taut over his chest, giving Chrollo a defined view of the blond's chest. Though his gaze didn't linger long, despite he wanted to be indulgent in the younger man's alluring body. Pressing too far without certainty on Kurapika's desire for physicality was enough to keep Chrollo at bay. It was _frustrating,_ sometimes even harrowing in resisting his own yearning.

Kurapika knew. He could sense it easily in the older man's energy, but it did not sway him in staying away from Chrollo. The attraction, both physical and emotional was something he had been aware of that the other exhibited long ago. It was in that very same energy he had felt back when he first made his decision to see Chrollo face to face since their fateful encounter in that alleyway back in Patalor. Even then, Kurapika had vocalized his immediate rejection in allowing the older man to become too close. But now… He felt different. Like something within him had awoken.

Trust was something he was still warming up to but, he felt _closer_ to Chrollo than ever before.

"You say that as if you remain confident." Kurapika let one of his hands find purchase along Chrollo's cheek, lithe fingers cupping it gently, "But I won't deny that you have not given me any reason to spurn you." For a moment, he found himself transfixed by those grey eyes, the same that he could not understand why they held so much power over him, and he became lost within them before brushing a thumb over Chrollo's plush lips. Then, Kurapika inclined in and laid a sweltering kiss to his jawline, lingering there temporarily before biting down upon the tender flesh, and ensuring that a mark would be left behind.

The pleasant smile which crawled over the blond's face spoke fathomless words when he was rewarded by a soft moan from Chrollo, fully aware that he was just as able to make the older man weak as much as Kurapika was made weak by him.

"Perhaps I am." Chrollo uttered, one finger tracing out the contours of his sweet blond's face and down to his lovely neck. "But regardless, I will honor my vow and continue to show you nothing else but a reason to hold faith and trust in me." Damn how Kurapika was able to take over him as he had. Nonetheless, Chrollo loved it.

Again, Kurapika let the smile broaden across his lips, and Chrollo couldn't help how breathtaking the Kurta was. How the sunlight played so elegantly over that pale, creamy skin and over those golden tresses, the younger man looked so angelic. Truly, Kurapika was an angel by every essence of the word.

"Smug bastard." Kurapika tilted his head, allowing Chrollo access to his delicate neck as the older man wasted no time to return the favor in kind. The ache to do so was evident on his features. "I will hold you to it, or I just may have to kill you."

The sarcastic undertone to Kurapika's voice was instantly cut off as soft lips brushed against his racing pulse, following its movement with a line of sweltering kisses as Chrollo trailed it down to the juncture between the Kurta's neck and shoulder. He just drifted over the area, breath tickling the sensitive skin before decisively biting down, causing Kurapika to groan out heavily, body arching against his own.

Gods how _delicious_ Kurapika looked when like that. The view, the way he moved, just how the blond exhaled was enough to make Chrollo practically shiver. Yet, the Spider Head only allowed himself enough time given to ensure that his own mark would be left behind, professing that Kurapika in every aspect, belonged to _no one_ but him. Even if he was still essentially courting the younger man, he would not allow anyone else to perceive the other as fair game.

Reluctantly, Chrollo pulled away, though his hands now were planted firmly on Kurapika's hips. "As much as I'd enjoy in continuing our little session," he purred, leaning in to give the blond one last kiss, "we really should get moving. It's best for us not to linger much longer all considering. Even more so knowing that cult had seen both of our faces. With how determinate that woman appeared, I wouldn't be surprised if she had her sect looking for us."

With that, he gently goaded Kurapika off his lap, rising from the bed to pick up the mug which had inadvertently been left abandoned. Bringing it to his mouth, he drained the remaining contents that were in it, content that at least, he had some caffeine to help them in getting through their upcoming egression. Noticing that Kurapika's own mug had too, seen the same treatment, Chrollo handed the cup thoughtfully to the other. The silent affirmation was enough, and Kurapika easily took it from the man's grip.

'I figured as much." Despite Kurapika was mildly displeased by their lack of contact, he understood the reasoning. The memory of that bedlamite as she had looked at him so maniac, her eyes boring into his own as if he was some sort of prey, a object for her own benefit, or advantage was enough to cause a shiver to go up his spine.

He still was unable to completely erase her touch from his skin, the sensation left him feeling tainted, _defiled._ Even Chrollo displayed a dark pulse around him, the aura dangerously menacing from just the thought of it, alone. Since, Chrollo had suppressed the dark urges, mostly at Kurapika's behest, though it was evident that he wished not to see that horrible woman a second time. Something foretold him of that possibility, but in reality, Kurapika could only hope such would never be the case.

Mimicking the older man's example, he too, slid from the bed and resumed preparations in exiting Sorbia, for remaining could instantly spell trouble. Trouble they did _not_ need.

It didn't take long for Kurapika to finish securing the remaining of his personals, double checking that both canisters of eyes were promptly secured within his luggage. Chrollo had offered in holding the other pair as he had noted the heaviness there was in toting the younger man's suitcase with just two alone.

 _Only if Chrollo had access to his Nen._

But after much debate and with some hesitancy, Kurapika relented and allowed Chrollo to take the third remaining canister.

"Fortunately, we don't to have to leave Sorbia the same way we came. However, the trip will be long this time around. On the positive side, I have already gathered info from Shalnark on where the next set of eyes is. There is a city to the north in the Esanian Continent called Nappon. I have received Intel on who has a pair of eyes there." Chrollo stopped himself short, watching Kurapika's reaction. Although the younger man didn't give much away as to how the information made him feel, Chrollo could feel the anxiety budding slightly in him.

Kurapika watched him, waiting for the other to finish his statement before responding. Yet, there was an unspoken truth between them, as if Chrollo seemed to be holding back. He pressed, going with his gut intuition.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you are about to tell me?" He added bluntly, making sure that Chrollo realized he wanted to know what their next objective, entailed.

"Well, to put it directly, I have been informed that the Mafia has laid claim to a pair. From my understanding, one of the more prominent families has brought them in for their collection. Sounds quite familiar, if you ask me."

Silence descended between them as Kurapika fell into a momentary lapse, the association Chrollo made clearly stated exactly what he was directly referencing to. _Nostrade._ And he thought back to when he had his job as a bodyguard, a retainer for a gluttonous man's officious daughter who was never satisfied. How she demanded to have everything handed to her, the voracious appetite she had in collecting was enough to make a museum even jealous. But the one thing that stood out the most was her persistence in obtaining body parts. Specifically, the Scarlet Eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurapika looked up from his suitcase, having sealed the contents away, rising from his kneeling position on the semi plush carpet. He adjusted his shirt, feeling the imprint of the golden roped necklace beneath before then lifting to wrap a powder blue scarf around his neck. "I definitely don't put it past the Mafia all considering. Especially after dealing with Light Nostrade's daughter."

It had been quite some time since Kurapika had worn the lacy article. He never doubted its origins. Quite to the contrary, the Kurta had always suspected where it had originated from. But to hear it straight from Chrollo's own words was enough of an affirmation.

Now, he just treasured the piece more then before.

His thoughts turned dark however, as they returned back to the last things Chrollo had said, and about how the Mafia was the latest faction to house a pair of Scarlet Eyes. The remembrance of the auction back in Yorknew…

The weight of a hand on his shoulder tore him from his rumination and he looked up to see Chrollo standing beside him, concern lacing his features. "I remember that. It was before… Our untimely encounter. However, I do not fault you if it makes you feel frustrated. The same was said when you learned of that cult abusing the eyes."

Nothing would be easy. That was for sure. There were many trials and tribulations that Kurapika was certain he would face, it was just coming to grips with his own morality and sanity in the process.

This was just another test of strength of his own fortitude, and in that of his own _ability_ to stay resilient, tenacious. Lest he would succumb to the darkness which still lurked inside him, causing him to fall once again into his own inutility.

No. He couldn't. He _wouldn't._ Going back would only serve to undermine everything he had done and be nothing more than a great injustice. And not to just himself, but to his clan as well.

" _Also towards Chrollo as well."_ A voice beckoned from within and Kurapika frowned.

"You are right," his voice came out soft, low, "it does anger me to see my brethren's eyes either being used in such a heinous way or by those of an unscrupulous nature." Maybe he didn't agree with everything that Chrollo had always told him, but this one time, he couldn't help but agree with the older man. "It's just so hard not to get enraged when I learn of something like that."

Strong. He had to remain strong.

"Do not allow yourself to become too dejected, Kurapika." Chrollo squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Kurapika sighed. He was starting to forget what was truly important. "If you do, you may very well lose sight or focus."

Why did he _always_ have to be right? But then again, had he really been looking at the full picture from the start?

"I know." Kurapika responded simply, and this time, he inwardly steeled himself, becoming resolute.

The older man's very presence seemed to constantly remind him, and yet, there was a certain amount in comfort knowing that no matter how far astray he was led or how desolate his path may become, someone was always there. Even if that someone _was_ Chrollo.

"In any regard, if you are feeling up to it now, we really should get going. I see no further reason to delay."

Sometimes words were hard to convey, especially in moments where expressing one's self was difficult. Kurapika merely nodded, having come to his own conclusion that he would have to solely be ready for whatever they may actually face.

There was no easy path, even if some things in his life got easier, there was still a long road ahead. It was just one hurtle Kurapika managed to clear by finding commutuality with Chrollo. Indeed, there was mutual feelings between them and the Kurta had known for a long time that his own mentality had been altering in regards to the older man. Reaching a concession after all his inner contention was a struggle in its own right and at one time Kurapika believed it impossible to have ever generate feelings for someone like Chrollo.

But now, what had once been considered the unbelievable had become fact and for once, Kurapika was accepting of it.

Chrollo took the simple response as confirmation the blond was ready to proceed forth and motioned to the door, doing one last quick survey to ensure that nothing was being left behind. "I have made the necessary preparations for us to leave the village. It's best we try to remain as inconspicuous as possible to avoid drawing further attention."

"I understand." And with that, Kurapika fell into silence, gazing one last time over his shoulder at the small room before exiting through the door behind the older man and into the continued unknown.

Leaving the inn proved to be more difficult than it was originally anticipated. From the moment he and Chrollo managed to cross through the small lobby, hooded figures clad in dark blue with strange symbols and etchings into the surface had been seen just outside the doors, making it difficult for them to depart from the building, unnoticed. Neither of them had disguises to completely mask their identities, only the same white cloth Chrollo had used to hide his cross tattoo was currently around his forehead. Both of them had been seen at the temple just the day before, making the situation now even more problematic.

"What do we do?" Kurapika hissed, the both of them had promptly moved off to the side just out of the main line of view, watching as the figures milled about, but neither of them had made any motion to enter into the inn, itself.

"For the moment, nothing. I do have a plan on how to get us out of here without raising a scene. At the worst, we will have to fight our way through if it comes to that, but I am hoping it doesn't, however." Grey eyes watched with intent, keen observation told Chrollo that of course, they were being tracked, but it appeared they were more concentrated on covering any possible aspects of escape while looking for their primary targets.

He didn't like this. He didn't like this _at all._

There were so many points where their current situation could have been avoided, but that was neither here, nor there. Chrollo didn't blame the boy. His reaction was purely natural. Only now, it unwittingly complicated matters, making their situation more tricky than need be.

Regardless, he planned on getting them out of there, one way or the other. If it came down to a fight, then so be it. Kurapika would have to learn sooner or later that some things were just unavoidable.

His focus remained attentive to the cloaked figures as they seemed to be continuing their search for something. Or well, _someone._ What felt like immeasurable moments, Kurapika held his breath, wondering if they would ever be able to make it out of their current situation without hindrance.

Then in one brief moment of opportunity, an opening became apparent as the figures moved from view and Kurapika felt Chrollo elbow him in his side. "Now is our chance. We need to go."

Kurapika expelled the breath that he had been holding, chest tight and lungs agonizing from the strain. But he ignored the pain, pushed back the sensation of trepidation, of the tension that threatened to crush him, momentum coaxed just by sheer determination alone. Cautiously, he followed behind the raven-haired man, keeping an even pace as they strode casually, attempting to remain unobtrusive as they closed in on the entrance to the inn and slipped outside onto the dirt paved road.

The cabalistic group had moved off to the side, yet none of them had seemed to notice as Kurapika watched his companion edge himself between a stand and the corner of a building. Chrollo stood there motionless, body slightly poised as if he had done so in preparation to attack, but Kurapika only sunk his shoulders in relief when the older man had motioned for him to follow.

His gait was slow and precise as he made his way discreetly to where the other waited, coming only inches to where Chrollo was when something jerked his attention and the sound of a loud, autocratic voice rang out. The blond looked hastily over his shoulder only to see several fingers being pointed in his direction.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Kurapika only had seconds to parse the fact that they had been spotted, his heart beginning to race in his chest. His eyes darted back towards Chrollo who was now gesturing urgently for him to cross the distance and meet him where he stood. "Come on Kurapika! This way!"

The sound of the wind rushed in his ears as the young Kurta took off at full tilt, the weight of his luggage slightly cumbersome as he cut across the expanse of open path in a mere instant, reaching the older man's side.

Next thing he knew, they were racing wildly, Chrollo leading him around the corner of the inn, dirt and debris kicking into the air in their wake, shouts and calls following them amid the chaos. As they bounded through a massive lot to where a lone car sat. Kurapika didn't think much of it, but the closer they got to the dark colored vehicle, the more aware he became.

"Don't tell me you stole another car." Kurapika exclaimed as Chrollo had reached the car and jerked open the door on the driver's side. He unceremoniously chucked his luggage into the back seat.

"Hurry!" He pressed, ignoring Kurapika's scrutinizing question, eyes catching a glimpse of a practical mob that was about to descend on their heads. "There is no more time to waste!"

Taking it as a sign that they had reached their limit, the blond had cast aside his ethics and made for the car, throwing open the passenger door and shoving his suitcase on top of Chrollo's before diving into the seat. Kurapika struggled to catch his breath, panting as he kept his focus upon the encroaching mob, "This doesn't mean I condone you stealing." The younger man's voice was hard, almost cold like ice.

Fingers clutched around the gear shift and pulled it roughly into reverse before Chrollo drove his foot onto the gas pedal, causing the car to thrust backwards. Swiftly, he turned the wheel, the car jerking to the side as the first of the hooded cultists reached their location, the rear of the vehicle nearly clipping them as they tried to intercept the car, the momentum causing them to quickly dive out of the way. Coming nearly full circle, the vehicle finally aligning with the road, Chrollo then threw the stick into drive, sending the car lurching forward, exiting the lot without a second to spare.

This definitely just wasn't their day.

Gazing into the rear-view mirror, the raven-head watched as some of the hooded cultists pulled themselves from the dirt, watching with disbelief and rage as their targets had managed to escape. Chrollo merely smirked. Even though their excursion could have easily been waylaid, the thrill of such an event only caused his blood to thrum with excitement. Kurapika however, looked haggard.

Eyes shifted to the younger man beside him, locks disheveled, chest rising and falling erratically; it was plain to see Kurapika was indeed, stressed.

Reticence had descended between them, though the pressure inside the car remained heavy, Chrollo abstained from saying anything, knowing that Kurapika was more than likely, fuming beneath the surface. He could see it evident in the Kurta's eyes. Such a storm brewed within them, though it made the magnificent and vibrant blue more striking. However, the older man knew his limits. Especially when the other was in the mental state he was in.

Arms had crossed over his chest, but Kurapika kept his focus on the road. He avoided any possible eye contact with Chrollo, already stymied with the fact that again, the older man had circumvented his wishes. In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew their circumstances weren't the greatest and time was indeed, of the essence. But knowing that Chrollo seemed to go to practically any great length was not only admiring, but disturbing in its own right.

Old habits die hard as they say. Yet, Kurapika settled on the notion that one day, there will be ones that would _have_ to be broken. He would try, at least.

"It was a necessity. There was no other choice." Chrollo finally broke the silence between them, though his attention remained fixed on the road. "It was the quickest way to get us out of there with the least amount of complications."

Typical response, Kurapika thought, but how _accurate_ it was. He was still irritated by the older man's reckless and brash decisions. In hindsight, the blond knew the truth.

 _How he hated it when Chrollo was right._

Kurapika relented anyway, sighing in exasperation. "Regardless, I said no more stealing and I mean it Chrollo Lucifer."

Yes, the younger man was sure persistent in his ideals. One that would take time to overcome. But the raven-haired man only smiled. This was one of the things he loved about Kurapika and also in part, what attracted him to the younger man.

Every time Kurapika pouted or appeared flustered, he looked cute. It pulled at Chrollo's sentiments, but at the same time, it also tugged at his amusement. He tried to needle and prod the blond at every chance he could get, even if it was a subtle act. Some instances were intentional, some were not. But each time when Kurapika let his possessiveness or jealousy show, it only proved to Chrollo that Kurapika was slowly becoming bound to him.

Gradually, the Kurta was opening up, letting himself get closer to the older man, which only pleased Chrollo. His efforts in showing Kurapika that he was someone worthy of his affections and could offer the blond the happiness he so deserved was just another step in bringing them together. Chrollo's efforts were indeed, paying off.

"Duly noted again." Chrollo responded sweetly, but with a little too much saccharin in his voice.

A dark expression regarded Chrollo and he simply chuckled, one hand reaching over to lay on Kurapika's thigh, stroking the area tenderly. Blue eyes only became more steely at such a nonchalant act, yet Kurapika made no motility in removing the older man's hand or in stopping his touches. Instead, he turned his head, eyes concentrating on the passing scenery and not on how good Chrollo's stroking felt on his leg.

"You really do stress too much, Kurapika. I did tell you it very well may cause you wrinkles. But it will also only make you feel constantly drained. You really need to try and relax once in a while." When he received no reaction out of the seething blond, Chrollo let his hand slide a little more inward. It was a risky maneuver he knew, but Kurapika looked so beautiful and so _susceptible._ Resisting was so hard, the desire to gravitate inward was like an insatiable hunger that wanted to consume Chrollo alive.

So many times he defied the urges to ravage the provocative and stunning Kurta. Like he was doing so now as he halted his trek just mere inches from Kurapika's groin, fingers gently caressing the skin through the younger man's clothes.

Kurapika slightly bristled, though it didn't take long for every muscle in his body to instantly loosen, and soft, rosy lips slightly parted as if the boy was to release a sigh of contentment, but no sound emanated. The older man was about to allow a look of smugness cross his features, smile adorning lips when he realized Kurapika was now looking at him, those ceruleans he adored so much seemed to be nearly lost. They appeared on the border between want and desire along with resistance and frustration simmering beneath them.

Chrollo could hardly believe what he saw, and yet, just seeing Kurapika again like that, looking so exposed only left the older man breathless.

"I know I have been stressed and I do realize the toll such a weight has caused. Nothing has been easy in my life and for so long all I have battled was my grief." He paused, though his body trembled ever so slightly from Chrollo´s fingers roving over his thigh, he parted them a fraction, his own mind whirling from a multitude of emotions. "Letting go, well you see it's not something I have easily accepted or learned how to do. Things between us have changed and I am trying to come to terms with myself and of what happened seven years ago."

The older man kept his expression virtually unreadable, however he was morally shocked by Kurapika´s admission. A barely visible flush accentuated the blond's creamy skin. Keeping focus on the road ahead was becoming hard for Chrollo to do. Creating an accident and injuring them or jeopardizing their lives was not something he wished to do so he simply listened to concession.

When Chrollo felt something warm encompass his hand, he noticed out of his peripheral vision that Kurapika´s own slightly smaller and lithe hand was over his, fingers laying between his as they seemed to now be guiding his movements. It was _unbelievable._ This precious and fragile boy was being so forthcoming, so _insouciant._ "I want to trust you. I am trying to. You have not given me any reason to believe otherwise as you have been completely honest with me so far." Slowly, he guided Chrollo´s hand along his thigh, enjoying the sensation it produced, allowing those fingers to glide a little more inwards, and Kurapika released a soft gasp as a result. "But, I will learn. In time."

Lacing his digits with Chrollo´s, the younger man held tight, letting that palm go as it may, not attempting in anyway to dissuade the caress he was receiving. For Chrollo it meant that Kurapika was starting to become more accepting of him. It was progress for sure.

Seeing Kurapika like this made his heart ache.

"I believe no less from you." Chrollo let Kurapika´s fingers wind with his, enjoying the feel of the boy's skin against his own. Inward their hands traveled and Chrollo had a hard time containing himself from just the heat from the Kurta's body alone. He felt the urges pricking at the back of his mind, making it nearly _irresistible._ "I will give you everything you ask for."

Several times he wanted to pull the car over and take Kurapika right there, the very image of the blond laying beneath him in such a prone and tantalizing position only served to further his desire.

And yet, he held back, still uncertain Kurapika was ready, wanting the moment to be special as well in knowing the other was truly ready for this.

"Then show me."

The words left Kurapika's mouth before he could even forestall them, the shock of hearing himself speak only added to the oddity of the situation. Kurapika couldn't believe it and yet, the necessity to stop was far beyond his reach. Those fingers only curled more within Chrollo's own and the action seemed more desperate, more _needy_ then he realized.

"One day, I hope to show you," Chrollo cursed inwardly; how he detested having to keep doing this, and maintain some form of control on his languishing. After so long of waiting, he had been growing progressively impatient, the yearning to share with Kurapika what was most intimate only becoming an smoldering passion and effortlessly taking over him. Being resilient was proving to be challenging. Nevertheless, he wouldn't give in until he was certain of how Kurapika really felt. "But for now, you should actually rest. The drive to Nappon will be long."

Kurapika sighed heavily, feeling dismayed.

 _Why did it seem to continuously end this way?_

" _All in due time. What will be, will be."_ A voice whispered inside his head and for once, Kurapika thought he understood.

Despite their advancement had stopped and Chrollo let his attention fall back to the road ahead, Kurapika allowed his obstinacy to erode away, albeit disappointed and settled on letting sleep take him for the rest of their lengthy journey. As his eyes had slipped closed, mind sinking into the sweet reaches of dreams, the one thing he remembered before becoming incumbent to Morpheus call was Chrollo holding his hand.

Nappon was animated and variegated, filled with skyscrapers and buildings made of glass and monumental design. The streets were filled to the brim with milling people, flashing lights and decorative shops. A plethora of cars in various shapes and sizes from the basic to the extravagant flowed like a runnel through the roadways, the sounds of voices and mechanical sonance adding to the deafening clamor. Everything flowed connectivity, like cogs in a well oiled machine, creating a vast and elaborate metropolis.

Arctic white coated the ground in an endless blanket, a chill was in the air. Winter had enveloped the city and covered everything in its snowy touch, leaving the scene to be impressive, yet inconvenient.

Once Chrollo had done some exploration of the city and learn its layout (he had regretted not asking Shalnark for a map) he had chosen one of the more luxurious hotels Nappon had to offer, pulling flawlessly into one of the parking spaces he managed to find within the nearly filled parking lot. Killing the engine, he turned to the still sleeping blond, having long since unwound his hand from those lithe digits. But this time, he found himself reaching for Kurapika, only to stroke his fingertips through the sleeping boy's golden locks. He looked so angelic as he slept.

"Kurapika." His voice called softly, not wanting to abruptly rouse the younger man and startle him. "We have arrived. Time to get up."

Grumpily, two blue eyes peered at him through a sleep induced haze, the idea of being woken and having his dreams interrupted in such an unusual way left Kurapika feeling annoyed. He sat there for a few minutes, shaking the traces of languor from his mind and yawned, then climbed awkwardly out of the car and stretched. It didn't take long for the cold to settle around him and jolt him fully to full consciousness, making Kurapika wrap his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to ward off the cold. "What the hell. It's freezing!"

Snorting, Chrollo simply watched him, amused. "Well, we are pretty far north, so it's expected."

"You could have at least warned me." Murmuring bitterly to himself, he went to the back of the car and retrieved his luggage, gripping the handle white knuckled as he steadied himself, slamming the door closed. After a few unpleasant moments, Kurapika went to stand before his companion, trembling from the glacial-like wind.

Chrollo eyed him, though that smirk never wavered from those lips and Kurapika wanted to punch him where he stood. Gods the bastard could be so incensing. He kept his gaze from locking with the older man's, the twist to his own lips marked him as completely _exasperated._

Though his anger slightly mitigated when an arm came around him, pulling his smaller frame against that firm body he so adored. "Let's head in side. At least in there it will be warm." And he started to guide the simmering younger man towards the hotel, the ample flow of people clearly professing its bustling status.

Both of them finally strode through massive and splendid glass doors as they slid open, granting them admittance into a large, posh lobby. Many people clad in business suits and dress outfits milled about, a low hum of chatter hanging in the air. Directing Kurapika, the raven-haired man walked up to the receptionist counter where a tall, middle-aged woman stood, tapping avidly on a keyboard to a computer she was looking at. She turned her attention to them as they approached. Chrollo put on his usual charming, lenitive smile.

"How can I assist you?" She spoke in a soft, dulcet voice, hand coming up to adjust the glasses perched on her nose.

"We need a room for a few days. My companion and I will be staying in town for some events and functions." Chrollo replied smoothly, that smile never wavering from his features. Kurapika stood behind him, concentrating on anything else aside the older man at the moment, his demeanor only souring by the second. It seemed that no matter how many times the Kurta fussed at him for his unsavory attention towards others, Chrollo never seemed to heed the demands, always neglecting to respect that part of Kurapika's wishes. How he _hated_ it, the way he put on that debonair act, especially for _women._

" _Those eyes should only look at me that way."_ He inwardly cursed, snorting to himself as a result.

"We have several rooms available. Would you like a suite with one bed or two?"

He contemplated it for a moment, devious thoughts coming to mind, but Chrollo knew that if he proceeded on with the idea, more than likely he would only invoke Kurapika's ire. He certainly relished it when Kurapika got all huffy, as it made the boy simply look adorable when in the position.

But he also _loved_ Kurapika and upsetting the other more at this point would only be rather, unwise. He also had more respect and concern for the blond then not. Kurapika definitely held a place in his heart, as strange as that seemed.

"I'll take the suite with two beds, please."

It was easy to tell from the younger man's brooding energy and the ominous sensation to his aura that Kurapika was irate for sure. This time, Chrollo decided to tone down the act.

"Alright, sir. I have you all set in the system." She responded cheerfully and Kurapika felt himself grinding his teeth. Why was it always like this?

Knowing what was coming, the raven-head sighed to himself and paid for the room, taking the key-cards once the woman handed them over. He said nothing as they strode to the elevators, remaining silentious even while they rode the elevator to the floor where their room was.

Placing the key-card in the scanner slot, the door opened and both slipped inside with ease, Kurapika shouldering past Chrollo to pick the bed that was furthest from the door. At least the area was rather large; it was not surprising of Chrollo to lavish in the immoderate. Two large chairs sat at the far end, a small wooden table between them, while across from them was another spacious area that made up the bathroom. Setting his luggage on the queen sized bed, he decided on cleaning up, figuring it was something he really needed. Kurapika felt as if he had been put through the ringer lately.

"| am going to take a shower." He stated evenly, fetching a pair of comfortable sleepwear from his luggage, not even looking in Chrollo's direction. "I won't be long."

"Alright." A shower sounded nice, it had been a bit since he had one due to their extensive journey and the thought of water purifying him seemed so pleasant. Briefly, the image of water trailing down bare, pale skin and through aurulent locks came to mind, making Chrollo harbor a more impish notion, and for a moment, he almost considered the idea. "I'll order us some dinner in the meantime." As much as he wanted to, Chrollo made no motion to act on the impulse.

He watched as the blond disappeared into the bathroom and was left alone to contend with his own thoughts.

Later, Kurapika found himself resting in one of the overly large, plush chairs; they had just finished dinner and was now immersed in the book Chrollo gave him. Hours had passed when had he felt the weight of his eyes growing heavily with fatigue. Setting the book on his lap he stifled a yawn, concluding that he obviously needed more rest. He had been exhausted lately, realizing that he was more worn down then he anticipated. Closing the book and setting it aside on the table next to him, Kurapika prepared to rise when an open hand came into view. Raising his head he saw Chrollo standing before him, dark hair still wet from the shower he had taken earlier.

"You look utterly beat." He began, the younger man studying him before taking his proffered hand. "I am surprised for as long as you had been sitting there staring at those pages you didn't simply pass out."

Bringing Kurapika into a fully erect position, he watched the beautiful Kurta's expression, the slightly dark patches which sat just beneath his eyes foretold of how tired he was. Chrollo expected Kurapika to go off on a virtual tirade, but he surprised the Spider Head even more when a faint smile crossed his fair lips, "I think you may be right." Before Chrollo could react, Kurapika closed what expanse there was between them and before he knew it, the boy had taken his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. "But only after a few more minutes."

Never in his life had anything been guaranteed, and everything Chrollo went through up to this point, he always had to take what he wanted. But this person, this blond man before him with his smooth, immaculate, pale skin, mesmerizing blue eyes and silken tresses was giving him everything. How _willing_ Kurapika was being, allowing himself to fall into his arms and for once, with as cold, calculating and hard Chrollo knew he could be, his heart softened, now beating for the Kurta boy he held within his arms.

It was evident Kurapika needed sleep, but he would indulge the other a little longer, his lips moving without hesitation against Kurapika´s and savoring the flavor.

What he wanted and everything he _needed_ was coming together, and Chollo felt nothing but elated. In all his life he had fought and risked everything, caring little for the more fundamental nature of human need. There was never feel of absence, or a yearning to experience romantic sensation. Now, as Kurapika´s hands began to explore his body, dipping down so tantalizingly low to the hem of his shirt which sat beneath the coat he wore and touch his firm skin, it was then Chrollo felt the entire impact of finally wanting to know what it was like to be with _someone._

Feeling the blond's breath against his flesh and hearing the soft, laden pants which soon followed, Chrollo deepened the kiss, which Kurapika readily accepted, their tongues now sliding along one another. Scents of pine mingling with chamomile and spice lingered in the air, making Chrollo feel slightly light-headed. His own fingers slipped through the younger man's crop to stroke softly through its delicate strands.

It was amazing. Almost _intoxicating._ Every movement, each stroke; Kurapika mimicked Chrollo's movements in near perfect unison. The blond's own hands had glossed their way up along his sides, each digit eagerly touching his skin as Chrollo felt his shirt slowly riding up. The kinetics in the blond's skilled ambulation had successfully caused his coat to ride its way down his arms. There was no need for second guessing - Chrollo let his arms fall so the leather bound article could easily slide off, soon returning his hand amid Kurapika's hair - mind already fixated on showing the younger man in part, what he was capable of.

However, before Chrollo could invoke any semblance of direction on where he was going to take their little dalliance, his back had soon come into contact with the mattress, Kurapika now above him, pinning him down. Severing their kiss, the blond seemed intent, almost _predatory,_ the hungry expression which crossed over his visage spoke of true want.

Chrollo was in near stupefaction, finding Kurapika's bravura most admiring. The emphatic nature he exuded was something he wasn't used to as he found the younger man more passive, more doctrinal. To see Kurapika like this was indeed, tempting.

Tightness around his waist brought him from his temporary reverie, Kurapika now straddling him as the Kurta was staring down at him and Chrollo was certain those magnificent ceruleans briefly flashed scarlet. Instantly, his hands came to settle on the blond's hips. "Kurapika." He breathed, massaging the other's skin through the fabric of his pants.

A finger to his lips was his immediate response, Kurapika leaning in, his own lips now dangerously close to his, "Let me have this moment." And he inclined down, drawing his mouth along Chrollo's jawline, following its circumference as he left kisses along the skin in his wake.

Casually, the younger man slid further down, motioning now along Chrollo's neck, following the pulse that raced beneath before ending at the juncture between the neck and shoulder, biting down with evident ferocity.

Every nerve practically lit with impassioned fire, Chrollo's back slightly arching as he was unable to suppress the groan that now escaped past his parted lips. Gods how bad he wanted Kurapika now, the urges almost uncontrollable. Particularly when the Kurta was so determinate, _so fiery._

And Kurapika knew this, seeing the passion adamant on the older man's face. Such didn't stop him and he quickly took advantage of the situation, desiring to further their little escapade, his instincts the force behind his initiative.

Seeing the opportunity and how _susceptible_ Chrollo was falling to his whims, Kurapika began to grind his hips against the older man's own, feeling the heat between them only increase as the need continued to build.

So hard. It was just _so hard._ Containing himself, his ambition, the ushering of his own emotions and Chrollo knew if he didn't stop now, cease this little romp of theirs, there may come a moment of regret later on. What he saw was pure lust and carnal desire burning in Kurapika's eyes, not the want or need out of genuine love or emotional connectivity.

Feeling his groin tighten, Chrollo used the short lapse in focus when he steadied his grip on the blond's hips, using his weight as momentum to flip them over, Kurapika now beneath him. "Kurapika." He called again, this time, more firmly. "You are still not ready. Not yet. Not like this." And he simply slid off the younger man, standing beside the bed now, gazing down at him. "I still don't feel it's time. Someday I think there will be. Just not now." Picking up the covers, Chrollo wordlessly slid them up and over Kurapika's frame, bewilderment clear on his visage.

"But why?" Kurapika blurted out, voice filled with vexation and disappointment.

"Because, it's not how I want to experience this with you. I know at one point you told me you wasn't ready, but it's clear you desire this more out of carnality then not." Pushing back a few strands from Kurapika's face, he smiled, "Besides, I want it to happen when it's more genuine. More… Real." Backing away he crossed the distance towards his own bed and gracefully drifted onto its surface. "Get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." He focused on preparing to sleep himself, leaving the younger man to digest his words.

Expelling a heavy laden sigh, though contemplating Chrollo's profession, he too, decided to it was best to sleep on everything that occurred, still flummoxed by the older man's sudden reluctance.

Without responding, he turned over onto his side, concluding that he hoped at some point, he would understand the meaning behind _exactly_ what Chrollo was trying to proclaim. There was still so much he did not know.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** _: Well, I can safely say things are getting serious between our boys. Especially with how easily Kurapika seems to be falling into his own desires for Chrollo. Of course at the moment, its a bit more of a physical attraction between them, but it won't stay that way. Once Kurapika manages to figure out what he truly wants, it will only get better for our boys._

 _Expect chapter eighteen real soon! It all goes well it will be out by Halloween night. :D_


	18. Time and Again

**Author's Notes** : _Hello dear readers, as promised, I have come bearing chapter eighteen for you all just in time for Halloween. : Of course, things have been plugging along slowly still, but it's all been worth it in the long run. As we head into the holidays, processing could potentially slow a wee bit depending on how everything goes. I don't anticipate much delay, however and chapter releases should go as according to plan._

 _There is still a long road ahead regarding this fic, but there is much to look forward to in the near future._

 _As always, thanks to Sweets Dreamer for beta'ing this fic. She has been a real doll. 3_

 **Summary** : _Both Chrollo an Kurapika begin their plans to retrieve the next pair of Scarlet Eyes from a prominent Mafia family._

 _Kurapika gets closer to understanding his special, yet eccentric relationship with Chrollo._

* * *

For once, Kurapika actually thought Chrollo had lost his mind. Too many times the older man had been right, which normally gave Kurapika a decent reason to place faith in his companion. But, hearing this foolishly concocted plan just seemed absolutely ludicrous.

How he had managed to come up with such an elaborate, yet completely dangerous and imprudent scheme, Kurapika wasn't entirely certain. One, their newest target was the Mafia. Specifically one of the more wealthy families that were predominant in the hierarchy. Not only that, they were to break into their mansion, just the two of them, which more than likely was armed to the teeth with security.

It was something that Kurapika had taken into consideration because in all retrospect, the situation was like walking into the lion's den without any preparation or defense at all.

It wasn't that Kurapika couldn't handle himself. He had confidence in his own skills and in the fact that he had his fair share of dealings with the Mafia in the past. What was more disconcerting was the simple notion of Chrollo lacking any ability to access his own Nen, which granted was still a result of Kurapika's own doing. Of course, several times he had considered the idea of removing his Nen chain from the older man's heart, the Stake of Retribution still coiled tightly within his chest. Even with the gradual changes to his mentality and state of mind regarding Chrollo, he couldn't deny that the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Considering they were now engaging in missions that would be no less than perilous was enough for Kurapika to deliberate over it.

 _"_ _Perhaps you should. It would be another step toward the binding of trust between you and him."_

He sighed. It was definitely an aspect that would need to be addressed in time - though sooner rather than later - and Kurapika focused again on Chrollo's plans, looking for any way to make them more solid than it was.

The mission wouldn't be without its risks, that much the Kurta understood. It was something he was well aware of when he began this pursuit with Chrollo. But not knowing exactly what they would be walking into is what made him more wary than normal.

Letting his gaze land on the older man across from him, Kurapika sucked in a deep breath. They would need to be more cautious than they had been during their last few missions.

"It's still too dangerous. We have to be considerate of the fact that infiltrating the Mafia, and one of their own private mansions is still no less than risky. Then there is the fact it will just be the two of us going after the eyes, which I can't say I am too comfortable without a more solid plan."

Glancing over the blueprints that Chrollo _somehow_ managed to procure - though Kurapika was pretty sure how - one thing that he took note on was the convoluted layout of the mansion, and just how many rooms resided within. Reaching the inner vault where the eyes were kept would be nothing short of pure luck and full reliance on strategy.

Not that he didn't have faith or recognize the fact that they were adept enough to get through this alive, but it was the simple notion that they had more against them than not. Without Chrollo's Nen, things could become problematic.

Again, it came back to his decision to free the man or not.

"I understand your concerns and have weighted every possible outcome of each scenario. While our situation will be more delicate due to… Circumstances, I feel this is probably the best we have to work with at the time. Unless you are willing to look at other options, I don't see how we are going to do better than this." Chrollo's eyes looked down into Kurapika's own, almost as if they were searching for an answer and yet, he knew there were still unspoken words between them. Something that he knew the younger man wanted to say. It had been a subject of contention for a while, but he had a feeling Kurapika had been really thinking hard over his troublesome situation.

Briefly, Kurapika's expression darkened, and not due to the older man's blunt, yet, honest statement. He was concerned regarding the success of their mission, but also for Chrollo's safety as well.

Was he feeling this way because he had truly fallen in love with Chrollo?

Even the very notion of putting the older man's life into unnecessary danger arose the sensation of unease in his own heart.

"It's not just that," he began, one hand coming down to rest upon the map which had been sprawled upon the table they stood before, "but you also have to consider the insurmountable possibilities that we may not even reach the eyes before we are detected. Slipping past security unhindered is definitely not going to be easy, if not, impossible." Kurapika turned away from the older man, obscuring the pained look in his eyes. "Then there is the fact that I…" he paused, drawing in a breath, "would prefer that we make it out of this with as little damage as possible. If something were to happen…" He fell into silence, unable to complete his words.

As much as he wanted to retrieve the eyes - there was definitely no stopping him - being realistic about what they were going to face was something that the young blond kept at the forefront of his mind. They couldn't afford to be reckless. Not now.

Each word hit like an epiphany and it was then Chrollo understood. Those lips curled into a pleasant smile, knowing exactly what was going on. Seamlessly, the older man slid from his spot, motioning around the table, and swept the curious blond up into his arms, "Now I see why you are so fervent. It's because you care about me, which I do find rather admirable." There was something in Kurapika's aura that spoke of his concern for the other man and Chrollo couldn't help but feel touched by it. He knew that Kurapika would surely deny it, but there was no mistaking the worry that was laced within the boy's words.

Which came as predicted, but without the usual heat behind it. Kurapika sniffed and rolled his eyes, looking rather incredulous, "You flatter yourself too much, Chrollo Lucifer." Though his befuddlement quickly faded into one of smugness, slender hands gliding up the older man's chest to rest on those broad shoulders. "Besides, I don't doubt that you will be able to handle this, yourself."

He knew that Chrollo was more than adept in survival on just the basics alone - it was how the older man had lived much of his life. Being thrust into a cruel and heartless world without any prior knowledge was like a practical crash course in learning to escape death on a daily basis. Something of which Kurapika was no stranger to, himself.

"Oh, you know me so well," Chrollo responded with amusement to his voice, the palm of his hand coming to rest on Kurapika´s cheek, thumb titling the Kurta's head upwards ever so slightly. "But you are right, I can manage despite the circumstances. You don't need to worry for me."

Leaning into the gentle touches, Kurapika closed his eyes for a moment, letting his thoughts ebb away. He sighed in contentment, relishing in the feel of Chrollo´s skin against his own and the warmth that soon followed. The blond wished that times like these never had to end, but alas, it was not the case.

In the back of his mind, a small part of him couldn't help but feel concerned for the Phantom Troupe leader. Even though the older man had been the reason for all his misfortune and loss, Kurapika now felt that he would be utterly torn if something were to happen to Chrollo.

Those same feelings were also something Kurapika was _still_ trying to get used to, but over time, he would have to come to accept.

"Well, if you insist." Kurapika murmured, eyes slipping closed as he felt Chrollo begin to leave a trail of soft kisses from his jawline, and down to the base of his neck, the sensation causing his pulse to race beneath the tender skin. His breath hitched in his throat as Chrollo passed over it during his trek, the sensation invoking a subtle groan to exit from his slightly parted lips. "I will place my full trust in your abilities, believing you can handle this just as easily without me."

Every word Kurapika uttered was done under the guise of masking his deep-seated apprehension that something would indeed, go wrong. Of course, up to this point the raven-haired man had done very well on his own, finding no contest when it came to staying alive and unscathed. But still, there was a foreboding feeling Kurapika had which he couldn't quite shake and it left him struggling with maintaining his own forbearance.

But he needed to believe, for the man he was coming to love needed his faith and his support.

The sensation of teeth grazing over his skin brought him back to reality as Chrollo had found purchase just above his clavicle, the older man biting down with enough force to make Kurapika pant and as a result, leave a new mark behind.

Gods Chrollo knew how to make him feel good, but would always stop before things could get too heated. Which made Kurapika equally perplexed as well as astonished. He knew how deep Chrollo´s desire for him ran. But to see the Spider head retain so much self-control made Kurapika surprised.

Chrollo retracted, then lifted up to capture Kurapika´s lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, hands cupping the sides of the younger man's face as he did so. Though he was not intending to be rough in any way, one thing he couldn't help from surfacing was the underlying vein of hunger that resided just beneath the surface. Containing it was _difficult,_ which seemed to occur every time he was close to Kurapika or even when they touched. There was an unambiguous lure that seemed to emanate from him, one that negated any chance of resisting, and it was in that very aspect which made it _oh so hard._

Keeping himself tempered was something that Chrollo had learned to do, and how important it was, for if he had not, well there were repercussions he wished not to evoke. He remembered once hearing the idiom: a time and place for everything. And like all good things that eventually come to those who wait, Chrollo knew the same rang true for Kurapika and himself.

The blond was indeed, coming around and their relationship was only building. Slowly it was becoming established and practical. What he had been witnessing, Chrollo knew would only become completely _tangible._

But for now, he had to be patient.

Chrollo wasn't exactly sure when their kiss had deepened so that their tongues were twisting along one another, but he didn't let such a moment go to waste. After a few minutes of enjoying the exhilaration the contact produced, he was able to - albeit reluctantly - pull away from the blond's lips. A trail of spittle that stretched between them was the only profession such an act ever took place.

"Kurapika…" He breathed, voice tinged with seduction, grey eyes now finding the lustrous ones of the Kurta's own. Each time Chrollo gazed into their depths it was as if he was instantly captivated. There were hints of the younger man's own desideratum lingering just beneath their wondrous color, which he remembered seeing countless times before, and even then Chrollo knew he had to hold himself back.

There was a questioning look in the blond's demeanor, one that tugged roughly at Chrollo's heart once again. As much as he ached, reacting now would only incite Kurapika prematurely.

"While I am pleased to hear how much faith you have in me and the fact that you entrust I will be fine on my own, one thing I will say is that you also have to remain in control." Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Kurapika's ear. "You aren't the only one who worries."

Kurapika felt a shiver run up his spine at the warm breath dusting over his ear, and he gasped in response, eyes closing to obscure the world around him. Every part of him drew upon the sensation and it left him wanting more. He practically _craved_ the older man's touch. It was like a drug, an addiction, one that was inevitable, Kurapika finding it difficult to resist.

Yet, as much as he wanted to, despite how strong the urge was, how powerful the longing, he knew it would only end like it did every other time.

Did he really want Chrollo out of mere lust?

Never once had Kurapika believed he would fall so far from grace, and that his purity would become tainted. He was allowing the more animalistic side of him become too strong, too _imperious,_ and it was in that very notion which scared him. Was that what Chrollo had been trying to tell him all along? Was he desiring the older man out of the need for satisfaction than out of getting fulfillment from love?

He breathed, exhaling slowly and let his body lax, the crux of Chrollo's averment which Kurapika heard so many times before was now becoming clear. While he battled with his own emotions, struggling with his fluctuating and growing indecisiveness, Kurapika hadn't noticed the fact he was losing grip on reality and slipping further and further into the primal as opposed to the rational.

All his actions, everything which goaded him forward into immorality and with just how deep he allowed himself to fall because of his own corruption was nothing more than an unconscious need to find a substitute for all the radical changes to his life. However, recognizing that was the first step towards ensuring Kurapika would find the true meaning and purpose behind everything he felt and exactly what Chrollo meant to him.

 _He couldn't live in denial for the rest of his life._

 _"_ _You love him, don't you?"_ Again, the voices rang out in his mind and Kurapika couldn't ignore them. They were right. _Always right._

Reality could be so cruel.

He wanted to be closer to Chrollo than ever before. Something stirred within and Kurapika sighed as he leaned in to practically burrow his nose against the older man's neck. "Why am I surprised to hear that?" Breathing in deeply, the scent of Chrollo filled his senses. "Didn't think you cared for me, or anyone else for that matter."

Of course, it was the type of response Chrollo expected to hear Kurapika say. The younger man was still adjusting to the fact he needed to find himself and that they were slowly becoming a couple. It was only a matter of time before the blond recognized Chrollo as his partner.

Lover certainly had a nice ring to it.

"Why are you so surprised?" He questioned smiling as the blond nuzzled against the surface of his neck, enjoying the sensation it produced. "Didn't think I was capable of showing concern?" Quietly, Chrollo let one of his arms slide around Kurapika's waist, pulling the other man close. Even if he intended for that closeness to remain brief. "I am not inhuman, Kurapika."

He stilled, every part of him momentarily frozen despite the heat radiating off of Chrollo's body, even as the other man's arm had come around him, Kurapika found that he was unable to move. Those words, every syllable, every letter, just the way he said it; shock laced over the blond's features and it was then that he felt himself become abashed.

Again, Kurapika went back to every time where Chrollo had shown him nothing but compassion despite who he was and what had happened so long ago.

Things like this were just one of many Kurapika knew he would have to free himself from if he was to have any hope of finally coming to terms with his past and gain the happiness he _so deserved._

"At one time, I didn't believe it and thought it was above your capability. There is so much you have done, and so many people you have hurt. Yet, with how far you have gone in showing me you are simply human, is something I cannot deny. But," Kurapika drew in deeply again, but this time, the scent of Chrollo filled his nostrils, body relaxing without hesitation as that arm grew a little tighter around his waist, holding him protectively, "why me? Why am I so special to you?"

It was undeniable on _why,_ but Chrollo figured that Kurapika didn't entirely understand the reasons for wanting him as a lover rather than as an enemy. Neither of them was without their sins, or transgressions, both having committed inequities against one another. But it didn't change the fact of how Chrollo truly felt.

"Isn't it obvious?" The raven-head questioned, hand now stroking along Kurapika's side. "You're special. Unique. And beautiful. But," letting two fingers slip underneath the younger man's chin, they met at eye level, Chrollo looking down into those searching, inquisitive eyes, "something about you has changed something in me. I can't quite explain it, but being around you has given me a substance I never had before. You make me feel alive, Kurapika."

Alive. Did he really make Chrollo feel so elated?

The expression which crawled along Kurapika's visage was one of shock and sadness, but not sadness in a way one would think. Hearing those very words and just the depth of impact he had on Chrollo, and how he was inadvertently changing the man - which may be for the better - only left Kurapika feeling humbled. Once again, everything his mother had told him continued to ring true.

 _"_ _You really need to move forward, don't look back. Keep walking. Never stop."_

"I-" He began, yet the words died instantly in his throat and Chrollo's finger came to his lips as if to silence him, that smile Kurapika adored so much only tugged more at those plush lips.

"No need to speak. You have already proven to me how you feel even though I know you still struggle with your emotions, in time, you will come to fully accept me. I am a very patient man like I've said before. However, for now, you not hating me is good enough."

If Kurapika was astonished by Chrollo's statement, he didn't show it, but simply nodded in response and the brush of the older man's lips against his own was enough to seal that between them.

"For now," he stepped back, letting his arm fall away and instantly missed Kurapika's warmth as he returned his attention to the mansion layout which was still spread out upon the table beside them. "We should work more on the plan and continue to devise a more efficient and tactical way of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes."

Returning to the table once more, Kurapika knew that their primary focus was on obtaining the Scarlet Eyes the Mafia currently had. There would be times ahead of them to continue their discussion regarding their situation and future and even more opportunities for them to grow closer to one another.

"So, what do you propose we do in regards to the guards we know that will be positioned throughout the mansion? It's not like they are simply going to just let us walk up and take the eyes." Kurapika glanced over the schematics of the mansion's layout, searching for every entry and exit point, marking them. "Also, how do we know exactly where the eyes are held?"

Concentrating on the map himself, Chrollo slowly studied the layout of each room, memorizing every detail. He even remembered something Shalnark had told him about an area within the mansion that seemed very out of place when he last hacked into the security system to scan its design. As clever and prudent Chrollo knew the Mafia to be, keeping something as valuable as the eyes wouldn't be an item left in some meager safe in an easily accessible room. No. The Mafia were smarter than that. But a spot on the blueprint that he didn't remember aligning with the virtual layout Shalnark had sent him had Chrollo suspicious.

He wasn't quite sure how accurate the collaboration was between the videos he saw to the actual blueprints, but something was definitely off about that one room Chrollo was sure of it.

"Well, for starters, Shalnark will disable the security camera system which will allow us to slip into the mansion unobserved. Shal had also monitored the guard's movements and habits for the last few days. It seems late at night the family tends to run on a thinner patrol than during the day. Knowing the routine will definitely be beneficial." Chrollo paused for a moment, now eyeing Kurapika critically. "As for locating where the eyes are," his voice grew low, soft, "is where your chains come into play."

Looking up from the map, Kurapika fixed his attention firmly on the older man, completely bewildered by his suggestion. "My chains? How much do you know about them and what makes you think they will be useful in searching for the eyes?"

"Kurapika, you really do underestimate me, don't you?" Chrollo couldn't help the amusement that hinted voice. "I am pretty aware of your abilities and what capabilities they possess." That smile spread nearly ear to ear upon seeing the blond's bewildered expression. "One of your chains has a tracking ability, am I correct?"

How the older man knew of his chain's abilities, Kurapika couldn't help but ruminate over every possible scenario. Chrollo´s knowledge of Chain Jail would be evident from their encounter back in Yorknew. As for the rest of them… "You are correct. One of my chains has the ability to track a person, but generally if I've encountered them before." Kurapika paused, carefully watching Chrollo´s reaction. "I can also track items. It may be difficult, but since the object in question is my own… Clan's eyes, I should be able to track it." He swallowed hard, staying composed.

It was obvious to see the pain which wavered across Kurapika´s face as his voice cracked during the last of his last words. He felt that pang in his heart again and reached over to cover the Kurta's hand with his own. "Don't push yourself. There is no need to continue in opening old wounds."

Why did everything have to be so complicated, so distressing? Again, Kurapika swallowed hard, fighting back the negative emotions which threatened to overtake him. Going back now and allowing himself to give in would only serve to undo _everything_ he had already achieved. He had come too far to let it all go to waste.

His hand stilled beneath Chrollo's much broader one, and he felt a sudden impulse to pull it away, to revoke from the contact they were sharing. Every part of his mind was reeling with a barrage of emotions, anger threatening to resurface.

 _"_ _Never look back, don't add salt to the wound. Walk. Walk forward."_

Willing the urge to subside, instinctively his fingers lifted to slide between Chrollo's own digits and lacing with them. He had to remember this was a step towards a better future, a new propriety, one where he would make his mother proud, where he would live, continue their legacy and flourish. His clan may be gone, but he was not, and the one person who started him down his once desolate path was now trying to right those wrongs.

"It's just so hard." His response finally came, voice barely above a whisper. "Every time I see or hear anything that comes close to… What happened, it's always a constant reminder." Yes, Kurapika knew that his own personal ghosts would continue to haunt him if he didn't eventually concede and escape them. Remaining within that perpetual existence would only serve to further damage everything he was trying to rebuild, or what they were trying to build together. "But I am trying because I know I cannot continue on this way despite what damage has been done."

Chrollo was able to sympathize with Kurapika's sentiments for deep down, he still abhorred what he had done to Kurapika, who is a precious, beautiful and innocent angel and for that, Chrollo hated himself for it.

There were just so many ways he wished to abolish Kurapika's pain.

But all he could do was be there for Kurapika, to continue to show the younger man how much he cared and that no matter what, he would be the pillar of support the lone Kurta so desperately needed. He would do whatever it takes to comfort the blond, making it easier for him to eventually be able to release all his anguish and find the peace Kurapika _deserved._

Without a word, Chrollo searched for the small leather bound satchel he knew Kurapika tended to carry around with him and retrieved the one object the other needed. He slipped it effortlessly into the hand that had been holding his, curling the boy's fingers around it. "If anything, this should help."

Then he returned his attention back towards the map before them, knowing they needed to solidify their mission plans if they were to retrieve the eyes. The closer they got in gathering all the missing eyes, Chrollo thought, the greater the chances were of Kurapika finally being able to come to full terms and expel completely the weight of his past.

Someday Chrollo would see that ended up being the end result, for Kurapika deserved more. _So much more._

Clutching to the stone, Kurapika strangely enough, felt his tension abating and like every time in the past, was able to garner a semblance of release. _Chrollo really did infuse his energy into one little stone that inadvertently, eased the turmoil in his heart._

"Thank you," Kurapika said simply but he was grateful.

"Anything for you."

Keeping the special stone close, his own attention reverted back to what they were discussing prior, letting the stress taper and dissolve completely. "So… You were asking if I could potentially track the eyes? The answer to that is yes. It is possible, though considering I have never been to the location we are going to infiltrate, I cannot say for certain on its accuracy, however." Again Kurapika searched the prints, looking for anything out of the ordinary, or anything that seemed displaced, "I can get us in relative proximity, but that may be the best we can hope for."

Perhaps he would find something that Chrollo did not. So far, it just appeared they were going to be heading into this practically blind. The very idealism of walking into enemy territory without any idea of what they were up against perturbed Kurapika, for if they could complete their mission without extracting bloodshed, well that was his ultimate goal.

Unlike last time when multiple cultists had been dispatched and against his wishes, he knew Chrollo would be more than likely willing to refrain from slitting throats or decapitating anyone if they were able to complete their mission with the least amount of interference possible. Kurapika was still a bit peeved and really didn't relish the idea of a repeat in history.

"Perhaps that will be sufficient, if we can get close enough, that is. I am sure we can locate the eyes without much difficulty. It will just be the aspect of moving throughout the mansion unhindered. Which may still be possible with memorizing the patterns and cycle of movement from the guards inside." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurapika deliberating intensely, every muscle in his visage was taut, brows knitted together as if the younger man was searching for something important, something consequential.

If anything, they would be able to increase their chances exceptionally if either of them managed to pinpoint the location of the eyes before they made their move against the Mafia.

"I still say if we can get a better idea of the mansion's current layout; pertaining it's not currently accurate with the building's original blueprints, it could make a significant difference in us finding the eyes and quickly at that. If we are able to expedite the objective, the better." Averting his eyes from the map laying before him, they affixed back on the older man, though the seriousness to his demeanor did not waver. Kurapika was very well aware that Chrollo definitely had the resources and near limitless capacity to narrow things down to the littlest detail. Finding the eyes or locating the closest proximity, if not the exact position of them should be instant child's play for him.

Unless he had been underestimating the extent of the man's competency?

That couldn't be it as the raven-head had demonstrated time and time again just how adept he was. Still, Kurapika couldn't help but feel something was _missing_ from this scenario like there was more to it then what had been revealed.

Tilting his head slightly angular, Chrollo looked thoughtful; Kurapika had a point. So far, this latest operation of theirs was taking them deeper into unsafe territory, putting them at risk more than their missions, prior. Both of them knew exactly what they were walking into the moment they agreed to track down the eyes, but turning back now was not an option. _Never really was._

The more practical the situation was, the better it would be for them in the end. Chrollo was aware of the blond's standpoints and principles, even if there was a darker shade to his heart.

"I think that is something I may be able to arrange." Digging into his pocket, Chrollo retrieved his cell phone and after falling silent, fingers began taping at a rapid pace, typing out a short, concise message before hitting the send button, then slipped the device back into his pocket. "From here, I think it's best that we work on several contingency plans just in case our main plan falls through."

Being equipped, that was something Chrollo knew full and well, which he agreed completely with the younger man on. If they walked into this mission ill-prepared, they were surely doomed to fail and could end up captured or worse, dead. That was something Chrollo wasn't about to let happen. He had survived so much and wasn't about to let some menial puppets within the Mafia's dominative structure get the best of him.

Hopefully, his companion saw eye to eye with him but, the younger man was rational - even if it was to an annoying extent - and would more than likely commit in going through with the idea, even if the odds were potentially against them. The expression never altered upon Kurapika's features, but the likeness of heavy contemplation flickered within his blue eyes. "All right." He responded simply, the younger man's body language speaking he was relaxed, unfettered.

"Great. I think inevitably, we will complete this task efficiently and have the eyes before we know it. Regardless of what may come our way, we have to retain focus and see this through. I intend to see you retrieve the eyes as I've said and I mean it." Turning away from the table and its contents, Chrollo raised an arm to place the palm of his hand upon Kurapika's shoulder, "How about we get dinner after we finish here? I think a decent meal and a change in the atmosphere may do you some good, especially considering how things have been, lately."

The weight of Chrollo's hand upon his shoulder brought him from the dredge within his thoughts and he turned completely to look the older man in the eyes, still uncertain how Chrollo was able to remain so _confident._ Kurapika had his doubts, but abjuring from proceeding towards his goal wasn't an option. He would see to his promise, and his vows regardless of circumstance.

Then and only then Kurapika would rest and proceed on with his life.

 _"_ _Will your life include Chrollo? Do you see him in your future?"_

 _"_ _Will you be able to accept him completely?"_

So many questions, so few answers. The voices continued to play in his mind, their constant presence and the buzz of their intonation enough to keep him analytic. It wasn't growing easier for Kurapika. At least, certain aspects of his situation. Finding what he truly wanted would be the key to sorting out his problems.

Sighing, Kurapika capitulated; the sound of a nice meal and change in scenery was enticing. He had been so tired lately and constantly unremitting; he definitely needed an interlude from their current pace.

"The idea actually sounds nice. Besides, I am sick of starting at hotel walls, to be honest."

Chrollo was able to feel the young Kurta relax, the notion of accepting his proposal made a smile appear on his lips. The younger man was so high strung and needed to loosen up a bit. That hand tightened ever so slightly on Kurapika's shoulder and instinctively, the tips kneaded into the flesh beneath. When the blond closed his eyes and let a soft gasp escape his throat, it was then the raven-head took the opportunity to glide behind him, his free hand now positioned on Kurapika's other shoulder.

"You are also tense again," Chrollo uttered, making slow, circular movements along the surface of Kurapika's shoulders, feeling the younger man's skin beneath his fingertips due to the tank top he wore. Every muscle within was taut, stiff, the rigidity clear in the way Kurapika reacted. He could feel the knots building within the Kurta's body, a clear sign that his companion had indeed, been under a lot of duress.

Each sweep, and stroke he made only caused the younger man to gasp or sigh, Kurapika seeming to thoroughly enjoy the sensation.

"Why do I always like it when you do these things?" He questioned, finding that he had come to rest against the older man's chest, head laying in the crook of Chrollo's neck and own shoulder. "The last time you did this it was enjoyable."

This time, Chrollo couldn't help but be coy, "Perhaps you just like it when my hands are on you."

"Smug bastard," Kurapika replied sarcastically, though there was a hint of playfulness to his eyes, swinging his leg to the side just enough to jab Chrollo in the shin. "Don't allow your ego to get too swollen."

Chuckling, the older man pulled Kurapika back and flush against him, causing the blond's head to tilt upwards slightly, "I don't see you complaining about it, though." And dipped down to take Kurapika's lips with his own, kissing the younger man slowly, tenderly, the taste of him upon those svelte-like mounds. Each time they were like this Chrollo was constantly reminded of why he had fallen for the wily Kurta.

"You're right, I don't." He whispered against Chrollo's lips when they broke apart long enough to breathe. "I have no reason to."

They just stood there, lips moving against one another in a slow, yet tangible dance, Chrollo's fingers working mindlessly along Kurapika's shoulders. The attention made him continuously melt against the touches, his back resting steadily, fully against the older man's frame.

When the need to separate came, it was then Kurapika looked directly into Chrollo's eyes, seeing something in them he didn't remember noticing before. The longer he peered into their fathomless depths, the more he felt a cord being struck within, causing a sensation to rise throughout the entirety of his being. Just the way the older man looked at him, it was almost as if there was a vein of imploration, but also with a hint of sadness. It was like he was staring at a near mirror image of himself, an almost perfect reflection of someone, broken… _Torn._ Again, he felt a stirring in his gut and he reached for Chrollo, hand coming to rest on his cheek.

Warmth bloomed through him when the older man placed one of his hands over Kurapika's and nuzzled against his palm. The moments stretched into near infinity, but neither of them had made any motion to talk.

"Kurapika…" Chrollo murmured against the blond's skin, enjoying its silky feel. "You really do make me feel alive and give me every reason to detest this world less and less. So long as you remain within it."

He couldn't believe what he just heard but, he softened upon hearing the words, completely astonished with how the older man was being. Never had Kurapika anticipated Chrollo being so open, bearing his heart as he was. It was something he had imagined the other had been wanting to do but neglected out of either fear or worry. Kurapika was inclined to believe the latter.

Was Chrollo really changing? Was the person before him the same one who had spurned the world and ended countless lives? He almost believed he was starting a complete and total stranger.

There was no way Kurapika could renounce Chrollo now. Not when he was like this, appearing so lost, so broken.

 _Just like him._

"I am here and I don't plan to go anywhere," Kurapika affirmed, and placed a gentle kiss to the side of Chrollo's jaw, thumb rubbing over his cheek. "That I can promise."

One of the things that had been absent from most of Chrollo's life was the feel of any real love, compassion or empathy, having only known cruelty, violence, and insouciance. All the stoicism had become so endemic that it left Chrollo believing there was no humanity left in the world and thus, he only became emotionally detached and indifferent.

However now, standing before this angel, this precious blond with his beautiful face and caring eyes, the very same that Chrollo couldn't help but get so wound up within was showing him a more tender, benevolent side that he didn't remember the boy ever showing.

At first, he thought it was something straight from his imagination, but as that lithe body pressed more firmly, yet, comfortingly against his own and that hand remained placed on his cheek with the thumb stroking over his skin ever so lightly, Chrollo couldn't help but feel as if every vision he had of humanity was nothing but opaque. For Chrollo was lucky and happened to find that one precious diamond in the rough.

"That is something I am pleased to hear." Yes, Chrollo thought, he could get used to this. "And I will hold you to it, Kurta."

Kurapika raised his eyebrow at the comment, but Chrollo simply smirked at him, placing a quick, chaste kiss to those lips he so adored.

"We should probably finish working on our strategy. I plan on hitting these fuckers tomorrow night."

"Right." Kurapika couldn't help but feel amused. Chrollo really was different, his personality now vast from when he first met him in Yorknew. Seeing the older man like this…

His heart began to thump rapidly in his chest and it was then Kurapika had begun to realize just how much the older man _actually_ meant to him.

"Also I am starving. Once we finish, I will take you out somewhere nice to eat."

Smiling at Chrollo's rather peculiar enthusiasm, Kurapika raised one hand to swipe his digits through those raven-hued tresses, pushing the strands aside and exposing the cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead. As strange as it was, the blond couldn't help but be intrigued by it. Gently, he brushed his fingertips over it, tracing its outline. "Never thought you could be so eager." Kurapika mused, enjoying the buoyancy in the atmosphere.

This was just another reason why Chrollo found himself growing more and more attached to Kurapika by the day. The younger man was everything he wanted and needed.

"That's only because you are here." Chrollo intoned, contented in seeing Kurapika so lively, so spirited. If things kept on the trajectory they were, then it was only a matter of time before the younger man realized just what life could be and exactly what Chrollo could really offer him. Kurapika deserved the best and even if he really wasn't superlative, there wasn't anything the older man wouldn't do to give Kurapika the _world._

Pulling away, Kurapika tried to conceal the flush which was crawling up along his neck, feeling completely bashful, but from the way Chrollo was looking at him and with just how broad that damnable smile got on his lips, there was just no winning the battle. So he settled for punching the other in the shoulder and immediately turned from Chrollo's direct line of sight. "Smug bastard." He repeated again, finding that he enjoyed the attention more than not. "We really should finish as you said."

Kurapika was indeed, cute when he was flustered. "Yes. I agree." They really needed to stop getting distracted.

So they spent the next hour pouring over various maps, ideas, and strategies, concocting every possible method for retrieving the eyes from the Moretti family mansion. It was to be one of their biggest jobs and Chrollo wanted to ensure that everything went as smoothly as possible.

The streets of Nappon where bustling as ever. People flooded through the boulevards, most in a hurry to get to their destination, or just so they could find someplace warm. Thick blankets of white lined the ground in majestic grandeur, its pristine surface almost as pure like that of the untainted heavens above, giving everything a semblance of bearing celestial elegance. Even the buildings with their bright lights and flashing signs, storefronts practically shining with glamor, it was a sight to practically behold. No one would have ever grasped the concept that one of the more prominent Mafia families ran right beneath the people's noses.

As established as Nappon was, Chrollo had only ever heard of the famous city, never getting the chance to visit it, much less explore it for what riches it may have to offer. Still, as he meandered the streets, observing every detail down to the minuscule, he couldn't help but feel impressed.

There was an itch in the back of his mind to take advantage of the opportunity while they were still in the city to see what treasures may be found, but every now and then, the younger man walking beside him had cast sidelong glances in his direction, almost as if Kurapika knew what he had been thinking, and each time, Chrollo decided to push the thought from his mind. Inwardly he sighed; it was hard avoiding the impulse as old habits die hard. He was still a thief by nature and ceasing that part of him was something he was uncertain if he would be able to do. Especially since he lead the infamous Genei Ryodan.

But for now, he would refrain from such activities, not while he was with Kurapika. Proving to the young Kurta that he was someone who could be trusted and was worth being with was enough of a reason for him to forget about that part of him. _For now at least._

"It's so damn cold." He heard Kurapika grump beside him, the boy's cheeks tinted in red from the chill in the air. "Can't wait to get somewhere warm."

Kurapika was indeed, a child of the forest who was only exposed to warm climates, being in cooler regions seemed to make the blond irritable. Chrollo felt something brush along his arm and noticed the gap between he and Kurapika had closed, the younger man now practically against him as they walked.

Chrollo grinned and slipped an arm around the Kurta's waist, drawing the other against him. "Is that any better?" He questioned, watching Kurapika impishly.

Blue eyes met grey and Kurapika only frowned, puffs of white expelling from his mouth as he breathed out. "Shut up." He groaned, mood souring. "And stop looking at me like that."

So feisty. Kurapika´s sass only enthralled Chrollo more, the amusement in his expression never wavering. He simply held onto Kurapika, offering to warm the boy up.

The older man's insistence in remaining silent only caused Kurapika to become more sullen, and he sighed. "Yes. It's better." He continued, this time voice mellow.

"Good," Chrollo responded, voice smooth, and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurapika´s head. "We are almost there, anyway. Just a little bit further."

It was only a few more blocks before they reached the one restaurant Chrollo had found which seemed to have interesting food, his pallet open to trying new delicacies. Both of them stopped outside a moderately looking building with a fancy sign and ornately carved wooden doors. Chrollo opened them for the younger man, gesturing for him to proceed inside where it was dimly lit with a low resonance of chatter in the air.

It was subtle, yet also majestic around the fairly large restaurant. Nothing as extravagant as other places Chrollo had taken him before, but it was luxurious enough without being too posh that Kurapika felt relaxed in the calming environment. He adjusted the collar of his button up shirt as a waiter had come to assist them.

They were led amid rows of white linen-clothed tables, while candles sitting inside delicately cut jars flickered serenely from their surfaces, emitting a pleasant glow. Finally, they were brought to the back where it was a little more isolated from the rest of the establishment.

Taking a seat across from Chrollo, he surveyed the rest of the patrons around the room, most were either talking among themselves or enjoying a quiet meal. Once Chrollo was settled, the waiter watched them with anticipation for their orders. "Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

"A bottle of your best wine and two glasses for my companion and I." He responded charmingly, eyeing Kurapika from his peripheral vision.

"Right away, sir." The spindly man placed two menus down before them and backed away, bowing, and leaving them to make their choices.

"You really are not frugal in any way are you?" Chrollo turned towards the beautiful blond man sitting across from him, looking into those eyes thoughtfully.

"Only the best for you."

Kurapika shook his head in disbelief, still unable to figure out the enigma that was Chrollo Lucifer. But he hid his smile behind the menu as he lifted it to scan its choices. There were so many different types of dishes; many he had never heard of. But he settled on something called Lobster Thermidor that came with a nice salad on the side. It looked good despite he never had Lobster before, much less anything else that came from the sea.

He lowered the menu and peered from over the rim. Chrollo was engrossed in scanning its surface, expression contemplative. The blond watched him carefully, almost riveted by how gorgeous the older man looked with his face illuminated, yet partially shadowed by the candlelight.

The way the flame played along his features made Chrollo appear esthetic. Kurapika couldn't help but stare, his eyes watching the other intently until the leather-bound item was lowered and Chrollo was now watching him, intrigue crossing his features.

Quickly, the younger man turned away in a pathetic attempt to conceal the suffusion of crimson that started to bloom across his cheeks, though such was only accentuated by the flicker of the candle beside them, making Kurapika's face appear to be glowing.

A low chuckle told him that the older man was amused by the scene but it only caused the color to just deepen on his skin. Damn Chrollo for doing this to him.

"Did you find something that sounded appealing?" The question startled Kurapika briefly, but he regained his composure instantly and swallowed thickly, willing himself to face the man across from him once more.

"Yes." He spoke slowly after a long pause, feeling enfeebled by just how intensive and powerful, yet alluring Chrollo's gaze was. Whenever the raven-haired man with his interminable grey eyes let them fall upon him, the younger man found himself utterly impotent, completely taken by the power they held over him. Again, Kurapika swallowed thickly, almost like he was a prey caught by the sights of a predator, but Chrollo was nothing of the sort.

He settled the object on the table, features softening, "I personally have found something of interest. It's called Steak Au Poivre. Definitely a dish I have yet to try." Chrollo let the words spill from his lips and continued speaking, though he was fully aware of Kurapika's unease. The blond always seemed to fidget when they made firm eye contact. "What is it you are wishing to order?"

Shaking off his temporary passivity, Kurapika drew in heavy on the oxygen in the air, his lungs burning slightly, "Something called Lobster Thermidor. Never had anything else besides fish since its what we caught from the rivers that ran through Lusko."

There was so much of the world Kurapika had yet to experience, whilst Chrollo himself had the chance to explore its secrets and splendor which lay hidden within. Inwardly, Chrollo made a solemn vow to show Kurapika the world and make him a king.

"Ah yes. I have heard many good things about that dish, specifically lobster. It's a rare delicacy. I am sure you will enjoy it."

Shortly thereafter, the waiter returned with their wine and Chrollo placed their orders. Cracking the bottle open, he dispensed the plum looking liquid into the two glasses they were given and the raven-head was pleasantly sipping on the contents, silently musing over everything they had to do so far, especially their upcoming mission to hit the Moretti family.

It wasn't long before they were eating quietly, Chrollo stealing glances at Kurapika every now and then. The Kurta remained focused on his meal as he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the food.

However, the silence which had descended between them was brief and they both found themselves engaging in lighthearted conversation, Kurapika smiling and laughing like he was having the grandest time of his life. Witnessing the younger man acting so carefree, _so insouciant_ made Chrollo believe that it was just another step in the right direction to making the blond comfortable with him and thus, easier for Kurapika to slip into their budding relationship.

After having dessert, they made their way back towards the hotel, Kurapika still acting jovial and beaming, forgetting about the cold and not once did a complaint arise. It was a different side to the younger man that Chrollo never recalled seeing before, but was satisfied it happened nonetheless. At one point, he felt fingers slip between his own as Kurapika had taken his hand, the warmth he felt was just so sedating. It was unexpected, but Chrollo was once again, surprised by the boy's actions and humored him by grasping firmly to that hand.

Just being close to Kurapika made his heart flutter in his chest.

It was a feeling that Chrollo realized he wished to experience for the rest of his life.

Chrollo had decided to settle on the plush couch within their hotel room and immerse himself in the richness of a good book before deciding to retire for the night, finding that literature was one of the things he really liked indulging in.

Little in the world was of great value to him, despite the many things he stole and countless items trafficked, finding that only the most recherché was something he ever thought worthy of hoarding for himself. He was a simple man down to the very basics of human want and need, having almost no desire for things he designated as unnecessary.

Now, the scales have tipped in favor of something different, making Chrollo privy towards his now changing habits.

 _Which was all due to one very particular blond._

When the couch dipped from additional weight, Chrollo glanced over his shoulder to notice that Kurapika had joined him. The blond had been sitting on the small chair across the room from him, absorbed by his own book for what seemed like hours. But now the younger man was sitting beside him and exceptionally close, their arms virtually brushing against one another.

Setting his book aside Chrollo diverted his attention fully on Kurapika, though he didn't stop the pleased expression which crawled over his face.

"I was just… Growing bored sitting by myself."

As usual, Kurapika was _so terrible_ at lying. But Chrollo refrained from saying anything and only altered his positioning slightly to allow the other in coming closer, knowing damn full and well that was what the younger man wanted. "You are always more than welcomed to join me." And just as predicted, Kurapika had come to rest against him, head laying on his shoulder.

Old memories; the flash of a time when the younger man had curled up against him, falling asleep while in his lap had crossed his mind, and he watched as Kurapika essentially repeated the event, making Chrollo fall into _complacency._

Without hesitation, Chrollo slid an arm around the boy's waist, fingers coming to rest at his hip, tips stroking ever so lightly at the barely exposed skin just above the hem of his pants. He felt Kurapika shiver as a sigh exited his throat. Yet, the intonation was more of a barely audible gasp, causing Chrollo to nuzzle against the Kurta's golden crop, hiding the grin that accented his lips.

"I just wanted company is all." Kurapika finally added, the petulance in his voice was unmistakable.

Chrollo hummed, fingers continuing their attention over the blond's porcelain hued skin as they trekked along in repetition, caressing the area tenderly. Why Kurapika always felt the need to circumvent the truth in such simple situations, the older man didn't think he'd quite understand. Nonetheless, down to the core of it all, the blond was perfect to him and in every way.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?" Chrollo asked in mirth as he playfully teased the boy. His hand slipped a little more inward, riding beneath the white T-shirt Kurapika now wore, fingers glossing over the younger man's stomach.

Kurapika's breath hitched in his throat, eyes closing instantly, "Why do you always doubt me?"

"Because you're still a terrible liar?" There, he said it. Chrollo couldn't help himself. Kurapika was just too cute when he was like this.

The Kurta scoffed at the accusation and punched Chrollo again, but this time in the older man's side, while not being gentle about it. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

The impact caused the raven-head to grunt in astonishment, but the demeanor soon melted into that of impishness. "You still love me, anyway."

Such vainglory. Kurapika rolled his eyes and exhaled in exasperation. Chrollo could be such an ass at times, but he neglected to admit what the older man spoke was the truth. Regardless of how asinine Chrollo could be, it didn't change his opinion or how he felt about the other.

He did indeed, love Chrollo. Or, was falling in love with him.

"I'm tired." Kurapika murmured, the palm of his hand masking the yawn that soon followed.

Slowly, those fingers caressed over the warm, soft flesh of Kurapika's stomach, tracing each outline and sinew that lined his abdomen, enjoying the sensation it produced. "You really should rest, we have a big day ahead of us," Chrollo responded quietly, though inwardly he didn't wish to break contact with the younger man as he was enjoying the closeness and touch.

Without warning, Kurapika lowered himself down, his lithe body now laying on the couch, as his head came to rest upon Chrollo's lap, golden tresses fanning out about his head. Closing his eyes, breathing slowed while he was able to hear the rhythmic beating of his own heart. "I think I will be fine right here."

Kurapika, this angel, this heavenly and precious being never ceased to amaze him, always leaving Chrollo in admiration. Removing his hand from beneath the younger man's shirt, it came to rest amid those silken tendrils, carding through them tenderly, listening as Kurapika's breathing slowly even out, and after a while, knew he had fallen asleep.

He sat there for a long time, not wanting to move, nor to disturb the younger man who was laying in his lap, the sound of Kurapika's breathing only causing a lull to happen in Chrollo. "It's of no wonder how you were able to captivate me." He whispered, fingers parting those locks ever so slightly and gently. "And why I am now finding myself wanting to love you."

Even when Chrollo felt himself begin to tire, body relaxing, mind content, he didn't stop stroking the blond's hair, enjoying the vague glow that appeared to radiate around that golden head. Kurapika really was beautiful in _every way._

"I hope you never stray, Kurapika."

And he watched Kurapika long into the night as the Kurta slumbered peacefully.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well it seems our boys are proceeding on nicely with collecting the Scarlet Eyes, which is ultimately bringing them together. Even if slowly. It still seems as if Kurapika is struggling with understanding exactly how he feels, or I should say, struggling with understanding exactly what Chrollo means to him despite Chrollo's confession. But that won't last for too long, for it seems our precious blondie is beginning to see the picture._

 _Only a few chapters remain before the next big event. :D  
_


	19. Devil's Due

**A/N** : _Before anything, I have to say I apologize for the immense delay in getting something released. I had planned for two chapters last month and between KrKr week and a wedding I was attending at the end of the month, it really put a damper in getting things done on time._

 _Fortunately, I have come with a double chapter release! Which I found funny, but coincidental as the last time I did a chapter release like this was back over the summer when I posted nine and ten together. So, I felt it was only befitting I released nineteen and twenty the same way._

 _Expect a lot of action and movement to the story in this chapter. Things are really beginning to pick up. :3_

 **Summary** : _Kurapika and Chrollo make their preparations to hit the Moretti family and retrieve the Scarlet Eyes. An encounter with an unexpected enemy leaves behind unwanted consequences._

* * *

Kurapika stood within the small kitchenette of their hotel room, coffee mug in hand and sipping quietly from its contents. They had just finished breakfast, and Chrollo was now off getting supplies in preparation for their upcoming hit on the Moretti family mansion. It was something that he was _not_ looking forward to, but the prospect of reclaiming the pair of Scarlet Eyes they held was something that kept Kurapika from wishing to nullify the mission. Each pair of eyes he took back was another _victory,_ even if small, and it was the sole reason that he kept up with this junket.

That and also the fact he was getting to explore the connection and unusual relationship he shared with Chrollo.

Drawing off the warm contents, Kurapika couldn't help but relish in the brief reprieve as the quiet atmosphere was placating. Though it easily could have been said it was merely the calm before the storm.

Remaining steeled for what was to come had been difficult, especially with the notion that Kurapika was more than familiar with how the Mafia ran, considering his past experiences. What made it worse was the fact they were targeting a more prominent family. Which inadvertently made their mission even more _difficult_ than their previous encounters. There was also the simple fact that the bulk of their plan ran merely on he and Chrollo infiltrating the mansion, _alone._ _  
_ _  
_  
He was fully aware of their proficiency and skill sets, making the likelihood of them completing their mission very high. Still, it _didn't_ alleviate all of Kurapika's worries. There were many factors they were up against, and it was those same factors - which were still unknown - that left the younger man feeling conflicted.

As much confidence and faith Kurapika tried to place into their plan and their courage, the Kurta couldn't help the feeling that there was still the chance something was bound to go wrong. Well, there was always a chance something could go wrong. Such was life, and for him, Kurapika understood that was fact. But he could not cast the notion aside, and it's what unnerved him the most.

Ever since he had awoken, Kurapika had been feeling apprehensive, leaving him mulling over the what if's. Thinking about it only left his mind reeling. But in the long run, he needed to suppress his tumult emotions, for any discrepancies in his actions could spell disaster. After what happened in Sorbia, Kurapika did not want another repeat.

He sighed and drained the remaining contents of what was in the mug then glanced at the clock which hung on the far wall of the room, realizing that it was just past nine am. It had been about two hours since Chrollo had gone out and he figured the older man would be back at any time. The quiet was nice, but just like his odd relationship with the raven-haired man, so was the fact that Kurapika noticed he had begun to miss the other's presence.

Setting the cup down, he decided to relax on one of the chairs and try reading in the meantime while awaiting Chrollo's return. Not only that, Kurapika found he was rather bored, another thing he realized that he felt whenever the older man _wasn't_ there.

It was still something Kurapika didn't quite understand, but the closeness he shared with Chrollo was something that he rather enjoyed and the fact that every time they touched, it made the Kurta shiver. There was just something about him that Kurapika couldn't seem to get out of his head. Even the thought of Chrollo's lips against his own made his heart practically _palpitate_ roughly in his chest.

Shaking his head, he tried to erase the thought from his mind, despite it was a pleasant feeling and swept into the adjacent room before settling on one of the plush chairs that he found was comfortable. The book he had been reading since the start of his journey with Chrollo was where he left it from the night before. As Kurapika reached over to grab it, his gaze shifted toward the couch just across from him, and it was then he felt himself smile.

And the resurgence of what happened the prior night came flooding back, making Kurapika pause as the sensation of fingers combing through his soft locks made him remember the event out of sheer fondness. The entire night he had slept practically _against_ Chrollo, head resting on the man's lap as Kurapika was certain Chrollo had watched him through the night.

He also remembered that upon waking he noticed Chrollo had reclined back against the couch and just fallen asleep himself. Kurapika was shocked that the other man had managed to stay conscious all that time to ensure he rested peacefully.

The very thought of it had brought heat to his cheeks, and Kurapika was confident that his skin had become flushed. Thinking about the older man like that seemed to make him always lose his composure. Not that he complained. _Far from it._ He cherished each moment they had, despite the fact that Kurapika was still struggling to understand the meaning behind exactly what Chrollo meant to him. Each new day made him desire less to see Chrollo gone, and he had only wished to remain at the older man's side. The very thought of losing him made Kurapika apprehensive, for he _couldn't_ envision a life without Chrollo in it.

How he had ever come to that conclusion, even Kurapika himself was still confused by it. But the notion didn't perturb him anymore. He was growing quite _comfortable_ with it. Complacent even.

Being around Chrollo not only intrigued him but had given Kurapika a semblance of fulfillment. It made him feel like he had a purpose and one that went well beyond what he thought was intended for him. Life had a funny way of making things work, especially in the younger man's case.

Expelling a sigh, he came to rest upon the cushy chair and picked up the book that he so enjoyed getting immersed within. There was just so much content to absorb, and Kurapika still couldn't believe the depictions of the world within it. Reading it was fascinating, but it was also hard to think that something like that existed at one time. A world where magic was said to be real and eventually developed into the Nen they knew of today had Kurapika thoroughly entrenched.

Each time his fingers slid over its worn cover or touched the pages within, it gave him a sense of nostalgia, making Kurapika feel as if he had once visited a place like this.

Thumbing through the leaflets, he readily found more tales of powerful enemies that were said to be like harbingers or messengers of the Dark One himself. They were called the Forsaken and depicted as thirteen of the most powerful Aes Sedai known through the ages. There were even mentions of someone who would one day arise to combat the omnipresent evil which had been sealed away at Shayol Ghul. He would be born on the slopes of Dragonmount and was prophesied to break the world eventually. Kinslayer he was dubbed, known throughout the ages as one who was born with the blood of the dragon and would be destined to go mad and kill everyone he ever loved. Just the mention of the chosen one to carry this title had spread fear, yet also salvation throughout the lands. There were even mentions of a crystal sword and golden crown the Kinslayer was meant to wield during his ride into the last battle.

So many tales and stories within the scriptures kept Kurapika occupied for _hours._ He had barely even registered the fact that he had been reading for longer than intended until the sound of the hotel door opening drew his attention from its pages and gently, the Kurta closed the cover of the tome, and set it aside on the small table next to him.

Before he could even lift from the chair he had been sitting in, Chrollo was standing in front of him, grey eyes locking intently with his own. "About time you came back. Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever return." Kurapika spoke finally, a hint of sarcasm to his tone, though a smile graced his lips. "It was getting too quiet in here."

Watching the young blond inquisitively, Chrollo merely tilted his head, though a smile of his own crept upon his visage at seeing the beautiful Kurta looking at him so impishly, "Well it seems you had no problem entertaining yourself in my absence, Kurapika. I assume you are still enjoying the book I gave you?"

He loved it when the younger man made it seem like he couldn't deal without his presence. For Chrollo it showed that Kurapika was becoming more attached, yet _fond_ of him by the day. It was a real affirmation of the closeness they were sharing.

Before Kurapika knew it, Chrollo had come down and was leaning over him, their faces just mere inches from one another and he could practically smell the aroma of spice mixed with frankincense tickling at his senses and filling his nostrils. He sat there, almost unable to move and entirely weighted down by the older man's presence alone.

Every time Chrollo was near, Kurapika could hardly contain himself. The man's energy despite that his Nen was sealed caused him to feel anxious and weak. Yet, in a _good_ way. Something about the way he made Kurapika _feel_ kept him from refuting the man entirely and shoving him away. How Chrollo looked at him, the way his chest rose and fell slowly, and the hungry look in those eyes that impelled his heart into beating rapidly, only made the yearning he felt grow much stronger.

Though one thing he did remember was Chrollo had once told him about how he didn't want Kurapika to desire him out of lust but rather, out of love. It was something Kurapika had been wondering about ever since.

But now as those grey eyes bored down into his own along with the sensation that gripped his body and sent shivers up his spine, he couldn't help but wonder if the stirring he had been feeling inside himself was a sign that he had indeed, developed emotions towards the man. Being around Chrollo didn't just make his body crave or his mind thirst, but his heart always seemed to _ache_ as well.

As the gap was nearly closed, causing the heat to radiate between them, Kurapika couldn't help how the closeness made him feel, or how his mind went into overdrive. Even his body stiffened despite his breath hitched in his throat and caused him to shiver again. Everything Chrollo did to him made Kurapika feel _weak,_ and yet, he didn't try to stop the older man. Instead, he gravitated closer, practically causing their chests to brush against one another.

"Since you were asleep earlier and looked quite beautiful I might add, I didn't get the chance to ask you but," Chrollo inched forward more, face now dangerously close to Kurapika´s, the warmth of the younger man's breath easily felt upon his skin, "I would love a morning kiss from you." With that he smiled faintly, relishing in just how gorgeous the Kurta looked beneath the soft rays of the sun and how it made his creamy skin seem to glow.

Shock practically laced Kurapika´s features as he was utterly bewildered by Chrollo´s statement, almost at a loss for what to do. But, soon his perturbed state subsided, curiosity replacing any doubts he had before as a look of _eagerness_ shone in his eyes.

Opportunities like this didn't always present themselves but, Kurapika knew when not to let one go to _waste._ _  
_

Before he knew it, he leaned in to successfully close what gap there was between them and without warning, had captured the older man's lips with his own, arms winding around Chrollo´s neck as Kurapika nearly jerked the other man down upon him.

Without even waiting for a reaction from the succulent man above him, Kurapika was already prodding his tongue against Chrollo´s lips, practically demanding admittance into the older man's warm mouth, which much to Kurapika´s glee, Chrollo readily gave him access too.

It wasn't long before their tongues were twisting and gliding along one another, the young Kurta easily taking the lead as both of them were pulled beneath the wake of their growing passion.

The world appeared to slow around them, Kurapika easily forgetting his surroundings as he only focused on the man who was _so close_ to him and the fact that Chrollo's hands had made their way to his shoulders, slowly caressing his arms in a tender, yet, sultry motion. The way those fingers coasted over his bare skin that was visible beneath the dark red muscled t-shirt he wore only caused Kurapika to groan profusely against the lock they shared, the vibrations becoming extensive.

Eagerly, he leaned into the touches, clearly forgetting everything Chrollo had adamantly told him only days before and his arms had lifted to allow dainty fingers purchase amid Chrollo's ample locks, the silken tresses effortlessly sliding betwixt digits as they slipped through it without care, _without aim._

Kurapika easily told himself he could get lost within the rapture, within the moment. That each time they touched it was like the heavens sang and Chrollo was naturally a God like those in told in myth with his chiseled anatomy and perfect visage. Everything that Chrollo was Kurapika _wanted_ and more.

However, something stirred within Kurapika again. It was a sensation unlike any other he felt and one that didn't flow akin to the more primal instincts which surged through him. It was something more subtle, more genuine. The way it made Kurapika feel, how it caused his mind to falter more upon the intrinsic while retaining sincerity gave him a near revelation.

Although, the same question which the younger man had asked himself several times before came flooding back, and this time, with increased fervor. Despite the contact he was sharing with Chrollo and how eager their kiss had gotten as their lips moved seamlessly against one another, didn't sway the fact that something inside him was _changing._ It was getting harder, if not _impossible_ for Kurapika to deny he was experiencing a difference in opinion on the man that he had come to grow so close to.

Once the need to breath took precedence, they broke apart, Kurapika tugging on Chrollo's bottom lip as he pulled back, both flush and panting heavily, the look in both men's eyes spoke of desire. Kurapika knew that the mannerism of he now wanted the older man wasn't the same as he had in their previous encounters. This time, it was more affectionate, more _romantic._ What he also saw behind those beguiling, and seductive, dark eyes was the _same_ thing that the Kurta himself knew he was sensing.

There was a long pause between them as Kurapika pushed up to draw his tongue along the side of Chrollo's jawline, smiling mischievously, "Well, you got what you wanted. I hope you found it satisfying."

It went without saying that indeed, Chrollo was impressed with Kurapika's continued actions that were in earnest, and how the younger man seemed to allow himself to remain vulnerable. Kurapika had left himself open, yet it was more out of honesty than not.

Retaining the closeness they had, Chrollo couldn't help but allow that smirk to broaden upon his now kiss-bruised lips. The remnants of their assault on one another and Kurapika's departing gift was still prevalent upon them. He proudly displayed the blond's work; the way Kurapika had taken the initiative and marked him was enough for Chrollo to be pleased with the result.

He never suspected Kurapika could be that _definite._

"Indeed," Chrollo whispered, one hand pulling away from the blond's shoulder to rest upon his cheek, cupping it. Slowly, his thumb stroked over those soft, full lips, their rosy color making the Kurta look even _more_ beautiful. "Everything you do is _always_ satisfying."

Shying away slightly, Chrollo half expected Kurapika to cast a punch towards his face for such a comment, but much to his astonishment, Kurapika simply kissed that thumb as it passed over his lips, nipping at it slightly before looking shyly at him, "Why do I find that impossible to argue with?"

How Kurapika was able to leave him in constant awe, Chrollo wasn't quite sure. But for the older man, it was a step in the right direction. Everything he felt for the blond, how attracted he was, but also the love he started having for the younger man, it was satisfying to know it was slowly being reciprocated. One of his fears was that Kurapika would never feel the same way and that in the end, all he that was experiencing would be for naught.

Much to his delight, that was turning out to not be the case.

"Because you know it's true."

Could Kurapika contest what the older man said to him? He found no reason, for each time the question came to mind, there was _no_ negative way to answer it.

In all his years, not once had Kurapika envisioned himself finding love, especially with someone who in the beginning, had set his life tumbling and thrust it into turmoil. Now, Chrollo had turned that very idealism on its head, giving Kurapika even more reason to view the world differently. To the contrary, it wasn't as horrible as he once perceived it as, believing that all there was to life was revenge and death. Being with Chrollo had opened his eyes, and it only solidified the fact even more of what his mother had spoken to be true.

If she supported him and his clan supported him even after everything that happened, then this must be the path he was chosen to take. Or, destined to walk. Despite his conflicting thoughts, there had to be an answer. There _always_ was.

"I suppose I cannot argue that, either," Kurapika replied softly, and pushed an errant strand of raven hair from Chrollo's visage as he searched those welcoming eyes. Something burned within them, and he saw passion, but also adoration. Chrollo's very presence calmed him, and Kurapika was able to relax despite the older man still being over him.

"Well," dipping down once more, the raven-haired man delivered one last kiss to the side of Kurapika's mouth before standing up, though reluctantly, already missing the warmth they were sharing, "we really should start working on the final preparations for tonight's hit on the Mafia and the Moretti mansion. There still is much to do." Chrollo added in a more serious tone this time, extending a hand to the younger man.

Their upcoming mission was something _unavoidable,_ and Kurapika knew there was much to do. The plans they had outlined were already finalized, but the minor details, well they still needed to be sure nothing was getting _overlooked._ _  
_

Taking Chrollo's hand, the older man helped him stand, a slight ache in Kurapika´s back alerted him that he probably sat longer then he should have. "I won't argue with that, either." He grunted then stretched to alleviate some of the stiffness he experienced. "We need to be certain everything is set in stone and that it's foolproof. I want to complete this as smoothly as possible."

It was an idea that Kurapika thought was probably wishful thinking, especially when dealing with the Mafia. There were still too many chances that their mission may not go according to plan or unforeseen factors may present themselves. One thing they tried to do was anticipate every possible scenario, but, there was only so many they could foresee. What if one happened they didn't predict?

"That is why I wanted to have several backup plans in case something we did not expect happens to occur." Chrollo wanted to be ready for _any_ possible situation. There were so many probabilities, and he knew that meant more bases they had to cover. But Chrollo had also remembered another old idiom: better to be safe than sorry. It was the same for their situation as well.

"So, what do you propose?" Kurapika responded, still a bit skeptical about the integrity of their plan. Or rather, their _contingency_ plans. "I mean, it's a smart and logical idea, but I am not highly certain we can prevent every occurrence, and it may be equally as wise to just go in prepared for anything, and regardless of circumstance." Kurapika, just like Chrollo was fully aware of the Mafia's capabilities and exactly how thorough they tended to be.

However, the Kurta remembered how quickly and effectively Chrollo and his Spiders made short work of the Mafia back in Yorknew. It was mere child's play for them and shouldn't be any harder for him to get through this mission without hindrance. But, something else tickled at the back of his mind.

Surely Chrollo was adept and skilled to hold his own, but that was something Kurapika witnessed when the Spider's leader had access to his Nen. But, how Chrollo was now compared to back then? It seemed wrong, even _insulting_ to think the older man was insufficient, but deep down, Kurapika still weighed the options of bettering their chances by releasing the older man's Nen. As torn he was on the subject, removing his Judgement Chain appeared to be the best recourse and would significantly even the odds.

Only, there was one thing holding the younger man back, and it wasn't the fact he felt an emotional connection to Chrollo, but for the need to be sure of the other's very _nature._

He was still the leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan and the one who had ultimately taken his clan away. Although Kurapika struggled with himself in learning to let go and forgive, the blond had found himself _constantly_ torn between the desire to free the man from his bonds and allowing them to remain. It was like insurance for him, as horrible as it sounded. But the notion of keeping Chrollo chained for even those reasons appeared very selfish.

Kurapika hated how his mindset on the circumstance implied that he was no different than Chrollo. Not only that, it delved deep into the blond's way of thinking and that he was just as capable of being _cold-hearted and cruel_ like the man he so willfully, judged.

Being compared to Chrollo like that only sparked the younger man's ire that much more, but it also offered insight into just _how_ jaded Kurapika could be. Indeed, the concept of it was an eye-opener for sure.

If the older man was capable of change, then so was Kurapika. Nothing was beyond _impossible._

"One thing I had been thinking about was the possibility of extra security measures which may have been placed already throughout the mansion. Down to motion lasers, silent alarms and even animals that we may not know about. Also, the thought of anyone on the premises being a possible Nen user has also crossed my mind. So far, we are certain of the number of guards on duty at night and their general positioning, but what we do not know is if any of them are capable of Nen."

Sauntering into the small kitchenette, Chrollo proceeded to the sole coffee maker that sat on the far corner and dispensed himself some of the remaining liquid, not bothering to sweeten it. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took a draw from its contents as he eyed the younger man from over the rim.

Anticipating that any of the Moretti's personnel being Nen users was something that had not crossed Kurapika's mind, however. Hearing the older man make mention of it, the impulse to sever his Nen chain from Chrollo's heart only grew more intense.

"And what if we are to encounter any of those instances, especially other Nen users?" Kurapika asked suddenly, intrigue yet concern lacing his tone.

Leaning back against the mica countertop that appeared worn and dingy from time and use, Chrollo faced the Kurta directly, those blue eyes ever captivating, "For one, I plan to avoid anyone who exhibits any signs of Nen. It will be harder for me considering my current condition," Chrollo attempted to cough at the last part of his sentence, realizing the sudden change to Kurapika's demeanor and the paradoxical look to those eyes.

He had not pressed the younger man on the issue regarding the chain that was still wound around his heart and figured Kurapika would decide on it in his own time. Chrollo was patient, just like he was regarding the blond finally accepting him. Not having access to his Nen was an inconvenience, especially with their upcoming objective, but Chrollo was sure sooner or later, Kurapika would understand the importance and remove it.

"If we are lucky enough, we won't. But knowing the Mafia, they will have at least one who is adept in Nen." Kurapika spoke slowly, struggling with keeping the dread from entering his voice. He wasn't worried for himself; Kurapika was more than efficient should they come across another Nen user. Chrollo on the other hand, the blond simply hoped his companion would be able-bodied enough considering his handicap.

 _"Do you intend to keep him chained up within that prison for eternity?"_

Pushing away from the countertop, Chrollo strode back to stand before the blond, hand gently coming to rest against Kurapika's cheek, "You're still worried." Chrollo smiled, but this time, it was out of compassion for making him fret. Seeing the younger man like that made Chrollo's heart continue to ache.

Kurapika said nothing but quietly leaned into the tender caress, eyes closing to enjoy the touch.

"It's not that…" Kurapika began, and Chrollo's index finger instantly silenced him, placing it before his lips.

"You're still a terrible liar." He interrupted and tilted his head, those grey eyes softening at the sight of the younger man attempting to conceal how he felt. "But I love you for it." He was surprised by his own words the moment they left his lips, but Chrollo only let his smile broaden at the thought. He honestly was falling in love with the handsome man who stood in front of him.

Kurapika attempted to look away, but Chrollo kept him facing forward despite his eyes remained averted. The older man wanted to see the Kurta's face and the myriad of emotions that flickered across it.

"Look at me Kurapika." He implored the younger man and soon, those pretty blue eyes were focused upon him even though the boy wore a frown upon his countenance. "You don't have to torment yourself like this. I will be fine," dipping down, he placed a few soft and tender kisses to Kurapika´s lips, "promise."

Standing there, Kurapika readily searched Chrollo´s eyes, and he saw nothing but sincerity behind them. "Okay."

Maybe he was scared for no real reason. Deep down, Kurapika did care for Chrollo, even if he was still unraveling the mystery of what the older man meant to him. But, the more they experienced together, the more it seemed he felt love for Chrollo than not.

 _"It is what your mother wanted. What we wanted."_

 _"Live Kurapika. Live and be happy. Your future lies right before you."_

"We probably should get some rest," hearing Chrollo´s voice broke him abruptly from his thoughts, the voices now becoming a distant hum, "since we will leave after nightfall. Once we eat dinner, that is when we will make preparations to leave."

Sighing heavily, Kurapika nodded. He needed to suppress all his fears and apprehension for it could only serve more as a hindrance if he remained distracted. Still. Something felt wrong, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of what may go awry. But, Kurapika kept quiet about it, anyway. Steeling himself mentally, he enhanced his resolve. _Strong._ He needed to be strong.

There was a long road ahead of them, and Kurapika was no stranger to the dangers around him, "I understand and will be ready. We have to do this. We have to retrieve the eyes."

There was the fire and determination he adored so much. "Good." Chrollo intoned, finger sweeping over the boy's cheek.

"Before we rest, however," Kurapika suddenly curled his fingers within Chrollo´s top and brought the older man down close to him once more, their noses practically brushing, "I think I'd like to have a little more fun in the meantime. Should relax as much as we can." Without warning, he roughly captured Chrollo´s mouth again, drawing the older man into a hot, passionate kiss as he slowly guided Chrollo towards the bed. "And I am not taking no for an answer this time."

For once Kurapika believed he understood everything that had been happening to him and of the validation his mother gave him. All his struggles were mostly out of reluctance and unwillingness in letting go. Even if he still needed to figure out the remaining puzzles to his rapidly changing life, one thing was certain - his hate for Chrollo no longer existed.

Maybe he would come to accept Chrollo and love the man back. His heart told him that he should. But for now, he just needed this one moment in time.

Shadows played against the eerily silent scene and crept across the ground like twisted, gnarled fingers. With the inky darkness cast a foreboding sensation, even though the moon glow bathed the area in its pearly light and offered a semblance of familiarity along with confidence.

There was still an uneasiness in the chilly air as the grand mansion sitting silhouetted behind an iron wrought gate, and a well-manicured garden did nothing to ease the rising tension.

Two lone figures prowled through the night, moving seamlessly towards a tall, stone wall, both climbing its smooth surface with relative ease. Once at the top, they began to survey the area, scoping the grounds for any signs of life. After confirming that none of the guards were patrolling that particular section of the property, one of the figures looked back to their companion, face obscured by darkness, "All clear." And they gestured for the other to follow as both slid over the wall and onto the ground below.

Quickly, they made their way across the vast and lush garden towards the aft part of the mansion, using the shadows to conceal them.

"Shalnark will have already disabled the security cameras. But, I don't estimate we have long before they realize something is wrong."

Looking back over his shoulder, Chrollo watched as the younger man came to rest just a few inches beside him, those cerulean eyes almost glowing beneath the dim light. "Where are we going to enter in at?"

Kurapika nearly shivered at the thought of actually breaking into somewhere, but he had to remind himself that the entire reason was to complete their objective and obtain the Scarlet Eyes.

"There is a smaller entrance in the back which is used by the wait staff. Since it's the middle of the night, the employees will all be in the servants quarters for now." Chrollo quietly slunk towards the corner of the mansion, emanating no sound and peered around the corner, spying for movement. "It should be easy to slip inside from there." Relieved they had not seen a guard, he motioned for the blond to follow, keeping his attention sharpened for any possible activity.

As Kurapika came to his side, Chrollo started gliding soundlessly across the perfectly cut lawn, the Kurta soon at his heels and they both carefully stepped along the expanse of the open garden before coming to a stop before a small, intricate door that was otherwise, plain.

"This is it."

Producing something small and metallic, Chrollo began jimmying the lock, taking a few minutes before a soft click announced the door was able to be opened. With a slight creek to the moderately rusted hinges, he pushed the door open which led into a small kitchen of sorts and stepped over the threshold, the room inside almost darker than where they were coming from. What little illumination they had was being cast from the moon's pearl glow outside.

He surveyed the surroundings of the room, making sure no one was skulking about before gesturing for Kurapika to follow.

"From here, this should lead into the servants' dining hall and past that would be the main building, itself. We will be able to avoid the sleeping quarters." Slowly, Chrollo inched forward, making sure to keep his movements as light and precise as possible, remembering that no one relatively patrolled this area at night. Once they reached the main building, however, things from there could become a little more complicated.

Remaining silent, Kurapika followed Chrollo's footsteps, doing his best to shadow the older man through the dark. Navigating in practical obscurity wasn't hard for Kurapika as he used to traverse the forests of Lusko at night where parts of the wood were so thick the moon wasn't able to shine through. It was difficult keeping track of where objects were lying about the area as they crossed through since it was unfamiliar surroundings. For the most part, however, the blond was able to maneuver through the kitchen area without much effort.

As they passed from there into the main building, Kurapika couldn't help but continuously ruminate over their situation and exactly the outcome such an endeavor would produce. Each moment they spent inside the Moretti family mansion was another that kept the steadfast Kurta virtually on pins and needles, the prickling in the back of his mind of something terrible happening still very real. He tried to quell the uneasiness in his gut, focusing on their mission and the object of finding the Scarlet Eyes. It was just _hard_ to shake the notion that something still felt wrong.

Carefully he and Chrollo inched into the main dining hall, the eerie silence keeping Kurapika on edge. There was still a lot of ground for them to cover so they could track down the location of the Scarlet Eyes.

Stopping in his movements, Chrollo held up his hand, signaling for the younger man to do the same. Coming astride Chrollo, Kurapika let his eyes scan over the area, making sure that nothing would catch them off guard or walk in on them while they were still visible.

"The room past this one will lead into the main antechamber. Beyond that, we have a few options. I think it is from this point we should bring in the use of your chain. We need at least some viable direction to go in."

Kurapika frowned; he had an inkling what they were up against, but it was the fact they were going at it almost _blind._

"Alright." He uttered, tone low and even. The blond could see the faint outline of Chrollo´s form amid the dim light, but his eyes were unable to be seen. Kurapika was sure the older man was watching him and intently, but the feeling he got was a sensation of concern more than anything. It was the _same_ thing Kurapika was experiencing regarding Chrollo. "Hopefully we will be able to find the eyes and rather quickly." Keeping the nervousness from his voice wasn't easy.

A low tinkling sound echoed throughout the room as Kurapika summoned his Nen chains, and polished metal became visible upon his right hand. He walked a few steps in front of Chrollo and lifted his arm, a chain with a silver ball attached to the end dropped conspicuously from his ring finger. For a few seconds Chrollo could see a very faint outline of Kurapika´s aura around him but more specifically, the length of metal which hung suspended in the air. Then it began to sway aimlessly before gravitating upwards and pointing in an easterly direction.

"This way." He finally spoke, blue eyes almost luminary beneath the darkness.

Chrollo was amazed to see Kurapika's Nen in action for the younger man had a special Hatsu which impressed him. Those same chains were dangerous to him and his spiders but Chrollo was confident that Kurapika no longer wished to see their demise. If the boy had, Chrollo knew he would have already been dead. But every time he looked into the blond's eyes, he saw anything _but_ hate.

He was sure Kurapika had developed an affinity towards him, for the Kurta already had shown signs of opening up his heart to Chrollo. It was progress indeed, for he had started to love the boy.

Nodding in affirmation, he let Kurapika lead the way, and they both slipped into the main antechamber, a grand staircase cast in ivory with intricate statues at the base sat to the far end of the room while several other doors branched off into other parts of the mansion.

Staying on the far side, Chrollo placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder to stave his movements before pointing, and Kurapika looked up to see what Chrollo was drawing his attention to. Up in the far right corner of the room sat a camera, almost concealed by the shadows that stretched along the hall.

He made a gesture to hold Kurapika in place before dipping down to whisper in the younger man's ear, "Shalnark should have disabled the security systems as I've said, but to be certain, we should exhibit caution." Chrollo retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket and checked the time. Midnight. "We have maybe thirty minutes before someone may realize the cameras are down."

Lifting his arm a little higher, Kurapika rechecked Dowsing Chain; it continued pointing east, and he looked back towards his companion, "It's pointing in this direction." He added slowly, keeping his voice low.

They continued through the maze of rooms. A few times they had to avoid the guards that were patrolling throughout the mansion, one nearly seeing Kurapika as he hadn't been quick enough to remain from the guard's line of sight. But Chrollo had quickly dispatched the man before he could alert anyone and knocked him out under the Kurta's watchful eye. If he killed the guard, Chrollo was confident it would have sparked Kurapika´s ire. After binding and hiding the unconscious man, they proceeded forward.

For some time they traversed the hallways and rooms of the vast mansion before coming across that strange area Chrollo remembered seeing on the surveillance footage, but not on the blueprints.

Nudging his companion, Chrollo halted his movements to scan the area, naturally intrigued. Kurapika raised his eyebrow at the older man, questioning the sudden cease in motion, but instantly was drawn to where Chrollo had diverted his attention. "There." He edged closer to the corridor at the end of a rather long hallway only to see a door that looked out of place with a special keypad sitting beside it. "This area doesn't appear on the blueprints for this place, but I saw this hallway on the camera footage. I was sure something was off when it appeared this hallway had no end, but the blueprints show it does. "

Curiously, Kurapika slid around the corner and approached the door. He examined the keypad, noticing the first three rows had numbers while the bottom row had symbols. It was locked by a code which was obvious. But how were they supposed to get inside? Glancing down at his chain, the ball at the tip was swaying yet it levitated in the direction of the door. "What now?" He questioned, turning around to face Chrollo. "Unless we know the code, I don't see how we are going to get beyond this point."

Stepping up from behind, the older man peered over Kurapika´s shoulder at the barely lit keys, and studied it briefly before humming, "Hm, well it seems we have a dilemma on our hands," Chrollo began while scratching his chin, "there is the chance we could crack it, but if we are wrong, we may potentially set off an alarm."

Dipping into his pocket, he once again retrieved his cell phone and turned on the screen. After a few seconds, the sound of buzzing caught Kurapika's attention. Chrollo simply smiled at him, "But I do have someone on my end who can crack it."

Reaching back into his pocket again, the older man retrieved what looked like a long, thin cable and plugged it into the base of his phone before he strode forward, causing Kurapika to step to the side as he proceeded to connect the other end of the cable to the bottom of the keypad.

"What are you planning to do?" Kurapika asked suddenly, completely baffled by what the dark-haired man was doing.

He just smiled at Kurapika. _Again._ "Getting us through this door."

A few seconds later, they heard a click, and Chrollo only grinned. _Smug bastard._

Without hesitation, Kurapika reached for the handle and pulled the door open slowly as the creaking of the hinges seemed loud in his ears. But once it was fully open, the young blond Kurta _stopped_ entirely in his tracks.

The hallway beyond suddenly lit up, bright florescent lights revealing a long metal corridor that seemed to stretch far, almost to infinity. A distant hum resonated throughout the expanse, the vibrations of something mechanical echoing off the metal paneling. Coming up beside Kurapika, Chrollo whistled, "Wasn't expecting that."

Whatever lay at the end of the protracted, yet narrow hallway, Kurapika couldn't help but to inevitability find out. Not only was there a mystery at the end of wherever the corridor led, but his Dowsing Chain was continuously pointing in that direction.

"Guess the only logical recourse is to continue forward."

Tugging the windbreaker tighter around himself, Kurapika took a few steps forward, preparing to pass through the door when a hand to his shoulder halted his stride. Blue eyes landed irritably on the raven-haired man who stood just behind him, "What?" He immediately winced at the sound of his voice.

"Don't be too hasty. We need to proceed with caution." There was a look of concern which flickered amid his grey eyes, and Kurapika felt his heart sink transiently before letting his shoulders sag. He didn't need to argue with Chrollo to know the older man was _right._ _  
_

It wasn't far from the truth that Kurapika felt the same way. But even as he registered the truth in Chrollo's own words, something instantly made his hackles rise, and an instant sinking feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. He got negative vibes, almost like a warning and the indication that something was very wrong hit him again and _hard._

It was the very thing Kurapika _feared._ _  
_

Then he and Chrollo heard the sound of footfalls as the prominent sound of heels along the metal flooring grabbed their attention. Someone or something was coming their way. The closer the entity got, the thicker the air became and it was then Kurapika began to feel the pressure. The very same kind emanated by someone capable of using _Nen._ _  
_

 _Oh, Gods no._

Even without his own Nen, Chrollo could discern the weight that was now heavy around them, and he wasted no time preparing himself, guard remaining up.

"You sense it too?" Kurapika asked him without averting his eyes as he felt Chrollo go rigid beside him.

"Yeah," whoever it was coming their way, they seemed strong, "I can still pick up traces in the air even without access to my Nen." Whoever it was, Chrollo was sure they were in for one hell of a fight.

It seemed like unfathomable minutes as they stood there staring down into the long corridor, the humming of the fluorescent bulbs and the echo of footsteps were the only sounds which seemed to ring loudly in their ears. Both stood on high alert, focus intent and determinate, Kurapika's aura flaring to life, chains rattling and mimicking his mood. From the corner of his eye, he could see his companion had retrieved his Benz knife, the curved blade positioned in his right hand, almost like a viper ready to strike.

Pulling energy towards his eyes, Kurapika activated _Gyo,_ using it to enhance his vision and an attempt to distinguish who was approaching them even though he could only sense the other individual's Nen. Whoever it was didn't even bother to conceal their energy at all. It was a _bold_ move, indeed.

Kurapika breathed in and was able to tell Chrollo had tensed up as well. After what felt like countless moments, the silhouette of someone had finally appeared in the hallway, their frame burly and imposing. Slowly the figure progressed, closing the gap between them before the light of the metallic hall gave lumination to the person's features, revealing a man with deep-set eyes, a rugged frame and sullen expression upon his visage. The man's strong jaw was set, firm, his gaze locking on Kurapika and Chrollo.

"It seems we have intruders." His voice was deep, resonant, and there was an accent to it. The man wore standard - or typical he thought - Mafia attire, but instantly tossed his blazer to the side once he came within a few feet of them, those chestnut brown eyes almost boring down into Kurapika's very soul. "I assume you have come to steal the Moretti family treasures?" He questioned but didn't appear like he was ready to wait for an answer. Instead, his fists raised and without warning, two guns materialized within both hands as he aimed them at Kurapika and Chrollo.

A Conjurer, just like Kurapika himself which was bloody great because they had no idea what this guy's Hatsu was.

"Well, I don't plan to let you pass."

Kurapika was able to duck out of the way as a barrage of bullets peppered the area where he once stood. Looking across the room, he noticed Chrollo had done the same thing and was resting on one knee, right arm held up with his knife in hand. "That was close." He yelled, attention remaining fixed on the door, listening as the footsteps resumed, the bulky man continuing his trek toward their position.

"He's a Conjurer like me!" Kurapika called to him, worry evident in his features.

Chrollo's brows furrowed but he didn't look perturbed by Kurapika's statement, "Well then, it makes things a lot easier." Without a word, Chrollo dashed forward as the huge man exited the hallway and came into view. With his left in front of him, he attempted to thrust it against the man's prominent chin and shove it back. But, just before he could, the man used the brunt of his arm to thwart Chrollo which caused him to change position and lash out with his knife, but just missed the man's shoulder.

Wasting no time, Kurapika rushed forward himself, chains whipping about his slender body as he flung Dowsing Chain forward, using its length to wrap around the husky man's leg and bring his feet out from under him.

Down he went with a loud thud, the impact nearly causing the walls to rattle around them.

Regaining his composure, Chrollo shot a glance at Kurapika before moving forward again, ready to deliver a blow to the man's throat with his elbow, but before he could even get close enough, the man rose quickly back to his feet, causing Kurapika to retract his chain.

"That won't be enough to stop me." He growled and raised his guns, spraying the area with their bullets that nearly caught both Kurapika and Chrollo unawares.

Nearly all of the blond's chains came up in defense before him and deflected each bullet efficiently, Chrollo easily dodging around the man and was ready to take him out from behind, but was stopped immediately by the man turning around abruptly while trying to shoot him.

The momentary distraction gave Kurapika the room necessary to dash forward and he lept in the air, left foot coming down and connecting with the large man's face. The sudden movement snapped his attention towards Kurapika again, and before the younger man could retract and get out of the way, he caught Kurapika's foot and flung him without effort across the room.

He landed to the floor with a sickening crash as his body had come into contact with a small table that sat against the far wall from the door. The impact had caused the object to splinter.

"Kurapika!" Chrollo shouted over the din of sounds, watching as the hulking man began striding towards the boy's crumbled frame, ready to shoot him at a moment's notice. But a locking sound announced the clips to the guns were empty, and the man tossed them swiftly aside before summoning two short swords into his possession.

"You shall end your journey here despite your effort was valiant." Closer he got as Kurapika struggled to amass his strength and get back to his feet, the man almost upon him before something drew his attention.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy." Chrollo stood poised, knife glistening beneath the pale moonlight as the man turned his attention to the raven-head, nearly forgetting about Kurapika´s downed form.

"If you wish to see to your death much sooner, then I shall appeal to you." Bringing one his massive arms outward, he swung the short sword in a fast, sweeping position towards Chrollo´s chest, nearly connecting with his body as Chrollo brought his knife arm up just in time to deflect the attack. Instantly, he retaliated by dropping to the side and delivering a left hook to the man's jaw.

"To be honest, I don't foresee that happening today," Chrollo remarked as the larger man tumbled backward.

"Fool!" Regaining his balance, the man stood erect, dark brown eyes landing on Chrollo once more, this time a more sinister grin crept over his lips. "I Valek will not be so easily felled by you!" Rotating both swords in hand, he rushed at Chrollo again, the tips both aimed towards the Spider leader's chest. Chrollo barely had time to react as the man, Valek, brought one of the swords downcast in a slashing motion, and he narrowly missed it as the brunt of the blade hit the ground right where he was. Chrollo only had seconds to react as the man followed up with a duel slash that was directed towards his head.

Swiftly, Chrollo raised his right arm just in time to block one of the swords with the brunt of his knife but didn't anticipate the other sword coming at his side and narrowly missed it as he dodged to the right. Instantly, he spun around and swept his right leg up to kick Valek in the back, the side of his foot connecting with the man's shoulder before rounding again and thrusting his Benz knife forward, managing to catch the man's arm in the process.

The result had slashed open the man's clothes from bicep to forearm and had left a superficial wound in its wake.

However, Chrollo realized moments later the wound wasn't deep enough to inflict the poison the knife was coated in.

"Bold aren't we?" Valek remarked as he gazed at the wound left to his arm, though he wasn't perturbed by it. "You don't have what it takes to stop me, little man."

Chrollo only grinned definitely at the remark, "We shall see about that."

Sneering, Valek stalked forward, increasing his aura flow but initiating Shu and focusing it into the swords he held.

Trying to anticipate Valek's next move, Chrollo got into a defensive stance, his body poised in preparation for the next strike. It was strange attempting to manage combat without the use of his own Nen, but he knew there was no other option for he had to adapt to survive any battle that came his way. Chrollo was no amateur when it came to fighting without any enhancements, as he endured for most of his life before learning Nen. Only, after having been so heavily reliant on it made that aspect _difficult._ However, he wasn't about to go down so easily. Not the infamous leader of the Genei Ryodan.

Without waiting for the surly man to reach his position, Chrollo changed his stance into the offensive and lunged forward, looking for any opening in Valek's defenses to use at his advantage. As Chrollo hastened his movements, the man was already preparing to defend himself and counter anything Chrollo threw at him. Valek was seasoned for sure as he moved fluidly. And _effortlessly._

Before Chrollo could register that Valek had predicted his impending move, he was already within the man's attack range while directing another punch towards the man's gut. But, the moment before it connected, Valek's left sword arm came up to counter Chrollo, then deliver a damaging blow-

That never came. Chrollo looked up to see that Valek's arm had staunched in its movement as several chains had curled around it. In the distance stood Kurapika looking haggard, his golden hair disheveled and coated in a thin layer of dust, but otherwise, the blond had a ferocity burning within his tempering gaze. Kurapika's eyes had turned into their scarlet state, which Chrollo had noticed almost immediately.

Kurapika was as beautiful as ever despite how besmirched he was. The way he looked, his pose, even stance made Kurapika look just like a battle angel. Watching the way the blond moved took Chrollo's breath away.

"Forget about someone?" Kurapika balked, and he pulled roughly on his right arm, restraining the other man's impending attack. "In the words of someone I know, never turn your back on your enemy." With that, Kurapika jerked his hand downward with as much force possible, pulling Valek to the dusty ground with a loud bang.

Panting heavily, the young Kurta attempted to circumvent the felled man, eyes diverting to Chrollo's now kneeling frame as he went to stand by the older man's side when he felt his own feet being swept out from beneath him and he went crashing to the floor mercilessly.

"And never let your guard down."

Maniacal laughter filled Kurapika's ears, and he felt pain beginning to lace through his body, the sensation of his head swimming left him disoriented and stunned. His chains had gone limp around the man's arm as he clutched to his temples, trying to stave off the wave of nausea that soon gripped him tightly.

The momentary lapse in the Kurta's defenses left the only opening Valek needed. Rounding on Kurapika as he tried to get up, Valek stopped suddenly when the younger man looked directly at him this time, noticing Kurapika's blazing red irises, "Your eyes," Valek began, shock crossing his sturdy features, "they are the same as those eyes back in the vault. I thought the Kurtas had been wiped out." Closer he went towards the fallen blond, taking advantage of the boy's inability to stabilize himself, "Looks like one managed to survive." He laughed as he raised his swords into the air and readied an attack, tips pointed at Kurapika's exposed back to impale him, "I shall send you to meet with your clan in the afterlife." The loud, reverberating sound of steel clashing against steel stopped Valek instantly in his tracks.

Lifting his head and despite his blurry vision, Kurapika saw Chrollo standing over him, Benz knife holding back the man's desperate strike, "Hurry up and go, Kurapika! I will hold him back while you retrieve the eyes!"

Hesitant, the distressed blond watched as Chrollo strained trying to withstand Valek's intent strike, though it was clear that his companion wasn't fairing very well. The Mafia henchman was strong, _much stronger_ than either of them gave the man credit for. It was a fight Kurapika was sure Chrollo couldn't handle alone. "I can't just up and leave you!" Kurapika yelled as the one fear he had come flooding back, and it became evident that he couldn't just abandon Chrollo. The impelling urge to stay at the older man's side was just too strong.

 _I can't lose him. I... just… Can't. If he were to die-_

"Go!" Chrollo hissed and returned his attention to the man before him who was intent on ending his life. Closer those swords came to face and throat, and the threat was real. He used every ounce of his strength into forcing Valek's arms back and keeping the swords from connecting with his body. But, for a split second, there was a disruption in Chrollo's concentration as he was more focused on stopping Valek's advancement and didn't notice the lack in his defense. The next thing Chrollo knew, there was a searing pain in his right side followed by the sensation of warm liquid coating his skin and clothing. Everything wavered as the older man lost control of his stability and was unable to preclude his attacker any longer.

"I am not about to let either of you out of this alive!" Valek exclaimed as he braced for another attack, this time, ready to drive his swords home and deliver the killing blow.

Just as Valek was about to bring the tips of his weapons down upon the hapless man beneath him, the emanation of a scream shattering the air halted him from deploying his final assault.

"NO!" Kurapika howled as he charged at the huge man. His fists coiled and came down with unbridled fury as they impacted with the side of Valek's head just beneath his ear. Without mercy, he collided with the floor, causing the wood to splinter beneath, and Kurapika didn't even allow the man's body to settle before he was straddling Valek's chest while delivering blow after blow to his face. It was _relentless and savage,_ the blond's onslaught nearly endless. His fists started to show signs of blood coating his delicate skin as it began to split from the impact, and the lacerations his chains left upon Valek's visage.

The animalistic brutality that shone behind smoldering scarlets foretold of Kurapika's loss in consciousness, mania the only thing showing on his immaculate countenance. "Damn you! Damn you!" He uttered over and over, continuing to assail the man beneath him without cognizance or care, the only thought in his mind was sending the bastard beneath him to _hell._

Despite the beating, Valek only laughed, the pain distant in his mind, "That's right kid, kill me. I am sure it will make you feel better."

After spitting a wad of blood to the side, he looked back towards Kurapika as he goaded him into continuing his volley, wanting the younger man to stain his hands with more blood. The emphasis only incited the younger man's hate even more, and Kurapika raised his bruised and bloodied fists again, ready to hit the man when something grabbed him, stopping his assault.

"That's enough." A voice called to him, and Kurapika looked away from Valek's bruised and battered face to find Chrollo standing beside him, one hand clutching his side as the other held onto his wrist.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, looking just as perplexed, "But… Why?"

The older man just shook his head, and he let go of the boy's wrist, "It's not worth it. Besides, we need to retrieve the eyes. After all the commotion from the fight, I am positive there will be more guards coming."

Sighing resolutely, Kurapika raised himself off of the man and stood erect, though he gazed down at the Mafia member without sympathy, "You're right." He then turned to face Chrollo, "I am ready, then."

"You won't get far you hear me!" Valek choked out, blood dripping from his busted lip, "The rest of the Mafia will find you. They will track you down."

Wordlessly, Chrollo walked back up to the pythonic man and without any indication, delivered a solid punch to his temple, knocking him out. "I doubt that will happen any time soon." Shaking his fist, he came astride Kurapika and leaned upon the younger man's shoulder, "Let's go."

"What did you do?" He asked without moving.

"He's simply unconscious," Chrollo responded.

They began descending along the metal corridor which ended into a small vault-like room. Chrollo limped along as Kurapika supported him. Everything from gold bars to rare paintings were laid about and kept in near perfect condition. In the center, however, was the one thing they had come there to obtain - the scarlet eyes.

Leaving Chrollo to support himself on a nearby shelf temporarily, Kurapika walked up to the pedestal the canister sat on, the eyes floating amid the liquid which contained them. He reached forward to seize it, and the moment he did so, a piercing alarm blared throughout the entirety of the mansion, the noise almost deafening.

"We have to go!" Chrollo yelled in urgency, and the boy raced back to his side before placing the older man's arm back over his shoulder while tucking the canister beneath his other arm. Quickly they precipitated back up the metal pathway and out the door, but upon exiting the rapid sound of footsteps and shouts captivated their attention. Before they could round the corner, a line of Mafia guards had barricaded their escape route, trapping them where they stood.

"Halt! Stop right there!" One of the men called, and Kurapika surveyed just how many people barred their way. With as taxed and worn they were, neither were in any condition to fight. The cocking of guns announced they planned to use force if necessary to stop him and Chrollo, making the situation look pretty dismal.

It looked like they would both would end up getting captured when Chrollo whispered, "There." And Kurapika turned his head.

Behind them was a window.

"You cannot be serious?" Kurapika looked aghast.

"Oh but I am. It's either that or we will be at the Mafia's mercy."

Without a second thought, Kurapika turned, and they both rushed swiftly towards the window, past the unconscious form of Valek.

"Stop!" One of the Mafia men called, but they pressed forward anyway, ducking as a sudden hail of gunfire rained over their heads. Closing his eyes, both their bodies crashed through the window and collided with the ground below. After rolling and coming to a stop, it took Kurapika a few moments to regain his senses and shake off the momentary daze.

Once he was able to stand again, he checked to make sure the canister was safe beneath his arm and searched for Chrollo, only to find the man rising to his feet just a few inches away.

"We have to hurry!" It was Kurapika that called this time as Chrollo leaned back on him, the two of them breaking for the treeline that covered the base of the mansion's premises as the henchmen reached the window they both smashed through.

The could hear the shouts and curses following them as they used the cover of the night to escape, both of them eager to put much-needed distance between them and the mansion as possible.

A groan escaped past his lips as he had lain upon his back on the bed, the sensation in his side was a dull throb. It took all effort he could muster to suppress as much of the pain as possible, finding that he wasn't as able to ward it off as easily without his Nen.

Chrollo had closed his eyes and focused on the gentle hands that had begun to peel away at his clothing carefully. His trademark coat had been removed upon their arrival at their hotel room, and now Kurapika was working to remove what layers were left.

"Hold still," Kurapika called to him softly as the boy sliced away the remaining layer and discarded, revealing a particularly nasty wound that adorned Chrollo's side.

"How bad does it look?" He questioned Kurapika as another wave of pain hit him and he hissed.

The blond remained silent for a moment as he continued to assess the wound. He could tell it was deep, but luckily, it missed any vital organs, "It's bad but not life-threatening." Kurapika finalized, though his tone was disquieted. "Without getting you to a hospital, I feel infection could set in. Which isn't something we can ignore." Kurapika paused a moment, knowing what he needed to do. "I have decided it's best I heal it."

 _Heal? Was there something Kurapika wasn't telling him?_

Chrollo wanted to question him as there was a lot about Kurapika's Hatsu he didn't know about, and there was also a lot of mystery behind it. Not only that but also because of the fact he managed to beat two of his Spiders. All in all the younger man was just that, _special._

However, the words died on his tongue as a cold sensation washed over him. Chrollo's breath quickened as the feeling radiated from his right side and all the way up, turning warm as it reached his chest, head, and feet. The wound at his side began to close as muscles and tendons started to repair themselves slowly, and Chrollo lifted his head to see one of Kurapika's chains wrapped around his abdomen with a cross at the tip sitting over the wound. But what caught his attention the most was the fact that the blond's eyes were red. _A bright, lurid red._ His eyes were shining their brightest and Chrollo suspected that the boy had entered his specialist state. One thing the older man was aware of was the fact he knew Kurapika had achieved complete mastery in all Nen types.

He watched as the infiltration on his side continued to close little by little, and after some time, it finally sealed completely.

Pulling his chain away, Kurapika let his eyes return to their normal state, but soon after that, he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Immediately Chrollo pushed himself up despite his own body was feeling the aftereffects of fatigue and leaned over to pull the younger man into his arms, "Kurapika." He began, concern accenting his voice as he held the Kurta close.

Struggling to retain any form of strength, he attempted to straighten himself, "I am alright," he lied and to no avail, came to rest against the older man's chest.

"Still a terrible liar as ever. You don't seem to learn." Chrollo whispered as he pushed a few strands from Kurapika's face, exposing those weary eyes of his.

Both of them sat like that for a good while, enjoying each other's warmth but also to reacquire their lost vitality.

After an extended moment of silence and once Kurapika felt he was able to move again, he lifted his head, and looked directly into those impelling grey eyes, "Why did you save me back there? You know you easily could have left me there to die and saved yourself."

It took the older man a long time to compose the will to speak, but once he did, it was nothing but the truth. "I told you," Chrollo leaned in, lips so close they brushed against Kurapika's, "it's because I believe that I am falling in love with you." He paused, then corrected himself, "No. I am in love with you." _Relief._ How good it felt to finally release all that pent-up tension and let candor take complete form. It was something Chrollo had held as a closely guarded secret out of fear that it would have scared Kurapika into believing it was nothing more than a pretense. _Now, he was able to release it all._

Hearing Chrollo's words was another revelation for Kurapika. The older man's affirmation had sunk in deep, making him finally conclude on the one thing he had been ambivalent about. He had been in perpetual conflict with his feelings regarding Chrollo and precisely what the man meant to him. But now, he would have been dead if it wasn't for the older man who had been willing to sacrifice his life for Kurapika's own.

He never expected someone like Chrollo to do something so selfless, so _generous._ The thought of it, just the notion; it was an eye-opener for the blond.

"You didn't have to," Kurapika began, but immediately continued, "although I am glad you did." And right before Kurapika spoke his confessions, his slender arms came around Chrollo's much stronger ones, "I don't have to deny it or hide it any longer for I feel the same way." For a moment, Kurapika lingered as their breaths mingled, the passion growing behind his stalwart eyes, "Chrollo Lucifer… No, Chrollo, you have finally earned the right to my heart." And in that very second, Kurapika took Chrollo's lips with his own, sealing his admission in finally accepting the older man into his life. "I am in love with you, too."

They remained like that for a long time, Kurapika not wishing to be apart from Chrollo and silently vowing that after what happened, he would ensure things continued to change between them, allowing them to further progress in building their trust. After what happened earlier that day, the thought of losing Chrollo permeated his mind, and in that, he finally decided to do the one thing he _should have_ long ago.

He inwardly promised to remove his Judgement Chain from Chrollo's heart.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well, we finally had a relative action packed chapter compared to the last, but I also felt it was about time to really dive deeper into the circumstances with Chrollo and Kurapika and the emotional shift between them. Everything is finally coming into place and Kurapika is realizing just how deep his feelings really run. This is definitely a turning point for them and it will only continue to increase from here._

 _Expect a lot from chapter twenty as I know it is definitely something people have been long since, waiting for. ;)_


	20. Night of Roses

**A/N** :

 **Summary** :

* * *

Kurapika stood on the deck of their hotel, a cup of coffee in hand as he had been slowly sipping the contents and watching the sun rising in the east. He had a lot on his mind, and his thoughts were being occupied by the events which happened over the last few days. Of course, there were the few victories they had, along with the latest pair of Scarlet Eyes he obtained. However, Kurapika had the greatest proclamation, one that radically changed his life and brought him closer to the one whom he would never have thought possible.

It was still hard to _believe._ Even now, Kurapika wasn't sure how things had managed to turn out the way it had, and yet, he refused to continue in questioning it, for doing so would only lead to more unanswered questions.

There was no need. Kurapika had already made his confessions. Both he and Chrollo had come to realize just exactly what they had been denying. At least, he had. Kurapika suspected that Chrollo held feelings towards him for a long time, but never enacted on it. He had been torn with his emotions and filled with uncertainty, the conflict between his convictions and letting go had kept him from releasing all his animosity in favor of seeking revenge.

Now, everything had come together. Kurapika was finally able to see, ready to let go. Everything that his mother and his clan told him, along with all their affirmations had sunk in deeply. He had to survive, he had to move on, and _live._ To deny that now would be a grave injustice.

Of course, there was still the mutual building of trust and learning to let go of the past entirely. Kurapika knew he still had a lot of baggage and forgetting was impossible, but learning to forgive? Well, there was a lot of time for that.

Before anything, Kurapika needed to come to terms with himself. If he was to face the one person he had finally come to love so they could forge something special, Kurapika knew doing so wouldn't be feasible if he didn't accept what happened between them in the past as nothing but a distant memory and only face the future. It wasn't easy or something that could be erased overnight, but Kurapika had allowed himself to begin healing, which was the first step in the process of taking their relationship further.

Perhaps he had once been reluctant in doing so, but now, he couldn't have been happier.

A smile slowly crept over his lips at the fondness of the thought, and it was enough for him to _feel_ at ease and at _peace._ Kurapika couldn't remember a time when he had actually been able to just enjoy the simplicities of life, his own hate had driven him to practical insanity. But now, he was finally able to let go of his regrets and the binding negativity.

Releasing all of that weight, and the burden it had was so much of a relief. There were times when it made him feel like he was suffocating, the sensation of drowning only making him perpetuate in a constant vicious cycle of destitution.

By coming to that conclusion and allowing himself to see the truth that his current way of life would have only ended in despair was enough for him to break the cycle and be _free._ It definitely was something that was a long time in coming.

Accepting his new path, one that perhaps destiny had ultimately chosen for him had become the most obvious choice, or at least, the best one. Looking back, well that was something he didn't want to do. Returning to how life was for him, Kurapika couldn't bring himself to do it. Too long he had wallowed in sorrow, and what Chrollo had given him, just the harmony he now felt which had been something long absent from his life was one thing he couldn't just toss away.

Being able to actually feel was exhilarating, like a great weight had been lifted and finally dismissing all his trepidation had been the best thing he had done. No longer did his heart beat in anguish and pain but in the very name of the one who became his _salvation_ and _liberator.  
_

Kurapika was finally able to _breathe._

Warn arms slid around his waist and pulled him flush against a sturdy frame, the sensation of a muscular chest being pressed to his back made Kurapika sigh in contentment.

"You're up early." Chrollo´s breath dusted over his ear as he whispered in it causing the Kurta to shiver.

"Couldn't sleep." The blond hummed, slender hands came to rest upon the man's forearms after setting the mug aside. "Besides, the sunrise is beautiful." He added and laid his head back against Chrollo´s chest.

Letting a smile cross his own lips, Chrollo burrowed his nose into the younger man's crop of golden hair, inhaling the Kurta's scent. "It's not as beautiful as you are." He tried to conceal his amusement against those fine strands, shifting slightly as Kurapika punched him playfully in the arm.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kurapika cooed and turned around within the older man's arms to face him, a look of allure flashing beneath deep-set blue eyes. "But don't let that notion get to your head."

Slender hands rose to cup the sides of Chrollo´s face as Kurapika drew himself up to press his lips against those firm ones he loved so much, drawing Chrollo into a soft, yet tantalizing kiss. The eager Kurta wasted no time enhancing the sensation, his mind already hazing from just the man's scent alone as he nibbled on Chrollo´s bottom lip, tongue pressing against them and begging for entrance. Kurapika wasn't surprised when Chrollo granted him admittance as his tongue was captured instantly by his partner's, both appendages tangling wildly.

The flavor of coffee mixed with vanilla dusted over his taste buds, Kurapika easily reveling in the sweet taste it produced. He made a small whimper in the back of his throat, deepening the kiss as Chrollo´s hands began stroking along his spine

Pulling away momentarily, Chrollo let his lips brush against Kurapika´s, "But, what if it already has?" He chuckled before diving back in and recapturing the blond's mouth, this time, his tongue darted inside to explore the warmth within.

Kurapika found himself left speechless with how ferocious and hungry the kiss was, the sensation leaving him dizzy and innervated. "Then, I will just have to make sure you don't stop."

How eager Kurapika was being only continued to impress, yet, please Chrollo.

What kept the older man enmeshed was the difference in the blond's approach, or, his motive. At first, he felt the blond's intent was being done out of apathetic dissonance, that Kurapika only wanted to follow out of impulse rather than congeniality. Each time he tried to get close and draw him in, the deeper in mendacity Kurapika fell, successfully pushing Chrollo away.

Not that he didn't like watching as the indomitable Kurta slowly fall apart and become _unraveled,_ the corruption growing strong. But there was also the fact that Chrollo believed Kurapika would have never even given it a second thought to even consider any form of relationship with him if he didn't legitimately earn the younger man's heart.

The more he looked back on it, not only did Chrollo feel satisfaction for winning the blond over as he did, but he also felt a sense of completion at finding out that in the end, Kurapika loved him back.

At one time he wanted to see Kurapika dead and put a final end to the Kurta line once and for all. He even considered exploiting the younger man for his own gain. Now, he only wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms and keep him close, never letting go.

There was still no denying that Chrollo hated himself for all the turmoil and misery he caused Kurapika. It was something that the older man concluded he would have to live with every day. At times it haunted Chrollo even into his dreams where those faces were inescapable, pursuing him almost relentlessly. In the end, he knew there was just no escaping it.

Long ago Chrollo realized the fact that he wouldn't change his decision, even if he were given a chance to do so, as selfish as it seemed. If he hadn't done what he did, Chrollo truly believed he and Kurapika may have never met.

Not that the circumstances under which they met would have made the situation any less arduous, regardless of the decision he made. What was done, was done and despite the misfortune, there was no going back. There was no changing the past, and there was no need to dwell upon it. Chrollo still had his regrets, that wasn't going to change. But one thing he realized was the fact that he and Kurapika were just two broken people who needed each other.

And he intended to make the boy as happy as possible, no matter what it took.

"Kurapika," Chrollo uttered in a raspy tone, grabbing his lover's attention, but lost the ability to continue speaking thereafter. His breath was hot and fervid against the lock he shared with Kurapika as his lips worked seamlessly, yet desperately along the blond's own, even though it seemed the younger man was readily matching him move for move.

Suppressing his negative thoughts, he focused on the here and now, on the boy in his arms and the heat that swelled around them. Again, the need for air caused them to break the kiss once more, but this time, only so Chrollo could find purchase along Kurapika's delicate, but vulnerable neck.

Slowly he began to deliver kisses up along the expanse of flawless skin, the feel of it was silky and pleasant to the touch before reaching the area just below the blond's ear where he inevitably, bit down.

What Chrollo thought would have caused a negative response from the Kurta had _earned_ him a throaty groan, instead. Kurapika arched up against him as the younger man's arms had come around his back, fingers gripping tight into the fabric of the strange ebony top he wore. The reaction he got from Kurapika caused him to feel pleased, and he smiled against the boy's skin.

He felt Kurapika shiver against him and mumble something incoherent, but he continued with his attention to the younger man's neck before slowly motioning back to Kurapika's chin once he was satisfied with the mark he left behind. Chrollo had no reservations about marking him now for he wanted the world to know exactly _who_ Kurapika belonged to.

The love he held for the boy ran deep, and it was something he vowed to never let go of, "I like the sound of that," he uttered as he reached Kurapika´s chin, adorning it with unbridled kisses, "but I had any plans on stopping, anyway." One thing he knew was just how important and vital his relationship with Kurapika was.

Indeed, he was fortunate, and because of this, it gave Chrollo a semblance of appreciation where the blond was concerned. Having sacrificed his convictions, even his morality was something else that made him admire the boy and knowing Kurapika desired to be with someone like him only made it more _special._

Sighing, Chrollo paused in his ministrations as he reached Kurapika's lips once more, kissing the younger man tenderly before looking into those blue eyes he adored so much. It was then he could see exactly the true meaning of what they shared for nothing but devotion and affection shone within them.

Even then, Kurapika was able to sense the emotions radiating off of the man before him. Who held him so tight and vowed to never let go. Perhaps it was overwhelming, and he was still struggling to understand the magnitude of it all, but one thing Kurapika didn't have concerning his decision was regret.

He only smiled as Chrollo had paid attention to his neck, leaving sweltering kisses that did nothing but haze his mind and enhance his drive. Every part of his body reacted almost on instinct, and despite how eager it may have appeared, truth be told Kurapika only yearned for Chrollo now out of the love he felt. At one time, that might not have been the case but now -

Lover had such a nice ring to it and didn't seem so bad after all.

It was safe to say that was how Kurapika saw Chrollo now. Affirming the older man was his partner, his boyfriend, even lover didn't make him recoil in disgust anymore, but it made him feel a sense of exuberance.

Falling into the moment, Kurapika allowed himself the time to enjoy the attention he was receiving from the most gorgeous man to ever exist. Being with someone and finally knowing what it felt like to love someone and be loved was the greatest sensation after all.

Kurapika wouldn't change a thing.

"Really now. How is it I knew that is what you were going to say?" Letting his arms slide up, Kurapika hooked them around Chrollo´s shoulders, hands coming to rest just above them. He stood there, breathing slowly as he looked intently into his lover's eyes, the rhythm of his heart calm, but steady. Silence descended between them briefly before Kurapika leaned back in to nibble on Chrollo´s ear just above his strange green earring. "But then again, it's expected."

Something pressed against him and Kurapika realized the older man had lowered his own hands down to his ass and was squeezing it firmly, causing Kurapika to swallow back a throaty moan. The instance only made his cheeks flush, but his body reacted without hesitance or care. How Chrollo touched him now, it seemed Kurapika couldn't get enough of.

Watching the younger man become so intent made Chrollo feel gratified, but the energy Kurapika exuded wasn't just of want and desire, but love and fondness as well. They now shared a deep, emotional connection, and it was because of that Chrollo was inclined to allow the Kurta to proceed as he wished.

One of his hands found its way amid Kurapika´s golden tresses as he carded gently through it, his expression looking thoughtful, "Did you ever doubt me?" Chrollo purred as his other hand kept its grip on Kurapika´s ass and squeezed it again for emphasis. He no longer felt restricted in touching the boy's body since they were now lovers. "I thought you knew me better." Chrollo made no effort in concealing his amusement.

On the other hand, Kurapika had noticed and to combat his lover's impish behavior, he reacted with his own, "What makes you suspect I ever doubted you?" He began, but this time it was Kurapika who took advantage of the situation and leaned in to place several heated kisses along the juncture between the older man's neck and shoulder before motioning up to bite down just below his throat. Kurapika could hear Chrollo gasp and the sensation it produced made the blond shiver in delight. Oh, how he enjoyed moments like this. Being in control was fun. "I think I know you better than you give me credit for, Chrollo."

Hearing the confidence in Kurapika´s words didn't change how he felt, it was only an incentive for him to keep going as Chrollo was beginning to like how assertive his lover was being. "Is that so?" He remarked, tilting his head sideways enough to give the younger man better access to him. "And here I thought you were only acting coy with me."

So pretentious and yet, the blond was enjoying their little escapade. Not that Chrollo wasn't relishing in the contact they had or the sensation it was producing.

Using the opportunity, Kurapika drew his mouth up along the pulse that raced beneath his lover's tanned skin, delivering nips and bites along the way as he left his own marks in his wake. If anything, it would profess just how much Chrollo meant to him and that Chrollo belonged to him as much as he belonged to Chollo.

It was intriguing, even _amazing_ with just how eager Kurapika was and something Chrollo never expected.

As Kurapika reached the base of Chrollo´s jaw, he let a smile of his own grace over pale lips before he suckled hard on the tender area to leave one last mark on that strong chin. "Not like you're complaining." Slowly, Kurapika leaned in, lips just barely touching Chrollo´s own, his lurid blue eyes briefly flashing a brilliant scarlet. "But even if you did," abruptly, he pulled himself completely flush against the older man, feeling the entirely of his lover against him, "I could give you other things to occupy your mind."

The animalistic, predatory gaze that crawled over Kurapika´s expression was enough to bring a wide grin to Chrollo´s lips - it wasn't every day he witnessed a wild, demanding Kurta.

He squeezed those firm cheeks a little harder before pulling his hand away and admired Kurapika in all his radiant glory. Without warning, Chrollo seized those succulent lips one last time in a passionate kiss, indulging in his lover's taste before reluctantly separating from Kurapika.

Chrollo didn't like the fact he had to break away from the sensual contact he was sharing with Kurapika, but one thing the older man didn't forget was the fact they had infiltrated a prominent Mafia family the night before, and he suspected that they would be searching for the intruders and the missing eyes. It wouldn't be long before they would be linked to the crime.

Time was literally of the essence in their case, and Chrollo didn't fancy the idea of remaining in Nappon for longer than necessary. Considering they had practically invoked the Mafia's ire, he knew that they would have to be continually looking over their shoulders. Anyone who attacks them or steals from them gets put on their permanent shit list. Of course, Chrollo knew he and his Spiders could easily handle the Mafia, especially with how quickly they were dispatched in Yorknew along with their dons. But the thought of being dogged by the Mafia, especially after two hits on them by the infamous leader of the Genei Ryodan wasn't something he was keen on.

Chrollo was confident his latest infraction had _definitely_ grabbed their attention.

He was also confident that considering the ties Kurapika held with them as well now also made the boy a viable target.

Not to say Chrollo wasn't convinced his lover wouldn't be able to handle himself and be well prepared in the event the Mafia tried to move against him. The thought of anyone coming after Kurapika arose a strange sensation in him and Chrollo could feel his own anger beginning to rise. For a split second, he wanted to pull the intrepid blond into his arms and keep him locked away from the world, to form a protective cage around him and never let go.

In the back of his mind, he wanted to _brutalize_ anyone who even laid a finger on Kurapika, for Chrollo knew he was possessive, and anyone that came between him and what he valued most was enough to spark his wrath. It was no different in the younger man's case. Kurapika was unique, and he loved the boy; it was enough for Chrollo to keep him safe.

Taking a deep breath, Chrollo calmed himself - losing control now _wasn't_ the answer. His focus returned to the one before him as his smile returned.

"I would love that," he began, and instantly his thoughts turned back to the time when Kurapika had come to his hotel room and confessed he was still a virgin. The thought of still being Kurapika's first enthralled Chrollo greatly. "But as much as I would love to take you up on that offer," knowing that his refusal to give into Kurapika's desire again would surely anger his lover, so he settled on defusing that scenario by kissing the Kurta on his pouty lips, "we really should be thinking of getting out of Nappon as soon as possible." There would be plenty of time for them to indulge in the art of intimacy.

Another vision of Kurapika flashed through his mind. Bare, pale skin glistening with sweat, damp and tangled locks splayed around an unblemished visage while luscious, yet vivid scarlet eyes burned with hunger and desire as his chest rose and fell with each laden breath, all while the Kurta laid beneath him was a picture of near _perfection._

Although as quickly as it came, the image was gone, and the memory it left behind was _forever_ etched into Chrollo's mind.

Seeing Kurapika like that now had the older man more than interested. In the past, Chrollo had denied himself from getting too close to Kurapika for not only did he want the younger man to desire him out of love, but his own vehemence was almost too intense, and many times he had to resist the urge to just take Kurapika. Now that he had rightfully earned the blond's heart, he was more than willing to lift the restrictions he had once, placed.

To experience that kind of closeness with his lover now was something Chrollo _wanted.  
_

However, that would have to wait until they were off the Mafia's radar. For now at least.

As he predicted, Kurapika was a bit sullen but nodded in understanding. He reluctantly backed away from Chrollo and made a mental note to remember where they left off. Straightening his tabard, Kurapika tried to smooth out the wrinkles upon its dark blue surface, attempting to keep his eyes from lingering on the older man although he could feel Chrollo's gaze upon him, "You're probably right. Knowing the Mafia, they have already begun sweeping through the city. I wouldn't even be surprised if they have set up several dragnets by now. It really would be best if we leave before things become too drastic and heated."

The older man watched him intently as Kurapika tried to make himself less obvious, "My sentiments, exactly. This is another reason why we need to leave without hesitation. I would rather avoid contact with them if possible. At the current, we are in no state to deal with them. It's best we are gone before that can happen." Chrollo responded, his tone not betraying the fact that he was just as _eager_ to be gone as Kurapika now was.

There was no getting around the fact that they needed to exit Nappon immediately or they ran the risk of encountering the Mafia, with the chance of possibly being caught. The notion didn't sit too well with Kurapika, just thinking about it after his own dealings with them was enough for him to wish in staying as far away as imaginable.

He could tell Chrollo felt the same way just by his lover's reaction alone. How that strong body tensed, the look of urgency in those fathomless grey eyes and the readiness that emanated from his energy alone. It was undeniable - lingering around for too much longer could bode massive consequences.

Kurapika also remembered the silent vow he made the night before to remove his Judgement Chain from Chrollo's heart. He needed ample time to do that, and with their dire circumstance, there just wasn't room for him to attempt it now.

The notion made him frown; his lover needed access to his Nen, for the man had been left near defenseless for long enough. The Kurta also understood this would be the first step in continuing to bind trust between them, especially after he had decided Chrollo was worthy enough of his love. But the remembrance of their encounter at the Moretti mansion and the older man's near brush with death after his fight with Valek; it was enough to solidify his decision.

With that in mind, he heeded his own advice along with Chrollo's and began quickly making preparations to leave.

Checking as per usual to ensure that everything within his luggage was secure, including the two canisters of eyes, he sealed it while looking over to see his lover doing the same. The more Kurapika thought on it, with the aspect of having already acquired three pairs of eyes along with the initial one he had gotten from the older man, having access to Chrollo's Nen may come in handy since it was already getting cumbersome in carrying the eyes around. Especially since they were running out of space to store the canisters.

With as many stolen abilities his lover must have, Kurapika was sure one of them would be sufficient enough in aiding them with handling the problem. Even though he wanted to ask Chrollo about his abilities, the blond refrained from doing so until a more appropriate time. Getting out of Nappon was a top priority. Anything else Kurapika wanted to inquire on could wait until they didn't have the threat of people wanting to kill them breathing down their necks.

Once he was finished, Kurapika stood and stretched, the stiffness in his muscles was still prevalent from their previous escapade. It had been longer then he could remember since he was able to rest and with how physical their missions have been, it came as no surprise that his body ached as bad as it did. Then a simple thought crossed his mind - he _missed_ Chrollo's massages.

It was another mental note he made. His lover had strong hands, and when they kneaded at his muscles, it was not only relaxing but eased the tension he felt. Also, it was another excuse to get the older man's hands on him. Kurapika knew he was addicted, but he couldn't deny the way Chrollo touched him felt good.

"So, where will we be headed to next?" Kurapika dragged his suitcase towards the hotel door, watching his lover inquisitively.

The older man stood, his own luggage secure and ready, gaze fixed on Kurapika as he turned to face his lover once more. "Well, I had already gotten another lead from Shalnark. There is a minor city not far from here called Mirie that has a museum dedicated to old artifacts. Apparently, they recently acquired a pair of eyes."

Hearing the information made Kurapika take pause, the look in his eyes was a mix of confusion, to anger to eagerness. "So many people collecting my clan's eyes for either gratification or display. It's hardly fair that such a desecration of the dead can exist." He breathed in slowly, attempting to contain his swelling disgust. Each time he tried, it was as _difficult_ as the last.

Seeing the pain resurface in Kurapika made Chrollo feel that pang of guilt well through him again and he walked over to his lover, wrapping the younger man within his arms. Knowing he was the reason Kurapika was like this made Chrollo hate himself even more.

"We'll get the eyes back. All of them. I promise." He whispered as he dipped down to kiss the blond on the top of his head, the ache in his heart returning again.

Silence descended between them and Chrollo just held onto Kurapika, the tension in the younger man's body slowly abating over time and soon, he felt the Kurta relax. Brushing a few strands of golden hair from Kurapika´s face, he looked into his lover's eyes. It was almost like Kurapika understood, and he nuzzled against Chrollo´s neck, breath dusting over the older man's skin. "I believe you." He uttered quietly before he felt the base of fingers slipping beneath his chin and lifting his head, Chrollo watching him intently.

"It pains me seeing you like this, Kurapika. I hope to one day ease the weight you feel." And Chrollo placed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, sealing his promise to the other. "Come on. We really should get moving." He added as he drew away from Kurapika, already missing the younger man's warmth. "It's already getting late, and Mirie is about a days walk from here. Since the Mafia may already be looking for us, it's best we keep off the main roads for now."

Grabbing his own suitcase, Chrollo headed for the door, ready to be gone from the city and the Mafia.

Nodding in affirmation, Kurapika fastened his cloak on and took hold of his own luggage, just as ready to be gone as Chrollo was. If his lover's assumptions were correct along with his own suspicions, the Mafia might be checking every major exit point in Nappon, which meant getting to the airport or even obtaining a car may be near impossible. Traveling on foot was their best recourse. Kurapika was no stranger to fundamental ways of travel.

Sighing in resolution, he exited the hotel at Chrollo´s side, ready to leave Nappon and his _troubles_ , behind.

The forests outside Nappon were rather peaceful as the sounds of birds chirping along with the low hum of wildlife created a quiet atmosphere. The canopy of trees offered cover from the sun overhead but didn't abate the light chill there was in the air. Even with the woodland allowing some reprieve from the frequent wind gusts, it didn't keep it from being felt entirely.

For hours they walked while trekking the forest floor, silence ensued between them as they were each lost to their own thoughts. The sound of crunching beneath their boots echoed loudly amid the quiet tranquility, generating an _awkward_ sensation as neither of them had made a move to talk.

Several times Kurapika had glanced over at Chrollo, though his lover's eyes had remained focused ahead of him, staying diligent in watching the foliage surrounding them.

At one point the younger man had thought the silence was an omen that something bad was to happen as the forest was too quiet. Swallowing back his fears and suspicions, Kurapika settled for retaining his faith in the older man as he knew Chrollo was just as attentive as he was.

The sun continued to sink lower beneath the treeline as the slowly dimming light cast long shadows across the ground. Even the temperature began to slightly drop causing Kurapika to tremble.

Once the sun dipped almost to the baseline, Chrollo finally stopped as he surveyed the area around them and how late it was.

"It will be dark soon," he vocalized softly, eyes finally landing on the younger man beside him, "we should find a place to camp for the night." The way the shadows played across Chrollo´s features gave him an eerie appearance. "At dawn, we will continue our trek to Mirie."

It didn't take them long to find a suitable spot for them to rest in, Kurapika having offered to retrieve firewood while Chrollo set up the makeshift beds which they were to rest on for the night. Soon, they had a cozy fire going, and Kurapika was resting against his lover as they ate some of the rations Chrollo had brought with them when they left Nappon.

Kurapika's thoughts had soon drifted, mind becoming lost amid the remembrance of events that have occurred over the last five months since he left Yorknew and of _everything_ that led up to the current point he was in.

It was still hard to believe that he was leaning against the one person who was now his former enemy and someone his heart found joy in. Every beat his heart now made was done in the man's very name. There were so many events that transpired and so many things that altered the critical, yet radical decisions he had made so long ago. Now there was no turning back, not that Kurapika wanted to and he was content with that.

However, amid his stray thoughts, one thing came to the forefront. It was something that had been bugging him, almost rising fear within and had practically plagued him, since. Watching the scene play out inside his head again only made him tremble, the very thought of what was precious to him being taken away left Kurapika feeling anxious and cold. There was just _no way_ he could endure something like that again, especially with how everything was going for him. To lose all that now-.

The image of Chrollo laying on that wood floor, blood seeping from his side as two swords were being aimed at his heart flashed before his eyes again, and the pain of remembering was enough for Kurapika to settle on his decision. The weight of what happened and how it affected him was real. There was just no _ignoring_ it, not that Kurapika intended.

Slowly he arose, lifting his head away from Chrollo's shoulder as his lover had turned to look at him inquisitively, the sound of Kurapika's own breathing echoing loudly in his ears. He could see the catechism in the older man's expression and the concern that formed beneath grey eyes, but the Kurta definitely couldn't help how he felt.

Although Kurapika struggled with the notion that he had fallen in love with the one person he had seen as an enemy for so long, Chrollo was the same person Kurapika could not see himself without. It may have been immoral for him to feel that way, but Kurapika did not care. He was past the point of worrying where his path would now take him. If this was a sin, then he was becoming _sin._ Nothing was going to change that fact. Kurapika had made his choice, and he wished to see this through. He wanted to be with Chrollo.

Reaching over, he cupped the older man's chin, turning his lover's head to face him completely, those grey eyes searching his own, "I think it's about time," he began, voice low, yet concise, "as there is something I should do that I should have done a long time ago."

Chrollo wasn't quite sure what his lover meant or the sudden change in the younger man's pressure, but he could sense there was a heightening in the boy's aura as the air seemed to become thick around them, almost like he was wading through water. It didn't stop the older man from being able to breathe; quite to the contrary, but seeing Kurapika distressed had Chrollo concerned, for he was fine just moments before.

However, he was curious about his lover's statement, wondering what it was Kurapika felt he needed to do.

Chrollo placed his own hand over Kurapika's much slender one as he carefully observed the boy's demeanor, "What is it that you feel that needs to be done? Aside us reaching Mirie as soon as we can, I see nothing else-"

A finger coming before his lips silenced him.

"Don't speak." Kurapika ushered, though his tone was more firm then he intended. "And just let me do this."

Without any warning, Kurapika's aura spiked and little by little, the flow ebbed off of him as it began to surround Chrollo, working its way around the older man before it _completely_ engulfed him.

The resonating sound of Kurapika's chains announced its presence as they appeared on his right hand, its surface reflective against the fire which burned beside them. He was able to see the wonderment in the older man's eyes although he tried focusing on the task at hand. What he was about to do, it _needed_ to be done. Should have _been_ done, but there was _no need_ to dwell on the past.

This was one way of proving that he would stop trying to change what he could not and to live in the here and now.

Refusing to delay any longer, Kurapika raised his hand as his energy pulsed and rushed toward Chrollo, the chain that was attached to his right pinkie dropped nearly to the floor before it snaked up to position itself in front of the older man's chest. It lingered momentarily before diving forward, the dagger disappearing once it connected with Chrollo.

Cold instantly seized Chrollo as Kurapika's Nen connected, the sensation of intense pain caused his back to arc and his eyes to widen, the entire world rapidly blurring around him. Every ounce of breath suddenly left his chest, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. At that moment, Chrollo had started to believe he was going to die, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

Time slowed down around him as everything froze and all he was able to see were Kurapika's blazing red eyes as they shone through the darkness, then nothing. The agony, the pressure, everything evaporated. It took Chrollo a while before he was able to come to grips with what happened, but the sensation of his aura flared to life, and it was then he _understood.  
_

"I released your Nen," Kurapika spoke evenly, watching as his lover's aura started to surge around him, and the elation Chrollo felt washed over him. Not once had Kurapika believed he would have found himself removing his Judgement Chain from the older man's heart, but now that he did so, the Kurta felt a sense of fulfillment and relief.

He would be haunted no longer. Kurapika had come to accept the occurrences in his life and the path he was destined to follow.

Maybe he didn't entirely understand why things were happening the way they had, but he would learn along the way. The attraction he felt, the connection he had with Chrollo was _too_ strong, _too_ deep to ignore. He had chosen to open his heart to the older man and give him that chance, and if they were to continue building trust between them, this was a start.

Lips parted as Chrollo wanted to speak, to question the blond on why he had made such a drastic decision and released his Nen, but before Chrollo could, the boy's arms had come up around him, those hands coming to rest upon his back as he felt himself being gently pulled on top of Kurapika.

"I no longer have any reason to be angry or afraid of spiders." Without another word, Kurapika captured Chrollo's lips, eyes sliding closed.

Again Kurapika _surprised_ him, leaving him astonished and unable to speak, breath hitching in his throat as the feeling of warm, soft lips encompassed his own and his heart ached again, but this time pleasantly at the words the blond spoke. "Never thought I'd hear you say that, but it's a good thing." Was all Chrollo uttered against the lock they shared, the taste of Kurapika blooming on his tongue as the blond had instantly deepened the kiss without hesitation, which Chrollo eagerly _accepted._

It didn't take long before his lover's tongue was gliding along his, and everything seemed to slow, the warmth of Kurapika's body permeating against his own despite the barriers between them and the fire beside them.

Those slender arms tightened around Chrollo in response, and Kurapika grinned as he briefly severed the kiss, "Is it?" His expression became more mischievous as he drew in their combined scents from the closeness they were sharing.

Chrollo couldn't help the grin that slid across his own visage at hearing Kurapika's answer, still surprised the boy was growing more and more comfortable with him by the day. It was further confirmation that Kurapika was his, but not only that. In truth, it also told him just how much Kurapika wanted him in the younger man's life. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" He liked this playful side of the Kurta.

Those lithe hands inched lightly up Chrollo's clothed back, the feeling of leather beneath them was pleasant as fingertips brushed against the fur lining while coming to rest on the older man's shoulders. Gently, he pulled Chrollo more firmly against him, closing what little gap there was left between them, "Never said it wasn't." He responded teasingly, his eyes looking into the older man's own mesmerizing greys as he was becoming lost within them. "But, I have to say I never thought I would have ever found myself like this." For once, Kurapika honestly felt no fear even as he laid beneath the man who had at one time, caused all his suffering.

Without speaking further, Kurapika leaned in and seized Chrollo's lips again, this time, much more roughly then the last, intent on deepening the kiss. As he did so, Kurapika's world was suddenly flipped, and he came to rest above the older man, his lover having altered their positions.

The leader of the Genei Ryodan reclined against a tree that was behind him and watched Kurapika with _hungry_ interest, his broad hands sliding up along the blond's sides, coasting over the Kurtan clothing that his lover had decided to wear. It had been some time since the younger man had chosen to sport it, but seeing it upon that slender body made Kurapika just as appealing, "You look beautiful like this." He drawled, grinning slowly.

Instantly, the blond wasted no time taking advantage of the situation, "Didn't think you'd allow yourself to be placed into such a vulnerable position." Kurapika let the smile remain on his lips as he was enjoying the change in pace. Leaning down, he brushed them against Chrollo's exposed neck, "Perhaps I will get the upper hand like this."

Oh, how bold the Kurta was getting, which did come off as a bit of a surprise for Chrollo, but then again, this wasn't the first time his lover had shown his assertion. However, this time Kurapika was more _adamant_ and Chrollo couldn't help how thrilling it was. He had to admit, the boy behaving this way was no less than _enticing._

Lifting close to Kurapika, Chrollo whispered in his ear, "Maybe you will." Being coy was something Chrollo liked doing as well.

Knowing that Chrollo was more than likely was just being readily indulgent with his current behavior, the blond couldn't help himself. His lips moved before he even realized it and the soft articulation of the man's name spilled forth, "Chrollo…" Again, Kurapika shivered as his lover's arms tightened around him, causing him to lower completely against that chiseled frame once more.

Lithe hands gripped more firmly on the older man's shoulders as he searched those pools of ash before everything darkened around him and their lips met once again, but this time in a much gentler kiss, the earring in the boy's left ear swaying with the movement.

Chrollo reciprocated without a second thought as he instantly deepened it, tongue darting out to find Kurapika's own as they both fell into a waged battle for dominance. The sensation was _unique_ as the Kurta was only able to offer something that no one else could, Chrollo partaking in that delicious flavor of his. Kurapika's efforts were rewarded by a low groan of satisfaction before he severed contact with Kurapika. "Will, you ever be able to forgive me for what I have done to you?"

The slight chill in the air dusted over the bare surface of his ruby-hued lips as the remnants of their kiss left behind a thin trail of spittle connecting them which snapped away when Kurapika lifted up.

Kurapika's eyes found Chrollo´s once more. Although desire and need clouded his mind, hearing the man beneath him was easy. Being like this with Chrollo, seeing him so susceptible, it made Kurapika's heart flutter. Even as the carnal desires rose in him, the boy still felt love for the man who laid beneath him.

"Forgiving is hard, but seeing you like this…" he paused a moment, grip becoming more prominent against Chrollo´s shoulders, "We will have all the time in the world to learn to forgive." Kurapika leaned in close, feeling his lover's breath dusting over his skin. "I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to get enough of you. Why is that?"

Tilting to the side, he brought his mouth against Chrollo´s neck again as he began to slowly trail up along the sinews beneath tanned flesh until reaching the man's ear. Taking the appendage between his lips, Kurapika tugged on it adamantly, panting heavily from the rush of his own emotions.

Little by little Kurapika was finding himself willing and ready to share a more profound meaning with Chrollo and to experience only what _couples_ were meant to share. Hissing, Kurapika then drew his mouth along his lover's strong jaw, leaving tantalizing kisses and bites in his wake until he reached Chrollo´s chin where he lingered.

Arching his back, Chrollo found himself growing more heated, more fervent, his body trembling as Kurapika made him feel, made him want and hunger. Those plush lips were paying attention to his neck then the ear, all the while the nerves in his body became more receptive, more alive. For a moment Chrollo forgot to breathe, everything Kurapika was doing to him was beyond exceptional.

"It's the very same thing I've asked myself so many times. No matter what, I can never seem to be sated. Being around you… It makes me feel alive." He gasped the moment Kurapika´s mouth turned to his jaw as the feeling of the boy's lips and teeth over his skin caused him to tremble. He never knew that being with someone - especially Kurapika - could feel _this_ good.

To see this last forever, Chrollo hoped it would.

Pulling away, Kurapika straightened and allowed his body to alter in its position, his legs slipping over Chrollo´s hips as he straddled the older man. Looking down into those bewitching eyes, the draw they had on him only made Kurapika's longing grow much stronger. "I guess we'll just have to find out, then." His tone was sultry, filled with desire and he ground his own hips against Chrollo's, the friction between them only adding to the heat he felt. "And see just how alive we can make each other feel."

It was hard being so close to the man he had finally felt something for, which had gone beyond the fundamental. What Kurapika knew he was experiencing was genuine, _real,_ and not just a passing fancy that would eventually fade over time. He panted heavily with desire, every part of him screaming to continue. The fire ignited within, even as he gyrated against Chrollo once again for added emphasis. Kurapika could feel the heat pooling down in his groin as his pants started to get tight and constrictive, which he was sure was occurring to his lover as well.

Dipping down, he came close to the older man once again, mouth dangerously close to Chrollo's as he drew in heavily the scent of musk and oak, relishing in how it filled his head and made him intoxicated. He lingered there for a breadth of a moment before taking Chrollo's lips with his own, instantly plunging his tongue into that warm mouth, tasting the sweetness of his lover which only incited him to groan heavily against the lock.

Chrollo readily succumbed to the blond's whims and desire, letting the boy take the lead as his lips were captured, allowing that pink appendage to explore the inside of his mouth as his own wasted no time in doing the same regarding Kurapika.

Kurapika had a unique flavor unlike any other, but even as their kiss became frenzied, desperate and hungry, Chrollo could tell that his lover was willful in letting go. He was ultimately _relinquishing_ to the growing need swelling between them, and it was by that alone Chrollo encouraged the younger man in his actions, intent on seeing exactly what the Kurta would do.

A shiver ran up his spine when he felt something dancing along his sides, realizing that Kurapika had begun gliding his fingers over them as they seemed aimless, yet probing while they had slipped beneath his the edges of his coat, the article being slid up as the boy continued to kiss him feverishly. The forcefulness of it indicated that Kurapika wanted him to remove it and without hesitation, Chrollo lifted up to allow those purposeful hands in slipping it down his arms. Altering slightly, Chrollo managed to shrug it off the rest of the way and cast it aside, all the while never severing his contact with Kurapika

The low, rumbling sound his lover made thereafter only _precipitated_ Chrollo's intentions even further. This time his own teeth nibbled and pulled at Kurapika's lips.

As their kiss only grew desperate and ardent, Chrollo let his hands slip into Kurapika's golden tresses, fingers tangling within them as he held the blond securely against him. Kurapika's own hands continued to move downward as they had found their way beneath the hem of his ebony and gold top, this time the blond wasting no time in undoing it and pushing it up against Chrollo's arms, a hiss signifying that Kurapika wasn't waiting for Chrollo to remove his clothing.

How ambitious and hedonic Kurapika was only continued to amaze, yet _please_ him, for it was something Chrollo realized he couldn't get enough of. The words echoed in his mind even though his own thoughts were hazed and he realized just how _alike_ he and Kurapika really were.

So many times Chrollo had questioned it and even mulled over the aspect of the similarities between them. Just like their personalities, down to the commonalities between their Nen and abilities. But this? Watching as Kurapika practically devoured him? Chrollo felt the strain in his own groin along with the aspiration of just how corrupt his lover could be.

Perhaps bringing Kurapika into a world of debauchery wasn't so bad after all.

 _They were one, and the same.  
_

Chrollo liked that notion.

Again without severing contact, he helped Kurapika in removing the intricate top he wore, breaking the kiss long enough for his lover to pull it over his head and discard it altogether.

Once bare, Chrollo looked up, ready to dive back in and reclaim the boy's lips, but Kurapika had stilled, and for a moment, scarlet eyes regarded his own grey ones. It was then Chrollo felt every ounce of his breath get taken away. The beauty he saw was in stark contrast to the sad world around them, and for the leader of the Genei Ryodan, the Kurta was the most exquisite thing he ever _laid_ his eyes on.

Indeed, those eyes looked so much better on a living person. However, seeing them not only brought that to mind but also with how much he enjoyed them, Chrollo realized it was just another aspect of Kurapika he loved.

Kurapika was his, and his _alone._ He would keep the younger man safe from the world. Even if that meant slaughtering everyone who got in his way. No one else could love Kurapika as he would.

Soon those slender hands had come into contact with his bare chest, and Chrollo groaned. The feel of skin to skin was enticing, and the sensation of it drug him from his fleeting thoughts.

His reaction only made Kurapika grin devilishly, which Chrollo noted the blond was indulging in rather thoroughly. Nevertheless, it didn't sway him in encouraging Kurapika to continue being dominate. Quite to the contrary, Chrollo rather _liked_ this side to his lover.

"Seems you are enjoying this more than I expected." Kurapika suddenly whispered, and Chrollo realized the younger man had come close to his ear, breath hot and sensual against his flesh causing him to groan out almost loudly, though as he attempted to suppress the tempo of it. Kurapika merely allowed his grin to widen, "I suppose I have my proof, then."

Diving back in, Kurapika retook Chrollo's lips as his hands began a trek down along his lover's exposed torso, but this time, they made their way fluidly to the base of the older man's tight, leather pants. Without stopping, the tips effortlessly slid beneath the hem to caress the skin there, which rewarded Kurapika with another throaty groan from the man beneath him.

 _Kurapika really was enjoying this._

Before Chrollo could respond, those digits found their way to his belt, quickly and deftly undoing the clasp on the buckle before simultaneously doing the same to the button and zipper. He gave another downward push, briefly grinding against his lover's hips as the intense look in those lurid scarlets only spoke of just how much he _wanted_ Chrollo.

This time, Kurapika's eyes finally took in the full scene before him. Scarlet pools watched the Spider's leader pinned beneath him once again, gaze trailing along every plane, ridge, and muscle of Chrollo's decadent sculpture, taking in all he could see before lowering himself once more, lips coming into contact with his lover's neck.

Slowly those tantalizing lips worked their way over the expanse of Chrollo´s skin, drawing down over his clavicle as it had been newly exposed and caused him to gasp, breath expelling from his throat. Slender hands came to rest against those taut pectorals, feeling the muscles beneath as they explored every inch of his chest.

Invoking such reactions along with older man being in such a delectable position only added to the carnal hunger Kurapika was sensing. Every part of him burned with need as he was finding it difficult to suppress his raging emotions.

 _Chrollo knew this._

He swallowed hard, words nearly lost amid the thumping in his ears as he murmured, "It's hard not to enjoy this when I have the most beautiful creature to exist practically devouring me." Though it came out more of a breathy whisper then not. "And knowing you're doing this because you truly want me makes it all the better."

As Kurapika´s mouth was sliding along his neck while his hands glossed over his chest, Chrollo could barely contain his own emotions, his own body reacting to _everything_ the Kurta did.

Being with the younger man like this was exceptional, and he knew that controlling himself any further would be nearly impossible now. He wanted Kurapika _so badly_ and holding back was no longer necessary. This time he allowed his hands to trail down that beautiful, lithe frame to grasp the blond's hips, and just in time as Kurapika had bit down on the flesh right below his collarbone, which caused Chrollo to moan.

Idling there, he began to suckle on the area, teeth grazing the skin until he was satisfied of the mark being left behind, the area beginning to bruise. Then the boy pulled away.

Without responding, Kurapika began to slowly remove part of his tabard, the clasps which bound it were undone before the article easily fell away. Once it hit the ground, Kurapika reached around himself as his hands came to his sides and grabbed the base of his training suit, lifting it off his body before dispensing it. He then leaned to the side to pick up the coat his lover had discarded earlier and slipped it on. The leather felt good against his skin. Kurapika didn't know why, but he seemed to have developed an affinity for the strange thing, finding that he had come to enjoy wearing it.

Kurapika then closed his eyes and focused on the man beneath him, the adrenaline running high and hormones taking over. "I think I will wear this awhile." He uttered, the Kurta's expression becoming provocative.

The older man grinned - he liked seeing his coat on Kurapika. But seeing it while the boy was nude? Chrollo couldn't say that it didn't make Kurapika look absolutely exquisite. "You look ravishing with it on. Like always."

The blond snorted, tightening his legs around Chrollo´s hips. "If you keep that up you may end up losing it to me." Without warning, the blond lowered himself down again, this time groaning from the skin to skin contact as his tongue darted out to lap over his lover's chest, mouth soon finding one of those pert nubs before taking it between his lips. Instantly he pulled it into the confines of his moist cavern, lips massaging and working around it, teeth raking over the flesh teasingly.

All the while his hips continued to grind mindlessly, but aggressively against Chrollo's own, enticing the mass still constricted within the confines of those tight pants to continue engorging, his own equally matching in intensity. The blond's hands soon came to rest against Chrollo's exposed sides while his nails raked along the surface, threatening to break the skin and draw blood.

"Perhaps. Maybe I'll consider it since I quite like it on you." Chrollo groaned out, body reacting to the sensations that Kurapika was bestowing upon him as his own mind was falling deeper and deeper into the rage of emotions he was experiencing. Little by little Chrollo realized he was losing himself just like Kurapika was. The primal nature the younger man was committing to was enough to convince him in letting go.

Everything that his lover was doing, how their bodies made contact once he was free of his mortal constraints, it was _heaven,_ and Chrollo simply could not get enough. Once again, his fingers had found their way into Kurapika's now moist locks, tangling within them as the boy's mouth latched to one of his nipples, the sensation of it caused him to ache, groaning as he arched slightly into the touch. It was absolutely unbelievable.

Kurapika's actions were definitely unexpected, not that Chrollo was complaining. He was readily enjoying the boy's advancement and just how zealous he was being.

The pressure in his groin continued to mount, as he was sure the same was for Kurapika, each time the younger man came down against him, hips grinding against his own, he could feel the need swelling between them. His pants were becoming painfully tight, and even though he was certain Kurapika would see to it they were removed, it was difficult to wait as he was impatient and needy. The aspect of feeling Kurapika fully against him was motivation in seeing this through.

Still, he waited, allowing his lover to do as he may, enjoying the attention the beautiful Kurta was giving him. It was electrifying, _maddening,_ and Chrollo was finding it hard to retain control as he urged Kurapika to continue.

Fleetingly, the Genei Ryodan leader wondered how he ended up in the position he was in with Kurapika above him and at the boy's mercy, but as time went on, he cared less and less. Everything Kurapika did felt _amazing,_ and in retrospect, it was thrilling to have the blond in control. It was also another profession of how Chrollo was in trusting Kurapika.

"You've wanted me for a long time," Kurapika finally commented and the sudden vocalization of words - though breathy - captured his attention and Chrollo _loved_ how it sounded in his ears, "as it was something I had been aware of for some time. So I can see why it would be more special like this."

A low growl emitted from Kurapika's throat as retracted from that pert nub began to moving erratically down Chrollo's abdomen, coat flowing behind him while leaving soft, gentle kisses along the way until he reached the navel.

For a moment he lingered there, breathing in the older man's scent, relishing in the high it gave him before suddenly nipping at it roughly and threatening to invoke blood as a result. His mind felt like it was going numb and the longer he remained like this with Chrollo, the more _ensnared_ he became. Just like a rabbit in a trap.

He lingered over Chrollo's navel briefly, delivering a few more intent nips before he slid back up, hands following the motion as his nails continued to drag over the older man's skin, ruthlessly leaving marks behind. The Kurta made his way back towards his lover's shoulder, leaving another trail of kisses behind.

After reaching it, Kurapika pressed fully against the older man, their bodies fitting perfectly together and immediately latched onto the area between Chrollo's shoulder and neck, suckling harshly without thought or care as the surface became bruised.

The act earned Kurapika another moan to emanate from his lover's throat.

Deciding he had enough, Kurapika turned his focus back to _those damnable_ pants that still clad his lover's waist, settling on finally removing them.

Again, Chrollo was astonished by just how brutal Kurapika really was but also amused by how it was another aspect that made them so much alike. These facets were one reason he was attracted to Kurapika. They were the same more than either of them may have cared to admit, but it was something that drew them to each other like a moth to a flame. Chrollo believed in destiny and knew that he and Kurapika were meant to be.

It was just another prophetic sign of the beginning of _forever_ for them.

"I never tried to hide my intentions, Kurapika." Chrollo responded, another moan escaping his lips. "I made my interests clear from nearly the start. Once I realized just how much I wanted you, needed you, and when it became evident that I was falling in love with you, it was then I knew I had to bring you into my life." He looked up as those incredible ruby-hued eyes regarded him once again, this time the the blond had started slowly divesting Chrollo of his pants, hands working deftly at shoving them from the older man's hips. "It's another reason I wanted to prove myself to you, that I had to win your heart."

At one time, Chrollo never believed something like this would have happened. The original intention was to kill the Chain User and be done with their indescribable problem.

Now, the boy who so viciously destroyed two of his Spiders out of retaliation for the destruction of his clan had become _so much more._ Kurapika looked so magnificent amid the moon glow, creamy skin reflective as rivulets of crystal ran off his form, while those eyes blazed, furthering the vision of a fallen angel who now sat before him.

 _Kurapika was everything he could have ever wanted._

Despite there was still a pang in his heart for how his decisions had affected Kurapika, to know the boy had come to love him back, alleviated his own self-loathing to a degree.

But seeing Kurapika like this, so open, so assertive and free, even if it was only in this moment, had _rekindled_ Chrollo's faith. He didn't really believe in God, but he did believe in Kurapika. Eventually, he would free the boy of his painful constraints. It was something Chrollo vowed to do.

Amused, yet fueled by Chrollo's encouragement as well as eagerness in continuing, Kurapika forcefully shoved those infernal pants the rest of the way down to the man's ankles, leaving it for his lover to discard the rest of the way. Chrollo wasted no time in removing it as he kicked the article away haphazardly.

Satisfied, Kurapika decided on making short work of his own pants and the rest of his tabard, lifting off his lover long enough to denude himself before casting both pieces of clothing aside. Then he resumed straddling the man. Another weak groan escaped his throat as he finally felt Chrollo fully against him, those crimson eyes gazing over the fully nude form of the other, and _hungrily_ taking it all in.

"Is that so?" Kurapika drawled slowly, thighs remaining loose around his lover's hips as he ground heatedly against them, feeling that swollen appendage brushing against his own, and causing another undulating moan to escape past his parted lips. "In the beginning, I thought you were only trying to lure me in so you could potentially kill me," they curled into a menacing grin as he watched Chrollo from beneath his disheveled golden locks, "but, I know now that wasn't the case."

Gasping, Kurapika pushed down intently against Chrollo, the force causing their erections to come into contact with one another, and his eyes fell shut. Kurapika knew he was becoming lost within a tumult sea of emotions and he still didn't care. All that mattered now was the man beneath him.

Kurapika was the predator, while Chrollo was the prey. So many times he wished the role was reversed and that the older man was the one _dominating_ him, the craving to be subservient was just as intense as it was to see Chrollo at his mercy. Even then, he couldn't seem to get enough.

Giving up that position now, it wasn't something Kurapika intended on. He liked where this was going.

Leaving no room for Chrollo to respond, he lifted off the older man's legs and dropped between them. Licking those his plush lips in anticipation, Kurapika's right hand found its way to the base of the older man's dick, a soft clinking resonated from the silver chains that wound around his fingers. Drawing in a sharp breath, his mouth soon came around that swollen mass, instantly tasting Chrollo on his tongue as wasted no time in lapping at the sensitive flesh.

Without hesitation, Kurapika slid all the way down the shaft to the base, eager to take all it in. Finding a slowly building rhythm, the blond went to work, determined to invoke a much-anticipated reaction out of the one he adeptly, desired.

It definitely was something Chrollo hadn't anticipated, but every thought process _died_ in his mind the moment he felt Kurapika's moist, warm mouth around his cock.

Everything exploded into an array of colors before his vision, back arching up without control as a violent shudder ravaged him, sending impulses racing through the entirety of his being. Chrollo pushed back against the tree trunk he had inadvertently found himself against, fingers tangling more into Kurapika's tresses as the younger man slipped lower, taking him in completely, the sensation unlike any other.

Whatever response he had formulated, no sound emanated as his vocal cords refused to cooperate. The only thing Chrollo rewarded his lover with was a string of incoherent curses and moans. How Kurapika was able to do this to him, Chrollo didn't know. But the older man wasn't complaining.

For insurmountable moments, Kurapika never stopped in his ministrations as he found a steady rhythm to his movements. Lips wound tight around Chrollo's agonizing erection as he sucked hard while drawing up and down along its length. He paid particular attention to the tip every time he neared it, the vibrations of Chrollo's grunts and moans mingling with his own sounds. Keeping his right hand firmly in place, Kurapika delivered a few deft squeezes to the base before stroking the shaft as he found momentum.

Tightening his lips around the continuously engorging cock within his mouth, Kurapika began to pick up the pace. Slowly, the rhythm became even and more refined as his breath quickened, blood thumping as it rushed to the very core where it pooled, and Kurapika felt the tightening in his own groin.

He could hardly contain himself as he wanted to reach the apex of his desire, the soft gasps and moans his lover made only served to further intensify his _need_ to be taken by Chrollo. Though Kurapika took his time, wanting to savor every moment as long as possible.

As Kurapika continued to falter to his passions and instincts, Chrollo relished in every _sensation,_ every _feeling._ The squall of emotions only dragging him beneath the sea of _want and need._

Every pass, each sweep, the way the Kurta's mouth wound so _delectably_ around his cock was enough to set him alight, and Chrollo could tell the pressure was only heightening further, his groin agonizing and tight. The longer he remained like that, it was just a matter of time before he would _crumble._

Though Chrollo was sure his lover realized that as well. He gripped harder amid the boy's hair, thoroughly enjoying everything that Kurapika was bestowing upon him.

Bit by bit, Kurapika's movements became more unified as he was finding an even pace between his hand and warm lips, Chrollo's erection seeming to pulsate within his wet mouth while he continued flicking his tongue over the tip as he drew upcast, the taste of salt soon budding upon it. The realization of what was happening caused the blond to grin.

If he kept this up too much longer, he would inevitably push his lover over the edge and too soon.

However, Kurapika had _other_ plans. He would be sure to see that he and Chrollo reached passionate satisfaction together.

Still, he was thoroughly enjoying the foreplay and was confident that the same could be said for his lover.

Again Kurapika decided to tease him and drew up and off that fully engorged cock, saliva stringing between the blond's lips and the older man's tip, hazy eyes opening half mast to smirk almost sadistically at Chrollo, breaths coming in labored pants. Kurapika's hand stalled momentarily before it glossed up and down his lover's erected length, going slow and steady, but haphazardly.

Those silver chains seemed to echo his movements, though in a devious fashion as his mouth began to subtly dust over the very tip of Chrollo's own growing need. Kurapika let his tongue dart out to brush over the flesh, wanting to send intense sensations through his partner. But that wasn't the Kurta's only intention.

Chrollo could sense this, and despite neither of them spoke, he wound his fingers even tighter in Kurapika´s hair, gripping it almost harshly. He felt his lover twitch at the act but said nothing.

Fighting every urge and impulse to flip the tables on Kurapika and just take him right then and there, Chrollo suppressed the compulsion by focusing on how good the boy's mouth was around him, hips arching up desperately, but roughly against those soft, enticing lips.

Finding the energy to move, Chrollo opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful young man between his legs. It was hard to believe what he saw, but seeing Kurapika like that nearly took his breath away.

Chrollo almost wanted to believe the vision was mere fantasy, and that it was all an illusion. But every touch, each caress of those lips and tongue reminded him of just how _real_ it was.

Groaning heavily, the younger man continued to play with Chrollo's cock, hand drawing up and down to ensure that the flow never ceased while trailing those lips seductively along the side. Slowly, Kurapika left small kisses behind as he motioned upwards along the shaft, giving the head a few licks once he reached it, then plunged down without warning, taking all of Chrollo back into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

It was something that Chrollo readily anticipated as blissful waves shot through him, causing his body to tremble and convulse. The moment Kurapika's lips came around him again, the world _exploded_ and everything dimmed around groan that escaped his throat was loud and throaty.

Grinning at hearing Chrollo's needy sounds, Kurapika continued his mischievous act as his own body begged for release, the pressure in his groin becoming unbearable. The tip of his own dick began to seeth, causing wetness to trickle down the surface.

Every muscle within ached, lungs burning as if they were on fire, his body arching as another wave of ardor burst through him, strength and vitality now threatening to erode away, finding it impossible to hold back for too much longer. His own body craved for attention and was _begging_ to be touched, stroked and played with, the erection which sat between his own legs was throbbing.

Chrollo made it no easier; the older man only continued to thrust his hips as he attempted to bury himself within Kurapika's inviting mouth, resisting every part of him in just letting go as he wanted to falter into the grips of eternal bliss.

Each moment they spent while enraptured only made it that much _harder._

His cock agonized while his groin burning, lungs straining as Chrollo tried to breathe, and each time he expelled air it was made was more of a throaty moan then not. Containing the ravenous part of him was almost impossible as Chrollo was reaching the point of wanting to feel Kurapika, the idea of finally coupling with his lover strong on his mind.

The thrumming in Chrollo's own blood didn't help any.

If he waited too much longer, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

Kurapika sped up his movements as tongue and lips were riding along the full length of Chrollo's shaft, intent on pushing the limits a little further, barely registering that his lover had shifted to be more over him. The warmth of Chrollo's body only enticed him to keep going as the blond teased and sucked his lover's dick, Kurapika's hand going back to its original speed as it began to move in time with his own mouth.

Once he felt Chrollo tighten again, Kurapika immediately lifted away, spittle hanging from his now red lips as he gazed in yearning at the older man, a smirk appearing on his face.

Drawing those slender hands teasingly along Chrollo's chest, Kurapika lifted his sweat-slicked form back up and over the man below him, the heat radiating thickly between them The coat flourished around him as Kurapika straddled his lover once again, this time, the tip of Chrollo´s cock resting firmly against the cleft of his ass.

 _Magnificent._ How gorgeous Kurapika looked as he panted, chest rising and falling erratically, slim body and unblemished skin glistening beneath the moonlight while those mesmerizing and alluring eyes that shone so bright in their scarlet hue watched him like a hungry, caged beast. Chrollo couldn't help but notice the smirk that crossed the Kurta's plump, but lovely lips as the younger man had straddled him again.

Chrollo prepared to speak but was cut off as Kurapika leaned in to take his lips, deepening it without hesitation, the boy's hands finding their way to his cheeks as he cupped them. They remained that way for a breadth of a moment before Kurapika sighed and severed the kiss to draw those perfect lips to his ear, nipping at the lobe, "Take me." He whispered, almost pleading before retracting to capture Chrollo's mouth once more, intently massaging those supple mounds as Kurapika's shivered within his lover's grasp.

Hearing such an adamant profession nearly shocked Chrollo, but a devious grin crossed over his features without hesitation. Such an _invitation_ was hard to pass up, especially with how enticing Kurapika was being.

However, he was more interested in seeing just how far the Kurta would go and reluctantly, Chrollo gave in, settling on exerting full dominance over him next time he and Kurapika shared another intimate moment. For now, he let his lover be the one in control.

"You're the one on top, are you not?" That damned grin only widened as Chrollo knew that Kurapika would more than likely think he was up to something, but seeing the blond's reaction to his statement would be enough. His only concern was finally being able to share the one thing with Kurapika that he had desired to experience for so long. It was increasingly difficult to hold back as the younger man was straddling him while fully _nude_ and _pressed_ against his cock. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to trace over the contours of Kurapika's luscious body, the skin was silky and smooth as ever, "Besides, I think the experience may be better in this position."

For some reason, the tone of his lover's words felt as if they were to betray his real intent, but Kurapika gave Chrollo the benefit of the doubt, his own lips peeling back mischievously. In the back of Kurapika's mind, he still fought with himself over wanting to dominate and be dominated, but the aspect of being in full control had won out.

"You're awfully gracious," Kurapika mused as he licked his lips teasingly, "But I am not one to ignore opportunity when it presents itself, either."

The older man couldn't help but be pleased with Kurapika's affirmation, "Then show me what you are capable of, my beautiful Kurapika."

Purring seductively at his lover's challenge, Kurapika lifted one of his hands from its perch on Chrollo's shoulder and brought the tips of his fingers to his mouth, slipping them inside. Slowly, Kurapika rolled them around in a teasing fashion while his eyes searched those dark, intoxicating pools for any sign of reaction.

Another low and rumbling groan lifted from the depths of his body as Kurapika pulled those digits from between his lips to reach around behind himself, dragging the wetness along the cleft and between the cheeks to add lubricant, gently encompassing the area before swathing the remaining juices over the tip of Chrollo's dick.

With smoldering desire suffused within his expression, Kurapika lifted his slender frame up then drew back, left hand remaining firmly gripped to that shoulder as his other hand found its way around the base of Chrollo's shaft. He guided tip as it slipped easily between supple cheeks and came to rest at his entrance.

Sucking in a sharp breath Kurapika began a slow descent, feeling himself being penetrated as pain burst into his mind which caused him to jerk roughly. For a moment Kurapika stilled as he allowed himself time in adjusting to Chrollo´s girth before finally lowering the rest of the way, the pain soon giving way to blooming pleasure and his body instantly relaxed.

Drawing in another gulp of air between trembling lips, he came to rest completely against Chrollo's inviting body as he burrowed his face into the crook of the Spider's neck, breathing in heavily on the older man's scent. "This... Is my first time... You know." He managed to pant out between labored breaths as the palms of both hands found their resting place along Chrollo's shoulders once more.

Letting silence fall between them, Kurapika began a slow rock to his hips, the entirety of his lover buried deep within him. It didn't take long before the man's cock was hitting the most sensitive spots that lay inside him like buried treasure, Chrollo instantly being rewarded with gasps and moans.

The sensation of his lover grazing over his prostate caused everything within to flare to life as his blood pulsated through his veins and surged down to his very _core._ Kurapika felt his own cock throbbing in agony as his movements caused it to graze across Chrollo's abdomen, the friction only making it harder for him to control his wanton need. He nuzzled harder against the older man's neck, fingertips curling more intensely into Chrollo´s skin as he began to pick up the pace.

"Touch... Me..." The words came out cracked and muffled against his lover's warm flesh, every part of Kurapika needing his lover's hands upon his body, the craving growing _stronger_ the longer they remained within their coupled union.

There were just no words. Chrollo was left in awe as that beautiful, majestic physique while wrapped in his coat came to reside against him. Perfect, immaculate skin that was so smooth, almost like satin, made contact with his and Chrollo gasped.

The older man wasted no time drinking Kurapika in. His strong hands soon found their way to the blond's hips, pleased in being able to touch his lover fully. Fingertips began to slowly trace the contours of the boy's sides as they slid up towards Kurapika´s torso before dragging them down over each muscle and sinew in the Kurta's body. Chrollo attempted to memorize his lover's markup although he was sure this wouldn't be the only time he would see Kurapika nude.

Of course, he was accommodating, wanting Kurapika to take the reins and assume control. Even then, his precious Kurta looked _vulnerable.  
_

Especially when Kurapika had murmured against his skin to touch him.

Chrollo was well aware this was Kurapika´s first time, it wasn't something he had forgotten. The blond's words echoed in his mind from back in Patalor when he confessed to still being a virgin. Knowing that he was Kurapika´s first in _everything_ made Chrollo grin as he was pleased.

He would be Kurapika's one and only.

"I will make sure to be gentle." Chrollo breathed against the boy's ear, hips rocking along with Kurapika´s as every movement they made only drove his cock deeper into that succulent body. God Kurapika was _so tight_ around him. Each time they connected, it successfully forced Chrollo over his lover's sensitive spot, the act making the blond tremble in his grasp while groans emanated from Kurapika's throat.

They descended into silence again. Chrollo had leaned down to draw his mouth over Kurapika´s exposed neck, teeth brushing over the sensitive skin as he followed the boy's pulse, tongue lapping hungrily at his taste before finally biting down.

Chrollo was rewarded by a another throaty moan as the blond arched against him, the firm contact causing him to pant breathlessly along that pale skin, lips firm on Kurapika´s neck.

Everything felt so damn good. Chrollo let his hands lower down over those sides once more before clutching on Kurapika´s slender hips again. This time, he forced himself up against the boy, causing his cock to go in deeper as a result. Each time he pushed back in, Chrollo felt that delicious body constrict and release around him, the younger man's own hips driving down against him as they both started to find a rhythm.

The night wore on as they dove further into their blooming ecstasy, the symphony of their combined sounds was like music, its sweet melody filling the air. Closer they became, their own dance as intricate as _time_ itself.

Kurapika was finding that he was growing weaker, his stamina ebbing away while the need to reach his pinnacle reigned strong. He ground his hips languidly against Chrollo´s own, the friction between them beyond _exceptional._ As they moved against each other, his own agonizing need brushed against Chrollo´s abdomen, the sensation only added to the waves that shook him, his body trembling.

Little by little, Kurapika was getting close, their primal desire only coaxing them on and as his body worked along the length of his lover's swelling cock, Chrollo in turn plunged it up into him. Just feeling the older man inside him was enough to invoke Kurapika's mounting need as the continued contact with his prostate only brought him closer to the breaking point.

Giving another ample thrust, Kurapika forced his cock once again to brush along Chrollo´s stomach, breathless pants and moans following as a result, "Please…" The Kurta's voice called out raspily, pushing down hard against his lover's hips, but it only caused Kurapika to slip forward, sending his length grazing along Chrollo's stomach again, "I...I..." Oh, how hard this was becoming. The strain of it all. The unbearable pressure, "Need this..."

Kurapika knew if they were to going to ultimately reach their pinnacle together, he couldn't do it alone. He craved the taller male's touch. Lifting from the crook of his lover's neck, he nipped at Chrollo´s chin for emphasis.

But Kurapika´s call didn't go unanswered for long as fingers soon curled around his throbbing cock and grey eyes regarded his scarlet ones. The lustful, yet passionate need which smoldered behind them only enticed the younger man.

Chrollo groaned as Kurapika ground against him, the pattern of their movement only intensifying as he too, felt his own body yearn for release. The softness of leather from his coat only added to the sensation. Dipping down, he captured Kurapika's lips, deepening the kiss without hesitation.

Slowly his hand worked over Kurapika´s shaft, thumb paying particular attention to the head each time he worked to the top, their hips beginning to move in time to Chrollo´s ministrations.

The echo of Kurapika's own palpitating heart filled his ears, and for a moment, the world stilled around them as the Kurta found himself beguiled, transfixed, and corrupted. Those touches, the _sensation,_ along with Chrollo's welcoming heat, Kurapika couldn't contain himself for much longer. Even as he felt the older man's lips suddenly mesh with his own, Kurapika couldn't hold back his emotions as their mouths became tightly locked.

Going lax, Kurapika's hips fell into a steady rhythm with their unified movements, both of them motioning against each other like an intricate dance. Everything about this - something in its allure made Kurapika want _more._ The physical attraction, the carnal delights. It was too much to resist. His own mind was slipping away as only the beast seemed to remain.

So close. The pressure mounted in his groin as Chrollo's hand moved along his cock in time to their movements, the surface becoming wet with his own excretions, professing Kurapika's impending climax.

Their mouths worked heatedly against one another, bodies trembling, pressure within growing and intensifying, causing them both to slowly lose stamina, lose control. Chrollo too felt that he was weakening little by little. Between the stimulation of Kurapika around him, and his own growing urges for release was enough to coax the older man into speeding up his movements, hips rolling against Kurapika's as his lover moved against him rhythmically.

Even Chrollo himself was struggling to hold back, his own body becoming oversensitized, back arching unconsciously as Kurapika drug his nails roughly over his chest, causing blood to surface and trickle over his tanned skin. Instantly, Chrollo hissed into the kiss they shared, hand tightening around Kurapika's cock as he began to jerk him harder, knowing that his lover was getting close.

Kurapika thought his mind was going to explode, the electric impulses that surged through him caused him to spasm violently and he nearly collapsed right then and there.

Between the attention to his cock and the one that impaled him, it produced a sensation Kurapika could not repress. Such _wicked pleasure_ and it did nothing but seize him and pull him under, perpetually urging him on. Kurapika's pace quickened while rocking against Chrollo with fervency, gasping heavily against his lover's mouth.

He wanted to reach the apex of their coupling together, to seek paradise, to feel their union in its entirety. The very thought nearly drove the Kurta insane, and he hissed again, those deft hands now sliding around the older man's arms and gliding up to hook against the Spider head's muscular back, locking himself into place.

The blond then jaunted up before bringing himself down harshly against his lover's hips, thrusting Chrollo's erection deep within him and over that sensitive spot while his own cock was forced into Chrollo's hand once more. The combination nearly threw Kurapika over the edge.

Severing the kiss, he gasped for air, "I... I am..." Kurapika's chest tightened, body convulsed within his lover's arms - this was it, he couldn't hold it much longer, everything inside him threatened to burst, "Going... To... Cum..." The blond uttered, constricting and ripping along Chrollo´s shaft as Kurapika felt the older man come up against him, forcing that cock deep into him again.

Hands curled ravenously against that firm back, nails digging once again into his lover's flesh as Kurapika bit back everything he could, wanting to be sure they both orgasmed together.

Chrollo instantly arched, his chest brushing against Kurapika's as the boy's nails dug harshly into his back, causing rivulets of blood appear as it crept over his skin. The pain left behind was something he found enjoyable, and Chrollo could only thirst for more.

Knowing Kurapika was at his breaking point while Chrollo was nearing his, those digits curled tightly around his lover's agonizing erection as he continued to jerk the younger man's shaft roughly, this time, fingers grazing the tip as he passed over it. "Yes, cum for me Kurapika," Chrollo uttered against the boy's lips, biting the bottom one in the process. "Let yourself go." Without another word, he dove back in and recaptured Kurapika's mouth roughly.

He felt Kurapika start to go beyond his limits, beyond rational, his lover becoming untamed, _unchained._ They were reaching the crescendo of their ascent into eternal bliss, while lips and tongues worked against each other passionately in a battle for dominance. Those hips crashed against Chrollo's own, driving him forcefully into that warm body and instantly hitting the younger man's prostate again, those walls within rippling and constricting around him mercilessly.

The older man's words broke through the din around them and for one final moment Kurapika basked in the powerful sensations he felt, taking in _all_ Chrollo had to offer. This was the end and would be the Kurta's ultimate undoing.

Hips came down with ferocity one last time, the conjoined sensation between those attentive hands and the feeling of the older man inside him caused the dams to burst as white-hot rapture shot through Kurapika's body, groin becoming instantly tight.

Seizing the moment, Kurapika broke away from Chrollo´s lips, back arching as he tossed his head back, lips instantly parting them to emit a guttural cry as he hit his peak, reaching his limit.

Molten heat exploded from the very center of his nucleus as Kurapika began to climax, warm ropes of thick liquid erupting forth to ooze over Chrollo´s hand and abdomen.

Kurapika gave a few more languid jerks against his lover's own hips, determined to bring Chrollo into heaven with him, riding out his own orgasm as the last ounces of his strength were slowly fading away.

The world seemed to burn, everything dissipating into _nothingness_ as Chrollo could feel his own entire body tense, nerves ignited by the severity of his passion and the raging ecstasy between them. It was like every part of him was coming undone, and he could do nothing to stop it. Not that Chrollo wanted to. His mind had long since gone into overdrive, and the passion that burned between them only fueled his urge.

In his mind, Chrollo had become lost and completely inhibited, knowing the end was nigh, his lips massaging Kurapika's in a feverish attempt to make it last but even then, such was not the case.

Knowing any attempt to divert the impending outcome was useless, Chrollo hastened his pace, hand working that throbbing erection, intent on giving Kurapika exactly what he wanted. The younger man severed their kiss, and the next thing Chrollo remembered was the blissful moan that escaped past those perfect lips as the boy's hips had jerked against him before thick warmth coated his fingers and stomach. Strands of tangled locks covered his lover's bliss riddled visage, but those scarlets were as vibrant as ever.

Chrollo could see their incandescence amid the darkness.

The experience was enough, and the older man gave into his own impending apex. Every ounce of his strength was failing him, and Chrollo knew this was it. The sensation of Kurapika tightening against him one last time as those nails dug mindlessly into his back was enough to drive him over the edge.

Chrollo suddenly jerked and arched his back, hips giving one final thrust against his lover's hips as he felt himself reach his climax, body tensing before he released, thick warmth bursting forth and filling into Kurapika. Gasping for air, his own head lulled as Chrollo groaned out loudly, body rocking erratically against the Kurta's while riding out his own orgasm.

Once the last ounces of his energy faded, he collapsed against the trunk of the tree he had been laying against as Kurapika too, faltered against him. They both remained there, breathing raggedly as they attempted to recover from their intoxication, exhausted and tired.

Kurapika laid his head against Chrollo's chest as he listened to the beating of the older man's heart. It was placating, soothing.

Being with another Kurapika didn't know could feel so good.

He was in no hurry to break contact.

Though Kurapika was unaware of the smile that graced Chrollo's lips and the fact that the older man's arms had come to circle around him, holding him close.

"I'm tired." Was all Kurapika was able to utter, eyes closing as they had returned to their usual hue. Gently, he pulled Chrollo's coat around himself, wrapping up in it. Even like this, he felt safe, protected and warm.

Chrollo didn't know just how lucky he really was. Kurapika was perfect in every way. But seeing him like this, after being so animalistic, so primal, to witness him so weak, so vulnerable, it was unbelievable. The blond was as vicious, wicked, yet, compassionate, loving and loyal. Just like he was. Even now, Chrollo saw the parallels in their lives and just how alike they were. It was like looking into a mirror.

 _One and the same._

He definitely could get used to this.

Kurapika was his, and his alone and he would show the world that. The love they shared was unbreakable, and he would make that known.

"Then we shall sleep," Chrollo whispered, kissing the top of Kurapika's head as he stroked the boy's hair gently. "Tomorrow we will continue our trek to Mirie."

Remaining where he was, too weak to move, and too tired to care, Kurapika simply allowed himself to slowly drift, his breathing evening out, "Don't ever leave me…" The words came, almost inaudible as he began fading, the feel of Chrollo carding through his tresses the last thing he remembered. "I love you." Kurapika murmured while on the tip of insentience.

He watched as Kurapika fell asleep moments later, that smile on his lips only widening, "Don't worry, I won't." The younger man looked so precious as he slept. He enjoyed watching as his lover slumbered, but Chrollo knew that he too, needed rest. They had to reach Mirie before too long. If they were to get there, he couldn't afford to be expended.

Leaning down, he kissed the top of Kurapika's head one last time before he reclined back again, "I love you, too." He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** :


	21. Heart Song

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers - excuse the slight delay in chapter releases again as it has been a relative busy few weeks and all with the holidays swiftly approaching and I've been spending my days preparing for them. I've also gotten sick in the process so it has hindered me in getting things released a little sooner. But hopefully the context of this chapter is enjoyable enough to make up for that._

 _After such an explosive chapter, now we get to see our two favorite guys finally take things a step further in progressing with their relationship as they collect the Scarlet Eyes. This chapter will be a work up for the next few, so be ready for some exciting chapters to come._

 _As always, a big thank you to the lovely Sweet's Dreamer for her continued efforts to beta RoF's chapters. :3_

 **Summary** : _After their previous night's act, Chrollo and Kurapika resume their trek to Mirie while discussing the future. Kurapika asks something of Chrollo he's never asked before that astonishes the older man while they begin preparations on retrieving the eyes from the museum located there._

* * *

A cool breeze rustled amidst the overhang of trees, its faint touch ghosting over the forest as the beginnings of the morning sun began to poke through, the welcoming light offering to the symphony of the creatures within.

Slowly the sun bathed the woods within its glow as it began to wash over the area, its mild warmth caressing the prominent features of a man leaning against the trunk of a tree, an arm rising to block out the offending light as a soft groan slipped past his parted lips. Neglecting to move, he remained still as his breathing began to even out while he attempted to wake up fully, body still weary from the effects of sleep. After laying there a bit longer and feeling the cold over his exposed skin, Chrollo finally stirred, though the moment he tried to move, the sensation of weight on his chest brought a sudden realization to mind - Kurapika.

Looking down Chrollo saw the younger man was still asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling as he remained within his slumber, golden hair being illuminated by the sun. Even as the light reflected off his flawless skin and making him look so radiant, Kurapika looked like an _angel._

The boy was still nude from their previous night's consummation, the memory of it fresh in Chrollo's mind. A smile crossed his lips as he remembered it and Chrollo enjoyed thinking back on everything that happened. How beautiful the Kurta had looked with his raw energy, eagerness, and that primal, hungry look in those eyes. It was enough to make Chrollo shiver.

Not once had Chrollo suspected the boy to be so _willing_ and dominate for their first time, and yet, Kurapika surprised him that much more. Because the blond had taken the lead in being so adamant and _controlling,_ Chrollo had nearly convinced himself that it was all a mere dream or some trick of the mind. Yet, the longer he remained within their exploit, the more he realized just how _wrong_ he really was.

It was something that in truth, he thoroughly enjoyed.

Kurapika really was with him, and the intimacy they shared was _real._

It was a shame to wake the younger man within the cradle of his arms as Kurapika looked so peaceful. Chrollo was aware that regardless of how much he was savoring the contact and warmth between them, sooner or later they would have to resume their trek to Mirie. There would be plenty of opportunities to experience the closeness they shared. He and Kurapika had all the time in the _world._

Leaning down, Chrollo kissed the top of his lover's head, fingers steadily carding through the Kurta's soft locks, "Kurapika," he whispered, free hand finding its way up and down along the blond's back, "wake up."

A soft groan and the slight movement from Kurapika was his only indication the boy even heard him, which only made Chrollo smile even more. Kurapika was cute when he was like this.

Again, he called to him, fingers gently twining amid those golden strands, "Time to get up, love, we have to get moving soon."

This time, blue eyes regarded his own, and the look behind them nearly left Chrollo _breathless._

"Do we have to?" He grumbled, a frown upon his face, "It's cold."

Chrollo chuckled, though his arms inadvertently tightened around the blond's smaller frame, "Yes."

Kurapika made a sound of protest in the back of his throat and lifted up slightly, granting him a better view of the man he was laying against. Their bodies were still pressed _firmly_ together as the contact they shared remained intact. "And I have to leave such a wonderful position?" He couldn't help the coquetry that crept into his voice, but in retrospect, Kurapika wasn't as keen on moving like Chrollo was. Especially knowing they were still coupled.

The feeling of the man inside him only made Kurapika more reluctant to move. Then again, he suspected that maybe Chrollo really wasn't either and was holding back that simple truth.

It was strange indeed, but it didn't stop Kurapika from teasing Chrollo nonetheless.

Of course, Chrollo suspected the blond was being coy with him; just the way that taunting smirk adorned those perfect lips and the amusement that accented Kurapika's tone was enough to prove it to Chrollo. Not that he was complaining. Far from it. His lover's impish behavior was something entirely new and uncharacteristic to his old attitude and habits. Chrollo was finding he was loving this new form of Kurapika's.

He was amused nonetheless at the boy's persistence, "You just don't want to leave my arms."

Then another thought crossed Chrollo's mind, and that smirk only widened on his lips. Before they had fallen asleep, both of them had neglected to separate, and Chrollo could feel that he was still buried within his lover's warm body.

Perhaps Kurapika was _addicted_ to him more than he believed.

A smug look crossed over Kurapika's visage, apparently convinced that some perverse thought had crossed the older man's mind. He didn't put it past him, knowing Chrollo's general mindset. Not that it stopped Kurapika. Regardless of how much of an ass his partner could be, it didn't sway the fact that he loved Chrollo.

Making the connection to what Chrollo was taunting him over didn't take long.

"You're an ass, you know that?" He uttered in a tone that was more sultry then not and drew himself up slightly more, closing what little gap there was between them and captured Chrollo's lips, instantly drawing his lover into a gentle, yet, tantalizing kiss. Though much to his surprise, the older man accepted the act in earnest and parted them to let Kurapika deepen it.

Soon their tongues were wound around one another as Kurapika´s lips massaged against Chrollo´s, the echo of soft groans filling the air while they faltered to the moment. Chrollo's words instantly died in his throat. All he was able to focus on were those soft lips and the feel of Kurapika's body against his own.

Once his lungs started to burn, did he sever the kiss, "You know me all too well" Chrollo panted, though he wasn't able to keep the amusement from his voice. "But it doesn't change the fact that you still relish your time with me."

Kurapika snorted and leaned down to draw his tongue along the surface of Chrollo's neck, nipping the flesh along the way, "Whatever gave you that idea?" The act earned a deep, breathy moan to escape from past his lover's lips.

Indeed Kurapika was being _smug,_ and Chrollo couldn't help but insist on provoking him, for the idea of observing just how far he would go, and how _assertive_ the blond would be had sparked his interest.

These changes were something that Chrollo wanted to help foster in Kurapika as the younger man continued to adapt and become accustomed to a new, more suitable lifestyle. It was essential in Kurapika´s continued metamorphosis as well in keeping him from regressing.

His lover was making good progress, slowly letting go of his past and finally learning acceptance. Their relationship was blossoming as his feelings for Kurapika only deepened.

In truth, Kurapika was the _best_ thing that happened to him.

"Isn't it quite evident?" The older man said simply, breaths quickening as that tongue moved along his neck, the sensation making him tremble, "However, I don't see you complaining."

Reaching Chrollo's ear, Kurapika instantly bit along its shell, tugging on it right above his earring, "Well when you put it that way," nipping at the flesh, he pulled back, hands drawing down over his lovers chest, palms grazing over those nipples, watching the older man intently, "you present a rather interesting argument."

Moments later, Kurapika went erect, and without warning, he ground languidly against his lover's groin.

Chrollo groaned at the sudden action, and let the palms of his own hands come to rest along Kurapika´s hips, the silky feel of the Kurta's skin felt amazing beneath his fingers as he gripped them firmly, "Are you sure it's actually an argument?" He commented, though his smile only betrayed the facade of seriousness. "The way I see it I am just merely stating what is fact."

His eyes searched Kurapika´s vibrant blue ones as he saw nothing but love and adoration behind them despite the fact the younger man was attempting to keep up with his playful banter. Kurapika was indeed adorable in most instances. But seeing the blond like this only made him _seductive._

The sight of Kurapika over him while still naked as those slender, delicate hands canvassed his body had only aroused sensations within Chrollo that he now found hard to _suppress._

At one point Chrollo would have shied away from Kurapika in fear of giving him the wrong impression. So many times the older man had to resist his urges, holding back in favor of preserving trust between them. It was an experience he wanted to genuinely have with Kurapika after the boy realized where his true feelings lie. Since the younger man had come to terms with that -

Fingers playing over his nipples drew his attention, and Chrollo focused entirely on the gorgeous man above him. The sensation caused him to groan softly, and the look which played over Kurapika's features only made his lover look more sybaritic. Watching as the blond continued being so energetic, so explicit just _excited_ Chrollo.

He would never have expected this from Kurapika who once held such high, abiding morals.

This was definitely a turning point for them as he realized just how close he and Kurapika were becoming. No words could describe just how _fortunate_ Chrollo thought he was.

Letting his fingertips trail aimlessly along that taut chest and down over Chrollo's abdominal muscles, Kurapika only felt even more attracted as his lover's reactions invoked his optimism. "Fact or not," he began, voice silky, almost purring, "truth is, neither of us is complaining." Tilting his head, Kurapika watched Chrollo inquisitively before his lips curled back further into a rather gratifying smirk, "Especially after last night."

If Chrollo were able to dispute that, Kurapika would have been more than stunned, for the older man had _definitely_ taken pleasure in their lovemaking just as much as he had.

Even for his first time, the Kurta found the experience beyond invigorating, finally understanding what it meant to be so close to someone. It had once been an aspect that was long absent from his life, but now, to know just what it felt like only left Kurapika wanting to experience _more._

"Damn, you have me there," Chrollo responded, breathing heavily as his lover's hands continued to explore his body. Why was it that he was unable to get enough of the boy? Kurapika was an insatiable hunger he just could _not_ quell.

For a moment, Chrollo allowed his eyes to rove over Kurapika's body. The boy had a lithe, yet beautiful physique that was immaculate and toned even though at times he looked more fragile than he was. However, what caught the older man's attention was the gold necklace with its ruby teardrops that shimmered beneath the morning light. Chrollo was _astonished_ he didn't realize it sooner, but he was pleased, even grateful to see it around Kurapika's neck. He let his fingers trail up the blond's stomach and chest, soon feeling the smooth surface of the Promise Necklace beneath them, "I am glad to see you are still wearing this." It was just another profession of his love for the younger man.

The sensation of those hands moving over his body drew Kurapika's attention, and he groaned; Chrollo knew _exactly_ how to touch him and invoke such receptiveness. "I never stopped wearing it from the day I received it from you," the Kurta breathed, skin tingling from his lover's caress, "even though it's a relic from my clan, it also holds significance for me."

He could see the slight rise to Kurapika's lips, and Chrollo understood what the blond meant. Perhaps Kurapika didn't outright say it, but for him, it was something the older man easily understood. The image of them back in Patalor when Kurapika first confronted him and when he had the blond pinned up against the wall came to mind. Even then, the younger man had worn the necklace. Chrollo never realized before just how important it would be to his lover. "That just makes it even more special, doesn't it?"

Kurapika merely hummed at Chrollo's response, his hands lingering a moment longer over the older man's stomach before drawing back up his chest, one coming to rest on his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek, "It does, and I will always cherish it. However, I also have something else I must confess." His thumb stroked over the skin as Kurapika looked down into his lover's fathomless grey eyes.

The sudden statement in wanting to confess to something piqued Chrollo's interest as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man above him, the thumb which swept over his cheek did _nothing_ to distract from the urgency of the request.

"Oh?" He tilted his head, slightly leaning into the touch, "Have you finally decided to give up on your crazy path of vengeance?" Chrollo found it _impossible_ to resist commenting, taking the perfect opportunity to tease his lover although he already knew the answer.

Those plush, incarnadine lips slightly downturned at the older man's apparent jab, "What?" Kurapika uttered, looking exasperated," Of course I have you damn jackass! I wouldn't be here, especially like this, much less had sex with you if I hadn't." For a moment, Kurapika looked sullen, and dumbfounded that Chrollo found the nerve to ask such a thing! Whatever possessed him, the blond was at a _complete_ loss for reasoning on, even though the smug expression on the older man's face never wavered.

Chrollo lifted his hands off the boy's hips briefly to raise them up defensively before letting one resume gripping Kurapika's outer thigh while the other found its way along his spine, stroking it tenderly, "I didn't mean for it to be an insult, Kurapika." He spoke calmly, attempting to soothe the boy's now wild spirit, "I knew you had given up on such a folly since your confession to me back in Nappon. I had thought everything you wished to tell me had already been revealed. This urgency to tell me something else has me wondering."

There was no lying as Chrollo was beyond curious to what Kurapika was so desperate to tell him. Deep down he wondered if it would be something he may potentially not like, which he wasn't entirely keen on.

The unknown had always been one thing Chrollo found very _difficult_ to contend with. Assurances were still beneficial. However, this had him thinking, which the direction his mind was taking it in was probably a bad thing.

It was something he figured Kurapika must have been able to sense for the look that crossed over the blond's face nearly contested everything he was abjectly feeling.

Kurapika sighed and felt embarrassed for his overt outburst. Leaning back down, he felt Chrollo's body come flush against his own once more, and Kurapika placed his lips softly to his lover's own as he kissed the older man slowly, "Forgive me for my temper, I didn't mean to come off so impetuous." Pulling away, Kurapika looked meek, almost passive. It wasn't every day he felt regret for the things he did. "What I wish to tell you is something far more important, however. But I don't believe you will be disappointed."

Reopening his eyes after the unexpected, but delectable kiss, Chrollo awaited patiently for Kurapika's statement. He vowed to remain in silence long enough to give his lover room to speak despite the fact he enjoyed teasing Kurapika and watching him get flustered. "You got my undivided attention then, love."

He bristled slightly at the pet name but then smiled to himself at the thought. It was nice to be complimented in such a way. There was still a sense of using such forms of adoration as childish, but the more Kurapika thought on it, he found it rather endearing. _Flattering even._

Still, getting distracted wasn't an option for he knew they would eventually need to resume their trek to Mirie and what Kurapika needed to tell Chrollo he knew really couldn't wait.

"To start off, we both have come a long way," Kurapika began, even though he was clearly stating the obvious, "and although our pasts have been the reason for bringing us together, first out of animosity and hate, to understanding and love, what I am about to tell you is something I have thought a lot on as a result."

He paused a moment, gauging Chrollo's reaction, but the older man had his usual unreadable expression upon his features, so Kurapika continued, voice even and steady.

"After our encounter back in Patalor, and ever since we began this journey together, I have found myself becoming more and more connected to you. My heart has started aching, and constantly beating for one thing and one alone." Breathing in deeply, Kurapika composed himself, his eyes never breaking contact with Chrollo´s own. "Because of that, because I have fallen so in love with you and that I honestly cannot envision my life without you in it, I want to be sure we last, and that nothing can ever come between us."

Again Kurapika paused, feeling slightly more nervous than before, even though there was no indication that Chrollo was perturbed in any way. He was still uncertain exactly how the older man was going to take it after everything it cost them to get to this point, but Kurapika knew in the back of his mind it was a _necessary_ choice, even if it went against his lingering principals.

Then again, those were very same principals he was now prepared to throw away as Kurapika had come to terms with himself the moment he had chosen to give his heart to Chrollo.

However, Kurapika was drawn from his momentary reverie when he felt fingers beneath his chin lift his head up. The look in Chrollo´s eyes only spoke of pure adoration, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Kurapika."

Nodding, he settled on finishing what he started. Surely his lover would be more than enthralled to hear his unprecedented confession?

Slowly, Kurapika let the palm of one hand come to rest against Chrollo´s as he slid it towards his cheek, "What I've been trying to say is," gingerly he nuzzled into that warm palm, relishing in the soothing sensation it produced, "one thing that worries me is the current lives we lead. You have your spiders, and I have my friends. But I fear once we complete our mission in retrieving the rest of the eyes, I will lose you. Because of this, I have chosen to join the Genei Ryodan. I want to become one of your Spiders, Chrollo."

The instant the words left his mouth, Kurapika was almost _sure_ Chrollo would be more than just shocked.

A myriad of emotions crossed over the older man's demeanor, and he had started to believe his request would have been refuted although Chrollo had tried to recruit him once before.

How he reacted back then rushed through Kurapika´s mind. The blond remembered the way he practically screamed at Chrollo as he told him that he would rather be dead then join the Genei Ryodan, and how he insulted the man before leaving the restaurant nearly in tears.

Then how Chrollo found him and wrapped him up in those strong, protective arms, telling him that he would never force him to do anything against his will as they kissed in the rain. All those factors nearly convinced Kurapika that his lover would turn him away for his own sake, unsure if he was only joining out of obligation or out of genuine desire.

He was prepared to tell Chrollo this when the look in those grey eyes softened.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Lifting himself up, Chrollo came close to Kurapika, his lips brushing against the Kurta's own, "I remember what you told me back in Patalor and I don't want this be a decision you end up regretting." He closed what minuscule gap there was between them and kissed Kurapika gently, letting the flavor of those supple lips bleed onto his tongue, "I will gladly accept you if you're sure about this as I still feel you will be a valuable asset to the Spider. Not to mention," pulling away and severing the kiss, he trailed his lips along the boy's jaw, a faint groan escaping Kurapika´s throat, "it will also be nice to have you always by my side. Plus I think our symbol will look pretty on your skin."

It was one thing that Chrollo had never suspected Kurapika would ever agree to, _especially_ after his last proposal. However, the younger man had surprised him more times than he could remember, even if some of those instances were because of Kurapika acting foolish or brash.

They had come a long way, further then Chrollo thought they ever would, and for that, he was hopeful in his lover's decision. But just like he wanted to be sure that Kurapika wanted him legitimately, he also didn't want the boy to falter into that type of trap again and commit to something that he would loathe in the long run.

As much he desired to have Kurapika a part of the Spider, he loved the younger man enough not to want him to do something that may cause more harm than good.

Letting Kurapika think it over and come to terms with his choice was something Chrollo settled on being patient for.

Twining his fingers with Kurapika's own, he pulled the boy's hand towards his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, hoping the gesture would prove to his lover that he was supportive in whatever decision Kurapika made.

The atmosphere was placating and calming despite Chrollo's initial reaction to Kurapika's affirmation, which the blond found rather odd. Nonetheless, he didn't bother to question it.

One thing that perturbed him was the fact that Chrollo would look at his past reactions - especially what transpired in Patalor - and reject him again. However, upon hearing the concern lacing Chrollo's voice and the honesty that accompanied his words, he couldn't help but _feel_ the older man's consideration of his well-being.

If anything, it was another show of just how Chrollo wanted him to be genuine with his feelings.

When the older man pulled away from him to bring the back of his hand to those warm lips, all of Kurapika's apprehension faded away, as he knew that Chrollo was honestly encouraging him regardless of which direction he chose to go in.

"I haven't forgotten what you told me back in Nappon. Hell, even before that," he whispered, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of comfort his lover's aura was bringing him, "as you had neglected for so long in us proceeding to the point we are now until you were sure of exactly how I felt." Kurapika paused, looking deeply into Chrollo's grey eyes, finding himself lost within them, "You have done nothing to lead me astray, and for that, I can only be just as honest with you in return. However," he squeezed the older man's hand, adding reassurance behind what he was about to say, "I have made my decision. Which is one I do not plan to change nor go back on. I want this Chrollo. I want to be with you."

Almost as quickly the words left his mouth did those warm lips he loved so much come over his, and it was in that moment Kurapika understood. Not _once_ had Chrollo ever lost faith or belief in him, even if there were times he made that hard to do.

 _Chrollo was only protecting him._

Of course, Kurapika was capable of taking care of himself, even if the older man thought otherwise, it didn't keep the blond from feeling adoration for the man he now loved so dearly.

Smiling, he tightened the arm that was wound around the Kurta, almost ecstatic by the boy's concession, "Well then, it's decided." Chrollo purred, the warmth of Kurapika's body permeating his skin as he pulled the blond close again, the sensation of the intimate connection they still shared only making him groan in contentment. Chrollo failed to admit how good it felt, but he was sure it was the same for Kurapika. Not that he didn't like being buried deep within that perfect body, but he knew sooner or later they would have to separate. They needed to leave soon and continue on to Mirie. "Once this is all over, we will return to Yorknew and inform my Spiders of your decision."

Kurapika wasted no time in letting his own satisfaction show as he came into contact with Chrollo's firm, but toned frame again, the feel of his lover's skin causing him to groan.

For a moment, the Kurta became lost within the moment, nearly forgetting everything around him, even the words he wished to speak as the only thing currently on his mind was the man against him and the heat that radiated between them.

His instincts tried to beckon to him, wanting to lure him in, and the younger man nearly considered it, but now wasn't the time, much to his dismay. The thought of going a second round with Chrollo was indeed, _enticing,_ but they needed to reach Mirie before the day was out. Regaining hold of himself, he leaned in and gave his lover's lips a few nips, tugging on the bottom once more before pulling away.

"One thing I do question is, how will your Spiders take it once they learn of this? My last memory of them isn't a fond one, and I am sure they are not very happy with me. Especially after what happened." Kurapika commented, the fingers of his unoccupied hand finding their way into Chrollo's silky hair, threading it slowly.

Memories of the events when he encountered Uvogin and Pakunoda wavered through his mind. The images of how cold, detached, and stagnant he was, along with his apathetic mindset only left Kurapika feeling even more empty than before. At one time, Kurapika thought he had found solace in ridding the world of the one thing he had detested for so long. Now he couldn't feel anything other than _remorse._

Just like Chrollo, he hated himself for what he had done to the older man, for his heart only swelled at the thought. So many times Kurapika could see the pain behind his lover's eyes for all the misery he caused, and now the younger man couldn't help but feel the same way.

Not once did Kurapika consider that Chrollo probably understood the feeling of loss, and just like the older man, Kurapika had also taken something away. Despite this, there were so many times where Chrollo had put Kurapika before himself, which was more _selfless_ and _human_ then the blond gave him credit for.

Even though Chrollo was more than accepting of him, Kurapika was sure it wasn't the same for the rest of the Genei Ryodan.

It was something the older man knew all too well - especially since he had been severed from his Spiders for some time, and welcoming the Chain User into the ranks would be no easy task. He was well aware of what joining might entail and that taking such a path may only be pockmarked by trial and hardship.

Being without Chrollo though? _Perish_ the thought.

Kurapika was prepared to make such a leap for he was finding that he would do practically _anything_ for Chrollo if it meant staying in the older man's life. Even if he had to go through _hell_ and back to earn the rest of the Ryodan's acceptance.

There was something behind Chrollo's eyes that spoke of both delight and fret, yet, Kurapika knew his lover only had the same continued sentiment towards his well-being. Seeing such emotions out of a hardened man like Chrollo had stricken Kurapika knowing he was starting to honestly care more and more for the one person who had ultimately stolen his heart.

The feel of his chin being lifted again as he was brought to firm eye contact with his lover had brought Kurapika from his troubled thoughts, the look upon Chrollo's visage easily abating the tension he felt, "I don't expect them to take it well. Not all of them, at least. Some may accept you without question, others may challenge the idea. In the end, you will be a part of the Genei Ryodan and their comrade. Over time, and once they see your skills and worth to the Spider, I am sure they will all come around."

Gently, Chrollo brushed his thumb over Kurapika's cheek, hoping to soothe the inner turmoil the blond felt.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika leaned into the touch, loving every moment spent with this man, "You say that as if you are confident, Chrollo. Are you so sure? I did kill two of their friends after all."

Nothing ever escaped Kurapika's rather _keen_ perception. It was something Chrollo gave the boy credit on. He didn't blame his lover for worrying - as his concern was valid - even though it was his own decision to join a group of ruthless bandits. The type of reception Kurapika was sure to get once he was inducted wouldn't be that simple, Chrollo was sure. But either way, his Spiders weren't going to have a choice in the matter.

Kurapika belonged in the Spider as much as he belonged with its leader.

Smiling, he leaned in, taking the younger man's lips with his own in a gentle, reassuring kiss, "That may be so, but because of your battle with Uvogin and the fact you defeated him as a result already earns you the right to a position within the Spider. It is one of our rules for membership. Besides," drawing back, he allowed his gaze to sweep over Kurapika's naked body, taking in the beauty of the angel that was still straddling his hips, "Uvo would have wanted it this way. You were a worthy adversary, Kurapika."

The blond made a hum in the back of his throat but found the point hard to argue, "I hope you are right on this one. For some reason, it doesn't seem as easy as you say, but I will take you at your word."

"You should learn to trust me more, babe." Chrollo mused, that trademark smirk of his crossing over his lips.

"I do trust you," he uttered, looking at his lover indignantly, "and since when have we started using pet names?"

"Since now, darling."

"You're insufferable." Kurapika retorted, leaning down to draw his lips along Chrollo's neck before biting down just above the purple marks he left the night before.

Gasping, Chrollo arched his back slightly at the sensation, delighted every time Kurapika was aggressive like this, "But you love me for it." He couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice despite how good the blond was making him feel.

But Kurapika was aware of his lover's game and made no effort to conceal his own amusement, "Of course I do, sweetheart."

 _Two could play at this game._

"Is that a challenge then, love?" Chrollo was no less enthralled, seeing Kurapika attempt to be witty, as he knew the Kurta was quite capable of it.

"Maybe it is," Kurapika commented back once he was satisfied with the mark he left on the older man's skin as he drew back to look into Chrollo's eyes. "I always love a good challenge, honey."

Oh Kurapika was pushing his limits, wasn't he? Chrollo really _liked_ where this was going.

Removing his fingers from the boy's, Chrollo placed both his hands on Kurapika's hips to hold his lover steady as he gave an upward thrust against the younger man, "Then consider your challenge, accepted." He hummed in response, that smirk widening on his lips as he felt himself slipping a little deeper inside Kurapika.

Holding back from enacting on his growing desire was hard as the warmth and feel of Kurapika against him was only making it much more difficult on him. There were a few times he wanted to flip the Kurta onto his back and take him as he could feel himself getting hard the longer he remained inside that tight body. Still, as much as he wanted to make love to Kurapika again, it had to wait. Of course, there would be other opportunities for them to enjoy the experiences of sex, as they had all the time in the world.

The Kurta attempted to cinch the moan that threatened to escape his throat but was unsuccessful, and he trembled as those hips came up against his own, forcing Chrollo's dick further inside him. Everything tensed and the heat pooled back down in his groin causing him to slowly gain an erection again.

Realizing if they kept up their little dalliance, surely it would drive them back into the throes of ecstasy, which much to Kurapika's dismay, they lacked the necessary time to do so. Reluctantly, he leaned back, withdrawing from Chrollo's body and warmth.

"As much as I would like to show you just how skilled I am," Kurapika began, hands sliding down over Chrollo's chest again before coming to rest over his lover's own hands which resided on his hips, "I think we need to get moving, or we may never reach Mirie." Leaning down to kiss the older man's lips briefly, he let his tongue lap over Chrollo's bottom lip before retreating completely and lifted himself up, the older man's dick sliding out of him as he pulled away.

The absence of Chrollo made him groan in reluctance, but it wouldn't be the last time he would experience such an intimate sensation with his lover.

Chrollo watched as his precious blond pulled away, the feel of those lips against his was still fresh in his mind even though that slender physique was no longer pressed against his own.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the ground and stretched his aching muscles, the slight cramp he felt was from being in the same position for too long. Not that he was complaining as it was nice having Kurapika laying on him, especially while they slept. But there was just no denying they really needed to continue pressing onwards to Mirie, even though Chrollo wanted more alone time with his beautiful lover.

He stood for a moment, watching Kurapika as he did the same, then turned his attention towards the surrounding foliage, slowly letting his aura fill into him and expanded his _En_ range, the radius going several kilometers outward around them. Maintaining its hold, Chrollo turned to fetch his clothing when he noticed Kurapika watching him, the boy's eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"One can never be too safe." He commented simply and continued to dress.

Kurapika knew there was no denying it - both of them were wanted men, well at least Chrollo was. Still, after all the hits they made to retrieve the eyes, he was confident more than just the Mafia were after them. Believing that he wasn't being searched for now seemed farfetched. Kurapika was _convinced_ that even being associated with Chrollo made him a target.

Regardless of such, he had made his choices, and there was no going back. Kurapika had committed to an illegitimate lifestyle when he bonded himself to someone with an S-class bounty on his head while agreeing to join an infamous organization known widely for their crimes. His old self would have chastised him for making such a rash decision. Now, he couldn't be _happier._

 _"Don't think, don't linger. Keep moving forward, leave the past behind."_

 _"Your path is laid out for you Kurapika. Don't wander, don't stray."_

 _"Be happy. That's all we wanted for you. Live and be free."_

 _"I still love you, we still love you no matter the decisions you make."_

Every echo, every word, he heard the faint clamor of voices as they called out to him, each one _beckoning_ for him to listen. Many times he had questioned their origin, their purpose, but not once had they failed to offer him comfort. Whenever he heard them, the familiarity in their tones reminded him of people he _loved,_ of those he fondly remembered, and of those who _loved_ him.

Now those same voices seemed to be guiding him. _Encouraging him._ Inciting him. He couldn't deny that their presence was just another aspect that offered him solace in his still turbulent life.

Pulling his clothes back on, he felt the intensity of Chrollo's aura, however, there was nothing aggressive within the energy it gave off, "I have to agree with you there. Especially with the probability that people may be looking for us."

As he reached for the top portion of his training suit, he remembered he was still wearing Chrollo's coat. Letting it slide off, he looked towards his lover who had managed to get halfway dressed but was still topless.

"I think you may need this." He continued, though he feebly tried to conceal the light crimson that dusted across his features as he handed the leather article over.

Indeed Kurapika looked cute when he blushed, which never ceased to amuse, yet please Chrollo, "I suppose I do even though I like seeing it on you." He teased as he took it from Kurapika then donned it, silently missing the feel of the leather against his own skin.

"Ass." Kurapika jested, turning his back to keep Chrollo from further seeing the rouge that was climbing up his cheeks.

"Why yes I am, but you still love me." He grinned at the brief glimpse he caught of Kurapika rolling his eyes and focused on putting his boots on, tapping the front of them on the ground to ensure they were on correctly, "But you're right. I think from here on out we should at least keep our guards up. Mirie is not but a few more hours from here, and we have no idea who could be looking for us. It's best to keep a low profile for now."

Once they were both fully dressed, their campfire smothered and the remnants of their presence eliminated, the both of them had resumed their trek once again. A few times they had engaged in light-hearted conversation while also discussing their plan to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes from the museum in Mirie, but for the most part, they spent the remainder of their journey in silence.

As the sun began to crawl overhead, designating it was late morning, Chrollo finally broke the silence. Kurapika had recessed into his thoughts when he realized the older man was watching him, those grey eyes speculative.

"What?" He questioned as he shifted beneath the heavy gaze, almost feeling like prey caught beneath the sights of a hungry predator.

Chrollo noticed the blond shift ineptly as he watched him and let his eyes soften, "I was just thinking, we haven't eaten anything yet. It's not much further, but once we reach Mirie how about we stop and get some breakfast?"

The sound of food piqued the Kurta's interest. Almost as if on cue, his stomach grumbled, "Getting food sounds like a good idea. I haven't eaten much since we left Nappon and I'm famished."

"Well, that makes two of us, then." Chrollo chuckled, "Come on, we really should pick up the pace."

Nodding, the Kurta fell into step beside the older man, keeping up the rapid pace his lover set as they proceeded to cover the final distance remaining between them and the city of Mirie.

* * *

As they traveled further south, the climate got warmer, which Kurapika was grateful for, but once they entered the gates of Mirie, he was beyond ecstatic. Although they passed the residuum of snow along the way, there was none to be seen around the expanse of Mirie.

It was something the blond surely didn't miss as he virtually _detested_ the cold.

However, Mirie itself wasn't as grand or elaborate as places like Nappon or Patalor, but the high archways at each gate with their ornate carvings and intricate decor spoke of an interurban place that took pride in its appearance and the appeal it gave to travelers.

For Kurapika, it was like visiting different worlds, each one more imposing than the last. Even as he and Chrollo traveled the cobblestone pathways while going past shops catering to a vast array of merchandise from fancy clothing to jewelry and even electronics, he couldn't help but be awe-struck.

They traversed the open byways for some time before Kurapika felt an elbow nudge him at his side and he turned to face Chrollo.

Following the direction the older man was looking in he noticed a small outdoor cafe sitting just across the street, a few people were scattered about its white linen tables enjoying meals.

"Perhaps we could try there? So far it's the only thing I've seen of interest."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, "For you that is surprising. I didn't think you were that picky."

"I just have eccentric tastes," Chrollo responded, though he eyed Kurapika intently which caused the boy to avert his eyes and turn his head, the hue of crimson climbing over his neck again.

"Whatever. Let's just go. We both need to eat, anyway."

Chrollo laughed and followed his sullen angel across the street as they headed towards the cafe, the aroma of food becoming much more _enticing_ the closer they got.

As they approached the building, Chrollo opened the door for Kurapika, but the blond merely snorted and walked inside.

The moment they entered, a slender woman with short brown hair that was pulled back and hazel appearing eyes rushed over to greet them, causing the older man to unconsciously touch his forehead to ensure his headband was in place concealing his cross tattoo. Satisfied that it was, he allowed his focus to land on the young girl.

"How can I help you?" She addressed them cheerily, her ponytail swaying as she bobbed, appearing overly eager.

Smiling, Chrollo allowed his usual charisma to show, and he nodded, watching the girl with interest. Out of the corner of his eye, the older man could see Kurapika as the younger man looked perturbed by his apparent act which only invoked him to just lay the charm on even thicker.

"Why yes, my partner and I would like a table for two."

Turning to the side and grabbing a couple of menus, she gestured for them to follow her, though she smiled a little too fondly at Chrollo before leading them amid the rows of tables. Kurapika felt his vexation slowly rising to the surface, already annoyed with his lover's ridiculous acts and just how _superfluous_ they were.

But there was also the simple fact that he _hated_ how Chrollo looked at other people. Especially _women._ What made it worse was the fact they were together. Kurapika couldn't comprehend why the older man was continuing to act that way.

Sometimes Kurapika couldn't help but think that Chrollo liked provoking his ire just to see him get flustered for the _sheer hell_ of it.

Assuming that was the case, he was doing a damn good job of it for the younger man could already feel himself growing more agitated by the minute. He resisted every urge to punch Chrollo to avoid causing a scene and settled for confronting him later once they were alone and in private.

They were led to a table that was off to the far left and somewhat isolated. Pulling out a chair, Kurapika sat across from his lover, though his expression was glum. He could feel the older man's dark eyes on him, but for the moment Kurapika ignored him, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Chrollo just needed to be _reminded_ that he should be the only one the older man looked at that way.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?" The girl questioned, and Kurapika glanced at Chrollo before picking up the menu to quickly scan its contents.

"Chai tea hot, please." He responded tersely, even though admittingly, he didn't intend to do so.

Once again his eyes traveled in the older man's direction after he surveyed the courtyard around them, gently expanding his own _En_ range to be certain no one managed to sneak up on them at any time.

Chrollo's expression was calm, almost impassive albeit the slight tug to the man's lips.

He rolled his eyes again, "You gonna drink anything?"

Chuckling, Chrollo had to admit, he enjoyed Kurapika's spunk, "Of course I am." Turning his attention towards the girl who stood anxiously beside their table, he said, "I'll take tea as well, Earl Grey, hot."

Bobbing her head in affirmation, she jotted down what they wanted, "I'll get that right away, sirs." Then skittered off to fill their orders.

Once they were alone, Kurapika breathed again, though he had decided on continuing to scan the contents of the menu to find something to eat even though he was sure the older man had been observing him carefully. However, each time Kurapika peeked over it at him, Chrollo look immersed within his own menu which only served to frustrate the blond, further.

Calm. He _had_ to remain calm. Losing composure now, well, it was a bad idea. Doing so only proved that Kurapika wasn't in control of his emotions. It was something the younger man didn't like giving off the impression of. Especially in front of his lover.

The older man liked to pick and prod at him as is, and he wished not to give Chrollo something else to needle him with.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned with the drinks. After placing them on the table, she turned to face Kurapika, but he was barely able to look at her even though she was about to ask if either of them had made their choices on food, yet.

"I need just a few more minutes."

Kurapika was grateful the girl nodded in understanding and without another word, he scanned over the options before coming across something that appeared interesting. The blond hummed in thought, "I have heard of these. Pancakes they are called, which is topped with a type of fruit sauce. Never had them before. Suppose I will try those."

Putting down the menu, Kurapika met Chrollo's eyes and the man immediately smiled, "Good choice, love." He began in a tone that was all too mawkish, causing Kurapika's eye to twitch. "Those are pretty good. Had them a few times myself."

Again with the pet names, and in _public_ of all places.

"Do you have to do that?" He hissed beneath his breath, noticing the girl's confused expression out of his peripheral vision. Sighing, Kurapika leaned back in his chair, breathing in and out slowly.

However, that obnoxious smile remained on the older man's lips, and Kurapika only crossed his arms in response. He loved Chrollo, but sometimes the man was _ridiculous._

"Do what?" Chrollo questioned, trying to play innocent. Though he barely got a glare and a roll of the eyes in acknowledgment. God how he loved teasing Kurapika, but he could easily tell the Kurta was getting to the point of being _disgusted_ with him, so he figured it was best to back off.

Regardless of how many times Chrollo had promised Kurapika that he wouldn't continue needling him, sometimes the situation was just too perfect to resist. He had known for some time the blond was jealous of him, _possessive even,_ the younger man blatantly showing his disapproval every time he spoke to other people, especially women. It pleased Chrollo as he was quite jealous and possessive of Kurapika also.

Though, if anyone were to lay a finger on him or even harm his angel, Chrollo wouldn't hesitate to kill them. The Kurta was _his_ and _his alone._

He loved Kurapika, but he would never allow anything to happen to the boy.

"Nothing." Came the sudden, yet, bland response and Chrollo could only help but raise his brow again. However, he did not comment back.

Instead, he turned towards the girl who seemed to be watching them perplexed, "Anything for you sir?" She asked finally.

Chrollo coughed as he attempted to conceal his mirth, "Yes. I will take the strawberry Crepes, thank you."

After writing down their requests, she sauntered off to fill their food orders, leaving them alone.

"Crepes eh?" The sudden question from the blond jolted Chrollo's attention, seeing that his lover was now grinning. How conveniently the younger man's demeanor changed. At least he was no longer pissed off.

Chrollo laced his fingers together, though he leaned slightly over the table, giving his lover a closer view of his exposed chest, "Yes. They are quite good to be perfectly honest. It's rather light and airy for a pastry, yet not too heavy. The fruit topping and filling makes it quite tasty."

He nearly laughed once he saw Kurapika attempt to turn his head as a flush rose over his skin.

Frowning, Kurapika diverted his eyes from the pleasant view of his lover's chest and let them land on the older man's eyes again, flagrantly ignoring his smug expression.

"Sounds like it." The blond added plainly, feeling the heat threatening to rise up to his cheeks. There was no denying Chrollo was attractive as the older man was practically _stunning,_ which Kurapika saw firsthand the night prior, right before they had sex. Not only was he good to look at and had a body to die for, but Chrollo had also given him the time of his life.

Before meeting Chrollo, Kurapika never knew just how good being with someone was, especially with the way the older man made him _feel._ As much as he failed to admit it, being with Chrollo intimately was something he wanted to experience, _again._

Just as silence descended between them, the waitress returned with their orders, placing the plates in front of them.

Without hesitation, Kurapika began testing the new food, instantly relishing in the fluffy texture and decadent flavor. The added taste of the fruit only made it more appealing.

It was a wonder that he had never experienced such food before. Then again, back when he lived in his village as a child, they didn't have such exotic food as this, and for much of his life after the loss of his family Kurapika never really had the means to eat lavishly. Which came as no surprise. Even then, getting to experience such things now was a treat.

 _"Which is all because of him. Because he cares for you."_

 _"He is giving you this, and so much more."_

Kurapika stilled a moment, almost in complete shock at the revelation, but he let the thought pass as the voices too, faded into the distance.

"How are your pancakes?" Hearing Chrollo´s voice brought him out of his temporary reverie as he looked up to face the older man.

"Quite good actually. Never suspected something simple like this could be made from flour." He replied cheerily this time as he reached for his teacup, taking a sip, "And it's not too sweet, either."

Chrollo took another bite from his own food as he savored each one, relishing in the decadence of its texture and flavor, "Glad to hear. I've tried pancakes a few times during my travels. I find that ones with chocolate chips are rather tasty."

The moment Chrollo mentioned chocolate, Kurapika´s smile wavered, but only a fraction, "Does sound appetizing, but I was never a big fan of sweets."

"I figured as much considering that you like your coffee almost bitter." The leader of the Spiders commented back, "Besides, as delectable it is, I don't think you're missing much."

"You're probably right."

Kurapika smiled at the notion, amazed with how familiar Chrollo was becoming with his quirks and habits, finding that the _closer_ and _deeper_ the bond got, the more they continued to learn about each other.

However, it was something novel and foreign to Kurapika as he was still getting used to the idea.

It was still hard to believe he had lost all his virulence and hate for his once mortal enemy and actually allowed himself to fall in love with the man. But in retrospect, he _wouldn't_ change a thing.

The sound of Chrollo chuckling brought the blond's attention back to him. Maybe Kurapika was irritated with him, but the underlying contentment Chrollo saw beneath those dazzling blue eyes was enough to convince him the boy couldn't hide that fact for long. He watched with intrigue as Kurapika ate, adoring the way his lover savored his food.

 _Even then, Kurapika looked beautiful._

"Once we are finished here, I was thinking we should find a hotel to stay at for the night. We need to discuss the plans for getting the next pair of eyes." Chrollo finally added, a more serious expression crossing his features. "It's best we go over our next course of action before we make our move."

Taking another bite of his food, the younger man met Chrollo's gaze, those greys holding an intensity that caused the rhythm in his heat to become erratic, which had been something he felt whenever the older man looked at him that way. It was a pleasant feeling, but it caused him to become weak, which only made him fall for Chrollo even more.

As much he didn't like to admit it, losing himself to the older man was a feeling he couldn't get enough of. It made him feel liberated and free.

However, as quickly that look came, in the next moment, it was gone and replaced by something more thoughtful, more critical. In reality, there was no arguing that Chrollo was right. They needed to come up with a plan to retrieve the eyes that were located in Mirie and loafing around wasn't going to solve the matter.

Yet, Kurapika had a lot on his mind. There were his more recent experiences which made him feel happier than he had been in a long time, but with that came his worries on divulging the changes in his feelings along with his decisions to his friends. There was also figuring out how to tell Chrollo's Spiders about them along with his membership.

Granted, his lover had agreed to help him collect the remainder of the eyes before taking him back to Yorknew and presenting him to the Genei Ryodan, but that didn't alleviate the nervousness he still felt.

Hopefully, the rest of the Spiders would be more welcoming once they learned of his willingness and of Chrollo's own acceptance. Even then, he was prepared to prove his worth by _any_ means necessary.

Regardless of his worries, he decided on setting it aside until it came time to cross that bridge. For now, they had to concentrate on acquiring the Scarlet Eyes.

"Any ideas on where to go? This city doesn't seem as big as some of the other places we've been to." Kurapika commented as he drained the remaining contents of his tea.

The smile upon Chrollo's visage only widened, "Oh, I got a few." He watched Kurapika adamantly while he consumed the remainder of his breakfast. The intrigue he saw in the boy's expression only amused him further.

He loved it when Kurapika was _contemplative._

"Figures as much. It makes me think you have been to these places, before." The Kurta snorted as he cast the older man a sidelong glance, "When you said you had traveled far and wide I half expected it was just across the Yorbia continent. Didn't think you had managed to come to a place as far as this one."

Chrollo had nearly forgotten how observant his lover really was. It seemed nothing escaped the blond's keen eye.

"How very astute my dear Kurapika, but you aren't wrong in your belief. I have been to many places outside Yorbia. I just never went into full details before on exactly where."

Keeping his expression flat, Kurapika could only let his cynicism surface, "How droll, and here I thought you were going to tell me how wrong I was. Seriously Chrollo, you don't have to keep anything from me. There should be no secrets between us. It's one part of showing trust between ourselves."

It was a response he half expected, but Chrollo was partly surprised by Kurapika's assurance.

"I am not keeping anything from you and don't intend to. We may have just gotten together, but I assure you that there will be no secrets between us. Just remember, there shouldn't be anything you ever feel the need to keep from me, either."

Briefly, he saw Kurapika's mood sour, as if the boy was readying a retort, but had refrained from speaking. Instead, the younger man had resumed eating the remainder of his food.

"Don't worry, I won't. You have my word also." He finally murmured.

"Good." Chrollo finished off his own tea then sat back in the chair he was in, "We should probably get going soon. We need to find a place to stay and make preparations."

Again, the older man was right. They definitely couldn't afford to waste the day. Sighing in concession, Kurapika proceeded to finish the rest of his meal, noticing Chrollo had already done so.

Setting down his napkin, the thought of who was to pay the tab crossed his mind, however, before he could even question, his lover's voice cut him off.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." He interjected, already grabbing his wallet.

Kurapika wasn't surprised, but again, he was sure of exactly how it appeared the older man had an endless supply of funding.

"Probably with stolen money." The blond responded sarcastically.

The boy would _never_ cease to amaze him. Kurapika definitely was a treasure to behold. One whose heart he had successfully stolen, "You know me so well."

Groaning, Kurapika could only roll his eyes at Chrollo's nonchalance. He swore he would never figure the man out.

 _"Well. It's something that should be expected. I did fall in love with a thief after all."_

Capitulating, he shook his head, "I am finished. We can go now."

After placing the appropriate Jenny on the table to cover the bill, Chrollo arose from his seat, "Alright. Let's go find ourselves a hotel."

Without another word, Kurapika followed his lover out of the cafe and back into the streets of Mirie as they slipped into the overflow of people. He quickly fell into step beside Chrollo.

Gently, he slid his fingers along the older man's, twining with them as he kept his eyes ahead, but he felt Chrollo squeeze his hand as a result. The sensation it produced offered a semblance of comfort. It was enough to keep him at ease.

They spent a few hours searching the various hotels scattered around Mirie before stopping at one that was rather luxurious, but sufficient enough the establishment didn't seem too affluent. It was just like Chrollo, the boy thought, to be indulgent and choose places such as these.

Still, he admitted that he had to give the older man credit for at least trying to be _provident,_ even if marginally.

He followed Chrollo through the large, automated doors and into an enormous lobby, the marble flooring glossy and spotless. The sight was nearly overwhelming, and Kurapika almost thought he would have to rescind his previous thought, but he cast the notion aside as he came up beside Chrollo as he had begun chatting to a middle-aged looking man who stood behind the receptionist counter.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?" The spry man asked Chrollo the moment he approached.

"We would like a room for the night." He responded although he had fallen into that typical charm of his and Kurapika couldn't help but find amusement behind it, even if he suppressed the _jealousy_ which lurked just beneath.

"No problem sir. How many beds?"

"One. King sized preferably." Chrollo responded energetically.

Kurapika smiled. For once, he didn't argue the prospect as he no longer held any reservations in sharing a bed with Chrollo. The thought of a warm body against him while he slept and the idea of waking up with someone beside him only made the idea more appealing.

Maybe in truth, he no longer desired to sleep alone.

To a degree, Chrollo was _amazed_ Kurapika didn't attempt to contest him and demand a room with two beds, but seeing the blond's smile was all the confirmation he needed.

"No problem sir, I will get you and your lovely girlfriend settled right away." The man responded as he tapped away at the computer in front of him, oblivious at the scant reaction from a certain bewildered blond.

Cursing under his breath, Kurapika swore he was going to cut his hair. It had grown out again and being constantly mistaken for a girl had gotten rather _loathsome._

He looked up when he heard Chrollo chuckle, but what the older man said next _astonished_ him.

"My companion here is actually a guy and my partner."

A look of embarrassment crawled up the receptionist's features as his cheeks instantly grew red, "My apologies, I did not know." He added quickly and handed over the room cards to Chrollo who took them gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time," Kurapika commented a little too curtly but let the situation go soon after. There was no point in allowing a minor discrepancy to alter his mood. Besides, he was more than happy that for once, Chrollo didn't keep up the farce of him being a _woman._

Turning away, Kurapika headed towards the elevators, gesturing for his lover to follow.

Once they entered the elevator, it was then Kurapika expelled a breath, letting go of the tension.

"Thank you." He uttered, watching Chrollo from the corner of his eye.

"For what?" The older man responded.

Kurapika turned to look at him completely, "For correcting that man on my proper gender."

Chrollo simply smiled, "I may like to tease you, Kurapika, but I do prefer you as is. Besides, I like to see the reactions from people when they realize you're actually a man, babe."

The comment made Kurapika twitch, but he neglected to react for he didn't want to give his lover the satisfaction. It seemed Chrollo was _insistent_ on using these pet names, which he conceded into using them back, even if it was pleasant.

"You're still an ass, honey." Kurapika countered in mirth.

Hearing the blond commit to using terms of endearment made Chrollo smile again - Kurapika was falling into their relationship quite _nicely._ It was of no mystery why he loved the younger man as he did

"Yes, I know." He chuckled.

The ding of the elevator announced the arrival to their floor, and once the doors open, he exited.

Shaking his head, Kurapika followed behind the older man as they headed towards their room before coming to a stop in front of a white door with the numbers three-twenty-seven engraved into a golden placard.

Placing the keycard into the slot, Chrollo opened the door and walked inside. Kurapika entered behind him.

The room was rather large with two sections. The one they entered into had a sizeable table and chair with a small loveseat adjacent to it at the far end. Beside that sat an entertainment center with a big TV. Across from that at the opposite end was a small kitchenette which had a coffee maker Kurapika was grateful for.

A small entryway from there led to a modestly sized bathroom with a walk-in shower. However, the room beside that held a plush king size bed with multitudes of pillows and two nightstands on either side. A closet large enough to stow a week's worth of clothes in sat across from it. Kurapika didn't care to comment on the extravagance of the room and proceed to where the bed was and sat on the side, groaning at how tired he was.

"Would you like to shower first, or shall I?" Chrollo asked as he came up beside the blond and proceeded to call forth Skill Hunter, then flipped through its pages until he came upon the desired page. A few seconds later, Fun Fun cloth spawned and Chrollo used it to retrieve their luggage.

Kurapika watched Chrollo for a few moments, and once his suitcase was sitting on the floor before him, the younger man decided to rummage through its contents, "You go ahead, I will take mine afterward."

Retrieving the essentials needed, Chrollo headed towards the bathroom, "Alright." He responded before disappearing into the room, leaving Kurapika alone.

The blond watched his lover disappear into the bathroom, the door shutting behind the older man. Admittedly Kurapika felt nearly a few days worth of grunge on him from their trek through the woods and of their little act soon after that, which Kurapika smiled _fondly_ at the memory of, but didn't mind waiting until Chrollo was finished with his shower. Besides, he was too tired to worry over who went first.

Shortly after Kurapika had retrieved his own essentials and a change of clothes, Chrollo returned, his hair still wet. Rising from the side of the bed, the Kurta began making his way hastily towards the bathroom.

"Your turn." Chrollo vocalized as Kurapika sauntered past him, the blond nearly tripping on himself to get inside the decently sized room.

I'll be a bit," He said then closed the door behind himself, eager to enjoy the feel of clean water over his face and body and finally rid himself of the dirt from his hair.

It had been a few days since he was able to indulge in modern accommodations and to be able to shower was a _plus._ Kurapika took his time, which turned out to be longer than he remembered Chrollo doing so.

As he partook in the sensation of the water over his skin and the quiet atmosphere, it was one of the few times the Kurta got to be alone. Not that he didn't appreciate the older man's company, quite to the contrary _,_ he readily _luxuriated_ in it. But there were times - even though not often - that Kurapika preferred solitude.

Once he was done, the blond was fairly certain he would be _eager_ to return to Chrollo's company.

The more he thought on it, the time spent in the bathroom was enough. Kurapika grinned in spite of himself.

He finished rinsing his hair, making sure the shampoo was clear of the fine strands then took the time to wash his body, clearing the impurities away before turning off the water and stepping out. Picking up the towel he had set aside, Kurapika set about drying his hair while his thoughts wandered. They soon turned _nefarious_ as he reached his legs, removing what was left of the water.

For a moment he got contemplative, then a _devious_ idea came to mind. In the past, he never would have considered what he was about to do, but now he couldn't help himself.

When Kurapika was satisfied he was thoroughly clean and dry, he exited the bathroom, but this time, he _neglected_ to dress first.

Chrollo hadn't even realized Kurapika returned the bedroom until he felt the bed dip and a rather impertinent blond was next to him. It didn't take long for him to notice Kurapika was _nude._

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise?" He commented, amazed to see that his lover had overlooked dressing, the younger man slipping beneath the covers seamlessly.

A finger to his lips silenced him, "Don't question it," Kurapika purred as he came up beside Chrollo, the warmth of the older man's body was inviting, "and just accept it."

Closing the gap between them, Kurapika pressed himself up against his lover but instantly _stilled_ when he realized Chrollo was wearing boxers. Grumbling, he tugged at them.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at the gesture, "What?" Though he was quite sure he knew what Kurapika was inferring to.

"Remove them." The Kurta responded curtly and tugged harshly at the waistband for _emphasis._

He didn't question, but stripped it off anyway, knowing Kurapika wasn't one for being patient in scenarios such as this. Thinking back, Chrollo remembered how the blond was towards him in the forest when Kurapika was removing his clothes. The result was _no different_ here.

"Being demanding are we?" Chrollo teased as he cast the offending article aside and felt Kurapika instantly press fully against him.

Wrapping his legs around his lover's own, Kurapika came to fit perfectly alongside him, those slender arms curling around his waist, "Whatever." He murmured and buried his nose into Chrollo's neck, breathing in the older man's scent, "I just wanted to feel you completely against me. The warmth is nice."

Again, Kurapika astonished him. How someone precious and beautiful like the man now in his arms was able to be so ambitious, so _aggressive_ was beyond comprehension, but Chrollo wouldn't have it any differently. He rather _liked_ Kurapika this way.

 _His lover was indeed, capricious._

"That is something I am not going to argue with. Besides, having you like this is quite pleasurable." Leaning down, he kissed the top of Kurapika's head, "We can discuss our plans in the morning. For now, we should rest."

For a moment, Kurapika lifted his head so he could look at Chrollo. Remaining silent, he gazed longingly into Chrollo's eyes before capturing the man's lips with his own and drawing him into a firm, yet heated kiss, Kurapika wasting no time in deepening it. His tongue found Chrollo's as it wrapped and twined around the other, both appendages soon fighting each other for dominance. The taste of his lover exploded into his mind, and Kurapika groaned, relishing in the feel of it before abruptly pulling away, a thin trail of saliva stretching between their lips in the wake of the severed kiss.

Chrollo was nearly left dazed as a result, but quickly regained his composure and looked down at the _audacious_ Kurta, "You never cease to amaze me, my angel." He whispered, tightening his grip on the blond. The older man was just reminded further of why he fell for Kurapika.

Nuzzling back against his lover's neck Kurapika quietly hummed in response and closed his eyes, the sound of Chrollo's heartbeat lulling him.

"Sleep now," Chrollo uttered, stroking the Kurta's back, and feeling that lithe body lax against him.

As his breathing slowly began to even out, Kurapika let himself succumb to sleep, comforted by his lover's presence and the strength of those arms, "I love you." The words came before he let sleep fully claim him.

"I love you too," Chrollo responded but knew it was _too_ late for Kurapika to hear as the man had already fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself, he too, closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall to the grips of slumber, the sound of Kurapika's own beating heart calling to him.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Honestly, I've nabbed a few ideas along the way as I slowly continue to develop and expand on Chrollo and Kurapika's personalities. I personally enjoy seeing Kurapika become more assertive, and more demanding as he continues to find the strength in his own abilities, realizing that he is still strong as he continues to be given the reason to carry on and stay alive._

 _The chemistry and flow between Chrollo and Kurapika is becoming more synchronized as they continue to stay around each other and as their feelings for one another grow. It's only going to keep enhancing from here._

 _Also it may seem hasty or surprising that Kurapika has agreed to join the Genei Ryodan, but trust me, there are several reasons for this and the fact is, as Kurapika continues to slowly adapt to Chrollo's way of life, his own mentality towards those he once hated will only change as a result. It's a necessity, which Kurapika will learn later on for the decisions he has made._

 _However, new events are on the horizon so, expect exciting things in the upcoming chapters._


	22. Tenebris Orientem

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers, I come bearing another chapter right before the new year. So far, it's been a long run for this fic and for myself. It's hard to believe that it has now been nine months since RoF's release and that we are finally making some headway. Of course, there is still quite a ways to go before this story sees completion, but I am happy with how this has turned out thus far._

 _I do want to say that I appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed and been so supportive of this story. There are many times where I've lost sight due to internal struggles and stresses in life that made me less then confident with my work. It's been no easy road and I honestly didn't know if I'd even make it this far, but everyone's support has been a huge help and for that, I am eternally grateful. Here is to bigger things in the upcoming year!_

 _As always, a huge thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued efforts in beta reading these chapters and for also being my pillar. She has been a huge source of support and strength and I know a lot of my accomplishments wouldn't have been possible without her ongoing encouragement. :3_

 **Summary** : _Chrollo and Kurapika plan and begin their raid on the museum in Mirie. In the process, they both encounter a new enemy unlike any other they have seen before._

* * *

Kurapika stood over the table, hands upon it as he scanned over the map that was spread out over its surface, the layout of the building looking more convoluted by the minute. As Kurapika tilted his head thoughtfully, his blue eyes searched every entrance, every exit, determined in figuring out their best course of action regarding a path in and out of the museum in Mirie.

For hours they had poured over the contents of the map and discussed strategies, the aspect of retrieving the Scarlet Eyes seeming to become more intricate, more problematic.

Getting to the eyes this time wasn't going to be any easier than their previous missions; despite their hit on the Mafia had been a success, the building would more than likely be densely populated, which increased their chances of being recognized.

Which meant there was going to be a necessity for disguises.

He sighed. Kurapika wasn't surprised by the notion. _None at all._ He had come to accept the fact that situations like this would arise and that it could be a call for any occasion. Being prepared was important, Kurapika knew this, yet, it didn't take away the fact that the younger man was slightly irritated by that fact. The idea of dressing as a woman again didn't sit too well with him.

In truth, he hated it. The memory of putting on that tight, constrictive dress he wore to Consta's viewing sat heavily in his mind.

Granted, Chrollo may have enjoyed seeing him in it; the older man had expressed his desires and spoke of how beautiful he looked while donning it, but it was one thing Kurapika swore he would never wear again. Even those shoes were _murder_ \- his feet hurt for a week afterward - and he couldn't understand how anyone would be able to endure such a thing. But he was determined to avoid doing it again if he could help it.

Though, Kurapika had to wonder if Chrollo just truly enjoyed watching him in women's clothing. Snorting at the idea, the blond shook his head - if the older man thought it would happen, well, he had another thing coming.

Grunting, he cast the notion aside - the subject of disguises was something they could deliberate on later - and continued to devise a plan for their escape from the museum once they had retrieved the eyes.

The sound of shuffling caused Kurapika to look up, and he turned his head to see Chrollo standing beside him, two porcelain mugs in hand, "Coffee?" Smiling, he extended one towards Kurapika.

Taking the proffered item from his lover, the blond took a long pull from its contents, relishing in the mild flavor and the much-needed flow of caffeine, "Thank you."

Setting his own cup aside, Chrollo slid one arm around the younger man's waist, and drew Kurapika close to him as those grey eyes looked on with adoration at the most exquisite thing he had ever held, "How about a good morning kiss?" He spoke, voice flirty, yet airy, "Since you haven't given me one yet."

Kurapika couldn't help, but yelp in surprise as Chrollo's arm came around him. The sensation of his lover's warmth permeated through the clothing between them and was enough to invoke a low groan to escape past his slightly parted lips, "Damnit Chrollo," he vocalized, slightly irritated that the older man took him away from his ruminative thoughts, "why is it you always do things like this?" Kurapika questioned a slight frown upon his countenance.

The older man just smiled, "That," he began, lips brushing against Kurapika's own, "should be obvious." Chrollo could feel his lover's breath dusting over the surface of his skin. Instantly he inhaled the scent of hibiscus and vanilla, and Chrollo purred. It was a new aroma his lover started using and the way it smelled on the younger man was delectable.

There was just no way he could _ever_ get enough of Kurapika. The Kurta was like a drug - too addictive, too enticing.

Kurapika's frown only deepened, but he wasn't about to argue the point with Chrollo for the last thing he wanted to do was give his lover the satisfaction. The smirk which played over the older man's lips was enough to foretell of what he was getting at, and although he loved the man with all his heart, Chrollo's behavior only successfully irritated him. Still, Kurapika couldn't help but admit he loved those wonderful lips against his own.

Kissing Chrollo was something he did savor. The moments they spent partaking in the sensation and the way his lover tasted was enough to keep Kurapika coming back for more.

It was like honey that was _inescapable,_ and the blond knew that he had become entrapped within the web of its allure.

Perhaps he didn't admit it straightforward - one day soon he would - but for now, he would settle for just readily indulging in it and let Chrollo figure out for himself. One thing that was undeniable, the kisses there shared were excellent. Just like the sex was. Not that Kurapika didn't enjoy sex, as he found out recently, but indulging in those warm, tantalizing kisses gave the Kurta a high that could only be experienced with Chrollo. If that said anything, the notion just spoke of how truly _addicted_ Kurapika really was.

Wordlessly, Kurapika's slender hands wound their way behind the older man's head, fingers slipping amid raven locks as he closed what little gap there was between them and took Chrollo's lips with his. He wasted no time in parting them, allowing Chrollo to deepen the kiss. Instantly Chrollo's tongue found its way into Kurapika's mouth, the two appendages sliding along one another as the act and sensation of warmth between them caused the Kurta to groan contentedly.

Once they broke apart, Kurapika was able to speak, "I never said it wasn't obvious," he began, tips of his free hand coming to pass faintly over Chrollo's now kiss-bruised lips, "as I know why you tend to do the things you do. However, we have to focus if we are going to formulate a plan necessary to get the eyes."

There was no denying it, even as Chrollo was now regretting the loss in contact they were sharing, the simple fact remained - they had a lot to prepare for with their upcoming mission and distractions were only successful in belaying that requirement.

Although Chrollo was partial to spending a day just relaxing and faltering to physical activities, Kurapika was right. Time was still of the essence as they always had to keep moving, constantly watching their backs, never really knowing when someone may try and waylay them.

Being always on the move was something Chrollo was no stranger to and had even grown accustomed to it. Ever since Kurapika had come into his life, however, not having enough time to just share in the pleasantries life had to offer had begun to _irk_ him.

Even as that finger played over his lips, Chrollo could not help the way it made him feel. Kurapika was unique and every moment spent with the blond was one he _cherished._ The issues and burdens they both still faced didn't harry nor deter the older man from the fact that he wanted what was best for Kurapika. Hopefully, at some point, he thought, they would have time for themselves once this was all over.

"You're right." He wasted no more time ratifying what his lover had stipulated, for they probably had delayed more than they should have. "Besides, if we are to make our move tonight and acquire the eyes, it's best we solidify our agenda and soon."

The torridity that radiated between them was enough to make Kurapika linger a moment longer, fingertips carding through those soft, raven tresses as the feel of their bodies entirely against one another made the Kurta reluctant.

Contesting what he said, Kurapika knew would only make him look like a hypocrite and rather foolish. Although it was nice being within Chrollo's protective arms as the older man had come to hold him rather securely, they had business to attend to. What happened afterward, well, that was a door he _intended_ to leave open.

Slipping from his lover's embrace, though he grunted immediately once a brush of cold hit his exposed skin, Kurapika returned to facing the map that was sprawled upon the table and a slender finger came to rest at the base of his chin as a soft resonance of tinkling emanated from the chains that had materialized upon his right hand. Kurapika again studied over the exit and entrance points on the blueprints of the building, taking note as well of which ones were the closest to the room that was believed to hold the eyes.

There was still the matter of exactly how they were going to access the eyes as the security system inside the museum was more intricately coded and there would be guards stationed at unconfirmed locations throughout the building. Kurapika was still perturbed with the aspect that he needed to commit to robbery so he could achieve his goals. Which to a fault conflicted with some of his remaining morals. In the end, these were his clansmen's eyes, and he intended to get them back by whatever means necessary.

Chrollo came up beside him as his own eyes became fixed to the map before them, a questioning look crossing his features. For a moment he appeared deep in thought as if he had become contemplative.

He had planned on them hitting the museum towards the point of closing when crowds would be at their thinnest. It would be then Kurapika will remove the eyes from their display case and by creating a diversion, give he and Kurapika the time they needed to escape undetected.

The only remaining problem was the aspect of the security cameras which Chrollo was confident Shalnark could disable, and the potential guards that would be scattered throughout the location of the museum. The older man was betting on the diversion being crucial enough to draw most or all the guards' attention. At the worst, if they were discovered, then they would have no choice but to fight their way out.

If that ultimately ended up happening, then he would have the chance to observe Kurapika´s fighting ability and skills again. So much potential, his raw energy, and latent power made him dangerous, but worthy in his own right. The younger man was a _force_ to be reckoned with, and the more Chrollo thought on it, the more he was pleased by his lover's decision to join his Spiders.

Something on the map caught the raven-head's eye, and it was then an idea came to mind.

Pulling out his cell phone, he wordlessly tapped the keys, typing up a message before sending it. A few minutes later, it buzzed, and upon checking it, a smile crept over his lips.

"Just off the main exhibition room where the eyes are on display is an entrance where the museum staff accepts deliveries. That late in the day the door is more than likely locked. However," he turned to cast a glance over at Kurapika, noticing that the blond had raised an eyebrow questionably, "Shalnark had checked the museum's delivery schedule and it so happens they are receiving a shipment of artifacts at five pm today. Just before the shipment arrives, I will have Shal hack and disable the security system, but we will only have a small window of time before they reactivate. It will be at that point we go after the eyes. Once we get them, I will create a diversion, giving you time to slip through the delivery entrance and escape. We will meet at our appointed rendezvous point."

In essence, they had more at stake than most of their previous encounters, which left little room for error on their part. Still, Chrollo was confident in both their skills and adaptability. Even though the older man had a tough time believing history couldn't repeat itself and that Kurapika may lose control over his emotions again as he did back in Sorbia.

But if anything, his lover would retain enough hold on himself to ensure the success of the mission.

"And you're sure that I will have no issues gaining access to the shipping dock? Meanwhile luring away the staff to limit changes of them getting involved?" Kurapika questioned, the skepticism in his voice was _prevalent._ He wasn't one to openly scrutinize, or perhaps his mindset had changed, and he became less judgemental of other people's suggestions.

At the very least he had one less worry. Now that Chrollo had his Nen back, the younger man no longer feared for his lover's safety. After the older man's near-death encounter back in Nappon and with just how nonplussed Kurapika became at the very thought of potentially losing him was enough to ensure they were never ill-prepared.

It was as if Chrollo could sense this conflict, the older man looked like he was ready to add every reassurance possible to bolster the blond's confidence.

"I plan to create a diversion to draw enough attention from your location, but the method I plan to use you may not find to your liking," Chrollo commented, voice level as he attempted to gauge Kurapika's reactions. Though something in the Kurta's eyes made him see the apparent deliberation. He knew his lover would have a hard time processing something so audacious and impulsive, but for this particular scenario, it appeared they were short on options for executing a method stable enough in getting the Scarlet Eyes successfully.

Chrollo liked it even less as he was a man who preferred to do things quietly, cleanly, and without much hindrance, unlike his Spiders who were brazen, mercurial and enjoyed the limelight. If it came down to it, he would commit to whatever means necessary to ensure the accomplishment of any mission, even if it meant using less _favorable_ means.

He realized the younger man had risen an eyebrow at his statement.

Kurapika wasn't particularly sure how he felt about such an idea, even if their options were limited.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the blond tilted his head slightly askew, that eyebrow only lifting a bit higher, "Oh do tell. Now I am curious to hear what you are planning exactly, Chrollo Lucifer."

The older man winced inwardly at the usage of his full name. Indeed, Kurapika was being _serious_.

Sighing, he turned to face his lover fully, "The idea was that I would attempt to start a fight by making the guards near the main entrance think I had stolen something. It should cause enough commotion to draw the attention of practically everyone inside. Especially when I give the guards enough reason to call in for backup."

Hearing the idealism himself made Chrollo nearly question his own judgment as it was something beyond even his general methods when participating in any heist. Though he wasn't crazy about it, the necessity far _outweighed_ any impracticality there may be.

For Kurapika, he knew it was nothing short of _insane._ Completely and utterly _irrational._ Chrollo was willing to risk potentially exposing himself to ensure that Kurapika got out of the museum successfully? As outlandish it seemed, the younger man quelled is own indignation when the thought crossed his mind he wasn't entirely exempt from acting foolishly. Thinking back to his loss of control while at the temple in Sorbia reminded Kurapika that he too, had made his own mistakes.

Expelling a breath, he let his arms uncross and come to his sides. Of course, there was still no abating his worry as Kurapika never dismissed the chance of something going wrong, but he easily capitulated.

So far, all their missions had been a success even if there were minor discrepancies along the way. Not _once_ had any of Chrollo's plans failed and that, Kurapika surmised, was enough for him to retain faith in the older man.

His lover hadn't led him astray. _Why doubt him now?  
_

However, it didn't mean Kurapika had to like it.

Looking back over the map, the blond gauged the distance between the main entrance and the exhibition room where the eyes were on display, "I am not entirely thrilled with the idea," he began, voice even, "but if you are confident you can do this without compromising the integrity of our mission, then I suppose I will agree to this." Paying particular attention to the kilometer range between the two points, Kurapika noticed they weren't too far in approximation. Which was good.

That smile which had the tendency to entice, yet _irritate_ Kurapika had returned to Chrollo's lips as if the man had been overly satisfied with himself. _Damn smug bastard._ It caused the blond to groan inwardly. Sometimes his lover knew how to be infuriating.

"Don't worry, I plan to ensure that my identity will not be revealed. We have enough people on our asses as is, so I don't think adding to that tally would be wise. As great as it may be in having the notoriety from each crime committed, there are times where it just isn't practical. It's something my Spiders, and I have learned since our inception."

The older man wasn't about to reveal that majority of the esteem his Troupe held was based off the infamy they had earned over the years since their establishment. A lot of their drive, passion, and venture were due to all the successes and renown they held. Chrollo was sure Kurapika would find something to that context only _ludicrous and unbelievable,_ but he would learn of its significance and importance in all due time.

Kurapika had chosen to become a Spider after all. It would be a mindset the younger man would eventually have to _adapt.  
_

Regardless of his lover's overt skepticism, ultimately, they were after the eyes and Chrollo knew that Kurapika would go by whatever means were _necessary_ to accomplish such a task. The blond was determinate in completing his goal, and Chrollo had long since vowed to see this through to the very end. He would stick by Kurapika, even after his lover collected all the eyes.

To a fault, Kurapika was surprised by the affirmation as he was pretty confident that Chrollo and the rest of the Ryodan were suckers for earning distinction and renown. Yet, witnessing the older man outright confess that even he will avoid taking credit at times astonished Kurapika. Then, by the same token, it also made him _admire_ Chrollo.

He merely snorted but refrained from adding any sass to the conversation lest he wished to solicit more childish banter between them, which Chrollo has easily demonstrated in contesting him on, "Even though the notion of this being a crime digs into my craw, I will have to say I intend to take you at your word, Chrollo."

Getting used to an illegal lifestyle was still something Kurapika was finding difficulty in contending with as his unremitting morals remained present in the back of his consciousness. Kurapika understood that such a premise would only create _dissension_ with the fact he chose to be in a relationship with Chrollo knowing the man's path and lifestyle, then with his decision to join Chrollo's spiders.

Retaining his convictions although he had willfully accepted the older man into his heart was something that Kurapika realized he would have to _change_ eventually.

Seeing the contemplation in those blue eyes, yet the evidence that Kurapika conceded to the truth was enough for him to smile. He placed two fingers beneath the Kurta's chin, lifting his lover's head up to meet at eye level, "Trust me, I will do whatever is necessary to ensure our mission is not jeopardized," he began, voice almost a purr, "but over time, you will come to learn and accept our ways. Life inside the Genei Ryodan isn't easy, and it's far from glamorous, Kurapika, but we make things work."

With the finality of his words, those plush, soft lips in their rosy color came against Chrollo's own and he could feel Kurapika's warm breath against his skin. It was so hard resisting the younger man as Kurapika was _everything_ he had wanted and _more.  
_

Chrollo knew Kurapika would come around sooner or later once he was able to see just how different life could be once he fully became a part of the Spider.

 _It was a simple matter of time._

The concept of becoming integrated into something he had despised for so long still was foreign to him as Kurapika had struggled for longer then he could imagine in letting go of all his emotional dissonance. It wasn't easy to think of adapting to the ways of those who held little value for life and committed to repeated acts of criminal activity, but Kurapika had a mutual understanding with Chrollo.

They both wanted to keep their relationship alive, and because of that, because Kurapika could not see himself without Chrollo in his life, the Kurta was ready to toss all moral compunction aside. He still had his convictions and principals, which to a fault, had not entirely faded as they were still ingrained. The blond could not see the aspect of losing every part of him, but he was willing to change.

Just how _far_ he was willing to go Kurapika knew he would figure out in time.

Falling in love was something that was still neoteric to him, but in truth, he had no intention of stopping now, even if being with Chrollo meant walking a _darker_ path. He had to live and live he would. The older man made him happier then he had ever been and seeing that brought to cessation made Kurapika _indisposed.  
_

Looking further into the eyes which Kurapika couldn't ever seem to resist, he could see the adoration behind those beseeching grays and his desire for Chrollo only grew, "I believe you that you will ensure the success of our mission," Kurapika began, his tone soft once more, "but changing how I am, and who I am won't be easy Chrollo."

So much damage had been done between him and Chrollo, along with his Troupe. If anyone was to make a move and begin trying to mend things between them, Kurapika had to be the one.

He knew of course that there would be those who would oppose their relationship and may attempt to _dissuade_ either he or Chrollo, but if their relationship was to thrive, and even survive, they had to get through this _together.  
_

He wanted this to last.

Chrollo lifted his hand to cup Kurapika's cheek and began stroking the skin slowly, thrilled to see his lover's fiery determination, "I never expected it to be easy. Nothing _ever_ is. But watching you change, even if slowly, is fascinating because I knew just how resilient you are." Dipping slightly, Chrollo brushed his lips over Kurapika's own before kissing the side of them tenderly, "I know I said you would have to eventually learn to adapt and accept if you want to be one of my Spiders, Kurapika. But you can do it in your own time. I am not expecting you to change overnight."

Standing completely, Chrollo swept an errant strand of golden hair behind Kurapika's ear before letting this fingertips brush over the earring in his left ear. His lover was so _damn beautiful,_ and it was hard to refrain from acknowledging that as the younger man was nothing short of a work of art. Chrollo may not have been grateful or appreciative of much in life, but he definitely was in regards to Kurapika.

Now that he had the young blond man in his life, he would _never_ let go. Chrollo vowed he would hold onto Kurapika until his dying breath.

"That is actually comforting to know," Kurapika spoke as he nuzzled abstractedly into the older man's palm, "as I was starting to wonder if you were going to force me through some intense training and make me conform quicker." He continued, though almost sarcastically.

Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo studied him, "I may be cruel at times, but I wasn't planning on doing anything to the context." Slipping his hand away from Kurapika´s cheek, his thumb trailed over those plush lips, sweeping along the bottom one as he allowed a smirk to creep up over his visage, "Besides, as enticing of an idea that may seem, I value the preservation of trust between us. So, despite that I eventually expect you to come to an understanding of our ways, it can still be done at your own pace. You already know that becoming a part of us means you will need to, anyway."

Kurapika closed his eyes the moment that thumb came across his lips, and he kissed the pad of it lovingly, "Yes, I do know what joining entails. I have made my decision fully aware of this. Knowing I won't be forced and can adapt on my own is enough."

"Good. I am glad that you agree, at least. Still, I must say, it will be rather interesting to see how you interact with the rest the Spiders. In truth, I am looking forward to it." That grin spread even wider across his face at the statement.

The immediate comment made Kurapika frown, and he wasted no time punching Chrollo instantly in the arm, "I don't mean to make a show out of it you damn ass." The Kurta could feel his vexation rising, and his mood only soured at the sight of his lover's grin.

Laughing, Chrollo pulled his hand away and rose them both up defensively as he knew he had invoked the younger man's ire, "You got me there, Kurapika. But don't take it as an insult, and more as a compliment. I am just interested to see how things play out once you are fully inducted is all."

Still skeptical, Kurapika raised his own eyebrow as he eyed Chrollo dubiously, "Normally I believe you, but for some reason, I feel like you are not being serious here. I wouldn't put anything past you, Chrollo Lucifer."

The sound of his full name again made Chrollo aware of just how _canny_ Kurapika really was. The Kurta was definitely someone he couldn't conceal anything from.

"If you say so, my sweet."

Kurapika could feel his eye twitch at the use of the pet name, but he quickly put reins on his temper to keep from losing it, especially now when they both had a mission to complete. It was just generally a bad idea.

"You're such a prick, you know that dear?"

Hearing Kurapika's retort only enthralled Chrollo that much more. His lover really was _feisty,_ which he realized was another thing he adored about the younger man. Perhaps he enjoyed provoking the Kurta to an extent, but Kurapika had long since admitted to being his. No longer did Chrollo hold any concern about the blond potentially leaving him. They were _bound eternally._

"Well, this prick thinks we should actually focus on the mission at hand," He chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kurapika slowly on the lips. "There is still much to discuss and only so many hours in the day. If we are to make our move tonight, then we need to return to the task at hand."

Kurapika sighed and willfully accepted the kiss, eyes falling shut as their lips briefly worked against one another, the sensation appeasing him slightly and invoking a semblance of calm once more. "I suppose I cannot argue there." He conceded, gaze falling back on Chrollo once the older man pulled away.

"Right then." Turning away, Chrollo glanced over the map once more as he ran over the objective in his mind, working out the details necessary to pull off their scheme successfully. He was fully aware of Kurapika´s scrutiny with him initiating a fight with the museum's guards to grant the younger man's escape, but it was a _necessary_ detail to ensuring success in obtaining the Scarlet Eyes.

"I have nothing else to contest your plan. Your idea is all we have. As I have stated, if you are confident it will work, then I agree to it." Kurapika finally spoke, turning his head to glance over at the raven-haired man.

It wasn't the most _ideal,_ but what other choice did they have?

"Alright. Then we will make our move this evening before the museum closes. Both of us will pose as tourists visiting Mirie and there to see the new relic exhibits. At one point, I will pretend to be interested in the art that's on display, and we will separate. You then proceed to the ancient tribes' exhibit where the eyes are. I will provide you with the means necessary to remove them from the case. At exactly five pm I will contact Shalnark and have him disable the security systems. You will have a few minutes before anyone realizes it's down. By this point, the delivery truck will have arrived which you will then proceed towards after the eyes are in your possession. Wait in an obscure location by the delivery entrance and wait for my signal. Once all the commotion arises, that should clear you to exit through it. We will meet back here."

The entirety of the plot sounded _sketchy_ at the very least. Kurapika was having a hard time contending with the fact that it became a necessity to take it as far as Chrollo suggested, but he needed to trust the older man and his intuition. Of course, Kurapika had his own gut feelings. Still, his lover hadn't failed him. _Not once._ Their missions so far had all been successful. So why start doubting now?

He merely nodded, praying in the back of his mind that everything went smoothly and according to plan. There was so much that mission entailed, but so was the situation with acquiring any of the Scarlet Eyes. Not knowing what position any of the eyes were in stood to reason that Kurapika needed to be prepared for _anything_ and willing to endure any circumstance.

This was merely the beginning. So many more pairs were out there and retrieving them all would be no easy task.

"I understand," Kurapika uttered slowly, although his mind was attempting to process so much at once, "as I will be sure to follow your instructions to the letter. I may not like it, but I am definitely giving the benefit of the doubt." Pausing, the blond eyed his lover critically, "Just don't kill anyone. I don't care. Knock them out, run them off but no one dies."

The smirk which crept over Chrollo´s lips indicated that Kurapika´s response was something he expected. Even though the blond was slowly losing his high abiding morals, one thing the older man didn't expect to change the younger man's sense of preservation and value on life.

It was _frustrating_ to a fault, but it was something that was part of the Kurta's character.

However, given the right circumstances, perhaps his lover could be swayed. At least when it came down to protecting himself or maybe someone else.

"Don't worry, I promise not to. If that eases your worries any." Curling his hand around Kurapika´s own, he brought the back of it to his lips and kissed it for emphasis.

Of course, Kurapika was no fool and quickly detected the slight mirth beneath Chrollo´s tone. Damn the man could be so infuriating despite Kurapika loved him.

He raised an eyebrow in skepticism but refrained from commenting, "Alright then," the Kurta spoke evenly, checking the clock on the wall to see how much time they had left. It was still early, and they had a few hours yet until they enacted their plan. It was then a sly grin crossed over Kurapika's own lips.

Without speaking further, he turned to face Chrollo fully, his eyes locking with the older man's as the palms of his hands came to rest firmly over his lover's chest.

For a brief moment, they both stood there, watching one another before the blond fisted Chrollo´s shirt and began pushing the man slowly out of the room and towards the room where the bed was. He could easily see the inquiry in his partner's eyes, but Kurapika said nothing until the older man's back hit the bed and the Kurta was straddling him.

"More surprises, Kurapika?" Chrollo began, but his words were cut off as the younger man's mouth came over his, instantly silencing him and drawing him down into a sea of desire. His mind hazed, thoughts evaporating into _nothing_ as Kurapika seized the moment and deepened the kiss, their lips now working fervently against one another as Chrollo knew that Kurapika was hungry and desperate.

Time seemed to stand still, and everything faded into the background. All he could focus on was Kurapika´s lips massaging forcefully against his own and the weight of those slender hips as they pushed down against him. For a moment Chrollo thought he was going to _lose it_ then Kurapika abruptly lifted up.

What he saw was pure passion smoldering beneath Kurapika´s scarlet eyes.

"We have a few hours yet to kill. What a better way to do so?" He hummed before leaning down to lick Chrollo´s neck. "Besides, I want it. And don't try to tell me you don't." Thrusting down against his lover, Kurapika did so for emphasis. He was _not_ taking no for an answer.

There was no denying it, and Chrollo knew. Not that he was complaining. He was more than willing to accept his lover's offer. Placing his hands against the blond's hips, Chrollo held them firmly, "If that is what you wish." He intoned before jerking his own hips up against Kurapika, professing that he was more than ready to give the Kurta what he wanted. "I think this will be fun indeed."

Silence fell between them as their lips met once again amid a bruising kiss, Kurapika´s hands already working skillfully at removing Chrollo´s clothes.

Perhaps Kurapika was ready to let himself go and finally allow his descent into darkness, or maybe he just needed some release. But whatever the reasoning was, he _needed_ this, and for once, he wasn't about to stop. He loved Chrollo as the man meant _everything_ to him.

For now, he just wanted to become lost in the moment.

* * *

The exhibits inside the museum were vast, almost _impressive_ as Kurapika hadn't ever seen something so _extensive_ before. Many times he had explored things to the context, but during his time had he ever seen something this astounding.

Still, it was difficult not taking a few moments to appreciate the collections of rare artifacts that were on display; some were even depicted from bygone eras that Kurapika had instantly recognized from some books he had read in the past.

What caught his eye, however, was a case which contained a long, ivory rod that was about as thick as his wrist. Upon closer inspection, he could tell there was fancy, cursive writing that was etched into its surface and ran along the length of it. He could not understand the language, but Kurapika recognized it from the book Chrollo had given him, and it was presumed to be the ancient tongue used that preceded their current speech of today.

Studying the item further, what struck him was the type of relic it was. From the depictions in the book, he recognized it as something called an Oath Rod, a _ter'angrel_ which had been said to be used by women who were known as Aes Sedai and used in sacred rites to create unbreakable vows when raising those from Accepted to the shawl.

Progressively, the aspect of an old civilization existing before their own was becoming _real_ in Kurapika's mind. For so long he had wondered if the tangibility of those facts were _genuine,_ but the more he saw actual evidence of those facts, the more convinced he became.

It was still hard to postulate something that advanced and systematic actually existed. Kurapika was continually impressed by people who were able to construct such anabasis and become the foundation of the world he knew today. The more he delved into it, the more _immersed_ he was.

Kurapika spent a moment longer examining the object before moving on, sweeping around the various exhibits looking for any other objects he may recognize from the old tome, but most he saw were either unrecognizable or not in any way connected to what he was searching for.

The excitement he felt upon seeing these relics was unlike any other and the thrill to learn of such an existence was intensive, yet _amazing._ To think that a civilization like that may have been the progenitors of the one today only fascinated Kurapika. Never had the blond thought it possible.

Setting the thought aside, Kurapika had glanced over his shoulder and noticed Chrollo had given him that coded look. It was the same one that spoke of him preparing to enact on their plan as he pointed towards the art exhibit that was near the lobby, indicating for Kurapika to head for where the eyes were being held.

Nodding in understanding, the Kurta adjusted the jacket he wore around him and proceeded in the direction of the ancient tribes' exhibit, his canter slow, yet precise as he rounded a few sectors before arriving in the location of the viewing. Right before entering, he noticed the door Chrollo had mentioned where the museum accepted deliveries, taking mental note of it and went inside the exhibition hall. The sight nearly _overwhelmed_ him.

The room was vast, almost cavernous and held so many treasures it was unbelievable. There were objects from so many different periods, though all were much more recent than the one outlined in the old tome which left Kurapika equally in awe. It was hard to parse so much information, but the blond slowly took it all in.

He wove between the displays, careful to examine each one as he passed, making sure none of them was the one that held the eyes until he came to the far end. Upon reaching it, things changed to something more familiar, more _recognizable_ and it was then Kurapika knew what he was staring at.

There were things from his village like pottery, to clothing and even jewelry like the necklace he wore beneath his clothing, sitting inside the glass cases, their surfaces shining beneath the bright lights of the room and illuminating everything that was once the Kurta tribe. It wasn't until he reached the end of the exhibit that he found the one thing he had come to Mirie for - the Scarlet Eyes.

Anger swelled beneath the surface, and Kurapika found himself feeling aversion over finding the last remaining items from his people sitting around in display cases.

Of course, it was less disgraceful to find such things in a museum unlike the way he saw them inside a temple and used by that cult in Sorbia, but even then it was hard containing the knowledge that his heritage was being _paraded_ around like this. The Kurtas were solitary and kept to themselves as they had strayed from society and away from the limelight. That was, until after what happened, which even for Kurapika, was still _painful.  
_

Still, he had to retain a grip on himself, for regressing would only be inimical and undermine everything he had done thus far.

Allowing his anger to reshape itself for the man he had fallen in love for while trying to forgive him for those transgressions would only make things antagonistic and ruin what good he had. It was something Kurapika definitely wished not to see decimated.

Approaching the case, he suppressed his emotions and proceeded to wait for Chrollo's signal and when Shalnark was to disable the security systems. Checking his watch for the current time, he realized it was ten minutes to five.

The anxiety he felt only continued to rise for knowing what they were about to do. What he was _about_ to do. Though in the back of his mind Kurapika had to remind himself over and over that it was a necessary evil to reach the goal he had set out to complete so long ago.

As much he hated thinking of sinking low enough and committing to criminal acts like robbing a museum to achieve his objective, Kurapika had settled on letting his rationale justify his means. The Kurta knew it was his sworn duty to recover his people's eyes and if that meant stooping to incorrigible methods and staining his repatriation, then _so be it._ Maybe the younger man's apathy had settled in, but in the end, it was something Kurapika _had_ to do.

He was more like Chrollo than he cared to admit. It was like they were carbon copies. Mirror images. _One and the same._ The idealism of it was a hard pill to swallow, and Kurapika hated to think of it. The path fate had laid out for him was inescapable, and there was no going back and only going forward. For Kurapika however, it was a future that looked promising.

Perhaps, _just perhaps_ this was to be his destiny from the start. Maybe they were supposed to be more than just fated to be together.

Sometimes Kurapika wondered how intertwined and linked they _actually_ were.

Kurapika sighed as he was no closer to understanding just how connected to Chrollo he really was. He did love the man, but Kurapika wanted to know just how deep that connection honestly went.

Glancing at his watch again Kurapika noticed it was nearly five pm. Casting his ruminative thoughts aside, he went about preparing for the moment when he would need to remove the Scarlet Eyes from their case, just wanting to be done with the entire ordeal as quickly as possible.

Once he readied the tools necessary, the sound of a commotion reached his ears, and every light in the museum proceeded to go out. The Kurta was shocked for he didn't remember that aspect being a part of their plan, but he wasted no more time deliberating over, and after glancing around the room, Kurapika set about removing the eyes from within the display.

The cacophony of voices arose as people inside the museum began to panic. It wasn't long before the room Kurapika was in was devoid of anyone but him.

Quickly, Kurapika retrieved the glass cutters and placed them on the side of the case and proceeded to create an incision along its surface, drawing the tool in a circular motion. After a few rotations, the rounded piece of glass easily popped out, creating an opening large enough for the eyes to fit through. Setting the glass fragment aside, he reached in and gently removed the canister.

Curling his fingers around the wool cloth Kurapika brought with him, he carefully, but _meticulously_ wrapped it around the canister before slipping it beneath the coat he wore, making sure it was secure.

Gathering up the tools, Kurapika turned around to make sure no one had entered the room. The sounds of confusion and uproar still echoed throughout the building, and the younger man could only hope that amid the maelstrom Chrollo was alright.

Despite his reservations, Kurapika proceeded towards the delivery area, ready to put some distance between himself and the museum.

He slipped around the other displays while using the cover of darkness, the clamor masking his own footsteps as he drew closer to towards the exit and freedom.

For breathless moments Kurapika truly believed something may go awry as each second felt like an eternity while he made his way out of the exhibition hall and towards the door that soon came into his line of view.

It wasn't long before he reached it but not before he saw the shadows of people scrambling across the tile flooring only mere kilometers, the look of sheer horror upon their countenances.

The sudden intuition that something very wrong instantly made Kurapika´s hackles rise. Instinctively he extended his _En_ range while maintaining In as he searched for other potential Nen users. But once he slipped through the entrance of the delivery room, the prospect that something was indeed, wrong became all too _real.  
_

However, the notion of the threat being other Nen users became less likely.

Clutching tightly to the canister, Kurapika noticed a large, gaping hole in the aluminum garage door and the truck which appeared to be the one making the delivery was toppled on its side.

Sensing turmoil in the air, the Kurta made his way through the hole and finally into the streets of Mirie where the sight which greeted him nearly left Kurapika chilled to the very core.

 _Destruction. Chaos. Death._ The cataclysm which now surged around him, it created symphonious dissonance of panic and desperation that echoed in his ears, mingled with strange inhuman howls. He could hear screams in the distance, jerking his attention towards his immediate surroundings and the decimation that was occurring before his _very_ eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" He uttered, almost at a complete loss for words as he slid into the street, the scent of blood in the air. All around him he could see the remnants of buildings, of cars and streetlights. Everything was practically flattened to the ground, and in a matter of minutes, what was once a city of grandeur was now aflame.

Kurapika couldn't _believe_ his eyes. Whatever was empowered and strong enough to raze a city in a matter of minutes left the blond uncertain, but as he crept through the streets, determined to find the origins of the attack, he extended the range of his Nen, the aura virtually raging around him. A soft tinkling echoed amiss the storm as his chains materialized upon his right hand, and the blond ready for whatever may come his way.

Howls rose in the distance and Kurapika began to follow their sounds, the shadows concealing his presence as every part of him was on high alert, his senses tingling. The feeling of hate and malice hung in the air, its weight heavy and suffocating.

Slowly he made his way through the roadways, everything around him in utter _anarchy_ as he continued to follow the noises that seemed so feral, so _wicked.  
_

As he approached an alleyway to his left, the sounds were now reverberating through the walls of the buildings, wafting into the air and cascading with the hysteria happening in the streets. Kurapika tried to peer into the darkness as the vision of something twisted and malformed silhouetted by the twilight and dust that hung in the air started coming forth. Instantly Kurapika felt his hackles rise and his body slowly dropped into a defensive stance as whatever was approaching from the alleyway didn't seem human. The chains on his right hand vibrated with anticipation, their elongated lengths ready to strike at any time.

For baited moments the blond stood there, ready to attack and he could feel himself become tense, the shadow only advancing closer, its presence making Kurapika experience sudden fear. The air thickened and it was then everything seized -

-when the weight of a hand upon his shoulder caused Kurapika to twist around suddenly, eyes turning scarlet to reflect his current emotional state. What greeted him was the image of his lover.

"Chrollo." The younger man breathed, relief accentuating his voice. He had nearly forgotten the potential of the older man still lingering about until Kurapika was facing him, red eyes regarding deep-set greys.

The older man watched him; clearly, Chrollo was on edge, but Kurapika could tell his lover was just as mystified as he was. Those fingers curled slightly tighter against his shoulder, and the blond could only feel the stress that was emanating off of Chrollo. It was easy to tell he was experiencing the same readiness, fully alert, and curious to what was transpiring around them.

"We really shouldn't linger. Staying here is dangerous." Chrollo uttered, the man's eyes were attentive towards their surroundings.

Though Kurapika neglected to move. He still wanted answers, "What in the hell is going on?" He questioned, voice almost demanding, "The city had been essentially leveled, there is no one around, and I keep hearing these strange howls. Everything about them is anything but human."

Glancing over his shoulder, Chrollo caught slight movement, his keen observation telling him that something was _stalking_ them, "That is what I am trying to find out. The moment the lights went out in the museum, everything fell into turmoil. My first thought was finding you." He faced Kurapika again, though he remained attentive to the vicinity behind them, "But we really should keep moving. Something is definitely watching us." He paused a moment and looked down, seeing the canister beneath his lover's arm. Chrollo reached for it, "I see you got the eyes. Here, let me hold onto those."

Calling forth Skill Hunter, the older man flipped through its pages until finding the one he sought, and a few seconds later, he was securing away the eyes within Fun Fun cloth.

The sound of shuffling reached Kurapika's ears and drew his attention from Chrollo as he gazed around them, the shadows were moving along the ground almost as if they were alive. Chrollo's assessment wasn't far off, and the blond was inclined to agree. Something _evil_ was definitely afoot.

Movement in the alleyway again caused Kurapika to turn as he pulled from Chrollo's grip while suppressing another disgruntled hiss. Darting through the alley and out the other side, he found himself amiss the worst scene of death and destruction to _ever_ befall his eyes.

Fire. Bodies. Death. Blood... And creatures. Things as dark and dank as the abyss itself lined the once filled streets. They were large in mass with elongated ears, and tails, wicked snouts with cruel and concaved teeth, growling and hissing, tearing and consuming. Though what drew the Kurta's attention the most was the long, cream-colored horns atop their skulls with a crimson streak trailing down to the tail tip.

There must have been _hundreds_ of them throttling the streets. Maligned, soulless eyes found him, vicious and hateful maws snarling and snapping, threatening to tear him apart.

 _Paralyzed._ Every muscle in Kurapika's body locked up as dozens of eyes, red like his own, had landed on him and it was in that moment the blond truly knew what dread felt like.

He barely registered that Chrollo had come up beside him and the fact he called forth Skill Hunter again, the older man's aura flaring to life, "What the hell are those?" Kurapika's voice rang out amidst the growls that seemed to arise boisterously around them, the creatures now stalking forth. Chrollo had never seen anything like them before in his life. He had encountered quite a few strange and bizarre magical beasts in his time, but nothing _unnatural_ like this.

Flipping through the book's pages, he landed on the one he sought, activating the skill without thought. Symbols appeared on the backs of both his hands, one representing the sun with a plus sign, the other a moon with a minus sign, "Be careful Kurapika! These creatures aren't normal."

The instant Chrollo's words left his mouth, Kurapika lurched forward, the younger man wasting not a second longer as he raced towards the first beast that darted at him, flipping backcast and slamming his foot down onto the creatures face. It dropped into a heap, weak yelp echoing as a response. Chrollo followed his lover's suit and entered the fray, joining Kurapika in laying waste to the freakish looking creatures.

Instantaneously Kurapika jerked back as another leaped over the body of the first, fangs just barely missing his arm, gouging a large tear into his training suit. Rounding, he turned, elbowing the creature in the side of the head and sent it flying backward. Exhaling sharply, he poised again, sensing another had entered his Nen field from behind, leaving him little time to react as he thrust his right pinkie finger outward, the chain surging forward to snake around the beast like a viper, winding tightly around it.

Without hesitation the Kurta snapped his arm to the side, chain trail whipping violently and causing the beast to roll into a nearby building, sending rubble spraying into the air. Breathing heavily, Kurapika retracted the chain as he surveyed the battlefield.

More creatures began to appear within the dust and debris, slowly trying to circle him, leaving them with little options, "Chrollo!" Kurapika yelled, voice attempting to rise above the growing din, "There are just too many of them!" Reflexively, the blond jolted to the side, round kicking the next ebony creature that attempted to snap off his leg at the knee, "I really don't know what they are, but they just keep coming!"

This was bad. _Very, very bad._ Multitudes of soulless red eyes focused on Kurapika with voracious and burning hunger, saliva dangling sickeningly from their twisted snouts. The younger man didn't know exactly how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. The casualties where piling as bodies lined the streets, and there were small black dots as far as he could see. _It was like an endless sea._ At this point, it was looking like the odds were stacked against them. For him, the situation was becoming grim.

Even Chrollo began to realize this, hands pulling away as the vibration of another loud boom echoed around them, the creature beside him exploding in an array of flesh and innards. All around them Chrollo could only see a vast tide of shadow as shapes of twisted figures crept forward, slowly boxing them in.

Curling his fist, Chrollo delivered a punch to the face of another beast as it attempted to sideswipe him, causing it to crumble. Without stopping, he instantly lashed out with his hands to grapple the next one that rounded over the last, its teeth flashing, and wasted no time flinging the beast into a group of them off to his side. Moments later, the thing exploded and sent bodies flying into the air.

Gazing to his side, he could see Kurapika was straining to maintain composure, the creatures attacking him relentlessly, "We need to find somewhere less open. Remaining here keeps us at a severe disadvantage."

Slinking and falling out of the shadows like creeping vines, another group of the beasts sauntered towards them, purpose in their step, all sets of soulless, cruel eyes were burning like furnaces and focused on Kurapika and Chrollo. The younger man took a few steps back, volatile snarls a clear warning.

Amiss the blustering pandemonium, the blond could just hear his lover's voice calling to him over the tumult, "Where are we going to go?! These creatures are everywhere!" The Kurta responded, right hook coming up just before one of the twisted beasts could sink its incisors into his side, and sent the beast sprawling.

The creature shook its head weakly before recovering and getting back onto its ashen hued paws, claws raking at the packed earth. Twisting, Kurapika jerked to the side, right hand flicking in front of him as he sent his Judgement Chain forward again, the silver length lashing out to trap one of the creatures as it tried to sidestep the last one, snaking quickly around the beast's muscular neck. In one swift motion, the blond pulled ruthlessly upon it, causing it to snap, the creature being flung upwards into the air before instantly whipping back towards to the earth, and crashing into the pavement with a sickening thud.

Kurapika recalled the chain while altering his position to dart out of the way of the next one tried to leap from his right. It just missed his shoulder, the beast's claws managing to tear through his clothing again and nicking his perfect flesh beneath. Kurapika grunted as he began to feel trickles of warmth running down his arm.

Backing up, Kurapika panted as he felt his lungs beginning to burn, every breath was strained and painful, the _tribulation_ of their situation starting to weigh heavily upon him. Scarlet eyes flicked towards his left and noticed his lover having the same difficulty, the older man relentlessly attacking the sea of ebony bodies with heated ferocity. Every movement was elegant, _precise_ and tactile. Yet even as Chrollo fought with determination to fell the beasts, he too seemed to be tiring.

It was boundless. _Perpetual._ For every one Kurapika and Chrollo dropped, two more replaced them.

Wild, frenzied, belligerent. _There was just no end to them._ Those evil eyes all focused on them, wanting to consume them alive.

Ducking to the side to avoid another shaggy body which darted at him, Kurapika leaped just as it passed him, and turned with just enough motion for his right foot to connect upon its neck, nearly crushing it. The painful whimper the beast emanated was a profession that Kurapika landed a debilitating blow.

Finding an opening, he managed to join his lover, back to back with the older man. "They just keep surrounding us!" He hissed between clenched teeth, fist surging forth and right hooking the closest beast in the side of the head, sending it sprawling and colliding into a nearby light post just as Chrollo shot towards two before him, sliding between them to place marks upon there exposed bellies.

Rounding, the blond came back beside his lover once more as his fierce gaze kept hard focus upon the encroaching beasts with sheer intensity. Without a second thought, the older man activated his Nen, causing the marks on the two nearby creatures to explode, sending guts spraying into the air again, the rest instantly darting away in desperate self-preservation. The blast created another temporary opening.

Looking over his shoulder, Chrollo called to his lover, realizing if they were to escape the relentless onslaught, that time was now, "Kurapika!" He yelled, urgency in his voice, "Follow me. We have to go!"

Heaving a breath, the blond careened after his lover just as Chrollo began to weave between the oncoming waves of ebony masses, the horde thick around them. He could hear the snarls of outrage echo behind them, the howls following them _relentlessly.  
_

The blond was beginning to become panic-stricken - he really hoped his lover knew how they planned to escape this. Because if not... He didn't want to die here. _Not like this.  
_

He kept pace with Chrollo as the older man led him through the overrun streets, the beasts snapping at their heels as they attempted to avert them, desperation and pure adrenaline taking over. It felt like countless moments they were running, creatures coming at them from _all_ angles.

One nearly ambushed Kurapika as it lept towards him from within the fog, the younger man reacting with just enough time to deflect the attack with his arm, the beast's fangs raking along his bicep in the process, causing the blond to hiss.

Instinctively, the Kurta lashed out and grabbed the beast's crop before roughly shoving it to the ground, left leg coming up to drive the heel of his foot down upon the creature's horn, nearly snapping it in half.

"How much further?" The younger man called out, feeling his body beginning to strain.

Seconds later, his question was answered. Up ahead his eyes transfixed on a point, and noticed his lover had stopped suddenly before a shop that appeared to have survived the onslaught, while pinning one of the beasts in front of him. Marks instantaneously appeared on the surface of its shaggy, piceous fur, outlines just managing to reflect upon its runic surface. Without interruption, and in a fluid motion, Chrollo thrust the creature's form against the concrete, holding it there as his hands suffused in an arctic glow, Nen activating once he pulled away.

"Duck! We have to get inside!" Chrollo called as Kurapika came up beside him, his body shielding the Kurta from the blast as body parts along with debris flew around them. Climbing through the hole, he turned back and ushered for his lover to follow, quickly taking Kurapika's hand and pulling the younger man through without any hesitation.

Kurapika didn't refute the older man's instructions as he allowed himself to be guided through the large opening without question. He entered into the ruined area, eyes adjusting slowly to the dim light, and surveyed their surroundings. For a moment he stood, trying to catch his breath, heart racing, "They're coming!"

Horrific howls rose all around them as ghostly forms started appearing from where they had just come, _savage_ crimson eyes peering through the dust and smoke. Kurapika turned to his lover, own body strapped, but ready to attack at any given moment. Slowly, those forms began to filter through the hole, determination _burning_ within soulless eyes.

Turning, he glanced over towards Chrollo as they both began to back up while more beasts began to fill through the hole and into the room after them. "We have to seal the hole!" Chrollo yelled over the din of vicious howls, the sound of roaring echoing in his ears. The moment his words left his mouth, the older man retrieved his Benz knife, lunging it forward as one of the inky beasts charged at him, teeth snapping towards his side. "If we don't, they will only keep coming!"

More and more darkened shapes began pouring through the hole en masse and Kurapika could see the _dire_ aspect of their situation, knowing that if they didn't seal off the opening, they would be likely done for.

As the first creatures slid through, the blond wasted no time in snapping his hand forward, Judgement Chain coming forth once more as its length surged ahead and spiraled around the front legs of the closest beast, toppling it to the floor. Rushing forward, he jumped, left elbow ramming into its side, knocking the wind out of it.

Quickly, Kurapika altered position, jerking to the side, just as another one flew at him, teeth flashing close to his face and just missing his cheek only to graze his shoulder instead. Hissing in anger, he rounded on the creature, thrusting his right hand against its maw, dagger tip instantly lunging into the surface of the creature's flesh, digging in. Without thought, and movement almost unified, he snapped backcast, the chain causing the beast to fly into the air, crashing into the ceiling, rubble dropping aimlessly all around them.

Panting, the blond turned to his lover, scarlet eyes blazing, "Chrollo! Now!" Kurapika called over the growing babel as he slid back astride the older man.

Without any hesitation, Chrollo snapped out, his fingers instantly landing on the closest beast to him as it attempted to sideswipe him, the symbols on the back of his hands glowing luminously in the darkness as mirror images appeared on the creature's body in the same areas of Chrollo's hold. He only lingered for mere seconds before using his strength to hurl the growling creature towards the aperture, the light surrounding the marks intensifying before the beast too ruptured as it contacted the wall, sealing the hole as a result.

Arms surrounded him as he dropped to the floor instinctively, though the weight of a firm body over his indicated to Kurapika that Chrollo had shielded him a second time from another devastating blast.

As they both rose, the younger man lifted his hand to peer through the dust which had filtered into the air. Everything seemed still, _almost too quiet,_ leaving the Kurta to think that perhaps their grueling situation was over until multitudes of wicked red eyes shone through the darkness, the sounds of sinister growls rising around them.

The sensation of intense power surged around him, and Kurapika could feel the rise in his lover's aura, a vibrant white glow surrounding the older man's body as his eyes seemed to shine with defiance. Broad fingers slipped through the pages of his skill book and for a moment, the index of one stilled over a particular page. "Your assault ends here. This will be where you die." Chrollo laughed, though its sound was more maniacal and sadistic. Immediately, two translucent, skeletal fish appeared, tiny red eyes focusing on the snarling beasts that had begun to surround them as Chrollo lifted his left hand and almost simultaneously the Nen creatures surged forward, their curved jaws tearing into the flesh of the ebony monsters.

Kurapika watched in _awe_ as he had never seen something like it before, the rabid look which crossed Chrollo´s countenance had the younger man taken aback as clearly his lover was thrilled by the grips of battle.

As the fish darted about, the sounds of whimpers and groans mirrored the dissonance that rose around them. Kurapika had become nearly mesmerized by the scene unfolding around him, the sounds of battle captivating his ears. It was chaotic imperfection as the carnage littering the area around them became picturesque _butchery._

However, the momentary lapse in the younger man's concentration nearly cost him as it didn't take long for him to realize one of the melanoid hued beasts had managed to stave the onslaught, and careened towards the blond, teeth flashing, aiming _directly_ at him.

Barely any room to react or time to think, his body shifted in erratic motion as its maw connected with Kurapika's side, the beast's mass sending him thrusting to the ground with jarring force. The breath was knocked from his lungs as the beast's propulsion forced him harshly against the unforgiving stone, snapping jowls pinpointing for his jugular.

It took everything Kurapika could muster, his endurance and stamina slowly waning as his arms came up in defense, digits betwixt clutches of its pelt, chains rattling in melancholy as he fought in _desperation_ against it. The creature's breath and saliva dripped piteously along his exposed flesh as Kurapika´s chest burned, every part of him screaming from ache and strain, the beast's substance becoming almost too much to bear. Kurapika ground his teeth as his breath slowly ebbed away, the only barricade between him and death were his arms.

Something burned in those haunting eyes. Something _demonic and hateful._ It seemed certain in Kurapika's own demise.

They seemed to bore deep into his very soul, the look unrelenting and evil. It was like being touched by malice, violated by filth and yet, the deeper those eyes looked, it made something stir. Like a distant litany, Kurapika heard it, his mind trying to _process_ everything that was transpiring around him as he was torn asunder and caught between fantasy and reality. The sound seemed to echo in his ears.

" _You will die here."_

Kurapika's eyes widened as he was caught unaware, the voice dithering briefly, those fangs repeatedly seeking unbidden destination within his exposed flesh. Desperation folded into _trepidation_ as Kurapika was finding it almost impossible to hold the beast back, the smell of decay burning his nostrils.

" _Give up human. You will submit, and we will win. It is hopeless."_

Again the Kurta heard it, the sound chafing through his mind as the dread he felt melted into forlorn despair. He fought with every ounce of strength, his muscles screaming in pain as those fangs dared closer, aiming to find completion. Kurapika dug his fingers into that wild pelt in fleeting determination as his scarlet eyes raged like smoldering cinders, even as he knew it was paramount in keeping the creature from succeeding, the blond knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

" _Why do you fight? Give in. You have no chance."_

Amid the entropy and turmoil, Kurapika was hit with clarity - the creatures were _intelligent._ It was a realization that shocked the blond completely. Which to his dismay, the situation only boded worse for them.

Mustering everything he had despite the beast's immense strength, Kurapika forced back, his body straining in the process. His chains coiled around the creature as a result though clearly, his Nen was not enough. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see them, masses of ebon lurking in the shadows, their vantage point clear. Fear began to set in - the blond nearly convinced this was the end and everything burned as his strength waned.

Closer still, it felt as if reality was closing in, unable to breathe. Kurapika's lungs agonized for air, body becoming languid. The younger man knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Kurapika's chest was on fire as his lungs strained for oxygen, his mind starting to fog over as he could sense the edges of his consciousness slowly beginning to fade. The beast drove closer still as it was practically upon him, its hackles arising, and torrid air wafting from its parted maw, foul breath grazing over the Kurta's vulnerable neck. His flesh pricked from the repugnancy of it, causing Kurapika to recoil in disgust. Harder those arms pushed, deeper those fingers pressed, nearly gouging into the sinful pelt without _mercy,_ blooming tendrils of crimson etching lines around his own pale skin.

Desperately the blond searched, those scarlets darting around, barely able to see through the dust and gloom as he tried to reach out, hoping to find Chrollo amid the chaos, but could only see silhouettes, vague figures dancing within the dark. The sounds masked his lover's position as they cascaded around the room, wicked howls and low rumbling growls making it too difficult to tell. He was on his own while _struggling_ to stay alive.

 _"It's over, human. Stop fighting."_

That voice flared into his mind again, jolting his consciousness, inciting the cindering burn within his very soul. Fear bubbled to the surface, his own emotions contesting with the notion as the creature continued to thrust him into turmoil, haunting him. The terror that swelled within had slowly begun overtaking the Kurta as he descended into melancholy, the situation looking more bleak as the minutes dragged on.

Kurapika could feel the creature's dank, rotten breath upon his flesh, those concaved fangs just mere inches from his face. The blood raged through his veins as he was praying for a miracle. If the blond didn't do something and soon, the end was _nigh.  
_

It was now or never, desperation becoming his own comfort. His only _strength._ Every part of him tried to go stagnant from the exertion, stamina fleeting and Kurapika nearly caved to the beast's whims. That wicked voice called relentlessly into his mind, mocking him. _Ridiculing him._ Goading him into the lull of eternal _sleep.  
_

 _"You will die here. There is no other alternative."_

Scarlets slipped closed, and locked from the nightmarish scene before him, the last ounces of Kurapika's vestige showing through sheer paling determination as he gave one final thrust in hopes of turning the tide. The beast snarled into his ear, countering him practically in unified perfection.

"Kurapika!"

The Kurta was about to concede and abject to fate when he heard the sound of his name and felt air surge into his harrowed lungs, those eyes snapping open as the massive weight was lifted, and landed on a tall figure partially masked by the darkness, "Chrollo." The blond whispered, voice hoarse as he tried feebly to raise himself into a sitting position, body barely able to move. Kurapika gasped as he tried to regain his senses, body in pain from his traumatic ordeal.

Worry etched across the older man's face as he could see clearly the repercussions of Kurapika's trial, "Are you okay?" Chrollo questioned as he gathered the younger man up into his arms, and relocated further into the building. Sliding behind a large pile of rubble and debris, the barricade offered shelter from the remaining beasts, and the older man used his Nen to seal off the area to prevent anything from entering. "We will be safe here."

Gently, he set the younger man down, seeing the distress upon the Kurta's pale face. Clearly, Kurapika was rattled as the evidence was _apparent_ within the blond's still bright scarlet eyes. Chrollo's arms slid around his lover as he felt that lithe body come against his without question and gave Kurapika the protection he sought.

Kissing the top of his head, he burrowed his nose into that crown of golden hair, the scent of mortification and shame heavy in the Kurta's essence.

All Kurapika could do was falter to the cradle of those arms as Chrollo held him, mind distant and body still tense as he struggled to regain his senses as he had long since been pushed beyond his limits, "I think I will be alright. Thought if it hadn't been for you," The younger man paused, eyes sliding closed as they reverted back to their normal hue, "I would surely have died." He spat weakly, apparently upset.

He was frustrated. Irritated. Vexed beyond any _recognition._ Having nearly lost his life made Kurapika question his own abilities.

Perhaps he wasn't strong enough? He mentally berated himself, apparently not happy with the outcome. For so long he trained and honed his skills with his Nen, only to be bested in such a pathetic display?

Stroking his lover's back, Chrollo tried to comfort the blond, knowing he was disgruntled. However, what concerned him the most was the fact Kurapika was angry with himself. One thing he did understand was the _indignity_ Kurapika felt at being defeated, which was something he remembered all too well the day he was bested by the younger man now in his arms.

Nevertheless, Chrollo knew the Kurta better than that and what he experienced was only a minor setback. They were up against an enemy they knew _nothing_ about, has excellent strategic abilities and is intelligent. Those creatures were nothing the Genei Ryodan leader had ever seen before and appeared to be no magical beast that was conclusive to exist. The odds had been stacked against them and being at such a _disadvantage_ left he and Kurapika with a lot of uncertainty. It was at this point they had to delineate on how to proceed.

Chrollo silenced Kurapika's words with a finger to the man's lips, "You were impeded, Kurapika. There is nothing you could have done." Lifting the younger man's chin, they met at eye level, "What matters is you survived. Until we figure these beasts out, we do not have the upper hand."

Inhaling, the blond searched those grey eyes, the same he always found comfort within and nodded, even though it was _difficult_ in contending with the reality of the situation. Kurapika wasn't wholly willing to abdicate or concede as he was prepared to bring the war back, for those creatures were still loose out there and _needed_ to be dealt with.

"I know, but," He leaned against his lover's firm chest as he shivered, the memory of his encounter still fresh in his mind, "I cannot help but feel humiliated. That entire situation was demoralizing."

The older man smiled weakly, lips descending closer to Kurapika's as they brushed against the younger man's, "Even if that was so, I know you did your best. Just because you were defeated doesn't mean you are unworthy. The skills you have still precede you."

Kurapika found it hard to believe, but he knew deep down, Chrollo was _right._ Even if he still felt distraught over what had ultimately occurred.

"I do understand, and even though what you speak may be true, I cannot help but -"

Lips coming over his suddenly silenced him, and Kurapika released a breathy groan. Chrollo truly _cared_ for him. Every act the older man did made him look more and more _human.  
_

"You are overthinking this. There is no need to burden yourself anymore then you have. For now, we both should rest and wait until morning. Then we will figure out what to do." Pulling away, he gently coaxed his lover's head to lay against his shoulder, fingers carding through Kurapika's tresses tenderly.

Sighing, Kurapika conceded and let himself come against Chrollo fully. He was tired and couldn't think any longer. All he wanted to do was sleep. "Alright." He uttered as his eyes slipped closed, the sound of howling echoed in the distance and the Kurta blotted out their iteration.

Slowly he relaxed, his body laying completely against Chrollo's own, the older man's warmth offering him the comfort he so _desperately_ needed.

"Don't worry, I will be right here," Chrollo whispered, and silently, his fingers reached for the satchel that Kurapika kept at his waist. Seamlessly, he fished the one item from its contents that he knew the blond was in need of. Pressing it into his lover's palm, Chrollo burrowed his nose into the Kurta's hair. "This will help you sleep." He uttered and wound his arms tighter around the younger man.

Kurapika closed his hand around the stone and let the sound of his lover's words comfort him as he allowed himself drift, "Thank you." He uttered as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 **After** **Thoughts** : _Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's another turning point for our boys here as they have come into contact with something that is even greater than anything they have ever faced before. Especially for Kurapika as he now deals with the ramifications of his battle with the creature he faced off with. Things are only going to heat up from here._

 _Fun fact: the creatures seen in this chapter and prominent for this arc are actually my own species. They are relatively old and have been in may of my other stories, role plays and used by others for their own world building. That goes without saying I don't plan on stating exactly what they are as that will be revealed in upcoming chapters, but I will eventually be getting fanart done of them in the near future which along with all other art I have already had done over the course of the last nine months, will be released official upon RoF's completion. However, those of you who follow me on Twitter may see some of the artwork early. ;)_

 _Expect big things over the next few releases._

 _ _Happy New Year everyone! Hope it is better then the last!__


	23. Raven Dance

**A/N** : Hello dear readers, I have returned with another update, haha. Which surprisingly, I actually managed without taking a huge amount of time to complete. I had a little more fun with this one and wasn't as difficult as some of my prior chapters. This one, however, is a little more action-packed and progresses further into the arc I had planned for this type of scenario.

It gets a little darker and more emotional in this chapter, as it was demonstrated with Kurapika after his near-death encounter with one of the beasts they have yet to learn about. So, be warned as a little bit of a darker theme presents itself over the course of the next few chapters.

As always, a huge thank you to Sweets Dreamer for beating the chapters for this fic. She has done a fantastic job!

 **Summary** : After spending a night trapped with dangerous creatures, and Kurapika's harrowing experience, both he and Chrollo manage to free themselves and make their escape from the besieged city of Mirie.

* * *

Beams of light began to stream through the cracks within the ceiling of the dilapidated building, its glow breaking through the shade that engulfed the room. Minutes ticked into hours as Chrollo had stayed awake for the remainder of the night, the sound of shuffling and claws raking over stone were the only things he was able to hear amid the echo of his own breathing. He knew they were there, dark bodies skulking in the shadows, patient, waiting, cackling in anticipation.

One thing he realized was the severity of the enemy they faced. Chrollo was surprised to learn that not only did the creatures hold great tactical ability, but they were also intelligent. He remembered hearing that voice ringing through his mind, its tone hateful. _Evil._ Something about the way it communicated left Chrollo not only curious but troubled as well. He had encountered his fair share of magical beasts, but nothing he remembered amounted to this.

There was something definitely _abnormal_ about them.

His eyes landed back on the sleeping form in his arms - Kurapika had shuffled slightly in his fitful slumber, and Chrollo was able to tell that the blond may have been subjected to the grips of painful nightmares. The strained look on his pretty features made the older man feel a pang of compassion for his lover and the fingers of one hand had instantly found their way within those soft, golden locks.

Slowly he carded through Kurapika's hair, attempting to coax the younger man awake as Chrollo knew it was daylight and past time for them to make their escape from the city. The longer they remained, the higher their chances were of encountering more of those evil beasts.

Granted, he wasn't one to defect from battle or recant an enemy, but judging from Kurapika's condition, the Kurta was in _no_ shape to fight.

Withdrawing from the city was their best option.

"Kurapika," he called softly, hand gliding effortlessly through that blond crop, the strands sliding like silk between his fingers, "wake up."

For a moment, Kurapika remained still before his face slightly contorted and those blue eyes opened as he instantly raised his own hand to clutch at the side of his head, "What's going on?" He questioned as the dull pain he felt became a reminder of what he endured the night before.

"It's morning," Chrollo began, watching as Kurapika rose from his arms and into a sitting position, "we really should get moving. Remaining here any longer isn't a good idea. Our priority now is to get out of the city."

Grunting, Kurapika attempted to steady himself, the ache he felt made it more difficult to regain his equilibrium as he tried to come back to his senses, but the atmosphere in the room seemed heavy. The thickness in the air made it hard to _breathe._

Stilling for a moment, Kurapika closed his eyes, "I just need a moment." He uttered as he slowly felt himself begin to even out. Little by little he became aware of his surroundings and the full magnitude of their situation hit, the reality becoming all too clear. He remembered the battle he had with those ebony creatures, specifically the one that he called to mind which _nearly_ ended his life.

It was then he heard them. The creatures' chafing laughter and those beckoning voices that still echoed in the air around them, _reminding_ the Kurta of the situation in which they faced. Kurapika attempted to blot them out, though from the corner of his eye he was able to see them. Large bodies skulked in and out of the thin beams of light that shone into the room, the rays of the sun illuminating their shaggy pelts.

Although they were safely behind a stone barrier, Kurapika was just able to see them motioning around, their presence was maniacal, hungry and sadistic.

Unconsciously, he took hold of Chollo's hand, threading his fingers through his lover's and instantly squeezed it almost as if he had no intention of letting go.

Time seemed to drone on as he felt his strength and determination returning despite the pressure surrounding them, knowing their time was short and the longer they remained, it decreased their chances of escaping. Even with the odds stacked against them, Kurapika was confident that _neither_ of them wished to end their lives in that cold, dank prison they were in. Once again, his eyes met Chrollo's as he noticed his lover had been watching him and he nodded, understanding it was time to go.

The Kurta lifted himself from the unforgiving stone floor and came to stand beside Chrollo, his free hand raising to shield his eyes as his lover used his Nen to create an exit point in the side of the building which they instantly stepped through. Right after they entered the streets again, the hole collapsed from the stress and sealed the remaining beasts inside.

For the first time since they had barricaded themselves within the dilapidated building, he _saw_ it. The aftermath left behind from the creatures' assault on the city. Blood ran through the streets, bodies scattered _everywhere.  
_

All the destruction and carnage; Kurapika was taken aback. It pained him to see what the beasts were _exactly_ capable of; they harbored _no_ prejudice. So many casualties had been left behind, though he was quite confident those creatures were _still_ out there.

"So much death..." He uttered as he searched for signs of life, but unable to find any. Just the realization of the outcome brought back the remembrance of the very same scene Kurapika saw when he last returned home. All the _bodies._ The _dissolution._ He tried to suppress the growing urge to snap, feeling like he was breaking, his grip so tight on Chrollo's hand, the chains which remained corporeal were biting into his skin. "It's the same... All over again."

Gritting his teeth, the Kurta attempted to dissuade the memory by focusing on his lover's face, realizing Chrollo had turned his attention towards _something._

It was impossible to ignore what lay before them, the decimation was too _real._ It was shocking, even for Chrollo whose eyes landed on the scene without hesitation. He was no stranger to death as he had committed many immoral acts, just like the cruel slaughter of Kurta tribe. The memory of it still _haunted_ him, the scene before him another reminder.

However, the number of fatalities was on a grand scale, one that went far beyond _anything_ Chrollo had ever seen. Even for him who had the blood of many staining his hands, the scene before him was too much. Such senseless killing. People laid to waste for practically, _nothing._

Then again, was the requiem he performed in Yorknew to honor Uvogin's memory just as senseless?

Chrollo rarely had regrets and felt even less for those who he had wronged, but seeing Mirie being razed to the ground while most of its inhabitants had perished as a result only caused something to stir within. _Sorrow. Mourning._ These were feelings Chrollo was unaccustomed to, and the notion was strange. Granted, he felt something akin to it for what his decision had caused Kurapika and all the pain his lover suffered as a result, but this newfound sensation was something unlike any other.

Knowing that so many had died at the fangs of those beasts was _enough_ to invoke a once unlit fire within.

The sound of Kurapika's voice and the feel of those fingers tightening around his own brought Chrollo from his reverie and his gaze turned towards the younger man who stood beside him.

"Yes it is," he whispered and turned to face the blond, hand raising to bring their twined fingers to his lips, "but as horrific as it may seem, don't allow it to overtake you, Kurapika. You are stronger than this. Trust me when I say these beasts will be made to pay for what they have done." Chrollo professed further and kissed Kurapika's fingers tenderly, hoping to comfort his lover in any way possible.

He could see it, the tribulation that threatened to resurface, the echoes of the past simmering behind those beautiful blue eyes and it was enough to tug at Chrollo's heart.

Seeing Kurapika like this was something the older man hated. More so the grief that he was sure his lover still felt despite the recent changes that occurred between them. Chrollo hoped one day to abolish that from Kurapika's life as he _deserved_ so much more.

For Kurapika however, it was much more _difficult.  
_

Seeing so many casualties only brought about the painful reminder of the last time he had to endure a scene like this. The very realization that history was repeating itself, and what transpired so long was coming back to haunt him only invoked his despair. When he looked out over Mirie and the bodies that lined it as blood ran through the streets, he saw his people, his _brethren_ all over again. It was like his past refused to stop plaguing him no matter how hard he tried to banish it from his life.

Kurapika breathed in slowly as he felt his hand being raised and the sensation of warm lips over his fingers. Chrollo's eyes locked with his own and he could see the worry behind them.

As hard it was in letting go of the fact that the man before him was the reason he endured so much, the compassion Kurapika felt in his lover's own aura was enough to ease his growing apprehension. Many times before, he needed to remind himself that letting himself lapse now would only successfully undo everything he and Chrollo had worked so hard to achieve.

"It's hard," the Kurta responded, and he exhaled as those lips touched each of his fingers, "as I know that so many died senselessly just like my clan. It only shows how quickly the innocent become victims." Pausing, Kurapika allowed himself to gravitate closer to Chrollo, hoping that his words didn't affect the older man, "However, you are right, and I also intend to see these creatures are dealt with as a result." He could see the questioning look in his lover's eyes and before the leader of the Spiders could respond, Kurapika continued, "Although this brings back memories of what happened seven years ago, it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

Maybe Chrollo wished not to reopen old wounds, and Kurapika couldn't deny he felt the same way. Even if it was hard not to see the comparison from his past to what he was now seeing in Mirie.

However, when Kurapika felt an arm wind around his back as it drew him almost flush against Chrollo did his fear of possibly offending the older man evaporate _instantly.  
_

"I don't blame you for seeing the similarities. There is no denying that I too, see them myself. It is something else that reminds me of why I hate what I have done to you." A faint smile crossed his lips, and Chrollo leaned down to kiss the top of the blond's head, "But as I've told you before, I do not wish to see what we have damaged in any way as I hold a strong desire to preserve the trust and feelings we share."

Removing his arm from the Kurta's waist, he allowed the tips of his fingers to sweep a few strands away from Kurapika's visage. Chrollo hoped that his words were enough for his partner regardless of how the younger man viewed him. One thing Chrollo wanted Kurapika to know was them being together made him feel human. Made him feel _whole._

At one time, Chrollo truly believed he lost his humanity, which he readily accepted. All that changed when the blond came into his life.

Maybe he was a monster. Perhaps he was no different than those beasts they faced, but he was _far_ from incapable of feeling, and the longer he remained around Kurapika, the closer they became. Which in turn, only invoked changes in Chrollo that he was unable to ignore.

Even if at first he was reluctant about the idea, now, he openly _accepted_ it.

Gently, Kurapika leaned into the touches, always taken with how Chrollo made him feel, "I know." He responded quietly, and once again, sensed no deception in the older man's words, "For I want the same thing." Raising his head, he looked into those lively gray eyes, "I want us to survive this, to continue on living and see where life takes us." His unoccupied hand came to brush against Chrollo's cheek before letting his arm come back to his side, the reality of their situation still woefully apparent.

Chrollo nodded as the younger man's hand swept over his cheek before falling away, "I'm glad you feel the same way." He responded as the words his lover spoke sunk deep into his thoughts, and vowed that should they make it through this he would continue doing whatever was necessary to make it up to Kurapika. For now, they needed to get out of Mirie.

As they separated, Kurapika breathed in deeply, the sulfur that hung in the air made his lungs burn, and he could feel himself slightly recoil in disgust. It was a pungent odor he remembered that seemed to surround those beasts, and he could tell there were more of them out there.

Whatever they were, it was nothing formally documented.

There was also the aspect of those voices. It was mocking, demonic, like a presence that burned inside Kurapika's head. He could still hear them and their belligerent, hateful calls. Humans for what the blond could tell, those creatures seemed to loathe the most.

However, there was something more, something underlying. It was like a deep-seated hatred, and it wasn't just the end of life they sought. No. He had seen that maligned look before, and it was the very same which spoke of the desire to conquer.

Kurapika remembered what the creature said to him just before Chrollo dispatched it - they would win and humanity would submit. The clarity of it rang like melodious chimes on the wind, and the only thing that came to mind was _enslavement._ Their entire purpose was to assimilate and pull any given species into their servitude. If that indeed was the reason behind the attack, it made everything so much clearer.

Balling his left hand into a fist, the Kurta curled it tightly in disgust as the full weight of what they faced came crashing down like a torrential storm. The situation only became more dire, leaving them with little options.

"Chrollo..." He whispered, voice filled with urgency. Kurapika knew what was being entailed - there was no way either of them could become lax at a time like this. Growing too complacent meant certain death. But there was more to the problem then either of them realized as it had become a complex situation that required delicate and intricate planning, "I don't think these creatures are here to solely kill..."

Hearing Kurapika's suspicions drew Chrollo's attention instantly as not only was he concerned about the beasts running rampant through the city and killing at will, but he was also _fascinated._ Having witnessed something that was not only intelligent but held great tactical advantage and skill made the older man interested.

Still, one thing Chrollo hadn't forgotten was the necessity to vacate Mirie. At the current, they were in no position for combat, and any encounters with the beasts would only continue to leave them at a severe disadvantage.

Perhaps he and Kurapika were used to brushes with death, but he wasn't quite ready to die. _Not yet._ Especially after realizing there was so much more he wanted to experience in life with Kurapika.

However, something in his lover's words invoked his own catechism. The creatures didn't seem to have any order aside from the desire to kill, so the thought of an ulterior motive struck Chrollo as strange. Then again, they both knew _little_ about these beasts.

The older man had noticed Kurapika's other hand had clutched into a white-knuckled fist, "Is there any reason you believe this?" Chrollo questioned, the obvious skepticism hinting the edges of his voice, "Because the way I see it, these beasts only seem bloodthirsty and murderous. Considering the amount of necrosis they have left in their wake."

For a moment Kurapika looked contemplative as he considered the older man's words, the remembrance of the creature's voice invading his thoughts had resurfaced and caused his eyes to flare scarlet, "It is something that beast said to me..." He bit his words off with vitriol and dispatched the memory from plaguing his already fragile mind, "while we were cooped up in that building. It mentioned how we humans had no chance, that we would submit and they would win over us. Honestly, that phasing has me concerned, and I think for good reasons too."

So the beasts had an agenda? Even then it was hard to contemplate much less process that something like that was even feasible. Regardless, it wasn't something Chrollo completely dismissed. Apparently, his lover had heard the creatures as well. "I thought it was just me, but I heard whispering during our initial battle with them."

Kurapika's eyes nearly widened at the affirmation as they returned to their usual hue, "So, you heard them too?" At least he wasn't the only one. The thought of that beast pervading his head caused the blond to grunt in distress.

"I did, but I thought it was just my imagination. Yet after everything else that has occurred, I can't say it's a mere anomaly." Chrollo commented as he was just surprised as Kurapika.

"Agreed. However, it wasn't through normal speech as the creature's voice seemed to echo in my head. I cannot quite explain it, but I think it's something called telepathy. It's nothing I have ever encountered before." Kurapika had recalled the few different types of magical beasts that he and his friends came across during the Hunter Exam, but nothing amounted to this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the blond wondered if the Hunter Association was aware of it.

He glanced out at the blood-soaked streets once more - they would have to get moving. In the distance, he heard the sound of howls and Kurapika cringed at its invocation.

Chrollo watched his lover's reaction, and without hesitation, the palm of his other hand came to cup Kurapika's cheek while the other only tightened around his lover's own, "At first, I had thought the beasts were communicating with me normally until I realized the sound of their voices were penetrating my mind. To say the least, I was caught off-guard by it, but you didn't experience it alone, Kurapika." He paused a moment, thumb stroking over the Kurta's lips, "Still, I won't let them hurt you. Whatever it is they are planning, we will stop them." Once again, the thought of anyone or anything harming Kurapika sparked Chrollo's ire.

He knew it was _imperative_ at this point for them to escape the city.

"I believe you." The blond whispered, his eyes closing briefly as that warm palm came against his cheek while the pad of Chrollo's thumb dusted over the softness of his lips.

The older man smiled, but it quickly changed as he felt droplets begin hitting his skin, a gentle rain soon expanding over the city, "We really should get moving. Staying here any longer puts us in more danger." Chrollo commented, voice serious, "Getting out of the city should be our next priority."

Regardless of the outcome, Kurapika couldn't deny the inevitable - staying would only bode ill for them. Those creatures were out there stalking them, and they were vulnerable out in the open. He could feel the cold droplets touching what exposed skin there was through his torn clothing and Kurapika sighed heavily. At least the rain would mask their scents.

"We have to take care. Keeping our guard up won't be enough. These creatures are also coordinated and well diverse. I believe they understand humans. If we are not careful, we could end up meeting the same fate." The younger man urged, foreshadowing everything had just intoned and hoped Chrollo understood. Brute force _wasn't_ going to win them this fight alone.

Faster the rain came down as it turned into a gentle deluge and Chrollo groaned. He felt Kurapika's grip on his hand tighten, "That is something I had been suspicious of since learning of their ability to speak. But there is also this heavy presence hanging in the air."

Kurapika felt it too. The same thing Chrollo spoke of. There was a _thickness_ which seemed to dampen the senses, but also make the air hard to breathe. Whatever kind of evil these creatures were, it left behind a pestilence that only seemed to weaken them the longer they stayed around it.

Looking over the scene once more, he allowed himself to silently mourn the loss of so many that lined the streets. It appeared they were the only survivors, yet there was still the chance of them becoming a part of the death toll if they didn't leave Mirie and soon.

Fighting back the tears, Kurapika struggled to retain a grip on his waning composure, and he looked away from the decimation in front of him.

There really wasn't _anything_ they could do.

The sensation of eyes on him suddenly jolted his awareness, and the blond shifted his gaze warily around them, "We really should go." Kurapika whispered as he started to feel uneasy, "There is nothing more to do here. Besides... I have this nagging feeling of being watched. Being attacked out here in the open, Chrollo we are highly vulnerable, and neither of us are in the best state as is."

Of course, Kurapika wasn't wrong. Chrollo's own intuition told him something _wasn't right_ as he could sense the weight of stares upon him as well. More than likely those creatures were nearby, hidden in the shadows. _Lurking, watching and waiting._ Being out in the open left them highly susceptible and prone to attack.

"Let's move," Chrollo responded and wasted no time in leading Kurapika through the streets, the younger man shadowing his every step almost meticulously.

As time pressed on, it seemed like hours they had traversed the ruined streets of Mirie as the rubble and debris from destroyed buildings, overturned cars, and mangled street lights blocked many of the main roads in and out of the city.

Several times they had to take longer routes through back roads, alleys and narrow passageways that appeared to be drawing them further inward than toward the outer limits. Each moment drove Kurapika more into despair, the fear of becoming trapped within Mirie another night with those beasts became all too real.

Gradually the sun descended lower on the horizon as its light started to wan. Kurapika could easily tell they were no closer to exiting the city than when they started. Soon, the night would take over, and they would be left once again to the mercy of those vicious, sinful beasts. He could sense Chrollo's own growing apprehension as their situation was becoming _grim.  
_

"It's going to be dusk soon, and we are still far from reaching the city limits. Unfortunately," Chrollo paused in his stride, eyes turning to the sky, "we should seek shelter. Once darkness falls, the creatures have the advantage." The rain had long since picked up. Fat drops of water started falling toward the earth at a faster rate, soaking through Chrollo's clothes except for his coat. Luckily for him, it was waterproof.

Kurapika heaved a breath - if their situation couldn't get any worse now they were looking at spending another night in a city filled with beasts seeking their demise. Not that he wasn't used to people trying to kill him as it was something he had continuously been faced with since the loss of his clan. But this was different. These creatures haunted him, _plagued_ him. The blond could still hear that maniacal voice inside his mind.

Even as the unforgiving deluge crashed down upon them, his clothes now clinging to his skin, Kurapika couldn't help but feel as if the Gods, or maybe even fate herself was intentionally trying to make life harder for him. It had been one thing after another since their arrival in Mirie.

Whatever these creatures were - which he intended to find out their origins regardless if the Hunters Association got involved or not - they were definitely not something native to any continent he was aware of, much less visited. But first, they had to escape from the city with their hides intact.

He definitely wasn't _enthralled_ at the result, and his anxiety grew while the feeling of being watched only intensified. The clouds darkened in the sky above as the howls which emanated around them simply accented their melancholy. Kurapika felt his skin _crawl._

"The thought of another night here only makes me more unsettled, but if your suspicions are correct, then these beasts will use the darkness to ambush us," Kurapika spoke, his voice shaky as he was more then just rattled.

Keeping his nerves in check while retaining a hold on his mental fortitude became _harder_ with each passing moment they remained in a place that was more like a death trap then not.

Cold penetrated his skin as the rain droned on, his steps remaining in perfect emulation to Chrollo's own as his lover kept leading them through the battered and ravished streets. Eventually, they found themselves in the more impoverished part of Mirie as the sun slipped further down, the colors of reds and oranges painting the sky beneath the thick, menacing clouds.

Finally, Chrollo stopped before what appeared to be the remnants of an old missionary building, its structure was rotting away with time.

Silently they slipped past its inert doors, the hinges creaking in mournful canticle as they entered a rather large and conical room. Several other doors lined the parameter, branching off from the section they were in, "We shouldn't stay in this area." Kurapika intoned, eyes trying to adjust to the dimness, nerves still on edge as he noticed their possible vulnerability.

Slowly, he expanded his Nen field, attempting to form a barrier between them and what lay ahead, warding themselves from anything that may have been lurking just beyond. Though his mind continued to race as every emotion coursed through him. Deep down he still had a sense of foreboding - it didn't feel right. _At all.  
_

Glancing back, Chrollo took into account the caution that Kurapika was exhibiting, noticing that the younger man had looked genuinely perturbed. Considering how open the room was, they were definitely not in the safest of places to bunker down for the night. His grey eyes gradually adjusted to the faint light inside the room and Chrollo realized there were other doors along the back.

"Agreed. It's too open. This way. We would be better off in a smaller room." He commented and began heading towards one of the doors off to the right, feeling it was best they stayed away from any place where the beasts may be able to sense them or trail their scent.

Without hesitating, Kurapika followed, his eyes narrowing while he took in their barely visible surroundings as they approached a door in the far back.

Another screech of rusty hinges rang through the area, the noise making the silence appear mournful. Chrollo gazed back at him, and he silently followed as they entered into smaller, much more enclosed antechamber. Once inside, his lover proceeded to secure the doors behind them, sealing them in.

It was dank and harbored the scent of musk and inactivity. A single window resided in the back, partially covered by boards in haste, allowing very little light to filter in. Off in a corner isolated from the rest of the room was a lone chair, the blond sinking onto its old surface and sighing heavily in exasperation. "This should work, for now."

Slipping past him, Chrollo proceeded towards the window and perched himself upon the sill, eyes instantly concentrating on the streets below. For the time being, they were safe, or about as safe as they could be while in a city full of dangerous, bloodthirsty beasts. He watched as the last rays of light faded into the ashen, inky colors of the night as the sun had fallen entirely behind the horizon.

"We will remain here until dawn," the older man spoke, disrupting the lull about the small room, noticing his lover's disturbed state from the corner of his eye, "until then, you should rest."

Although he couldn't shake the portent feeling of something _imminent,_ Kurapika tried to relax his tired and weary body as his slender hands came to rest within his lap, digits betwixt one another, "We still need to devise a plan, Chrollo. On top of analyzing our current situation. For as it stands, we are still at a severe disadvantage." From the corner of his eye, he could see his lover reclining against the sill of the window, eyes focused outward through the slats, obviously surveying the motions outside. The blond was glad he could not envision the misery below; he had enough heartache for one day, "Also come morning I suggest we get the rest of the way out of the city. Remaining here could prove detrimental."

Thinking back over previous events, he couldn't help but falter to those harrowing words the beast spoke. There was just so much weight and merit to them that he couldn't exactly let it go _._ The words _incessantly_ replayed over and over as he tried to figure out exactly what it meant.

A stillness fell around the room while the Kurta recessed to his thoughts though Chrollo had kept watch on the events outside as the twilight bled into complete darkness. Shadows began creeping once more into the devoid streets from their hiding spots and brought with it an ominous atmosphere.

Rancorous howls and baleful cries soon rose in a symphony all around the city, the calls a profession of a thirst for blood as their voices whispered along the wind in a sinful litany. Even as they prowled through the area looking for survivors, Chrollo couldn't help but feel himself remain _constantly_ on edge. His eyes were trained to watch for every little movement as insurmountable bodies were flowing en masse, several passing close to the building they were taking refuge in.

Instinctively, he leaned back as a few pairs of red eyes flashed by the window he was at, making sure he wasn't seen. Once he was confident the beasts had meandered on, he turned his attention from the scene below to that of Kurapika's form.

"I am very well aware of that fact, love." He responded, head turning so he could look at the blond fully. "Our main priority is getting out of Mirie. Once we are safely away from here, it is then we should regroup and think of a strategy to best handle this. Since we have little knowledge of our enemy, making a frontal attack now would be ill-advised."

Even amid the dim light in the room, Kurapika looked beautiful. Still, he couldn't help but notice the distress written all over that immaculate face. He had never remembered seeing the younger man so rattled, but Kurapika was always one for having a strong resolve and nerves of steel. To view the Kurta like this, it was _disquieting.  
_

They definitely needed to get out of Mirie. Remaining for much longer would prove to have _drastic_ consequences.

"Then we must reach a place of safety. There is no way of telling if they have spread past the city's limits. However," Kurapika breathed. He tried to focus, the chill seeping through his clothing and into his skin, causing him to tremble, "I know of a place we can lay low in, but it's not exactly close. I often retreated there during my Nen training when I wanted some solitude." The blond added, remembering the location he had chosen so long ago when he just needed to get away.

Few people knew of its existence, which Kurapika had concluded would offer them sanctuary and give them time to rest while devising their next course of action. Again he shivered, feeling the dampness permeating his wary body and the blond could only _hope_ they would place Mirie to their backs before the next day would end.

Realizing his lover had continued shivering, he glanced towards the empty spot beside him before gesturing for the younger man to join him, "Come," Chrollo whispered, knowing Kurapika needed warmth. Which pleased him when the blond didn't hesitate to accept the blatant invitation and in the next moment, Kurapika was positioned next to him on that same rickety chair he had been using since they arrived in the small room. Removing his coat, Chrollo once again, draped it over the Kurta's shoulders. "Tell me more about this place of yours," he continued once satisfied, head tilting slightly angular, "how long do you think it will take for us to reach it?"

Kurapika sighed as Chrollo's warmth seeped against his skin, but his attention diverted towards the older man when he felt something encompass his shoulders and realized that his lover had given him that leather coat once again. He slid his arms through the sleeves in haste, feeling the softness and comfort it provided. Shortly after that, he noticed the cold had begun to diminish.

There was something about it younger man could not explain, but whenever he wore Chrollo's coat, it seemed to offer him a soothing sensation. Even though he failed to admit, Kurapika _enjoyed_ wearing it.

The softness of the fur surrounding the collar brushed against his nose and cheek, causing his body to relax. At least for the time being, he would attempt to regain his lost strength.

After a few moments of settling his restless mind, Kurapika came to the conclusion that allowing himself to lose any form of control during a time of crisis would only spell disaster for him and possibly for Chrollo. He needed to hold it together if he was to survive. If _they_ were to survive.

"Pertaining we make it to the gates by noon tomorrow, we should be able to reach my safe haven by nightfall. I will feel better once we are out of the city." The sooner, the better he thought. If they remained any longer, and regardless of his attempt to stave off the temptation to give in, Kurapika felt he may _crack_ beneath the pressure.

The atmosphere that had descended around Mirie was taxing, draining, and he had realized it was becoming a struggle to maintain his energy and vitality.

A thoughtful expression crossed over Chrollo's countenance; the motivation to get out as quickly as possible became prevalent, "Then we will leave here at dawn and take the shortest path we can towards the western gate where we entered a few days prior. In the meantime, I did suggest that you should rest. You will need your strength for the upcoming day ahead." Reaching over, he gently brushed his fingers over the blond's cheek, hoping the gesture would be enough to coax Kurapika into relaxing further as he had noticed his lover's muscles were still tense.

Leaning into the touch, Kurapika closed his eyes as Chrollo's fingers swept over his delicate skin. Taking a moment to relish in the tender sensation, the blond let a breath softly pass his parted lips, "I cannot argue with you there," He relented while he tried to position himself as comfortably as possible while remaining seated upon the old chair, "as I am tired. I assume you will keep watch then?"

When Kurapika had settled, and he was confident the younger man would attempt to rest, Chrollo returned his attention back towards the window and the beasts that continued to pace around outside, "Of course. I had planned on it. I will wake you when it is your turn." He concluded, voice low, yet firm.

Taking it as a sign that his lover was not one to contend with, he leaned back and closed his eyes once more, allowing himself to falter into a fitful slumber.

Hours passed as the echo of howls continued to reverberate around the entire city, the beasts appearing to have settled into an uproar as Chrollo had started to suspect that they were searching for both he and Kurapika.

Several times groups of beasts had swept past their building, a few times, right in front of the window he sat perched upon, but neither instance did any of the creatures notice him. He maintained his _En_ field, hoping to be alerted well in advance should any of those things attempt to launch a surprise attack, but each time they passed through the range of his Nen, he never felt any of their presences. Which was _odd,_ to say the least.

How these creatures were able to conceal their energy from them had greatly interested Chrollo. There wasn't a thing alive he was aware of that was able to hide their presence unless they were skilled Nen users. And even then, it took someone who had a relatively good grasp of _In_ for them to stay hidden to others who were masters in the art. It _baffled_ Chrollo as he couldn't quite understand how it was even remotely possible, unless -

And then another thought had crossed his mind; were these creatures possibly able to use Nen, themselves?

The idea didn't seem too far fetched, as they were able to keep themselves from being sensed by their aura. Also with how formidable they were and the fact that he and Kurapika's own skills had ultimately paled in comparison to the raw power these beasts held, it only served to further that impression.

With that knowledge in mind, Chrollo vowed to find ou _t exactly_ what made these creatures tick, for they were too unique and resourceful to let go of.

During his ruminative thoughts, he had realized several hours had passed, and it was time for Kurapika's watch. Leaning over, he proceeded to wake the younger man up when something had caught his attention. Instantly he had noticed it had gone silent, _too silent._ It was an eerie quiet that he quickly noticed, and as he turned back towards the window to check the streets, he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him. The look was _menacing,_ and it was then Chrollo understood the unfortunate circumstance of their situation.

 _They had been detected.  
_

A loud banging came from the door behind them, and Kurapika instantly jolted awake, the blond's eyes landing on Chrollo. "What is going on?" He questioned in alarm, hackles rising immediately.

"We are no longer safe." Chrollo quickly responded as he rose from the sill, "Those creatures know we are here. If we stay, they will be able to take us out easily."

Scarlet bled over cerulean, and Kurapika stood erect, the chains on his hand ringing in anticipation, "How are we to get out of here if they are on the other side trying to get in? At the moment it seems like they have us trapped!" The blond hissed and positioned himself into a fighting stance, ready for those creatures should they manage to get past the door.

"Unfortunately," Chrollo uttered as he summoned Skill Hunter, this time his Indoor Fish materialized once more, "there is no other way out. We are going to have to fight our way through."

Such a pain, _and yet,_ Kurapika was prepared for the fight of his life. After what happened last time, he would be damned if he would allow those bastards to get the best of him again.

The banging continued as the beasts tossed their bodies relentlessly at the sealed door, the force causing it to lose its integrity slowly, making the structure weak. Kurapika could see that every time they connected with the door, it was slowly breaking away. Soon, he was able to see patches of somber pelt through the cracks the monsters had made, foretelling that it wouldn't be much longer before they would break completely through.

"Be ready," He heard Chrollo speak again, and as the words left his lover's lips, the frame crumbled. The breach allowed large, snarling beasts to stalk into the room, deadly incisors flashing threateningly.

Before Kurapika could react, one of the ghostly fish lunged forward, attacking the beast closest to him before pinning it to the wall, the thing wasting no time consuming the creature's flesh.

Thrusting his right hand outward, one of his chains darted for the next beast as it began to enter the room and curled around its legs before flinging it up against the ceiling. It whimpered in pain from the impact and crashed to the floor in a heap, those horrific eyes becoming lifeless.

Two more slid in behind the last and Chrollo wasted no time dispatching them with his Benz Knife, the miserable creatures dying as they fell from his grasp. "Let's go. Once we exit this room and return to the streets, my Indoor Fish won't be able to stay in physical form. They need a closed space to remain sustained."

Nodding, the blond fell in step behind him, ready to get the hell out of the death trap they were in, "Lead the way."

When they entered the streets again, Kurapika could see hundreds of obsidian hued bodies, red eyes flaming with _insatiable_ desire, their snarls a warning that made his own body tremble. Chrollo bolted across the main thoroughfare, and Kurapika shot after him, winding recklessly through the horde of ferocious, unbridled beasts, their jaws snapping at his heels as he sailed past.

Whispers began to rise in a clamor, and the blond could hear their voices amid the din and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

They raced through winding streets and alleyways for what felt like hours, weaving around fallen carts, husks of cars and litter that was scattered about. Kurapika's lungs burned, body straining from the constant exertion as they attempted to distance themselves from the beasts that seemed to pursue them _relentlessly._ The rain had slowly begun to let up into a gentle drizzle as the night progressed on, Kurapika's muscles aching from the stress.

"We don't seem to be losing them!" Kurapika called over the collection of snarling that resonated from behind him, the hum of voices still threatening to penetrate his mind once again.

Chrollo grunted, the reality of their situation sinking in. He had been confident they would have been able to elude the beasts. Now, it couldn't have been _further_ from the truth. Considering the magnitude of what they were dealing with, it had invoked a sudden thought to come to mind. The older man recollected that he had not once seen any of the creatures off the ground. Could it possible they were unable to climb?

Looking back over at his shoulder, he could tell Kurapika was tiring as well and raised his voice to be heard over the growing babel, "We need to go up!" Height. _They needed height._ If he were right, getting off the streets and onto higher ground would give them the vantage point they needed and put space between them and the growing pack of beasts.

Rounding the next side street, Chrollo ducked into the nearby alley, using the close proximity of the walls to bound upward. In one swift movement, he pushed himself off the stone closest to the top and landed on the roof of the next building. The older man then peered over the rim to ensure Kurapika was following him.

In the next moment, the blond landed on the roof beside him, expression looking haggard, "Damnit Chrollo. Did you take into account that the walls would still be wet from the rain? I almost lost my footing on the way up." Kurapika grumbled as he stepped off the ledge, the rise of disgruntled snarls and growls announced the creatures were frustrated their quarry had eluded them.

The older man smirked, eyes watching his lover intently, "Sorry about that," Chrollo commented, watching the flow of shaggy bodies as they paced below, "But it was a snap decision that seems to have worked."

"Still could have given more warning than you did." He snorted, voice sharper than he intended. "At least we can stop running." Turning away from the edge, the Kurta strode towards the center of the roof as he looked out over the city, "So," Kurapika gazed back over his shoulder, blue eyes illuminated within the darkness, "what should we do now?"

Mimicking the younger man's movement, Chrollo came astride Kurapika, his own attention turned towards the cityscape, observing the layout from their vantage point, "Well, for one, we can practically see the entirety of Mirie from here. Perhaps we can find the shortest route to the western exit. And two," another beat of growls emanated around them, the tone more low and guttural than it was prior before fading, "there is a chance we can lose those things if we utilize the rooftops to travel for as long as we are able."

Kurapika inhaled slowly as he mentally tried to bring his breathing back into sync. Even as the howls dissipated once again, he had to admit that Chrollo was right about that. It appeared the creatures were incapable of accessing high places, which allowed them the ability to move about freely. At least, until they were forced back onto the ground once again.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurapika was able to see the faint outline of the exit in the west, and judging from its distance, they wouldn't be able to use the rooftops to travel the entire way.

"I can see the exit from here, but at some point, we will have to return to the ground. Hopefully, we can lose those damn creatures before then." Kurapika groused, the ache in his arms and legs from the strain and wounds he suffered were beginning to get to him.

Turning his head to look in the direction Kurapika was facing, Chrollo too noticed the gate he remembered they had come through upon entering Mirie a few days ago, "Then we shall head in that direction. Once we are able to establish which roadways lead towards the exit point will be the time we return to the ground. For now," he turned fully, eyes now landing entirely on Kurapika's own, "we need to remain as quiet as possible. Stay close as we advance. Limiting the number of noises we make should help us in losing them. At least we are upwind, so they won't be able to pick up our scents."

Kurapika nodded upon hearing his lover's words, the idealism of putting as much distance between them and those creatures was enough for him to accept Chrollo's judgment. He had long since placed faith in the older man's skill and gut intuition. Now was _no_ exception. "Alright." The Kurta intoned, and he flexed, mentally and physically preparing himself to reach the final stretch and out of the city altogether. "Let's go then."

Without another word, Chrollo darted forward, leaping to the adjacent building, Kurapika following behind him without hesitation.

They continued on, using the shadows to conceal themselves as they moved fluidly, the night air holding an unearthly feel. Eventually, they came upon a massive square that stretched upon the expanse of the city's western quadrant. Stopping on the top of a large warehouse, Chrollo surveyed the area below, noting that they had lost the creatures while they were on the rooftops. "It's clear." He uttered in a low tone as Kurapika came up beside him. "The road leading toward the western gate should be on the other side of this city square."

Peering over the rim of the massive building, Kurapika confirmed that none of the beasts had managed to pursue them, the area below filled with vestiges from Mirie's inhabitants due to the onslaught. The blond watched as the older man used the metal stairwell on the building's side to reach the ground, and came to a stop once he reached the bottom.

Following his lover's example, Kurapika descended the metal case behind him and landed on the hard stone with a thud.

He inched forward, as he slowly poked his head from around the corner of the alleyway, the drizzle hadn't stopped its relentless flow, crystalline droplets continuing to soak the ground around him and into this aruluent locks. It plastered the silken strands to his visage. Though, Kurapika had realized the coat he wore appeared to repel water, which helped to keep his body mostly dry.

Intently, the Kurta listened, and he heard the distant calling from the creatures along the wind, their undulating calls only hampering the blond's full ability to focus, his eyes _desperately_ searching the promenade. Kurapika watched, and waited, sight honed on the area before him and for any signs of movement. After a few moments of eerie stillness, he believed that nothing was shifting about.

"So far, nothing," Kurapika whispered, turning back to briefly face Chrollo. "It looks safe to advance."

Coming up behind the younger man, Chrollo looked out over the expanse before them. The scene was no less grizzly then what they had witnessed throughout the rest of Mirie, "If we pass through here and into that alleyway," he pointed, the entrance hazy in the darkness, "that should lead back to the main road which then leads out of the city."

Knowing they were so close to their goal, Kurapika began to creep from the shadows and into the main square. The coat flourished around him as he moved, and caused the Kurta to meld into the darkness around him, masking his presence while it kept him under the covert of obscurity. Behind him, Kurapika was able to catch the faint footfalls of his lover as Chrollo trailed closely behind.

When they reached the center, something caught the Kurapika's attention, and suddenly, the echo of nearby hisses reached his ears.

As he turned to look at the origin of the sounds, he caught the sight of sallow figures dotting the landscape just mere feet away as they skulked along the still blood soaked stone. The beasts ambled about but seemed to be searching. Kurapika narrowed his eyes, momentarily stilling while attempting to remain downwind and concealed.

Although be creatures sniffed the air relentlessly, it appeared none of them had picked up on either of their scents, allowing the blond to finally expel the breath he held, "Let's move before they notice us." With grace and agility, the Kurta wove around a few upturned benches before managing to reach the alleyway they needed traverse and _quickly_ ducked into the entrance.

Keeping pace with his lover, Chrollo silently commended Kurapika's skills and stealth while maintaining pursuit at his heels. He watched the aimless creatures that prowled about as he passed, reaching the alleyway and joining the younger man just within its entryway. "I say we definitely shouldn't linger about lest they learn of our presence." Chrollo intoned, _urgency_ in his voice.

"Agreed." Kurapika couldn't have been any more enthusiastic, the compulsion to put as much distance between them and those beasts reigned strong, "As I definitely don't relish another battle with those monsters." The memory of his fight against that wicked, disgusting beast still weighed heavily in his mind, and for that, he just wanted to be as far from Mirie as possible.

Resisting any further reason to hesitate, Kurapika resumed his trek, the sound of footfalls resounding in his ears as he and Chrollo slipped through the muffled alleyway, the minutes feeling like they were ticking towards an eternity before a faint glow came into view. "I think I see the end." He spoke, pushing incrementally towards the light he saw.

Stepping forward, Kurapika found himself back on the main road and recognized the hollow opening of the city's entrance only several kilometers away.

Emerging beside him, the older man came to a full stop, "Looks like we've made it." He vocalized as he turned his focus to Kurapika, "Just a little further and we can put this place behind us."

Feeling exactly the same, Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief as the tension he had been dealing with for so long was taking its toll on him. "Well, then, let's get the hell out of here."

As the words left his mouth, a low growl snapped Kurapika from his brief reprieve only to see to see a hellish form careening past him as the large mass suddenly leapt at Chrollo, knocking the older man to the ground with brute force. Raising his arms up defensively, Chrollo struggled against the beast as it had ambushed him, those concave fangs sinking effortlessly into his flesh.

Quickly, he focused his aura, using _Ko_ to add strength and enhance his forearms before the creature could shatter the bones within. Chrollo grunted as he forced back against the beast, using the momentum to push its snapping jowls away and give the older man enough time to retrieve his Benz knife. In one swift motion, he turned the blade inward and thrust it into the side of the creature's neck.

Chrollo watched as the creature went limp, its eyes becoming lifeless.

Throwing the body off of him, Chrollo rose off the ground, preparing for another attack when something shifted just off to his right.

His lover had come up beside him, _shock_ contorting his expression.

Instantly, Kurapika breathed in sharply as he watched Chrollo dispatch the creature that had snuck up on them only to realize another shape was advancing right behind the last one. Hissing beneath his breath, the blond snapped, his body shifting quickly in place as he raised his right arm, and an unfathomable length of silver chain surged forth.

Its surface gleamed as it lashed out like a viper and seized the beast, coiling deftly around its massive body, cinching instantly.

Blue faded into scarlet as they flared, burning ignominy rising from their brilliant depths. Kurapika ground his teeth as he jerked his right hand backward with ruthless force, causing the chain from his ring finger to go forcefully taut then constrict, the chain soon splintering the creature with a grotesque sound as it easily sliced easily through its melanoid pelt.

Radiant silver soon became corroded in crimson as sections of the body fell around them in a sickening spray, leaving behind a macabre scene. The blond panted heavily before his legs gave out and he collided with the paving beneath him, trying to process everything that just happened.

It was _unbelievable._ How long had those creatures been trailing them?

He barely registered as Chrollo came up beside him, the thought of something happening again as so many horrific memories came to mind only _hampered_ him, leaving Kurapika taxed.

"Everything is okay now." His lover's voice called softly to him, though he refused to look at Chrollo. Kurapika wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. They were _so_ close, so fucking close to being out of Mirie and right before they could leave, the beasts had caught up to them, nearly killing them in the process.

"I just want to be gone from here." He choked, voice filled with weariness. "This place is starting to get to me."

Placing one of his hands on Kurapika's shoulder, he gave it a reassuring squeeze, hating to see his lover like this. Every time the younger man doubted himself, it pained Chrollo because he knew the blond was _stronger_ than this, "Kurapika," he called softly, and this time he allowed his fingers to brush over that soft cheek, "you are stronger than this. I know you are. If you give in now, if you allow yourself to falter, then you will be failing not only everyone around you but yourself as well." Brushing a few strands away from his face, Chrollo exposed Kurapika's eyes before slipping beneath the Kurta's chin, raising his head up, "Look at me."

He trembled despite the comforting touch as those fingers pressed gently against his skin through the clothes he wore. Every part of him was wracked, his mind tired, body worn. Even his _strength_ was betraying him. No matter how many times Kurapika was reminded that Chrollo held faith in him, each time he slipped, it only made the younger man continue to lose trust in _himself._ Remaining strong wasn't easy, but he did so for Chrollo's sake, as well as his own.

Facing Chrollo like this was hard, yet, after deft fingers swept aside his locks, he felt his chin being lifted. It was then their eyes met, "Chrollo…" He uttered.

"Do you still trust me?" Chrollo instantly questioned the moment he was able to see Kurapika's face completely, his voice firm, yet compassionate.

"I do." Kurapika wasted no time in responding as he attempted to once again, regain his composure.

Chrollo smiled, pleased by his lover's response. He wasn't about to let the Kurta falter. Not like this, "Then trust in me that what I am telling you is nothing short of accurate. I know you are better than this and I know you will survive. You just need to keep believing in yourself and stop giving in every time something goes wrong. A few failures don't make you weak."

Pulling his hand away, this time he extended it for the younger man to take.

Letting the full weight of Chrollo's speech sink in, he grasped his lover's hand as he was pulled up and back onto his feet. Once again, everything the older man spoke was nothing but true. It was just something he had to remind himself of constantly.

Sometimes, the reassurance was all Kurapika needed. But it furthered to serve the reasons _why_ he loved Chrollo and why he stayed by the older man's side.

"I understand." Kurapika professed and gave Chrollo's hand a squeeze before reluctantly pulling away, his eyes reverting back to their blue color, "Thank you."

Reaching out one more time, the older man brushed his thumb over the Kurta's lips, "Now, how about we get the hell out of here?"

Sighing at the gentle touch, Kurapika leaned slightly into it, "Yes, please."

Crossing what distance was left to the gate, they hastened their pace, eager to be away from Mirie and soon, the massive, elegant archways came into view. Kurapika was glad to see those beautiful structures as he and Chrollo passed beneath them and into the surrounding forest outside.

Leaning into the caressing wind, Kurapika slipped amid the trees, finally at ease. For once, it felt like he could breathe and he stopped as he was able to rest without worry.

Kurapika took a few more steps forward before stopping to ensure that Chrollo was behind him. At that moment, the sound of a massive explosion reverberated through the area, causing the ground to shake beneath his feet. The instant Kurapika turned around, he watched the arches that once resided over Mirie's gate come crashing down, the stone avalanching to create a blockade over the entrance.

"There," Chrollo's voice called out as he approached, "Hopefully that will keep them in."

His lover never ceased to amaze him. But hopefully, it would contain the beasts and keep them from spreading. If such were to happen, it could prove _disastrous.  
_

"I pray that it does. With as resourceful and canny those creatures seem, we can only hope. However, we cannot allow them to run amok. Once we are able to devise a course of action, we need to return here and dispatch them." Kurapika remarked, confidence now filling his voice.

That smile crossed over Chrollo's lips again as he enjoyed seeing Kurapika's fiery determination, "We will. That I can safely say will happen. For now, we need to reach your sanctuary so we can rest and formulate a plan."

Straightening, Kurapika closed his eyes as the wind swept over him again, the tranquility of the forest calming him, "It will take some time to reach, but if we keep an even pace, we should reach it in one day."

"Alright then, you lead the way this time." Chrollo stood beside Kurapika, watching as the radiant Kurta looked at peace for once then he did in days. It was of no _surprise_ he seemed at home among the trees.

"This way, then." He responded, ready to get moving.

Without another word, they began walking deeper into the forest, the image of Mirie slowly fading into the distance behind them.

* * *

 **After** **Thoughts** : _Now begins the journey our boys have to make in order to find out exactly what they are dealing with and how to go about handling them. These creatures are highly dangerous and if left unattended, it can have disastrous consequences._

 _Chrollo and Kurapika definitely have their work cut out for them. So, things will get intense as thing's progress._

 _Also, who and what the creatures are will eventually be revealed in later chapters._


	24. Glass Angel

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers. Please forgive the excessive length from the last update to this one. I had planned on a four chapter release last month and unfortunately, had run into some terrible writer's block that caused me to get stuck on this chapter for nearly a month. I wrote and rewrote this chapter three times before I managed to get it where I needed it so, in part, that is one reason it took so long to get this released._

 _This chapter is one hundred percent smut. Also, it's another long one. So you lucky folks have another treat in store. ;)_

 _As always, a big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued beta work for this fic._

 **Summary** : _Kurapika and Chrollo finally reach the safe haven where the younger man knew they would be safe from the vicious beasts that attacked them in Mirie. However, while there, the two do more than just spend time recovering._

* * *

The early morning rays of the sun began to poke through the copse of trees as it slowly illuminated the area, invoking the sounds of wildlife that resonated through the foliage, making the forest come alive.

Birds in various colors and sizes flitted amid the branches, the trilling of their calls only added to the soothing melody which continued to arise that came with the presence of morning.

A soft breeze rustled through the trees as it swept over a small clearing and through the golden locks of the young man who was slowly preparing to leave. He closed his eyes the moment it brushed through his silken tresses as it displaced a few strands before his face, the gentleness of it invoked a quiet sigh.

Kurapika took a moment to revel in the soothing tranquility. It had been a long time since he was able to relax, the surrounding foliage offering him the same comfort that he remembered finding in the forests of Lusko when he was a child. Just the feel of it was enough to invoke a semblance of peace.

Gathering up what little belongings he had, Kurapika glanced over towards the older man beside him and he could tell Chrollo was working just as avidly so they both could resume their trek towards their destination. The night had been restless for them both as he and Chrollo had to keep watch out of fear and concern of those creatures possibly tracking them into the woods. Although his lover had sealed the gates to Mirie, there was _still_ no way of telling if any of the beasts had made it out prior.

Regardless, there wasn't much they could do in their current situation, and Kurapika had _long since_ resigned to that notion. The only thing that mattered now was reaching their destination. Since the place they were headed to was remote and isolated, they would be safe, and there would be no further reason for concern.

It would be then he and Chrollo could rest and begin to devise their plan on how to handle those beasts.

Once the remnants of their presence were eliminated from their campsite, he turned to face Chrollo.

"Well then, shall we resume?" The older man questioned, a soft smile crossing his lips.

Reaching to brush aside the strands of hair from his eyes, Kurapika nodded, "If we start now, we should reach it by nightfall. It's about a half a day's walk from here."

Tilting his head to look upward, he was able to feel the warmth of the sun over his skin from what few beams were able to make it through the copse of trees overhead. Expelling a sigh, Kurapika took the last moment to partake in the stillness before they would begin their trek again.

Of course, Chrollo could tell that Kurapika had been struggling between trying to relax and the pain he dealt with from his harrowing ordeal in Mirie. During the night, the younger man had tussled about in a restless sleep while either groaning or muttering incoherently.

Several times he tried to wrap Kurapika up in his arms and hold the young Kurta close hoping that it would offer him some comfort or at least, soothe his plaguing nightmares. Eventually, he was able to coax the blond into calming down enough to get a few hours of decent sleep.

Chrollo could tell his lover looked tired, but once they reached this place Kurapika spoke of, they would both be able to earn some well-deserved rest.

They both had been through _a lot_ the last few days.

"Alright. Then I see no further reason to linger." He intoned and motioned for the younger man to follow.

For hours they walked, both lost to their own thoughts. Kurapika stopped a few times along the way to gather his senses and recall the forest pathways they needed to take, but for the most part, their journey was relatively uneventful.

When the sun began to dip towards the horizon, the sky became painted with the soft colors of yellow and orange while giving the forest an ethereal glow. Kurapika knew they weren't much further as visible landmarks he remembered began appearing along the last path he and Chrollo took.

As the first signs of twilight began to show, they came towards the edge of a path that appeared to be shaped in vines, the trees soon breaking way as it became less and less dense. Streams of light peeked through parts in the canopy ahead once more, and it was then Kurapika saw it.

Standing within the glow of the waning sun was a massive, towering oak covered in moss and vine, its trunk twisted with time. Kurapika approached it, and the palm of his hand came to rest against its surface as he felt the same sensation from it the like the last time he was there.

For a moment, there was only stillness, then the soft rush of water captivated his ears.

 _They were close._

"It's not much further." He whispered while gazing over at Chrollo, his eyes nearly lit with excitement as they seemed more vibrant beneath the dying light.

Kurapika pulled away from the tree and resumed walking, the sound of the water drawing closer and after rounding a few more turns the forest slowly opened up into a large, hidden meadow.

Flowers in a vast array of colors dotted the tall grass while twinkling lights announced the presence of fireflies darting about. The meadow was vast as it extended towards a pond off in the distance with a towering waterfall. A small cottage sat not far away. The scene was perfect, almost _too_ perfect, but the serenity it offered was a boon given to those lucky enough to find it.

"This is it," Kurapika said when he felt Chrollo come up beside him, the older man looking absolutely astonished. "We should be safe here."

Gazing over the entirety of the landscape, Chrollo was captivated by just how impressive it really was. He had visited many places and seen many things, but nothing amounted to what lay before him.

"It's absolutely beautiful." He responded, admiring the scene before him. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Then you will like it here," Kurapika responded before breaking away to stride towards the pond. When he reached the bank, the blond lowered himself to sit. Gently, he placed his fingertips into the cool water, its temperature soothing. "The water is so clear you can see the bottom."

Intrigued, Chrollo motioned over to where Kurapika was and sat down beside him, gaze instantly landing on his lover's hand as it swayed about beneath the surface of the water. The gentle motion caused ripples to form.

Reaching forward as well, Chrollo slipped his own hand in, realizing how crisp it was and how good the cold felt against his skin. Moving his fingers about, the older man let himself toy with the water before his hand brushed along Kurapika's and he instantly grinned.

Even while submerged, his lover's own skin felt like silk and was soft like he remembered it.

"We should stay here for a few days as we recuperate. Take the time we need and devise a plan." Chrollo commented and turned to look at Kurapika who appeared more relaxed then he had in days. "It's also nice to be alone once again." He added, a smile crossing his lips as he slid an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him close.

Retracting his hand from the pond, Kurapika laid his head on Chrollo's shoulder, blue eyes sliding closed, "Yes," he began and felt his lover's arm tighten, drawing him closer, "this is the perfect place to regain our strength. It revitalizes those who have grown weak. I am sure you have sensed it, but I can feel my Nen returning to me." Kurapika paused, the warmth of Chrollo's body relaxing him further, "But, I am also glad we are finally alone."

So there really was something more to the meadow then he initially suspected. Not once had Chrollo thought that there would be a place that aided in the revival of one's strength, but to experience it for himself was nothing short of _extraordinary._

However, he wasn't complaining. Chrollo could feel his aura growing stronger, his energy getting restored. It was a bonus for them as they took the time to recover.

"So, I wasn't imagining it," Chrollo responded, though coyly, "but I am able to feel my Nen returning as well."

Kurapika smiled, knowing that they both would benefit from the meadow's secrets.

Sighing, Kurapika relished in the closeness they shared and focused again on the man who sat beside him. As Chrollo's aura grew, the comforting sensation it gave him, and how safe it made him feel only invoked the spark of need within and he lifted up, turning carefully to face his lover without moving the arm that was still around his waist.

"I know you said we should stay here for as long as we need while we devise a plan and I couldn't agree more. For now, however," Kurapika spoke slowly and inched closer to Chrollo, hands now finding their way to the older man's shoulders, "I just want to think of nothing."

Without saying another word, he leaned forward as crimson began to suffuse over his skin, and captured Chrollo's lips, instantly drawing the older man into a passionate kiss. Kurapika deepened it without hesitation, his teeth nibbling and tugging on Chrollo's bottom lip.

It was then, every negative feeling he had quickly _evaporated._

When Kurapika's lips unexpectedly came over his, Chrollo wasted no time in accepting it, the aspect of it was heated, ravenous, demanding. It wasn't often that he experienced Kurapika like this, but more and more, the younger man's aggressive nature kept showing. Seeing it again even now made Chrollo extremely enthralled.

Slightly altering his position, he began to lower Kurapika down gradually until the younger man's back came to rest against the grass, their bodies almost merging perfectly together. He allowed himself to linger for a few moments more, tasting everything the Kurta had to offer before severing the kiss and lifting enough so he could look at Kurapika.

"It really does feel like it's been a long time since we had time to ourselves." Chrollo began, hands dancing up Kurapika's sides, fingertips sliding beneath the rim of his coat and began lifting it slowly, "I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with you like this."

Kurapika had been vaguely aware of his back contacting the ground, but the moment the kiss was severed, he opened his eyes to gaze at the older man who was now positioned above him. The hungry look Kurapika saw within them only made him aware of just how much _passion_ was surging beneath their swirling color.

He trembled when Chrollo's fingers began tracing along his sides, "Yes... It has," and he felt the coat that he was wearing being pushed up along his arms, "too long." Kurapika murmured huskily, desire lacing the words.

Chrollo continued to push the coat up along his arms, and Kurapika knew his lover planned on divesting him of it. Despite the fact he had grown accustomed to wearing it over the last few months, Kurapika didn't bother stopping him and lifted his arms so the older man could remove it.

Casting the coat aside, Chrollo looked over Kurapika's form once more before dipping back down to retake the blond's lips, hands now sliding along his waist. Eagerly, Chrollo slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Kurapika's tabard and caressed the soft tender skin.

Kurapika tightened his grip upon his lover's shoulders the moment he felt the older man lips against his own and accepted the kiss without hesitation, Chrollo's scent filling his nostrils. His eyes slipped closed, and the younger man groaned softly, his body shivering when the older man's hands slid beneath the waistband of his tabard.

Seamlessly, Chrollo deepened the kiss further as it became hungry and desperate, the urges he felt, the way his own body reacted and the heat that began to pool in his own groin was enough to depict just how _much_ he wanted Kurapika.

They lingered that way for a time, their lips massaging desperately against one another as they enjoyed the satiety of the moment.

When the need for air came, Chrollo broke the kiss and leaned over to lick Kurapika's neck, trailing up and along its surface until he reached the younger man's jaw and stopped right before his ear, "Far too long." Chrollo breathed, taking the lobe between his teeth and pulling on it.

Kurapika's mind suddenly exploded with emotions as his slender frame had instantly reacted to Chrollo's lingering touches, the older man's tongue drawing over his flesh had elicited another series of breathless moans.

"I want you." Kurapika groaned out before even realizing it, the desperation in his tone all too clear and without thinking his back arched when Chrollo's lips pulled at his ear lobe, every nerve coming alive as the surges only continued to find the focal point down in the very center of his heightening arousal. He could feel his own pants become tight.

Chrollo smiled the moment Kurapika breathed those words, his lover sounding passionate and needy, "I know." Chrollo whispered against his ear, voice husky and knowing, pleased by the reaction, "It turns me on when you want me."

Every time Kurapika got like this when the younger man practically craved him made Chrollo _shiver._

His own groin constricted at the thought, the reality making Chrollo painfully aware. Using one hand, he slipped it behind the Kurta's head, fingers winding amid golden tresses as he held his lover firm, lips working relentlessly against Kurapika's own. The other slipped effortlessly between the younger man's thighs, his palm gliding over the swelling mass beneath.

Another moan tore from Kurapika's throat, and his body moved of its own volition, hips jerking up to press against Chrollo's hand as the older man palmed his cock through his clothes, the touches causing him to shiver again and again. It was _mind-blowing._ He couldn't get enough. Wasting no time, Kurapika deepened the kiss once again, his tongue pleading, urging, demanding entrance, teeth raking at Chrollo's lip to emphasize the notion.

Kurapika made it too hard to resist. The allure, the enticement, it was _strong,_ and Chrollo knew he was just as captivated as Kurapika was. It was an idea he had grown accustomed to, even welcomed, each time his lover allowed himself to be like this with him only made Chrollo enthralled, the result heightening his own desire.

He knew Kurapika wanted him, there was no denying it. The younger man had practically _stated_ it.

Giving the blond what he wanted was easy, and Chrollo maintained the kiss, the ache in his lungs a distant feeling until he could no longer deny the need for air. Breaking away from Kurapika, his eyes landed on his lover, and it was then Chrollo felt his breath nearly taken away.

Intense and vibrant scarlet eyes met his own and Chrollo couldn't help but admire the beauty they retained, every reason why he still loved those eyes was in the younger man who laid beneath him. They glimmered like rubies, illuminated by the moon and shone at their brightest, making the sight almost _too_ perfect to behold.

Reluctantly lifting away from Kurapika and the warmth of his inviting body, Chrollo stood, his fingers going down to work at the buckles to his pants as he quickly removed them, casting them aside before undoing the button and zipper. Slipping his fingers beneath the hem, Chrollo hastily pushed the tight article off his legs along with his undergarments and kicked them away, instantly freeing his cock.

Without warning, he knelt down, lips peeling into a seductive grin and reached over Kurapika to grab the hem of his tabard and grey training suit, fingers winding in the fabric as he jerked them off his lover roughly, not wanting any barriers left between them. He decided, however, to let Kurapika remove the remaining portion that still covered his torso.

The cold night air instantly hit Kurapika's skin, and he shivered. It only took the blond a moment to adjust to temperature but when he did, his attention was drawn to Chrollo, and the vision he saw nearly left him _breathless._

Color instantly rose along his pale skin as he took in the view of his lover's fully nude form, the older man looking even more _gorgeous_ than Kurapika had remembered.

However, the moment his gaze traveled downward, seeing how hard Chrollo was, Kurapika felt the heat surge to his groin, and his own dick started to throb.

Seeing Kurapika's reaction, Chrollo grinned and backed up as he started descending into the calm waters of the pond, eyes never leaving Kurapika's, "Come over to the waterfall, Kura." He spoke in a beseeching tone then turned as he waded out towards the cascading wall of water, leaving only his bare back for the blond to see.

Lifting himself off the ground, Kurapika began to quickly undo the clasps to his tabard, the article loosening around him and easily falling away. He then reached around himself, hands gripping the hem of his training suit before jerking it up off his torso, and letting it fall with the rest of his clothes. Kurapika trembled again when the air hit his completely naked body before he became accustomed to it and started to descend slowly into the welcoming caress of the pond.

The temperature of the water was refreshing, and Kurapika waded further in, the surface rising around him and causing the water to ripple. His toes pressed into the sand beneath his feet and was so refined it was almost like silk.

Following Chrollo, the Kurta noticed the older man by the waterfall as he watched the flow cascading over the smooth stones that laid within. As Kurapika approached, the mist it produced was relaxing and felt good against his skin.

Coming up beside a rather large, but smooth boulder that was jutting out of the pristine waters, Kurapika paused, left hand coming to rest against the stone's surface. "It's even more beautiful up close," the Kurta spoke softly, just loud enough for his lover to hear, "as I never came out this far before to see it."

At that moment, the older man turned to face him.

It was the second time that night Kurapika had his breath taken away.

Licking his lips, Kurapika felt his chest constrict. The way Chrollo looked at him, how those eyes were beckoning and hungry, practically _drinking_ him in, Kurapika was mesmerized. He watched as Chrollo appeared to radiate beneath the iridescent hue of the moon, rivulets of water trailing down over the smooth planes of his skin, hair wet and disarrayed - the younger man didn't realize before just how heavenly his lover really was.

Motioning closer, Chrollo came up before the younger man, the sight of Kurapika only caused the burning need he was experiencing to intensify. Those entrancing scarlets were blazing as ever, making his lover appear like a celestial being.

Chrollo purred, a coy smile pulling at his lips, "It's not nearly as beautiful as what I see in front of me." The response came as he placed the palms of both hands on either side of Kurapika and pressed his body firmly against the Kurta's own, pinning him against the rock. Eyes locked with those fervid rubies once more. "Everything pales in comparison to you, Kurapika," Chrollo added as he reached over to place one of his lover's hands on his waist before leaning in to recapture Kurapika's lips, drawing him instantly into a fierce, hungry kiss.

Swallowing thickly, Kurapika only had enough time to draw in a breath before Chrollo's lips were over his, the older man's tongue pushing into his mouth as he was instantly locked into a bruising kiss. Letting his eyes fall shut, he accepted it, Kurapika's own lips massaging desperately against his lover's own as his arms slowly came around Chrollo's back, hands pressing firmly against his skin.

It was all the Kurta could do; the contact, the heat, the way Chrollo's body pressed almost _perfectly_ against his own, it ripped a soft groan from him.

Amazing _. Simply amazing._ Kurapika's reactions enticed Chrollo. How quickly the younger man accepted the kiss as he relented and fell into the moment, the way those lips worked back against his own, Chrollo couldn't help himself. His tongue instantly found Kurapika's and twined with it, the sudden taste of his lover bloomed within his mouth, and Chrollo didn't resist the moan that rumbled in the back of his throat.

Kurapika was like a rare delicacy, the nectar the Kurta had to offer made him insatiable. Chrollo was hooked, the addiction too _strong_ to resist.

Not that he had any intention of doing so.

He rather enjoyed how attracted he was, how deep the need ran, every aspect only made him want Kurapika that much more. Even as that body was pressed firmly against his own, he couldn't help how _magnificent_ it felt.

As his lips worked relentlessly against Kurapika's, Chrollo began trailing his left hand down the younger man's side, those fingers grazing ever so lightly over the skin before reaching his ass to cup it, giving it a firm squeeze. There was just nothing that amounted to exactly how _unique_ Kurapika was.

Chrollo was enjoying every moment, relishing in the closeness they shared alone.

His hand lingered a few moments as he gave Kurapika's ass another squeeze before drawing away to let his fingers move agonizingly slow over the younger man's hip, mildly teasing the flesh along the way before letting it slip between his thighs again and over the surface of his swelling dick.

There was no holding back, and there was no stopping the moan that tore from his throat. Because at that very moment when the sensation was too strong, his emotions running high, and the surge of electricity which raced through his body causing every nerve to come alive, Kurapika knew it would only be a matter of time before he would come undone. Chrollo knew how to work him, how to touch him, everything the older man did was intent on making him feel _good._

Kurapika trembled when he felt Chrollo's hand trace over the skin along his hip, but his back instantly arched when it slipped low enough to graze over his already agonizing cock. There were just no words to describe how it made him feel, and the very aspect that he knew he was slowly slipping under and beneath the storm of his own proclivity was enough to keep him from resisting.

The pull was strong, and Kurapika only wanted _more._ So much more. He had long since known there was just no way he could ever get enough of Chrollo.

Maybe Kurapika would never understand why he had such an impellent drive as he did, but in truth, he really didn't care.

Each and every moment he spent with Chrollo, every time they contacted, touched and bordered on the verge of losing it all were the very reasons that kept Kurapika coming back for more. Not only did he love Chrollo, but the aspect of just being connected to him in the most profound, most intimate way possible was enough to keep him from ever wanting to stop.

Mindlessly, Kurapika ground his hips against Chrollo's own, the connection enticing his growing need as his dick continued to become painfully swollen, the pressure in his groin only enhancing the sensation.

Every part of him, even his mind was swarmed by raging emotions; need, want, hunger, the carnal pull finally causing Kurapika to bring his legs up and around Chrollo's waist, crossing them at the ankles to lock himself into place and giving the older man better access to him. Kurapika broke from the kiss to toss his head back, exposing his neck as he cried out breathlessly, his back pressing even more firmly against the surface of the boulder. The spray from the waterfall had coated his countenance and dampened his golden hair.

Kurapika was slowly falling as was starting to become lost within the rapture he felt, the lasciviousness progressively taking over.

He was barely in control of his emotions, in control of himself.

It was something that Chrollo aptly noticed, and encouraged, the trek of his fingers never ceasing, even after he watched as Kurapika was becoming enraptured, the intensity of those moans, the way his lover ground against him, how that body trembled, Chrollo only wanted more. To invoke the desire within Kurapika, to make him crave, yearn, to lose control, it drove Chrollo forward, the older man appealing to his own growing passion.

Chrollo grinned when Kurapika severed the kiss to cry out, the sound music to his ears. Oh how easily the younger man was bending to his will, the look on Kurapika's face, the way he moved, those sensual, pleasant moans he successfully ripped from his lover, there was no denying the Kurta _wanted_ him. The notion was plainly written all over Kurapika's face.

Without stopping, Chrollo leaned forward as he trailed his lips up along the blond's neck until reaching his ear, then hummed, "How much do you want it?" He questioned, then took the lobe between his teeth, tugging on it briefly before pulling away, "How much do you want me, Kurapika?"

He would continue teasing Kurapika, for the blond was already too far gone to stop now. He felt his lover's body tense, the younger man was falling further into the moment, each nerve becoming electrified with the impulses which fluttered and coursed through Kurapika's veins, driving hard and deep, right down to the very center of his nucleus as the heat continued to pool into his groin.

Every touch, the way Chrollo stroked him, it threatened to break him right then and there. Kurapika pressed his back hard against the boulder, hips rocking up against Chrollo's own as another moan exited his mouth the moment he felt the older man's breath against his ear.

Finding the words to speak was almost impossible. Kurapika felt like he lost any functionality in his voice, the words exiting hoarsely, "I-I…" He managed to grind out as another breathless moan followed behind the last, body trembling as a result, "want you. I need… You. I want to… Feel you inside me." The instant the words left his mouth, crimson suffused once again over his skin, the color rising quickly up his neck to deepen on his cheeks. It was hard to believe what he had just uttered, but the feeling of being abashed dissipated in the next moment.

Kurapika couldn't believe how obstinate his body was becoming, though he didn't care to balk it. He was slowly falling into the grip of pure bliss, his mind hazed and foggy, unable to comprehend or think clearly, animalistic drive the only thing at the forefront. Though, Kurapika wasn't in any position to even try and contest it.

 _Not that he wanted to._

Chrollo paused, almost completely astonished by Kurapika's response, yet, it left him thoroughly pleased. So, Kurapika was begging? _Good._ His lover was desperate. This time, he would make Kurapika break. He would remain in control and dominate the blond. Kurapika was his, even though he loved the younger man, Chrollo wanted to see just how far he could push Kurapika into the throes of passion, hunger and need.

The torridity between them continued to grow exceptionally.

"Is that so?" Chrollo hummed, lips still dangerously close to Kurapika's ear, tongue darting out to lick along its shell, "You want me that bad, love?" Slowly, Chrollo moved his hand further down while the other one came around to cup one of the cheeks and part them, allowing his fingers to come against Kurapika's entrance. Seamlessly, he slipped one into the Kurta's awaiting warmth. "Then perhaps, I shall give you what you want."

The very moment Chrollo's fingers prodded at his entrance, then pushed inside, Kurapika convulsed as another groan, one almost animalistic tore past his trembling lips.

Without warning, Kurapika thrust his hips against Chrollo's probing hand, and he dug his fingertips into the flesh of his lover's back, nails raking bloodied lines as they slid up aimlessly towards the older man's shoulders before finding roost and clutching roughly.

Little by little, Kurapika was losing control and becoming submerged within his own need and yearning. His body started to move of its own volition, those intrusive fingers only making him crave in earnest, wanting more from Chrollo. "Feels... Good." The blond uttered in raspy assent, hips pushing down on Chrollo's hand again as the older man was infiltrating him, which sent another shiver up his spine.

Everything Chrollo was doing to him, the way the older man had seized his heart, assaulted him and drew him into sinking so deep beneath the raging waves of erogenous desire it made Kurapika nearly come undone.

More and more he wanted Chrollo as he craved the older man, the need Kurapika felt was so _overpowering_ only the primal part of him was in control.

But he knew it was the same for Chrollo as well. The older man's own appetite was mounting, want and need smoldering within fathomless grays as he was slowly faltering to his own unbridled desire.

Chrollo felt the blond's hands clutch tighter to his back before those slender fingers began scraping over his skin, causing pain to mingle with the pleasure he felt. Chrollo exhaled sharply at the sensation.

A toothy grin crossed then over Chrollo's lips as his fingers continued to push into Kurapika, those eyes watching the Kurta intently for his reactions, the water rippling in disturbance around them from their erratic movements. Gently, he inserted a second finger, stretching his lover slowly, preparing him for what was to come next. Chrollo's lips came to rest against Kurapika's neck as he began a slow, passionate trek along the pulse beneath, delivering kisses as he went.

"Then I shall make it even more pleasurable for you." He whispered against Kurapika's porcelain hued skin and allowed a third finger to join the last two, his movements cumulative, the pressure mounting within his own body as he watched Kurapika practically _melt_ in his embrace.

Sooner or later, he knew Kurapika would crack and would give in to the grips of rapture as the younger man was too enraptured, in too deep and hankering too intently for him to stop now.

Kurapika looked _perfect_ when he was like this.

Weakly, the Kurta's head lulled back against the boulder as scarlet eyes filled with ardor and concupiscence shone like glittering rubies beneath half-lids lined with golden lashes while they stared up at the now starry sky. Chrollo seemed already pleased with his ravenous moaning and unbridled thrusting as each act was done at his lover's beckon. When two more fingers slipped inside, Kurapika's mind exploded again, his body trembling almost uncontrollably as his lover pushed deeper into him.

It was amazing. Unbelievably amazing. Kurapika hadn't felt this good in so long; the attention his lover was giving him - even when Chrollo's warm mouth was suddenly trailing along his exposed neck, forcing his head to tilt once more, it nearly thrust him over the edge.

His lover's teeth raked over the delicate skin as Chrollo motioned towards his earlobe, taking the shell into his mouth just above his earring, suckling gently. The sensations, all of it, the Kurta was falling and at the mercy of his own growing hunger and insatiable salacity.

"M-more," Kurapika uttered, his voice heady, "Please."

Lithe hands continued to grip tighter on Chrollo's shoulders, and this time Kurapika's nails broke the skin causing runlets of blood to ebb around his pale fingers as they grew rigid before relaxing. Kurapika held steady, his body shuddering violently before stilling, then drew his fingers down to rake over the taut muscles of Chrollo's arms, brushing the spider tattoo almost lovingly while leaving smears of crimson behind in their wake.

Almost as if in recourse, Chrollo retracted his fingers and pulled away from the blond, invoking another reluctant groan from him. Chrollo was sure Kurapika could sense the smirk he had on his lips as his hand came to rest on the younger man's ass again, "If that is what you wish, then I shall give you exactly what you want." He added in an erotic, hungry tone.

For a moment everything stilled, and Kurapika drew in a sharp, ragged breath as he prepared for what he knew was coming.

Chrollo wasted no time. He spread the Kurta's cheeks apart as he positioned his cock against the younger man's entrance and the world suddenly dimmed, everything fading around them.

Kurapika bit his lip harshly as he tried to force back another fervid moan when Chrollo pushed past his entrance, slowly penetrating him. Instantly, the blond tightened his legs around Chrollo's waist, his slender hands ceasing their trek to snap over to the Spider's back once again. This time, however, he did so without thought or care of the already damaged flesh.

The older man stilled, the head of his throbbing cock sitting just within and Kurapika cursed, reminding himself to relax and the pain would soon ebb into intense pleasure.

Another groan emanated from his throat, but this time at a more intense pitch, his muscles finally relaxing enough for Chrollo to proceed after getting used to his lover's girth. Kurapika lurched his hips up against the older man's, the rough movement causing the water to tremble around them. His diligence was an urge for Chrollo to continue, "Let me... Feel you." The Kurta ushered, unable to contain his wanton need for much longer.

It was something Chrollo readily picked up on; the sensation of voracity he felt in conjunction with Kurapika's own eagerness was his drive. The younger man's words along with those desperate moans which Chrollo managed to elicit from his lover was enough to provoke him into continuing.

Hesitating no longer and without a second thought, Chrollo thrust his hips down against Kurapika's, instantly driving his cock deeper into that tight body, a long, airy groan exiting past the older man's parted lips as a result.

He nearly forgot just how tight Kurapika really was. It reminded Chrollo that he was the only one ever to touch Kurapika, which still _pleased_ him greatly.

No one would ever know the joy he felt for the Kurta would only ever be his.

Even Kurapika knew this, for the younger man's own body language confirmed it as he reacted without any cognizance. Those hips continued to thrust against him as Kurapika began to grind on him erratically, the act invoking a profound rise in Chrollo's own emotions.

They were both falling, the emotions felt between them were substantial, but even then, Chrollo knew that regardless, it was only Kurapika he desired.

Tightening his grip on Kurapika's hips, Chrollo began to fall into a slow rhythm, the heat his lover was producing caused him to groan in pleasure, "Tell me," he uttered while looking into the Kurta's beautiful scarlet eyes, "you like it when I am inside of you?" Chrollo teased as he pressed against the younger man before leaving sweltering kisses along his lover's throat until reaching his chin before biting down gently.

It was difficult to breathe, yet Kurapika could hear the tempo of their breathing become unified as each movement choreographed between them started to flow like an intricate dance. His back arched more against the smooth boulder, causing his body to quickly and effortlessly press against Chrollo's own muscular physique, their bodies melding almost perfectly together.

Those resilient scarlets that were filled with brilliance remained locked in desire as the Kurta watched the appetence waver behind his lover's own eyes. Even though Kurapika could barely contain his own raging compulsion, he could sense the ambition coursing through Chrollo's own veins as the man's own heart was beating rapidly.

Breathlessly, Kurapika fell back against the bolder he was pinned against and severed eye contact as they slipped close once more, his arms wrapping tightly around his lover's back. Kurapika clutched feebly to Chrollo's damp skin as it was made slick from the spray of the waterfall along with forming beads of sweat. Every time he felt the older man pull back haltingly, retracting almost entirely from inside him, Chrollo would stall before thrusting forward, driving his thick cock back deep inside, nearly burying himself to the hilt.

It was maddening. It was blissful. The sensations _raged_ through Kurapika's lithe frame, electrifying him to the point that every nerve was burning with undulating impulses.

Drawing a ragged breath into his lungs, Kurapika growled low and deep, hips jerking back up to meet pointedly with Chrollo's own, the force driving the man's cock so far into him the tip finally impacted with the bundle of nerves hidden within.

Kurapika hissed as the sensation jolted through his body causing him to shudder violently. He tightened his grip around the older man's back as Chrollo practically _ravished_ him.

When those velvety lips reached his chin after casting passionate kisses along the lines of his throat, Kurapika wasn't able to hold back his own building libertine, the heat nearly burning him to the core. "Yes I do..." he groaned hoarsely after finding the ability to speak, their hips beginning to find an impassioned rhythm as their bodies gyrated against one another, "I want more. Please. Don't stop." Kurapika begged, desperation lacing his words.

Falling. Kurapika was plunging while slowly letting go. The further he went, the more _entrenched_ he became. The sea raged and threatened to pull him under the squalling storm of passion, yearning, and ecstasy.

Being with Chrollo like this, just the way the older man touched him, held him, made him feel good was enough to keep him coming back for more. Kurapika melded into the moment as his breaths quickened, hips continuing to find and match pace with Chrollo's own. Every part of him was subjected to the ardor that fluctuated around them, their bodies coated by the spray which emanated from the waterfall they were beside, its grandeur accenting the elation he felt.

Though, Kurapika knew he wasn't experiencing the felicity alone. He could tell in Chrollo's movements that his lover was just as taken as he was, the look he saw in those striking grey eyes was enough to speak for itself. There was no denying Chrollo was enjoying their coupling as much as he was.

It became evident when Chrollo moved away from his chin to look directly into his flaming scarlet eyes, a faint grin crossing over his lips. The look was smoldering, an overture of intense hunger that the older man couldn't seem to subdue as it flickered behind his eyes. Yet, what Kurapika saw was the same thing he was sure Chrollo had seen in himself.

The demand, the compulsion, they both _wanted_ each other, the sexual pull only driving them further, Kurapika's own body tingling as he sought for release.

Chrollo was no different, the older man making it known that he wanted the same as Kurapika. Although he was enthralled with how desperate the blond was becoming, those sultry words, the quickening in his pace along with those beautiful sounds he was making, amused Chrollo but also pleased him. Watching Kurapika as he was slowly coming undone while practically begging for him caused that grin to tug at the corner of his mouth, and Chrollo was relishing in every moment he shared with the blond.

Fingers crept upward when he let them move from their perch on Kurapika's ass to behind his lover's thighs as he gently lifted the younger man's hips up even more, and without warning, plunged deep inside of him roughly. The angle allowed him to come into contact with Kurapika's prostate, the sensation causing chills to run up Chrollo's spine. Kurapika was as tight as ever, "Is that so?" Chrollo breathed, a soft groan accenting his words, "You want me that badly, don't you?" The question came, but he didn't wait for the Kurta to answer as he tightened his grip.

Roughly, Chrollo's hips crashed against Kurapika´s again, the momentum driving him to the furthest reaches possible. He could sense Kurapika tensing beneath him as a result; that lithe body trembled when he contacted the Kurta's sensitive spot within, causing a groan to rip from his throat.

The sound caused Chrollo to grin in satisfaction, those lips finding Kurapika's soon after.

Panting, Kurapika lazily raised his head off the surface of the boulder he laid against, tresses matted and dripping, those hazed over eyes seeking refuge in hungry grays and soon became immersed within them. Every time their hips contacted, Kurapika lost himself more and more, the sensation of Chrollo's thick cock grazing his prostate didn't help. Especially when he nearly pulled out, only to push back in agonizingly slow.

For a moment, the Kurta felt a semblance of dominant will come over him, and he hissed sharply, hips bucking upward roughly to force Chrollo back into him, the impact making it caress over his sweet spot once more, "Don't... Don't stop. Keep going." The act elicited another groan from the blond, and a small smile crept at the corners of his wet lips, "I want you more than you know." He groaned out before his world suddenly erupted in utter euphoria as Chrollo's own mouth seized his own.

Everything around him slipped into darkness as the blond melted, lips instantly parting when he felt Chrollo´s tongue demand entrance, feeling it move inside without hesitation and taste him in wild abandon. Kurapika's own tongue swept forward to greet the intruding appendage, wasting no time seeking Chrollo's flavor.

It was all so _exhilarating._ So _exciting._ Kurapika just could not seem to sate his germinating thirst.

Once the need for air came, Chrollo severed the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as he gazed longingly down at the most exquisite thing to ever exist. Kurapika's immaculate body looked so delectable while his skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and mist from the waterfall making the younger man look angelic and heavenly. It was hard to hold back as the rhythm of their hips moving in unison only enhanced the sensation.

Those rosy lips looked so kiss bruised and swollen it brought an urge to recapture them once more, but Chrollo refrained.

Instead, he settled on admiring the younger man still beneath him, those eyes so vibrant, how vulnerable Kurapika looked, it was the most perfect thing the older man had ever seen.

He hummed, "Good." And drove his hips a little more forcefully against Kurapika's, the pressure in his groin continued to build as Chrollo knew he wouldn't last much longer. Both of them were feeling the grips of ecstasy and desire, the need to reach completion becoming too strong. "Then I shall give you exactly what you want." Chrollo purred, lust edging every word spoken.

Kurapika opened his eyes the moment their kiss was severed, but remain half-lidded as he found the lust filled hues of Chrollo's own, knowing that his lover was still locked within the throes of their coupling. The older man abruptly slowed his pace as it became more leisurely to draw out the moment and take his time, but Kurapika responded with a harsh thrust of his own hips, the feel of Chrollo impaling him once more brought about another long, drawn out a groan.

A faint smile crossed over Kurapika's lips as his hungry gaze lingered over the glossed and slicked plains of Chrollo's form. He savored the lush and picturesque glory, the crystalline sheen accenting his lover's skin made him glow beneath the pale moon. Chrollo looked stunning against the serene backdrop, the sound of the water rushing around them only added to the magnificent display.

The blond let his fingers unlatch from Chrollo's back to slip up and hook around his shoulders, easily holding him snugly in place. Kurapika breathed sharply through his nose as his hips decreased in pace and began matching the new beat his lover had taken.

Although it was agonizingly slow again, the blond enjoyed every second of it, his body's reactions a connotation of his gradually rising libido. The ecstasy it produced let the Kurta know it would only be a matter of time before the need to reach completion would herald, and sooner or later he would be sent into the apex of paradise.

Even as he knew Chrollo had gone idle with his movements, Kurapika could sense the deft pulse between them which spoke they were only fighting off the _inevitable._

"Chrollo..." Kurapika's voice cracked, the rest of his sentence getting cut off the moment Chrollo's warm mouth came against the side of his jaw at the sound of his name, but this time more gentle and caressing. Again those rubies slipped behind the veil and became hidden from view as he melded into the sensation, his body trembling as each pulse and ardent waved coursed intensely through him. For the breadth of a moment, time stood still, and Kurapika found himself unable to resist the calling of that ever-present need for culmination. "Faster... Please." He whispered, beckoning to his lover, the words almost pleading. "I... I want to really... Feel you." The Kurta murmured, his groin constricting again. Each impulse burned through him while causing the blood to rush down into his own painfully swollen dick as it rested against his lover's abdomen and begged for attention, Kurapika desperately wanting Chrollo to fuck him _senseless._

It was like an invitation. The slow draw of his name spilling from Kurapika's lips as the younger man watched him while the look of utter animalistic and primal hunger behind those coveted scarlet eyes made Chrollo _spellbound_ and left him unable to resist its hold. Just the very look alone as Kurapika greedily drank him in was enough to solicit his drive.

He tightened his grip on Kurapika's thighs, fingertips dangerously close to breaking the skin as the beckon of his lover's plea nearly pushed him into a frenzy, and Chrollo rammed his hips against the younger man's as a result. He bent down slightly, the angle allowing him to reach as deep inside Kurapika he could go, and his lips came within meters of the blond's ear, voice practically purring, "If that is what you wish," he paused, breathing against Kurapika's skin, "then I will ensure you feel everything."

Again, Chrollo thrust down hard against the younger man beneath him, his cock burrowing to the very hilt. He could sense Kurapika trembling, that lithe, beautiful body arching and bucking wildly against his own, the feeling of skin contacting skin only enhancing the _incredible_ sensation. The sweet moans the Kurta produced along with the sounds of the waterfall and the pond splashing around them was nothing short of _magical._

He picked up speed, and Chrollo's once erratic movements soon found an even more steady rhythm as each downward thrust sent his own engorged cock abyssal into the warmth of his lover's tight, welcoming body. The walls within Kurapika rippled and constricted around him almost in unison to his thrusts as the feeling continued dragging him closer and closer to the end. Chrollo's own body tensed with each impulse and surge of unbridled energy that coursed through him, leaving him unable to resist any longer.

There was _no_ stopping it and there was _no_ denying the inevitable. It was white hot and searing, Chrollo's skin blooming with sweat the longer he continued to pump into Kurapika vigorously, each drive inward connecting with the younger man's prostate.

At the rate they were going, Chrollo was able to sense his own growing thirst for release, and it was just a matter of time before it all came crashing down. He knew it was boding true for Kurapika as well.

Gods, there was just no way he could _ever_ get enough of Kurapika.

It was pure adrenaline, and every part of him was being driven on sheer impulse. Kurapika's body continued its traitorous functionality, his thighs grinding and rocking against the hips of his lover, feeling Chrollo slowly pick up the pace as a low and guttural moan released from the depths of the older man's own throat.

It was like a sweet symphony. Their soft, yet erotic sounds rose into the air around them as the beautiful melody of their lovemaking filled Kurapika's ears, drawing him further into its tantalizing allure.

The younger man continued to keep an even tempo, his body colliding against Chrollo's hardened physique as his lover thrust impetuously into him. The muscles within became reactive as they constricted and rippled along the older man's thick erection while drawing it completely abyssal and sending it continuously over Kurapika's prostate. Each pass, each caress, the gentle, yet, adamant breech over his sweet spot successfully only heightened the blond's awareness. His body tensed, almost seized as he was taken over by the incalescence that made his groin become unbearably tight.

Every part of him ached, desired, and clawed for release, the feeling of swelling in his abdomen making itself glaringly apparent. It seemed Chrollo had sensed this and his pace increased in speed, hips becoming more brazen and erratic, pumping feverishly against Kurapika's ass while suddenly making the blond's frame slide harshly against the boulder he rested on.

Instantly, Kurapika altered his position and lifted himself up slightly higher, which gave Chrollo the perfect angle to hit him at his deepest point, causing the younger man to cry out.

Panting, the Kurta struggled to maintain focus as his mind was clouding over and he could feel it rising into a growing crescendo, its beckon becoming undeniable. Kurapika was ready; his body was needy, and craving for release, his rapidly beating heart mirroring the very _urgency_ he was outwardly showing, feeling the euphoria rising around him. Kurapika groaned pleadingly as his hips crashed without mercy against Chrollo's thighs, embedding his lover's erection so deep within him, it sent another wave of pure ecstasy through his body.

He could feel the raging pulse between them as the arduous pull of paradise was ringing in his ears, Kurapika's movements reflecting his craving and desire, "I am... Close." He groaned and drove his himself brashly against Chrollo, his agonizing dick colliding against the man's abdomen, the strain only making him more desperate. Steadily, the Kurta kept pace with his lover, but with a bit more finesse, adjuration of how _much_ he wanted to climax with Chrollo.

The sensation of the blond's violently trembling body and hips forcing up against his own had awoken something deep within Chrollo. His fingers tightened their grip on Kurapika's thighs although the younger man had already adjusted himself so he could penetrate his lover to the fullest and began pounding into him mercilessly.

Growling, the older man found himself nearly unable to control his raging emotions, the scent of their sex mingled with his lover's own unique aroma was driving him practically _insane._

Just like Kurapika, Chrollo could feel every nerve inside his own body strain as the pressure continued to mount within his own groin, luring him closer and closer to reaching his zenith. The warmth and constriction of Kurapika's own body added to the heightening sensation, making it impossible to delay his imminent release.

Slowly he lifted away from the blond's chin once he was satisfied with the mark left behind and looked down once again into those beautiful, passionate scarlet eyes, a smirk crossing over his tanned lips, "You better cum for me." The demand came, and Chrollo instantly moved one of his hands from Kurapika's leg to curl around his needy, throbbing dick and without hesitation, began stroking the engorged length. "Don't hold back."

Following his words, Chrollo aimed for Kurapika's neck once more and began to trail his lips along its expanse before reaching the collarbone where he instantly bit down roughly, but this time it caused a thin trail of blood to run over the Kurta's soft, pale skin.

Kurapika could only gasp. The entirety of his body began convulsing uncontrollably as every nerve flashed with heated impulses, the sensation nearly thrusting him over the edge. He felt himself teetering, everything around him threatening to collapse and the Kurta knew he was fading and _fast._

"Say my name Kurapika." Chrollo commanded once he lifted away, a small blotch of red adorning his flesh, "I want to hear you say it." He added. This time he jerked roughly along Kurapika's shaft while driving his hips without mercy against him. Chrollo growled to add emphasis behind his words, tongue darting out to lick the stain from lips.

Between Chrollo pounding relentlessly into him and over his prostate in time to the rhythm of his hand stroking ravishingly along his swollen cock became his final calling. His undoing. There was no holding him back, and like a pendulum, the motion swung in favor of surrender and finally, the unquenchable tempest came to stake her claim, pulling Kurapika entirely under.

Without thought, without warning, every nerve and muscle in Kurapika's entire body began to tremor, the vibration causing the water to ripple and flow around them. Mindlessly, his lower half jolted out of the water and up against Chrollo's grip around him while at the same time driving the man's cock back down into him and to the furthest depth it could go.

The finality of it sent the blond over the edge, unable to deny his ascension any longer as he hit his limit.

Kurapika threw his head back, and screamed, "Chrollo!" the name rolling off his lips the moment before everything burst and thick, molten ropes expelled forth to coat over Chrollo's fingers as they were still wound tightly around him. Kurapika panted as the last ounces of his vitality melted away and he fell back nearly boneless against the cool surface of the boulder, weakly clutching to his lover's body. His hips continued to motion idly against his lover's own, still craving, hungering, needing his lover's own release, beckoning Chrollo to join him in paradise.

The instant he heard the sound of his name, Chrollo let a grin spread across his lips as he gave a few more ample pumps to Kurapika's shaft, feeling him finally climax as hot, thick warmth spilled forth, leaking in rivers to cover his fingers. Slowly, Chrollo lifted his hand away and brought it up to his mouth, his dark, grey eyes finding Kurapika's own scarlet ones.

For a moment, the older man became transfixed and lost within those bewitching seas of red, his lips hovering just above his hand, "You're so beautiful." Chrollo purred, hips rocking rhythmically in time to the sensational waves of euphoria that was seizing him whole, matching the speed to Kurapika's own weak bucking.

His tongue snaked out from between supple mounds, and began gliding over his fingers, lapping up Kurapika's essence, soft groans echoing his actions, professing Chrollo's enjoyment and partaking in his lover's flavor, "You taste good."

Cleaning the last of Kurapika's mess from his hand, he lowered it to clutch tightly on the Kurta's hip, eyes slipping closed as he breathed in heavily the scent of their lovemaking.

As he picked up the pace, Chrollo's hips crashed hard against Kurapika's ass, feeling himself nearing. "Oh... Fuck..." Every part of him trembled as those tight walls which surrounded him, rippled along his cock as he plummeted deep into his lover, the sensation threatening to drag him under. Oh God, how _good_ Kurapika felt around him; the warmth of the younger man's body, the way he withered beneath him, those gorgeous scarlet eyes as they drank him in, the experience was _unbelievable._

Chrollo couldn't hold it back any longer, and his groin grew tight, the calescent waves his final testament that his release was imminent. The older man gave one last forceful thrust as he finally climaxed, his own thick warmth spilling deep inside Kurapika, hips moving languidly against his lover's own as he rode out his orgasm.

When the last ounce of his strength ebbed away, he collapsed against Kurapika, both of them becoming an instant tangle of limbs. Sucking in a much-needed breath, he leaned in close to whisper in Kurapika's ear as he came down slowly from his high, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He questioned, panting heavily before taking the Kurta's lips with his own and pushed his tongue inside, instantly finding Kurapika's and curling around it.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Kurapika's body tensed the moment he felt Chrollo stiffen as the older man finally reached his peak and climaxed. Those hips continued to move against him as his lover rode out the remainder of his orgasm before collapsing on top of him. Kurapika wound his tired arms around Chrollo, holding that spent body close to his own.

They remained silent a bit before Chrollo whispered in his ear, the words teasing as the man's warm breath dusted over his skin. Kurapika was unable to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine, and before he could speak, Chrollo captured his lips, wasting no time shoving his tongue inside.

Sighing, he fell into the moment, accepting the invading appendage as it slid along his own. The kiss was fierce, demanding and pleasing. Kurapika enjoyed the feeling of it as the taste of his lover crept into his mouth, Chrollo's flavor still unique.

Finally, Kurapika broke away, and his eyes opened to look at Chrollo, "It was better than I expected." The blond cooed in response, then buried his nose into the crook of his lover's shoulder. As he tried to regain his lost strength and recover from his intoxication, Kurapika laid there while he luxuriated in the very _essence_ of their coupling.

A few moments later, he pulled back to look back into Chrollo's eyes. What he saw left him nearly _stunned._

Slowly, his gaze flickered over the gorgeous creature above him before Kurapika lifted to trail his swollen lips along the side of Chrollo's jawline, leaving gentle kisses in his wake as they dusted over tanned skin before sliding down almost enticingly towards the Spider's neck, feeling the pulse race through his veins.

Almost as if he was tethered to the area, Kurapika bit down and began suckling hard upon the flesh, quickly drawing blood. The taste of metal bloomed upon his tongue.

The sensation was primal, animalistic, its hold was digging and clawing into the younger man as he started to fall back into the coiling grips of ardor once more. His own groin started to ache as he felt himself growing hard again, thighs trembling with excitement as he pressed heatedly against Chrollo, feeling their connection, "Dammit... I still want you." Kurapika hissed, and he slipped away to lap over the tendril of blood that ran down over his lover's collarbone, then breathed in his scent before motioning back up. Latching onto the underside of Chrollo's jaw again, he drew hard on the skin where he knew it would bruise, "What you continue to do to me..." The Kurta whispered haughtily, erotic undertones now etching his voice.

Chrollo sucked in a sharp breath when Kurapika pulled back just enough so their eyes locked once more. Even then, the older man couldn't get over just how perfect the blond really was.

Especially with how audacious and eager he was being.

"It was as good for me as it was for you." He responded in a tired voice. Chrollo kept himself buried inside his lover, feeling Kurapika's own thighs tighten around him, and preventing them from separating. Without warning, the blond's mouth came up against his jaw, and he could feel those succulent lips begin trailing against it, the warmth of his breath, how those teeth grazed his skin as the younger man moved along his pulse. Chrollo groaned. Everything stopped, and he breathed in slowly as Kurapika bit down and began roughly sucking on the area that would probably bruise later.

A trickle of warmth streamed down over his collar bone, and he knew Kurapika had drawn blood. Chrollo's breath hitched in his throat this time, shuddering visibly as those lips soon moved, Kurapika's tongue rolling over his skin to lap up the crimson staining it before dusting up towards his jawline and biting down on him once more. The older man felt his entire body tense.

Oh, how Kurapika was trying to dominate him. _Mark him._ It was exciting to see his lover exhibit so much gusto.

Chrollo was uncertain if he would be able to contain himself. Everything the Kurta was doing to him was only igniting his appetite for more.

The words Kurapika had spoken only enhanced that yearning, knowing how much of an impact he had on the blond was invigorating.

Becoming lost amid the storm was easy, entirely giving into it was easiest. However, knowing just how tempting Kurapika could be, how advantageous and commanding, even desperate he was made Chrollo tremble. It was intoxicating, provocative, enticing. No matter what he did, what his lover did, there was just no quelling his insatiable hunger, attraction, and need he had for Kurapika.

With as much he loved Kurapika, the undeniable pull the Kurta had on him was evident. He craved the younger man, but also cherished every moment they shared.

 _This was no different._

Once Kurapika pulled away, Chrollo took the opportunity to cup his lover by the chin and moved Kurapika back to face him, looking deep in his lover's eyes. For a moment he watched the blond, noticing a small blotch of bright red adorning his wet, pink lips.

Grinning, Chrollo leaned in close, his own lips nearly brushing the Kurta's, "It pleases me knowing how much I affect you," Chrollo replied enthusiastically before closing the gap between them to capture his lover's mouth into a deep kiss, tasting his blood on them. His hand moved away from the blond's chin as Chrollo let it slide down along the backside of his lover before coming up to coil around Kurapika's shaft, feeling him become hard again.

Everything slowly faded around him, and Kurapika was finding it hard to breathe much less contain the resurfacing of emotions that threatened to break down his barriers and take over him once again. The longer he remained within the clutches of the Spider, the further he fell. Not that he was complaining, the younger man was finding the thrill in each contact the had, the sensation only invoking his will continue.

When he felt Chrollo's fingers take hold of his chin, bringing him to face the older man, it was then Kurapika knew. He could see the reflection of himself within them, the resemblance striking. What he saw and how lucid it was, the reality of its composition only invoked further realization of just how alike he and Chrollo _really_ were.

It was a notion he struggled with, but it was undeniable. Though, it didn't stop him. Chrollo was like a drug, and Kurapika was addicted. He couldn't seem to get enough.

He knew the same was true for Chrollo, the older man's words a firm affirmation of that fact.

The rhythm of his heart changed, its beat growing rapid the moment when Chrollo's lips came over his as the heat surrounded them once more. It was blissful, phenomenal, entirely unworldly and Kurapika found himself giving in and letting go, his mind filling with sexual thoughts when he felt the older man's hand wrap around his cock again. His lips brushed and danced, massaging boldly along Chrollo's, drinking in all his tall and dark lover had to offer, reveling in his very unique yet, exquisite taste. Breathing in sharply, Kurapika pulled away abruptly, his mouth trailing feathery light just along the side of his lover's jaw as he gave a weak thrust to his hips, "Take me to the bank." He purred and stopped just before reaching Chrollo's ear, "Let me show just how much I want you."

Though Kurapika felt nearly embarrassed to talk in such a scandalizing tone, Chrollo reacted approvingly as his slender body was tugged firmly against his lover, the contact dredging another laden groan and practically making him forget about his bashfulness.

Without reservation, he moved rhythmically along with Chrollo, the older man's cock beginning to fill and swell again inside him, the feeling it produced was always unlike any other. The craving was insurmountable, practically driving the Kurta _crazy._

Lowering his arms to hold tightly around Chrollo's shoulders, he gave the area a squeeze, hinting that he wanted his lover to move, ready to exit the pond.

Even then, Kurapika could sense Chrollo's amusement through his aura as the older man observed him, though the blond could plainly see that his lover was feeling the grips of passion just like he was.

"Is that so?" Chrollo spoke after a few minutes of silence, the look of satisfaction crossing his demeanor when he felt the younger man grind against him so adamantly. How amazing it was to see the blond crack the way he did. Slowly Kurapika was bending and becoming less stiff. It was enjoyable to watch his lover become undeniably abashed. "As you wish," He replied teasingly and lifted Kurapika up out of the water, making his way through the rippling waves to the bank of the pond, coming to a halt just at the edge.

Gently, he eased Kurapika down on upon the soft grass lining the bank, coming on top of his lover as they are still connected.

Gray eyes surveyed every sculpted plane, curve and muscle lining the gorgeous being below him, openly admiring the Kurta's innate beauty. Gods just how _succulent_ Kurapika was shivering and wet, lying open to being plundered.

Shifting his position, Chrollo gently pulled his dick out from his lover's body then lowered to dip down between Kurapika's legs, noticing how hard he had gotten. Chrollo began kissing him on the balls, trailing his mouth up along Kurapika's shaft before stopping at the tip. His tongue darted out to graze along the head, coiling around it sensually before taking the younger man's length slowly into his mouth. Gradually, Chrollo started drawing down along it while the fingertips of one hand slid up Kurapika's inner thigh to cup his balls as the other clutched to his hip.

The moment Kurapika felt his lover's tongue on his cock, he sucked in a sharp breath, his world soon becoming ignited within a heavenly blaze as Chrollo's lips gradually encompassed him. He let out a guttural cry, hips jolting without thought as the older man inched down along him, sending the Kurta back into the waves of eternal bliss.

It didn't take long before Chrollo found a rhythm, pumping languidly along his swollen erection and Kurapika could barely think any longer, his mind becoming a thick haze as carnality was hitting him once more.

"Oh... Gods..." He uttered, almost unable to contain the fervency mounting within. Briefly, Kurapika reveled in the thrill of it all, feeling just how amazing and exhilarating such an act produced. Never had Chrollo treated him like this before; Kurapika had often thought it was beyond his lover's ambition or will to lower himself to such standards. But there Chrollo was, pleasuring him and in the back of his mind, Kurapika felt Chrollo deserved the same, "Chrollo..." he uttered and flushed at the thought, another shiver racing up his spine, "slow down," Kurapika panted, those lips feeling utterly good around him and causing him to nearly forget his objective, "I... Want to..." another groan cut him off as he struggled to muster the words to speak, "...Let me pleasure you, too."

It became nearly too cumulative, his body seizing from the stimulation bursting through him, each pulse electrified and raging. The Kurta's mind faded and he was no longer comprehensible as Chrollo worked him fully into submission. His body craved and ached as Kurapika aimlessly rocked his hips while he fought hard to resist thrusting into Chrollo's warm mouth.

That tickle in the back of his mind remained; he wanted to taste his lover almost as badly as he wanted those lips to stay wound tightly around him, even as the blond's slender fingers found their way into Chrollo's tresses.

If anything, the idealism made within Kurapika's plea was enough to hint at what he _wanted_ the older man to do.

Inwardly, Chrollo grinned in spite of himself as Kurapika's desperate entreaty captured his attention while the younger man struggled to keep from bucking into his mouth. His lips continued working without hindrance along that swollen shaft to keep Kurapika wound within rapture's embrace. Although he knew damn well that his precious and beautiful Kurta was attempting to seize control once again and become more assertive, the compelling draw such a magnetism had over him, and seeing his lover continue losing his prudish nature _excited_ him.

Breaking down those barriers and making Kurapika more open and comfortable around him was something he had set about doing from the moment the younger man confessed to loving him. Witnessing it only made it more titillating.

As the younger man's slender fingers started carding through his raven-hued locks, Chrollo's eyes found Kurapika's impassioned scarlet ones, the thought of his lover's own mouth around him again while ruminating on how thrilling and inebriating it would be for them to pleasure each other at the same time only excited Chrollo further. The notion was rather compelling.

Suddenly, he halted his movements and pulled away from Kurapika's swollen cock that was now coated in his saliva, a tendril swung from the tip to his lips before snapping away, and he let his clouded eyes befall his succulent Kurta once more.

Wordlessly, Chrollo lifted up and away from his lover as he stood, gaze never leaving those blazing eyes as he came to the top of his lover's golden head then lowered himself once more and let his lips seamlessly glide back down along that needy dick again. The sensation of his own cock brushing along the swollen lips of his lover incited a soft, raspy groan from the depths of his throat, eager for Kurapika to take him and feel that warm, inviting mouth over him.

Gradually, he found an even, leisurely rhythm as his fingers motioned to curl around the base of the blond's shaft while his other hand began digging almost ruthlessly into the Kurta's hip, bracing himself for the assault he knew Kurapika would soon bestow upon him.

There was no wait or no delay, and his entire body soon became engulfed in the very sensation Chrollo had anticipated on the moment Kurapika curled his hand around the base of his cock while those lips parted to let that moist tongue gloss over the head of it. The feeling caused his skin to tingle and sent shivers racing up his spine.

What Kurapika had been waiting for Chrollo was now readily indulging in as the Kurta slowly worked his mouth along the head of the older man's cock, teasingly flicking his tongue along the sensitive spot just under the base of the tip. He lingered for just a moment as he toyed with the area, knowing that such a play would only drive Chrollo insane and he could feel the older man convulsing above him. The vibrations that emanated from his lover wavered through him, and it made Kurapika tighten, the building tension alone was nearly enough to drive him wild.

Moving from the area, Kurapika drug his lips back over the tip once more before parting them and letting it slip inside, his mouth finally working down along Chrollo's thick shaft.

Tears bloomed instantly at the corners of his eyes, but Kurapika didn't stop. Growling, he brought his free hand up to clutch onto Chrollo's hip, tips digging into his lover's flesh as he pinned the older man in place and lifted his head ever so slightly, full and pink lips finding their way to the base before he started his own slow and sensual rhythm. Each time he moved down, Kurapika let the tip of Chrollo's dick hit the back of his own throat as he suppressed his gag reflex, enjoying the plunge.

Kurapika's heart raced as he fell into a timely beat with Chrollo, the sound of his lover's own insatiable moans as they started to pleasure each other in near perfect unison brought him deeper into the grips of hunger and passion. His groin constricted and tightened once again as Chrollo continuously embedded him inside that sweet, warm mouth, the muscles within the older man's throat rippling along the tip.

Never had he expected it to feel so good, so tantalizing, and yet, Chrollo could feel the pressure mounting in his own groin once again. Just how constrictive and warm Kurapika's mouth was around him, how easily the younger man took the entirety of his cock without reservation, letting the tip hit the back of his own throat made Chrollo feel gratified.

It was _beyond_ the mere comprehension of words.

Never had Chrollo experienced such a sensation, but he could hardly contain himself. Every muscle and nerve trembled as his groin seized, the heat from his lover's mouth wrapped him up in such a wonderful, lustful desire. Chrollo was barely able to contain himself. He relished in the notion and was thoroughly satisfied that Kurapika was withering beneath him.

Feeling that small frame trembling against him, melting to his touches, losing control to his every whim, it only served to rouse the older man even more.

Gradually, they both picked up the pace, falling slowly into unison with one another as the momentum between them fell from erratic to a near perfect dance. Chrollo flowed to the tempo of his own beating heart as he moved in time with his thrusts, his mouth never losing pace as he continued to draw along Kurapika's shaft. Several times he allowed the younger man to reach the back of his own throat, finding it rather simple to suppress his own gag reflex, the enjoyment he found in deep-throating was _highly_ arousing.

It was hard resisting the urges that continuously plummeted through him as the pressure in his groin only brought about the demand for release. Between that and the ardor growing between them, Chrollo realized it was just a matter of time before he would come undone.

Even the way those perfect lips were gliding around the length of his cock, the tip plunging into the back of Kurapika's throat each time the blond moved in time to his thrusts was like absolute heaven.

Even Kurapika was struggling to hang on, the blond's movements gradually becoming strained, less rhythmic, but he wasn't ready to stop just yet. Drawing the moment out for a little longer was something he wanted, as losing the feeling now seemed too soon.

Again, Chrollo gave another ample thrust down against that luscious mouth, his body trembling from wave after wave of electric impulses surging through him. The way Kurapika moved, his taste, even as the younger man fought to keep up with him, every part of it gripped him tight. It was hard resisting.

"You like it, don't you?" Chrollo uttered as he abruptly stopped in his ministrations to tease Kurapika and slowly pulled his mouth away, a thin trail of saliva dangling between his lips and the head of his lover's cock. The unreleased pressure left behind he was sure would drive the Kurta mad, "Tell me how much you want to cum."

Chrollo sucked in a breath, letting air fill his needy lungs before inclining forward to press his lips against the sensitive area just below the head, tongue darting out to lap along its surface.

White hot pulses burst through his veins like liquid fire, every nerve reacting almost instantaneously and Kurapika found himself arcing without control, without consciousness, his body crashing up against Chrollo the moment those lips pulled from around him to focus on the area beneath the tip of his agonizing cock.

Panting heavily around the still swollen erection between his own lips, Kurapika felt as if he was coming apart, his body trembling violently as that voice delivered another taunting expletive, the command demanding that he profess how much he wanted to climax. It left Kurapika floundering amidst the tempest sea which he was slowly drowning within.

Every fiber of his being was strained, the struggle becoming almost _overwhelming_ as he was losing grip on reality. The herald of paradise with its beautiful, melodious lure called like chimes on the wind as its beckon was enticing the blond towards sweet, sweet release.

There was no denying it - he indeed _enjoyed_ it, _wanted_ it and _needed_ it. The way Chrollo pleasured him, made him feel, how his body reacted to the undulating pulses that surged like an electrified force through his veins was enough to bring him under.

Digging his fingers into Chrollo's hip, he groaned amply, feeling himself on the verge of breaking, "I do…" the response came as a breathy whisper, Kurapika pausing his attention on his lover's erection to speak, "I want you to make me cum. Please, Chrollo."

Crimson suffused deeper along his skin as he kept up with his profane talk. Yet, Kurapika didn't let it stop him. He was too _fascinated_ to care. The thought of reaching his zenith and completion was all that weighed on his already hazed mind. Feeling Chrollo, tasting him, experiencing the closeness they were sharing was all he needed to keep him wanting more.

Falling back into rhythm, the Kurta resumed focus on moving along Chrollo's length, feeling the organ pulsating along his tongue as the older man thrust it into his warm mouth once again.

"Good." Chrollo smirked, feeling Kurapika's body tense as he knew his lover was near, though he waited until the waves subsided, "Just a little longer then, baby. I have an idea in mind." Making sure the younger man wouldn't climax before he was ready, he plunged that throbbing cock back into Kurapika´s mouth straight to the hilt, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat once more. Chrollo groaned from the pleasure he felt.

Not giving Kurapika room to react, the older man let his free hand slip beneath his lover's bent leg to glide aptly between those firm cheeks, his fingertips finding their target as he slid two fingers around the hole. Knowing his newfound play would corrupt his Kurta further, Chrollo decided to add multiple routes of assault, using the connection between his mouth and now prying fingers to drive his lover wild.

He let the fingertips dance around Kurapika's entrance teasingly, rubbing gently around it before slipping them in, pausing a moment to give the blond time to get used to the intrusion before pushing into him slowly.

Stars burst before Kurapika's eyes, and he did everything he could to keep from twisting within Chrollo's grasp, the heat that surged to his groin was intense and consuming, burning him to the very _core._

As the older man's fingers pushed into him while those lips worked back down along his cock, it made every part of him nearly convulse simultaneously, his back arching again roughly, forcing another groan to rip from the depths of his throat. Kurapika became unrestrained, almost primal, mind too far gone to think as Chrollo's assault brought him back into the sea of squalling passion.

Kurapika´s hips started bucking erratically, the younger man's needy length burrowing itself within that hungry mouth. Releasing another growl, Kurapika picked up his own pace, momentum getting feverish as he tried desperately to keep up with Chrollo while sucking hard on his lover's cock. He knew he was falling and fast, the combination of acts the older man was bestowing upon him would be his final undoing.

At that rate Chrollo was going, it would only send him completely over the edge.

Kurapika _craved_ for it.

Yet, he desired to bring Chrollo to completion with him.

Almost as if Chrollo sensed it, the older man worked deftly along Kurapika's shaft, picking up the pace as his fingers moved in and out of the blond's entrance with enthusiasm while scissoring him, each deliverance he knew was causing his lover to twist and convulse. Slowly he was breaking down that resolve and crumbling those walls as he was bringing Kurapika close again.

Sensing that he was also nearing, Chrollo grinned to himself as a devious thought crossed his mind. Abruptly he stopped moving once he felt Kurapika on the brink of climax again and pulled his fingers out from inside the younger man while moving away from his cock. He could hear Kurapika's whines of protest, yet, Chrollo only held one hand firmly to the base of his lover's shaft, "Should I let you cum or not, I wonder?" He said with a wicked chuckle.

The sky overhead seemed to darken at that instant, and he could sense the change in the weather along with the smell of impending rain.

It was all he needed, every indication that he could not hold back and resist the temptation any longer became evident. Even though he wanted to continue, Chrollo knew it was futile.

He released a throaty moan and abruptly thrust his cock back down into Kurapika's mouth again, the sensation mixed with hearing his lover's labored panting and unhindered cries along with feeling the Kurta's lips and mouth working his own throbbing cock was enough to send him nearly over the edge.

This time, Chrollo knew there was _no_ holding back.

The sound of his lover's words echoing within his ears nearly convinced Kurapika that Chrollo would continue to deny his need for release. He could feel the chill air dust over his neglected cock as he tried to contain himself although his body was strained, such a thought was instantly abolished when Chrollo's hips suddenly crashed down against him and that thick cock was jolted into the back of his mouth once more.

Kurapika suppressed the groan that rose in his chest and instinctively picked up speed knowing that Chrollo was so close, the older man undeniably ready to let go and accept his ascension, the need for release upon him.

In that very moment, Chrollo finally let go, his mind going completely blank. Everything suddenly cinched when he felt Kurapika react by picking up the pace, those lips working so sensually around him it caused the dams within his own body crumble away and without warning, thick heat surged forth as he started to cum intensely.

"Be good Kurapika and drink it up." Lust twinged Chrollo's voice as his hot and thick seed spilled deep into the back of Kurapika's throat, his eyes falling shut as a result. Vaguely, he could feel the rain that started hitting his back.

Chrollo twitched and convulsed as he rode out his orgasm, hips jaunting down against the blond's lips one last time to ensure his essence was retained within.

Instantly, Kurapika felt hot, thick and sticky liquid ooze against his tongue, the substance almost rolling down his throat and he eagerly began swallowing it as his lover had demanded. It was a taste unlike any other, slightly salty, but he enjoyed the piquancy Chrollo had to offer, savoring it with relished delight.

He wasted no time consuming the last of his lover's essence, the older man's hips pushing down against him to ensure that he did intake every last drop, which caused Chrollo to groan in satisfaction.

Once he was content, Chrollo resumed focusing on Kurapika's swollen cock as his fingers coiled around the base of it. He gave it a little squeeze for emphasis before falling into a steady rhythm as he pumped the shaft with vigor while enticing the pressure to build again. A smirk tugged at his lips, "You can cum now." Chrollo said with a taunting smile as he pulled his hand away and wrapped his lips around the head, allowing Kurapika to bury it within his mouth once more.

Chrollo fell into a quick, but even rhythm as his hands and lips worked in tandem, knowing it was only a matter of time before his gorgeous Kurta would reach his own apex.

Everything stilled, and all Kurapika heard were the sounds of their own heavy breathing and rapidly beating hearts before Chrollo's fingers constricted almost roughly around him, stroking his trembling cock earnestly while invoking the pressure to mount thoroughly within his pressurized groin. However, the moment he felt the older man's warm lips replace that hand, Kurapika knew it was finally over.

Tossing his head back, the Kurta snapped his eyes shut, and a rancorous, carnal howl erupted from deep within, his lover's name enunciated amiss the throes of euphoria as his dams finally collapsed and everything within burst forth. Slender hips jerked up against Chrollo's lips, and Kurapika held there while sending his own seed deep into the very ends of that awaiting mouth as the older man eagerly swallowed, his body twisting while he rode out his own orgasm.

Kurapika gave one last jerk before he finally succumbed as his strength waned and pulled Chrollo with him, dragging the older man down on top him.

He laid there as they both attempted to come down from their highs, Kurapika relishing in the aftermath of his orgasm, of their sex and copulation. He could feel Chrollo moving over him, the older man's own panting echoing in his ears as he too, struggled to regain his lost strength. "That was amazing." Kurapika finally spoke after a few moments of silence, one hand coming up to weakly brush his fingers over Chrollo's hip, the older man's skin slick from sweat and rain, "I love it when we spend time like this." He added sweetly.

A soft, but satisfying smile came over the older man's lips when he felt Kurapika's fingers over his skin, and he lingered into it for a few moments, enjoying the touch.

Once he was able to muster enough strength to move, Chrollo lifted away and came to sit beside Kurapika, those grey eyes finding the younger man's own which had shifted back to their icy blue. For a moment, he watched Kurapika as he licked away the remainder of cum from his lips, contented with the finalization of their act. "Glad you think so." Chrollo teased, a grin now crossing his visage, "I can never get enough of you. No matter how amazing it is." He added but abruptly cut off his thoughts. Gently, albeit reluctantly, he pulled away completely from the tired Kurta to stand as the rain had picked up in intensity, the drops coming down faster. Chrollo reached over and retrieved his clothes, then glanced over his shoulder at the cottage that resided in the distance behind them, thinking it was time to seek shelter, "Let's go inside the cottage and get out of the rain." He commented and extended his hand to help his lover up.

The absence of warmth sent a chill up Kurapika's spine, and he watched as Chrollo pulled away moments after cleaning his lips, though the act was mesmerizing, he realized he was unable to repel the cold that appeared to be seeping into his skin. His gaze lingered momentarily on the extended hand before reaching for it, a grin of his own plastered on his face.

So, Chrollo couldn't get enough of him, either? Why wasn't he surprised?

The thought pleased him, yet, Kurapika remained silent about it, conceding to the fact they were being assaulted by the cold rain and needed to take refuge from the oncoming storm. Taking a firm hold of Chrollo's hand, he allowed the older man to pull him up as he came upon wobbly legs, his body still weak, "Alright. Perhaps we should clean up and get some rest." He intoned, and reached down beside him to collect his own clothing, though bearing nonchalance in remaining exposed as it was something he had become used to.

Being vulnerable like that around his lover didn't arise his sobriety anymore. He still held modesty and reservation when it came down to others, but alone with Chrollo, he felt as if he could become even more _liberated._

For a moment, Kurapika breathed in heavily of Chrollo's musk as it easily coalesced with the scent of their lingering sex along with the aromatic smells of the earth and foliage around them. It made the blond feel slightly light-headed, and his body came against his lover's toned frame as he caught himself.

The sudden feel of an arm around him drew his attention, and Kurapika noticed Chrollo watching him with a raised eyebrow, "Perhaps? I say we definitely need to clean up and get rest. Especially after all that." He teased, arm tightening around Kurapika to sustain him as the younger man's balance was still off, but also to partially regain the physical contact they had lost.

Taking a few steps once Chrollo seemed to have a firm hold on him, Kurapika attempted to draw himself forward but found the task quite challenging. "Dammit Chrollo, you wore me out." He quipped, though his voice was hushed and resonant, and his hands tightened their hold on his lover's bicep right below his spider tattoo. "Sleeping in a bed will definitely be the perfect remedy." The blond finalized, though slightly coy and released his hold from Chrollo's arm once he felt confident enough in standing on his own without collapsing. "We can go now."

Grinning he watched as his lover began walking towards the cottage, falling into step beside them as they approached the quaint building, "You didn't seem to mind it too much," he said teasingly, that grin only widening, "But don't worry, I will be sure you rest."

The sudden feel of Kurapika's fist connecting with his side only added to Chrollo's mirth. How he loved his precious blond. It alone stood to reason why he loved Kurapika as he did.

"You're such an ass." Kurapika chided, but didn't deny that he did enjoy the time they shared. "However, I never said I didn't." Tòuchè. Kurapika couldn't help himself in keeping the banter up; he wasn't above keeping the raillery going, even if in the long run, he may end up being the one to lose in the end. "Quite to the contrary. But I will digress, I think I did a number on you as well."

Chrollo hummed in spite of himself but leaned over to kiss the blond on the top of his head, deciding to leave things as they were. Once they came in front of the door, he looked over to Kurapika, "So, we can use this place at our leisure?" He questioned, "I assume no one lives here, considering your current attire." Chrollo added, teasing the Kurta again. "Should I pick the lock?"

Reaching for the doorknob, Kurapika proceeded to open the door, "This place is abandoned. Long since has," He began, voice willowy, "I had occupied it on a few occasions when I was here during my time alone. Mostly when I needed solitude during my Nen training." Kurapika stopped to look over at Chrollo, flinty gaze landing upon the older man. "There is no need to pick the lock. That I can assure you."

Leaning over, the young blond planted a soft, chaste kiss to Chrollo's plush lips before smiling tenderly, then turning on heel to enter the premises, reluctantly breaking the contact he shared with his lover.

It had been so long since either of them had the privilege to partake in the aspect of creature comforts - far too long they had been traveling the downtrodden path. Now, however, they could rest comfortably in peace. Appeased, Kurapika strode through the small living space - everything was as he had last remembered it - and went through the open living room and towards the bedroom where he knew the bathroom was. Musing, the thought of a nice hot shower made him feel eager, "You coming?" The enthusiastic Kurta added, stalling long enough to encourage his lover to follow.

Caught off guard by Kurapika's chaste kiss, he froze for a second, enchanted by the unexpected act, and resisted the urge to pull his lover back for another more passionate kiss, resigning to allowing the Kurta to move away from him and inside the cottage.

After a moment of silence, he added pensively, "It must feel strange for you to be here again, but not alone this time, and probably with the last person you expected to be with… I'll make sure that only adds new, pleasant memories to your old recollections." Stepping inside, Chrollo looked around, still cautious and wanted to be sure the place was indeed, unoccupied save for him and Kurapika. Once satisfied, he proceeded to look around, curious in what the place had to offer before deciding to take to follow the younger man. "Yes, I am coming." He answered finally after managing to scope most of the living room.

Sighing, Kurapika watched as it appeared Chrollo was checking the place out - probably looking for something to steal. He wasn't _surprised._ The older man was a thief after all.

 _"One that you have fallen in love with."_

It was a reality that Kurapika was slowly coming to accept.

"This place hasn't been used in a very long time." Kurapika began, voice quiet. "It had even been long since abandoned from the time when I stumbled upon this place. There is indeed no need to worry about anyone bothering us. This meadow is highly secluded. I was amazed when I found it." Pausing, he added, "There isn't much here. Most of it is old, or useless. You won't find anything worth taking. Trust me."

Grinning, Kurapika shook his head, and he proceeded to move into the bedroom, bent on taking a warm shower and climbing into a soft bed. He was not one to waste time. _"Oh well. I will just start without him, then."_ The thought crossed his mind and right before he could enter the room, Chrollo swept past him hurriedly, causing the blond to roll his eyes in bewilderment.

Ignoring Chrollo's somewhat exasperating behavior, he unceremoniously tossed his clothes onto the bed and entered into the bathroom, the tile cold beneath his feet. Reaching into the shower, he took hold of the knobs, turning on the spray, allowing the water to begin warming.

Casting a fleeting glance over his shoulder, he noticed Chrollo still in the bedroom and snorted, then clambered into the large basin, sealing off the area with the plastic curtain. A soft groan surpassed his lips once the soothing, caressing spray finally contacted his skin and he reposed, letting slip closed his eyes to temporary darkness.

It wasn't until he felt arms come around his waist and pull him against a more rugged chest did Kurapika become fully aware of _what_ was happening. The contact elicited a soft moan from the Kurta's slightly parted lips as he was instantly aware of every muscle and sinew that resided in his lover's firm body, "Glad you could actually make it," He purred, voice taunting, "Was beginning to think I was going to be in here alone."

Tightening his hold on Kurapika, the older man couldn't help but grin, "Yes, I made it. Sorry, it took me so long. The work meeting lasted more than expected, and then I had to deal with traffic..." he replied jokingly, feeling compelled to do so by the taunting note he could perceive in Kurapika's voice, "Did you really think I would have left you here alone? What a pity that would have been." he whispered, affection and longing into his tone and gaze.

"Smart ass," Kurapika remarked before delivering a playful punch to Chrollo's arm. It was of no wonder why he was finding himself growing closer to the older man by the day. Chrollo really did make him feel exultant.

Silence descended between them as they lingered into the moment while enjoying the sensation of being close as the water cascaded down their bodies, neither desiring to move.

When they finally decided it was time to bathe, Kurapika leaned back as Chrollo washed his hair, making sure his locks were fully coated before rinsing the shampoo out. Once done, Kurapika repeated the process for Chrollo as he raked his fingers through those silken, raven tresses. It felt good, the touches and contact were comforting as they proceeded to wash each other, the soap easily washing away the impurities on them as well as cleansing the wounds they had suffered during their battle in Mirie.

After they both finished, Chrollo reluctantly pulled away from Kurapika and proceeded to grab some towels. He handed one to Kurapika before wrapping the one he had around his own waist while using a second one to dry his own hair.

"I will meet you in the bedroom," Chrollo said simply and strode into the adjacent room, leaving the Kurta behind momentarily as he flung the towel he was using to the side and climbed into the bed, the sensation of sheets for a change was a welcomed notion to laying on hard surfaces.

It had been so long since they could enjoy such amenities, Chrollo mused. But then again, it was something he was relatively used to.

Resigning, he closed his eyes and hummed to himself when he felt something warm come beside him and realized Kurapika was lying down and pressed against him. The contact made him smile.

"I hope you don't plan on keeping that around you." Kurapika practically whined, shifting closer to get warm. He tugged at the towel for emphasis.

Wrapping his arms around Kurapika, he pulled that slender body against his, relishing in the contact once more, his lover's skin feeling nice against his own, "No, I don't plan to keep it around me all night, but I hadn't finished drying. Are you so eager to see me naked again?" he asked teasingly, knowing the comment may spark the blond's ire again.

Snorting, Kurapika laid his head within the juncture between Chrollo's neck and shoulder, sighing as he did such while continuously plucking at the infernal thing around his lover's waist, "What if I do? Perhaps I enjoy feeling you unobstructed and completely against me." Kurapika grinned against his lover's skin, imagining what the older man's reaction to his comment would be. "And maybe I want to fall asleep with you like that? Without annoying articles in the way." He added, indeed, very curious to his lover's reaction to the new and more forthcoming demeanor Kurapika had since, adopted.

The older man had to raise an eyebrow at that pert reply about the towel. Well well, Kurapika certainly was improving in the self-confidence department by leaps and bounds now it seemed. "Oh I am sure you do, what's not to like about sleeping in the nude with me?" The comment earned him a punch to the shoulder that Chrollo thought was worth it. "Then again, it just might slip if I move too much in my sleep." He tilted his head and winked, trying to present the perfect face of innocence. "Should I open it now or do you want to take it all in when you wake up?"

"You cannot be serious?" Kurapika quipped to his lover's comment. "As tempting as that sounds," he paused and leaned in to lick along Chrollo's jawline, "perhaps it would be better just to discard it entirely. I can take all of it in with, or without the towel being present." Kurapika finalized as he nuzzled Chrollo's neck affectionately, eyelids becoming heavy.

"Oh if that's the case," Chrollo suddenly pushed his hips up to press himself flush against Kurapika's groin, "then why don't you place it somewhere appropriate love?"

The act caused Kurapika to groan, eyes flashing scarlet momentarily, "Well then, if that is what you wish?" Without any reservation, the blond fisted the cloth that was wrapped around his lover's waist and jerked it away in one swift but seamless motion before quickly tossing it across the room, not caring where it landed. Fluidly, Kurapika crushed their pelvises together, his own legs twining feverishly with Chrollo's own. "How about that?" He purred, locking their heated bodies in place. "I think we can sleep properly, now."

That was _it,_ they needed to sleep. Chrollo smirked at the blond Kurta once he heard that towel land somewhere on the floor with a soft thud. However, he didn't pay attention as he was too preoccupied with the blond's bare frame pressing firmly against his own. "Oh Kurapika, you shouldn't have done that," Chrollo tutted. "You should always keep things in their proper places. I will have to discipline you later it seems."

Before the younger man could protest indignantly at the unfairness of it all, Chrollo kissed him, and this time, it was nearly desperate. Kurapika eagerly accepted, their tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. Chrollo then pulled away before Kurapika had a chance to process the suddenness of it all. "Now we sleep," he whispered.

When Chrollo severed the kiss and insisted they finally sleep, Kurapika was _still_ in disbelief by what happened but decided to bid his time anyway. Whatever Chrollo was planning, he would deal with it, then. Settling without a word, he snuggled against his lover's warm frame and burrowed his face into the crook of Chrollo's neck, inhaling the man's pleasant scent.

For a moment, he enjoyed the closeness they shared before relinquishing to Morpheus's call, his own eyes growing heavy again. "I love you." He managed to utter before slipping off contentedly while in Chrollo's embrace.

Satisfied that Kurapika had finally settled, Chrollo closed his own eyes as well, "I love you, too." He muttered letting sleep take over, his last thought being how soft Kurapika was.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _So as you can see, our boys here did more than just 'recover' lol as the meadow offered a peaceful respite allowing Chrollo and Kurapika time to actually bond more in an intimate way. Of course, their time at the meadow is limited, but the moments they have there currently is giving them the time needed to not only rest and recoup from their encounter in Mirie, but time to continue bonding as well. We will see more instances like this (bonding lol) as they continue their trek back to Yorknew and devise a plot to handle the new, mysterious beasts._

 _Things should also be close to being back on track for me._


	25. Echos

**A/N** : _Hello again dear readers, again I do apologize in my excessive delays in updating. Since my health problems have continued to persist, the amount of time I have been able to focus on writing has suffered quite a bit. Because of this, I haven't been able to maintain my two chapters a month since the start of the year, but hopefully, that won't be an issue for too much longer. I do thank everyone who has been loyal and patient so far, your support truly means a lot._

 _Once again, this chapter contains smut. ;) But in a smaller dose. It will be the last one for a while._

 _Again, a big thanks to Sweets Dreamer for her continued efforts to beta each chapter._

 **Summary** : _After a rather, intimate encounter upon awakening, Chrollo, and Kurapika realize their time for a reprieve is short and make preparations to leave their sanctuary. Their travels lead them to their next destination as they continue to make their way back to Yorknew and the rest of the Genei Ryodan._

* * *

 _Dreams. The images of a lurid, and verdant paradise slowly coalesced into the form of a rich and tranquil valley. Slowly he looked around the meadow which he stood amid as gentle wind caressed through his soft, golden locks. Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he began to walk forth, the sound of a babbling brook instantly drawing his attention towards it._

 _Soon, he happened upon a thin stream that seemed to cut through the expanse of the valley of which it was housed, the outlines of fish seen beneath the surface as they darted around._

 _Lowering down, Kurapika let his hand dip beneath the surface, the fresh water was pleasant against his skin, and his fingers drew into a cup shape as he funneled some of the water up and towards his lips, taking a hearty sip. It was amazing just how crisp the water tasted as if what he was experiencing was real. Tangible._

 _Raising, Kurapika let his eyes draw around the serene place; only the quiet sounds of birds which echoed throughout the mysterious valley could be heard._

 _For what seemed like an eternity, Kurapika walked, taking in his surroundings, from the calm nature of the valley to the flora which seemed so ethereal. At one point, he had come across another meadow of remarkable yellow flowers; the scene was nothing short of magnificent. Beautiful. Its undeniable allure was enough to coax him into lying amid its welcoming touch, his back coming to rest against the moist earth._

 _Kurapika closed his eyes, feeling the sun dust over his cheeks, its warmth so inviting. He exhaled, sighing from just how relaxed he felt. Then, something bloomed across his neck, like heat spreading over his skin. It was only the faintest of sensations, the growth never exceeding past the base of his shoulder. Again, the Kurta relaxed more, letting the touch of the wind dust over him in its soothing caress when his eyes suddenly opened._

 _Caress…_

 _Spots of heat began to bloom over his skin, like moist lips across his flesh and the sweep of fingers…_

 _Kurapika soon found himself staring up into pools of lustrous grey, the valley bleeding away as he was met by a smile that was always as precious as memory could hold. It graced him, like purity, and it caused the blond to want to reach up and stroke those soft cheeks, a smile forming over his lips -_

 _\- When he realized something was restricting his movement. His arms were over his head, wrists locked together. That smile soon faded into confusion when he found himself questioning the older man above him on precisely what was going on_.

"Punishment, beautiful." The words dripped succulently off those gorgeous, tanned lips as Chrollo whispered it close to his ear, a mischievous look crossing over his lover's features.

"Chrollo what are you-" But his speech was cut off yet again as the older man proceeded to draw his tongue teasingly along the expanse of his throat, which inadvertently caused Kurapika to groan, leaving the Kurta helpless, "doing?" He continued once he was able to breathe, able to think for once. Vaguely, he remembered Chrollo getting disappointed with him last night after something he did, but from what he could recall. It was during their lengthy banter, and his lover had practically challenged him into doing it. So why was he being punished for doing something he was pretty much _told_ to do?

"Also, exactly what punishment are you talking about? Damn Chrollo, I thought you wanted us to rest so we could get back to working on our next strategy for dealing with those beasts?"

This time, there was mild irritation in Kurapika's tone. Whatever his lover was playing at, it wasn't something he felt they had the time to do. Once again he tested his boundaries but soon realized only his hands were bound.

He could tell they were both still naked, completely exposed and…

When his eyes moved down the entirety of Chrollo's heavenly body, the very same that Kurapika knew he loved to touch and feel... _Damnit! Stay focused!_ and he reached his lover's waist, down between those gorgeous thighs, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Chrollo was completely hard! He couldn't believe it. The heat instantly raced to his cheeks, causing the flush to expand over his now heated skin.

A smile crept along Chrollo's lips.

"I thought we could relax a bit more." His grin only expanded further when he noticed the color deepen along Kurapika's skin; the suffusion of crimson only enhanced his lover's innate beauty.

Chrollo didn't wait for the blond to answer while he licked a path down from the Kurta's chest to his navel. He smiled when Kurapika groaned, loving the way the younger man's chest heaved.

He couldn't resist Kurapika.

With every kiss, every touch, the addiction kept growing into a beautiful intangible feeling he couldn't quite fathom himself. Chrollo was tempted the moment he saw the length of Kurapika's sun-kissed nude frame so tantalizingly spread out on the bed. And he had a reputation to maintain, did he not?

Chrollo Lucifer never resists.

 _Well,_ Chrollo thought as he came back up to lick the younger man's neck from the base till his earlobe, getting a lusty groan as a reward, _he did resist at times when it came to respecting Kurapika's boundaries._ However, he did extract quite a handsome price for his patience.

When he noticed the Kurta's eyes roving the expanse of his frame did his pride enhance further. Chrollo had always been proud of his musculature, but it was especially gratifying when his lover appreciated it so. Kurapika started frowning as soon as he realized he was bound to the bed. Chrollo found it adorable.

Cupping the confused Kurta's cheek tenderly, the older man dropped his voice an octave, and it came out deeper just as he had intended, _knowing_ that it was this voice of his which made Kurapika lose all sense of dignity. He tilted his head slightly for additional effect.

It took a while for the blond to gain mastery over his voice, irritably asking him about the 'punishment.' Chrollo did not reply immediately, but chose instead to kiss a path along the smooth expanse of Kurapika's thigh, stopping short of reaching the younger man's groin, but keeping his face close enough to be able to tease.

"However, I recall asking you last night to place my towel somewhere. Not _throw_ it." He sat up straighter to look at the disbelief which flitted across Kurapika's face. Chrollo purred, "I think I would like to discipline you for it as I said I would."

Perhaps it was _sadistic,_ or even _crass,_ but the idealism of watching Kurapika continue to become flustered from extracting the punishment he had implemented trumped any notion of backing out now. The older man could tell his lover was growing more bewildered with each passing moment, and the look that was slowly crossing the Kurta's beautiful countenance was enough enticement for him to continue.

Kurapika was finding it hard to _breathe,_ much less _think;_ his eyes remained steadfast and focused intently on the visage of his lover, noting that the older man was seemingly indulgent in his current predicament, which was something he was having a hard time contending with.

But such thoughts did not remain cohesive in his mind, because when Chrollo lowered again to continue with his venereal acts as the older man let his tongue drag along the surface of skin between the expanse of his neck to his earlobe, all rational thought evaporated from Kurapika's mind. Instantly he forgot the fact his lover had practically _ignored_ his perplexion while refusing to acknowledge his questions.

Unconsciously, his body reacted without control and his back arched up against the older man's solid chest, Kurapika immediately believed it would be within that very moment he would begin to lose his temperance.

For so long, Kurapika held onto his purity and forbearance, easily remaining studious in his beliefs and his convictions, often resisting the desires or temptations of worldly enticement. Ever since he met Chrollo however, Kurapika found himself entranced by the older man, and when his feelings towards him became more tangible then not, his heart beating solely in Chrollo's name did every barrier Kurapika had carefully erected around himself began to crumble away slowly.

Just like they were now. It was so hard for Kurapika to embargo his feelings and emotions. Especially when the older man had lifted away just enough to allow his eyes to focus back on those mesmerizing grays once more as Chrollo's lips peeled into that ever-present smirk Kurapika had become used to.

For a moment, Kurapika simply stared at Chrollo, a mix between surprise and disappointment clustering over his features, "Ever the indulgent?" He quipped, breathing in his lover's delectable scent as Chrollo had come to brush his lips almost fleetingly across Kurapika's own, which only added to his growing captivation and continued to devour him bit by bit.

Kurapika exhaled as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, but Chrollo made it _hard_ to do so. Fingers soon cupped his cheek and drew his attention back towards Chrollo's intense gaze as the older man tilted his head slightly angular which gave him more appeal than before.

Kurapika swallowed hard.

 _Why did Chrollo do this to him? How was the damn bastard - his bastard - able to entice him so?_

That damn voice of his and Kurapika felt his own body tremble. There was just something about Chrollo's posture and his inflection that made Kurapika utterly _weak._

"I thought you agreed with me that we needed to begin planning as soon as we were rested? Those beasts are still out there and need to be dealt with before the damage becomes irrepressible." Kurapika was skeptical of how casual and superfluous his lover was being. He had been under the impression that Chrollo wanted to reunite with his Spiders as soon as possible. Of course, Kurapika was still apprehensive about the entire situation regardless of his coveted agreement to join them although he was aware of the multitude of outcomes which could happen from such an unprecedented decision. However, the blond had decided long ago to tie himself irrevocably to Chrollo, and everything else would _fall_ into place. "I was also under the impression you wanted us to reunite with the rest of the Genei Ryodan, for not only do we need their help in this matter, but they also have yet to learn of... Us and of my decision."

Silence ensued between them for long, agonizing moments, and not but a breadth after that Chrollo caused Kurapika's voice to seize within his throat, his breathing growing more laborious as his lover proceeded to show just how in control he was over him. That supple tongue had found its way over the surface of Kurapika's flushed skin as it trailed unhindered along the length of his chest down to the base of his stomach, stopping just above his navel. Kurapika hissed, though it came out more of a groan as the sensual act caused shivers to race up his spine and only added to the loss of control he was experiencing.

Soon, he knew that not _only_ would he be at Chrollo's mercy, but he would also find himself completely unable to hold back any longer.

His train of thought was disrupted again when he felt those warm lips working their way up, and along the surface of his thigh, each sweltering kiss delivered made Kurapika breathe sharply, another groan slipping past his own parted lips. Once again he began trembling, his nerves becoming alight, nearly on _fire,_ leaving Kurapika utterly defenseless and in virtual avidity. The last of his fortifications were starting to crumble away.

"I also recall you were not specific when you told me where to place it. Being vague doesn't make it obvious when you want something particular done." Kurapika allowed a grin to form across his features, wondering just how his lover would react to his statement. "So again, why the need for any discipline that you seem so adamant with?"

Blue eyes stared into his own greys with fervid intensity, and Chrollo couldn't entirely hide his amusement. He watched as Kurapika struggled against his bonds, but quickly relented and he took it as a sign of contentment despite the fact there was a was an unpleasant look over the younger man's features.

The way Kurapika looked, as he appeared so vulnerable and exposed, yet, avid and desperate made Chrollo feel as if he was losing control and _fast_.

He leaned back down over the impertinent Kurta as his hands began a slow trek across his lover's chest, occasionally pinching those pert nipples as he meticulously watched every minute emotion that showed upon that angelic face.

Neglecting to answer Kurapika's statements, Chrollo dipped back down for a kiss again, this time, however, his tongue slipped quickly into the Kurta's mouth. The sensation of Kurapika pressing against him and the warmth of the younger man's skin against his own caused Chrollo to groan.

Kurapika was his perfect fit, the ideal body to press up against, the softest lips he ever had tasted. Losing control never left him feeling so _happy._ It certainly never made him feel so warm and fuzzy before.

Chrollo could only see stars. He didn't know how else to describe it as he kept pursuing the Kurta's mouth, rubbing against the length of that beautiful naked frame of his lover, too fascinated by the feel of Kurapika pressed up against him. Passion and desire were gripping him firmly, and Chrollo realized he could wait no longer. He _needed_ the blond and now. The older man couldn't even think, much less focus on replying, his mind solely focused on making Kurapika his.

Severing the kiss, he pulled away long enough to reach for the lubricant he had conveniently placed beside the younger man's pillow. Once he was able to force air into his needy lungs was he able to speak, "Because," Chrollo began, voice low and sultry, "when you did remove it, you did so out of retaliation." Again, he had Kurapika pinned. There was no _way_ his lover would worm his way out of this one. "Don't worry love. I will go easy on you."

A smile graced his lips once more. That would be his Kurapika's punishment. Chrollo decided he wouldn't let Kurapika enjoy the sensation for too long. He would finish _quickly,_ and it didn't matter if he incurred the blond's wrath in the process. It was something he had done innumerable times before.

Perhaps Kurapika would find a way to get compensation for his harsh treatment at some point, and Chrollo regarded the notion as something he may face eventually. Even then, such a thought didn't dissuade him from his current ministrations. The raven-head pressed one last kiss on the blond's mouth before hurriedly parting those slender legs. Popping the cap on the lube, he coated his fingers in the substance before staring at Kurapika's entrance for a few seconds, then began to trace his index finger around the rim gently. "I'll make this quick." He whispered.

Kurapika breathed, each word spoken reached his ears, yet, he found an inability to speak as his lover's grip on him held firm, the ardor he felt was beginning to take over slowly. He arched his back when Chrollo's exploring hands started making their way up the range of his chest, caressing every cord, muscle, and sinew beneath his skin, occasionally flicking or squeezing his nipples as a result. The sensation caused him to groan.

However, the moment he felt Chrollo come fully against him and lips encompass his, Kurapika's mind went instantly blank, and he nearly forgot about the situation he was in. They slipped into reticence as the blond fell into the moment while accepting the kiss, his tongue seeking out Chrollo's the moment he felt the appendage force its way past his lips and twined with it, the taste of his lover pervading his thoughts.

Growling against the lock they shared, Kurapika's eyes suddenly bleed into the intense scarlet he knew Chrollo loved, but also when he began to experience heightened _sexual desire._ They blazed almost at their brightest, which he allowed the older man to see before slipping them closed.

Time seemed to become evasive, for it felt like an eternity that they were locked within their wondrous, succulent dance, Kurapika giving into the finality of letting go, and melding into Chrollo as Chrollo was melding into him. The rapture was so intense, compelling and euphoric that he could no longer help himself.

When Chrollo abruptly severed their kiss did his eyes reopen and land on his lover. But no sooner did he manage to pull air into his strained lungs did another moan tear from his throat. The sudden feel of fingers probing at his entrance caused Kurapika to wind his legs around the older man's waist, but with more force than intended, driving Chrollo thoroughly against him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kurapika choked out, voice airy. Hips jerked up without much thought, his body becoming increasingly needy. "There is no need to rush."

Hearing Kurapika´s reply caused his focus to immediately land on the younger man who laid beneath him trembling, the sight of his lover's eyes ripping the _breath_ right out of him. They were as magnificent as ever. How the blond's eyes seemed to glow amid the sunshine, the shade of red they held made them appear like glittering rubies, giving them a majestic look. Chrollo was mesmerized by those eyes every time he gazed into them. He could never seem to get enough. Kurapika looked so beautiful when he was like this.

Pulling back just enough to view Kurapika's delicious body, he allowed himself to gaze in admiration at just how majestic, regal, yet, militant his lover really was. Kurapika was a person that was strong by nature. One who was palpable, yet academic, determination the focal point of his very being. Chrollo couldn't seem to get _enough._ Everything the blond did was nothing short of amazing. And even then, the older man never found himself displeased with the fact Kurapika was someone who could keep up with him.

Chrollo took pride in every groan that escaped from the Kurta's lips. He felt his chest swell with pride at every heave of Kurapika's chest. The older man kept his eyes fixed on those beautiful ceruleans that were steadily turning a darker shade with each passing second. Pushing one finger in slowly, Chrollo let himself grin.

"Of course it is," he murmured the answer. "I want you." Chrollo leaned in and kissed him slowly as he added a second finger, savoring the taste of _everything_ that Kurapika was, is and will be. An addiction that loved him back. He held his fingers still. The blond was fairly stretched from their previous night's activities, so he didn't linger much. Chrollo made swift work of scissoring open the younger man while leaving feather-light kisses along the expanse of his lover's chest.

When he deemed the blond ready, the older man pulled his fingers away to crush his hips against Kurapika's once more, those beautiful legs now wrapping around him. He nearly let out a growl when he felt exactly where his cock came to rest with all the grinding the blond had done. It felt too _good_ , and Chrollo wondered if he could experience this feeling for the rest of his life.

The kiss Chrollo initiated had him grinning, his hands roving over the expanse of Kurapika's exposed frame, too far gone to care about beasts the size of two-story houses, his spiders, the Kurta's comrades, bounty hunters or where they could replenish their supplies. All that mattered was the sweep of the blond's tongue over his, the firm press of hips over his own and the warmth that permeated his senses.

And that sudden feeling of his tip slipping in had him _gasping_ for his breath.

Chrollo hadn't realized how sensitive he had become until he felt this. Without much conscious thought, he just _pushed_ in.

Breathing in sharply, Kurapika knew he couldn't help himself. It was over, and he realized it was practically futile to resist, the hold Chrollo had on him was too powerful, too _intense._ Body ever traitorous, Kurapika convulsed when Chrollo pushed a finger into him, the sultry purr that soon followed only added to the blond's growing allure.

"Torturous bastard," Kurapika uttered as his back arched, feeling hot breath against his ear when Chrollo came close, causing every thought to evaporate from his mind. Kurapika thrust his hips up against his lover's own when he felt a second finger invading him as it instantly proceeded the last. Everything faded when his lips were seized by his lover's once again, their kiss now a slow, intricate dance that extended for unknown moments as they indulged in one another, those fingers moving slowly inside him.

However, once that hand which rested between his legs had stilled, and Chrollo pulled it away to trail both of them over the expanse of his chest did Kurapika come to realize what was happening next. All that mattered was the passion and euphoria that was invoked by their ever-growing need, and when Chrollo's hips came flush against his own, Kurapika had to resist a cry that threatened to break free of his mortal constraints.

Kurapika was weakening, now entirely at Chrollo's _mercy._

For so long Kurapika had never known what happiness was. Or what it was like to live. To _breathe._ And in the span of a few scant months, Chrollo changed all that.

The absence of warmth and feeling caused Kurapika to jerk his hips upward as he tightened his legs around Chrollo's waist, instantly locking them fully against one another. The act successfully drove his lover inside him, and Kurapika felt the tip invading his body, the sensation forcing chills to race up his spine. What threw them into finality and left Kurapika whimpering as every part of him became completely electrified and oversensitive was Chrollo's last thrust, the older man's cock pervading his last barrier as it filled into him.

It was Arcadia. Nirvana. Like he had died and been reborn. And all Kurapika could do was move in time to his lover's undulating call and own instincts. Everything else was _lost_ to him, "Oh... God..." Kurapika uttered as he broke away from the kiss, body convulsing against his bindings and Chrollo's touch, wanting more, craving it all, everything his lover was doing to him felt so good, "Please..." Was all Kurapika could muster, though the expression in his eyes was pleading.

When those lips pulled away from his, and those beseeching words reached his ears, Chrollo couldn't think anymore. All rational thought and comprehension ebbed away, his consciousness only able to focus on one thing; the younger man beneath him and the way that body moved, how Kurapika breathed and the intensity behind those scarlet eyes.

Disbelief crawled through the older man that Kurapika wasn't yelling at him to stop. Chrollo was sure that he was hurting his lover and Kurapika probably hated him for it. Still, those gasps and breathy whimpers bespoke of _ecstasy_ which made him wonder if the blond was a masochist. Considering his chosen Nen restrictions, Kurapika most certainly was.

So he didn't neglect to initiate the fast rhythm he decided to set. Hips instantly started thrusting against those lithe ones as he resumed leaving bites along Kurapika's body, each reddish mark that bloomed on his pale skin heightened the euphoria.

It was like he had lost himself, the grips of desire digging deep and holding strong. Every part of him tingled, nerves alight, the impulses Chrollo soon felt nearly left the older man wanting to fall apart.

He was unable to slow down. It was too _hot,_ too _good,_ too _snug_ to be inside Kurapika. Chrollo never believed in soulmates, but he had started thinking that maybe, just _maybe,_ he would have a partner who would stay with him, pray for his return and kiss him goodnight. It surprised the older man that he could want something so domestic as the shuddering blond meeting every thrust of his hips, straining against binds the younger man could easily break away from and yet, Chrollo housed _no_ regrets.

He rather liked the semblance of normalcy in his worthless existence.

Straightening up, he slowed down the pace a little, favoring slow, long thrusts. He kept his eyes fixed on scarlet irises, not daring to let go of his breath. He could not for the life of him believe that such a rare, priceless treasure was _his._ Chrollo might have schemed to steal Kurapika's heart the day he saw the Kurta's cloaked figure shadowing his steps in that desert city when they started this insane little junket of theirs, but even he could not have foreseen where it would end up leading them.

Slowly, he traced his fingers along the blond's sides, and the older man groaned when Kurapika pushed his hips up to meet his thrust in time. Heat pooled fast in his abdomen, and Chrollo stopped momentarily. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to not look at those lips.

"I want to savor this," he breathed out. "I agree; there is no need to rush." Once sure that he was master of his mind and body once more, Chrollo leaned down again, chest barely grazing the younger man's. He pressed his lips briefly to Kurapika's own, changing his original intention of speeding things up. He didn't see the point of _not_ enjoying the moment when his chances of being murdered were higher than dying from incurable diseases.

The thought of taking the time needed, of drawing out every precious second he spent with Kurapika and cherishing their time together meant a slightly longer delay in them departing from the cottage, then so be it. He knew and conceded to the fact that they both needed to reach Yorknew and soon. For now, Chrollo was merely content on taking what chance he had to spend it with his lover, knowing that the road ahead of them would be long and arduous.

Even with that in mind, Chrollo kept his pace slow. Although he briefly stalled when he lowered to rest against Kurapika, the absence in movement caused him to feel a sense of impatience. Resuming his actions, he felt his cock come to rest even deeper within Kurapika, his hands moving away from the younger man's sides to draw idle patterns along his chest. The skin was smooth to the touch and flawless as ever, the warmth the older man felt beneath his fingertips reminded him of just how _beautiful_ the blond really was.

If he could invoke moments like these to last _forever,_ Chrollo knew he wouldn't hesitate. Everything Kurapika was and would be was something he wanted to see stretch into _eternity._ He was greedy and selfish, but to hold onto something as precious and unique as the person who laid beneath him was enough for him to submit to that fact.

Chrollo _never_ wanted to let go. Kurapika was the one thing he wanted and desired most in the dark, monstrous world he lived in.

The change in pace was something that didn't go unnoticed by Kurapika. For when those hips had faltered from their erratic, disjointed bucking, to slow, even thrusts, he was able to tell there was an alteration in Chrollo's emotions. He watched as his lover straightened, the look in those dark, grey eyes spoke of nothing other than burning _hunger,_ but also _passionate_ desire. Kurapika was able to see the depth of the older man's soul through those eyes, and everything that drew him so close to Chrollo _shone_ within their brilliance just before they slipped closed.

It was hard to believe he was capable of such a thing, that someone like Chrollo was able to express and feel love. The more time Kurapika spent around Chrollo, the more _aware_ of this he became. Doubting that was something he could no longer do.

He breathed in slowly when he felt Chrollo's hands make their way to his sides as they traced up along them. The sensation alone elicited another moan to escape his throat. Again, Kurapika was able to feel himself slowly losing control, losing his _will,_ and let himself fall entirely to Chrollo's invocation. Not that he wanted to resist - despite the lack of conviction in doing so, Kurapika could only find himself enjoying the moment, of the sensation that washed over him with every thrust, each bite, and of those touches that caressed the tenderness of his skin. It was a craving _unlike_ any other, and when Chrollo came to place those lips fleetingly against his own, it was like fire, like the dusting of butterfly wings, sensual, yet _blissful._

Kurapika wanted to take it _all_ in, to savor it all, to experience every lingering moment with his lover like this, craving everything the older man had to offer.

"You are not the only one... Enjoying this..." he breathed out, the sensation of Chrollo's chest barely contacting his own caused another shiver to bolt up his spine, "I want this as much as you."

Slowly, Kurapika tightened his legs around Chrollo, ensuring that their connection never severed, but also in succession, drove his lover more inside of him, the sensation causing his chest to constrict as another wave of shivers coursed up his spine. Every nerve twitched, his skin moist, rivulets dripping from the surface as his groin cramped from the mass pooling of calcification that made his cock grew painfully hard, Kurapika couldn't help the stained groan that escaped past his lips. Chrollo only pulled away from him after that to gain control his erratic thrusts.

Again, Kurapika let himself go, only wanting to meld into the moment, and into every touch of those hands upon him. It was amazing just how much he wanted, no _craved_ Chrollo, but one thing he did not have was regrets. Kurapika had long since made his decisions, even if they could have been seen as uncouth or outlandish.

Even if it had sealed his fate, and would ensure consequences, then so be it. Kurapika was _happy._ Happier then he had been in so long.

For most of his life, from the time he realized he was alone, Kurapika had withered away in the dark. Brooding, decaying, ready to throw his life away just for one moment of satisfaction, for that one time where he would have been able to see justice done and for those who had hurt him to reap what they sowed.

Although now, he was learning to let go and move on. For once in his existence, Kurapika honestly felt a semblance of belonging. He had a home, and someone to spend eternity with, who truly loved him and only gave him the reason to live again. Chrollo had mended his once broken wings.

Falling into a rhythm with Chrollo was easy, despite the fact, the older man had changed the flow of his pace quite a few times along the way. The languid movements the older man had chosen left Kurapika feeling wave after oncoming wave of euphoria, the high it produced making him practically _intoxicated._

The world around him had evaporated into nothingness, his mind blanking to the point Kurapika could only focus on one thing; the heat of Chrollo's body and matching his lover's thrusts. Time seemed to slow; every second he spent locked within the storm of emotions was another moment he faltered beneath his lover's spell, the heat only continuing to grow between them.

Kurapika could see the excitement in Chrollo´s eyes, those unfathomable greys opening to focus on him once more, and the Kurta felt himself become enchanted by them. Getting lost within those gorgeous eyes always left him feeling _powerless,_ Kurapika knowing that the allure Chrollo held was enough to keep him weak, yet, attracted. Just the older man's aura was enough to appease him. There were so many reasons Kurapika had been given as to why he _loved_ this man.

Sure, Chrollo was a bastard and an asshole, but he was _Kurapika's_ bastard and asshole. There wasn't a thing in the world the blond would have done to change that.

It felt like hours had passed from the point where Kurapika had been awoken from the position he was in, to the length of time they had spent making love. The older man's fingers began a slow trek down over the planes of his chest, the tips drawing down along the areolas around his nipples. The contact sent shivers racing through him, and Kurapika couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Silence had encompassed the room as the only sounds heard was their rapidly beating hearts amid deep, breathy moans. Chrollo´s eyes never left Kurapika´s intense, haunting stare, those scarlet eyes flaring ever their brightest.

He gave another sharp thrust against Kurapika´s hips, feeling himself going even deeper, the Kurta's body was still very tight despite their previous night's activities.

"I want this more than you think I do," Chrollo whispered, want and need lacing his voice. He gave another ample thrust, this time a little harsher than the previous one, but by no means hard enough to wrench out a moan. "There is no way I'd ever want to stay away from you."

Gently, he traced back up along Kurapika's body with one hand towards the Kurta's wrists, the fingertips glossing over the twine that bound his lover.

"I want to stay with you, my love. You are worth so much more, but I will keep you for myself."

Keeping pace, Chrollo moved with shallow thrusts which kept him deep-seated inside the younger man. Without warning, and deciding he had been hard enough on Kurapika, he snapped his lover's bindings, instantly releasing the blond. Chrollo frowned when he saw the black and blue marks lining Kurapika´s pure skin.

Carefully, his index finger trailed over the bruises; he had meant to be rough on Kurapika, but seeing the result of their little scuffle only made Chrollo wonder if he had gone a bit too far.

Inwardly, the Genei Ryodan leader decided he would make it up to Kurapika. One thing Chrollo didn't want was for the younger man to be angry with him, even if his lover was currently in the throes of ecstasy.

Not wishing to invoke the blond's wrath or ruin the moment, Chrollo pushed in hard and fast, the older man's brain going into a daze. The rest of his worries melted away, soon replaced with hunger and desire once more.

"Possessive." Kurapika uttered suddenly, his voice breathless, hips moving almost unified with Chrollo's thrusts as he sensed the older man abruptly pick up the pace, "But I too, want to stay with you, as well." This time, Kurapika smiled impishly, his incandescent irises flaring wildly, yet, glazed over with rapture, eagerness. "You are everything I have ever wanted."

He felt the feathery light touches of his lover's fingers as they reached for his wrists and the twine instantly snapped away. It didn't take long for Kurapika to feel the weight of what he endured as the skin around his wrists began to throb, confident it was bruised. The look of concern on Chrollo´s features practically _confirmed_ that, but the change in his lover's tempo was enough to dissolve any anger the Kurta may have felt.

Instead, his body trembled as the heat rose around him, each nerve and vein within was raging with electrified impulses, the intensity causing his groin only to continue growing unbearably tight. His focus fell solely on the one whom he loved that resided above him, whose body felt good against his own and how those hips crashed against his in time to their rhythm and dance.

Every successful clash drove his lover deeper into him, the older man's cock filling him nearly to the _brim._

Kurapika could tell he was nearing, every part of him straining for release.

As if Chrollo was able to sense Kurapika's heightening arousal, suspecting his lover was on the verge, the older man slowed down, his grey eyes staring intently into vibrant scarlet ones. Kurapika tried to push him inside, but he refused to budge. He would savor this and _goddamn_ he would take his own sweet time watching the Kurta fall apart. The heaving of Kurapika's chest as his lover let out wanton moans made Chrollo feel light-headed. So the raven-head pulled back a little to admire his handiwork.

Pink lips were now swollen, a hickey blooming over fair skin, scarlet orbs staring into his own gray irises, Kurapika looked every inch _his._ Chrollo raked his fingers along the blond's sides again, carefully watching every breathy moan it elicited.

The older man pushed in a little, feeling Kurapika welcoming the move by tightening his legs. Chrollo smiled at the desperation and asked softly, "Are you getting close?"

Kurapika found himself almost at a loss for words, his capacity to think virtually _nonexistent._ The entirety of his body moved of its own volition, and all the younger man could do was let himself fall into the moment, the gentle rocking of his hips in time to Chrollo's own spoke of giving in, Kurapika realizing he was slowly falling apart. He merely breathed, drawing on the warm air and aroma that was Chrollo. Everything about the older man, the way he moved, how his chest moved with each breath, the burning want and need that smoldered behind infinite dark eyes, God how he enjoyed this and _needed this._ Chrollo was delectable, incredible, something to be savored and relished.

A momentary lapse in concentration left Kurapika feeling upended, yet for him, whatever path lay before them, they would face together.

All he cared about was keeping Chrollo in his life. Those strong, efficacious emotions returned once more when sturdy, yet, eliciting fingers crawled up and over his sides. The very feel was enough to have his body craving for his lover's hands upon him once more.

There was no way the Kurta could hold back the throaty groan that surpassed his mouth in the following moment, for when the older man pushed against him, those hips contacting his own as that cock went even deeper, Kurapika _knew_ the end was nigh.

He couldn't feel. Couldn't hold on. Chrollo was a God and had taken his breath away. Kurapika couldn't get enough. _Never enough._ The desire to reach paradise with his lover now reigned strong.

Y-yes." The blond murmured pleadingly, desperation clear in his voice.

Chrollo traced his finger over Kurapika´s beautiful, soft lip, making it dip a fraction. Like this, those red eyes flaming with desire, soft breaths warming his thumb, chests pressed too tight, hips moving at a leisurely pace, Kurapika looked _vulnerable._

 _He loved it._

Instantly, Chrollo wasted no more time and fell into a steady, fast rhythm again. He was also aware that he would not last long and after a few moments, the older man lifted himself just enough to partially slide out of Kurapika before thrusting back down and pushing fast, driving his length as abyssal as possible.

In that very moment, Kurapika could sense the tip finally come into contact with the one spot that would surely drive him finally over the edge. Hands now free, his fingers inadvertently tightened and nearly buried into Chrollo's skin as they had found purchase on the older man's shoulders, his head tossing back as he practically cried out, "Fuck!" Was all that Kurapika could now construct, his mind going _completely_ blank.

It was the most wondrous sight that Chrollo beheld, better than all the glittery treasures that had once passed through his fingers, beautifully intoxicating in its perfection. A soft body pressing into his own, sculpted lips biting back a moan, nails grazing his skin as hands roamed over his body, golden strands of hair which appeared like a halo as the morning Sun rose steadily higher into the sky…

 _Scarlet eyes._

It wasn't the eyes that drew him in like a moth to a flame, or, maybe it was the eyes, but there was so much more to see.

Kurapika was beyond _any_ beauty the seven wonders of the world had to offer.

However, the very moment he felt Kurapika tighten around him, and his world came on fire was the same moment when Chrollo knew it was the beginning of the end. His body reacted without cognizance, his breath quickened, and everything he did was on pure adrenaline alone. A groan tore from his throat when Kurapika's hips came up to meet his own. The impact forced him to embed deep inside, the walls inside the younger man's body constricting instantaneously around him. It was apparent his lover was _desperate_ for release.

When Kurapika yelled out the expletive, Chrollo knew he had him. And he had him _good._ Maybe he should just..speed things up? They had undoubtedly enjoyed themselves quite a bit. And they had plans…

"Touch me," Kurapika uttered suddenly amid his breathless pants, hips still rocking mindlessly, almost animal-like against Chrollo's, the pulses which radiated from his groin only pushed outward, making him want to explode. "Please." He withered this time, trembling amply, as he picked up speed now, rocking back and forth with more enthusiasm then before, the heat raging through his body becoming almost _too_ much.

The intensity only kept building as his ascension towards his pinnacle was becoming imminent; his stamina and energy were slowly beginning to wane.

Grinning at his lover's abrupt plea, Chrollo lifted himself while his fingers teasingly rubbed those nipples one last time before inching slowly downwards. When he finally reached the younger man's cock, pre-cum coated his finger. Dragging his finger slowly across the tip, Chrollo murmured, "Impatient, aren't we?" He gripped the pulsating organ firmly, a smile pulling at his lips.

Kurapika wasn't sure when everything changed or how he was able to lose himself so quickly, but when he felt the older man's fingers finally curl around his cock, it was then he felt the raging flood of emotions threaten to break free. His body shook violently as his cock throbbed within the hand which now held him, and Kurapika thought that _very_ moment he was going to lose it all.

Scarlet eyes focused intently once more lust-filled greys, "Perhaps," he groaned, lips parted as he fought to catch his breath, "but you are craving for release just as much as I am." Kurapika stilled, this time, passion laced his expression, "There is no denying you are also feeling its effects."

Hearing Kurapika's response invoked a semblance of realization in Chrollo. Of course, it was evident that he was falling and just as fast, his own body was straining as he too, desired release. The fact that holding out for much longer was not an option, Chrollo decided to concede. Again, a smile crossed his lips at just how right Kurapika was.

"That may be so," he breathed, his grip becoming more firm on the Kurta's cock, "but it doesn't stop me from enjoying what time we have left."

He started rubbing the head as he began to stroke the appendage slowly. Chrollo found his breath constricting in his throat, and it wasn't due to the thrusts that had most certainly increased in their pace.

Kurapika was _beautiful._ He had already lost track of how many times that same thought had raced through his mind but he didn't mind nor did he care. How could he when blazing half-lidded eyes filled with want stared at his very soul, petal pink lips gasped for breath, a sparkling sheen of sweat barely visible, sunlight making golden hair appear like a halo, palms gripping his shoulders-

And he came, his seed spilling deep inside a lithe body that kept moving while meeting his less intense thrusts. Chrollo's body shuddered as he _finally_ let go, allowing his pupils to roll back in his sockets. He was breathing too fast, a moan just at the tip of his very tongue, chest still heaving, the sound of the Kurta's name spilling from his lips.

 _Gods, he needed this every day for the rest of his life._

The raven-head found himself still moving his fingers over the blond's cock. He tried to concentrate on it instead. Kurapika's moans were better for helping him focus since he wanted to hear _more_ of it.

It was something that came easily and naturally, for Kurapika could not contain the loud moan which escaped his throat in the very next moment. The warmth that pooled into him as Chrollo finally gave in and reached his impending ascension was enough for the younger man to sigh happily at the feeling.

Damn how gorgeous Chrollo looked while in the throes of ecstasy.

It was only a matter of time before he followed suit, Kurapika's own body _screaming_ for completion.

Though Chrollo's attention to his weeping cock didn't stop, it never ceased in its steady caress, which Kurapika _needed._

Although he heard his name uttered amid his lover's breathless moans, Kurapika found it nearly _impossible_ to focus, the resonant calling of paradise beckoning him, echoing his name. His lips parted, the words just on the edge of his tongue, and yet, he believed he wasn't going to be able to answer. Kurapika's strength failed him as his barriers entirely _crumbled_ away.

And with that, he jerked fiercely against Chrollo's hand, body convulsing as the heat amassed and finally burst before surging forth with the last of his energy. Kurapika released as warm liquid in thick ropes erupted over those fingers which held him, the sensation so intense that he nearly forgot to _breathe._ His entire body was on fire as his orgasm raged through him, leaving the Kurta to relish in the utter bliss and rapture that it wrapped him up within.

When the last ounces of his strength and vitality crumbled away, Kurapika collapsed against the bed, the rush he felt from moments before left him intoxicated as he attempted to come down from his high.

Chrollo could only stare as Kurapika let go. The beauty in front of him was something the older man knew he would never tire of. From flushed skin to golden hair, it was _perfection_ he wouldn't mind exploring for the rest of his life.

Little by little he came down from his high, the effects of bliss wearing off but he still felt good nonetheless. Although his hand remained around Kurapika´s cock, fingers wet, his focus remained _solely_ on his lover.

He squeezed the younger man's hip with his free hand once more before letting his fingers trace a pattern slowly over its surface. They stayed quiet for a few moments where Chrollo observed the play of sunlight on pale skin, and the feel of being buried too deep, despite having reached his peak only a few seconds ago. The raven-head groaned, still in love with the feeling of just being _inside_ Kurapika.

Gently, Chrollo pulled Kurapika close to him as he came to lay next to his lover, the younger man's body soft against his own, "I could do this every day," he whispered, satisfaction lacing every word, "and let you enjoy as much of me anytime you wanted." He cupped Kurapika's cheek with his left hand as his thumb rubbed over the skin, "You have to promise something in return, however."

As his breathing evened out, Kurapika just allowed himself the quiet moments of enjoying his temperance. He sighed in contentment when Chrollo pulled him against that firm, taut body, the contact between them only made him relax even more. When the sound of the older man's heart reached his ears, it _lulled_ him as his mind slowly came back into focus. When Chrollo's hand came against his cheek, Kurapika couldn't help but lean into the touch. That along with the connection they still shared was something Kurapika couldn't _help_ but relish. "Of course, I wouldn't pass up on something good like that." But," the younger man paused as he looked into Chrollo's eyes, "we have to give and take. There is no promise to be had. We share each other. What you do for me I do for you."

If Chrollo _failed_ to grasp the meaning behind Kurapika's words, well then, there would be no changing that. Of course, he knew his lover was astute enough to reach the meaning behind everything he said.

"You would make quite a king love," he whispered softly and lovingly as he continued to worship the beauty in front of him. "I would keep you in all the luxury you deserve. I'd have you wear the most beautiful clothes and take you to the most wondrous sights in this world."

Without another word, he pulled back from Kurapika, that all-knowing smirk still plastered upon his firm lips. Raising his hand that was covered in cum, he brought it close to his mouth. Keeping his eyes fixed on blazing scarlet ones, Chrollo ever so slowly began licking the tip of his index finger.

The raven-head found that it was quite difficult to concentrate on the taste when Kurapika looked so starved and _oh so hungry._

Chrollo circled his tongue around the base, making sure no semen coated his skin anymore. Admiring his genius, Chrollo started sucking on three of his fingers. He kept at it for a few minutes until the older man was satisfied the last traces of the white fluid had most certainly _vanished._

From that point on, the leader of the Genei Ryodan was sure he had Kurapika _captivated,_ for the look in those glazed scarlet eyes was enough to tell him just how addicted the Kurta _really_ was.

In that very moment, Kurapika found his attention diverted from Chrollo's statement as the older man's grin only spread more methodically across his face. His ruby hued eyes only widened, and he felt himself squirm, even if such was barely visible.

It was seductive, captivating and downright _sexy._ Chrollo wasted no time drawing his tongue up and around his fingers, slowly, intently, _provocatively_ along the surface of his flesh, little by little clearing away the mess Kurapika left behind, the look behind grey eyes spoke of pure titillation. Even as the remnants of it began to disappear, it was then the Kurta couldn't help the simple fact that even then, seeing his lover readily indulge in consuming his essence only made him that much more _aroused._

Kurapika wanted more, so much more, but he knew it was not written in the stars. Eventually, he knew they would have to leave. Sighing, the Kurta licked his lips nervously. "Oh? Would you rather be my Queen then?" Reaching forward, he placed one hand on Chrollo's strong jaw, fingers moving over to trail along the marks he left on the tanned skin, tracing them idly. "Or is it that you would rather laud over me, placing me on the highest pedestal as if I was someone to be acclaimed and extolled?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chrollo watched Kurapika inquisitively. It was easy to sense the amusement in the younger man's voice, but knowing that his lover was just as enthralled only made him more _ecstatic._ Little by little Kurapika was changing, letting go of his old ways to become more open-minded, more laid back. To see Kurapika lighten up was a welcomed sight.

"You deserve it, Kurapika," he said, gaze fixed on the Kurta's beautiful eyes, "I would love to lavish you with dazzling gifts befitting of your marvelous presence." Chrollo kissed the blond's cheek before whispering against his ear, "And I would be sure to make sweet, sweet love to you every night so that you know how wanted you are."

Again, his lips only peeled further into a smug grin, sure Kurapika would punch him for his statement. Or worse yet, bind him in his chains. In an attempt to halt any chance of that happening, he wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling his lover close.

Kurapika only quietly hummed in response, not surprised by Chrollo's words, "All those things you want to lavish me with, I just pray none of it is stolen." He tried with effort to keep the sarcasm from his voice, but the blond could not help it. "However, there is no real need to be excessive where in reality, the greatest gift you have given me, is yourself."

He sighed, body relaxing, even if temporarily, letting his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed the moment they were in. He laid his head against the older man's shoulder when he felt himself being pulled against that rugged frame.

Surely Chrollo could be egotistical or cocky at times, but for now, despite his lover was indeed, getting crazy ideas, Kurapika _didn't_ have it in him to chastise the man.

Instead, he only let a smile cross over his lips.

"So very modest." Chrollo purred, his fingers sliding into Kurapika´s soft, golden locks after the younger man's head came to rest against him. "But you should know my nature and how I prefer to do things." Chrollo paused a moment to pull that slender body even closer to him. "Besides, you're beautiful Kurapika, and I only want the best for you." Letting the words sink in, sure that Kurapika was more than likely astounded by his reply, Chrollo only _relished_ in the aspect.

Of course, his lover was precious to him and hearing how much Kurapika valued him and the love they shared only added to his confidence. Even so, the older man was prepared to do anything to ensure Kurapika wanted to remain in his life.

Sighing, Kurapika nuzzled against the warm flesh of Chrollo´s neck as those strong fingers raked through his hair. Being so close to the older man was soothing and comforting whereas at one time before the blond realized his love for Chrollo, he would have found the touches repulsive. "Persistent bastard," he uttered, voice soft and quiet.

"You know it." Chrollo teased, and his free hand began tracing over Kurapika´s ass. He figured it wouldn't take long before the Kurta would realize where his hand was roaming, but proceeded anyway. He knew they would need to prepare to leave soon and he wished to enjoy what time they had left. When he shifted, Chrollo could still feel the connection they shared. "You feel good, and I hate that I have to pull out." The raven-head meant every word of it. He did not want to leave the comfortable bed, the warmth surrounding him, Kurapika wrapped so gracefully around his waist…

But they had to get back to his spiders, get Kurapika a tattoo adorning his pale skin, break the news to his friends, and stay alive.

Chrollo did not want to face those monsters again.

 _But they had no choice._

It was difficult to find the resolution and pull himself out of the Kurta, _almost_ regretting his decision. However, lingering for much longer could prove to hold dire consequences. Those beasts were out there, hopefully _still_ trapped within Mirie's devastated walls though, if the problem wasn't handled and soon, who knows what kind of disaster they could unleash upon the world.

Usually, Chrollo didn't get mingled in the affairs of the world as he didn't feel he owed it any sympathy. But this was _different._ If the beasts destroyed everything in their path there was a chance there would be nothing left.

 _Chrollo didn't like that notion._

A disgruntled sound of protest followed by slender hands clasping firmly around his neck brought him from his reverie. He looked down into stunning eyes that were now blue.

"Just a little longer." Kurapika breathed out, voice low and soft, "Since I know our time here is short." The absence of wholeness, of being filled, of the intimate connection they shared left behind a void. One the younger man struggled to deal with. However, Kurapika understood they had a mission to fulfill.

Not only did he and Chrollo still need to retrieve the remainder of Scarlet Eyes still out there, but they also had to handle the fact there now was a new, deadly and undocumented species out there responsible for razing an entire city to the ground. The very idea _angered_ Kurapika, and he had to find the will not to allow his emotions to overtake him.

Chrollo was able to sense the rise in Kurapika´s aura, one that momentarily flared of negative energy and instantly he pulled the Kurta into a soft, tender kiss. He continued stroking his lover's hair, while his tongue soon found its way alongside Kurapika´s. "I love you." He uttered when he paused to take a breath before recapturing the blond's lips once more.

Without hesitation, Kurapika melted into the kiss, his lips working slowly against Chrollo's, the frenzy and urgency from earlier long gone as the feeling was replaced by gentleness and warmth. Parting his lips, he allowed Chrollo´s tongue to meet his, the two appendages twining together before temporarily pulling away.

Drawing air into his lungs, they fell seamlessly into the dance once more before they could no longer deny the need for oxygen and parted fully.

"I love you, too," Kurapika responded between pants.

Smiling, the older man reluctantly pulled away from his lover's inviting body to leave the bed, exiting the room soon after. Kurapika watched him go with curiosity before he returned a few moments later carrying a small, red colored box.

Placing it on the mattress, Chrollo sat down on the side and reached over to take hold of the Kurta's wrists as he examined the bruises on them critically. Removing a roll of gauze, ointment and a bottle of antiseptic, he dabbed some of its contents onto a cloth before swiping it gently over the marks on Kurapika's skin. Once he finished cleaning the area, Chrollo put ointment over the damaged skin then wrapped both of the younger man's wrists with the gauze. Afterward, the older man replaced the supplies to the box before closing it.

"I'm sorry." Chrollo vocalized, fingers interlacing with Kurapika's own as he brought the back of his lover's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Kurapika closed his eyes and bit back a hiss as the older man addressed his wounds. The area was tender, and he could only keep himself steeled as he watched Chrollo, the substance used to clean his bruised skin was cool, yet soothed any pain he had. After his lover finished and wrapped his wrists in gauze, blue eyes landed on grey ones, "Nothing to be sorry for." The blond whispered as Chrollo's fingers wound around his own, lifting his hand to kiss it, "I know your real intention when you tied me up wasn't meant to cause harm." Leaning over, Kurapika placed a soft, chaste kiss to Chrollo's lips to convey the truth behind his words.

Resisting the urge to pull the younger man into his arms and take that warm mouth in full, Chrollo stood up, gaze never leaving his lover's own, "We should shower and make our final preparations. What do you think we should do next?" He questioned as he put the box back with his belongings and went to retrieve a fresh set of clothes along with a towel, "I feel it would be best for us to stay close to the forest and off the main road."

The idea of taking a warm shower with Chrollo sounded appealing. Extricating himself from the comfort of the bed, Kurapika followed suit and fetched a clean set of clothes and then went to retrieve his towel. As he stood from his position over his suitcase, he turned to face Chrollo.

"Well for one," he began, voice even though his features remained soft, "I think we should travel at night. Even though I am ready to leave soon, the cover of darkness may be our best bet. Especially with as far as we have to go." In retrospect, keeping to the woods was a near secure plan in hopefully avoiding those beasts as they made their way back to rendezvous with the rest of the Genei Ryodan. Still, they knew very little about those creatures, their habits or abilities. Analyzing what they were up against would better ensure their survival at this rate. "We should keep to the woods but maybe wait until nightfall."

Taking hold of the supplies he procured for his shower, Chrollo trudged into the adjacent bathroom and set his stuff down upon the countertop. Pushing aside the curtain, he flipped on the tap, letting the water heat. As he waited, the idea of traveling at night seemed more plausible. Not knowing if those creatures were more active during the day or not spoke of a greater chance in having the advantage of using darkness as a cover, "Then we shall leave tonight." He called from the bathroom, satisfied by the temperature of the water, "Won't you join me, love?" The snicker which followed his question only heightened his amusement.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kurapika swept into the small bathroom, the tile cool beneath his bare feet as he dropped his clothing on the counter beside Chrollo´s. The older man had already begun showering, and he wasted no time slipping into the basin behind his lover, slender arms coming around Chrollo´s chest.

Silence had descended between them, and Kurapika took a moment to _revel_ in the contact he shared with the older man as his head came to rest against his lover's back. Both of them remained as they were, neither wishing to break contact, enjoying what time they had before needing to face reality again.

It occurred to Chrollo that they were wasting a lot of water, but he stayed put and let himself indulge as it felt too good. The silence was like a luxury. Let a little water go to waste. The universe did not like them alive.

Before too long, they had resumed showering and finished without a hitch, both then dressing in clothes comfortable enough for traveling. Kurapika decided to wear a dark turquoise, long-sleeved shirt, and ash grey hiking pants, Chrollo sporting an off white t-shirt and navy jeans. The rest of the morning went by even faster. It amazed him that packing luggage could take up so much time when they had virtually not yet opened _one_ suitcase.

Afterward, they both settled for one last decent meal before departing, both unsure of when they would be able to eat again. Chrollo had suggested they rest until nightfall, which Kurapika readily agreed on.

Next thing the blond knew, Chrollo was dragging him without hesitation back towards the bed.

The silence between them continued, but Chrollo felt too _tense,_ almost as if he were sitting on a pincushion. All he could do to calm down was hold Kurapika close as if to convince himself that the blond was still there with him.

Night came all too soon for them.

As the last colors of the day faded into twilight, it was then everything became all too real.

Gathering up what belongings they had, Kurapika took one more look back at the little cottage which had been their haven for the last night before following Chrollo as they walked out into the night air, both prepared to step back into the unknown.

As Chrollo shut the door of their temporary haven, a cool breeze whipped the hair across his forehead. He let his gaze sweep across the meadow one last time, drinking in its tranquil beauty. Upon seeing it for the first time, he remembered being too tense to even look at the scenery. Now he felt calm, _especially_ since the pacifying sound of the waterfall reminded him of the prior night. The flowers looked pretty, and the older man thought that maybe, they should be safe.

"I will miss this place," Chrollo uttered, slightly disappointed.

Pausing, Kurapika let his eyes fall on the older man beside him, the peaceful look on his lover's countenance a welcome sight to see, "As will I." The blond intoned and took one last look around the meadow that had been his escape, his sanctuary for the _second_ time.

Sadly, he knew they could not stay.

 _"I will return here one day, that is a promise."_

As the final remnants of light bled into darkness, Kurapika spoke, confidence lacing his words, "Let's go."

Nodding, Chrollo quietly followed Kurapika out of the lush meadow and back into the dense forest, silence resuming between them.

Slowly, the meadow faded into the distance as the corpse of trees became dense and more isolated, the canopy so profuse, the moonlight was barely able to filter through, leaving them with little light to see. Of course, for Kurapika it wasn't as problematic due to the paths he traveled along when in Lusko, and even though he only journeyed through the particular area once before, navigating it was nearly _instinctual._

Expanding his _En_ range, Kurapika let it slowly trickle out around him. The edges were like feelers as he gently, yet, intently searched around, making damn sure to remain on high alert for anything malicious that might be lurking in wait. With as inky the night was and how dark those beasts were, Kurapika was concerned they could have crept up on him and Chrollo through the cover of darkness if neither of them kept their guard up and senses sharpened.

A few times, the Kurta realized his lover had stolen glances at him now and then. Probably still astounded at his ability to maneuver through the foliage without much of a hitch. A couple of times Chrollo stumbled despite his experience in hiking, his vision impaired by the dim lighting from the forest.

Kurapika was _indeed_ a child of the forest.

Hours seemed to pass as they traveled, both of them only stopping long enough to rest and recoup their lost strength. Staying alert and strong was the key to their survival and hopes of reaching civilization again.

Finally, as the night wore on, and Kurapika had started to wonder if the direction they were going in was legitimately the right way, the flicker of dim lights in the distance caught his attention and spoke of impending society. He cast a sidelong glance at Chrollo before whispering, "Not much further it seems." It wasn't a place he had been familiar with - quite frankly, Kurapika didn't recollect seeing any village or town remotely this far out. But soon it would be morning as they had spent the better part of the small hours traveling and would need to rest again.

After coming upon the edge of a clearing, Kurapika noticed a small hut off in the distance, smoke curling around its chimney before they reached the arches of the small appearing village, its stone, and wooden carvings had become worn with time. Eventually, they found a sign that confirmed they were in a place called Winden.

They passed underneath the entrance and into the village, noticing the streets were dark as there was barely any illumination aside the moon glow to guide them. As rustic it seemed with its stone buildings and thatched roofing, it was a quaint looking place that probably did not see many travelers.

It took some time before Kurapika managed to locate an inn, though reading the weathered sign was almost difficult to make out. "Perhaps we should rest here?" Kurapika intoned.

Chrollo came astride him a moment later, the man appearing to analyze the building crucially. "It's hard to read, but it's indeed an inn." Without another thought, he pushed the door open to hear the soft tinkling sound of a bell.

The common room inside was modest, though the tables were empty. A grizzled looking innkeeper shifted his gaze from whatever task he was attending to and looked up at them. However, Kurapika could see the _irritation_ that crossed his visage.

"Wasn't expecting guests this late. We don't get many travelers in these parts." The man commented in a gruff voice as he placed aside the dusty rag he was using to wipe the countertop.

"We just arrived. Been traveling most of the night and need a place to rest." Chrollo replied casually.

The elderly innkeeper didn't seem disturbed in the slightest although he was receiving guests at an ungodly hour, "You gentlemen need rooms for the night, then?" He asked.

"Just one room with a king sized bed if you have one available." Chrollo continued without so much as a beat. He slipped an arm around the blond's waist and smiled for good measure.

Kurapika snorted, his attention diverted from observing the room they were in once he felt Chrollo's arm come around him. This time his attention returned to the conversation Chrollo was having with the innkeeper, only exhaling visibly when his lover mentioned the need of a room.

And one with a huge bed at that. _Damn bastard._ Kurapika wasn't surprised but, he had grown used to and rather content with sharing a bed with his lover. It was lonely sleeping alone.

The man on the other side of the desk did not look disturbed in the least that two men were asking for a room _usually_ associated with couples honeymooning. He merely pulled the handle of his drawer, stared at whatever contents were inside for a few minutes before pulling out a rusty key. "Follow me. "

Despite the flat stares the grizzled man gave them, Kurapika said nothing. He motioned for them to follow, soon leading them down a long, stark hallway, candles flickering somberly amid the dim light before stopping before a door with an etiolated nine in gold upon its surface.

Upon entering, Kurapika was somewhat surprised by the size of the room - which wasn't as ample as he expected - and almost seemed inadequate considering the bed that sat within. Still, it was _better_ than sleeping on the ground, at least.

Chrollo entered the room behind him.

"I shall take my leave now. Have a good night, sirs'." The innkeeper said abruptly and turned, closing the door as he went.

When the door was fully closed, Chrollo turned back to Kurapika, "We should both probably shower again after being out in the forest all night."

The thought of Kurapika kicking him out from the bed due to smelling of forest and sweat made him inwardly cringe. He rather _liked_ the length of the younger man's body pressed against his own.

"I won't argue with you there." The blond replied simply and trudged to the bathroom without another word.

Following behind him, Chrollo wasted no time divesting himself of his clothing and stepped into the old style tub. He flicked on the knobs, realizing the water was cold, but it would give him an excuse to keep his lover close to him.

Kurapika stepped into the tub moments later. Instantly, Chrollo drew the younger man against his body.

When the force of arms pulled him against Chrollo's firm chest, Kurapika groaned, eyes slipping shut after that. The thought to offer a retort came to mind, but the sensation of Chrollo's warmth _instantly_ abolished the idea. Drawing a breath, he melded willingly into his lover's embrace.

As the water formed rivulets on the Kurta's fair skin, he couldn't help but think for the umpteenth time that day that his lover was goddamn _sexy._

He cupped Kurapika´s cheek gently, smiling at how lucky he was before whispering, "You are sexy." Chrollo kissed his lips softly. He looked at the Kurta's face once more before brushing his lips over the younger man's jaw. Chrollo continued to leave a trail of kisses until he reached the base of Kurapika's ear. As his hand reached for his lover's soft ass to squeeze it, Chrollo tugged at the lobe gently with his teeth.

Blue eyes found grey the moment fingers came to his cheek, the feather sensation only added to the _soothing_ aspect the touch gave him. He sighed when the older man's lips brushed against his own, "Ever the charmer." Kurapika responded, tilting his head slightly angular to allow Chrollo access to his neck, the line of kisses the older man soon left behind was enough to make Kurapika gasp quietly. It was moments like this the blond _readily_ enjoyed, more so when his lover reached around to cup his ass so amply, mouth tugging at the lobe of his ear in practical unison.

Of course, he was tired, but being close to the older man didn't stave off Kurapika´s desire to relish in the contact just a little longer.

Reluctantly, Kurapika decided to finish showering and let Chrollo wash him before proceeding to do the same for Chrollo.

Stepping out, he retrieved a towel, while handing one to the older man. Once they were both dry, Kurapika found himself heading back into the adjacent bedroom.

"Let's get some sleep. What do you think beautiful?" Chrollo intoned as he followed the blond out of the bathroom.

He didn't bother putting clothes on.

Chrollo smiled when he noticed Kurapika had done the same.

Turning to look back at his lover, the Kurta paused momentarily, "Yes, I agree we both need adequate rest."

He watched as the older man strode past him, a faint smile gracing those lips as he slipped into the bed lined with pink sheets. Kurapika didn't even consider his actions nor harbor any thought as he climbed into the bed behind Chrollo still nude, the idea of his lover against him while he slept the only thing occupying his mind.

Drawing himself close to the older man, Kurapika sighed from the skin to skin contact, Chrollo's arms coming around him _without_ hesitation. The warmth was nice. _Pleasant._ The younger man savored every moment he spent like that with his lover.

Kissing the Kurta's shoulder once he was close enough, Chrollo gingerly carded his fingers through soft, golden hair that never seemed to tangle. He was starting to envy Kurapika's silky strands, he admitted. Another kiss, this time to the chin and Chrollo found himself saying, "I love you." The fingers of his free hand began to trace the blond's prominent clavicle. "Come on; let's sleep."

Leaning into the older man's touch, Kurapika let his eyes slide closed, the tender way Chrollo stroked those fingers through his locks was soothing, placating.

It was _amazing_ how everything his lover did to him was quickly mollifying. He couldn't agree more - they were both weary and exhausted from traveling, but the comfort of being so close to Chrollo caused Kurapika to let his worries bleed away, "I love you too." He cooed as he allowed his head to come to rest against the older man's shoulder. The sensation of that finger tracing over his chest slowly began to lull him.

Eventually, sleep crept in, and Chrollo realized there was no more need to remain awake. Burrowing his nose against the pale skin of Kurapika's neck, he whispered how pleasant and soft the Kurta was before finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

Feeling Chrollo mutter something barely audible as his lover's nose came to rest against the surface of his neck, Kurapika couldn't _help_ but smile. Slowly the feared Genei Ryodan leader's breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. Realizing that he too, was futilely clinging to consciousness, Kurapika also fell into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Another emotional chapter, but this time, one that digs a little deeper into Chrollo's actual mindset and humanity when it comes to Kurapika. We get to see a more tender, caring side to him that we don't generally see as he continues to realize just how far his love for Kurapika runs. At the same time, we also get to see some emotional bonding as well as physical._

 _The true test of how strong of a connection they share will be once they reunite with the rest of the Genei Ryodan. How their reception of Kurapika is, and the strain it puts on his relationship with Chrollo will be the biggest challenge yet. But, how he deals with Gon and the others taking the news is something Kurapika will realize he has no choice but to face._

 _However, yes, this means that Gon, Killua, and Leorio will be coming back in future chapters after being absent for quite some time from the story. Also, another trial they will all have to face collectively is the new threat that has descended upon them as those beasts are still loose and out there. It's only going to start getting interesting from here._

 _If things pan out, chapter twenty six will be out well before the month is out._


	26. Lessons Learned

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers, I have come with yet, another installment. Of course, updates have been partially slow due to the many issues I face daily along with just how awfully busy I've become. However, I think I am slowly falling back into being able to churn out two chapters a month so, we just may see updates get back track._

 _Also, it's hard to believe that as of this chapter release, it's been a year since RoF has been published. I must say, it's been a long road thus far and the journey is far from over. Still, I am thankful for all the support I've received along the way. Thank you to everyone who has continued following this fic despite the many bumps I've had to cross and your kindness is always appreciated. You guys are wonderful. :D_

 _As always, a huge thank you to Sweets Dreamer for her support and beta'ing of RoF's chapters._

 **Summary** : _After their arrival in the small village of Winden, Chrollo and Kurapika set about finding out what their next options are for continuing their journey back to Yorknew. Along the way, they meet some interesting people while also learning just how far one can go._

* * *

For a tired soul such as Chrollo, morning always seemed to come too soon for him.

With a groan, the older man sat up in the bed, instantly feeling a pang of regret that he did not opt to wear clothes before going to sleep. However, the sudden thought of Kurapika's nude form residing beneath the sheets while his hand ran over his lover's soft ass quickly abolished the notion. The room was chilly, and the idea of taking a cold shower bothered him, but at least for the moment, he had Kurapika's warmth to comfort him.

It took Chrollo some time to gather himself, the sleep dissipating from his mind before he became fully aware of their situation. With ample sunlight flooding the room instead of the glow generated from candles, it made him painfully aware of precisely _what_ resided around them.

 _Pink. Everything was pink._ Another groan escaped his throat when he realized that everything from the flowered wallpaper to the sheets they slept beneath was all adorned in _pink._ He wondered if it was because the innkeeper suspected they were a couple - which they were -, but neither of them was female. How the man concluded that either of them would have been interested in a room like this was beyond Chrollo's comprehension. He snorted at the idea as he climbed from the bed.

Ignoring its prominence was something Chrollo found difficult to do, but the older man was grateful when he noticed the bathroom at least wasn't coated in the garish color.

Chrollo wasted no time stepping into the old basin but shivered the moment the cold spray hit his back. Considering the fact there was barely any hot water, and that he wanted to scope the place out in hopes of securing transportation helped push him in washing as quickly as possible. It didn't take him long to finish, and the older man soon found himself standing back in the main room fully dressed as he checked the time on his phone.

 _Two minutes past seven._

His eyes then landed on Kurapika who was still asleep.

Moving to stand next his lover, Chrollo reached over to brush aside the hair that was covering the younger man's face and leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead. For a moment, he stood there admiring Kurapika and just how beautiful the Kurta looked while he slumbered. "I love you," Chrollo whispered, affirming just how much he liked saying it. To him, it wasn't just a declaration. Love was a confirmation that maybe his existence wasn't in vain.

After making the decision to go on ahead, the older man turned away from Kurapika long enough to scan the room and saw a notepad sitting on the desk across from him. Without hesitation, he went and retrieved it before going back to the side of the bed and sat down, then proceeded to write a message as his hand carded through Kurapika's soft hair. Once he finished, Chrollo placed the slip of paper upon the pillow he used the night before and sat the pen on top to ensure that it did not fly off.

Standing up, he then shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the sleeping Kurta before pressing one final kiss to the younger man's lips. Chrollo stepped away before allowing one last look over his shoulder at the one who finally managed to make him _feel_ again, "See you downstairs," he uttered quietly and walked out the door.

Chrollo was slightly relieved once he stepped into the hallway and away from all the obnoxious pink, the mild blue that lined the corridor was a welcomed sight. A low drone of voices reverberated from the common room below and he descended the stairs to find it full of people from the village outside.

It was apparent Winden didn't see many visitors as he was able to tell by how the chatter died in the room the moment he entered. Although it resumed right after, he still received a lot of curious glances. Regardless, Chrollo sat down at a table near the loudest people in the room.

Before the older man had the chance to settle, a voice boomed from behind him, "Who are you boy?" Chrollo turned around with the brightest smile he could manage so early in the morning. It was best to act naive. Older people loved doling out advice.

He eyed the man before him as he kept up his facade, "My name is Quwrof. I arrived last night with my boyfriend." He lied, opting to use his alias while keeping his true identity a secret. Even though the village was remote and didn't see many outsiders, there was still that small chance someone even this far out may recognize him. Playing it safe was the best option.

The man pulled up a chair next to his table. He looked curious. It made Chrollo's heart sink. Meddlesome people meant more prying questions. "We don't get many travelers here in Winden." The man took a bite from his bread, "Business?"

Chrollo grinned sheepishly, though he kept a straight face. Mentally, the raven-head prepared for the onslaught of questions he was _sure_ the other man was waiting to dole out, "No no, we got lost while trekking in the forest. My partner and I were seeking a place to find decent transportation. We are trying to get back to the Yorbia continent." For a moment, Chrollo leaned back in his chair, not sure exactly how the other man planned to process the information. Still, he and Kurapika needed to find the closest town or city that had an airport. Reaching Yorknew otherwise would be near impossible.

It didn't take long before the response came, but it wasn't quite what he expected, "That is quite far away," the man began, the inquisitive look on his features made Chrollo continue to exhibit caution, "and you won't be able to find any airships from here. However," the man paused before continuing, "we do have a train system that connects us to other neighboring towns and cities."

When Chrollo heard the mention of trains, his attention was _instantly_ piqued. He had planned on trying to locate a car, but continuing by train was just as good. If it meant reaching the next closest location with an airport, Chrollo didn't care how they got there so long as it wasn't by foot. He would have settled on that recourse if it came down to it, but he wanted to avoid it if possible.

So he settled on continuing his conversation with the other man in hopes of acquiring more information about Winden and the surrounding area.

Warmth dusted over Kurapika's face as something bright caused a groan to escape past his lips, and he stirred before rising. As he did so, the younger man brought up an arm to shield his eyes from the offending sunlight, hissing in the process.

For moments he sat there while shaking the sleep from his mind then slowly allowed himself to see after finally adjusting to the brightness in the room. However, it didn't take Kurapika long to realize that the space beside him was _empty._

Again, he groaned as the feeling of weight had caught his attention, and he looked down to realize that something ebony had slid off him and pooled at his waist — Chrollo's coat.

The article had nearly made him forget that his lover was not there, but the thought was fleeting. Even after his hand glossed over the fur lining, its softness feeling good against his skin, Kurapika couldn't quell the upset he felt and the fact that Chrollo had left _without_ him.

As he started to push aside the covers and get up, something else caught his attention. There sitting on the pillow Chrollo had used the night before, was a note. Reaching over, he picked up the thin piece of paper and began reading the message which had been written in elegant handwriting.

 _"Good morning babe! I'll be in the dining hall. You can rest more if you want, but I doubt we will find a car here. See you soon!"_

Kurapika sighed. So, Chrollo had gotten up earlier and didn't even bother to wake him before leaving him all alone within a cold and empty room? _Damn him._

Granted he understood that he was tired - more like exhausted - and needed the rest, but the older man could have at least waited for him to awaken before deciding to go have to breakfast without him. Not to mention, he truly was cold.

Rising from the bed, he plodded toward the bathroom, decisively settling on taking a shower and getting dressed. Before he reached the smaller, adjacent room, Kurapika was made _painfully_ aware of just what surrounded him.

 _Pink. Everything was pink._

Gods, what type of place was this? He understood his lover requested a room that would comfortably accommodate them, and indeed, it was one meant for couples, but did it need to be adorned in so much pink?

He found it _offensive._

Shaking his head, Kurapika entered the bathroom and showered, relishing in the momentary reprieve of the cool water before washing himself up and exiting the basin to get dressed, choosing to wear a grey button-up shirt with tan shorts this time. After drying his hair and making sure he was presentable, Kurapika headed towards the door but stopped. He cast another glance towards the coat which still sat on the bed. Looking thoughtful, he went over and picked it up, tugging it on before leaving and going downstairs to the common room.

The drone of voices soon caught his ears as he reached the bottom of the stairs and found many patrons had filtered in for a morning meal or even a drink. As the people spoke among themselves, he scanned over the speckling of heads looking for a familiar crop of black hair when Kurapika finally located him sitting at a table while talking with someone. Without hesitation, he wove between the tables and came to stand beside his lover.

"Not surprising that I'd find you here." The Kurta interjected, arms over his chest, "Considering you left me by myself." Not waiting for an answer, he pulled one of the empty chairs from beneath the table and cast a sideways glance at the man who sat across from Chrollo before sitting. Kurapika's eyes then landed back on Chrollo, expression no less than _furious._ He may have been sullen, but to see that gorgeous face, it was no less than pleasing, and it partially quelled the rage within. Not to mention, his lover's coat was rather warm. "So," he began, watching his partner intently, "what is going on?"

"Honestly sir, we weren't aware that any trains ran through this area. A car seemed like the most logical choice but,-"

Whatever Chrollo wanted to say came to a halt as an all too familiar voice called to him, and he looked up to see Kurapika standing beside the table. With a frown adorning those peachy lips, furrowed eyebrows and arms crossed over his chest; the older man knew the blond was annoyed at him before he even spoke. His attention, however, focused on his lover's legs and Chrollo could hear himself swallow.

All rational thought evaporated from his mind as every ounce of attention remained on the length of creamy skin he was able to see from beneath the hem of his coat which Kurapika wore. Chrollo wondered if the younger man had even one stitch of clothing adorning his body beneath it. Since it was wound tightly around his lean frame, it was hard not to question.

Even so, Chrollo attempted to bring his words to the forefront despite the fact he could practically feel his heart rhythmically beating in his chest. "Nothing much," Chrollo began, his voice echoing in his ears and sounding dangerously close to being breathy as the words _you are sexy_ seemed to play on a permanent loop in his mind, "This kind gentleman was about to tell me how we could reach the next closest town or city."

As the last word left his mouth, Chrollo sat back in his chair. It was plain to see Kurapika wasn't entirely _pleased_ with him and to a fault, he partially regretted his decision to leave the blond behind. Once again he unwillingly - or was it willingly? - sparked his lover's ire, and Chrollo silently vowed he would make it up to Kurapika.

"So this is your boyfriend?" The old man sitting next to Chrollo smiled and offered his hand to shake Kurapika's. "Pleased to meet you young 'un. I'm Darve."

Chrollo's eyes were still fixed on the blond's legs although the grizzled old man continued talking. His uttered "Yeah" definitely sounded quite breathy to his ears. Attempting to get a grip on himself, Chrollo turned his attention back towards the other man.

For undetermined moments, Kurapika watched Chrollo with significant interest, those blue eyes almost scrutinizing the older man as he sat down next to him at the worn table.

He wasn't entirely pleased as it seemed his lover was avoiding the fact that he was upset for being left alone this morning. It was evident in the older man's expression, but instead of pressing the issue, Kurapika simply tilted his head at Chrollo´s response, and his eyes drifted back towards the grizzled old man who sat across from them.

"Is that so?" The younger man began as he reached over to take the offered hand, "My name is Kurapika. Indeed we have been traveling the countryside in hopes of finding the next major city on the Mimbo. We are trying to get back to Yorknew."

Releasing the man's hand, Kurapika turned his head briefly as the innkeeper came to stand beside him and asked if he wanted anything to drink or eat. After ordering eggs and oatmeal with juice, the Kurta let his focus return to the older man as the conversation fell into general chatter about politics and local news.

For some time, Chrollo sat there listening to the elderly man droll on, and he struggled to keep his gaze from shifting back to Kurapika's bare legs. He finally settled on acquiring the information he initially went to the inn's common room for, "You were talking about trains, sir, which is the closest city that has an airport?" The raven-head asked.

Darve came to a grinding halt mid-sentence in his chatter about the local economy and made a weird sound at the back of his throat before answering. "Oh, that would be Falton! Most of our boys moved there for more money!" And with that, Chrollo found himself listening to a discourse on how big cities were taking labor away from the small villages like Winden.

Chrollo couldn't blame himself for slipping his hand beneath the table to rest it on Kurapika's thigh under the pretense that he was reaching for his handkerchief. He was bored _and_ turned on.

"...and will you believe it when my son…" Darve's voice droned on as Chrollo continued moving upwards and before long, he was gently stroking the blond's crotch. Catching himself before he went any further, Chrollo placed his hand back on the table and let a thoughtful expression cross his face before commenting on how sad capitalism was as one of his legs pressed against Kurapika's own.

Chrollo wished his knee was pressing against the blond's groin _instead._ The thought of watching Kurapika blush again as he stroked the younger man off pleased him _immensely._ Chrollo wanted nothing more than to take his lover back to their room.

About halfway through Darve's story regarding his son and a rather funny event, the innkeeper returned with Kurapika's food. As he began to eat while listening to the old man, he felt something against his leg and quickly cast a questioning glance Chrollo´s way.

Still, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as a result. The sensation of his lover's hand contacting his skin felt good even though he was slightly appalled the older man would have the brass to stroke him beneath the table. What made it even more _perturbing_ was the moment Chrollo's hand glided up and over the surface of his crotch! Kurapika had to stop chewing his food and bite his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. Once the Kurta was able to swallow - albeit done sharply - he turned to glare at his lover, eyes flashing a sudden red edged in warning.

 _Damn the bastard for taking unnecessary risks._

It wasn't until the raven-head had put that invasive hand back on the table did he relax. _Or try to._

Still, concentrating on his food or the speech coming from the man across from them was so damn difficult while Chrollo insisted on pressing one of his legs against his own, the warmth, and contact was enough to make heat slowly climb up to his cheeks while it also pooled into his groin.

Instinctively, he nudged Chrollo's knee and none too gently, giving the subliminal message that he did not want to do things of that kind of nature while in public. And around _strangers_ of all things!

Kurapika silently vowed to chastise Chrollo later.

However, a grin only spread across the older man's face at seeing the reaction he incited from the blond Kurta, and he shifted to press his knee even more against his lover's leg in hopes of driving the sensation although Kurapika pushed it away out of irritation earlier. Chrollo could hear a grunt release from the younger man's throat as a result, and the urge to take him back to their room grew even _stronger._ It was hard resisting as desire wavered in the back of his mind, but he stopped when suddenly another thought came to the forefront.

The Genei Ryodan were waiting for him.

As the notion of his comrades _reminded_ him of the reason why they were in Winden, it made Chrollo stand up. The action was abrupt enough to cause the rambling old man at the table to come to a halt in the middle of his verbal onslaught. Chrollo tried his best to make his smile look as apologetic as possible.

"I am sorry Mr. Darve, it's urgent we secure a flight back to Yorknew. Do you know how expensive tickets are? We need to reach Falton as soon as possible." Judging by Darve's expression, he was about to launch into another tirade about the sky-high prices of tickets, so Chrollo quickly added, "Which way to the station?" When he got the necessary directions, Chrollo warmly shook the man's hand. "Then may we take our leave, sir?"

Kurapika mirrored his lover's movement and rose himself. "He's right, sir. We do have to get going. But your hospitality is greatly appreciated." He intoned but allowed his gratitude to show. To him, it was shocking to see Chrollo exhibit such politeness, but the thought of his lover maintaining such etiquette as a farce only reminded him of exactly _who_ his lover was. Then again, for a thief such as Chrollo, it was nice to see the changes, nonetheless.

Although Kurapika wanted to take his time, there was still the necessity of getting back to Yorknew. The longer they waited, the chances for those melanoid beasts to become an even bigger threat only grew. It was something that weighed heavily on his mind.

Unfortunately, _time_ was of the essence, and Chrollo was right. There was no room for them to linger.

The elderly gentleman looked disappointed by their urgency to leave, but there was an understanding to his demeanor. A gentle smile crossed over his weathered lips, "Of course son!" The man boomed, "I know you tourists don't come back to the same place twice, but I hope we meet again. I like you both! It's hard to find young people who are so polite!"

"Thank you," Chrollo grinned. "We do like this place sir, especially the forest. We most certainly will come back." He realized that it was probably the most _honest_ thing he had said to the man and it made him grin even more. Offering his arm to Kurapika, Chrollo asked, "Shall we go love?"

Casting a glance sideways towards Chrollo, the Kurta looked a bit miffed at the proffered arm but took it anyway. "No time like the present." He simply responded as he grasped it firmly, his fingers pressing against the older man's skin. "We need to get back to the Yorbia continent as soon as possible." Kurapika continued, just as keen to get moving.

Both of them said nothing as they exited the common room and made their way back upstairs. Silence had descended around them, and Kurapika was sure Chrollo could feel the tension in the air between them judging from the older man's rigid posture. But he was _livid._ Well, as livid he could be without practically setting everything ablaze around him. Unconsciously, Kurapika tightened his grip on his lover's arm as he held onto it, though he did so with more force than intended. Once they reached the sanctity of their room - which was still offensively pink - it was then Kurapika rounded on him, blue eyes landing on grey.

"What was that all about?" Kurapika questioned, though his tone was _anything_ but soft. He was still angry about what happened earlier that morning, but how Chrollo was acting while they were around all those people most certainly did _not_ help things.

Chrollo could tell that Kurapika wanted to kill him, it was evident in the blond's pretty blue eyes. One thing he had learned was how easy it was to spark the younger man's ire. The notion was something that never stopped him in the past, but this time, however, Chrollo suspected he may have gone _too_ far.

"I am sorry." The words exited his mouth, and even Chrollo was _surprised_ at himself. In retrospect, he never felt sorry for much he did in his life, but when it came down to Kurapika, it was an entirely _different_ matter. "I am sorry." He repeated when those cold eyes locked into him, and he realized he hadn't allowed his lover to finish his meal. "I promise I will get you more food."

Reaching out with his hand, Chrollo laid his palm against Kurapika's cheek and hoped the gesture would be enough to appease his partner while his eyes softened to express how _apologetic_ he was. He wrapped his arms around the Kurta and leaned down to place a gentle, chaste kiss to the younger man's lips.

For Kurapika, even though Chrollo's touches always seemed to quell his inner storm, it didn't change the fact that he was still upset with his lover's aberrant behavior. "There is no doubt you will be getting me another meal," he began, arms crossing over his chest, "but that isn't the reason why I am upset." He watched Chrollo intently, the heat in his gaze spoke of nothing to the contrary of exactly _why_ he was upset. Kurapika half expected the older man to know, but it seemed he was somehow under the impression it was because he didn't get to finish his breakfast. "I woke up this morning to find you gone. Left alone in a cold bed. That is why I am upset."

Letting a sigh emanate past his lips, Kurapika closed his eyes momentarily as Chrollo's palm cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Remaining angry with Chrollo was nearly _impossible,_ especially since he had allowed himself to grow close to the older man. The absence of his lover beside him wasn't something Kurapika enjoyed waking up to but continuing to hamper him over it-

The gentle kiss Chrollo placed to his pale lips was enough to ease the tension and cease his thoughts, but he was _still_ prepared to let the older man know how he felt. Finding the will to suppress the soft groan that echoed from his throat as those arms wound tightly around him was something Kurapika found an inability to do. Or perhaps, he didn't _want_ to.

It was clear Kurapika was still angry even though his attempts to calm the younger man were only _partially_ successful. In the back of his mind, Chrollo suspected the main reason his lover was angry with him was due to the fact he rushed Kurapika through his meal. However, the notion that his lover's source of anger was because he left the blond alone in the bed and only wrote a note as an indication of where he was going hadn't crossed his mind. Or perhaps he _did_ know, but never really kept it at the forefront of his thoughts. Now, he _regretted_ his decision.

Chrollo sighed, "I didn't think you would mind," he began and tightened his grip around Kurapika's waist, "since I knew you needed rest. However, I was mistaken." In reality, he wasn't too keen on leaving the comfort of the bed and the warmth of the younger man's body, but they needed information and maximizing their time seemed necessary. They had to reach Falton as getting back to Yorknew was _important._ Even if the decision was made to benefit them both, it seemed he made a grievous error, "I figured it would be prudent to gather information quickly since we need to reconvene with the Genei Ryodan." He paused, drawing in a breath, "Again, I am sorry my love, forgive me for my lack of thoughtfulness."

Shock crawled over Kurapika's features, and he found it almost impossible to _believe_ what he just heard. Of course, he knew it wasn't entirely beyond Chrollo's ability to be understanding and compassionate, but to see it happen almost naturally caught him off guard. Gently, the blond placed a finger to his lover's lips, his expression firm, yet loving, "Don't leave me alone like that again. I am not keen on finding the bed empty beside me," Kurapika intoned as his finger rubbed slowly over them, "as I enjoy waking up with you next to me."

Hearing the Kurta's statement regardless of what happened caused a smile to crawl over Chrollo's lips. So, Kurapika enjoyed sleeping beside him? Knowing just how _addicted_ to him the blond was pleased him even more. Keeping Kurapika happy, and giving the younger man every reason in the world to remain with him was something that Chrollo wanted to continue fostering, for his lover meant _everything_ to him. Nodding, he lingered a moment longer, gazing into those blue eyes as he stayed close to his precious blond Kurta.

Kurapika smelled so good.

Reluctantly, Chrollo pulled away, "Don't worry, I won't. Promise." He reassured and looked over at the old clock that sat on the dresser. It showed 9:15. Once again, his attention drew back to Kurapika, "Would you please pack the bags? I'll go and check the train timetable." He smiled and headed towards the door. "See you soon my angel." To keep going with the ridiculous atmosphere around them, he blew a kiss towards Kurapika before heading out of the room and towards the train station.

Satisfied with Chrollo's statement, Kurapika watched the older man step away and headed for the door. He nodded in agreement to get their belongings ready for departure as they needed to leave and soon.

As Chrollo exited their room - and _damn him_ for blowing a kiss, which made him flush - Kurapika settled to getting everything ready. After checking his suitcase and making sure the Scarlet Eyes they acquired were secure, he then made sure everything his lover was toting was also safe, _including_ the pairs of eyes Chrollo was carrying.

Once he was sure everything was accounted for, Kurapika placed their luggage by the door so that Chrollo could stow them away in the Fun Fun Cloth he always carried. Of course, Kurapika was still getting accustomed to the idea of using stolen abilities. His lover was a thief by nature, and his Hatsu centered around that. It was something entirely new to him as it went against the majority of his principals. But then again, Kurapika had set aside those moralities when he made the decision to give his heart to Chrollo and accepted the older man into his life. It was taking some time getting used to, but he was slowly warming up to the idea.

Committing to life as a criminal was _ironic,_ but he wasn't about to change a thing.

Kurapika then decided to sit down and read for a while, figuring it would occupy him as the room was quiet.

He missed Chrollo already.

The innkeeper was sweeping the front stoop outside the inn as the raven-head went past him. Now that it was daylight, Chrollo could see the man looked extremely pale, almost as if he were malnourished. With prominent eye bags and a frail figure, he appeared as if he were nearing his eighties. He glanced at Chrollo for a split second before resuming his task.

Now outside the small inn, the raven-head could see that Winden was a small village. Judging by the stacks of firewood kept near the door of every house, it was probably the primary source of business. The village proper wasn't as rustic as its outskirts (He could see the branch of a famous fast food chain). Maybe Winden was popular with tourists? It would explain the rail track.

Chrollo didn't even have to ask for directions to the station. There was a building which looked like it used to be a church where on the walls 'Winden station' was proclaimed. It took him around three minutes to get there. The information desk was a little farther away from the entrance. The station was mostly empty from what he could see.

A young woman was sitting at the desk who looked very surprised to see him, almost as if she didn't see many people around. She told him there would be a train leaving for Falton at 4 PM. It should reach their destination around evening time the next day.

He purchased the necessary tickets and proceeded to make his way back to the inn where he and Kurapika were staying. It took Chrollo longer to get back then expected as he decided to take a detour through Winden's marketplace, where stalls were set up exhibiting all types of merchandise. Hawkers yelled through the crowd announcing their wares as the flow of patrons both tourists and natives alike were busy examining what there was to offer. For Chrollo, the nature of who he was had gotten the better of him, and he began snatching up anything that caught his eye. The _thrill_ it produced gave Chrollo a semblance of satisfaction, though he did mentally remind himself not to tell Kurapika as he was sure the blond would get flustered if he found out.

Without wasting any more time, the older man exited through the main thoroughfare and headed towards the inn without any further delays.

Once he was standing outside the entrance to their room, Chrollo double checked to make sure that everything he snatched from the market place was concealed, then made sure the tickets he purchased for their train ride to Falton was secure in his pocket. Pushing the door open, Chrollo strode through and yelled, "I'm back!" before proceeding to sit on the couch.

After about two hours, he heard a voice boom throughout the room, and Kurapika looked up from the book he had been reading - which was the one Chrollo had given him - before setting it aside.

"Took you long enough." He mused as Chrollo sat down on the couch adjacent to the chair he was sitting in. Without thinking, he rose up to sit beside his lover, head coming to rest against his shoulder, "Was beginning to think I'd have to go after you." Kurapika was sure the smug look that crossed over Chrollo's features was as mocking as ever. Sometimes he wanted to punch the man, but he loved Chrollo _nonetheless._ "So when is the next train leaving for Falton?" Kurapika questioned, right hand coming to rest on Chrollo's knee.

Chrollo grinned and buried his nose into Kurapika's golden hair. His arm slipped around his lover, and his fingers stroked along the younger man's side. It seemed the Kurta had calmed down a little. However, the older man didn't think it was wise to test his luck so soon.

"Yeah, I took a longer path through the village. It has a nice market." He straightened up to look at Kurapika's face. Despite the strong urge to pull the younger man up on his lap, he made no further motion to move. "I brought you another meal," Chrollo added, conjuring his Skill Hunter to get out his Fun Fun cloth. "Also, the next train leaves at 4 pm today. I already bought our tickets."

After he extracted the food from Fun Fun cloth, he placed it on the small table.

Sighing, Kurapika shivered when he felt Chrollo's arm come around him and those fingers slowly trekking along his side as they rubbed his skin through the fabric of his shirt. The act seemed to quickly - but effectively - quell his raging emotions, and Kurapika slipped into a more calm state with a sigh. How Chrollo was able to do it was something he still could not understand. Maybe he _never_ would.

Though once the older man began to speak, it was then everything became clear. He no longer wondered why his lover had taken so much time getting back to the inn. The idea that Chrollo took the 'scenic route' right through Winden's marketplace only made Kurapika suspect the trip wasn't for just simple window shopping. How much the older man more than likely stole Kurapika could only _wonder._

However, before he could question the older man on it, Chrollo materialized his Nen book into his right hand before invoking Fun Fun Cloth and produced the meal that he _demanded_ his lover needed to buy.

The thought of Chrollo actually 'buying' it made the blond snort.

He was in love with a criminal, so, the older man stealing things should come as _no surprise_ to him.

Chrollo's smile broadened, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Kurapika's shoulder before standing up to stow away their luggage inside his handy ability. Sometimes, he wondered how he had managed to live without Nen. It was such a beautiful expression of power that many believed was only supernatural and had become as important to Chrollo as the air he breathed. The thought had been a bitter reminder that he had once lost temporarily use of his Nen, but Chrollo had no _regrets._

Humble, he might not be, but Kurapika had certainly whipped him into shape after their very first meeting.

Kurapika watched as Chrollo pulled away from him and stood, the older man setting about getting the rest of their luggage secure for their departure. Taking the food without a word, he proceeded to eat while his lover worked. In truth, Chrollo had a rather valuable set of Nen abilities although they were all _stolen._ But again, Kurapika couldn't complain. Little by little, he was finding that he was less and less angry with his lover's illegal acts.

Hell, he even agreed - and looked forward - to joining Chrollo's spiders, which in the long run, made him a criminal just as much as Chrollo was. In spite of his nagging morals, Kurapika simply frowned but settled on not questioning his lover on it.

Once he satisfied everything was stowed away, inside Fun Fun cloth, Chrollo went back to sit beside Kurapika on the sofa once more. Resting his head on the Kurta's shoulder, the white fur lining of his coat tickled his nostril, and Chrollo muttered, "You are irresistible when you wear this." He watched Kurapika for a moment; the look in those pretty blue eyes always captivated him, "Can you blame me?"

His right arm snaked around Kurapika's waist which allowed him to gently stroke the younger man's stomach. Chrollo couldn't touch any skin, but he made do with the barely visible shiver Kurapika made. Lifting his head to look at his lover's angelic countenance, the beauty Kurapika held always seemed to _attract_ him and take his breath _away._

After Kurapika finished his meal, the couch dipped beside him as Chrollo sat down once more. It didn't take long before he felt the older man's head come to rest on his shoulder and the sound of Chrollo's voice drawing his attention.

Kurapika had nearly _forgotten_ he was wearing Chrollo's coat still.

It was so soft and comfortable. Kurapika had quickly gotten used to it, though hearing his lover's compliment only made him _flush_ instantly.

"Stop doing that," Kurapika spoke finally, just above a whisper, his cheeks flaring red. Chrollo always seemed to know how to make him smile. Even as he felt the man's arm come around him, that hand coasting over his stomach, Kurapika couldn't find _any_ reason to be angry with him. Chrollo was turning out to be the love of his life. It didn't take long before a smile crossed over pale lips, "I suppose I can't. There is just no way I can stay mad at you."

Seeing the blush cross his lover's visage and hearing those words made Chrollo grin and he swiftly kissed the Kurta again, the taste of spice and forest making him feel heady and weak. It was a _dangerous_ feeling but, he had always liked danger.

Slowly, he pushed Kurapika down on the sofa, lips refusing to leave his. Chrollo's arms held the younger man tightly pressed against him, letting Kurapika know _exactly_ how he felt.

The moment the words left his mouth, Chrollo's lips were over his, drawing him into a deep kiss which Kurapika readily accepted and allowed the older man to explore his mouth as he was pushed down against the couch. If this was what heaven was like, Kurapika thought, he _never_ wanted to let go.

Being like this with Chrollo made Kurapika realize just how _happy_ he was. It made him feel _alive._

As Kurapika melded into the kiss and parted those lips which allowed him to explore that delectable mouth, Chrollo found himself falling into the heat of the moment. Everything seemed _perfect,_ the way their lips moved against one another, the synchronization of their breathing, his lover's taste as he tried to memorize Kurapika all over again, Chrollo never wanted it to end.

However, a knock at the door disrupted their heated activity.

They both looked at each other then Kurapika instantly unwound his arms from his lover's back, allowing the older man to get up.

Chrollo groaned and hurriedly got off Kurapika, hoping that his erection wasn't too visible through his pants. Blue eyes watched him as he rushed for the door, both of them realizing the innkeeper had paid them visit once Chrollo opened it. Kurapika could only laugh at the frustration painted all over Chrollo's face. It was bothersome their private moment had been interrupted, but it wasn't as if the man knew.

The innkeeper stood there, dustpan and broom in hand, "I heard you gentlemen are leaving today," he started in a wheezing voice, "would you like me to pack your lunch?"

Chrollo smiled at him while irritation prickled his skin. "That would be lovely sir," he replied. The elderly man simply nodded before going off towards the stairs. Chrollo turned and proceeded to close the door. Checking his watch, he noted it was ten minutes past ten. The older man sighed in exasperation.

Kurapika couldn't help the amusement that crawled into his voice, "Don't worry, I hate it as much as you, but perhaps it's a sign we need to get moving." Rising off the couch, he went to stand beside his lover, fingers twining with the older man's, "Besides, we will eventually get time to ourselves. One thing we have is a lifetime ahead of us."

Smiling, the Kurta tried to soothe the older man through reassurance. It was plain to tell Chrollo was upset by what happened; even he wasn't happy by that fact, but in retrospect, they _didn't_ have the time to linger.

Nodding in response, Chrollo leaned down and gave his lover a quick kiss to the lips. Even though he was keen on continuing what they had started, he knew Kurapika was right. The necessity to reach Yorknew was _imperative_ and continuing to delay would only serve as counterproductive. Besides, he needed to reconvene with his Spiders and tell them of the news regarding him and Kurapika.

Without another word, they finished making preparations. After exiting the room for the last time, Chrollo led Kurapika towards the common room where the innkeeper was waiting for them by the door. After spending some time drawing up the cost of their stay, Chrollo handed the elderly man the required Jenny, and they both left the inn.

There was a small crowd milling about the dirt-paved roads of Winden as people went on with their daily lives. Getting through the crowd was simple as it wasn't crowded like other locations such as Yorknew or Nappon, which made it easier to navigate. Chrollo guided his lover through the village's marketplace as he wished to view it one last time. He had taken a liking to the place, and it had a charm of its own with its crumbling stone structures and green foliage surrounding the path they walked along.

In the back of his mind, Chrollo silently hoped those beasts didn't reach it before they had a chance to dispatch them.

The trek through the marketplace didn't take long even though Chrollo had gone at a bit of a slower pace. Resisting the urge to snatch anything was _hard,_ mainly because Kurapika was with him, but he didn't want to upset the younger man. He knew his lover still clung to some of his abiding morals, but forcing Kurapika to change without allowing it to happen on its own would only serve to violate the trust he had built with the Kurta.

Ruining that and potentially everything they had forged together was something Chrollo didn't _want_ to happen.

A short time later they arrived at the station, and surprise crossed over Chrollo's features. There was only one train present. However, not many people appeared to be traveling. Since there were so few boarding the train, Chrollo supposed that he and Kurapika might get a cabin to themselves.

Glancing over to the blond who stood beside him, Chrollo pulled the tickets from the pocket of his pants and handed one to Kurapika.

"I'll go find our compartment," The blond spoke in a soft tone as he took the ticket then climbed up into the train. Chrollo, on the other hand, had sauntered off to do something, which left him to find their seats.

It only took a few minutes, but the trek to their compartment annoyed him as it was nearly at the end of the line in practically the _last_ car. Kurapika cast a fleeting glance around him then entered, but neglected to close the door behind himself.

Sitting down, Kurapika sighed. His body was weary from traveling, but it wouldn't be long before they reached Falton. Once it was all over, he would be sure to sleep for a week.

 _And I can finally wrap myself around Chrollo's warm body,_ Kurapika thought mischievously, silently planning on dragging his lover to bed with him in the process. Kurapika was aware that he needed rest, but that didn't mean he intended to sleep alone.

While he sat there, Kurapika found it hard to keep from slumping over as he caught himself nodding off several times while he waited for his lover's return. At one point the blond was certain he wouldn't be able to keep himself awake.

However, the sound of the compartment door closing jarred him awake, and Kurapika's eyes instantly found Chrollo standing there carrying two bottles of water as he was pulling the curtains over the window. The older man sat down beside him without saying a word and stowed the drinks away for them to consume later. Kurapika could see the weariness in his lover's eyes. It was the same thing he felt. They were _both_ worn, which was evident.

Neither of them said anything for some time, and Chrollo could feel how tired he was practically down to his bones. The effects of their journey had started getting to him, and he _y earned_ to return home. Looking down at his watch again, he noted there were thirty minutes left before the train was scheduled to depart. Chrollo felt boredom begin to set in.

Turning to face Kurapika, he realized the Kurta looked just as tired as he felt. He moved a little to get closer to the blond, laying his head on the younger man's small shoulder. "You look tense," Chrollo commented. The raven-head stretched his arms a little and yawned. "Would you like a massage?" he questioned, a smile crossing his lips.

The sensation of his lover's head coming against his shoulder drew Kurapika's attention from watching the people moving about on the train platform, his eyes landing upon the raven-head and the older man appeared more _serene_ than he remembered. Silence resumed between them, and for a moment, Kurapika relished in the contact.

His smile only widened when Chrollo had suggested the one thing he had missed for so long. Of course, he wasn't going to complain as he knew his body was feeling the effects of strain and from their current expedition, so the older man offering to massage him was a welcomed gesture. "Yes, that would be nice." The Kurta purred.

The last memory he had of Chrollo giving him such attention was back when they were in Bathas where everything started to c _hange_ between them.

To experience it again, regardless if it could have been considered simplistic was something that Kurapika truly _craved._ Perhaps it was an excuse to get the older man's hands on him, but in any regard, if it helped him relax, then there wasn't any reason to refute the offer.

Gently, Chrollo pulled the younger man into his lap and wasted no time nuzzling his soft neck, loving the scent of lavender and musk that hit his nose. Smelling himself on Kurapika always had a possessive effect on him. This time was no different, and he bit the side of his lover's neck to _emphasize_ that particular sentiment.

"Why don't you take off the coat? It will be easier for me." He whispered into the blond's ear as the palm of his hand came to rest against the fur lining the collar, his fingers slipping beneath the hem with ease. Tugging on it slightly, Chrollo _hinted_ that he needed it removed so he could massage the Kurta's muscles effectively, but it was also a subliminal message saying he just wanted to see Kurapika without much on.

There was no denying just how _beautiful_ the younger man was and Chrollo hated it when he covered up that luscious body. Kurapika was indeed, _pleasant_ to look at.

Without expressing any complaint, Kurapika let himself be pulled into the older man's lap and instantly, warmth bloomed against his back. Chrollo's nose came against his neck moments later, and Kurapika felt his lover's breath on his skin. It was hard to fight back the breathy moan that formed in the back of his throat, but it ended up being a _futile_ attempt when his lover bit down along the pulse in his neck.

It took a moment for Kurapika to regain his senses, but once he did, the blond slipped the coat off at Chrollo's request and set it down beside them, humming at how good, and sensual the closeness felt.

Kurapika laid back against Chrollo's firm chest as his head came to rest against the man's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he relished the contact they shared as it slowly made him relax.

Taking Kurapika's actions as a sign of approval, Chrollo started with kneading the strong and tense muscles of the Kurta's back. He worked steadily, and by the time he finished rubbing the younger man's shoulders, their train had left Winden station behind.

During his ministrations, Chrollo began to pepper Kurapika's back with kisses. It was quite difficult to pull the younger man's earlobe with his teeth in their current position, so he settled for the crystal drop earring instead, fingers now slipping beneath his lover's clothing.

It was frustrating him that he couldn't explore more of that soft skin. Gently, he shifted Kurapika onto the seat beside him then captured the younger man's lips, almost shoving his tongue inside, the kiss too bruising to give anything but pleasure. At least he could work open the stupid buttons on that shirt now. His other hand stroked Kurapika's thigh, _dangerously_ close to his groin and Chrollo didn't want to think anymore.

 _He hoped there would be no end to his addiction._

Hours had passed since Chrollo started working over the tired muscles in his back and shoulders while those soft, attentive lips trailed kisses in his wake. Chrollo's teeth grazed over his neck in the process, following the expanse of his skin and it was _all_ Kurapika could do to hold on as he gasped in pure ecstasy.

The blond easily became lost in the moment, his mind hazing as all he could focus on was Chrollo touching him. When the older man had taken his earring between his teeth, Kurapika nearly lost it. Another soft groan escaped the depths of his throat.

When he felt Chrollo's hands slip beneath his shirt and over his sides, the sensation caused his body to react almost unconsciously as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Fuck..." He uttered and realized he was becoming aroused. All Kurapika could think of was how much he wanted those hands on him, touching him, caressing him, and making him _high._

That sentiment never changed when the next thing Kurapika knew, he was being pushed down as Chrollo got on top of him, those lips now desperately and hungrily capturing his own. Kurapika's mind practically went _blank_ the moment he accepted the kiss with equal fervor, letting the older man explore the inside of his mouth. Their tongues instantly wound around one another, tangling and twisting as they battled relentlessly for dominance.

Chrollo stroking his thigh didn't help any; Kurapika's hips mindlessly cast upward, almost begging for those fingers to slip even closer. The result only left the Kurta realizing his pants were starting to become c _onstrictive._

"Dammit." He uttered again - Kurapika most certainly didn't need a hard-on. Not now at least, but there was no doubt he was being _stimulated,_ and slowly his eyes turned into their brilliant scarlet.

Chrollo smirked when he heard Kurapika's expletive and pulled back to work on getting the last of those infernal buttons undone on the younger man's top. His lover had an undershirt on as well, but Chrollo could still see the healing bruises his teeth had caused.

He wanted Kurapika so goddamn _bad._

The instinct only grew, and Chrollo pressed his hips against Kurapika's, silently studying the contrast of golden strands on dark ink. He let his fingers roam the younger man's chest over the thin white piece of clothing, teasing the nipples and softly tracing the clavicle.

"There is no one else in the compartment with us you know," Chrollo winked, thoroughly pleased with himself and their situation. "We won't be disturbed," he added while his fingers now slipped beneath the waistband of Kurapika's shorts.

Scarlet eyes found grey ones when Chrollo pulled back long enough to remove the last of the buttons on his shirt and Kurapika was unable to hold back the moan that rumbled in the back of his throat when those hands stroked over his chest.

The weight of Chrollo's hips pressing down against his own seemed to _fuel_ his drive. Maybe the older man liked assuming control, but so did Kurapika.

Even though Kurapika wanted Chrollo to take him, to feel his lover inside him and experience the sensation of being filled, because dammit, the older man was _big,_ there was still the aspect they weren't completely alone.

Despite the prospect of them being left undisturbed since no one else shared the compartment with them didn't completely alleviate Kurapika's concern. There was still that chance someone could interrupt them, or worse, _walk in on them._

"How can you be so sure?" Kurapika questioned, his breathing ragged. The sensation of Chrollo's hands sliding beneath the waistband of his shorts only added to the hesitation he felt, "What if someone were to come back here while checking on the passengers? There is still that possibility."

The blond _wasn't_ enthralled with the notion as Chrollo had successfully gotten him hot and bothered, but the thought of someone catching them in their private activities made him groan inwardly. Kurapika didn't like the idea, nor was he keen on anyone watching them having sex.

Perhaps he wasn't a prude like he may have once been, but Kurapika _still_ considered matters of intimacy a private thing experienced between couples only and he most certainly _intended_ to keep it that way with him and Chrollo.

Once they got back home though, he could make sure they had plenty of time alone to explore one another and partake in lovemaking to their heart's content.

"Don't worry about other people babe," Chrollo whispered, his fingers still roaming over the Kurta's lithe body, "I can take care of it." Regardless of Kurapika's outward profession and reluctance, believing him was _hard._ Especially considering the way his lover ground against him _without_ much hesitation. He bent down to kiss Kurapika once more as his arms wrapped around the Kurta to pull him closer. Slowly his tongue explored that sweet mouth which allowed him to memorize the younger man's taste all over again. His teeth raked over Kurapika's bottom lip when he finally pulled away, "I find it exciting too," Chrollo added while his finger moved to trace over the purple mark below the blond's clavicle.

Lifting away, he sat back then drew Kurapika gingerly into his lap as he altered their positions, causing the blond to straddle him. Smiling, Chrollo Inclined forward, and trailed his lips along the skin on Kurapika's shoulder before nipping at it, his tongue darting out to lap over the spot right after. Breathing in slowly, he inhaled the younger man's scent and let it _invigorate_ him before licking a path along the expanse of the Kurta's neck before biting down gently above the previously healing hickey. Sighing, Chrollo licked that spot as well then buried his nose there as he went still, staying in that position without moving.

He remained like that for a while, the gentle rumbling of the train and their soft breathing the only things he could feel. The cabin eventually darkened, and Chrollo was sure they would have been able to see the sunset if he pushed back the curtains.

When the last rays had faded beneath the horizon as day bled into night did Chrollo move, his eyes finding Kurapika's own after lifting his head. He watched those gorgeous scarlets which seemed to glow beneath the fading light and dipped to leave a peck to the younger man's lips, "Besides, what shall you reward me with if I were to stop now, babe?" Chrollo questioned slyly.

It was almost _impossible_ to believe the words that slipped from the older man's lips, but Kurapika still couldn't _fathom_ how Chrollo was able to remain nonchalant. Still, his lover had to persist in getting him aroused despite the situation, and it was something that had sparked Kurapika's reluctance, but also his irritation. The feeling of being torn between want and need, hunger and hesitation only made him hate it even _more._

He couldn't suppress the gasp that soon escaped past his lips as Chrollo's fingers continued to explore over the planes of his taut body, "Overconfident bastard. Why shouldn't I?" Kurapika instantly questioned, his eyebrow raised at the older man's sudden profession. He wondered what made his lover believe he should not be concerned if other people discovered them partaking in wanton acts. Especially when Chrollo boldly claimed he would 'take care of it.' It made Kurapika suspicious. "It's still too much of a risk."

However, the feeling of warm lips over his instantly silenced his ruminative thoughts as Chrollo drew him into a slow, tantalizing kiss. The instinct to part them clouded over Kurapika's mind in the very moment he felt the older man's tongue slip inside his mouth as his own darted out to meet it, the two appendages twining around one another. They lingered like that for some time before Chrollo pulled away, the man's teeth tugging at his bottom lip in the process. The Kurta reopened his eyes when he felt his lover's fingers draw over the marks on his chest, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He uttered, voice raspy.

Though Kurapika wasn't surprised, for Chrollo was one seemed to hold _no_ consideration for keeping things private, and the lack of shame or restraint left the Kurta believing in his dubiety.

There was no denying that he _wanted_ Chrollo - the sensation of allure continued to waver through him, the older man's touch alone causing his skin to tingle. Kurapika easily leaned into it, even when that mouth found its way to his shoulder which quickly invoked him to shiver. Gods how he _loved_ the way Chrollo's hands swept over his body, the sensation it produced contested easily with his hesitancy.

For a moment, Kurapika nearly caved when that tongue drew along his neck, and every nerve in his body came _alight_ with need. Chrollo's teeth raked over his skin, and once those lips reached the mark that adorned the area just over his pulse, he bit down to leave a new one. Kurapika hissed and could feel his pants become tighter as the blood rushed to his groin, making him even _harder._

Silently, he cursed Chrollo for doing this to him.

They stilled for a while afterward as the ambient sounds of their heartbeats, breathing, and the sound of the train rumbling were the only things heard. Kurapika's chest tightened as he was reminded of _why_ he loved Chrollo. The man knew how to entice him. Soon, his lover pulled back and that trademark smirk which Kurapika was all too familiar with crossed over those firm lips.

He looked into those grey eyes, the same ones he admired so much, and it was in that moment Kurapika _almost_ conceded.

However, the expectancy of a reward made the Kurta snort, and _without_ responding, he quietly clambered off the older man's lap, arms crossing over his chest, "How about I make you find out, then?" Kurapika suggested as the sarcasm was evident in his voice. He couldn't stop a smug grin from accenting his lips.

What Kurapika _didn't_ anticipate was Chrollo's reaction to his craftiness.

Their eyes locked as they stared at each other for some time, the astoundment Kurapika saw upon Chrollo's features soon bled into displeasure. Even then, the blond couldn't keep the smirk from remaining on his lips. Kurapika backed up a few more steps for good measure, his movements fluid as his gait was even more calculated and the blond never let his gaze waver from his lover's own.

However, it wasn't _enough._ Without any warning, Chrollo narrowed his eyes and _immediately_ got up to close the gap between them. The older man's arm caught him around the waist.

"I don't think I asked you to move love," he said before pushing Kurapika against the sliding panel locking their cabin. He all but shoved his tongue inside that warm mouth as one of his hands swiftly pulled up the Kurta's right leg to make sure it wrapped around his waist. Chrollo could feel Kurapika reacting to him, and it made him smile. "Also, I don't like being kept in the dark either," he added and proceeded to lick the blond's neck. "Especially when it's of such a tempting nature."

His other hand roamed _everywhere._ From caressing the Kurta's neck to cupping his ass, it was almost as if Chrollo could not decide where he wanted it to settle. Finally, it came to rest _right_ between the younger man's legs, and Chrollo leaned back enough so he could grin impishly at his lover. Slowly, he palmed Kurapika over the thin garment intent on wrenching out a moan using his fingers alone.

He would make sure Kurapika _drowned_ in his very being.

Oh, how Chrollo loved his relentless teasing. Kurapika was a sight to behold as he blushed and moved against him, wanting him and yet, _denying_ himself. Chrollo rather liked the Kurta's conservative side. The younger man's stubbornness was an attractive challenge for him.

"And I don't think you asked me not to move," The blond responded before Chrollo's lips covered his own, the mirth proclaiming his ever-present defiance. Still, Kurapika allowed himself to falter into the moment and kissed Chrollo back with equal fervor, the taste of his lover seeping into his lips. His body trembled and his breath quickened as their bodies were pressed firmly against one another. Kurapika felt his right leg being pulled up and around his lover's waist, the contact making him groan. "I could say the same myself, for you seem to enjoy casting veils whenever it's convenient for you." He uttered simply as his hips came up against Chrollo's hand roughly, the confines of his shorts tightening even further as he could feel his groin become painfully tight. "Someone needs to be reminded that this isn't one-sided."

The moment Chrollo pulled away, and that presumptuous expression professing the older man thought he had Kurapika backed into a corner was the _same_ moment he planned to make it known how grossly inaccurate that assessment was.

Instantly, he felt Chrollo press fully against him, and Kurapika couldn't help but sigh heavily into the lock they shared.

Resisting was _hard._ So very hard as it seemed the older man's hands were all over him, one of them sweeping without aim or purpose along the entirety of his frame, those fingers deftly caressing what exposed skin there was as they trekked about before finally slipping between his thighs, and stroking over his steadily growing need. The act succeeded in causing Kurapika's eyes to open wide.

He suppressed a groan that threatened to escape his throat as Chrollo leaned back with a damn grin on his face.

"Is that so?" he smirked then pulled at the Kurta's earlobe gently with his teeth, happy now that it was perfectly within reach and he hummed. His palm continued to move at a steady but slow pace, one that he was sure would drive the blond crazy with need. Oh, how nice it would be if he got Kurapika to beg Chrollo thought. The mental image that popped into his mind made him want to rip the clothes off his lover _right then and there._

He found it so hard to contain himself, the drive so _strong._

Kurapika could sense it, especially when those lips made their way to his earlobe as Chrollo tugged on it with his teeth for added emphasis. It was then his guile intensified.

So, the older man had thought he won at their little battle of wits and duplicity? How easy Chrollo was coaxed by the feigned desperation he outwardly displayed. One thing it seemed his lover forgot was that he quickly picked up on the older man's tricks. Many of Chrollo's habits were _easily_ rubbing off on him.

They were one _and_ the same. _Mirror images. Carbon copies._ It was something Kurapika was beginning to realize. Keeping up with the older man, well, that was easy.

"Someone is overly confident." Kurapika purred and leaned down to trail his lips along Chrollo's neck before proceeding to bite down on the creamy flesh, teeth raking over his lover's skin in the process. How _gratifying_ it was the way his lover reacted. The older man couldn't seem to hold back the raspy moan that slipped past those lips, and Kurapika grinned against Chrollo's soft flesh.

Kurapika continued to suckle upon that neck until he was satisfied that it would leave a mark behind. Oh yes, he _intended_ to remind Chrollo that he would not be outwitted.

Pausing, the blond smirked once again, allowing the impish nature in him to show, practically _unaware_ that someone was approaching their cabin until Chrollo suddenly retreated and pushed him away. Instantly, he was being covered by his lover's coat just as a voice called from the other side of the door. Kurapika frowned.

It was _exactly_ the type of situation he tried warning Chrollo about.

"Sir, can I take your orders for dinner?" It seemed the train's attendants had set about taking meal orders from the passengers.

Chrollo found he couldn't look at Kurapika after that.

"Believe me now?" The Kurta chided when the older man averted his eyes _,_ obviously taken aback by his words.

It was then Chrollo realized just how _wrong_ he was.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Not as intense of a chapter as previous ones, but considering how the story for this part of the arc pans out, I inadvertently had to break it down into two separate chapters. Basically this one was just a slow buildup of what is to come, but there will definitely be some interesting highlights in the upcoming chapter and those following it._

 _There are still a couple more chapters before prior characters make a return in this story line, but definitely expect it to happen and soon._

 _And, one thing I have mentioned in the past is the fact that I have been slowly compiling fanart in relation to RoF over the last year or so which I plan to release 'officially' upon the completion of this fic. However, it is possible to see the artwork early for those who follow me on Twitter. Postings containing said art are at random and not guaranteed, but there is still that chance for anyone who wishes to see the artwork early._

 _I can be found on Twitter as Rangiku13._


	27. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers, it's time for another installment, one that is, of course, is not as action-packed as prior chapters or ones to come, but this time, our boys come across someone they never thought would cross paths with them, especially while on a train. This time, they realize just how insane their venture is really becoming._

 _I also want to mention that as of this update, I have unfortunately come very close to the RP with the fic. Due to unforeseen circumstances and delays over the last year, I have managed to catch up to the RP, which is something I never expected to happen. Because of this, there is a possibility that I may have to go into hiatus until the RP gets a significant distance from the fic before continuing. The duration of the hiatus is undetermined, but I will make an official announcement with chapter twenty-eight's release._

 _As always, a huge shout-out and thank you to Sweets Dreamer for her continued efforts to beta RoF's chapters. She's awesome._ ❤❤❤

 **Summary** : _As they draw closer to Falton and the end of their train ride, both Chrollo and Kurapika encounter someone they least expect._

* * *

Chrollo spent the next two hours glaring at whatever scenery went past the window.

The train had made only one stop for fuel and had since picked up speed. Everything outside seemed to blur. It was boring to watch the inky black surroundings and yet, he couldn't distract himself with a book. The words on the page kept merging before his very eyes which gave Chrollo a headache.

Besides, he was _trying_ to avoid looking at Kurapika.

Currently, he had put some distance between himself and the younger man. He had eaten his share of the lunch packed by the innkeeper not long after the attendant had taken their orders for dinner, then made sure to do the same with the meal served to them soon after.

Still, a hollow feeling had settled inside his stomach, and it seemed to him that it wasn't about to go away _any_ time soon.

He was _still_ aroused.

The thought of taking a nap crossed his mind, but his brain instantly laughed at the futility of the idea. In his current state of mind, sleep would not come easy. Besides, he had rested enough before leaving Winden; a nap would be useless now.

So what could he do to pass the time inside the cabin of a moving train with his most-definitely-smug partner sitting right across from him?

Chrollo thought about trying to read again. Maybe he would find the ability to concentrate a second time.

However, his eyes ended up locking briefly with his lover's instead and an image of Kurapika blushing while he palmed the Kurta over the fabric of his shorts followed _immediately._ _  
_

Chrollo hoped his reaction wasn't _too_ prominent.

For awhile Kurapika had attempted to deviate his focus elsewhere. Not long after what happened, he had chosen to eat his portion of the food which the innkeeper had given to them, along with a little of the dinner which had been delivered and then sat across from Chrollo as he attempted to read. He immersed himself within the pages of the old tome hoping it would aid him in clearing his mind.

Kurapika could sense the heaviness in the air. It had become dismal and negative as Chrollo obviously was sulking because he had proven the older man wrong while neglecting to give in to his whims.

It seemed his lover avidly believed that regardless of circumstance, there was no need for boundaries or consideration. Of course, Kurapika didn't deny that he _wanted_ Chrollo. Truthfully, it was hard not thinking of how constrictive his shorts were and the fact that he still had an erection, but Kurapika didn't like the idea of having sex out in the open.

The idea made him shiver. He was _no_ exhibitionist.

There was still the aspect of their first time having intimacy, but the forest they were in was remote and far from civilization. _So that did not count._

But Chrollo wanting him to commit to private acts while on a train? Kurapika snorted at the idea.

Shaking the thought from mind, Kurapika attempted to try and resume reading, knowing his lover had been avoiding eye contact with him for some time. Although the blond could still _feel_ the weight of disappointment around them, it didn't stop him from at least trying.

That changed the moment he looked up from the book at the sound of movement, and his eyes found Chrollo's.

What expression had managed to cross over his lover's features made him raise an eyebrow as he suspected the older man was thinking of something _perverse._ _  
_

Kurapika heaved a sigh, "You are insufferable, you know that?" and closed the book with a heavy thud, obviously annoyed.

Still, he felt as if he had been a bit too hard on his lover and set the book aside, lifting off the seat to slink down in the spot beside the older man. Without saying anything, Kurapika laid his head on Chrollo's shoulder, "Sometimes I hate it when you do stupid things like that." He uttered finally, one hand searching out his lover's own and twining with it.

One thing Chrollo had initially suspected was the fact he was relatively confident Kurapika was going to remain angry with him, _especially_ after he let his risqué thoughts pervade his expression. The younger man was one with a tendency to hold grudges, even though he had started learning to let go of his past.

Those suspicions were cast aside, however, when his lover came to sit beside him and took hold of his hand. Chrollo used the opportunity to bury his nose into that golden crop of hair.

"I know," the older man replied, "But can you blame me?" He opened his eyes to look at the slender fingers that were curled with his own before looking out the window. Outside, the scenery had become a blank slate of inky darkness. Nothing could be distinguished except for the twinkling stars in the sky.

Silence descended between them for some time as Kurapika simply laid there with his head against Chrollo's shoulder. He was still a bit miffed by his lover's prior actions but said nothing.

He didn't know why, but the sensation of Chrollo's presence, even his aura had a placating effect on him that was calming.

The feeling of his fingers being squeezed drew his attention, and he opened his eyes the moment Chrollo's nose found its way against the crown of his head. Again, Kurapika loosened, and the aspect of being close to the older man invoked further serenity in him, _almost_ making him completely forget about everything that transpired not long before.

He really couldn't stay mad at his lover for long.

"Chrollo," Kurapika began, his voice low and soft, "it's not that I blame you, but the fact that I don't think you understand how to keep things within reason." He paused and looked up at his lover, "I do enjoy sharing intimacy with you, but it's something I would prefer to be kept private and away from prying ears and eyes. Maybe you don't see it that way, but I consider it sacred." Concluding his statement, he allowed silence to fall around them again.

Kurapika _hoped_ Chrollo would understand.

However, the feel of a warm palm against his cheek drew his attention towards the older man's eyes, and it was then Kurapika felt his gut wrench.

It was the second time he saw _regret_ within them.

"You don't have to say anything more," Chrollo stated as his thumb began stroking gently over the edge of Kurapika's lips, his tone nearly passive, "as I do understand how you feel." He paused and allowed a weak smile to cross his features hoping to at least soothe his lover's temper. Leaning down, he placed a kiss to the younger man's lips before separating from him. "Do you want to get some rest?" He asked.

For some strange reason Chrollo felt drowsy the longer he stared at the bleak nothingness outside. Combined with the gentle rocking of the train and the lack of human noises along with the incident from earlier, it made him tired all of a sudden.

The sensation alarmed him. Staying alert was _imperative_ as anything could happen, even while on a train. There was always danger involved in whatever he chose to do.

Chrollo stood up and stretched. Besides, he needed to clear his head.

This time, he avoided Kurapika's gaze because he felt _guilty._ _  
_

Instead, he began to set up the retractable bed which allowed him to focus on anything else other than his chiding conscience.

Kurapika watched as Chrollo began preparing the single bunk, though he silently wondered if how he reacted earlier had adversely affected the older man. Of course, the blond understood that Chrollo needed to learn his lesson and to keep things in perspective, but the sensation Kurapika got from his lover's sudden actions made him begin to question that ideal.

He sighed in exasperation.

Leaning back, Kurapika turned his gaze towards the window - he wasn't particularly tired himself, but at the current point they were at, it was either that or back to reading. It seemed at the moment, they were at an _impasse._ _  
_

"That won't be necessary," Kurapika replied, his voice quiet. "I am fine for now." He wondered if Chrollo was feeling guilty for making him angry, and under normal circumstances, he would have deemed it an appropriate consequence.

However, this was different.

Even if Chrollo was out of line and had a tendency of taking things too far, he had been hard on his lover. Maybe a little _too_ hard and now the older man was convinced that he was only making Kurapika's life difficult.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Alright." Chrollo rose and summoned Skill Hunter before producing Fun Fun cloth. He fetched what toiletries he carried with him inside of it and then proceeded towards the door to their cabin, "I am going to wash up at the sink." Then exited without another word.

There was a small bathroom located at the end of the car. There were a total of eight compartments, and seven of them looked empty. It was odd to him that there were so few passengers on the train.

Something about it did not sit well with Chrollo. The train had to be _important_ if it connected a small rustic village like Winden to a major city such as Falton. Growing up in Meteor City had taught him that people always migrated towards the bigger cities. Even he was guilty of it. The older man had turned his back on his dump of a homeland the moment he had enough money and skills stored in his bank and book respectively. Hopefully, more people would get on at other stations.

He didn't hold his breath, though.

The door to the bathroom was situated right next to the sink. Someone had left the small window open which allowed cold air to rush in. Chrollo grunted, then closed it, cursing the person who had left it that way. He sighed, thinking that maybe he should have brought his coat with him as he turned the knob of the tap.

 _But Kurapika looks so good in it,_ Chrollo thought, and he chuckled to himself.

The water was freezing, and he flinched every time it came in contact with his skin. Chrollo quickly washed while trying to clean himself as thoroughly as possible. Once done, he rushed back to the cabin still shivering.

Without hesitation, he sat down beside the blond and immediately wrapped his arms around that lithe body. Kurapika felt nice and warm, and he couldn't help but nuzzle that pale neck dotted with purplish love bites.

* * *

The amount of time he remained in the cabin alone seemed almost indefinite, Kurapika having long since delved into his thoughts as he contemplated over what transpired earlier.

No matter _how_ many times the younger man mulled over the reasons for how he reacted, each one came to the same conclusion. It was apparent Chrollo had taken what he said to heart. The more Kurapika thought on it, he would have easily allowed his lover to stew, knowing there were just times where perhaps the older man _needed_ to understand limits and boundaries.

It was something that Kurapika figured Chrollo had never genuinely established considering how his lover chose to lead his life, or how he was _forced_ to lead it.

Still, he figured there could have been a more diplomatic way of approaching the situation, even if some of the things Chrollo did got beneath his skin.

The sensation of warmth at his side brought him from his temporary reverie, and Kurapika glanced over his shoulder to see Chrollo sitting beside him. Strong arms pulled him against the older man's chest, "Took you long enough," the Kurta began, though he kept the jab light, "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to go in there after you."

Both of them sat like that, unmoving and without speaking. Chrollo's nose was buried against his neck, and he could feel the older man's breath dusting his skin. Kurapika sighed.

Though he was shocked by the older man's prior actions and statements, Kurapika suspected it was his lover's way of handling their discourse from before.

It made the Kurta's chest tighten.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Lifting away slightly, Chrollo looked into Kurapika's blue eyes, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw sorrow within them. The very idea made him groan inwardly, "The water was colder than expected, and it took time for me to get cleaned up without freezing my ass off." He kept his voice smooth and reassuring, hoping it would assuage the younger man's concerns. "Forgive me."

Reluctantly, he turned and glanced out the window. Chrollo couldn't shake the weariness he was feeling nor the sensation that something was _off._ _  
_

"I think I am going to rest for a while, babe. Do you mind keeping watch?" He didn't like the idea of asking his lover to remain awake, but something about the train didn't seem quite right.

Hearing the very words spoken caused a pang of guilt to clench at his heart, and Kurapika once again felt his chest constrict. He didn't know why, but just seeing Chrollo exhibit remorse made him think back to when the older man confessed to regretting the one decision that drastically changed his life and all the pain it ultimately caused him. The Kurta remembered how it made him feel at the time and now was no _different._ _  
_

In truth, it made him love Chrollo _even more,_ for it kept on showing him just how _human_ his lover really was.

Even so, Kurapika couldn't help but wonder if their earlier exchange was the reason for the older man's current behavior.

"I am a bit surprised you seem ready to sleep this early, but I have no issue with staying awake," he uttered, curious if Chrollo had sensed danger as he felt nothing out of the ordinary himself.

Turning to face his lover once more, Chrollo looked over Kurapika's features from his porcelain hued skin, to the gold, silken tresses which framed those beautiful blue eyes. Everything about the younger man only reminded him of _why_ he cherished a precious angel such as Kurapika.

He leaned back down once more to nuzzle against the blond's soft neck, the scent of lavender hitting his nose and Chrollo sighed deeply, "I can't explain why, but I feel unusually tired my love." He said. "That is why I am uneasy."

Without stopping, he kept nuzzling against Kurapika's tender skin, the action comforting him. Along with the rumbling movement of the train, Chrollo's tiredness only seemed to increase.

It worried the older man because he had slept quite well back at the inn and it was hardly past nine according to his watch. _So, why would he feel this tired?_ _  
_

Was there a possibility of being drugged? Then again, he and Kurapika had been consuming the same food since boarding the train. The only time they didn't share a meal was during breakfast back at the inn. Also, he wasn't aware of any drug that induced sleep twelve hours after intake. Most drugs were designed to be fast acting.

"Kurapika," he whispered, "Wake me after an hour alright? I want to be sure of something."

Slipping away from the younger man, Chrollo made his way towards the bed, every part of him felt addled as he sat down. There was still an underlying sense of dread that he had a hard time dismissing.

In this current situation, there really wasn't much he can do except make sure he didn't die. _I shouldn't be so tired,_ his brain seemed to whisper as he slipped between the sheets. He was probably panicking, and there was no drug or else his hands would have been shaking.

And yet, he continued to worry, all rational thought _evaporating_ away.

Chrollo's sudden change in behavior, however, had sparked a thread of concern in Kurapika. First, there was the brash attempt to coax him into having sex right there on the train which only made him recoil, the idea of someone catching them in their private moment caused Kurapika to feel unease.

Then the apparent regret it seemed Chrollo harbored after that, which the Kurta didn't deny his lover should have been made to feel all considering.

Now, it appeared Chrollo had gone into a rather strange fit of anxiety or was it panic? Just the way he was acting, the words he spoke, it made Kurapika believe there was something more than what the older man was saying.

 _What really happened while Chrollo was in that washroom?_

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the request, "Sure. About what? Is there something you are not telling me?" He didn't know why, but he was sure it wasn't like Chrollo to seem so outright distressed. Concern was one thing, but this... It _bothered_ the young blond. Almost as bad as it did back in Nappon when he thought his worst nightmare had nearly come to pass, and that he was going to lose Chrollo. It arose Kurapika's _apprehension_ once more.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He added when Chrollo separated from him to lay on the bed, the notion crossing his mind that something was happening to the older man again and it was then, fear bubbled in his gut. It _petrified_ him.

Kurapika hoped his suspicions turned out to be wrong.

Containing those suspicions was hard, even though Chrollo was aware his lover was already beginning to express worry. He didn't like the aspect of keeping anything from the younger man, but if he divulged his concerns now, it would only cause more stress for Kurapika. If what he speculated proved to be true, then he would have no choice but to reveal his findings. "It's nothing, angel." He smiled at his lover, ignoring the guilt bubbling in his stomach. " Don't worry about me, I am just a very cautious person."

Keeping such a deception only ate away at Chrollo, and thus, he was unable to look at his lover in the eye. Instead, his head came into contact with the pillow beneath him, and the older man let his eyes slip closed.

He _would_ find the answers he needed soon enough.

Once again, Kurapika raised his eyebrow as the answer he received made him even more suspicious. His lover's actions were clearly inconsistent and continuously fluctuating. He couldn't help but sense the hesitancy in Chrollo's words, even in his body language. _Something_ was bothering him, and Kurapika was sure he didn't imagine things.

Still, he allowed Chrollo the respite he needed, the hour which his lover rested was spent mulling over the prior exchange as he watched the scenery go by while the blanket of night partially obscured it.

Perhaps the older man was feeling guilty because of what happened earlier in their trip. It made Kurapika's gut twist for he had already begun to wonder if Chrollo truly believed he was angry with him, or worse, hated him. Of course, the blond was still slightly disgruntled with the fact his lover didn't take into consideration his own reasons for not wishing to engage in sex while on the train, but it didn't force Kurapika to hate the older man. Quite to the contrary, he _loved_ Chrollo regardless of circumstance.

He made his decision long ago to give his heart to his now former enemy, and Kurapika had _no_ reservations regarding his choice.

When the time passed for him to wake Chrollo up, it appeared his lover hadn't slept well as the older man looked no more rested then he was before lying down. Though, it didn't stop Kurapika from showing concern for the one he loved, "Chrollo," he called softly and leaned over to stroke the pads of his fingers over the older man's shoulder, "it's been an hour. Time to wake up."

The sound was distant, almost like an echo that transcended time, the tenor soft and compassionate like a silken thread connecting him to something temporal. Again he heard it calling to him, and the sensation of something warm bloomed across his skin, drawing him closer to its source. Groaning, he attempted to open his eyes, and it was then Chrollo was met with the vision of the most angelic being _known_ to exist.

Vibrant cerulean eyes stared at him from behind golden locks framing a perfect visage as rosy lips were slightly parted, a troubled look painting his expression. After some time, Chrollo was able to bring his eyes to focus, and it was _then_ he was able to see Kurapika.

"I'm awake." He uttered as he continued to try and shake away the mind-numbing tiredness he seemed to be experiencing. It felt as if he hadn't slept at all and there was still a bit of weariness in his bones. Aside from that, nothing else seemed to be wrong.

 _At least I can stop panicking about being drugged,_ Chrollo thought although he was still groggy. Sleeping on a train was _difficult_ for him.

Chrollo sat up on the small bed and let the blanket covering him fall down to his waist. He yawned before stretching, then let his attention fall on the blond who stood beside him.

Now that his panic had subsided somewhat, _guilt_ took its place. He had not even apologized to the Kurta. But what should he even begin with? _For not letting him rest? Or not being straightforward with him? Maybe for being a terrible boyfriend?_ _  
_

"Hey," Chrollo said his voice soft. He was surprised that Kurapika even heard him over the rumbling noise of the wheels. "Do you want to sleep now?"

 _Tell him you are sorry,_ his mind chastised him as he silently got up to prepare the bed for his lover. Chrollo stayed quiet until he had finished fussing with the sheets for the hundredth time. After that, he only felt shameful to say 'I am sorry' so late.

 _Kurapika must hate him now._

The younger man sat there for some time watching Chrollo. Judging from his lover's actions, down to his strange behavior and the fact he was sure the older man was hiding something, Kurapika couldn't shake the feeling something was _wrong._ _  
_

In fact, he was _positive_ something was wrong.

Even then, Chrollo appeared to disregard his concern. It _frustrated_ him.

There was no denying that he felt weary. Kurapika knew he was a bit worn down from their earlier excursion, but he decided he would sleep once they reached Falton. For now, the Kurta surmised, there was the matter of attending to Chrollo's concerns.

"That really isn't necessary," Kurapika began as he watched his lover fussing with the small bed, the man's fingers continuously messing with the sheets, "I will rest once we reach Falton. I am fine for now."

Raising from his seat, Kurapika closed the gap between he and Chrollo, hands coming to rest on the older man's shoulders as he gently guided his lover to sit, then systematically climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Without another word, the blond slid his arms around Chrollo's shoulders, nose coming to nestle against the soft skin of his neck.

Kurapika closed his eyes.

"Also, will you stop worrying?" He stated, ready to ease the older man's fears.

It astonished Chrollo with just how resilient the younger man was, but that didn't stop him from being slightly disgruntled by the fact that he was neglecting to rest. There was even the matter that he wasn't at full capacity himself and it _bothered_ Chrollo nonetheless. If it continued, he wouldn't be able to protect Kurapika, and that bothered him.

"You need rest, Kurapika." He didn't like the fact he left the younger man to his own devices too much, for it seemed his lover was becoming too reliant on them. Kurapika deserved proper sleep, especially after what happened with those feral beasts.

However, he couldn't say that he was not pleasantly surprised when he felt the warmth of the blond's palms guiding him to sit, and instead of keeping his distance, Kurapika _straddled_ him.

 _He liked it._

Chrollo immediately snaked his arms around the Kurta's waist to hold him steady. Sitting like this brought his forehead close to the blond's collar bone. It made it easier for him to reach and nuzzle that soft neck, but he resisted. Kurapika had buried his nose against his own neck which brought a small smile to his face.

Hearing his lover's question made Chrollo equally perplexed and happy at the same time. He hadn't meant to worry Kurapika. However, he could not deny that he was _worried._ There was definitely something dodgy about the whole ride.

 _And everything about what you did._

There was no point in ignoring _that,_ either.

"I am sorry," he repeated and kissed Kurapika's forehead, those soft strands still fluffy even after months of travel. Chrollo stroked through the younger man's hair and said nothing more. He hoped the Kurta would understand.

He pulled lightly at his lover's chin, a silent plea to look at him. Chrollo said, "I won't do it again hun." and reassuringly kissed the blond on the corner of his lips.

Kurapika did not respond immediately to the statement Chrollo had made. Instead, he only allowed himself to enjoy the moment, his face buried against his lover's soft neck as he contemplated the events that transpired since the beginning of their trip.

He wanted nothing other than to sit on his lover's lap. The warmth of their combined body heat relaxing him, and the safety of those arms as Chrollo wrapped them around his back had driven away any desire or incentive to leave. Regardless that he felt only a little tired, the notion of lying down to sleep didn't outweigh the _need_ he had to stay within the older man's arms.

The desire to remain there was strong enough to keep Kurapika firmly seated where he was.

"I will be fine." The Kurta commented, his arms tightening around Chrollo's shoulders. "Right now, I am comfortable where I am."

If he found the need to sleep, Kurapika supposed, he would be willing to do so where he was.

Still, he was able to sense apprehension in Chrollo. There was a disturbance in the older man's aura, and Kurapika could feel it. The notion _bothered_ him, and it was hard to contain the upset it caused him. It was strange, even for someone who was from a place that was just as harsh as the wilds he was used to.

The feeling of strong fingers carding through his hair brought Kurapika from his thoughts, and when his eyes locked with Chrollo's, all he could see was _regret_ within them. What he heard, however, only tugged painfully at his heart.

Maybe his lover had taken the initiative to apologize, but it didn't eliminate the fact of how passive and remorseful Chrollo sounded. Kurapika remembered the way the older man behaved back when he confessed to harboring regret for what his actions had done to his clan and the pain such a terrible decision had caused. But Kurapika also remembered what his mother said to him what seemed so long ago. To go through it again only made the Kurta feel _dismayed._ _  
_

Then something else crossed his mind, and Kurapika became readily troubled.

 _"Did he actually think I would leave him?"_

Was it _possible_ that Chrollo believed he would reject him because of what happened?

 _"It could be due to worry or even fear that you may have taken resentment because of it."_ A voice echoed in reply and Kurapika could no longer hold back.

"I don't ever plan to leave you," Kurapika exclaimed, the sensation of Chrollo's worry still heavy in the air, "and I don't resent you, either."

If anything, his statement would at least ease the tension that his lover felt. He pressed more firmly against the older man's body for emphasis before letting his head come to rest on that strong shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered against Chrollo's neck.

They just needed to reach Falton. After everything they had endured, there was no doubt they were exhausted and mentally drained. Kurapika's nerves were shot, and he was sure the same was true for Chrollo.

For now, all they could do was remain _strong._ Once it was all over, well then, he and Chrollo would have all the time in the world to themselves.

A smile crawled over Chrollo's lips at his lover's response. He didn't want Kurapika to move either and was completely comfortable with the Kurta's weight on him. The younger man appeared happy, and that mattered the world to him. Although he had to raise an eyebrow.

"Leave? I'm not letting you leave that easily," Chrollo promised. It would have sounded like a sinister threat if it weren't for the laugh that crept into his voice. "There is so much for us to do, babel! We have to get a house, experiment with new things in bed, steal a lot together! You can't sit out all the fun!"

The older man knew he sounded smug and figured that he may have gotten a bit _overzealous,_ but he couldn't help but add a little humor to try and lighten the mood.

Hearing Kurapika's confession only made him sober up _immediately._ Knowing the blond still loved him brought joy to his heart. He kissed the younger man's cheek again, but this time, Chrollo nibbled the skin there gently to _affirm_ how he felt.

"I love you too," he said and then kissed the blond mop of hair on Kurapika's forehead. He decided they could stay like this at least for a while. Even if there were potentially a threat lurking on the train, it wouldn't be able to creep up on them with both their _En_ on full alert.

Silence had descended between them briefly, and Kurapika took the time to breathe in Chrollo's familiar scent, the aroma of spice filling his nostrils. Tighter his arms wound around the older man as the warmth of Chrollo's body permeated the fabric of his clothes, and it felt nice. Of course, Kurapika wasn't complaining. _Not in the slightest._ Being close to his lover in such a way was _comforting._ _  
_ _  
_For a moment, Kurapika nearly allowed himself to forget as his mind deviated from their earlier escapades to partake in the closeness they were sharing. The sound of Chrollo's breathing started to lull him as Kurapika remained nestled with his nose buried into the junction of his lover's neck and shoulder as Chrollo kept those protective arms around him.

It made the Kurta feel safe and secure, even if they were always in danger, just the comfort Chrollo's embrace offered was enough to keep Kurapika from desiring to move.

However, the amusement in his lover's voice brought Kurapika from his temporary stupor as the words that were spoken captivated his attention, "Who said I was planning on going anywhere?" He began, though mirth crept beneath the tone of his voice. "But, do I really have a choice in the matter?" He finally added, though maybe a little too sharply, but Kurapika followed up his response with a few kisses planted to the expanse of Chrollo's bare neck, the skin soft beneath his lips. "Not like you're going to allow me to sit out any of this fun you have planned."

Most of his lover's statements didn't seem too far fetched, but he felt his eye twitch at the mention of stealing. Even though Kurapika was still finding it difficult in adapting to the lifestyle Chrollo and his Spider's led, the need to become customary in their ways was something that he was slowly warming up to. Although Chrollo seemed pleased and even _eager_ for him to partake in the different forms of crimes, down to thievery, Kurapika struggled with letting go of what remaining convictions he had. Old habits die hard, the blond knew. But it was something that was _essential_ and came with the decisions he made.

It was a necessary evil - Kurapika wanted to be with Chrollo. He had _long since_ made his choices.

As idealistic Chrollo was being, it made Kurapika question, but, he wasn't opposed to all of it, especially the notion of living with the older man. The thought of actually having some semblance of normalcy in their lives or what could be considered _normal_ was something Kurapika desired to experience. Even the aspect of trying new things intimately with Chrollo sounded appealing. At one time he would have balked the notion, but the Kurta had since realized he was _addicted_ to the older man.

What captured his attention the most was the three words Chrollo uttered that it seemed they never spoke enough of, and it made him smile.

 _"At least he understands that I do love him and regardless of circumstance."_ The voice crossed his mind. Many times he wanted to punch Chrollo for being impenitent or just plain stupid, but ensuring the older man knew how deep his love ran was always at the forefront of the blond's mind.

"I can't help it, love. I don't think I have been so happy about sharing my life with someone else." Chrollo grinned, his chest rumbling with the sound. Kurapika really was too cute. He continued peppering the Kurta's skin with soft kisses without replying for a bit. He went up from the younger man's neck to his ear and again to his cheek. The raven-head stopped when he reached the corner of the blond's mouth and looked into his eyes. "You always have a choice, my angel," he finally spoke in a quiet voice. "I won't force you if you don't like something."

He found himself gripping the blond's back a little more tightly, then continued, "The scarlet eyes are a different matter. Hopefully, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us to think about this. So Kurapika, know that I won't force it on you, but I'm sure you would look good with a tattoo," saying which, he found himself caressing the inside of the Kurta's soft thigh.

For a moment, shock laced Kurapika's features, but then immediately softened. It was something completely unexpected, but it didn't stop the pleased smile that accented his plush lips.

Perhaps it was something his lover _intended,_ but Kurapika couldn't remember a time where Chrollo tried to force him to do anything, _especially_ when the older man offered him what seemed so long ago to join the Genei Ryodan. That was a decision Kurapika made for himself, and even then, Chrollo only spoke of what was expected of him if he wished to proceed. In the end, the final result was left to him _alone._ Chrollo never pushed him or forced him into it.

It was another reason he loved Chrollo and why he had no reservations in retaining his choice.

 _He didn't plan to turn back now._

"You're right," Kurapika began, voice softer then it was before, "I don't blame you, because, in truth, I feel the same way." For a moment he allowed his eyes to slip closed when he felt Chrollo trail kisses along his pale skin, the sensation causing a shiver to race up his spine and a gasp to exit past his lips. "I want to know what it's like to be able to share my life with you." Pausing, Kurapika allowed what he said to sink in slowly, his mind focused solely on the man cradling him, "But I know you won't." Kurapika reopened his eyes as lurid blues locked with dark greys, "Not once have you tried. I have long since placed my trust in you as you have proven yourself time and again. But, I have no reason to stop, even if I am still learning to accept and adapt." Briefly, the Kurta breathed, air filling his lungs. He sighed quietly when those strong arms tightened around him, their bodies nearly pressing perfectly together, "We may have the rest of our lives to figure things out, to learn and to forgive, but I have no regrets, Chrollo and I do not plan to go back now. I have made my choice to not only be with you but also to join the Spiders. You have nothing to worry about as you have my word." Once again he inclined forward, nose returning to the juncture between Chrollo's shoulder and neck, the warmth of his lover's body relaxing him further, "You are all I want and will ever need my love." He whispered, reluctantly ceding to the older man's request.

Instantly, Chrollo found himself pleased by Kurapika's statement. Of course, he always kept to his word and never planned to force the younger man into anything he did not choose to do. Hearing those affirmations only made the raven-head feel more confident. Kurapika was coming along nicely, but doing so of his own volition. It showed just how _connected_ they really were.

Chrollo was silently grateful to have Kurapika in his life. At one time his only thought was to bring about the Kurta's death. Now, he wanted to keep the younger man firmly tied to him, the aspect of having Kurapika's heart was the _greatest_ accomplishment he ever had.

Gently, his thumb swept over those pretty pink lips and the smile that graced them only affirmed how he felt. The look in those beautiful cerulean eyes spoke of contentment and placidity. He could no longer see traces of enmity beneath them. All he saw was love and devotion wavering beneath their depths.

"You have no need to explain yourself." The older man began, his arm around Kurapika tightened, "I will always respect whatever choices you make. But I am glad you don't ever intend to leave, and I do understand you made your decision to join us. Just know that I won't try and force you should you change your mind."

Lowering his other hand to rest on Kurapika's back, he drew the younger man flush against him. Chrollo could feel the beating of his lover's heart. The sensation was soothing, and there was no denying he wished moments like this would _never_ end, "So, do you want to rest like this?" He asked softly and closed his eyes.

Kurapika's expression softened even further and allowed himself to partake in the sensation of being close to his lover, the older man's presence alone keeping him in a nearly pacified state. Chrollo's confession further solidified the reason why he housed no regrets. In the beginning, the young Kurta had been skeptical of him and challenged his trust. Now, Kurapika couldn't have been more wrong.

Chrollo turned out to be worth _so much more._ _  
_

He also didn't blame his lover for being concerned, especially when it came to their own safety. They were wanted men after all and by a multitude of factions. Letting their guard down at any time could mean certain death. Even Kurapika _understood_ that much.

With a sigh, Kurapika pressed a little more firmly against Chrollo while the older man's thumb swept across his lips. The gesture made Kurapika practically melt, and he kissed the pad of it tenderly, "There is no need to worry, and you don't have to question it. I have no reason to change my mind, nor do I want to be without you in my life." Inclining forward, Kurapika allowed his lips to rest close to Chrollo's ear, the thought of sleeping while in those strong arms again sounded rather enticing, "Do you even need to ask?" He purred and nuzzled against that neck once more for added emphasis.

It was pleasing to hear such a confirmation, the reassurance only making Chrollo feel even more confident. He had always suspected that Kurapika never intended to change his mind or abandon him, but to hear the Kurta say it was comforting.

As his lover pressed more against him, Chrollo tightened his arms around that lithe body, ensuring they stayed firmly together, "I believe you." He spoke quietly and nuzzled against Kurapika's neck gingerly, "There is no need to doubt your decision." Leaning back, he looked into the blond's eyes, their vibrant color drawing him into their alluring depths, "Now love, you have stayed awake for quite some time. Sleep." He commanded. Kurapika probably couldn't sleep because he was tense. Chrollo closed his eyes again.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim him that time.

Even Kurapika had to admit that remaining awake was futile. It was evident they both needed rest, and he allowed himself to relax, his head nestled comfortably on Chrollo's shoulder. When he felt the older man's breathing even out, a clear indication he had fallen asleep, Kurapika too allowed himself to fall to the grips of slumber while wrapped up within the sanctity of his lover's arms.

* * *

The constant momentum of the train inadvertently jarred him awake, and Chrollo groaned when he opened his eyes. His neck ached from the awkward position he ended up in which he attempted to get relief from by rolling it.

After a few minutes, he looked down at Kurapika who remained fast asleep. The blond's legs were still wrapped around him, and Chrollo carefully removed both of them until they were resting on the seat beside him.

Once he was free, he slid both arms beneath Kurapika and gracefully lifted his lover up before carrying him over to the pullout bed and set him down. Once he laid the younger man's head upon the pillow he used hours before, Chrollo reached over to push back the curtains on the window.

Because the windows were tinted, he had a hard time depicting the time of day, but he could clearly tell it was past early morning.

The cabin was still warm, so there was no necessity for his coat. Besides, Kurapika looked snug while wrapped up in it which made Chrollo smile.

He looked down to check his watch and felt his eyeballs nearly bulge from inside their sockets. They had slept past ten in the morning. It was of _no wonder_ why he woke up with such a kink in his neck. Sleeping that way for too long was obviously the reason. He wasn't as young as he used to be, yet Kurapika was the one who sported dark circles. With a sigh, Chrollo interlaced his fingers with his lover's and kissed the back of that slender hand.

Gauging the amount of time they had spent on the train, Chrollo estimated they had roughly nine hours before reaching Falton. Since they were in an empty compartment, getting off the train would be easy. It was pleasing to know there would be no need to fight a crowd since he and Kurapika were technically in a hurry, but just not having to deal with a multitude of people made things simple to contend with.

Considering the time of day, Chrollo had wondered if he should track down an attendant to inquire about lunch but settled on waiting another hour. Both he and Kurapika needed something to eat, but delaying a bit longer before going to fetch something didn't seem detrimental.

Instead, he settled on reading for the time being. The Genei Ryodan's leader had to ignore the fact that he felt a little grubby from the constant travel over the last few days. Since there would be no access to a shower until reaching Falton, he would be without bathing for another day. The reality of it _annoyed_ him.

Chrollo settled down resolutely beside Kurapika. He glanced over towards the younger man who looked to be sleeping peacefully still. Of course, the position he was in made the older man think it may have possibly been uncomfortable for his lover, but at least he was able to ensure that Kurapika wasn't tossed off the bed and onto the carpeted floor by the lurching of the train.

Besides, it was Kurapika who _insisted_ he wanted to wake up beside him, so who was he to deny such a request?

Taking his eyes off the Kurta, he reached over to pick up the book he left out and realized the bookmark he was using had slipped off to who knows where. It took him a few minutes to figure out where he left off, but afterward, he fell into a steady flow of reading. The distraction aided in keeping his mind off the weariness of travel.

He had barely gotten past the first few pages when the train came to a sudden halt. Chrollo was silently grateful he had decided to sit next to Kurapika; otherwise, the momentum would have flung the younger man across the cabin. He instantly rose once he was sure the blond was stable and looked out the window to confirm that indeed, the train came to a stop.

Everything went deathly silent and then suddenly, Chrollo stilled.

There was a powerful Nen presence outside their compartment.

* * *

The sensation of being tossed forward jolted Kurapika awake and his head contacted the ceiling of their compartment as he sat up quickly. A sudden wave of pain coursed through him and the blond uttered a string of curses before opening his eyes to realize that he was positioned on the bed.

It took him a few moments for his consciousness to catch up with him; the last thing he remembered was falling asleep while on Chrollo's lap. Now he was on the bunk across the cabin.

Groaning, he clutched his head and tried to steady himself while still rousing from the grips of sleep. Once he was able to get his eyes to focus correctly, did his gaze land on Chrollo who was standing beside him. "How did I get on the bed?" Kurapika questioned slowly. Shifting to the edge of the bunk, the blond proceeded to slide off the side, and stopped abruptly, the sensation of unfamiliar Nen penetrating his field of _En._ His movements stopped the instant his feet touched the floor.

 _"Another Nen user is on the train with us?"_ The thought crossed his mind, every part of him going _instantly_ on high alert. Without hesitation, a soft tinkling echoed amid the stillness of the room as his chains materialized upon his right hand, gaze shifting towards his lover who had also arisen as well, the look upon Chrollo's features was one of curiosity, but also caution. Even he wasn't taking chances.

"It appears we are not alone." He stressed as the presence stopped right outside their cabin, the intensity of it enough to make Kurapika wary. Whoever it was, he doubted they were there for the sole reason to chat. The sensation he got was one of purpose and determination.

Gritting his teeth, the younger man prepared for whatever stood on the other side of the door. Whether it was friend or foe was another matter, but he was ready for a fight if it came to that.

 _"Damn it. Just can't catch a break, can we?"_

It was only a matter of time before someone found them. Those beasts they encountered back in Mirie weren't the only ones after them. So far, he and Chrollo had a long list of people who sought their heads. Being associated with an S class criminal only made it _much_ worse. But, Kurapika knew that was expected.

 _"Well, I did choose this life."_ He concluded and steeled his determination. Whoever it was, he would stand beside Chrollo; he wasn't about to turn back now.

"We know you're there! Who are you?" Kurapika finally demanded, eyes flashing briefly scarlet.

The sound of Kurapika's voice nearly caused him to flinch as the swiftness of the younger man's reaction surprised Chrollo. One thing he didn't expect was for his lover to be so _receptive,_ but to see the blond rush to his side left him in secret admiration.

It wasn't to say he was pleased about the situation. The fact that someone was _blatantly_ approaching them while making their presence known only sparked his frustration, but he remained calm regardless.

Kurapika poised beside him as the tinkling sound of his chains announced the blond had summoned them, obviously ready to attack. Despite the intensity of the aura pervading their defenses, the feel of it seemed the person meant no harm.

Still, the length of time that passed made the younger man tense as the moments seemed to drag on. He cast his gaze in Chrollo's direction, and the older man appeared calm although his aura exuded caution. It _perplexed_ Kurapika, but his lover didn't look overly worried.

 _"Not like he was moments ago."_ Kurapika thought, his eyes shifting forward, chains still mirroring his current demeanor.

In the proceeding moments, a knock came at the door, and instantly he and Chrollo exchanged glances. The notion made Kurapika increasingly flummoxed.

Soundlessly, the older man walked over towards the door separating their cabin from the rest of the train and opened it without a saying a word to his lover.

If he were in a battle against the man standing across the threshold from him, Chrollo would have lost it due to the distraction the man's attire would have caused. Even though the man attempted to make himself look unthreatening, his sense of dress was an _entirely_ separate matter.

"Can I come in?" The man asked. He sounded just as shocked as Chrollo felt, so the Phantom Troupe leader stood back to let him in. The newest passenger's eyes landed on Kurapika, and he frowned. "I didn't know you are traveling with Chrollo Lucifer."

Instantly, Chrollo interjected, the reprimanding tone the other man displayed made him displeased, "Excuse me, but you are?" He questioned.

The exchange made Kurapika's hackles rise, and he became even more defensive. It worried him their strange visitor knew Chrollo although his lover wasn't exactly _nameless,_ the fact the man seemed to know him as well and was surprised he was in Chrollo's company is _what_ placed the blond on high alert.

"I am Mizaistom Nana," the other man said sternly, sounding every bit like an overly strict teacher, "Member of the Zodiacs of the Hunter Association." Kurapika's eyes suddenly went wide.

 _"Great. Now we have hunters on our asses. If things couldn't get any worse."_

"The Hunter's Association, eh?" The younger man questioned once he was able to recompose himself. He lowered his right hand, though his chains remained visible as he kept his guard up. "What do the Zodiacs want with us?" He questioned, eyes turning icy.

It was hard for Chrollo despite the exchange between the strange man and Kurapika, which caused his attention to be diverted between the two. Though, he wasn't able to contain his annoyance when their unwanted visitor mentioned his ties to the Hunter's Association. Chrollo had spent the better part of his adult life evading hunters, and he was slightly _insulted_ one was able to walk in on him so easily.

Truthfully, Kurapika himself was a hunter, but now the blond was _his,_ so that aspect no longer counted.

"May I sit down?" The man questioned, and Chrollo nodded. He slid his arm around Kurapika's waist to reassure the Kurta, and he felt the younger man let himself be pulled close. Slowly, Chrollo moved back to give the odd man a wide berth as he sat down while pulling Kurapika with him.

The tension in the air continued to thicken as both of them watched the hunter with unabated caution and interest, the posture he held only foretold he was used to being in command.

Even then the heaviness around them felt _suffocating,_ and Kurapika had a difficult time _not_ letting his emotions show. Something about the man didn't sit too well with blond, but he continued to retain a firm hold on his composure. Losing it now would only make matters worse and _damn it_ if he and Chrollo hadn't been through enough already.

He expelled a breath as he willed his churning insides to calm, the acid in his stomach making him slightly nauseous. However, the moment Chrollo's arm tightened around him in reaction to his tension, the Kurta leaned into the touch and allowed himself to relax somewhat. Kurapika placed a slender hand on his lover's knee.

Mizaistom let his eyes land on the two before him, and the fact that Chrollo Lucifer was protectively holding Kurapika was something that did not escape his notice. "I did not expect to meet you so soon Kurapika. Your friends have been looking for you."

Almost instantly, Kurapika felt his hackles rise, the aspect of the man across from him mentioning his friends had _undoubtedly_ piqued his interest. How the hunter knew who he was, much less who his friends were only added to the bewilderment he felt. Before he could question the Zodiac member on it, Chrollo cut him off, "What do you want?" The older man asked, his voice icy.

He didn't particularly like how the man dressed as a cow addressed Kurapika so _familiarly._

Mizaistom raised an eyebrow. "I am here for an investigation Mr. Lucifer. I only came because I sensed your _En._ " He supplied. Chrollo wasn't sure what to think of the risk the man had taken. He usually followed the policy of avoiding _Nen_ users. True they weren't exactly keeping their location unknown by using _Nen_ but still, this guy was either foolish or much too foolhardy. Mizaistom seemed to have sensed these thoughts of his. "Although this is strictly confidential, may I ask if you both have been to Mirie recently?"

The question caught Kurapika's attention as his eyes nearly went wide. So, the Hunters Association got involved after all. He knew it was only a _matter of time_ before those creatures drew their attention. He could sense Chrollo stiffen beside him.

It took the blond time to formulate an answer, his eyes shifting towards his lover as if he was seeking assistance with how to proceed, but the older man looked just as stumped as he was. The fact they were tracked down by a member of the Zodiacs meant the Hunters Association had been aware of their activity. Had they been tracking him and Chrollo all this time? Was it possible they had taken a particular interest in him because he was in Chrollo's company?

So many questions, so few answers.

"We both were in Mirie before it was razed to the ground. Chrollo and I barely escaped with our lives if that is what you want to know?" Kurapika finally spoke, voice stoic, his hand tightening on Chrollo's leg. The older man quickly picked up on the tension surrounding the blond and responded by slipping his arm around Kurapika's waist and pulled him close.

Chrollo hoped the closeness would help ease his lover's worries.

"I see." Mizaistom continued, then nodded, "We thank you for leaving behind a few specimens." He added, "It will be most helpful."

Leaning back against the seat he was in, the strange man eyed them with keen interest as an awkward silence descended around the cabin. Kurapika had never felt such anxiety or compulsion to the degree he did, but each passing moment he spent in the situation he was in spoke of _exactly_ that.

Even Chrollo was feeling the weight of uncertainty that was wavering about the room.

"So are they a new category of magical beast?" He wondered, despite how obvious the question sounded. Chrollo was unable to contain the curiosity he had.

Such a curious question caused the Zodiac member to raise his eyebrow at the Genei Ryodan head. The man responded without hesitation, "That is classified." He paused a moment, then added, "It's not my area of specialization. I deal with criminals mostly."

 _Oh great, as if they didn't have enough to deal with._ Chrollo cringed inwardly. First, they were left dealing with a crazed species of beast that seemed hellbent on humanity's destruction, and now it looked like they had a blacklist hunter on their trail. If things couldn't get _any_ worse.

The notion even had Kurapika flustered. Of course, he expected the association to get involved once word of Mirie's demise was made known, but what he had _not_ expected was for he and Chrollo to be pursued as a result. The possibility of their presences still being detected although the city had been completely decimated _never_ crossed his mind.

Kurapika was only able to conclude that perhaps the residuum of their aura may have been left behind within the bodies of the creatures they killed. Or maybe it was even possible the same remnants were lingering in the _very_ stone walls of the ravaged buildings.

There wasn't any certainty of that being the case, but the fact they were sought out based on the traces of their _Nen_ signatures made him suspicious. If Mizaistom really wasn't there solely based on acquiring information about the beasts they encountered, Kurapika couldn't tell.

But it didn't change the fact he was still _wary_ of the Zodiacs member's intent.

Sensing their collective nervousness, the man spoke once again, "I am not here for you Mr. Lucifer. Again, I only came because I sensed your _Nen._ " Mizaistom's gaze landed on Kurapika for a second, and it was at that point they both knew exactly _why_ he was there. The Kurta felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Whatever the reason, Kurapika wasn't about to allow the man to intimidate him. _Nothing_ was stopping him from achieving his goals - he intended to see his kin laid to rest even if they had told him to move on.

Regardless of his choice to be with Chrollo who was directly responsible for what happened to his clan, the older man was trying to make amends by helping him, and Kurapika would be _damned_ if anyone else got in his way.

 _He wasn't about to let Mizaistom waylay him._

"This is about the Scarlet Eyes, isn't it?" The question came, and Kurapika tightened his grip on Chrollo's leg even more. He could feel his irritation mounting, and his patience was continuing wan. If Mizaistom thought he would back down, the man had another thing coming.

He had come _too far_ and wouldn't stop now.

Mizaistom's lack in response only furthered to solidify Kurapika's suspicions. He was sure the same was for Chrollo as the older man looked unnerved by the smile that seemed to cross the other man's lips along with the look of curiosity in those eyes. The Kurta didn't know whether to be offended or dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter." Mizaistom finally added and then smiled at both of them. Kurapika wanted to strangle the man. "It really doesn't," he added and then stood, "It was nice to meet you both, but I'm afraid I need to rest. You are going to Falton aren't you?" Neither of them responded and the man dressed as a cow sighed. "Well then, see you in a few hours," and with that, the Zodiac saw himself out. It wasn't until after the door closed that Chrollo released the breath he had been holding.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Kurapika uttered once they were alone and turned to face Chrollo, "However, we now have more problems to deal with." He furthered, weariness in his tone and he brought up a hand to rub his temples.

 _This just wasn't their day._

A smile crossed over the older man's lips, his eyes locking with the Kurta's own, "It was indeed interesting," Chrollo responded, voice softening, "He is definitely hiding something." Pausing a moment, he leaned forward to kiss the golden mop of hair on Kurapika's forehead, "For now, would you like to rest a little longer?"

Breathing in slowly, Kurapika stilled as he attempted to recollect himself, "Perhaps we should rest and then formulate how we should handle this. For now, however," he reached up and cupped the older man's cheeks; the stress had become too much, and Kurapika didn't want to _think_ at the moment, "just kiss me." The blond spoke, a pleading look in his eyes.

The straightforwardness to his lover's request only caused his smile to broaden, but Chrollo complied and pulled Kurapika onto his lap. Then, his lips contacted the younger man's softly in a mannerism that was meant to comfort rather than arouse.

Though he found it difficult not to let his tongue slip in to explore that pretty pink mouth and he felt his lover instantly respond as Kurapika's own tongue darted up to meet his. The Kurta felt much too good against him, and a devious thought then crossed his mind. He trailed a hand down slowly along that slender body, the fingertips dusting teasingly along Kurapika's curves and muscles.

All thought _evaporated_ from his mind, and the only things Kurapika was able to focus on was the gentle motion of Chrollo's lips against his own, their tongues twining together and how close their bodies were. No matter how they were positioned, they always seemed to fit _perfectly._ _  
_

Those arms around him were like a cage from reality, protecting him and keeping him safe. It was one thing Kurapika never suspected, but to see such gentleness, compassion, love, and adoration in one such as Chrollo only _enthralled_ him, and at one time, he never would have thought it was possible. Seeing the feared leader of the Genei Ryodan enjoy the simple pleasures in life was nothing short of _satisfying._ _  
_

Kurapika leaned into the touches as Chrollo's hand briefly explored his body, the sensation causing his breath to quicken and his heart to race and he was unable to suppress the moan that escaped his throat soon after.

Satisfied, Chrollo broke from the kiss and began to trail his lips down the side of that delicate neck, and the younger man sighed raspily as a result. Oh, how he wanted to stay with Kurapika at that moment where _nothing_ beyond them existed. He felt so tired of being cautious at times. After a few moments, Chrollo managed to pull away to catch his breath. Smiling gently, he cupped Kurapika's face and said, "Now we rest."

The sensation of fingers against his chin brought Kurapika from his trance, and he allowed those misty blue eyes to land on the visage of his lover, "Alright." He conceded and lowered his head to rest against his lover's shoulder, Chrollo's scent filling his nostrils once again.

They stayed in their position, Chrollo refusing to let go. Neither of them tracked the time or moved until morning blended into mid-afternoon and finally, dusk. Gently, he laid Kurapika back on the seat and rose. "I'm going to talk to the attendant alright?" He said to the blond and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be right back, okay darling?"

Nodding, Kurapika watched as Chrollo exited their cabin.

While he waited, the Kurta's thoughts began to wander; he knew they were getting close to Yorknew and the rest of the Genei Ryodan. Soon, he would be inducted into their ranks and become a spider himself. That was also another aspect at one time he would have never dreamed of, and even though he was nervous, to finally make it happen was something the blond looked _forward_ to.

It was another step in bringing him and Chrollo closer together.

 _"Just a little further. The time is upon you. Find where you belong."_ _  
_  
 _"Keep going forward. Never look back. Don't let the past define who you are."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Seek happiness, Kurapika. Find your path in life. Follow your heart, wherever that leads you."_

Kurapika's eyes slipped closed as he felt himself lulling. The soft buzz of those voices had returned after so long of silence as they began speaking to him and for once, they were a _comforting_ presence. The familiarity of them gave Kurapika a reason to listen, especially with how confident and encouraging they were.

There was nothing but the _truth_ behind the words they spoke, and Kurapika realized he had long since followed their guidance. Especially from the moment when his mother came to visit him in what seemed so long ago.

He sighed and let himself lay back - perhaps a few more moments of rest was in order.

The sensation of a firm hand against his shoulder caused him to pull from his tired state, and his eyes landed on Chrollo who was sitting beside him once more. "Are we almost there?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yeah, only about an hour left." The older man responded.

Kurapika turned towards the window and was able to see a city in the distance as the twinkling of lights flashed with brilliance amid the darkness. It wouldn't be long before they would be on an airship bound for Yorknew. "We should probably prepare then." The Kurta finalized quietly.

Chrollo nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should be ready. It won't be much longer now." They were getting closer to the rest of the Genei Ryodan. It was only a matter of _time_ before he would see his comrades again.

Even for the blond, it was something that both excited him and made him apprehensive. Remaining strong and resolved was the only thing he could do now.

They still had a _long road_ ahead of them.

* * *

 **After-Thoughts** : _As you can see, the plot has allowed for factors that take place beyond GI in canon to appear in RoF's storyline, but by no means will the events that transpire in canon after that point will occur as a whole. Certain elements may appear, but RoF remains canon divergence where its story splits off after GI and no longer follows canon._

 _Expect to see more factors such as you saw here in later parts of the fic, however, their effects on the story will be much, much different than seen in canon._


	28. To Forge a Path

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers, I managed to release the next installment before the month was out after a slow writing process the last few weeks, but here it is. Once again I've been battling with a lot of ongoing health issues, so my writing time has suffered due to it, which has caused a greater length in time to get chapters released. Unfortunately, this is something that may be a continued hindrance until I manage to get most of my issues under control, but hopefully, it won't cause any major interference._

 _However, since my last release two and a half weeks ago, I haven't been able to make a significant gap between RoF's chapters and the role play fueling it. Due to time constraints and busy life schedules, my roleplay partner and I just weren't able to draw it far enough along without being able to avoid any delays. That said, I, unfortunately, will have to take a small hiatus while the source is pushed further along. The projected delay is one month, but depending on how far we get depends on how long the delay is. Truthfully, I am not looking forward to a hiatus, and it's something I never projected happening, but sadly, it's become unavoidable._

 _In the meantime, I may utilize the downtime to revamp some of RoF's earlier chapters, while also considering releasing a smaller AU I have been planning for some time now. But don't worry, if all goes well, RoF will be progressing forward without making everyone wait too long. :_

 _And as always, a huge thank you to Sweets Dreamer for her excellent beta work. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her. 💖💖💖_

 **Summary** : _After arriving in Falton, both Chrollo and Kurapika make preparations for their final destination towards Yorknew. As they begin to journey closer, the tension surrounding them continues to mount while they both ready for their impending meeting with the rest of the Genei Ryodan. Kurapika realizes he is another step closer to making one of the most significant changes to his life while deepening his bond further with Chrollo._

* * *

After about another hour, their train was pulling into the station at Falton, a coverlet of darkness long had since descended over the city as the flashing lights bathed the area in a neon glow. When compared to other cities like Yorknew, Falton wasn't as grandiose, but it was plain to see the metropolis ran as _efficiently_ as any other city.

It was also warmer than the last few places they had visited, and Kurapika felt himself sweating a little bit. At least it wasn't cold like Nappon was.

He and Chrollo had visited many urban areas, most just as impressive, but there was something about Falton that made the place seem to have its own unique allure. As they exited the train, Kurapika couldn't help that he was awestruck by what he saw. Although they had only stepped onto the train platform, the view he had from his current position allowed him to get a glimpse of what the city _actually_ held.

Shame they wouldn't be staying long to see the local highlights, but he understood the reasoning. It was imperative that he and Chrollo reached Yorknew expeditiously. Of course, they would be meeting up with the rest of the Ryodan at that point, but he also had another objective.

The thought of his friends crossed his mind again. It had been quite some time since he had last seen them, much less spoke to any of them - especially Leorio - and he was sure they were worried. Last he knew, Gon and Killua had ventured into Greed Island, a game made by Gon's father, yet, it had been roughly five months since they had entered the game and it was quite possible they had since returned.

Still, he wasn't looking forward to facing them, _especially_ due to his absence, but they were still unaware of his relationship with Chrollo. Revealing that, he knew, would be the hardest.

Pushing the notion aside, Kurapika looked up as they had stopped outside a small canteen. His lover had returned a few minutes later with a map in hand. As the older man looked it over, a smile crept over Kurapika's rosy lips - they would make it, and they _would_ survive.

There was no way either of them would stop now.

A few minutes later, Chrollo looked away from the map he held, and Kurapika let his eyes fall on his lover, "The airport isn't very far from here." He exclaimed and briefly turned towards a section of the parking lot where a slew of cabs was waiting to pick up potential passengers. "We should go." Chrollo furthered.

The blond nodded and went to stand beside him, though he was grateful they were alone as not long after they exited the train, their unwanted companion who dressed as a cow had departed in a car sent from the Hunter's Association. Kurapika expelled a sigh.

It _still_ perturbed him that the association had sent hunters to find him, but hopefully, it wouldn't be a factor they would have to concern themselves with once they reached Yorknew.

Scanning over the abundance of cars sitting packed within the moderate area made choosing difficult, but Chrollo managed to track down a decent cab without an astronomical quote for a price. Sliding into the seat beside his lover, Kurapika felt himself stiffen. It would only be a short time before he made one of the most _significant_ changes to his life.

The drive to the airport was done in relative silence, but after an hour, Kurapika found himself sitting outside a rather large, intricate building while he waited for Chrollo. A crowd of people milled about, most carrying luggage or throw bags as they were either arriving or departing passengers. He watched as the mass continued to move without hindrance while an electronic voice announced which flights were inbound and outbound. The amount of time the Kurta sat there felt almost infinite, though a short time later the older man returned.

"We should find a hotel," he stated, and Kurapika looked up, those blue eyes focusing intently on his own "There isn't a blimp due to leave for Yorknew until noon tomorrow. We can at least get some laundry done. What do you think?" Smiling, Chrollo proffered his arm like a gentleman.

Kurapika stood up at Chrollo's suggestion. "I suppose we have no other option." He intoned, eyes landing on the older man's arm. A slight downturn came to his lips as the gesture - although it was courteous - the act made him think it was something normally done for _females._ He wasn't concerned with people realizing they were a gay couple walking through the streets, but the simple fact that he would be seen as a _woman._ Kurapika groaned. He wasn't sure if his lover was teasing him or not, but he wound his arms around Chrollo's anyway. "Sounds like a good idea. I am not going to argue with you on that."

Smiling even more, he was rather pleased when the younger man took his arm, and Chrollo couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at Kurapika's unrestricted actions. Despite the fact he was aware of the blond's constant scrutiny of public affection, it was nice to know his lover allowed _some_ leeway. Even if how far the Kurta would go was limited.

For a while, they traveled in silence, though Kurapika kept his eyes forward in a pitiful attempt to conceal the blush that had been creeping up along his neck towards his cheeks. A few times he caught Chrollo stealing glances at him and thought the older man would notice his embarrassment, but Kurapika wasn't about to deny he _enjoyed_ the way his arms were linked with Chrollo's.

On the surface, the Kurta maintained a stoic, obstinate appearance, but underneath it all, he was losing himself within the grips of his lover. Perhaps Kurapika failed to utter the words or make it physically known, but when it boiled down to it, Chrollo meant the world to him. Every moment they spent together was something Kurapika cherished _intently._

Granted, he was still nervous and apprehensive about his future induction into the Genei Ryodan as gaining their trust and respect would be a long road traveled, but he held no reservations about his decisions. Almost unconsciously, his left hand brushed over the area where he decided to have the spider tattooed on his skin when the time came.

He was prepared to go to the ends of the earth for Chrollo.

Eventually, they entered a fairly decent establishment that Chrollo had chosen which _thankfully,_ was relatively close to the airport.

Inside the place was cool, which was a big difference from the heat outside, and was fashioned with expensive decor, - something else Kurapika wasn't surprised about - but he was grateful when Chrollo returned immediately with their room keys without deciding to chat up the receptionist. He was able to tell the person was a young woman who smiled too much and Kurapika was in a good enough mood he didn't need it ruined by the older man's unnecessary teasing. Besides, he _loathed_ it when Chrollo flirted with others.

The walk from the lobby to their room was uneventful, especially while they were crammed in an elevator with other people. Luckily, it began to empty the closer it got to their floor, and the moment the doors opened to admit their exit, a devious thought crossed through Chrollo's mind.

Without any warning, he scooped Kurapika up like a groom would a bride and frowned when he realized how light the younger man felt in his arms. It was apparent Kurapika _wasn't_ eating right, and he settled on overseeing his lover's meals once they got a home to call their own. The notion brought a smile to his face, but it bled into a grin once he noticed the blond's expression.

Instantly, his lips crushed against Kurapika's as he began to carry his lover down the corridor to where their room was located, the younger man quickly responding without hesitation. Kurapika hooked his arms around Chrollo's neck as he readily allowed his lover's tongue to slip inside and soon, the two appendages were battling for dominance.

Heat began to flare between them, and Chrollo didn't waste the opportunity to partake in Kurapika's unique, but familiar taste. It was difficult to unlock the door while he focused attentively on the Kurta who seemed to kiss back with equal, but relentless fervor. After several attempts, Chrollo finally got the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open with his foot.

Seamlessly, he swept into the large room and went directly towards the single, large bed. He set Kurapika down upon the soft sheets and broke from the kiss to bend down to remove the younger man's shoes. He placed them aside and leaned over to kiss his lover's knee while his fingers crept up towards the hem of Kurapika's shorts. Chrollo took his time divesting the Kurta of the article, but was no less than pleased when he did, for Kurapika released a breathy moan, which brought a grin to the older man's face.

Rising, Chrollo looked over Kurapika with adoration, and the way he laid there caused the Genei Ryodan head to be reminded of just how _luscious_ his partner really was. He never seemed to grow tired of what they did to each other.

"Should I remove the shirt too, babe?" Chrollo questioned, grinning impishly. "We can get everything washed today."

It took him a moment to come back from his slight trance as Kurapika had begun to feel the rapid beating of his heart, the sensation of Chrollo's fingers on his skin left him trembling. In the back of his mind there was a nagging sense of annoyance for the older man leaving him half naked save for the shirt he wore, yet, he couldn't help the more playful, mischievous smirk that spread over his lips.

Kurapika's eyes found Chrollo's.

"You already started. Why not finish?" He purred as he watched Chrollo closely. Gently, he pressed his hips against his lover's probing hand, offering the older man incentive, "We need to wash everything as you said, right?" Kurapika questioned in a rather sultry tone.

The very sight should have instantly caused him to forget where his limits were and completely cave to his more primal instincts, but Chrollo resisted or _tried_ to. Kurapika's hips pushing up against his hand caught his attention, and he swallowed sharply, the sound quiet audible. The Kurta's skin was so warm, and it was _hard_ not to let his mind wander as he allowed his fingers to explore. He even barely registered Kurapika's question.

"Y-yes." Chrollo breathed out, the last syllable ending in a hiss. He spared a glance at his lover before deciding to kiss a path along the soft skin of Kurapika's thigh, the scent of his lover making him feel _intoxicated._ Chrollo didn't want to stop and wished to conclude their unfinished business from the train, his tongue lapping over a spot where he had previously left a bite mark. Kurapika shivered as a result, which made it even harder on him, yet, Chrollo paused long enough to finish his statement, "We need to." He concluded before resuming his ministrations.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, and every second he spent wrapped in the velvety feeling those lips were bestowing upon him as they began trailing up the expanse of his thigh left Kurapika amid the effects of euphoria, his mind dimming as a result. Every nerve, his skin, all of it twitched, and the blond was vaguely aware of the world surrounding him. Even those deft fingers as they explored his body, the way the tips caressed every surface and plane there was caused Kurapika to become mesmerized and utterly taken away. Just the way Chrollo touched him - as the older man always seemed to know how - left Kurapika wound within his lover's _tantalizing_ web.

The Kurta released a breathy moan the closer those lips came to his groin, that lovely tongue he adored so much lapping over the marks the older man had left previously on his skin. It was still a sensation _unlike_ any other, and Kurapika knew there was just no way he could ever get enough.

Then again, it was something he secretly _never_ wanted to get used to.

He was like a moth, easily drawn to Chrollo's flame and the blond wanted nothing more than to be taken away by him. If he was to be captured and devoured by Chrollo, _then so be it._ There was no other feeling in the world, no other addiction so great and nothing else that remotely paralleled the man who was now above him.

Chrollo may be a demon, but he was an attractive, bewitching demon who had the most beautiful face Kurapika had ever seen. The older man's voice, those beguiling eyes, and hands that were tainted by blood but were gentle when they canvassed his body left Kurapika caught amid a storm he could _not_ break free of.

Not that he ever wanted to, but each moment he was in his lover's presence, every day they spent together, each time they _touched_ was something Kurapika never regretted.

"Damn it." He breathed while struggling to contain his growing libido, the ardor that swelled through him only caused his desire to increase. "You love working me up, don't you?" Sometimes the Kurta wondered if Chrollo enjoyed getting him hot and bothered.

Such a conjecture was confirmed when Chrollo pulled away to grin. Blue eyes found grey ones, and the younger man frowned. He shivered when the cold air hit his bare skin again, and for a moment Kurapika felt torn. Still, he _understood_ they had important things which needed to be done. When it was all over, then he and Chrollo would have all the time in the world for each other.

Chrollo hummed. "I'm not going to deny you look exquisite and delectable when you crave me," he began, a finger trailing a pattern down along his lover's thigh, "and I would love to take you right here and now, but unfortunately there is laundry needing to be done." He paused, and the older man rose, though he remained poised between Kurapika's legs, "Raise your arms for me, love so I can get your shirt off." It was hard keeping the sultry tone from his voice.

Stopping was a _challenge,_ especially while Kurapika laid there panting and vulnerable, but retaining self-control was necessary, especially after the incident that occurred on the train. Understanding where his boundaries were Chrollo realized _was_ important.

Now that Kurapika really was his, sometimes the Genei Ryodan leader forgot to hold back when necessary. He loved the Kurta and jeopardizing that was the _last_ thing he wanted. Besides, there still was much to be done.

That smile never faded when the younger man raised his arms so Chrollo could remove the last thing he wore. It made him happy that Kurapika trusted him fully.

Once the shirt was removed, Chrollo took a minute to revel at just how beautiful the younger man _really_ was.

It was something that Kurapika readily took notice of, and each time the older man's gaze swept over his nude form, the breath hitched in his throat. Chrollo openly admired him, even while he laid there fully exposed. The Kurta swallowed thickly, once again feeling like prey caught within the sights of a predator.

Indeed, Chrollo was _greedy,_ even as his lover adamantly drank him in.

Silence descended between them, and Kurapika neglected to move. The way those eyes watched him brought about not only desire but _hesitation_ as well. He was able to hear his breathing amid the stillness of the room, but then Chrollo turned away without a word and the next thing Kurapika knew something soft collided with his face.

"You can wear that for now, babe." Winking, Chrollo grabbed the shirt that was discarded only moments before and dropped it with the rest of the clothes before gathering up the large pile. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked towards his lover once more, "I'll be back soon," then stepped out the door.

Once it closed behind Chrollo, Kurapika slid off the bed and pulled the dark green shirt over his head. The hem of it just reached his knees, which covered him enough although his lower half remained unadorned. It was soft and had traces of Chrollo's scent which was comforting, and Kurapika sighed contentedly. He strode over to where his luggage was situated and fished for the old tome.

After he settled down on the single, plush chair in the room, Kurapika opened the huge, leather-bound book.

For hours he spent studying it, the content within those worn pages _always_ keeping him interested. Kurapika remembered reading over several passages about magic users called Aes Sedai and Asha'man and the way they had to channel their powers from a viable source to use them.

There were even depictions of a place that was said to be accessible through dreaming where _anything_ was possible. Only those who knew how to reach the Mirror World or Tel'aran'rhiod were able to tread upon its unique plane. Dreamwalkers they were called.

The more he read on it, the _deeper_ he delved into the story of an ancient society filled with magnificent cities, people and nightmares.

However, what captured his attention the most was the mention in several passages of a silver collar connected by a chain to a bracelet that was used to control those who were able to channel. Each time he crossed over the mention of it, the more _intrigued_ he became. It didn't take Kurapika long to remember coming across something similar when he and Chrollo infiltrated Consta's ball some time back while retrieving a pair of Scarlet Eyes.

The _coincidence_ of it made it harder to deny the possibility of a society like that once existing.

Many times Kurapika had wondered if Chrollo had known about it all along and that ended up being what prompted him to seek out the book. His lover was aware of its rarity, but to have gotten a copy, like the one now in his hands still _amazed_ Kurapika.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention from the book resting on his lap and Kurapika looked up to just as Chrollo entered the room. "I'm back honey!" The older man announced and sat the clean clothes down on the loveseat beside him. Chrollo stretched before allowing his expression to turn wistful as he looked between the laundry then towards Kurapika. The leader of the Genei Ryodan wanted nothing more than to curl up beside his lover, but the lifted eyebrow the Kurta gave him abolished _any_ chance of that happening.

So, he complied reluctantly and began folding the clothes. Of course, it wasn't a chore that he was particularly interested in completing, but he knew Kurapika would give him hell about it _otherwise._ It didn't take him long, which the older man was grateful for and after he finished, Chrollo slipped beside the Kurta before pulling the younger man onto his lap.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked then kissed Kurapika's neck before trailing up to capture his earlobe. Chrollo gave the area a light tug then reached around his lover's slender body to pick up the room service menu from the table behind him. "How about something sweet?"

Kurapika gasped at the sudden change in position as Chrollo pulled him closer and Kurapika was prepared to retort when the feel of the older man's lips against his skin silenced his voice. He trembled as they trailed up along the expanse of his neck before reaching his earlobe, the sensation causing a groan to slip from his throat.

He leaned into the touch, the feel of Chrollo's warmth abating any prior reluctance he had and Kurapika let his eyes land fixedly on the older man, "I hadn't thought on it," he began, tone wispy, "but the more I think about it, dinner sounds good." Wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, the young Kurta tilted his head when Chrollo pulled back to scan over the menu he picked up, the mention of sweets slightly amusing him. "Nothing sweet, though. You know I am not a fan if it." To _emphasize_ the point, Kurapika tightened his legs around Chrollo's thighs.

The reaction made Chrollo smile, which irritated Kurapika, but the older man called in the orders without a hitch although he felt the need to ensure his lover didn't try anything funny.

However, the moment he finished, Chrollo wasted no time divesting his shirt before those strong hands continued to roam over his slender body. Kurapika couldn't help how good the touches made him feel although several times those fingers trekked down over his bare thighs. He was grateful that his lover made no motion to remove the shirt he still wore. Then again, he was _sure_ Chrollo had no desire to let anyone catch a glimpse of him naked.

Not like he would have allowed that to happen anyway. The very _thought_ made him appalled.

A short time later, their meals were delivered, and Chrollo rose off the loveseat at the sound of a knock on the door. Kurapika's eyes followed him as he went to retrieve the cart that contained two silver trays and pulled it inside after thanking the hotel staff for delivering it. He slid beside the younger man after placing them on the table, then proceeded to inspect the food.

Satisfied, Chrollo picked up a spoon and dipped it into a bowl of soup before bringing it to Kurapika's lips. "Say ahhh," he grinned and poked it against the blond's skin.

Blue eyes widened the moment Kurapika felt the cold metal against his lips and Chrollo's sudden insistence to feed him only _sparked_ his ire. He turned to glare at the older man, "What are you doing?" He snapped when Chrollo told him to open his mouth, the sensation of being treated like some unruly child caused patches of crimson to rise along his neck towards his cheeks, "I can feed myself, thank you." Kurapika glowered and turned his head, though he watched Chrollo from the corner of his eye.

Whatever was going through his lover's mind at the time, it was _ridiculous._ The idea! The nerve! Did Chrollo think he was incapable of feeding himself? The notion only _irritated_ Kurapika.

The grin on Chrollo's lips only widened at Kurapika's reaction, the annoyance his lover displayed was something he expected. "I know," he replied in a smooth tone "I just like seeing you open up for me." He paused a moment when Kurapika's expression only darkened and this time, he feigned a look of pouting, "Come on Kura," he whined, "the soup is getting cold." Chrollo let his free arm snake around the Kurta's waist, and he pulled the younger man closer. "Why don't you feed me too, in that case?" He asked, voice a lot huskier than before. He quickly kissed Kurapika's neck and soon, was letting his tongue trail a path up to his lover's earring. "Eat Kura," he whispered against Kurapika's earlobe.

Hearing Chrollo's persistence made him stare at the older man in disbelief, the feeling of being coddled and treated like some invalid was enough to make him practically _irate._

He turned his head slightly more to the side as he watched Chrollo from the corner of his eye. The glint of silver caught the younger man's attention as he could see the spoon hovering close to his face. Whatever gave Chrollo the notion that he needed to be fed still left Kurapika wondering what exactly was going through his lover's mind. One of the most feared criminals notorious for bringing multiple people to their knees and stealing millions was now sitting beside him while attempting to feed him like some incompetent child. The very notion _vexed_ Kurapika.

"When I thought about opening up to you, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He grumbled and turned to face Chrollo, his eyes becoming a more icy blue. "Why are you so insistent with this little trifle of yours?"

As soon as his words exited his mouth, Kurapika found himself gasping, the breathy moan which slipped from his throat even _amazed_ him, but Kurapika couldn't help nor stop his reaction as he felt Chrollo's lips against his neck. The touch was soft, tender, yet, enticing and unconsciously he leaned against the older man's firm body. When Chrollo's tongue replaced his lips, Kurapika felt himself trembling uncontrollably, every part of him slowly falling into his lover's magnetic allure.

How Chrollo expected him to focus while touching him like that, making his heart virtually seize in his chest, Kurapika could only surmise. Every ounce of resistance _evaporated_ in his mind, and the Kurta gave in reluctantly, even after he was pulled into the older man's lap.

Realizing that Chrollo held no intention of relenting, Kurapika acquiesced and surrendered to his lover's whims. He expelled a sharp breath and inclined forward and let the spoon be placed into his mouth, taking the morsel of food with a sullen grunt, "You better keep your word and allow me to do the same to you once I'm done." The Kurta added as he cast a sidelong glance at Chrollo, "As I expect no less."

Drawing his arms tighter around the feisty man on his lap, Chrollo chuckled as he loaded the spoon again and brought it back against those pretty lips, "Don't worry, I have no plans to go back on my word." He spoke calmly, though mirth crept beneath his words, "Besides, I want to see exactly how you plan to feed me." Chrollo then leaned forward to place a kiss to the corner of his lover's lips, "Now, finish your food."

Everything that was happening only continued to incite irritation within Kurapika, but knowing how _persistent_ he was and the fact Chrollo wouldn't cease watching over him until he ate his entire meal did he give into the older man's whims. He would humor Chrollo and let their little scenario play out.

By the time Kurapika had finished his meal, and Chrollo ate his - which Kurapika was allowed to feed him as promised - the blond found himself laying in bed waiting for the older man to finish in the bathroom. They had both long since cleaned up, showered and his lover was brushing his teeth. It gave Kurapika the time necessary to mull over everything that transpired thus far, but also over the fact that they were just a day away from meeting up with the rest of the Genei Ryodan.

The very notion still made him nervous, and even though it was something he had been in _anticipation_ of from the moment he made his decision, Kurapika couldn't shake the mixed feelings of enthusiasm and anxiety, knowing that he was forging his destiny by taking control of it and making the first step. He committed to the change when he gave himself willingly to Chrollo, and now there was only going forward, the seeds long since planted.

When he felt the bed dip, Kurapika looked up to see Chrollo hovering over him. A large, impish smirk was across the older man's lips, and the blond instantly knew that his lover had something on his mind. It didn't take long for those suspicions to be confirmed when strong hands took hold of the remaining article of clothing he wore and made it known it was to be removed. Kurapika easily compiled without resistance, knowing that one, his lover wasn't going to have it any other way, and two, even if he failed to admit it openly, he rather _enjoyed_ the way Chrollo preferred how they slept in bed together.

For the older man, it pleased him that Kurapika was so willful, knowing that day by day they were growing closer together. After he impatiently removed the shirt he had let his beautiful lover wear, he pulled the younger man close to him and wrapped his arms around that soft, lithe body.

Now they could sleep together _naked._

"Ready to sleep now, angel?" He purred and tightened his grip, which pulled Kurapika even closer so that his lover came to lay sprawled across the length of his muscled body. Chrollo sighed contentedly and began to card his fingers through those silky tresses.

"I would like to think I am since you made damn sure to prepare me for it ahead of time," he jabbed and felt himself shiver when the cold hair hit his bare skin, "and besides, we have a long day ahead of us. Tomorrow we head for Yorknew." Kurapika closed his eyes and slightly leaned into the feel of Chrollo's hand raking through his hair. Every time the older man played with his golden crop, it always seemed to lull and soothe him.

Sighing again, Kurapika began to trace invisible patterns along Chrollo's abdomen. Tomorrow, they would be in Yorknew, and he would be inducted into the Genei Ryodan, their insignia then etched into his skin. Still, that isn't what _worried_ him, but the reception he would receive. If anything, they would only welcome him with _reluctance._

One way or the other, he would show the rest of the Ryodan he no longer meant them any harm and would by any means _necessary,_ prove his worth.

No _one_ would come between him and Chrollo.

Containing the amusement he felt by Kurapika's response was rather difficult and Chrollo couldn't help but give a light-hearted laugh. He patted the Kurta's hip in a comforting gesture and slightly tightened his hold on the younger man, "It will be alright." He spoke in a reassuring tone, though the last part of his sentence came out in an extended hiss when he shivered from the sensation of Kurapika toying with the muscles on his abdomen. Even as he was, the Kurta looked beautiful as his immaculate body glimmered beneath the pale moon that filtered through the slightly parted curtains in their room. Chrollo let one of his hands rub Kurapika's back in a slow, circular motion to help him fall asleep.

"I know. I trust you." Kurapika uttered, and his eyes slip closed as he focused on the sensation of Chrollo rubbing his back, the gesture making him feel at _ease._

For quite some time they had fallen into silence, neither of them speaking as Kurapika had remained lost within his thoughts, the sound of Chrollo´s breathing and the rhythmic beating of the man's heart kept him in a state of calm. Kurapika expelled a pent up breath and reminded himself to _continue_ having _faith._

No matter what, Chrollo loved him and was possessive enough that he never would let anything interfere with their now _cherished_ unity. Even though Kurapika stressed over his worries upon integration into Chrollo's group and the struggles of gaining their acceptance, one thing remained true was the fact he and Chrollo were linked. _Intertwined._ Their lives so woven together they were becoming _inseparable._ There was _nothing_ in the world that would have the capacity to break them apart.

It was a resolution that Kurapika vowed _never_ to let go of.

After some time, Kurapika found he was unable to stay awake any longer; the soothing sensation of Chrollo rubbing his back along with the unified sound of their breathing was enough to lull him into a calmed state, sleep _finally_ claiming him.

The same bode true for Chrollo as the older man smiled when he noticed his precious lover had succumbed to the grips of slumber as he too closed his eyes and followed suit. Chrollo wasn't sure exactly when he drifted off, but the last thing he remembered was the feel of Kurapika's weight and the peaceful sound of his heart.

* * *

The shrill sound of a car alarm jerked Chrollo awake, and the older man had to blink a few times as his consciousness caught up with him. After a few minutes of orientating himself with his current location, realization _struck_ and instantly he looked over to see Kurapika laying now sprawled next to his side. He assumed they must have moved a lot in their sleep considering the position he found them in upon waking. Stretching, Chrollo slipped from the bed and grabbed his cell phone. According to the time on the screen, it was just past seven in the morning.

Sighing, he headed towards the bathroom, leaving Kurapika to sleep a little longer in the meantime. Running his fingers through his already tousled hair, the older man strode into the small, adjacent room and proceeded to handle business. After roughly ten minutes, Chrollo was crawling along the length of Kurapika's naked body before latching to one of his lover's nipples while his hands explored the expanse of pale skin.

"Wake up babe," he uttered breathily as his tongue danced around the pert nub between his lips, "it's time to get up."

Resisting was still hard, even for the feared leader of the Genei Ryodan as there was no denying just how succulent Kurapika really was. Seeing the younger man so open, so _vulnerable_ only enticed him and at times, holding back his instincts grew _increasingly challenging._ Such as it were now while his fingers continued to roam along the planes and muscles of Kurapika's perfect body.

Still, he managed to curb his appetite enough all considering. There was still _much_ to do, and the thought of resuming business made Chrollo groan inwardly. For now, he wanted to enjoy what little time they had left for a reprieve.

His efforts paid off, however, as Kurapika began to stir awake. The blond groaned as his mind slowly came out of the fog of sleep, but one thing the younger man didn't think he'd find himself being awoken to were the rays of the sun over his face, or to the sensation of heat from Chrollo's mouth over one of his nipples. The weight of the older man's body along with those exploitative hands as they swept over his chest was enough to invoke a soft, tired moan from past his rosy lips. It took moments before Kurapika came fully to, but the softness of Chrollo against him was _enough_ to rouse the blond Kurta to his senses.

"I'm awake." He groaned out, lithe hands making their way into disheveled raven-hued locks.

It was in that _very_ moment Chrollo found the inability to restrain himself.

 _How can someone be this sexy?_

Roughly, he pulled the still sleepy Kurta into a kiss, his tongue slipping inside that sweet mouth. Chrollo didn't even realize he was practically putting _all_ his weight on Kurapika, not caring that his hips ground against the younger man's. All he could focus on was the breathy moan Kurapika emitted, and it was such a _turn-on._

Kurapika felt his back arc slightly, the grip he had on the older man's locks tightened as a shiver went up along his spine while Chrollo's mouth remained encompassed over his nipple. It didn't take long for the sleep to begin dissolving from his mind. The way Chrollo made him feel, how his lover touched him, the warm breath that dusted over his skin, Kurapika knew there was no wonder _why_ he was so quickly sedated.

Shock soon replaced the haze of desire when Chrollo suddenly pulled him into a bruising kiss, and Kurapika's mind went _instantly_ blank. He accepted it without hesitation, and when he parted his lips, the blond felt Chrollo's tongue push into his mouth as it tangled with his, Kurapika wasting no time sucking on it. He was amazed by how _fast_ he fell into the moment, the weight of his lover's body and those hips grinding against his own invoked a soft mewl to exit from his throat.

Resisting was _difficult,_ and Kurapika was unable to do it, even when he realized he was grinding his hips against Chrollo's.

Witnessing his lover losing control of himself made it even _harder_ for Chrollo to resist, his mind clouding over by instinct the longer he and Kurapika remained the way they were. His mouth worked feverishly against the younger man's for a little longer, savoring the moment with relished delight, a moan rumbling in the back of his throat as the blond's hands tightened on his scalp. He enjoyed the grip that Kurapika's fingers had on his hair, and Chrollo leaned into the touch as he severed the kiss to stare into those blue eyes with a hunger he hadn't yet learned to _satiate._

Instead, the older man decided to curb his appetite by letting himself fall back against the bed then snaked an arm around Kurapika's waist and pulled the blond to his side. His lover followed without any protest to the abrupt change in positioning or the fact their heated kiss was severed. Kurapika curled up against Chrollo's toned frame as he laid his head on that firm chest.

This time, the older man slid his fingers into Kurapika's golden hair as he stroked through the silken strands tenderly. Neither of them spoke for some time, and Chrollo fell into his thoughts. He knew they had a lot to do, and they were departing later that day for Yorknew, but he just wanted to _enjoy_ the time he and Kurapika had left. There was so much on the older man's mind, and he _couldn't_ help but mull over everything they had been through and what they were about to go through. He let his eyes lower to look at the top of Kurapika's head, and the younger man looked more at peace than he had in a good while.

Eventually, it was Chrollo who broke the silence.

"I had been wondering for some time about what kind of life you see us sharing in the future?" He spoke, the question spilling from his lips almost completely at random, "Not that I plan to change anything; I've just been wondering where you see us going from here."

Hearing the statement made Kurapika blink and he lifted just enough, so he was able to see Chrollo's face. It took him a moment to _process_ what the older man was asking, but the response was _simple._ "If you wish for me to be honest, let me put it this way; I want to share everything possible with you. All the ups, downs, the good, the bad, and to face the challenges of the world with you by my side. I want to write our own story together, and you are where I want to be when I take my dying breath." He paused, the look in his eyes accenting the words he spoke. "You are my first kiss, my first love and the one who claimed my innocence; which I do not regret in giving to you. Because of this, I want you to be the only one, and I want to experience everything possible with you. Maybe even marriage and a family one day. Well, a family to call our own."

Conveying the truth was nothing short of easy for Kurapika as _everything_ he spoke was honest and straight from his heart. There was a time where he would never have considered such a thing, and now it was a future he wanted _actually_ to see happen.

Thinking about it only encouraged the feeling of happiness he experienced. Perhaps it was _exactly_ the kind of life his mother spoke of.

Chrollo looked stunned for a moment, even as he attempted to process everything his lover just spoke and the weight of those words, for as _surprising_ they were, he never _expected_ Kurapika to be so heartfelt, so passionate. He knew the younger man loved him, but to hear such a declaration made him feel exultant. Especially to the fact that no one else _ever_ touched Kurapika but him, "Before anything, I never thought you would have housed such an outlook, but I am glad you do." Tightening his grip on his lover, Chrollo was unable to seize control over his now rapidly beating heart. The notion of spending his _entire life_ with Kurapika was something that seemed so fanciful, like a dream, and yet, the prospect of it was very _real._ "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to be with you from this point on, to share and face everything we experience together and to fulfill your dreams. I want to stay with you forever." The older man never once thought he would be voicing the words he did, but he was _beyond_ ecstatic to know just how much the Kurta wanted to be with him. Kurapika was his everything. "And I don't mind the idea of having a family together."

He grinned at that. It was one thing he had been deprived of in his life, but to be given a chance to rectify that...

Pausing, he just let his fingers slide through those velvety strands, and the sensation was calming. It was almost hard to believe Kurapika proposed such a thing, but Chrollo couldn't help but be _optimistic_ about it.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika leaned into Chrollo's touches. The response given was something he predicted as the blond was fully aware of how far and _deep_ the older man's love ran, but for it to have been said with such passion and sincerity took Kurapika aback. "I am glad to hear that." He purred and let himself gravitate closer to Chrollo, the warmth of his lover's body comforting him, "I was hoping you would feel the same way." At one time he thought that kind of future was a mere pipe dream. Now, it wasn't something that seemed so farfetched.

Again, the things his mother had said reiterated in his mind, and the meaning behind her words only furthered to solidify what was happening _even_ now. Was this the type of happiness she meant?

"Of course I would feel that way." He exclaimed, surprise lacing his words. "When I said I wanted to have your heart, I wasn't doing so with the idea of looking at the short term but with the long term in mind." Chrollo looked down at the beautiful young man who laid pressed against his side, the rhythm of his heart increased in pace as Kurapika only continued to _captivate_ him. The way those golden threads of hair remained splayed over his chest enhanced the Kurta's natural radiance. "I have since wanted you permanently in my life, Kurapika. My only concern was being sure you wanted the same thing."

Although their relationship was still relatively new and developing, Chrollo had long since been sure of exactly what he wanted. Knowing that Kurapika felt the same way only _instilled_ the older man's needs to fulfill the commitment he made.

 _Sharing his life with someone never looked so good._

A brief moment of silence descended around them as Kurapika took the time to relish the way Chrollo's heartbeat sounded as it appeared to echo his own and the way those fingers slid tenderly through his hair. He continued to toy with the muscles on his lover's abdomen, admiring the way they rippled beneath his touch.

He smiled and was overly joyed by Chrollo's response. "I have never been so sure in my decisions." Kurapika whispered and pushed himself up just enough to look directly into the older man's eyes, "I knew from the moment I allowed you into my life. You are where I chose to be, Chrollo, and like the decision I made to join your Spiders, the same bodes true for how much I want you to stay with me."

This time, Kurapika spoke with absolute confidence and solidarity, not _once_ doubting his readiness to commit. Down to his soul, Kurapika knew it was what he wanted and that he wished for nothing more. The kind of future his mother advocated for - the one he deserved- resided in the person who had once shattered his very existence but now sought his _restitution._ Chrollo had bared his soul to him, and it was in that, Kurapika realized _where_ he belonged.

With a sigh, he leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Chrollo's to affirm just _how_ he felt.

For most of his life, Chrollo had always resolved to keep his emotions buried which aided in safeguarding him from the rest of the world. It was easy to be stoic and cold, but now, _none_ of those barriers remained.

Even then his guard came down when those warm lips came over his, and Chrollo reciprocated in kind, this time the kiss unhurried or feverish. When they finally broke away, the older man smiled and knew why he _cherished_ Kurapika the way he did.

Gently, he tightened his arm around Kurapika's waist as he held the younger man flush against his toned frame. His fingers resumed carding through those aurulent tresses he so adored as the placating gesture coaxed his lover to come rest against his chest once again. "I promise I won't ever leave you, my angel." Chrollo whispered, "You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I never want to lose that." Again, the older man contemplated how one such as himself who spent most of his life wallowing in shame and dwelling in the dark was able to have one so _precious and genial_ as Kurapika. The Kurta was a rarity and a treasure, but also one-of-a-kind. So many times he thought of himself unworthy of one as _perfect_ as the young man who laid in his arms, but in truth, Chrollo was grateful. He now had something to value and safeguard within his miserable existence. Taking a moment, Chrollo let the tips of his fingers gravitate towards Kurapika's cheek as they stroked lightly over the skin, "It's why I support you in all your choices and why I am happy you wish to join my Spiders." He stopped a moment and tilted his head slightly, expression contemplative, "Though my curiosity does proceed me, and I am wondering if you have decided yet on where you wish to get the tattoo placed?"

Kurapika hung on _every_ word spoken from the lips of the one he found himself loving more than _anything_ in the world and what astonished even him was just how heartfelt and emotional the profession was. The blond felt his chest clench as he fought back the threatening well of tears that wished to break free from the dams that held them. Not once in his memory did Kurapika remember _anyone_ caring for him as Chrollo did. Granted, his parents had- especially his mother -, but this was _different._ There was something in the way his lover poured all his heart and soul that made Kurapika feel even _more_ connected to him.

It was as if Chrollo had experienced a metamorphosis, one that was so radical, so _profound_ it left an everlasting impression on him. For as expressive the older man was - which it wasn't the first time he had witnessed something like this - it made Kurapika more and more _inclined_ to aspire for a life long bonding with Chrollo.

Inhaling slowly, the blond composed himself, the comforting touch of his lover's fingers as they moved from his hair to gloss over his cheek seemed to appease him. "I hope that you never do," Kurapika replied, his voice a murmur, "for I can say I feel the same about you." How they managed to come this far, and how Kurapika was able to find himself now in the arms of the one person he once sought the demise of was an answer that may _never_ come. But the point he was at, the younger man did not care. If this is what heaven was like, he didn't want it to end.

Letting one of his hands gravitate over the one Chrollo had rested upon his hip, Kurapika twined his fingers with his lover's own, a coy smile gracing the blond's lips, "Well if you truly want to know," he began, an impish tone to his voice, "I want to get it in a place only you will see." Gradually, Kurapika drew Chrollo's hand downward until the older man's knuckles grazed over the expanse of his left thigh. The Kurta grinned sheepishly, "I hope you think it's a good spot."

Almost instantly Chrollo found himself enthralled by Kurapika's enthusiasm, _especially_ when he learned exactly where his lover wanted to get his spider tattoo. He untangled his fingers from the younger man's more slender ones, and for a moment, he allowed his palm to slide over the tender skin of Kurapika's thigh before grabbing the area intently. "I am sure it will look good." There were so _many_ locations Kurapika could have chosen for his Troupe's emblem to be placed, but for it to be in a more private area where only _he_ would get to see it made him immensely pleased. Kurapika was becoming more _intertwined_ with him by the day.

The notion was another affirmation that Kurapika truly was _his._

Without warning, he rose and guided the Kurta to lay on his back, and his eyes found those striking blue eyes. He stared into their transfixing depths before pulling away to slide between Kurapika's legs and lean over the younger man. Chrollo hummed then let his lips trail over the fragile skin along his lover's neck, "Let's go shower now," he breathed, then possessively nipped the area where he stopped.

Kurapika was unable to contain the throaty moan that slipped past his lips nor the way his body arched against Chrollo's. It took him some time to regain his senses, the tingling sensation on his skin along with the newly forming hickey on his neck left him feeling heady and weak. He nodded slowly in response before sliding from the bed once he regained his senses.

Why did he love it when Chrollo marked him? Surely the new one left behind would be visible. Kurapika couldn't complain, however. There would be no _doubt_ by anyone that he was _taken._

Kurapika meandered into the bathroom, his mind still hazed from their earlier events, and he looked back over his shoulder at Chrollo before closing the door. After he relieved himself, Kurapika moved over to the sink and washed his face, the cold sensation of the water aided in clearing his mind, and for a split second his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. The younger man grunted at how sallow his skin appeared along with the partial dark rings beneath his eyes, but the moment his attention landed on the field of purplish love bites dotting his flesh did a smile cross over his lips.

Just as Kurapika was about to slide his fingers over the marks on his skin a knock at the door drew his attention. "Are you alright in there Kura?" Chrollo's voice called from the other side.

Sighing, he stepped over to the door and opened it, "Forgive me, I just finished." Moving aside, he made room for his lover to enter.

They both showered in silence but enjoyed each other's company. It was nice to share in daily activities with someone, and Kurapika was grateful for each and every _moment._

After they finished and got dressed, he stepped back into the main room behind his lover as the older man was surveying the things they needed to pack still. "How about we get some breakfast before we finish?" Chrollo knew time was of the essence, but they both needed to eat.

"Will there be coffee?" Kurapika grinned, the idea of a hot cup of java permeating his mind. It had been a few days since he was able to enjoy a tasty brew.

Chrollo smirked and curled his arm around the blond's waist, "I think you read my mind." He responded in amusement and guided his lover out the door to their hotel room.

* * *

Packing was a rather taxing activity as it appeared more _cumbersome_ than it was, but in retrospect, with as much stuff they toted around, at least Chrollo had a convenient Nen ability that made traveling so much easier.

 _"See? Being with a thief isn't all bad."_

Pushing the thought aside, Kurapika suppressed the distant buzz of voices and sighed as he surveyed what there was left to stow away. There was still a considerable amount left to do, and it amazed even him with just how much there was between the two of them.

He pulled his suitcase closer to him and sat hunched over it as he continued to put away the clothes and items that he kept stored within it. Neither he nor Chrollo had spoken much since the time they arrived back at their hotel room, and the younger man utilized the opportunity to concentrate on getting their belongings organized and ready for departure. There were only a few hours left before they had to be at the airport to catch their flight. Nonetheless, Kurapika's idealism of getting the job done efficiently was _interrupted_ when he felt the gentle sweep of hands running along his sides.

Kurapika turned away from what he was doing and the next thing the Kurta knew he was finding himself entranced as the older man was _continually_ distracting him. A few times, his lover drew him into quick kisses, the frequent interludes belaying their need to complete their task at hand. It had been frustrating at times as Kurapika had begun to wonder if Chrollo was exploiting his weakness for the sensation the man's lips and hands produced and there were several instances where the younger man wanted to punch him for not taking their need to finish prepping seriously.

Regardless of how good it felt, the way those kisses took his breath away or how those fingers made his body tremble, they _needed_ to stay on the task at hand. If they missed their flight-

"Focus." Kurapika finally uttered after the fourth or fifth time the older man kissed him, a soft pant releasing past his swollen lips. "We cannot afford to miss our flight."

That damned grin spread across his face as Chrollo was more than pleased with the soft noises that escaped Kurapika's throat, and he loved it when the Kurta's voice was laced with desire. It made Chrollo want to take Kurapika over and over until the younger man was too _hoarse_ to say his name. The older man gave one final peck to his lover's lips before separating and said impishly, "Alright, we shall focus then."

Blue eyes regarded him with scrutiny, but Kurapika said nothing as he set about finishing what he had started. It was easy for him to tell Chrollo was _gratified_ by his reactions, and Kurapika's expression darkened as a result. At any other time, he would have enjoyed the contact between them, but now was _not_ the time.

Thankfully, the rest of the time was spent uninterrupted, and Kurapika was grateful.

After he checked to make sure they had everything and that all the eyes they had collected thus far were secure between the two of them, Kurapika stepped back and allowed Chrollo to stash everything within Fun Fun Cloth. They both made one final sweep through the hotel room to ensure nothing was left behind, and then Kurapika slipped his fingers through his lover's own as they exited the hotel room for the last time.

* * *

The trek to the airport was short and uneventful, although the heat in Falton was something Kurapika found was hard getting accustomed to. Despite the fact he was used to the tropical climates of Lusko, the humidity that hung in the air caused him to feel some discomfort. He could even tell Chrollo was having a difficult time contending as well. Once they reached the airport, the temperature inside was much more comfortable.

After they checked in and passed through security - which Kurapika was relieved when they made it through _without_ a hitch as he was always worried someone would recognize Chrollo -, they were both waiting by the boarding gate to their flight.

The older man had wandered off at one point to retrieve a newspaper which amazed Kurapika as the blond didn't take his lover as someone who kept up with news reports. But Chrollo was now beside him while his nose was buried within the sea of articles. Kurapika had settled on reading himself in the meantime.

One thing that seemed more than odd to Chrollo as he scanned every report that had been made over the last week was the fact there was absolutely _no i_ nformation at all on what happened in Mirie.

Chrollo wouldn't have been shocked if Mirie was a closed off location like the country of the NGl; however, the city was _anything_ but. It was a fully thriving metropolis so there must be some news. He would probably have better luck if he scoured the internet. Maybe he would get Shalnark to do it once they got to Yorknew.

They sat there for some time, and it felt like an eternity, but when the announcement was finally made for passengers to board their flight, Kurapika sighed in relief. "It's time. Our flight was called." He commented as he glanced over at Chrollo then rose from his seat.

In just a few hours they would be back in Yorknew, and Kurapika would be able to see his friends again.

Soon, they found themselves inside a private cabin after spending more time than they wanted in getting their way through the crowd of people filing in through the boarding gate. It was modest compared to those who rode in coach or those who could find any open space to sit during the trip. Chrollo continued to stare out the small circular window long after the blimp had taken off. There wasn't much of a view outside, and all he could see were the white clouds and occasional glimpses of the everlasting blue sky.

His mind quickly wandered back towards the time when he and Kurapika were trapped in Mirie and fighting for their lives. The fact that not so much as a word had been spoken about what happened to such a lively city crossed his thoughts. Those creatures (or possibly a new species of magical beast) may have disappeared from Mirie, or else the Hunter Association would have placed all the surrounding cities under lockdown. Thinking about it, both he and Kurapika were the _only_ living witnesses to the carnage. The cow Zodiac member had made it abundantly clear he knew about that fact. So why weren't they being questioned inside a secure facility?

Still, he inwardly hoped those beasts were still trapped within the ruined city's walls. It is what he hoped would happen when he sealed the only gates in or out. Then again, from his experience with the whole disaster, those things were _highly_ intelligent, and there was a possibility they figured out how to escape by now.

With a sigh, Chrollo looked towards the entrance to their cabin and noticed a digital clock on the wall. They had just roughly five hours to go.

Turning away from the mundane scene before him, Chrollo let his eyes land on the blond who had taken up residence across from him in one of the two chairs the room provided. Closing the gap between them, he encircled Kurapika in his arms and nuzzled the soft skin of the younger man's neck. Instantly the scent of rosewood with a hint of vanilla hit his nose. "Would you like to rest for a while?" He purred.

Kurapika looked up from what he was doing the moment he felt Chrollo's arms around him, and a soft groan exited his throat from the contact. When he felt his lover's nose against his skin, the sensation was mollifying. "I was thinking of reading to pass the time." The Kurta responded and turned his head enough to look at the older man, "However, I would not mind sitting on your lap while I do so if you wish to read with me." Kurapika flushed at the statement, crimson rising along his cheeks and he attempted to turn and prevent the older man from seeing it.

Rising from his chair, Kurapika guided his lover to sit where he previously had. The act was _surprising,_ even for Chrollo, but he did not resist as he came to rest upon the cushion. Kurapika broke away from the older man long enough to retrieve his favored tome before returning to sit comfortably on Chrollo's lap. For whatever reason - and one he did not wish to question - Kurapika _didn't_ want to break contact with Chrollo. Staying close during their flight compelled him, as the touch they shared was comforting.

He supposed it was due to nervousness. They were close to the rest of the Roydan after all and soon, and he would be apart of them. The spider symbol then etched into his skin.

There was also the aspect of seeing his friends again and facing them after so long. Breaking the news about he and Chrollo would not be easy, _especially_ to Leorio.

Closing his eyes temporarily, Kurapika focused on Chrollo´s warmth, letting it flow through him as he attempted to clear his mind. For the time being, he surmised, worrying would do him no good.

His arms curled around Kurapika when the younger man settled onto his lap and Chrollo smirked, not even trying to hide it. The Kurta _really_ was getting forward. Oh, how he would love to see the faces of his Troupe and Kurapika's friends right now. Nobunaga would probably start frothing at the mouth. After Kurapika got comfortable, Chrollo resumed nuzzling that inviting neck.

"I could fall asleep like this." He murmured and planted a kiss to the tender skin.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Kurapika questioned, and he shivered, Chrollo's lips against his skin making him feel _good._

The grin on Chrollo's face only expanded; he loved how malleable his lover was becoming, "Always." He replied teasingly and pulled Kurapika closer against him.

Kurapika snorted. After a few moments, he adjusted slightly to get comfortable then took the book that his lover had produced for him - which he wasn't surprised Chrollo had done since he was the one who had access to the skill which concealed their belongings - and fell into silence as he began to read the contents of the massive tome. Again, the enriching stories of their world's past came flooding back.

His fingers glossed over the pages as Kurapika delved further into the text on the pages, stories of men who could communicate with wolves and the ability to run with them was something that was near _unimaginable._ Even the theories of a clan of people who lived in the desert or what was considered a practical wasteland where water was scarce and valuable readily _intrigued_ the Kurta. For such a complex society to have existed as it were, yet, to house so many deadly creatures and people was _amazing._ It sounded akin to life in the present.

No matter how many times Kurapika faltered into the mentions of their potential history, it only intrigued him even more. He never could seem to get _enough._

For hours neither of them moved as they enjoyed each other's company. About an hour before they were scheduled to land, Chrollo leaned down and kissed the young blond man gently on his jaw, "We should probably consider disguising ourselves." Chrollo said and laid his chin on the Kurta's shoulder.

Lowering the massive book to rest against his legs, Kurapika paused a moment before closing its cover, "It's probably in our best interest. You are not the only one who is wanted." He intoned and rose off his lover's lap so Chrollo could move. The older man nodded and summoned Skill Hunter to produce Fun Fun Cloth. After he retrieved their suitcases, Kurapika went through it to get something he could use to conceal himself.

Considering half of Yorknew was after Chrollo, along with the rest of the Ryodan - and probably himself - Kurapika surmised, it only made sense. Especially with the mafia's grip on the city.

"Alright." Chrollo extracted a different set of garb himself and headed towards the small bathroom within their cabin. "I'll be out shortly." And shut the door behind him.

He stood in front of the small mirror, and he fished for the tube of concealer he had gotten not too long ago from his pocket. It took him a fair amount of time to hide his tattoo. He couldn't do much about his face, but he decided to hide his earrings, however. If anything, they were a dead _giveaway_ to who he was. As much as Chrollo would love to kill a few mafia bastards, he preferred getting to his Spiders with Kurapika in one piece. After thirty minutes, he was done and then proceeded back into the adjacent room.

"Your turn."

Nodding, Kurapika swept past his lover and proceeded to change himself.

Once he was in the room alone, Kurapika took his time putting on different clothes. It didn't take him long, but he returned wearing a sleeveless grey top with a black undershirt, and black pants. He reached up to pull the hood of what he wore over his outfit to obscure his visage.

It had been a _long_ time since he had worn the dusty brown cloak.

As he adjusted it on his shoulders, Kurapika felt his confidence begin to return. Then, almost unconsciously, his hand slipped into the satchel at his waist and slender fingers curled around the smooth, heart-shaped stone concealed within. Its surface was cool to the touch, yet almost immediately, a wave of serenity washed over him, and Kurapika was ready for anything that was to be thrown his way.

"Never thought I'd see you wear that again," Chrollo commented, and Kurapika let his gaze land on the older man. A lopsided grin worked over the blond's lips.

"I thought the same thing." He chuckled, but then his expression turned serious. "We have to be ready for anything."

How accurate that was. It wasn't anything Chrollo could deny, "Yes. I didn't expect to return there any time soon." He concluded, the look in his eyes becoming fiery with _determination._

Aside from the fact they were going back to Yorknew to meet up with the Genei Ryodan and Kurapika's friends, in truth, they were about to reenter a virtual _lion's den._ Of course, there wasn't anyone alive he or his spiders feared - well they all feared Kurapika at one time - but Chrollo wished to avoid conflict as much as possible. Even though the idea of causing another revolt sounded appealing, that wasn't his or Kurapika's purpose for returning.

So, they both steeled themselves as they drew closer to Yorknew, the time for a _revolution_ upon them.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well, it's the final leg of the journey for our boys here as they draw on the last hours before their arrival in Yorknew. Poor Kurapika is nervous as he is confident that his reception will be less than accommodating and continues to strengthen his resolve in light of this. He also knows that another thing he will soon face are his friends and of course, Kurapika is stressing over how to handle that as well. Considering his lack of communication with them after promising he wouldn't, it's easy to understand why he feels that way. However, there is no avoiding what needs to be done, and Kurapika realizes this. It's a challenge he knows he must overcome._

 _It won't be much longer now. The next chapter will be the fated meeting with the Genei Ryodan, so expect much to occur in the next installment. ;)_


	29. Seeds of Destiny

**A/N** : _So I've actually returned before the end of the projected hiatus I mentioned when I loaded the previous chapter, but due to more unforeseen and unfortunate circumstances, I am unable to continue the RP that has been fueling RoF for almost it's entirety, which has forced me to remove it permanently from it's living fic status. Plans on how to continue the storyline's connecting plots to the main plotline are being worked out, so RoF will be able to proceed from here uninterrupted. My original intention was to test writing a full, complete story that was derived from an entire RP storyline, but considering recent hitch-ups in continuing it, finishing RoF via that method now is not feasible._

 _Worry not as RoF's main plotline has been decided from before day one and most of the interconnecting minor events were the things being RP'd out, so there will be no further delays in keeping the fic moving unless RL instances designate otherwise._

 _That aside, the chapter people have been waiting for is finally here. :) It's finally come time for Kurapika to fice the Genei Ryodan once more that will ultimately decide his fate and chosen path in life._

 _And as always, a big thank you to Sweets Dreamer for betaing this chapter._ _❤️❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _Kurapika finally comes to stand before the one thing that used to plague his nightmares. As he faces the feared Genei Ryodan once more, will he be able to prove it to them along with himself that he is finally ready to set aside their differences and become apart of them?_

* * *

It was the very beginnings of dawn when their flight landed in Yorknew. Chrollo didn't know why, but he felt a sense of apprehension along with a brief feel of nostalgia wash over him, _especially_ as he and Kurapika exited the blimp and into the airport.

To him, it was strange returning to the place where so much happened. Of course, not all of it stuck out as regretful or nonplusing to him, and there were still aspects of the little stunt he performed with his Spiders that he held no remorse for. But there was a certain level of repentance he felt in light of the ensuing aftermath. More so, for how it ultimately _affected_ Kurapika.

It was a fact that was impossible to ignore, and even then, the ramifications of his decisions still pained him. Chrollo _hated_ what it had done to his lover.

They traveled in silence, Kurapika at his side as he continued to lead the younger man from the boarding gate. Since they had no luggage, it was one less instance delaying them as they passed through security, even though it took them longer than it did in Falton. The mafia had increased security since the auction fiasco last year, which didn't entirely surprise Chrollo. Regardless if he and Kurapika were wanted men, they were both adept and skilled Nen users which increased their chances daily.

He felt Kurapika stir at his side the moment they exited the checkpoint, and he placed a hand on the Kurta's shoulder for reassurance. Vibrant blue eyes regarded him, and Chrollo only smiled.

Kurapika regarded the older man inquisitively although he knew Chrollo was attempting to remain positive on his account. One thing he was grateful for was how fortunate neither one of them had been recognized since arriving. Chrollo especially. Kurapika had to cinch his breath every time they had to pass any kind of security checkpoint, but the fact they were in Yorknew City of all places, it _unnerved_ Kurapika that their cover could potentially be blown considering just how high profile his lover was. Still, he tried to retain faith they would get through their time in the stone jungle without a hitch.

It was a bit of a relief when they exited the airport and out into the main thoroughfare. Even Chrollo appeared to relax despite the tension in his shoulders. The weather served as a distraction since the air was dry and arid, which caused him to twitch, reminding him of an all too familiar sensation his homeland had etched into his skin.

The distance was short, and Chrollo wasted no time dragging Kurapika into the nearest coffee shop which had just opened and casually led his lover to an empty table.

Only one worker looked to be staffing the shop while she was dusting off the displays near the front of the place. Chrollo pulled out one of the chairs for Kurapika to sit in then sat down himself. The younger man was still donning his brown-hued cloak, and frankly, Kurapika looked _stunning_ while wearing it.

No matter what the blond wore, Chrollo always thought he looked striking.

 _"Kurapika looks even good wearing nothing at all,"_ the more perverse part of his brain reminded him.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Chrollo turned to face the barista once she approached their table. He could see Kurapika had raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor and grinned as a result. Chrollo was sure the younger man may have suspected he was up to something, but Kurapika said nothing.

Chrollo was silently grateful Kurapika couldn't read minds, or else he would have likely ended up dead.

"Can I get you gentleman, anything?" A delicate voice called to them, and Kurapika faced her. It took him a moment to decide on what he wanted to order as Kurapika kept eyeing his lover to see if the older man would try anything funny but finally settled on his choice.

"Black coffee, please," Kurapika intoned. He really _needed_ the caffeine and decisively figured on sweetening it himself. She nodded and turned towards Chrollo, who ordered the same but with ample cream and sugar. Kurapika was not surprised.

When the barista walked off to fill their orders, Chrollo reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved his cellphone. He quickly typed a message to Shalnark.

 _Today at 6:15 am: We are here._

After ten minutes, his phone buzzed, indicating his comrade had responded.

 _Today at 6:26 am: I'm coming with Machi, Feitan, and Phinks._

Odd, Chrollo thought. If Shalnark had yet to arrive, it was safe to assume the others were still en route as well. He tapped his finger thoughtfully on the table before sending one last message.

 _Today at 6:29 am: Meet up at base three in two hours._

He placed the phone back into his pocket, and his gaze landed on Kurapika who appeared to be watching him intently again. Before his beautiful lover could say anything, the girl returned with their coffee and placed a porcelain mug down in front of them. Chrollo smiled at her before she bowed and sauntered off.

"How are you feeling?" He quickly asked Kurapika to detour the blond from quipping at him for how he acted towards the barista as Chrollo could tell that would have been the case from the look in those blue eyes. Kurapika simply frowned and proceeded to flavor his coffee.

"I'm just a little uneasy." He commented though Kurapika retained a hold on his composure. He had to all considering. "Though don't worry, I will be fine." It was taxing as he had found that walking into the unknown was not only difficult but distressing as well. Many times in the past, Kurapika had the resolve and courage to face anything head on without thought or care. Now, with the situation in reverse, Kurapika realized that he wasn't as _prepared_ like he would have wanted to be. He picked up his spoon and stirred his coffee. "So," Kurapika began and released the breath he did not realize he held, "when and where are we meeting with the rest of your Spiders?"

The whole time Chrollo had been watching him, and he could see the curiosity, yet, concern waver behind those gorgeous grey eyes. A smile slid over his lips, and the older man took a sip from his cup, "You will see." Chrollo replied simply. The warmth of the coffee helped to distract him from the upcoming events, but as the caffeine slowly got into his system did he begin to feel better about the prospects of the day.

Remaining confident was something Chrollo felt he must do, if not only himself, for Kurapika's sake as well. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to lose his zeal. He really was impressed and thrilled with the younger man's determination. It reminded him that they were in the very same city where they had _first_ laid their eyes on each other. Chrollo didn't want to let that fire burn out.

Gaining his Spider's trust would _not_ be easy, Chrollo understood that and so did Kurapika. In the end, they would have to accept the Kurta. If they could do so with Hisoka all considering, then it should be the _same_ for Kurapika.

"Is it that much of a secret you can't just tell me now?" His lover questioned, and Chrollo smiled even more. Of course, it was plain as day that Kurapika looked more annoyed than surprised by the lack of information he was provided, but the idealism didn't stop Chrollo.

Again, he took another draw from the contents in his mug as he watched Kurapika over the rim. It was hard concealing his own worries as Chrollo was still uncertain about how events would play out. "No, it's not, but try to not worry about it." He paused a moment, his expression softening. "You will be okay, love," Chrollo added then put the mug down hoping his words would boost Kurapika's morale. "I know you will."

Still, there was a long road ahead of them. It was a reality Kurapika had accepted a while ago. One thing was for certain - if he and Chrollo were to fortify their relationship and for him to establish a connection with the rest of the Genei Ryodan, then trust was _definitely_ key.

He had no plans on hunting them anymore and would be joining their ranks soon enough.

"I suppose so," Kurapika picked up his cup to take another sip of its contents. The flavor of the coffee he drank was just the way he liked it and went down smooth. Thought it was hard focusing on something other than his frayed nerves, but at least the caffeine helped. As he took comfort in his drink, Kurapika caught sight of his lover's expression from over the rim of his own mug and the concern he saw chiseled into those features tugged at him emotionally. "It's not going to be easy," Kurapika commented, his voice calm, yet resolute, "but I can hold my own, that I can reassure you."

Was it possible Chrollo was troubled by how the Spider's reception of him was going to be? Kurapika was confident none of them would be so accepting of him at first. There was a history between them, after all. Knowing that didn't preclude him from trying still.

Reaching over, Kurapika grasped his lover's hand with his own, squeezing it to confirm his affirmations. Thinking back, he remembered when Chrollo did the very same for him before he unsealed the older man's Nen. Even then, Chrollo had shown him compassion.

It was only _fair_ to return the favor.

The faint smile on Chrollo's lips gradually broadened, and he reacted to Kurapika's touch. His own fingers tightened around the younger man's, and the warmth from the contact was _inviting._ "I expect no less from you, angel," Chrollo responded and leaned over to kiss his lover on the corner of his mouth.

Almost immediately, Kurapika felt heat suffuse his skin as it rose around his cheeks and without hesitation, he tried to hide it but heard Chrollo chuckle as a result. "Smug asshole." The Kurta quipped.

Sitting back in his chair, Chrollo finished off the remainder of his coffee before placing it back on the table, though his gaze never left Kurapika's. "You know me so well." He jested then winked.

Kurapika could easily pick up on Chrollo's mirth and huffed as a result. He finished off what was left in his own mug then sighed and pulled the cloak he wore tighter around himself. There was no denying he loved Chrollo beyond the expression of mere words, but at times, the older man knew how to _irritate_ him.

Without another word, Chrollo rose from his seat and proceeded to pay the bill. He then gave the serving girl his best smile when he felt Kurapika come up beside him just to poke at his lover once more, then offered his arm for the younger man to take.

It didn't surprise Chrollo in the slightest when he heard Kurapika sniff loudly then mutter something beneath his breath. The anger he saw rising behind those lustrous cerulean eyes spoke of how easily his lover had become irate by his actions. At that moment, Kurapika had debated on scolding Chrollo right then and there, but he refrained and let his frustration simmer. He could never understand _why_ his lover kept up with such absurdity, especially considering they were now a couple.

However, Kurapika dismissed the thought as they exited the shop and headed towards their destination. Neither of them spoke for the majority of their walk, and during that time, he faltered back into his own thoughts. Keeping his mind from wandering over what was to come had proved to be more troublesome than not, and the young blond had to keep reminding himself that he needed to stay mentally steeled.

The chances of the Spiders instantly searching for chinks in his armor were great and showing weakness was _not_ an option. Even if he planned to show his aptitude and value, the failure to remain steadfast was something he couldn't _afford_ to do.

Finding every possible way to stay above the game was the end result. _There was no other way._ Kurapika had settled on his decisions, and he would follow through with them. He glanced towards Chrollo, who oddly had kept his attention focused forward and Kurapika expelled a heavy breath. The time to face them for a second time was practically upon him, and that notation only became more apparent when the older man had eventually led him down a desolate road before stopping in front of an abandoned mansion that had fallen into subversion long ago.

"This is it," Chrollo spoke casually and shifted to look at Kurapika. His lover cast a fleeting glance his way, but it was clear that Kurapika was still attempting to contend with what was yet to come.

Not wanting to press the issue, Chrollo surveyed the outside of the location. It sported an eerie look, giving it a creepy air. The large, sprawling mansion had been Nobunaga's discovery. Apparently, there had been a property dispute regarding the place. Locals even claimed it was haunted. Luckily it was situated much too close to where the desert blended with the cityscape, so there weren't many houses around. The few there were ended up mostly being used as storage warehouses.

He approached two windows near the rear, the same ones he remembered from studying Shalnark's layout of the mansion and proceeded to pry one of them open with great difficulty. After some time of struggling with the intractable plane of glass, he managed to get it free and proceeded to climb through the opening. He gestured for Kurapika to follow and soon he and the Kurta were standing inside the decrypt place.

Dust coated everything in a thick, crusty layer, and many objects covered in white sheets were situated about the room. There was little to sit on, but that didn't bother Chrollo as he sat down on the floor. He was used to places that had fallen into disrepair - it was something he and his Spiders had grown accustomed to. Abandoned locations were chosen _and_ favored, but he knew it would be something that Kurapika would have to acclimate to as well.

Regardless of how nervous he was, Kurapika decisively sat beside his lover as he peered from beneath the hood of his cloak into the gloom which had descended around the room. To a point, it made his skin _crawl._ It was even hard to ignore the foul, musty smell that permeated the area.

Visual in the room they were in was practically _nil,_ which only added to Kurapika's growing unease. Such conditions made it convenient for anyone to use to their advantage, which didn't sit too well with him. Kurapika felt _vulnerable,_ and unconsciously, he shifted closer to Chrollo, the gap between them closing entirely.

Sensing the inconsistency in Kurapika's aura along with the sudden feel of him pressing along his side made Chrollo turn his attention instantly towards the younger man. He wound an arm around that lithe waist in hopes of offering his lover some comfort.

Then he quickly retrieved his phone and typed a message to Shalnark - _Today at 8:04 am: We have arrived_ \- before placing it back into his pocket.

"Unfortunately, we cannot shower here," Chrollo began and gave Kurapika's hip a pat, "but there is a tap in the alleyway if you would like to wash up."

The sound of Chrollo's voice cutting through the stillness startled Kurapika, but he recomposed himself immediately after that. "A tap?" He uttered, his voice resonating throughout the room. It had been only a short time since they had left Falton and Kurapika already figured neither of them would have the time to shower until they found a place to stay after their meeting with the Genei Ryodan. "It seems rather pointless since there is no way to wash properly using it. Unless you are suggesting it only for washing our hands and faces? Aside from that, I think it can wait until we both find a hotel later." Pausing momentarily, Kurapika turned to face Chrollo. "You are planning on staying at a hotel again tonight, right?"

He swallowed thickly as the concept crossed his mind. Did his lover plan on renting a room for them once everything was said and done, or did he expect them to sleep in the old, abandoned mansion? The very idea _perturbed_ Kurapika.

Chrollo tightened his grip on Kurapika's waist, and his lips peeled into a smug grin. He found it rather amusing that his lover would think such a thing. As if Kurapika wasn't aware of just how _possessive_ he was. The suggestion alone made him chuckle. Gingerly, his nose found its way into soft, golden locks, "It's rather presumptuous of you to think I would allow you to wash anything but your face and hands outside in public," Chrollo muttered and he kissed the blond's temple, "I won't risk the chance of anyone seeing you naked." With that said, he added, "Don't worry, I plan for us to be alone once we are done here." And winked.

Groaning, Kurapika rolled his eyes at Chrollo's statement, but he wasn't surprised all considering. In the time he spent around the older man, one thing Kurapika learned was just how covetous and protective he was. The very thought didn't exasperate Kurapika anymore like it once did. There were still times where Chrollo was known for taking his ambitions further than he should, but Kurapika no longer found the need to chastise his lover anymore for it.

As expected, the response garnered made that grin expand across his visage, but the lack of verbal retort told Chrollo that his lover had conformed to the idealism without resistance. It was pleasing to know just how malleable Kurapika was becoming as getting the younger man to fall into his new way of life was an objective Chrollo had for some time. He never thought Kurapika would have ever been so _willing,_ but it made him satisfied nonetheless.

The sudden change of pressure in the air along with the impending flow of aura caused Chrollo to straighten, and he could tell the first members of his Troupe had arrived. He straightened his back but kept his arm firm around Kurapika.

It was something that didn't even escape Kurapika's notice either, and he stiffened as a result. The surges were strong, powerful, but also _intimidating._ An underlying sense of bloodlust leaked into the air which caused Kurapika to heighten his defenses, yet he had no gumption to conceal his own aura signature. Although doing so, he was quite _certain_ the others quickly picked up on it regardless.

Time seemed to stand still, and the silence in the room along with the ominous feeling in the air made Kurapika's hackles arise. He could also tell that Chrollo had become immobile. As the auras drew closer, the pressure around them grew more substantial, and the silhouettes of human forms finally came into view.

"Hello, Danchou!" A cheery voice emulated as a young man with blond hair appeared. His smile faded once his eyes landed on Kurapika.

Instantly, Kurapika recognized the other blond as the same person who had been assisting them during their excursion to find the Scarlet Eyes. Briefly, the pressure in the air seemed to intensify then ebbed away as quickly as it came and he was sure the animus wavering off the other man was making itself _known._

"Danchou." Came the resonation of multiple voices in unison as several people slid out of the darkness at once. There were only a scant few Kurapika recognized from his encounter with them during his first time in Yorknew. For Chrollo, however, he was able to efficiently discern his group as they individually appeared in the room.

Franklin was the easiest one to see despite the dim lighting. Next was Machi due to her pink hair. He almost didn't recognize Shizuku as she was partially shrouded behind the others, but his _En_ made it simple for him to pick up on her aura.

All of their eyes were fixed solidly on Kurapika, and he was sure his lover was feeling the weight of their stares.

"I will explain." He commented and kept his own eyes on Shizuku since she was the only one who sported a curious expression rather than one of loathing. "Let's wait for the others first."

Just the way he sounded _amazed_ even him. In no way did he remotely seem like the leader of the Genei Ryodan and more like a man who was _desperately_ clinging to a lifeline.

The very aspect made Chrollo wonder if he was losing his structure and finesse, but when it boiled down to it, he had never felt more _delighted_ in his life. It was the same feeling he experienced when acquiring a rare artifact or an exquisite piece of art. However, with Kurapika, it was _different._ There was something about his lover that permanently altered his life, and it gave him a sense of importance and belonging.

Granted, he had a semblance of that among his spiders, but none of it could amount to exactly what Kurapika could give him.

Progressively, more Ryodan members filtered in. The room remained oddly silent, but nobody tried to break it. The weight was _poignant,_ and it left Kurapika with unease and a sense of dread. Chrollo's arm remained securely around him, and it gave the young Kurta some amount of comfort, but the calculating and questioning stares he received only made him more _anxious._

Eventually, a man with no eyebrows entered the room and instantly began shouting curses along with the words _"Chain User,"_ but quickly fell quiet when Machi shot him a look of warning. Proceeding him was a short man clad in ebon clothing and a mask that covered the bottom of his face who appeared stoic. After taking a seat next to the eyebrowless man who seemed to be _mutinous,_ he cast his own glare towards Kurapika while he also waited for the rest to arrive.

Finally, the last three to join them was a tall, lanky man covered in bandages, a stout youth with long, shaggy hair that covered the entirety of his face with the exception of one eye and a child who Kurapika quickly recognized from his time on Kukuroo Mountain when he, Gon and Leorio went after Killua. Immediately the question of _why_ one of the Zoldycks was among them popped into his mind, but he settled on asking about it later.

Once everyone took their seats, Kurapika mentally counted everyone present, yet from his memory of how many Ryodan were left, including the young Zoldyck child, one still seemed to be missing. But he immediately dismissed it, figuring it was possible the remaining member was either late or maybe on a mission.

An awkward silence descended around the room as it grew pin-drop quiet and Kurapika drew in a sharp breath as he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart. He resisted the temptation to thread his fingers through Chrollo's as the older man turned slightly to look at him. There was reassurance behind those grey, and he knew Chrollo was behind him the _entire_ step of the way.

It was apparent that Kurapika was nervous and probably feeling like an animal caught in a den full of predators, but his lover wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. He knew how his Spiders were, so there was no real way for him to blame Kurapika.

The quiet seemed to stretch on into infinity, but Chrollo didn't bother to break it. Everyone continued to stare at him and Kurapika, so it was a temporary relief when a sudden, boisterous voice echoed throughout the room.

Unlike the rest of the Spiders, Nobunaga never failed to make his presence known. The man moved as if he were in a crowded place, and they could practically hear his _cursing_ from a mile away. Obviously, he was in a terrible mood, and Chrollo was confident Kurapika's presence would set the man off.

He felt Kurapika shift beside him as his lover's attention instantly snapped towards the direction of the sound. For a split second, he was sure those eyes were glowing a haunting, icy blue.

Soon the image of a tall, spry man wearing a topknot and carrying katana entered the area then came into view, annoyance etched over his features.

"Sorry Danchou," Nobunaga's gruff voice reached everyone's ears, "I was being followed. Took a while to shake them off." He grumped before continuing, "I am not the la…" and the instant Nobunaga moved into view, he abruptly stopped which made Chrollo stand up wordlessly as the man started sputtering.

Nobunaga pointed a finger in Kurapika's direction, and his eyes nearly _bulged_ from their sockets, "What the hell is he doing here?!" It was then as if a spell had been broken.

 _"Can we kill him?"_

 _"Do we sell him off?"_

 _"Are we going to use him?"_

 _"Danchou?"_

Chrollo could feel the strain mounting in his temples, and he raised a hand, "Enough." He commanded, and silence resumed again despite the fact that he could still hear Nobunaga spluttering in sheer disbelief. "It's not what you think, he is actually our new number eleven." He nodded in Kurapika's direction, indicating for him to stand. "He has agreed to join us after much deliberation."

The protests which erupted almost _instantly_ caused Chrollo to groan, and he felt the onset of a migraine. Usually, he knew how to keep them from going into complete tirades, but this was an entirely different scenario. He had to close his eyes for a split second as the words _"are you crazy Danchou?"_ echoed in his ears.

Watching the discourse had grated on Kurapika's nerves, and he could tell that it was causing Chrollo similar aggravation, even though his lover didn't outwardly show it.

He stood erect at Chrollo's indication and lowered the hood on his cloak, gaze firm and resolve unshaken.

"He is telling the truth," Kurapika finally spoke, voice steady, firm, confident and will edging his words, "I have decided to join the Genei Ryodan." For a moment, he allowed his icy blue eyes to survey the group before him, even the one clothed as a Samurai who still seemed to be uttering curses despite the rest had fallen silent. "I do not expect any of you to believe me, and I already know all of you have an unfavorable opinion of me, but regardless, I no longer have a reason or the desire to seek your demise. In truth, I made a solemn vow to Chrollo to _never_ raise my chains against any of you." He paused a moment, gauging the differing reactions from shock to disbelief. Again, it was something to be expected. "I have made these choices even in light of everything that has happened."

After the last word spoken had passed his lips, Kurapika continued to observe the group before him, and the curt expressions he received didn't amaze him in the least. Some held looks of astoundment, while others looked outraged. Only those who never really held any animosity towards him seemed genuinely curious.

Huffing indignantly, Kurapika stepped back and let his gaze travel towards Chrollo. If he continued on, the Kurta was sure his annoyance would become more _prevalent_ than he wanted it to be.

After he returned to Chrollo's side, Kurapika nodded for his lover to take over.

This time, the Genei Ryodan leader sat down after his eyes locked with Kurapika's, and once again turned to face those before him. Composure washed over him, and Chrollo allowed his usual cursory nature to show. The look in his eyes became _unreadable._

"I can vouch for his sincerity in this case." His voice resonated while staying nonchalant. Despite the firmness and command he held, Chrollo kept what he was about to say critical. Getting the point across was _vital._

Before he could continue, Nobunaga's words cut through the silence harshly and interrupted him.

"Have you forgotten what he has done, Chrollo?"

Hearing such an egregious statement _vexed_ him, but Chrollo didn't allow his annoyance to show. Instead, he let his gaze to land on his longtime friend despite the flippant use of his name. It wasn't the first time Nobunaga had done so without addressing him as 'Danchou.' The last time had been when they were in Yorknew as well. He tilted his head inquisitively.

"I haven't," Chrollo affirmed. "Neither have I forgotten what Hisoka did to us." He turned to face the rest of the Spiders. "Kurapika has rightfully earned his place among us. You all know our rules for when someone kills our members." He knew it was a low blow for both Kurapika and the Genei Ryodan, but it was one of the most _essential_ points. "If you are worried about him wanting to kill us still, he was the one who removed the Nen bind from my heart."

A noticeable silence fell over all of them once more at his last statement.

It was _succinct,_ but Kurapika let everything which transpired to seep in. The blond took the time to process Chrollo's words, but also the man dressed as a Samurai's impetuous response. His lips had formed a thin line as a fading wave of irritation flared within him but quickly dissipated after that. The comment was indeed something Kurapika _hadn't_ expected.

Truthfully, he had been aware of the primary way people were initiated into the Genei Ryodan, but it wasn't exactly _how_ he wanted to join.

However, Kurapika thought he could have heard a pin drop if it wasn't for the sound of Nobunaga's incessant muttering. The rest of the Spiders ceased their outburst the moment Chrollo divulged he was the one who removed his own _Nen_ binding from the older man's heart.

It was something else that he figured they might also _not_ believe.

Then again, why the Ryodan would think their leader would have any reason to lie to them was anyone's guess. Kurapika found it _beyond_ comprehension.

"That statement is also true," Kurapika spoke up once more, using the silence to his advantage, "I was the one who removed the binding from his heart. If such weren't true, then he would not be standing before all of you now." He breathed slowly. "If you also remember, one of the restrictions I had initially placed was forbidding him to have contact with any of you lest he wished to die." Each word, the tone of his voice, all of it dripped with genuine sincerity. Keeping the vexation out of his statement was _difficult,_ and Kurapika knew that proving himself to the Genei Ryodan would be a long, grueling process, but he hoped at some point to abolish their unwavering animosity. "It is obvious that everything said is nothing short of the truth, but I am prepared to prove it to you if necessary." Kurapika finalized, letting the weight of his words sink in.

He was prepared to do whatever was _necessary_ to prove his honesty and show his worth. It was what his family wanted. To live, to carry on, Kurapika would honor their wish, and he _would_ continue their legacy.

Even after Kurapika had fallen quiet again, the impact of his confession held their tongues as there was a considerable amount of time before anyone made the motion to break the silence. At first, he thought the merit of his statement may have sunk in enough to alter some opinions, even Chrollo looked analytical as he watched the reactions made. However, that theory was _quickly_ disproven.

"Danchou, why did he agree to it? The Chain User seemed content with cutting off the head of the Spiders." The woman with pink hair asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Because Danchou has been helping him find the Scarlet Eyes."

Everyone turned instantly to look at Shalnark, who seemed to be the one to answer the woman's question. It was then Shalnark realized he said more than he _should_ have. A hand came over his mouth as a result.

The look which crossed over Nobunaga's visage made Chrollo feel a little sorry for his comrade as the accusation in those eyes seemed like he felt betrayed by Shalnark. What really struck him though was the fact the woman - Machi - looked absolutely flabbergasted. It was a reaction Chrollo never saw in his life but was _amused_ by it nonetheless.

"I asked for his help a few months back," Chrollo informed them. It was that exact moment Nobunaga found his voice.

"So, you have been in contact with Danchou all this time?" He accused, attention focused on the blond-headed spider.

Shalnark timidly nodded and said, "he asked me not to tell anyone."

"Because the Judgment Chain was still pointing at my heart," Chrollo supplied. "You all would have come rushing at me." He held out his palm in Kurapika's direction. "I needed to be alone with him."

Nobunaga still looked vexed, the fire raging behind his dark eyes was nothing short of _poisonous,_ but his jaw instantly fell shut when another Spider, the one who was clad in sable robes with a mask covering the lower part of his face leaped from his perch and strode before the others.

It was apparent the short man's patience was wearing thin.

"Alright, that's enough," he began, voice low and menacing. "He says he can prove his loyalty to us. How, exactly will he be doing that?"

This time, Kurapika didn't _hesitate_ to address the inquiry. At the current rate they were going, neither he nor the Spiders would reach anything conclusive and would end up perpetually beating the situation with no end.

It was true that none of them knew the full extent of the circumstance between him and Chrollo as his lover only told them _half_ the truth. Granted, Chrollo did need to be alone with him, but not solely because his Judgement Chain was still around the older man's heart, but due to the fact, things _changed_ between them since the day he went after Chrollo.

"Well first," Kurapika began, his eyes never wavering from the short man's, "I plan to get the Spider tattooed onto my body as part of my agreement in joining." He paused and breathed as he attempted to steady himself despite the tension in the room, "Second, to ease any concern of my Chain Jail still being a threat to the Spiders, I plan to place it into a sort of stasis, thus rendering it useless." With that, Kurapika took the necessary time to allow his statement to be processed, hoping the profession would hold enough merit. He then broke eye contact with the man known as Feitan and shifted his attention back to Chrollo as he gravitated closer to his lover, "Also, there is more you do not know." The blond concluded.

As if on cue, Kurapika felt Chrollo's arms slid around him once more, and he felt the older man's breath over his skin as he was pulled close. The sensation made Kurapika _tremble._

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Chrollo began and tightened his hold around Kurapika, keeping the younger man firmly against his side, "we are lovers now."

Finally, the integrity behind his connection to Kurapika was revealed, and Chrollo felt as if a huge weight had been _lifted._ Not once did he think it would have been difficult in vocalizing the fact he now desired the sole remaining Kurta in the world as a partner instead of _possessing_ him, but in spite of it, the notion was a relief.

But that relief was short lived as the reception from his Spiders was far from well received. Chrollo really thought he knew his comrades better then he knew himself, but what he saw following his statement disproved that notion _entirely._

The way a few of them jumped into action surprised him, but Chrollo also felt a sense of pride swell in his chest as well. Machi and Feitan were the first to reach him with their auras _flaring_ as threads and sword were brandished. Their advancement was clearly directed at Kurapika, and he noticed his lover stiffen by the pressure in the air alone. He knew Kurapika didn't wish to fight them as it would instantly discount his attempt to validate his worth, so Chrollo stepped in front of the Kurta.

Although his attempt to dissuade them only temporarily halted their movements and the fact they dispersed to circumvent his block by coming at his sides caused Chrollo to react suddenly by teleporting across the room with the younger man in tow.

Everything moved in slow motion, and all Kurapika could register was being dragged away to the far end of the room after his lover had teleported them quickly out of the way of a violent onslaught.

It all happened in a _flash_ as mania descended around the room, and he barely had any time to react as the moment his feet touched the floor, two more Spiders were coming at him. Kurapika ducked to the side as the one without eyebrows aimed a fist towards his face and the sound of tinkling echoed around him as he instinctively summoned his chains. The punch narrowly missed him as the man struck the wall directly behind him.

Mortar and sheetrock sprayed into the air around them as Kurapika quickly moved away to avoid a second attack from the man as taut threads soon blocked his path. Kurapika noticed the woman with pink hair glaring at him, and she motioned for her threads to lunge towards him, but Kurapika evaded them by launching his Dowsing Chain in their direction to dispatch them before they could connect with him. At the same time, he saw Nobunaga driving around the woman to snipe him with his sword, but he managed to slide through the gap made by his chains in the threads to his left and escaped being cornered. It was in that _very_ moment when a looming shadow had cut off his vision from the rest of the room.

Chrollo had taken the initiative to stand between him and the rest of the Spiders again as the Samurai rounded in an attempt to attack him again, and the older man looked determined while he kept his stare fixedly on the wild man. Kurapika was sure by the _fierce_ look behind those grey eyes that he wasn't about to allow his comrade to get past him.

"IS HE CONTROLLING YOU?! COME TO YOUR SENSES, CHROLLO!"

Nobunaga's yell reverberated through the walls, and the sound caused a ringing to happen within Chrollo's ears. For a split second, he flinched and was initially shocked that none of the Spiders took advantage of the brief lapse in his defenses, but in the next moment, his answer came in the form of a huge man in front of him as he flung the Samurai across the room.

His eyes met Franklin's, and it was then he _understood_ his Spider's motive. "You have a lot to explain Danchou." He spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

Before he could say anything, Kurapika arose from the spot he landed in, eyes turning scarlet as he watched the hulking Spider. The continued _dissention_ was beginning to wear slowly on his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, Kurapika faced the huge man, his stare almost like a raging inferno. "Once again, Chrollo is telling the truth." He spoke, voice firm and astringent. "I am not controlling him, we really are together." With that, he paused and broke contact with the large man to face the Spiders still scattered about the room. He was still rattled by the volatile attack - which consequently was aimed at Chrollo as well - and Kurapika let his vexation show. "Again, I don't expect you to believe me, but why would your own leader have reason to lie to you?"

Taking the sign of how the situation was only _infuriating_ him, Kurapika let his eyes fall on Chrollo as he tried to calm himself, and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder as concern laced his expression.

"It's alright, Kurapika." The older man responded and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling the younger man to his side as before. He caught sight of Shizuku restraining Nobunaga before he let his attention fall on those in the room. It was then he faced his Spiders _completely._

"I'm not asking you all to understand," Chrollo said, his voice a dull timbre now. "I don't think either one of us can. However, Kurapika has rightfully earned his place among us. He did so for multiple reasons. He was resourceful and defeated Uvogin in a fair fight. Yes, Nobunaga." Chrollo's eyes met with the Samurai. "Uvo was the one who had challenged him."

"You don't know if it's true," Nobunaga growled. "He could have lied to you."

"I don't believe that," Shalnark interjected. "Danchou has never once done something that was not in the Troupe's interest. He must have definite proof of the Chain User's loyalty." Chrollo felt such a rush of gratitude at Shalnark's insight that he could have _kissed_ the man.

Nobunaga hissed at his blond comrade. "So what?"

"He buried Uvogin Nobu," Chrollo supplied tonelessly. "We can do with some humanity like that."

Silently, Kurapika watched the exchange, and although his tolerance continued to wear thin, he was grateful the skirmish had ended. He really wasn't looking for a fight since he knew his relationship with the Spiders was _still_ fragile.

Even as the older man attempted to reinforce his right to membership by the rules and customs for joining the Genei Ryodan, discord still ensued. The weight of contention was heavy in the air, and he realized that his trek towards acceptance was going to be more _arduous_ than anticipated. He could see that Nobunaga would be the hardest one to convince. The wry man was stubborn, indeed.

It appeared Shalnark believed him at least.

"I did," Kurapika commented the moment Chrollo finished his statement. "Not only because he fought honorably, but I felt a sense of respect for a man who also valued loyalty." His eyes landed on the Samurai although they were still in their scarlet state, "You may not believe what I am saying, and think I am doing this out of false pretense. However, I am fully prepared to prove that wrong." Sighing, Kurapika let his eyes shift back into their usual blue, "After I defeated Uvogin, I felt no satisfaction. In truth, I felt... Nothing. Since accepting Chrollo as my partner, I have only felt remorse. Both sides have experienced loss; both sides have an equal right to feel anger. Over time, I hope to break down those barriers and move forward." He looked towards his lover and leaned a little closer to the older man. "Chrollo is right; we could all use a little more humanity."

Watching the reactions garnered was _astounding_ as the look of shock had literally accented nearly every face present in the room. Even though the dissention had subsided, Nobunaga had tempered himself despite the circumstance and he sat the furthest possible from everyone in the room, which Chrollo readily noticed. It appeared the man was attempting to place as much distance from him and Kurapika at that point.

Explaining everything was complicated, although the story was rather simple. Chrollo and Kurapika took turns recounting the events that led the young blond to stand before the Genei Ryodan again. No one uttered a word as they spoke and his Spiders watched so intently, Chrollo had wondered what was going through their minds. To a fault, he even _questioned_ if they considered him worthy of being their Danchou still. _The idea stung._

When they finally finished, the Ryodan sat still, quiet as ever and unflinching. Even Nobunaga had grown visibly speechless. Chrollo wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

He stood up silently, then addressed his comrades. "I know you all are not happy. However, I am your leader, and the rules still stand. You can all decide whether or not you want me to remain your leader, but I would recommend Kurapika nonetheless."

Again, Kurapika had remained laconic and reserved even when Chrollo had chosen to break the stillness in the room. While his lover spoke, it was as if all those eyes which had focused on him instead were peering _directly_ into his very soul. It made Kurapika inwardly shiver.

Though something which his lover said had readily alarmed him and complete shock crisscrossed his pretty visage. Did Chrollo really _think_ his Spiders were doubting his role as their leader? The idea sounded radical and preposterous, even to Kurapika.

"You can't really believe that?" He questioned as he faced Chrollo without hesitation. "Why would any of them instantly denounce you because of this? It was my decision alone to join." Kurapika could feel his anger rising as the rage he kept suppressed for so long was threatening to claw-free, and it took all his will to keep it contained. His attention shifted towards the Ryodan again, "Don't blame him for what has transpired; if anything, your issue is with me. But I will reiterate it, let me prove myself. If that is what it takes to settle this, then I am prepared to do so."

Seeing Kurapika's assertion and conviction brought a smile to his face. His eyes met the younger man's. "It's fine, Kurapika." He added and placed a hand on his lover's arm. The action, however, didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his group either and most of them shot a glare in their direction.

Chrollo was no fool. He knew _exactly_ why he said what he had. The moment Nobunaga addressed him as "Chrollo" instead of "Danchou," he realized what the rest of the Genei Ryodan was thinking. The previous time the Samurai used his name also hinted at the declining respect the Spiders had for him. It seemed that it had reached an all-time _low_ at this point.

Eventually, Franklin shifted uneasily, and he turned to face the large man. "Danchou," he said, "you are a good leader. Pakunoda decided to die because she thought the Spider wouldn't survive without you."

"And he betrayed us, Franklin," Nobunaga said coolly.

 _Chrollo bristled at the statement._

"I betrayed no one." He responded flatly. "Whatever I do, I do for the Spiders. You need to move on like the others have Nobu." Chrollo pulled Kurapika closer to him. "Even if you all decide to extract me as the leader, I won't object. Regardless, I want what is best for the Spider. I won't be staying away from him, however."

A noticeable silence fell about the room.

"You can't be serious?" Kurapika questioned abruptly, utterly astonished by his lover's statement. To witness such an _appalling_ display made Kurapika's indignation rise. It was almost _unbelievable_ the very group of people whom Chrollo formed and entrusted with his life had such gall to treat him so. Kurapika understood the Spider's resentment for him, but not their blatant disregard for their leader, "Chrollo never betrayed you." He growled and moved closer to his lover as the older man's arm tightened around him. "He isn't the reason your two comrades died, nor is he the reason for why he was separated from your group. Have you forgotten? You're so quick to judge when it was because of me that Chrollo was forced into the situation he was in."

Squaring his shoulders, a look of _bitterness_ flashed in Kurapika's eyes as he stared the other Spiders down while letting his unbridled spirit show. He wouldn't let them rebuke Chrollo.

"It's fine, really." A voice whispered in his ear, and he turned to look at Chrollo just as he was drawn into the older man's lap. Kurapika was nearly _floored_ by just how calm and poised he really was. Chrollo looked regal even beneath the dim light. "We will show them." And before Kurapika could say another word, he pressed his lips to the Kurta's own.

Instantly, shock crawled over Kurapika's visage and the younger man hesitated as he considered breaking contact with Chrollo, but desire took over, and he merged _eagerly_ into it. Their lips worked in slow motion, and Kurapika nearly forgot everything around them. Nothing at that moment existed. Instinctively, he cupped the older man's cheeks, and the warmth of their bodies helped to ease his tension.

All that mattered was the connection they shared, and the tenderness of their kiss.

They continued on that way, neither of them attempting to hasten the moment as they enjoyed the touch and the feel of each other's lips as an all too familiar taste and the rhythm of the way they moved drove them further. Kurapika _loved_ the way Chrollo kept him firmly in place, and Chrollo felt _whole_ in Kurapika's presence.

When they broke apart, Kurapika found his lover's eyes and realized that no matter how entrenched he was, there was no real reason for him to care. Chrollo's hands came up to encompass his cheeks, and Kurapika leaned into it, the sensation of his lover's thumb tracing his kiss-bruised lips made him sigh. Chrollo soon noticed a blush dusting those cheeks, and he couldn't _deny_ how it made Kurapika look so young and beautiful.

Someone coughed, and it drew their attention back towards the Spiders who had been watching them with bewildered expressions. It seemed everyone was utterly taken aback by the blatant display of affection, but it wasn't until Nobunaga had begun to emulate retching noises did the _magnitude_ of what happened actually become apparent.

Machi instantly hit the Samurai over the head. "Stop being dramatic." She growled.

It was then Kurapika came out of his reverie and remembered where he was. His eyes went wide with embarrassment, and the younger man found that he was unable to contain his chagrin. "Did we just…?" Kurapika stammered, the heat rising further along his skin. "Oh my God. I can't believe we kissed in front of everyone. Especially your Spiders of all people." He moved his hands from Chrollo's face to grip his shoulders. Slowly, he lowered close to his lover's ear. "Even though I enjoy it when we kiss, I swear I am going to kick your ass later for doing it in public."

Just as he was about to extricate himself from Chrollo's lap, a shuffling sound to their left drew his attention, and Kurapika realized all of the Genei Ryodan were exchanging glances with each other before the one named Franklin stepped forward.

"Are you sure, Danchou?" He questioned.

"I am," Chrollo wasted no time in responding.

With that, the Spiders all backed away and huddled into a corner then began deliberating. Chrollo even heard a coin being flipped. He knew that he had to let them hash it out. It was how they solved disputes. Gently, he took Kurapika's chin between his fingers and had the blond face him. "Sorry about that, I wanted to convince them." He said. The blush had not left Kurapika's cheeks entirely yet, and it made him smile. "Don't be too mad love." He pleaded.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika sighed and let his anger melt away. "I understand your reasoning," he responded, voice low, "but the fact that I prefer to keep matters of intimacy in any form private from others is one reason I am miffed." The smile which crossed over Chrollo's lips made Kurapika expel a breath in exasperation, but he relented after that. He decided to remain where he was and laid his head against his lover's shoulder. "I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean we won't discuss it later."

Drawing his arms around that lithe body, Chrollo nodded. "I understand, babe. Do not worry. I won't do it again."

The statement made Kurapika smile.

After quite some time, the Spiders finally reconvened in the center of the room, and the large man approached them again. Chrollo raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Danchou," Franklin began. He sounded nervous, which surprised Chrollo. Franklin was never nervous. "Does the Chain User's friends know about this?" He waved his hand, unsure of what to say about their relationship.

"Not yet, no."

Franklin looked back at the others before looking at Chrollo. "Danchou you have to understand, it's not just about Uvogin. The Chain User has a legitimate reason to stay away from you."

The accusation alone made him feel _alienated,_ and Chrollo straightened his back even though he remained calm. Regardless of what his comrades had said, he had a feeling of just where the situation was going. He felt Kurapika stiffen in his grasp.

"No, my friends do not know yet," Kurapika responded curtly. "Relaying my decision to the Spiders first was a priority." It was hard to ignore the allegation and the fact that his friends were being used as an excuse for him to stay away from Chrollo only made him _more_ vexed. Kurapika fixed his eyes on Franklin. "My friends hold no weight on my choices, but to think they are any reason for me to walk away, you are _wrong._ They, too, are going to have to accept my decisions." The younger man stilled, and for once, he found himself growing in confidence. "There have been many chances where I could have walked away from this, and each time I did not. There were so many opportunities where I could have killed Chrollo, and I did not. I removed my Judgement Chain from his heart of my own volition. I healed him out of concern for his life when he suffered a near-fatal wound during a fight. If my intentions were not to remain, I would not have done all this." This time, he narrowed his eyes, the irises flashing scarlet. "I have given my heart to him, which you're going to have to accept." Kurapika paused then added. "Also, will you stop referring to me as the Chain User? My name is Kurapika."

Franklin's gaze never left Kurapika's, and even for a moment, he _considered_ just accepting circumstances as they were. Something in his gut told him the sole, remaining Kurta was telling him the truth. That in conjunction with Shalnark's affirmations had him second-guessing, but albeit how he felt, the rest of the Spiders he knew _didn't_ all share the same sentiment.

"I want to believe you," he began in a deep voice, "but not all of us are entirely convinced. We want to be fully certain of your loyalty." With that, he turned his attention back to Chrollo. "Danchou, can we all go on a heist together?"

The proposal _concerned_ him, but by the same token, he understood why his Spiders had initiated it. Not only did they want to gauge just how steeped Kurapika was in his convictions, but they also wanted a loose idea of how his chains worked.

In any case, if it helped convince them of Kurapika's loyalty, it was something that _had_ to be done. Then again, the thought of those beasts crossed his mind, and it made Chrollo remember they still needed to be dealt with. Perhaps, the mission to eliminate those things would be what was required to solidify Kurapika within the Genei Ryodan.

He nodded in Franklin's direction then leaned in close to Kurapika's ear and whispered, _"the beasts,"_ before lifting his head to speak clearly. "What do you say, my angel?"

Both Nobunaga and Feitan gagged which made Chrollo feel amused by their reactions.

"Actually, I propose a better idea. One that is not only of utmost importance but would give me the chance to prove my trust and loyalty to you." Kurapika announced, his gaze shifting away from his lover and towards the huge man who stood before them. "During our travels to acquire the Scarlet Eyes, we ended up in a minor city on the Mimbo continent known as Mirie. After we managed to retrieve the eyes from the museum located there, the city was invaded by a species of beast neither Chrollo, or I had ever seen before. They razed the entire place to the ground in just one night. No one survived, and we barely managed to escape with our lives." Pausing, the Kurta took a minute to compose himself as the memory of his horrible encounter with them nearly threatened to resurface. "These are no ordinary beasts. They are highly intelligent, and their attacks were well-coordinated and meticulous. _Nen_ abilities are not very effective against them. If left unattended, I fear they will spread and cause mass destruction on a grand scale." Again, the _urgency_ in handling such a problematic situation continued to remain Kurapika's priority. "In short, these things need to be dealt with before they have the chance to annihilate anything else."

That said, he had grabbed everyone's attention, most looking intrigued.

"Beasts?" They collectively asked.

Chrollo nodded. "Yes. Taking them down is just as good as a heist, isn't it?"

"Why do you care?" Nobunaga grumbled. It didn't seem he was the _least bit_ interested and kept muttering under his breath.

"So, what are they?" Shalnark seemed genuinely curious. "The hunter website hasn't posted an article on discovering a new species of murderous magical beasts."

Raising his hand, Chrollo supplied, "That is because the Hunter's Association is keeping it under wraps. We met a Zodiac member on our way here. He didn't reveal much but made it quite _clear_ the situation was paramount."

Whispers arose collectively in a brief symposium before the Spiders faced them, and just like that there was bloodlust in their eyes that bespoke of enthusiasm and zeal. Chrollo wasn't _surprised_ in the least. To see his people so ecstatic made him pleased.

"Hopefully those things are still in the Mimbo continent. It won't be tough to find them, they usually destroy whatever gets in their way." He continued. Shalnark and Feitan were positively staring at him with hearts in their eyes now. "I think it's as good as any heist, what do you all-?"

"Agreed," Feitan and Shalnark yelled before he could even finish his sentence. Franklin looked amused. Chrollo waited for the others.

"Danchou, why are we hunting these creatures?" Came Kortopi's quiet voice. He had _nearly_ forgotten the relatively short man and turned to look at him.

"Because they are invaders, and I would like to keep them out of Meteor City as much as possible," Chrollo stated frankly.

"Also because they are bloodthirsty and hellbent on humanity's destruction," Kurapika supplied firmly.

Kortopi nodded, giving his assent and one by one the rest of Spiders did the same. Machi, however, seemed _skeptical_ still and Chrollo frowned. If she didn't concur with the rest of them, he wasn't sure what impact it would have on the outcome. Most trusted her instinct.

"It's late." He announced, then stood. "We will take a break for the night and inform me of your decision in the morning." All the Ryodan replied with a _"yes Danchou"_ and separated into groups or went alone to do their own thing. Some remained behind to play cards while others left the base. Chrollo let his eyes fall on Kurapika. "Come on, let's find a place to sleep."

Groaning, Kurapika rose and rolled his shoulders. "Alright." He responded and raised an eyebrow, "Where do you propose we go?" In the back of his mind, he hoped Chrollo's idea of finding a place to sleep wasn't a dusty corner somewhere in the area they were in. He didn't _relish_ staying overnight in the rickety mansion. "I need some rest after that, fiasco."

Humming, Chrollo slid an arm around the younger man's lithe waist, and slowly guided Kurapika out of the room while ignoring the lingering stares watching their every movement. Once they were outside, he then answered his lover. "Let's find a hotel."

It was cold, and the wind rustled their hair and clothes. Both of them remained quiet as they started traveling the streets of Yorknew at a brisk pace, but not hastened enough to draw attention. The area they were going through saw little traffic, and it looked _suspicious_ for them to be there, so neither of them wanted to delay their route into the more active parts of the city.

Eventually, Chrollo managed to locate a hotel with decent accommodations, and he didn't dawdle in securing them a room. They exited the elevator once it arrived on their floor and he unlocked the door without issue. Inside, was a large bed with two plush chairs and a small table. The room was modest compared to other places they stayed at in the past. At least the bathroom was _decently_ sized.

Shrugging out of his coat, Chrollo tossed it aside and then grabbed Kurapika as he flung them both down onto the bed. When they landed, the Kurta was sitting on top of him. "You look exhausted." He grinned and slipped his hands on Kurapika's hips.

"Of course, I am." He responded to Chrollo's obvious statement. "That much, you should know." In the next moment, the Kurta leaned down close to him, a smile crossing over his lips. He was glad they were _finally_ alone. "However, you don't seem as tired yourself, all considering. Something else on your mind?" he furthered, but this time, a little more coyly.

"Maybe," Chrollo commented and smirked back at the blond. "I have been thinking of your tattoo after all." Unconsciously, he stroked Kurapika's thigh as he watched his lover intently.

"Oh?" Kurapika began, voice barely above a whisper. "Planning on asking when I want to get it?" He commented. "As you already know the location I have chosen to have it placed." A soft purr exited his throat as his lover's fingers caressed over his thigh.

That grin only continued to spread over Chrollo's lips and as he was pleased with Kurapika's response before his expression soon morphed into a thoughtful one. He briefly debated with himself, then altered their positions so that his lover came to lay beside him. Gently, his fingers carded through the younger man's soft, golden strands. "Why don't we go shower together?" He questioned softly. As if he _needed_ an invitation.

Kurapika purred and leaned into the touches. "Do you even need to ask?" He couldn't _believe_ that Chrollo thought he needed permission for such a thing.

Chuckling, Chrollo gracefully slid from the bed and began doffing his clothes. He flung them onto one of the empty chairs, not caring how they landed. All he wanted to do was bathe and get some rest, but it didn't stop him from smirking at Kurapika again once his boxers were removed. "Like the view?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurapika rose from the bed with a huff. The fact that Chrollo was acting facetious only made him _exasperated,_ but there was no denying he thoroughly enjoyed what he saw. Kurapika remembered a time where he would have been embarrassed to see Chrollo strip in front of him. Now, seeing his lover completely nude was nothing short of _provocative._ "You should already know the answer to that as well."

 _Chrollo was undeniably exquisite and sensual._

It was hard to tear his eyes away as he enjoyed drinking Chrollo in, but Kurapika shivered and breathed in sharply when he noticed just _how_ the older man was looking at him as edacity shone behind those alluring depths. A sly grin crossed over those perfect lips, and Kurapika _knew_ what his lover intended. Slowly, Chrollo began to undress him, his cloak the first thing to hit the floor. Every part of him continued to tremble as the older man peeled away what few layers he wore, and yet, Kurapika made no motion to stop Chrollo. He had _long since_ grown comfortable with being exposed before his lover, and now they were alone, it did not invoke any hesitation in him.

When Chrollo slid his pants and boxers down, Kurapika couldn't contain the _breathless_ moan that escaped his throat when the cold air contacted his skin. It took him a second to recover, and as he stepped out of the fallen article, Chrollo took the opportunity to admire him openly.

"Beautiful," Chrollo uttered then placed a swift kiss to those lips before scooping Kurapika up into his powerful arms and pulling the Kurta against his sturdy chest.

Kurapika quickly melted into the touch and groaned softly, but said nothing as he was carried into the bathroom. Once his feet contacted the tile floor did Chrollo move away.

It was hard to break contact, but giving in to his impulses would do them little good at the moment. Chrollo knew his biggest sin was _greed,_ after all. To distract himself from the gorgeous creature behind him, Chrollo focused on getting their bath ready and turned on the knobs, letting the tub fill up. "Are you going to call your friends?" He asked, thoughtfully.

"That was the plan," Kurapika uttered as he listened to the water in the tub. "I think it's best I see them face to face. It's been a long time since I've had contact with any of them." Kurapika expelled a breath and steadied himself.

He _never_ told his lover that he had contacted Leorio during the early part of their excursion to get the eyes, but Kurapika hoped that Chrollo wouldn't become angry if he found out.

Facing his demons had been trying enough; upsetting Chrollo was the _last_ thing he wanted.

Nodding in reply, Chrollo checked the temperature of the water and looked back over his shoulder at Kurapika. "It's ready."

Climbing in first, he came to settle against the back of the basin and waited for Kurapika to join him. After his lover was sitting snugly between his legs, Chrollo leaned forward and let his chin rest on Kurapika's shoulder.

"How about we do that tomorrow, then?" He asked as his fingers lightly trailed the younger man's navel. "They are in Yorknew still, aren't they?"

Again, it was _hard_ to suppress the moan which threatened to escape his lips, but as those fingers trailed over his skin and the warmth of Chrollo's body permeated his mind, Kurapika couldn't _help_ the lull it made him feel. "Actually, I was thinking of just that," the Kurta began and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation Chrollo's touches were producing, "as it's probably for the best I contact them right away. I've made them worry long enough." It rattled Kurapika with how inconsiderate he had been long after he promised to retain contact with them _regardless_ of circumstances and yet, he _still_ failed them. "Gon and Killua found a way to enter into the game, Greed Island which was auctioned and brought by someone here in Yorknew. Hopefully, they are back by now."

In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew it was bad enough that he failed to retain a connection with Leorio, but to have left all of his friends without any status of how he was made it _difficult_ for him to face them because of it. They were going to be angry with him, he was _sure_ of it. How they were going to react once they found out about Chrollo made him worry all the more.

They both fell into reticence for the remainder of their bath as they finished washing. Several times Chrollo found himself struggling to remain awake while he cleaned Kurapika's back as he was practically _exhausted._ The last time he remembered feeling so drained was after their fight in Mirie.

Even Kurapika felt it although he was relishing in what time they were spending together as the contact he shared with Chrollo was soothing.

After they finished and toweled off, they both manage to stumble into bed with Chrollo landing on top of Kurapika. Quickly, he moved away to alter their positions because _damn_ Kurapika looked so tantalizing while straddling him. For a long while, Kurapika just stared into his lover's abyssal eyes. It never ceased to _amaze_ him with how gorgeous and precious Chrollo was to him.

"You're tense," Chrollo spoke and reached around Kurapika to knead the younger man's back. He could tell his lover was stiff. "You definitely need rest."

"We both do," Kurapika corrected him and Chrollo smiled.

He continued to rub those sore and tired muscles until Kurapika was relaxed enough, then he lowered the blond onto the bed beside him and pulled the blankets up over them. Chrollo could feel the weight behind his own eyes. "Let's talk in the morning." And he wrapped his arms around Kurapika, holding him close.

Conforming was _easy,_ and Kurapika didn't hesitate to find his perfect niche against Chrollo's body. He listened as the older man's breathing evened out, and realized his lover had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for him to follow suit as shortly thereafter he closed his own eyes, and soon, found himself succumbing to the grips of slumber.

They had another long day ahead of them.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I hope everyone enjoyed this latest installment. 😊😊 Of course, one of the main points I was trying to convey here was the fact that while Kurapika finally decided to face the one group that had been the focal point for all his distress and mental torment, he was also trying to prove to himself that he is willing to let go of his past and move forward. Just like his mother hoped. Standing before them a second time as he did during their first confrontation in Yorknew wasn't easy, but perhaps at the same time while Kurapika is showing himself that his past should not define him, facing his demons in both personal and external formats is another step to doing that while continuing to learn in letting go. However, even so, his journey into not only accepting them, but also gaining their trust will be a long, and difficult one. I know I have a bit of a mean streak when it comes to putting Kurapika through some trying times, but it is a necessary evil. 😉_

 _Kurapika's journey is far from over, though. Next will be him facing his friends who have not only had any contact with him for months but also have yet to learn of his flourishing relationship with Chrollo. The next chapter I promise will be no less intriguing than this one._


	30. Always By Your Side

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers. Before anything, I do apologize for the extensive delay in loading a chapter. For those of you who are not following my Twitter, I had pretty major surgery earlier this month that laid me up and out of work for six weeks. The first two to three weeks were rough in my recovery, so sitting up long enough to write was a real challenge. I had much of this chapter completed before going into surgery, but my condition afterward proved difficult to complete it until very recently. However, since I am feeling a lot better than I did when I first got back from the hospital, I've managed to come bearing a two chapter release. :D From here on out, my strength has returned exponentially and resuming my normal writing flow should be no issue from here on out._

 _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as well as the next. It should at least make up for the lengthy wait. :)_

 _As always, a big thank you to Sweets Dreamer for her continued service in beating the chapters for this fic._ ❤❤❤

 **Summary** : _After a long and grueling meeting with the Genei Ryodan, both Kurapika and Chrollo take the time to prepare for their next encounter. Kurapika finally makes the one phone call which he had been avoiding in doing that leads to a prelude of what is to come._

* * *

A gentle breeze rustled through the curtains as they fluttered against the windowpane, its warmth dusting over the skin of the figure who groaned when its invading light caused him to bring a hand up to ward off the offending brightness. Breathing heavily, Chrollo rose slowly, his other hand coming to rest against his temple as oddly enough, he had awoken with an awful headache. For a moment, he attempted to steady himself as it was apparent his equilibrium was off and trying to move would only prove unpropitious.

He closed his eyes momentarily, taking the time to collect himself despite the fact he felt as if his head was swimming and once he felt able, Chrollo took the opportunity to reopen them, and his gaze fell on the younger man who still slumbered beside him. As the light played over Kurapika's features, he couldn't help just how pristine, yet, angelic his lover looked. Though, one thing Chrollo noticed was the lingering prominence of bags that still clung beneath Kurapika's eyes. Even his skin looked strangely paler than usual. It brought a frown to Chrollo's lips.

Kurapika looked _sick,_ and even that made the older man stricken. Seeing his lover in such a condition painfully tugged at his heart.

After some time, Chrollo felt the younger man shift beside him, and he turned as Kurapika had slowly begun to stir. Soon, vibrant blue eyes found his own as the younger man had awakened and Chrollo wasted no time cupping those soft cheeks with his hands.

Warmth instantly bloomed over his skin, and the first thing Kurapika saw was his lover's gorgeous face. It didn't take him long for consciousness to catch up with him as the sleep dissolved from his mind and he inclined into the gentle touches, the contact of skin to his own invoked a soft purr to exit from his throat.

"Good morning, beautiful." The words echoed in his mind and instantly, a smile managed to creep its way across those plush lips. Kurapika allowed his focus to lock fully onto Chrollo's as the older man had been watching him although it appeared he was attempting to conceal a brief look of concern. Knowing that Chrollo would more than likely try to keep from admitting to that fact, Kurapika decided against saying anything and instead, his attention remained on the hands that were against his cheeks. The contact was _beyond_ soothing.

Nuzzling against Chrollo's skin, Kurapika relished the contact they shared a little longer. "Good morning." He uttered, a sigh slipping past his lips.

Of course, Kurapika's reactions were nothing short of pleasing and Chrollo couldn't help but grin at the response. Still, something in the back of his mind nagged at him that his lover still needed rest.

Gently, Chrollo carded his fingers through Kurapika's soft, golden hair. "Would you like to rest for a little while longer?" He questioned while attempting to refrain from sounding anxious. Getting Kurapika worried was the _last_ thing he wanted to happen. The blond looked mitigated as is. "We can have breakfast here."

There was no denying that he had felt an incredible strain and emotional distress over the last few weeks and the repercussions of such a weight had caught up to him while taking its toll. Perhaps Kurapika hated just how much of a price it was to pay, but the outcome was the byproduct of so many decisions he made. Though, attempting to conceal the fact that he needed rest was _irrefutable._ Even Chrollo was aware of his debilitating health.

"I suppose getting some more rest would do me a bit of good," he whispered against those tender, compassionate touches as Chrollo threaded through his tresses, "as it seems I haven't yet fully recovered."

Once again, Kurapika's responses invoked a satisfied smile to grace his features, and Chrollo wasted no time placing a soft kiss to those supple lips. "Alright." He uttered and slipped from the bed. "I'll go shower first, then."

Nodding, Kurapika laid back down against the bed and closed his eyes; the absence of warmth made him groan in reluctance. "I'll take one after you." Once he managed to get situated without feeling completely awkward, Kurapika pulled the sheets back over himself, still unable to rationalize _why_ he felt so tired and unable to recover.

"There is just so much I have to do." He thought and tried to let the muscles in his body relax before allowing his eyes to close again while attempting to rest.

Chrollo waited until Kurapika was settled then decisively stepped into the moderately sized bathroom and quickly turned on the water. It took some time before it was warm enough to step in, but once he did, the older man allowed his mind to wander as he stood beneath the soothing spray. Strangely enough, even as his thoughts faltered to the upcoming events of the day, the caress of the water seemed to have a cleansing effect on his mind. Everything became more apparent, and it was plain to tell that Kurapika was stressed and _exactly_ why. Not only was he challenged with the task of proving his worth to the world's most wanted gang of thieves, but he also had to face his friends and explain to them about his murderous boyfriend.

Chrollo clenched his fists.

"I have to prove my worth as well," he whispered to no one in particular and understood what trials surely awaited them.

He remained inside the shower longer than expected, and when the beginnings of cold water contacted his skin, Chrollo knew it was time to finish up and exit the bathroom. There was no need to monopolize it any longer, and his lover still needed to take a shower.

Quickly finishing, he rinsed off, then stepped out to dry. After removing the bulk of the water which ran in rivulets over his body, Chrollo strung the towel around his waist and stepped back into the common room. Without delay, he strode over to the bed and leaned over Kurapika's form before placing a kiss to his lover's cheek, "The shower is all yours, beautiful."

Kurapika drew himself from his slightly drowsy state at the sound of Chrollo's voice as warmth bloomed across his skin and rose, the sheets falling around his waist before he shoved them aside and extricated himself from the bed entirely. Pausing briefly in his stride, the remembrance of the kiss Chrollo delivered to his cheek burned strongly in Kurapika's mind and immediately a smile crawled its way over his lips. He gazed back at the one whom he loved more than _anything_ else in the world before treading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Expelling a sigh, Kurapika stepped into the porcelain basin without hesitation. Since he was still nude from the night before, there was no real need to strip, and he inclined forward to flip the shower on. As the warmth of the spray washed over him, Kurapika leaned into its gentle caress, the flow soothing.

Bathing alone was something he still did not mind doing as it gave him time to himself, but the absence of another brought about an instant pang of yearning to have Chrollo beside him. However, Kurapika took his time washing and enjoyed the abying sensation of the water while allowing the time he needed to collect himself. Once done, he dried off, then dressed in a white t-shirt and tan shorts and joined his lover back in the main room.

Wordlessly, he plodded to the other side where a plush chair sat and plopped down in it, his eyes finding Chrollo's once more as the older man turned to face him.

"How was the shower, love?" He questioned before reaching over to pluck the room service menu from the oaken coffee table and scanning its contents. "Also, what would you like for breakfast?"

Reclining back, Kurapika liked the sound of food as his stomach was already arguing with him and in truth, he needed a decent meal. Since their travels began a few months back, it was clear that _neither_ of them had eaten adequately, _him_ especially. "I feel better if that is what you want to know?" He jested and tilted his head, trying to act canny. "But to answer your question, how about pancakes? Not going to deny those were good and I'd not mind having them again." He affirmed and smiled broadly.

Despite his teasing, the look on Chrollo's visage appeared as loving as ever, and it gave Kurapika every reason to remain positive. The older man had changed more in him than he truthfully realized.

Still, such a reaction didn't go completely unnoticed by Chrollo and although he kept his demeanor subtle and reassuring, the fact that Kurapika attempted to be sly only amused him. It was one thing the older man loved about his Kurta partner and just how easily he was falling into his new way of life. At one time Kurapika was stiff and obstinate, the younger man _refusing_ even to lighten up, but ever since they became a couple, things had changed _dramatically_ between them and for the better. Now it seemed Kurapika was able to relax and live a little, even if there were still a lot of trials for them to overcome.

Grinning smugly, he turned away from Kurapika long enough to pick up the hotel phone and proceeded to call the restaurant. "Alright, pancakes it is." He declared and proceeded to place their orders, amused by the fact that Kurapika had been overly impressed by the first time he had pancakes. The blond wasn't fond of sweets in any way, but to see him enjoy even something like pancakes, which was a mildly sweetened food only intrigued Chrollo. He had a more substantial influence on Kurapika than he initially realized.

After hanging up the phone, he closed the gap between them and slid behind the capricious blond, palms coming to rest on those slender shoulders. "How about I give you a massage while we wait?" He purred, the memory of the first time he ever gave Kurapika a massage fluttering through his mind. The thought of it only made his smirk broaden, _especially_ when he remembered how his lover reacted at the time. Hiding his own, however, that was an entirely different matter. Chrollo was confident his gratified expression was something Kurapika would notice with relative ease. Then again, it wasn't as if he was trying to hide it. Taunting his lover was something the older man never seemed to grow tired of.

Instead, his initial conclusion was predominantly changed when Kurapika merely allowed a smile to cross over those lips he adored so much and rose from the chair without hesitation. The shock was almost overwhelming, but it didn't take him much thought to realize how eager the Kurta was being and next thing Chrollo knew, he had taken the spot in the chair where Kurapika was prior, his lover sliding seamlessly onto his lap seconds later. Once the younger man adjusted to get comfortable, Chrollo _knew_ he had his answer.

Starting slow, he worked over Kurapika's muscles, humming while he did so. Judging from how stiff the Kurta was, Chrollo figured he was worried due to last night's fiasco. There was no saying what his friends would do. They would kick up a fuss, that was a given, but he wasn't worried about the kids as much as he was about the other man who wore glasses. He delved back to the time Kurapika had captured him and to the one who had been driving the car. That very same person was the one who managed to calm Kurapika down, and if memory served him correctly, the man's name was Leorio. He held a considerable amount of influence on Kurapika, and Chrollo _didn't_ like it. Granted, the kids were important to his lover, but that man-

Admittingly, he _did_ feel jealous. Something about it didn't sit too well with him, but for the time being, he pushed the notion aside and focused solely on Kurapika.

He was grateful when the blond melded into his touches and didn't react to his brief lapse in mental state.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika leaned back as Chrollo's hands rubbed and kneaded expertly at the tired, stiff muscles which resided beneath his creamy skin, the ache, and tension he felt slowly beginning to ebb away. The ghosting sensation it produced, how his body shivered, and the reminiscence of the past only seemed to permeate his mind. He could feel every sweeping motion of those fingers, of how it made him feel and how relaxing it was. The act was nothing short of _exhilarating._

Kurapika readily enjoyed _every_ moment.

Sometime later, a sound at the door caused Chrollo to stop abruptly, and despite the grunt of protest Kurapika made at the interruption, he lifted off the older man's lap without a second thought, allowing him to answer it promptly.

"Room service!" A voice called from the other side moments later.

"Please leave it at the door." Chrollo requested and waited a few moments until the footsteps in the hallway faded and then reeled the cart in.

Almost _immediately,_ the delicious aroma of the food wafted throughout the room, causing a rather pleased smile to form on Chrollo's features. He uncovered both plates that resided on the cart and placed one of them in front of Kurapika before setting the other one down across from him. Taking a seat on the small couch, Chrollo let his eyes land on his lover's. "Go ahead and eat." He commented gently, trying to keep his appeal from sounding like a demand. It was evident Kurapika needed proper nourishment, but the last time he tried to 'encourage' the blond to eat, it didn't go over so well. He was aware Kurapika wasn't about to let himself be fed a second time.

"Alright." The complacent response came, and Kurapika picked up the utensils which sat on the table before him and began chiseling off a piece of the pancake, forking into it after that. "It looks delicious." He dipped it into the small dish of syrup before popping it into his mouth. "Tastes just like the last time I had these." They fell quiet for some time, Kurapika eating his food silently. When he was about halfway through his plate, he paused and looked into those dark eyes with interest. "How are yours?"

Chrollo drew his attention from his food at the sound of Kurapika's voice, a grin forming on his lips again, "Quite delectable." He responded. Though he failed to mention how it practically _melted_ in his mouth, even for a moderately rated hotel, the food was pretty decent. In truth, he had better and tasted dishes that were prepared with such expertise; it was nothing short of _orgasmic._ But who was he to complain when the meal he was having was at least flavorful?

Kurapika shook his head, but didn't conceal the amused expression to accent his visage, "Honestly, I am not surprised you would say that." He mused and reached for a glass of water on the table then took a sip from it. "You are the one who recommended it to me after all."

He remembered the first time he tried pancakes and his reaction after tasting it. Kurapika didn't have a penchant for sweets, but he _relented_ when it came down to this particular food.

A chuckle exited Chrollo's throat, and they fell quiet once more, both of them focused on their plates for the duration of their meal. After finishing, Chrollo leaned back against the cushions feeling satisfied. There were few things which had such an effect on him.

 _"Kurapika can."_ The voice echoed in his mind and instantly an image of Kurapika laying naked on the bed, a blush dusting those cheeks, mouth open in a moan, scarlet eyes staring into his soul followed after it, causing Chrollo to grunt reluctantly. Now _wasn't_ the time to be thinking of such things, unfortunately. "Coffee?" He asked to distract himself from his wayward thoughts.

"Of course," Kurapika added and pushed away his empty plate, but stalled in his movements when it seemed like a flash of prurience wavered over Chrollo's face. It was gone as quickly as it came and Kurapika narrowed his eyes before gathering up the dishes and depositing them in the sink, hoping what he saw was just his imagination. Ignoring the idealism, Kurapika shook his head and proceeded to wash the dishes left behind from their meal. Finishing the task didn't take long, and once Kurapika finished, he returned to the chair and sat down once more.

When the coffeemaker signaled it had finished brewing, Chrollo poured two cups and brought one to Kurapika. Knowing his lover preferred to sweeten his coffee, Chrollo handed everything to the younger man after adding what he liked to his own. Drinking it black or with hardly any sugar and cream was something he didn't particularly _care_ for. Returning to his spot across from his lover, he took a long draw from his mug. It was when he was reminded of something extremely important.

"So…" he slowly began as he observed Kurapika's expression, "where are we going to meet your friends?" The last thing he wanted was to cause his lover any distress, but they were short on time, and they still had to devise their plan.

The instance caused Kurapika to pause just as he was about to take a drink from his cup and a frown crossed his features. "Well, I have yet to call them. It was something I planned to do today as they are still unaware that I have returned to Yorknew." He lifted a hand to brush aside a few golden strands from his face. It seemed his hair had gotten long again and mentally Kurapika reminded himself to have it cut.

"I see." Lowering the cup to the table, Chrollo took Kurapika's hand with his own, his thumb rubbing over the back of it. "Are you worried about how they will take it?" He questioned sympathetically.

"Of course, I am." Kurapika's gaze traveled instantly to the hand which held his, and for a moment, he looked contemplative as Chrollo tried to soothe him. "I am just as concerned about how they will react like it was with the Spiders. It will be no easy task, either." He concluded and drew closer to the older man before pulling that hand towards his face and nuzzled softly into it.

The instance caused Chrollo to feel a semblance of concern, yet thoughtful of exactly _how_ much stress their situation must have been for Kurapika. Dealing with it was nothing short of taxing, and they both were putting so much on the line. It was a price to pay for the love they shared, but neither of them was prepared to give up what they had so arduously worked hard for and _cherished_ beyond all else. Whatever they had to endure, they would do so _together._

"Don't worry; I will be here with you through it all," Chrollo affirmed and let his hand stroke over that soft cheek. Kurapika really was something special and worth _everything_ to him.

"I know," Came Kurapika's simple reply. There was no doubt that Chrollo would be supportive. Such was made clear during their meeting with his Spiders. Although he was their leader, Chrollo was strenuous of their connection and relationship, and regardless of circumstance, _nothing_ was going to come between them. The notion appalled Kurapika as the very thought of the Spiders repudiating Chrollo only caused him to seethe, but in retrospect, it professed just how strong their love for one another truly was. Kurapika understood, even comprehended his lover's reasoning, but witnessing it still caused an ache within his heart. "I believe you."

It had been such a long road, and there was still much to do, but the coffee was a distraction he welcomed to his turbulent thoughts.

Still, the notion crossed his mind on exactly how he was going to proceed. Bringing to light the current situation and his plans was something Kurapika expected would be scrutinized. If anything, how the meeting with the Spiders went, the reunion with his friends could turn out the same.

 _"Or it could be far worse."_

Kurapika shook his head and stared into the liquid within the cup.

 _"Be strong, Kurapika. You know what must be done."_

 _"They are your friends and will understand. They have to."_

 _"You have to tell them as they deserve to know. Have confidence that it will turn out okay and place faith in not just your friends but also in yourself."_

For some time, they sat there without speaking; both lost in their thoughts as they each took comfort in the swell of caffeine and the closeness of their bodies. The moment Chrollo drained the remaining contents from his mug did he pull away from Kurapika reluctantly. He checked his phone and sighed at the lack of any new messages. It seemed the rest of the Spiders were avoiding him. _For now._

Chrollo vowed he wouldn't allow it to go on for too much longer.

"I think that perhaps I should go for a walk." He spoke without warning and turned to face Kurapika. "Call your friends, babe. I will return shortly."

The sudden break in contact tore Kurapika from his nearly catatonic state, and he looked up just as Chrollo was placing his phone into his pocket while striding towards the door. It was hard pressing on through such troubled waters, and at times he did feel as if he was doing it alone. In spite of it all, Kurapika had to remind himself that it was all due to strain and twisted perception. With a sigh, he consumed the rest of his coffee and set the mug down before nodding towards his lover. As much as Kurapika wanted Chrollo to remain with him while he did to the one thing he _dreaded_ doing, having the privacy while doing it was also something he was grateful for.

He resolutely went to retrieve his cellphone after Chrollo exited their hotel room and for a long time, he just stared at the screen before his thumb swept over the one number in his address book he had avoided dialing for so long. It rang for what felt like an eternity before an all too familiar voice came over the receiver. "Hello Leorio, it's been a long time," Kurapika spoke once he was finally able to regain his voice.

There was a considerable pause, and it was during that moment Kurapika had begun to wonder if the initial shock had silenced his friend. However, it didn't take long for that theory to get dismissed.

"What the hell?!" Leorio's voice commanded over the phone, and it was then Kurapika inwardly winced, "Seriously, what gives, Kurapika? Where have you been?" The blond closed his eyes and strengthened his resolve and composure. He could tell his friend was practically _irate._

 _"Well, he does have every reason to."_

The sound of his breathing echoed in his ears, "It's a long story," Kurapika began, voice low and even, "and one that should be told in person." Again, there was another pause, and he thought that perhaps Leorio was considering what to say, but somewhere in his mind, the Kurta knew otherwise.

"That doesn't explain much." Leorio practically scolded over the phone, "Like where you have been all this time?" He continued, though the tonality of his words never changed. "You promised to stay in contact with me no matter what and the last any of us knew you were still in the company of Lucifer while gathering the Scarlet Eyes."

It _frustrated_ him there were so many times Leorio could count where his friend lacked in following through with his promises, and now, it was plain to see that Kurapika appeared to have no intention of following through with them. To a fault, it made him _seethe._ Still, the dark-haired man tried to quell the raging storm within.

"The last part is still true," Kurapika responded, though he was able to feel himself become slightly stressed, "however, there is much to be explained as I've said and I would like to do so in person. I think it's best we meet." In the back of Kurapika's mind, the words he planned to say reiterated over and over again, and even then he knew this was going to be no easy task. "Have Gon and Killua returned?" He questioned.

Leorio slowly processed everything that was said before responding. Of course, he was angry, there was _no_ denying that, and he had so many questions for Kurapika, but he attempted to remain calm. Well, _tried_ to anyway. "Yes, they have returned," he began, though he was unable to keep the exasperation from lacing his voice, "and they too, would like to know what the hell is going on with you. I agree that we need to meet up as you have a lot to tell us."

Hearing Leorio's statement brought about a slight amount of relief, but not enough to quell his ongoing nervousness, "Yes, I understand, and I plan to, believe me." Kurapika added sincerely. "To be honest, I have returned to Yorknew recently, why I propose a meetup."

Shock hit the dark-haired man, and he paused, trying to find the will to speak. "You have... already come back?!" Leorio stammered, voice trembling before coming to a halt as if to bring himself back into check. There would be a time to get upset later. "Nevermind, when can you come to meet us?" He asked firmly.

As always, dealing with Leorio's tirades was still taxing and _wore_ on his nerves, but he had to remind himself that the reason for his friend's current behavior was partly his fault. Kurapika sighed - he would be glad when this was all over. "How about tomorrow afternoon? I will give you directions to the hotel I am currently staying at. It's best we talk in private."

Leorio swallowed, but he kept himself calm. "Alright," he uttered and stared across the room he was in at nothing in particular, "just promise this time, you will tell us everything."

His friend's response was something he expected, and Kurapika conceded. "You have my word." He finalized, then continued. "See you tomorrow then," and hung up.

After putting the phone down, Kurapika began to rub his temples. He felt the onset of a headache from the stress such an ordeal had on his nerves which only added to the wariness he felt In truth, Kurapika already knew what he faced when he failed to stay in contact with his friends. What he didn't know was how they would react once he told them about his relationship with Chrollo and the fact he was in love with the older man.

Would they resent him once they found out?

No, he had to believe they would support him regardless of circumstance or the choices he made. At the very worst, he would lose their friendship.

It was something he didn't want to think about, and Kurapika groaned as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. After a moment, he closed his eyes as his mind began to wander, and with the temporary peace he was given, a sigh exited his lips as Kurapika tried to forget about everything he just endured. The repose allowed him to relax, and just as he was about to nod off from mental exhaustion, a knock at the door jarred him back to consciousness. He looked up as Chrollo entered the room once more.

"I have returned my angel." The older man announced and made his way towards the small table before setting down a styrofoam cup and a plastic bag. Pausing momentarily, he looked into Kurapika's beautiful eyes as he settled down beside the younger man, carefully analyzing his lover's reactions. "How did it go?" Chrollo asked finally.

The concern he saw etched into Chrollo's features once again, tugged painfully at his chest and Kurapika swallowed thickly. He _hated_ making his lover worry. "It went better than expected." He lied as the last thing he wanted was to worry Chrollo. "Leorio agreed to meet with me. I decided this would be the best location for it as we need to do so in private to avoid any potential prying ears and eyes." Frowning, Kurapika let his attention fall onto his hands, and the blond was able to see the signs of his apprehension.

He only hoped that his distress wasn't _too_ noticeable.

"For right now, just hold me." Kurapika pleaded softly. "Please." His expression beckoning for Chrollo to sit.

An extensive amount of time passed as he studied the younger man's face and looked abyssal into those weary eyes. The frown which graced Kurapika's lips had been present the moment he walked in and albeit the Kurta's attempt to remain positive - or was he merely being subtle? - Chrollo could see through the _blatant_ deception Kurapika had forged. His lover couldn't fool him, but that sad demeanor was enough to have him cross the room in a flash as he enveloped the younger man in his arms.

"You're still a terrible liar." Chrollo emulated before pressing his lips to Kurapika's own. At first, it was a simple kiss, and he took his time memorizing the shape of the blond's lips, yet the second Kurapika released a groan, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. Instantly, Kurapika mirrored him, and the sensation of the younger man's tongue sweeping alongside his own invoked a throaty groan to rumble deep within his chest.

It was a slow, delicate process, and each moment spent locked within their heated kiss only drew them further into the moment. Chrollo tasted everything Kurapika had to offer as the mingled flavor of bitter and sweet bloomed in his mouth. _How_ it was possible, the older man did not know, but he didn't particularly care. All that mattered _was_ Kurapika, and as his lover trembled in his grasp, Chrollo ensured no gap between them remained.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion, and everything faded around them as they continued to partake in the one thing neither of them wanted to end. When they broke away, Kurapika's breath was hot against his face, and Chrollo _barely_ registered the thin trail of saliva connecting them before he dove in to recapture Kurapika's lips, not even giving the younger man a chance to recover fully. Resisting was nearly _impossible,_ and instinctively Chrollo came to rest against the bed while taking Kurapika down with him.

Eventually, they could no longer deny the need for oxygen, and once the connection was severed, Chrollo noticed that his hand made its way to his lover's abdomen and was stroking over the slightly ribbed planes gently. "I brought coffee back with me." He whispered.

Recovering from it was _difficult,_ and even when Kurapika managed to regain enough composure to rise so he could sit erect, it took time for him to draw in the air his lungs so _desperately_ needed. He sat there, panting, chest heaving as the intoxication he felt slowly began to subside, yet the memory of its soothing ardor remained present in his mind long after.

Kurapika sat there for a while despite the fact his lover had spoken, blue eyes locked with ashen grey, and it was in those very same eyes the younger man knew he loved more than anything in the world.

He shivered as Chrollo's fingers caressed over the muscles of his stomach, the touch welcomed, yet, it was a feeling Kurapika _craved_ for, and a smile made its way over his now kiss-bruised lips. "Oh," he finally responded, voice a low purr as he watched the man beneath him with a mischievous look, "it was nice that you thought of me." And Kurapika leaned down to draw his tongue along Chrollo's neck, teeth grazing the soft flesh before reaching his lover's ear to tug on it. "I just hope it's not sweetened." He teased then pulled away.

Growling, Kurapika breathed in the older man's scent while the palms of his hands slid along that firm chest. Perhaps he was _entangled_ with Chrollo, his life so interwoven that he was acquiescent to the connection they shared, and yet, he _wouldn't_ have it any other way. The more time he spent around the man he once despised, the further he realized just how important and significant Chrollo was to him.

In reality, Kurapika knew he couldn't live without Chrollo. His lover was _everything_ and more.

No one else had affected him in the way the Genei Ryodan leader did.

"Of course I did," Chrollo responded, voice husky as he was unable to suppress the groan that exited his throat, nor the way his body tremored. It was almost _instinctual_ the way he reacted, but how Kurapika's lips motioned over the skin of his neck and those provocative words was nearly enough for him to lose control right then and there. He chose not to, however. "You are the only one on my mind nowadays." Chrollo continued while attempting to feign being hurt and gently slipped Kurapika off of him before lifting off the bed to retrieve the cup that contained the coffee. Bringing it back with him, Chrollo handed to the blond. "Why don't you find out, though?" He finalized smugly.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurapika took the cup without question, though a look of skepticism crossed his features as he contemplated if Chrollo had sweetened it to annoy him. When the liquid hit his tongue, however, he was pleasantly surprised it was to his liking. "It's really good." He uttered and took another draw from its contents as he couldn't seem to get enough of the caffeine that coffee contained. "Thank you."

The grin on his face only broadened, which Chrollo was sure would perturb his lover to a fault, but he didn't bother to hide it and sat back down on the bed. There was a long pause before he asked the one thing he had been curious about. "So," he asked slowly, "when will they be here?" He thought for a moment, then continued. "Should I put something formal on?"

Shaking his head, Kurapika finished off the remainder of his drink, and after setting it aside, the younger man let his gaze sweep over his lover's. The grim expression Chrollo had was slightly amusing, and the Kurta couldn't help the thought of seeing the older man in such an awkward position. The notion was enthralling to a fault, "Around this time tomorrow." Kurapika supplied, a taunting accent edged his words. "But as much as I'd like to say it would be gratifying to see you dressed for the occasion, I don't think it will be necessary."

An image of Chrollo decked out in a crisp business suit flitted through his mind, and Kurapika felt heat begin to crawl up the skin of his neck. The last time he saw the older man looking so stunning was back when they met in that restaurant where they agreed to hunt down the Scarlet Eyes and where they kissed in the rain.

 _It all felt so vivid._

The abrupt sound of ringing brought Kurapika from his reverie, and he turned to see Chrollo retrieving his phone. Again, he raised an eyebrow but relinquished from speaking in the meantime. The older man looked at his screen and immediately swiped his thumb over the answer button when he recognized who the caller was. _Finally,_ they just may be getting somewhere.

"Danchou!" The voice on the other end sounded as cheerful as ever. So his Spiders had come to a decision, huh? It took them _forever,_ but at least it was some progress.

"Shalnark," Chrollo said calmly. "What happened?"

"Not much," Shalnark admitted ecstatically. "We were trying to convince Nobunaga to join us. He was saying there is no point to this if we can't gain anything from killing whatever these things are you want us to face."

"What does he say now?" Chrollo wondered.

"He has agreed to Danchou," and Shalnark released a sigh on the other end of the line. "Rather begrudgingly."

"So everyone has reached the same conclusion?"

"Yep, Danchou!"

Chrollo almost let out a sigh in relief. "In that case, try looking for information on the current state of affairs in Mirie. I will see all of you soon," and with that said, he hung up. Turning to look back at Kurapika, he allowed the corners of his lips to form into a coy smile. "Now, where were we?"

Immediately Kurapika could tell something positive took place judging from what parts of the conversation he was able to hear, but he sidled closer to Chrollo and leaned against his lover's side. "What happened?" The blond inquired.

"Well," Chrollo drawled, "it seems that Nobunaga jumped on to our bandwagon a little _too_ reluctantly." It made him chuckle thinking that Feitan had probably threatened him not to ruin the fun of culling massive, terrifying beasts.

"Why do I get the feeling he is going to be the hardest to convince?" Kurapika questioned, and a frown crossed over his lips. He still understood that validating his worth and loyalty would be a long and difficult road to travel, but it was one Kurapika knew he _had_ to do. A sigh escaped his throat.

Even for Chrollo, it was a revelation which occurred long ago and one he knew would be a challenge that wouldn't be so easy to overcome. A part of him twisted at the thought and in essence, he felt terrible for the trials Kurapika had to endure. He placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, and a faint smile accented those ample lips. "Nobunaga has been one that doesn't always see eye to eye with others and is quick to take matters into his own hands. He's also extremely hotheaded and temperamental, but regardless of his current viewpoint, one thing isn't going to change," Chrollo paused, and he gave Kurapika's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "he's just going to have to accept the fact you're a part of them now. It's going to take time, but I am confident he will come around eventually."

Again, Kurapika sighed at the finality of the position which he had been placed in, but in the back of his mind, he hoped Chrollo was right. "That's what I am aiming for." He began, though, for a brief moment, Kurapika's eyes closed as he tried to focus on the older man's touch. "I eventually hope to abolish the hate and animosity between them and myself. Of course, I know it's not something that will change overnight, I just… Pray that you are right."

It was hard watching Kurapika deal with the repetition of his emotional struggles, but he had to remain strong and vigilant if he was to conquer the demons that stood between him and the rest of the Spiders. Chrollo drew in a breath before he smiled in an attempt to mitigate Kurapika's unrelenting worries. "Don't worry. It will all work itself out in the end." He uttered then came to rest beside Kurapika before laying his head on the younger man's lap. "So," Chrollo continued as he lightened his voice to change the current mood, "a whole day to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?"

Almost immediately, the blond raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in subject, especially at the insinuation of having an abundance of time to do practically _anything_ and Kurapika couldn't resist the contemplation that crawled over his features. It had been quite some time since either of them could just relax. One of his hands made its way into Chrollo's short crop, the locks still silky and smooth. "I hope that you are not suggesting more... extraneous activities." Kurapika responded in amusement then jerked his leg ever so slightly for added emphasis, the smile on his lips widening, "We have not had the chance to rest properly since leaving Patalor."

He paused a moment; the idealism that Chrollo was hinting at the potential of them killing time by doing things of a more _sexual_ nature made Kurapika suspicious, but the older man interjected before he was able to discern those intentions.

"We haven't been on a date in quite some time," Chrollo vocalized, and shock instantly replaced the skepticism that was etched on Kurapika's visage. He half expected his lover to have wanted something more, but the response _dumbfounded_ him nonetheless. "How about we have dinner here?" Chrollo continued and turned his head to kiss the inside of Kurapika's clothed thigh then lifted to gaze into those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I can make us something. What would you like?" And before the Kurta knew it, Chrollo had leaned in close, their noses mere inches apart as he felt his lover's hand on his leg while it slowly traveled upward. "Or you can have me."

With that, Chrollo dove in to capture Kurapika's sweet lips and instantly found himself pushing his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. The taste of coffee with a hint of maple syrup permeated his senses and Chrollo couldn't stop the low growl which rumbled deep in his chest. Gently, he pushed Kurapika down against the bed, although he was careful not to put all his weight on top of his lover.

Instinctively, Kurapika wrapped his arms around Chrollo's shoulders, and everything evaporated from his mind. Without thought, his tongue slipped forward to greet the one that invaded his mouth, and Kurapika let himself fall into it, a soft moan exiting his throat as a result. They stayed as they were for quite a while, both enjoying the sensation their kiss generated and the warmth of each other's bodies. When the need for air came, they broke away, and Kurapika had to catch his breath. His unfocused eyes landed on Chrollo's.

"So, what will it be, love?" Chrollo questioned as he sat up straight while openly admiring Kurapika. It never ceased to amaze him just _how_ beautiful the blond really was.

He just sat there as his breathing began to gradually even out, though the memory of what just happened lingered fresh in his mind. "Why don't you surprise me?" Kurapika questioned, and his pink lips curled into a seductive smile.

Well, it wasn't quite the reaction Chrollo expected, but he couldn't help the smirk that spread over his features. "Alright then," he commented, "no peeking." Without another word, he gingerly got off of Kurapika and moved away to check the bag of groceries he had brought back with him from earlier. A thoughtful frown overshadowed the smile from before as Chrollo realized that he would have gotten better ingredients if he had anticipated on cooking prior, but was confident there was something he could concoct from what there was. To a point, Chrollo was grateful he attempted to think preemptively. If need be, he could make a quick run to the store. "Would you like to read in the meantime?" He questioned and conjured Fun Fun cloth.

"I suppose I could." Came the response and Kurapika went to retrieve the massive tome Chrollo had given him then settled back down on the couch with it. The space beside him dipped as his lover took a seat while holding his book. Both of them read in silence as the rest of the morning ticked by uneventfully. When the evening sun began to peek through the curtains, Chrollo then decided it was time to get things ready for their date.

Getting the meal ready he had in mind didn't take long, but setting up the table did, however. He shooed Kurapika into the bathroom to put on something fancy for their date, even though he knew it was the same suit he had gotten for the younger man for their very first date. Once everything was said and done, Chrollo decided he would go on a shopping spree - _or stealing spree_ his mind corrected - as Kurapika deserved _something_ decent after all. There were quite a few suits he thought that would look good on his lover.

For added effects, there wasn't much Chrollo had up his sleeve, but one thing came to mind, and he summoned Skill Hunter. Not that his original intention for stealing the ability was meant for going on dates, but the aspect of it would make the atmosphere more suitable and set the mood.

He turned to the page he wanted and instantaneously blue flames materialized around the room. They were cool to the touch and wouldn't ignite unless he willed them to, but the beauty they held was _unlike_ any other. It was something he had stolen from an archaeology hunter some time ago when he was on a raid for old, historical artifacts.

With a wave of his hand, they spread out and danced about like sprites. They even looked prettier in the dark once Chrollo turned off the lights, although he left the low lit ones on that were by the dining room table, and after everything was deemed presentable, the older man strode over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Are you ready for our date, Kurapika?" Chrollo called.

The sound of his lover's voice drew Kurapika's attention from the mirror he had been gazing at, and he looked up just as he finished adjusting his tie. "Yes, I will be out in a minute." He responded hastily. It had taken some time to get ready even though he wasn't entirely _thrilled_ that he got stuck in the bathroom while waiting, Kurapika still couldn't help the faint smile which accented his pale lips. A date. _How ironic,_ Kurapika mused to himself, and he paused as his thoughts wandered back to the first time they went on a date. Again, the sole thing he focused on was the kiss they shared in the rain. Most of the events which transpired before were particularly unsavory, but the point when Chrollo had openly shown compassion towards him for the first time and embraced him in those strong arms is what stuck out predominantly. It was a memory Kurapika held onto so fondly.

Casting one last glance at his reflection to ensure he was satisfied with how he appeared, Kurapika turned and headed for the door.

When he stepped back into the main room, his eyes landed immediately on what awaited him. Everything was dimly lit, but what captured his attention aside from the lavish setup on the table lined with candles was a flickering glow from blue ethereal looking flames that appeared to be floating around the room. It was astonishing, divine, and haunting. Kurapika couldn't help but feel _awestruck._

"You did all this?" He stuttered, practically astounded by the scene before him and turned to face Chrollo. The look he saw in those grey eyes foretold of just how _far_ the older man was willing to go for him. "I don't know what to say." Kurapika moved closer to his lover, sensing his adoration for Chrollo only grow even more. "Thank you."

A grin spread across his lips, and Chrollo nearly blushed at Kurapika's wonderstruck expression. "Anything for you, my angel." He replied smoothly and stepped to the side to so the younger man could move forward. The blue flames lit their short path to the dining room, and he even willed them to grow a little brighter as they passed by.

Once they reached the table, he pulled a chair out so Kurapika could sit. It was at the same time room service came to deliver what he had ordered earlier. Stepping away, Chrollo went to answer the door while doing his best to hide the blue flames from the eyes of the staff and pulled in the cart containing a bottle of champagne and dessert. He graciously tipped the waiter then quickly closed the door. Again, the flames spread about the room, and Chrollo drew the cart up beside the table. "Now, where were we?" He whispered as he transferred the champagne bottle to the table. "Would you like to eat now, babe?" Chrollo couldn't resist trailing a few kisses over Kurapika's neck.

Everything was _beyond_ impressive, and although such was practically stunning, it didn't thoroughly entrance Kurapika as he was unable to halt the groan that slipped past his lips when he felt soft lips contact his skin or suppress the shiver which gradually went up along his spine. Regardless of circumstance, Chrollo always seemed to leave him feeling paralyzed. "I'm ready," Kurapika responded, tone raspy and his eyes found his lover's once the older man moved away to take his seat at the opposite side of the table. In truth, he hadn't expected Chrollo to go all out as he had, but the entirety of the situation was nothing short of _remarkable._

Chrollo never ceased to amaze him. The older man was every bit the romantic, yet, his generous nature made him even _more_ appealing. Kurapika didn't think his lover could have been so attentive, but every time he was proven wrong. Chrollo was precisely the person he _needed_ in his life.

He looked down at the meal which had been meticulously arranged on the plate before him after Chrollo filled their champagne glasses, and the aromas which wafted to his nose was pleasing. Even the lighting from the candles on the table and the hovering blue flames made the food look so much more appetizing. Kurapika picked up the fork and sectioned off a portion before taking a bite. It seemed to _melt_ in his mouth.

"It's delicious," Kurapika exclaimed, and shock inched over his face. "I can taste the mild flavor of the cream you used with the spinach, but how it seems to compliment the fish..." He paused, and the younger man took a moment to savor another morsel of the food before his gaze landed on Chrollo who was watching him. "Aside from fruit and vegetables being our primary food staples, fish was another that we often caught from the rivers around Lusko." After setting down the fork, Kurapika let a smile cross over his lips; truthfully he felt like crying. He couldn't have been happier. "I appreciate that you took the time to do all this for me." The blond continued and sighed. "It's so kind of you." Chrollo indeed was special. "I love you." Kurapika finalized, voice barely above a whisper.

Just hearing such a profession and even witnessing the overly joyed expression to etch over Kurapika's perfect features brought not only a satisfied smile to his lips, but Chrollo felt a swell of satisfaction tug at his chest. Watching Kurapika falter into the grips of sheer _vivacity_ over the sorrow he was used to experiencing had awakened a sense of humanity in him along with a feeling of _accomplishment._

The pull the younger man had on him left Chrollo feeling so much more different than he had in the past, and even then, the notion alone gave him a semblance of fulfillment. Kurapika complimented him just as he did Kurapika. In essence, they were different, yet the same and came together, just like the earth and the sky.

"I am glad to hear." Chrollo's gaze met Kurapika's and what he saw behind those alluring depths was something _beyond_ corporeal. While he couldn't explain it, realizing just how happy Kurapika was had given him enough reason not to question it. "There isn't anything I won't do for you, Kurapika." Chrollo continued, and the illumination from the flickering candles as it danced over the younger man's features made him appear even more beautiful. The sight nearly took his _breath away._ "I love you, too." Chrollo managed to utter once he regained composure.

There wasn't anything about Kurapika that didn't leave him feeling practically _spellbound._

Such a testament brought an instant smile to Kurapika's lips, and all the negative things he once thought right about Chrollo were buried _instantly,_ left to be forgotten. No hesitation. No regrets. No reason left to hate, the release of all the pent up confliction Kurapika once struggled against left him feeling serene and at peace. Even then, as they continued with their meal, regardless of the silence which descended between them, Kurapika couldn't help the gaiety he was experiencing. Being with Chrollo not only set him _free_ but was also a welcomed distraction from the trials which he faced, even if it was only temporary. Kurapika knew what lay ahead and although there was no escaping the fact he would have to deal with it sooner or later, each moment he got to partake in without the edge of worry constantly weighing on him was enough of a reason to ignore it for the time being.

After his encounter with the Genei Ryodan and knowing that he still needed to stand before his friends, the stress had successfully worn down his nerves. For now, all Kurapika wanted to focus on besides himself and the delicious food was the calming light of the room and the man he loved more than _anything_ who sat across the table from him.

* * *

The moonlight had peeked through the curtains on the small window, illuminating the room in a soft, pale glow as it cast shadows across the figure who laid awake, a hand resting upon their forehead. Golden strands sat splayed about their head, the very image causing them to appear almost angelic amid the pearlescent light. A stillness had descended around the small room, and Kurapika continued to stare forward, eyes fixed on nothing as he found himself lost amid his thoughts, unable to rest. Beside him, Chrollo had long since fallen asleep, one of his lover's arms was draped protectively across his abdomen, the weight of it reminding Kurapika that he wasn't completely alone. Knowing the older man was there, hearing his breathing, feeling his warmth, it made Kurapika feel safe, secure, and content although he couldn't seem to assuage his troubled mind.

For the longest, he had been focused on everything that had transpired since arriving back at Yorknew City and each time all Kurapika could seem to deviate towards was the ongoing pressure he felt in dealing with the radical changes being made to his life. It was so _polar opposite_ of what he was used to and from the ways he had to survive, that at times it made him feel overwhelmed.

Especially when it came down to facing his demons so he could extricate himself entirely from the darkness and learn to make peace with his past, Chrollo had shown him so much and opened so many doors that Kurapika was able to see there was more to the world than what he already knew. Finally coming to terms and accepting things as they are while seeing the other side of life had been no easy task. It had been a long road traveled to get him to where he was currently. Releasing the hold he had on his convictions, on his pride, on the _very shadow_ that had been cast upon his soul was the one thing the Kurta thought for so long was something that could never be undone.

At one time, Kurapika was thoroughly convinced there was nothing left for him once he managed to achieve his goals, and if he had not seen the light, understood the truth, it was quite possible that he wouldn't have been alive at the moment he was in.

In truth, had it not been for his mother, he may have never been motivated to take a different path to seek happiness. Had it not been for Chrollo, he wouldn't have ever found that happiness.

Because of them, he was _eternally_ grateful. Both of them had given him something genuinely unique, and it was something he could never pay back.

However, with it came a price. Letting go meant he had to be accepting of things for what it was and finally come to live in the present. It also meant he had to learn to forgive. Of course, Kurapika knew if he was to have the life he was deserving of, the only way to reach the pinnacle of true peace was to make amends and atone, not _only_ with himself but with those he had hurt in the past along with those who had sought his ruination.

Chrollo had awakened a passion in him that Kurapika was never aware he had and because of that, he allowed himself to flourish and grow, moving away from the tenebrosity surrounding him and moving back into the light.

Strengthening the connection between them was also something else Kurapika knew was key to binding him and Chrollo together, but also ensuring that he never faltered or relapsed. Going back definitely was something Kurapika wished _never_ to happen.

Staying with Chrollo, however, came with its own set of challenges, ones that were not as simple or merely black and white and getting through them had been the most difficult thing he had ever experienced. How everything went with the Spiders was a testament to that.

Now he had to do the same with his friends.

It's what _scared_ him the most.

Would they be accepting of him and Chrollo? How would they react once he told them? Was it possible they would think he was under his lover's control as opposed to the fact the feelings they share are sincere and genuine? All these questions flittered through Kurapika's mind, and it only made him more and more uneasy. If anything, it could end up going the same way with his friends as it did with the Spiders. The very thought made him even more paranoid.

Kurapika just hoped that wasn't the case.

He tried to settle the erratic beating of his heart, and even that proved to be harder than he thought possible. As much as Kurapika attempted to push the worries from his mind, each time it came back and more ruthless than the last. It was _affecting_ him, and Kurapika _knew_ it, yet, he couldn't fully settle until after he was sure everything was said and done.

With a sharp breath, he turned onto his side and faced Chrollo, careful not to move the arm still carefully wrapped around him. Kurapika could partially see his lover's face amid the shadows which had been cast by the moon, but even in the dim light, Chrollo still looked gorgeous. Kurapika couldn't get past just how stunning and handsome Chrollo really was.

If anything, he would make it, just like everything else he faced and surpassed. This time, however, Kurapika wouldn't have to do it alone. He had Chrollo to see that he got through it. Yes, he _would_ survive this as he had with everything else.

"Everything I am doing is because of you," Kurapika whispered, though he was certain Chrollo wasn't able to hear him. A smile crossed his lips. "I have you to thank for that." Drawing himself closer, the Kurta fell into the perfect niche against his lover's body and closed his eyes.

Perhaps if he just listened to Chrollo breathe, he would be able to fall asleep. He was tired and had remained awake for longer than he could count. Knowing Chrollo was next to him, sure of the older man's presence and the fact that he would _always_ be there to support him was enough to, at least, put his mind at ease.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika focused on the sound of Chrollo's heartbeat along with the lulling of his lover's breathing and eventually, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well, I know this chapter wasn't exactly the one I mentioned that was supposed to proceed the last, but considering how events fell between the meeting with the Genei Ryodan and the upcoming meeting with Kurapika's friends, I ended up having to break it down into two separate chapters. This one was more or less a buildup chapter for what is to come, but I still think our boys needed a break before dealing with the next group to scrutinize their relationship, no? And besides, Kurapika finally made that phone call, because we all know how our precious Kura is when it comes to answering the phone, right, right? Lol._

 _Next chapter should prove very interesting, indeed. ;)_


	31. Connections

**A/N** : _So it's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Kurapika finally comes face to face with Gon and co and has to explain everything he has been doing since he last saw them before leaving Yorknew the first time and reveal that circumstances between him and Chrollo had radically changed. In truth, this installment is just as intense as when our boys stood before the Genei Ryodan and had to tell them the exact same thing, but this time, it's much harder on Kurapika as gaining his friend's acceptance is more momentous than it was with the Spiders. I actually had as much fun writing this one as I did with chapter twenty-nine, so I feel a lot of emotion will convey through this one as it did that one._

 _Again, the usual huge thanks to Sweets Dreamer for taking the time to beta this fic. Without her, I don't know where I'd be._ 💖💖

 **Summary** : _Kurapika comes face to face with his friends and finally reveals to them what he has been up to ever since their last real connection before leaving Yorknew six months ago. What happens during their reunion is the least he expects._

* * *

The ticking sound from the clock seemed to resonate audibly, causing everything in the room to deafen and Kurapika had a hard time keeping himself from constantly shifting, each second that passed only heightened his anxiety. It had been a while since he had received the last call from Leorio stating they were on the way and during the time which he waited it felt like an everlasting eternity. He wasn't one to become easily flummoxed, but at the current, it was hard to contain his wildly flaring emotions.

Generally, Kurapika found it simple to keep his composure from faltering, but with the idea of what he was about to face and exactly how difficult the situation could become, staying calm was proving to be harder than not. And this time, the Kurta was stuck with being reliant on his willpower alone.

He cast another glance towards the clock on the wall and noted the time. Kurapika sighed. It had been a while since he had last seen his friends, and despite that fact, he still looked forward to seeing them regardless of the circumstances why were coming to meet them. Kurapika had missed their company and the allaying effect they had on him, especially Gon's smile. The kid knew how to make the best out of the worst, and it made him look forward to seeing them, even Leorio, although the man was loud and could work the nerve.

Kurapika felt the pressure rising within his own body, and he breathed in deeply to remain steady - losing it now would only prove to be counteractive.

A knock at the door drew him from his rampant thoughts and with one last glance towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony outside, Kurapika closed his eyes and raked a hand through his golden hair before rising off the couch. It was now or never.

Everything appeared to fade into the distance for a split second as he opened the door, then it seemed his world changed in an instant.

"Kurapika!" The next thing he knew, his back was contacting the floor as strong, yet small arms encircled his neck and Kurapika had to remind himself to breathe once the initial shock subsided.

"Gon," he smiled, and it was then his worries melted away. When amber eyes met his own, Kurapika found it impossible to stay perturbed. As the Kurta knew, his young friend always had a way to instate a calming effect on people.

Two more figures appeared in the doorway, and Kurapika immediately knew who they were. For a moment, the looks which they sported resembled that of frustration and concern, but soon bled into sheer delight the moment their eyes landed on him. It made Kurapika feel overly joyed to see them. Gon moved away, which gave him ample opportunity to stand again and finally, face the three people who were most important in his life.

"Hey, long time no see," Killua's voice called as the silver-haired boy entered the room and went to stand beside Gon, hands inside his pockets.

Next, Leorio followed, and Kurapika cringed momentarily, expecting his tall friend to go on a raging tirade, but the upcurve to the man's lips spoke otherwise, and the blond couldn't help but allow his smile to show. "Jeez Kurapika, you know how to keep yourself busy, huh?" He commented facetiously.

It was hard not to chuckle as a result, but Kurapika couldn't resist anyway, even if Leorio were only doing it to try and lighten the mood. "Well, a lot has happened in the last few months, but that isn't to say I am not glad you guys are here." Came his response and Kurapika went to sit down, gesturing for his friends to follow.

When everyone was finally settled, Kurapika's expression went from effervescent to being somber. Delaying the inevitable would only be futile, and Kurapika wasn't one to let things drag out if he could help it. Drawing in a breath, he attempted to settle his heavily palpitating heart, and his focus landed on the three people before him.

"Before anything," Kurapika began, voice even as he spoke slowly, "I would like to apologize for my prolonged absence and lack in communication. It was wrong of me for not staying in touch as I promised I would, and for that, I want to say I am sorry."

There was a considerable amount of time before anyone spoke and Kurapika thought he could hear the proverbial pin drop. Mentally, he prepared for the incoming onslaught, but relief accented his features when it was Gon who spoke up first.

"It's okay. Really." The boy responded, and the grin which worked over his features spoke of understanding. Kurapika was inwardly grateful. "We understand you had your reasons and agreed long ago that you would be fine doing things on your own."

"Thank you, Gon," Kurapika responded though he watched them with heightened interest. "However, I know there is more you want to know." He continued, and the reactions which played over Killua and Leorio's features confirmed his statement.

A frown accented Leorio's visage, and he gently pushed his glasses up along the bridge of his nose. "To be perfectly honest, I would like to know what has been going on with you all these months that kept you too preoccupied even to call. Seriously Kurapika, you had us worried!"

Killua cast a level glance at him and then proceeded to hit him over the head as a result. "Geez old man, calm down already. There is no need to yell." He scolded.

"We just want to know where he's been all this time," Leorio grumbled and sat back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not like it's something all of us have been wanting to know."

Nodding, Gon intervened, amber eyes watching them both. "It's true that we have been worried about Kurapika and wondering what has kept him away all this time, but I agree with Killua. Shouldn't we at least give him the chance to explain?"

Again, Leorio huffed but relented without further resistance. "Yeah, you may be right," he added, though his voice remained firm, "though it's hard not to be angry about it."

Right then, Kurapika raised a hand and interrupted the discourse, clearly his patience wearing thin although he knew that he owed them a rendition for his recent actions. "Calm down Leorio. I plan to tell you what I have been doing since we last spoke while I was in Bathas and how I ended up back here in Yorknew City. I won't continue to keep you in the dark, believe me."

Dealing with Leorio had always been a difficult one - the man was hard headed and cursory, often reacting without thinking, and Kurapika continued to wonder how he ever managed to deal with him all considering. He rubbed at his temples.

At times, Kurapika didn't how he managed to keep it together - especially in situations such as this - and staying glued was tough, but he always managed to find the will to carry on. It wasn't to say he wasn't aware of just how complicated the situation would be; Kurapika knew this from the get-go when he made his decision to be with Chrollo. Facing both the Genei Ryodan and his friends would prove to be no easy task. Regardless of his feelings, it was something that needed to be done.

The sensation of weight on his arm caused him to look away from Leorio, and his eyes landed on the dark-haired youth with amber eyes. Gon patted him consolingly. "It's alright, Kurapika. You know Leorio doesn't mean anything behind what he says. Just tell us everything when you're ready."

Gon, the boy who always tried to stayed positive. There were so many who could learn from him. Perhaps his innocent, magnanimous nature made him naive and a potential subject to manipulation, but by the same token, it also made him admirable. Gon truly had earned a lot of merit in his time for one so young.

Kurapika couldn't help but feel appreciative by his friend's attempts. "I know, but I don't blame him for being resentful of the fact I have been negligent in keeping my promises." He paused and straightened himself, a soft tinkling from the chains on his hand seemed to mirror his demeanor. "There is much to be discussed. However, I have to inform you that what I am about to say is also something you may not want to hear."

Steel hued eyes blinked suddenly, and Killua raised one of his hands to scratch at the back of his head. Kurapika's words made him look thoughtful, but curiosity also accentuated the nearly cacographic aspect of his features. The notion there was something more than the basic understanding they had of Kurapika's motives piqued his interest, but Killua had no intention of harping on his friend over his reasons.

"Well," Killua began, his attention entirely on the blond across from him, "the last any of us have been made aware of was the fact you had formed an agreement with that Lucifer guy, and he was helping you track down the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Aside from that, what else could you say that would shock us? We're already dumbstruck you decided to work with him."

It was then Leorio managed to find his voice. "See?! I am not the only one." His lips pulled into a firm line, and a finger came up in Kurapika's direction. "It was the last thing you said to me before completely ceasing contact altogether. Considering the situation, I would like to know what has been going on between you and that bastard." A hint of jealousy laced his statement, and Kurapika readily picked up on that aspect.

One thing he had been aware of was the underlying emotions that Leorio housed towards him, which was something that toed the edges of friendship - or perhaps it went beyond that - yet, regardless of how the other man felt, Kurapika never found himself reciprocating those feelings. He saw Leorio as nothing more than a good friend whom he valued beyond all else, but to share in any romantic interests was a facet he never really experienced.

For most of his life, Kurapika had believed he was better off alone, and relationships were the furthest from his mind, and even then, he never had any mutual sentiments regarding it. The boundaries of his heart had remained closed for so long, staying cold and unremitting until Chrollo Lucifer who had been his ruination, but also his salvation became the very one to unlock it and melt the ice away. Revealing that would be the hardest part all considering, but Kurapika was prepared to do so.

Leorio was still his friend, but Kurapika didn't feel the same way. His heart belonged to Chrollo, and nothing was going to change that.

"Guys, give Kurapika a chance. I am sure everything will make sense once we know what he's been up to." Gon's voice cut in before anyone else had the chance to interject, and again, Kurapika was grateful. Between Killua's adamant intrigue and Leorio's affronted stature left him upended. The two fronts were almost too much to deal with. Kurapika could feel the onset of a headache taking effect.

Amazingly enough, Killua turned his attention away while Leorio sat back as he mumbled to himself. Both of them had relented from their incursion. Gon sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, alright." Leorio groused. "We're waiting for you to tell us what the hell has been going on."

Gods, Kurapika didn't know how he managed - this was exactly the type of reaction he worried about - and it made him dig deep within to garner the strength to proceed. But Kurapika straightened his back and looked at his three friends with conviction and determination. It was best he just told them the truth — all of it.

"To start," Kurapika began, weariness accenting his voice, "as you all are aware of my current understanding with Chrollo Lucifer, the reason I agreed to work with him is, we both decided to set aside our differences in favor of him aiding me in finding the remainder of the Scarlet Eyes. It was in Patalor where things radically changed. As Leorio may have mentioned, I no longer hold any desire to kill him, nor has he done anything to threaten my life or cause me harm. During our travels together while acquiring the eyes, not once had he exuded any murderous intent or made me feel as if I was in any danger. Quite to the contrary," he paused and was able to see the unbridled curiosity wavering behind their eyes, "I no longer feel any hostility towards him. Honestly, there is much more you do not know."

With that said, Kurapika carefully gauged their reactions, and he saw gradual changes between perplexity to astonishment and intrigue. He could tell they were all confused and caught off guard by his statement, yet, he was confident they had a barrage of questions lined up to assail him with, which he was prepared for. Kurapika just wondered how they were going to react once he told them exactly how he felt for Chrollo.

"So what you're saying is?" Leorio's voice broke the intermittent silence, and Kurapika sighed. It was like walking forward into a den full of vipers.

Closing his eyes, Kurapika continued. "To put it bluntly, Chrollo Lucifer - no Chrollo and I have gone beyond our agreement and have entered an actual relationship." He looked directly at Leorio this time. "Yes, you heard me correctly. He and I are no longer enemies but lovers."

It was like a veil had been cast over the entire room as nothing was said for an extended period, and the disposition which shone over their faces was enough to speak of the sheer consternation that was in each of their expressions. Kurapika thought his statement alone was enough to cause his friends to lose the ability to speak, but the very idea was short-lived.

Once the weight of his words had the chance to sink in, the ending result was enough to make Kurapika practically cringe.

"You what?!" The fact it was Leorio's voice which disrupted the stillness with its loud resonation didn't surprise him, but of how strong an impact it had. Kurapika winced as the sound echoed in his ears, yet, he kept his stance firm. He had figured Leorio would take the news the worst of the three. "You can't be serious!"

Even Gon and Killua appeared to be struggling with parsing what they heard, but Kurapika had long since known what to expect. Preparing for what was to come had, indeed, been a struggle. He just wished it was something he didn't have to face.

Telling them was no less painful than it was with the Ryodan.

Inhaling deeply, the young blond rallied his strength. He was going to need it. "I know what you're thinking, and as I stated, I am prepared to explain. It's not what it seems, and there is more to it than any of you are aware of. But please bear with me as I clear the air." Kurapika met each of their gazes, and he could tell by their weighted, fixed stares they were having a hard time contending with the fact he had chosen to lay with his former enemy as opposed to killing him, but if he was to find peace, moving forward is what needed to be done.

"I just really hope you have a good reason for it." Leorio furthered, his eyes narrowed. "Especially after everything that bastard has done. I knew something wasn't right when you told me he agreed to help you find the eyes."

"For once, I have to agree with you old man." The sudden implication from Killua caused Kurapika to blink. He knew the boy was rather astute, but the scrutiny in his friend's voice foretold the Zoldyck was possibly less believing in his profession then Leorio was. "Although, I still think it's best that we hear Kurapika's explanation for his motives. I know I am curious."

Why did it seem the situation wasn't getting any easier? How Kurapika ended up in his position, he couldn't entirely understand, but getting through it was the same as he had regarding the Spiders. It was a tough decision, and Kurapika had concluded long ago that he would embrace the challenge just as he had embraced Chrollo as a partner.

He had known and accepted the risks, all in favor of moving forward in life and letting go. It was just another step in that direction.

Quelling his rapidly beating heart wasn't easy, and Kurapika could feel the constriction in his chest as he prepared to resume. It felt no different than when he stood before the Genei Ryodan, although the people with him currently were friends. He hoped they would be more accepting.

"Well, to start," Kurapika commented softly, his resolve shaken but unbroken, "it began when I was in Patalor still observing Chrollo, but reluctant to confront him. From what he has told me, he had been aware of my presence from the beginning, and his attention towards me had begun to gradually shift from that point until reaching Patalor, where it became more evident. He started showing a different mentality, one that was the opposite of how we saw him during our first meeting in Yorknew." Kurapika paused, his lips forming a thin line and he could tell the skepticism wore heavy in their eyes - especially Leorio - but the Kurta kept going before any of them could interrupt him. "One thing I noticed was the onset of compassion. At first, I was skeptical, but then he started leaving gifts. Initially, I didn't want to accept them, thinking he was merely toying with me until he gave me this." And Kurapika reached up to gingerly touch the golden roped necklace with its ruby teardrops that encircled his neck; its cool surface was comforting. "This is a relic from my clan called a Promise Necklace. It was exchanged among my people when expressing one's feelings or as a declaration of love." His fingers traced slowly along its surface, the tips caressing it almost reverently as he reminisced not only the time he received it but also of when those in his had clan gifted it to someone they cared for. It gave him such fond memories. "Because of that, because of the meaning behind this necklace-"

Abruptly Kurapika ceased in his speech, and the weight of his words and the sentiment behind it was enough to halt him in continuing. As sacred the treasure was that sat against his chest, it held not only the meaning for why he felt for Chrollo as he did but also the connectivity it had to his past. The object was precious to Kurapika in so many ways.

The sensation of something touching his arm drew his attention from his reverie and Kurapika looked over to see Gon standing at his side, large, amber eyes watching him intently. Compassion swirled beneath their depths, and just the energy the boy exuded alone was reassuring. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to. We will understand."

Hearing Gon's enlivening voice brought a smile to Kurapika's face, and he shook his head. "No, it's fine. I can keep going."

Nodding, the spiky-haired boy sat back down but stayed close to his friend just in case. Killua and Leorio remained as they were still trying to process everything Kurapika relayed, but for Gon, there was merit to their friend's words. Despite what happened in Yorknew during their first encounter with the Genei Ryodan leader, there was something different in Kurapika's behavior. No longer did he sense any animosity or heat in the words Kurapika spoke when the man's name was heard, or at the mention of the Spiders. It made Gon curious, but instead of extracting caution, he was sure what Kurapika was expressing was more genuine than not.

What he wasn't quite sure on was how attentive Killua and Leorio were being and if they picked up on the same thing he did.

"So, what you are saying is you trust that prick because he gave you some object that is supposed to mean you care for someone? And you honestly believe that?" Leorio retorted, a look of disgust and criticism crossing over his features and he glared at both of them from over the rim of his glasses. "Come on, Kurapika! You really can't be serious. How can you be certain that he didn't just use the damn thing to manipulate you?"

Killua frowned and reached over to hit Leorio on the head. He instantly desisted. "Good grief, old man, do you always have to be so crass?" The silver-eyed youth admonished. "Can't you tell Kurapika is having a hard time as is?"

"Guys, I don't think we're helping," Gon furthered, realizing their blond-haired friend appeared stressed. The look within those blue eyes confirmed what he saw, and it made him hesitant. They were all concerned for Kurapika's safety and wellbeing, there was no doubt about that, but it was apparent the young blond had his reasons for why he no longer wished to seek revenge on the Genei Ryodan and its leader.

"No, what I am saying is Chrollo has proven himself to me, Leorio." Kurapika finally said, his voice strained. "There were many times during our travels together when he could have easily taken advantage of me or even tried to kill me. Not once did he ever shown any hostility towards me and had been respectful of the boundaries I set." Groaning, he rubbed at his temples again in an attempt to satiate his raging emotions as the situation was growing tiresome. Kurapika hoped the outcome would end better than it had with the Spiders.

Just listening to everything being said was practically unbelievable and Leorio had a hard time contending with the very notion. The entire thing sounded preposterous! He hadn't forgotten what transpired back in Yorknew the first time when Chrollo Lucifer and his Spiders practically razed the whole city and slaughtered hundreds of the Mafia. Even then, it wasn't the tip of the iceberg. How they went after Gon and Killua, nearly endangering their lives without thought or care, or the fact they killed so many innocents just so they could steal a slew of artifacts left a sour taste in Leorio's mouth.

What got him the most, however, was how Lucifer was directly responsible for the mass extermination of an entire clan of people and it appeared Kurapika was dismissive of that fact.

Leorio leaned forward, and his weighted stare searched over Kurapika's visage, a frown twisting his lips. "Have you forgotten what he's done, Kurapika? What he did to Gon and Killua, or your clan for that matter?"

There was a hint of distaste in each word spoken and the asperity clear as Kurapika was struck by each statement the other man gave. The reality of it reminded him of just how far into depravity he had gone, and it became evident that convincing them - mainly Leorio - was going to prove more difficult than he originally anticipated. Kurapika sighed again.

"No, I have not. I am still contending with learning to forgive as it's been no easy task, but," Kurapika paused, and his demeanor became more serious, "there is another important detail I must reveal. Shortly after I received the necklace from Chrollo, I had a vision of my mother. She came to me in a dream that was vivid and was as real as any of us here. She also had a message for me, one that was urgent and because of it…" Kurapika momentarily stopped as he caught his breath, "essentially, she wants me to move on. From what she revealed to me, neither her nor my clan bears any ill will or resentment for what happened to them, and their primary wish is for me to leave my past behind in favor of finding happiness. They even encouraged, and support my relationship with Chrollo; I still remember the words clearly. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but everything she foretold has come to pass."

There, now the truth was out. Kurapika hoped it was enough to convince them.

Silence had fallen the room almost instantly, and the stillness was nearly nerve-wracking. Kurapika found it difficult to retain his composure as he saw the same look of dissention that he saw when he confronted the Spiders, but the blond made every effort to keep from losing control. Breaking down was the last thing he needed.

However, Kurapika's concern was abolished when the sound of Gon's voice finally broke through the quiet. "I believe you." He added cheerily, a smile lighting up his countenance.

Both Leorio and Killua exchanged looks of ambivalence, hesitancy apparent in their movements and Kurapika nearly held his breath. Gon seemed to be the one on the verge of understanding, but it was taking longer to convince his other two friends. What else would it take?

"I'm still having a hard time accepting this as I just can't see that bastard holding any shred of compassion for anyone, much less you Kurapika." Leorio folded his hands in front of him, eyes closed. "He has already proven that he's selfish. How would a dream make it any different? It's still possible he is manipulating you somehow."

What happened next, Kurapika didn't expect.

"Has Kurapika ever lied to us?" A much quieter voice chimed in, and both Leorio and Gon turned to look at Killua who had risen, hands behind his head. "I see no reason for him to make something like this up. Even if it's sudden and seems impossible." His gaze then shifted towards Leorio, and the Zoldyck boy pressed his lips together. "Not that I can totally believe it myself, but if what Kurapika says is true…"

"What he says is indeed true." All three of them turned abruptly as a different voice cut through their discourse, and they came face to face with the last person any of them wanted to see. Well, except for Kurapika. "I can validate what he says if need be."

Killua was on his feet in a flash, body posed in a defensive stance, and almost as if the air had been knocked from his lungs, Leorio seized, both eyes going wide like saucers. A finger pointed in the newcomer's direction without hesitation. "What is he doing here?!" Leorio's voice nearly boomed, and his grousing practically reverberated off the walls as a result.

Chrollo smirked and went to stand behind Kurapika. He reached over to twine his fingers with his lover's, but the act did not go unnoticed. "Well, if you must know, Kurapika and I are staying here for the duration of our time in Yorknew. He invited all of you here to inform you of his decision and our relationship."

Watching the nonplussed reactions from Kurapika's friends was almost amusing, and Chrollo couldn't help but allow his smirk to grow as a result. For the longest, he had listened to the conversation from his position on the balcony, although continuing to wait was no longer an option. Dealing with his Spiders had been an exhausting process, and it seemed this lot would be no better.

How defensive they became was nothing short of entertaining, yet, Chrollo didn't want to see the situation drug out. If he and Kurapika were to convince them that their love was genuine, it had to be done now. The look of dubiety was heavy in their eyes, and there was no denying the misgivings they had. Like Kurapika, he had to prove his worth to them. There was no changing that.

"This is completely crazy!" Leorio retorted, his fist narrowly missing the small coffee table that resided before him and it took every effort he had not to launch off the couch and throttle the dark-haired man across from him. "Why should we believe anything you say?!"

Ah, that fiery temperament. Chrollo remembered it well from his first encounter with the man wearing the glasses. It didn't take much to get him worked up it seemed. "I can't force you to accept what I am saying, but I definitely can affirm everything Kurapika said to you as true. If anything, you should believe him."

Leorio felt his eye twitch at the statement, and he was utterly confounded at how calm Lucifer was able to remain. The compulsion to punch the man in the face reigned strong, but he did everything possible to keep himself rooted to where he was. "And what proof do we have you aren't lying? None of us can confirm you haven't manipulated him or worse, that you're controlling him."

"He isn't controlling me Leorio, I can assure you of that." Kurapika snapped, icy gaze landing on the spry man. "We really are together."

In response to his lover's words, Chrollo brought Kurapika's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, the touch almost feather light but gentle and loving. Heat suffused over his pale skin as a result, and it took a lot of effort for Kurapika to conceal it. He was still embarrassed by such acts in public - although mild - but even then, it may have been a necessary evil to prove how just authentic their testament was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chrollo noticed the man called Leorio had ground his teeth upon witnessing the display of affection he gave Kurapika and was able to detect a hint of jealousy beneath that wavering facade. So, the man had feelings for Kurapika was it? Chrollo felt his possessiveness rise, and he tightened his grip slightly on Kurapika's hand as he moved closer to the younger man. Instantly, his other hand came to rest on his lover's shoulder.

The very thought made him feel irate, and it took every ounce of restraint not to choke the man, but the last thing Chrollo wanted to do was upset Kurapika. His lover was stressed enough as is.

The tension in the air continued to grow, and the weight of it was almost suffocating. Chrollo could see why Kurapika felt apprehensive like he did. No one spoke until it was Gon who finally broke the silence.

"Mr. Lucifer?" His gentle voice called out, and Chrollo met his amber-hued gaze. The determination he saw behind those youthful eyes was the same he remembered when he first met the boy, and Chrollo could tell how strong their connection was."Is it true that you care for Kurapika?" He asked.

Chrollo was caught off guard by the question, and he tilted his head inquisitively. When he got past the initial shock did his grin return. "Yes, I do." Came his answer and Chrollo moved his hand from Kurapika's shoulder to rest it on Gon's. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

Satisfied by the response, Gon smiled and nodded. Perhaps the other's didn't see it, but he thought Chrollo deserved a chance. To him, there was sincerity in the words the older man spoke.

Gon shifted his focus to Killua, and he could see that his friend had placed some distance between them. A look of contention wavered in his eyes, but Killua then closed what gap there was and came to stand beside him. Steeled eyes met with grey, and Gon could see the silent contemplation between them. Since the beginning, Killua had an unaltered opinion of Chrollo, but since hearing the man speak so fondly of Kurapika and confirm everything the young blond had been saying, it made him feel differently.

"While it appears Gon trusts you, I am still a bit skeptical myself, but Kurapika continues to express no more animosity towards you, and I see no reason to dispute it further. However," Killua's voice turned darker, more impendent. "I must warn you that if you ever hurt Kurapika in any way, I will kill you."

The warning was clear, and Gon laughed weakly as a result. Chrollo merely continued to smile, yet, he didn't let the admission go unanswered. "You have my word." He confirmed, assuming that was the end of it.

Or so he thought.

"What the hell?!" Leorio's raging voice tore their attention towards him, and the tall man was standing with hands pressed against his hips. "You can't be seriously accepting what this bastard is saying. There has to be something more than what he is letting on!"

Kurapika could feel his migraine only become more severe, and he had to close his eyes to keep the pressure from making his head want to explode. "Leorio, will you calm down?" He berated before glaring at his friend, the constant denial Leorio kept demonstrating had worn heavily on his nerves. "You have to accept things for what they are. Nothing is going to change."

"But I -"

"He's right," Killua added sternly. "It's clear that Kurapika has made his choice."

"I agree. And they seem to care for each other, so I think everything will be alright." Gon followed, voice cheery. "We need to have faith in Kurapika's decisions. He's been right so far."

Sitting back down, Leorio relinquished any idea of continuing with his altercation and crossed his arms again, posture suggesting such was done with the situation, begrudgingly. "Alright," he grumbled, "doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

Success. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Chrollo grinned at that.

"See love? It's going better than expected."

Indeed, it was one step closer, but Kurapika shook his head. "So far, but there is still one more detail. Well, two more truthfully."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you haven't told them about that yet?"

"No." The Kurta confessed. "I didn't manage to get that far."

"Tell us what?" Gon chimed in, head tilted inquisitively.

Breathing in slowly, Kurapika composed himself once more. "What I am about to say, I need all of you to promise me you won't get upset over it. As you understand my reasoning for deciding to be in a relationship with Chrollo, I need you to understand my reason for it as well."

Gon, Killua, and Leorio exchanged glances then faced their friend once more, nodding in assent. "Alright. What is it?" Leorio questioned.

"Well," Kurapika started, voice steady, "considering the circumstances surrounding our relationship, and because I do not wish to endure life without Chrollo in it, I have agreed to join the Genei Ryodan. However, there is also more to it than that."

Everyone suddenly fell quiet, yet this time Kurapika could practically hear the grinding of gears along with intense rumination. He could tell his friends were attempting to digest what he just said, although shock had parched their tongues. He could feel his chest constrict.

The weight from Chrollo's hand tightening against his own didn't subdue the raging butterflies in his stomach either, but Kurapika knew that he needed to remain steadfast.

It was the calm before the storm.

And in the next instant, the hold that had been over them, dissipated and Kurapika swallowed hard.

"You what?!" Leorio's voice rang out, the sound assaulting Kurapika's ears without any delay and he couldn't help how his insides seemed to squirm. It was an outcome which Kurapika had long since predicted. His friend wasn't taking the news very well, but it was how he expected Leorio to react.

Even Gon and Killua appeared perplexed. Both boys looked at each other. "Are you sure about this?" Gon questioned, eyes still lined with curiosity. "That you want to join them?"

Heat flared in Leorio's dark irises. The man looked like a thunderhead ready to explode. "You can't tell me you're supporting this decision, Gon?!"

"We really can't stop him now, can we?" Killua chimed in; he was only stating the obvious.

Leorio flung his arms into the air - he really couldn't believe this was happening. "You can't be serious?!" He turned towards Kurapika, casting a scowl at Chrollo in the process, though it was ephemeral before riveting his attention on the young blond. "How can you be so willing to forgive him? He is the one responsible for the death of your clan." Leorio accused, and Kurapika stiffened as a result. The words stung, and the impact it had on him made it hard not to get angry. It took everything for Kurapika to keep from retaliating, and he had to remind himself to stay calm.

Annealing, Kurapika looked at Leorio fixedly, posture rigid. The entire scenario was taxing, but he wanted to nip it in the bud before it got any worse.

"Because he can atone," Kurapika stated matter-of-factly. "I believe Chrollo can be redeemed."

The color drained from Leorio's face and he instantly crumbled against the couch, Gon blinked but continued to look curious.

"Do you honestly feel sorry for what you did?" The amber-eyed boy enquired, and Chrollo faced him. There was a spark behind those large eyes, and he understood what Nobunaga saw in him.

"Yes, I do." Chrollo supplied. The statement only served to further remind him of how much he wished to understand himself and to find his humanity. Kurapika was the only one who was able to awaken that desire in him, and it stood to reason why he felt so connected to his lover. To make amends and seek forgiveness was paramount. "There is no changing the past, but I do feel regret for the decisions I've made."

Almost as if he was satisfied with the answer, Gon smiled. It astonished Chrollo, but it suggested the boy was becoming accepting of how things were. Even the Zoldyck child was starting to come around. The only one who continued to resist was the man named Leorio. Chrollo really didn't like him. Especially how much influence he held over Kurapika. It made his skin prick.

Shrugging, Killua looked pensive, but nothing in his posture implied he was entirely opposed to the current standings. "If this truly is what you want Kurapika, then I see no further need to argue the point. It seems as if you've already made up your mind anyway."

Gon pulled his arms behind his head and leaned slightly angular, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. "I agree, and besides," he could tell from the way his blond friend sat postured and the lack of aggression in his aura there was no sign of distress, "Kurapika looks truly happy." It was the first time Gon recalled in so long that Kurapika had ever been so calm. The Kurta was usually stricken and plagued with guilt. Now, he looked at ease.

"I still think there is something more to this than what's being let on," Leorio groused; he purely couldn't settle his mind with such a ridiculous fracas. The memories of what happened in Yorknew during the auction lingered in his mind, all those innocents, the extent of the carnage, there was a part of him that just couldn't accept it. Regardless if Kurapika saw something different in Chrollo, Leorio found that he couldn't allow himself to reach the same conclusion. To do so felt like a grave injustice. "He's a criminal, right? We can't stop him from lying to us so that we'd believe him."

"That is true, but I don't think he's lying to us. I think everything he's said has been honest." Gon commented. If Leorio couldn't be convinced, then he thought it was best to at least keep him from pressing the issue. When he got fixated on something, Leorio had a tendency not to let go of it. Ironically, the notion sounded a lot like someone else he knew.

Stepping forward, Killua slid between Leorio and Gon, Kurapika and Chrollo. As much as he had his inquiry, the assassin had to agree with Gon. Pressuring Kurapika wasn't going to change a thing. Their friend obviously had his reasons for forming a connection and relationship with the leader of the Genei Ryodan.

The least they could do was show him their support. "He's right, you know." Killua's steely gaze landed on Leorio this time. "You really should just back off, old man."

"But." He stammered. "We can't just idly sit by -" And a firm look of warning from Killua instantly ceased his complaining. Leorio begrudgingly slumped against the couch, looking defeated.

Watching the entire exchange only wore slowly on his nerves, but Kurapika realized that Leorio would put up a fight. The man was always bull-headed and myopic - getting him to understand was indeed going to be a challenge. Still, he often wondered how he was able to put up with him. Leorio was insufferable at times.

At least the kids were reasonable and supportive.

"I have long since made my decision, and there is no changing that. To put it bluntly, you aren't going to change my mind." He looked directly at Leorio, his blue eyes hardening. "You're just going to have to accept it eventually."

Chrollo grinned at that. Kurapika was assertive, and it was something that he admired about the younger man. He knew how to be strenuous when the need arose. That man really needed to be put into his place.

It was hard resisting the yearning to kill him, yet Chrollo was aware that he was Kurapika's friend, and even though he was infuriating, the man was important to his lover.

Still, the way Leorio acted towards Kurapika only infused his possessiveness. When it came to Kurapika, Chrollo couldn't help that he wanted to be selfish and keep his blond away from the world. The thought crossed his mind, and it gave him pause. As much as he wished to form a cage around Kurapika to protect him from reality, the last thing Chrollo wanted to do was to make his partner feel like a prisoner. So, he would settle with just ensuring this Leorio fellow knew his place. One way or another, Chrollo decided he would enforce some boundaries.

Whatever it took, he would make sure the man understood that Kurapika would never be his. Perhaps Chrollo knew how selfish he could become, but Kurapika was too precious to him, and he would never let go.

He felt the urge to prove his point by leaning down and taking Kurapika's lips with his own, but he also remembered how doing such a thing alienated his lover when it was done in front of his Spiders. What he didn't stave off was the graceful way he rounded the loveseat Kurapika sat on and slid beside the blond, his arm coming around that slender waist.

The act caused Kurapika to raise an eyebrow, but what invoked the grin to broaden across Chrollo's lips was the practical steam he could see rising from Leorio's ears. Touché. At least he could provoke the man.

"Guys, let's not fight." Gon's worry was legitimate, and to witness that emotion etch itself across the young hunter's features was enough for Kurapika. Moving on seemed like the best recourse.

"Didn't you mention there was something else you also needed to tell us, Kurapika?" Killua chimed in, mirroring Gon's example and decided to divert the subject.

Settling back into the area he was in, though Chrollo's arm formed a slight gap between him and the back of the loveseat, Kurapika breathed, "Yes. There is also a matter of urgency I must discuss with all of you." He began, voice low. "One that needs to be addressed and soon."

For a moment, he could see the perplexity cross over their visages, and Kurapika watched as they glanced at each other in confusion. He hoped explaining the situation regarding the dangerous beasts he and Chrollo encountered in Mirie would be easier to do.

"What is it?" Killua questioned, and he looked analytical.

Gon nodded, and Leorio sat there sulking. Although he showed mind interest, Kurapika was sure at some point Leorio would give him gray hair.

"During our travels, we ended up in a city called Mirie. Information on a pair of Scarlet Eyes led us there, where we located them at the local museum. After extracting the eyes, an invasion suddenly descended on the city as a creature neither myself or Chrollo had ever seen before laid siege to it and reduced the place to rubble in just one night. We barely managed to escape intact."

"Beasts?" Leorio sat forward in surprise, and he peered at them from over his small framed glasses. "What kind of beasts?"

"Basically," Kurapika sucked in a breath as fleeting images of the twisted monstrosities wavered through his mind, but he suppressed them, "they are huge, obsidian hued creatures with canine appearing snouts and large tails. These things are intelligent, calculating, and very devious. Something else we noticed was they seemed to not only house cunning but also a capability for human speech. Which they seem to communicate by using a sort of telepathy to do so. I can still hear their voices in my head from time to time." Pausing, Kurapika took a moment to reinforce himself. Just the mere mention of the creatures was enough to offset him. "These beasts are extremely dangerous; the decimation they brought to Mirie was incomprehensible. No one survived, and Chrollo and I barely escaped unscathed. I fear if they aren't dealt with, and soon, the destruction they could bring down upon the world could be tremendous."

Kurapika carefully gauged their reactions and the amalgamation of emotions he saw foretold of the overwhelming response his statement caused. It was a lot to process, and even Kurapika still had a hard time contending with the very same facts that he just relayed. The knowledge that such a creature even existed was mind-boggling in itself.

"These creatures were strong enough to slaughter the people of an entire city?" Killua asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Never heard of anything capable of doing that."

Drawing in a breath, Kurapika continued. He felt Chrollo's arm tighten around him, and he leaned in slightly against his lover. "It's because they come en mass. There was a practical sea of these things. We were trapped overnight in the city while a literal horde of black monstrosities sought our demise. Several times they had us pinned. Chrollo and I were lucky to escape."

A shiver ran up his spine as he recounted the events, and the notion of facing them again caused his insides to twist. Kurapika knew if they weren't dealt with, the havoc they could wreak would be catastrophic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed Gon at his side. The boy patted it consolingly.

"Don't worry. We will help you." He conferred, and Killua nodded in averment.

"Yeah. It sounds like we can't let these things go. If we don't kill them, it could end up bad for everyone."

Leorio, however, looked as if he had swallowed a frog. "You have got to be kidding me." He shouted, eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "These things sound vicious as hell, and you want to go after them?"

"We can't very well leave them unattended, Leorio. From what else I was able to learn about them is they hold a strong dislike for humans. One of their goals is to see the destruction of humanity." Kurapika paused, voice low yet concise. "I think that is enough reason to see that these creatures are dealt with."

For once, he had to admit Kurapika was right as his friend presented a damn good argument. Leorio folded his hands over his lap and fell quiet for a few minutes, and he struggled with concealing the trembling he felt. Still, he didn't quite understand why they had to eliminate the beasts. Granted, they were hunters after all, but the potential any of them could lose their lives during the entire fiasco was something that kept him at bay. Leorio wasn't keen on facing down massive, horrifying creatures. Weren't there other people who could handle it? Why did it have to be them?

Closing his eyes, Leorio breathed. He still didn't know how he felt about it. "What about the Hunter Association? I'm sure they're aware of it by now if these things had managed to take out an entire city."

"It's clear they are aware of the situation," Chrollo commented, his voice almost toneless. "We met someone from the association while we made our way here, a member of the Zodiacs actually. From what the man divulged, they're already begun investigating it, but we don't know more than that."

Gon, Killua and Leorio all appeared speechless following Chrollo's words and a look of deliberation crossed over their features. It wasn't surprising the Hunter's Association was involved, or even the fact their more elite hunters were assigned to such a case, but more so the very idea the situation had gotten so out of hand they resorted to outsourcing for help in containing it?

"They haven't dispatched hunters to handle it?" Leorio added incredulously, still unable to comprehend why they needed to get involved.

Kurapika shook his head. "That, we don't know. The Zodiac member didn't reveal much. But as it stands, Chrollo and I are the only living witnesses to what took place that had a direct encounter with those beasts. We currently have the most knowledge regarding them."

A soft hum resonated around the room, and Kurapika wondered exactly where the situation was going to end up. After everything that happened to him and Chrollo in Mirie, they were the most logical candidates to dispatch the beasts, even though he was reluctant to face them again. There was no certainty the association could do it without them knowing that.

He just hoped his friends felt the same way.

"Well, I don't think this would be the first time the association has needed help before. It's just another reason why they employ hunters to take care of problems when they crop up." Killua vocalized, the semblance of a crooked smile crossing his visage. "Besides, they may not be able to get it under control without help anyway."

"Considering just how powerful these creatures appear to be, that very well may be the case." Kurapika concurred, affirming just how strong he knew they were. "Even Nen wasn't very effective against them. These things are tactical and organized. It took our combined efforts just to defeat the ones we fought."

It was hard dispatching the thoughts which continued to lurk in the back of Kurapika's mind, especially the incident where he nearly lost his life to one of those damned creatures. He could still hear its malicious, inconsonant voice in his head at times. It haunted him, even in his dreams. Kurapika understood just how violent and savage they were and the last thing he wanted was to place Gon, Killua, and Leorio in harm's way, but defeating those things may not be possible without them.

Kurapika hated the very idea, but just like he and Chrollo implored the Genei Ryodan's help, it was no different regarding his friends. He swallowed thickly.

"If we can stop them before they have the chance to hurt anyone else, then I want to help." Gon clenched his fists and looked pointedly at everyone in the room. "I can't sit around doing nothing." He exclaimed.

Killua shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "I agree. Can't say I don't feel the same way."

Their attention then fell on Leorio.

Sweat seemed to form on his brow, and the man awkwardly pushed his glasses up over his nose. "I suppose I can agree as well." He grumbled, still reluctant to get involved where the odds could be stacked against them. Facing some unknown creature of unimaginable strength worried him. "Not that I like it, though."

Kurapika expelled a sigh of relief. At least things were progressing along finally. Now it was just bridging the gap and getting both them and the Spiders to work together. Undoubtedly, it would require a joint effort if they were to eliminate those beasts properly.

"Also, we will be working with the Genei Ryodan." He furthered, tone flat, blue eyes immotile as he watched them. "We are going to need their help as well if we are to succeed." Kurapika kept his stance firm to prove he wasn't budging on the subject.

It was another step in bringing a form of coexistence between him and the Spiders by convincing his friends to work with them on something where they shared a mutual interest and common goal. Not only would it aid in forming relations with them but also with his friends as well.

Gon and Killua appeared unfazed but nodded in concession while Leorio merely looked away as he muttered to himself. Kurapika took it as a sign the man was still in opposition but had conceded nonetheless.

He turned his attention to Chrollo who gave him a smile at his success and Kurapika then was able to release the pent up tension he felt. The pressure from confronting his friends had taken its toll, and Kurapika was exhausted from the entire thing. Regardless that he had gotten their approval, what it took to get that far was enough for him to be glad it was over. If he had to do it again, Kurapika was sure he wouldn't have lost his mind. It made him grateful Chrollo was there to keep him balanced. He leaned a little against his lover who tightened that arm around him in response.

Now all he had to do was establish a connection between the two groups. Maintaining it would be simpler than it was initiating it.

"So, what do we do from here?" Gon asked, and Kurapika drew his attention from his lover to look at the boy. He could see the genuine curiosity behind those innocent amber eyes.

"Our next priority is to meet up with Chrollo's group and make plans on how we are going to proceed before returning to where Mirie used to be." He answered and ran a hand through his golden hair. "After we escaped, Chrollo had sealed the gates to the city, but there is no telling if the creatures are still contained within its walls." Kurapika hoped that was the case. If those beasts had already escaped, there was no telling what kind of damage they may have caused. "It's in our best interests if we get back there as quickly as possible."

Nodding again, Gon smiled as Killua did the same. Kurapika was grateful. At least they were willing to help them in earnest. Leorio was an entirely separate matter altogether.

Sensing the uncertainty regarding his stance, Leorio held up one of his hands. "Don't worry. It's not like I didn't say I wouldn't help."

The sudden affirmation jerked Kurapika's attention towards his friend. The response certainly was unexpected. "Thank you, Leorio." He grinned.

"I think it's settled then," Chrollo pulled away from Kurapika reluctantly and rose. "We all should get some rest. Tomorrow I need to reconvene with my Troupe to begin preparations." He then looked back at Kurapika. "From there, our two groups will meet, and then begin our journey to Mirie."

The look Kurapika saw behind Chrollo's infinite grey eyes was enough to soothe any underlying worries there may have been. They were like rolling storm clouds, but the passion and devotion which resided within them always kept him pacified. Kurapika loved those eyes.

Once everyone concurred with the proclamation, Gon, Killua, and Leorio departed, leaving Kurapika and Chrollo alone once more. The younger man went to stand beside his lover.

"You did well today," Chrollo said gently and ran his fingers through Kurapika's soft locks. "At least your friends are willing to support us."

Closing his eyes at the touch, Kurapika sighed. The gesture was soothing. "Yeah." He whispered. "It was rough, and I didn't think they would agree, but I am glad it's over."

Chrollo pushed a few strands from Kurapika's face and looked into those alluring cerulean pools. Kurapika indeed had been put through a lot in the last few days, and Chrollo felt terrible for him. Seeing his lover under duress was something he hated. "But you endured. As difficult as it may be. Don't forget that I am here with you."

The notion gave him pause, but in truth, Kurapika was no less than thankful. Chrollo kept on showing him compassion and that he genuinely cared. It only enhanced his feelings and the need to stay by the older man's side. It made him love Chrollo all the more.

"You're right," He purred, acknowledging the truth behind his lover's words. "I won't forget that."

"Good." Chrollo grinned and wrapped an arm around his angel once more. "Come on. We need to get some rest ourselves. There is a lot to do tomorrow."

Without hesitation, Kurapika allowed himself to be guided towards the bed, and he attempted to stifle a yawn once he saw how inviting it looked. There was still a vein of concern Kurapika could feel within, but he buried it to the furthest reaches of his mind, deciding it was best to let himself relax. Anything else would have only made it harder on him.

As Kurapika laid down upon the sheets, all he wanted was to find repose, which became enforced when Chrollo came down beside him.

There was still a lot ahead of them, but all he could think of was their future and what was in store.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was nice actually being able to bring Gon, Killua, and Leorio back into the story since they had been on the S.S. Abandoned Plotlines for some time. Unfortunately, due to the way I have RoF's plot set, it was necessary to remove those three from the mix for a while, but they are back and will be a pretty consistent and vital part of the main storyline from here on out. If anything, they won't remain absent for too long. ;)_

 _From here events are only going to build in intensity as now the two groups not only have to work together as they will face down an enemy they know little to nothing about, but Kurapika and Chrollo will also have to keep working to clear the divide between each of those groups while proving their worth and loyalties. Expect quite a bit to happen over the next few chapters._


	32. Of Claws and Fangs

**A/N** : _Hello, again, dear readers, I return with yet another installment, and as promised, the intensity of the plot within the story has only increased. Finally, we are getting to see more Genei Ryodan dynamics as well as the interaction between Kurapika and his friends. This is a chapter I had definitely been eager to reach and write._

 _Of course, it's nice to be able to focus on more aspects than just the relationship development between Kurapika and Chrollo. We finally get to see how everyone around them handles the notion of their unity while expanding on Kurapika's slow integration into the Spiders. I must say this part of the story was a long time coming. ;)_

 _Last but not least, a big thanks to Sweet(s) Dreamer for her time in beta'ing RoF's chapters. 💗💗💗💗_

 **Summary** : _In light of the looming danger threatening the lands, both the Genei Ryodan and Kurapika's friends have come together in a collective effort to thwart the interlopers who could rain down mass destruction upon them. In preparation for such a battle, finding commonality is a lesson that isn't quickly learned._

* * *

"How much longer do we actually have to wait?"

"For as long as we need to until Danchou arrives."

The sound of cards being flipped briefly disrupted the silence as a group of people sat around a small, decrepit room, the dim lighting barely enough to see although the sun had long since reached its peak. Candles lined the area to give the illumination needed for what the light outside could not provide. In the center, a few of them sat in the form of a ring.

A card was tossed into the pile.

"It's your turn Phinks," Shalnark commented while trying to focus on his own hand as he analyzed what he held in anticipation of his next move.

"I still can't believe we are doing this." Came another voice from across the room, and the blond raised an eyebrow briefly, but instantly dismissed the statement and continued watching the game before him.

Another card was tossed towards the center.

"There really is no use in complaining, Nobunaga." Someone else stated, and a female with pink hair motioned from where she was positioned and gave the man who dressed as a Samurai a scrutinizing look. She twined a nearly clear piece of thread idly around her finger. "We have a mission to complete, and it's best to just think about getting it done without protest."

For a split second, a look of incense crossed over Nobunaga's features before he closed his eyes and reclined back against the wall he was standing in front of. "Yeah, I know." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean I like it."

Machi's brows came together before she released an exasperated sigh. "You agreed to it, or did you forget?"

"No, I haven't." He commented back. Nobunaga wondered in the back of his mind whatever it was that made him agree to something as ludicrous as this, and yet, he still felt _obligated._ "I just choose not to think about it."

"Well," Phinks looked up from the cards in his hands and gave the Samurai a mocking grin, "that isn't surprising." He, as well as the rest of the Ryodan, were very well aware of just how obstinate Nobunaga could be. More times than not, it was usually him that was generally argumentative, _especially_ when it came down to decisions he didn't agree with. Which tended to be a lot of them.

"Oh, shut up!" Nobunaga blurted out, and he felt one of his eyes twitch. It was hard keeping his hand from wanting to reach up and grasp the hilt of his sword. He didn't know how the hell he managed to tolerate this lot. Then again, it was a given that most of them couldn't withstand being together in the same room for very long.

Silence had descended the room following the Samurai's comment, and for once, the peace was a welcomed aspect. It was times like these when Nobunaga enjoyed the lack of conversation. More times than not, he hated dealing with their varying opinions and ideas. Even the general discourse could become dull or irritating.

It wasn't as if they didn't learn how to work together, but even _that_ could become a challenge. There were so many times he could recount the dissention that happened between them over disagreements, yet, it was harder than not to stop the infighting completely.

"C'mon Nobunaga, there is no reason to get upset," Shalnark chimed in almost too cheerily, "not like there is much that can be done about it anyway."

Damn it, the blond bastard was always so smug. Nobunaga huffed in exasperation, and Shalnark only shook his head as a result. Sometimes, dealing with the Samurai's disposition was _exhausting._

Shrugging, Shalnark turned his attention from Nobunaga and resumed observing the game before him; continuing to banter with the man, he thought, would only serve to instigate the dispute. Once the Samurai made up his mind, there was almost _no_ changing it. Nobunaga was fixated, and further insistence would only serve to provoke his temperament. At the current, there was a lot on everyone's mind, and the shift in their group's situation had all of them virtually on edge. Most were still trying to process what transpired in the last few days.

Even he was struggling with the recent outcome.

Shalnark flung a card into the center and sighed.

"Everything happening now is his fault, you know. If it weren't for the Chain User, we wouldn't _be_ in the damn position we are in."

Nobunaga's comment practically cut through the quiet which had taken over them, and a solemn expression crossed almost every face in the room. The memory of their exchange with the Chain User was still fresh in their minds, specifically the reveal of his relationship with Chrollo. It had been a heavy blow, and most of the Spiders were still trying to contend with the news - especially with the fact their Danchou had made such a radical decision to accept the young blond as a partner rather than extract penance for their comrades' deaths.

Some of them understood the reason for their Danchou's decision, while others struggled with the fact and were renitent to accept it. Nobunaga took it the worst of all.

"While that may be true," Machi crossed her arms and gazed at everyone in the room even though her comment was directed at Nobunaga, "there isn't much we can do about it." She stated tersely. "It was Danchou's decision, after all."

Once again, Machi's concise proclamation had ceased everyone's voices, and Nobunaga closed his eyes then grumbled. He had been well aware of Chrollo's decisions and the fact that their leader was thoroughly _enamored_ with the blasted Chain User, but he was still struggling with coming to grips that it was even proposed the young man also join them. After all, wasn't he on a quest to avenge his clan for what happened to them?

Nobunaga snorted. The thought of the Chain User joining them alienated him. There was something about it that didn't sit right with him, particularly with how _close_ the man was with their leader. The thought of it made him want to vomit. He remembered the blatant affection that was displayed before all of them, and once again, Nobunaga found it hard to hold back the disgust he felt. It wasn't the fact their Danchou was gay, but the fact that it was the _Chain User_ he chose to form a romantic relationship with.

The very notion was _beyond_ ludicrous.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He responded categorically, his eyes meeting hers. "However, I still don't like it. Something doesn't feel right to me about the entire situation."

The weight of Nobunaga's statement generated a moment of contemplation and a hum resonated around the room. While it was true most of them suspected there was more to the situation then what they knew, it was still hard to reach a definitive agreement regarding the position they were in. Most were torn between outrage and actually contending. However, the latter Nobunaga found was harder to accept.

"I agree." Another voice cut through the discourse, and everyone's attention turned towards an eyebrowless man who sat amid the ring of people in the center. "There is a lot that doesn't add up here, and honestly, I haven't liked the idea from the start. The very fact that Danchou has allowed the Chain User to reside among us really bothers me. Why would he allow that bastard to join? Especially after what happened with Uvogin and Pakunoda?"

It wasn't like Phinks always to be straightforward, but contesting the man's statement was virtually pointless, even if the notion raised viable questions. "Personally," Shalnark interjected, "I think Danchou knows what he is doing. Regardless if I agree with the decision or not, there isn't anything he hasn't done that wasn't with the Troupe's interest in mind."

"Still," Phinks began, not entirely convinced, "how can we be certain? Not only is it strange that Danchou has been willing to accept the Chain User, but also for the man to be so inclined to join us makes it sound even crazier." He crossed his arms, clearly irritated.

"Danchou obviously has his reasons." Shalnark furthered and looked at his comrade straight in the eye. "That much we can say."

"Why are you so willing to accept this?" Phinks countered, voice rising. "You act as if you are completely okay with it."

The blond geek sighed and reclined back, the cards in his hand almost forgotten. "That's not it," he began, tone cool, "I don't agree with all of it, but I trust Danchou." Of course, he was leary of the proposal regarding Kurapika joining them as he didn't fully trust the younger man, but who was _he_ to contest their leader's dictum?

"Truthfully, I feel the same way." Everyone turned instantly to face the large man who sat across the room. Franklin had remained quiet during the majority of the discord which ensued, yet, listening to the unrelenting bickering had slightly worn on his nerves. "When has Danchou done anything that was not for the benefit of the Spider?" He questioned and eyed everyone around him. "I am sure whatever his reasons are, it isn't solely for his own personal gain."

Although there were weight and merit to his words, the statement invoked a mixture of emotions as a result. Machi, Bonolenov, and Kortopi appeared contemplative, but Phinks was irate while Nobunaga looked positively riotous. The man was a thunderhead _waiting_ to explode.

"You can't be serious?!" The Samurai countered, his outburst causing several of the Ryodan to cover their ears. "Why is everyone okay with this? Have any of you forgot that it was the Chain User who killed Uvo and Paku?"

"No, we haven't." This time, it was a much softer voice that captivated their attention, and all eyes landed on Shizuku who casually pushed her large-framed glasses up her nose. "But don't you all agree that we should at least trust Danchou? I'm sure he knows what he is doing." She added without a hint of scrutiny to her words.

Both men scowled at the young woman's response and Phinks clenched his fists, but neither one of them decided to contest it further. Regardless of circumstance, it was _ultimately_ Chrollo's decision.

Many times since that fateful meeting they had deliberated over the integrity of their Danchou's leadership skills and whether or not they chose to continue following him, but in the end, there was no one else better suited to remain the head of the Spider. Chrollo had been the one who brought them all together and was the very same person who gave them all a reason to be. Had it not been for him, it was possible that most of them would have still been wallowing through the filth and sediment of Meteor City. Or at the very worst - _dead._

"Also," a shorter man clad in ebony robes addressed everyone present as he rose from his seat behind those who sat in the ring and went closer, eyes narrowed, "didn't the Chain User state he was ready to prove his loyalty to us? I say we should wait and see exactly how he plans on doing that."

The answer wasn't one most expected to hear from Feitan as the man was generally recalcitrant and stringent, but it wasn't far from accurate. Each of them remembered the Chain User's words and the adamancy of showing just how genuine his desire was in becoming a part of the Spider. It was an idea that made it difficult to deny or wish to ignore, yet, not many were quick to accept him nonetheless. What happened to their comrades was something that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

If the Chain User sought acceptance, well then, he had to do more than just prove his loyalty. He had to show he was indeed a Spider heart _and_ soul.

Reaching that conclusion wasn't something most of them were readily inclined to welcome with open arms, and it was going to take more than mere words to sway a change in opinion otherwise. Keeping faith in their Danchou's reasons for harboring the connection he did with the Chain User, however, was an entirely _separate_ matter. Not once had Chrollo lead them astray - why start now?

"Alright, you've made your point," Nobunaga groused and let his gaze land on Feitan, "that it's possible the Chain User is telling the truth, and we should trust in our leader's judgment, but I still say that we remain on the side of caution." It seemed that regardless of circumstance, they were just going in practical circles at any rate. Although the collective consensus was general adversity for Chrollo allowing their virtual enemy to join them along with the relationship he has with the man, there were only varying opinions on _actually_ going along with it.

Just knowing the last survivor of the Kurta clan was amid them appalled Nobunaga along with a semblance of feeling betrayed. He was confident it was the same for a few others as well. Even Phinks appeared frustrated. Feitan seemed stoic while everyone else was torn between rumination and ambiguity.

Only Shizuku's expression suggested she was more _understanding_ than not.

Then again, even their newest member, the Zoldyck child looked passive about it.

"It's not as if any of us are quick to accept it," Machi spoke up again, but this time, however, she kept her posture more rigid, confidence in her demeanor, "yet, as concerned such an aspect has made me, I still trust in Danchou's judgment. If he thinks the Chain User will be an asset to us, then I believe we should see exactly how this plays out." Her eyes swept over every head in the room before closing them briefly. Most of the Spiders, as Machi knew, tended to entrust in her instincts. "Doesn't mean I trust the Chain User currently and I say that in the meantime, we at least keep an eye on him."

Instantly, the rest of them nodded in agreement, and even though Nobunaga was still fighting to reach the same conclusion as the rest of his comrades, he couldn't deny that usually what Machi said _was_ right. Perhaps he wasn't entirely on board, but for now, he would have just to deal.

Rising from his seat, Franklin practically loomed over them, his expression temperate. "That sounds like the best recourse. It will also allow us to observe the Chain User and how he behaves. The interaction may give us a basic idea of exactly what he is capable of."

Briefly, they all considered the possibility behind Franklin's statement. If it were actually possible to find an advantage for the Spider by incorporating the Chain User in their ranks, well, it just _may_ be worth the risk of letting him walk among them. Both Nobunaga and Phinks remained skeptical while Feitan looked indifferent, but the torture specialist was more intrigued than not.

"I think it's settled then," Shalnark concluded in his all too lively voice. "As Danchou said, this mission we are about to go on will be a test to evaluate exactly _how_ intent the Chain User is in joining us. Let's see if what he does amounts to anything he's told us."

The finality of the words spoken invoked a hum of agreement from the rest of the Spiders, except Nobunaga who persisted on staying dissented. "I still don't like this but will go along with it even if it's against my better judgment." He paused a moment before letting his firm, surly gaze to sweep over everyone present. "However, if I suspect even once the Chain User plans to betray us, I will kill him."

Such strong and callous words didn't go unacknowledged as no one attempted to oppose his declaration and Nobunaga snorted. He still couldn't believe he allowed himself to be roped into the situation he was in, but going back now was _not_ an option. In the back of his mind, the Samurai was still unforgiving of the transgressions passed against them even if such was a blatant contradiction. There was just no room to abolish the hatred he had for the Chain User, _regardless_ if he was really searching to make amends.

Out of all of them, Nobunaga was the most affected by the loss of Uvogin and Pakunoda despite that all of them took it hard in one way or another. It was reprehensible that he had to work with their killer. The Samurai ground his teeth, finding it hard to retain his composure, but settled on suppressing his anger. _For now._ He would sit back and let this little fracas play out.

Hopefully, none of them were wrong about any of it — _especially_ Chrollo.

Everyone had fallen into an awkward silence just as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway leading to the room they were in and moments later, two figures emerged from the shadows. Collectively, they all turned to face the two newcomers, and it was then Shalnark's voice was the first to ring out through the stillness.

"Danchou!" He exclaimed, grin returning. It remained even after he noticed Kurapika slide out from behind Chrollo. This time, the man's appearance didn't unnerve him or catch him off guard.

One by one, a symphony of voices calling out Danchou all resonated together as each of the Spiders acknowledged the arrival of their leader. As Chrollo motioned towards the center, he could then hear a few hushed whispers when they noticed Kurapika trailing behind him. It was expected as not all of them were accepting of his lover still and it would be _quite_ sometime before any of them became accommodating.

Regardless of the contention directed at him, Chrollo noticed that Kurapika kept himself resolute, shoulders staying squared. He found a place to sit and immediately, Kurapika came to sit beside him.

"Don't let it affect you," Chrollo uttered in his lover's direction and the younger man nodded in response.

"Oh, I don't plan to." He wasn't about to allow himself to be intimidated. Not now. _Not ever._ Kurapika didn't let such happen last time, and he wasn't about to start now.

When everyone was settled, Chrollo surveyed the people before him. There was so much to do, and continuing to get organized was _essential._ Not only did they need to test Kurapika to prove his worth and fealty before his Spiders, but there was also the urgency to eliminate an immensely dangerous slew of creatures. With as much dissidence there was among them, Chrollo didn't want to allow the situation to linger. He even figured it would become more complicated once his lover's friends also became involved.

He and Kurapika expected their arrival soon as well, to which Chrollo was sure would only heighten the already thick tension in the air around them.

"As you know," his voice rang out, authority clear in the tone, "we have reconvened here in preparation for our mission to Mirie as was agreed on. Not only are we readying to corral and eliminate the looming threat of extremely dangerous beasts, but for all of us to witness Kurapika's allegiance to the Spider." Chrollo cast a glance towards the blond beside him before continuing. "Furthermore, Kurapika's friends are aware of the circumstances between him and I and of his decision to join us. In light of that, they have agreed to assist us."

Concluding his statement, Chrollo took the time to assess the reactions garnered by his speech as his focus landed on each and every face he could see. The fact no one spoke up after that consequently left him slightly unnerved, and he noticed Kurapika also stiffened as a result. Chrollo started to wonder what _exactly_ his Spiders thought when finally it was Nobunaga who actually spoke up.

Why wasn't Chrollo the least bit surprised?

"So, you're telling us the brat's friends agreed to this without so much as a hitch?" He questioned, voice gruff.

"Yes," Chrollo answered, and Nobunaga's expression only darkened. "At first, they weren't thrilled, I can attest to that, but they feel the same way we do when it comes down to the prospect of these dangerous creatures wreaking mass destruction."

Something about the entire thing _still_ nagged at Nobunaga in the back of his mind, and the man grunted pessimistically. First, the Chain User requisitions to join them, and now his friends were just going to aid them without any stipulations? Even when they were made aware of the Chain User's desire to become apart of them? Could the kids also handle that?

More and more, he didn't like the situation that was unfurling before them. Nobunaga was, like the rest of the Spiders, just so uncertain of where it would lead them although most were _trying_ to keep their faith in Chrollo. Nobunaga hoped none of them come to regret it.

"I still don't like this," he reiterated, voice low and dour, "as I just cannot see why they would be so quick to work beside us. After what happened with our first encounter regarding those kids, I just don't see them being so inclined to join us on this mission. The brat may have decided to, but his friends are an entirely separate matter." His eyes met with Chrollo's, and for a second, there was tension between them.

The response wasn't anything Chrollo was surprised by, yet, with how intent his comrade was acting, it only caused the hairs along his arms to rise, and he couldn't help but sense a prickle of foreboding. Chrollo long since suspected Nobunaga would put up the most resistance, with Feitan and Phinks behind him, but even those two were _tame_ compared to the Samurai. Knowing the man was putting up this much of a front only caused Chrollo to be partially frustrated. It concerned him because of Nobunaga's temperament. Eventually, Chrollo hoped, his longtime friend would come around.

Nobunaga's continued derision was proof already of the man's declining respect. Chrollo just prayed that idealism wouldn't bleed onto the rest of his Spiders.

In any regard, waning respect or no, he _wasn't_ giving up Kurapika no matter the outcome.

Chrollo sighed. "I understand that you have concerns," he furthered, voice going nearly monotone, "and while I cannot blame you due to it, one thing you have to understand is that we are already committed. I wouldn't have accepted any of this had I felt there was a chance of it causing problems for us or if we wouldn't benefit from it." Again, he kept himself immotile, firm. Nobunaga was rebellious and would put up a fight until things swayed into his favor. Chrollo wasn't about to let that happen.

Watching the vexed expression crawl over Nobunaga's features confirmed his suspicions. It would indeed, be a _long_ process to convince the man actually to come around.

Expelling a breath, Nobunaga prepared a retort when Machi decided that she had enough.

The sound of thumping reverberated throughout the area and Nobunaga let out a loud hiss as the pink-haired woman clobbered him over the head once again. "Do you always have to keep whining?" She scolded, eyes boring into his own. "We all know how you feel, and of course, you are not the only one who has questioned this whole thing, but instead of complaining, just consider being quiet for once. In the end, what Danchou says, goes."

She stood there, the space between them virtually nil as her own temperament continued to ferment. Listening to the man's voice was as irritating as it was dealing with his griping. Machi never let her gaze leave his. This time, she would make _damned_ sure he ceased his little folly.

Never once had Nobunaga feared anything. He always faced any challenge head-on, but he nearly cringed at the fervid intensity of Machi's eyes. For someone like her, the woman could be frightening, and even her aura was practically sinister. Relenting, he grumbled and waved a hand dismissively in her direction. "Damn woman, you don't have to be so pushy, I get it," Nobunaga stated, though he kept his cool as not to instigate her wrath any further. "I still don't like any of this, but I did agree despite how I feel." He paused a moment as he broke eye contact with Machi to peer at those in the room. When his gaze landed on Kurapika, however, Nobunaga couldn't hide the scowl that became etched over his visage. It was clear he _resented_ the younger man. The Chain User seemed to be the crux of their problems as of late. "I still blame him, so this had better be worth it."

A drone of voices followed the Samurai's prelection, and Kurapika felt himself growing tense. It was bad enough when that man's eyes landed on his, but hearing his opposition only heightened his concern. He glanced in Chrollo's direction, but his lover appeared stoic. There was a scowl on those lips, but nothing else outwardly told Kurapika how the older man was feeling.

So, he remained stationary, poised at Chrollo's side although he felt an underlying pull to edge closer to his lover, the desire to have those arms around him was _strong._ Being in front of the Spiders - regardless if they were now his comrades - was still hard on him. The look of scrutiny along with criticism accented nearly every face in the room. Only a select few appeared to harbor more measuring expressions than ones that came off as judgemental. Kurapika turned to face Chrollo when he felt the traces of warmth over the edge of his side.

"Don't stress yourself." He whispered, and Kurapika nodded when Chrollo's arm came securely around him. Now was not the time to break down.

Before anybody could speak, the presence of new auras entering the area drew everyone's attention, and Kurapika followed the direction everyone turned in without hesitation. The signatures of the energy fields were unfamiliar to him until they drew close enough that he was able to discern who they were from amid the flow of the ones in the room and _immediately_ Kurapika drew in a breath. Chrollo felt the blond stiffen and turned to look back in his direction.

Tightening his arm around Kurapika, Chrollo hoped the contact would help calm the younger man. "Are they here?" He questioned, concern lacing his voice. Kurapika didn't respond promptly, but he could tell by his lover's posture that he was probably right.

Footsteps began to echo through the halls leading up to the room they were in, and Kurapika prepared himself for what was to come. "Yes." He answered subsequently after taking a deep breath to once again, calm his rapidly beating heart. Kurapika wondered how the stress hadn't killed him yet.

Staying close to his lover, he remained silent as he and everyone else awaited the arrival of the newcomers to their rendezvous point. It didn't take long before three people emerged from the darkness.

Instantly, all eyes landed on a tall man who was accompanied by two kids. Again, the Genei Ryodan fell into a hushed conversation, and Kurapika could only _fathom_ the things they were saying. Neglecting to move, the Kurta kept his eyes on his friends, watching them until it was Gon who finally met his gaze.

It was plain the boy found it hard to smile, considering the company they were in, but all eyes followed Gon as he made his over. "Kurapika." He spoke, once he was close enough, amber eyes never leaving his. "This is the place you wanted us to meet up at?" Turning momentarily, he let his focus scan over those around him, and he instantly recognized a few faces from the last time he came across the Spiders in Yorknew. Gon couldn't help the slight anger he felt as his lips pursed into a thin line.

Kurapika noticed Gon's reaction and answered before the boy could allow himself to show his disapproval any further. "Yes. Here is where we will be discussing our plans before we proceed to Mirie. How are Killua and Leorio holding up?"

Gon let his attention fall back on Kurapika, and the same frown that was present on his features greeted his friend once more. There was no denying the fact that none of them were comfortable with the circumstances they were in, and Gon was sure the young Kurta understood that. "Well, Killua is managing although he is still concerned. Leorio, on the other hand, griped all the way here."

"I see," Kurapika responded. His gaze darted towards Leorio and Killua who were standing apprehensively a short distance away while exchanging caustic stares with the Ryodan. Dealing with the vitriol between the two groups wasn't going to be simple. "In any regard, it's best we focus on the task at hand. As difficult that may sound."

The boy nodded and turned away from Kurapika just as Killua and Leorio motioned over to where they were, all the while the Spiders watched petulantly, but it was plain the two were doing their best to ignore them.

That was until Killua's eyes landed on someone familiar. Once recognition hit, the boy's expression turned from curious to shocked. "Kalluto?" He blurted out in sheer disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Several moments passed before the dark-haired Zoldyck member acknowledged being addressed, but when he turned to face Killua, the look he possessed was practically _indifferent._ "Good to see you brother." He responded, tone bland. Kalluto didn't seem entirely fazed by his older brother's presence.

Killua narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he was sure there was more going on than what he was aware of. There was no _doubt_ Kalluto was hiding something and to see him with the Spiders obviously made him concerned, but also annoyed. "Don't avoid the question," Killua countered, voice curt, "and tell me why you are here with the Genei Ryodan."

The young Zoldyck stood there unmoving, face unreadable as he surveyed Killua with interest. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone else in his family found out about his connection to the Spiders. "That's because brother," he uttered slowly, "I have joined them."

Each word was like a weight in his mind, and it took Killua several long moments for his brain to parse what Kalluto said. When it finally did, vexation soon mirrored the repudiation he felt. "You what?" Killua stammered, eyes going wide. "Do mother and father know about this?"

Instantly, Kalluto shook his head, though he was still unmoved by his brother's words. "No, they don't." He merely said then continued before Killua could respond. "I have my reasons, however."

He made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat and narrowed his eyes in Kalluto's direction. First Kurapika, then his brother. Killua couldn't _believe_ both of them joined the Genei Ryodan. Of course, it was different when it came down to his friend as Kurapika definitely had his reasons, but his brother was an entirely _separate_ matter. His attention then turned towards Chrollo.

"Did you know about this?" Killua demanded.

It was then Chrollo acknowledged the presence of Kurapika's friends. He raised an eyebrow at the implication. "Yes. But I was not made aware of your brother's induction until after Kurapika and I were on our way back to Yorknew. As for his reasons in joining, that I yet do not know. He was recommended by Illumi Zoldyck from my understanding."

Gritting his teeth, Killua was _literally_ frustrated. Now his older brother was somehow involved. Eventually, he would figure out what exactly was going on. He cast a disparaging look towards Kalluto then expelled a heavy sigh. "We will discuss this later." He relented, knowing there was still a more pressing issue which required their attention. The sensation of weight on his arm turned his gaze onto Gon who watched him with concern. Even Kurapika and Leorio appeared the same. "What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"It's nothing…" Killua lied, then attempted a smile to prevent his friends from worrying. "We should probably get back to the matter at hand. There are some beasts we need to deal with, right?"

The response Killua gave confused Gon, and he looked over to where his friend was previously focused on, and vaguely he remembered seeing the dark-haired kid in the kimono somewhere before, but he couldn't _quite_ place his finger on it. He debated on it for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, we do."

Once again, Chrollo let his attention fall on the three before him. "In any regard, it's good that you were able to join us," he drawled, "since we are about to discuss the current plan." Chrollo then turned away, and his eyes landed on Kurapika. "Are you ready, babe?" He questioned with a smile.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Kurapika confirmed as he was satisfied that Killua was okay and then he drew in a breath while attempting to steady himself. There was still so much ahead of them, and he _needed_ strength.

"Good." He said, pleased that his partner had _no_ reservations. Time was of the essence, and Chrollo knew there was little room for delay. The longer they took to enact their strategy, the higher the odds were of those beasts getting loose and havoc reigning down upon the world. Both groups needed to work together and cooperate if they were to succeed as it was going to take their combined efforts to win. As a whole, Chrollo was _confident_ they would be strong. Divided, well, he didn't want to think about that.

Besides, it was Kurapika's chance to prove himself to his future comrades.

"I still can't believe you agreed to let them accompany us," Nobunaga suddenly interjected in a brusque tone, his attention on Chrollo, "I get that you wanted to recruit the kids, but do you really think it's a good idea to bring that other guy along?" And his finger pointed directly at Leorio, "I mean, how much can we actually trust them?"

Leorio's head snapped towards the Samurai, exasperation evident in his demeanor. "Who are you to say if I can come or not?" He shot back and curled his hands into fists before raising them up in front of him. "I'll have you know that I am well suited for this mission."

A snort followed Nobunaga's scathing frown as it formed over his thin lips. He crossed his arms again, though it was hard resisting the urge to reach for the katana at his hip. "Yeah, like I actually believe that," he countered, his eyes boring into Leorio's own, "since you're friends with the Chain User. We still don't trust him; what makes you think we trust _any of you_?"

Restraining himself from allowing his emotions to show was difficult as Leorio felt the rage welling inside him and the man ground his teeth audibly. It was already proving difficult to work with people who were murderous and housed a superiority complex, but dealing with the one who had a topknot proved to be _infuriating._

Disdain washed over Leorio's countenance. "Who are you to even judge?!" He snapped, barely registering the grip that Killua and Gon had on both his arms. "You don't know anything about us!" All he wanted to do was lunge at the man, hands itching to curl around Nobunaga's throat. Deep down in the back of his mind, he wondered how Kurapika was even willing to try and put up with this lot.

In truth, Leorio wanted to _strangle_ the man.

"I know enough," Nobunaga retorted coolly, aware he was no longer able to refrain from reaching for the hilt of his sword, fingers gripping it nearly vice-like, "that you are no different from him," the Samurai's eyes shot towards Kurapika before going back to Leorio, "and I _still_ resent him for what he did to my friends."

Each word hit like a boulder, hard and fast, causing Leorio to falter into shock before rage seethed to the very edges of his being. "You bastard!" He growled, and at that moment, he attempted to charge right at the man, but then cognizance reminded him that he was being held back by his friends, their voices desperate to reach him. After a few minutes of struggling, Leorio relented.

"Calm down, Leorio," Gon spoke, the boy's voice sharp and imploring, "getting angry isn't helping us."

"Yeah, old man," Killua added, the boy's silver eyes almost impassive as they locked with his own. "I don't like this any more than you, but acting reckless isn't going to do any good."

Even Machi found that she agreed with the current sentiment and this time, she threatened to tie Nobunaga up after hitting him over the head harder then she did previously. He glowered at her, but more so when he caught the sound of Phinks and Feitan snickering at him.

 _How insufferable._

Kurapika rubbed his temples - watching the display which unfolded before them only added to the stress he was dealing with. He didn't expect a warm reception between his friends and the Genei Ryodan, and most certainly, Kurapika didn't blame Leorio for how the man felt, but arguing with the Spiders was the _last_ thing he expected his friend to do.

Then again, Kurapika long since knew just how impetuous Leorio could be. The way he acted didn't surprise the young Kurta in the _least._

Before anything, he noticed Chrollo had risen, one hand gliding into the air. "Enough." He commanded, and silence descended around the room. Even he, Kurapika surmised, was at his wit's end. Though, he didn't blame his lover. Dealing with the bullshit from everyone was _more_ than enough to fray the nerves. Kurapika commended him; Chrollo had a lot to go through just as he did. "Fighting like this isn't getting us anywhere, and all of you," his gaze slid over to his Spiders, "know how we settle disputes."

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Kurapika then stood up and used the opportunity to voice how he felt. "To start off, I will say that I do understand because of what occurred between us in the past, there is still tension and distrust. With that in mind, I don't expect any of you to believe me, nor do I wish to invoke any potential hostility. But regardless of circumstance," Kurapika paused for a split second as he let his attention drift towards his friends before resuming, "we are going to have to set aside our differences if we are going to work together. There isn't anything more I can say other than I ask of you to let me prove myself and show you my true intentions." Expelling a pent up breath, the younger man straightened himself even more while keeping a firm grip on his composure. "And one more thing, my name is Kurapika, not the Chain User."

Each of the members of the Genei Ryodan all moved off to one side of the room after he concluded his statement and Kurapika looked down when he heard Gon's voice address him over the flow of whispers. "So, you really mean it when you say that we have to work with them?" The boy asked although he sounded slightly dubious and nodded his head in the direction of where the Spiders sat huddled together.

"Yes," Kurapika answered and leaned a little against Chrollo, the warmth from the closeness they shared was enough to ease some of the tension, "not only because of the enemy we face but also because I am becoming one of them. It may not seem like it now, but this is something I have to do, not only for myself but for my clan as it was their final wish."

The look which shone in Gon's eyes conveyed simple understanding and forbearance. Automatically, Kurapika expelled a sigh of relief as it felt like a huge weight had been lifted since he had been continuously worried about his friend's approval of his decision. It didn't _entirely_ surprise Kurapika that Gon reacted in such a way as the boy had always been more supportive of his choices than his other two friends, but when it came down to it, how Gon felt held the _most_ weight.

It gave Kurapika hope that with enough time, they would all become accepting of the choice he made.

"Don't worry, then I definitely will help you." He said enthusiastically as a goofy grin spread over his face, and the very aspect made it hard for Kurapika to resist letting his own smile show. It was times like these where the Kurta felt he could really be himself.

"Honestly," the sound of Killua's voice drew their attention from one another and they turned to face the silver-haired boy, "I still don't like having to work with these guys," he jabbed a finger in the direction of where the Spiders were, "but if it means that much to you, then I suppose I can deal with it."

Another answer Kurapika didn't expect, and it only _surprised_ him even more. When he first entertained the idea of telling his friends of his choice to be with Chrollo and to join the Spiders, the blond expected perpetual resistance over it, but for them to show leniency this soon added to the spark of faith he needed to stay positive that everything would work out in the long run.

Moving forward was getting easier, but one brick remained in the way still. Getting around it was the most _difficult_ part, and Kurapika's attention landed on Leorio. The man had his eyes closed, and a discernible frown was over his lips. It was _clear_ he was still in debate over the current situation.

Leorio remained silent for a while, then shoved his hands roughly into his pockets in sheer defeat. "I get it," he grumbled as one eye opened to look directly at Kurapika, "and this is something you feel you need to do. While I agree with Killua about disliking this, I won't abandon you." Turning his back to Kurapika and the two boys, Leorio stood there and thought a moment before gazing back over his shoulder. "Just so long as I don't have to deal with that guy." He furthered and jabbed a thumb in the Samurai's direction.

Waiting for Leorio's decision had left Kurapika hanging on with bated breath, but once his friend confirmed to at least participate in the upcoming mission, he _finally_ was able to feel better about the prospect and of the outcome. _"One step closer and in the right direction,"_ Kurapika thought.

The sensation of weight around his waist brought Kurapika from his abstraction, and he realized that Chrollo was watching him, a smile on those plush lips. "It appears things are falling into place, even if slowly." His lover spoke in a placating tone and used his free hand to brush aside a few golden locks from his eyes. "Try not to worry so much babe, it will only make it harder for you."

Kurapika tilted his head slightly into the gentle touch, and for a moment, he nearly forgot about the world around him. "Easier said than done," the younger man cooed and allowed himself to look into Chrollo's enticing grey eyes, "but I am sure that I will be able to once this is all over."

Just then, the sound of shuffling announced the Spiders had moved back into the center of the room, and Chrollo broke eye contact with Kurapika reluctantly to let his attention fall on his comrades. It didn't, however, stop the grip he kept around Kurapika's slender body.

"What decision have you reached?" He announced in a casual tone, posture rigid yet, commanding.

Who stepped forward didn't _astonish_ Chrollo at the least and Shalnark's usual smile gave him a vague indication that he was going to at least receive a definite answer.

"We're still in," the blond decreed, tone nearly booming through the room, "and everyone has agreed to continue with giving the Chain User," Shalnark stopped to clear his throat, "I mean, Kurapika a chance."

Chrollo almost showed a brief lapse in stature when he felt like his heart was practically going to _drop_ from his chest in relief. It was temporal, but he swiftly regained his equanimity. "Good," Chrollo added, voice autogenetic. "Then it's fully decided, and there should be no need to contest it further." With that, he looked directly at Nobunaga whose expression was hardened. Chrollo appreciated his friend's determination and indomitable spirit, there were just times when the man was _past_ difficult to contend with.

This time, Chrollo wished Nobubaga would relent for once.

The Samurai huffed as a result but said nothing more when Machi glared at him.

"So," Killua vocalized nonchalantly, hands coming to rest behind his head, "what do we do from here?"

Chrollo didn't expect the kid to actually be assertive and inquire on what was to transpire next as he seemed more circumspect than zealous. "It's time we formulate our plan and then mobilize. There isn't much room for delay, and we need to leave soon for Mirie."

Finally, they were getting _somewhere,_ and Kurapika couldn't agree more.

"Yes, the longer we sit around, the greater the chances become of those creatures breaking away." He furthered, confidence matching the steeled will his eyes projected. "If we are to minimize that risk as much as possible, expediting this is the most logical recourse."

Everyone fell into momentary silence, and Kurapika couldn't help the itch he felt just to get moving and _not_ remain stagnant where he was under such measuring gazes. The sooner they enacted their objective, the _better._

"Alright then," Phinks announced and plodded to the front of the group, "let's get started. I am ready to create some chaos and start killing these things." He raised his right arm and rotated it, eagerness present in each motion.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Leorio added without thinking then immediately paused, "that is, without the 'generating chaos' part." He corrected but turned away sullenly when Nobunbaga let out a boisterous laugh.

Taking a seat once more, Chrollo motioned for everyone else to do the same. It had taken too long for them to decide on a course of action and were finally going to commence with the operation they had planned. He _hated_ dissuasions. "Let's get started, shall we?" Chrollo turned to look at Kurapika, wanting his lover's own concession.

The blond simply nodded and was ready in _full_ earnest to take the next step into the unknown.

* * *

It was the peak of the day when Chrollo and Kurapika arrived in Falton once again, and the sweltering temperature of the city was almost _impossible_ to ignore. Sustaining in such climates was difficult, especially when it was vastly different than the ones around Yorknew, but it wasn't entirely unfeasible. Kurapika unconsciously raised a hand to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow as they stepped off the platform at the airport.

Chrollo had come up beside him, and the older man watched him inquisitively. How his lover was able to remain impervious while wearing that coat, Kurapika could not understand. Just looking at it while noticing the shimmering waves in the air around Chrollo's frame was enough to make him _regret_ it. Kurapika shook his head.

Nen or no, even he wasn't able to invoke that kind of resistance. It was easier to do when warding off much milder temperatures, but with just how humid it was, the Kurta knew even trying would be a fruitless attempt.

"Unable to withstand the climate of Falton, babe?" Chrollo smirked, and Kurapika breathed out in exasperation. Why was it his lover felt the need to tease him as he did?

 _"But aren't you guilty of doing the same thing?"_ A voice echoed in his mind, and Kurapika couldn't repress the snort which soon followed.

"It's mildly annoying." He responded tersely and turned away. The sun was at its peak, and Kurapika had to raise one of his hands to shield his eyes. Its bright light was _bothersome,_ and keeping it from shining down on his face proved to be problematic. Again, Kurapika couldn't _help_ the annoyance he felt.

Hiding the fact that he was amused by how flustered Kurapika was proved to be impossible for Chrollo and the older man chuckled as a result. "I thought you were used to tropical conditions?" He questioned. "Since you seem to like almost everything else hot." Chrollo teased and the raised eyebrow his lover gave only added to his mirth. Kurapika really was cute when he was miffed.

"You know what?" Kurapika began, then immediately paused. "Fuck you." The blond blurted and narrowed his eyes at Chrollo. He swore to God that sometimes the man could be _incorrigible._

Precious. Kurapika was so _easy_ to rile up, and Chrollo loved testing his luck when it came down to it. "That's something for us to do later my sexy Kurapika." He winked and let the grin that was on his face spread even wider.

Kurapika instantly groaned and rolled his eyes as he felt heat begin to rise up over the skin of his neck and cheeks. He swiftly turned away to prevent Chrollo from noticing. "Damn jackass." The blond muttered to himself.

How his lover reacted and the flush of crimson he managed to catch dusting over those soft, pale cheeks as Kurapika turned away pleased Chrollo _significantly._ The younger man was something special, even if he got roused without much effort. Then again, something like that also had its benefits. More so when it came down to matters of intimacy. The very thought _delighted_ Chrollo.

"You love me." He remarked then came up beside Kurapika when his lover picked up the pace and began walking ahead of him. Clearly, the Kurta was vexed, but eventually, Chrollo knew he would get over it. Just like every other time when he had taken the risk of provoking the blond Kurta.

"I do," Kurapika responded softly, then after a rather long pause, he attempted to change the subject. "So, are we going to meet up with everyone else?" Tilting his head, he cast a sidelong look towards Chrollo. "Because I am sure we don't want to be late in arriving."

Although he could see Kurapika watching him from his peripheral vision, Chrollo kept his eyes forward. More than likely, his lover had calmed down, but the statement he made was a rather good point, and the older man shook everything else from his mind. There was still the matter at hand, and getting to the rendezvous point was of the _utmost_ importance. Dallying for any longer was inadvisable.

The grin on his lips faded, and Chrollo's expression turned more crucial. "Yes." He began and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather coat. "And not only that, but it's best we begin our trek to Mirie soon since the final leg of the trip will have to be done on foot."

It was true, and although the aspect was something Kurapika wasn't looking forward to, it was in the best interest of everyone along with the success of the mission they remained cloaked once entering the forests around the city. The _last_ thing any of them wanted to do was alert those creatures to their presence.

"Agreed. Hence why I think we should really pick up the pace." Kurapika stated then proceeded to exit the airport and towards the already packed streets of Falton. Right before he could reach the pathway which led into the main thoroughfare, Kurapika abruptly _stopped_ when he picked up on the presence of someone familiar. Chrollo came to a halt beside him, and a cautious expression crossed over his chiseled features.

Two figures rounded the corner ahead of them, and Kurapika squinted to try and make out who they were, but when they came close enough, he was able to tell one of them was wearing large-framed glasses, had green hair and sported a dress of the same color. The other wore what appeared to be a cow-like outfit. The very notion gave Kurapika _instant_ pause.

 _Mizaistom._

What was he doing here, and how did he manage to find them?

"Is that the Zodiac member we met on the train?" Chrollo inquired, and Kurapika nodded.

"So it seems." He sighed. If things couldn't get any worse. Now it appeared they would have to deal with the Hunter's Association once more. Still, it rattled him at how _quickly_ they were tracked down again. It was just as bad when the same man had managed to locate them on the train from Winden. The very notion _troubled_ Kurapika.

"We meet again, Kurapika," Mizaistom announced and came to a stop in front of the two men. His attention turned briefly towards Chrollo, and he nodded in affirmation of the other's presence. "Same to you, Mr. Lucifer."

He locked eyes with the man in the cow suit, and Kurapika's lips twisted into a disapproving frown, posture becoming defensive. "Skip the formalities, Mizaistom. Why are you here?" He demanded curtly.

Mizaistom kept a smile on his face even though he could clearly tell that Kurapika was frustrated. "If you must know, we received intel that you and Mr. Lucifer, along with several other people, I presume the Genei Ryodan along with your friends, had decided to return to Mirie. Since you two are the only remaining survivors of the massacre there, it made sense you would plan to eradicate the creatures."

So, the association had been keeping tabs on them all along? _Lovely._ Kurapika wasn't thrilled. Not only was he mortified but _furious_ as well. It was something he didn't believe they would go far enough to do. "You plan to try and arrest us then?" Kurapika instantly cut to the chase, not ready to beat around the bush. "Or are you going to allow us to proceed without interference?"

The answer didn't surprise him in the least, and Mizaistom kept his posture unimposing. "It's not like that," he clarified, and his hands came up in a gesture of yielding before him, "we don't plan to arrest you, or any of the Genei Ryodan regardless of the bounties you have." Mizaistom furthered, though his expression became stern following his next words. "We do, however, request to accompany you to Mirie as my associate, Cheadle and I would like to assist you in any way we can with these creatures."

Kurapika almost couldn't believe his ears - he was _dumbfounded,_ and yet, he could only stare at the Zodiac member.

First, he and Chrollo had been tagged and monitored like animals, then being petitioned to take along the very same people who viewed them with a skewed opinion? It was completely _ludicrous._

"You really expect us to believe that?" He replied flatly, expression hardening. "How can we trust you?"

"Actually," Chrollo interposed, "I think it's more of why do you even want to help us?"

The woman next to Mizaistom pushed the glasses she wore up the bridge of her nose, and then her demeanor changed. She looked despotic. "That's because not only is this a new, undocumented species that needs to be studied, but we can't very well allow them to continue running amok, right?" There was a pause as she expelled a breath then continued. "To be quite honest with you, I'd like to observe these creatures, and what better chance to do so then while they are being contained by a group of strong Nen users?"

It was _still_ undeniable that such a request was even being presented and Kurapika glanced at Chrollo who was still trying to puzzle out the woman before him. With her appearance, it was hard not to disregard the serious undertone. Kurapika didn't instantly recognize it, but he frowned when he noticed the dog-like ears on her head and the semblance of a snout on her face. Did all of the Zodiacs dress like animals? The notion was utterly _ridiculous._

Still, Kurapika pulled his focus back to the task at hand, and he closed his eyes briefly. "I really don't know about this. Something tells me not to trust it." Shifting his gaze to Chrollo once again, the blond did his best to contain his unease. "What do you think about it?" He asked.

Keeping his eyes trained on the woman wasn't hard as Chrollo not only found her appearance rather intriguing but the fact she held such an emphatic stature was _enough_ to draw his attention. Indeed, he was trying to analyze her and uncover what skills and habits she had.

Because of the distraction, it took Chrollo a few seconds to register Kurapika's question. "Considering the nature behind our mission, I will have to agree that being in the company of hunters from the association does concern me; especially with a criminal hunter in our midst."

There was a temporary lapse in his speech, and both of the Zodiac members looked at him obliquely. Chrollo could tell neither of them was pleased with the result. Cheadle closed her eyes and pushed her glasses up habitually this time. "Trust me, neither of us is here to seek your capture, Mr. Lucifer. My associate and I merely want to study those creatures. To be perfectly frank, they are a menace and an even bigger threat then you are."

Her reaction oddly enough didn't seem to surprise Chrollo, and he could only look at her thoughtfully. Kurapika however, remained skeptical. "How can we be certain that you won't attempt to arrest any of us once our objective is complete?" He wasn't _entirely_ convinced. After how much he endured in more recent months, Kurapika learned to be more cautious.

"Well, I can't give you anything more aside from my word," Cheadle furthered, and her gaze met Kurapika's, "as I am quite certain you would probably kill us if we were to betray you." She hesitated a second then added. "To compensate for allowing us to join you, we will overlook your activities while on this mission and withdraw without issue once it's over."

Unbelievable. Kurapika was taken aback by her statement, which instantly ceased his voice. The accusation left him nearly reeling as the last thing he considered was murder to save his own ass - it was absolutely _inconceivable!_

 _"Would you do it if it came down to protecting those you care about, like Chrollo for instance?"_ Another voice whispered from the darkness inside his mind, and Kurapika was nearly startled by it. Would he even be able to perceive such a thing? Could he take a life if it meant saving another? Would he really have it in him? Especially for Chrollo?

It made Kurapika go back to a much darker time in his past when he had to survive on his own, back when he was alone, and the world was much crueler than it was now. The very notion caused him to slightly tremble as he remembered times when he had to do things that were beyond undesirable just to subsist. Kurapika didn't even want to _think_ about it.

Whether or not he had it in him Kurapika couldn't tell, nor did he know if he wanted to consider the thought. What would it do to his status as a hunter?

No, he just couldn't do it. Then again, Kurapika was well aware Chrollo could and _would._

"While I can say that last statement quite possibly could be true," Chrollo spoke up, and Kurapika was quickly jolted from his trance, causing the young blond to stare at him, "so long as I have your word, then I accept your proposal. Just make sure you don't interfere or get in our way."

The admission made Kurapika blink, and his mouth almost went agape. "Are you certain about this?" He stammered, shock lacing his features. "That we can even trust them?"

A faint smile made its way over Chrollo's lips, and he tilted his head slightly. "Don't worry, love, I am sure they know not to go back on our agreement." He cast a glance back at the two Zodiacs before straightening his back. Chrollo never realized just how stiff it had become. "That said, I think it's best we get moving and head for the rendezvous point. We've delayed long enough."

Kurapika still couldn't _believe_ that his lover was so quick to accept the word of someone they had no real way to provide solid proof or validation of truth from, but he simply clamped his jaw shut. After casting an arbitrary glance to the pair of hunters across from him, Kurapika turned his back and went after his lover, frustration evident in his steps.

As the two men turned away, Cheadle exchanged looks with Mizaistom as the threat that was clear in Chrollo's words echoed loudly in their ears. Once again, the Virus hunter slid her glasses up along the bridge of her nose, a frown twisting her features. "That was certainly an experience." She commented, voice firm. "We're going to have to be careful around them."

Mizaistom kept his eyes forward, but his posture remained inextensible. "I agree. It's easy to tell they are suspicious, especially Chrollo Lucifer. Both of them are on guard, just as it was when I encountered them back on the train bound for Falton."

It was something no less than expected, and Mizaistom had already predicted what kind of resistance he would be met with when he decided to encounter Chrollo Lucifer along with his companion Kurapika. Not only did it surprise him that Kurapika was a survivor of the Kurta clan massacre, but that he was also traveling in the company of the one who _orchestrated_ it. What surprised him more was the realization they had formed a romantic relationship. How _that_ happened, Mizaistom wasn't sure, but it baffled him beyond all recognition.

He chalked it up to it being another mystery that he may or may not ever solve.

"We should probably get going." Cheadle's voice broke Mizaistom from his musing state, and he hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah." He finally said they both trailed after the young Kurta and leader of the Genei Ryodan.

* * *

Chrollo and Kurapika were the last to arrive at Winden, both of them glad to have finally made it. As they both stepped through the slipshod door that led into the inn, a blast of raucous voices greeted them almost instantly. Chrollo was able to tell everyone had made it _long_ before he and Kurapika did.

It had felt like _forever_ had passed since either of them had been in the small, rustic village, and it gave Kurapika a sense of nostalgia. Everything was relatively the same from how he remembered it. He followed Chrollo to one of the tables that sat between two others occupied by Ryodan members, and he instantly searched for the kindly man they met on their last trip there, but his eyes soon caught his three friends sitting at the one his lover had gone to. All three of them watched him as he sat down, and Kurapika smiled to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Took you long enough." Leorio blurted out, obvious annoyance in his voice. "Was beginning to wonder if you would ever make it. Sitting here has been boring while dealing with those guys." He furthered and closed his eyes a moment.

"Yeah well," Kurapika began as his eyes darted towards the door of the inn, "Chrollo and I ran into… A slight delay before leaving Falton. Believe me, we weren't looking to hold everyone up."

Curiosity slid over Gon's features as he listened to the conversation, his eyes trained on Kurapika. "What kind of delay?" The boy asked.

The blond expelled a sigh and let his gaze drift back towards his friends. "Honestly, I don't know what to make of it myself, but we ran into two members of the Zodiacs. One was Mizaistom, but he was accompanied by a woman this time."

Shock replaced their analytical expressions, and Leorio looked as if he was about to choke on the food he had been eating. "The Zodiacs?" He blurted out then coughed after that.

"What did they want?" Killua cut in, his steely eyes locked on Kurapika intently.

Kurapika shook his head. "I'm still trying to understand that myself. But apparently, they want to research the beasts that invaded Mirie. They requested to come with us."

As his words sank in, all three of them appeared to be caught between confusion and incredulity. Kurapika didn't blame them, as the appearance of the Zodiacs only _complicated_ matters.

"What?! You mean the Hunter's Association sent elite hunters to follow us?" Leorio responded in a loud tone, and several of the Spider's looked in his direction, inquisition clearly evident in their expressions.

"Did you say the Hunter's Association?" Phinks demanded, his eyes narrowing in Leorio's direction.

The abrupt mention of the Hunter's Association drew Chrollo's attention from listening to the general prattle of his comrades and his eyes landed fixedly on Phinks. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to bring up the subject of the Zodiacs.

"You didn't hear him wrong," Chrollo spoke calmly, "as Kurapika and I ran into two of the Zodiacs on our way here."

At that moment, the room fell into total silence, and every head was turned in Chrollo's direction. Even Gon, Killua and Leorio's eyes were trained on the leader of the Spiders

"When were you planning on telling us that?" Nobunaga questioned perlustration heavy in his voice.

"I had no plans on concealing it from anyone," Chrollo began and drew in a breath. Truthfully, he would be _glad_ when this mission was said and done. "The announcement was going to be made before we disembarked from here."

For some reason, he was sure Nobunaga, along with several of the Spiders gave him the stink eye. "What exactly did they want?" Franklin cut in, his expression composed.

"Basically, they are here to document the creatures we are going to exterminate." He added, and Chrollo let his attention fall on the towering man. "They both have ensured me that is their only purpose and not for us."

Nobunaga snorted, frustration apparent on his face. "And you really believe that?"

"I don't trust it either," Kurapika added and crossed his arms, "but I am fairly certain they won't intrude in any way. It seemed both of them understood that much." Listening to the debacle drag on was growing rather _tiresome._

Silence fell around them once again before one of the less vocal Spiders decided to chime in. "And how can you be certain of this?" Feitan inquired, his eyes watching Kurapika from above his mask.

"I have an agreement with them," Chrollo supplied evenly, instantly disrupting the contention between his Spiders and Kurapika. "They are well aware of the consequences should they violate it."

"What consequences do you mean?" Leorio insinuated suspiciously, his gaze hardening behind his glasses.

Both Gon and Killua focused on Chrollo following their friend's statement, and Kurapika could tell _precisely_ where it was going. "Let's… Not think about that." He added smoothly. Delving into that sort of topic would only instigate things further.

"Great," Phinks carped, his posture stiff, "now we have damn hunters tagging along." Although his comment wasn't left entirely without contempt as he received several offended looks from certain people present in their company.

"Anyway," a softer voice broke the tension in the air and activity immediately ceased, "shouldn't we be planning our next move?" Shizuku wondered, her eyes appearing larger than they were from behind her glasses.

Everyone in the room seemed to become thoughtful after what she said. Remaining where they were _wasn't_ getting them anywhere. "She's right." Another member of the Spiders who had remained quiet the whole time finally spoke. Bonolenov stood, the man's bandaged body making him nearly blend into their surroundings. "We're only wasting time here."

Chrollo couldn't have agreed more. Especially with how on edge everyone was. "It's a few hours from here on foot to Mirie. It's best we approach the city from the forest around it. If we leave now, we should get there just after nightfall."

This time, there was a consensus of nods in averment, and both Kurapika and Chrollo were glad to see there was _no_ resistance. With the clashing personalities and differences in standpoints, it was best to keep everyone focused on what lay before them. Otherwise, it could be a potential _war._

Inwardly, the Kurta hoped that such a dispute would eventually come to an end.

With that, they all exited the inn without so much as a word.

* * *

The last of the day's light began to slither beneath the horizon as the silhouette of Mirie came into view, the trees of the surrounding area slowly growing denser. Both groups had been navigating the forest for several hours, and although their footsteps were almost silent, it was hard to disregard how eerily quiet it was.

While the Spiders themselves seemed unfazed by the creepiness of it, Leorio, on the other hand, continued to look as if he would freak out at any given time. When it came down to it, the man simply _didn't_ have the fortitude most others did.

Yet, like he, no one said a word, the stillness only making the atmosphere more unnerving.

Soon, they approached the outskirts of the city, its looming presence a haunting sight against the backdrop of the night, the glow of the moon only adding to the gloomy appearance.

Kurapika stopped a few meters before a clearing that extended to walls which surrounded Mirie, and he watched as Chrollo along with his friends moved up beside him. The rest of the Spiders came to a halt as well, though the younger man couldn't see all of them, he could still _feel_ the presence of their auras.

It was hard being back to where he had his horrific encounter, but Kurapika fought diligently to keep the appearance of the city from resurfacing his memories although he wasn't looking forward to facing those beasts again.

"This is it?" Gon inquired, his eyes scanning the ruins around the city analytically.

"Unfortunately it is," Kurapika responded, yet, the blond kept his eyes forward. Something about the forest didn't seem right, but he tried to shove his apprehension aside.

"Whatever these creatures are, you weren't kidding when you said they did a number on the place." Leorio followed, though looking at the decimation only gave him the vaguest idea of what they were up against. The very _notion_ made him shiver.

"You don't know the half of it." Facing those beasts with their indeterminate power and telepathic abilities made them more dangerous and formidable than anyone could _imagine_ and the possibility of running into the same outcome he and Chrollo did their last time here only added to the stress he felt. He hoped their strength in numbers would be enough to defeat and eliminate the creatures before they could cause any more damage.

Kurapika turned to look back over his shoulder as he heard the faint sound of someone approaching and he noticed the two Zodiac members just off in the distance surveying the condition of the city and the area around them.

In the dim lighting, he could tell both Mizaistom and Cheadle were pretty surprised by the state Mirie was in and that aspect made the blond confident enough they at least would be more focused on the scene before them rather than the fact they were in the company of S Class bandits.

Chrollo briefly cast a glance of his own towards their catenates but then fell back onto the city before him. Straightening from his slightly hunched position, he squinted as he looked towards the sealed entrance to Mirie, and noticed the rubble was intact and undisturbed. He wondered if that was a good thing or not, but if they were right, the beasts were still confined within.

He summoned Skill Hunter into his left hand. "We need to proceed with caution as we enter the city." Chrollo addressed those around him, though keeping his tone low as to not alert anything to their presence or give away their position. "The beasts are highly skilled, very tactical, and can easily read movements. Don't let your guard down."

Without hesitation, both groups readied to move forward when a caustic laugh echoed around them, followed by the silhouette of a figure sliding out from the shadows.

"Thought that I would find you here." A voice called out amusingly as the figure moved into the pale moonlight, revealing a tall, slender man with flaming red hair that was spiked, symbols painted on his cheeks and a grin that appeared more _malevolent_ than mischievous.

"Hisoka!" Phinks and Gon yelled in practical unison, but the eyebrowless Spider raised his fists before him, eyes narrowed in disgust at the magician. "How dare you show your face here." He growled.

Hisoka could only continue to grin. Of course, he was thrilled to have found his quarry, while the rest of them were simply a bonus. "Now now, is that a way to greet someone?" The magician hummed, _clearly_ attempting to goad Phinks into losing control.

The dark blond Spider made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "Why don't you come here and say that?" Phinks hissed between his teeth. "You're overdue to have your ass kicked."

"Yo, Hisoka." Killua intercepted, and the crazed magician's yellow eyes landed directly on him. The gaze sent a shiver up his spine as the boy couldn't help but feel slightly paralyzed by it. To him, it was odd that Hisoka was alone, or seemed alone as generally, Illmui was usually lurking around wherever the magician was. The notion left Killua curious. "Where is my brother?" He spoke, getting _straight_ to the point.

"Oh, you mean Illumi?" Hisoka responded, then shrugged. "I don't know where he is right now. I came on my own."

Killua made a sound in the back of his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. Usually, Hisoka was known for his elaborate lies, and yet, for some reason, he had a feeling the magician was telling the truth. It didn't wash away his disdain as Hisoka alone was _enough_ to rouse his ire.

Stepping forward, Chrollo looked straight at Hisoka, his grey eyes drawing the other man's attention towards him almost immediately. "Why are you really here, Hisoka?" He questioned in a more stoic tone.

"Why, for you, my dear Chrollo," Hisoka commented cheerily, and Kurapika turned to look at his lover.

"What… Is he talking about?" The Kurta asked, suspicion and wariness crossing his features.

The reactions greatly amused Hisoka as he couldn't help but feel thoroughly entertained by the impedance he was causing. "Dear me, you didn't tell them?" He tsked and then produced a stack of cards as he began shuffling them. "Don't tell me you forgot about our agreement?"

"Agreement?" Kurapika commented in surprise. "What _exactly_ is going on?"

Chrollo closed his eyes and stilled a moment before reopening them to stare at nothing in particular. In truth, during his early pursuit of Kurapika, he had forgotten about the arrangement he made with Hisoka. He should have known the maniac was _eventually_ going to catch up with him. The man was a creepy stalker who got off on fighting the strongest opponents.

"The one I made with him to get your Nen chain removed from my heart." He supplied then looked Kurapika in the eyes, and he was able to see his lover was miffed. "But this was before you came looking for me."

An arrangement to have his Nen dagger removed? So a Nen exorcist, huh? To a fault, it surprised Kurapika that Chrollo would resort to something of that context _knowing_ Hisoka, but then again, the Kurta knew that he was no better considering he had practically done the same thing to get information on the Ryodan.

He cocked an eyebrow, slightly miffed. "Didn't think you'd actually do such a thing as of course, nothing from him comes without a hitch. What was Hisoka supposed to get out of that in return?" Kurapika watched his lover critically.

"The ability to fight me." Chrollo merely said, and the look that crossed over Kurapika's face spoke more than any words could express. He was able to tell that his partner was more concerned than not.

Getting to witness the entire exchange between Chrollo and Kurapika was quite amusing to Hisoka. He had heard rumors of the young Kurta running with the Spiders and more importantly that the two of them had apparently formed a relationship. When Hisoka heard about that, it shocked him, and he didn't know what to make of it at first. Now, seeing it first hand made it _delicious_ to watch. In the back of his mind, the magician wondered what he could do to exploit such a thing? There was still the matter of his deal with Chrollo.

But then again, was it also true that Kurapika supposedly removed his Nen dagger from Chrollo's heart?

The aspect could really complicate matters Hisoka thought.

"Well, well," he continued speaking, but this time in a sing-song voice, "it appears what I've heard is true." Hisoka flipped a few cards betwixt his fingers and watched the two before him smugly. He _definitely_ was pleased. "Didn't think you were actually capable of it Kurapika, but it seems you allowed yourself to become entangled in the Spider's web."

Almost instinctively, Kurapika summoned his chains as his eyes flashed scarlet, but Chrollo's hand came up before him, and he stopped abruptly.

"We don't have time for this," Chrollo informed as he could tell the conflict presented a high chance of giving away their presence due to the flaring auras from Kurapika and the rest of his Spiders. He was very well aware of the animosity that was still between them and Hisoka, which only added to the current problem. It was just the _worst_ time for the maniac magician to show up.

"Yeah," Phinks chimed in again, and the man rotated his arm. He was undoubtedly ready for a fight. "The way I see it this is the perfect opportunity for a warm-up as finally, we get to beat the shit out of you."

As the words left Phink's mouth, more of the Spiders stepped forward. Feitan narrowed his eyes while Nobunaga approached beside him, hand curled around the hilt of his katana. "We haven't forgotten what you've done." The stout man said, and he slowly raised what appeared to be an umbrella before him.

Hisoka only allowed his grin to widen - getting the members of the Genei Ryodan riled up was _so_ easy. "My my, are you going to fight me all at once?" He jested and flung a few cards at the trees around them, each one hitting a trunk and embedding into it.

The entire time the exchange was transpiring before them, Kurapika could only find that his anxiety continued to grow. Not only was Hisoka's presence affecting him, but the tension in the air made things _much_ worse. Being so close to Mirie while temperaments raged only increased the chances of those things realizing someone or something was there. It made him uneasy. However, those suspicions were confirmed when something drew his attention towards the city and Kurapika instantly noticed that a section of the wall surrounding it had crumbled at some point. It was at that moment the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Was it possible those beasts already managed to escape its confines?

He turned back towards Chrollo, panic in his movements as he attempted to alert his lover to his discovery when a low, rumbling sound emitted from the bushes around them. Everything stilled as it seemed the forest descended into complete silence and aside from the rustling of the wind through the trees, nothing else moved. Kurapika's felt a sense of dread.

"What is going on?" Leorio spoke as he watched the area cautiously.

Both Killua and Gon focused their attention on the forest around them as it became _evident_ something wasn't right. "We are not alone." The Zoldyck stated, and he opened up to his Nen, causing his aura to flare to life.

Again, the same sinister noise arose from all around them, but this time as a low, menacing growl. Then, almost like the flaring of lights in a city, multitudes of red eyes began to appear throughout the forest, their centers devoid of pupils.

It was as if Kurapika's fears came true, and when he looked around him, the blond noticed they were surrounded as all he saw was a sea of unblinking eyes. There must have been _hundreds_ of them. He felt a shiver race along his spine.

"Well, this is a new development," Hisoka mused, and the magician couldn't help the tingle he felt as a result. He couldn't detect the presence of whatever was there, but he certainly could tell there was bloodlust just from the dangerously sounding hisses and sinister growls.

"If you were looking for a fight," Chrollo stated cooly, his attention fixed on the creatures who laid in the bushes before him, "now is your chance."

Everyone then poised as they prepared for one _hell_ of a fight.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Well, this was a long-awaited chapter. Not only did we get to see both groups come together and interaction between them, but also we got to explore the continued dissention the Spiders feel regarding Kurapika. I actually didn't get to explore this prior, and it was nice getting to touch on the Spider's thoughts regarding their Danchou's situation._

 _Not to mention, I was finally able to break way for Hisoka to make an appearance. The magician is always lurking and I felt this was the perfect opportunity for him to come into play. And not only that but of course, knowing Hisoka's nature and always seeking to fight, what better way for him to enter? Just in time for a major battle._

 _Expect a lot in the next chapter. Everyone - including Hisoka now - have a lot to face._


	33. Nocturnal Serenade

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers, so those of you are lucky I have managed to come with yet, another double chapter release. This time, however, it was due to the fact that the battle chapter between everyone and the creatures ended up becoming so large, I inadvertently broke it down into two. Of course, doing so allowed me to fill both chapters out a little more and touch on a few aspects that I didn't think would be possible as one giant chapter. So, I present another double feature for your reading pleasure. :)_

 _Once again, a huge thank you to Sweet(s) Dreamer for her continued support of RoF and taking the time to beta its chapters. Without her, I don't think this fic would have come as far as it did. ❤️❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _The fight begins between hunters, a gang of notorious criminals and a horde of beasts intent on humanity's destruction. As the two forces clash, the area around Mirie becomes a dangerous battlefield, one that turns into a struggle for survival._

* * *

The indeterminate amount of time spent within the inexorable grips of evil and despair seemed to tick on for what felt like an everlasting eternity. Moments went by as the darkness continued to descend around the forest, and bodies made of ebony surrounded the interlopers who dared to stand upon the land where they had staked their claim. With fangs bared, they vowed to fight for _their_ right.

Vicious snarls echoed from amid the trees where they hid, and with intent, each one of them watched the humans with a burning hatred. It seemed the pitiful humans had planned to fight back although they were weak and did not stand a chance. Such was _inevitable_. Even the memory of how easy it was to slay every human in the city was still fresh in their minds; it was further proof of their power and control.

Regardless, to them, the advantage was not only in power but the strength in numbers. While they were ruthless and execrable, their main objective was to either conquer or slaughter. Nothing else remained. Those who relented were assimilated into the collective and their skills utilized for the benefit of the whole. The rest were simply sentenced to _death_.

It was the same vision they saw when their group landed within this newfound world. There was so much potential, endless resources left for the taking, and more lands than one could count for them to plunder. Every aspect made the excursion worth the while. Despite the risks involved, it was clear that only one motive kept them pushing forward: the _benefit_ of their species.

Regardless of what opposition there was, they would succeed. For the hive, _and_ their Queen.

Like vultures, each one of them circled the humans before them collectively. Fear and determination burned in every pair of eyes they saw, and while the diligence each one possessed was not only amusing, it was also commendable. Ultimately, however, their little group was _destined_ to fail.

The end _was_ nigh.

Even Kurapika could feel it. The electricity in the air and the malice that radiated from the creatures as they stalked both groups was very unnerving.

To him, it felt like the beasts were analyzing them, observing their movements, and gauging their capabilities. It was the same behavior he remembered seeing when he and Chrollo first encountered the massive, wicked creatures.

The tension seemed to thicken, and everyone one was on edge, yet Kurapika _couldn't_ blame them. Chrollo even looked rigid.

Moments passed as their callous laughs, and mocking howls seemed to taunt them all. Kurapika couldn't get it out of his mind. Just the chaffing voices alone was enough to make him feel chilled down to the very _bone_.

"What are they doing?" Leorio's voice called from his side, and Kurapika was drawn from his paralytic state.

His eyes remained cast forward. "They're trying to measure us."

Indeed, the creatures were very cunning and proficient. It made the challenge which they faced even _greater_. Kurapika knew it would take more than just brute force to overcome their enemy. The beasts were a formidable opponent.

"I am getting excited just thinking about it," Hisoka commented and kept his posture relaxed while his guard was fully up. Incrementally the malevolence along with the unbridled bloodlust continued to rise from the ring of beasts as they continued to be hemmed in by them, yet, the magician only found such an act _thrilling_.

"Don't underestimate them," Chrollo warned, but again, it was Hisoka he was talking about. The man had a compunction for fighting regardless of circumstance. He was _nothing_ but a maniac.

The warning didn't perturb him, and Hisoka simply kept his eyes trained on the creatures before him. In truth, the sooner they attacked, the quicker he would be able to get his fix. Hisoka wanted to know _precisely_ what those things were capable of. "I want to fight them and see how strong they are." He responded and licked his lips in anticipation.

Listening to Hisoka's spiel caused Phinks to tsk in disapproval. The man's behavior never ceased to amaze him. "You're just a damn freak." He scoffed.

As amusing the rebuttal was, he simply hummed in response to Phink's blunt comment. Hisoka was entertained, but focusing on the beasts was his _priority_. Something in their energies told him they were strong, and getting a chance to find that out was more important.

So long as he got to combat a powerful foe, _nothing_ else mattered.

" _Why do you insist on wanting to fight?"_ A low, guttural voice whispered, and Hisoka instantly paused in surprise. What he heard didn't seem physical but mental. Did the creature really speak to him inside his mind?

" _Yes, why fight? Why resist? It will only be futile."_

Again it resounded as another voice spoke, and every head turned in sheer confusion. Gon and Leorio looked perplexed while Killua was trying to make out their source. Kurapika, on the other hand, only cringed at their words. The tone was no less _grating_ than it had been the first time he heard them.

"What the fuck was that?" Phinks yelled as his head swiveled left and right, eyes darting over the shadows that motioned to and fro amid the bushes around him. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

" _Pitiful humans, can't even figure out the simplest things."_ Another voice sneered, and this time, Nobunaga looked incensed. The Samurai lifted his katana evenly in front of him.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to follow the creatures that darted in and out of the trees, his patience slowly wearing thin. "Exactly what the hell is going on?" Nobunaga hissed.

Reliving it was _difficult_ and for Kurapika, he took it worse most of all. Although Chrollo had endured the same, contending with the voices of the creatures was no _less_ harrowing than before. His lover appeared unfazed by it, yet, it was just as disconcerting.

"It's the beasts' way of communicating," Chrollo affirmed, his tone flat. "They use a form of telepathy. What you hear is an echo of it inside your mind."

There was a pause as contemplation crossed over everyone's faces. Even Hisoka looked intrigued.

Snarls rose from amidst the shrubbery before the image of a melanoid beast emerged from the crawling shadows, its cruel eyes transfixed on them.

Slowly, others followed as more dark bodies unveiled their presence. " _Well, at least one of them gets it."_ The creature vocalized, and several others howled in laughter.

Immediately, Kurapika could perceive the contempt that was heavy in the words which the beasts spoke. It wasn't hard to tell just how _deep_ it ran.

"So, what you are saying is that these things can talk to us inside our heads?" Phinks looked positively exacerbated, and a scowl twisted his lips. Just the notion alone seemed _beyond_ probability. It was an aspect he was having a hard time coming to grips with accepting. Then again, he didn't even think that creatures like the ones they were now facing even _existed_.

It was a difficult pill to swallow, which for Chrollo, the same still bode true _even_ for him. Hearing those nefarious voices again was something he didn't care to experience again. The sound was grating. "Unfortunately. I am still having a hard time believing it. Was quite a shock the first time I heard them."

Almost everyone around him, including Phinks, looked _flabbergasted_. Nobunaga flexed his hand along the hilt of his sword, while Feitan kept his eyes narrowed. Machi, on the other hand, appeared steadfast. The look on her features spoke of impatience along with aggravation.

The rest were either calm or immotile. Even the young Zoldyck, Kalluto appeared quiescent.

Hisoka merely hummed, and the smile on his pale lips only expanded. "Well, this is interesting." He commented enthusiastically and took a few steps forward, the cards in his hand flashing between his fingers. "Makes me wonder just how strong they actually are."

Instantly, a symphony of howls arose in a caustic litany, their stares becoming dour although amusement accented their derisive voices. Gradually, they inched forward slowly as a flow of sable bodies continued to make themselves known. Malice accented each and every movement as claws raked the ground with the blatant profession of their intent. The aspect of mercy was something their species did _not_ have.

" _So, this human,"_ one of the beasts dropped its focus onto Hisoka, eyes flaring momentarily, " _wishes to know exactly what we are capable of?"_ The expression which seemed to cross the creature's muzzle appeared to form into a smile and rows of concaved incisors became exposed as a result. " _If you wish to see the full extent of our power,"_ it sneered, and a menacing hiss escaped its throat, " _then it is what you shall see. Your death is imminent."_

Again, a bellow of snickers and laughter emanated into the silence of the forest as the creatures' eyes seemed to flare with unbridled immorality. The very _sight_ made Kurapika inwardly tremble, and keeping himself from visually showing his fear was almost impossible. Even the ferocity which these creatures exuded was enough to make him feel _oppressed._

Hisoka, however, seemed impassive despite the foe which he faced. There was a crooked smile on the magician's face, and his posture spoke of preparation to dive _straight_ into the fray. Nothing seemed to rattle the man.

"Really now?" Hisoka commented sarcastically, and his yellow eyes never left the beasts. "Why don't we fight to see _exactly_ who will end up getting killed?" He hummed and waved his hand to further instigate his provocation.

The beasts snarled in contempt, and instantly, they skulked forward in unison, _waves_ of darkened bodies swathing through the forest. " _Then you shall receive your wish, human."_

In response to the beasts' advancement, Kurapika watched as everyone prepared to launch an attack, and he summoned his chains as a result. He raised his own hand in preparation for the one battle which he had been _dreading_ for so long. Casting a quick glance in Chrollo's direction, he noticed his lover held a look of concentration, yet, there was an overture of assurance beneath it.

He stepped forward to match the approach of the creatures and one of Chrollo's hands snapped before him, temporarily blocking his path. "Stay close." He uttered, and Kurapika nodded.

Knowing that Chrollo had his back was to a fault, comforting in itself.

With that, chaos ensued as the beasts charged them without hesitation, the sound of cracking branches along with feet pounding the ground echoed vociferously through the trees. Clearing his mind, Kurapika darted forward, mirroring Chrollo's movements as he engaged the closest beast to him, the gleaming of snapping fangs aiming at his face caused him to sidestep quickly before launching out his chains and capturing the creature by the legs before sending it tumbling to the ground. Almost simultaneously, another beast came at Kurapika's side, its soulless eyes flashing malice and he had just enough time to drop out of the way before turning to aim a calculated punch to the beast's jaw. It yelped then shook its head and proceeded to rebound on Kurapika, determinant to sink its fangs into his hide, and the blond had just enough room to use his chains to send the beast flying.

Panting, Kurapika stood and noticed that all around him, everyone was engaged in fierce combat as the situation fell into _sheer_ pandemonium. His eyes scanned the battlefield, and between the swell of ebony bodies along with the movements of his comrades, Kurapika couldn't tell where anyone was. Even Hisoka with his flaming pink hair was impossible to detect from the growing bedlam and in the back of his mind, Kurapika hoped his friends were okay as well.

During his momentary clash with the beasts, he had lost sight of Chrollo as it seemed his lover had disappeared into the melee. Kurapika instantly looked for the older man, cerulean eyes _desperately_ seeking Chrollo before a familiar crop of raven hair caught his attention. Immediately, the Kurta realized that he had become engaged with several of the beasts, the man warding them off solely with his Benz knife.

Kurapika darted in Chrollo's direction, his chains slowly rising before him, intent on going to his lover's side when his path became instantly blocked by enormous bodies. Their wicked eyes turned towards him as their lips curled back to expose vicious, elongated fangs dripping with saliva, movements concise as they inched towards him. Kurapika could sense their malice, each motion the creatures made only showed their intent was nothing other than to _kill_.

" _You will proceed no further human."_ Their voices echoed in his mind, and Kurapika stepped back.

" _This is where your life will come to an end. Give up as it is all for naught."_

More sinister howls rang in his ears and Kurapika grimaced. Dealing with the beasts mocking words left him feeling harrowed, and it was hard remaining composed. Just looking at their twisted, vile faces was enough to almost upend him. " _You have to be strong, remain diligent, and don't give in."_ Another voice, one more soft and encouraging had called to him, and Kurapika reminded himself that he had to stay alive for his friends and for Chrollo. He had no plans on dying. Not here, _not_ today.

"You can try," Kurapika spoke as he lowered into a fighting stance, his aura surging around him as his chains slithered off his poised hand and around him, "because I most certainly _won't_ be allowing that to happen." And without hesitation, Kurapika lunged forward, his eyes briefly turning scarlet as his chains struck ahead at the closest beast, making contact with it. Quickly, the silvery length coiled around its neck and tried to sink down beneath the beast's stygian pelt.

Yet, they were unable to penetrate it, and Kurapika groaned in frustration. Countering his unsuccessful attempt, Kurapika thrust his arm back and forced the creature into the air before retracting his chains, and it crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. Though he wasn't given a chance for reprieve as the second beast drove past its fallen ally and Kurapika only had moments to react while the beast's fangs aimed for his arm. The blond twisted to get out of the way, but it wasn't far enough, and the tips managed to graze down the length of his arm instead.

He backed up as the creature advanced on him and Kurapika sucked in a breath before he sent his chains forward again, this time, they managed to ensnare the beast wholly within its vice-like grip. Kurapika hissed between his teeth and with every ounce of force he could muster, his arm snapped backward, the motion causing a morbid sound to emanate as the chain sliced through its ebony pelt.

Blood splattered into the air and hit him as what was left of the creature fell to the ground. Kurapika stood there, breathing hard.

Everywhere around him, it seemed as if a calamity had rained down, for all Kurapika could see were _waves_ of beasts with burning eyes, and howls filling the air. Once again, he darted forward when more of them began to give chase, and Kurapika careened passed the creatures without much thought, his instincts wheeling him towards Chrollo.

It was only a matter of seconds before he came along the older man's side, but as Kurapika was about to aid his lover in driving off the beasts - or slaying them - it was then his attention landed on two smaller figures amid the skirmish and Kurapika felt his breath _hitch_ , eyes going wide.

Chrollo turned after retracting his knife from the throat of the beast he had been fighting when Kurapika reached him and noticed there was shock on the blond's features. "Kurapika?" He questioned then cast his gaze in the same direction as Kurapika's was and caught sight of exactly what his lover was fixed on. Just a short distance away, it appeared his friends were deadlocked between several beasts, and he understood the reason for the younger man's reaction. "Go to them." He ushered. "I will be fine." Chrollo then turned to plunge his knife into the next creature that came at him.

Wasting no time, Kurapika broke through the swarms of milling beasts, their jaws snapping as he passed, but all he concentrated on was reaching Gon and Killua. He had to get to them. The creatures were dangerous, and his friends seemed to be struggling, as their Nen, like Kurapika suspected, was probably _ineffective_.

Both boys were doing their best to fend off their attackers considering the circumstances, and Kurapika could hear the creatures jeering within his head, but he blotted them out the closer he got. One of the beasts had managed to pin Gon while two others had begun cornering Killua and Kurapika realized the situation was _dire_.

"Kurapika!" Gon called out when he realized the blond was racing towards him, both of his hands firmly gripped on the beasts jowls in a desperate move to keep it from snapping down on him. It was taking all he had to combat the thing's _immense_ strength.

When Kurapika was within range for his Chains to make contact, he sent them forward, and just in time to curl around the creature's muzzle, the length of tightened around it, preventing from opening. With a quick snap, Kurapika thrust downward, dragging the beast away from Gon and into the ground. The force of the contact caused the beast's neck to _instantly_ snap.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asked the boy once he managed to catch his breath, and Gon's panicked eyes landed on his.

"Yeah." He responded between pants and then his attention swiveled towards Killua, who was still contending with the beasts that were slowly stalking towards him. The look on the silver-haired boy's face was a mixture of anger and concern. "We gotta help Killua!"

Both of them headed in the other boy's direction as he was taking a few more steps backward to keep distance between himself and the creatures that were still pressing toward him. For a moment, Killua carefully watched them, unaware of his friend's approach and began walking forward just slow enough to start producing after images of himself. Little by little Killua circled the beasts as they watched him in confusion, their eyes evidently _unable_ to track any of his movements.

Gracefully, he began to draw close and just before reaching one of the creatures, Killua's fingers extended slightly, nails going pointed and right before going passed, he plunged them into the creature's chest. It stilled, the beast's eyes going wide before releasing a death rattle and collapsing in a heap. Looking down momentarily at the still-beating heart which he held, Killua looked at it almost _apathetically_ before casting it aside.

When awareness started to catch back up to him, Killua turned as Gon and Kurapika came to his side, both of them disposing of the second beast that was still nearby. The creature dropped to the ground, and Kurapika stepped away, his chains retracting from its body. Gon took a deep breath and flexed his hand - the beasts were _harder_ to hit than he anticipated.

Gon's attention then turned to Killua. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, and the silver-haired boy simply shrugged.

"Nothing worse than anything else I've dealt with," Killua responded casually, his silver eyes casting over Kurapika in the process.

Killua's reaction was something which he did _somewhat_ expect, yet, Kurapika watched his friend quizzically, though he retained a vein of concern. "While that may be so," he began, voice firm, "don't underestimate these creatures. They aren't as easy to defeat as you may think." Kurapika paused a moment before realization hit. "Where is Leorio?"

The two boys exchanged looks before turning back towards Kurapika. "We got separated from him when those creatures cornered us," Gon responded as urgency accented his words. "We have to find him."

Dread crept into the back of Kurapika's mind at the thought; if something happened to Leorio because of his own negligence… "We will find him." He professed and began to scan over the sea of beasts and humans alike looking for any sign of their friend.

Several moments passed as Kurapika surveyed the area before him while the clash between human and beast made it difficult to perceive who was who, but eventually he was able to make out a particular face amid the crowd. Immediately Kurapika realized Leorio had gotten pushed back to the rim of the small clearing they were in and had become pinned down. One of the beasts was over the thin man, its fangs dangerously close to his friend's face. "I found him!" Kurapika yelled, then signaled for Gon and Killua to follow. There was _no_ time to waste. The idea of failing any of his friends only added to Kurapika's disposition.

Both of the boys were at his side without hesitation. However, before they knew it, several more creatures had barred their path, their snarls threatening, teeth gleaming with saliva. More also stood positioned around Leorio, and they could hear the man's pleas. He was doing his best to fend them off, but his efforts seemed to be in vain.

"We have to stop them!" Gon exclaimed and gazed briefly towards Kurapika. There was just _no way_ he could let them down.

Kurapika drew in a breath, adding confidence to his resolve. Now was not the time to falter. "Don't worry, we will."

In a flurry of movements, one of the creatures charged at him, and Kurapika had to react expeditiously to repel the beast. It took him seconds to raise his defenses as one of the chains whipped out before him to encompass its paws and stopped the creature right before it could reach him.

Though it was only temporary and Kurapika had to thrust the beast down against the ground without mercy to snap its neck, ceasing its life. The crushing sound practically _sickened_ him, but the Kurta understood that he was left with no other no choice.

Persuading the creatures was impossible, and if they were not eliminated, the chances of them killing everyone was _highly_ probable.

It was that very thought he kept in the back of his mind as the next beast rushed at him, its claws aimed for his throat, yet, Kurapika managed to dodge in time as the tips grazed along his side instead. He felt a twinge of pain from the minor lacerations it caused as the beast had managed to rip through his clothes. Kurapika felt the warmth of blood along his skin.

Both Gon and Killua became instantly worried about his condition as the two boys jumped in front of him to thwart the remaining beasts and Kurapika could only _stare_. Concern bubbled to the surface, and he attempted to stop their siege but ended up desisting.

The look in Gon's eyes locked Kurapika in place. "Go help Leorio. We will hold them off." The boy stated matter-of-factly and turned back to face the creatures. Killua nodded in averment, the Zoldyck's expression unwavering.

Kurapika contemplated intervening regardless of their affirmation but decided against it, and left his friends to prevent the beasts' progression so he could reach Leorio. He didn't have time to waste.

Fear had burrowed deep within, and its grip was so strong, Leorio found that he was unable to move as a result. The creatures had cordoned him off from everyone else, and he felt utterly _helpless_. The look which accented the one closest to him was maniacal, and it was all he could do to keep from becoming completely frozen in place. Everyone else around him had been forcibly engaged within their own battles to help him, and the situation looked grim. To a point, Leorio started to believe he wouldn't survive. As the creature's fangs bore down on him, it's horrific voice haunting his mind, the doctor-in-training prepared for the worst when the sound of crashing along with yelps brought his attention forward and realized the beasts had all been defeated. Then his eyes landed on the figure of his salvation.

"Kurapika?" Leorio uttered and rubbed at his temples. His head really hurt from where he hit it against a tree after being initially cornered.

"Yes, it's me." The blond responded and extended his hand to help his friend get up. "Are you alright?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yeah," he responded, then grasped the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet, "I think so. Though for a while I wasn't sure I was going to be." He paused after managing to fully regain his senses and looked around. "Where are Gon and Killua?"

The question made Kurapika go rigid, and the blond paused abruptly as he remembered leaving the two boys behind to dispense of a group of those creatures alone when he heard Gon's voice calling to him. Both he and Killua appeared at his side - albeit covered in blood and minor wounds - but appeared to be practically _intact_.

"Gon!" Kurapika blurted, then realized how flustered he had become and drew himself back under control. "What happened?"

The dark-haired boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "It wasn't anything we couldn't handle, right Killua?"

Rolling his eyes, Killua sighed then shook his head. Gon could be overly _ebullient_ at times. "We took care of those creatures if that is what you're asking?" He stated, hands getting shoved into his pockets. "They were pretty easy to defeat."

Leorio nearly looked dumbstruck from hearing the conversation, and his eyes appeared to _bulge_ behind his dark glasses. "You two did what?"

"Hey, old man," Killua responded and turned to look at him slyly. "You worry too much. We're fine. We're just glad you're okay."

Every word he wanted to utter died on his tongue as Leorio struggled not to bluster at them for being left to handle such dangerous creatures on their own, but then doing so would have only been an _insult_ to his friend's credibility. He knew that not only was Kurapika very capable and adept at handling dangerous situations, so were Gon and Killua. Leorio clicked his tongue but relinquished his disapproval in favor of just being glad they were all safe.

Crossing his arms, Kurapika interjected on the discourse between his three friends and looked at them seriously. "We should rejoin the others. We shouldn't remain disconnected from them for long."

Yet, as the words left Kurapika's mouth, however, several more beasts started to descend upon them, and he groaned as a result.

"More are coming," Killua commented and grit his teeth.

Instinctively, Gon turned, and his gaze landed on the new creatures that had begun heading towards him. The frown he sported only _deepened_. "Yeah, it seems that way."

Both of them got into fighting stances once more, and Kurapika only felt his apprehension rise. The beasts were gradually becoming overwhelming, and for each one they dropped, it seemed two more took its place. There was just _no_ end to them.

" _It's like Mirie all over again,"_ Kurapika thought inwardly, and it was hard not projecting the worst into mind. Remembering his own encounter with the beasts was still fresh in his own memories, and the aspect of anyone else he cared about befalling such an outcome only stressed Kurapika. He wasn't about to let _that_ happen.

Disposing of the creatures that tried to attack him along with Gon and Killua wasn't easy, yet, once they were felled like the rest, Kurapika could only hope that an end would soon be in sight.

No matter where he looked, everyone was engaged with either one or multiple beasts - it looked as if all his allies were struggling just like his tiny group was.

It was an _endless_ flow. There were ebon bodies moving en mass as far as the eye could see and their taunting howls only continued to serve as a reminder. The reality of what they all faced was more grueling than any of them could have expected. Kurapika had faced many opponents in the past, but _nothing_ like the creatures before them now.

"These bastards just keep coming!" Kurapika heard someone yell over the din and he noticed some of the Spiders were marshaled together as a rather large pack of the creatures had gathered around them. The eyebrowless man connected his fist to the side of one of the beasts as it was sent careening into a nearby tree.

Even Nobunaga appeared slightly haggard as he struck down a few of the beasts, but the moment he did so, more just stepped forward. "Where the hell are all these damn things coming from?" He cursed as his katana ripped through another one that aimed for his side.

They both looked worse for wear and were covered in blood and possibly other injuries as well.

Beside them, Shizuku dispensed of her own quarry as the creature's body slowly got sucked up within the vacuum she carried. Once it disappeared completely, her large eyes turned towards her comrades, and she pushed the glasses up on her nose. "It appears there are more we just do not see." Her comment rose above the rumbling growls and almost fluidly, she brought Blinky down onto the cranium of the next beast which attempted to flank her. "They are probably trying to overwhelm us."

Phinks grunted and ducked forward as one of the beasts lunged at him then lifted upward to drive his fist into its underside. The creature yelped in pain and fell backward but instantly got back up. "They're doing a pretty damn good job of it." He added and thrust forward as the creature's jaws flung open and placed a well-calculated strike to the eye, crushing it. The beast fell _instantly_.

Not far from them, a spray of bullets flew over the battlefield and towards a small gaggle of creatures, but the instant they connected, nothing happened. Snickers rose, and the beasts began to stalk forward, jowls parted threateningly. Franklin lowered his arms and looked despondent - it was the _second_ time his Nen Bullets failed. "It is as Danchou said; Nen doesn't seem to affect them." His voice boomed, and he rushed forward, grabbing the two of the beasts with his hands and crushing their skulls together.

"That's just great," Nobunaga mumbled and thrust his blade forward, sending it straight into the chest of the creature that managed to rake its fangs down along one of his arms. "Now we even have less to work with."

"At least it appears physical attacks still work." Another voice called out, and the Samurai glanced over his shoulder to see Bonolenov coming out of his signature dance as one of his fists lurched slightly to the side, the large red gloves which he sported cracking against the horn of a beast that charged toward him. "Otherwise," he continued and turned towards his smaller companion as he managed to evade another creature that nearly snapped his head off, "I believe all of us would have been worse off than we are now."

Kortopi motioned backward as his diminutive figure was nearly eclipsed by the massive, lumbering beasts that tried to corral him, which left him at a _severe_ disadvantage. His only visible eye widened slightly, and Kortopi placed his hands up before him in defense. "We can't afford to let our guard down." He spoke and grasped the snout of a beast that attempted to make an easy meal out of him. After much effort, the stout man was able to cast the creature to the side. "Even one slip up, and any of us could end up dead."

The very thought made Phinks snort as there was no way in _hell_ they were losing to a bunch of sniveling creatures. "Like that will ever happen." He retorted and decked the next beast that tried to round on him from behind. There was a slight pain in his limbs from the injuries he received from several near misses, but Phinks blotted the feeling out. "I don't plan on letting these bastards win."

"Don't think of counting me out either," Nobunaga attested and kept his movements fluid, although it was arduous without being able to enhance his blade with Nen. Using regular attacks to a fault was _tiring_. "I definitely won't let these damn things stop me."

All of them nodded in averment to the statements made. Regardless of the circumstances, there was _no_ other option than to come out on top. They were the Spider, and losing now to such a pitiful enemy would only be a _major_ disgrace.

Even from a short distance away, Machi had managed to witness the unification of her own teammates. It surprised her since they all had significantly conflicting, and volatile temperaments, but for this battle, it was _paramount_ they worked together. Not only did they have a mission to complete, but to give in now would mean that everything they accomplished as the Spider so far would end up being for _naught_. The very notion alone didn't sit well with her at all.

She launched her threads to deflect a group of beasts that tried to cut her off from two of her comrades who joined her fight and Machi's lips twisted in vexation. She was just able to make out Feitan and Kalluto who were close to where she was as they attempted to dispense of a few creatures that were slowly pacing towards them.

Machi quickly jerked hard on her threads as they made contact with sable bodies, but it was _only_ successful in temporarily driving them back. She grunted in annoyance and altered her strategy, this time, using her threads to entangle the beasts like she saw the Chain User do.

Agilely, she whipped threads into the air along with the beasts before lashing them forward and sending the creatures mercilessly into the trees around her. They collided with a loud crack, the sound announcing the cessation of their lives. Machi paused for a moment to catch her breath, then her attention fell on her companions as Feitan was retracting his blade from the body of a creature. Kalluto was astride him as the boy was also attempting to use his fan as a method of offense, but the beast seemed to be left unscathed.

"It's true that attacks based solely on Nen don't work." The young Zoldyck mentioned in a quiet tone and raised his fan up once more. Slicing through their tough hides would prove to be more _challenging_ knowing that.

Feitan narrowed his eyes at the statement and brought his sword down against another beast that managed to slide beneath his defenses. "I still find it rather fun." The man uttered and wiped the blood off his blade on the pelt of the dead beast. "As long as they can be killed, I personally don't care how it's done."

Machi looked contemplative while Kalluto kept his gaze firm on the beasts around them. Settling on using mainly physical attacks would take some adjusting but learning to adapt _quickly_ was one key to survival. It was also an indication of possessing diversity _and_ skill.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted, and her attention locked briefly with Kalluto who nodded in agreement before letting it fall back on the encroaching beasts. "Besides," her posture changed, and she released another barrage of threads as they began to form a web around them, "none of us are about to go down without a fight." Following her statement, the pink-haired woman pulled on them until they became taut, their barely visible surfaces becoming an almost _impenetrable_ barrier.

Even if her Nen was virtually useless during this battle, Machi had _other_ methods to make her skills useful. Without a second thought, they all launched back into the fray, intent on showing the vile beasts _precisely_ what they were capable of.

It was practically an indomitable spirit that seemed to dwell within each of the Spiders, their unmatched power unlike any other. For those who managed to glimpse it, such a display was nearly awe-inspiring. But those on the receiving end only sought the prospect of _death._

The beasts persisted _incessantly_ with challenging their opposition, the low snarls and growls which followed was a sign of their undying devotion to complete their objective. Forward they pushed as more ebon forms slid out from within the foliage. Given enough time, the creatures were confident they would be able to ensure success. Humans only had so much vigor and stamina. Sooner or later, their energy would become spent, and they _would_ falter to exhaustion.

Such an outcome was _undeniable_.

" _Give up. You have no chance of surviving this."_ The creatures mocked once again, their voices ringing out in baleful clamor.

" _Yes. Why continue to fight? You are only delaying the inevitable."_

" _There is no hope. You cannot win. Humans are weak. Pathetic. Trying to defeat us is futile."_

" _Surrender now, and we will make sure your deaths are less painful."_

Ignoring their taunts, Machi, along with the rest of the Spiders continued to try and drive the creatures back, fierce determination in each of their steps. Even then, such an idealism left the beasts _determinant_ in fighting back, their attacks becoming more meticulous and precise as a result.

The very notion of the humans banding together made their conquest more _difficult_ , and the creatures could only rely on their instincts and force alone. Like it was for them, their quarry found strength in numbers, which proved to be more arduous than not. Yet, retreating was _not_ an option.

They would _never_ concede.

Off in the distance, the Zodiacs had managed to keep themselves hidden during the majority of the battle as they observed the event transpiring before them. After witnessing the Spider's unification against such _staggering_ odds, Cheadle felt a semblance of admiration for them.

She closed her eyes momentarily as a look of careful speculation was over her features, and Cheadle mechanically pushed her glasses up following the beasts' declaration. Although she and Mizaistom attempted to remain a safe distance away from the incursion, several of the creatures began prowling towards them. It seemed the beasts finally decided to become aware of their presence. Which was _most_ unfortunate, Cheadle thought, as _neither_ of them had participated in the fight. However, that idea was no longer an option.

From her analysis of the encounter between the beasts and the Genei Ryodan along with the others, told Cheadle that Nen was virtually _ineffective_. Most of the attacks her companions were landing were solely physical, and that left _little_ room for error on anyone's part.

Being tactical was practically their _only_ expediency while most else was failing to have any impact. It definitely allowed for the creatures to gain some ground as, from Cheadle's assessment, they appeared to come in _droves_.

"Seems we have company." She commented flatly and glimpsed toward the man beside her.

Mizaistom looked up at Cheadle's words, noting the advancement of several beasts on their position, and he unfurled his arms to his sides. His eyes locked with the emotionless ones of the creatures as they appeared to glare down into his very soul. Such an aspect _didn't_ influence him, but Mizaistom kept his emotions in check regardless.

Breathing out, the cow Zodiac readied himself; partaking in the fighting was one thing he hadn't _anticipated_ on. "So it seems." He commented, though his voice held more obduracy than not. "Let me handle this." Mizaistom continued as his attention was caught by the movement from the beasts who were slowly closing in.

There was a brief look of shock over Cheadle's features at her associate's concession, and a frown _instantly_ crawled over her lips. Already the situation had descended into utter chaos. The beasts ran ramped as everyone was trying to combat them, but something about the entire scenario didn't sit right with her, especially when it came down to where the beasts _originated_ from.

Figuring that out, learning the truth and delving into exactly what their enemy was capable of was one thing she _intended_ to find out.

When it boiled down to it, that knowledge would become more vital than anything else. There was more to the creatures than _any_ of them knew.

"Don't get too careless," Cheadle noted and watched as he stepped forward, the beasts ceasing their movements just a few meters away. It was _impossible_ to ignore their jarring sneers.

He just gazed back at her and nodded before placing his full focus on the lumbering beasts. How well his own skills worked against them was something he wanted to find out.

" _More opposition."_ Came their voices, the tone rough and grating. " _Let's see what this one can do."_

When the last word entered his mind, Mizaistom instantly raised his right hand, and a yellow card with an exclamation point indicated on one side resided in his palm. The creatures tilted their heads in confusion, but such was only _evanescent_ and soon, their lips curled back over their muzzles in amusement. " _So, this fool thinks he is going to stop us with a mere card?"_ One of them quipped.

Hearing the creature's rebuttal to his actions didn't sway Mizaistom. He simply remained firmly planted where he was. "I assume you can understand me?" Mizaistom questioned, though he was pretty confident the beasts were able to comprehend human speech.

Another bout of laughter emanated, and one of the creatures looked him dead in the eye. " _Of course we can understand you."_ It said, the harsh words echoing about his mind. " _We understand more than you know."_

"I thought as much," Mizaistom confirmed, his expression unchanged, "considering the high intellect you exhibit. However, " he continued, "I cannot allow you to pass. If you do not desist now, then I will be forced to act."

Silence ensued following his statement as the creatures appeared to fall into contemplation over his account, yet, Mizaistom wasn't surprised when they only balked at his clear warning. The beast closest to him lowered its head and ears, the tips of them bushing the back of its massive neck. " _You dare threaten us?"_ It snapped, fangs gleaming beneath the pale moonlight.

In unison, they began to stalk forward, their red eyes flaming with hatred, but the instant they were mere inches away, several square-like invisible barriers appeared around them. The beasts came to a halt as they released hisses and growls of protest.

Mizaistom stood there glaring down at them, the card in his hand now showing a cross with the words, ' _restraint'_ inscribed on its surface. Each of the beast's expressions shifted from between inquisition to sheer animus as they began to push against their impediments. " _Do you really think this will stop us?"_ It drawled the last word ending in a hiss. One of the beast's ashen paws extended past the rims of his construct and Mizaistom's eyes went wide. In one swift motion, its body broke free of the cage that held it, and the creature grinned. " _None of you have figured out exactly why your attacks don't work."_

Without any warning, it lunged, jowls viciously snapping and it was all Mizaistom could do to ward off the attack. Pain laced his thoughts as he felt wetness seep into the clothing around the area where the beast's fangs connected with his upraised arms. Fear swam within his dark eyes.

"Mizaistom!" Cheadle yelled, and instantly, she silenced her voice when the creatures turned her attention towards her. The situation had taken a _dire_ turn.

Despite his injuries, Mizaistom extended his other arm to the side and Cheadle blinked at the gesture. "Don't interfere." He demanded, his gaze fixed on the beasts that stood only a short distance from him. "They are more dangerous than we anticipated."

Reluctantly, Cheadle stepped back, the frown twisting her lips only deepening. Of course, she had been long since aware of just how treacherous and bloodthirsty these creatures were - it was _apparent_ from what information they had gathered, but even then, she miscalculated just how _adept_ they really were. After witnessing it first hand, it was clear the beasts were more than just savage.

 _They were death incarnate._

She could only watch as the next one lurched at her associate, Mizaistom's hands coming up to meet the creature's muzzle with just enough force to prevent its fangs from connecting again, though it was plain to see he had already sustained injuries from the prior clash. It took almost everything he had to muster the strength and ability to push the creature back.

Rounding on the creature, Mizaistom drove his fist down onto its jaw, the sound of bones splintering followed the assault. It whimpered in pain, and the beast dropped to its haunches as Mizaistom drove another punch home, this time straight down onto its skull and consequently, into its brain. The life faded from the beast's eyes immediately after that.

He stood and took a sharp breath, the sensation in his arms dulling although Mizaistom continued to ignore the lingering pain. More creatures bared their fangs at him, disgust shining in their pupilless eyes over their fallen comrade, their growls a profession of _warning_.

Slowly they closed in, and the cow Zodiac prepared for the worst while Cheadle could only watch. Like the rest, it was a battle of life or death, and there was no room for error. Doing otherwise could prove to have _disastrous_ consequences.

She just hoped they survived their encounter and made it through the night. It was clear that everyone else was dealing with their own struggles. From the Spiders to Kurapika's friends; even amid the ongoing skirmish, it was plain as day that she and Mizaistom were not the only ones struggling to contend with the beasts. Indeed, they were proving to be a very _formidable_ enemy.

However, she briefly caught sight of the magician named Hisoka, who seemed to be having fun in spite of the opponents which he faced, and was practically cackling while the creatures persisted in attacking from nearly all sides. It was true what she heard; the man was _definitely_ insane.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Cheadle returned to keeping track of Mizaistom though Hisoka's voice reigned over the tumult.

It was hard keeping focus, especially as more creatures seemed to be continually advancing on them. Several of the beasts tried to encircle Mizaistom, and it made him _wary_ of the blatant attempt. Cheadle could still hear their wicked voices in her mind, and along with their threatening snarls, it only caused her to feel a rise in fear that perhaps, their encounter with such treacherous creatures may have been more than either of them _bargained_ for.

Yet, she had a duty to uphold and fulfilling it was her obligation _regardless_ of the dangers involved.

Cheadle tried to retreat when a few of the beasts turned their attention away from Mizaistom and toward her. Their soulless eyes were devoid _and_ haunting as the look within them caused a bone-chilling shiver to race up along her spine.

Apparently, Miziastom had also noticed the shift in the creatures' direction, and the man immediately reminded them of just _who_ their actual opponent was. "Don't turn your back on me!" Miziastom yelled as one of his fists connected brutally against the head of the closest beast to him. It growled lowly and rose back to its haunches as the force had knocked it back, but when the monster was in range once more, Miziastom _ensured_ it would not rise again. The beast's eyes went blank.

He stood and wiped his face; the sweat from all the exertion had caused it to run down his forehead and temples, the salt burning his eyes. Battling the creatures had been taxing, and Mizaistom found the strain it had on his body rather _exhaustive_. It made him slightly annoyed.

The rest of the beasts began to move forward, malice within their eyes and growls. Mizaistom glared at them, his stance _flagrantly_ challenging them. He readied once more to retaliate, fists coming up before him when his world was turned suddenly on its head. The next thing he knew was the ground closing in on him, and all Mizaistom could do was fall. Pain laced his mind as he collided with the ground, his body unable to move. He felt a burning sensation on his back then thick warmth over his skin.

Everything dimmed, and he _barely_ registered Cheadle's panicked voice as the woman came to his side. The gentleness of her hands on his shoulders invoked a semblance of awareness in him, and he turned slightly to face her. "You should get back," Mizaistom uttered raspily then coughed. His throat burned.

"You're hurt badly," Cheadle urged, and he shook his head.

"I will be fine." Mustering what strength he had, Mizaistom rose to his feet once more although he was wounded. "It would make me feel better if you remained a safe distance away. The Association can't afford to lose you." He countered, and his gaze became stern. Taking no for an answer _wasn't_ an option. Cheadle was too valuable.

"But…" She began, and Mizaistom silenced her, the intensity of his demeanor ceasing any further protest she may have.

There was no way he would let her join the battle - even if she had the physical prowess to hold her own, the fact remained that her role was _too_ important. He would make that clear. "No buts." He insisted, and his lips downturned more. "You still have important work to do, and the chairman is expecting a report on our findings here. Don't worry, I can handle this."

It was a hard pill to swallow. The idealism of Mizaistom fighting the beasts solo only rose the anxiety she felt, but she acquiesced. "Just be careful." She responded and backed away as the creatures snapped at them, the proximity of which they were closing in was _faster_ than either of them realized.

Even as Mizaistom engaged the beasts, their movements swift and deleterious, he matched them move for move, easily keeping pace with them despite the injuries he suffered. One way or the other, he _would_ win. All of them would. Just like he was determined to survive this, Mizaistom hoped the same was true for their companions. Losing was a conclusion he would _not_ accept.

In the end, it was either them or the beasts, and if preserving them for the sake of their species was going to be ultimately _inutile_ , then there was no other choice. Eliminating them was the _only_ option.

Whatever it took, Miziastom vowed, regardless of who anyone was, that on this night, _no one's_ story would come to an end. At least not here. He would see to it and would help by any means necessary. Even if it also meant seeing the Genei Roydan make it through.

No one needed to be subjugated by creatures only bent on complete destruction, and whatever it took, they _would_ come out on top.

They _had_ to.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Honestly, it wasn't easy delving into and slipping between so many characters. There were points I felt slightly overwhelmed with trying to maintain so many perspectives and switching between them fluidly wasn't easy. I also found it was hard to write the interaction between the beasts and the Spiders, Kurapika, his friends, and the Zodiacs. How each group reacted and dealt with the creatures was vastly different in some parts, so outlining that sometimes became difficult. It was one thing I worried about was accurately describing the confrontation while touching on how each person reacted and the way it affected them._

 _This chapter was genuinely challenging and took a considerable amount of planning, but it was a battle long in coming and highly anticipated. I definitely had fun writing it._

 _Next chapter will be the conclusion._


	34. High and Low

**A/N** : _This chapter is pretty much the conclusion of the battle between everyone and the creatures who assaulted Mirie while leaving devastation in their wake. There is also more focus on particular characters along with their trials while dealing with the beasts. So, expect more focal points on those perspectives as opposed to the spread-out attention that was given in the previous chapter. Certain aspects needed addressing that ended up becoming vital to the plot-line while another element that was planned long ago was an essential part of this chapter. So, you will see a somewhat different approach to how this chapter was laid out._

 _All in all, who wins the fight is determined here._

 _Thanks to Sweet(s) Dreamer for her time betaing this chapter as well. She has done an amazing job. ❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _The battle between human and beast reaches a new hight, leading one side to reevaluate their strategies along with the dangers presented, while the other believes their victory is ensured. In the midst of a heated fight, one person learns what it means to underestimate their opponent, while another one resorts to drastic consequences to turn the tide. It's an encounter that will be forever etched into memory._

* * *

The night had worn on, and the creatures had shown no sign of stopping. An exceeding number of them kept inching out of the foliage, their massive bodies shifting like a lubricous sea, its flow perpetual and unchanged. For many of the fighters, it was grueling and immoderate, the amount of strain from the constant exertion was draining them slowly. Even the Spiders were looking weary.

It was something that didn't go unnoticed by the beasts, and they were quickly able to sense the dramatic shift in power. For them, it was just about withstanding their opponent. Keeping the humans on the verge of a breakdown was one way to _languish_ them, and leaving the beasts all but assured in their sovereignty. Yet, the battle raged on, neither side willing to back down or submit.

Determining a victor would be left to which side turned out to be the strongest. Which only fueled everyone's resolution as the need to vanquish the creatures remained _firm_.

While dealing with the beasts had become increasingly tiresome for the Spiders, and even the Zodiacs, one out of their makeshift group was finding the conflict relatively _arousing_. For Hisoka, combating the most tenacious adversaries possible only gave him the greatest thrill. It was more than interesting to encounter such fascinating beasts, but with how formidable they were being, it only _enticed_ him.

Hisoka watched them with growing enthusiasm. Their expressions were enough for him to continue motivating them into advancing. He even smiled, clearly showing his defiance, but also the willingness he had in taking them _all_ head-on.

As the creatures furthered their approach, the crazed magician's eyes appeared to come alight with practical _desire_ , a twisted, sadistic grin was on his pale lips, albeit the odds before him. Hisoka had long since adapted to using physical confrontation as opposed to relying on his Bungee Gum. Which as annoying it was, he still found entertainment in landing connective attacks using fists and kicks alone.

Even after the beasts had formed a ring around the parameter in which he stood, such a tactical maneuver didn't disturb him. Being closed off by such powerful adversaries made the experience so _enthralling_ that it outweighed any risks there may have been. He stood fully erect, gaze trained on each creature around him as they advanced slowly, all the while provoking them into attacking. "Come on and fight me." Hisoka taunted.

One of the creatures bore its fangs and dove at him, claws raking the ground as it did so. Without moving, he waited until the very moment before the beast could impact his body and dodged, then thrust one of his heeled boots down into the creature's side, successfully forcing it to the ground. The beast got up almost immediately and made a second attempt, but Hisoka countered with an uppercut to the bottom of the creature's head. It flew straight up before crashing down with a sickening thud.

Hisoka stepped apathetically over the fallen body just as another one hissed then rounded on him, the creature's incisors flashing before nearly making contact with his face. Swiftly, he grabbed both sides of its muzzle and twisted before sending it flying into a nearby tree.

Straightening himself, the magician's lips suddenly curved downward, and a bored expression started to crawl over his features. He expected more of a fight than what he was currently receiving. The beasts were becoming way too _easy_ to defeat. Hisoka placed his hands on his hips, posture nearly offensive.

"Is that all?" He questioned in disappointment. At first, the battle between him and the enormous creatures seemed promising - now, it was just _unpleasant_.

Each of the beasts growled lowly at him in response, their pelts ruffling as the red along their bodies stood out in stark contrast to the darkness around them. One took a step forward, malice raging in its blank eyes. "You dare mock us?" Its voice chaffed in Hisoka's mind, yet he merely hummed in response.

His nonchalance was enough to invoke a volatile response, and it jolted forward head-on, jowls parted and intending to taste blood leaving Hisoka barely _any_ enough time to counter. Thrusting one of his hands outward, the magician made a snap decision and attempted to grapple onto its ebony pelt.

Before his fingers could manage to curl within the soft fur, the beast turned abruptly and came up directly at his face, the tips of its fangs barely missing his flesh. Quickly, Hisoka countered with his other hand, the palm managing to crush against its throat as he forced his nails to penetrate down into the beast's tough hide.

Warm liquid trickled down over his pale skin in rivulets, the crimson flow housing a more rancid smell than a metallic one. The edges of Hisoka's lips curled upward as the creature in his grasp began to twist and wither in pain, the malice in its eyes only growing more _incensed_ the tighter he squeezed. Gradually the beast ceased struggling and then breathed its last.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Hisoka droned as he tossed the body aside, then examined the remnants of the creature's blood which coated his fingers. Seeing it nearly _mesmerized_ him and Hisoka couldn't help the thread of exhilaration he felt. At least the beasts didn't bore him after all.

The magician gave his hand a flick as he tried to remove the fluid staining it when a sharp sensation of pain suddenly lanced up his left leg. Hisoka glanced back over his shoulder to see that another one of the creatures had managed to fully latch onto his calf. He merely watched the beast with almost complete disinterest then attempted to dislodge it when the beast's jaws suddenly _clamped_ down. The next thing to happen was the resonating sound of bone splintering.

In all his years of fighting, Hisoka had never succumbed to such a devastating injury. He had lost limbs before, but only preemptively. This time, in his moment of imprudence and brief lapse in defenses, Hisoka realized he acquired _more_ than he bargained for.

This time, he began to take things a little more seriously. "Well, well, I see you monsters actually have guts after all." He vocalized in a derisive tone, the intensity within Hisoka's eyes only increased, and he reached around to grab the beast's head. As he did so, another melanoid body crept from the shadows and sunk its fangs into his arm, the beast's saliva causing the wounds inflicted to feel like they were burning. A flash of surprise wavered over Hisoka's features before it was replaced by his usual mask of passiveness. "Very impressive. Didn't think any of you had the compunction to attack me with such gusto." He commented in near praise as he had to hand it to them. The beasts were _marvelous_ , indeed. "However, I don't plan on dying just yet," Hisoka added almost vibrantly and prepared to rip his arm from the creature's chops when he was _abruptly_ stopped.

It took time for him to even fully register what was going on, as the adrenaline Hisoka had begun to feel practically overwhelmed his senses. One thing that he was never able to overcome was the aspect of becoming easily _overzealous._ The perpetual lull to fight was always the center point of his focus. Acceptance of things for what it was, or even the truth, Hisoka found _difficult_ to accept. Sometimes the _fantasy_ was fun.

He tried to be prudent, astute, and decisive, always following his gut instinct or intuition without ever second-guessing, the results never proving him to be wrong. It left him feeling _confident_ , militant, and retentive, the assurance Hisoka had with his skills and abilities left him believing he stood above the rest.

This time, he was proven just how _wrong_ that philosophy was.

Incredulity crawled over Hisoka's demeanor when the full magnitude of his situation actually managed to hit, and the magician's gaze landed on his other arm, the wrist now entirely encompassed by the protracted fangs of another beast. Not _once_ had Hisoka ever remembered being left so susceptible before, his carefully guarded defenses quickly brought tumbling down like a house of cards. The reality astonished even _him_.

No mercy was given it seemed as the beast's intentions were clear in their militaristic advantage and bellicose nature. There was _so much_ potential, and they were strong indeed, but to end up on the receiving end with no apparent outlet didn't make Hisoka any more optimistic.

Every shred of temerity he had evaporated the moment when the beasts that latched to his arms began to violently pull opposite of where he remained felled. They were intent on ripping them clean from his body. Ignoring the pain this time was _ineffectual_. Hisoka grunted from the unfathomable strain.

" _How does it feel to be left completely defenseless?"_ Another voice clawed into his mind, and Hisoka lifted his head up to meet the cruel gaze from another beast as it came within a few centimeters from his face. " _To know that you die here?"_ Its voice rumbled, taunting, and ridiculing. The creature paused and tilted its head, though it was more analytically than thoughtfully as if Hisoka was a lamb being examined for the slaughter. " _For a human, you are exceptional."_

Hisoka tried to keep his expression stoic, and unwavering, but it was _hard_ to conceal the fact he was concerned. Sweat coated his brow. "You have a rather good assessment, then." The magician stated, voice even. "I take full pride in the skills which I possess," Hisoka added, the smirk returning to his face once again. "However, as I said before, I don't plan on letting my life end here."

When the last word slipped past his lips, Hisoka began to jerk forward as he mustered every ounce of strength in an attempt to wrestle himself free from the creatures' grip. If he lost his limbs in the process, well, no matter, as he could always bribe Machi to reattach them as she had done before.

Going to the extremes was something that he had _never_ excluded doing. This was one of those times.

It took everything Hisoka had just to gain what little progress he did as the flesh on his arms began to rip apart from the sheer force alone. But the beasts responded in kind as they countered by pulling again in the opposite direction, making Hisoka's efforts almost trivial.

Blood streamed down his skin and pooled onto the ground beneath him from the wounds sustained by not only the creature's wicked teeth but _also_ from the decimation of his flesh. The pain was starting to grow insurmountable, and even Hisoka couldn't repress the grunts which escaped his throat.

" _It seems you are in no position to deny what fate has bestowed upon you."_ He looked up as the words entered his mind and came face to face with yet another beast, but it seemed massive compared to the others. Even the horn which it sported was more elongated while the stripe which ran the length of its body appeared a deeper red. Just like the color of blood. Even the beast's eyes seemed to resemble blazing infernos. It stalked closer, the tip of the creature's snout mere centimeters from Hisoka's face and he was able to smell its putrid breath. " _Such insolence. How you continue to resist, even though you cannot escape the outcome. You humans really are foolish."_

Knowing the tide had turned and not in his favor made the circumstances Hisoka faced seem bleak. Meeting the creature's eyes, his own yellow ones burned with a desire he had not felt in a long time, and it caused his own _bloodlust_ to heighten. The sensation was so powerful, nearly every head turned in his direction. Even Hisoka's lips curled back, revealing the pointed teeth that resided within.

Let the damned infernal creatures believe they had beaten him. It would be a cold day in _hell_ before he would allow himself to be overcome so easily.

Hisoka's expression turned maniacal. "You seriously think this is the end for me? That I will just accept the cards which you have dealt?" He questioned, voice dark and menacing. "Then you have grossly underestimated what I am capable of." Abruptly and without warning, Hisoka struggled once again as he resisted the bonds which restrained him and the creatures' fangs sunk deeper into his flesh as a result.

The odds were stacked against him, which Hisoka was more than aware of, especially with the gamble he was about to make. Not that he was keen on using his trump card, but even if he was about to make a last-ditch effort, there was _no way_ he was going to simply roll over and give in.

Trying to concentrate had proven to be difficult while the beasts were attempting to dismember him, but Hisoka kept his focus solely on attaching his Bungee Gum to any nearby physical objects.

If his own abilities couldn't directly connect with the creatures, then items found amid their surroundings _could_.

He would manipulate anything inanimate into becoming a weapon and use it to bring down the opposition however necessary. At the current, between his shredded arms and mangled leg, there wasn't much Hisoka could do directly, but he didn't plan on just surrendering. Not once had he ever conceded to anyone, _including_ his rivals, and enemies. Hisoka wasn't about to start now.

Progressively he affixed his Bungee Gum to whatever items in the area he could reach. Branches, rocks, even the weapons of others - which he considered borrowed, stolen or otherwise - and carefully constructed an intricate web of lethal projectiles. As he was about to secure the last object in his carefully laid out plan, the demeanor of the beast in front of him changed _unexpectedly_ , and it growled in warning, which caused the other creatures that were detaining him to stop their momentum and in a coordinated effort, they jerked his arms forward.

Its eyes flashed with deadly venom. " _You're up to something."_ The beast communicated mentally, but Hisoka kept his expression unreadable as he maintained a collected facade. He knew the creature was suspicious. " _I can see it in your eyes."_

Unperturbed by the threat, Hisoka kept his gaze on the creature's own, the breath it emanated was even more prominent than before. It was sickening and had the smell of death. The aspect was something he was accustomed to, but unlike the kind he was familiar with, Hisoka was _certain_ these creatures ate their enemies.

"Is that so?" He rebutted, voice indifferent. "What do you suppose I could be doing? As you can see, you have me bound." The magician furthered and waved his hands around as a gesture.

The creature watched him critically while he attempted to use the maneuver as a distraction, but when Hisoka managed to tie off the remaining lines and connect them to the main string he was holding, the beast spurred forward _without_ any inclination or warning and took hold of his hand between its crushing jowls.

Everything came to a standstill, time appearing to move in slow motion and the next thing Hisoka became aware of was the searing pain lacing up his arm. The sensation was _mind-numbing_ , and his vision swam, which left him unable to suppress the sharp groan that slipped past his lips. It was crushing, debilitating and between breathless pants, it took the magician what felt like _eons_ before he was able to regain his senses long enough to ascertain what even happened.

A cold sensation soon followed as numbness began to set in, and when Hisoka looked down at his wrist, all that remained was a bloody stump. It took several moments before cognizance kicked in, and he finally understood the full magnitude of his situation. Hisoka's eyes traveled towards the beast that stood in front of him, and _shock_ took over. Between the beast's jaws sat his hand, a satisfied look on its face. Crimson had painted its pitch black fur.

" _This is the price you pay for your insolence."_ It uttered antecedently then consumed the severed appendage eagerly. A thin rivulet of blood trailed down the side of its maw before dripping to the ground below, malevolence shining within its empty eyes. The very aspect made Hisoka _shiver_ , although very little was able to intimidate him.

Several moments passed before he was able to speak. "Impressive." Hisoka panted but tried to remain composed, his expression ever defiant. "But do you seriously think that maiming my body will be able to stop me?" His voice became dark, insidious, and he summoned every ounce of strength left within his already wounded body. Although the pain was considerable, his limbs weak and protesting from the strain as blood coated his skin, Hisoka didn't let such limitations _vitiate_ him. Instead, he was impelled to bring about an end to the game he was forced to play, and as the adrenaline started to pump through his veins, the magician used every ounce of momentum possible to dislodge himself from the creature's grips.

Again, his body tried to revolt, sweat coating his flesh as the pain continued to hamper him, but Hisoka quickly used his remaining hand to tug on the lines he connected previously and a hail of objects assailed the beasts, crushing them all beneath their massive weight. Hisoka grinned not _only_ in relief but also at the success of his attack.

The vibration and noise of the event brought an abrupt cessation to the rest of the battle around him, and practically every head turned in Hisoka's direction. Even the creatures looked _astonished_ by what they saw.

"Guess I was the one to win after all," Hisoka tittered, excitation in his voice. "That was rather interesting despite the outcome." The magician hummed and flexed the fingers of his remaining hand. He gave the missing one a brief look of scrutiny before turning away to look around the battlefield. All eyes were turned to him, and it made the smirk on Hisoka's lips widen.

"What the hell was that you stupid clown?" Phinks shouted, his stance suggested he was ready to pummel the next beast that was to attack him.

Hisoka merely shrugged. "Just having fun over here." He responded sarcastically, and Phinks only frowned.

"Damn bastard." He uttered. "Always getting off on fighting. Especially these creatures." Phinks spit off to the side as a result.

"And this surprises you how?" Feitan commented, the expression on his face more blase than not. "You should know that is how he is."

Phinks tched and turned his attention away from the wretched magician. "Yeah, no need to remind me." The very thought made the eyebrowless man want to _vomit_. Everything about Hisoka was unnerving.

He could even tell that it was a mutual feeling amongst his comrades as a similar expression was on practically _every_ face he could see. Although it appeared the same for the rest as well, a vein of realization hit when Phinks noticed just how close they all were to one another. Upon further observation, he saw that some of his comrades were behind him as well, not a beast between them. It appeared as if they had been pushed into a ring. During their tussle, they had been slowly pigeonholed as the beasts intended to _besiege_ them all along.

It irritated him that they were all so easily duped by a pack of beasts that were hellbent on _nothing_ aside killing and to think it happened unbeknownst to him or anyone else for that matter only _infuriated_ him further.

From what he could tell by the demeanor of his allies, they had reached the same conclusion. It was _evident_ in their postures along with the expressions of whose faces he could see. Even the blasted Zodiacs had fallen victim to the tactic as well. Then Phinks noticed someone was missing, or rather a few someones. He narrowed his eyes but was unable to locate the Chain User or his friends.

There was a faint trace of their Nen mixed in with the coalescing auras of those close by, but none of them were physically present. Phinks became suspicious by the notion, but at least the brat was still alive from what he could sense.

Snarls and hisses from the beasts drew his attention off his thoughts and back onto them. Finding the Chain User was _pertinent_ as Phinks wanted to be sure the young man wasn't going to betray them, but at the current, eradicating the creatures took precedence. He gritted his teeth; there were so _many_ unknown factors, and with their current situation, it only made things more complicated. For the Chain User's sake, he had better not be planning on turning against them.

If such were to happen, Phinks decided to kill him _regardless_ of how their Danchou felt about the man.

The beasts began to gradually advance on them, each one had their fangs bared and eyes gleaming with animosity, just the very _essence_ they exuded made Phinks shiver. He inadvertently felt himself stepping back as more came up behind the others, the mass of bodies creating a sea of ebon darker than the night itself. Machi and Nobunaga had also taken a few steps back, and he could hear the Samurai muttering curses under his breath. It was clear they all felt inundated; the beasts were _relentless_ in their pursuit.

Relying on physical attacks had begun to wear them down. No amount of stamina any of them possessed was enough, the creatures just kept coming. Sooner or later, they would all become overwhelmed.

Once again, the situation looked bleak, and Phinks had started to wonder if they would survive the night. At the current rate, none of them would live to see the sunrise. He could see the worry etched on his Danchou's face at the very notion.

Nevertheless, giving up was _not_ an option. The same resolution was on practically every visage Phinks looked at. Whatever the circumstances, they would do so in spite of possible death. It was just one of the codes they lived by as being part of the Spider. Ceding to the enemy - or _any_ enemy - was a major disgrace. Phinks's lips twisted in detest.

Perhaps they lacked a moral code, but there were still rules to uphold. Such was derived from the moment Chrollo contrived the Genei Ryodan. If anything, they would fight, if not for themselves, but for the _Spider_ itself.

He, like the rest of his comrades, despite their differences, would see that through. Doing what was best for the Spider was all that really _mattered_.

The contemplation was heavy in Chrollo's eyes, although the threat in which they faced was _tremendous_. To a fault, his spiders could be disjointed, but today, it seemed like they were all mentally connected. The wavelength they all sat on felt relatively the same.

Several times he was able to perceive in part, what the others were doing, which in truth, was a rarity. Today, however, was a different story. He could sense the determination in them, and from the brief times Phinks had cast glances his way, Chrollo was able to tell he had no intention of backing down. The symbolism made him grin - it was another reason why the Genei Ryodan were _strong_.

They _never_ failed to prove his confidence in them. Chrollo always knew they were the best Meteor City had to offer.

Each moment that passed lessened the chances of them surviving the night, yet, Chrollo didn't want it to end here. Not now and _not_ this way. There had to be some way of besting the creatures that continued to assail them. As endless it seemed, how many of them could there really be? Only a few hundred could have possibly been bound within the city's walls.

The details of the beasts' origins would be something to glean information on later. First, they needed to vanquish their enemy. Chrollo glanced around the surrounding area once more and noticed all his companions were present _except_ four.

Kurapika and his friends were nowhere in sight. His lover had either run off someplace or had gotten isolated from the rest of them. A vein of worry surfaced, and Chrollo prayed that Kurapika was safe. It wasn't that he didn't hold faith in the Kurta's abilities, but knowing just how resilient the beasts were _is_ what concerned him. Hopefully, Kurapika and his friends were holding up. The thought of losing the blond was something Chrollo _didn't_ want to think about.

He tried to push his worries aside and focus on the situation before him. The creatures were closing in, and any chink in defenses could prove to be _detrimental_.

Chrollo poised himself, palpably ready for whatever onslaught the creatures would provide when the sound of a commotion off to the side captivated his attention. He turned to witness Phinks and Nobunaga charging straight into the horde of beasts, the eyebrowless man wildly punching at the massive bodies while the Samurai hacked away at them.

Machi watched them with a look of unease. From her own assessments, rushing in blindly would only yield _disastrous_ consequences. She knew Phinks and Nobunaga were brash, but with how reckless they were acting, it only added to the concern she felt. Their impulsiveness could possibly hold ramifications for them as a _whole_.

She hissed between her teeth. "Don't be so hasty!" Machi yelled, her hands up as she prepared to launch her threads at the beasts should they advance on her. It wasn't long before the closest ones turned their attention in her direction, and Machi felt herself stiffen. Those damn fools would get them _all_ killed.

"I am not about to sit here and let them pick us off." Phinks shot back as he landed another punch against a creature that tried to amputate his arm. It crumbled to the ground before him.

To his side, Nobunaga brought his sword down against the neck of one of the creatures as he severed it cleanly from the body. It buckled instantly. "I'll be damned if I allow myself to become food for these cursed things," Nobunaga intoned and thrust his blade forward to skewer the next beast that darted at him. It tried to retaliate but the Samurai cleaved the rest of the way through its midsection before it could, and it ceased to move after that.

More beasts approached, their stances _impending_.

"Fools," Feitan sibilated and unsheathed his own blade, from the umbrella which he carried. The stout man attempted to join the fray, but a few creatures turned on him and prevented his progress. He snorted and positioned his sword before him, eyes narrowing.

The rest of the Spiders motioned forward to join their comrades - even Shalnark looked _overly_ eager as he readied his antenna - but Chrollo stopped them, his arm held outcast. "Wait." He commanded, and they stopped. All their eyes turned onto him, yet only the Zoldyck child appeared implicit.

"But Danchou," Shalnark frowned. He still wanted to experiment with his skill. Perhaps with enough tries, he could get them to work. "We can't just sit here and do nothing." He stated.

Similar responses followed as other Spiders nodded to Shalnark's statement. It _still_ didn't sway him. "I know. However, it's best to not jeopardize us all. These creatures are not simply mindless animals, as they have already proven. To belittle them now could prove to be adverse. We are _already_ at a disadvantage."

A frown crawled over Shalnark's visage at the response, but he said nothing more to refute their leader's decision.

"Danchou's right," Franklin chimed in, his hulking frame almost barely visible within the darkness, "there is no need for all of us to be put in unnecessary danger. Let them handle it for now. We have to reassess what our options are."

There was a concession of nods, and the Spiders remained where they stood, watching Phinks, Nobunaga, and Feitan as they endeavored to subdue the creatures. At first, it appeared as if they were making headway and the situation was turning in their favor, but then a group of the beasts abruptly flanked them at once, and they were _quickly_ subjugated. Phinks immediately looked outraged.

"Damn it you bastards." He snapped, fists tightening until the knuckles became white. "I am not about to let you stop me." Phinks raised his arm, though he felt some tension from overuse, and was prepared to bring it down on the beast closest to him. The snickers and heckling from them entered his mind, which succeeded in making Phinks _more_ incensed.

" _It's futile to resist. Why do you continue to fight?"_ One of them mocked.

" _Give up already. This is only a foolish attempt at something you cannot win."_ Another taunted, its voice chafing.

Without hesitation, they closed in, ready to converge on the humans to attack when something silvery lashed between them. It whipped _viciously_ , the metallic surface glimmering beneath the pale moonlight as it coiled without mercy around the beasts closest to its reach. Instantly, the object pulled taut with immeasurable force before slicing through their bodies without care. The creatures dropped after that, or what was _left_ of them did.

Fluidly, it did the same with the rest of the beasts surrounding the three Spiders, the metallic expanse becoming coated in slick crimson, rendering them asunder _without_ a moment's hesitation.

Phinks looked utterly dumbstruck while Nobunaga and Feitan appeared inquisitive, yet it was hard to decipher the stout man's exact demeanor from behind his mask. His eyes, however, were more _speculative_.

"What the hell just happened?" The man blurted, shock still within his voice.

Lowering his sword, Feitan observed the remnants of the creatures that laid on the ground before them. "Good question." He answered.

The rest of the Spiders shot glances at each other, absolute confusion on their visages as they tried to assess what happened. Machi, on the other hand, was theorizing. Chrollo had watched the entire scene unfold, and unlike his subordinates, he knew _instantly_ what the cause of the beasts' downfall was. The Genei Ryodan leader hadn't expected him to make such a grand entrance, but it appeared his lover had managed to rejoin them and did so with such _ferocity_.

Stepping forward slightly, he grinned. "What a way to make yourself known," Chrollo said quietly, and although his grey eyes were positioned forward, he could see Machi peer at him questioningly. Her reaction only made the grin on his face _expand_. "Oh, you will see what I am talking about soon enough." The thought crossed his mind.

From the shadows, a male figure appeared, the silvery objects from before whipped and twisted like serpents around his body. An unearthly-like glow emanated from him as it shimmered with his movements while his eyes glowed a bright, vibrant scarlet. A look of _abhorrence_ was on his countenance.

"The Chain User," Nobunaga stammered, and he raised his sword to point it directly at Kurapika. "What gives you the right to interfere?"

Kurapika turned from the macabre scene to face the Samurai, his eyes were almost impassive. "You were being cornered and looked overwhelmed, so I stepped in to give aid." He said cooly. Three more figures appeared at his side.

More of the beasts stepped forward, and Gon launched at them, with Killua behind him as the two boys landed connective punches to their jowls, the force causing bones to splinter in the process. The creatures ceased moving, and both Gon and Killua took the opportunity to _end_ them altogether.

Gon straightened then his eyes landed on Nobunaga. "We came to help." He stated frankly as he flexed his fist. "And isn't Kurapika your comrade now? Since he decided to join you guys."

There was a pause as Nobubaga's frown only deepened, yet, unfortunately, the kid made a valid point. Not _only_ were they getting browbeaten, aiding one another in difficult situations was a factor to ensure success. More importantly - as much as he hated to admit it - Kurapika _was_ one of them now, although he had yet to receive his tattoo. The very notion still left an acrid taste in Nobunaga's mouth.

It was a truth that could not be denied, much to his dismay.

"Yeah, don't you want to keep from having your heads snapped off?" Killua stated. The look in his silver eyes was practically intimidating. "Or would you rather fight all of the beasts alone?"

"Damn it," Phinks murmured and clenched his fist tight again. "Not like we aren't fucking capable of handling ourselves."

"Of course you are," Leorio suddenly interjected and Phinks along with Nobunaga and Feitan looked at him askance. The lanky man simply grinned at them. "Sorry. Just stating facts." He added boldly.

"I highly advise you don't go and piss me off," Phinks warned, and Nobunaga came up beside him, fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword.

"It's best that you listen." The Samurai added, warning in his tone.

A flash of chains coursing between them brought all four men to an instant halt, and Kurapika stepped forward, eyes closed before he reopened them. The pressure in the air around the younger man _intensified_. "Enough." He commanded, his eyes flaring a brighter scarlet. They shone like rubies in the night. "Fighting will only leave us open to defeat. I said I would prove myself, and I intend on seeing that through." Following his words, the creatures collectively turned their attention on him, and their fangs spoke of the desire to spill his blood.

In a flurry of movements, the surrounding beasts attacked and Kurapika went on the offensive as his chains pivoted before him in a feverish onslaught. His chains struck ruthlessly, each one impacting _savagely_ as their cold, unforgiving surfaces ripped through sable pelt with little effort.

Kurapika's progression incited the beasts to swarm, and he responded by increasing the flow and intensity of his Nen. His force and accuracy improved the longer he remained in his Specialist state, and as each of the creatures focused their aim on him, the Kurta felled each one with relative ease. Although Nen wasn't directly affecting them, the level of potency he was able to instill into his physical attacks was enough to _ultimately_ bring them down.

He kept his assault up until the last one that tried to storm him was felled, and the remaining beasts desisted from their incursion. Bodies were scattered about the area en mass, blood soaking the ground. Kurapika's Nen abruptly ceased flowing the moment his body weakened, and his knees gave out, causing him to go down to the sodden earth beneath him.

Seeing Kurapika go down made Chrollo rush to his lover's side as he scooped the young Kurta up into his arms. Kurapika's face appeared more pallid then he had ever remembered it being, and concern laced his features. It was the second time he had recalled seeing Kurapika this drained, almost as if his life was about to exit him _entirely_. The last time it happened was back in Patalor when the younger man had insisted on healing the injury he sustained from his fight with the Mafia.

When Kurapika looked up at him, no longer were his scarlet, but their usual pretty blue. Chrollo carded his fingers through his lover's golden locks as he brushed a few strands from Kurapika's face.

"What happened?" He whispered, and his hand sought out Chrollo's as the older man reached for it.

At the same moment, his friends came astride them, Gon coming down on his knees. "Kurapika." The amber-eyed boy said with concern. Killua and Leorio were standing over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Chrollo glanced at them briefly before cradling Kurapika closer to his body. He understood his lover's friends were concerned, though he hoped Kurapika would be okay. Something about the younger man's condition worried him, and Chrollo couldn't help but think it had to do with Kurapika's abilities. The idea _bothered_ him.

"He just collapsed after fighting off the beasts," Chrollo said, and his grip on Kurapika's hand tightened. Then he looked into his lover's eyes again. "How do you feel, babe?"

Enervation had set in, and Kurapika found it hard to move. He was silently grateful for Chrollo coming to his side - it felt quite nice to be in his lover's arms. Kurapika's fingers instinctively curled around Chrollo's when they tightened against his. He couldn't help the faint smile to cross his lips, _especially_ when his friends also came to his side.

He breathed in deeply and leaned into Chrollo's gentle touches. "Just a little tired." He uttered and closed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

For some reason, Chrollo had a difficult time believing that Kurapika was alright as he claimed. Something about it didn't sit quite right with him, and it was the same way Kurapika acted back in Patalor when questioned about his condition. Again, the older man felt that _nagging_ sensation once more. "Are you sure?"

Kurapika nodded but attempted to smile again. He really didn't like the aspect of making his lover worry. Same with his friends. "Yes, there is no need to worry. Trust me." He lifted his free hand up and cupped Chrollo's cheek. "When this is all over, I just need to rest."

Reluctantly, he tried to rise up from Chrollo's lap and grunted when his body refused to cooperate. Kurapika fell back against the older man's leg and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Chrollo laid a hand on his chest, preventing him from moving. "You've done enough." He commented sternly and leaned in close, their noses barely touching. "We can handle it from here." Chrollo then dipped forward to capture Kurapika's lips in a tender, loving kiss.

He could hear gagging sounds coming from Nobunaga and Phinks as Chrollo suspected would be their reaction, but the more amusing aspect was the gasping sounds Kurapika's friends made. If only he could see their faces, _especially_ Leorio's.

But then Chrollo ignored them when he felt Kurapika meld into the kiss, those soft lips working against his own. For a moment, _nothing_ existed. No people, no massive beasts, or even the crazed magician that was certain to be entertained by the display. All that mattered was the beautiful man who laid in his arms. Of course, Chrollo was still perturbed by what happened to Kurapika after his clash with the beasts, but considering his lover's current state, he decided to refrain from questioning it. _For now_.

Instead, he pulled away from Kurapika, severing their kiss then looked towards the Kurta's friends. "Take him somewhere safe. He is in no condition to continue fighting." The expression on Kurapika's face spoke of him preparing to retort, and Chrollo stopped the younger man before he could. "And it's not up for debate."

Grudgingly, Kurapika gave a curt nod and lifted away from Chrollo's arms, his expression disapproving. He understood his lover's reasoning and that he really was exhausted from his rather intensive assault, but Kurapika also knew that it was Chrollo's wish to protect him. The very notion made him smile to himself, and in truth, like his friends, it was comforting to know how much his lover _actually_ cared.

It made him love Chrollo all the more.

Kurapika went to stand beside his friends, and he could see the rather modest grin on Gon's bright face. The boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm just glad you're alright." He stated and turned to look at Killua who gave a simple thumbs up.

"You really had us worried," Leorio chimed in, a look of annoyance on his features. He shoved his hands into his pockets roughly but said nothing in response to the earlier exhibit of affection. "But at least you're okay."

Their reactions incited Kurapika to smile again, but this time, physically. He really was grateful for their compassion as they were truly great friends.

A rise in snarling from the remaining beasts drew them from their temporary rejoice, and all four of them cast a glance towards the ebony bodies still situated amongst the trees. Gon's grin faded into a frown. "We should probably get going." The young boy intoned, and without another word, he, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika disappeared from the battlefield.

Once their forms completely faded from view, Chrollo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, that was certainly a very entertaining display." Hisoka interrupted as he came to stand astride Chrollo, a smug look accenting his demeanor. "Seems it's true about you and Kurapika."

The magician's jibing didn't alter Chrollo's focus as he kept staring at where Kurapika vanished for quite some time, yet, it didn't wholly impede the _annoyance_ he felt. Chrollo turned his head just slightly, and his eyes bored _coldly_ into Hisoka's. "I think you should be focusing on the enemy before you. The battle isn't quite over."

Such a chilling tone added to Hisoka's amusement as it was practically the reaction he _expected_ from the Genei Ryodan's leader. So it was legitimate what he was told about Chrollo and Kurapika. It was _interesting_ , indeed.

"Oh, I think there is more than one adversary here, but you are right, Danchou." He spoke mockingly, a sly, toothy grin over his lips. "There is a much more immediate threat present." The magician paused and turned to look at the offending beasts. "However appealing it is."

Chrollo recognized the attempt Hisoka made to intimidate him but kept his gaze stony and unwavering. He watched Hisoka with utter indifference; the man was a _constant_ thorn in his side.

"You looking for a fight, damn one-handed freak?!" Phinks shouted, ignoring the creatures who watched him fixedly. "Because if that is what you want, I'll be sure to kill you in the process."

The sudden outburst from his former comrade only instigated his gratification. Hisoka's grin turned more _malicious_. "You're more than welcome to try." He jeered, aurulent eyes growing wide with insanity. "Those creatures tried and failed."

Both Phinks and Feitan narrowed their eyes and looked prepared to rush the man, but Chrollo closed his eyes and hindered them from proceeding. "Now is not the time." He proclaimed quietly, and their eyes landed on him. "Diverting from the real enemy here will only serve to place us in a position with negative consequences. These creatures have no real intention of letting us go."

Silence ensued as everyone around him looked contemplative. Even Hisoka appeared thoughtful. Finally, there was a collective profession of averment among them, and Chrollo resumed assessing their opponent. The beasts had regrouped and were prepared to counterattack, their spirits resuscitated.

He knew they were all in for a fight they would never forget, yet Chrollo was confident they had the upper hand. Victory _would_ be theirs despite the odds.

Opening Skill Hunter once more, he flipped to the page containing one of his newest skills and blue flames sprang to life around the area. Chrollo's determination grew. "It ends here." He decreed and collectively, they charged forward, ready to send the creatures into the afterlife.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the horizon as the rays bathed the area in its morning glow. Colors of bright yellow and vibrant red painted the powder blue sky, creating a grand sight that was like a wondrous painting.

However, such an extraordinary view was offset by the gruesome scene that stretched around the forest surrounding the decimated city of Mirie. A myriad of large, black bodies lay strewn upon a blood-soaked ground, their eyes long since glassed over by death. Silence had descended, an _eeriness_ that was only accompanied by the echoes of a long, drawn-out war.

Standing amid the corpses were several people, weariness on their faces while crimson had stained their clothes. As the sun rose higher in the near-perfect sky, it was clear that something _horrific_ had transpired.

Drawing a sharp breath into his tired, agonizing lungs, Chrollo surveyed the area before him, his expression haggard from the ordeal he and his companions had endured.

Glancing around, Chrollo could tell that his Spiders were just as exhausted. He had seen them put forth every effort possible towards defeating their enemy, their own strength and vitality sapped away by such a taxing event. But it was over. _Finally_. Each and every one of the beasts had been slain and were now littered about their feet. It made Chrollo feel at ease. Their battle had been long and arduous.

Skill Hunter vanished from his hand after he closed it and Chrollo turned his attention towards those around him. Even Hisoka looked worse for wear.

"The battle is won." He announced, the sun's warm rays washing over his face and Chrollo briefly closed his eyes. "We have defeated the beasts and stopped their incursion." There was a pause, and then his gaze landed on his comrades once more. "Our job here is done, and all of you can rest easy now."

At Chrollo's words, the Spiders, Hisoka, and even the Zodiacs all moved to face him, each and every one of them acknowledging the success of their battle and the victory they claimed.

"I am just glad it's finally over," Nobunaga carped and bent down to wipe the blood from his blade on the pelt of one of the dead beasts. "Almost thought the bastards were never going to stop coming." He added then rose again.

The comment incited a collective look of thoughtfulness in several others. Even Phinks appeared as if he also had his fill. There was a solemn expression on his face. He was almost nearly covered from head to toe in dark crimson.

"Well, I for one just want to get the hell out of here. This place has been giving me the creeps since we arrived." Phinks murmured.

Feitan turned to look at his comrade, the look in his eyes spoke of amusement. "Are you afraid of a measly forest?" He poked, voice low.

Shock crossed Phinks's visage, and the man rounded on his short companion. "What makes you think I'm afraid?" The eyebrowless man snapped his shock melding into annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was your reaction?" Feitan responded and crossed his arms as his eyes locked with Phinks's.

Embarrassment washed over him, and it took everything he had not to return with a sarcastic response of his own. Phinks merely glared at the other man but said nothing more.

"You two really need to stop." Machi chided hands on her hips. "The both of you sound like kids squabbling over a loaf of bread."

Getting berated in such a way left both men _ashamed_ , and they turned away from each other sullenly.

There was a momentary silence as they all looked solemn despite their triumph and a large man with a heavy stride slipped forward. All eyes then turned into his direction. "Machi's right." Franklin addressed them. "It's no way for us to behave. We should be celebrating as opposed to fighting."

Listening to Franklin's speech brought a smile across Chrollo's lips. While it was true that most of his spiders were ill-tempered, there were still a few who exhibited level-headedness. Chrollo was grateful for those times.

"While I understand we have all suffered some sort of after-effect from the battle waged, this is the time we should be indulging in our current success. In-fighting would only be counterproductive to that very notion." Straightening his back, Chrollo placed his hands into the pockets of his coat, and a faint smile crossed his lips. "We may not be physically walking away with anything other than our lives, yet, we stopped a powerful opponent while preventing their incursion from spreading. Meteor City is also safe from _ever_ experiencing their taint."

Chrollo stepped back and let the magnitude of what he said sink in. He didn't expect everyone to see eye-to-eye - especially Hisoka knowing the crazed magician - but they had concomitantly defeated a mutual threat and that warranted solidarity as _opposed_ to disjunction.

The silence was transient, and without further dissuasion, the entirety of the Genei Ryodan nodded in approval. Finally, they all agreed on something. Chrollo was _relieved_.

"Honestly, I would love to stick around and join in whatever festivities you may have planned, but I think I'll pass for now." Hisoka purred and quietly disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Tch. Good riddance I say," Phinks grumbled and flexed his arm.

Once Hisoka was entirely out of sight, Chrollo turned his attention towards the Zodiacs. Their appearances spoke of how much they endured from their fight with the creatures. However, both of them looked composed despite what occurred. The last order of business had mainly to do with them.

He would worry about Hisoka later if it came to it. Something told him the magician would be preoccupied for _quite_ some time.

"What will you do now?" He asked. Chrollo was still curious if they were prepared to uphold the deal made between them.

Both Cheadle and Miziastom looked contemplative, but the dog Zodiac simply pushed the glasses she wore up along her nose. "Mizaistom and I will be reporting back to the Hunter's Association with the outcome of what happened here. There are still a lot of unanswered questions regarding those creatures. Like their origins, for instance." Her attention then landed fully on Chrollo, though a frown was still on her lips. "With that said, we are both eternally grateful for your assistance and for being accommodating in allowing us to join you." Gracefully, she turned and prepared to exit the clearing they were in, Mizaistom mirroring her movements. "Also, do not worry; both of us plan to uphold our agreement. We will not pursue you from here."

After that, the two Zodiacs walked back into the forest and eventually, from view.

It was a considerable amount of time before anyone spoke, and the silence was almost _deafening_. Chrollo hummed, and a barely visible smile accented his features. Something told him they were walking away with more than just luck and that it wouldn't be the last time he saw the Zodiacs.

"So, what do we do now, Danchou?" Franklin questioned as the man came up beside him. Chrollo continued to stare forward.

"There isn't anything left for us to do here." He said calmly, hand still in the pockets of his trench. "We can leave the rest to the hunters."

Getting one last look at the aftermath of what ultimately befell Mirie, Chrollo practically followed both Hisoka's and the Zodiac's examples and walked towards the edge of the forest, his eyes carefully watching his comrade's reactions. The raven-head knew that regardless of his decision, they would follow, even if some of them disagreed with it. At least they had won the battle and had managed to prove to themselves just how powerful they _truly_ were.

It was also the prime chance for their newest member to prove just how valuable and worthy he was. Now, all he had to do was find Kurapika and his friends. Chrollo _missed_ his lover already.

"What about the Chain User?" Franklin inquired nervously.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow. "You mean Kurapika?" He supplied. "We need to pick him up along the way. Don't forget he is a part of us now." For a moment, Chrollo looked thoughtful, and he glanced at the large man before continuing. "His friends will also be accompanying us back to Yorknew and are to be treated respectfully."

Franklin bowed then straightened. "Understood." He confirmed before going to stand with the others.

Taking one last look at the beauty of the sun over an unfortunate city, Chrollo said a few silent words for those who were lost at the fangs of the beasts then resumed heading into the forest. "Let's move out." He commanded and quietly slipped between the trees.

Without saying a word, the Spiders followed him one by one into the shadows of the forest, leaving the tragic scene of Mirie behind.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _First off, I am sure some people were shocked by and did not expect a specific part that occurred in this chapter, and are probably wondering how or why it even happened. Before anything, I have to say sorry, not sorry and I honestly have /no/ regrets for it LOL. Mr. OP needed it done, and the outcome was settled on the main reason that Hisoka gets away with so much without really any repercussions. This was just my way of handling that aspect. Initially, I thought of his hand only getting severed, but then we have seen this happen before and I figured he would have just bugged Machi to reattach it. So yeah, he needed something worse to happen to him. It was about time Hisoka got his ass handed to him truthfully._

 _And yes, I am sure some of you may be asking what Kurapika did - if it wasn't painfully obvious - but he did use Emperor Time to enhance his physical strength to dispose of the beasts since those particular kinds of attacks were the only ones effective against them. (Which is another aspect that will also become evident later on). Unfortunately, it was a decision blondie had to make. But I will say this. I have major plans for ET, so the circumstances behind why Kurapika used it here although he has no further need to continue his suicidal tendencies will be made clear later on._

 _Also, we will see more of the creatures down the line. Who they are and where they came from will also be released in later chapters. ;)_

 _There will be more exciting things to come._


	35. As the Sun Rises

**A/N** : _Hello again everyone, I come with another update. So, after finally managing to get Chrollo and Kurapika along with everyone else through their terrifying encounter with such devastating creatures, we now have reached the point of where things will gradually start to change in RoF. From here on, expect events to happen differently than the usual norm. Of course, updates are still coming in a little more irregularly due to continuous shifts in my health status along with other real-life events, but they will come in nonetheless. For now, enjoy antics and dynamics between Kurapika and his new comrades along with a sprinkling of angst among others._

 _This chapter also contains minor smut as well after quite some time without any. :)_

 _Once again, a huge thank you to Sweet(s) Dreamer for betaing this chapter and continuing to do so for this fic. ❤️❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _After a nightmarish battle against the beasts, Chrollo and the Genei Ryodan meet up with Kurapika and his friends to discuss their plans for moving forward._

* * *

Hours had passed since they left the battleground and worry had since set in. For a long time, Kurapika sat there watching the clouds go by as the sound of the wind rustled through the trees, the hush around the outer edge of the forest gave off a peaceful allure. Despite the serene of the moment, it was all he could do to keep from allowing the stress overtake him. Kurapika couldn't suppress the knot in his stomach nor the urge he felt to race back towards Mirie. Sitting back and waiting only made him feel utterly useless.

Seeing those creatures in his mind and just how vicious and destructive they were successfully heightened Kurapika's underlying panic. There was no containing his racing thoughts or the fact he hoped Chrollo was okay. That they were all okay. _Including_ the Spiders.

A short distance away, Gon sat with Killua and Leorio and every now and then all three of them would cast glances in his direction. It was hard to mistake their concerned expressions as not only had worry seared over his features, but Kurapika hadn't regained his strength and was still in a weakened state. Moving proved to be difficult alone and even then mustering the will to do anything presented a challenge.

Although his brash attempt had led him into his current situation, Kurapika _still_ felt the desire to find Chrollo and concluded that sitting around made his anxiety far worse. But those weighted stares from his friends kept him grounded to where he was.

He hated it and cursed his impotence. If anything happened to Chrollo, then he would only have _himself_ to blame.

The sensation of warmth on his shoulder caused Kurapika to look up through his bangs, and he noticed two gentle, amber-hued eyes staring down at him.

"It's going to be okay." Gon smiled and sat down on the ground across from him. "Those guys are pretty strong, so I am sure they're going to win."

It took a few seconds for the young boy's words to be processed, and even then Kurapika struggled to believe what was said - he witnessed first-hand what those creatures were capable of, and it did little to ease his worry. Of course, the difference this time was the fact they had a greater chance as two large groups, but like it was last time in Mirie, the beasts had the advantage in numbers.

He had seen their raw power, latent abilities, and unbridled potential. They were a force to be reckoned with and with just how devious and tactile they were didn't negate the fear Kurapika had.

Those things truly were terrifying, he had to admit. Going up against them a second time only made it harder, _especially_ with how methodical and tenacious they were on the battlefield. What they had done to even Hisoka unnerved Kurapika beyond recognition. The beasts definitely _did not_ discriminate.

Even then he wanted to believe Gon was right as he couldn't deny his friend's usual optimism. "I hope so," Kurapika uttered and his gaze met with the boy's, "because those creatures won't stop until they've slaughtered everything in their path. Even the Spiders appeared to be struggling against them."

There was no denying the words Kurapika spoke since the beasts had caused insurmountable damage before they had even left the area to escape. Gon clearly remembered getting a quick glimpse at Hisoka before departing, and the magician was missing his left hand.

Just the notion _alone_ caused the boy to tremble slightly.

"I know," Gon commented solemnly, the truth challenging his positive outlook. He frowned but understood that he needed to retain faith, even in light of everything that transpired. "Yet, I'd like to believe that all of them will be okay. They will make it Kurapika. Chrollo and the Spiders will pull through I am sure. So will the Zodiacs." Again he attempted to smile, hoping the reassurance would be enough to calm his young Kurta friend.

A thoughtful expression crossed over his visage as Kurapika nodded in understanding of Gon's confidence and insight. There were very few times when his friend's gut instincts proved to be wrong. Kurapika just needed to have a little faith.

Chrollo would return to him. Kurapika could _feel_ it.

"I agree." Another voice called to him, and Kurapika found himself looking towards Leorio and Killua who were standing behind Gon. "Even though I don't like those bastards - especially that Nobunaga guy - I honestly don't think they will be so easily defeated." Leorio wanted to mention his distaste for Chrollo as well, but knowing how _distressed_ Kurapika was over the man, he refrained.

The last thing Leorio wanted was to make his friend feel worse.

"He's right you know," Killua added and shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue shorts. "I bet even the Zodiacs won't lose to those beasts."

There was a significant pause between them as Kurapika searched each of their faces. So much positivism was on them - _even_ Leorio despite the man's feelings and antagonism towards Chrollo. Having their support alone meant so much.

"You may be right," Kurapika spoke and attempted to straighten his back. Although he had been resting, his muscles were still weak from his previous fight along with the taxation from using Emperor Time. Still, the Kurta continued to muster his strength - there was _no way_ he could let himself falter. "They will come back. I'm pretty sure of it."

Listening to Kurapika's prompt declaration brought an instant smile to Gon's face. Though the same reaction showed on both Killua and Leorio soon after. Although their emotions were mixed regarding Kurapika's ties to Chrollo and his decision to join the Spiders, nothing changed the fact they merely wanted to see their friend achieve happiness. If preceding forward as Chrollo's romantic partner meant Kurapika stayed alive, then _so be it_.

Despite that, neither of them spoke openly about their feelings. Instead, Gon simply let his smile broaden. "Yeah!" He chirped, expression becoming more buoyant. "Try not to worry. I am sure they will be back soon."

Waiting had been hard and the longer it took, the worse it had been on Kurapika's optimism, yet, to despair now would only increase his dismal outlook. Losing faith in his lover was like losing faith in himself. God knows he had done enough of that in the past.

Slowly, the sky changed from the vibrant colors of the day into the subtle hues of the evening. Then bled to the deep, abyssal colors of the night.

Stars dotted the heavens within an intricate pattern of celestial grace, the calm it presented was enough to soothe the soul. Kurapika had stared up at the dark blue canvas for longer than he could remember, the quiet which hung around the trees incited a persistent lull that drew on his mind, which edged the blond towards the blanket of sleep. However, Kurapika was unable to be at ease. The fact that Chrollo hadn't yet returned caused him to feel a sense of _dread_. Which only increased his apprehension.

Beside him were his friends as they slumbered and Kurapika's turbulent thoughts were accented by Leorio's loud snoring.

Even then, finding the ability to rest was almost _impossible_. Not only was his mind riddled with constant foreboding and uncertainty, but the tension which accompanied it added to his growing discontent. Kurapika sighed and tried to close his eyes anyway. Perhaps it would be difficult to fall asleep despite it sounded as if a train was roaring through the forest, but even then Kurapika knew there was no changing the outcome. He _needed_ rest. Regardless of how he felt, neglecting his own health was something he _couldn't_ do.

Of course, not only would his friends give him an earful if he did, but Chrollo _would_ expound him as well.

The chime of his lover's name echoed in his mind, and Kurapika sighed again. It was rough being without the older man as he had begun to realize just how emotionally attached he was. There were his friends of course, but without Chrollo, Kurapika was left _incomplete_.

Again the reverberation of Leorio's snoring drew his attention from his wayward rumination, and Kurapika let it slowly whisk him away. Gently, he reached into his satchel and retrieved the small heart-shaped stone before clutching it tightly to his chest. He then rolled onto his side and eventually descended into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Once the sun rose again, Kurapika awoke without hesitation. His eyes opened the moment warmth caressed over his skin, and he then lifted himself up while stifling a yawn. Both Gon and Killua had already busied themselves with disassembling their makeshift campsite while Leorio appeared to be surveying their location.

Kurapika remained in his position for a few moments longer as he continued to orient himself then decided to scan over the area they were in. Again, he saw no sign of Chrollo, the rest of the Spiders or even the Zodiacs.

Expelling a sigh, Kurapika rose from the ground and gingerly placed the Heart Stone back in his satchel before proceeding to clear the area he slept in as to eliminate any signs of his presence. There was no definitive way to ensure they weren't pursued since escaping the battle, and masking their tracks was the best recourse in case the beasts decided to follow them.

Removing all traces he left behind proved to be difficult as even hours after Kurapika expelled the majority of his aura, the repercussions were still prevalent. His muscles felt the stress it had on his body, and enervation remained. Kurapika knew it would take more than one night for him to recover fully.

However, remaining in their location for too long could prove to be disastrous, and it was best he and the others moved on. Reducing the chance or risk of the creatures finding them was a top priority. He had to stay alive for his and Chrollo's sake, but he also needed to keep Gon, Killua, and Leorio safe.

If anything happened to them, Kurapika knew he'd never forgive himself. Suddenly, the thought crossed his mind that the same would bode true for Chrollo if he didn't as well.

No. Kurapika decided he would prevail. He _had_ to. Chrollo would surmount the beasts and come back to him unscathed - albeit with possible minor injuries, but he _would_ return nonetheless. Kurapika had to retain faith and bear in mind that Chrollo and his Spiders were stronger and could hold their own. They escaped the creatures' jaws once, and Chrollo could do it again.

Kurapika shook the notion from his mind and finished the task at hand. He could hear Gon and Killua doing the same as the young boys were completing preparations so they could depart when the sound of rustling off to his left drew his attention instantly.

Abruptly Kurapika halted his movements and turned to look toward the forest line. He could sense his friends had done the same as their auras responded by flaring while becoming guarded. Slowly Kurapika rose as a shadow appeared amid the trees, and he could sense the power within the figure's own life force as they crossed into his range of _En._ Cautiously, Kurapika poised himself in case the newcomer had malicious intent, but seconds later the figure emerged into the small clearing, and the Kurta expelled a breath in relief.

Seeing Kurapika on such a quick defensive brought an immediate grin to Chrollo's lips. He was glad to know his lover was still fully alert _despite_ what transpired earlier.

"Chrollo!" Kurapika nearly blurted out and lowered his guard. Gon, Killua, and Leorio had taken his example as they did the same. The smile upon the older man's lips broadened at the reaction, and Kurapika caught himself blushing then coughed before straightening. "Took you long enough." The blond feigned irritation to conceal his worry. "I was beginning to wonder if you would even come back alive."

For Chrollo, seeing his lover fret was both entertaining and concerning. Causing Kurapika stress was something he _never_ intended to do, but the younger man's reactions were nothing short of cute. The crimson which stained those pale cheeks added to Kurapika's sweetness and charm.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Chrollo spoke then closed the gap between them. Gently, he slid two fingers beneath Kurapika's chin and raised his lover's head up so he could look down into those magnificent blue eyes. "You should know me by now, babe. I am not so easily defeated."

Before Kurapika could speak, he leaned down and took the younger man's lips gently with his own. Instantly, Chrollo could taste the remnants of sweat, but also the underlying flavor of the coffee Kurapika had the morning before. Regardless of the combination, the Kurta's lips were still soft, and Chrollo couldn't help but enjoy the sensation they produced. He could feel Kurapika relent with little effort as his lover sighed in contentment and for a brief time, Chrollo _forgot_ about all else.

When they broke apart, he focused on Kurapika's expression, for despite the minor embarrassment his lover must have felt from showing such affection before his friends, there was no sign the act didn't incite some calm. He was aware of Kurapika's concerns, _especially_ after what transpired during their battle against the beasts. Chrollo was also sure it had to do with him continuing to fight when Kurapika was unable to keep going. The aspect that his lover had to back out of the battle more than likely caused him grief. The beasts were strong - _stronger_ than anything he had encountered and from their own personal experience, Chrollo concluded that probably left Kurapika feeling trepidation.

The look within those eyes _betrayed_ the truth.

Even if the kiss which proceeded his words had been - even in part - successful in allaying Kurapika, there was still a vein of distress the blond must have felt. Although Chrollo hadn't recognized it right away, the aspect was something he remembered seeing before. Kurapika genuinely cared for him and his well being. That much was _obvious_.

For someone as beautiful and precious as Kurapika to love a demon like him was _beyond_ remarkable. Chrollo had never deemed himself worthy nor prodigious to be accepting of someone so special, but there was denying just how _fortunate_ he really was.

"I haven't forgotten," Kurapika uttered and leaned slightly into the touch as Chrollo's fingers remained perched beneath his chin, the remnants of their kiss still present in his mind, "as I do entrust in your strength." He continued. "But, it doesn't change the fact that we both know how powerful the creatures are. I had no way of knowing if you were alive or dead." Kurapika bit the last worth off in vitriol, _distaste_ upon his tongue.

Witnessing Kurapika's reaction instilled a sense of disappointment within him and Chrollo's lips twisted into a frown. Perhaps he enjoyed the times when he could make his lover flummoxed, but making the young Kurta fret was something that particularly _bothered_ the older man. Chrollo surveyed Kurapika's immaculate visage as he pulled his hand away to brush aside a few golden strands before letting the tips of his fingers trail over the skin of his lover's cheek. "You have nothing to fear, Kurapika," Chrollo assured, and pulled his hand away, "for _nothing_ could keep me away from you."

The sound of leaves rustling drew their attention towards the forest once more and out of Chrollo's peripheral vision, he could see the young boy named Killua step forward, his posture on the defensive.

"Someone's coming." The Zoldyck stated as multiple presences had entered into his field of _En_ , their auras wild and flaring. Even Kurapika could sense them, the energy far too great to miss. Though as the signatures came closer, it was then he was able to discern just _who_ they were.

Gon and Leorio had also drawn away from their own tasks and watched the forest line once again. Kurapika could tell their auras had too, gone on alert. He didn't blame them, of course, since his friends were unable to distinguish each of the presences as he could.

Moments later, several figures emerged from the trees as they filed into the small clearing which Kurapika and his company had called their temporary sanctuary. His attention landed on the Spiders who seemed to be watching them intently.

"Well, it seems we found the Chain User along with his friends." The short man named Feitan uttered slowly, eyes narrowing above the mask that partly covered his face.

"Yeah, looks like it." Another voice emanated, and Phinks stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. Though his expression instantly soured when the eyebrowless man realized just how close his Danchou was to the blond man. Phinks huffed and scowled at the simple fact of just how _intimate_ they had become.

Chrollo pulled away from Kurapika reluctantly and turned to face his Spiders. One by one they stepped from within the forest, their eyes all trained on him and Kurapika. Chrollo could quickly tell his comrades were all scrutinizing him, weighing the prospect of how intricately tied he was with his lover. Yet, regardless of any doubts they had, none of them spoke a word. Even Machi's expression appeared stoic all considering and aside from the austerity to her eyes, the woman remained silent.

Chrollo could feel Kurapika go tense beside him as each of his Spiders seemed to stare right down into the blond's soul. To a fault, it must have made Kurapika feel _considerably_ uncomfortable, especially since his lover had endeavored to prove himself during the battle against the beasts. Determining the opinion of Kurapika's actions turned out to be rather tricky as the demeanor each of the Spiders exhibited was virtually a mask of ambiguity.

It wasn't until Chrollo could hear Nobunaga's blatant cursing that he expected things to become even _more_ complicated. One thing the leader of the Genei Ryodan understood was just how much hostility the Samurai held for Kurapika. Convincing his subordinate of the younger man's worth and merit was going to be a _challenge_ indeed.

"Shit, I was beginning to think that we would never get out of that damned forest," Nobunaga groused as he slipped from between the thick foliage. When his eyes landed on Kurapika, he quickly narrowed them. "The Chain User." He spoke in a low tone, and instinctively, the Samurai's hand went for the hilt of his katana. Kurapika had gone rigid from the action, but Chrollo's outstretched arm stopped them both.

The look which crossed over his visage spoke of _little_ patience for the constant fighting. Chrollo had long since understood the risks of allowing Kurapika to join their ranks, but the unrelenting belligerence Nobunaga continued to display was slowly wearing on his nerves. "Nobu, did you forget the statement I had made before we left Mirie?" Chrollo questioned, his grey eyes looking almost aloof. "Your concerns regarding Kurapika have been long since noted. No one here blames you for the anger you feel due to the loss of Uvo. However, your persistent attempt to spur infighting won't be tolerated. You are well aware of how we settle disputes."

There was an intermittent pause as Nobunaga let his emotions bleed from thoughtfulness to blatant disgust, his expression becoming one of pure incense. In the back of his mind, the Samurai still couldn't _believe_ just how infatuated their leader had become. Not once had he ever remembered Chrollo being so soft. Of course, it was evident their leader cared for the Spider and its members, but to see him become so immersed by one who was supposed to be their enemy only baffled Nobunaga. It grated his nerves, although he was attempting the best he could to keep from completely _exploding_ at the notion.

One thing he was not going to do was show the Chain User any decency or hospitality. Perhaps he had to work with the bastard, but by no means did he _like_ it. Not in the least. Their leader may have decided to allow someone so dangerous within the organization they had formed, but it was something Nobunaga could _not_ agree with.

He _hated_ the Chain User. It was a fact the Samurai did not deny.

Nobunaga's fingers ceased moving right before they could take hold of his sword, and he clicked his tongue as a result. "Yes, I am well aware." He confirmed but didn't bother to hide the biting tone to his voice. _Relinquishing_ to the Chain User left a sour taste in his mouth. Still, he scowled, then turned to go stand with the rest of the Spiders. "I will be keeping my eye on you for sure." Nobunaga professed as he slipped past, eyes locking briefly with Kurapika's own. "Make one move to betray us, and I will kill you myself." He concluded, the statement just as much of a threat as it was a promise. Should the Chain User do anything to turn against them, Nobunaga vowed to see the man ended by his own hand. It was the least he deserved after what was done to Uvo. Paku too.

The hate that was embedded deep within the thin man's aura and just how _menacing_ it seemed caused a shiver to race up along Kurapika's spine. He said nothing as to prevent instigating the contention between them any further and the blond could tell that most of the Spiders were watching him intently, even after the Samurai's ominous words.

Kurapika could tell that his new comrade's aggressive display had significantly irritated Chrollo as the look in his lover's eyes spoke of him being almost on his wit's end. However, it was an outcome both of them had expected. Seeing Nobunaga react in such a way _didn't_ surprise Kurapika in the slightest.

Beside him, Gon looked perplexed by what happened while Killua and Leorio remained skeptical. It was plain as day that all three of them were resisting the urge to step up and interfere, yet despite Nobunaga's obvious threat, _none_ of them said a thing. From their expressions, however, it was easy to tell that all of them were _not_ pleased with the scenario.

Instead, Gon tried to deflect the problem by changing the subject and turned his attention towards Chrollo. "What happened to the creatures?" He inquired, although his perception of those around him remained conscious _and_ aware. Then he realized two people were missing. "Also, where are the Zodiacs?"

When Chrollo heard his name, he turned from observing the conflict between his lover and Nobunaga to face the ebullient youth now beside him. The expression on the boy's seemed to house a persistence for avoiding unnecessary conflict.

"The beasts have all been eradicated." He stated smoothly and locked eyes with Gon. "As far as we can tell, the total of their numbers was present within the forest around Mirie. We are confident they are all dead." Chrollo paused and turned to look towards the forest. "As for the Zodiacs, they decided to return to the Hunters Association."

Hearing the declaration invoked a murmur of voices as the Spiders gave their averment. Some looked proud, while others seemed annoyed. All of them appeared to have been put through _hell_ and back.

Yet, experiencing things of a hellish nature wasn't something they were strangers to.

"Not like any of them would know," Phinks blurted out suddenly and crossed his arms over his chest, "since they had to leave the fight to babysit the Chain User."

Almost immediately, both Killua and Leorio looked outraged while Gon was merely dumbfounded. Such arrogance and contempt. The attitude displayed by the Spiders was _astounding_ , and they couldn't fully comprehend how Kurapika was so willing to put up with it. Just dealing with them for even a short time was proving to be difficult in itself.

It took everything Kurapika had not to lash back with a retort of _equal_ ferocity for the blond knew that continuing to fuel the problem would ultimately be counterproductive.

Rather than raise up towards the bait Phinks provided, Kurapika decided he would address their next move with Chrollo when the sound of Gon's voice broke the silence. "You know, none of you could have done it without Kurapika's help." The boy exclaimed, his eyes nearly becoming cold, intense. Hearing his response left Kurapika practically in shock. Immediately, every face was trained in Gon's direction.

Even Killua was taken aback by his friend's steadfast display. He knew that Gon was determined, but the demeanor he held was nothing short of pure _obstinance_.

Yet, there was no denying the facts. Inevitably, Gon spoke the truth.

"He's right, you know," Killua chimed in, and he could instantly sense that Leorio had stiffened beside him. If Kurapika was also startled by his admission, Killua couldn't tell. "It took all of us to stop those creatures."

What was done was done, and even though neither side was keen to work with the other, it had taken their _combined_ efforts to bring down a genuinely terrifying horde of monsters.

All of them knew how the Spiders operated and not only were they a group of the most notorious criminals to exist, but it became glaringly _obvious_ they were also unappreciative.

Gon could only stare at them in sheer disbelief, the severity of his aura matched the depths of his emotions. It was evident he wasn't happy with the outcome. The response Gon received from the Spiders made him _less_ than patient.

Before he could protest any further, another of the Spiders stepped forward. They were the one Gon remembered who always dressed as a Samurai, and seemed to hold the _most_ animosity towards Kurapika.

Even the feel of his aura was invariably _dark and menacing_.

The sensation of it from Gon's perspective was no different than the energy he felt from the creatures. Just the notion alone caused him to back up slightly, and the amber-eyed boy narrowed his eyes cautiously.

The sound of metal scraping from within a sheath reverberated around the area, and Nobunaga tacitly took another step forward. "We owe the Chain User _nothing._ " He commented in a low voice, the brevity of his words spoke of the man's intent. There was _no_ rebuffing of how he felt. "This was simply a test to determine his loyalty and worth to us. Nothing more. Nothing less," Nobunaga paused, though his stance remained no less than contentious. "Although the brat didn't betray us like we initially thought he would, I'm _still_ not entirely convinced."

Any notion those kids had of him, or the rest of his comrades offering their thanks to the Chain User whom they all saw as a threat astounded him. Nobunaga felt _nauseous_ by the very idea. The Samurai was still at odds on _exactly_ where his stance was regarding the Chain User, but the fact remained that _he_ was responsible for the deaths of Uvogin and Pakunoda.

It was a sentiment that was bilaterally shared as Nobunaga knew he wasn't the only one who felt the same way. Having the Chain User among them was adding insult to injury, but like the rest of them, he too was _trying_ to deal.

Yet, it was proving to be scabrous nonetheless.

"I have to agree," Feitan chimed in, the man's eyes watching Kurapika and his friends intensely from behind his mask, "as I have yet to believe the Chain User fully supports us." He slipped forward from the obscurity of the trees and came up beside Nobunaga. Even in his position, Feitan appeared minacious.

"Unbelievable." Another voice interjected, and Killua closed his eyes momentarily as his hands slipped casually into his pockets. "You people just don't get it, do you?" The boy questioned tersely. When his eyes reopened, the depths of their silver color looked as if they were glowing. "None of us could have killed all of those beasts alone. They were more powerful than anyone here and could have easily defeated us had we not worked together."

Immediately, several of the Spiders looked utterly outraged - the concept of them being weak was reprehensible. Such an idea was absolutely _ridiculous_.

Phinks motioned to stand between his two comrades, one hand contracting into a fist. "Regardless of what you may think that doesn't mean we are incapable!" The man hissed and gritted his teeth. "We could have taken them down with or without your damned help!"

"Well," someone else began, and everyone drew their attention towards Shalnark, whose smile was still plastered on his lips, "they aren't totally wrong, Phinks. I think that I have to agree with the Chain User," the blond paused, catching himself before continuing, "er I mean Kurapika's friends on this. As much fun it was fighting those huge monsters, they really were overwhelming."

The sudden look of shock twisted Phinks's features, and the eyebrowless man looked positively _furious_. "Tch. You can't be fucking serious?" He practically yelled, which caused Shalnark to place his hands up defensively in response. It baffled Phinks just how _accommodating_ the tech geek was acting. For a moment, it nearly convinced him that Shalnark was siding with the Chain User. He clicked his tongue at the very thought. "Don't tell me you actually believe that shit?"

His comrade's explosive reaction caused Shalnark to grin sheepishly, and the blond scratched the back of his head. "It's not that I am for having any debts to him, but I still think Kurapika has at least proven his skills in battle. Personally, I think he will be a valuable asset to us and the Spider as a whole."

"I feel the same way, though strange it is to admit," Shalnark snapped his head opposite of where he was facing and noticed Machi standing next to him. It seemed she had grown tired of the continued discourse, although her expression appeared stoic. "He may be the one who defeated Uvogin and captured Danchou, but from what I have seen, the Chain User has done nothing but persist in trying to prove his fidelity. I think he has potential."

Realizing so many of his comrades had varied opinions about their _former_ enemy, Phinks could only turn away while scowling. Nobunaga looked virtually appalled, and Feitan remained expressionless. The fact that so many of them appeared to be accepting of the Chain User was utterly _confounding_ , yet, when it came down to Machi's instincts and opinions, it was one thing they unanimously trusted.

"I believe I will have to side with Machi on this one as well." A deeper voice called out, and everyone turned to face Franklin, his hulking figure illuminated by the morning sun. "Perhaps I need more convincing of the Chain User's position among us, but I do see him as a valuable asset to us. Maybe a few more missions are in order."

Listening to the debacle between the Spiders had slowly worn on Leorio's nerves as he had remained silent during the majority of the conversation, but hearing their _crude_ opinions about Kurapika only heightened his anger. Unconsciously, Leorio pushed his glasses up along his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right." He began, the tenor of his voice was heated and abrasive. "You should really be more considerate! Kurapika risked his life to stop those damned creatures when they had all of you surrounded. The least you could do is show him some respect!"

Not a second later, an arm was thrust in front of him, and Leorio ceased his tirade without further protest. Kurapika had grown tired of their constant bickering. "Enough Leorio." The Kurta snapped as he faced his accusers. "If they want more proof of my allegiance, then I will provide it." For a brief moment, his eyes flashed scarlet before returning to their natural blue. "I said before I would do whatever was necessary to show how devoted I am and it's something I intend to keep."

Shock laced over his friend's features almost _immediately_ , and Kurapika sighed. At least they were supportive. For the most part _._

"Are you sure," Leorio questioned, his demeanor turning more analytical than before, "that you still want to do this?" He cast a sideways glance towards the Spiders that were grouped behind him, especially at the man with the topknot. Leorio huffed. To a point, he had accepted Kurapika's decisions, although he still distrusted his friend's new comrades. They _were_ the Genei Ryodan after all.

"I think Kurapika will be okay," Gon smiled and tilted his head angular. The boy's optimism was positively amazing. "He will eventually convince them."

Killua shrugged his shoulders but smiled as well. The silver-haired youth was not entirely taken aback by the other's affirmations. "Yeah. I think Kurapika knows what he is doing." The boy added and then faced Kurapika. "We shouldn't have much to worry about."

"Thanks, guys," Kurapika responded softly, and the sensation of weight on his shoulder caused him to lift his head as he realized Chrollo was looking down at him. For a moment, they stood there watching each other before his lover gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Kurapika could see nothing but _admiration_ behind those grey eyes.

"You will do just fine, my angel," Chrollo spoke, his voice was smooth as silk. "I know this is something you can get through. My Spiders may be stubborn and difficult, but I am sure you will convince them of your loyalty and worth eventually."

Chrollo could hear the mixed reactions which came from his subordinates, but rather than let their intransigence affect him, the older man decided to focus on Kurapika's beautiful face instead. Seeing his lover so staunch and resolute only added to the younger man's _inexplicable_ allure.

Unable to argue with Chrollo's point, Kurapika laid one of his hands over his lover's own and sighed in resignation. "Maybe you're right." The blond purred and had to admit that whenever Chrollo was around, his lover had a placating effect on him. There was something in his aura that Kurapika found _soothing_. "I don't plan to give up. Not now. I have too many promises to keep." He paused then leaned against Chrollo's haughty frame, a mischievous look on his pristine visage. "Besides, not only have I vowed to join your Spiders, but I have sworn my heart to you. Those are two reasons for me to push forward."

For Kurapika to be so fiery and diligent only added to the faith that Chrollo had in his lover. It was the same persistence he saw when they first met in York New, but now that ember smoldered for a _different_ cause.

The same molten flow that once fueled Kurapika's will and determination to seek vengeance now kept the heart alive that beat for him and _only him_. It thoroughly reminded Chrollo of just how _lucky_ he was.

"I believe you," Chrollo responded and tightened his grip slightly on his lover's shoulder. The warmth of Kurapika's body caused a barely visible shiver to race through him. "It wasn't something I ever doubted, babe."

Again, Kurapika smiled, but this time, he pulled away from the older man reluctantly before tucking a few stray golden locks behind his ear. "Thank you, Chrollo." He concluded and realized that his friends had been watching them adamantly. Yet, their own expressions appeared positive. Even Leorio's. It was surprising since Kurapika knew how the aspiring doctor felt about Chrollo.

Leorio might have been concealing his feelings for everyone's sake, but Kurapika remained reticent on the matter. Now definitely _wasn't_ the time.

Regardless of his lover's profession, it was clear that some of the Spiders were _still_ displeased with the outcome, and Chrollo could tell judging from the mixed reactions they gave. Even the expressions that crossed over Phinks and Nobunaga spoke volumes. Feitan appeared impassive.

Convincing them to accept Kurapika was increasingly difficult, especially between those three, which he knew to expect considering the connection they had to Uvogin. What made the task more tiresome than not was the fact that each of them was _purposely_ making it hard on both him and Kurapika.

Of course, Chrollo hadn't proposed that his subordinates should come around the very moment he announced Kurapika was joining them, but one of the reasons for the mission they just finished _was_ for them to witness his devotion and reliability. Kurapika was not only his lover but also another limb to keep the Spider alive. In truth, Chrollo had gained _so much more_ when he won the younger man's heart. Like his skills, aptitude and unwavering loyalty.

Kurapika had consecrated himself in so many ways, which he didn't have to do, and yet, it was something Chrollo loved about him. The Kurta genuinely was a prize, and he _never_ wanted to let go.

Eventually, his comrades would see what he did, and as determinate Kurapika was, it was only a matter of time. His gaze traveled over each of their faces, and although he could see the mixed emotions, one thing that wasn't going to change was the fact that Kurapika was _now_ apart of them.

The younger man had made his choices, and Chrollo wasn't about to force him to change. One thing that he would _not_ do was violate the trust he had with his lover.

If Kurapika's friends could learn to be accepting - as they seemed to be embracing how things were - then the same could be said for his Spiders. Chrollo hoped that perhaps, the example set by the boys and even that man named Leorio would _eventually_ be enough to convince them into coming around.

 _Only time would tell._

"With that said," he announced, ignoring the muttering that arose from Nobunaga, "I think we should return to Yorknew. The journey back will be just as long as it was for us to get here." Stopping briefly, Chrollo composed himself even further, the tone of his voice becoming more stoical while his posture became more nonchalant. "Once we arrive, it will be then we will disperse as for the time being, Kurapika and I will need to resume our search for the remaining Scarlet Eyes." Almost immediately, several of his subordinates began to protest, but Chrollo thrust a hand up before himself to silence them. "However, there may be instances where we will need those of you to assist us on some of these missions. We encountered many things of value in the past while obtaining the eyes, which also makes the missions we go on worth our time."

From his peripheral vision, Chrollo could see Kurapika's demeanor change, and he instantly knew the younger man planned on retorting against his statement. He leaned in close to Kurapika before whispering, "Just go along with this. You understand our nature, and it's one thing you told me that you would learn to accept. We will reclaim the Scarlet Eyes, but there may be times where we may need help from my Spiders." Before smiling, Chrollo nipped at his lover's ear, hoping the gesture would help ease his worries. "Also, think of it this way - it just might be another chance to prove yourself since not all of them are entirely convinced of your fidelity."

It was something that Kurapika wasn't entirely comfortable with, and the idea of asking for the Ryodan's assistance while tracking down the last of the Scarlet Eyes only seemed to perturb him. Yet, there was no denying that his lover was right. Chrollo knew they may need help as their prior missions had proven how difficult it was with just them alone.

But that was before he decided to unseal the older man's Nen. The more Kurapika thought about it, the more apparent it became. If having the spider's help in retrieving the eyes increased their chances of success, then who was he to argue? The idealism of them stealing things in the process caused a brief shiver to race through him, and it made Kurapika slightly apprehensive. But then again, wasn't he also doing the same thing when it came down to the eyes themselves?

He was thoroughly prepared to do whatever was necessary to see his clan laid to rest and if that meant subjecting himself to less than credible tactics to achieve his goal, _then so be it_. In essence, didn't that make him _no different_ than they were?

Coming to terms with that was quite a shocker, and Kurapika merely nodded at Chrollo's statement. Getting used to a criminal lifestyle would definitely take time, and Kurapika still found that such a notion left a bitter taste in his mouth. Nevertheless, it was something he would come to accept.

 _He had to._

Smiling at his lover's averment, Chrollo resumed facing his Spiders. Getting them all on the same page wasn't going to be easy, but it was something that needed to be done. They had to keep working together if either side was to earn respect. Perhaps Kurapika was more than willing, but convincing them to meet in the middle would be the _hardest_ part.

"Are you sure about this Danchou?" Shalnak questioned, and the blond could tell the same question was being expressed by most of his comrades. Even Franklin looked inquisitive.

"It is something that Kurapika and I must do," Chrollo responded calmly, his gaze unwavering. "We were in the process of reclaiming the eyes when Mirie was attacked by those creatures, and now they're out of the way, it's best we resume. Kurapika has devoted himself to the Spider and helping him collect the eyes is the least I can do."

"Psh. Maybe the Chain User has decided to become a part of us, but I don't see why that means we should be indebted to him because of it." The fingers Nobunaga had around his sword twitched, and Chrollo could tell it was taking almost _everything_ for the man to hold himself back. The Samurai cursed beneath his breath following the statement and Chrollo could only sigh in annoyance.

"As I have mentioned before, your concerns are duly noted, but Kurapika is now part of the Genei Ryodan. He has rightfully earned his place among us. It's something you're just going to have to accept." With each passing second, it was evident that Nobunaga was increasingly agitated with the response he was given and continued to stand there watching Kurapika. There was a tempest raging behind the Samurai's dark eyes, and Chrollo knew that his comrade was _intent_ on holding his grudge.

The scowl on Nobunaga's face only deepened, and he ground his teeth at the result. He was utterly vexed at the notion. Coming to terms with the prospect of the Chain User being among them incited his disgust further. Just thinking about having to contend with the very same person who defeated and killed Uvogin caused his insides to twist and made his blood practically _boil._

 _It was utter blasphemy._

"Damn it." He muttered and again, his hand itched to make use of his sword. However, the cold, nearly apathetic look in his leader's stormy grey eyes stayed his hand. There was something different about them, something _portentous_ about what he saw, and Nobunaga found that he was unable to react. Instead, a low growl emanated from deep in his throat. "How the hell can I be expected to face him without being able to exact revenge for what he has done?" Nobunaga practically yelled as he nearly frothed from the mouth. "Why are you so adamant on that bastard being a part of us?"

Again, Chrollo expelled a breath and rubbed his temples in exasperation. It was just another instance of where Nobunaga _persisted_ in challenging his decisions. "Enough Nobunaga." He stated sharply and glared hard at his subordinate. At the current point they were, he had grown weary of the Samurai's incessant whining. Chrollo understood the man's plight, but he wasn't about to alter the choice that was made. "It's time to cease this foolishness and understand that things are the way they are. Either settle any disputes you have by flipping a coin or let it go."

Regardless of how he felt for Kurapika and the love they shared, the Kurta had as much _right_ to call himself a Spider as the rest of them. Nobunaga was blatantly disregarding the rules for obtaining membership - which had been set the moment he forged the Genei Ryodan - and it was whittling away at his nerves. Chrollo wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Which thankfully, his suspicions were laid to rest the moment Nobunaga sheathed his sword. It came as a surprise to those around him, and even Chrollo had to nearly pinch himself to ensure that what he saw _wasn't_ an illusion. He half expected the man to keep up with his little folly, but then Nobunaga relented without further insistence. Chrollo's body loosened, and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

Dealing with Nobunaga's temperament as it turned out, was becoming progressively problematic and Chrollo didn't know for how much longer he would be able to divert the man's attention away from Kurapika. He was easily obsessive-compulsive and persisted with anything that he got fixated on.

Chrollo presumed that Nobunaga didn't plan on letting go of his emotions anytime soon.

At least he decided to back off. _For now._

"So," Gon spoke up after a long, awkward silence and looked towards Kurapika and Chrollo, "are we finally going to head back now? I was thinking-" The dark-haired boy abruptly stopped when he was hit over the head by Killua who glared at him irritability. Gon whimpered as a result. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Killua flexed his hand a few times before looking Gon straight in the eye. His friend really had a hard head. "Could you be any less tactful?" He accused and pulled a piece of chocolate out from his pocket to chew on. "I think Kurapika and his boyfriend are stressed out enough as is."

Hearing Gon's exasperated voice drew Kurapika's attention towards his friends, and he laughed light-heartedly at their childish antics. Though when Killua uttered the word _boyfriend_ , a slight blush dusted his cheeks and the Kurta had to turn his head away in embarrassment. At least everyone else _including_ Leorio had refrained from commenting. "D-Don't worry. I am fine," Kurapika responded slowly.

The sensation of an arm sliding around his waist brought Kurapika momentarily out of his trance and realized he had been pulled flush against Chrollo's side. His lover's warmth was inviting, and the prospect of being so close only caused the crimson to spread even more over his cheeks and down his neck. The very sight amused Chrollo. "Oh, I am quite certain that you are." He added cheekily then grinned.

It was quite clear that his beautiful lover was under pressure, yet, he couldn't help but comment in jest. Kurapika _needed_ to relax, and Chrollo was grateful that his Spiders had kept silent since Nobunaga's outburst.

Again, it appeared that Chrollo was intent on making him flustered, especially while in front of people - like his friends, for instance - and Kurapika frowned as a result. Instinctively he pushed against his lover to get the older man's attention before their eyes inevitably met. "Yes Chrollo, how astute of you to notice." He taunted, a grin of his own appearing on pink lips. "Don't worry," he furthered and pushed a little more against Chrollo, "I'm not _that_ tense, as you so conveniently believe."

So lively, and so _feisty_. It was another quality Kurapika had that Chrollo adored. The blond was something special, which made him rather exceptional. Chrollo couldn't stop his grin from spreading across his face. "Ah, I'm sure you're not." He responded smoothly and tightened his arm around Kurapika before leaning in close to his ear. "But you have been through quite a lot lately, and I can think of other ways for you to unwind."

The moment those words left Chrollo's mouth, Kurapika instantly suffused a rather deep shade of rouge, and the younger man wasted no time pulling back just enough to deck him in the arm. Chrollo merely chuckled at his reaction. "Damn it Chrollo, do you always have to do that?"

He could hear the sounds of gasping along with the emulation of retching and gagging from the Spiders who overheard the comment while at the same time, Leorio cupped his hands the best he could over both Gon and Killua's ears. There was a look of pure _shock_ on his face as the man was utterly caught unawares by the event.

It was _inconceivable_ to hear such talk - especially while in front of kids - but the notion of that bastard proposing such a thing… Leorio couldn't _bear_ the thought of Kurapika being intimate with the man.

 _"They probably already have."_ The thought crossed his mind, and Leorio groaned dejectedly. He had given up on Kurapika ever caring for him in such a way since learning of his friend's romantic ties to the leader of the Genei Ryodan. Still, the pain of rejection remained fresh in his mind.

Letting go was hard, and it was something Leorio wished he did not have to do. It was evident Kurapika was in love, just not with _him_.

Chrollo noticed this - aside from both Kurapika and his Spider's amusing reactions, and grinned in spite of himself. It was entertaining watching his comrades get bent when he showed affection for Kurapika, but what made the deal even more delicious was how it seemed to affect the man named Leorio. It obviously made him downtrodden to see it, and the aspect satisfied Chrollo. He was _proud_ that Kurapika was his.

Knowing the younger man felt the same way only enhanced that feeling.

However, the reception garnered from his little display only seemed to toss Kurapika more off-kilter, and Chrollo once again pulled him close while completely ignoring everyone around them. The blush which dusted his lover's cheeks seemed to climb higher over his skin, and he knew that Kurapika was obviously more than mildly abashed. "Forgive me, love, I only wanted to see a smile cross those pretty lips of yours. After all, you look better when you do."

Once again, Kurapika could feel the heat rise along his face, and he groaned at Chrollo's attempts to be _overly_ romantic, but the truth behind his statement was no less accurate. He just hated it when his lover continuously showed such blatant displays of affection in front of others. "You sure have a funny way of going about it," Kurapika supplied laconically.

"That's because," Chrollo began, the look behind his eyes becoming more impish than modest, "I enjoy seeing how you are when acting less serious. It makes you even more beautiful."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and sighed, but nonetheless, Chrollo's words brought a faint smile to his lips. Although he was not pleased by his partner declaring such passionate thoughts out in the open, the fact that underneath it all, it made him happy to know just how _much_ he was loved. It only furthered his desire to continue living as Chrollo truly gave him purpose.

"Well then," Kurapika cleared his throat and reluctantly extricated himself from Chrollo's hold, then shivered slightly when the cold air hit him, "perhaps we should really be going. It won't do us any good to stand around here all day."

Thankfully, no one else commented further on what transpired just moments ago and nodded in general consensus to his statement. Even Nobunaga seemed to agree, which only astounded Kurapika. He figured the man would offer more resistance, but at least he refrained from complaining any more than he had.

It made him grateful, and he was _sure_ Chrollo felt the same.

"Let's move out," Chrollo announced and turned to face those around him before sparing another glance Kurapika's way. His lover looked radiant as ever. The way the sun played over his creamy skin and soft hair made the Kurta look so angelic. Kurapika was truly unique. "We will reconvene back in Yorknew."

With that, Kurapika nodded towards his friends and fell into step beside his lover as everyone then divided into groups before branching off. One by one, they each parted ways and began their journey separately towards their mutual destination.

* * *

As the last of the evening light began to fade into the welcoming caress of the night, its waning hue filtered through the curtains of a modest bedroom to offer the area what little illumination there already was. Long, dark shadows were cast over the room like thin, gnarled fingers as the rising moon outside added to the peaceful, yet quiet scene.

Silence had descended, save for the low hum of voices that broke the calm and amid the tranquility were the soft, intermittent sounds of passionate gasps and moans.

There was a constant thrum of desire as it arose within the steadily growing ardor, and the two individuals who had easily given into its raging tempest _also_ became captivated by hunger and need.

Another fevered moan echoed into the air, and this time, even if was fleeting, there was nothing more left within the world but them.

"I did say this was a better way for you to unwind." A provocative voice called out, and for a moment afterward, nothing else was said.

Kurapika closed his eyes, and he concentrated on the way his body felt as every nerve seemed to come alive. It was like his skin was on fire, yet it was still cool to touch, and he slowly breathed in as the sensation of hips contacted his own.

Despite the release of his unbridled emotions, Kurapika tried not to focus on the taunting statement that reached his ears, but when his lust-filled eyes found Chrollo's burning greys, it was _hard_ to ignore the truth behind those very words.

Perhaps he hated to admit it, but there was no avoiding the fact that release such as this _superseded_ all else.

Being intimate with Chrollo was extremely relaxing for sure.

Still, Kurapika didn't miss the teasing that was behind the older man's voice. "Don't patronize me Chrollo." The Kurta retorted, though his voice was raspy and quiet. "Of course, I am well aware it is, but do you think I cared to admit that in front of everyone?"

It took a few seconds for the question to process, but Chrollo was more than pleased to hear his lover's open disconcertion, and he couldn't stop the grin that slid over his lips. He knew Kurapika was still reserved when it came to showing deep levels of affection in front of others, but the more Chrollo thought about it, the more it made sense _why_.

The younger man truly valued what they shared together as moments like these were _sacred_ and not meant for the public eye.

"I never thought you did," Chrollo responded and gave another thrust of his hips, the sound of Kurapika's pants was satisfying to hear. "I just can't help watching how abashed you become." Slowly, he began to pick up in rhythm, easily matching Kurapika's pace and instinctively, Chrollo leaned down to trail his tongue over the pulse that raced within the blond's neck. "Besides, you really did need to relax." When he reached the base of the younger man's jaw, Chrollo bit down and breathed in heavily of his lover's scent. The Kurta's uniqueness _really was_ something special.

How _lucky_ he was to have someone like the young blond in his life. Chrollo had once believed he was unworthy, but witnessing just how secure their connection was and how deep Kurapika's love ran, it was then he knew what destiny had in store for them.

There was no denying their fate had been written in the stars. It was something Chrollo _admittingly_ hadn't realized before.

Yet, it was as if Kurapika had understood his immediate thoughts and although his lover was receptive from the attention he gave, Chrollo knew they were intricately tied. Just the way that lithe body moved, and how the younger man trembled along with the cadenced beating of their hearts spoke of how _attuned_ to him that Kurapika was.

The Kurta opened his eyes, even if succinctly and what Chrollo saw behind those flaming scarlet eyes was a passion _unlike_ any other. Those lips parted, and the words that soon followed only had him _completely_ mesmerized.

"You really are unbelievable, you know that?" Kurapika whispered and flinched from the pain that mingled with such intense pleasure as Chrollo suckled roughly on a tender area beneath his jaw. "Saying such things while knowing how it makes me feel." Without awareness, Kurapika's back arched instantly off the bed, and he tightened his legs around Chrollo's waist. "Yet, I know you were truly concerned for my well being." The closeness of such an act caused their bodies to come nearly flush together and Kurapika wasted no time jerking his hips against his lover's own, the contact sent another rush of pleasure through him as every electrified pulse surged down to his groin and into the very nucleus within. "It just reminds me of why I want - no _need_ you in my life."

Such a declaration was almost _unbelievable_ to hear.

Chrollo responded without hesitation, and the prospect brought a pleased smile to his lips. He pulled away from Kurapika's neck to admire the blooming purplish mark that was left behind, then lifted his gaze to stare down into the fathomless eyes that shone like glittering rubies. Oh how _beautiful_ those eyes were, and Chrollo was silently grateful that Kurapika was alive.

He was the only one who Chrollo was glad that survived. If Kurapika had not avoided the massacre he brought down upon the Kurtas back then, neither of them would be where they are today. Kurapika was now in his arms, ardor squalling between them as they made love, and the rapid beating of their unified hearts truly foretold of just how intertwined their lives _really_ were.

Kurapika was _special_ indeed.

The change in his lover's pace caused Chrollo to push his hips down to meet Kurapika's slender ones, and he could feel himself slipping in even further. "I understand." He uttered, though his voice was laced heavily by the seeds of intoxication. "As it's the same for me. I need you just as much." Guided by his more primal instincts along with the intense emotions between them, Chrollo knew where it was _ultimately_ leading them. Jerking forward, he plunged himself deeper into Kurapika's tight body, and finally contacted the one spot within that would surely drive him over the edge. "But for now, just let go." He whispered into his lover's ear.

Another moan tore from Kurapika's throat, though it was more guttural than before, and it felt as if his entire being had been shocked alive. He trembled violently as every inch of his body sweated _profusely_ and to keep himself steady, Kurapika automatically snaked his arms around Chrollo's muscular back.

The steady pace they once held had become erratic, and Kurapika couldn't help how off rhythm his gyrating had become. Their hips were no longer moving in tandem to one another, but more in unbridled _desperation_.

Remaining at the current state they were in, Kurapika knew it was just a matter of time before the both of them would reach the pinnacle of completion. He was close and could sense Chrollo wasn't far off, either. Despite their irregular movements, the pressure in his groin was becoming insurmountable, and the throbbing Kurapika felt in his cock made him painfully _aware_ that neither of them would last much longer. The echo of Chrollo's words reverberated in his ears and to him, release never sounded _sweeter_.

However, when Chrollo pulled back and reached between his legs to curl those sturdy fingers around his swollen erection, it was at that moment Kurapika _knew_ it was all over.

Swiftly, but fluidly, Chrollo began to pump him in time to their slowly recovering thrusts, and gradually, the rhythm between their hips soon returned. Once they were moving in practical unison with one another, Kurapika then reached his limit and succumbed to the increasing grips of ecstasy.

As his remaining energy and stamina started to fade away, Kurapika tossed his head back and arched against Chrollo's firm chest, his lover's name spilling from his lips almost _melodiously_. He felt the older man's fingers tighten around him and Kurapika jerked roughly up against his lover's palm before finally releasing as thick warmth spilled forth.

Once the last of Kurapika's sustenance dribbled over his skin, Chrollo smiled and removed his hand so he could grip the younger man's unoccupied hip. His other then cemented its hold. Gently, Chrollo lifted Kurapika up slightly higher so he could penetrate deeper and gave a few ample thrusts before he too, was unable to continue holding back the mounting pressure.

Abruptly, he breathed out Kurapika's name as heat surged from his groin and began to flow deep and copiously within his lover. Chrollo stilled in his movements while his body convulsed from the onslaught that kept raging through him, the final wave of bliss hitting him _hard and fast_.

It wasn't until his essence entirely left him that Chrollo was no longer able to hold himself upright and they both collapsed together onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Silence ensued as they just laid there panting and heavily intoxicated from their euphoric experience. Neither of them uttered a word while relishing in the sensation of each other and the high they felt.

The very moment for them had become a _tranquil and sacred_ point in time.

* * *

It had been hours since their act concluded, and Kurapika found himself nestled comfortably against Chrollo's side as he rested his head on his lover's chest. His golden locks were splayed about his head, the image forming a mock halo and the accent from the moonglow only made him appear more ethereal. Chrollo looked down at his precious angel, and the younger man seemed more beautiful than before. Tenderly, he carded through those silky strands, and he could tell Kurapika was luxuriating in the sensation.

For the longest, neither of them had spoken, and it was peaceful just to savor each other's company, but he knew they needed to discuss their upcoming plans to find the remaining eyes. Chrollo was _confident_ it was the same for Kurapika.

Only a half a day had passed since returning to Yorknew and clearly, his lover _needed_ rest, but knowing Kurapika's resolution to complete his goal, he would only keep still for so long. Chrollo let his fingers swept through that soft sea of gold.

"Tomorrow I was thinking we could locate the next closest pair of Scarlet Eyes and then devise a plan to retrieve them." He vocalized quietly and tightened his other arm around Kurapika, effectively keeping the Kurta firmly against him.

The immediate comment drew Kurapika's attention from his idle thoughts, and he expelled a breath as Chrollo pulled him closer. "Really?" Kurapika exclaimed. He was shocked that his lover was ready to move so soon after returning to Yorknew. The blond half expected Chrollo to insist that he rest for more than a few days. "I didn't think you would be ready to resume our search for the eyes until after some time, especially after our recent ordeal." Kurapika paused, and for a moment, he was unsure of what to say.

Yet, before he could continue, Chrollo interjected. "Kurapika." He said gently, voice just above a whisper. "I understand how important it is to you in retrieving your clan's eyes. There is no reason to delay that mission any further. We were already waylaid by those creatures back in Mirie."

A frown crossed over Kurapika's lips at the statement, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was eager to continue finding the remaining pairs. His clan _still_ deserved peace and a proper burial. "You're right," Kurapika responded, and he lifted himself slightly to look into Chrollo's eyes. "It is imperative I find all my brethren's eyes so I can lay them to rest. I just thought-"

"Hush now my angel," Chrollo responded and closed what little gap there was between them to kiss Kurapika gently. The younger man's lips were _so soft_. "You worry too much. I had no intention of making you wait for very long."

As Chrollo moved away, the remnants of the kiss still fresh in his mind, Kurapika could only sigh. It never ceased to amaze him just how compassionate the older man _actually_ was. For the leader of the Genei Ryodan to be that way continued to instill every reason why Kurapika truly _believed_ Chrollo was human and had a soul.

Of course, he was aware that his lover was still a criminal and a thief at heart, but the notion made him love Chrollo so much more.

"You really are an ass, you know that?" Kurapika purred and leaned in to pull on his lover's ear just above his orbed earring. "But I appreciate everything you do for me." He furthered then settled back down as his head came to rest in the juncture between Chrollo's neck and shoulder. Kurapika expelled a breath.

His lover's response brought a tug to his lips, and Chrollo adored just how _vivacious_ Kurapika was. The blond's temperament never surprised him. "You know me so well." He teased and let his chin rest on the top of Kurapika's head. "Yet, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Chrollo furthered, though his words were more casual. _Serious_. "I would give you the world if given a chance. That's how special you are." There was an intermittent pause, and he took the opportunity to pull the covers more securely around them. "For now, however, we should sleep. Tomorrow there will be much to do."

Kurapika could hardly believe the words that Chrollo spoke, but he said nothing as the meaning behind the statement began to sink in. There was no _denying_ that Chrollo was greedy and selfish to a fault, but seeing his lover exhibit such altruistic tendencies made Kurapika realize he wasn't _just_ cold and apathetic.

Beneath it all, the leader of the Genei Ryodan was a caring and generous man.

It made Kurapika feel connected to Chrollo _even more_.

"Alright." He uttered, and the Kurta closed his eyes. "Since you insist."

Again, Chrollo couldn't help the smile that crossed his countenance, and he tightened his hold around his lover. "Good." He said simply and enjoyed the warmth of Kurapika's naked body. Moments like this with him were ones Chrollo _thoroughly_ treasured.

Eventually, Kurapika's breathing evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep and Chrollo allowed himself to follow suit soon after.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Honestly, I really enjoyed this chapter - although it took me a little longer to write due to problems I've been dealing with - as I got to play around more with the Genei Ryodan and their reactions to Kurapika and his relationship with Chrollo. It was also nice to delve a little more into how Gon, Killua, and Leorio also feel about it since there is still some contention going on with that as well. But now our boys are finally going to resume their search for the remaining Scarlet Eyes so the next several chapters will be focusing on that._

 _Also, expect some characters to show up then go back on short hiatuses as not everyone will be joining Kurapika and Chrollo on every mission they go on. There will be times, however, when they will need help from others. :)_


	36. Preparations

**A/N** : _Hello, again dear readers, it's time for another update. This time, however, the story has finally returned to one of its main prominent points - the Scarlet Eyes. The deviation earlier in the plot has a purpose of course, but it has reached the point where it can resume focusing on the most significant aspect of connecting these two as well as the force that is ultimately driving them together. That isn't to say that instances from prior incidents - including the beasts - won't show up along the way, the central focus on finding the eyes has always been an essential and integral part of RoF's storyline._

 _Also, the appearance of certain characters, such as the Spiders and Kurapika's friends will occur as needed, but by no means will they end up on the S.S. Abandoned Plotlines for any extended amount of time. However, things will continue to get interesting from here. :)_

 _Oh, and as always, a huge thank you to Sweet(s) Dreamer for her time in betaing each chapter of this fic. ❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _After a momentary reprieve while in Yorknew, Kurapika and Chrollo decide it's time to resume their search for the Scarlet Eyes. The duo then discusses their plans after locating the next pair and the target holding them._

* * *

The sensation of fingers carding through his soft locks and along his cheek had slowly brought Kurapika awake, the tenderness of the feeling caused him to rouse with little reluctance. As the sleep began to dissolve from his mind, the young blond opened his eyes only to witness a pair of dark greys staring back at him, and the sight nearly caused him to jerk backward.

"You're awake," Kurapika heard a familiar voice call to him, and he instantly expelled a breath before soothing his rapidly beating heart.

It took him a moment to orient himself, and eventually, Chrollo's image filled his vision. Kurapika figured he must have slept so soundly that he nearly forgot who or where he was. Controlling his rattled nerves had been a challenge after _everything_ he and Chrollo had endured over the last several months, but at least he had his lover's aura to help keep him calm.

A smile crossed over his pale lips. "I am now," Kurapika responded as he unconsciously leaned into Chrollo's hand. The way those fingers swept through his golden hair was enough to calm his turbulent emotions. After a few minutes, Kurapika pulled back to look at his lover. "You're up early." He stated quizzically.

Seeing the Kurta's face so bright, even while being accented by the radiance of the rising sun had brought a grin to Chrollo's lips. Kurapika usually wasn't a morning person, and it surprised him that his lover wasn't grumping at being awoken practically at dawn.

"I've been up for some time." He purred and cupped Kurapika's chin. "Besides, we have a lot to do today," Chrollo casually reminded the blond. It was the day they were to make preparations in resuming their search for the Scarlet Eyes.

Naturally, he was reluctant to leave the bed so soon after rising as he was rather enjoying the time he was spending with Kurapika. The softness of the younger man's skin and the warmth of his body made Chrollo even _more_ reluctant, but dallying would only prove to be counterproductive.

Astonishment replaced his contented expression, and Kurapika tilted his head slightly angular. "You continue to surprise me," he began and shifted slightly, his legs brushing against Chrollo's, "since I'd didn't think you'd be so eager to get moving this quickly."

Hearing the response only made Chrollo's grin broaden even more. "You underestimate me then, babe." Gently, he tilted Kurapika's head up slightly before moving his hand away. "I did say that I wouldn't make you wait for too long," Chrollo furthered and pressed himself a little more against Kurapika for emphasis.

The contact invoked a soft mewl to exit from within his throat, and Kurapika had to steady himself lest he would fall once again to Chrollo's whims and charms. Even the memory of what transpired the night before remained fresh in his mind.

"I suppose I do."

Kurapika still couldn't believe that he couldn't predict Chrollo as thoroughly as he thought, and the fact that his lover was able to continuously one-up him left the blond questioning his own skills.

Not that it changed how he felt. But knowing that he wasn't as quick to decipher Chrollo's motives left him _determined_ to correct that aspect.

"Don't worry," the older man responded, wholly amused by Kurapika's flustered response, "you will figure me out soon enough." He leaned down to kiss the younger man gently before extricating himself from the bed. Immediately, Chrollo wished he hadn't. The absence of his lover's warmth allowed the cold to hit his exposed skin, and he shivered as a result. "I am going to take a shower then make us some coffee." His voice echoed as he disappeared into the adjacent bathroom.

Sighing, Kurapika watched as the door closed behind Chrollo before slipping from the bed himself to gather the supplies he would need for his own shower along with a fresh set of clothes to wear. The moment his feet touched the cold floor, Kurapika hissed then recoiled, but it didn't take long for him to adjust.

It was relatively chilly in Yorknew for the current time of year, and the hotel they were staying at had modest lodgings than most other places Chrollo would have chosen.

Since they needed to keep a low profile - despite the agreement made with the Hunter's Association, other entities were still after them - and trying not to be overly _grandiose_ was one way of doing it.

He cursed the fact as heating inside the place was subpar, which left the room relatively cold and was something that Kurapika adamantly detested. So many of their trips to retrieve pairs of Scarlet Eyes had taken them into harsher, colder climates and he hadn't forgotten just how uncomfortable the situations actually were. Even now, although it wasn't as chilly as it was in some other locations they had been in, Kurapika still didn't like how the frigid air bit into his exposed skin.

At least Chrollo made it easy for him to access his luggage as the older man had pulled it from Fun Fun cloth before entering the bathroom. He could hear the water running inside the shower as he began retrieving the soap and shampoo bottles along with a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. The amount of time Chrollo was in the bathroom seemed like an eternity, and Kurapika had settled on reading once he was completely done with getting ready.

Ten minutes after he sat down with his nose buried in a book, Chrollo exited the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on while drying his hair.

Seeing him mostly bare save for the single article he wore made Kurapika shiver again. How his lover was able to combat such low temperatures truly _baffled_ him.

"Aren't you cold?" Kurapika questioned the moment Chrollo approached him, the older man heavily focused on toweling off his raven tresses. "I mean it's only late February."

Pausing briefly, Chrollo let his eyes land on the younger man's, the look in those marvelous blues brought an amused smile to his face and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I am, but it doesn't bother me as much as it seems to bother you." He teased, and a more mischievous look crossed his visage. "However, if you are that concerned, I won't mind if you come over here to warm me up."

Chrollo had to duck after the statement left his mouth as Kurapika wasted no time chucking the book he was reading (which thankfully wasn't the old tome) right at his head. It landed across the room with a thud. "You're such a jackass," Kurapika retorted as crimson flushed over his neck and cheeks, and he rose swiftly from the chair. The towel which the blond retrieved earlier was now, unfortunately, covering his slender waist. "Why don't you just get dressed? That will _definitely_ solve your problem."

Such a killjoy, yet Chrollo couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "You know how to ruin a perfectly good moment, love." He teased and broke away from Kurapika to retrieve something to wear from his suitcase. A few minutes later, he was sporting a dark grey shirt with blue jeans. "In any regard," he continued, "the shower is all yours. I am going to start the coffee while you're in there."

Kurapika stood there eyeing Chrollo suspiciously even after he had sauntered off into the small kitchenette where the coffee pot was. He couldn't help but shake his head as his lover really was enigmatic.

" _But you love him nonetheless."_ Kurapika heard a voice echo within his mind, and it reminded him of just how interwoven and connected he and Chrollo really were.

Without another word, Kurapika drew himself into the bathroom almost instantaneously. The fact that he couldn't seem to get all the levels of grime from his skin no matter how much he scrubbed left him feeling _annoyed_.

Once the water was on and at the temperature he preferred, Kurapika drew himself beneath its refreshing spray and this time, the Kurta decided he would take however long he needed.

If anything, Chrollo would grow concerned with the amount of time spent he took washing, but it was a necessity. The worst part was that he couldn't seem to remove the stench of those beasts from his body. It left behind a metallic smell that wrinkled his nose whenever he got too close, and it astounded him that Chrollo hadn't so much as uttered a word about it. Perhaps his lover was just glad to have him close rather than disrupt their moments of reprieve with _additional_ annotations.

Sighing, Kurapika focused on washing his hair before moving to the rest of himself, the gentle spray and lull of the water allowed his mind to wander as he drifted towards more peaceful thoughts.

* * *

After dressing, then brushing his teeth and hair, - damn he needed a haircut again - Kurapika found himself back in the common room with a cup of coffee in hand. Taking a sip from the mug, he watched Chrollo over the rim. In the back of his mind, it was nice to enjoy coffee after so long without. He really _needed_ the caffeine.

"So, where are we headed next?" Kurapika asked casually. Though, in retrospect, he was ready to continue their search.

The question made Chrollo pause mid-thought, the cup he held stationary before his lips. "Apparently there is one right here in Yorbia about six hours away inside a small city called Cysteria." He finally took a swig of the moderately sweetened liquid, then lowered the mug to place it up the counter which he stood beside. "Shalnark informed me that a rather wealthy merchant has recently obtained a pair, and I figured we should start there."

Processing the information took a few moments as Kurapika let the reality of what was happening to actually sink in. Every time he heard the status on each pair of Scarlet Eyes, it thoroughly reminded him of just _how_ cruel and awful the world was.

In the back of his mind, Kurapika knew that Chrollo and his Spiders were the reason for what happened to him and his clan, but had since laid that animus to rest.

Deep down, it was Chrollo, who despite everything, had become the very same person to save his tortured soul. Even his clan had attested they harbored no ill will for what was done to them and instilled the very reason for him to move on while finding a future with Chrollo.

Learning to forgive was getting so much easier the longer he remained with Chrollo, and it was paving the way for him to let go entirely. For so long, his past had haunted him as Kurapika contended with its ghosts, but slowly Chrollo was opening his eyes, and the Kurta couldn't have been _happier_.

Perhaps his lover had once made a horrible decision that cost the lives of so many, but for the older man to seek retribution while helping him retrieve the eyes of his people was enough for him to have _no_ regrets for loving Chrollo.

"Alright," Kurapika breathed and quickly steadied himself. "Have you received any information on precisely who this merchant is?" He lowered his gaze briefly and looked down into the contents of his mug before taking another draw from it. Hopefully, this mission would go more smoothly than their previous ones.

There was an intermittent pause between them before Chrollo responded. "From my understanding, the person is a well-known trader within Cysteria and has connections with other merchants and underground sellers all over Yorbia. Shalnark revealed the man's name is Corthoes el' Basa." Again, there was a pause, and Chrollo carefully watched his lover's expression as he took another sip of his coffee. "Also, Corthoes is currently selling a lot of exotic and highly rare items while in Cysteria. We should be able to retrieve the eyes before someone manages to take an interest in them."

That said, Chrollo drained the remaining contents of his mug before deciding to pour himself a second cup. It wasn't too often that he would drink more than one cup of coffee sequentially, but after they had no access to it for several weeks, he was _glad_ for the abundance of it.

When Chrollo returned with his newly filled mug, the look he saw in Kurapika's eyes spoke of underlying anxiety that was trying to breakthrough. His lover was struggling to conceal it but none too well.

Setting his mug down again, Chrollo stepped closer to Kurapika. "Considering what you said," the Kurta began abruptly, and he examined the younger man's perfect features, "and there is a chance this merchant could move the eyes before we get there, how are we going to guarantee this won't happen?" It was clear Kurapika was worried, and Chrollo hoped his plan would ease his lover's anguish. He stroked Kurapika's cheek.

"I already have that covered." He answered and leaned in to kiss those supple lips tenderly. "I sent both Machi and Phinks ahead of us to strike a proposition with Corthoes and tell him that a very interested proprietor is inquiring about his pair of Scarlet Eyes. If all goes well, he will wait until we arrive and then we will strike a deal."

For a moment, Kurapika let himself slack when Chrollo's lips contacted his own, but almost immediately, his awareness returned at the mention of making a deal for the eyes. "And if he doesn't?" Kurapika questioned.

"Then we will steal them." He said quietly while placing a finger against Kurapika's lips to prevent _any_ possibility of protest. His lover's demeanor had changed following his statement, but there was no denying the result should the situation come to it.

Kurapika still raised an eyebrow, and regardless of the gesture made, almost _immediately_ Chrollo knew he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. "How did I know you were going to say that?" He commented sarcastically. It seemed Kurapika had decided to voice his feelings anyway. "Although I would like to try and avoid that possibility. If we really are trying to deflect attention away from ourselves, refraining from unnecessary stealing is _one_ way to do it."

The response Chrollo was given didn't surprise him since he was fully aware that, albeit Kurapika's willingness to join the Genei Ryodan, there was _still_ the matter of his morals and convictions.

He was going to need time, and adjusting to an entirely new way of life wouldn't happen overnight. Eventually, Kurapika would come around. The last thing Chrollo wanted to do was force the younger man to change against his will. Violating his trust with Kurapika was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Chrollo crossed his arms. He knew that arguing with Kurapika would only cause more resistance than not, so he merely closed his eyes and smirked. "Alright," Chrollo began and then drew his attention back towards the blond across from him. "Fair point. We don't need to attract more unnecessary focus onto us if we can help it, but I am pretty confident negotiations should go as planned."

For some reason, it was hard not to remain skeptical, and Kurapika raised an eyebrow at Chrollo's dauntlessness. Something tickled at the back of his mind, but he tried to stay positive anyway. "I will trust you with this one," Kurapika commented before backing away slightly to place a hand over Chrollo's, "and follow your direction without hesitation. However, if you are correct and something does go wrong with negotiations, then I would like to take the least problematic route in stealing the eyes."

Instantly, he was caught off guard by Kurapika's last words, and it took everything Chrollo had not to blink in surprise. "Understandable." He answered slowly though his eyes never left the younger man's. "Hopefully, it won't come to that, but bear in mind it's also something we shouldn't entirely dismiss either."

One thing Chrollo always made a point of doing aside from being thoroughly prepared was to _always_ expect the worst outcome as to never be caught off guard. Living on the edge was a lifestyle he was familiar with, but he knew it was something Kurapika wasn't used to.

Thus, when Chrollo heard Kurapika's acquiescence to just taking the Scarlet Eyes if they couldn't bargain for them had him nearly in tears.

Perhaps he didn't care _entirely_ to admit it but seeing Kurapika gradually loosening up and adapting to the new life he chose only made Chrollo feel better about his lover joining the Spider after all.

Kurapika looked thoughtful following the comment, but the younger man simply drained the remaining coffee within his cup and set it aside. "I assume then you want to leave as soon as possible?" He asked while motioning over towards the sink to place his used mug inside. "Not to mention, we have to finish making preparations." When he turned around, that _damned_ smirk was on Chrollo's lips again, but this time Kurapika only expelled a sigh.

"Of course," Chrollo remarked but stayed where he was. "The drive to Cysteria will take roughly about six hours, so the sooner we leave, the better."

So, they had another long trip ahead of them. _Lovely._ It wasn't something Kurapika was entirely keen on, but it was an aspect that came along with his goal in finding all the Scarlet Eyes.

Being cooped up with Chrollo whether it was inside a car, train or hell, even on foot had become insurmountable and taxing at times, _especially_ when looking back at their first few missions to get the eyes they already acquired.

There were even moments when the older man was insufferable and made Kurapika's life difficult, but it was _before_ he had come to accept Chrollo and fallen in love with him.

Although Kurapika was getting sick of always traveling, at least it was growing less troubling and had become _more_ of a comfort with Chrollo around.

He merely nodded in affirmation to his lover's statement and proceeded to exit the small kitchen. "Then I shall go finish packing," Kurapika uttered before moving over what meager possessions he had and began securing them within his suitcase. He could feel Chrollo's gaze on his back for a short time afterward, but it wasn't long before the older man, too, was making his own preparations to leave.

For a while, they focused on their own tasks in silence, and every so often Kurapika would feel sweeps of fingers over his shoulders and neck or the occasional brush of lips across his cheek, but _nothing_ else.

Although Chrollo's gentle shows of affection caused him to become slightly flushed, Kurapika savored the soft touches rather than feel accosted by it. Each sweep of those tender fingers sent a shiver up his spine, and he could only purr as a result.

They both continued on like this for the duration of their time packing, and once everything was secure, both Chrollo and Kurapika left their hotel room ready to depart from Yorknew.

* * *

The hotel lobby thankfully wasn't crowded and what few people were there at least seemed oblivious to those around them.

Chrollo watched as Kurapika swept around the room, his movements so elegant, he appeared almost majestic. Although Kurapika was merely killing time as they waited, he quickly noticed just how damn _beautiful_ the Kurta was. It was an acknowledgment that he couldn't dismiss - not that he wanted to - and Chrollo kept his eyes trained on the younger man when he inched closer to the entrance as to peer out into the parking lot on the other side.

It wasn't long before three familiar faces appeared and Chrollo immediately went to stand beside Kurapika.

"Oh hello Mr. Lucifer," Gon called out after reaching them, and he smiled fondly at the boy.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Gon," Chrollo casually responded then realized that both the Zoldyck boy and the man training to become a doctor were staring at him.

Of course, he wasn't perturbed by the fact that Killua was silently observing him, but the way the one called Leorio kept giving him foul looks only incited the reason _why_ the damn man seemed to bother him so much.

Not that he had much to worry about, but Chrollo was a careful person, and because it seemed like this Leorio character resented him for his relationship with Kurapika _didn't_ help the matter any. Still, he gave them a charming smile which only seemed to piss off Leorio while Killua remained indifferent. At least he got the impression that both boys had accepted him though.

"Have all of you come to see us off?" Kurapika interjected when he felt the slight tension rising between Leorio and Chrollo.

Gon blinked for a moment as he scantily noticed the discrepancy between his friends, but the second he heard Kurapika speak, the boy wasted no time facing his friend. "Yep! We wanted to visit before you, and Mr. Lucifer left Yorknew." He responded enthusiastically.

"You can just call me Chrollo." The raven-head added following Gon's words, and the boy's eyes landed on him. Chrollo ruffled his hair playfully. "There is no need to be so formal."

"Okay," Gon responded and allowed his own cheerful smile to expand on his face. The way Chrollo was acting towards him and the others, especially Kurapika, had given him an entirely different perspective on exactly who the older man was.

After his first encounter with the leader of the Genei Ryodan, Chrollo came off as apathetic and aloof, but this version, the way his personality was comparatively opposite from before made Gon like the person who stood before him.

It made him even more confident that Chrollo would honestly take good care of Kurapika.

"So," another voice cut in and their attention landed on Killua, "any idea on exactly how long you two will be gone?" The silver-haired kid asked, his silver eyes trained hard on both Kurapika and Chrollo.

The question nearly caught Kurapika off guard, but the somber expression the young Zoldyck had over his countenance almost pulled at his heart. He was quite aware of how concerned his friends were over his safety and well-being, yet, it didn't change the fact that Kurapika hated making them worry. As difficult it was, the Kurta realized that no matter what, regardless of circumstance, they would always fret over the state of his condition. Especially while knowing that he was not only indentured by his own chain, but also because of his involvement with the Genei Ryodan.

Naturally, Kurapika had already settled on ceasing his quest for vengeance and allaying any need for his Chain Jail, but it hadn't altered the end result. It was something that still sat on his mind, and for the longest, Kurapika just wasn't sure how to go about fixing his disposition.

If Chrollo ever found out - which Kurapika was paranoid of addressing - how would his lover react?

Would he be angry? Afraid? Worried? Upset?

" _It's a truth that will eventually have to be told."_ A voice called out, and Kurapika swallowed hard.

" _You have to tell him. It's something he has to know."_

" _You cannot keep it from him forever."_

" _He cares deeply for you. Don't hide the truth from him."_

Kurapika cast a glance towards Chrollo although all attention was on him and he swore inwardly. Someday soon, he would have to reveal the full covenant of his chains.

It _terrified_ him of just how his lover would take it once told, but in reality, it was a circumstance which the Kurta knew he couldn't keep secret perpetually.

Almost unconsciously, he reached up and fingered the golden roped necklace that dangled from his neck and Kurapika was almost awash with guilt. Chrollo had made a vow to him so long ago, and it made his stomach twist instantly. Keeping things from each other was something they agreed to refrain from, and Kurapika knew what he _must_ do.

Yes, Chrollo would know, and he would tell him. Just _now_ wasn't the time.

Instead, he leashed his composure as to not draw suspicion. Not only were his friends astute, but Chrollo was more than deft in reading him. Any minor change in his stature would surely raise his lover's curiosity.

"It could be a few months or more," Kurapika finally commented, though he remained statured in the process, "as there are still quite a few pairs for us to locate and acquire. It's a commitment I have to see through, but this time I intend to keep my word and remain in contact."

The affirmation caused Killua to raise an eyebrow, and the silver-eyed boy tucked his hands behind his head while looking thoughtful. Gon cast a glance his way but said nothing. He remembered when Kurapika had last made such a pledge, but at the time he wasn't too _inclined_ to keep it.

Now that circumstances were different and even the feeling Killua got from the connectivity shared between Kurapika and Chrollo, there wouldn't be any reason for his friend to keep from contacting them.

However, before he could continue, Leorio abruptly dissuaded their little peaceful moment.

"I can't believe you are going to be gone all that time again." The man grumbled, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue slacks. "Especially with him."

The reaction invoked looks of practical shock from everyone, yet, Leorio ignored them. He had remained silent for some time regarding his feelings, but now everything had _finally_ come bubbling to the surface.

Even Kurapika was taken aback. The blond looked practically _aghast_. "Leorio!" He blurted out, irritation swelling just beneath his skin. However, before he could continue, the other man continued on with his tirade.

"And the fact you refuse to let us help you makes me even more pissed off about it!"

Leorio resembled a beet with how utterly red his face had gotten. Gon and Killua took a few steps back and just how enraged their friend appeared. Before the situation could get out of hand, the boys had decided to round on the aspiring doctor and restrained him before the slender man could do anything rash. It was then Kurapika expelled a sigh. He felt Chrollo's hand on his shoulder a moment later.

"It's not that I don't want your help, but the fact that I don't want to put any of you in harm's way," Kurapika began, though his expression was more solemn than it was prior, "as it would upset me if something happened to any of you. After the incident with the beasts, I can't ask that of you. Not again." For a second, Kurapika had to stop and breathe as his lungs felt utterly strained. "This is also something I have to do Leorio. You know this. Finding my clan's eyes is more than important to me." As the last words exited past his lips, Kurapika nearly felt on the _verge_ of collapse. Being put under so much stress after so long had pushed him to the limit more times than not.

Ever since the day his friends - especially Leorio - had learned of his relationship with Chrollo, it had caused more issues than he _cared_ to deal with. Gon and Killua had come to terms with that notion relatively quickly, but Leorio, on the other hand, was refusing to accept things as it was. It made Kurapika's temples throb, and as much as he cared for his friend, Leorio had already begun to wear down his nerves.

Kurapika didn't know how much more of this conflict he could take.

It seemed that regardless of his statement, Leorio continued to harbor a look of exasperation. The wiry man pushed the glasses he wore up along his nose irritably. "That may be so," he began, the tone of his voice coarse and harsh, "but it doesn't mean that you can't ask us! I mean, come on Kurapika! We aren't that weak, and it's not like any of us would refuse." Leorio paused as he drew in a breath, and Kurapika thought his friend was ready to cease his rebuttal when he immediately continued. "Also, wouldn't it be better for your friends to help you instead of some lowly criminal?"

Hearing the last line caused Kurapika to nearly lose his patience, and it took _every_ ounce of forbearance he could muster to keep that from happening. Instead, Kurapika steadied himself, and again, the sensation of Chrollo squeezing his shoulder offered the reassurance he needed.

"I won't deny that what you say is mostly true, but the fact of the matter remains the same. This is something I have to do myself as it's part of my own retribution." Kurapika stated factually, his tone neutral. "Chrollo is helping me for practically the same reasons. Still, I think it's time I say it as this contention between us has gone on long enough." The Kurta fell quiet as his eyes met his lovers and only proceeded at Chrollo's nod. "Nothing is going to change Leorio. I love Chrollo, and the sooner you accept that, the better."

An awkward silence descended around them, and while it appeared Leorio was processing what was said to him, the man still didn't seem like he was willing to acknowledge the outcome. His face only grew a deeper shade of red as he became more vexed than before. "You really expect me to just accept that?" Leorio uttered, his hands balling into fists within his pockets. He was well aware of how his actions were affecting everyone else, but he simply couldn't _believe_ what Kurapika was saying. It was absolute _blasphemy_!

Just as he was about to continue his argument, a short figure stood up between him and the others. Determined amber eyes locked with his intently. "Please, let's not fight." Gon pleaded though the gravity of his tone was _anything_ but. "I understand Kurapika has his reasons, and it's something that I accept. You can't make him change Leorio. He's our friend, and we should be there for him regardless of his choices. You can't let your personal feelings get in the way," Gon paused, and although he could tell Leorio wanted to contest his statement, the boy kept going to prevent him from doing so. "Besides, Kurapika has been happier since Chrollo became his boyfriend and we should at least be grateful for that."

Leorio frowned and again, he pushed his glasses up out of annoyance. He didn't want to admit that Gon was right and that he was only acting selfish, but seeing Kurapika with Chrollo made him more than jealous. He was downright _envious_.

He _hated_ how everything turned out and that the one person he came to care for was in love with someone else. There were times where Leorio just wished he could fade away.

 _Letting go was hard._

"Gon is right you know," Killua interjected, and Leorio instantly turned to face him. The boy tilted his head slightly as his silver eyes focused on him intently. "It seems you are just jealous of Chrollo."

Killua's accusation made Leorio utterly _flabbergasted_ and inadvertently, all attention was directed at him. The weight of their stares caused him to cringe, and he cleared his throat as a result. "Alright alright, I get it. Though I'll admit, it bothers me that Kurapika has been running around with him," and he pointed right at Chrollo, "as I still don't entirely trust the man, but I won't deny that Kurapika has appeared more upbeat then I've seen him in a long time."

Admitting that Kurapika was even remotely happy because of that _man_ was almost impossible for him to do. It was a painful revelation, and all Leorio could do was sigh in defeat.

Chrollo noticed this, and he couldn't help but smile because of it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could also tell that Kurapika's shoulders had slackened in relief. "Don't worry, everything will work out. You'll see," Chrollo whispered in his lover's ear, and Kurapika nodded.

Both Gon and Killua appeared relieved as well, though both the boys didn't allow their gazes to waver despite Leorio's brass affirmation. "Good. About time you just accepted it, old man," Killua retorted and then let a grin slither across his face. "There isn't much you can do about it anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. No need to keep reminding me," Leorio groused then let his attention fall back on Chrollo. "You just better take care of Kurapika," he huffed then jabbed his finger against Chrollo's chest, "or I will take pleasure in kicking your ass, got that?!"

So _importune_. The very notion made Chrollo smile, although it was more of a smirk than anything else. He definitely planned on taking care of Kurapika; he loved the young blond man after all, but with how stringent and imperious the wannabe doctor was acting made Chrollo feel gratified.

"Of course I will," he commented and wrapped an arm around his lover's slender waist, "Kurapika is my partner after all."

Again he let his possessiveness show, and it was clear the gesture only instigated Leorio further. The man grumbled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer but said nothing more.

Then Chrollo felt a fist contact his arm and he turned to see an angry Kurta staring at him. "Damnit Chrollo, do you always have to be insistent?" Kurapika questioned, his voice gruff.

It didn't take long for Chrollo's expression to turn somber, but he drew Kurapika closer to him and leaned down to kiss the blond's crop of hair. "I only want to protect you. Not just because you're mine, but also because you're important to me."

Crimson flushed instantly along his cheeks, and Kurapika turned his head to conceal the reservation he felt. Admittedly there was a lot of truth to Chrollo's words and knowing just how significant he was to the older man made Kurapika glad.

Though he could feel eyes on his back and aside from Chrollo watching him, there was also the weight of his friends stares as well. "I know you do, and it's something that I appreciate, but you don't have to ever worry about me as I would never leave you." He whispered then smiled. Then someone coughed and Kurapika carefully - but reluctantly - pulled from his lover's grasp.

Chrollo let him go and nodded in understanding. Not only was the situation on how they felt for each other a private affair, but in the grand scheme of things, there were _other_ matters of importance. Gon and Killua were carefully observing them while Leorio muttered to himself and albeit the circumstance being awkward, Chrollo knew they were only delaying their primary objective.

If he and Kurapika lingered any longer, they might not manage to reach their next destination and retrieve the eyes.

"It's probably best we get going," Chrollo began and then took hold of his luggage. "The drive to Cysteria will take several hours, and the merchant with the eyes is expecting us before the week is out."

The boys exchanged glances with each other before looking back at them, and Kurapika nodded to confirm Chrollo's statement. He wasn't keen on separating from his friends again so soon, but he needed to find the eyes. It was a promise Kurapika made so long ago, and his clan _deserved_ that much. "He's right and delaying any further could invoke drastic consequences. I can't afford to miss this chance," Kurapika paused then let a soft smile grace his lips. "I promise to call once we arrive in Cysteria."

They all hugged after that, and the warmth of his friends' camaraderie soothed any worries Kurapika had. Even Leorio joined them in spite of his prior reservations.

Once they said their goodbyes and Leorio enforced that Kurapika had better call them, he and Chrollo exited the hotel and made their way towards the parking lot.

It was after a few minutes that Chrollo spoke up. "You care about your friends a lot." He smiled fondly.

Kurapika glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "I do. Why is it that you seem surprised?"

There was an intermission before Chrollo responded, his eyes cast forward. "I am not. It's just something that I've noticed and is another quality I love about you." He then turned to face the younger man. "I see so much of myself in you as I know you do with me. Setting aside circumstances, we are very similar. To see just how compassionate and caring you are towards others makes me value you all the more," Chrollo reached over to cup Kurapika's cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft skin. "And not just that, but it also reminds me of what I should have been and how much you changed in me."

It was something Kurapika hadn't expected, but such a confession made him silently grateful to hear. Perhaps he didn't openly admit just how akin he and Chrollo were, but to know how _influential_ he was on the older man - for better or worse - left the Kurta feeling hopeful.

He leaned into the touch, the warmth so inviting. "I never thought you would admit to something like that but," Kurapika whispered, and his gaze locked with Chrollo's, "but I am glad you did. Just like when you admitted to having regret for causing me pain because of what happened to my clan." Again he paused and searched his lover's eyes, the look behind them was philanthropic. "It also reminds me of how truly _human_ you are."

How Kurapika _never_ ceased to amaze him was another thing Chrollo didn't think he would ever find the answer to, but the response only caused him to smile even more. "Now you see why you're precious to me, babe?" Chrollo questioned, but he already knew the answer. Kurapika had proven that time and again. "Because of that, I will do whatever it takes to see that you never suffer again. You will always have my word."

Not once had Chrollo felt so compelled. Had it been anyone different, perhaps his circumstances would have been different. But this was Kurapika, and the younger man had such a persuasive nature that he _couldn't_ help himself. Kurapika just had that effect on him.

Gently, he swept the hair away from Kurapika's beautiful blue eyes, and they seemed even more angelic than before. Chrollo couldn't believe just how _stunning_ the younger man was.

"And I have not stopped believing you," Kurapika said suddenly, and it made him even more grateful. His lover was definitely something special.

"I don't doubt that," Chrollo added and pulled his hand away after tucking a few strands of Kurapika's golden locks behind his ear, "as I have shown you I can keep the promises I make. One thing I never plan to do is lead you astray." He finalized then turned to start walking again.

How did he ever manage to get so lucky?

"I know you have my love," Kurapika responded, and Chrollo abruptly stopped, this time surprise laced his usually cacographic features, "and it's one reason why I want to be with you." He emphasized strongly, although his voice remained tender. This time, it was Kurapika who smiled.

Again, Chrollo was reminded of just how _fortunate_ he was. Maybe he didn't wholly believe in God and divinity, but he indeed was blessed. Kurapika was everything and more _._

Kurapika's words were a true _testament_ to that.

"And I am pleased that you are." He grinned and glanced over his shoulder. "I would have never given up until I proved to you that I was someone worth having in your life. I may be a thief, but the greatest thing I have ever stolen was your heart."

Falling silent, Chrollo continued walking, an even bigger grin on his face than before. Especially after hearing his lover's usage of the pet name.

The statement, however, left Kurapika in surprise. He knew Chrollo tended to be smug and over flattering, but for once, he heard nothing but honesty in the older man's voice. It was one of those times where Kurapika felt that Chrollo was nothing _but_ genuine.

"Which I'm glad you did," Kurapika confessed, but Chrollo was too far out of earshot to hear.

Seconds later, he continued trailing after his lover, and before long, they were standing in front of a modest-looking car that Kurapika instantly surmised was stolen. He eyed Chrollo suspiciously.

It seemed the older man knew this as his lips upturned even more. "You don't have to ask, beautiful. It is, indeed, stolen."

The answer was one Kurapika _already_ expected, but hearing it made the blond shake his head. Chrollo was impossible, and yet, it didn't stop him from loving the blockhead of a man. Kurapika treasured Chrollo just as much as Chrollo treasured him.

No matter what, they were stuck with each other and Kurapika _wouldn't_ have it any other way.

Nothing else was said, and Chrollo proceeded to load their luggage into the trunk, making sure that nothing was left behind. Afterward, he slid into the driver's side once Kurapika had settled into the passenger's seat and soon, they were leaving the hotel parking lot and heading down the highway towards Cysteria, both of them lost within their own thoughts.

* * *

The drive was long, and Kurapika had long since grown bored of watching the same scenery from his window and decided to pass the time with his nose buried in the old tome again. As before, he had become immersed within the stories of a fantastical and marvelous civilization that he _still_ couldn't believe was said to have once existed.

It had been some time before he was able to delve such stories and Kurapika had begun to miss them, each description, tale, or mention of people or beasts had always grasped his attention. Kurapika enjoyed every one of them, and it _never_ ceased to amaze him with just how easily it drew him in. Such literature, whether or not it was fact or fiction was something he invariably had an interest in.

As he thumbed through the worn pages, Kurapika relished in the feel of it and the weight of the book on his lap. He read through stories about towering creatures known as Ogier who were grand masons said to have built massive, intricate structures and cities all around the world, and others about a sect of dark Aes Sedai called the Black Ajah that followed the Dark one. He even read about a cursed city named Shadar Logoth that apparently would turn anyone mad should they remain within its walls for too long.

Even mentions of a giant bat-like creature whose sound could hypnotize people before killing them with a deadly kiss had thoroughly _fascinated_ Kurapika.

What sparked his intrigue more than anything were several passages about a silver collar connected by a chain to a bracelet that appeared throughout the tome's pages. It wasn't the first time Kurapika had come across descriptions of it, and each time he did, it always reminded him of something _very similar_ he remembered seeing once before in the past.

However, the more he thought about it, Kurapika recalled other instances of items he saw during his travels that were nearly identical to ones mentioned in the book. The occurrences happened _far too often_ to be considered merely coincidental.

In the back of his mind, all the evidence was successful in keeping him convinced that everything written inside the book was _nothing_ but infallible.

Since he and Chrollo had resumed their search for the Scarlet Eyes, Kurapika decided this time, he _would_ make it a point to search for anything that may be considered artifacts from that particular point or age. Perhaps other people may have obtained these relics as well.

Even after making the resolution, Kurapika resumed absorbing the material within the tome until his eyes eventually became too heavy to remain open. Although Chrollo had remained silent while he read, Kurapika had been _more_ than aware of the occasional glances the older man had cast his way. Even then, it didn't stop him from closing his eyes even after setting the book aside.

He slipped under quickly, and the last thing on Kurapika's mind was the fantastic legends he read of a place and time that were _long gone_.

* * *

The sensation of something gently nudging his shoulder had brought Kurapika awake, and after blinking, he turned to see Chrollo looking _directly_ at him.

"We're here." His lover uttered softly, and Kurapika had to stifle a yawn.

Several moments passed before he was able to get his bearings as reality caught up with him. "So soon? I didn't think we would arrive for another few hours," Kurapika responded before opening the car door and slipping from the seat. God he seriously needed to stretch. His legs felt so damn stiff.

Chrollo followed suit and stepped out of the car. He closed the door immediately after that. "Actually, it's been just a little over six hours, babe. You slept for most of that after you stopped reading."

He walked towards the trunk just as Chrollo had done so, but despite the fact, Kurapika realized it had actually gotten dark out, the statement causing him to look at his lover in surprise. "Don't tell me I actually slept that long?" He inquired, though doubt still accented his voice.

"Almost," Chrollo hummed as he began removing their luggage from the trunk of the car to sit them on the ground between them. "Closer to five hours to be more accurate."

Kurapika watched as Chrollo pulled everything out before taking hold of his suitcase. The air was warm thankfully and the night peaceful. He turned briefly towards the hotel his lover had chosen and was grateful that at least, the place didn't seem _overly_ luxurious.

"It's hard to believe," Kurapika muttered then turned back to face the older man at the sound of the trunk clicking, "that I was out for such a long time."

After pulling the key from the slot, Chrollo tucked them carefully into the pocket of his coat. The fur lining the neck part brushed over his cheek as the wind swept through it. "Perhaps," he muttered, "but you were obviously tired. We both have been through a lot over the last few weeks. It's going to take some time before you recover fully."

He watched Chrollo speculatively. "Will I?"

Chrollo grinned, then slid an arm around Kurapika. "You just need time, love. I suggest you get some adequate rest tonight." He insisted and tightened his hold for emphasis.

"I hope you're right," Kurapika responded then leaned into his lover's embrace. The warmth of Chrollo's body was always soothing to him. "Truthfully, I don't think I've ever been through so much since the time when -." He stopped abruptly, and Kurapika could feel Chrollo watching him curiously. Swallowing thickly, he cast the thought aside. Letting memories from his past resurface was the _worst_ thing he could do.

"Don't worry, angel. It will gradually get better." Guiding Kurapika, he strode towards the front door of the hotel, the weight of the younger man against him only a reminder of how real everything was. "In any case, perhaps we should get dinner after checking in. I think a good meal will help aside getting proper rest."

The sound of food piqued Kurapika's attention, and the young blond nodded. "Sounds good. I couldn't agree more."

Without another word, he followed Chrollo inside the moderately upscale hotel. After crossing the vast, yet, subtle lobby, they approached the reception counter where _thankfully_ , the employee running the computers was a man. Kurapika knew if a woman had sat behind the oaken desk, Chrollo surely would have done something to purposely alienate him just for the _sheer_ hell of it.

"Greetings." The employee said and looked up to face them. "What can I help you with today?"

As predicted, Chrollo put on his most charming smile and focused on the middle-aged man across from him. "Ah, yes. My partner and I would like a room for the next two days."

Chrollo's smooth and classy voice made Kurapika roll his eyes, but the blond refrained from commenting about his overly lofty display. Kurapika was aware that his lover was known for laying on his facades quite thick.

"So just one bed for you and your lovely girlfriend then?" The man questioned and practically _beamed_ at them.

Kurapika nearly turned into a thunderhead at the mention of girlfriend, and the damnable smug grin Chrollo housed as a result only incited his vexation further. Every time he was mistaken for a woman, it made Kurapika _seethe_.

He half expected Chrollo to milk the situation for all it was worth as it seemed to be one of his lover's favorite pastimes. Kurapika glared at him while waiting to see if that was precisely what he intended to do.

Gods how he _despised_ effeminate appearance.

"Yes. Only one bed will be necessary," Chrollo responded in his usual suave tone as he watched Kurapika out from the corner of his eye. The thought crossed his mind to toy with his lover just to see his adorable reaction at being misgendered, but he did understand how worn down the younger man was, so he resisted. "However, my companion is actually a man and my boyfriend."

A look of complete bewilderment crossed the employee's features and was immediately apologetic. "Oh dear, please forgive me for the mixup." He spluttered. Especially when he noticed Kurapika's slightly annoyed expression. "I honestly didn't know."

Chrollo waved a hand dismissively although he found it amusing the man seemed genuinely upset at his mistake. The fact it even caused Kurapika to flush made it _more_ entertaining.

"It's quite alright. The mistake is common, unfortunately." He furthered while watching Kurapika intently. Pushing his boundaries was one thing Chrollo enjoyed doing, though he didn't plan on taking it too far.

"Common mistake?" Kurapika hissed through his teeth, and it took everything for him to contain his indignation. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

The grin on Chrollo's lips seemed to broaden although he tried to keep his appearance as _innocent_ as possible. "And why would you say that? I am only trying to correct this poor gentleman's mistake, babe."

As innocuous his response may have seemed, Kurapika didn't believe for a minute that Chrollo wasn't trying to agitate him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the older man. "While that may be so, I think we have occupied enough of this gentleman's time. Let's just get our room key so we can go." Kurapika further intently.

During their exchange, the hotel employee looked rattled by what he saw, but upon hearing Kurapika's statement about receiving the keys to the room they requested, the man quickly retrieved the necessary cards and handed them over.

Nervously, he wrung his hands before speaking. " There you go, my fine sirs." And tried to smile the best he could despite everything that occurred _moments_ before.

Chrollo reached over and graciously took the key cards into his hand before bowing his head. "Thank you." He said formally before turning away to head towards the area where the elevators were. The moment he turned, Chrollo was able to feel the weight of Kurapika's eyes on his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed his lover standing still while looking incensed. "You coming love?" He questioned before resuming his stride from the reception area.

Huffing, Kurapika said nothing as he caught up to Chrollo. Neither of them spoke until they reached the room assigned to them, and even then, Kurapika remained sullen until the door closed and Chrollo was positioned in front of him.

"Oh come on Kura." He began, the tone of his voice now filled with saccharin. "You know I wasn't entirely serious back there."

With as much as he wanted to believe Chrollo, it was hard after their earlier exchange, but Kurapika averted his eyes rather than look at the conceited smirk on the older man's face.

"Why should I?" Kurapika inquired, his body going rigid as he was pressed back against the wall. "Sometimes I think you do it just because you can."

Clever. As always, Kurapika was astute. It didn't take Chrollo by surprise. His lover knew him _so well_. Seeing him so worked up over something so simple made Kurapika not only cute but precious as well. The pout which sat on those pretty pink lips made him look so inviting.

Gently, he clutched Kurapika's chin between his fingers and drew the younger man's face towards him. "Perhaps I do," Chrollo hummed, then leaned in close, "yet, it's always meant to be harmless. Maybe I like seeing you sulk, but I would never intentionally hurt you."

Before Kurapika could say anything, he dipped all the way down and took the younger man's lips gently with his own. There was consternation in Kurapika's eyes, but it soon bled into acceptance and Chrollo was pleased when he melded into it and kissed back. He licked slowly along the seam of those plush lips, the taste of Kurapika filling his mind, and when his lover parted them, Chrollo wasted no time slipping it into his mouth. Soon, their tongues were dancing and curling around one another.

He pressed more against Kurapika, and the feel of that lithe body flush against his own had managed to draw out a low groan from the depths of his chest. Chrollo was _still_ amazed by how much influence and control Kurapika had over him, but the more it happened, the more he enjoyed it. Kurapika was the only one who had ever bested him and to see just how persuasive and compelling the younger man was _excited_ him.

There was a lot of potential for making things interesting, and his lover was _very_ adept. It made Chrollo wish to see just how far it could really go.

Both of them lingered there for a short time longer, and he took the opportunity to let his hands roam over the plains and curves of Kurapika's succulent body. Though, when Kurapika did the exact same thing, Chrollo was surprised. The way those slender hands touched him, explored him, and caressed him over the fabric of his top as they slid beneath his coat made Chrollo tremble visibly. Kurapika really was something _special_.

Unfortunately, the need for air came, and they broke apart. The flush which appeared on Kurapika's cheeks made him look so striking and beautiful. Even the way his deep blue eyes looked as they were hinted by bliss and desire added to his unique beauty.

At least it appeared his lover had calmed down and once Chrollo managed to catch his breath, he smiled. "Feel better now?"

Kurapika stood there watching him while searching those alluring depths of stormy grey before he found the energy to form a proper sentence. Chrollo had managed to once again leave him breathless, and he _nearly_ forgot about why he was angry with the older man in the first place.

He slid his hands along the surface of Chrollo's muscular chest again and smiled back. "Yes," Kurapika whispered and leaned in close once the tips of his fingers reached the back of his lover's neck. "Luckily for you. Let's just say I can't deny how placating your kisses are."

With that, Kurapika abruptly pulled away and slunk further into the room before depositing his luggage off in the corner. Traveling would have been more convenient if they could have stored their luggage inside of Fun Fun cloth, but he agreed with Chrollo that it would have looked odd for them to be checking into hotels without suitcases in tow. He expelled a sigh.

At least the room they were given was warmer than where they were prior. Kurapika was silently grateful for that.

Seconds later, Chrollo decided to followed suit and set his luggage down in the spot before focusing his attention on Kurapika once again. "So, would you like dinner now?" He questioned. "We can just have the food delivered to the room if you are too tired to go out."

There was a pause as Kurapika considered Chrollo's words, then he nodded in averment. "I think I would like that. Having a meal here with just the two of us sounds rather appealing."

"Alright then," Chrollo responded then went to call room service. "How about something simple?"

With another nod, Kurapika went to sit on the side of the bed and kicked off his shoes. There was an ache in his feet, and he couldn't think of the last time they hurt so bad since he wore those infernal heels back in Bathas. "Just remember, nothing overly spicy or sweet," Kurapika added sternly as he didn't put it past Chrollo to try something else ridiculous to spite him.

It was something that Chrollo didn't miss, and although it made him smirk slightly, he called in their orders without trying anything funny. "Don't worry, beautiful, I won't." Once he was done, Chrollo hung up the phone and went to sit beside Kurapika. He hooked an arm around the younger man's slender waist. "After dinner, we can both shower and go to sleep. There is much to do tomorrow, and we will need time to prepare."

Kurapika leaned into the embrace as his head came to rest on Chrollo's shoulder. "It's probably for the best. I want to meet this Corthoes as soon as possible." He began while slowly drawing invisible patterns along Chrollo's clothed leg. The sensation of his lover's body soothed his growing tension. "I don't want to miss our chance to obtain the pair of eyes he has."

The soft, yet determined words Kurapika spoke caused Chrollo to tighten his hold as he drew the Kurta flush against his side. "I promise you that we won't." He hummed and leaned over to kiss the top of Kurapika's head.

A short time later, there was a knock at the door, and Chrollo pulled away from Kurapika to answer it. He gave the hotel staff who brought their meals a gracious tip then pulled the cart inside.

Carefully, he inspected their food to ensure it was correct, but also to make sure nothing was tampered with, then expeditiously set up the plates. Afterward, both he and Kurapika sat down to eat. They both spent the time engaged in light-hearted conversation with occasionally discussing their plans for retrieving the Scarlet Eyes, and when they finished, Chrollo volunteered to clean up while Kurapika showered. Once his lover finished and had returned to the main room - albeit wearing only a towel which Chrollo didn't complain about, he proceeded to shower himself.

Eventually, he ended up in the bed with Kurapika snuggled up against his side. He tenderly held the younger man against him as the extent of their bare bodies contacting one another made Chrollo feel not only pleased but _content_.

For the longest, he laid there listening to Kurapika breathe, the cute sounds his lover made in his sleep brought a smile to his face. Even the rhythmic beating of Kurapika's heart as it seemed to beat in time to his own made Chrollo grateful for just how _lucky_ he was.

Using the tips of his fingers, he brushed aside what few strands of golden locks had managed to fall over Kurapika's face, and he stared at his lover's peaceful, angelic countenance before placing a kiss to the corner of those soft, pink lips. "Sleep well, babe." He whispered, though he knew Kurapika was unable to hear him. "I love you," Chrollo smiled as the last words left his lips. It was something he enjoyed hearing himself say, even though it seemed like they never said it enough.

Satisfied with the profession, he settled fully against the bed and carefully pulled the sheets up, so they were both fully covered. After that, Chrollo closed his eyes.

Even as he began to drift, and his thoughts lingered on just how crazy his life had been since meeting Kurapika, Chrollo knew one thing was certain; there wasn't anything he would have changed.

 _He truly had it all._

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Hopefully, everyone is interested in seeing where Kurapika and Chrollo's searches now take them and how they handle each one. Since dealing with the vile and heartless beasts, things will slowly begin to take a turn in Kurapika's views and mentality - especially since he is still attempting to integrate into the Genei Ryodan. A lot is going on for sure, and much that will be touched on along the way._

 _I have to say, as much as I enjoyed the chapters depicting my OC creatures and their purpose, it's also nice to be back to writing ones focusing on the Scarlet Eyes. It's also fun to write how they react to each other while on these missions and how Chrollo sees their relationship. Things are definitely building up to something more climatic later on, which is another thing to look forward to. ;)_


	37. A Spool of Thread

**A/N** : _Hello, dear readers. Please excuse the long delay since my last update - I honestly didn't even realize so much time has passed between everything I have been dealing with lately, not to mention, while I did have fun with this chapter, it did give me some issues with writing it. However, everyone gets an extra special treat as even I don't know how it happened, but this one turned out longer than my more recent chapters. At first, I was going to break it down into two separate chapters, but the way it needed to be done would have caused an even more significant delay. So, enjoy the extra content. :)_

 _As always, a big thank you to Sweets(s) Dreamer for her beta work. She catches mistakes that even I or my grammar program don't. Lol._

 **Summary** : _Chrollo and Kurapika finalize their preparations for their upcoming mission. What happens when their meeting doesn't go according to plan?_

* * *

The breeze of the morning was comforting as it swept through Kurapika's golden locks. He leaned into its gentle caress as it dusted over his face, the warmth causing his eyes to close.

Kurapika had taken the time to enjoy the morning glow as the city of Cysteria, like Ti'alma with its Arabian likeness and structure made it easy to watch the sun as it rose in the eastern sky. It was _breathtaking_ and awe-inspiring with its blues painted in accents of orange and yellow.

He took a sip from the mug in his hand and indulged in the coffee that was within. The substance tasted pretty good since it was Chrollo who prepared the brew.

Then again, Kurapika half expected his lover to mess with him by adding more sugar to it then he would have liked, but much to his surprise, Chrollo hadn't.

Again, he raised the mug to his pink lips and took another draw from its contents.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice called from behind, and Kurapika turned to see that Chrollo had come to stand beside him. The way the light reflected off those stormy eyes made them appear as if there was ashen fire behind them. Kurapika was _nearly_ stunned.

Quickly, he composed himself and resumed watching the horizon. "Yes, it is," Kurapika responded as he took another sip from his mug. "There really is nothing else quite like it."

There was a smile on Chrollo's lips. It seemed that Kurapika had an appreciation for things of splendor after all. "Of course, there isn't," he began while drinking from the cup in his own hand, "as there isn't anything more beautiful than what I see right before me." Once he finished his commentary, Chrollo let his grin expand even more.

Kurapika glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye, and for a moment, the Kurta was _unimpressed_. "Why is it you always say that?" He questioned.

This time, Chrollo faced the younger man entirely while not bothering to hide his cajolery. "Because it's true." He added before focusing on his own coffee. "I have no reason to say otherwise."

Silence followed the older man's words, and Kurapika utilized the time to process everything Chrollo said. He was well aware of how his lover felt and that Chrollo tended to laud him, although sometimes the man laid it on _rather_ thick. A dusting of crimson accented the skin along his cheeks at the thought, and Kurapika kept his eyes trained forward.

"You know that flattery won't always get you everywhere," Kurapika began, and then he took a long draw from his cup, "but I appreciate your honesty." With that, he turned then leaned up against the railing, his gaze locking with Chrollo's own. He was really enjoying the breeze and atmosphere outside.

Surprise crawled over Chrollo's features by Kurapika's statement, and the older man tilted his head slightly in thought. "Oh?" He hummed and closed the gap between them. "Is that so?" Chrollo purred and reached over to card his fingers through Kurapika's soft hair. "The way I see it, you rather adore it when I compliment you."

For a split second, Kurapika was taken aback before he let his gaze fall away and onto the mug between his fingers. "Perhaps," he drawled before consuming the rest of the liquid inside it, "but don't allow it to go to your head," Kurapika quipped before allowing a smile to cross over his slender visage.

"Duly noted," Chrollo affirmed and reluctantly pulled his hand away. There was a nagging urge to kiss the Kurta's pouty lips, but he refrained for the time being. "That said, I assume you are ready to go over the details for our meeting with Corthoes?"

There was an intermediate pause as Kurapika carefully considered his lover's statement, but he _already_ knew the answer. "Yes." Since Chrollo didn't linger on with any unnecessary fawning, it pleased Kurapika. Perhaps he desired the praise when his lover showed it, just now _wasn't_ the time. "Sooner, the better in any case."

With a nod, he gestured for Kurapika to go back inside their hotel room and proceeded to follow once his lover stepped through the open glass door. Chrollo then made his way towards the small table that was off to the side of the room and sat the mug down once he finished drinking the rest of his coffee.

"One thing I learned recently about our target is this Corthoes fellow apparently expresses high discretion when it comes to his clientele, and the man doesn't choose to sell his merchandise to just anyone," Chrollo hesitated before reaching into the pocket of his pants to retrieve his phone. "From my understanding, he generally only provides for the most wealthy or the upper echelon of society. Which means we're going to need to go undercover again."

Tapping the screen caused it to light up instantly, and Chrollo took the intermission in his speech to check the messages on his phone. He noticed there was one waiting in his inbox.

Evidently, Machi and Nobunaga had made contact with the merchant and were addressing delegations for their impending meeting regarding the Scarlet Eyes. So far, everything was going according to plan, which _helped_ to bolster Chrollo's confidence.

 _From Machi_

 _Wednesday 9:05 am - We have located Corthoes el' Basa and are currently setting arrangements for a meeting._

 _Wednesday 9:09 am - Good. Make sure to instill the fact that it is a wealthy proprietor who is interested in his pair of Scarlet Eyes. I should be arriving with Kurapika later today._

 _From Machi_

 _Wednesday 9:12 am - Alright Danchou, we will see to it._

After the screen went blank, Chrollo slipped it back into his pocket, and his attention returned to Kurapika. He knew that his lover would be intent on knowing his plans.

"So," Kurapika began as Chrollo predicted, "what's going on?"

The question didn't surprise him in the least, but Chrollo knew that _every_ detail counted, and Kurapika _would_ have his own part to play in their current mission. He was sure his lover wouldn't be too thrilled about it, but like he had to in the past, this was _no_ different.

"Machi has informed me that she and Nobunaga met with Corthoes and have begun discussing negotiations. From what she stated is that he is looking forward to meeting with us." The moment Chrollo stopped, he observed Kurapika's reaction and _how_ his lover took the current news.

"That's actually good to hear," Kurapika responded, then he sat down on the small couch in the room. "I assume he is already under the impression that we are of highborn status?" The question slipped past his lips before he was even aware of it, and Kurapika almost had an idea of _exactly_ where their conversation was headed. The notion nearly made the color drain from his already pale skin.

There was a long pause between them, and the indication caused Kurapika to become less than enthusiastic. He sighed in exasperation.

Quickly, Chrollo picked up on the younger man's dismay, clearly aware of where his proposal would take them. Which to a fault, both amused and made him feel sorry for Kurapika, but it was a _necessary_ step to help secure the eyes. He tried to handle the matter as delicately as possible since Chrollo remembered how Kurapika reacted the last time he was asked to play a _similar_ role.

"That is what the man was led to believe," Chrollo responded slowly, "as he was told a wealthy businessman was the one who was seeking to procure his pair of eyes. However," Chrollo stopped and his grey eyes locked _intently_ with Kurapika's own blues," he was also told the eyes were supposed to be a gift for the businessman's wife."

Immediately Kurapika was _mystified_ , and his mouth practically hinged open. "W-w-wife?!" He stammered, and his face completely blanched. "You can't be serious?" For the life of him, Kurapika couldn't _believe_ that Chrollo would actually come up with another hare-brained scheme using the misfortune of his feminine appearance. He cursed under his breath.

Naturally, witnessing his lover's reaction to the proposal of dressing up as a woman would have amused him, but this time, Chrollo was _well aware_ of Kurapika's discomfort.

"I am." He responded slowly and crossed the room to where Kurapika was standing. "Since Corthoes is expecting a wealthy couple to meet with him, it makes sense that he will be looking for a man and woman." Once he was in front of Kurapika, Chrollo placed a hand on his lover's neck and began stroking his tender skin. "I know that you are not looking forward to dressing up as a female, but it's something that needs to be done as part of our mission to secure the eyes."

While the gentle caress of Chrollo's fingers was soothing, Kurapika couldn't suppress the _discontent_ he felt. It was bad enough that he still suffered from the effects of wearing those infernal heels, but to think he was being asked to not only pose as a woman, but the idea of wearing a dress again severely _appalled_ him. Kurapika felt himself shiver.

His lips twisted into a deep frown. "I cannot believe you're asking me to do that again," Kurapika groused, and his chest felt tight. "Especially after _last_ time."

Chrollo's fingers gently made their way towards Kurapika's ear before gingerly taking the blond's earring between them. "I understand how you feel." He hummed while toying with the delicate silver chain. The way ruby glistened beneath the light thoroughly _reminded_ him of Kurapika's vibrant, scarlet eyes. "It's an unfortunate circumstance, but I promise to make it easy for you. Just don't forget that I know you're a man regardless of what you wear."

In the back of his mind, it _bothered_ Chrollo to see his lover distressed regardless of circumstance, but like other instances before, it was a necessary evil. On the other hand, he wasn't going to lie that he enjoyed seeing Kurapika in almost anything. Lace, feminine clothing, or otherwise. _Even naked_. There wasn't anything the younger man didn't look good in.

Divulging that, however, he knew Kurapika more than likely would have bored holes into his very soul. That or, at least, give him a good thrashing.

One thing Chrollo couldn't deny was just how much his lover _hated_ being misgendered.

For some time, Kurapika considered the situation they faced, but he decided to remain stalwart. Aside from Chrollo's implication, it was _still_ hard finding comfort within his lover's reassurance.

He was unable to keep his discontent from showing. "I do believe what you say," Kurapika began as he leaned automatically into Chrollo's touch, "but why does it seem like you still take satisfaction with putting me into embarrassing situations like this?"

Chrollo wasn't surprised by Kurapika's blunt question, but he slowly drew his hand towards the younger man's chin before letting his thumb sweep over those velvety lips. "I won't deny that I do enjoy seeing you dress up in tight or lacy clothing," he confessed, yet, there was a softness to his eyes as he spoke, "and that you look rather amazing in those types of wear, but it doesn't mean I will ever ask you to do so without reason or force you into it." Kurapika's skin was so silky, and as he kept stroking those plush mounds, each motion was made with the hopeful attempt to _appease_ his trepidatious partner.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Kurapika uttered against that probing digit, the sensation of it _gradually_ quelling the dread within him. "You really are an incorrigible bastard, but I won't refute the things you say. Not once have you hurt me. You never tried." He closed his eyes then kissed the pad of Chrollo's thumb as he relished in the slight warmth his lover's hand produced.

To a fault, it was shocking to hear his own words, but Kurapika had long since realized that what he said _was_ the truth. Perhaps there were times where Chrollo did things to infuriate him, but nothing the older man did was _ever_ detrimental or harmful. It wasn't that his lover didn't behave impishly or playfully - _far_ from it. Chrollo had a rather fond habit of teasing him more often than not, and sometimes to ridiculous extremes, but Kurapika couldn't recall a point where any of it was _actually_ malicious.

Kurapika heaved a sigh. Instead of allowing certain aspects of their upcoming mission to distract him, he focused on the soothing way Chrollo's thumb rubbed across his rosy lips. The touch was inviting, and Kurapika closed his eyes while temporarily forgetting about his worries as he simply lived for the moment.

It was pleasing to see Kurapika relax, _especially_ after the younger man had inadvertently gotten himself distressed over their future plans. His lover had a tendency to _linger_ on insignificant details, so knowing that Kurapika was beginning to adapt to the situation as it came was relieving for Chrollo.

Eventually, he pulled his hand away - albeit reluctantly - and decided to lean down and kiss Kurapika instead. "As always, you know me so well, my angel." He responded before smiling. Of course, that earned him a scowl from his pretty blond, and Chrollo quickly ceased it with another kiss, but this time with more fervency. Kurapika relented immediately. "Which doesn't come as any surprise, but," Chrollo paused as he inched closer, their bodies almost touching, "I am just grateful that you trust me and know I would never do anything to hurt you."

That said, he wound his arms fully around Kurapika's slender waist and pulled the Kurta flush against him. The contact allowed him to feel his lover's _every_ muscle and curve.

Almost instantly, Kurapika melded into the warm embrace, and his head came to rest within the juncture between his lover's neck and shoulder. Chrollo's unique scent filled his nostrils, and for a while, it was all he could think about. "Of course I trust you," Kurapika whispered and brushed his nose against Chrollo's slightly pale skin, "there is no reason for me not to."

Without hesitation, he slid his arms around Chrollo just as effortlessly and pulled himself even closer to his lover after hooking them firmly around his broad shoulders. What little gap that was between them was _instantly_ closed, and Kurapika gasped from the contact their bodies made.

Their closeness drew an instant smirk to Chrollo's lips, and he hummed in contentment when Kurapika clutched him firmly. Warmth soon bloomed amongst them, and Chrollo loved how they fit _perfectly_ against one another.

It was an unexpected result and one that Chrollo didn't immediately suspect. His lover was still the one who didn't take much initiative when it came to physical contact, but here Kurapika was, holding him so tight that _no_ space between remained. Little by little, the younger man was starting to come around, and despite the irony of it, the longer they were together, the more _open_ Kurapika became. From the look of it, he was slowly corrupting the once reserved and puritanical Kurta.

Even their very first time experiencing intimacy was a _testament_ to that. Kurapika had been assertive then as well.

Chrollo's smirk broadened at the very idea.

"It really pleases me you continue to see it that way," he commented while reaching up to stroke through Kurapika's hair once more. "Despite the kind of person I am, you have placed so much value on my actions, knowing that, while I may be an immoral person, I would never hurt or betray you."

Following his statement, Chrollo dipped slightly to bury his nose amid Kurapika's golden crop. The scent of forest mixed with lilac permeated his mind as it reminded him of _not only_ how special Kurapika was, but that he was loved by the _very same_ man.

It made Chrollo glad that what he saw and felt wasn't a dream.

And it was like Kurapika read his mind. That lithe body trembled against him, but the way his lover nuzzled into his neck only made him grateful all the more.

"You damn ass," Kurapika uttered, and without warning, he tightened his arms around Chrollo as a result. "Of course, I know you won't. At first, I really thought you would, and was convinced you had some hidden agenda, but not once have you gone back on any of the vows you've made." He paused while giving time for his words to register, and in the meantime, Kurapika gave little reassuring kisses to the area of soft skin where his cheek pressed against. "That was proven after you began helping me retrieve the eyes of my clan."

He understood the reasoning behind a lot of Chrollo's behavior, even for why the older man had taken a penchant for teasing him. Yet, there wasn't a time he could remember Chrollo ever failing to keep any of the promises he was given. It was why he no longer saw the leader of the Genei Ryodan as an enemy but as a lover and, _hopefully_ , his partner for life.

Such a confession nearly brought Chrollo to tears, and while his expression didn't outwardly show it, he was deeply moved by Kurapika's continued faith in him. At one time, he would have scoffed at the notion and sought ways to abuse what he would have considered a _weakness_ , but now, it was the _last_ thing he ever wanted to do.

Chrollo tightened his hold on Kurapika as he kept the younger man close while relishing in the surreality of the moment. "For you to say that tells me just how important I am to you." He still found it difficult to believe just how much Kurapika was opening up to him, but nevertheless, Chrollo saw it as another sign of their steadily growing emotional connection. "It means a lot."

Kurapika huffed in response before giving Chrollo's neck a gentle nip. "It's because of your unrelenting persistence that I feel this way, darling." He teased, and once again, the Kurta realized he was smirking in spite of himself. Chrollo had a way of magnetizing him while making it nearly _impossible_ for him to remain angry with the man for long.

When he really got down to it, the way Chrollo acted towards him eliminated _any_ possibility of his hate ever resurfacing.

That very aspect no longer scared Kurapika.

"Is that so?" Chrollo hummed and twitched from the bite Kurapika gave his skin. "In any regard," there was amusement in his voice as he smiled at Kurapika's snarky comment, "just know that I too, feel the same way and in the end, I will do whatever it takes to ensure that feeling between us remains the same," Chrollo concluded, and he kissed the side of Kurapika's lips to finalize his proclamation.

"And I will hold you to it," Kurapika added then expelled a breath.

Not once in his life had Kurapika ever dreamed of being in the current position he was in, but he could no longer lie about how special Chrollo really was. The man had given him _every_ reason in the world to breathe. If it wasn't for him, Kurapika figured he may have been dead by now.

Reluctantly, Chrollo separated from him afterward, and despite the sound of protest he made, Kurapika's focus returned to the importance of their upcoming mission. The expression his lover gave him reminded him of it.

"That said," Chrollo resumed, his expression becoming more thoughtful, "we should find you an outfit to wear. I know it's not something you are looking forward to, but the sooner we get this done, the better."

Pessimism crossed over Kurapika's features, and he grimaced at the thought. "I know. Let's just get it over with."

"Alright." He responded and motioned towards the door. "There are a few shops I happened to see yesterday while driving around searching for a place to stay. We can check those out."

Nodding, Kurapika followed Chrollo before stopping abruptly and tilting his head inquisitively. "What about you?" He questioned.

Before his hand could reach for the knob, Chrollo turned to face Kurapika, and a grin split his face. "Ah, don't worry, love, I have already taken care of that."

The remark caused Kurapika to raise an eyebrow skeptically, but he refrained from commenting. _Somehow_ , he knew that whatever Chrollo had chosen to wear, it was probably stolen, but he decided not to press the matter. Kurapika could only shake his head at the thought.

Instead, he joined Chrollo at his side. "I am ready then," Kurapika confirmed and followed his lover out of their hotel room.

* * *

The reflection in the mirror made him look more alien than he thought, and for the longest, Kurapika just stared at it while hoping it would morph into _anything_ else.

Sighing heavily, he straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles that were in the long, elegant dress he wore. It was made of satin and was adorned in green with unique patterning. The length of it draped over him as it nearly trailed along the floor, the hem spilling in ruffles around his ankles. Kurapika adjusted the collar for the third time as he tried getting it to sit comfortably on his shoulders without feeling like the thing was going to choke him.

It had a halter top and was something Chrollo adamantly insisted on to conceal his lack of breasts. Kurapika remembered his lover's expression and words clearly when they were examining it while shopping. The very idea made him _grateful_ that he was a man.

Regardless of the shitty situation he had been goaded into, Kurapika didn't think he could ever handle being a woman. Not that he wanted to. Just the prospect alone of getting stuck wearing damn heels again made him groan inwardly.

Even the sound of them clicking on the tiles of the bathroom floor made Kurapika hate the things _even_ more.

He gazed into the mirror one last time to ensure everything was orderly before applying the finishing touches. Unlike last time, Kurapika resented the thought of putting on actual lipstick again. It was an aspect he despised back when he wore the receptionist guise during his first encounter with Chrollo, but now he _loathed_ it even more.

Red accented his skin as it shone conspicuously on his face, and Kurapika thought of just how much fate must have really hated him. Like the rest of the makeup he wore - mascara, blush, eyeshadow - it was no better than getting stuck wearing the infernal stuff coating his lips.

Kurapika had to keep reminding himself it was necessary and that he was only doing it for the sake of his clan. When it was all over, he silently vowed to _burn_ all of it. Including the dress.

He prayed that it was the very last time he would have to go through something _this_ miserable.

After running a brush through his hair - which he swore to get cut once their mission was over - Kurapika's eyes swept over his figure one last time before exiting the bathroom, albeit with some difficulty.

Immediately his eyes landed on Chrollo, who was sitting quietly in the lone plush chair within the main room. The older man rose when he entered, and unconsciously, Kurapika covered himself as he suddenly felt exposed. Heat crept up along his neck and cheeks, which made the Kurta avert his eyes as his lover came closer.

"Beautiful," Chrollo uttered, and Kurapika felt his chin being lifted up. The color must have deepened on his skin as the look in Chrollo's eyes only _added_ to the awkwardness he felt.

A frown twisted his delicately painted lips. "I hate it," Kurapika complained, and he tried to turn away from Chrollo's prying expression. "It's no better than last time and just as bad as the instance where I ended up wearing that bloody receptionist disguise."

Chrollo stopped as he observed Kurapika's mood, and although he was aware of the younger man's discomfort, he couldn't help just how _striking_ his lover was. There was no lying about how good it looked on Kurapika, and aside from the fact it was feminine clothing, Chrollo found him just as _attractive_.

Still, he decided to handle the situation tactfully. "I know," Chrollo responded calmly and let his thumb trace the outline of Kurapika's ruby-hued lips, "but I can't help how _exquisite_ you look." Pausing, Chrollo lifted Kurapika's head up even more so that blue eyes locked with his own stormy greys. "Don't get me wrong, babe. I am not dismissing how you feel, just acknowledging that you are pulling it off quite well despite the circumstances."

For a moment, silence had ensued between them while Kurapika thought about everything that was said. He wasn't about to refute Chrollo's - even if they were _overly_ theatrical - compliments to assuage his own discomfort, but Kurapika wasn't about to change his initial opinion either.

"I am not surprised by your answer," Kurapika stated, and he carefully removed Chrollo's hand from his chin. "Since you've made your preferences known in the past. While I won't criticize you as I do enjoy some of your more... unusual interests; if you make this too demeaning, I may just change my mind."

Now it was Chrollo's turn to be taken aback, and the older man eyed his lover questioningly. "You wouldn't." He balked before straightening himself. Chrollo was sure he saw a flash of triumph in Kurapika's eyes at his exasperation. "Even your prior agreement to try on lingerie for me?"

Touché. So his lover _did_ have a weakness. Kurapika grinned once again in spite of himself. "I would." He purred at Chrollo's - possibly feigned - demeanor as the reaction was too priceless to ignore. "You misunderstand me if you think I am not above rescinding that arrangement should you get too overzealous."

Evil, just simply evil. Kurapika found himself _pleased_ by the notion.

"You wound me, Kurapika," Chrollo added in response to his lover's explicit declaration, and for once, the Spider leader humbled himself, "but I can assure you that I will not do anything to incite your vexation any further. You know how I feel, but I do not wish to make the situation harder on you."

The response Chrollo gave was practically the _last_ thing Kurapika thought he would ever hear. It caught him nearly off guard as he half expected his lover to keep on bantering, but his grin expanded when the older man actually relented.

"Good," Kurapika vocalized, but this time, he reached up to touch the side of Chrollo's face. The skin there was warm and _oh so soft_. "Because I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever give up." When the last words exited his mouth, Kurapika hesitated as the weight of what he said caused him to have an unexpected epiphany. There was definitely truth behind his statement.

 _Are you not exactly the same way?_

The color of Kurapika's skin almost bled away as he heard one of those ever-present voices suddenly call out to him. It made the Kurta stall in his spiel about lessons.

Like Chrollo, Kurapika, too, had his own goals, which he was _determinant_ to achieve. The realization was a thorough reminder of how akin to his lover he really was. Even if Kurapika didn't want to admit it.

Regardless of his attempts to conceal the shift in his emotions, the expression Kurapika saw cross over Chrollo's visage indicated that the older man already knew. He groaned inwardly, practically _ready_ for more of his lover's taunting as a result.

Amused by Kurapika's reaction, Chrollo smirked as he leaned into the younger man's palm. The warmth he felt, and the tenderness of the touch was sedating. "You know I always love a good challenge," he muttered while rubbing his cheek against Kurapika's velvety skin, "and that I cannot resist one when it's presented to me, but," Chrollo pulled away long enough to let his gaze fall on his lover, "for now, I will hold off until circumstances are different."

For the second time, Kurapika was taken aback by Chrollo's actions, but listening to those sincere words made him feel more assured about the situation. Not once did he fully suspect Chrollo's ability to control himself when necessary, but hearing it outright was _enough_ to bolster the confidence he had in his lover.

Sometimes, Kurapika wished moments like this would _never_ have to end.

"I do believe you," he responded after a brief interlude, then beamed at Chrollo, "as there was never any doubt in me. However," Kurapika whispered before pulling Chrollo down so close their lips just barely touched, "I don't mind exploring this further, but when the time is right."

For one as audacious and formidable as the leader of the Genei Ryodan, the man really was docile when it came to respecting the boundaries he set. It made Kurapika believe that Chrollo was a man of stature and regard. Underneath the rough exterior was an _actual_ soul.

There was more to Chrollo than just some callous, murderous criminal. Kurapika continuously reminded himself it was another quality he loved about the older man, and it made him even more comfortable about their relationship and his decision to be a part of the Spider.

Once they recollected all the eyes, he would then let the Spider be inked onto his skin.

"I understand," Chrollo added in comply and dipped forward to capture Kurapika's mouth in a tender kiss. Then, he pulled away to straighten fully. "That said, we should probably get moving. It's best to not be late for our meeting with Corthoes."

Heat once again rose over Kurapika's face as he attempted to conceal it in vain, but the fact his lips still tingled from the kiss they just shared made him give up on trying. It was rather _pointless_ to get flustered each time they shared a romantic moment. Kurapika had long since acknowledged how Chrollo made him feel and that he enjoyed it when they were close. Now was _no_ different.

"Alright," Kurapika responded before moving off to gather what remaining things he needed for their upcoming encounter. After that, he joined Chrollo at his side. "I'm ready." Kurapika finalized as he ran his hands over the surface of the dress one last time to ensure not a wrinkle remained.

Nodding, he mirrored Kurapika's example and adjusted the tie around his neck before tugging on the rim of his blazer. Chrollo then proffered his arm for the younger man to take. "Shall we go then?" He questioned with a grin. Chrollo was _sure_ Kurapika would scowl at the gesture.

However, he was pleasantly surprised when his lover slid a hand around his arm instead. He didn't expect Kurapika to accept it so willingly, but to see him become _less_ resistant to things he wasn't used to was an indication of improvement. The younger man was loosening up a bit more every day. It gave Chrollo hope.

Without further delay, they both silently walked out the door.

* * *

Cysteria was a vast metropolis with its towering buildings, impressive statues and streets paved in brick, but the number of people who traversed through the city was minimal compared to other places. While its structure, design, and theme were parallel to Ti'alma, the rest - especially its economy - were more centralized like Bathas and Nappon, but quieter like Sorbia. Such was present in the way Cysteria's citizens kept to themselves, eyes averted, locked elsewhere, or remained forward. It was _strange_ , Kurapika thought to himself, as everyone moved with mechanical fluidity.

That was until others took notice of them.

The way people avoided those around them while sweeping through the streets gave the place a strange air until he passed through beside Chrollo. The attention they received was enough to make Kurapika feel oddly extrinsic and nervous. He tightened his grip on Chrollo's arm but kept his eyes locked forward while they moved.

Kurapika found it hard to disregard the hushed whispers and stares, especially with how _evident_ the attention was. He even noticed some of the gawkers had pointed fingers in their direction while harboring smiles or looks of curiosity. A few of the women even uttered comments to each other at how he was pretty and lucky enough to have a man as handsome and luscious as Chrollo.

All the ridiculous fascination made Kurapika despise _not only_ the fact that he was dressed as a woman but also how some of the ladies milling along the street seemed to be jealous of him.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Just ignore them," Chrollo whispered, and Kurapika cast a side-long glance towards him, "they're only gossiping because it's not common for them to see wealthy people walking the streets in this part of the city."

So the elite was rarely seen among the more common folk in Cysteria? Kurapika wasn't entirely shocked by the notion. Regardless that it became more of a _spectacle_ where they currently were, people of high stature or fame rarely mingled with those who were nondescript.

But then again, wasn't it the _same_ for Chrollo and the Genei Ryodan?

 _"More like infamy."_ Kurapika reminded himself.

Still. Even if Spiders were a notorious bunch with a negative reputation, they did seldom mingle with the public either, unless it was with other people from Meteor City. Which turned out to be _another_ aspect about them that didn't surprise Kurapika either. One thing which set the Genei Ryodan apart from other baseless criminals was the fact they at least cared for the citizens of their homeland even if they harbored no empathy for the rest of the world. It was at least _something._

"I suppose you're right." Kurapika conceded and focused on their objective while blotting out the barrage of voices that echoed around them. "They're only interested in prattling on about the next big story it seems," Kurapika added tersely. In reality, those busybodies were _not_ worth his or Chrollo's time.

"Agreed. People like that are only seeking to spread rumors and lies. It's for the best to not feed into their prevarications."

Kurapika still hated that he was clad in a damn dress; he was _sure_ it was a big reason for all the unwanted attention.

"How much further until the meeting point?" He questioned while concentrating on the road ahead. The sooner they got out of the limelight, _the better_. Kurapika was _eager_ to remove himself from the public eye.

Being a focal point for propaganda was something that he absolutely _hated_.

There was a faint grin on Chrollo's lips, but he didn't abrade Kurapika's discomfort. "Not much further," he responded, voice remaining calm, "it's in the Abaria Quarter, which is in a more upscale part of the city."

Chrollo could feel the tension in Kurapika's fingers around his forearm as his lover's anxiety was more _prominent_ than before. Regardless of his own stance on the situation, there was no disregarding just how _miserable_ Kurapika must have felt.

He was just grateful there weren't other men ogling his partner. Chrollo would have _completely_ lost it then.

"Great," Kurapika deadpanned, and he glimpsed down at the Kurta, "because I would like to get out of here as soon as we can."

It didn't astonish him for Kurapika to react the way he did, all considering. At the current, they were garnering recognition _neither_ of them needed.

Eventually, the impoverished part of the city bled into a place where the buildings were more lavish and intact. The people who swept by wore clothes that were of various colors, types, designs, intricacy, and value. Shops in great abundance lined the streets and were inlaid with brick as opposed to the dirt ones in the insolvent section, while lamp posts carved heavily in design ran along the smooth, paved walkways. Mingled among the vast motif of the city were grand marble statues depicted in different scenes; the elaboration of them nothing short of _breathtaking_.

The ancient metropolis really was something of _immense_ spectacular.

They continued walking, and much to Kurapika's relief, not many of the people who moved past really paid them any mind. There were a few glances directed their way, but most didn't even seem to notice them. It helped Kurapika breathe easily, at least.

After some time, Chrollo came to a stop before a large, open storefront that bore the reputation for housing a more significant inventory of valuables to sell. There was a sign twitching in the wind labeled 'Great Seas Trade' in elegant handwriting.

"This is the place where we are supposed to meet Corthoes," Chrollo spoke as he observed the exterior with peaked interest. From what he was able to ascertain from the view outside, it gave him an idea of the _enormous_ amount of treasures this merchant must have acquired. The concept alone grasped his attention _profoundly_.

Kurapika stepped up beside him, though he appeared analytical as he examined the building thoroughly. "This place? Are you sure?" His lover really was cute when he came off as skeptical.

"Naturally," Chrollo commented, a grin forming over his lips. "This is the location Machi and Nobunaga gave me after making contact with our target. So, you have nothing to worry about, angel."

He grunted but nodded in concession. There was an underlying vein of ambivalence at the mention of Chrollo's source of information, and Kurapika couldn't help the slight wariness he felt. It wasn't that he didn't trust the skills of the Spiders, quite to the contrary, but the idea that one of those informants was _Nobunaga_ made him concerned. That man was the one who had flagrantly opposed their relationship and held a grudge against him for what happened to Uvogin. Kurapika didn't put it past the man to sabotage their mission just to toss a wrench into their plans. Well, _his_ plans.

Despite his misgivings, Kurapika followed Chrollo, who stepped immediately inside the merchant's shop.

Almost _instantly_ , he was overwhelmed by the amount of stock that was lined all along the walls within. There was a fair amount of rare items to effects that looked valuable or ancient artifacts mingled in with things that were everyday or commonplace. Kurapika was _astonished_ by what he saw all considering - it wasn't every day he saw such an impressive collection all in one place. Aside from the entire scenario feeling strangely erroneous, Kurapika was at least convinced the person they were visiting was a merchant.

Generally, his gut instincts were never wrong, but the Kurta suppressed it for the time being. His attention remained on the objects around them as he and Chrollo slipped further into the rather enormous shop.

Chrollo's movements were calculated, although he was surrounded by so many tantalizing things. The older man ventured to maintain an unreadable facade, but there was no masking the glint that shone in his eyes. Kurapika shook his head in disbelief - his lover was a thief through and through. He wouldn't even be surprised if Chrollo was contemplating on looting what he could before they departed.

Some things _never_ change.

 _"But he is who he is. It's just in his nature, and is part of learning acceptance."_

A voice reasoned, and Kurapika abruptly gave pause as the reality of the comment struck him and fast. It was like a ton of bricks had come down upon his head. There was so much truth to what was said that Kurapika _could not_ dispute it. Kurapika had known long ago exactly who Chrollo was and, even then, had made the decision to be with the man. Accepting Chrollo _no matter_ the circumstance was what love was all about.

Expelling a breath, he pushed the thought aside and merely smiled.

The older man turned in his direction, though Chrollo's eyes retained focus on the empty store save for them and the items within. It was hard to shake the odd feeling he had about with the peculiar silence in the room. Shouldn't have someone greeted them by now? Didn't anyone hear them enter? How strange…

"Maybe no one's here?" Kurapika inquired, and as the words left his mouth, the sound of shuffling _ceased_ his thoughts entirely.

Several figures emerged from the shadows towards the back, and Kurapika immediately tensed. "I presume you are Chrollo Lucifer?" A male voice questioned, and moments later, a heavyset man adored in lavish clothing wearing a myriad of jewelry stepped forward. Two other figures stepped out behind him. Both must have been bodyguards judging from their appearances.

Without hesitation, Chrollo bowed before answering. "Yes, that would be me." He said formally. "It's safe to say you are the man we are supposed to be meeting with?" Chrollo furthered then straightened himself.

He took a few steps forward while observing the tall man who stood before him, and a grin made its way over his chubby face. "Of course!" The fat man chirped enthusiastically before mirroring Chrollo's prior movement and bowed as well. "I am Corthoes el' Basa. Your associates informed me of your impending arrival." After he managed to erect himself, Corthoes's eyes landed on Kurapika. "And who is this lovely young companion of yours?" He inquired.

Kurapika bristled at the man's blunt question, but the sensation of Chrollo's hand brushing against his side quelled the tempest within. "Ah, yes, this is my wife, Kurapika Lucifer."

There was a flash of bewilderment on Kurapika's face at the comment, and he could have sworn that even the heat left his skin. It was bad enough being identified as a woman, but then Chrollo went so far as to associate his last name with the introduction. Not that Kurapika didn't like the way it sounded with his own name, but the blatant usage of it in front of Corthoes nettled him. "Really, Chrollo," Kurapika uttered but grunted and hissed beneath his breath when Chrollo elbowed him in the arm. He looked positively _exasperated_.

"We have to maintain our facade, remember? It's just a pretense," Chrollo whispered while keeping his eyes locked on Corthoes in case the man showed any signs of realizing their deception. It perplexed him with just how agitated Kurapika got when being addressed as a female, specifically while undercover, but for the younger man to go ballistic now would _undermine_ their entire mission. Chrollo wrapped an arm around his lover to calm the rage that was simmering inside him.

Reluctantly, he abdicated without further resistance, though Kurapika didn't repress the huff that exited his lips as a result.

Though, in the next moment, the blond turned into a practical thunderhead when the fat man took hold of his hand while giving him a mischievous look. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your radiance makes this old man smile," Corthoes purred, then kissed the back of it, and Kurapika thought he was going to explode. He couldn't believe the man actually kissed his hand! It left him positively _aghast_!

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Kurapika choked, and he tossed a rather frosty glare Chrollo's way. However, the expression on his lover's visage was the polar opposite of what he expected, and the older man appeared tense. At least Chrollo didn't seem too thrilled with how familiar Chorthoes was acting towards him. The aspect made him less agitated with the entire situation.

Perhaps his lover's possessiveness had its advantages. If he had to be perfectly honest, Kurapika knew he was no better when it came down to the attention Chrollo received at times, primarily from _women_. There were several instances in the past where ladies gave the older man looks of desire or tried to flirt with him, and Kurapika would find himself becoming positively _furious_ over it.

Witnessing Chrollo become vexed by this fat man's ridiculous attempts at seduction towards him made Kurapika smile, even if he didn't want to show it.

The way that grin spread over Corthoes's pudgy mouth made Kurapika cringe as it came off more predatory than not. They just needed to get the negotiations for the eyes over with quickly so he and Chrollo could leave. Kurapika wanted to get as far away from that creepy, perverted man as possible. Simply being around him was making Kurapika excessively _uncomfortable_.

Again, Corthoes took hold of Kurapika's hand and made a gesture for them to follow. "Would you both please follow me so we can move to a more private location to talk?"

It took everything Kurapika had to not pull back in utter aversion as touching Corthoes alone left him _disgusted_. The man's skin alone had an oily feel to it, and Kurapika hated the way it felt against his own. He had to remind himself to breathe and stay calm. Though, judging from how tense Chrollo had become, he wasn't so sure the same could be said for his lover.

His suspicions were proven correct when Chrollo abruptly stepped forward to disrupt Corthoes's advances. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem, yes, I think that would be an excellent idea. There is definitely much for us to discuss," Chrollo commented, though his demeanor became portentous by the merchant's recent behavior. The man must have been receptive to his current attitude as Corthoes retracted his hand from Kurapika's and offered a weak smile as a result.

"I have to agree. Well, then, please follow me." He laughed nervously and turned to head further into the back of his store. The two bodyguards flanking him followed from behind, their presence as imposing as ever. Both of them appeared menacing enough, but since they were also Nen users made matters _even worse_. Kurapika was sure Chrollo had reached the same conclusion.

Corthoes led them towards a small, enclosed room with a finely carved table in the middle, and after briefly surveying the area, Kurapika's eyes finally landed on a singular object that sat directly in the center. Upon closer examination, his breath hitched as he recognized the all _too_ _familiar_ canister with its crimson eyeballs floating amid the fluid within. Kurapika, at that point, had to steady himself.

Chrollo immediately sensed the slight falter in Kurapika's composure, and he indistinctly slid his hand behind the younger man's back to help keep him calm. The last thing either of them needed was for one of them to lose their cool. He was sure Kurapika was silently grateful to be wearing his contacts to keep his scarlet eyes from showing.

"Will you both kindly take a seat?" Corthoes calmly asked while gesturing for them to sit. Kurapika slowly pulled one of the intricately carved oak chairs out from beneath the table while Chrollo did the same, but with less hesitation. Once they were both situated, the fat man directed his attention towards them. "So," he began after sitting down in a chair at the opposite end while his two bodyguards stood behind him, "we are to discuss a possible transaction for the pair of Scarlet Eyes I possess?"

There was a momentary pause as Chrollo leaned in close to Kurapika. "Let me do the talking." He whispered before his eyes locked with Corthoes's. "Yes. My wife and I have taken a recent interest in the beauty and value of the Scarlet Eyes, especially after learning about their rarity and origins. Once we heard that a local merchant had come into possession of a pair, we decided to make contact. I am highly interested in purchasing the one you have."

He leaned back in his chair while carefully observing Corthoes's reaction, and the man's eyes nearly gleamed with absolute _greed_. There was a soft tinkling sound as he wrung his hands in practical anticipation.

"Ah, so it seems my reputation precedes me." The fat man began as he leaned across the table to examine Chrollo more closely. "The fact you learned of my recent acquisitions so soon after receiving them is proof of that." He stopped then reached over to place one of his sausage-like hands on the top of the canister before him. "Not only are the Scarlet Eyes said to be a rare beauty, but to find a pair as bright as these is nearly impossible. I was lucky to get my hands on this one." He boasted while gazing at Chrollo with an expression that could have been described as predatory. "With that in mind, I assume you already know this will be quite expensive?" Corthoes was practically brimming with excitement as he grinned toothly at them.

Listening to him ramble was quite the _challenge_ and Chrollo could hear the pretentious notes lacing his voice. It was more than evident that Corthoes was a prideful man who was _excessively_ indulgent and presented himself as a rather loud braggart. Chrollo could see Kurapika out of his peripheral vision and it didn't shock him that his lover was battling with retaining his composure.

Hopefully, negotiations with Corthoes would pan over much easier than it did with the man's personality.

Chrollo folded his hands in front of him. "Oh, we are well aware of that believe me." He commented factually, and a smile crossed his lips. "Money is definitely no object for us. We are well prepared to pay whatever amount you want for the eyes."

The gleam which shone in the fat man's eyes or the way his toothy smile expanded so far it made Corthoes look like a prowling shark gave Chrollo indication that his concession had piqued the man's interest. It wasn't surprising, and it thoroughly reminded Chrollo of how many people shared his kind of mentality. He had to give Corthoes credit - the man was _indeed_ a snake.

"That's good to hear." He responded to Chrollo's proposal, and for a split second, his lubricious gaze landed on Kurapika. The way the blond shifted awkwardly beneath his prying eyes _amused_ him even more. "Shall we discuss the terms, then?" He questioned eagerly.

Not only was he intrigued by their determination, but there was something about the woman who sat beside Chrollo that interested him. Something about her was… _Different_. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

 _Yet._

How quickly Corthoes was to push in securing their transaction didn't escape Chrollo's notice and he tilted his head quizzically. "I don't see why not," he began while keeping his tone even, "since I am quite confident both parties are eager to make a deal. What are your conditions for the eyes?"

If Corthoes was going to try and be coy with the sale he was endeavoring to make, Chrollo decided to counter him by slowly pushing the man into a corner. He could tell the man planned to take every _possible_ advantage of the situation, and Chrollo wasn't about to let the fat man have his way.

One thing Corthoes failed to understand - or he was just too blind to realize - was the fact Chrollo was a thief and that he quickly recognized lowly tactics to exploit someone. However, he was entertained by the man's _insistence_ and wanted to let the situation play out.

"I see." The fat man began, and this time, he looked thoughtful while taking the time to think over the details for their potential sale. "Well, first off, considering the rarity of the Scarlet Eyes and seeing how this particular pair has retained a brighter shade than most, I would have to say that I won't accept anything lower than ten million Jenny."

Right away Kurapika's demeanor changed and infuriation replaced his calm appearance. Heat swelled beneath his skin and he was sure his eyes had momentarily flashed a deep scarlet. Silently, Kurapika was glad he has taken the initiative to wear his contacts. "You cannot be serious?!" He practically yelled and almost rose from his seat. "That's an exorbitant amount of money!"

Such an abrupt display caused both Chrollo and Corthoes to face Kurapika. While the leader of the Spiders merely raised an eyebrow and his behavior, the merchant, however, found the blond's _brazen_ interjection rather intriguing. Again, Corthoes realized something was odd about his new customers - _specifically_ Kurapika.

Probing a little further, he surmised, may yield much-wanted answers.

"Kurapika," Chrollo called softly, and he casually placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder in an attempt to calm his impetuous lover. "Remember what I said-"

The sound of coughing made Chrollo stop talking mid-sentence.

"I don't blame your wife for being upset," Corthoes interjected and leaned against the back of his chair, "as it is indeed a lot of money. But," this time, the fat man turned his full attention onto Kurapika, and he smiled _deviously_ , "didn't you state that cost would not be a concern for you both? If I dare say, judging by your current status, the price of the Scarlet Eyes should be easy enough for you to afford."

Chrollo promptly raised his hand to intervene in on Corthoes's incessant prattle. "Yes, I did mention that," he articulated while studying the fat man's actions, "as money certainly is not a problem for us." Following his explanation, Chrollo briefly peered at his lover, a thin smile on his lips. "Please forgive my wife as I'm confident she merely forgot how much resources we actually have at our disposal."

Confusion etched Kurapika's visage almost immediately, and he practically _staggered_ in his seat. "You can't be serious about that-" His lover's hand came up once again and ceased his tirade before it could even begin. Kurapika reclined back in his chair with an audible huff.

"I am," Chrollo began and locked eyes with the younger man, "as this is just as important to me as it is to you, or have you forgotten that?" He questioned, but more _sternly_ than before.

"But, Chrollo…" Kurapika protested, and for a second time, he was brought to silence.

"Did you not tell me before that you wished to acquire the eyes by whatever means possible? I believe this would classify as such an instance."

With a sigh, Kurapika capitulated and crossed his arms in agitation. He wasn't about to contest what Chrollo said as he was _completely_ aware that his lover was right. Getting shot down like that pissed him off, but continuing to argue he knew was not an option.

It would also prove to be counterproductive.

He had to admit one thing - it was the _best_ way to obtain the eyes despite that he had agreed to steal them as a worst-case scenario. Kurapika groaned.

"You're right." He conceded then turned away. The last thing Kurapika wanted to do was face Chrollo knowing how wrong he was. "Obtaining the eyes is surely more important than any price tag." Damn the bastard for always making him seem _foolish_.

 _But it's the truth, isn't it?_

Kurapika sighed again as the voices whispered into his mind. Their presence served as a reminder of his wavering conscious, and at times he was grateful for their existence. Their familiarity _never_ let him forget that.

The sensation of warmth blooming along his thigh jarred his awareness, and Kurapika turned hesitantly towards his partner once more. "Do not stress, love," Chrollo murmured and grinned even more, but kept the aspect of it as a form of comfort rather than meant to insult, "this is all in favor of ascertaining our goal, and I don't doubt that everything will pan out."

Digesting everything Chrollo said took time, but it was just another instance of his lover's accuracy. Chrollo clearly knew what he was doing and his participation would only cause problems for them. It would be unwise to raise their trader's suspicions. If they _haven't_ already.

"Alright," Kurapika shifted in his seat and while he didn't look Chrollo directly in the eye, he still acknowledged the older man, "I will let you handle this even though I'm not fond of the idea. Let's just secure this deal so we can get the hell out of here." He reached up and adjusted the top of the dress irritably then cursed when the collar almost came completely unfastened from his neck. Kurapika hastily fixed it before it managed to fall away enough to reveal his bare chest.

There was a brief stillness as Chrollo assessed the situation, but he remained calm. Kurapika was a hothead and tended to get ruffled quickly, as it was _evident_ by his lover's reaction to his proposal. But to a fault, he also understood Kurapika's point of view. The younger man must have realized as well that Corthoes was attempting to manipulate them.

His urgency was proof of that.

Chrollo nodded without saying anything further, and to prevent any possible dilemmas, he figured that speeding up negotiations was best. With Kurapika's temperament, the chance of him losing his composure was _very_ likely.

During the entire exchange, Corthoes had remained silent as he was enthralled by the conversation. The woman continued to be overly anxious and eager to close the deal while the dark-eyed man took his time with bartering.

What made him even more curious was the image he saw _right_ before the woman managed to reattach her dress during an unfortunate mishap. He managed to get a quick glimpse of her chest, and he could have sworn there wasn't _any_ sign of breasts.

Either she was woefully flat-chested, or Kurapika was actually a _man_.

That is when his initial suspicion became more apparent than not. He already found his clientele beyond eccentric and strange - though most people he dealt with weren't exactly ordinary anyway - these two were _something else_ altogether.

Corthoes had already begun to wonder if they were telling him the whole truth as there were aspects of the situation that wasn't quite right. Like the fact that Chrollo Lucifer had sent a proxy to establish a meeting rather than do it himself.

Not that receiving envoys from clients was entirely unheard of, but the people he received from Chrollo were not the _typical_ kind he was used to encountering.

Still, he wasn't ready to call it off just yet. There was a reason why someone like Chrollo and Kurapika wanted the eyes. It just wasn't the _same one_ he was given.

He folded his hands in front of him. "I do understand that you feel we must reach an agreement and without wasting too much time, but there is no need for us to be hasty," Corthoes spoke once things had settled between the two of them. "With that in mind, I am fairly confident we can reach an acceptable agreement. If you think the price is too steep, we can discuss other forms of payment."

And like that, Corthoes smirked _boldly_. His bodyguards shuffled warily behind him, and even that seemed to highlight his amusement. It was unmistakable there was desperation in his client's motives; they were prepared to do whatever it took to get his pair of Scarlet Eyes. That aspect _alone_ told him they weren't just mere wealthy people seeking out to collect another rare artifact.

They wanted it for _more_ than that.

Corthoes planned to corner them if it got him the information he wanted.

"What?!" Someone blurted out, and he turned as Kurapika rose precipitously from her - or his - chair. "First, you demand an ungodly amount of Jenny for the eyes, then you want to show pity by roping us into paying some other kind of price?" Kurapika hissed and slammed a fist on the table. "Why do I get the impression that you are trying to give us the go-around with this?"

Bingo. Right where he _wanted_ them. Slowly they were losing confidence, or at least the blond was. Regardless if Chrollo Lucifer would be harder to crack, instilling doubt was _one_ method of controlling someone. If everything went as planned, he would find out exactly who they were. Maybe there was more to be had than had initially thought.

The very idea made Corthoes brim with excitement.

"Kurapika," Chrollo interjected again, but this time to quiet his lover. His voice was stern. "You need to calm down and look at the situation from a different perspective. Getting angry will only make matters far worse. Am I correct in saying you understand at least that much?"

There was a moment of silence as Kurapika processed his lover's statement, but it didn't allay the _frustration_ he was experiencing. He knew that Corthoes was trying to jockey them, and Chrollo continuing to disregard that aspect pissed him off. Whatever was going through his mind was something Kurapika couldn't figure out, but he wasn't about to allow it to drag out.

He clenched his fists even tighter. "No," Kurapika responded firmly, his expression hardening. "I will not. Showing my anger or how it affects the situation is irrelevant to the fact this bastard has been making every effort to manipulate us. I honestly thought you would have picked up on that by now." He concluded and straightened his back, a frown accenting his features.

Well, that _stung_. To hear Kurapika's accusation caused him to feign a look of hurt. He really didn't think his lover thought so _little_ of him.

"Oh, you have it wrong, love," Chrollo enforced, and a grin spread over his face. "I have been well aware of his attempts to influence the situation for his own benefit. It's something I figured out very early on." He broke eye contact with Kurapika to let his gaze land on Corthoes who expressed being startled. It was just as well. Getting the man rattled was _exactly_ what Chrollo wanted.

He figured that Corthoes wasn't aware of what was happening. Most people were always too presumptuous to realize when they were being played, or when their attempts to deceive others have long since failed. Chrollo always prided himself in figuring these points out as those he encountered were generally simple-minded.

Toying with people was always fun - particularly in circumstances such as this.

"Goddamnit, Chrollo," Kurapika blustered, his arms flailing wildly beside him, "you could have at least informed me." The blond huffed after that, his posture indicating he was beyond upset. Even if Chrollo had a good reason for keeping that knowledge secret from him, the man could have at least given him _some_ indication of it.

Chrollo merely shrugged in nonchalance. "Trust me when I say it was best I didn't say anything before now. It increased our chances of keeping our host from catching on too soon. I let him be convinced that we were about to do anything he wanted. Even dance if it came to that." Once again, Chrollo's gaze fixed on the fat man whose skin had paled to the point of looking sick.

It made Corthoes back up. There was an underlying vein of coldness in those dark eyes that practically _shook_ him to the very core. Whatever it was, he couldn't figure it out, but it rattled almost every nerve. He hadn't accounted for either of them figuring out his scheme. "So…" Corthoes stuttered, fear starting to well up inside of him. "I take it you don't plan on making a deal then?"

Instinctively, his two bodyguards reacted to his distress and stepped forward, both of their postures suggesting they were ready to act at any time. All they needed was the command to do so. Corthoes knew he had been backed into a corner, all the while Chrollo stared him down. It was something he _hadn't_ anticipated as the entire scenario was becoming more than he could handle. He could tell just from the way Chrollo watched him.

This time, he became the prey the shark was hunting.

"You are quite observant," Chrollo stated casually, a faint grin twisting his lips, "and I commend your skills in figuring that much sooner than I had anticipated. However, there is no mistaking that I do not plan on working with you after your persistent attempts to take advantage of us. I may be a thief, but I am not someone who takes kindly to being swindled." With that, Chrollo summoned Skill Hunter, and almost immediately, the fat man's eyes bulged while Kurapika groaned in exasperation.

He couldn't believe that his lover was actually going to extremes to solve their current problem. It made Kurapika _practically_ seethe. "Damn it! You have got to be kidding me. You are really going to do this?" He growled, and the Kurta felt his eyes flash scarlet. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid!"

Chrollo sighed, but he faced Kurapika calmly. "I know you aren't particularly fond of me doing this, but as it turns out, this really is the last resort. I am not about to let this man win at the game he's playing. Not only is my pride at stake, but I am no damn fool. I am sure you can relate."

It took some time before Kurapika found the will to answer, and even then, he was still trying to make sense of everything that happened. They both watched each other fixedly before he finally conceded.

Although Kurapika hated to admit that Chrollo was right, there was no moving forward with their potential business venture with Corthoes. The merchant was _determined_ to undermine them no matter the circumstance. "I get it," Kurapika uttered slowly, and this time, he gazed over at the fat man who was growing increasingly wary by the minute. "While I am not entirely thrilled by this turn of events, I don't blame you. Truthfully, the feeling is mutual about this little prospect. I bet this man didn't plan on letting go of the eyes at all."

Following Kurapika's allegation, Corthoes began to sweat. Practically everything he had prepared to execute was gone in mere _seconds_. These were no ordinary people he was dealing with. He could tell they were _extremely_ dangerous.

So many emotions raged through him, and Corthoes was hit with a strong urge to escape from the situation before it could get any worse. Without command, his two bodyguards advanced onward, ready to defend him at a moment's notice. He would use them as cover to exit the shop before Chrollo and Kurapika could react.

Something wasn't right about them, and he _knew_ it. Given the fact that he was sure Kurapika was a man posing as a woman. It was all the more reason to get away from the situation. Those people _definitely_ were not who they claimed to be.

"Well, that's too bad," Corthoes said mockingly, and he couldn't help the smirk that followed his words, "for you at least. I was hoping we could work something out, but now that won't be possible." After that, he gestured for his bodyguards to take charge, and they reacted without hesitation. Immediately, their auras flared to life, and Corthoes licked his lips in delight. "I'm sorry boys, but this is where we part ways." He slunk further to the back as his bodyguards motioned forward.

Chrollo was the first to respond to Corthoes's blatant offense and he wasted not another second in taking action while flipping through Skill Hunter's pages. His aura flared as one of the hulking men advanced towards him with the barrel of a gun aimed straight at his chest, and seconds later, multitudes of blue flames sprang to life around them. Chrollo fluidly retrieved his Benz Knife then raised it before him while preparing to attack as the man continued skulking forward.

From his peripheral vision, he could see that Kurapika was doing the same as the younger man was readying to challenge his opponent using his chains.

Before he could do anything else, the large man charged at him then fired, the sound of bullets echoed through the air as Chrollo quickly ducked out of the way. Then, he turned immediately on his heel and lunged, the tip of the knife aimed at the man's face. Just before it was about to connect, the man tried to sucker punch him, and Chrollo narrowly missed being hit. He then countered _without_ hesitation and jerked the knife upwards.

This time, his blade was deflected off the side of the man's gun and Chrollo found himself being thrust back but recovered soon after. He straightened while strategically surveying his opponent. The man showed no signs of weakness or slowing down as there was precise determination etched on his hardened features. Like Chrollo, _neither_ of them was ready to back down.

At the same time, there was a loud clang of metal as Kurapika thrust his Dowsing Chain toward the other bodyguard who wielded a large pipe. The man instantly deflected it before he cast the object aside to grab something more damaging, which made Kurapika go automatically on the defensive. So far each of his attacks had been countered by altered objects that kept him back and from attacking. There was no mistaking the person he faced was a Manipulator and the man was fairly skilled. With how easily the bodyguard maintained distance between them was impressive, but also vexing.

Figuratively speaking, the man should've retained the upper hand considering their Nen classes, but his enemy was human and _nothing_ like those maniacal beasts he faced from before.

Even if his chances were lower against someone diverse in Manipulation, Kurapika knew the two men weren't as highly skilled as he and Chrollo were.

Perhaps Corthoes took pride in the lavish, but the man wasn't too bright. Whether or not they had to eliminate the fat man's bodyguards, Kurapika _wasn't_ leaving without the Scarlet Eyes.

That left him with little options. Which, despite his lingering morals, Kurapika had already settled on taking extreme measures if it came to that. He wasn't about to let _anyone_ stand in his way.

From his left, Kurapika could see the man was trying to use his blind spot to attack, and he quickly stepped back to keep the bodyguard within his line of vision, but the man advanced on him anyway. This time, he was sporting a cruel-looking weapon that was twisted from multiple objects, and Kurapika was _sure_ it would kill him if the thing ever connected.

Right as the thought crossed his mind, the man suddenly lunged, and Kurapika barely had time to react as the weapon was swung forcefully towards his head. He ducked right as the blunt end of it contacted the wall behind him, and chunks of stone instantly flung into the air as a result.

Everything was happening so fast that Kurapika could hardly keep up. He hissed in frustration before retaliating by kicking the man's feet out from under him, followed by a well-calculated punch to the side.

The man groaned before crumbling to the ground, a pained expression on his face. Kurapika took the opportunity to catch his breath, but almost immediately, the bodyguard scowled before rising to his feet again. Seeing the man get back up so soon while preparing for another onslaught only _incited_ Kurapika's anger even more. It was bad enough that negotiations with Corthoes had fallen through, but to end up in the middle of an altercation as a result left Kurapika feeling absolutely livid.

Even though he had resolved long ago to do whatever it took to acquire the Scarlet Eyes, Kurapika _loathed_ any situation that ended up causing him more inconvenience than he cared to deal with.

Since the start of their journey to collect the eyes, he and Chrollo had found themselves in the middle of several grueling fights, and each time, it caused Kurapika mental and physical stress. The conflict between his morals and immorality made it _difficult_ for him to contend, especially as the line separating them began to blur.

Getting forced into positions of violence only instigated Kurapika's hesitation and ambiguity when it came down to using drastic measures in achieving his goals. The concept _still_ unnerved him, but by the same token, he was also _enthralled_ by it.

The very thought lingered in the back of Kurapika's mind as his enemy began circling him - if it took going to extremes so he could put an end to this little game of theirs, then so be it. There would be _no_ holding back.

He dropped into a fighting stance again, the length of his chains now snaking around him as he was ready to attack. Kurapika was able to catch glimpses of Chrollo combating his own adversary as the bodyguard he fought was using bullets, which he surmised were enhanced. It was just another problem they did _not_ need. Naturally, he and Chrollo were more proficient, but it was still hindering them from completing their goal.

They needed to put an end to their scuffle _quickly_ as it increased the chances of their mission failing, and Kurapika didn't want that.

If he lost this, if he failed to retrieve the eyes - every thought abruptly ceased when the man charged again, but with more brute force than before. Kurapika moved to avoid his crude weapon from smashing into his side, then quickly countered by whipping his chains around the bodyguard's arm. With a hard jerk, Kurapika forced the appendage forward, and the weapon fell from the man's now open hand with a loud clunk. He then fluidly drove an uppercut into the base of the bodyguard's jaw.

The man staggered backward and collided with the wall behind him. Almost _simultaneously_ , the man Chrollo was fighting crumbled just mere inches away.

Once Kurapika managed to regain his breath, he straightened to observe his opponent and ensure the other man had no plans on getting back up when he caught sight of movement from behind. Kurapika then turned to see Corthoes slowly sneaking away while carrying a canister pressed to his chest. Exacerbation rose the _moment_ Kurapika realized the bastard was trying to make off with the Scarlet Eyes.

Instinct took over _without_ hesitation, and his eyes turned so bright they could have nearly lit the entire room. It was if no awareness or thought was present, and Kurapika took off after him like a rabid wolf. The second Corthoes noticed he was being pursued, the man started to run, but it didn't take long before Kurapika caught up to him and the younger man instantly wrapped his chains around the fat man's body before driving him brutally to the ground.

Fear welled inside Corthoes as he crept backward away from the blond approaching him, but when his gaze landed on Kurapika, he felt his heart seize within his chest. It was like a demon was upon him, the way those eyes burned, so vibrant, so _tempestuous_ , Corthoes could barely will himself to move. It didn't take him long to connect that his stalker bore the exact same eyes as the ones within the container he held.

 _It was inconceivable._

Corthoes was frozen in place, his entire body immobilized. How something like this could happen was _beyond_ his comprehension, but it felt like death was closing in. "W-who the hell are you?" He uttered, though his tongue was dry and he could barely speak. "I thought they were all dead! I was told the Kurta clan was completely defunct!"

There was no immediate response other than the sensation of fingers winding tightly within the collar of his shirt and the force of himself being pulled upward. His face came within inches of Kurapika's.

"No," Kurapika growled almost animal-like, the words low and terse, "there is one left, and you are looking at them." He twisted his grip more within the man's clothes as it took everything he had to keep from snapping then and there. "If you think I will let you desecrate my fallen brethren, you have another damn thing coming!" With that, he thrust Corthoes back against the wall behind him and pinned the man with no remorse. Kurapika felt his patience waning. "Hand over the eyes. Now!"

An expression of defiance crossed over Corthoes's features as he scowled in spite of Kurapika's intimidation tactic. It was clear they had no intention of relenting, but he wasn't about to give in to Kurapika either. The eyes were valuable regardless if there was a survivor or not. The demand was absolutely _outlandish_!

"You can't be serious?!" He spat and shirked away from Kurapika as he tried to jerk free. "I paid more than for these than your brain could ever comprehend and you think I'd just hand them over to you without compensation?" Corthoes continued, anger lacing his voice. "What? Are you fucking crazy?"

Crazy wasn't even the word. Kurapika was downright insane!

He _had_ to escape, to extricate himself from Kurapika's grip, but it was vice-like, and every time he went to pull back, those fingers fisted his clothes even more. He was like an animal being led to the slaughter.

Every part of him cinched as his body continued to remain locked in place, the ability to control even his motor functions was virtually non-existent. Corthoes tensed as the world moved in slow motion and the next thing he knew, something _hard_ collided with the side of his head. Instantly, he saw stars.

"How dare you!" Came the response to his provocation, and then he could only hear a low ringing in his ears. The impact caused him to become dazed, and Corthoes groaned as a result. It took him several minutes to realize he had been roughly punched. "What makes you think I would allow you to walk away with the eyes of my people? My own clan! And for your own gain? Just so you can profit from the victims of misfortune?"

It was like something inside Kurapika abruptly _snapped_ , and his eyes practically _blazed_ with scarlet fury. Their hue became so intense and luminous that it made them appear to have a life all their own. No longer was he in control of himself, and without thought or care, consciousness, or mercy, Kurapika began to assault Corthoes ruthlessly, each punch he delivered was incited from his volatile nature.

"Damn you."

Corthoes raised his hands up in defense, and regardless of his pleas, Kurapika continued to pummel him as blood splattered almost everywhere, even across his porcelain-hued skin and clothes.

"Damn you."

There was no rhyme or reason to his actions, and all Kurapika could feel was rage. The very idea that someone else was abusing the final remains of his clan had driven him over the proverbial edge, making him _completely_ snap.

"Damn you, damn you!" Kurapika cursed, his fists keeping their relentless assault. Battered skin, broken teeth, the hints of blue and purple accenting a swollen eye, any more punishment, and he would kill the man. But, Kurapika couldn't stop or didn't _want_ to stop. He even heard a faint voice trying to rationalize with him and yet, Kurapika ignored its desperate requisitions.

Nothing else mattered aside making Corthoes pay. He hated the man, hated anyone for making him and his clan suffer. The world was a wicked place for doing this to him, and Kurapika wanted to cave in on himself, to run away…

 _To watch the world burn._

"Goddamn, you!" Kurapika raised one of his fists again, ready to send the man into the afterlife when something clutched his arm and stayed his hand.

Kurapika almost rounded on whoever dared hinder him when his glazed over eyes landed on Chrollo. There was a brief delay as his raging instincts caused him to try and pull away, but Chrollo held firm. The look he saw was demanding, but _also_ beseeching. Kurapika struggled with composing himself.

"Enough Kurapika," Chrollo commanded softly and eased his lover's arm down, "there is no need to do this." Once the younger man's hand was lowered entirely, Chrollo placed a finger beneath his chin and turned Kurapika's head. "You can stop now."

It was as if there was no life or emotion within Kurapika's near vacant expression and it _worried_ Chrollo. He remembered the few times where his lover went off the deep end, or practically broke down, but it was nothing like what he saw now. Kurapika was like a metaphoric _zombie_.

Gently, his thumb stroked over the Kurta's jawline before his fingers made their way down along Kurapika's cheek to his neck. Chrollo hummed soothingly as he did so and eventually, recognition shone in his lover's eyes.

"Chrollo?" Kurapika uttered softly and he nodded.

He cupped the younger man's cheeks. "I'm here." Chrollo then didn't waste another moment and he tilted Kurapika's head up to lay a kiss on his lips. "Everything is going to be alright."

Cognizance slowly returned and Kurapika breathed in sharply. Chrollo's presence, even the tingling left behind from the older man's lips on his own shocked him back to reality. It took him some time to regain his senses, but when it did, Kurapika was _appalled_ by what he saw. Corthoes laid on the ground, battered and beaten, the very sight startling him.

"What the hell happened?" Kurapika spoke, his voice shaky. He looked down to see the remnants of blood on his hands and dress. "Did I do this?" The revelation nearly turned him ghostly pale and Kurapika was disgusted with himself. How he was able to commit such a heinous act scared _even_ him.

Kurapika found it hard to look at Chrollo or his victim. The fat man groaned in agony and it upset him more.

That alone was something Chrollo readily picked up on, and he carefully turned Kurapika back towards him again. "It's not your fault, love." He began and stared down into Kurapika's mortified eyes. "You were only doing what you thought needed to be done. No one blames you."

Despite his lover's attempt to mitigate him, Kurapika frowned. Just knowing what he had done and what he was capable of left him troubled. Kurapika had almost _killed_ someone, and the very thought twisted his insides.

What made it worse was that he had lost all control — lost himself. Kurapika acted like a mindless beast, and _that_ concerned him. "How can you say that?" He blurted out, pain lacing his voice. "How can you make it seem like nothing happened when it's clear that I nearly killed a man? What makes such an act permissible?" It was hard to keep the vitriol from accenting his words as Kurapika was still reeling from the aftermath of what happened, the truth of the matter leaving him repulsed.

"It's not about that," Chrollo spoke in a soft tone while trying to console Kurapika, "as I am not justifying what is right or wrong here, but the simple fact that you only reacted because it seemed like a necessity at the time." There was a pause as Chrollo searched his lover's visage, and the hurt he saw gripped his heart. He still hated seeing Kurapika tormented. "It is a fine line that my Spiders and I already walk, and eventually, so will you. There will come a time where you will have to make these types of hard decisions. I just knew this wasn't one of them, and it's why I stopped you."

Silence fell between them soon after, and there was a moment where Kurapika looked upset regardless of what Chrollo said. Coming to terms with that fact was another aspect Kurapika struggled with as he too knew it was an _unavoidable_ consequence.

There was no changing the inevitable and while he was still scared of the direction he was headed in, Kurapika understood that it was due to the choices he made. Forgetting that now would only make it _harder_ on him.

Steeling himself, and becoming indurated was the only way to guard against those kinds of outcomes, or else he may _never_ manage to survive.

Kurapika drew in a ragged breath.

"Maybe you're right," he whispered before turning away from Corthoes despite the fat man's whimpering, "and that it needed to be done." Instead, he focused on Chrollo as listening to Corthoes's anguished sounds _impinged_ him further. The very sight of him had left a bitter taste in Kurapika's mouth. "But, it's just something I am not ready to accept right now. Killing someone solely because I can is one thing that angers me, and I can't bring myself to do it." Kurapika paused, and while he fought with his conflicting emotions, it didn't stop him from wanting to go forward. He had _already_ made his choice. "Not while it goes against everything I have always believed."

Again, it didn't come as any surprise that Kurapika would react in such a way since Chrollo had long since been aware of his lover's preference in morals. Getting him to alter his way of thinking and beliefs would take time as he had no intention of pushing Kurapika to change, but sooner or later, it _would_ become inevitable. He was sure his lover realized that considering the choices he made.

He would guide and support his lover for however long it took. "I don't hold it against you," Chrollo intoned, assuring Kurapika, "as I still have no objections with the decisions you make." Then, he placed a hand on Kurapika's arm hoping the gesture would offer the younger man some comfort. "How you wish to proceed in circumstances such as this is up to your discretion." Chrollo stopped for a moment and he studied Kurapika attentively. "Just bear in mind that eventually, you may find yourself with no other options but the ones you least desire. It's an unavoidable reality being a part of my Spiders." He knew what his lover was dealing with was _arduous_ as he could see it in the young Kurta's eyes. Chrollo just hoped that Kurapika would be able to handle being a part of the Genei Ryodan.

The sensation of a hand coming over his made Chrollo blink as it drew his palm over Kurapika's lips. He could almost smell the blood still on his lover's skin. "I know," Kurapika commented as he nuzzled against it. "Just give me some time. I need to think before I can come to terms with the entire prospect. Figuring out my place in all of this is something I have to do."

Chrollo sighed, and his fingers automatically began rubbing over Kurapika's cheek. "Good." He whispered before smiling. "You have nothing to worry about as I will support you during your transition, but don't forget what this path entails. It's not a lavish or righteous lifestyle, and you will have to accept it sooner or later. That is something you assured me of when you committed to becoming one of my Spiders."

"I haven't forgotten," Kurapika responded almost immediately, and he cast a quick glance over at Corthoes, who appeared confused by what took place. The man sniveled in spite of his horrible injuries. "You can trust me there."

Then, he pulled away from Chrollo and rose - staying where they were only added to the apprehension he felt. While he understood what his lover said, the incident was still fresh in his mind, and remaining around Corthoes was only inciting his guilt. It was best to leave before he harbored _more_ regret than he did.

Nodding, Chrollo followed Kurapika's example and stood himself, though he barely spared a glance towards the fat man. There was _no_ sympathy in him for the tawdry merchant. "We should probably go. There is no point in staying here any longer."

"Yeah," he uttered and turned to face Chrollo, "I want to get as far away from here as possible." Kurapika inhaled before halting. "What about him?" He pointed at Corthoes.

Chrollo stowed away his Benz knife then waved a hand dismissively. "Leave him. I am sure someone will find him eventually."

"Alright," Kurapika complied, and just as he was about to follow his lover out, he stopped abruptly again. "One last thing." He added and reached down to extract the canister with the Scarlet Eyes from the merchant's grip before wrapping his arms around _tightly_ it. "I am taking this with me."

He ignored Corthoes's protests and fell into step beside Chrollo as they left the man and his store behind.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _So, here we have it, not only was this chapter integrated with another fight scene, but we also get to see Kurapika's slow descent into the darker side of himself he had always been afraid of, especially as he continues endeavoring to be a part of the Genei Ryodan. From here, things will only intensify and how Kurapika manages to handle difficult situations. I have always wanted to write him to not only, struggle with his convictions, but eventually letting them go. It's going to get interesting from here._


	38. From Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Notes** : _Hello again dear readers, I have come much sooner this time with another update. Since things have significantly improved on my end, processing this chapter didn't take as long as the prior one did, and although it's not as lengthy, getting it finished in a relatively short amount of time was easier than it had been in a good while. Hopefully, from here on out, updates will come in more frequently than they have in the past._

 _And, last but not least, another big thank you to SweetsDreamer for her time in betaing this chapter. :3 ❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _Kurapika and Chrollo begin preparations for their quest to retrieve the next pair of Scarlet Eyes. Though leaving the city of Cysteria proves to be more complicated than either anticipated._

* * *

It wasn't even the early morning hours when Kurapika found himself standing beneath the warm spray of the shower. The room was practically quiet save for the slight echo of the water resounding within the basin, and for the _longest,_ he had remained there while his thoughts wandered over recent events.

He was still having a hard time contending with how he had reacted towards Corthoes. Kurapika realized he had lost every ounce of composure not only when the man tried to manipulate them, but especially after learning _what_ he planned to do with the Scarlet Eyes.

Truthfully, it wasn't the first time he had broken down and allowed his violent instincts to show, but the fact that it kept happening is what perturbed Kurapika the most.

All of it went against his morals, which left the young Kurta more than just confused. There was no denying that people taking advantage of his clan's unfortunate circumstance angered him to no end. Still, Kurapika also knew that combating injustice with injustice was _not_ a path he wanted to take. His hands clenched into fists.

Sometimes, Kurapika _hated_ the way things were and how his past continued to haunt him. Although his clan - even his mother - had reassured him of their acceptance and peace with how they ended up, he still found it hard to escape his pain. Kurapika knew they wanted him to move on, but contending in any regard had proven harder than anticipated.

Once he retrieved all the eyes and buried them back home is when he would attempt to find salvation.

Kurapika just hoped his clan could forgive him.

It was the least he could do, for they deserved _that_ much.

The resonating sound of the spray and his wayward thoughts had left Kurapika oblivious to his surroundings, and he was vaguely aware of the two arms that came slowly around him. It wasn't until he felt something firm against his back and warm breath on his ear that Kurapika came back to his senses.

"You had been in here for quite some time, and I started to grow concerned." A voice whispered to him before trailing kisses along his shoulder and neck. The sensation was calming.

Kurapika instantly leaned back against the body that was pressed flush to his and sighed. "Forgive me," he spoke quietly and closed his eyes, "I just needed some time to think."

Carefully, the arms around him tightened as the feeling of warm lips came to a stop just beside his ear. "Are you still upset by what happened yesterday, love?" Chrollo breathed quietly before taking Kurapika's earlobe between his teeth. "You haven't been exactly the same since we got back."

There was a pause as Kurapika contemplated how to answer his lover's question, but the attention Chrollo was giving him also served as a distraction. "It's not something I can just simply get over. I have been through so much and done many things, but killing was never an aspect on my agenda." Kurapika responded, his tone _unwavering._

It was then Chrollo pulled away from the younger man so he could turn the blond around to face him. One of his hands slid beneath his chin while the other gripped his shoulder gently. "Kurapika," he muttered, "there isn't anything else you could have done. Granted, you reacted on pure instinct, but there was no other choice. The eyes had to be retrieved, no matter the cost."

 _"The eyes had to be retrieved, no matter the cost."_ Chrollo's words seemed to reiterate in Kurapika's mind, and for him, it was a _painful_ reality. It was a thorough reminder of the staunch commitment he made so long ago.

"Yes, I am well aware," Kurapika responded, and he locked eyes with Chrollo, "since in the end, the goal was still achieved. I suppose the result was just a factor I never really considered."

The confirmation to his own statement caused a brief look of shock to cross over Chrollo's features, but it dissipated soon after. "Whether or not you expected that type of outcome, there are always elements you need to consider in any regard. Not doing so will leave you unprepared and at a disadvantage."

Chrollo utilized the moment following his comment to comb his fingers through Kurapika's sodden locks. The water as it fell over the younger man's skin made him look radiant. He could see tribulation in those blue eyes, and the effect it had on him was _startling._ Chrollo knew what challenges would be entailed by allowing Kurapika not only to join the Genei Ryodan but to also remain with him. There was no denying just how _much_ he loved Kurapika, and because of that, Chrollo decided to do whatever was necessary to help his lover adapt to the new changes.

"That," Kurapika vocalized as he leaned into Chrollo's hand, "is one aspect I had made a definitive point to keep at the forefront." He breathed before continuing. "For the longest, I had to make my way in this cruel world, and I am no stranger to the darkness it holds. There are many things I've done, which I regret, but I still try and adhere to my convictions. Differing from that will be the hardest thing for me to do."

Despite everything that happened in his life, and because of his relationship with Chrollo, the ways he was used to would eventually become improbable. Kurapika realized that sooner or later, he would have to acclimate to a _completely_ different lifestyle, and one that was the polar opposite of what he initially wanted to have.

He had always been on the side of justice, but was now straying down a path of iniquity and Kurapika _wasn't_ about to stop it.

"I see," Chrollo responded and trailed a finger down over Kurapika's bare chest. "At least you understand the risks involved. It was a concern I had when I accepted your request, but you seem receptive to the idea." He stopped just above his lover's abdomen, and Chrollo grinned deviously. "Just don't forget that I am here to help you every step of the way. We'll go at your pace if need be." A breathy purr exited Chrollo's throat, and he stooped down to draw his lips and tongue provocatively over Kurapika's neck.

Kurapika shivered, and he hummed in pleasure as he tilted his head angular. The act caused him to feel slightly weak in the knees. Every time Chrollo touched him, Kurapika couldn't help how _pleasing_ it was. It always made him _crave_ for more.

"Of course I'm amenable," he grumbled playfully and curled his arms around Chrollo's shoulders. "I didn't say I wouldn't change, just that it won't be easy." It was strange hearing the confession exit his mouth, but Kurapika had since accepted the fact that sacrifices would need to be made if he was to move forward. "So long as you are with me, there isn't anything I can't do."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, but he continued to grin anyway. "Didn't think you would ever say that." He trembled slightly when Kurapika embraced him, and without delay, Chrollo wound his own arms around the younger man. There was something about Kurapika's delicate appearing features that he always adored. "It's good to know."

"Jackass," Kurapika teased and leaned in to kiss Chrollo. "Would you even doubt otherwise?"

The younger man's assertiveness never ceased to amaze him, and Chrollo readily accepted the kiss. He then pulled back to look at his lover. "Never," Chrollo intoned and pulled Kurapika entirely against him. For a moment, he debated on keeping Kurapika in the shower for a little while but decided against it as they really had to leave soon. After what happened with Corthoes, it was best to not remain in Cysteria for too long. Chrollo exhaled. "We should probably finish," he added reluctantly and reached for the soap and shampoo bottles. "There is still much for us to do."

With a nod, Kurapika let go of Chrollo and turned around once more so his lover could start by washing his hair. For the remainder of their time bathing, they simply enjoyed the momentary peace and the presence of each other's company.

* * *

After the last of his things had been packed (minus the dress which he promptly disposed of), and secured within Fun Fun cloth, Kurapika decided to take a brief rest on one of the two plush chairs in the room while enjoying a cup of warm coffee. The infusion of caffeine, along with the mild flavor of the liquid, had aided in soothing his wracked nerves. If anything, it helped take his mind off things, even if _temporarily._

"So, any idea on where we are supposed to go next?" Kurapika questioned.

Chrollo paused just before he could take a sip from his own mug, and he looked at the younger man. "Indeed." He began while watching Kurapika intently. "Shalnark has already tracked down someone not too far from here who has two pairs actually."

The aspect that he located someone with not only one, but two pairs of Scarlet Eyes seemed to pique Kurapika's interest. His expression went from curious to _utter bewilderment._ "Two?!" Kurapika blurted out. "Are you sure?"

His lover's enthusiasm made Chrollo grin, and he took a draw from his coffee. "Quite." After that, he let the cup come to rest on his lap. "From the information I received, the person with the eyes is a small-time bank owner called Lucas Pembroke. Apparently, he's been planning to sell one of the two pairs he has at the auction in Yorknew later this year. The reason he wants to auction them, however, is unknown."

There was a brief lapse of speech between them, and Chrollo couldn't help but speculate over Lucas's motive for auctioning off the eyes. The man was considerably wealthy, ran his own bank, and had a decent foothold in the current stock market. Unless the man was seeking a way to establish a reputation for himself, Chrollo couldn't pinpoint _why_ the man would be so quick to participate in one of the world's biggest auctions.

Unless he was facing down possible bankruptcy? The impellent need for money could force anyone into _complete_ desperation. It was something he had known all too well. Especially with how far it could drive someone.

"Well, that only heightens the urgency," Kurapika responded, his attention returning to the coffee swirling in his cup, "in retrieving both pairs. It's the first time we've found more than one set of eyes at any given location thus far."

Contemplation worked its way across Kurapika's visage at the notion, and he quietly debated on exactly _how_ they were going to accomplish getting both pairs of eyes. During their travels, only one was ever found at each location. But this time, they had a shot at recovering two. Kurapika hoped this time, things would go over smoother than it did with Corthoes.

It wasn't quite a factor that Chrollo expected either. The Scarlet Eyes were a rarity on their own, and acquiring even one pair wasn't something most people could afford. Someone possessing two was _incredible._

Chrollo knew just how valuable the eyes would be when he and his Spiders extracted them. The beauty they hold is on a level all their own, and it didn't surprise him with just how many people in both the underworld and in regular society wanted to own a pair.

It was one aspect Chrollo retained in the back of his mind when he initially decided on taking them. The events of that day still lingered in his memories, but he also knew that to bring Kurapika peace, the eyes needed to be recollected and returned to their origins.

No matter what, Chrollo _would_ keep his vow to make things right. At least, in Kurapika's case.

"I couldn't agree more." He confirmed and decisively finished off his coffee before setting the mug aside. "However, there are still four months until the auction happens, yet, the chance of Lucas getting the eyes authenticated, and then locked in with the other merchandise remains high. We should acquire both pairs before anyone becomes aware that he has them."

For a moment, the importance of their upcoming mission caused Kurapika to twitch with a pang of anxiety, but he quickly reposed himself. Getting hasty or reckless would only prove to be adverse as he remembered from _last_ time.

The situation they faced was no less imperative, but he and Chrollo _needed_ a plan and one that was followed assiduously.

Kurapika pursed his lips into a razor-thin line.

"That means there is no room for error. Either he gives the eyes up willingly, or we have to take them by force."

As the words left his lips, Kurapika knew _precisely_ where this was going. It would be another instance of where his integrity would be put to the test. Kurapika sighed.

His apprehension was something else that Chrollo readily picked up on as his lover made no attempt to conceal it. The fact that Kurapika was going to be facing his own morality again and so soon made him feel sorry for the younger man, but it was an aspect he would _have_ to deal with eventually. Chrollo just hoped that Kurapika would be able to keep it together this time around.

"It seems to be the case." He commented emphatically while looking contemplative. "Otherwise, it could end up complicating matters even more."

There was a considerable pause between them, and Kurapika utilized the time to ponder their situation and weigh their options. He remembered the last time when a pair of Scarlet Eyes turned up at the Yorknew auction, and just how much trouble it caused, mainly because at that point, he was _still_ in opposition with the Genei Ryodan. Now, he faced the same dilemma, just without the aspect of fighting a bunch of S class criminals in the process. At least, Chrollo was on _his_ side.

Still, it didn't make the situation any less problematic.

"Alright then, it's probably best to get moving," Kurapika remarked and finished off the remainder of his coffee. He then set the mug down on the small table beside him. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Hearing Kurapika's sudden enthusiasm quickly caused a grin to replace his frown, and Chrollo leaned back against the table. "It's a small town called Dalry just east of here. The place is known particularly for its food and tourism, but aside from that, it's not heavily populated. From my understanding, Lucas Pembroke runs the only bank located there."

Once the details of their next mission crossed his mind, Chrollo couldn't help the excitement he felt. While the notion of robbing a bank wasn't at the forefront of his plans, he still considered the idea. Like he did at Corthoes's shop, Chrollo wasn't above taking a few souvenirs as he called it, once their objective was completed.

Experiencing that kind of thrill was something he lived for, and while Chrollo was certain Kurapika wouldn't approve, he figured that given enough of a nudge, his lover would find the same pleasure he did.

Sooner or later, Kurapika could convert into the perfect thief. He already chose that type of path by deciding to join the Genei Ryodan.

"Right," Kurapika uttered and wasted not another minute in preparing to leave. "I assume the plan is basically to persuade the man into handing them over and if not we're going to-"

"Steal them." Chrollo finished for his lover, and his expression became critical. "Which I am beginning to think is a better recourse at this point. Considering how the situation with Corthoes went, there is a good chance Lucas won't be so quick to cooperate, either."

Instantly, Kurapika's demeanor changed, and the younger man looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Chrollo knew how particularly difficult it was for his lover to collect the eyes, and each time, they encountered greater challenges than before. Still, there was _no_ room for equivocation. If Kurapika hoped to complete his goal, then he couldn't falter. _Not now._

Expecting the unexpected and adapting was the _only_ way to succeed.

"I already figured you were going to say that," Kurapika rose from his seat and went to retrieve his cloak from off the bed. "And while I am not keen on that particular aspect, the importance of the eyes outweighs the need for anything else." He added, then slung the dusty brown article over his shoulders and fastened it.

The whole time, Kurapika avoided his lover's gaze. It was easy to tell Chrollo was still inquisitive regardless that he practically _acceded_ to the idea. Considering his indisposition regarding his moral code, Kurapika knew that Chrollo would probably remark about his sudden change of heart. Not that he was entirely conceding to the prospect of stealing, but it was _different_ when it came down to achieving his goal.

After what happened with Corthoes and even back in Mirie, where he inadvertently filched a pair of eyes from the museum there, stealing was an unavoidable facet. He had already committed criminal acts in the past when collecting the Scarlet Eyes.

Coming to terms with that fact was something he _needed_ to do.

As Kurapika tried to keep his eyes averted, Chrollo was unable to hide his curiosity. After his lover's stalwart attitude towards anything remotely illegal, it was odd to hear the Kurta's shocking revelation. Chrollo not once expected the younger man to relent so quickly, or so soon. Witnessing it now left him _more_ than impressed.

"Didn't think you would say something like that, much less agree to it," Chrollo began, and he watched Kurapika with keen interest. There was a critical expression on his features, and Chrollo knew that his lover meant what he said. "What incited such a response?" He added.

Kurapika halted in his movements and turned from fussing with the cloak to look at Chrollo. "Because," he muttered while staring directly into the older man's stormy grey eyes, "I will do what I must to obtain the eyes of my clan. Not that I care to partake in criminal activities, but I won't stop at anything to see my objective completed." Kurapika then trailed off, and for a moment, he and Chrollo just watched each other as they both processed what was said. For Kurapika, however, it was another declaration of the vow he made long ago.

"I see," Chrollo said emphatically before amusement replaced his stoic expression. "Well then, I trust there will be no further issues with any of our upcoming missions?" He asked as a smirk made its way over his lips.

It was still hard to believe just how malleable Kurapika was becoming, more so after realizing what conditions they may face as they continue their search for the Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo figured that given enough chances, his lover's current attitude would eventually become a permanent one. Kurapika still had to prove his unwavering loyalty and worth to the rest of the Genei Ryodan, but also show them he can integrate into their way of life as well.

What he professed only moments ago was a step in the _right_ direction.

"You have nothing to be concerned about," Kurapika quickly affirmed, "for I don't plan to let anything interfere with our objectives. This includes my emotions." He then turned away from Chrollo long enough to pull the hood of the cloak up over his head before letting his gaze fall back on his lover.

The whole time Chrollo stood there watching him. Seeing Kurapika so enthusiastic and determined left him feeling _pleased._ The Kurta hadn't lost his fire after all.

"Good." He responded and picked up his coat before shrugging it on. Chrollo enjoyed wearing it as the jacket was a significant part of his attire. Yet, the memory of the few times where he allowed Kurapika to don the coat made him _yearn_ to view his lover with it on once more. Despite how pleasing the vision was, Chrollo cast the thought aside. "We should probably get moving." He added then glanced at Kurapika one last time. "The trek from here will take hours."

For a second, Kurapika thought he saw a temporary flash of amusement cross over Chrollo's visage, but it was instantly gone, and the blond raised an eyebrow. Though he refrained from commenting, Kurapika merely nodded in response to his lover's statement. Without hesitation, he tugged the cloak around him and headed for the door. "Whenever you're ready then," Kurapika muttered and waited for Chrollo.

"Alright." He stepped forward and pulled the door open then gestured for Kurapika to exit first. "After you," Chrollo smirked and slightly bowed.

The action made Kurapika huff, yet, he walked out while refraining from speaking merely to keep from appeasing the older man. Naturally, Chrollo loved needling him from time to time, and whether or not it was to lighten the mood or just to irritate him, Kurapika saw _no_ need to escalate it.

After Chrollo followed him out, they both left in silence as they pondered their next move.

* * *

When they both reached the lobby, the sound of commotion rose instantly. There was a small crowd milling about the room, and judging from the excess chatter, it was clear something _serious_ must have taken place.

Chrollo was the one to enter the area first, his appearance casual enough not to draw much attention, and as he got closer to them, it didn't take long for him to figure out exactly what the people were talking about. He instantly recognized the mention of a local merchant that presumably was assaulted the night before, and news of it had begun to spread around Cysteria, causing the locals to start gossiping about it.

That fact was something Chrollo had expected to become widely known rather quickly considering how prominent Corthoes was. He anticipated that it would cause a bit of commotion, but from what people were saying, it seemed to have also incited underlying panic as well.

He made his way back to where Kurapika waited, and the younger man seeming eager to know what all the fuss was about. "Well, it appears that word of what happened with Corthoes has made its way around the city," Chrollo commented impassively, though he continued to keep a watch on the crowd. "The locals are worried about it. Some are even claiming that violence is a pretty rare occurrence in Cysteria."

Even for Kurapika, hearing the account of so little crime happening where they were caused shock to crawl over his features. It was _seldom_ for him to find a place where criminal activity was virtually low. Kurapika supposed that Cysteria had a good enough system in place that most never saw a need to be enticed by anything illegal.

Which _still_ sounded far fetched even to him. There wasn't a place he knew of that didn't have problems with individuals living on the opposite side of the law, especially in big cities. But despite the strangeness of it, Kurapika merely kept quiet on his suspicions.

The _real_ concern was how much people knew about the incident, and if anyone could connect them to it.

"That's not surprising," Kurapika spoke in a low tone while making sure no one could overhear them, "considering that man's reputation." He paused a moment before turning to where most of the crowd was positioned. "Corthoes must have earned a lot of favor regardless of his iniquitous behavior." After careful observation, Kurapika practically understood _why_ gossip was so prevalent in Cysteria. Although high profile events were uncommon, the number of impertinent people was not. Places where people liked to talk, rumors, and gossip always spread.

The situation was _no_ different here.

Whether or not that was the case, Chrollo wasn't about to hang around and find out. They already had enough problems with how much attention the situation created, and now there seemed to be an active search for the assailants. Not that he wasn't used to continually evading capture. Cops. Mafia. Hunters. It was _all_ the same. Both he and Kurapika had already left a trail of destruction in their wake, which invoked notoriety on its own, and it didn't include what he earned just from being the leader of the Genei Ryodan.

Perhaps there was a thrill in creating such pandemonium and hysteria, but considering their current state and how far they had come, Chrollo _wasn't_ about to give up now.

He took into consideration what Kurapika said, and the fact that people enjoyed gossip when the stories were extremely interesting or scandalous. Regardless if there was any chance that either of them could be connected to what happened with Chorthes, being cautious was _still_ necessary. They needed to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"That may be so," Chrollo remarked and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, "considering how much of a stir it caused, however, it's in our best interest to keep a low profile. The last thing either of us needs is any more trouble." He made sure no one was looking in their direction before he summoned Skill Hunter and temporarily retrieved Fun Fun Cloth. From it, Chrollo extracted the headwrap he kept with him for circumstances such as this and used it to conceal his forehead tattoo. After that, he made the book vanish once more.

Chrollo's eyes then landed on Kurapika again.

Almost as if he understood what his lover was conveying, Kurapika tugged the hood of his cloak down just a little more to ensure that his face was completely obscured. "Well, how do you propose we get out of here without possibly being noticed?" He questioned. There was a slight sound annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Easy," Chrollo began, and there was a faint smile to his lips. "There are only a few hours until dusk. We will stay here until the crowds die off and then leave. I suggest we wait until reaching the outskirts of the city before seeking any kind of transportation."

Kurapika frowned as he watched Chrollo from beneath the brim of his hood. The thought of sticking around for even a little while longer made him growl in frustration, and he tugged irritably at his cloak. It was _bad enough_ that someone may realize who they were and link them back to what happened with Corthoes, but the idea of staying for even a moment longer only made things _worse._

Hopefully, no one figured that out before they had a chance to leave Cysteria.

The blond hissed between his teeth. "Just great," Kurapika shook his head and gazed quickly over towards the small crowd of people once more, "I hope this doesn't actually backfire." He muttered.

His lover's pessimism made him slightly amused as Kurapika tended to have a negative outlook for almost _everything._ Despite the need to always be prepared, the younger man _instantly_ assumed the worst. Half the time, Chrollo wondered if Kurapika forgot just how resourceful and dexterous he actually was.

"You worry too much," Chrollo teased, but he kept his tone from being too presumptuous. "If we stay out of sight for as long as possible, I am sure no one will bother us. Getting flustered or acting abnormally will surely make ourselves stand out."

Skepticism flashed behind Kurapika's eyes regardless of what Chrollo said, yet, there was some truth behind the words. "I hope you're right on this one," He responded curtly and crossed his arms, "as the last thing I care to deal with is an angry mob chasing us or worse." Kurapika trailed off when he felt Chrollo's hand come to rest firmly on his shoulder, and he resisted the urge to chide the older man for his _ridiculous_ nonchalance. It didn't take Kurapika long to realize that he was allowing himself to get stressed out _too_ quickly.

"It will be fine," Chrollo reaffirmed and briefly tightened his grip on the Kurta. Sometimes it was a wonder that his lover didn't find himself in more difficult positions than not. Chrollo had always mused on how Kurapika ever managed before he came along to keep the younger man glued. "Try to not think about it. We need to act casual as to ward off suspicion."

While it was still hard to believe that there was _no_ possible way for their disposition to get any worse, Kurapika knew that arguing with his lover was futile. Not that he felt Chrollo was inept or foolish, quite to the contrary, as the man was far from irrational. Then again, there were instances where his lover did make selfish decisions.

In spite of all that, Kurapika couldn't find any further reason to continue the debate. "Alright," he sighed and turned his back towards the lobby, "I will trust your judgment with this one as well." Kurapika _couldn't_ shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right, but like every other time he entrusted things to Chrollo, the man hadn't been wrong. Now was probably no different.

"It's settled then," Chrollo intoned and grinned propitiously. At least Kurapika didn't try to push the envelope. His lover had a tendency to do _just that._ "Best to make yourself comfortable for a while. Perhaps we can wait at the library I saw just a few blocks away from here."

The mention of a library instantly piqued Kurapika's attention, and a smile nearly split his face. "Are you sure we can reach it without any real risk?" He asked while remaining optimistic.

Knowing his lover's mutual affection for books made Chrollo grin even more. Although they were opposites in many ways, there was also a lot they shared in common that made them just as much alike. The very notion _pleased_ Chrollo no matter how many times he thought about it. "So long as you keep yourself calm, I don't see a problem."

Nodding, Kurapika took one last moment to ensure the hood of his cloak was down far enough, and he awaited for Chrollo to lead the way. Without speaking further, they left the hotel quietly, both of them grateful that no one paid them any mind.

* * *

Dusk had come quicker than expected, and a layer of darkness soon descended upon the city. Lights in many forms came alive as the streets were beginning to illuminate, even the fronts of shops seemed to glow bright with their flashing signs and exotic displays.

Even the statues and trees that were spread throughout the concrete jungle were housed in lights of many colors, ones that paved the way to be viewed within wonderous luminescence.

As splendid as Cysteria became during the night, it proved to be _inconvenient_ for them as both Chrollo and Kurapika continued to make their way through the winding city streets. It had taken them hours by car just to reach the hotel, and traveling on foot was proving to take even _longer._

What made the situation harder was the fact it seemed there was more activity from the local nightlife. Since it was dark, staying concealed was much easier, but it also meant they had _more_ people to avoid.

Several times both of them had nearly run into some type of law enforcement, whether it was street cops, patrol cars, or the rare officer on horseback. Each time, it made Chrollo worry as he was unsure if they were the ones being searched for. It was best to avoid detection on any account.

It took them a long time to reach the city's limits, but when it finally came into view along with the surrounding countryside, Chrollo felt a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"I can see the border to Cysteria," Kurapika uttered from beside him, and it even appeared that his lover was finding some relief with being so close to freedom. Although this type of outcome was an _unfortunate_ consequence of hunting down the Scarlet Eyes, Chrollo didn't let it bother him. Since he was a highly wanted criminal with an enormous bounty on his head, dealing with always being on the run was rather _easy._

To a fault, Chrollo was used to physically going into hiding, but he had _also_ learned how to hide in plain sight as well. However, he wanted to keep things less complicated and not make themselves too conspicuous.

"It's not much further." He responded but kept his attention forward. Chrollo could pick up on Kurapika's emotions without even looking at the younger man. Since they shared a strong connection with one another, he was able to perceive _that_ much. "We should reach it in half an hour, or less. Until then, just keep your head down and continue to act normal."

They both fell into silence once more, and Chrollo almost found it strange that his lover was so quiet. Usually, the younger man was either being inquisitive about something or kicking up a fuss, but so far, he had been acting relatively compliant. To him, it was something he wasn't used to as Kurapika was generally _feisty._

Well, he was still feisty, regardless. That much was a _given._ Kurapika hadn't lost his temper or his fiery spirit, it was just that he acting more mellow than he had in a good while, which _surprised_ Chrollo. Still, the silence between them was also a welcomed aspect. Like he was sure it was for Kurapika, it gave him time to think, especially with planning their next mission.

Soon, the edge of the city came within reach, and Chrollo was _grateful_ to see the copious amount of trees that lay just beyond. If they ended up making the trek to Dalry on foot, then so be it. Perhaps they were both used to creature comforts, but sleeping beneath a canopy of trees wasn't hard to do, either. He figured it would be even easier for Kurapika, considering the way his clan lived. At times, he wondered if his lover had spent many nights beneath the stars after they were gone. How his precious blond _survived_ all that time-

No. Chrollo _hated_ to think about that. It only served to remind him that he was the reason for Kurapika's predicament, and all the pain and duress his lover had suffered was done because of his own hands. All that mattered was _rectifying_ what he could with Kurapika so they would be able to move forward while giving the younger man every reason to continue living. Kurapika was way too _precious_ for him to let anything else happen.

The only other objective Chrollo had aside making his amends and helping Kurapika regather all the Scarlet Eyes was keeping the blond in his life.

Whatever it took, he would see those two obligations fulfilled.

Chrollo kept his hands in the pockets of his coat, although he wouldn't have been surprised if Kurapika wanted to hold his hand. He cast glances toward his lover every so often, but the Kurta kept his eyes cast forward, appearing lost within his own thoughts. With a sigh, Chrollo resumed watching the pavement before him when the sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention.

"Stop right there!" A voice demanded, and Chrollo looked over his shoulder to notice a few street cops moving in their direction. Kurapika had come to an abrupt stop beside him.

"Seems we got company," Chrollo stated casually and faced Kurapika. "Do your best not to raise suspicion and let me do the talking this time." He furthered as the officers came up to them.

Even though Kurapika appeared slightly miffed at being asked to refrain from talking, he nodded then tugged irritably at his cloak. "Alright," Kurapika whispered curtly before saying nothing more. A few seconds later, two policemen came to a stop in front of them.

"Good evening, officers. What can I help you with?" Chrollo addressed them with all the charm he could while trying to sound pleasant. The _last_ thing either of them needed was for the cops to think something was wrong.

"Well," one of them began, his voice gruff, "a local shop owner by the name of Corthoes el'Basa was attacked recently in his store, and nearly beaten to death. His assailants were described as two men. One is tall with dark hair while the other is short and looks feminine." The man paused and gazed at Kurapika skeptically before continuing. "We are stopping anyone who matches his description, and you two seem to fit the profile."

Chrollo stiffened almost immediately, and he could sense Kurapika do the same, but he dared not let even the tiniest waver in his composure show. "That is most unfortunate," he replied, though he tried to sound sympathetic, "as whoever would do such a thing much be an unruly brute." Chrollo furthered as he observed the cops intently. "However, my companion and I have not been in Cysteria long, and we were planning on leaving tomorrow to return home."

The cop who addressed him stroked his chin inquisitively before crossing his arms. "You say the both of you have not been in the city long and plan on leaving the next day, yet you're now standing at the border and appear to be leaving. How long have you actually been in Cysteria?"

It was easy to tell the officers were _more_ than just cautious, but he had to make them believe that he and Kurapika were merely tourists. "We both arrived just early yesterday. My partner and I are taking a trip cross country, and this fine city was our last stop before going back to Zaban city."

Both officers looked skeptical, and the one who had been questioning him had cocked an eyebrow as a result. Chrollo nearly thought that both of them would have gotten arrested on the spot. "So, you and your companion are from Zaban City, is it? We will have to investigate your claim. May we please have your names, and can you verify where you were yesterday?"

Chrollo smiled, then cleared his throat. The reaction he had been given made him _briefly_ concerned, - especially the request for their names - but he was pretty confident he could convince them that he and Kurapika had no connection to Corthoes whatsoever. Otherwise, they would have more than just the Mafia _and_ a cult looking for them. At least the Hunters Association had backed off.

He was grateful that his lover had remained silent and decisively thought of fake names to give the officers.

"Why, yes." He responded and continued to sound innocent. "My name is Quwrof Wrlccywrlir, and my partner is Curarpikt Atruk. After checking in yesterday, both of us were in our hotel room until noon, where we decided to take a short tour of the city. From there, we spent a few hours walking around before deciding to have lunch at the cafe just up the street from here. Then, around six pm, we returned to our hotel room to have dinner and retired for the night."

"Is that so?" The other officer who had been mostly silent finally spoke up. Chrollo wondered how much more they were going to press him for information. "It was around six that evening when Mr. el'Basa claimed he was attacked, so we might have to collaborate your alibi just to be sure." The man then stopped before looking Chrollo straight in the eye, and despite how _nerve-wracking_ the situation was, he continued to smile calmly. "Until then, we would like you to remain in Cysteria as we may need you for further questioning. What hotel is it you both are staying at?"

There seemed to be no _end_ with how far the cops were willing to go. The more they pressed, the more uneasy it made Chrollo feel. Unconsciously, his hand itched to take hold of his Benz knife and make short work of the two men, but Chrollo knew that dispatching two cops right out in the open would only bode _more_ unwanted trouble for them. He resisted.

Instead, Chrollo decided to give them the name of the hotel they were staying at. Once the officers learned that no one had checked in under the names he provided, it would end with an all-out search for them.

Getting out of the city had become a top priority. He and Kurapika _needed_ to put some distance between them and Cysteria.

"We've been staying at the Golden Lion. I'm sure the hotel staff can confirm our patronage." Chrollo supplied.

The two officers exchanged looks with each other before one of them jotted down all the information they received. When done, the cop who had primarily done the talking addressed him once more. "Thank you for your time. We will contact you in a few days for a follow-up. Have a good night."

Following his statement, both men turned and walked away. Chrollo stood there watching them until they were entirely out of sight. His attention then landed on Kurapika. "We should leave quickly," Chrollo said, his voice firm and commanding. "Once they check with the hotel using the false names I provided, they will know something is up. We need to put some distance between the city and us before that happens."

Kurapika frowned and looked up at Chrollo from beneath the hood of his cloak. "While I won't disagree that we need to get as far away from here is possible, how can we be certain the authorities won't find us later on?" He asked, skeptically.

His lover's concerns were something that Chrollo knew were justified as the younger man had every right to feel the way he did. One thing he had anticipated was there being a city-wide search. What he _hadn't_ expected was them getting stopped while they were trying to leave.

There definitely was cause for alarm. If either of them were linked back to the scene, it could end up being _disastrous._

On the bright side, the cops had little to go on to really consider pursuing them once they were long out of the city. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"Basically," Chrollo began, and he continued glancing in the direction the officers headed in, "they only have a vague description of who attacked Corthoes and have no real place of origin to track the culprits back to. With so little information and not enough evidence to arrest anyone, I doubt they will be able to track us once we leave."

At first, the notion sounded _preposterous_ and that Chrollo was overly optimistic, but then Kurapika took another moment to consider the details, and the more he thought about it, the less absurd it seemed.

Putting it in that perspective made the outcome seem less dire, but Kurapika couldn't help but feel wary. There were _a lot_ of factors in play, and because of that, the chances of something going wrong was still possible, but he attempted to remain positive nonetheless. If everything went as Chrollo predicted, then nothing would come of their current situation. Kurapika expelled a breath.

"Hopefully, you are right," he responded and broke eye contact with his lover to gaze over his shoulder, "and there is no chance of them tracking us once we are long gone. At least it should be difficult, if not impossible, to figure out who we really are."

Being able to stay one step ahead of the law was a skill the Genei Ryodan had adapted since they were able to elude capture for so long. Since his lover was their leader, he had to believe that Chrollo would keep them safe. It was hard suppressing his worries, but he had made it this far, and with the older man's help.

He felt an odd pang of excitement that caught him literally unawares, and Kurapika blinked, but the idea gave him the semblance of a rush.

How _or_ why he felt that way left him with a brief sensation of ambiguity as he ended up caught between confusion and elation. Yet, the need for excitement won out, and Kurapika didn't feel hesitant anymore.

"Don't concern yourself," Chrollo reached over to gently stroke Kurapika's cheek from beneath his hood. "You know me. I haven't been captured by anyone," he paused and grinned, "except by you, and even then, no one else has been skilled enough to do it again. There is little to no chance of the authorities managing to reel us in." That said, Chrollo pulled his hand away and gave Kurapika's cloak a tug. "We should get moving." He added and nodded his head in the direction of the city's edge.

"You really are presumptuous," Kurapika retorted, yet his voice was soft and quiet, "but I trust you. If you weren't proficient, there is no way you would have managed to have survived this long." Then he leaned in close, his lips peeling back into an impish smirk. "And the only reason why I was able to capture you back then was because you were arrogant at the time and let your guard down." Kurapika finished and winked coquettishly before turning in the opposite direction.

For a split second, Chrollo appeared surprised. He hadn't expected his lover to have become so _playful_ at such a strange time, but the fact that Kurapika was continuing to lighten up pleased him. "Touché." He responded, quite _impressed_ by Kurapika's wit. "I can't argue with you there, babe." And without further delay, he fell beside the younger man as they continued their trek out of Cysteria.

* * *

They had continued trekking on foot long into the night while navigating the countryside around Cysteria before the city faded on the horizon. When the moon had reached its pinnacle in the sky, Chrollo felt it was time for them to stop and rest, opting to camp for the night. After he managed to get a decent fire going, the raven-head sat on a log while gazing into its crackling flames and ruminated over everything that transpired recently. It wasn't until he felt warmth bloom at his side that he returned from his wayward thoughts.

"It's a bit cold out," Kurapika vocalized and leaned against him. The blond's weight felt nice.

Without thought, he snaked an arm around his lover's waist. "Yes, it is," Chrollo responded and turned to face Kurapika, "It tends to happen in Yorbia at night." Once he finished speaking, he pulled the younger man tight to him. "But I can guarantee that you won't freeze," Chrollo jested.

Kurapika scoffed and punched him in the shoulder before smiling. "I don't doubt that you would." He teased and proceeded to take a few bites of the rations Chrollo had prepared for them before leaving their hotel room back in Cysteria. It wasn't anything lavish, but the stuff was filling. "At least the fire will help with that."

It wasn't hard for him to pick up the sarcasm in Kurapika's tone of voice, nor just how _amused_ he was as the younger man's taunting grin made that aspect pretty evident. Chrollo was thoroughly enjoying this different side of his lover. "You know me so well," he hummed and leaned down to kiss the top of Kurapika's head. Not only was he cute when acting playful, but also with just how _energetic_ he was. "Nothing ever evades your perception, does it?" Chrollo added coyly.

He took the last few bites of his food before giving the older man a sly smile. "You're quite predictable, you know that darling?" Kurapika spoke amusingly. There were some moments where Chrollo was _beyond_ practical, even pretentious, but regardless of his eccentric characteristics, it didn't stop Kurapika from loving him.

The same was said even when Chrollo exhibited selfish and possessive tendencies or where the older man drove him absolutely nuts. Still, one thing was certain - Kurapika _wouldn't_ have it any other way.

"Oh?" Chrollo responded and raised an eyebrow at the blond. His lover's claims didn't strike him as odd in the least. In fact, he figured that Kurapika had managed to read him _quite_ well, considering the length of time they had spent together thus far. How canny Kurapika was behaving is what captivated his attention. "I suppose that only further proves how well we know one another." He furthered before burying his nose amid Kurapika's silken locks.

Chrollo then closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation between them. The younger man's scent hit his nose, and the aroma was nothing short of divine. Not once had his lover ever smelled of anything other than pleasant, and it was hard to tear himself away from just how _relaxing_ it was.

Moving was something he didn't want to do.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kurapika's voice called to him suddenly, and the statement was almost like a _rude_ awakening. Perhaps the Kurta had been aware of it all this time, and Chrollo hadn't realized it before now. The older man supposed that he genuinely didn't give his lover enough credit. Kurapika really was astute and in _many_ ways.

The edges of his lips only curled up at Kurapika's declaration. "Quite." He answered slowly. "I only wanted to make sure you were aware of that fact, love."

Something hard contacted his leg, and Chrollo realized that Kurapika had punched him again before that lithe hand came to rest on his knee. It seemed that his lover enjoyed hitting him when expressing slight annoyance, but it wasn't like he minded. The fact that Kurapika accepted him was _enough_ to endure anything the Kurta threw at him.

Besides, Kurapika was still cute when he got dismayed.

Yet, it was as if Kurapika had immediately picked up on his thoughts when the younger man gave his knee a rough squeeze. "You really are impossible," Kurapika uttered and nuzzled beneath his chin. It was amazing just how _whimsical_ his lover actually was. His capricious nature always made things interesting. "No wonder why it's easy to pick up on your perfunctory habits."

Damn it. Kurapika had him _again._ His lover's accuracy was alarming. Chrollo knew that he tended to be a creature of habit, but he didn't think it was that discernible. Oh well. _Nothing_ got past Kurapika's intuition.

"How astute," Chrollo teased, and he dipped a fraction to lay a quick kiss to those plush lips. "This is why you will make an excellent Spider." He continued, though Chrollo couldn't keep the satisfaction he felt out of his voice.

In the beginning, he had been worried about Kurapika being able to adapt, but it seemed that he was coming along _quite_ well. The thought of him eventually converting over entirely nearly made Chrollo giddy with excitement, and it was hard to contain how _gratifying_ it was.

"Naturally I am," Kurapika countered as he leaned a little more forcefully against Chrollo, "but don't you go and get too cocky. You know exactly where that will lead you." He purred then pushed himself up to deliver a few nips along Chrollo's jawline before tugging on the older man's ear. "But don't worry my sweet, I plan to prove my capabilities one way or another."

Kurapika gave his lover's ear a few more tugs for good measure before stopping to look into Chrollo's eyes. Their smoldering grey depths were as captivating and alluring as ever. One thing Kurapika found was he had an _attraction_ towards those eyes just like Chrollo did for his. He didn't quite understand it, but there was something about their color and the way this lover looked at him that made those eyes not only _fascinating_ but gorgeous and comforting as well.

Once he was able to tear away from their compelling depths, Kurapika reached over to pick up the cup of tea he prepared earlier to distract himself. The cup was light between his fingers, and he took a few draws from its contents as he watched Chrollo from over the rim.

"Oh, I am definitely not worried," Chrollo said as he observed Kurapika while attempting to feign innocence. Everything his lover did was _nothing_ short of amusing. "I really do not have any reservations about your skills, angel. I know for certain you will be an excellent addition to my group."

Really now? So, not only was Chrollo impudent, but also _ambitious_. The idea didn't catch Kurapika unawares as he expected it, but considering that his lover continued to house such a demeanor is what made him shake his head. Kurapika momentarily closed his eyes and took another sip of tea. "Someone is audacious." He mocked and put the cup down. "I see you already have everything planned out." Kurapika grinned then nudged Chrollo's shoulder with his.

"I only speak the truth." The light which reflected off of Chrollo's eyes and skin gave the older man an ethereal look, and it made him even more _striking_ than before. When his lover turned to face him, Kurapika felt his breath hitch in his throat. "You should know that by now."

Right as always. Indeed, Chrollo had a way with words, but he was also honest _and_ genuine. Kurapika had always been aware there was no refuting Chrollo when he was like this, yet there was no reason even to try. The grin on his visage only broadened.

"Yeah yeah. Don't have to tell me twice." Kurapika whispered, then laid his head on Chrollo's shoulder. "I've known that aspect for quite a long time."

Hearing the confession made the grin on Chrollo's lips freeze in place. Kurapika was always adorable when backed into a corner. "Yes, of course, you have."

There was a considerable pause between them, and Chrollo took the opportunity to just indulge in the time spent together. He most certainly was enjoying not _only_ Kurapika's company but also his spontaneous, rascally attitude. The combined warmth of their bodies was a relaxing, welcoming sensation. It made Chrollo sigh contentedly.

After a while, he rose and began preparing a place for them to lie down together. It had been hours since they stopped walking, and both of them needed rest. "We should get some sleep. There is still a long trek ahead of us before we reach Dalry. If luck holds, we should get there by later afternoon tomorrow."

Chrollo offered his hand for Kurapika to take while _adamantly_ watching the blond. At least there weren't prominent bags beneath his lover's eyes like there was when they first met back in Ti'alma. It seemed Kurapika was no longer plagued by those terrible nightmares that had initially and inadvertently drove the younger man after him.

He was grateful for _that_ nevertheless.

Seconds later, Kurapika's fingers grasped his own. "Alright." He responded and rose to stand beside Chrollo. "I definitely could use the rest. It feels like I've been walking for days. I'll just be glad once we've retrieved the rest of the Scarlet Eyes." Kurapika concluded and attempted to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

There was no mistaking it; they were both considerably worn down and had endured _a lot_ over the last several months. It had been rough, and the road ahead of them was long and grueling. They still had many more pairs of eyes to find, and it would be a while before their mission would be completed, but once it was all said and done, maybe he and Kurapika could settle down for a while.

Such a notion was not only beautiful but also _tempting_. However, for Chrollo, it also seemed like the idea was farfetched. He wasn't sure if Kurapika felt the same way, but in the back of his mind, he was hopeful.

"All the more reason for us to rest," Chrollo reiterated and pulled Kurapika towards him. He led the blond to the makeshift bed he made, where he guided the younger man to lie down. Once Kurapika was settled, he laid down behind his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Not to mention, I can't have your natural beauty ruined by constant sleep deprivation." He furthered, this time a little more smugly.

Kurapika grunted but found a comfortable niche against Chrollo regardless. His lover's chest felt warm, yet, _good_ against his back, and he could feel Chrollo breathing. The sensation alone was practically _soothing_. "Damn jackass," Kurapika murmured as his legs tangled around Chrollo's own. He then felt something being pulled over him and realized Chrollo had covered them with a blanket.

"You know it, babe," Chrollo whispered against the blond's ear before kissing the back of his neck. "Now, sleep." He hushed and closed his eyes.

Feeling Chrollo's breath over his skin made it prickle, _especially_ when his lover's lips came into contact with it, and all Kurapika could do was sigh in contentment. He spoke no further and let himself ease off as the sound of Chrollo's breathing, and the rhythm of their unified hearts eventually lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Kurapika was awoken to Chrollo squeezing his shoulder while calling his name. Even the sun's rays as the beams that managed to poke through the trees had jarred him back to consciousness. Kurapika lifted up as he attempted to draw himself from his groggy state.

"Good, you're up." He heard Chrollo say, and Kurapika merely groaned in response. One thing he hated was getting up so damn early.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up," Kurapika yawned then rubbed irritably at his still closed eyes. "Thanks to you."

A grin nearly split Chrollo's face, and Kurapika rolled his eyes as a result. "If I hadn't woken you up, it's more than likely you would have slept the rest of the day." He teased and drew Kurapika close to him. There was a brief look of shock on the younger man's features, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Besides, I want my morning kiss."

Immediately, Kurapika's jaw dropped at Chrollo's statement, and he made a tsking sound following it. How _pretentious._ His lover sure was needy. "How about coffee first?" Kurapika remarked as he was certain Chrollo had something in FunFun cloth that could produce the cup of caffeine he needed.

"Actually, I would prefer my kiss first." The older man rebutted, and his grin became toothy. He knew it was rather dastardly of him to demand such a thing, but in truth, Chrollo just _couldn't_ help himself.

The expression on Kurapika's face distorted as it grew darker. One of his eyes twitched. "Damn it, Chrollo. What is with you?" He questioned and crossed his arms. "Aren't you ever satisfied with what I give you already?"

It was entertaining watching his precious Kurta get flustered, and Chrollo tilted his head questioningly. "Me? Oh, why would you ask such a thing?" Again, he toed the line and attempted to push his luck by prodding his lover's demure. Even if it was only a little.

Kurapika frowned and extracted himself from their temporary bed. "Because," he stated coarsely and went to fetch his cloak, "I know you and the games you like to play." Once it was around his shoulders, Kurapika fastened it with a huff.

This time Chrollo was unable to contain his laughter, and his lips peeled back so far that his mouth nearly swallowed his ears. "I only play them because you make it so entertaining." He took hold of Kurapika's chin after that and gazed into his lover's dazzling blue pools. "Now babe, how about that kiss? Chrollo hummed.

Slowly, Kurapika's lips formed into a thin line before he breathed out sharply. It seemed his lover _wasn't_ going to relent no matter how many times he fought back. Kurapika shook his head in disbelief before focusing entirely on Chrollo.

"You insufferable ass." He clicked his tongue before cupping both of his lover's cheeks while reaching up. Kurapika then pressed his lips against Chrollo's own as he kissed the older man softly. Before pulling away, Kurapika gently bit his lip while tugging on it.

The sudden but slightly rough sensation made Chrollo purr, and he stroked his fingers along Kurapika's jaw before standing back. "Perfect." He uttered as the younger man rolled his eyes.

Not long afterward, Kurapika was finishing the instant coffee Chrollo had made - although it was slightly weak and tasted like shit - while the older man began clearing away their campsite. Then, Chrollo downed his own cup of the horrible stuff, and they were finally moving once more.

Most of the day went by rather quickly as they traveled, the majority of the time was spent in silence save for the few points where they engaged in lighthearted conversation. When the light of the day started to wane, the town of Dalry came into view. It only took them until the first stars appeared in the sky before they were crossing over its borders.

The place was small, unlike other towns they had been to, and it seemed more _quaint_ than most. It had that friendly, close-knit feel like Winden and what few people they encountered while navigating the partially empty streets were _more_ than accommodating. Nothing about Dalry was _anything_ like Cysteria.

Even the town itself was relatively unadorned. It wasn't intricate or flashy like some places they visited, and it had a very modest air. Most of the streets were ordinary and paved in stone while the shops weren't lavish or filled with highly expensive items. Several cars had driven past, and nothing about any of them was remotely fancy.

Although Dalry didn't appear to have anything of real interest or value - aside from the Scarlet Eyes - the peaceful atmosphere _still_ made it alluring. To Chrollo, the place had its own unique charm.

It took them about an hour of searching to locate decent accommodations.

Once they were checked in and conveniently inside the room assigned to them, Chrollo turned to Kurapika. "How about dinner?" He questioned eagerly.

There was a pause as Kurapika stopped rummaging through his suitcase, and he looked at the older man. "Sure. Why not?" The Kurta hummed and rose. "Honestly, I am quite famished. Those rations only went so far, and a decent meal sounds good about now."

Chrollo grinned pleasantly and reached over to brush aside Kurapika's bangs. His lover had such silky, beautiful skin, which only made his blue eyes look _even more_ vibrant and refined. "Alright." Chrollo purred softly. "Why don't you go take a shower and then get ready. I'll take one after you're done." He finalized and went to go look through his own belongings.

With a nod, Kurapika picked out a change of clothes then quietly stepped into the bathroom alone. The door closed behind him with a resounding click.

* * *

It was well into the night, and the moonlight had filtered through the curtains as it bathed the room in its pearlescent glow. Long shadows were cast along the floor as they seemed to stretch into _oblivion,_ their presence giving the place a slightly _eerie_ feel.

Yet, there was a tranquil quiet as the only sound heard was Kurapika's soft breathing while he slept. Chrollo cast a few loving glances toward the blond as he lay pressed against his side while the younger man's head rested comfortably against his bare chest. Gently, he carded his fingers through Kurapika's soft and silky tresses, the serenity of the moment tugging pleasantly at his heart.

Although Chrollo was finding it difficult to sleep, he couldn't help but enjoy how _peaceful_ Kurapika looked while in that state. He reached over with his free hand to pick up the glass of wine he kept there, the smooth taste of the alcohol relaxed him just like the sound of Kurapika's breathing.

There was so much ahead of them, and planning for it all would prove to be quite _arduous,_ yet Chrollo wasn't renitent to the challenge. Quite to the contrary, it was something he looked _forward_ to, even if all he really wanted was a break.

Only one thing mattered to him aside completing their mission, and that was taking care of Kurapika. Not as if his lover was inept at handling himself, but Chrollo was unable to spurn the strong urge he felt to protect the young Kurta. It was a decisive lure that had gripped him so long ago, and perhaps he was acting more on instinct than not, yet one thing has remained the same, and that was the _insurmountable_ possessiveness he had in regards to Kurapika.

Not that he saw the blond as an object, _far_ from it. Kurapika was an individual who was _very_ real to him, but the younger man was also a treasure of unfathomable value and was special beyond measure. There was a love they shared that only he and Kurapika could understand. Chrollo simply couldn't allow anyone to touch him as no matter how it was perceived, Kurapika was his and _his_ alone. Nothing would alter that fact.

He took another sip from his glass and set it aside. Then his fingers traveled towards the book that lay propped in his lap. Letting himself deviate from what was really _important_ was another aspect he had to consider as losing sight of that now would only set things back.

The hand that was stroking Kurapika's hair had stilled and then began to travel slowly over the younger man's naked frame. Chrollo gently traced the outlines and contours of that slender body before his arm came around his lover's waist. He wouldn't let Kurapika down, _no_ matter the consequences. That was a vow he _intended_ to keep.

They would track down _every_ last pair of Scarlet Eyes, get Kurapika fully integrated into the Spider, and move forward with their life together. He needed Kurapika just like Kurapika needed him and was ready to do _whatever_ it took to see that happen.

Chrollo held no reservations otherwise.

Despite his thoughts, Chrollo continued to remain awake while reading and enjoying Kurapika's warmth until he, too, slipped under the blanket of dreams.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _This chapter was especially fun to write as I finally got to really dig deeper into Kurapika's psyche and how he is contending with the fact of what happened with Corthoes and the simple notion of how it's a shadow of what life in the Genei Ryodan is like. Of course, our poor blondie is still contested with himself on just how to deal with it and the fact that it's an inevitable facet of what kind of challenges he will face as he continues his relationship with Chrollo and seeks to become a Spider himself._

 _It's here we begin to see his descent into the darker side of himself that Kurapika fought for so long to keep suppressed, and we will see these kinds of things continue to develop in subsequent chapters._


	39. Breaking Limits

**A/N** : _Hello everyone! I have returned with another update. Initially, I had intended for this chapter to be released on the last day of November, but unfortunately, I've been dealing with a sinus infection that bled into bronchitis, and it's been a struggle with the lingering cough that came from it. Managing to sit and write, then proof has been difficult, so completing this chapter took a little longer than I anticipated. Yet, as they say, better late than never, right?_

 _That aside, this installment focuses on more Kurapika/Spider interaction, this time, with selected members aiding them in retrieving the current pair of Scarlet Eyes they've tracked down, so it should make for some interesting moments._

 _And as always, a big thank you to SweetsDreamer for her continued beta work. ❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _After discussing their plan for the raid on the bank in Dalry, the duo meets up with a few members of the Genei Ryodan, who make things rather interesting as they proceed forth with their anticipated heist._

* * *

There was an undeniable quiet within the room as Chrollo rose the mug he was holding to his lips. Without hesitation, he took a few draws from its contents before placing it back on the table. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since he and Kurapika had sat down to eat breakfast, his lover appearing a little more somber than usual, but nothing in his movements indicated that he was distressed or upset in any way.

Yet, Kurapika staying silent for so long is what Chrollo found strikingly odd, but he didn't attempt to break the silence between them. That was until _curiosity_ got the better of him.

"So, I've been thinking about how we should handle this situation regarding Lucas," Chrollo began after looking up from the plate in front of him, "and truthfully, after going over each possible result, I have concluded there is one option which seems to be the best recourse."

He carefully gauged Kurapika's reaction once he finished speaking, and Chrollo wasn't entirely surprised when his lover's attention immediately shifted from his meal to focus those blue eyes on him.

"Oh?" Kurapika questioned, a look of interest crossing his perfect visage. "What exactly do you have in mind?" He furthered before taking a sip from his mug. The coffee tasted _much_ better this time than the bland concoction his lover had produced on their way to Dalry.

Chrollo let a faint grin cross over his lips, but he kept it subtle enough as to not make Kurapika think it was mocking him. His lover had a way of misinterpreting things. "Yes. I stayed up rather late last night to mull it over, and I believe this option will make the situation easier to deal with. Not that I think you're going to like the idea, but it will lessen the chances of having an outcome like last time."

Crimson instantly bloomed over Kurapika's cheeks as the heat rose along his skin, and the blond attempted to conceal it by abruptly turning away. The memory of what occurred with Corthoes had resurfaced not only his anger but the embarrassment within him as well. It _still_ disconcerted Kurapika.

"Don't remind me," Kurapika groaned and buried his face into his cup as an attempt to distract himself. "What do you have in mind, though?" He finally asked once he was able to recollect himself. Thank Gods for the caffeine he was consuming as Kurapika really needed it to contend with the constant _bullshit_ he got stuck dealing with.

Not that he blamed Chrollo in any way as his lover never incited his rash and contumelious behavior, but Kurapika still hated the fact of just how _barbarous_ he acted.

Regardless of his line of thinking and whether or not it was necessary, there was no changing the fact that he went to awful extremes _just_ to retrieve the eyes.

In the back of his mind, Kurapika was _convinced_ there were better ways of handling difficult situations like that.

 _"You have to do what you must, even if that means toeing the line."_ A voice whispered suddenly, and he was nearly startled by it.

"Well," Chrollo responded slowly, fully aware that Kurapika wasn't entirely happy about the mention of what happened with Corthoes, "as you know, the original plan was to try and barter with Lucas for the eyes, but each conclusion only seemed to end negatively." He paused for a moment and picked up his mug again. Chrollo could feel Kurapika's weighted stare as he took another pull from his coffee. He knew his lover _wasn't_ going to be thrilled with his proposal. "To avoid dealing with any unnecessary trouble and to minimize risk, I feel it's best we just steal the eyes."

The sound of spluttering caught his attention, and just as predicted, Kurapika was practically _aghast._ "You cannot be serious?" He blurted out and nearly leaned fully over the table. "Don't you think that will generate more problems than not?"

His lover wasn't entirely wrong that just peculating the eyes would foment its own set of issues, but in the long run, the number of repercussions ensued would be the _least._

Taking the best possible route with the most likely chances for success was usually the _better_ way to go.

Hopefully, Kurapika would see it the same way he did.

"Naturally, it will instigate some form of a ruckus, but not until after we are long gone, and with the help of the others, the risks should be significantly reduced."

It _was_ a gamble, and Chrollo had already weighed the pros to the cons, but after much deliberation, there seemed to be no better options. When it came down to the Scarlet Eyes, though, what needed to be done, needed to be done and in any way to keep the consequences to a bare minimum.

Understanding _that_ was an aspect he needed Kurapika to realize.

"I don't like it," Kurapika voiced, and his eyes lowered to the plate of food in front of him, "but I see your point." He acquiesced before taking another bite, yet, there was no masking the bile he tasted. Coming to accept the notion of stealing was something he stood in _conflict_ with, but the further towards his goal that he progressed, the less it seemed he was able to avoid it. A sigh exited his lips. Kurapika just prayed he wouldn't regret his decision. "If you feel that it will incur the least amount of problems for us, then I will agree to it."

Hearing Kurapika's shocking revelation had caught Chrollo _entirely_ unawares, and it took him several moments to collect himself. Once he did, however, a grin snaked its way over his face. Perhaps Kurapika was beginning to learn there was just no way of avoiding the _inevitable._

If he wished to remain as part of the Genei Ryodan, letting go of his moral convictions was one thing that _needed_ to be done.

"I already expected that to be your answer," Chrollo supplied while trying to keep from sounding too arrogant, "and truthfully, I did expect you to actually put up a fight, so it surprises me you were inclined to accept. However, I won't refute the fact that I understand it makes you uneasy." Again, he took another sip of his coffee before deciding to actually eat more of his food. Letting a good meal go to waste was something Chrollo _wasn't_ about to do. "Just know I won't force you into doing it."

Chrollo already knew of Kurapika's struggles with acceptance, and he didn't want to make his lover feel any more apprehensive. The blond was already starting to come around - even if slowly - and was making progress.

Though he was fairly confident that Kurapika would come to terms with it eventually as his lover was well aware of what life in the Genei Ryodan meant before joining. Kurapika would make the necessary changes in his own time, which Chrollo _never_ felt opposition to.

Keeping the trust between them was vital, and to do that, he had to let Kurapika do things on his own terms. He saw the younger man as not only his lover but also his _equal._ If Chrollo had any fear, losing Kurapika was the _only_ one.

What they shared together was something he _strived_ to preserve.

"I am well aware that you wouldn't," Kurapika responded softly, "as I trust you enough to know this, but I have to say that I didn't think I would either." There was a pause as Kurapika poked at his food before setting the fork down with a clink. He wanted to eat, but his stomach was slightly knotted, and that made it difficult. Kurapika breathed out slowly to calm himself. "In fact, I really didn't plan on agreeing to it initially but," this time his eyes rose and met Chrollo's own, "as you said, it's an unavoidable factor. If this really is the only way to recoup the eyes with minimal effect, then I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed with your plan."

It was still hard to believe that he would come to such a conclusion, but getting the Scarlet Eyes was an absolute _must._ One thing Chrollo wasn't wrong on was the fact that stealing was a way of life for him.

Truthfully, Kurapika was no stranger to the aspect, and turning his back now was not only pointless but futile. Chrollo was at least allowing him to adjust at his own pace and knowing that made it easier on him. To Kurapika, it also showed him that Chrollo valued him as a person and not as an object. It only enhanced just how _deep_ his love ran for the man while strengthening the bond between them.

Kurapika could see himself spending the rest of his life with Chrollo.

The response his lover gave made him even more surprised, and Chrollo couldn't believe just how _willful_ Kurapika was. It left him grateful that his lover still trusted him. At least it was going to make things less complicated for them. "Alright," Chrollo began and leaned back in his chair. "I can assume that you are certain about your decision, then?" This time, he watched Kurapika critically, searching for confirmation to his suspicions. If Kurapika meant what he said, Chrollo hoped there would be _no_ sudden change of heart during a moment of difficulty.

"I am certain," Kurapika affirmed and fully stifled the bitterness he felt. Again, he breathed before exhaling and finally releasing all his apprehension. Once he did, the younger man found just how _simpler_ everything became. "Also, I am ready to proceed without hesitation. We already have caused enough of a stir with our previous missions, and if this lessens the prospect of more people coming after us, then I say let's do it. I have to get used to operations like this anyway."

Absolutely _incredible._ Chrollo never expected to hear those exact words from Kurapika's lips, but as always, his lover continued to amaze him. It was just another part of Kurapika that he absolutely loved.

There was no stopping the grin that formed on his lips. "Great," Chrollo uttered and proceeded to finish the remainder of his coffee. "It pleases me to know that you are at least confident with your choice." He added and placed the mug back down before deciding to do the same with the last bits of his food. "We don't need a lapse in plans that could potentially jeopardize the mission in any way, but it's also good to know that you understand the nature of our position. This is just one aspect of what you will face as you live life in the Genei Ryodan."

He pushed the plate away after finishing and then proceeded to pull out his cell phone. Once the screen lit up, Chrollo typed up a brief message before slipping it back into the pocket of his pants.

The brief interlude gave Kurapika time to digest what he said, and Chrollo's eyes found his lover's own again. He couldn't get over just how striking and captivating those blue pools were. Chrollo enjoyed them just as much as Kurapika's scarlet ones, and it was something he could _never_ seem to get enough of.

Both of them watched each other for a time before Kurapika decided to look away. He gently pushed his own plate aside and downed what was left of the coffee in his cup. Processing everything his lover said took time, but there really was no disputing what he said. Maybe he had a hard time understanding that, but it was a reality that he _had_ to face.

If he was going to continue on with Chrollo in his life and remain a part of the Genei Ryodan, then he could _not_ dispute what needed to be done.

Finding a way to adapt was something he had to learn to do.

"I am well aware," Kurapika responded, and his attention fell back to his empty cup. Moving forward wasn't going to be easy, and there would be many trials ahead, but Kurapika knew that to overcome them, he would need to have faith in himself. "You don't have to worry as I plan to follow through to the very last detail. There will be no faltering in my constitution."

Proving his worth and versatility was an aspect that he had vowed to do the _moment_ he had chosen to accept Chrollo as his lover, and the obligation to see it through came with his decision to become a Spider. Following his own example was another factor he intended to do as Kurapika had no intention of backing out now. He was quite happy and content with Chrollo and didn't want to ever let go of that.

He was vaguely aware of his lover moving to stand before him, nor of the fingers that dusted over his neck, but Kurapika gasped quietly when Chrollo let them trail up and over the side of his jaw. The sensation caused a shiver to race along his spine, and Kurapika nearly forgot all his troubles in the span of a single moment.

Even Chrollo was intent on soothing his itinerant lover, the fact that Kurapika was still conflicted with himself invoked that protective side of him. Chrollo _hated_ seeing the younger man struggle just as much as it tore at him to see Kurapika in any pain.

Seeing his lover react to his placating touches brought an eventual grin to his face. "I am glad to hear that," Chrollo conferred, the tug to his lips growing even more, and he slowly drew his fingertips along Kurapika's ear. "Let's try to keep that kind of mentality for each subsequent mission from here on out."

There was no stopping the purr that rumbled in the back of his throat, or the way his body trembled from the sensuous feeling Chrollo's touch produced and Kurapika leaned into it automatically. "Still easier said than done," Kurapika reminded, as he hadn't forgotten Chrollo's urgency regarding his decorum potentially clashing with the Genei Ryodan's ideology, "but I can promise you that I won't cease any attempts to learn." The blond affirmed.

It was strange to him, even _alien_ to think he would commit to such a thing, but there was an unmistakable pull that Kurapika felt the longer he was around Chrollo. Each time they recollected another pair of Scarlet Eyes, it only _furthered_ that sensation. In the beginning, the mere thought of doing anything remotely criminal would have left him appalled and renitent, but now there was this strange attraction, and Kurapika felt like he had been _magnetized._

The force was subtle, barely noticeable, but its presence was there, even if it appeared the same as his Nen. Kurapika's life energy thrummed within him, and through his _every_ vein, but this other force was just as strong as his aura.

More than likely, Chrollo's influence on him had _something_ to do with it, but whether or not it was potentially negative was an aspect he didn't care to think about. Just the idea of how far left his mentality had shifted petrified him to a fault, but Kurapika also wanted to progress forward with Chrollo. If that meant subsidence within his own values and moral code, there would be _no_ stopping it.

He eventually needed to learn forgiveness and to let go. Not doing so would only _continue_ to hold him back, and that was something Kurapika didn't want to happen.

Briefly, a stillness had descended around the room, and Kurapika's focus landed on Chrollo's perfect visage.

The reaction caused him to slightly tilt his head at, and although he could see the sincerity in his lover's expression, Chrollo still found it somewhat enthralling that Kurapika would be so compliant. He saw the fire still _blazing_ inside the younger man's sharp blue eyes despite there was a passivity to them.

Slowly, his fingers trailed back down, but along the Kurta's jaw again before sweeping over his cheek and finally coming to rest behind Kurapika's head. His tresses were so soft and never stopped feeling like spun silk. Chrollo was almost reluctant to disrupt the serenity of the moment, yet, some things still needed to be discussed. However, he was proud of his tempestuous lover.

"I have no doubts that you will," Chrollo said, and he began stroking through Kurapika's hair, "since I know how much our relationship means to you." Little by little, he attempted to quell any reservations Kurapika may have had and, instead, give him encouragement to progress on. Chrollo knew that if his lover were to find peace, his past wouldn't be the only thing that he needed to let go of. After a moment, he tugged Kurapika close, his arms going protectively around the younger man. "You have nothing to worry about, angel. I am certain that everything will work out in the long run."

Almost immediately, Kurapika was receptive to Chrollo's actions, and he laid his head against the older man's chest. For some reason, he felt compelled to stay close as Chrollo offered him the warmth and comfort he needed. Kurapaika hummed pleasantly. "I believe you," he spoke just barely above a whisper, and for a moment, he closed his eyes, "Chrollo."

The name slipped off his tongue almost like silk, and Kurapika smiled from just hearing it. How funny it was that he never seemed to say it enough, but when he did, the syllables sounded _pleasant_ to his ears.

Even Chrollo looked taken aback by it as astoundment crossed over his features, but the satisfied smile on those lovely lips said so much more.

"It makes me glad to hear that," Chrollo responded and brought his other hand to stroke over Kurapika's lower back. He had to resist the urge to let it trail over his lover's plump ass since he was feeling a bit _frisky,_ but there was no time to be indulgent in relaxation or other special activities. Chrollo sighed. "So it's settled then, and I think it's best we finalize our plans with our current objective since it is something we need to enact on and soon. But first-." He added then leaned down to press his lips against Kurapika's own as he took the opportunity to relish in one last moment of reprieve before they would end up on the move again.

His skin was so soft and smooth, and Chrollo _couldn't_ resist pushing his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Kurapika's taste was still unique and one that he hadn't forgotten, even if he _wanted_ to commit to memorizing it all over again.

Chrollo had long since developed a penchant for indulging in _all_ Kurapika had to offer. It was just another aspect he enjoyed about the younger man.

Shock laced over Kurapika's features the second it happened, but then quickly dissipated, and he couldn't stop himself from reacting. The warmth of Chrollo's lips over his staunched any resistance there was, and he melded into it almost instantaneously. Just the way it felt, how supple, yet _sweet,_ and even gentle it was had made Kurapika more than willing. He kissed back with equal fervor as Chrollo's tongue made its way into his mouth, and Kurapika wasted no time letting his begin tangling with it. A soft mewl rose from the back of his throat.

They stayed that way for the longest, neither of them bothering to move until it came time to breathe, and they pulled away from each other while panting.

During the exchange, Kurapika was able to tell his eyes had changed to their scarlet state but reverted back instantly.

"Damn ass," he retorted smugly, and his lips turned into an amused grin. "Are you ready now to finalize the plans for our mission?" Kurapika questioned while looking straight up at Chrollo. Heat immediately suffused his skin as it slowly worked up along the base of his neck and cheeks.

The sound of excitement was evident in Kurapika's voice, and he didn't even bother trying to hide the sensation of ecstasy he felt. The remnants of their kiss lingered in the back of his mind, and it only added to the sudden and _undeniable_ pull that seemed to continually draw him in.

Although Chrollo had a way of placating him - which his lover seemed to figure out how to do early on - Kurapika _still_ knew when to focus on what was important. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy every moment - intimate or not - with Chrollo, as each day made with his lover made his life easier, but until all the eyes were recollected, he _couldn't_ rest.

Still, Kurapika appreciated even the smallest things, for if it were not for Chrollo, he wasn't sure where he would have ended up.

 _"Possibly dead, or worse."_

The notion was a startling revelation, and Kurapika wasn't sure how anything else could be worse than death, but he surely didn't want to find out.

In truth, he was grateful for Chrollo more than he knew.

"I am," Chrollo emulated slowly, his eyes locked on Kurapika's. Besides the blatant flush to the younger man's cheeks, Kurapika's strange response had raised a curiosity in him. It was easy to tell there was an undertone of enthusiasm in his lover's tone of voice despite the words he spoke. He grinned in satisfaction. "There are only a few remaining details to go over, so do not worry yourself too much."

For some reason, Kurapika seemed more appetent than usual, and Chrollo couldn't help but wonder _what_ incited such a reaction. Such a change was abrupt and oddly strange, for he expected Kurapika to be more relentless with his morals and convictions, yet, on the flip side, he was pleased.

There was no mistaking that his lover was gradually morphing, and had begun to adopt the Genei Ryodan's ethnology.

If Kurapika kept on the current track he was, then he would fall _easily_ in with his Spiders and quickly garner their respect. Once that happened, and his comrades saw just how beneficial and pragmatic Kurapika was to them, surely, then he would be accepted. He was determined to set aside their differences and become a part of them through proof of his unwavering loyalty, which Chrollo _admired_ about Kurapika.

While his lover was working hard to prove himself by changing his very mentality, Chrollo was still working towards rectifying everything between him and Kurapika. Earning his forgiveness was just as important as it was to erase all of his pain.

Chrollo wanted _nothing_ more than to bring some semblance of peace back into Kurapika's life.

"Which are?" He questioned, though the presence of desire and ambition hung on nearly every word, Kurapika tried to retain a facade of seriousness. Perhaps he was looking forward to going on their next mission, but by the same token, he didn't want to get too audacious either.

He breathed in deeply and tried to compose himself, although being close to Chrollo had a way of taking his mind elsewhere.

Kurapika's obstinacy while trying to conceal the more wild side of him brought an amused smile to Chrollo's lips, and he let his thumb trail over Kurapika's plush lips after cupping the younger man's cheek. "Someone is overly eager." He commented then breathed out. "But considering it is best that we just take the eyes, I have a few of my Spiders coming to assist with the break-in. They will be meeting us at the bank's location just after nightfall."

A look of intense scrutiny shone in Kurapika's eyes, and Chrollo paused abruptly. "Are you sure that is wise?" Kurapika questioned, and his tone suddenly became critical. "Which of them have you selected to join us?" He furthered, though Kurapika didn't attempt to mask the uncertainty now present in his voice.

Which Chrollo quickly picked up on. Considering the fragile relationship Kurapika still shared with his Spiders, he wasn't entirely surprised by his lover's hesitation. Just like last time when he had sent Machi and Nobunaga as intermediaries to meet with Corthoes, Kurapika _even then_ had been skeptical.

It would definitely take time to close the gap between Kurapika and the rest of the Genei Ryodan as there would be inevitable friction in the process while he continued trying to prove himself. Chrollo knew until that was achieved, the more involved his Spiders became with the eyes, the more tension Kurapika would experience.

Even then, Kurapika must have known that each time he interacted with them, it was another chance for him to exhibit just how _devoted_ to the Spider he really was.

"I believe it's in our best interest," Chrollo began as he kept a calm demeanor, especially knowing how easy it was to provoke Kurapika, "considering the difficulties of the situation we now face. The aid of my comrades-" and he paused while looking thoughtful before resuming, "our comrades will increase the chances of success. Not only that, getting around the security system for the bank will be essential, which is why I selected Shalnark as one of those who will be accompanying us." Chrollo trailed off, and the look of Kurapika's expression intensified. "The others are Phinks, Feitan, and Machi." He quickly added.

Neither of them said for what felt like an eternity as Kurapika carefully searched his face. Chrollo was able to ascertain that at least, his lover appeared to be satisfied with the answer he gave. Not that he could blame Kurapika. The fact the younger man was merely seeking confirmation on precisely who was joining them with their latest operation was understandable, and Chrollo had no issues with supplying that information.

One thing he valued was _trust,_ and refusing to keep secrets between them was essential. Chrollo knew the foundation of a life-long relationship is honesty, and while they were a couple, they were also comrades, but lying to Kurapika was something he vowed to _never_ do.

He may be a thief and a degenerate, but he wouldn't betray Kurapika. _Not again._

Finally, Kurapika's expression softened - even if slightly - and although he crossed his arms as if he was irritated, the young Kurta expelled a breath instead. "At least you didn't select Nobunaga for this." He commented and closed his eyes briefly. "Since that man still harbors animosity towards me, I wouldn't put it past him to jeopardize the mission." Kurapika fell silent while taking a moment to ruminate over their current situation before continuing. "The others, however, are they willing to help or just doing it begrudgingly?"

Again, there was skepticism in his lover's voice, but Chrollo expected it. At least Kurapika was more relaxed knowing that Nobunaga would not be joining them. His lover was more than likely accurate that if the Samurai had accompanied them, there was a high chance he would have threatened their objective, considering just how _hot-headed_ the man was.

Then there was also the hatred Nobunaga felt towards Kurapika. In truth, he would be the hardest to convince out of all the Spiders of Kurapika's fidelity.

"Most of them are willing - eager, really. Regardless of how Phinks or Feitan feel towards you, the prospect of raiding a bank piqued their interest, while Machi wanted to tag along. All of them, however, are interested to see how you handle the situation. It's another way to continue proving yourself, love." Chrollo retracted his hand from Kurapika's cheek and brushed aside the younger man's golden locks. He had to admit, his lover looked better with his hair short, although it was _amusing_ watching how he reacted to getting misgendered. It didn't surprise him that Kurapika wasted no time getting it cut after they arrived in Dalry.

"Alright," Kurapika uttered quietly, and Chrollo was nearly shocked by his admission. Something else he didn't expect was the blond to continue being so _congenial._ "So long as they don't plan on ruining this operation, then I don't see a problem." He nuzzled into Chrollo's touch, and it made the older man smile. "Also, I won't disagree with you in regards to it being another opportunity to show the Spiders just how serious I am. While I am not looking forward to the potential outcome of them joining us, it is another chance to prove my worth."

Relenting was an aspect that Kurapika didn't ever see himself being so willing to do, particularly with the circumstances they were about to face. Yet, he began to understand what Chrollo had been saying to him.

In no way was his lover misguiding him - Kurapika was well aware of that - but avoiding the end result of his radical decisions was _ultimately_ senseless. He had to realize it was only delaying the inevitable.

Such a notion had brought a grin to Chrollo's countenance, and there was no avoiding just how _pleased_ it made him. He was glad that Kurapika chose not to put up any resistance as it would have only served to complicate matters. It seemed that Kurapika was gradually coming to realize what being a part of the Genei Ryodan _truly_ entailed.

That was one aspect Chrollo worried about regarding Kurapika. But it seems his suspicions were - thankfully - being proven wrong.

"I am glad to hear that," Chrollo emphasized and gently, he pulled his hand away. Then, he leaned down one last time to give Kurapika a quick, reassuring kiss, but this time, the act lacked the fiery passion as their last one. When he straightened, Chrollo stepped back enough to look at Kurapika properly. "Everything will work out, I am certain of it." Kurapika's shoulder's seemed to lack the tension in them he knew was there from before, and Chrollo placed a hand on one of them to bolster his lover's confidence and reassurance. "Just continue to trust me." He added and squeezed the area emphatically.

The touch was comforting - like it was every other time - and Kurapika suppressed any reservations he had. Naturally, he was still worried, and there was no expelling the thread of concern he felt, but he trusted Chrollo. There wasn't a time where his lover had lied to him, or lead him astray since they began their insane journey together, and it only further instilled the fact that he made the _right_ decision.

At one time, Kurapika wasn't sure if Chrollo would have eventually lead him down a path towards his own demise. But now, he couldn't have been more _wrong._

It made Kurapika smile. "I know." He said, and for a split second, there was a swell of peace within. The sensation made him wish to continue experiencing it. Perhaps staying with Chrollo would be the way to find it.

Although his lover's reply was simple, Chrollo could tell that, even if it was temporary, Kurapika wasn't conflicted. Such a notion pleased him, but also made the older man _glad._ The raven-head smiled. "Well then," he uttered quietly and then proceeded to check the time on his phone. "Shall we commence with the mission, then babe?"

Kurapika stood almost immediately, and while he was still dealing with a bout of nervousness, there was no further need to keep delaying. Without pause, he reached over to pluck his cloak off the couch that sat beside him and fastened it hastily. Then, his eyes locked with Chrollo's once more. "Yes," he responded, and for some reason, the smirk that crossed over his lover's lips only heightened his enthusiasm. For the first time in as long as Kurapika could remember, Chrollo's boldness was actually galvanizing instead of annoying. "I am more than ready."

"Excellent," Chrollo stated and made sure they had everything needed then turned his back towards Kurapika. "Let us be off." He added, and soon, both of them were exiting their room, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Night had descended, and the town had fallen beneath a coverlet of darkness. There was an eerie silence as the streets were strangely vacant save for the occasional passerby as they quickly moved past. It seemed Dalry was the polar opposite of what type of image the town portrayed during the day as not many people were seen walking around after the sun had gone down.

Many storefronts were lit with their signs indicating they were open for business, yet, upon closer inspection, there were not many patrons inside of them. Chrollo found such an aspect quite _odd,_ as it was uncanny compared to most other places he and Kurapika had visited. Still, in spite of that glaring oddity, it was best to focus on the task at hand.

Perhaps the lack of people moving about would be beneficial for them in the long run. The fewer eyes, the better, and it decreased the chances of being seen by any bystanders. Luckily for them, as he and Kurapika trekked towards their destination, no one really paid either of them any mind, which made things even better. It didn't bother Chrollo that they were getting virtually ignored, as the least amount of people able to identify them made it _better._

The time it took to reach the location of the bank - which at least wasn't in a crowded part of town - was only a short distance from the hotel, and Chrollo breathed out when the building's silhouette came into view. After they reached the front of the place, several figures stepped from within the shadows. _Immediately,_ Chrollo knew who they were.

"Oi, Danchou, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show or not." A voice rang out, and he turned to see Phinks watching him with a lopsided grin.

"You're always impatient." Someone else spoke, and Feitan slid out from behind Phinks, though the stout man's attention was locked on him. Chrollo could tell that Feitan was just as _eager_ despite his words.

"Seriously, Feitan? I am not the only one who was growing tired of waiting," Phinks groused and rotated his arm. Feitan tsked but failed to comment back as he was more interested in getting started than standing around.

"Hey, Danchou!" Shalnark called out from just beside Feitan while sporting his usually cheery grin. He cast a quick glance towards his bickering comrades before letting it fall on Kurapika, who stood beside Chrollo.

There was a brief exchange of looks between both blonds before the sound of someone else broke their fixation.

"Danchou." A female's voice called through the momentary silence, and Machi appeared from just off to the side of the others, her expression flat. It didn't take long for her line of sight to land on Kurapika, and at almost the same time, everyone else trailed their eyes in the same direction.

Their weighing stares made Kurapika shift slightly, but he didn't allow himself to waver as a result.

"I see the brat is here as well," Phinks scoffed, and his lips twisted into a frown. He made _sure_ to show his displeasure. "Surprised you're still hanging around."

Hearing the man's comment caused Kurapika's eye to twitch, but he rolled them afterward. "I don't plan on giving up if you must know." He enunciated, expression hardened. "I will follow through with my promise." Kurapika then let his attention shift to Chrollo, who was watching him keenly. "I also will not leave Chrollo's side for any reason."

The confession was something Chrollo _hadn't_ anticipated, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless. He knew his precious Kurapika was wily with an impetuous personality, but he didn't expect the Kurta to be so _barefaced._

Perhaps Kurapika wasn't as straightlaced as he made himself out to be.

Phinks tsked, and his demeanor became errant. He still had a hard time believing that the Chain User didn't possess ulterior motives with the prospect of turning against them later. Regardless of the brat's persistence, accepting his allegiance was something he just couldn't bring himself to do. _Not yet, at least._

If at all, his true intentions will show during the missions they get tasked with. Phinks waited to see exactly how the current situation would play out.

If he turned out to be wrong, then maybe he would consider it. _Maybe._

"Personally, I am interested to see how he reacts during this heist," Feitan interjected, and his eyes narrowed slightly from above the mask that covered part of his face. "The Chain User has been insistent on proving to us that he is loyal. I say let him so we can see exactly what he does."

The man's statement seemed heavy, calculating, and to a fault, _menacing._ Chrollo understood how the torture expert worked and that his profession wasn't merely for the sake of observing Kurapika, but to weigh his lover's very worth.

Besides Nobunaga, Feitan and Phinks would be the ones who would prove to be the most skeptical. The notion irritated Chrollo, but in the long run, he _couldn't_ blame his comrades either.

Chrollo laid a hand on his lover's shoulder and felt the younger man stiffen. He gave it a firm squeeze.

"I have to agree," Machi suddenly chimed in, and everyone turned to look at the pink-haired woman. "Danchou trusts the Chain User, so I would also like to see how he plans to further show his loyalty."

Everyone else appeared contemplative as Machi's words made perfect sense. Since she tended to be the most level-headed one out of all of them with incredible prowess and insight, and they usually trusted her judgment. While Phinks still looked aporetic, he merely grunted at the idea but chose not to contest her.

"I believe what Machi said as well," Shalnark added, though he never ceased grinning at them. "Danchou knows what he is doing, and so far, nothing Kurapika's done has been an indication of him betraying us."

Despite Shalnark's apparent optimism, Phinks had a hard time believing the statement was conclusive.

Maybe the Chain User really was truthful in his confession of no longer wishing to exact revenge, and he actually wanted to join them instead, but even then, there was _still_ the potential for that to be a ploy. Phinks wasn't entirely convinced of that not being a possibility.

 _Yet._

"How do we know he won't later on?" Phinks blurted out and cast a scrutinizing glare at Kurapika. "He could very well be waiting to try and take us down from the inside."

The man's concern did not go unnoticed, and Shalnark crossed his arms in thought before responding. "While that may be true, there is no ignoring the fact that if Kurapika really were planning to follow through with eliminating us, he's already had plenty of opportunities to do so. Plus, he could have killed Danchou easily while he was still without his Nen." Although he maintained an explicit demeanor, Shalnark never stopped with his jaunty facade. He continued even after Phinks gave him a crooked look. "Then we also have Danchou's account of Kurapika being the one who removed the Nen binding from him. Why would he have done that if he intended to kill us instead?"

Almost _instantly,_ Phinks appeared taken aback. It would have been easy to dismiss Shalnark's statements had they yielded more answers than not, but what the blond said was _definitely_ open to interpretation.

A lot about their Danchou's circumstances with the Chain User didn't make sense, especially if it were correct about him still wanting to exact his revenge.

"He makes a rather good point," Feitan chimed in, voice low, his eyes never leaving Kurapika's, "even if the situation surrounding the Chain User is rather strange, I am very interested to see what he plans to do." The abrupt affirmation caused Phinks to nearly gape at him, but the eyebrowless man hissed between his teeth instead.

"What he said isn't wrong, either." Someone else broke in, and everyone turned to face Kurapika, who had been watching their exchange with a stern look on his face. "If I still wanted to carry out my desire for revenge, then I would have killed Chrollo long before allowing him to regain his Nen. I also wouldn't have unsealed that if I intended to see the end of the Genei Ryodan."

Phinks ground his teeth in frustration, and it was hard to hold back the utter _disgust_ he felt. Was he really the only one who was convinced that the Chain User was up to something more than what he had been letting on?

However, the nearly cold, incurious expression on Chrollo's visage shot him down instantly, and the eyebrowless man grunted. "Alright, alright," Phinks clicked his tongue and folded his arms, "I still can't believe this, but I'll agree to wait and see exactly what the brat does." It was vexing that he felt the others were against him, but all Phinks could do was huff at the outcome. His attention landed back on Kurapika, and he scowled dangerously. "Just stay the fuck out of my way, got it?" Phinks added viperishly and strode past the blond.

"Jeez, someone is really allowing their bloodlust to show," Shalnark commented sarcastically, and Phinks shot him a death glare. He held up his hands in defense while chuckling.

"Calm down," Machi stepped in and looked at both of them before letting her focus settle on her eyebrowless comrade. The exchange - while justified - had begun to _wear_ on her nerves, and she was slowly losing her patience. While Machi understood Phinks's unease, his blatant outburst made him come off as _childish._ She half expected him to be more level-headed than he was. "Not only has this gotten past ridiculous, but should we really be discussing this now and possibly risk the entire operation?"

There was an immediate pause, and a look of contemplation crossed over each of them. The notion of their persistent bickering - out in front of a bank after dark no less - potentially costing them everything brought the dissention to a grinding halt. Machi's words weighed _heavily,_ and even Phinks had to admit she wasn't wrong. Usually, her intuition was _accurate._

Did he really trust her perception to keep putting up such resistance?

"Enough." A sharp voice cut in, and all heads turned towards Chrollo. It wasn't like him to lose his composure, but at the current moment, it was hard to keep it together. Listening to them argue had gotten to him. They _clearly_ knew how to settle disputes. "We didn't come here to discuss Kurapika's position nor his reasoning for joining us. It's already been stressed that he plans to prove himself, so keep it in perspective and focus on the task at hand." He shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent everyone from seeing just how aggravated he was, and his expression hardened. "Shalnark," Chrollo continued, and he turned to look at the tech specialist, "what is the status of the bank's security and surveillance system?"

The entire time, Kurapika struggled to maintain a hold on himself, _especially_ after listening to the eyebrowless man and his tirade. Several times he wanted to strangle the man like he had when Nobunaga was determinant in challenging him, but Chrollo had intervened before he could speak his mind. Then again, his lover was no less irritated than he was.

Perhaps in hindsight, it was for the better that Chrollo handled the situation instead of him. Kurapika snorted.

"Danchou." The muscular blond chirped, and Kurapika shoveled aside his indignation so he could listen to the man. Their mission was of relevance, and _any_ controversy could wait. "I already managed to get an idea of how the alarms and cameras function, so I can easily disable both. From the building's layout, I found there is a large vault towards the back, which is more than likely where the eyes are being kept. Among other things." Shalnark responded after opening up the laptop he had been carrying. He cradled the thing as if it meant everything in the world.

"Good," Chrollo commented and briefly looked towards the front of the bank. If everything went according to plan, they would not only be able to make off with both sets of Scarlet Eyes but also with a ton of cash and other possible valuables in the process. The notion brought a faint smile to his face. "Proceed then with disabling both systems. We will commence once that is done." Chrollo then turned his head towards Kurapika. "Are you ready, babe?" He questioned.

Phinks groaned and rolled his eyes while Feitan made a choking sound at Chrollo's continued terms of endearment towards the Chain User until Machi glared at them.

The question nearly evaded him as about midway through Shalnark's speech, Kurapika began to lose focus. It wasn't until he felt a weight on his shoulder again that he snapped his head towards his lover. "Yes, I am," Kurapika responded, though it took him a minute to gather himself. Now _wasn't_ the time to falter. "Just give the cue." He uttered.

Also, following Chrollo's confirmation, Shalnark began to rap furiously on the keyboard of his computer. Moments later, the grin on his lips spread almost _entirely_ across his face. "Done!" He articulated and closed the lid to the laptop. "The system should be disabled."

Everything seemed to be finally falling into place, and that aspect _pleased_ Chrollo. Pulling off this mission was a top priority, and not just for Kurapika's sake, but also for his comrades' sake. They would be able to see his lover at work and how motivated he was to prove himself while also grabbing a few bonuses at the same time. It was a win-win situation for both sides.

He just hoped it would be enough validation for his comrades to start accepting Kurapika.

"Good," Chrollo drawled, and he faced everyone properly, "then we shall commence with our objective." He watched them intently, his eyes firm and unwavering. "From here, Machi, Feitan, and Phinks will enter from the rear entrance, while Kurapika and I will enter through the front. Shalnark, I want you to remain outside and serve as our lookout. Also, make sure the bank's systems do not default and begin functioning again. We will rendezvous at the designated point once we have what we came for."

They all nodded and dispersed, leaving Chrollo and Kurapika alone. Shalnark lingered behind momentarily before moving off to assume his own position. "Good luck Danchou!" He exclaimed and disappeared immediately afterward.

He watched his comrade fade into the darkness before looking over at Kurapika. "Ready angel?"

Kurapika nodded and took one last chance to survey the area. He then quickly fell into step beside Chrollo as they made their way towards the large glass doors at the front of the bank.

* * *

It was dark inside except for the dim light from the exit signs and what moon glow managed to filter in through the windows. Navigating the place wasn't easy, even for Kurapika, who was inherently suited for low lighting as he was _barely_ able to see more than a few centimeters ahead of him.

Off to his side, Kurapika was able to just make out Chrollo's outline, the older had man nearly blended into the surroundings of the room they were standing in. Navigating the place under such unfavorable conditions was rather tricky, and Kurapika did his best to stay as close to Chrollo as possible since his lover had decided on taking the lead.

He felt his way through the large, ornate lobby, and Kurapika cursed under his breath when he ran smack dab into a rather nice, fancy red chair. His abrupt actions caused Chrollo to stop dead in his tracks.

"Love, are you alright?" His voice called out through the stillness, making Kurapika jerk his head in the man's direction.

While leaning against the chair, Kurapika rubbed his injured toe. "About as good as I can be while trying to move around in a completely dark room." He responded sarcastically, then grumbled after managing to put weight back on it so he could walk. "It is hard to see inside here, you know."

Silence followed his words, and Kurapika almost thought Chrollo was ignoring him when the area suddenly became illuminated by a faint, blue glow. "That is why I was fully prepared to use this." Chrollo grinned and turned slightly while Skill Hunter was propped in his right hand.

"You could have used that sooner," Kurapika quipped and gazed around the now lit room. Thankfully now he wouldn't be able to break his neck.

His lover's wiles _never_ ceased to amaze him, even if the perky blond Kurta wielded a rather sharp tongue. "Oh my dear Kurapika, for you wound me as I just wasn't given the proper time to do as such."

Chrollo peeled his lips back into a provoking smirk, and it didn't shock him when Kurapika merely glared back. He knew that teasing his lover was probably the _worst_ idea - at the moment - but if Kurapika never lightened up, he would definitely shave more years off his lifespan...

Speaking in terms of lifespan, did Kurapika potentially shave some years off while spending all that time brooding over revenge?

Then he remembered those two suspicious events that happened after their invasion of the Moretti estate and after their clash with the beasts. It was a subject Chrollo mentally planned to bring up once they had collected all the eyes.

"Seriously, Chrollo?" Kurapika frowned then rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how he was even _able_ to put up with the man. "Can we just focus on the mission?" Diverting the topic seemed to be the best recourse as Kurapika knew there was no point in arguing with his lover. The man had a hard head at times.

However, his response only incited Chrollo's mirth, and he gestured for the younger man to follow. "Alright, then. Follow me." He commented, and his grin only broadened when Kurapika came up beside him with a huff. "The vault should be this way."

It was rather droll watching Kurapika's reaction as he was quick to rile and got resistive without hardly any provocation. Or course, his lover didn't attempt to retaliate, at least not physically, and would always try to use wit to combat him, but even then, it made it _no less fun._ Something about it was _addictive,_ just as Kurapika was himself, and Chrollo found that making the younger man ruffled was compulsive.

Just as he held a root of deep love and affection for Kurapika, he held the _same_ for teasing him.

Sure, it was always a dangerous area to wade in, and sometimes, the blond got his knickers in a twist over it, but if there was any way to bring even a fraction of joy into Kurapika's life, that was one way of doing it. Maybe his lover didn't realize it now, but eventually, he would. Chrollo was _sure_ of it.

Kurapika had fallen silent as they began moving again while making their way into the non-public areas of the bank. Chrollo had cast a glance in the younger man's direction, and he could tell without much effort that his lover was still moping. It was _nothing less_ than what he expected as Kurapika had a tendency to stay mad for some time. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Eventually, they came to a moderately sized room that was almost virtually unadorned, and the back of it sat a pathway that appeared to descend further down beneath the surface. Which turned out to be blocked off by thick metal bars.

Upon approaching it, Kurapika realized there was a code box just off to the right with both a keypad and keycard slot. After examining it momentarily, he turned to Chrollo and raised an eyebrow. "So, how are we supposed to get past this?" He questioned while pointing towards the security box. "It appears to require more than a passcode like the Moretti's secret room did."

That was his cue, and Chrollo came up promptly beside Kurapika. "Because you need a two-part authentication process to bypass the security for it." He commented and gave a brief glance towards the hallway beyond. There didn't seem to be much else on the other side of the bars. At least, from what he could see.

"And did that tech geek of yours happen to tell you how the hell we are supposed to do that?"

Keeping the skepticism from his voice was hard, especially since there was never any indication of possibly running into something like this during their initial discussion, and Kurapika raised an eyebrow at Chrollo. They had come _too far_ just to be hindered or thwarted now.

Once again, Chrollo wasn't surprised by his lover's reaction, and it only amused him all the more. "Naturally, my dear Kurapika. I am two steps ahead of you, babe. Would you expect any less?" He then reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved an I.D. card that contained the image of what looked to be a bank employee, which made Kurapika raise his eyebrow even further.

"Is that-?" Kurapika began, only for Chrollo to stop him short.

"Yes, this is exactly what you think it is." He paused as he went to stand in front of the control panel. Chrollo was able to feel Kurapika's stare weighing heavily on his back. For his lover to be questioning his motives didn't surprise him, but again, he had figured that his lover would have been more _expectant_ of his true nature. "One of the others managed to swipe this off the assistant bank manager recently, and Shal cracked the specific code attached to their keycard. Both were needed to move past this point."

Shortly after that, a beeping sound emanated once he swiped the card through the slot, and Chrollo promptly entered the code he was provided before the mission. The gate rose up afterward.

Kurapika said nothing, but he nodded to his lover as he resumed following the older man beyond the gate and down into the dimly lit corridor, the luminescence of the blue flames continually moving along with them. Gradually, they descended deeper as it felt like they were moving underground until entering another large room. Inside it and on the opposite side was the _one thing_ they had come there in search of.

"Glad you finally made it, Danchou." Chrollo heard his name called - or rather his given title - and turned to see Phinks grinning at him. Machi stood just off to the side, while Feitan was nearly obscured by the lingering shadows in the room. It didn't entirely surprise him that his Spiders were able to reach the vault room before he and Kurapika did. There must have been fewer complications with the other route they took.

However, their unexpected appearances made Kurapika blink. "How the hell…?"

"Ay, the brat hasn't figured it out yet?" Phinks mocked, and he heard Feitan tsk following his statement. He then placed his left hand on top of his right bicep while pointing behind himself. "There is another entrance into this place right behind us."

The affirmation had Kurapika nearly _gaping_ at the man, and his eyes shifted to Chrollo, who almost looked dismissive. "Didn't think it was relative information that needed to be said since we had our own objective." He added and almost immediately felt the temporary flare in Kurapika's aura. Chrollo was sure the others sensed it as well, but they were unperturbed by it.

"Still could have told me," Kurapika huffed and pulled his lips tight. Sometimes his lover irked him when he did such nonsensical things. Being given insight even on the _smallest_ of details was vital.

"Not like it would have made any difference," Feitan commented from behind his mask, eyes dark and menacing. "We still got to our designation. All that really matters."

"I'll agree to that," Phinks added, a smirk forming over his face. "He's just sore that we have proven to be better than he is. Not that Danchou isn't skilled." Phinks paused before his eyes landed on Kurapika. "I bet you held him back with your damn ignorance."

A dark look twisted Kurapika's pale features, and he barely noticed that his right hand had curled into a fist. Consequently, the erratic pull in his emotions had also invoked the materialization of his chains. They rattled against his skin before going instantly still.

It drove him practically _nuts_ that several of the Ryodan members continued to heckle him, but just as fast as he caught the fugacious slip in his temperament, he had managed to get it back under control. Kurapika was confident they had readily picked up on the discrepancy, but he hoped it wasn't enough to invalidate his claims to provide reasons for them to trust him.

Staying in control was _crucial._

"Fine. You present a fair point. Regardless of the information given, the end result remains unchanged. I'll give you that much." It was hard to keep his vexation from presenting itself, but Kurapika took a few deep breaths to help calm him down. The last thing he needed was to further instill the tension that was already between him and the Spiders.

 _"Those are your future comrades. You can't keep on showing them your old hostilities. Doing so could ruin everything you hope to achieve."_

 _"Don't give up. They will eventually see the truth. It's only a matter of time."_

 _"Your spirit is unwavering, your determination, unshakeable. Pasts can't change, but futures can be altered. One day, they will see that."_

Once again, he heard voices whispering in the back of his mind, and Kurapika had to remind himself of the _truth_ they spoke. Although it was a painful reality, there wasn't anything they said that hadn't already come to pass.

Instead, he breathed in more, and his tension nearly evaporated when a comforting presence surrounded him, and Kurapika realized it was the calm part of Chrollo's aura. At times, his lover's flow could prove to be menacing, but now it was nothing short of _reassuring._ The sensation of the older man's hand brushing his only added to that fact.

"Really now? The both of you couldn't have done this at the absolute worst time? While I get your adversity to the Chain User, there is no reason to be arguing about the validity of his status right now. It's pointless and a complete waste of our time. We have only one focus, and that is what is on the other side of that door." Machi had entirely lost her patience by now with her two comrades and their ridiculous antics. She entrusted they would have acted better, especially Phinks, but both of them were no less _bullheaded_ than Nobunaga.

Despite how they felt about the Chain User, now _wasn't_ the time to be debating his value.

"Thank you, Machi," Chrollo responded smoothly as his attention faltered to the ones beside her. "While I still understand your concerns, you already know the circumstances behind Kurapika becoming a part of us, and he has been working diligently toward proving himself. You both just need to be patient while he does this. Regardless of our relationship, he is still a valuable asset to the Spider as a whole, and losing that aspect would be a great loss."

Both Phinks and Feitan glanced at each other, but their usually stoic expressions never changed. It was evident that Chrollo was serious, judging from the rigid tone of his voice. Neither of them chose to contest what he said even if they _didn't_ entirely like it.

"Alright, Danchou," Phinks uttered and turned away. It wasn't that he couldn't look at Chrollo, but knowing that he was wrong is what made it difficult to. He didn't want to look at Kurapika, _either,_ but something compelled him to anyway. "My original statement still stands. If he ever betrays us, I'll kill him."

The heat from the man's stare seemed to bore _right_ through him, and Kurapika's lips twisted at the statement. Not that he ever had any plans of doing what Phinks claimed, yet, the depth of his threat still rang in his ears. He made no attempt to conceal his enmity in any way.

"It is something you won't ever have to worry about, I can promise you that," Kurapika responded emphatically, and his expression hardened even more. At some point, they were just going to have to realize that he _wasn't_ lying to them.

Dealing with all the drama surrounding the past between them was definitely growing _quite_ tedious.

Kurapika's firm affirmation made Chrollo smile, even if it was faint. "With that said, we are here for one reason, and one reason only. It's time we focus on completing our objective." Following his words, Chrollo retrieved his cellphone and made a quick call to the only person who he knew would be able to open the complicated code on the vault.

 _"Just give me a moment."_ The voice over the receiver said, and Chrollo hummed in response. Several minutes later, the gears within the vault's door began to click and turn before finally humming, then coming to a complete stop. _"There, it should be open now_ ," Shalnark continued. _"Forgive me for it taking so long. The code was more complicated to crack than some I've encountered."_

"It's fine," Chrollo affirmed and nodded towards Phinks to open the door, "just wait for my signal, then begin heading towards our rendezvous location."

 _"Gotcha Danchou,"_ Shalnark responded, and the line fell silent. Chrollo slipped the phone back into his pocket.

The sound of squealing echoed throughout the room as Phinks pulled forcefully on the vault's door, and the sturdy metal gears wailed from the strain. After it was completely open, a _massive_ room waited on the other side.

One by one, they stepped inside and noticed that several rows of safety deposit boxes lined the walls aside a few shelves that housed different treasure oddities. In the center sat a large table with four chairs, and behind it was a much smaller one that held the sole reason for their raid on the bank. The Scarlet Eyes.

"There they are," Kurapika whispered, and he began making his way towards the opposite end where both sets of eyes were located. He felt Chrollo shadow him as he did so.

The others had split off into other parts of the room, and Phinks whistled as he began scoping out the copious amount of deposit boxes ripe for the picking. "Might as well take advantage of this opportunity." He uttered and began raiding the ones closest to him, taking whatever Jenny, jewelry, or otherwise, he could find. Both Machi and Feitan had started doing the same.

Kurapika ignored them, although the notion of them stealing anything else from within the vault pricked at his skin, his primary focus was locked on the Scarlet Eyes. As he approached the canisters, Chrollo right on his heels, there was no holding back the tremble he felt.

Each one he acquired was _another_ step closer to achieving his goal and finally giving his clan the eternal rest they so deserved. He came to a stop before the one closest to him and reached out for it, his fingers clasping around the cold glass as he picked it up.

"It looks to be intact," Kurapika uttered as he carefully examined the canister with its two eyeballs floating lifelessly within the fluid inside. He then felt a sudden and strong emotional wave flow through him, which caused Kurapika to waver, but only for a split second before it quickly dispelled. The sensation of Chrollo gripping his arm brought him back to his senses.

"Are you alright?" Chrollo questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I just felt light-headed for a moment." He stated and tightened his grip on the canister.

Kurapika's response didn't quite convince him, but Chrollo chose not to push the issue since he understood how difficult it was on his lover to regain the eyes of his dead people.

 _"The eyes that you and your Spiders extracted so mercilessly."_ A voice reminded him, and Chrollo was again brought back to that one point in time when _everything_ changed.

The past haunted him just as it did with Kurapika, and each time it did, the ghosts tormented him _relentlessly._ It was a thorough reminder of why he held remorse for the decisions he made. Chrollo hated being made painfully aware of him being the reason for all of Kurapika's suffering.

"Let me take that." He commanded softly to distract himself and took the canister out of Kurapika's hands as his lover extended it towards him. Chrollo then summoned Skill Hunter before retrieving Fun Fun cloth and carefully stowing the eyes inside. "Get the other one." He added.

Almost mechanically, Kurapika reached for the other canister and handed it to him, which he then placed inside. With both sets of Scarlet Eyes secure, Chrollo made Fun Fun cloth disappear and back into the pages of his book.

It was at that very moment he heard his phone ring.

 _"Danchou,"_ Shalnark's voice called from the other side, _"it seems we have company. I see several cars approaching our location. If you're really trying to avoid conflict, then you guys may want to get out of there."_

"Noted." He responded instantly. "Begin heading toward our rendezvous location." After that, Chrollo hung up the phone and looked towards the other Spiders who were busy grabbing whatever they could. "We have to go." He urged and watched them intently. "It seems our presence has been made known, so now it's time to disperse and begin making our way towards the agreed meeting point."

Immediately, everyone ceased in their activity and turned to face Chrollo, though Phinks appeared to be disappointed the most out of the three. "Damn it. And I wasn't quite finished yet."

"Just grab what you can, and let's go." Machi retorted then looked towards Chrollo one last time. "See you soon, Danchou." She stated formally then disappeared into the creeping shadows after stuffing a few more valuables into the bag she was carrying.

Phinks tsked and continued swiping what he could, the bag in his hands already full with bills and other treasures he managed to find. "I certainly didn't come all this way just to leave empty-handed." He groused. Feitan mirrored him and continued stuffing items into his bag as if nothing had ever been said.

Watching them irritated Kurapika as it gave him the impression they were ignoring Chrollo's warning in spite of their own greed. Not that he _wasn't_ aware of that aspect, but the fact they were now falling into the line of being caught left Kurapika feeling exasperated.

"We don't have time for that!" He snapped and balled both hands into fists. "You heard Chrollo. There are people headed our way, and it's a good chance that it's the authorities."

Phinks and Feitan stopped abruptly, and both of them locked eyes with him. If looks could kill, theirs would have. "We aren't afraid of any damn cops. And who are you to be telling us what to do?" Phinks growled. "We don't take orders from you."

"That's right," Feitan added, his voice firm and rough. "I'm not going to listen to you, Chain User."

Their blatant attitude made Kurapika practically gape at them, and he could feel his anger rising. "That isn't the point!" He nearly yelled and ignored the fact that Chrollo had placed a hand on his shoulder to cease his harangue. Kurapika was _beyond_ pissed. "I am not worried about what the fuck you're taking, but the fact that if we remain here, there is a good chance of us getting caught! If we leave now, at least we can avoid dealing with any trouble in the process."

Silence ensued between them briefly as Kurapika struggled to retain hold on himself. The arrogance that Phinks and Feitan exhibited was enough to invoke his rage. Again, Kurapika sensed his shoulder being squeezed, and he exhaled sharply.

"He isn't wrong," Chrollo finally spoke, and he eyed his comrades intently. "While I know we can easily deal with whatever is coming our way, if we can avoid any unnecessary conflict for now, then it's for the best. We got what we came for. It's time for us to get moving."

At times, it annoyed him with how some of his subordinates behaved, and Chrollo often wondered how he put up with it. Such an example was the way Phinks and Feitan were currently acting. It made him rub his temples in frustration.

"But-" Phinks began and was cut off before he could finish.

Without warning, Kurapika snatched the bag Phinks was clutching while giving him an intense look. "But nothing." He emulated and began stuffing what items the man had been poking at into the bag before jerking it closed and thrusting it back at him. "We don't have time for this, and need to get going." Kurapika hissed and stormed out of the vault without another word.

It all happened so fast that Phinks couldn't _barely_ parse what had transpired. The next thing he knew was Kurapika dumping money and other valuables into his bag before it was shoved back into his hands. The act practically surprised _and_ dumbfounded him all rolled into one. Phinks thought his jaw had come entirely unhinged by what he saw.

Chrollo, on the other hand, had merely smiled at what his lover did, and he followed Kurapika's example. "We'll meet up at the agreed location." He repeated to his comrades before exiting the vault himself.

Both men were left behind, and they exchanged looks before doing the same. Though Phinks grumbled to himself as he did so.

As the two groups split, Chrollo came up beside Kurapika while they made haste towards the nearest exit. "You did well back there." He commented and grinned smugly at the younger man. "I didn't expect you to actually go to such an extreme like that."

The words reached his ears, and Kurapika gave his lover a quick glance. "It's nothing really. There was just no need for unnecessary folly. We are trying to avoid incurring any more problems than we already have, and those two seemed as if they wanted to ignore that fact."

Naturally, Kurapika was well aware of the risk he took when he challenged other members of the Genei Ryodan, which both shocked and frightened him, but he was no stranger to taking chances. As he did while learning to trust Chrollo.

Still, he felt empowered, and in truth, it gave him a _thrill._ Kurapika wasn't trying to widen the divide between him and the other Spiders, but to set some of them straight or put them in their place was something he had _no_ opposition to.

"It's good to see you asserting yourself, babe," Chrollo smiled, but it was more than honest, it was _genuine._ He rather admired the blond when he asserted himself, and to see Kurapika take the initiative made him feel a rush of pride. There was just so much about the younger man that Chrollo _thoroughly_ enjoyed. "It's going to benefit you in the long run."

Hearing such words from Chrollo had caused Kurapika to look at his lover inquisitively, but it didn't seem to prevent the smug grin that graced his pink lips.

At times, the older man's compliments could have been seen as _extraneous,_ yet Kurapika only felt a sense of admiration coming from him.

"Glad you think so," Kurapika said, and his demeanor softened before he resumed watching the way ahead. They still needed to exit the bank and disappear long before whoever was coming had arrived. "But save your praise for later darling. We need to get our asses out of here first." He added coyly.

The grin on Chrollo's face only widened, but he said nothing in return. Silence fell between them as they quickly made their way out of the bank and back into the night before then disappearing without a trace.

* * *

It felt like an eternity had passed before they were able to return to their hotel room, but once they did, Kurapika managed to take a shower and had crawled languidly into the king-sized bed. Chrollo soon followed, his lover smelling of fresh spice, and was trying to persuade him to eat.

Though he was tired and spent, Kurapika decided to humor him and settled on eating the soup which they had brought earlier that day. After that, Kurapika then found himself finally lying back down with Chrollo pressed firmly against his back.

His lover's arms tightened around him, and Kurapika sighed.

"You're still tense," Chrollo mumbled against the skin of his neck, and Kurapika stiffened.

"Yeah, well, today wasn't exactly a memorable experience." He responded as his left hand found Chrollo's to lay on top of it. Gently, Kurapika twined his fingers with his lover's. "I'm sure you can relate."

There was a moment of silence between them as Chrollo took the time to contemplate what Kurapika said. After recalling the day's events, it was clear to him _why_ the Kurta felt the way he did.

Dealing with his Spiders wasn't going to be easy, and there was enough of a rift that it would take an indeterminate amount of time to close. Yet, Kurapika made progress, especially with the impression he was confident that was left on Phinks and Feitan right before they exited the vault. The look on his comrades' faces spoke _volumes._

Still, the day had been long and harrowing. Even after they left the bank, the second meet-up was no less taxing, and it had taken them several hours of waiting for the chaos to die down before he and Kurapika could think of returning. It really was of no wonder why the younger man was so tense.

"Oh, I most certainly can," Chrollo hummed, and he began to place soft, tender kisses along Kurapika's neck and shoulder. Had they been in a different position, he would have given his lover a nice massage. With how stiff Kurapika's muscles were, he _definitely_ needed it. "It can be difficult for even me at times." He added slowly.

At least they were alone again for the time being. Chrollo relished the time he spent with his Spiders, but he also felt the same about his own time with Kurapika. When it was just the two of them, it seemed his lover was able to be himself.

"No wonder why," Kurapika whispered with a quiet chuckle, and he breathed out contentedly when Chrollo had left kisses along his bare skin. The contact made him shiver, and Kurapika enjoyed every second of it. "Some of them could try almost anyone's patience."

While the words he said were truthful, Kurapika remained modest. Being a part of the Genei Ryodan brought about its own set of challenges, yet, he thought that he was finally ready to face that fact head-on. It was something which he had just _recently_ concluded.

"Sounds exactly like someone else I know," Chrollo teased, and before he knew it, Kurapika was reaching around to hit him upside the head with a pillow.

The act made him grin.

"Fucking ass," Kurapika grouched, then tightened his other hand around Chrollo's. He still couldn't explain it - and maybe he never cared to - but having Chrollo around and being in the man's arms always seemed to invoke a calm in him. Even the sound of Chrollo's beating heart had a way of soothing him.

Sensing the younger man relax, Chrollo pulled Kurapika as tight against him as possible before burrowing his nose back into the crook of his lover's neck and shoulder. "You know it," he teased before nipping Kurapika's tender skin, "and it's something you love about me."

He trembled from the sensation and gasped as a result. "Are you sure about that?" Kurapika retorted. "Sometimes, the things you do make me want to strangle you." He added, though his tone was soft and light-hearted. Perhaps at times, Kurapika found his lover's antics beyond insufferable, but _nothing_ Chrollo did would ever change the fact that he loved him.

Chrollo really was _everything_ he needed in the world.

"Is that so?" Chrollo jested in return, and he gave Kurapika's neck another nip, but this time a little more roughly. "Then, it's a wonder that you put up with me." His lover really was too cute like this. Everything about the blond Kurta kept him coming back for more. Kurapika was an addiction that Chrollo _never_ wanted to lose sight of.

"I put up with you," Kurapika began, though his voice was so tender, so genuine, so amative that it gave him pause, "because of how you make me feel. I love you, Chrollo, and more than anything."

The confession had caught him off guard, and Chrollo was almost shocked by what Kurapika said. Not that he wasn't aware of Kurapika's emotions, or the fact they shared something special, but for Kurapika to actually express himself and say it was the aspect he found astonishing. Chrollo was _glad_ to hear it as they never seemed to say it enough.

How someone like Kurapika was able to tame him, the feared leader of the Genei Ryodan, he may never know, and in truth, he didn't care if he ever did. "And I love you, my precious Kurapika." Even as the words slipped past his own lips, Chrollo was unable to help just how good it felt to say it. "Now, it's best to get some sleep as we both have a lot to do tomorrow. I am sure news of what happened at the bank will spread around Dalry rather fast."

Kurapika purred due to Chrollo's affection, and even though he wished to remain awake to continue relishing in their playful conversation, his lover was right. They needed to be prepared for what they will face come morning.

Without responding, Kurapika nodded then settled, and the moment he did, Chrollo's arms automatically tightened around him as he was held close to his lover's body. The warmth of his skin was comforting as the rhythm of the older man's heart lulled him slowly into a peaceful sleep.

It didn't take long before Chrollo eventually did the same.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I have to say it was fun to write more scenes involving the Genei Ryodan and how they deal with Kurapika and vice versa. Since Kurapika eventually becoming a full-fledged Spider is an integral part of the storyline, there will be many more parts down the line for Kurapika/Ryodan interaction, especially since Kurapika continues to endeavor in proving himself to the rest of them._

 _The particular members I chose for this mission were mainly due to the fact there are a few of them who, as we know, hold the biggest grudges with Kurapika and will need the most convincing of his loyalty. There is also the necessity of proving that he no longer seeks revenge. Kurapika's interaction with them will be the most crucial aside from the rest who are more willing to see what he will do. Moments like this will often occur as Kurapika and Chrollo continue their search for the remaining Scarlet Eyes._

 _And for those of you who may be wondering, Gon and co are not out of the story and will be appearing again soon. At least, in the physical sense. Those three still have essential roles in RoF's storyline. :) Hisoka will also be back at some point, as well._


	40. Reflections

**A/N** : _Hello everyone. It's time for another chapter release, which I had planned to upload a few days ago, but I had been so busy that I didn't have the time before today, but it's here nonetheless. :)_

 _As it stands, this chapter is roughly the halfway point for RoF. Even now, ten chapters past the thirty mark that labeled the fic as one year strong, I didn't anticipate getting this far and suffice it to say, it feels good to make this kind of achievement. :D Now, it's just a straight shot from here._

 _So, to note, it's going to be around eighty chapters. It could be more, or less, depends on how everything from now, until that point, actually pans out, but now you guys have a bit of an idea of what to expect. We shall see as the fic gets closer to that time. ;)_

 _Just know that I have a lot planned for this story, so there is much to look forward to._

 _And a special thank you to SweetsDreamer for her awesomeness and time to be the beta for RoF. ❤️❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _Chrollo and Kurapika begin preparing to leave Dalry for their trip to Odaria, and along the way, Kurapika has a startling revelation._

* * *

The following morning, Kurapika awoke with a terrible headache, the pressure in his temples causing him to groan in protest. He attempted to open his eyes, but his vision swam, and it took a few moments for him to become stable enough so he could actually function.

Kurapika then opened his eyes and found the bed was empty save for himself. The opposite side where Chrollo been sleeping was cold, which indicated his lover had risen some time ago. Kurapika reached for his cellphone to check the time. After the screen lit up, the display shown was 7:20 am.

Even though it was rather late in the morning, Kurapika _still_ hated waking up alone. The lack of a warm body next to his own had left Kurapika somewhat irritable as he had grown quite used to sleeping next to Chrollo, and truthfully, he _enjoyed_ having someone beside him at night.

His lover's presence made him feel safe and content, so when he realized the older man was not there, it caused Kurapika to grunt in disappointment.

After stifling a yawn, Kurapika pushed the white sheets aside and drew himself from the bed. The second his feet touched the floor, Kurapika heard a noise coming from the opposite room, and he quickly put something on to cover himself, although he and Chrollo were alone. Then, he stepped through the door.

It didn't take long for him to find Chrollo when he entered the common area, and his gaze landed on the older man who was sitting at the small two-seater table drinking coffee.

Chrollo immediately set the cup down after realizing he was there, and a rather broad grin spread over his lips. "Good morning, angel," he began and rose from his seat, "did you sleep well?"

A look of inquisition crossed over Kurapika's features, and the younger man crossed his arms over his chest. "You left me alone in a cold bed again," Kurapika uttered, and almost _immediately,_ he strode closer to his lover while closing the gap between them, "and you know how much I dislike that."

There was no disputing that Kurapika was slightly annoyed that he ended up getting left by himself. Still, Chrollo was reluctant to wake him knowing the young Kurta was _beat_ after everything they had been through.

He reached forward to stroke his fingertips over Kurapika's cheek. "I am well aware that you do," Chrollo began, his voice soft and appeasing, "but you looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides," he paused and leaned in close so that their lips were barely touching, "you needed the rest, and it gave me the chance to prepare a surprise for you."

Following his statement, Chrollo closed what space there was left and captured Kurapika's mouth in a gentle, tender kiss.

Of course, there was a squeak of protest from Kurapika, but his lover conceded rather quickly and began kissing back, the near desperation in the younger man's reaction caused him to smile against their shared lock.

Though his lips worked slowly against Kurapika's, the moment was brief as Chrollo soon felt the impelling need to breathe. Yet, the moment he tried to pull away, the sensation of hands gripping him _halted_ his movements.

"Not yet," Kurapika purred, and he was drawn back towards the blond, the look in those blue eyes gleaming with sheer need, "just a little longer." He added, and then Kurapika's pink and supple lips came over his once again.

The act had caught Chrollo _completely_ unawares as he hadn't expected his lover to be so demanding. He knew Kurapika was assertive and made no bones about exerting his dominance at times, but he never seemed to be the one that would initiate very often when it came to showing affection.

For Kurapika to insist on them continuing the kiss practically _astonished_ him. Ever since the day Kurapika had confronted him while in that alleyway back in Patalor, it seemed the younger man had been content with letting him be the one to enact first.

Now, _Kurapika_ was flagrantly showing his possessive side.

There really was no need for any hesitation and Chrollo took it as a sign to continue. It was an opportunity not to pass up as he had been experiencing an underlying thread of yearning for some time. Chrollo knew he _couldn't_ get enough of Kurapika and in more ways than one.

Their lips worked against one another and at a more feverish pace than before. Chrollo felt Kurapika press up against him as the Kurta groaned into the lock they shared, though there was no less urgency in the way Kurapika moved. It seemed as if his lover was practically _craving_ for his touch.

Nothing else seemed to matter as each time the need for air came, they only broke apart long enough to fill their lungs before diving right back in. Chrollo still couldn't believe it was Kurapika, who was _adamant_ about kissing him again and again.

Eventually, Chrollo could no longer hold back his own raging desire, and his lips soon found themselves latched to a tender spot on Kurapika's neck as a purplish mark bloomed over his lover's pale skin.

Once Chrollo was satisfied with his handiwork, it was then he was able to look at Kurapika properly. The beautiful blond Kurta was flushed and panting while passion burned behind his enticing blue eyes. Gods, but Kurapika was so _exquisite_ and would always be his and _his alone._

"That was rather unexpected," Chrollo muttered, a smug grin forming over his face, "especially from you, babe." He was still amazed by what had just transpired, but by no means was he complaining.

It had been some time since they were able to be intimate, and resisting was hard. Chrollo _longed_ for the day when they could actually take quality time for themselves.

"Is that because I rarely show you just how persuasive I can be?" Kurapika questioned, and he slowly drew his hands down over Chrollo's clothed chest. "Or perhaps it's because you realize that you're not the only one who has needs?"

The sound of Kurapika's voice was soft and gentle, but there was also a hint of seduction. Gradually, his fingers dipped lower onto Chrollo's abdomen until reaching where his navel was, and Kurapika paused as he idly toyed with the muscles there.

Even for Kurapika, suppressing his urges for Chrollo had been increasingly difficult. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kurapika had a craving that he often tried to stifle, but containing it was _hard._ It seemed the longer he was around Chrollo, the more his desire grew.

And his lover _didn't_ help matters either.

Each time they were close, touched, even kissed, it broke down Kurapika's barriers even more. He remembered how he felt before they actually became a couple, and even then, resisting was almost _impossible._

What Chrollo did to him only compelled him further, which continued to spur his drive. How the man was able to retain such a hold over him was something Kurapika didn't know.

And yet, he did not care. Just as Chrollo was possessive of him, so was he with Chrollo. As strange as it sounded - and crazy as it seemed - Kurapika couldn't stand the thought of Chrollo with another. The idea alone brought about a spark of anger that he had to keep under control.

For _now,_ he was merely upset about getting left alone in bed despite his lover's reasoning.

"Maybe it's also because I like seeing you take the initiative and actually be assertive," Chrollo purred as Kurapika's hands roamed over his body. "To see your dominant side is something I readily enjoy."

Perhaps it was his confession that invoked a flash of surprise on Kurapika's features, but clearly, his lover had been taken aback. His grin spread even more over his lips at the notion, and Chrollo moved so close to Kurapika again that he could practically _feel_ the younger man's breath.

There was a flicker behind those blue eyes that told Chrollo his words must have sparked something in Kurapika, for the blond's expression quickly changed. The instance of being caught off guard to appearing impish was a reaction Chrollo didn't expect from Kurapika, but it made him pleased nonetheless.

When Kurapika's lips came _dangerously_ close to his ear, Chrollo precisely knew what he intended.

"Oh?" Kurapika purred, and Chrollo trembled from the sensation of warm breath over his skin. "So what you are telling me is that you love it when I take control over you?" Knowing his lover responded in such a way from just their closeness alone invoked a semblance of pleasure in Kurapika. Not many times had he taken satisfaction from making Chrollo react, _especially_ in a sexual manner, but it was a feeling that he was beginning to _savor._

Even now, Kurapika _couldn't_ deny that fact.

What Kurapika said didn't surprise him, but Chrollo let him continue anyway to see what the Kurta would do. How his lover proceeded thoroughly _interested_ him. "Yes," Chrollo commented softly, and he leaned a little more into Kurapika's caress to instigate him, "I always want to see what you will do. It excites me, babe."

The scant few times where Kurapika actually took over were the moments Chrollo remembered that thrilled him beyond _anything_ fathomable and to experience that again - even if on occasion - was an aspect he _craved._

Chrollo wanted this, _needed_ this, and since they were equals, having it that way would only make the situation between them even _better._ He was determined to strengthen their relationship and bond in _every_ way possible.

All thoughts ceased when he felt lips contact the skin just beneath his earring, and Chrollo was unable to suppress the gasp that soon followed. He was vaguely aware of his back hitting the wall as Kurapika's body came fully against his own, the pressure from his weight was the _only_ thing that told Chrollo what happened.

Without hesitation or resistance, he tilted his head to give his lover better access, and the sensation of Kurapika suckling hard on his skin made him close his eyes as he practically _shivered_ in delight. To say that he didn't relish in Kurapika marking him would be a lie, and Chrollo _never_ wanted him to stop.

Regardless of his status or title, the thought of the Kurta having his way was thoroughly _enticing,_ and there was _no_ ceasing the desire to see it continue.

Only a few seconds had passed after Kurapika ended his ministrations, and before he could react, the blond dipped back in and captured another tender area, but this time on the underside of his jaw. His lover pressed even more roughly against him, and Chrollo couldn't help just how _good_ it all felt.

They remained that way for a while as Kurapika relentlessly attacked him while biting the underside of his chin, neck, and even parts of his shoulder. It astonished Chrollo just how persistent Kurapika was, but not once did he try to stop the younger man.

Everything his lover did was beyond tempting, and Chrollo was utterly addicted. Just the taste of Kurapika's honey alone was _unlike_ any other, and it always left him wanting _more._

When Kurapika pulled away, Chrollo groaned in protest as he had hoped their little romp would continue, but his lover merely came close to his ear once again. "Really now?" Kurapika whispered, his thin frame still against Chrollo's. "Maybe I will consider doing it more often," he articulated, a smile gracing his lips, "so long as you don't ever leave me alone in a cold bed again. You know how I felt about it last time, my love."

Kurapika then pulled away from Chrollo to gaze at the older man, but his smile remained. How gorgeous and alluring his lover appeared when covered in purplish marks while left in amazement. Chrollo looked no less than _spectacular_ while taking on the likeness of a divine being.

His lover was both strong _and_ compulsive, as nothing Chrollo did was short of alluring.

It made him _want_ Chrollo all the more.

Receiving such an answer had invoked curiosity in him, and Chrollo tilted his head slightly. "Do you really mean that?" He commented cheekily, and another breathy moan echoed from his chest when Kurapika's hands swept back up his chest and over to his shoulders.

"You have my word," Kurapika intoned, and he leaned in to nip Chrollo's bottom lip for added emphasis, "for I intend to keep it so long as you do the same."

The way Kurapika looked sparked further amusement in Chrollo, even so by the younger man's response, which in part, he _hadn't_ anticipated his lover actually saying. That alone left a _substantial_ impression on him as Kurapika was progressively opening up, which in reality, Chrollo was grateful to see.

In the beginning, Kurapika was reserved and puritanical, even going so far as to shy away from romantic advances or acts of affection, which only served to fuel his persistence and drive. Now that his lover had actually become more accepting of their relationship and the physical attraction they share, Chrollo _no_ longer saw the need to hold back.

Allowing himself to be blunt and forward with Kurapika was a facet he had since adopted, for the younger man had stopped rebuffing him. In truth, Chrollo couldn't have been _happier._

Kurapika's words seemed to reiterate in his ears.

"Then I can assure you that I will also," Chrollo confirmed, and he lowered his arms to wrap them around Kurapika's slender waist, "as I wouldn't expect you to do anything without promising the same. Besides, I am still interested to see exactly how far you will go with this. Not only do I trust you, but I think it would make our relationship a little more exhilarating."

He jerked Kurapika a little more against him just to accentuate his point, and the soft gasp that slipped from his lover's throat made Chrollo smirk once again.

Perhaps he was selfish and wanted more from Kurapika than he should, but there was no denying just how _entrenched_ he was. Chrollo knew he was bound to the Kurta as their lives were becoming thoroughly intertwined.

Even if both of them coming together was destiny or something earmarked by fate, one thing remained inexorable, and that was the fact they _belonged_ with each other.

Chrollo was sure that Kurapika must have felt the same way, for the moment the thought crossed his mind, the expression on the younger man's perfect features changed and became even _more_ devious.

"Good," Kurapka spoke quietly, and his hands tightened behind Chrollo's neck as they were pulled firmly against one another, "because I will hold you to it." He paused, and his eyes locked with the older man's, the depth of their lustrous color slowly drawing him in. "However, when you say that you want to see just how far I will go, do you mean like this?" And without warning, Kurapika ground his hips roughly against Chrollo's to tease him, the warmth between them making him gasp.

The force of his movement caused Chrollo to be pushed roughly against the wall, but it didn't stop Kurapika from showing his lover _precisely_ what his intentions were, and was just a taste of what would come in the future.

Shock laced over the older man's visage, and Kurapika let a grin form over his lips. "Well, that was unexpected," Chrollo began, and he instinctively returned the gesture, the feel of Kurapika's hips against his own eliciting another groan from within, "but yes, like that." He managed to add but had nearly lost his mind as heat pooled low in his groin, and Chrollo was certain if Kurapika kept going, he would soon end up with a rather painful erection. Staying collected after that was _hard._

Resisting the urge to take Kurapika right then was almost impossible, and he stilled his hands to keep them from traveling over the blond's firm ass. Chrollo was aware that if he enacted on his impulses, there would be _no_ stopping him.

So he suppressed the desire and not because he thought Kurapika didn't want the same thing as his partner's actions said otherwise, it just wasn't the right time. Chrollo hated they had to hold back from expressing their love for one another, but there were too many dangers for them to linger in any place for long.

He swore once they had collected all the eyes that he and Kurapika would spend proper time together. They both deserved _that_ much.

Kurapika readily picked up on Chrollo's hesitation, and although his lover was attempting to keep from reacting to his little taunt, his smile grew at what reaction he had managed to get. Proceeding any further would end up with them in a furious tangle of limbs and unstoppable passion. "I see," Kurapika purred softly, "then I have a pretty good idea of what to do in the future." He added cryptically and gently slipped away from Chrollo.

The lack of his lover's strong arms around him invoked a brief pang of regret, but there would be plenty of opportunities for them to indulge in each other's touch. He was content for _now_ with how things turned out.

Chrollo expelled a pent up breath when Kurapika left his embrace, but it gave him the chance to suppress the pressure in his groin. Thankfully, his lover had stopped before he could get aroused any further. Yet, Kurapika's ambiguous statement caused him to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh?" He replied after he was able to compel himself to speak. "Something tells me you don't intend to reveal what that might be, but I will wait for it, my naughty Kurapika," Chrollo added and winked before pushing away from the wall, the memory of what had transpired before lingering in his mind.

He wanted to see more of Kurapika acting wily. It _definitely_ was an aspect his lover didn't do enough of.

"You're right, I don't," Kurapika commented back in a taunting voice, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "as I am still mad about earlier so you will have to wait to find out. But, don't worry, though," he stopped while observing Chrollo, "I promise that I won't make you wait for too long, darling."

Really? So Kurapika was intent with being coy as well? Chrollo _liked_ the idea. How feisty Kurapika was acting had surely caught his attention. It made Chrollo _drip_ with anticipation. "Oh, I am sure that you won't," he commented smugly, and his eyes followed Kurapika's every movement, "as I know you can't keep avoiding your desire for me. Eventually, it's going to become overpowering." Chrollo stopped, and his posture slackened even though he still felt a lingering vein of heat prickling at his skin. "That said, the reason I got up earlier than you did was so I could make food for us." And he swept to the side to show Kurapika the small display of food that was strategically placed on the kitchen counter. "I had planned to bring you breakfast in bed, but that seems unnecessary now."

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, but when his eyes landed on the spread that Chrollo had prepared, and everything _instantly_ evaporated from his mind. The thought alone that his lover had been considerate after all made Kurapika practically melt with appreciation. His anger faded along with his retorts.

"Well, I don't know what to say," he spoke slowly, quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper, "but thank you, Chrollo." Although Kurapika wanted to chastise his lover for the snarky comment he made earlier, the fact that Chrollo rose early without him to secretly fix a meal and bring it to him in bed brought a small smile to his face.

It really was a kind gesture and thoroughly _proved_ to him even that Chrollo really _was_ human.

"Always babe. You know just how precious you are to me." Nodding, Chrollo indicated for Kurapika to follow him, and then he courteously pulled a chair out for the younger man to sit in. "Let's eat. We shouldn't let the food go to waste."

The smile on Kurapika's face grew a little more, and he followed Chrollo's example. After sitting, his lover brought the dishes filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon to the table. He wasted no time serving himself under Chrollo's careful eye, and once he had finished loading his plate, the older man sat across from him and began serving himself as well. Shortly after that, they were eating contentedly.

Finally, it was Kurapika who broke the short silence between them. "Have you managed to track down where the next pair of eyes is located?"

Chrollo was just about to take a bite of his eggs when he stopped and let his gaze land on Kurapika. "I have." He responded and then placed the morsel into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. "It was one of the things I planned to discuss with you this morning." There was another pause between them as Chrollo finished off what was left on his plate. He then continued. "Shalnark has constantly been searching to find out where each pair is, and luckily for us, he found someone else with more than just one."

It seemed his startling revelation had captured Kurapika's undivided attention as the young Kurta had stopped mid-bite on the pancakes he was eating. His eyes grew _extremely_ wide. "Again?" Kurapika commented in astonishment, and he lowered the fork back to his plate. "How many?" He inquired.

"Apparently," Chrollo continued, and he took another small helping of eggs and a few pancakes as he rarely ate them. "From what Shal found out, the person has several pairs, which he suspects to be more than two. He also found out who they are and their location. Our target's name is Debron Cloch, a scientist who resides in a small village called Odaria, which is east of here. However, Odaria is pretty isolated and is quite far. Traveling on foot would take at least two days."

Once again, Kurapika couldn't believe that someone else managed to get their hands on more than one pair of Scarlet Eyes, but after learning the person in question was a _scientist,_ he felt a slight surge of indignation flow through him.

The plausibility of their target using the eyes in some sick and twisted experiments caused Kurapika's stomach to knot. It was too _coincidental_ that someone versed in research had acquired so many pairs, and it brought back memories of his encounter with the cult back in Sorbia.

Even thinking about them, and the priestess who was using a pair of eyes in their awful rituals made Kurapika feel disgusted, so the idea of some scientist doing the _same_ caused him distress. If that is what truly was going on- Kurapika stiffened and clenched his fist in anger.

His reaction was something that didn't go unnoticed by Chrollo, and _instantly_ , he became concerned for Kurapika's abrupt change in demeanor. "Is anything wrong, love?" He asked slowly, "You suddenly got tense."

Dealing with such emotional turmoil caused Kurapika _unease,_ mainly because of the instances from his past. It was bad enough that he still had lingering memories from what happened nearly six years ago, but to relive the events from recent experiences made matters _far_ worse. Kurapika didn't even _want_ to think about what this Debron Cloch could be doing to his brethren's eyes.

The very thought alone _enlivened_ his rage.

"I feel a little unwell is all," Kurapika responded, his voice strangely quiet. "Maybe it's just a bit of fatigue from all the traveling we've been doing recently." Though his gaze lowered from Chrollo's as he wasn't able to look directly at his lover. Worrying him was the _last_ thing Kurapika wanted to do.

If he was lucky enough, Chrollo wouldn't be able to sense that he wasn't telling him everything.

But that was a _big if._

Yet, the expression that morphed over the older man's visage proved his suspicions. Chrollo immediately raised an eyebrow. "Babe, you're still a terrible liar, you know that?" He stated and reached over to pick up the mug containing his coffee before taking a sip. "Why won't you tell me what really is going on?" Concern laced his words, even as Chrollo kept his stance firm.

Which seemed to hold weight with Kurapika. His smile now gone and replaced by a frown; the younger man's eyes lingered on his half-eaten meal as his shoulders dipped a fraction.

Everything Chrollo said was nothing but _true_ , and he was a fool to believe he could hide anything from his lover.

They were so interconnected and emotionally bound that nothing escaped Chrollo's notice. Even his attempt to keep from the older man from fretting. Chrollo cared for him more than he knew.

"I am bothered by the fact that some person is possibly doing horrific experiments on my people's eyes. It just brings me back to the cult we encountered back in Sorbia and the rituals that were being performed on the pair they had." After speaking, Kurapika faltered in his speech, and this time, both his hands clenched into fists. The anguish he felt only added to the pain he never fully got rid of. It was hard enough getting past the initial misery at just losing his clan. This was even after their spirits told him they were at rest. "Thinking about it fills me with such anger, and I cannot stop myself from feeling the last bits of their dignity are being violated."

Tears threatened to well in the corners of his eyes as Kurapika breathed in and out slowly. Staying composed proved to be difficult and, despite that, everything in retrospect was due to Chrollo's unfortunate decision, it was the older man who genuinely cared for him the _most._

Perhaps Kurapika hadn't entirely forgiven Chrollo just yet, but the love between them was _strong_ enough that at some point, he knew that he would.

 _"Kurapika."_ A voice echoed, one that was soft and feminine, its familiarity giving him pause.

 _"Kurapika."_ It called again, and he breathed.

 _"My son, please do not worry, everything will be okay."_ This time, Kurapika blinked as realization struck on _exactly_ who it was talking to him.

The notion nearly caused his heart to break, and Kurapika felt himself tremble. It had been such a long time since his mother had come to him and to hear her voice now-

 _"Hold faith and confidence in yourself. Regardless of what may happen, just know that we are fine. Stay strong, Kurapika, and remember to keep on living. It's all we ever wanted. The one you now hold close to your heart shall be the one to light your way."_

And with that, she was gone. Kurapika could no longer hold back the crystalline rivers that managed to break free.

"Angel?" Kurapika turned to see Chrollo standing over him, concern etching his features.

He sharply inhaled while regaining his sobriety and then extended his hand to place it over Chrollo's. "I'm alright," Kurapika said and squeezed the top of it to reassure Chrollo even though he more than likely would need more convincing. "I was just reminded of something else."

Chrollo watched Kurapika critically for a moment, and although his lover was trying to keep him from worrying, he _still_ knew something wasn't quite right. "I understand how you feel, love, and just like last time, we won't allow the eyes to be desecrated." He pulled his hand away to lay it atop of Kurapika's before twining their fingers together. "We will retrieve them before anything can happen."

Ceasing his trepidation was difficult, albeit Chrollo's explicit reassurance. While his lover continued to offer compassion and support, it was _hard_ to ignore the stress from everything he had endured. Even being reminded of how he ended up on his quest in the first place didn't stanch the emotional struggle.

However, there was also no denying Chrollo's determination in resolving his pain and suffering. Even though Kurapika remained in conflict with completely letting go of his past despite the guidance and pleas of his clan, the fact that Chrollo also wished to see him entirely happy was _enough_ to keep him from fully plunging over the edge.

Kurapika took a deep breath to calm himself and _instill_ his resolve.

"I believe you," Kurapika began, Chrollo's touch giving him comfort, "and trust that we will liberate the eyes from those who wish to abuse them. It's just difficult knowing that other people are sullying my clan's remains."

Listening to Kurapika's sorrow made Chrollo frustrated that his lover continued to suffer. It pained him to know Kurapika was relentlessly caught between happiness and misery because of his cruel decision.

Knowing that perpetually _haunted_ him, and it only made him more _intent_ to right his wrongs. There was no changing the past, and Chrollo knew this, but he would alter the future.

It was only moments ago that Kurapika was expressive, passionate, and lively. Now he looked depressed. The past be damned if he would let that ruin it for his lover.

Chrollo tightened his grip on Kurapika's shoulder, and before he knew it, the younger man was back in his arms once more. It made him want to protect Kurapika from the world. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do," Chrollo began, and his arms wound even more around the Kurta, "but-" and his words trailed off as he buried his nose into Kurapika's locks. "I still regret that I am the reason you are in this situation."

Kurapika closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into Chrollo's embrace. The sound of his lover's heartbeat was soothing, although he could tell the older man was _also_ stressed. "Chrollo," he whispered and laid his head against Chrollo's firm chest, "you know that I do not hold it against you any longer. I may not have forgiven you entirely yet, but I love you all the same. Because you have proven that you do hold remorse while trying to right that wrong is enough to keep me from ever leaving." Kurapika paused, and he let his hands slide around Chrollo's shoulders. "I may still be conflicted, but once this is all over, I hope that I can finally move on."

Silence had descended around them, and Chrollo found himself at a complete loss for words. All he could do was hold Kurapika tight while everything the younger man said replayed over and over in his mind. The depth of his emotions had taken root in Chrollo, which left a _powerful_ impression on him.

Eventually, he found his voice. "That's all I have ever wanted to hear," Chrollo purred, and one of his hands made its way into Kurapika's hair, "for it makes me glad to know that you want me to remain in your life." Gently, he stroked through those golden strands, his fingers gliding through them with ease. "Just know that I will continue to do whatever is necessary to ensure your happiness Kurapika, for you are the most _important_ person in my life. Even my Spiders cannot keep me away from you."

This time it was Kurapika's turn to be surprised as he didn't expect Chrollo to react so _vehemently._ His lover's profession brought a pang to his heart, and for Kurapika, hearing it _comforted_ him.

His hands twisted roughly in the shirt Chrollo wore. "I don't doubt that you will, my love," Kurapika uttered as his face buried into the soft fabric, "as I still completely trust you. Though please be patient as it will take time for me to make peace with myself. I do want to move forward in life together regardless of how difficult it may seem."

Briefly, Kurapika stilled as he relished in Chrollo's soothing aura. At times it could be menacing, even _threatening,_ but now it was _protective._ Chrollo always made him feel safe.

"It pleases me to hear that as well," Chrollo hummed, and he held Kurapika even closer when he felt the Kurta grip his clothes, "but I definitely understand your situation, babe. I will offer all the support I can give, just don't forget that you're precious to me." He continued to card through Kurapika's hair, the tips of his fingers eventually brushing tenderly over his lover's cheek. "I love you too, Kurapika."

Once he finished speaking, Chrollo sensed Kurapika relax, and it made a smile form on his lips. He hoped that his profession was enough to assuage the younger man's stress. The last thing he needed was wrinkles marring his _perfect_ skin.

"Thank you," Kurapika sighed, and he automatically leaned into Chrollo's palm. As always, his lover knew how to make him feel at ease. "I'm okay now. Please forgive me for making you worry." He added, and then looked up to gaze into the older man's eyes. Their swirling depths only invoked a further calm in him.

Slowly, Chrollo let his other hand trail up along Kurapika's back as he continued to soothe his beautiful lover. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for." He replied gently, the look in Kurapika's blue eyes drawing him in. What Chrollo saw was not melancholy, but adoration. It made him pleased to see. "I get why you were upset, but I am also grateful that you are no longer fretting over it. We will retrieve all the eyes, I promise you that."

For several moments they merely stared into each other's eyes before Kurapika felt himself blush, and he turned away to nuzzle against Chrollo's soft neck. "I know we will." He uttered before inhaling sharply. "Sometimes, I need to be reminded of that as I tend to lose sight of it." Kurapika furthered quietly.

The smile on Chrollo's face broadened when he noticed crimson dusting over the younger man's skin, and he leaned down to kiss the top of Kurapika's head. "Then I will always be sure that you don't," Chrollo affirmed and kissed his forehead to seal the promise being made.

Whatever it took, he _would_ see that Kurapika did not stray.

"You better," Kurapika replied energetically, and he delivered a playful nip to Chrollo's skin. "Or I will kick your ass."

Chrollo chuckled at his adamancy and returned the gesture by gently biting Kurapika's ear. "I don't doubt that you would, angel." He breathed against it then continued. "As I know you all too well," Chrollo remarked, and his gaze met his lover's again. "That said, we should finish discussing our plans. It's best we get moving and soon."

Following his speech, Chrollo reluctantly moved away from Kurapika as the younger man nodded. He went back to the table and retrieved both mugs before entering the kitchen to refill them. After that, Chrollo handed one to Kurapika.

Which he graciously took, and the aroma instantly filled Kurapika's nostrils as he took a sip from its warm contents. He was grateful for the much-needed caffeine. "Alright then," Kurapika commented after receiving a moment to enjoy his coffee. "What mode of transportation do you propose to use this time around? Car, perhaps?"

He raised an eyebrow and carefully observed Chrollo. Not that he was keen on stealing another car, but it was better than walking. Considering the distance, spending days on foot probably _wasn't_ the best idea.

The question made Chrollo pause as he was about to drink from his own mug, and he peered into its swirling contents thoughtfully. "Actually, no." He answered, then brought it to his lips before taking a swig. "The terrain around Odaria is rough, and it will be hard for us to navigate on foot. Not to mention how long it would take for us to get there." Curiosity etched over Kurapika's features, and he could tell that his lover was obviously confused. The sight amused him. "Originally, I thought about air travel, but Odaria is a village and lacks an airport. Considering the nature of the place and what it will take to get there, I figured that making the trek on horseback would be best."

Kurapika's reaction didn't surprise him as the younger man appeared _completely_ dumbstruck, but Chrollo immediately grinned anyway.

"Horseback?" He stammered, and Kurapika thought his eyes were about to fall out of his skull. "Where the hell are we going to find horses?"

He couldn't _believe_ his ears. Even his brain didn't want to cooperate. Naturally, he was accustomed to riding on the backs of animals being a child of the forest, but they were in a major city, and he couldn't fathom where to even _begin_ locating any horses to use for them to use.

To a fault, his lover sounded crazy for suggesting such an idea. Of all the hare-brained things to come up with, that seemed to be the _worst_ one. But he decided to humor Chrollo nonetheless.

"Finding them won't be hard as a matter of fact," Chrollo commented, and he took another draw from his cup, "as there are a few farms just a couple of kilometers outside Dalry. I figured we could procure the horses from one of them."

It didn't take long for Kurapika to grow suspicious by the statement, and he crossed his arms as a result. "You mean we steal them." He corrected.

The grin on Chrollo's face only expanded.

"You're impossible." Kurapika shook his head and focused again on his coffee. He loved Chrollo, but at times the man could be _incogitable._

It was hard not to be amused by Kurapika's persistent morals, but regardless, his lover was gradually changing his views. "Am I?" He teased and tilted his head angular. "You know how I am, yet, you still put up with me." Chrollo couldn't help but say it although he _knew_ the answer.

"You know damn well why I put up with you. I shouldn't have to tell you again." Kurapika balked, and his lips twisted into a frown.

"Of course I do." He teased as the disapproval on Kurapika's face made him chuckle again. "I just love hearing you say it."

Chrollo's temerity made Kurapika roll his eyes, and he finished the remainder of his coffee irritably. "That is because you enjoy making me repeat myself." He stalked off towards the kitchen and poured the remains of the coffee in the maker into his mug. At this point, he _needed_ all the caffeine he could get. Kurapika grunted.

"Perhaps," he heard Chrollo say while focusing on his task, "but you still haven't done anything about it." The sarcasm was something Kurapika didn't miss, but he merely hissed between his teeth as a result. It was a wonder that his hair hadn't turned completely _white_ from all of Chrollo's asininity.

"Keep it up, and you may find yourself sleeping in a separate bed at the next place we go to." Kurapika finally spoke, his voice flat, and he narrowed his eyes at Chrollo to show just how _serious_ he was.

Almost instantly, Chrollo looked aghast, although it was spurious. "I don't think that you would." He challenged and rose his mug up to conceal the smirk that split his face.

Pushing his luck was _so enticing._

Gazing back over his shoulder, Kurapika eyed him dangerously. "Care to test that theory?" He grumbled. "Maybe then you will understand how it feels."

 _So intensive._ Chrollo could practically _taste_ the ferocity leaking off of Kurapika while his aura became threatening. There was no denying that his lover meant business. Ah well. It was best not to poke the viper's nest any further if he didn't want to end up in the proverbial dog house.

Nevertheless, it didn't keep him from being tickled pink by Kurapika's current reactions. The Kurta really was adorable when he got mad.

"I suppose not," Chrollo commented and resumed drinking his coffee. His lover was definitely ruthless when it came to his jiving. "Not like I relish the idea of sleeping alone."

For a moment, Kurapika could have thought he detected a hint of mockery in Chrollo's tone, but he chose to ignore it. "Good." He said and downed what was left in his mug.

Deciding not to provoke Kurapika any further - because damn his lover had fangs - Chrollo figured it was best to refocus on their objective. If they dallied for much longer, then things could become _even more_ complicated. Not to mention, they still had a long trek ahead of them. He was sure that Kurapika was just as anxious to get moving as he was.

"Well," he began and set his mug down after finishing his coffee, "it's probably a good idea that we get moving. Reaching one of those farms will take an hour or two on foot and then several more after we obtain the horses. If we want to reach Odaria by nightfall, then we should finish up here."

The pressure in the atmosphere subsequently changed, and Chrollo was relieved that Kurapika at least had calmed down. Even if it was _mildly._ "Alright." He concurred and mirrored Chrollo's action by placing his used cup in the sink. Kurapika then turned his attention back on his lover. "Though I have to admit," he furthered and sauntered back into the common room to begin packing his things, "I've been ready to leave from the moment you mentioned the location for the next pair of eyes." Kurapika then stopped abruptly and remembered what Chrollo had said earlier. "Or, several pairs I should say." He concluded before resuming his task

Chrollo watched as the younger man set about preparing for their departure and followed his example by doing the same. He, too, was ready to leave.

Aside from their temporary interlude, the morning went by smoothly, and once they were finished, Chrollo drug both of their suitcases to the door as Kurapika came up beside him. "Ready?" He asked the blond.

"Quite. I was born ready," Kurapika responded then elbowed him in the side while grinning.

Chrollo chuckled and pulled the door open for Kurapika. "I bet you were." He teased and stepped through the entryway behind his lover. Before he knew it, they were checked out and on their way to Odaria.

* * *

The sun had long since reached its peak by the time they began their journey east, and the heat was tolerable, but sweat clung to their skin even though Nen users tended to be more impervious to the elements. Not only that, Kurapika had started to feel the onset of sores forming from being in the saddle too long.

It had felt like hours since they had been traveling while on the backs of the horses that Chrollo had - as predicted - stolen, which fortunately for them, they were able to make off with undetected, but it didn't ease his annoyance any less.

With all the money he was sure that Chrollo had purloined during all his years as a thief, at least he should have been able to pay for the animals, but alas, there was _no_ teaching an old dog new tricks.

Kurapika reached into the satchel, which he tended to carry at his waist and removed the small bottle of water from within, though before he did, the tips of his fingers brushed over something familiar. He paused for a second after placing the bottle in his other hand, which held the reins and slipped his hand back inside. After contacting the object for a second time, Kurapika remembered what it was.

The small stone shaped like a heart.

It seemed like an _eternity_ since he had last held the stone as it was always kept inside his pouch, but this time, Kurapika drew his hand over it slowly while touching its delicate, glossy surface. Almost _instantly,_ he felt a wave of calm rush over him, and Kurapika was reminded of _why_ it was special.

Chrollo's words from that day echoed faintly within his ears as the scene replayed over in his mind.

 _"What you hold is called a Heart Stone. They are given to those by a person who is professing how they feel about someone. Like love." He paused, gauging Kurapika's reactions as the younger man's eyes seemed to go wide with the realization. "I gave it to you imbued with my energy in hopes it would help you find peace. Because," this time Chrollo breathed in slowly, looking directly into the Kurta's eyes, "I am falling for you, Kurapika. Because… I love you."_

Even that seemed like it had occurred so long ago, yet the moment was something Kurapika still cherished, and while being with the older man was _difficult,_ he couldn't argue that his life hadn't gotten better since then.

Once again, his mother had been right. She _always_ had. Not once did she doubt where his future would take him.

He wondered how she felt now that he had begun following the path which she encouraged him to take and whether or not she was proud of him. Kurapika thought back to just that morning when he could hear her tender voice calling to him. Thinking about it made his heart ache as he missed her more than anyone could know, but from how she sounded, at least there was comfort in knowing that he had chosen to live.

 _And chosen to live that life with Chrollo._

Gingerly his fingers curled around the stone as Kurapika held it within his palm before reluctantly letting it slip back down to the bottom of the satchel. He _immediately_ missed the comfort it gave him.

Kurapika made a solemn vow that he wouldn't ever neglect the stone again. If Chrollo found out, he was sure that his lover would be disheartened since the primary reason for the stone was to bring him peace. It was bad enough that Chrollo had gone as far as to imbue it with his own energy just to ensure that result, but to ignore that was downright _ungrateful._

The Heart Stone was no less important than the necklace which he always wore.

Inwardly, he chided himself for being so pococurante.

Sighing, Kurapika took a few sips of water before placing the bottle back into his bag.

"How much further do you think it will be?" He asked to distract himself and raised a hand to shield his eyes as he tried to survey the landscape before them. It was easy to watch their surroundings since they had been going at a steady trot for a while.

The question nearly caught Chrollo off guard as they had been riding along in silence for some time, but he turned to glance his lover's way. "Shouldn't be more than three or four more hours." He responded and raised an eyebrow at the Kurta. "Need a break, love?" It didn't surprise him if Kurapika had been growing tired of the saddle. They _had_ been traveling by horseback since noon.

"That long?" Kurapika groaned, and he clutched the reins almost roughly with both hands. "Truthfully, I don't know how much more I can actually take before my ass goes numb. It's not like I hadn't gone riding before as we did so a lot back in Lusko, but I am just not used to it anymore."

His horse jerked suddenly, and it caused him to bounce roughly in the saddle. Kurapika grunted from the impact along with the ache he felt in his legs. Even getting stuck in the position he was in didn't help as it only made practically _every_ part of him hurt. Kurapika drew in a breath while he tried to dull the pain, though in truth, taking a break was probably a good idea.

"I see," Chrollo commented, and he pulled gently on the reins to guide his horse around so he could face his lover. The animal made a sound and came to a full stop. "Let's find a place to rest then." He leaned over to pat the neck of Kurapika's horse before taking a second to observe their current surroundings. Off in the distance was a small copse of trees, and Chrollo prompted his horse to take a few steps forward to get a better look. "There is a small patch of foliage just a short distance from here. We can use that spot to stop at."

Nodding, Kurapika gently nudged his own horse in the same direction, which Chrollo began moving towards. After a few minutes, he was grateful to be _finally_ climbing out of the saddle. His fingers grasped Chrollo's as his lover helped him down, and once his feet touched terra firma, Kurapika wasted not another second stretching his body.

Standing had never felt _so good._ "That's better," Kurapika emulated as he trailed behind Chrollo, who managed to find a fallen log to sit on. He took a seat next to him. "My legs just had enough of that position." He spoke casually and glanced over his shoulder at his lover. To Kurapika, the older man appeared unfazed. "How about you?"

Although his attention had remained averted to the front of him, Chrollo could just make out Kurapika from his peripheral vision. The younger man looked worse for wear, which was something he _hated_ seeing.

All the constant traveling from place to place was _definitely_ beginning to take a toll on his lover again.

"Nothing I cannot handle," Chrollo spoke casually and reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a few sticks of dried beef. "I had already anticipated on a long ride and being on horseback for a while. There isn't much that tends to bother me." He added before fetching two cans of beer as well and offering one to Kurapika along with the beef. "I know this isn't exactly your thing, but it may help calm the nerves since we lack any coffee right now."

He watched Chrollo almost critically as he was astonished by his lover's response, but the more he thought on it, the less _perplexing_ it seemed. Kurapika knew that Chrollo was eccentric and quite mysterious, but over time, he slowly began to understand the man.

Chrollo really was something else, and not in a bad way. There was so much about him that Kurapika felt attracted to, and although his lover was an ass at times, he _thoroughly_ enjoyed Chrollo's company.

Kurapika took the beer in spite of himself. At that point, he was content with anything. "What? Are you an alien or something?" Kurapika jested, and he peeled back the tab on the can. The beer was partially warm and wasn't exactly the best thing, but it was decent. He exhaled sharply.

"Not really," Chrollo hummed and took a swig from his own can. It wasn't that he was ill-prepared or anything, just always _expectant._ The world was cruel, rough, and dangerous. Staying temperate while being rational was one key to survival. He would never have lasted as long as he did if he _hadn't_ adopted that kind of mentality. "I just learned to accept what may come and deal with it accordingly. Otherwise, it tends to break one down and rather quickly." His eyes then found Kurapika's. "Eventually, I believe you will end up doing the same."

Pondering over what Chrollo said had taken Kurapika some time, but in truth, there wasn't much that his lover had told him that _wasn't_ accurate.

For the longest, he tried to remain prepared, ready for what was thrown at him, and even then, Kurapika _still_ found a lot of situations challenging to get through. He was stoic and anesthetized to much of the world as he had lost so much already, but Kurapika gradually realized that trying to remain numb was only a major setback.

Far too many times had he let his guard down or allowed his emotions to run rampant. Kurapika was only punishing himself in the long run. And Chrollo had been the one to teach him that.

 _"The very same person whom once caused you heartache will now be the one to bring forth your salvation."_

The epiphany was startling, and yet, there was only _honesty_ to it.

"Maybe you're right," Kurapika uttered as he toyed with the can in his hands before decisively taking another swig. "I have allowed myself to become too lax and have taken too much for granted. It's time to face the world and take it head-on." He broke eye contact with Chrollo to stare forward. God, he _despised_ how awful his life had been, but at least it was changing for the better. He just had to remember that.

It was such a drastic change in opinion, and yet, Chrollo wasn't entirely surprised that his lover had come to such a conclusion. There was just so much that Kurapika needed to put back into perspective so he could never lose sight of what was important.

There would be instances where sacrifices would need to be made, but it didn't alter the fact that being strong and prepared was _always_ vital.

He had adopted that same type of philosophy ages ago.

"Not going to argue with you there, babe," Chrollo stated, and he reached over to rub along Kurapika's shoulders. He could feel the stiffness in the young blond Kurta's muscles, and it made him frown. When he got the chance, Chrollo decided to give his lover a good and proper massage. Kurapika plainly _needed_ it. "You just have to learn to adapt to any type of situation and be ready for every possible outcome. If you always anticipate that, you will find that facing problems or even the world is that much easier. I've had to do this for most of my life." Instinctively, his fingertips kneaded Kurapika's skin through his clothes in an attempt to soothe his lover. The tension was _distinct._ "Though I will admit, my childhood wasn't any easier."

Kurapika turned to face Chrollo again when he trailed off, and admittingly, the blond felt empathetic towards his lover. While he had a fairly decent childhood - albeit losing his family later on - he had an inkling that Chrollo had his own terrible past, considering his origins.

Meteor City was a place for outcasts, nobodies, and those who were shunned by society. It was nothing but refuse, broken dreams, and lost time. It was _literally_ a site of nothing but practical garbage.

Unfortunately, it was the same location where Chrollo was born and had grown up. It _definitely_ was not somewhere for children, and to think of what kind of life he had while running through its ragged, torn, and broken streets made Kurapika feel bad for his lover. The more he took that into account, the better his outlook and viewpoint became.

The new perspective influenced him to have a completely different sentiment. While Meteor City had groomed Chrollo into becoming who he was today - criminal or not - it didn't alter the fact that he had it just _as_ rough as a lot of others.

"Honestly," Kurapika sighed, and he unconsciously leaned into Chrollo's ministrations, "I had been selfish for not thinking that you didn't suffer as well." The way those hands pressed against him felt utterly good. To a fault, it eased some of the tension in his body. "I figured that you were just some cold-blooded criminal and murderer. Not once had I ever questioned what kind of life you were forced to endure growing up."

His lover's abrupt statement gave Chrollo pause, and he raised an eyebrow. Now _that_ was something he didn't think he would ever hear. Naturally, he never expected sympathy from others, but to get that from Kurapika? To say he wasn't flattered and a bit glad would be a _total_ lie.

"While I am not entirely surprised you thought of me that way," Chrollo began as he resumed stroking and rubbing Kurapika's back, "I also cannot say that I don't blame you for once having an unsavory opinion of me. The things I've done and continue to do will make anyone think that way."

And it wasn't only that. Like Kurapika, the past, too, _haunted_ him. Some of the things he did Chrollo housed no regrets for, while others…

He could not undo what had already been done, but to ensure a better future, he _had_ to move on.

There were certain mistakes he would never repeat, yet, he vowed to atone for his sins; however, he had to. At least, for Kurapika's sake.

Deep down, Chrollo believed it was the same for Kurapika. Neither of them was any different and were more _alike_ than not. It was another reason they were so drawn to one another.

"How you are now doesn't weigh at all on how I feel about you." He spoke after a moment of silence and drank the rest of his beer before focusing on Chrollo again. "While I do understand your nature and that you cannot just stop being who you are, I've come to accept it. I may still blame you for what happened to my clan, but I also know you truly regret what you've done." This time, Kurapika extended his hand to let his fingertips softly touch his lover's cheek. "Chrollo, you have shown me that you are not a heartless murderer, but a human with a heart and soul. It's what made me fall in love with you."

His confession had almost thrown Chrollo for a loop, and for one who rarely ever shown his vulnerable side, he did so for Kurapika. "It truly makes me grateful to hear you say that." He responded, but quietly, his voice almost a purr. "There are only so many ways I can express how truly sorry I am for everything I have done, and I still vow to make it up to you somehow."

 _So sweet._ It was all too surreal, and Kurapika was almost at a loss for words. He let a smile form over his rosy lips, and for once, there was nothing _but_ tranquility.

Another thing his mother had been right about was the aspect of finding peace, but with Chrollo.

"You don't have to worry, love," Kurapika cooed and then allowed his fingers glide up and into Chrollo's soft, raven locks, "I trust that you will." He let the tips move freely through those strands, the sensation very soothing. "And like I said, I'm sure I'll forgive you eventually, but what will never change is the fact that I love you."

Kurapika let his hand fall away, but only to caress down the side of Chrollo's head, neck then over those broad shoulders. His lover was _beyond_ gorgeous and sexy as hell. The man's stormy grey eyes were fascinating as well as mesmerizing, even his voice had a way of making Kurapika melt.

Everything about Chrollo had a way of gripping him, even the man's firm, yet chiseled body.

Maybe he didn't want to admit it, but not only was he emotionally attracted to Chrollo, but physically and sexually as well.

The way Kurapika touched him was beyond pleasing, and Chrollo let his eyes slip closed for a moment. "One day, I am sure you will." He whispered, and he kissed the inside of Kurapika's wrist as the younger man's hand moved down, the sensation causing him to shiver slightly. "And I will always love you, Kurapika," Chrollo finalized, the rhythm of his heart now resounding in his ears. The way it beat was to _every_ syllable of his lover's name.

Neither of them continued talking for some time before the sound of one of the horses baying caught their attention. Kurapika pulled his hand away and proceeded to toss the can into one of the few bags they were carrying. As he did so, Chrollo started gathering their things.

"Probably best we get moving again." He said and stood up.

"Not going to argue with that," Kurapika conferred and rose himself before heading back towards the horses. Of course, he wasn't looking forward to getting in the saddle again, but they needed to get to Odaria and _soon._

Once he reached the brown mare, Kurapika gave her a reassuring pat before climbing onto her back again. Then, Kurapika glanced back over his shoulder and noticed his lover had already done the same.

Chrollo's dark stallion came up beside him. "Ready angel?" He smiled.

"Very much so." And with that, they were both moving again.

* * *

The vibrant colors of twilight had just begun to accent the area when Odaria came into view. Multitudes of lights flickered in the distance from the many small fires that burned on top of wooden poles surrounding the village. Stars filled the sky with the setting of the sun.

Hours had passed since they had resumed traveling, and as such, Chrollo just started to feel the onset of weariness. From the looks of his lover, he felt the same.

Chrollo gently guided his horse in the direction of the border, each step taken was another that brought them closer to their destination. Although their method of travel had been the best recourse, Chrollo now understood how Kurapika felt.

To say he was tired of the saddle would be an _understatement._

Thankfully, it had only taken them less than thirty minutes to reach the edge of Odaria. Before they knew it, he and Kurapika were finally passing beneath the gates that led inside the village.

Almost immediately, the natives who were wandering about or still busy finishing the chores of the day had stopped to watch them as they passed by. Chrollo assumed that not many travelers visited the place.

"We don't see too many strangers in these parts." A voice called them just as they both came to a stop. Chrollo turned to see an elderly gentleman wearing overalls who appeared grizzled by years watching them. One of the man's arthritic-looking hands stroked through his modest white beard.

Chrollo paused for a moment while appearing thoughtful, and he quickly peered at Kurapika from over his shoulder before facing the elderly man again. "We're just passing through," he began and smiled the best he could despite being exhausted from traveling, "and plan to only stay for a few days. My partner and I are taking a trip cross country to see the sights." He paused a moment before resuming. "May I ask where the nearest inn might be?"

The man observed them as he continued stroking through his beard. Strangers in Odaria were uncommon, and he hadn't seen any in quite a few months.

Still, he grinned from behind the fluff covering his lip. "Sounds interesting." He responded and turned slightly to gaze at Kurapika. "Don't get a lot of tourists, especially youngins. If it's the sights you're looking for, or perhaps wanting some peace and quiet, then you've come to the right place." Again he paused as his attention then landed on the dirt street in front of him that lead further into Odaria. "As for a place to rest your head, I'd have to say The Maiden's Song would be your best bet."

Those silver eyes drifted back to him, and Chrollo did his best to keep his demeanor as friendly as possible. Fortunately, it appeared the people of Odaria were just as polite as those he and Kurapika came across in Dalry.

Luckily enough, news of their bank heist hadn't reached the village, which he was _grateful_ for even though no one knows that it was the infamous Genei Ryodan who committed the act.

It made Chrollo _pleased_ by that notion.

"You're probably right-" He commented, then trailed off.

"Name's Byron m'boy. Byron Wright." The man responded gleefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright." Chrollo bowed from his horse and smiled. "But yes. Odaria seems to be the type of atmosphere needed. We will definitely take what you said into consideration."

Byron's eyes softened as he waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. I'm happy to oblige."

Kurapika remained quiet as he watched the exchange, but as usual, Chrollo was _overly_ ostentatious when talking to strangers. The act made him roll his eyes.

Regardless of how he felt, Kurapika remained patient, although, to an extent, he wanted to _choke_ Chrollo. His horse pranced anxiously as if the mare was mirroring his current mood.

The horse's movement had quickly caught his lover's attention.

Chrollo cleared his throat absently. "Well, we should probably get going, but thanks again for your assistance. You've been a huge help." He added and guided the stallion into the direction Byron had pointed them to. If they lingered any longer, he was sure Kurapika would chastise him. The blond was a force to be _reckoned_ with when angry.

"Any time. I hope you enjoy your stay while in Odaria," Byron spoke as they started to trot off.

Silence fell between them as they continued riding through the dirt road towards the inn, and it wasn't until Kurapika came up beside his horse that he could see the annoyance in the Kurta's eyes.

He was prepared for the verbal onslaught.

"Always have to lay the charm on thick, don't you?" Kurapika quipped once they were out of earshot of the old man. "You can never just act normal." His eyes locked intently with Chrollo's.

The comment _surprised_ him, but Chrollo merely grinned. "You know how it is." He watched his lover carefully, but much to his astonishment, Kurapika didn't appear as miffed as he had initially anticipated. "At least it keeps people from suspecting that we aren't simply tourists," Chrollo added factually.

Kurapika's lips thinned, but despite his lover's theatrics, he couldn't denounce what Chrollo said. "Perhaps you're right. Just don't get too carried away."

Amusement etched Chrollo's features as a result. He _half_ expected Kurapika to put up more resistance, but the lack thereof only enhanced his grin. "That is something you don't have to worry about," Chrollo assured.

Something in his words made Kurapika shoot his lover a side-ways glance as he figured the older man was exaggerating, but he fell silent anyway. Chrollo had unusual habits, and bizarre quirks that he knew would never change. Expecting otherwise would be _futile._

Instead, Kurapika shook his head and continued following Chrollo to the inn.

A short time later, and after boarding their horses at a nearby stable, they were both standing inside the old room that was given to them.

Kurapika removed his cloak and laid it over one of the two wooden chairs before going to sit on the side of the large, canopy bed that sat in the center. He inspected it critically before decisively taking off his shoes. While they had ridden horseback for most of the way, his feet still hurt. Kurapika grumbled while rubbing them. He was vaguely aware of the bed dipping beside him.

"Here, let me help you," Chrollo ushered softly, and he gingerly took one of the Kurta's feet between his fingers as he massaged it tenderly.

While it was abrupt, Kurapika offered no resistance, and he lowered himself against the bed, the cotton sheets soft against his back. "Well, I didn't see this coming, but it feels nice." He muttered then grunted when Chrollo hit a particularly tender spot.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at him, a partial grin appearing on his face. "Nothing I do should come off as surprising." His fingers worked meticulously over the younger man's arch and heel as he paid particular attention to the stiff muscles. "You know that I will do anything for you."

The veneration made Kurapika snort, but in reality, he was _extremely_ appreciative. Being so generous wasn't something he suspected to be in Chrollo's nature, yet, the older man was ready to cross the ocean and climb every mountain for him. Kurapika never felt so important, so illustrious. It was true when Chrollo claimed he was _special._

For most of his life, Kurapika believed himself to be insignificant, but to have someone value him so, it nearly made his heart _burst_ with gratitude.

"I know," Kurapika breathed then closed his eyes, "and it's something I am thankful for."

His confession made Chrollo's grin spread further. "I'm glad to hear that." He responded and began to work even more firmly along Kurapika's foot. It never ceased to amaze him just how abusive his lover was on his own body.

Chrollo kept on with his ministrations for so long that he had completely lost track of time. When he realized exactly how late it had gotten, darkness had since settled over the village. Even Kurapika appeared to have fallen asleep during the massage as his lover's breathing was slow and even.

It was no wonder that Kurapika had passed out as the younger man was _obviously_ tired from their extensive journey. Though, what bothered Chrollo was the fact that the beginnings of dark circles had started to form beneath Kurapika's eyes again.

He frowned at the notion, but rather than allow himself to become inordinately stressed over Kurapika's health, Chrollo carefully pulled the covers up over his partner's body before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed beside Kurapika.

Gently, he leaned over to kiss his lover's temple before flipping the light out. They still had _so much_ to do ahead of them.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _I finally got to do something I had wanted to do for a while now. The idea of Chrollo and Kurapika traveling from one location to the next via horseback had been an aspect I'd been itching to write for the longest. I figured since their next destination is quite isolated (think of the Kurta village in Lusko), using horses to reach it was the best decision. And it let me write the scene that was sitting in the back of my mind for /ages/ now. :O I totally had a lot of fun with it._

 _Also, couldn't let the scene go without the boys getting a little frisky, now could we? 😉😉 I am going to continue spacing out smut scenes to keep a decent balance of that and the actual plot even, but it hasn't stunted my desire to let them get a bit wild along the way. LOL_

 _Things are also heating up and there will be some pretty heavy stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so there is that as well. 😀_


	41. Eye of the Storm

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers and happy New Year, or emalmost/em New Year! As we verge on the birth of a new year, I have come releasing another chapter just in time for it. I figured this would be the last one released for 2019, and the next ones will come as we go into 2020. Truthfully, this chapter gave me a few fits along the way as I was working with the intended plot, but overall, I think it will make it very interesting, especially after our boys had a few less intense missions. So I can say to expect things to heat up._

 _And as always, a huge thank you to SweetsDreamer for her continued beta work for this fic. ❤️❤️❤️_

 **Summary** : _Both Chrollo and Kurapika make their final preparations to invade the mansion of Debron Cloch for the Scarlet Eyes, yet, after they both make their assault, Kurapika realizes just how dangerous the man truly is._

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun proved to be more intolerable than expected as Kurapika sat at the open-air cafe he and Chrollo were eating their meal at. It was virtually empty save for the two of them, and he leaned forward, cup in hand as he drank his coffee while mulling over what information they had managed to gather about their target, _Debron Cloch._

Nothing else was said about the man other than he was apparently a recluse and strayed away from the village unless he needed supplies. A few people even said that he was strange and generally only conversated about his most recent projects or the outcome of failed experiments.

Even then, it seemed as if most of the locals didn't care to talk about Debron. He had already raised enough of a negative opinion of himself that most of the villagers dealt with him as _little_ as possible.

It seemed their job was going to be harder than they initially thought.

Kurapika sighed and relinquished his thoughts long enough to take another drink from his mug.

"So, apparently, this Debron Cloch doesn't even live inside the village itself," Chrollo spoke, and Kurapika turned from his coffee to look at his lover. "From my understanding, he isolated himself and lives in a large mansion on the outskirts of town."

There was a momentary pause as Kurapika considered what Chrollo said. He broke eye contact with the older man long enough to peer into the cup he held. "I suppose it may just make our job easier then," Kurapika responded and finished off what remained. The second he put the mug down, the waiter who had been assigned to their table quickly scurried over to refill it. He nodded in thanks before the man walked off. "At least we won't have to worry about any of the villagers getting involved, and since he isn't favored, not much may occur after we raid his place for the eyes."

Once the waiter left, Kurapika proceeded to add cream and a mild amount of sweetener to the coffee he was provided and relished in the warmth and taste. He was actually _surprised_ at how good the stuff was in Odaria, but it was probably a staple of the village, and the people had years to perfect it.

Still, Kurapika was impressed nevertheless.

For now, it had taken his mind off turbulent emotions and the stresses of their journey. Although he and Chrollo were in preparation for another mission, it was nice to spend a little quiet time. Kurapika could tell it was the same for his lover.

The older man appeared thoughtful. "That may be so," Chrollo added after a brief moment of silence as he drank from his own cup. "Considering the man's introverted nature." So far, he and Kurapika had been lucky with as many people and factions they had stolen pairs of Scarlet Eyes from. Though, Chrollo figured it may catch up with them sooner or later. "It just might end up not generating any repercussions in the long run." He stated and met Kurapika's eyes once more as the blond turned back to face him.

So far, they had acquired seven pairs of eyes plus the one he had stolen from the auction in Yorknew the year before, and in the wake of their goal, both he and Kurapika had incurred _a lot_ of enemies. The worst being the Mafia and possibly the cult they dealt with back in Sorbia.

Yet, it wasn't as if the Genei Ryodan weren't already well known. He and his Spiders had undoubtedly made a name for themselves.

Kurapika was just a part of that renown by extension.

 _"And that will change, however, once he fully becomes a Spider."_ A voice inside Chrollo's mind casually reminded him.

Regardless, he knew that his lover was well prepared for what the future held in becoming a part of the Genei Ryodan.

"Not complaining there," Kurapika answered and decided to resume eating his food. If anything, maintaining his health was a top priority. Otherwise, Chrollo _would_ berate him again and persist on feeding him all his meals. "We already have enough people after us as is."

There was truth to Kurapika's words, as Chrollo had _long since_ known of the consequences they would more than likely incur by going after the Scarlet Eyes. Not only were Spiders the ones to bring such a treasure to the world, but many people invested in the eyes for their beauty and rarity.

So, now news of someone trying to recover them was more than likely going to cause a stir - which it already had - and now, that aspect made it much _harder_ for him and Kurapika.

"Hence the reason why I would like to avoid adding more to that list if possible," Chrollo spoke from over the rim of his mug, "as it may complicate matters for us down the line." He paused and finished the remainder of his coffee before setting it down and observing Kurapika as his lover ate his food. While he did so, Chrollo was vaguely aware of the waiter refilling his cup until the man was already walking away.

The more, the merrier, he thought it seemed neither of them could get enough of the stuff. After everything they had been put through, _both_ of them needed it.

Though having caffeine addiction was the _last_ thing Chrollo was worried about.

Kurapika hummed as he looked up from his plate to focus on his lover. Of course, the older man was watching him like a bloody hawk. Not that he could blame Chrollo, though. "If it hasn't already." He admitted and tilted his head slightly. "I mean, we already pissed off the Mafia, which isn't hard to do as is, among countless others…" Kurapika stopped momentarily as once again, the cult came to mind, and he _quickly_ suppressed the thought. Now wasn't the time to let his emotions get the better of him. "So far, we have been lucky," Kurapika added while trying to be more optimistic.

He was surprised that no one had really come after them - yet - with as much of a commotion they generated from their previous missions. Other than the Hunters Association revealing they were aware of his and Chrollo's activities, not so much as a blip otherwise had shown up on their radar.

Which made Kurapika _wary._ Not that he wanted to invoke more trouble than they were already dealing with, but something down in his bones told him that it would _eventually_ happen.

Ignoring _that_ was impossible. Everything Kurapika felt was like a premonition of what was to come.

 _Hopefully, he was wrong._

"Well, at least with this job, we shouldn't have to worry about anything afterward. I just cannot say for any subsequent missions," Chrollo admitted, and he finished sweetening his second cup of coffee before taking a sip. "It's why I've been planning ahead for using routes with the least possibility of backlash down the line. Such was inevitable early on, but now, it's been easier to come up with more solid strategies that save us in the long run."

Chrollo set the cup down, and his eyes locked with Kurapika's again. He could _readily_ tell that his lover must have felt the same way for contemplation had crossed over the young blond's features.

They had to do whatever was _necessary_ to ensure that their future missions went as smoothly as possible. It really was in their best interests.

"Do you feel pretty accurate with that assumption?" Kurapika asked, and Chrollo could sense the seriousness in his lover's tone. He couldn't blame the younger man for wanting to be sure. There was _enough_ on their collective plate as is. "Because I know we can't really afford any discrepancies if wish to keep problems from arising in the future."

He brought his cup up again, and this time, Chrollo took a rather long draw from its contents. "I have thought long and hard about our previous missions and how each one had turned out. From those observations, I was able to determine how things could have been done differently to ensure more favorable outcomes." Chrollo halted his movements temporarily as he observed Kurapika's reaction. "Doing that should make things easier for us as we progress."

Limiting the potential for adverse effects was something that Chrollo attempted to stay _readily_ prepared for.

If living in Meteor City had taught him _anything,_ it was to always remain one step ahead.

Considering the kind of life Kurapika was also forced to lead at such a young age probably made him learn the _same_ exact thing. There really weren't any doubts.

The look which crossed over Kurapika's visage brought Chrollo to that conclusion.

"You're probably right." He uttered while staying focused on his lover. Kurapika absently took a bite of his food. "I had spent many long years constantly on the move as I searched for the eyes while attempting to track you and the Spiders down. Planning ahead was one reason I had managed to make it as far as I have." Kurapika fell silent as noticed Chrollo's curious expression, and the blond resumed without hesitation. "Not that I still want revenge as you know, but the point is, I get what you said about always staying one step ahead. Doing so will increase our chances and limit future issues."

His confession invoked Chrollo's curiosity as the older man wondered just where Kurapika's thoughts had traveled to, but it seemed that he and his lover were still on the same page.

Of course, Chrollo knew what searching for the Scarlet Eyes entailed, but the end result outweighed the risks involved, and Kurapika _still_ deserved peace. He just wanted to be sure there would be no backlash once it was all said and done so he and Kurapika could move on.

And neither of them needed any problems cropping up once the eyes were laid to rest.

At least not from any of their prior encounters.

"I know you don't want revenge anymore, babe," Chrollo commented with a smile and reached over to rub his hand over the top of Kurapika's, "but I am glad that you understand where I am coming from. It seems that life has taught us both crucial lessons." The warmth of his lover's skin felt good against his palm, and Chrollo rubbed it slowly. "Though I still do wish that I wasn't the cause for your hardships, and eventually, I hope to change that."

Almost _instantly,_ Kurapika's hand slid back as those slender fingers interlaced with his own, and Chrollo gave them a gentle squeeze to reaffirm what he said.

He _wouldn't_ stop until that objective was completed.

"I know," Kurapika responded and gripped Chrollo's fingers back. "You can make it up to me in all due time, but I am definitely ready for whatever we may face as our search for the eyes continues."

For the longest, Chrollo merely held onto him, and the moment his hand moved away, Kurapika immediately missed the contact. Instead, he picked up his utensils again and worked on finishing the rest of his meal. Chrollo had also done the same.

They had to focus on the task at hand as there was still _much_ to be done.

"That's good to hear," Chrollo commented after a brief pause, and he finished off the rest of his food before leaning back. "We can resume discussing how we plan to handle the mission ahead. Since this will be our biggest one yet, I want to be certain we have everything in place." He furthered intently.

Chrollo barely paid attention as the waiter filled his mug yet again as he was solely focused on how they planned to handle this Debron Cloch.

No one seemed to know precisely the kind of research the man did while isolated in his mansion or just how insane he may have been, but proceeding on the side of caution was the _only_ way to go.

The man obviously had a laboratory located somewhere within and finding that would be their _biggest_ challenge yet. Even Shalnark wasn't able to find any blueprints of Debron's mansion.

Chrollo figured that either he built the place himself or had any records of it completely erased. The latter made the most sense and was the most viable, which Chrollo suspected the man did to ward off any possible intruders so he could keep almost everything about him a secret.

Knowing that made him just as _eager_ to see what lay inside, yet, they still needed to be _extremely_ cautious.

It appeared that Kurapika felt the same judging from his analytical expression. He was no less anxious considering the circumstances.

Curiosity altered his demeanor as Kurapika brought a finger to rest against his chin. "From what we do know is that Debron has a place big enough to conceal an ideally sized laboratory. Considering there are no blueprints to scan the layout of the building, I think it would be safe to assume that the location of it must be underground. There really is no other explanation." Kurapika breathed, and his eyes remained focused on Chrollo's. "If it was above ground, then it would be too obvious and the risks of the locals seeing it would be increased. So, I am sure there is no other location."

The more Kurapika thought about it, the more it made sense. Perhaps there was a slim chance that Debron did have his laboratory above ground and concealed within a different building to make it less conspicuous, but to him, it just _didn't_ make sense. The concept also didn't align with the man's profile.

He had to think outside the box like Chrollo had been instructing him to do, and Kurapika was pretty confident his initial assumption was correct.

"You do have a point. That appears to be the most logical answer since the man tends to shy away from the public eye. What better way to conduct controversial experiments in private but in an unknown location?" Chrollo supplied and laced his fingers together. "It does seem to make the most sense."

Kurapika sighed and drank the remainder of his coffee. Chrollo _was_ right.

From the way the villagers spoke of Debron, it was likely the man stayed away from everyone because of the types of experiments he must be performing. What better way to keep from drawing attention?

After he placed the mug back on the table, Kurapika decided to finish what was left on his plate. "If that is our conclusion, then, how do you think we should proceed with retrieving the eyes? Breaking in could prove to be difficult."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at his lover before allowing a grin to morph his lips. "Naturally, there are risks involved and a chance that Debron may have traps littered throughout the place, but I really don't think someone of my caliber will have that much trouble." He sat back again, but this time, Chrollo watched Kurapika intently.

There was a semblance of disbelief on Kurapika's features, and he breathed out slowly. "Are you sure that you're not just overconfident?" He remarked, knowing that at times his lover could be _too_ zealous. "We can't afford to throw caution to the wind in this. Are any of our comrades coming to aid in this?"

A flash of surprise crossed over Chrollo's face but was instantly gone in the next moment. He was sure that he had to check his ears, but there was _no_ denying what Kurapika said.

Unless his lover genuinely didn't realize what he had said. Nevertheless, Chrollo figured his pretty blond should know him by now.

"Did you forget who I am, love?" He asked casually despite the threads of amusement in his voice. "For someone like me, it should be no problem. Before you unsealed my Nen, I understood the necessity for exhibiting extra caution, and while I am not dismissing that fact, you shouldn't underestimate me either." Chrollo paused, and he reached forward to gently cup Kurapika's chin. "As for the rest of the Spiders, I have sent them off on various missions, so we will be doing this one ourselves."

He then pulled his fingers away to let the palm of his hand come to rest beneath the side of his jaw. The look which Kurapika sported indicated that his lover was torn between exasperation and concern.

It was cute with how much Kurapika cared for him, yet, he also didn't blame his lover for wanting him to remain safe either. The younger man's behavior showed just close they actually were and how _deep_ their love ran.

Chrollo was aware that Kurapika was afraid of ever losing him. Which, in reality, was a _mutual_ feeling.

"I get that." He heard Kurapika say, and the way those blue eyes flared gave them a passionate light that Chrollo enjoyed seeing. "Also, I am not criticizing your abilities, but the fact we are stepping into the virtual unknown is why I think we should be careful with how we proceed. We don't exactly know what this man is capable of, and taking extra measures to prevent trouble isn't a bad idea."

Kurapika was unable to keep the urgency from his tone nor the fervency from his words. Even back when they had raided the Moretti family home, Chrollo struggled then too, _especially_ against the family's bodyguard.

While the difference now was the fact that his lover's Nen was no longer sealed, it still didn't alter how he felt. There was no need for either of them to be brash.

The expression on his lover's face seemed to change, and Kurapika expelled a pent up breath. "Oh, I am not about to deny that we should be mindful during this mission, babe," Chrollo began, and he closed his eyes briefly. "All I'm saying is that it shouldn't be too difficult. It's just one man, and handling him under any circumstance shouldn't present too much of a problem."

Staying positive wasn't easy as Kurapika still felt they should heed their situation a bit more critically than they were. The sensation of foreboding crept just beneath his skin, and Kurapika was _unable_ to shake the unease washing over him.

Something wasn't right about the entire scenario, and yet, there was no other choice ahead of them. The eyes were at stake, and regardless of his pessimism, going back wasn't an option.

"I hope you are right," Kurapika commented, his voice hinted with doubt, "as we have no idea exactly what the hell we are walking into, but I trust your judgment." He managed to finish what food was left in front of him before casting the plate aside. Eating anything else now would only add to the tightness in his stomach. "If we're fortunate, this man will give us no trouble at all," Kurapika then looked away to stare at the nearly empty area around them, "or we could be getting more than we bargained for."

The truth of what Kurapika spoke had cast a weight on Chrollo's heart, and he stroked his chin prudently. "Fair point." He began as he mulled over the possibilities of what kind of man Debron was. "It's best to keep our wits about ourselves if we do happen to encounter him," Chrollo furthered as his lover's suspicions seemed _more_ likely.

Infiltrating Debron Cloch's mansion, from his perspective, was the best option, although _neither_ of them had any idea what may lie in wait. Chrollo knew the risks involved with making such a decision, but that was practically the outcome of all their missions thus far.

Whatever they should encounter, he was sure it was nothing the both of them couldn't handle.

"Which I hope we don't," Kurapika chimed in, and Chrollo noticed the stern emotion on the younger man's face. "The last thing I want to know is what the bastard has been doing to my people's eyes." He whispered lowly.

Who knows how his lover would react should they come into contact with the man. Best to locate the eyes and leave as quickly as possible.

 _"You could always go back and kill the man later."_ Chrollo heard a voice say. The notion was something he _didn't_ entirely ignore. _"Make him pay for tormenting Kurapika."_

Which had turned out to be a fact Chrollo was _unable_ to ignore.

If it turned out Debron Cloch has indeed, been doing experiments on the Scarlet Eyes, he just might consider the idea. He didn't want his precious Kurta lover to be plagued with any more misery.

"There is no saying if we will encounter him or not, but conducting our raid after dark should significantly lower the chances. I propose we infiltrate past midnight."

Chrollo leaned forward as Kurapika appeared enthusiastic about his suggestion. There was no vacillation regarding his lover's determination as getting their hands on the Scarlet Eyes took precedence.

Regardless of the concern, there was _no_ stopping what needed to be done.

Kurapika had resolved himself with that.

His eyes closed in thought. "Sounds like the best idea to me," Kurapika confirmed, and when those blues faced the world once more, their depths held a serenity that was rarely seen. "My only question is, how do we go about getting in?"

This time, Chrollo appeared introspective. "That is where I plan to look for a weak point." He remarked, and almost simultaneously, they both faced each other. "As we did with the Moretti mansion, there will most likely be a point of entry that isn't well guarded or properly reinforced. Even places with the most defense have a weakness to exploit, and I intend to find it within Debron's manor. The same goes for finding out the location of his laboratory." He concluded and folded his hands.

Both of Kurapika's eyebrows rose, but there were also traces of a faint smile on those pretty pink lips.

"Picking the best strategy is _definitely_ key," Kurapika commented as he brushed aside a few stray hairs from his visage. "The quicker we find the eyes, the better." He tucked the wayward strands behind his ear, and out of the blue, Kurapika felt heat suffusing his cheeks. Though he didn't attempt to conceal it as Chrollo's smirk indicated, the older man had _already_ taken notice. "As long as you're with me, I am confident we will track them down rather quickly," Kurapika added hastily before turning away.

Almost immediately, he felt his chin being cupped again as he was guided to face Chrollo once more. His lover's eyes held a glint in them that was both compassionate and amused. "You have nothing to worry about as I will be with you every step of the way, my angel." He hummed, and his thumb gently rubbed across Kurapika's ruby-hued lips. "And not on just this mission alone."

While he wasn't able to prevent the depth of crimson from expanding along his skin, Kurapika allowed himself to smile, even if it was faintly. The force of Chrollo's words had made him further realize _exactly_ how sincere the older man was. "Thank you," Kurapika whispered against Chrollo's thumb, and he felt his lip being tugged on slightly, "it makes me glad to hear you say that." He added quietly.

Chrollo reluctantly pulled his hand away and let the tips of his fingers trail feather-light over Kurapika's blush-colored cheek before retracting it entirely. His lover was beautiful, even in his current state. "No need to thank me, babe," he grinned while drinking in just how magnificent Kurapika was, "as I will always do anything for you."

Even beneath the early morning sun, there was an ethereal light about the Kurta that made him look angelic and divine. Chrollo _still_ couldn't believe how paradisiacal Kurapika was, and it made him grateful _every day_ they were together.

"I don't doubt that you will," Kurapika responded, and he let his smile grow. Chrollo made him feel so special, and he couldn't remember a time when it was like he was on top of the world. His lover was readily prepared to hand him the _entire universe_ if he asked for it.

Knowing that made Kurapika _elated._

The grin on Chrollo's face nearly split from ear to ear, and he was overly ecstatic with Kurapika's confidence in him. Their trust in one another and the bond they shared only deepened because of it, which was something else that he was extremely grateful for. Kurapika meant _everything_ to him.

After a moment, he reached into one of the pockets in his coat and retrieved the wallet he always carried. He then placed down a few hundred Jenny on the table to pay for their meal. Generally, he'd have been content with just running out on his restaurant bill, yet, he didn't want to spoil the experience for Kurapika.

Besides, his lover looked simply delighted, and Chrollo _relished_ in seeing it.

"We should probably go back to the inn now," he supplied, but this time, there was a hint of stringency to his voice, "and finish making our preparations. There is also the aspect of coming up with a backup plan should anything go awry." Chrollo picked up the mug he was using for the last time and drained the rest of the coffee from it. Mentally, he steeled himself for what lay ahead.

It was going to be an _extremely_ long day.

He rose from the chair, and Kurapika had instantly done the same. The younger man nodded at him. "I couldn't agree more." His lover said, and a few minutes later, they were both moving again through the streets of Odaria towards the Maiden's Song.

* * *

It seemed that sunset had come all too quickly, and Kurapika quietly followed Chrollo out of their room at the inn and into the warm night air. The atmosphere was peaceful, serene, almost as if the place had been straight out of a fairytale. Several people walked along the sidewalks and passed by them with quick nods or friendly smiles, which Kurapika returned in kind. From the corner of his eye, he could see Chrollo clearly scoping out their surroundings.

"Which direction should we take?" He asked, and his lover turned immediately to face him. Kurapika shifted beneath his alluring gaze and then idly adjusted the cloak he wore.

Chrollo shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Considering the location of the mansion, it's probably better we take the southern exit. I found out there is a pathway not far from here that is mostly obscured by vegetation, which leads to the western gate of the place. Taking that should get us there without being seen."

Once he was satisfied that his cloak was entirely secure, Kurapika looked over his shoulder into the direction Chrollo mentioned. "Alright. Then we should probably get going. It won't be much longer before it gets completely dark." He suggested and pulled the hood up over his head. There was a slight cool breeze, and Kurapika shivered.

Nodding, Chrollo took a few steps forward and motioned for Kurapika to follow. Although he could sense his lover's nervousness, there was a trace of avidity in him as well. Despite the circumstances, Kurapika maintained his tenacity. His lover really was determined.

Silence fell between them while they traveled, the sounds of the slowly encroaching night were the only things heard as they wandered through the partially empty streets. Lights flared to life in front of shops while the lamps that lined the dirt paved roads were gradually lit by flame. Odaria seemed to come _alive,_ and even though it was a small rustic village, the unification it had along with the ceaseless flow gave it a pleasant allure.

It was like nothing ever witnessed before, and compared to other villages Kurapika had encountered along the way, the ebb and flow of Odaria were unlike any other. Even the people appeared to hold solidarity _rarely_ seen elsewhere.

The peaceful ambiance was something he thoroughly enjoyed, especially with their current circumstances. He exhaled sharply, and before too long, they came upon the south exit of the village.

Kurapika watched the delicately carved archway pass overhead as they stepped into the thicket just beyond.

"This way," Chrollo called to him in a low tone, and he signaled in response by a flash of his hand. They were so close to their goal that Kurapika could almost _taste_ it.

Gradually the foliage around them started to become more copious, making it harder to see. Luckily for Kurapika, he was accustomed to low lit areas. At least there was enough moonlight to distinguish what was immediately around him, and navigating woodland was his specialty. It didn't take him long to realize that he was walking a few steps ahead of Chrollo.

"I am not exactly sure which direction we are supposed to take, but I assume you should follow me since I have a better perception of forests at night," Kurapika vocalized, and it nearly echoed off the trees around them.

Finding his way around proved to be more difficult than he had _anticipated_ , and Chrollo attempted to stay as close to him as possible. Even then, it wasn't simple as Kurapika managed to slide gracefully through the thicket with relative ease. The knack his lover had was something he continued to admire.

He pushed aside a looming branch that had nearly clobbered him in the face and sighed. "From what I was able to tell, the pathway is pretty linear with only one major turn. It shouldn't take too long to reach the west side of the mansion from here," Chrollo conferred and managed to sidestep a thick root that was arched in the ground before him.

Regardless of the trail being their best chances for approaching Debron's home undetected, he was eager to be out of the woods, and the sooner, the better. Chrollo could have sworn the damn place was trying to kill both of them. Or _him,_ at least.

Eventually, the trees gave way, and parts of a metal fence could be seen through the gaps. Chrollo expelled a relieved sigh when he was able to see the silhouette of the mansion just off in the distance.

"Seems we are not much further," Kurapika called from over his shoulder as he wove through what dense parts of foliage were left, and soon, he was standing before an iron-wrought gate surrounded by high stone walls. He turned slightly at the sound of rummaging from behind and noticed Chrollo coming up beside him.

The older man's usually cacographic expression was currently replaced by a look of irritation. Perhaps his lover had gotten more than he bargained for by choosing that particular pathway. Kurapika inwardly laughed despite the situation.

"I'm glad that's over with," Chrollo spoke offhandedly, and his hand came to rest on the cold metal in front of him. The alabaster walls were smooth and lacked any cracks or footholds, which appeared intimidating, but even then, it was no real deterrent. He took several minutes to survey the area before facing Kurapika. "The gate itself would probably take time to get past, but scaling the walls may prove to be even more difficult considering the high construct." He added tersely.

Surpassing barriers was generally easy for someone like him, even ones as complicated as what lay ahead of them, yet, Chrollo had a difficult time figuring out the best recourse for getting around it. The _last_ thing either of them needed was to create any kind of ruckus to draw attention to themselves and blow their cover.

His head jerked back into Kurapika's direction when he felt the younger man elbow him in the side. "Why not use the trees to get over the wall?" Kurapika commented as he pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb. "Quite a few branches are hanging over it, and some look strong enough to support our weight."

Chrollo couldn't help but grin in spite of himself, and he reached over to pat Kurapika on the shoulder. "Good idea, love." He then focused on the surrounding trees and noticed that one of them with a rather thick trunk had grown awkwardly _right_ over the top of the wall. From the appearance of it, the branches were more than sturdy enough for them to stand on. "This one is probably our best bet," Chrollo gestured towards it with a tilt of his head, and Kurapika came up next to him.

He hummed as his keen blue eyes gazed over it. "Yeah, it should do," Kurapika commented as the palm of his hand came to rest on its massive trunk.

When Kurapika looked up, he noticed Chrollo had already clambered up the tree and had positioned himself on one of the large branches that hung over the wall. Those stormy grey eyes beckoned him to follow, and Kurapika wasted not another second in joining him. Before long, they were both facing a vast but _impressive_ garden.

"C'mon," Chrollo ushered quietly as he descended from their perch before coming to crouch behind a patch of shrubbery. Kurapika joined him a minute later.

"How do we get in from here?" He questioned and narrowed his eyes while trying to make out the mansion on the other side. A fog had settled about the area and severely limited visibility.

It took Chrollo some time, but he managed to locate the faint outline of a large deck that sat in the back. "Follow me. I found something." He nodded in the direction that led across the esplanade.

Slowly they lurked through the creeping shadows while making sure to stay out of view of any windows or open patches where the moon had shone its brightest.

Luckily, the dense fog made it almost _impossible_ for them to be detected in areas that were the most opaque.

Finally, they managed to spot a massive glass door that sat just above an ornate wooden deck. Various pots filled with a myriad of flowers - some of which appeared to be rare or unique - lined the railing.

Even statues that depicted legendary creatures like mermaids and dragons made out of carved marble were situated throughout the grounds.

The place was nothing short of remarkable, albeit their target was regarded as a superficial _maniac._

Carefully, Chrollo stepped forward as he climbed the stairs that led up to the veranda. "I figure we could use this door," the raven-head spoke when they neared the top, "as it may be the easiest point for us to enter through."

He paused momentarily to survey the immediate area before progressing forward. Once he reached the thick glass door, Chrollo cast his eyes towards Kurapika in a silent indication to come forward.

For the majority of their hike across the property, he had remained quiet while following Chrollo's lead. Now that they were standing right beside a viable entry point, Kurapika really took notice of exactly where they were. "Truthfully, this place gives me the creeps." He muttered as his gaze landed on a rather strange statue that resembled a creature known as a gargoyle. Kurapika remembered reading about them in several different books, yet, seeing a replica of one sent a shiver coursing up his spine. "For some reason, I get the feeling we are being watched." He added as he faced Chrollo again.

Hearing his lover's concern impelled him turn from the glass door towards Kurapika and Chrollo could see the Kurta's blue eyes practically _radiating_ through the darkness. "I made sure that Shalnark checked to see if Debron had any surveillance systems and to disable them if so, but now that you mention it, I am also getting that same sensation." Chrollo stood almost entirely still as he carefully looked around, but nothing even _remotely_ stood out.

The notion utterly _alienated_ him. It is evident that someone was tracking them, but whoever it was made sure to stay obscured entirely.

Which left them at a _severe_ disadvantage.

"Well, either there are cameras that are still active, or someone has been watching us from the moment we crossed that wall," Kurapika stated as he cautiously scoped out the windows from beneath the hood of his cloak while trying to remain inconspicuous. "Frankly, I hate the fact that someone can see us, but we cannot see them. It's a great way for the person to track us and possibly cut us off from reaching our objective."

Thinking about it made Kurapika's mouth twist into a snarl; how they were able to let something like that happen was a _failure_ on their part. Maybe they just weren't careful enough to ensure their obscurity, but now, there was a possibility of their target being aware of their presence.

Kurapika hoped the latter wasn't the case.

He could see Chrollo out of his peripheral vision, and even his lover appeared frustrated.

"That is quite possible," Chrollo began as he returned to assessing the glass door once more, "and we could very well be dealing with a Nen user." He noticed the pane was abnormally thick, and Chrollo pushed on it attentively. His hand gradually worked along its surface as he checked every inch of the door with abject scrutiny. "Then again, it's also possible there could have been unforeseen detectors we tripped that alerted someone to our presence." Chrollo continued to glide his hand along the surface of the pane until he came across a weak spot by the doorframe. "Ah, here we go." He uttered while pushing on the area gently.

"Did you find anything?" Kurapika asked curiously and glanced over the older man's shoulder.

Chrollo added a bit more force behind his hand, and eventually, he was able to get his fingers between the glass and the frame. "Just our way in." The Spider leader confirmed, and after a few attempts, Chrollo was able to lift the door off the frame, and he carefully put it aside. "Either way, we came here to find the Scarlet Eyes, so even if someone is aware of our presence, we'll deal with them should it come to that."

After taking a few steps closer to their makeshift entrance, Chrollo peered inside through the darkness to ensure the coast was clear. He then gestured for Kurapika to join.

Despite his unsettled instincts, Kurapika nodded in acquiescence and quietly followed Chrollo as his lover stepped through the open doorway, the room beyond _no less_ dark than it was outside.

Meandering through the area proved to be difficult as it took some time to figure out the layout, but eventually, they realized it was a rather large sitting room.

"Where should we go from here?" Kurapika wondered as his eyes scanned over the various furniture that was scattered about the room.

Following his lover's movements, Chrollo began inspecting what lay inside, but other than a few mundane statues and pictures, nothing really stood out or drew his interest. It didn't avert him from wanting to continue his search, however. "There has to be either a secret room or passage hidden somewhere inside this mansion. Perhaps it's best we split up and expand our search range."

Separating from Kurapika was something that Chrollo _wasn't_ fond of considering the nature of their mission and target, but if they were to increase their chances of finding the eyes and quickly, then there was no other choice.

The very idea left a bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Kurapika's skills, but he also knew the Kurta was in a fragile, untenable state. Which left him open to exploitation.

Making the decision was _difficult,_ and Chrollo hoped it was the right one, but there was little option for much else.

"It's a risk as someone may already know we are here, but I think it's a good idea," Kurapika conferred almost mechanically. "Splitting up will heighten the likelihood of one of us tracking down the eyes that much faster." While he could no longer feel the weight of eyes on his back, it still didn't ease his tension. The unknown left him _circumspect._

Even Chrollo's aura seemed to leak with utter dubiety.

The older man gazed intently at him through the stillness of the room. "Alright," Chrollo began, and his attention diverted to the lone door that sat across the room. "Then, we will part from here and take a different section of the mansion to scour through." Something tugged at him the longer he stared at it, and yet, Chrollo was unable to shake the dread crawling just beneath his skin. "If you happen to find the eyes, send me a text to confirm that you found them. I will do the same should I find them first. We will meet back here in one hour." He added and pushed down the reservations he had.

If need be, he will go after Kurapika should anything happen. The last thing Chrollo wanted was to leave his lover to face down any perils on his own. Should Kurapika run into any kind of trouble, there would be _no_ stopping him from going to the younger man's aid.

Trusting that Kurapika would be fine on his own was something Chrollo had to do regardless of his personal stance. Coddling him now would only _add_ to Kurapika's diffidence.

Yet, when Chrollo looked at his lover, there was nothing but sheer _determination_ surrounding him.

"Sounds good to me," Kurapika affirmed, and he smiled in an attempt to bolster Chrollo's confidence. "I'll take the west side if you want to take the east?"

Chrollo put a hand up in confirmation. "I'm fine with that." He said. "Just remember to remain vigilant, and should you encounter any problems, signal by calling and letting it ring three times."

"Don't worry, I will." And with that, they both proceeded to the door. "See you in one hour," Kurapika commented and stepped through it while Chrollo exited behind him.

"Yes," he muttered while looking down the hall that led off to his right. It was no less crepuscular as the room they just left. "Good luck and stay safe, babe."

Kurapika nodded, and they both turned opposite of each other as they ventured off into the darkness.

* * *

The dust that caked the furnishings and hung heavy in the air made Kurapika cough as the particles seemed to fill his nostrils and lungs. Occasionally, it would invoke a sneeze as there was a thick layer of the stuff just about _everywhere,_ but he did his best to ignore it as he continued to explore the small room he was in. Even his fingers got dust on them every time he ran them along the many shelves that housed numerous books.

He had spent the better portion of an hour looking for any signs of secret passageways as his search had so far turned up nothing. There wasn't even a single trace of the eyes in any of the rooms he had been in, let alone an indication of there being a laboratory present, but Kurapika was in _no way_ ready to give up.

Although it was close to the time for him to meet up with Chrollo didn't sway his resolve in carrying out his task as he _wasn't_ leaving without the eyes.

There were very few areas left to check, and even if it took him several hours more, he would find them _regardless_ of circumstance. Kurapika narrowed his eyes and peered further down the many isles of shelving as he struggled to find his way around.

Other than the minimal lighting which the moon provided, it was nearly impossible to see, but he was able to at least discern the room he was in happened to be a library.

Slowly, Kurapika walked down one of the rows while carefully analyzing the books that sat either askance or completely disheveled within their perches, the appearance of them proving that their owner cared not for their preservation or antiquity. The sight made Kurapika frown as witnessing such a travesty _displeased_ him, but even then, he really wasn't there to worry about the condition of someone else's books.

He continued down the row, ignoring what lay on each side of him until it opened up into a much larger room in the back that was filled not only with innumerable shelving, but there was also a small reading table in the center. Two older-looking plush chairs sat off to the left side.

Though what caught his eye was the mantelpiece that sat against the back wall, which housed an assortment of trinkets from statues to ancient-looking pottery that, upon closer inspection, seemed much newer and had less grime and filth. It made Kurapika suspect the items had been handled and _much_ more recently.

Which was _odd,_ considering the state of everything else in the room. Then, he realized that one of the books on the adjacent shelf was also devoid of any dust, which Kurapika found _too_ coincidental and strange, causing his suspicions to rise even further. The fact it was also a deep red color drew him to it even more.

Gingerly, he reached over and fingered the spine of the book as the tips trailed over its matted cover when he involuntarily pulled it towards him, and suddenly, the sound of gears squealing filled the air followed by the creaking of wood. Kurapika abruptly jerked back before his attention was drawn towards the mantelpiece again as it had begun to swing open and towards the left.

Behind it was a door.

It was something Kurapika hadn't expected. He took a few steps forward and carefully placed his hand on the outside of the frame. The wood was cool and smooth to touch, but like the objects on the mantelpiece, it too lacked any dust. Realizing that only invoked his skepticism and Kurapika reached for the knob that resided just mere centimeters from his fingertips.

Clearly, whatever lay just beyond must have also been accessed recently, and for Kurapika, it was _extremely_ fishy.

He opened it with a loud creak and slipped into a dimly lit hallway that led down to another door. His instincts were screaming in warning, but also in curiosity as the more Kurapika looked at it, he wanted to be sure that he had found what they had been searching for.

Why else would someone go through such _great_ lengths to hide any rooms?

Kurapika clambered down the hallway and to the next door that waited at the end. He slipped through that one too as it opened up into a vast room with a vaulted ceiling, tiled floor in a checkered pattern, and was lit by a soft, fluorescent light. Immediately, Kurapika noticed the multitudes of glass beakers, along with scientific instruments sitting on tables and counters as several machines of the likes he had never seen before, were scattered about.

Carefully he strode through the room, and it was almost as if he had entered into the page of some horror novel or movie. Just _looking_ at the copious, but bizarre fluids residing in several of the beakers caused an ample shiver to race up his spine.

What was even more chilling was the unsettling amount of flesh-like objects that sat within several enclosed jars. Even one Kurapika thought it appeared to be a heart of some kind.

There were _no_ doubts about what he found. It definitely was Debron's secret laboratory.

Still, whoever this man was, to commit such horrific experiments while using the _very_ lab which Kurapika found himself standing in only added to the disgust that was raging within the pit of his stomach. It made him only continue to vehemently wonder what the bastard may have been doing to the Scarlet Eyes.

Then, almost as if the thought guided him, Kurapika _saw_ them. Sitting there, all grouped together on a table off in a far corner of the laboratory were all four pairs.

As if a binding force had taken over him, Kurapika practically scurried towards the eyes as tears bloomed within his own ceruleans. He wasted not another second reaching out for the canisters, fingers gingerly touching the top of them as he silently prayed for his people's salvation. Kurapika, despite the pang of regret he felt along with _intense_ disdain, had scanned the eyes over and much to his chagrin, they were at least, intact and unharmed.

Relief washed over him, and while he still experienced a semblance of ire rising within him, Kurapika did his best to gently gather up the eyes and begin making his way back to the rendezvous point. He was sure Chrollo was probably worried about him by now.

The moment he picked up the last canister, a voice rang out through the stillness and halted his movements.

"Well, well, it seems that I have an intruder within my midsts." Kurapika heard someone say, and he turned to face a young man with sable colored hair wearing an arctic white lab coat watching him _distinctively._

On the bridge of his nose sat a pair of wire-thin glasses that uncannily reminded him of Leorio's but only slightly bigger, which the man casually pushed up.

Kurapika tightened his arms around the canisters he had managed to pick up, and his mood darkened. "Who are you?" He questioned in defiance, although Kurapika suspected who the man was as the hood of his cloak and edges of his hair concealed his face from view.

It was hard to ignore the rather _leering_ expression to cross the other man's visage, and it only added to the vexation that Kurapika felt. "While that is a good question, I also could ask you the same thing." He replied sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest. "And while I am curious as to who you are, the fact that you are in my home tells me you aren't here by mere happenstance."

A smirk crawled its way over the man's thin lips, and he took a few steps forward towards Kurapika. Instantly, the blond stepped back, and he became painfully aware of the table pressing into his back.

His eyes darted around frantically, but the only exit was blocked off by the encroaching man.

Kurapika never felt so _trapped_ in his life.

"St-stay back." He uttered while clutching tighter to the three canisters. The fourth one brushed against his arm. Kurapika tried nimbly to retrieve it but was unable to in his current position.

The man took a couple more steps forward, and this time, he was only but a few centimeters away. Kurapika tried to inch back again but was unsuccessful, and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. His actions made the man with the glasses grin even more.

And he pushed them up along his nose once more. "I see." The man muttered in amusement when he realized what the blond was holding in his arms. "It all makes more sense now." He snickered and continued to watch Kurapika critically. "Well, there really is no reason to keep it a secret any further as introductions are still in order. So let me start off." This time, the man raised his arms into the air, and a _maniacal_ expression crossed his features. "I am the scientist Debron Cloch, and this is my laboratory. Very few ever manage to find my home, much less this part of it."

Each syllable uttered made Kurapika _cringe_ as he hadn't seen someone so delirious and fanatical as the man before him. It made Kurapika remember what the locals had to say about Debron, which made him even _more_ cautious.

Even the man's aura leaked of repugnancy and corruption. The very sensation of it _nauseated_ Kurapika, and he could taste the pungency of the bile that hit the back of his throat.

There _wasn't_ anything about Debron that didn't scream of warning and danger.

"So, you are him," Kurapika scoffed, and his entire body went rigid when Debron leaned slightly towards him. "I've heard a lot about you."

His statement caused Debron to chuckle menacingly, and the man's face became contorted by egotism. "Ah, so my reputation precedes me it seems," he chirped and then laughed giddily, "as my prestige is quite known."

The look in Debron's dark eyes practically had Kurapika benumbed from the moment they locked with his. There was nothing but _insanity_ written within them.

"None of it was good as you should know," Kurapika countered fervently, and he urged his strength and resolve to remigrate while attempting to suppress the dismay swelling in his heart. Just being in the _same_ vicinity as the man only seemed to enliven his aversion and rage.

Which became increased by Debron's flagrant insolence. A look of utter flippancy wormed its way across his features as he appeared gratified by the comment Kurapika made. It was like the man was no stranger to the derision and contempt from others, and although most would take it as a sign of disgrace, Debron _reveled_ in it. The man's eyes grew alight with the notion.

And he even _laughed_ boisterously at it. Kurapika realized the man had since lost his mind.

"Why am I not surprised?" Debron giggled, and the grin on his face spread so wide, almost every tooth became visible. He stood there in complete defiance, arms outstretched wide. "None of those fools can even begin to understand my brilliance or comprehend the magnificence of what science brings." His posture slacked a notch as he focused intently on Kurapika again. "You see, all of the experiments I have conducted were done right here, in this very lab and have brought about modern breakthroughs while giving me a better perception of the world around me. The more I delve into what makes something tick, the greater my understanding of it becomes." This time, Debron bent forward, and the sudden gesture caused Kurapika to push roughly against the table as outrage twisted his rosy lips. "Everything you see around you has been done with that very idea in mind."

As the very weight of Debron's words hung precariously in his mind, the aspect of the man's deluded profession made Kurapika stare at him in sheer disbelief. His attention had quickly darted towards the array of jars that sat on shelves around the room, and in that instant, Kurapika couldn't even _fathom_ how someone like Debron could exist.

The man had even gone so far to experiment on actual people? Were those really human organs stuffed inside those jars? Conducting tests on living things was bad enough, but on humans as well? The notion caused Kurapika to nearly vomit. "You're sick." He balked, the disdain in his voice becoming more apparent. "How can you do something so heinous and not have even a _shred_ of guilt or remorse?" Kurapika wound his arms so tightly around the canisters that all of them bit painfully into his skin, but he didn't seem to notice.

All he could think about was getting far away from Debron and back to Chrollo as fast as he could. Then, Kurapika wondered if his lover had already returned to their meeting point, or had he begun looking for him? Would Chrollo be able to figure out he was in trouble, or even be able to find him?

He was still locked in a treacherous situation with a man who had _morbid_ intentions. It caused Kurapika's hackles to rise the longer he remained cornered and in Debron's presence. With how his arms clutched the canisters containing the eyes, he wasn't even sure if he could manage to use his phone to signal Chrollo that he needed help.

Every second that went by drew Kurapika closer towards the uncertainty of surviving his encounter. He was sure the scientist had no plans on letting him leave. Alive or not _, it didn't_ matter.

 _It would end here._

"How?" Debron repeated in utter amusement and tilted his head. That's simple," he continued and gazed over Kurapika's lithe frame attentively as if he was assessing a pig to be sent for slaughter, "everything I do is for the benefit of science. Of course, sacrifices have to be made, but think of all the scientific achievements that can be garnered from the results." The man lowered his hands and then pointed a finger straight at Kurapika. Abruptly, his demeanor changed, and the look on his countenance became more _insidious._ "It was no different for the eyes in those containers that you hold."

Watching the swift change in Kurapika's expression invoked a more profound sense of mirth in Debron as the scientist had his doubts. But now, after careful observation, he was almost _convinced._

Why else would anyone want the eyes of a people who were supposed to be dead and gone?

Still, he _needed_ further proof.

"What did you say?" Kurapika demanded, his voice low and churlish. "Tell me, what did you do to the Scarlet Eyes." Without hesitation, he looked Debron critically, a dark expression crossing his visage. "Tell me!" Kurapika demanded again.

So _brazen._ The enmity seethed off of the younger man who stood before him, and Debron snickered in pure delight. There was an untamed beast residing within, and he decided to continue provoking the blond to see just how he reacted.

The smirk on Debron's face gradually took over. "Why, a few experiments to tell you the truth. I've known about the Scarlet Eyes and how they change color depending on the depth of the owner's mood. The more emotionally stimulated, the brighter the color. I just wanted to see what made them tick."

Debron watched the blond man critically following his statement, but almost without warning, there was a flare in his aura, one that was menacing _and_ deadly.

From the force alone, he could tell that not only was Kurapika a Nen user but just how deep his fury ran. However, instead of cowering, he looked ready to kill.

"Bastard…" Kurapika growled, and instantly, a tinkling sound echoed around them as his chains materialized without thinking. Listening to all the atrocities that Debron had committed nearly pushed him past the breaking point, and both of his hands clenched into fists. Kurapika turned away, unable to look at man any longer. "How dare you do something so vile. Not only have you caused those who have sacrificed pain and despair, but you are so despicable that you even desecrated the remains of the dead. You are lower than scum." Slowly, Kurapika lifted his head to face the scientist once more, but now his eyes blazed with unbridled, scarlet rage. "You're a fucking monster."

The instant Kurapika's gaze met Debron's, the man was almost entirely taken aback, but at the same time, his mood changed, and he became even more amused. The fact he had initially suspected Kurapika to have some connection with the Scarlet Eyes was now proven to be correct _without_ any shadow of a doubt.

How fortunate was that? Despite the current circumstances, it was as if he was staring down at a _perfect_ specimen. "So you really are one of them," Debron commented giddily, and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I thought the Kurtas were extinct because of the Genei Ryodan, but it seems you're a survivor."

Something inside Kurapika _snapped,_ and the blond seethed with outright _enmity._ Mechanically and without restraint, he began to move forward, the chains on his right hand chiming in almost perfect unison to his demeanor, and the depths of his eyes grew even more fervent.

All of Kurapika's hate and anguish, which he decided to bury long ago, had now resurfaced and found a new target. "How dare you even mention the name of my clan," Kurapika snapped, and he carefully set the canisters down, then positioned himself before them. "They're gone, and you have the nerve to violate their remains." It took all he had to _resist_ every impulse to thrash the man before him. The drive was so extreme, it persistently _goaded_ him.

Letting go and forgetting his past - although he wanted to - had proven to be complicated. Kurapika knew he was learning to change that aspect for Chrollo was essential, but this - there would be _no_ forgiveness. How could he for someone as vile as the heartless prick before him?

"Oh, you are mistaken," Debron responded cheerily. "They may be extinct, or almost extinct, but to learn exactly what made you Kurtas who you are and how you got such a special skill I think would be of great value to the world." He followed Kurapka's movements fixedly, the allure of those pure, incandescent eyes locking him within a daze, and Debron longed to get his hands on them. Having a live Kurta to research would be an advantage that he wouldn't have otherwise with the lifeless ones sitting inside those jars. It made him tremble with absolute _excitement._ "Just think, your clan could live on through science and the knowledge it would bring!"

What insolence! Thinking about it heightened Kurapika's indignation, and he ground his teeth. It was like his emotions surged through him, unbridled and free. His hand rose to the front of him, and several chains made of bright silver snaked down as they hung in anticipation. Kurapika hissed between as he prepared to lung forward when the sound of something mechanical captivated his attention, and he abruptly stopped.

Next thing he knew, a cage made with thick metal bars slammed to the ground around him.

The sight caught him completely off-guard, and Kurapika practically _spluttered_ at the outcome. "What the - Let me go!" He cursed, and his chains dropped listlessly to the floor. " Damn you! Open up this bloody cage right now!" Kurapika clutched at the bars roughly, which caused the hood of his cloak to fall back and let Debron see him fully.

He couldn't _believe_ what had just transpired, and Kurpaika gripped the metal relentlessly. Doing so had caused his knuckles to turn entirely white. How could he have been so euphuistic to let himself fall right into the man's waiting hands? Kurapika swore inwardly.

"And why would I do that?" The scientist mocked as he noticed what happened and then came to stand right in front of the cage while bearing a look of satisfaction. The Kurta really was pretty. "I have big plans for you, so it's best to make yourself comfortable because you're going to be here for a while," Debron smirked and gently slipped his hand between the bars to touch the Kurta's perfect face, but the second he tried, his hand was forcefully knocked away.

"Don't touch me!" Kurapika retorted bitterly, and his eyes flashed vehemently before dimming slightly. Looking at the man with his nonchalance irked him even more, but the fact Debron was so bold as to try and touch him made him _exasperated_ to no end. "If you think I am just going to sit back and let you get away with this, you are poorly mistaken." He added, the tone of his voice covenant and dangerous.

Again, Kurapika went to summon his chains from their idle state on the floor when the gravity of his situation struck him _hard._ For some unknown reason, they refused to move and then dematerialized altogether. The sudden change perplexed him, and he tried to will his aura to flow through him and back into the chains, but Kurapika realized even that wasn't activating as it should.

 _He was unable to use Nen._

The man's grin expanded at the sight of it. "I see you haven't guessed it yet, but there is a component within those bars that nullifies Nen," Debron stated and ran his fingertips along the surface. "To be perfectly honest, I had prepared for something like this, especially after witnessing you and your partner in my garden." Debron licked his thin lips and leaned forward as he watched Kurapika through the bars with morbid interest. "I don't think you are in any position to make threats or demands, so I highly suggest making yourself comfortable."

After that, he backed away, a maniacal look behind his dark eyes. Even the smirk on Debron's face grew more iniquitous. "Damn you…" Kurapika grumbled contemptuously and feebly tried to command his chains again to no avail. "I swear I will find a way out of here, and then make you pay for what you have done." He finalized. This time, it wasn't a threat but a _promise._

Debron waved a hand dismissively at him. "Oh, I seriously doubt that you will. Not only are those bars resistant to Nen, but they are reinforced steel. You won't be able to break them." He turned his back to Kurapika as he started heading for the laboratory door. Debron stopped momentarily and glanced back over his shoulder. "Now to go take care of that man you were with. Sit tight, my precious as I look forward to seeing what it takes to activate those pretty eyes of yours."

And with that, he was gone as the door clicked shut behind him.

Kurapika pounded his fist against the bars of the makeshift cell, frustration marring his immaculate features. Over and over, he chided himself for being so negligent without care or caution, the fact that he was now the captive of some crazed maniac who wanted to experiment on him to learn more about his eyes incensed him _beyond_ recognition.

Without even realizing it, Kurapika's knees buckled underneath him, and he crumbled to the floor, the cloak he wore pooling around him. The situation continued to seem bleak as if there was no escape, and Kurapika groaned. There he was, trapped, his Nen restricted and waiting _helplessly_ for the inevitable.

Tears welled behind his now blue eyes, the crystalline droplets threatening to break free. His fingers clutched uselessly at the floor; it's black and white patterning merciless and cold. Even then, Kurapika wondered if he would _ever_ be able to escape his cruel prison.

Not once had he ever been the victim of such fate, but now, Kurapika struggled in commending with the outcome.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity as seconds bled into minutes, and minutes flowed into what may have been hours. Debron's last words reiterated in his mind and a new kind of fear welled deep in his heart. Kurapika's thoughts shifted to Chrollo, and he wondered if his lover was safe, or even coming to his rescue. If the man was able to inhibit the use of Nen, who knows what else he was capable of?

Kurapika hoped nothing of the likes would come to pass and that Chrollo wouldn't be easily overcome. No, his lover was too strong for that. There was _no way_ the leader of the Genei Ryodan would ever be foolish enough to let himself be taken by cheap trickery or tactics.

Chrollo had been privy to the ways of the world and _more_ than wise enough to not get caught up in anything undermining.

Faith was _all_ he needed.

The only other thought to cross his mind was the probability of Chrollo coming for him. Would his lover be able to even find him?

It looked more like his path would end there, and his final moments spent locked behind a cage made of bars when something Chrollo said came to mind. _"Just remember to remain vigilant, and should you encounter any problems, signal by calling and letting it ring three times."_

Then, Kurapika remembered that he _still_ had his cellphone.

Quickly, he fumbled around inside his pocket for it, and then his finger slid nimbly over the keys once the screen lit up. Kurapika searched for Chrollo's number before dialing it without hesitation. The ring seemed to echo loudly in the room, but Kurapika let it sound three times as he had been instructed.

"Kurapika?" Chrollo's voice came over the receiver, and for a moment, hearing his lover speak was like _music_ to his ears.

"Yes - Yes, it's me! I'm here!" Kurapika responded fervently before the line abruptly went dead. Consternation instantly washed over his countenance. "Chrollo? Chrollo?!" He called out, but there was no response.

He tried calling the older man back, and much to his dismay, the call dropped without even going through.

So, not only was his Nen restricted, but something was blocking phone signals. Kurapika trembled.

That is when he really thought it was all over. Kurapika leaned back against the bars and breathed. All he could do was wait.

 _And pray for a miracle._

* * *

 **After** **Thoughts** : _Honestly, the idea to put Kurapika in the situation he ended up in came rather suddenly for me, but also considering the nature of the person they are going after; it made more sense than my original idea. Not to mention, the chapter would have gotten longer then I would have liked otherwise, so there is that as well._

 _The mad scientist shtick was also something else I had been wanting to write as well, so lol, I ended up running with it in the long run._

 _It's only going to get more intense from here, so expect that as well._


	42. Clockwork Soldier

**A/N** : _Hello dear readers and happy new year. It is time for another chapter release, and here we get to see the climactic conclusion to Kurapika and Chrollo's unexpected encounter with the strange scientist, Debron Cloch. Since it had been some time from the last instance where I left everyone with a cliffhanger, I decided to compose and split the chapter as I had, but it also gave me more wriggle room to make the story more interesting and intense._

 _Of course, we also get to see exactly how both Chrollo and Kurapika react to a situation that places them into actual dire straights._

 _Also, I had planned to release this earlier in the week, but Neverwinter has sucked my soul, so I've spent more hours gaming than writing, but it hasn't kept me from writing, however. :P_

 _And as always, a special thank you to SweetsDreamer for her continued service in betaing the chapters to this fic. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️_

 **Summary** : _While at the hands and mercy of the scientist, Debron Cloch, Kurapika, is left to wonder precisely what the man has in store for him, and he can only hope that Chrollo will be able to find him in time._

* * *

There was only silence. Everything had fallen into a strange, eerie stillness while the pearlescent glow of the moon danced about in swathes across the floor. Even the lack of movement or signs of life made the place appear entirely forlorn, yet, despite that budding notion, something else continued pulling at the back of his mind.

For some time, Chrollo had been scouring the room he had inadvertently found himself in as the crunching sound of the dust beneath his boots seemed to dim in his ears. It was easy to discern from how thick the layers and grime were that nothing in the room had seen usage in some years.

Which, unfortunately, was just like all the previous rooms he had been in.

He was even unable to find any traces of footprints within the underlying granules covering the floor. It was _another_ aspect that Chrollo had found odd, but the person they were dealing with was considered a hermit.

An hour had passed, and Chrollo realized that he was no closer to finding the man's hidden laboratory than he was in the beginning. Which, to a fault, made him wonder if there was a chance of locating the damn thing, or if it even existed. Still, there was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind that he just could _not_ ignore.

Slowly, he drew his sturdy fingers over the surface of the wooden table that sat in the center, and they instantly left behind lines trailed within the particles there.

Chrollo brought his hand up to inspect the soot which coated them, and a frown crossed his lips. Absentmindedly, he brushed the pads of his fingers across one another to remove the substance from them, then his eyes scanned over his surroundings one last time before making his way to the door. It appeared that he _wouldn't_ find anything here.

Was he any closer to finding the entrance to Debron Cloch's secret workshop, or where the Scarlet Eyes were being kept? He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Maybe he hadn't been looking in the right place? Or was it possible that, perhaps, the way in was behind something inconspicuous or possibly accessed by a hidden mechanic?

The entire situation didn't feel right, and Chrollo was sure that he missed a key component along the way, but wasn't sure what. Yet, he still couldn't shake the nagging sensation that what he was looking for was _right_ under his nose.

It frustrated Chrollo, and the idea of backtracking through the areas he searched previously left a sour taste in his mouth as he should have been more _perceptive,_ but it was something he had to do regardless. Tracking down the madman's research lab and finding the Scarlet Eyes was a _top_ priority.

He would not return without them. Chrollo had vowed to Kurapika that he would recover the eyes, and it was a promise which he _intended_ to keep. If that meant tearing the place away bit by bit, he would.

Facing Kurapika otherwise was _not_ an option.

With a sigh, Chrollo exited the small sitting room and strode back into the long, dimly lit hallway. In both directions, he saw nothing aside from the fading pictures on the walls and a few small tables with statues of some kind. A few even housed intricate vases, but none of them had been touched or seen a besom in _years._

Going back would take time, but hopefully, he would finally come across some kind of clue or indication of where to actually _go._ In the back of his mind, Chrollo wondered if Kurapika had run into the same unfortunate circumstances, or had he actually managed to find something of importance?

The fact that Kurapika hadn't called yet told him otherwise and Chrollo feared that even his lover must have also been struggling with the same cumbersome task. It was even possible that their target was more ingenious and crafty than he initially thought.

If that turned out to be the case, and Debron was truly preemptive, then he and Kurapika were _definitely_ up against a more proficient foe.

Which would be their greatest challenge thus far. Aside from the beasts they fought back in the ruins of Mirie, none of their previous targets had demonstrated such _efficiency_ to the degree he saw from this Debron Cloch. It made the hairs on the back of Chrollo's neck prickle, but there was also the nagging sensation that he seemed unable to shake.

He couldn't explain it, or precisely what was causing the feeling, but it was like a foreshadowing of what was to come. Deep down, there was even a thread of concern for Kurapika. While he hadn't received any signal from the blond, considering the amount of time and the nature of their situation, it didn't quite sit right with him. Not that he disputed his lover's skills or adaptability, but they _were_ dealing with a proverbial fanatic and madman.

The thought of what would happen if Debron managed to find out that Kurapika was the last survivor of the Kurta clan crossed his mind. How would the man react? What would he do? Considering that he had multiple pairs of Scarlet Eyes for unknown reasons _still_ bothered Chrollo.

And yet, he had to continue on. There was time left before he needed to return to the designated rendezvous point, and until then, Chrollo decided to continue searching. However, if Kurapika wasn't there when he got it back, then he would go after his lover. It pained him as he had been opposed to the idea of letting Kurapika go on alone, but with the size of the place along with the fact it was just the two of them, splitting up was _regrettably_ the best recourse.

Chrollo sighed. He turned away from the door which he exited from and began trailing back down the hallway when the sensation of something vibrating against his hip captured his attention. Abruptly, Chrollo stopped to slip a hand into the pocket of his coat and retrieved his phone. He noticed the screen was lit up, and _instantly_ recognized the caller's name.

Without hesitation, Chrollo answered it.

"Kurapika?" He questioned, and there was a brief pause making him think there was no one on the other end when the sound of heavy breathing told him that ultimately wasn't the case.

For a few tense seconds, Chrollo's back went rigid from the silence, and it took everything he had to keep from bolting _right then and there._ His fingers tightened inadvertently around the phone.

Was something wrong with Kurapika? The urgency rose in Chrollo _even more._

"Yes - Yes, it's me! I'm here!" The blond's voice echoed back finally, and he _immediately_ picked up on the younger man's frantic tone. If he had been concerned about Kurapika's status before, Chrollo was practically _worried_ now. Judging from the desperation accenting his lover's words, something significant happened. Chrollo nearly crushed the phone from the force of his grip.

"Where are you?" He questioned urgently, the need to reach Kurapika gradually increasing as even his instincts told him something _wasn't_ right. If Kurapika had run into any kind of trouble, then he needed to find him _immediately._

Before he could say anything else, and even before Kurapika could respond, the line seemed to go dead. Disbelief washed over Chrollo as he knitted his eyebrows in frustration.

Again, he called out for Kurapika, but there was only silence. Was it possible that phone signals were just weak in the area? Or could it be something more?

Then another thought crossed his mind.

Maybe it was also possible the signal was purposely getting blocked?

Dread crept through him like sludge oozing over water.

Chrollo wasted not another second cramming the phone back into his pocket and proceeded to expand his _En_ range to the maximum distance possible. If he was to find Kurapika, that would be the quickest way. All he needed to do was track down his lover's aura signature.

He continued back the way he came while taking the time necessary to be sure and check every area thoroughly.

Naturally, he would be able to discern where Kurapika was located once the blond touched his field of _En,_ which luckily he could extend to nearly a hundred-meter radius. And even then, Chrollo knew he would recognize his Kurta lover _instantly_ by his Nen signature.

First, he just needed to detect the presence of other people, and from there, he would figure out which one was Kurapika. It would _also_ tell him where their target was.

He pressed onward, the continuous pull to find Kurapika driving him to move forward _without_ hesitation. Regardless, he was not leaving without his lover or the eyes.

Though, if something did happen to Kurapika and his lover was hurt, or otherwise, Chrollo wasn't sure _how_ he would react. The idea of someone causing the younger man pain invoked a twinge of anger to simmer just beneath the surface of his skin - which was an emotion he rarely showed. But just thinking about it made his hands clench into fists. If his suspicions turned out to be accurate, and Kurapika really was worse off than he suspected, Chrollo _wasn't_ about to hold back. As difficult it seemed to retain composure and keep his emotions in check, the notion of someone hurting Kurapika angered him more than _anything._

No one touched Kurapika as the blond was his and _his alone._ But it wasn't only that, he simply couldn't _stand_ the thought of someone else causing his lover harm. If anyone tried to so much as lay a finger on him, Chrollo would be sure they wouldn't live long enough to tell the tale. It was a testament of just how _much_ Kurapika meant to him.

It was another aspect he had, along with the strong urge and desire to protect Kurapika. In truth, Chrollo didn't want to come off as overbearing as Kurapika was able and skilled in his own right, but not only was his lover beautiful, he was also the last remaining Kurta, and _that_ made him a viable target.

Which Chrollo _knew_ all too well. It was the same two facets that initially drew him towards the younger man.

Another sigh exited past his lips as he briskly made his way back towards their assigned meeting point, his pulse nearly racing as he did.

The hallway where he and Kurapika separated at soon came into view, and it was all Chrollo could do to keep himself from _darting_ towards the room they came through. As his fingers reached for the knob, something strange, foreign, and unknown touched the edges of his _En_ field. Chrollo stopped abruptly just as the faint sound of laughter drifted to his ears.

Instantly his attention was drawn back to the hallway on both sides of him, but the swirling darkness made it difficult to see. Yet, there was _no_ mistaking it. Someone or something was there as his skin alone pricked from the sensation. Whether or not it was close, Chrollo had yet to discern, but there definitely _was_ a presence nearby.

Chrollo retracted his hand from the cold metal in front of him and straightened his back. Again, there was another chuckle that seemed to emanate from all around him. The sound echoed through the hallway, and it seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. Pinpointing the origins was nearly _impossible_ as he couldn't tell who it was or where they were even _with_ his _En._ Unless what he felt was actually Kurapika and not whoever was incessantly laughing.

Then again, if it was Kurapika who had touched his _En,_ he would have felt his lover's Nen signature as well. Which he _didn't._ Chrollo's lips twisted into a frown as he peered the darkness around him.

It appeared the situation was growing progressively dire as Chrollo was left with more questions than he had in answers. The notion that Kurapika had possibly run into trouble seemed to become more likely, _especially_ knowing that he hadn't managed to locate his lover either physically or through his Nen. Which left only one other plausible option.

Either he was hearing things, or the source of the laughter was coming from the only other person that could have possibly been inside the mansion with them.

"Who is there?" Chrollo finally decided to question, though his voice was flat.

Several minutes passed, and there was nothing but silence, which only stretched the limits of his patience. Chrollo was _definitely_ in no mood to be toyed with, and the increasing need to find Kurapika made it even _less_ tolerable.

Again, there was another bout of laughter, almost like maniacal giggling and Chrollo pressed his lips into a tight, thin line out of exasperation.

"Ah, I see you are confused as to what is going on." A voice suddenly cut through the stillness, and Chrollo was nearly caught entirely unaware. His eyes darted about, everything around him entirely under his scrutiny as he scanned for the source of the voice. "It's clear on your face," the voice added, "but I can assure you that you won't remain as such for long."

More laughter came subsequently, almost as if it was taunting him, which annoyed Chrollo further. "Who are you?" He demanded this time and turned when something else came into contact with his _En_ field. However, Chrollo saw nothing in or around his immediate vicinity. The prospect that he was being strung along continued to incense him. It was one thing he thoroughly _hated._ "Show yourself," Chrollo added firmly.

The voice tsked. "Now, now, I don't think you are in any position to make demands." It said, mockery clear in the tone. "You will learn soon enough of my identity, but for now, I think you should be explaining exactly why you are here. I most certainly wasn't expecting any guests."

Unbelievable. Chrollo was able to quickly formulate that whoever it was, had _no_ intention of cooperating in _any_ way. Though he did have his suspicions on just _who_ it was as the insolence he could sense from the other left him with that particular conclusion. Not that he was about to deal with any foolery regardless.

"How about I tell you once you answer my questions?" Chrollo responded curtly and was instantly met with more laughter. The person or entity was obviously amused.

"Now, now, getting a bit hasty, are we?" He heard the voice say. Chrollo was really astonished by just how _impudent_ it sounded. Surely they must not have a clue as to exactly who he was. The notion left Chrollo amazed. "I would advise against it, all considering." It added, though there was an underlying tone of stringency this time.

"Coming from the one that remains hidden within the cloak of shadows. Which is a clear sign of cowardice."

There was another pause, and for a moment, Chrollo wondered if he had possibly struck a nerve. The thought caused a faint smile to creep over his lips.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you." The voice counter-argued, but with more vitriol. It seemed that whoever or whatever was watching him, had finally gotten agitated. Such was evident from the contempt lacing the words he heard.

He had a hard time understanding why there would even be _any_ notion to cooperate. Not only was the taunting becoming increasingly tiresome, but the fact that he was also being waylayed from his current objective only _added_ to his annoyance. It seemed that no matter how acute his perception was or just how far he was able to extend his _En,_ Chrollo couldn't seem to get a fix on where the other presence was.

Underneath it all, he knew something was there, whether it was a person or otherwise - though the prospect of it actually being a person seemed to be the most likely - he was _still_ unable to perceive their location.

For one such as he, with his skill and caliber, the very instance _frustrated_ him as Chrollo was one of the few who had such sharp preternatural senses and perception.

Chrollo hissed between his teeth. "What are you planning to do? The fact you refuse to show yourself speaks volumes, and yet, you continue to try and pull strings. If you really expect to be taken seriously, then you actually need to face me."

Without deviation, Chrollo kept his statement firm while not letting any of his emotions show. Which was _hard_ to do nonetheless. He had made it a point so long ago never to allow himself to falter or let his equanimity waver, but concealing it when he knew that Kurapika needed him was more than difficult. In truth, the young blond Kurta really _was_ his Achilles' heel.

No matter, however. Even if Kurapika made him vulnerable, Chrollo didn't wish to change a thing. His lover meant too much to him to do otherwise. It was the reason why there was such a pressing _need_ to reach him.

Once again, the voice laughed, mirth now replacing the intensity that was once there. "If you would really like to know, then perhaps speaking of the young man you were with would hold some significance?" Again, there was another pause before the voice continued. "As I am quite sure that it would."

Instantly, Chrollo felt himself bristle, the very hackles on the back of his neck rising at the mention of Kurapika. Hearing it only confirmed his suspicions. "What have you done with Kurapika?" He demanded while still trying to seek out the source of the voice. "Tell me where he is." Chrollo's worst fears were coming to pass.

More laughter proceeded his statement, and Chrollo could sense the last of his patience waning. He didn't feel like sticking around to deal with the asininity of some hidden foe. If it came to it, he would come back later and kill whoever it was that _dared_ to ridicule him.

Although Chrollo was certain on just who it was, goading it out of them was becoming _harder_ than he originally anticipated.

The voice tsked once more. "Now, I won't tell you exactly where your companion is, but I will say that he's safe. For the time being." There was a brief moment of silence before the voice continued. "I have plans in mind for him, so I don't intend on allowing you anywhere near the place he's being kept, but you can rest assured that I will take good care of him."

This time, Chrollo narrowed his eyes, a dark expression crossing over his features. "You better not lay a finger on him. If he is harmed in any way, I will kill you."

Loud and boisterous laughter filled the room. "Is that so? Making threats now?"

"No," Chrollo stated almost immediately, "it's a promise."

Nothing was said for a few seconds, then the voice proceeded to speak again. "If you think you can find me, you're welcome to try. In the meantime, your companion remains my guest. Try and rescue him if you can."

The presence then vanished. Chrollo was no longer able to sense it, but the other aura signature he picked up from before was still there. Though, no matter how much he attempted to determine the _exact_ location, it seemed to be just out of range.

After what he heard, there was _no doubt_ that it was Kurapika.

Regardless, time was of the essence, and tracking down his lover was now more _crucial_ than ever. If the one he had spoken to was Debron Cloch as speculated, then he needed to reach Kurapika _quickly._

Chrollo felt regret swell in his gut, and he criticized himself for allowing the blond to go alone. It was one of the few times where he really should have been more _attentive_ to their situation.

Next time, he vowed to keep Kurapika close. No one would take his lover away from him, especially some lunatic scientist.

He turned resolutely toward the direction he sensed the aura signature coming from and began making his way towards it, desperate to reach Kurapika. In the meantime, Chrollo hoped that his lover would stay safe until then.

* * *

 _Tick. Tick_. Another vibration rang from the bars as the small rock contacted its metallic surface. Each time it collided against them, a tinkling sound echoed throughout the room, but it also gave the faintest idea of just _how_ thick they actually were.

He let it hit the bars that were closest to him, and Kurapika could feel the resonation it produced through his fingers, yet he focused on trying to get some idea of what he was really up against.

And not only that, but he also figured that if, by any stroke of luck, the sound would be loud enough to be heard outside the lab. His bets were on Chrollo hearing it from inside the room which the lab entrance was located in.

Of course, there was still the aspect of his lover actually managing to find it, but if his assumptions were correct, then Chrollo was already looking for him. Considering just how perceptive and astute the older man was, it shouldn't take him long to find the lab and what lay just beyond. Kurapika was _ready_ to be free of his infernal prison.

Then again, there was also the problem of Chrollo finding him before Debron Cloch had the chance to do anything heinous. With how maniacal the man sounded, it left Kurapika with a twinge of worry, _especially_ knowing that he was clearly obsessed with not only the Scarlet Eyes but also with his clan.

Upon his initial inspection, he didn't notice the extent of all the items scattered about the room. Yet, after spending several hours stuck behind thick, metal bars, Kurapika had the chance to lay his eyes on the several Kurtan relics and artifacts that sat across the room on a shelf.

Seeing them added to his already simmering vexation, but it also confirmed just how _fixated_ the man really was. Such was evident with how interested Debron was in him after learning his actual identity.

Knowing that caused knots to form in his stomach.

It made the need to escape even more imperative. Kurapika wasn't about to continue sitting around until the madman decided to make him into some kind of plaything. Whatever sick and twisted ideas Debron had planned for him only increased Kurapika's desperation to break free. Even if there was a chance of him drawing unwanted attention from rapping on the bars with the stone, he had decided it was a risk _worth_ taking if it could help Chrollo find him.

So, he continued, the chiming sound filling the room.

Whether or not hours had passed since he began his intrepid campaign, Kurapika wasn't sure, but the prospect of defeating his captor was a self-driving force that kept him from ceasing.

In no way was he about to give in. He had a future to look forward to - Chrollo had taught him _that_ much.

Kurapika clutched the stone tighter within his grasp and upped the pace. Finding the rock had been a matter of sheer luck, or perhaps convenience? He figured it had fallen from the ceiling after the enclosure had dropped, but the aspect of its origins was inconsequential. All that mattered was the fact it gave him even the _faintest_ leverage possible of extricating himself from the cage surrounding him.

Tink, tink, tink.

The sound perpetually filled the air within the room, and although its reverberating melody was marginally comforting, the tone had recalled something to mind.

He remembered reading once about military operatives, secret agents, and other governmental factions using a form of communication called Morse Code. It was an effective way of delivering messages to related parties via the usage of sounds derived from words corresponding with specific tones or beeps. Kurapika had also remembered taking a particular interest in the topic and studied it during his earlier years, which gave him a basic grasp and understanding of the idea.

For several moments he tried to think of how a generic message would be comprised of Morse Code, then it struck him. Kurapika began to rap furiously at the metal at varying intervals.

 _If you are hearing this, I am being held in a secret laboratory behind the mantlepiece in the library. Please hurry._

Assuming that luck was still on his side, then he would be able to get word to Chrollo of his exact location. Hopefully, his lover knew the code.

Several times Kurapika rapped out the message, praying that it wafted far enough through the mansion to reach Chrollo, especially with the air vents he noticed that were situated around the circumference of the laboratory.

"I wouldn't continue doing that if I were you." A voice called to him, and Kurapika looked up to see Debron standing there while grinning menacingly at him. "It's not as if anyone will hear you down here anyway."

The maniac scientist strode over to him, and with a heeled boot, he kicked the stone unceremoniously from Kurapika's hand. Debron grinned caustically at the look of surprise that formed over the young man's face as a result.

Watching his captive become flustered while invoking hopelessness and despair was something he took tremendous _and_ personal delight in. There was nothing like making someone feel the weight of sheer misery and anguish. Seeing one fall to the grips of utter sorrow only engendered a higher sense of _satisfaction_ in him.

It was the same thing he saw wavering behind Kurapika's eyes. There was a flicker of uncertainty within those enchanting blues, and Debron found it absolutely _mesmerizing._

Breaking the young man was one of his goals, aside from the notion of being given a chance to actually study a living, breathing, Kurta, along with the inner workings of the Scarlet Eyes. The very idea made him practically _giddy_ with excitement.

He couldn't _wait_ to begin experimenting. There was so much knowledge to be had, and he intended to claim it _all._ Debron could only imagine just how valuable that information would be to the scientific world or the world in general. It had been seven years since the Kurtas had gone virtually extinct - except for the one survivor who sat in front of him behind closely guarded metal - and no one had the chance to research them thoroughly. _Until now._

Only one obstacle remained, and that was the dark-haired man whom the Kurta had been with. However, considering how well hidden he kept his lab, Debron was confident that Kurapika's accomplice would never manage to locate them. Well, not before he was finished with his research, and there was _nothing_ left to find.

Keeping the young man alive after completing his research was _severely_ debatable. Even if that made the Kurtas entirely defunct.

"Then you don't know my companion very well," Kurapika growled, and he inched back slightly. Being in such close proximity to the crazed scientist caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Even the man's aura had a sickly feel to it. "He won't relent until he finds me, I can guarantee that."

Briefly, a look of contemplation formed over Debron's face, and the man seemed to study him inquisitively before tilting his head ever so slightly. "Oh, I highly doubt that." He mused and then fished for a ring of keys from within the pocket of his lab coat. There was a jiggling sound as Debron proceeded to place one of them in the lock on the cage. "You just happened to find my laboratory by a stroke of dumb luck, I can say it won't be the same for your companion. I ensured that he won't find the entrance by any means possible." A click emanated from it, then he reached over to pull the door open. He stopped just outside, his gaze boring down into the young man's own. "You'll be lucky if he manages to recover what is left of you after I am done." He added and slowly stepped inside.

Kurapika instantly became guarded as the premonitory sensation caused him to become tense. Without his Nen, all he had at his disposal was his fists for unarmed combat. Regardless of that notion, he was filled with uncertainty on exactly what Debron was capable of.

The man had already managed to force him into a state of Zetsu, which put him at a significant disadvantage, and now there was a sinister, evil air surrounding the other. It made Kurapika recoil, almost _crushing_ his will. The impact of it alone nearly made him succumb.

Just how Debron managed to have such an effect on him, Kurapika didn't know. He couldn't detect any traces of Nen on the man unless he was a master at concealing it with _In._

So many possibilities and Kurapika was _pressed_ for his life hung in the balance. He had to think _quickly_ as that meant survival.

His muscles tensed further as he grew rigid, eyes slowly bleeding into a blazing, defiant red while anger and hate seethed just below the surface of his skin. "Don't come any closer, you bastard," Kurapika snarled, and his hands balled into fists. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Witnessing the man's bold advancement made Kurapika feel cornered. He was like an animal caught in the grips of a trap, nowhere left to run and at the mercy of a _complete_ lunatic. All he could do was fight, and Kurapika planned on using his keen senses along with his adept skills to protect his own hide.

As Debron crept towards him, it sent a noticeable chill down his spine and into his very bones. Kurapika fell into a defensive stance, his fists ready to impact whatever came near him.

And right before Kurapika could land a decisive blow to Debron's face, he suddenly felt the wind go out of him entirely as his knees buckled then contacted the floor. Remnants of pain shot through his abdomen, and Kurapika doubled over.

It took all he had to regain his lost breath, and just as he did, Kurapika looked up to see Debron looming over him as the man placed his boot back to the ground.

"I did say it was in your best interests to cooperate." He stated mockingly and kneeled down to face the blond. Debron then took the young man's chin between his fingers and forced him to look up. "Now, you had to go and make things more difficult." In the next instant, he jerked Kurapika forward before mercilessly shoving him to the floor and binding his wrists in cold metal. Afterward, he backed away and stood.

Everything happened so fast that it took several moments for Kurapika's brain to catch up, but when it did, he struggled to catch his breath. Between the pain and feeling the warmth of blood trailing down his lip - which he figured got busted from how hard he contacted the floor - Kurapika struggled to reorient himself. Eventually, he was able to lift his head and glare _hatefully_ at the man from behind his golden locks.

"Damn you," Kurapika uttered in a raspy tone as he struggled feebly against his bindings. "I won't let you do this," he continued, his eyes now a fiery, but deadly shade of scarlet, "I won't!" Again, he tried to rally himself by rising to his feet, only to be cruelly thrust back to the floor, his cheek being ground into the cold tiling as a boot abruptly pressed to the side of his head.

"That's enough out of you," Debron said as he placed weight behind his heel for added emphasis. "You will come along quietly. Those shackles around your wrists are made from the same metal as the bars on this cage. So, don't go and get any ideas." Without thought or care, he wound his fingers into Kurapika's clothes and pulled him harshly upright. Kurapika barely had any time to right himself before Debron shoved him forward and out of the cage.

Once they were past the door, he attempted to reach out for his aura, but to no avail. Just as the crazed man said, even his bindings restricted him from using Nen.

As they moved, Debron led him around like an animal on display, the man shoving him forward relentlessly if he failed to keep pace. Soon, he was drawn into a smaller room just off the central part of the lab, and Kurapika's attention immediately landed on a crude-looking metal table that sat in the center. In several spots, he noticed there were thick leather straps that seemed to be used for holding down something or _someone._

Looking at it made Kurapika's blood chill as he was inadvertently pushed towards it.

"What are you going to do to me?" He questioned while attempting to gaze back at the man from over his shoulder.

A sinister, wicked smile had wrenched its way over Debron's face, and he looked _exactly_ like the devil. "Oh, you will find out soon enough." The man responded sweetly before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Yet another room that showed no signs of usage while yielding no results.

Chrollo began to wonder if he was being sent on a wild goose chase or purposely led astray. It had been well over an hour since he had started searching for Kurapika, and he was no closer to locating his lover then he did in the beginning. The notion made him question if he would manage to find the younger man at all.

Every aspect of it frustrated Chrollo to the point that he felt like a raging storm was slowly brewing in the back of his mind. The intensity of it caught him unawares since it was a rarity that he lost his temper or composure, and _specifically_ to the extent of what he was currently experiencing.

Usually, he would approach any situation with clarity and rational while choosing to view it from every conceivable angle before making a decision.

Now, he simply wanted to kill the asshole who had been causing him so much grief by taking someone _precious_ away from him.

When it came down to it, the only real thing that incensed him enough to react uncharacteristically or without forbearance was Kurapika. Even his spiders didn't amount to the preponderance that his lover held.

The Genei Ryodan would live on without him if he were to die, and regardless of his friendships with them being something that he cherished, Kurapika meant the entire _world_ to him. No one else had managed to enrich his life or change it in a significant way as Kurapika had. Because of that and the love they shared, it was every reason why Chrollo had no regrets for the way it made him react.

Quelling the tempest within would be no easy task, if not impossible, but Chrollo cared not if he ended up just letting it all go. He was already angry that his lover had been captured, but if a single hair was out of place by the time he found Kurapika, then he wouldn't be responsible for the outcome it would invoke.

Even then, he may just wind up killing the man _regardless_ of circumstance.

Chrollo exited the room in disappointment and stepped back into the dimly lit hallway. It was _unbelievable_ how large the mansion actually was. That alone made his search much more difficult, even though he was able to detect the faint traces of other presences within the home through his _En._

And yet, he was prepared to tear the entire place apart to find Kurapika. As he told his comrades, nothing would keep him away from the younger man. It was no different now.

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as he continued to traverse them, urgency in each step as he moved. There were so many rooms that hadn't been checked, but he made a point to enter _each_ one. Chrollo last knew that Kurapika was left to investigate the west side of the mansion, but from the neglected state of the rooms, there was no telling exactly which ones he had been in.

So, he was left with relying on chance and the faint hints of aura he detected.

Hastily, Chrollo approached the door to another room he hadn't checked yet, and as his fingers reached for the knob, a rapping like sound as if metal was getting banged on resounded through the wall and he immediately stopped. The noise continued in rapid succession as if it was on a constant loop, which made it seem more strange than not.

It appeared to emanate from everywhere, which made it hard for Chrollo to pinpoint the source, so he attempted to discern the general direction by focusing on where it was the loudest. Once he managed to figure that out, the Spider leader prepared to head in that direction when something _else_ about the rapping caught his attention.

The more he listened to it, the more it seemed like a composition of unique sounds.

As it persisted, there was a specific pattern he noticed that would repeat itself. Also, the intervals between each one were the _same_ each time. That alone spoke it was more than mere coincidence and eliminated any possibility of the noise being generated by something inanimate.

Then, it hit him - the rapping wasn't just specific patterning, but a message that was being conveyed through the usage of sound. He knew there was a form of communication that used the same method called Morse Code, which turned out to be an effective way of secretly transmitting information without detection. Chrollo was _positive_ that was being used here.

He listened attentively as the sounds finally turned into words.

 _If you are hearing this, I am being held in a secret laboratory behind the mantlepiece in the library. Please hurry._

There was _no_ doubt about it: the message was from Kurapika. His lover had managed to find the lab after all.

But now his fears were also confirmed. The Kurta was _indeed_ being held captive. At least he had an idea of where to look.

Fury swelled inside of him, and Chrollo didn't attempt to hold it back. He _would_ reach Kurapika and rescue the younger man from whatever ill-begotten plans were awaiting him. And if anything happened to him, there would be _hell_ to be reckoned with.

Kurapika awoke to a terrible headache, his vision also blurred as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that everything around him seemed foreign. It took him several moments to get oriented while he attempted to remember what happened, but all he could recall was his temperament raging before his world faded into absolute _nothingness._

He went to bring a hand up to his temple, but couldn't. Again he tried, then it struck him - his arms were _bound._ A breath seized in Kurapika's throat.

Gazing down at his ankles, he noticed that they were also tied down. That was the moment his mind caught up, and he felt the cold metal pressing against his back.

There was no other explanation - he had been strapped down to some kind of table.

Fear _instantly_ welled in the pit of his gut.

Blue eyes darted around frantically as he sought out the _exact_ source of his predicament, and it was then Kurapika heard a sound rustling off to his side just out of his line of sight.

"Ah, I see that you are awake." He heard someone say, and the sound of footsteps followed. "You had been out for quite some time. I had begun to wonder if you would ever regain consciousness."

The face of someone appeared before him, and it only took him a fraction of a second to recognize who it was. _Debron Cloch._

Repugnance and indignation boiled within Kurapika as his lips contorted into a scowl. "Where am I?" He growled and jerked roughly against the leather bindings. "And what do you intend to do with me?"

Kurapika sensed something gliding over his cheek and then realized it was the man's fingers. He jerked back as far as he could in utter disgust. Debron hummed at his reaction. "Inquisitive, are we?" He responded in a soft purr. "To answer your first question, you're in my experiment room. As for the other, you'll just have to wait and see."

His grin expanded deviously, and he turned away.

Seconds later, Kurapika heard the tinkling sound of metal instruments, and he could feel abject horror sinking through him. The damn bastard really _did_ mean to examine him.

Desperation bubbled in the back of his mind as Kurapika twisted against his bindings, the intensity of his conviction and willpower _alone_ gave him the strength to keep fighting. He put all he had into ripping the straps from the table that held him in spite of the glaring odds he faced. If he just put enough stress on them, then it should be enough for him to break away.

Only, none of them seemed to budge.

Consternation bled over Kurapika's features.

Following his attempt, the man's face came back into his view, and Kurapika glared at him. The act only made Debron grin even more, which caused his teeth to show.

"You're planning on dissecting me, aren't you?" Kurapika spat, and he watched the scientist vehemently. Every part of him screamed to get away, to fight, to lash out… to _kill._ The words flashed over and over in his brain, and Kurapika was almost _shocked_ by it. "Sick bastard." He sneered, and then every reason for why his thoughts strayed the way they did, made sense. Instinctual or not. His very _life_ was in danger.

This time, he didn't renounce the desire or the idea. Debron was the epitome of a monster and embodied it in _every_ _sense_ of the word.

Out of his peripheral vision, he was able to see the man holding what looked like a large syringe with strange fluid in it and a rather thick needle. Kurapika could feel his skin practically _blanch._

Debron flicked it several times to remove the air within before his attention returned to the blond in front of him. "I actually don't plan to dissect you just yet." He confirmed cheerily and raised the syringe up. "However, I do plan to take my time examining you to learn everything I can. Even down to what gives you the Scarlet Eyes, how they work and hell, I may go so far as to learn more about the nature of Nen and what allows people to use it." Debron then leaned down close to the other, and he could see the sheer malaise within those blue eyes. "That is also something else I have been wanting to expand my knowledge on."

He stood up and observed the young man critically. Debron was sure his statement about Nen would also pique Kurapika's interest. Not too many people - especially Nen users - knew of the fact that he was well aware of what it was and of its very _existence._

The surprise which soon laced over those pretty features foretold that he was correct.

"You know about Nen?" Kurapika questioned, his body stilling. "Are you able to use it as well?"

If the man genuinely was a Nen user, how he managed to miss that, Kurapika couldn't quite fathom, but then he was currently in forced Zetsu. It _would_ explain why.

Still, if the man really was a Nen user, that made his situation _far_ worse.

"Oh, I have known about Nen and for a long time," Debron confessed, and his eyes seemed to grow alight with excitement. "While I am not a user myself, I stumbled upon the oddity during my research into human anomalies. It's one way I found out about the Kurtas and their Scarlet Eyes." He placed one hand thoughtfully against his chin while the other retained a hold on the syringe. "Ever since the notion has intrigued me, and now I get to experiment on someone with both." An expression of sheer glee shone on his features, and Debron then positioned the needle to an exposed area on Kurapika's arm. When the tip nearly contacted skin, the young man jerked almost ruthlessly on the table. Watching him was entertaining. "What I am about to give you is a sedative. I can promise that you won't feel a thing." He giggled.

Again, he went to place the needle to Kurapika's bicep when the Kurta's frantic struggling stayed his hand a second time. Displeasure replaced his enthusiasm, and Debron sighed in annoyance as he was _tired_ of wasting time dealing with his captive's antics.

However, the lull in Debron's movement gave Kurapika the advantage he needed to try and stall for more time. Again, he searched for any connection to his Nen but realized there _still_ wasn't any. Which told him the table was possibly made of the same type of neutralizing material as the bars on the cage and cuffs that were around his wrists.

So, he maneuvered his hands in such a way that it allowed him to test the capacity of the straps while his focus remained intently on the deranged man.

"You're mad," Kurapika said tersely, his body growing tense from the immense strain on him. Even the experience was having an adverse reaction on his mind. Sighing, Kurapika fought to remain _determinant._ "How can you expect to gain information on Nen and how it's harnessed through biological experimentation? It's not that easy." He finally realized that one of the straps around his wrists wasn't as secure, and he pulled on it slightly to loosen it further. "Nen is a natural aspect of all living things. It takes someone skilled to utilize it."

Ever so slowly, Kurapika began to work at it, causing the leather to pull away from the table. Given a chance, he would be able to work it loose just enough so he could wrench his hand free. He just had to maintain the madman's attention _long enough_ for that to happen.

Debron hummed again, then tilted his head curiously. "How so?" Disbelief crawled over his visage, and he knitted his brows together in doubt. "You really think nothing can be accomplished through the means of science? Preposterous!" Without hesitation, he roughly placed both hands on the table next to Kurapika, the syringe now resting beneath his palm. Debron peered at him from over his glasses. "Even the fundamentals can be explained through science. There isn't anything in this world that can't be deduced this way."

Following his statement, Debron straightened and cleared his throat after calming down from his impermanent tirade. Once he managed to gain _some_ repose, Debron pushed his glasses up along the bridge of his nose, and for an _instant,_ his features darkened, but then his fanatical state returned. The syringe was once again, betwixt his fingers as he was dead set on tranquilizing the young man.

It seemed as if their symposium was being drawn out, which was only a useless delay of the inevitable. For some reason, the notion made Debron wonder if the Kurta was merely stalling for time. He snorted.

Nothing was going to hinder him from acquiring the knowledge he had been seeking. If Kurapika thought that his defiance would impede the expected outcome, then he was in for a _rude_ awakening.

"Is that what you believe?" Kurapika retorted and shook his head unsympathetically. The man really _was_ a quack. "Then you're even more deluded than I had anticipated."

Almost instantly, Debron's features morphed into something _diabolical,_ and Kurapika could have sworn he saw the bowls of hell blazing behind the madman's dark eyes.

The scientist leaned in close. "Then I will show you just how wrong you are," Debron drawled, his voice low and impious. He gripped Kurapika's arm despite the young man began jerking again and placed the needle one more time against his skin, intent on injecting him as initially planned.

Finally, he would be able to commit to the research he so _longed_ to do.

"Do not proceed any further." A voice cut through the audible silence, and Debron halted immediately before turning away from his captive to look behind him. A figure clad in dark clothing strode from the shadows and glared _straight_ at him. He instantly recognized the other infiltrator. "Take your hands off of him, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

Relief washed over Kurapika the moment he realized that Chrollo was also in the room. For a time, he had wondered if his lover would have ever found him, especially before the lunatic had the chance to cut him open. Any longer and Debron may just _have._ Kurapika continued to try and work free of his bindings as Chrollo came closer to them.

Getting disrupted from his task repeatedly had started to weigh heavily on his nerves, and Derbon watched the newcomer disapprovingly. He really didn't think the dark-haired man was going to find them. It was absolutely _vexing._

Reluctantly, he turned entirely away from Kurapika. "I am surprised you managed to find this place," Debron stated and pushed his glasses up again. If he wanted to perform his experiments in peace, then he had _no choice_ but to dispose of the other man. The fact he had to be inconvenienced by it only made things worse. He was already feeling annoyed by all the delays as is. "Honestly, I should have done away with you last time, but no matter. I don't plan to let you leave this place now."

Whatever it took, he would ensure that _no one_ got in his way. He had come too far for it all to end in failure.

Obstantenly, he stood between Kurapika and the other infiltrator, determined not to let the man any closer.

It was something that didn't go unnoticed by Chrollo as he was able to detect Debron's motive _instantly._ His actions were unmistakable. Whether or not it was intended, Chrollo didn't know. But the fact the man was _foolish_ enough to challenge him brought a smile to his face.

Chrollo cracked his neck, then slipped his Benz knife from the sleeve of his coat and into the palm of his hand. "I'd like to see you try." He commented while eyeing the syringe the man was holding. Seeing it made him dart forward _without_ hesitation.

"Well then," Debron grinned and clutched his fingers tightly around the syringe. He hadn't quite planned to use the sedative on someone else, but considering the circumstances, he would make an exception. "I suppose I have no other choice. I am not letting you take him away from me." And he mirrored the dark-haired man as Debron sprung ahead, the needle poised to bury itself into flesh wherever possible.

The metallic surface of it flashed beneath the fluorescent lighting, and Chrollo was able to dodge just before the needle could be implanted into his shoulder. Swiftly, his left hand snapped forward to grab the man's wrist and hold it back, but the man had somehow managed to swap the syringe into his other hand, and Chrollo _just_ missed getting stabbed by it on his other side.

Debron's furtive move caused him to step back, but only enough for him to evaluate the situation. The man was fast, Chrollo had to give him that, yet, it wasn't enough to hinder or stop him. It was clear that Debron didn't know who he _actually_ was. Which ultimately gave him the upper hand. The blade of his Benz knife seemed to ache with an insatiable need to taste blood. All he had to do was cut the man with it, and the poison would be enough to disable him.

 _Or kill him._

Preferably the latter, Chrollo thought. The wretched fucker had the gall to capture, bind, and tie-down Kurapika then was _impudent_ enough to try and _experiment_ on him. Thinking about it, and even looking at the needle clutched in the maniac's hand was enough to incite his anger. Chrollo's stormy grey eyes flashed with a fury rarely seen, and he took off without demurral, his aim solely at dropping his foe.

No matter what, he _wouldn't_ let any harm come to Kurapika. He would protect his lover no matter what.

"Don't count on that," Chrollo stated as he tried to take advantage of the man's blindspot, the blade directed right at his neck. "You really have no idea who I am." However, before it could connect, Debron managed to lean to the side, and it slipped right past him. The reaction made Chrollo rebound, but he was able to glide back around easily.

The grin on the scientist's face expanded further. "That may be so," Debron countered, "but what I do know is that you broke into my home, ransacked my laboratory to steal the Scarlet Eyes, and now you want to take away the only other thing that will allow me to unlock the mystery of both the Kurtas and Nen. You're nothing more than an intruder who needs to be eliminated." Once the words left his lips, Debron rushed forward hastily, both desperation _and_ need precipitating him into bringing the other man to his knees.

It drove him _without_ cognize or rationale; the only thing Debron could think of was dispensing his target so he could preserve his research.

His expression grew more maniacal, deranged. The wild, unhinged look to his dark eyes gave Chrollo pause, but he carefully observed the man. There was _no_ denying just how far gone he really was. It was evident in his actions _alone._ Debron was crazed, and the sooner he ended their little altercation, the better.

Chrollo ignored Debron's rant and prepared to counter the scientist's onslaught. Right before the needle could find purchase inside his arm he moved out of the way and delivered a well-calculated punch to the man's abdomen. Debron straggled backward but looked almost entirely _unphased._

"Damn you." He hissed, tongue clicking as he did. "You're only delaying the inevitable." And without warning, Debron turned away from the dark-haired man to refocus his attention on his captive. This time, he took his demand one step further and slipped back around the exam table to position the needle tip against Kurapika's neck. "If you don't cease and desist this instant, then I will make it so that he falls into a permanent slumber."

Ingenious! He should have thought of it before. If the infiltrator wanted to prevent the loss of his partner, then he would do everything exactly as told. Debron pressed the needle against Kurapika's skin for added emphasis, and the young man squeaked in protest.

The whole time Kurapika was forced to watch the entire exchange in complete distress. It was bad enough that he was unable to assist Chrollo during his fight with Debron, but when the maniac's attention turned back on him, Kurapika was caught between hope and _utter_ despair. Fear swelled behind his eyes when he felt the syringe at his neck, and all he could do was cast a silent plea at his lover.

Debron's threat made Chrollo instantly drop out of his offensive stance, and his gaze shifted towards Kurapika. He could see fear clearly etched all over his lover's face, which made his attention travel back to the madman once more. Now the bastard had taken things _too_ far.

"You really don't know when to back down," Chrollo stated flatly, and discreetly slipped his hand toward the medical tray that Debron had carelessly abandoned to pick up a pair of metal forceps. "That will be one strike against you. However," and without warning, he chucked the instrument at Debron, successfully knocking the syringe from the man's hand, "you should know to never turn your back on an enemy." With that, Chrollo darted behind Debron before restraining him, the tip of his Benz knife now at the man's throat. "Any skilled thief with a Class A bounty on their head would never make such a grave mistake."

Realization instantly bloomed over his face at the infiltrator's words, and Debron's eyes went wide from disbelief. He _should_ have known. "You're the leader of the Genei Ryodan…" Debron breathed, and it was the first time in longer than he could remember that fear welled within him. Even his heart began to race.

Hearing the response brought satisfaction to Chrollo, although he was well past the clemency stage. The man threatening Kurapika as he had was a _dealbreaker_ for him. Chrollo already made his decision. "That I am." He confirmed. "And I don't take kindly to those who try and take away what is mine," Chrollo added and then plunged his Benz knife into Debron's side before he could speak further. The man's body immediately went lip within his grip.

He retracted his knife before letting Debron slip to the floor. Blood slowly seeped from the wound to mar the white tiled floor beneath him. "I guess that was a mistake on my part," he weakly muttered and felt his body start to grow cold. Tendrils of crimson trailed down from his nose and mouth as he found it hard to breathe. Even his vision had turned blurry. "But I never really had a chance in the end," Debron added, and his arm slipped to the side as the syringe rolled away. He took several more breaths before stilling completely.

Chrollo watched as the last of the light faded from Debron's eyes, then stood after stowing the knife away. He stepped over the body and went _instantly_ to Kurapika's side. There was _dismay_ in the younger man's eyes.

"You're safe now," Chrollo spoke softly and began to remove the leather straps that bound his lover to the exam table. Afterward, he helped Kurapika sit up before draping his coat over the younger man's shoulders.

It took Kurapika several moments to process what happened, but once he did, _relief_ washed over him. "Chrollo." He whispered as the older man promptly scooped him up into those strong, powerful arms. Instantly, his head came to rest against Chrollo's shoulder. There just was _no_ strength left in him to do otherwise. The entire ordeal had practically taken everything out of him. "I thought you would never come," Kurapika added as Chrollo tightened his hold on him.

A grin formed over his lips at the statement, but Chrollo leaned in to kiss the side of Kurapika's temple. "And what made you think that?" He responded and gingerly carded his fingers through his lover's silken locks. "In no way would I have left here without you."

He cradled Kurapika against him. As usual, his lover felt awfully light for his stature, but he would ensure that Kurapika made a _full_ recovery. Chrollo could only imagine what type of ordeal he went through during the time he was Debron's captive.

At least the duration of time Kurapika had been in the man's presence was short, and it could have been _much_ worse, but at least it was over. He was grateful for _that_ much.

"I know that you would never leave me behind. I just didn't think you would make it in time before that lunatic had the chance to do any permanent damage," Kurapika admitted, and the thought made him _shiver._ "But that is no longer a concern."

"If he had," Chrollo added, "I don't know what I would have done, but I don't have to worry about that now." He adjusted his hold on Kurapika to ensure his lover was secure, then glanced over at Debron's body one last time. The blood had since formed a considerable ring around him. "How about we get out of here?" Chrollo asked quietly when his eyes landed back on Kurapika.

Who also cast a look of pity towards where Debron lay in his invariable slumber, and he said one final prayer although the man really _didn't_ deserve it. He then turned his attention back towards Chrollo. "Yes. I am eager to be gone from this place." Kurapika expelled a breath. "The eyes are in the other room. We just need to get them before leaving."

Chrollo nodded as they exited the small room and back into the central part of the laboratory. It didn't take him long to locate the eyes as they had been placed on a table at the far end of the room. He gently put Kurapika down before going to retrieve the canisters and stow them within Fun Fun cloth.

Once all the eyes were secure, he picked Kurapika back up and they soon exited Debron's mansion while slowly making their way back to Odaria.

* * *

Kurapika had spent an indefinite amount of time taking a shower. The water was soothing and comforting as the warmth over his body aided in removing some of the stiffness from his tired, agonizing muscles. Yet, one thing he _couldn't_ seem to remove was the feel of that bastard's hands on him. No matter how many times he scrubbed, even until his skin turned _raw,_ Kurapika just couldn't get rid of the sensation.

At some point, he gave up trying and exited the tub before proceeding to dry his hair, then the rest of himself. Because he felt so weak, it was hard to stand for too long, and Kurapika didn't even bother to dress as he stumbled back out into the main room.

He made his way towards the bed when his eyes found Chrollo sitting in a chair. The older man had given him the space to bathe and recoup after returning to their hotel room, but now, the _last_ thing Kurapika wanted was to be alone.

Chrollo looked up from the book he had been reading, and their eyes met. "Are you alright, babe?" He asked, and just as he set the book aside to get up, Kurapika clambered into his lap. Immediately he embraced the younger man and pulled him close. One of his hands found its way into Kurapika's hair.

"I am now," Kurapika said, and closed his eyes before nuzzling against his lover's neck. He breathed in, and Chrollo's scent instantly filled his head. The aroma relaxed him further. "Just hold me. Please." He added softly.

Obliging Kurapika's request, Chrollo pulled him even closer as his fingers gently stroked through those golden strands, the stress his lover had gone through was evident in just _how_ tense that slender body felt. It was no wonder why. Kurapika had been through _a lot._ "You're not cold?" He inquired and kissed along his lover's cheek and jaw softly.

"Not really," Kurapika commented, but he was sure that Chrollo wouldn't believe him. While he _did_ feel a twinge of cold from the low temperature in the room, the warmth of his lover's body helped to stave that. He smiled to add emphasis to his words.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow at Kurapika's response, knowing it couldn't have been _entirely_ correct since his lover was virtually naked, but humored him nonetheless. Instead, Chrollo reached over to retrieve his coat from the chair beside him and pulled back just enough to get it around Kurapika's body before drawing the Kurta against him again. "There, I think that is better," Chrollo added coyly before taking the younger man's lips tenderly with his own.

There was no hesitation when Chrollo insisted on wrapping his coat around him, nor when his lover drew him into a kiss. Kurapika groaned softly as their lips worked against one another, and for a time, he _forgot_ all else.

For the longest, they stayed that way, the fire of the love between them bringing Kurapika a sense of ease. Although he still felt some trauma over his ordeal, being in Chrollo's arms at least left him feeling safe and secure. There was _no_ other place he wanted to be.

When they broke apart, Kurapika laid his head back on Chrollo's shoulder and closed his eyes again. By the Gods, he was _so tired._ "I love you." He uttered.

It took a moment for Chrollo to reclaim his breath, but once he did, his nose instantly buried into Kurapika's golden mop. "I love you too, angel." He responded, and from there, he continued to hold Kurapika _long_ into the night.

* * *

 **After Thoughts** : _Truthfully, I didn't initially intend for Kurapika to go through another traumatic experience so soon after their ordeal with the creatures, but since their most recent missions had been relatively easy, I figured this was the best way to go. It also gave me the ability to delve more into Chrollo's character and how Kurapika makes him vulnerable._

 _Since RoF deviates from the main timeline of the anime/manga, the only points we see Chrollo lose virtually lose his composure canonically is after Hisoka kills Shalnark and Kortopi, then again on the black whale as they try and find him. So, it seemed to make sense to make Kurapika be his weak spot._

 _Expect to see more instances like that in the future as they continue their search for the Scarlet Eyes and beyond._

 _Fun fact: Cloch is Irish for Stone, and inspiration for Debron came from the Dr. Stone anime because of Senku and how enthusiastic and wild he gets over anything science-related. Of course, Senku isn't maniacal as Debron, but the science aspect is what I drew the instance from. :P_

 _Hopefully, of all goes according to plan, chapter forty-three will be out by the end of the month. :)_


End file.
